Beyblade 2 Chikara wa kimi no naka ni aru!
by James Hiwatari
Summary: Continuação de Beyblade 2, Os Antecessores. Quando um novo campeonato regional revive antigas rivalidades e um misterioso aluno chega na classe de Rumiko, é hora dos campeões mundias mostrarem sua força novamente! PREVIEW NO AR!
1. Uma introdução

_**Nota do James: **Hum... hoje nao teremos off-talk por dois motivos: o primeiro eh que essecapitulo eh soh uma introducao para a historia, e o segundo... bem... aconteceu uma tragedia, como voces podem perceber..._

_MEU LAPTOP MORREU!!! TTTT _

_Ainda bem que eu tinha salvo os arquivos dessa fic no um dia antes desse fatidico dia... Em compensacao, eu agora sou forcado a usar o computador da universidade (com teclado ingles sem acento) pra postar essa fic. Na melhor das hipoteses, em menos de duas semanas eu vou ter meu laptop de volta (um novo laptop! finalmente!) e a fic vai seguir como planejado. _

_Por que postar a fic logo hoje? Nao, nao eh por causa do feriado de finados no Brasil, eh por causa do aniversaio de um dos personagens dessa fase, que ainda vai demorar pra aparecer, diga-se de passagem. O proximo capitulo eu pretendo postar na quarta-feira, e seguir com um capitulo por semana, se possivel, considerando a quantidade de trabalho que stah se acumulando pra mim nessa universidade... Minha previsao eh que essa fic tenha cerca de cinquenta capitulos, o que significa que, se eu postar um capitulo por semana, em um ano ela termina. Mais curta e mais rapida do que a primeira parte, mas nem por isso de pior qualidade (assim espero). _

_Saa, ganbarimashou, minna! E aproveitem a introducao! _

_E nao se esquecam do review, tah?_

* * *

INTRODUÇÃO

Com o fim do Campeonato Mundial, em cerca de um mês os beybladers começaram a voltar para casa, aos poucos deixando a cidade de Moscou para seguirem com suas vidas. Os primeiros a se despedir foram os WATB, ansiosos para voltar para sua base de treinamento e ficarem ainda mais fortes. John e Ann ganharam duas semanas em Wellington com o resto de seu time antes de ter que voltar para a Austrália, para a escola e ter que começar a fugir de fotógrafos e fãs fanáticos. O temperamento da mestra de Takuki foi a única coisa que salvou a dupla de ter sua vida transformada em caos pelas equipes de televisão, tablóides sensacionalistas e _stalkers _em geral. Infelizmente para os Taichi, Takashi também teve que ir embora junto com sua mãe, separando a Dupla de Ouro mais cedo do que eles gostariam.

As Girl Power também foram embora cedo, cerca de dois dias depois dos WATB. Anne Champollion estava ansiosa para trabalhar novamente, e seus filhos, uma vez que voltariam a viver juntos, não tiveram muito o que reclamar quanto a isso. Marie e Dennis estavam realmente excitados ao se despedir dos amigos, diferentemente de suas companheiras. Elizabeth e Cathy demoraram para terminar sua despedida, uma vez que ainda demoraria um tempo considerável para que elas pudessem se ver novamente. A nova fama também afetaria cada uma delas, e enquanto Elizabeth, Cathy e Marie usariam disso para realizar seus sonhos profissionais, Gaby não gostou muito de ter de repente meio mundo interessado em saber tudo que ela fazia e pensava a cada dia de sua vida. Como não tinha nenhuma Ann por perto, teve que usar Irl para expulsar seus seguidores mais inoportunos e desagradáveis.

Para os Brasil Blade, a fama foi muito bem-vinda, principalmente para Felipe e Luiz. Os dois passaram as férias juntos em Porto Alegre, até as aulas do paulista recomeçarem, um mês antes das do gaúcho. A capital do Rio Grande do Sul viveu alguns dias de caos com a dupla, e demoraria algum tempo para se recuperar da bagunça causados pelos dois e suas feras-bit. Carlos passou o restante de suas férias de verão na praia, dormindo embaixo do guarda-sol, voltando a ser o Carlos preguiçoso que seus amigos conheciam. Cristiano se tornou a celebridade da escola, o orgulho de sua cidade e acabou virando garoto propaganda de alguns produtos relacionados à beyblade, além de fazer uma participação especial na novela das oito. Ayatá passou a morar em Manaus, encontrando sua mãe com a ajuda de um programa de tv. Renata Garibaldi havia se casado pouco depois de sair da aldeia doze anos antes, e seu marido era um homem muito gentil que não encontrou dificuldades em tratar o indiozinho como se fosse seu próprio filho.

As despedidas foram especialmente difíceis para os Europe Fire!. Christie ficou meia hora falando ininterruptamente sobre como sua vida seria difícil sem o cartão sem limites de Franklin e as roupas e jóias novas que ela poderia comprar se estivesse ao lado do líder britânico. Felizmente, ao ser lembrada de que seria famosa e tratada como uma heroína em sua cidade, a garota se acalmou um pouco, deixando que seus colegas de time se despedissem de uma maneira mais descente. Erik e Alice prometeram se encontrar em todas as férias, passando o inverno em Portugal e o verão na Finlândia, fugindo do calor e do frio extremos. Enquanto as irmãs do garoto abraçavam sua nova grande amiga, João tentava se recuperar da perda de seu recém-descoberto irmão gêmeo, já de volta à Alemanha.

A despedida de Lily e Hehashiro foi uma das mais emocionantes, mesmo considerando todas as piadas de David a respeito de como seu melhor amigo havia se tornado sentimental por causa da namorada. Depois que Lily, David e Mário deixaram a Rússia, o líder sul-africano ficou ainda algum tempo isolado dos demais, sonhando com o dia que veria a mestra de Roufe novamente. Os Blue Fish voltaram para Xigaze antes da família Urameshi, por ordem de seus pais. Len e seu time tentaram protestar, sem resultado. Por fim, restaram apenas os Taichi e Soldier of Russia no hotel, esperando o resultado do processo de adoção para voltar para casa. Quando o mês de fevereiro começou sem que o juiz declarasse sua decisão, Zanxam-sensei voltou a dar aulas para a dupla, visto que em apenas um mês o ano escolar no Japão terminaria e Rumiko, Ken, Satsuki, Nathaliya e Isaac teriam que fazer um exame muito importante se quisesse seguir em frente na escola.

Finalmente, depois de um mês e meio de espera, Vladmir, Nathaliya e Isaac foram oficialmente declarados parte das famílias Urameshi, Higurashi e Urashima. A celebração subseqüente durou a noite toda, para logo ser substituída por uma última despedida: com lágrimas nos olhos, Rumiko e Toshihiro prometeram se encontrar logo e telefonar todos os dias. Nathaliya abraçou Vladmir, sendo logo seguida por seus companheiros de equipe. Os Taichi se separaram mais uma vez, porém essa separação não estava destinada a durar.

No começo de abril, os beybladers residentes em Tóquio ainda tentavam se acostumar com sua nova vida de campeões e vice-campeões mundiais, um novo ano escolar estava começando – com a surpresa das notas surpreendentemente altas de Rumiko e Ken nos exames depois de uma semana não vendo nada a não ser livros e mais livros – e Yoshiyuki poderia ter entrado para o _Guiness Book_ como o aluno mais novo a entrar no terceiro ano do Chuugakko.

Exatamente quando suas vidas começavam a ganhar um ar de normalidade novamente, a chegada de um novo aluno e o novo torneio regional estavam destinados a agitar novamente a vida de todos.

* * *

_Tchan Tchan... O que serah que vem por ai? Quem serah o novo aluno? E o que vai acontecer com os poucos personagens que ainda ficaram no Japao? E serah que eu vou conseguir um novo laptop? OU serah que teremos que ficar para sempre usando o "H" como se fosse um acento grafico? O.O_

_Essas e outras respostas na semana que vem, com o capitulo intitulado "O primeiro dia". _

_bye, bye, people,_

_James Hiwatari_


	2. O primeiro dia

**_Rumiko: _**_Estamos de volta!/o/ _

**_Nathaliya: _**_Finalmente! ò.ó _

**_Satsuki:_**_ E graças ao laptop da mãe do James, por que o dele... u.ú _

**_Ken: _**_Vamos começar então! _

_**Isaac: **É, mas antes disso... Uma coisa que a gente esqueceu de mencionar..._

_**Yoshiyuki:** O título dessa nova fase da fic significa "A força está dentro de você", ou algo assim! XDD Foi uma idéia da época que o Jamie não tinha idéias muito boas... XDD E a gente vai dizer sempre "BB2-Chikara" pra ficar mais fácil... XDD Ou BB2.2, ou... XDD_

**_Koichi: _**_Chega, Yoshiyuki... Vocês estão enrolando demais para começar... ¬¬''' _

**_Beybladers: _**_Boa leitura!!! _

* * *

CAPÍTULO I

O PRIMEIRO DIA

Abril estava começando, marcado pelo florescer das cerejeiras, o começo de um novo ano no Japão. A época das cerejeiras era também a época dos primeiros dias de aula, da primeira parte de uma tortura que se estenderia por mais um ano inteiro, pelo menos para a grande maioria dos estudantes. Rumiko Higurashi não era exceção, e para ela o primeiro dia de aula era um dia que não precisava nunca chegar.

**- **Rumiko, sai dessa cama antes que eu tenha que tomar medidas drásticas! – A voz levemente irritada que há pelo menos cinco minutos buzinava ao seu lado estava cheia de autoridade. Nathaliya Alexandrova Kott não era uma menina de brincadeiras, principalmente cedo da manhã. Ela tinha em suas mãos três travesseiros tamanho família, e não tinha medo de usá-los. – Não diga que eu não avisei...

Na cozinha, Sazuke e Takao Higurashi sorriram satisfeitos ao ouvir os gritos de suas filhas. Desde a chegada da russa na família, Rumiko nunca mais se atrasara para nada. Em menos de dois minutos, as duas encontravam-se sentadas na mesa, uma com um sorriso satisfeito, vestindo um uniforme impecável enquanto se servia de torradas e geléia, e outra com os cabelos bagunçados, uniforme amarrotado e cara de quem adoraria ficar mais três horas embaixo das cobertas.

- Ora, vejam só... Pelo visto não vamos nos atrasar no primeiríssimo dia de aula, não é? – Exclamou Takao, sentando-se ao lado da filha abatida com um prato gigante de torradas. – Eu estou realmente emocionado... vocês duas já estão no Chuugakko, como o tempo passa rápido!

- Oh, querido, você está ficando velho, aceite o fato! – Exclamou Sazuke, entre uma colherada e outra do café da manhã de Hikaru. O bebê estava sentado em sua cadeirinha se lambuzando com a papinha de maçã que sua mãe lhe dava, sorrindo agora que suas irmãs mais velhas lhe faziam companhia.

- Se divirta enquanto ainda pode, querida, porque daqui a quatro anos quem vai estar fazendo quarenta anos é você!

Todos os presentes riram. Takao Higurashi estava a poucos dias de fazer quarenta anos, e sua recusa em aceitar a nova idade era motivo de risos para seus amigos e família, principalmente sua esposa, quatro anos mais nova. Depois de mais alguns minutos de bagunça, batidas na porta chamaram a atenção dos Higurashi. Takao foi atender o inesperado visitante, segundos depois desejando não tê-lo feito, pois Fujita Shirozaki, o vizinho idoso e ranzinza do apartamento do lado, nunca fora uma boa companhia, ainda mais quando estava irritado e soltando fumaça pelas orelhas e nariz.

- Hey, vocês, seus jovens irresponsáveis! Será possível que uma pessoa idosa como eu não pode mais ter sossego nem mesmo em sua própria casa? – Exclamou o vovô, empurrando o dono da casa e entrando porta adentro sem fazer cerimônia. Sua longa barba branca estava presa no cinto de sua calça, ele andava com a ajuda de uma bengala dourada, apesar de ainda ter uma força e agilidade surpreendentes para um senhor de mais de oitenta anos. Desde a volta de Moscou as visitas do vizinho ranzinza haviam se tornado comuns, dado que os moradores do apartamento dos Higurashi estavam entre os mais felizes e animados do bairro, os mais propensos a fazer festa sem motivo e muito barulho em horários impróprios.

- Oh, por favor, me desculpe, Shirozaki-san... – Visto que seu marido ainda estava em estado de choque, foi Sazuke quem tomou as rédeas da situação, enquanto suas duas filhas se escondiam em seu quarto, – o velho não tinha boas lembranças de seus encontros com as meninas, principalmente com Nathaliya, e ameaçava atirar sua bengala nelas toda a vez que as via. – fazendo-o se sentar no sofá da sala de visitas. – É que hoje é o primeiro dia de aula das meninas, elas estão no Chuugakko agora, e nós estamos todos muito empolgados com isso, sabe...

- Oh, sim, claro, as malditas meninas do diabo! Ah, se eu fosse um pouco mais novo, elas não seriam assim, pode ter certeza, eu poderia facilmente colocá-las na linha, ah, sim...

Convencer o velho a voltar para seu apartamento custou aos Higurashi um tempo considerável, e por isso, quando Shinko Urashima bateu na porta, pronto para levar as meninas e Satsuki para a escola em seu novo supercarro de nove lugares, Rumiko e Nathaliya saíram correndo ainda comendo suas torradas.

* * *

- Hey, garotas, há quanto tempo, não é mesmo? – De dentro do carro, no banco da frente, Ken foi o primeiro a cumprimentar as três garotas. Sua franja estava ainda mais bagunçada do que o normal, como se ele tivesse propositalmente trabalhado para que ela ficasse assim nesse dia, e apesar de crescer cerca de dois centímetros nos últimos meses, continuava o mais baixinho entre seus amigos de mesma faixa etária. 

- Oh, sim, não nos víamos desde a festa de ontem... – Rebateu Satsuki, rolando os olhos para o comentário do garoto. Os Kinomoto e os Higurashi moravam no mesmo prédio, e ambos sofriam com as intromissões de Fujita Shirozaki. A loira CDF estava, como era de se esperar, ainda mais arrumada do que o normal, com os cabelos muito bem penteados e o uniforme novo impecável. Assim como Nathaliya, recentemente repitanra suas mechas coloridas, ignorando o fato de que as escolas japonesas normalmente não aceitavam alunos com cabelos de cores não naturais.

- Bem, foi uma grande festa, eu consegui me embebedar com _Coca-Cola_! – Insistiu o mestre de Fenrochi, saindo do carro para imitar o bom-moço que ajuda as meninas a entrar.

- É, e eu tive uma _ótima _noite de sono ouvindo a sinfonia dos seus arrotos! – Isaac também saiu do carro, olhando de Ken para Nathaliya e para ninguém mais. Sorriu para a compatriota, sendo muito mais bem-sucedido que o irmão em bancar o cavaleiro. Havia crescido um pouco mais do que Ken, e com 1,55m só não era mais alto do que Nathaliya. Seus cabelos continuavam levemente esverdeados, porém o loiro original tornava-se mais e mais visível com o passar das semanas. Seu olho machucado estava coberto por um tapa-olho que seus amigos com o tempo aprenderam a ignorar.

- Vamos logo, vocês estão demorando muito! – Duas vozes idênticas exclamaram de dentro do carro. Pela janela brotaram duas cabeças de franja bagunçadas, de Nikyo e Mikyo Urashima. Os dois gêmeos pareciam muito excitados. – Desse jeito nós vamos nos atrasar!

- Se acalmem, vocês dois! Não sabem que chegar atrasado no primeiro dia de aula é uma tradição na família Urashima, hein? – Retrucou Ken, empurrando as cabeças das crianças de volta para dentro do veículo. Eles estariam começando a primeira série do Shoogakko naquele dia, estavam tão ansiosos quanto Satsuki. – Por um acaso já se esqueceram do dia que eu mostrei pra vocês todas as minhas advertências por chegar tarde, uma para cada ano da escola? Vocês precisam honrar a tradição, caramba! Precisam aprender comigo!

- Isso é verdade, Ken? – Perguntou Satsuki, antes que o garoto pudesse continuar entupindo a cabeça de seus irmãos com o que ela chamava "péssimas influências". – Você realmente conseguiu chegar atrasado em todos os seus primeiros dias de aula?

- Que foi? Tá duvidando? – Respondeu o mestre de Fenrochi, sorrindo com a expressão da loira. – O Isaac está de prova, eu mostrei pra ele a minha grande coleção! Estou ansioso para conseguir uma advertência nova...

- Ah, mas a gente não! – Nathaliya se intrometeu na conversa antes que eles _realmente _se atrasassem, jogando Ken, Satsuki e Isaac para dentro do carro e mandando Shinko Urashima começar a dirigir se valorizasse sua vida. Rumiko, por já estar dentro do carro no momento da explosão da loira, foi a única a não sofrer com ela. Cinco minutos antes do alarme final para entrar na sala, as crianças finalmente chegaram em seu destino, tendo tempo apenas de descobrir que estavam na turma 2 do primeiro ano antes de sair correndo na direção da sala de aula.

- Você não vai correr, Ken? – Perguntou Rumiko, ao ver que o amigo estava se deixando ficar para trás de propósito.

- Eu não! Eu ainda quero a minha advertência! – Respondeu ele, sorrindo e acenando para os amigos. Ele logo se arrependeria de suas palavras.

* * *

- Bom dia, alunos, sejam todos bem-vindos à Shibuya Chuugakko, espero que nós todos tenhamos um excelente ano escolar! 

O coração dos beybladers parou por alguns instantes quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de sua nova professora. Satsuki foi a primeira a sorrir, correndo na direção da mulher até finalmente abraçá-la, esquecendo-se de todas as regras de educação que aprendera ao longo dos últimos doze anos. Miko Zanxam a abraçou de volta, sorrindo tanto quanto ela. Rumiko, Isaac e Nathaliya se aproximaram também, um pouco mais hesitantes.

- Ah, Zanxam-sensei, eu estava com saudades! Depois do campeonato eu fiquei muito triste imaginando que não poderia mais ver a senhora e aprender coisas novas! – Exclamou a loira, se separando da professora para encará-la nos olhos. Zanxam-sensei não mudara muito desde que terminara de exercer sua função no ano anterior, continuava com a mesma aparência durona e séria, o mesmo coque apertado no topo da cabeça e o mesmo olhar que poderia ser tanto severo quanto bondoso.

- Eu estava com saudades também, Kinomoto-chan. Fiquei realmente contente quando esta escola me ofereceu um trabalho, depois de ouvirem falar do que eu fiz no campeonato mundial... eu tenho quase certeza que Daitenji-san tem algo a ver com isso, mas quem sou eu para reclamar, não é? – A mulher percebeu seus outros três alunos, convidando-os a se aproximar também. Depois de algum tempo, notou a falta de um outro estudante. – Onde está Urashima-kun?

- Ah... ele... – Isaac começou a responder, ao mesmo tempo em que Rumiko e Nathaliya abafaram suas risadinhas e Satsuki rolou os olhos – Ele quer ganhar sua sétima advertência por chegar atrasado no primeiro dia de aula e...

Antes que o russo pudesse terminar de falar, Zanxam-sensei deixou a sala, percorrendo os corredores do colégio com sua melhor expressão raivosa de sargentona exigente à procura do estudante fugitivo. Cinco minutos depois, Ken estava de volta, puxando pela orelha.

- Classe, este aqui é Ken Urashima-kun. – Disse ela, contente ao observar que todos os demais alunos – conhecidos e desconhecidos – estavam sentados em seus lugares aguardando o início da aula. – Vocês podem conhecê-lo como um dos heróis do beyblade do último campeonato mundial ou podem nunca ter ouvido falar dele, mas quero que saibam que para mim ele é apenas um garoto relaxado e preguiçoso que em hipótese alguma deve servir de exemplo para qualquer um de vocês, e se algum dia isso acontecer, não terei piedade em fazer com vocês o mesmo que farei com ele hoje. – A mestra ouviu com satisfação o seu aluninho engolir em seco, ainda seguro pela orelha. – Urashima-kun, sente-se ao lado de Kinomoto-chan por hoje, e quanto a aula acabar você vai ficar para trás, eu tenho algumas tarefas preparadas para você...

A classe inteira ficou em silêncio enquanto o garoto se dirigia feito um robô para o lugar ordenado, suando frio com os olhos arregalados. Na cadeira a sua frente, Rumiko encontrava-se encolhida, apoiada em Nathaliya, seu antigo medo da sensei de volta. Intimidados, ninguém mais falou até a professora retomar a palavra:

- Como hoje é apenas o primeiro dia, eu pretendo conhecer vocês um pouco melhor, começando pelos alunos que não estudavam na Shibuya Shoogakko, uma vez que esses serão os alunos que demorarão mais para se habituar com o novo sistema de ensino daqui. Por favor, levantem a mão aqueles que não estudavam na Shibuya Shoogakko. – Com esse comando, Ken, Isaac, Nathaliya e um garoto de cabelos desordenados sentado na frente de Rumiko levantaram a mão. Zanxam-sensei sorriu, olhando para Ken em especial. – Como eu creio que já estamos suficientemente familiarizados com Urashima-kun, eu gostaria que os outros três se apresentassem para a classe, por favor.

Tentando se controlar para não rir do irmão, que agora estava com as bochechas e orelhas vermelhas em uma mistura de raiva e vergonha, Isaac se levantou, tomando coragem para ser o primeiro a se apresentar, no seu melhor japonês quase sem sotaque:

- Sou Isaac Isaakov Kuelt. Eu vim de Irkutski, na Sibéria, e ainda não falo japonês muito bem. – Alguns de seus novos colegas balançaram negativamente a cabeça para a última afirmação, o que deixou o russo tão corado quanto seu irmão. Apesar de ter aprendido a língua de seu novo país mais rápido do que esperava, não se considerava ainda um bom falante do idioma, por mais que seus amigos insistissem no contrário. Seu bom ouvido para música parecia facilitar as coisas para ele também nos idiomas.

- Meu nome é Nathaliya Alexandrova Kott, e assim como o Isaac eu também sou russa. Espero que eu possa me entender bem com vocês daqui para frente. – Rumiko riu baixinho da fala irmã. O sorriso de boneca da garota poderia fazê-la passar por uma verdadeira santa, no entanto a japonesa tinha certeza que em menos de uma semana pelo menos metade de seus colegas pensaria duas vezes antes de se aproximar da loira ou falar qualquer coisa desagradável a ela. O último garoto a se apresentar era totalmente desconhecido dos beybladers, por isso todos prestaram atenção quanto ele se apresentou:

- Sou Shinji Ueno, vim de Hokkaido. – Sem dizer mais nada, o garoto se sentou novamente, evitando encarar seus outros colegas. Não parecia estar muito à vontade na sala de aula, como se alguma coisa o estivesse perturbando. Como ele estava sentado frente a Rumiko, a garota não pode evitar observá-lo durante toda a aula, ignorando completamente o que quer que Zanxam-sensei estivesse explicando sobre como seriam as coisas no Chuugakko e os novos desafios que os aguardavam nessa nova etapa da vida escolar.

Pelo que a mestra de Fenki pode observar, seu novo colega de aula também não era do tipo que prestava atenção na professora, seus olhos constantemente vagavam pela sala, observando a paisagem da janela, alguns outros colegas ou a mosca que voava acima de suas cabeças. No fim, Rumiko concluiu que Shinji Ueno era um garoto estranho, com seus cabelos pretos apontando para todas as direções, muito lisos e arrepiados, e olhos azuis profundos, sempre em estado de alerta, por mais que seu corpo parecesse relaxado. Ele parecia nervoso, aflito, como se estivesse se escondendo de alguém ou de alguma coisa digna de enredo de filme de cinema.

* * *

A aula acabou às quatro da tarde, e os cinco beybladers tinham um destino certo: o Shopping Centre mais movimento de Shinjuku para se encontrar com Koichi e Yoshiyuki, que deveriam estar saindo de sua escola em Akihabara mais ou menos no mesmo horário. O local de encontro seria a praça de alimentação, onde todos comeriam alguma coisa enquanto trocavam as experiências de seu primeiro dia de aula. Satsuki em especial estava com saudades dos irmãos Yuy, já que eles haviam viajado novamente para a Rússia em março para resolver assuntos relacionado a Hajime Yuy, ficando fora por pelo menos duas semanas. 

O meio mais rápido para se chegar no Shopping era de metrô. Mesmo correndo para chegar logo na estação, – com Ken tento que ficar mais dez minutos em sala sozinho com a sensei o grupo sabia que eles com certeza se atrasariam para o encontro, e Koichi, sendo o líder rígido e pontual que era, não hesitaria em ralhar com eles por isso. Por mais forte que fosse a influência dos novos amigos e de Yoshiyuki no líder dos Taichi, alguns aspectos de sua personalidade eram simplesmente imutáveis. – os cinco conseguiram perder dois trens seguidos, incapazes de entrar nos vagões lotados na hora do _rush_. Quando finalmente chegaram no ponto de encontro, Koichi e Yoshiyuki já estavam lá, e enquanto o irmão mais novo parecia genuinamente feliz em vê-los novamente, o mais velho não mostrava nenhum sinal de não estar irritado com o atraso.

- Estão atrasados. – Declarou ele, contemplando com certo prazer os rostos avermelhados e ofegantes de seus amigos.

- Ah, não foi minha culpa se aquele gordão ficou impedindo a gente de entrar no trem! – Exclamou Ken, tentando se defender. Seus dez minutos privados com Zanxam-sensei entupiram sua cota de sermões por dia, ele não queria ouvir mais um de seu líder.

- Mas a gente só não conseguiu entrar no trem porque em primeiro lugar _você_ ficou atrasando a gente levando bronca da Zanxam-sensei por seu comportamento estupidamente infantil! – Como sempre, Satsuki foi rápida em concordar com o Yuy mais velho, juntando-se a ele em seu sermão. Ken estava pronto para rebater novamente a acusação quando Yoshiyuki falou, usando de seu sorriso gigante para mandar pro espaço qualquer sinal de irritação no ar:

- _Wow,_ vocês estão tendo aulas com a Zanxam-sensei! Eu invejo vocês! Nossos professores são tão chatos e sem-graça! – O garotinho gênio estava em pé em uma cadeira, de modo a ficar um pouco mais alto do que seus outros amigos. Seu uniforme escolar, normalmente feito para crianças entre doze e quinze anos, teve que ser ajustado para uma de seis, e ainda estava um pouco mais cumprido do que deveria, uma escolha do próprio Yoshiyuki. Ao mencionar seus professores, o garotinho cruzou os braços frente ao peito de uma maneira muito fofinha que somente as crianças pequenas conseguem fazer, arrancando sorrisinhos simpáticos de seus amigos e um suspiro de seu irmão.

- Como são seus professores? – Perguntou Satsuki, sorrindo com a pose do garoto, que agora vinha acompanhada de um beicinho.

- Uns idiotas que só sabem falar de exames! – Respondeu ele, mantendo a pose fofinha. – Os exames isso, os exames aquilo, a história que sem passar nos exames, não vamos para o Kookoo... até parece que eu não vou passar! Quem ele pensa que eu e o Nii-chan somos? Uns idiotas babacas sem cérebro? – Os beybladers riram do drama do garotinho, com exceção de Koichi.

- Vocês riem agora porque não tiveram que agüentar esses comentários pelas últimas duas horas... – A fala do líder foi seguida por mais risos.

- Oh, Koichi, não pode ser tão ruim assim! – Retrucou Rumiko, sorrindo para Yoshiyuki. – Com certeza você também se sente mais ou menos como ele, não?

- Faz muito tempo que eu parei de me importar com o que os professores idiotas falam. Eu não tenho medo deles ou dos exames para o Kookoo no fim do ano.

- Mas chega de falar de assuntos desagradáveis! Vamos falar de coisas mais legais, foi pra isso que a gente veio aqui, não? – O líder dos Soldier of Russia rapidamente tomou o controle da conversa, usando sua alegria – agora verdadeira – para manter todos de bom-humor, rindo enquanto conversavam sobre suas experiências do dia. Os irmãos Yuy contaram que passaram o dia perseguidos por seus colegas, segundo eles um bando de adolescentes sem personalidade que adoravam fofocar. Enquanto Koichi não parecia nada feliz com o prospecto de reencontrá-los no dia seguinte, Yoshiyuki sem dúvida estava animado, ainda mais porque, por qualquer lugar que andasse, rapidamente se tornava o centro das atenções, e a grande maioria das garotas de sua escola achava-o o menino mais fofinho do mundo, adorando-o como a um deus. Rumiko estava a ponto de comentar algo sobre o estranho aluno novo quando o líder dos Taichi se levantou de repente, ficando em uma posição ofensiva enquanto mirava um canto obscuro da praça de alimentação:

- O joguinho de esconde-esconde acabou! Saia daí e apareça agora, ou vai se arrepender!

Seus amigos se assustaram, incluindo Yoshiyuki. Os seis voltaram-se para a direção para que o garoto estava voltado, para encontrar um garoto pequeno, de cabelos pretos muito lisos apontando para todas as direções como se eletrocutados e olhos azuis que revelavam o quão apavorado ele estava. Rumiko reconheceu imediatamente a pessoa que ficara observando durante todo o dia, embora não conseguisse entender o que Shinji Ueno estava fazendo no Shopping Centre, aparentemente espionando-os.

- Tá... tá... eu me rendo! Eu me rendo! Mas por favor, não faça nada comigo! – Shinji se ajoelhou tão logo percebeu que fora descoberto, mostrando em seus olhos e em seu corpo trêmulo o quão assustado ficara com a atitude de Koichi, um garoto mais velho, mais alto e aparentemente mais forte do que ele. O líder dos Taichi ergueu uma sobrancelha que ninguém podia ver por causa de sua franja, que ainda continuava do mesmo tamanho, cobrindo seus olhos azuis brilhantes e expressivos.

- O que você quer nos espionando? Por que você estava nos observando há pelo menos meia hora? O que você pretende? – Perguntou o líder dos Taichi, ainda agressivo, apesar da postura do colega de Rumiko. Alguma coisa no garoto deixava Koichi com uma sensação estranha, os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiaram quando seus olhos encontraram os de Shinji.

- Eu... eu não quero... nada... nada demais... eu só... eu estou perdido... não conheço a cidade... e... queria... queria...

- Você queria que alguém te mostrasse a cidade, é? – Todos os presentes se impressionaram quando Rumiko interrompeu o interrogatório de seu líder, sorrindo para Shinji de uma maneira que nem de longe poderia se passar por agressiva, o perfeito contraste com a postura de Koichi. Os olhos de Shinji se arregalaram, surpresos com a garota, e logo depois o garoto assumiu uma postura mais relaxada, tentando evitar o olhar de Koichi o máximo possível.

- É... é... não seria uma má idéia... – Shinji fez menção de se aproximar do grupo, porém Koichi novamente se impôs, ainda mais sério e assustador do que antes:

**- **Eu não confio em você. Pode ser que Rumiko te conheça, mas eu sei que alguma coisa aqui não está certa, sua atitude é muito estranha, mesmo para um novato. Se você não quiser me ver realmente irritado, é melhor ir embora agora. – Koichi não estava exatamente gritando, mas seu tom de voz era o suficiente para impor todo o respeito que ele desejava. Shinji engoliu em seco antes de dar as costas aos demais, correndo pelo Shopping em uma velocidade anormalmente rápida. Depois de se certificar de que o garoto não voltaria a incomodá-los, o líder dos Taichi voltou-se para seus amigos. – Então... onde estávamos mesmo?

Depois de alguns minutos de ansiedade, a conversa voltou ao seu tom normal, com os beybladers discutindo o campeonato nacional de beyblade, marcado para começar em poucos dias. Taichi e Soldier of Russia estavam ansiosos para se enfrentar novamente, principalmente Rumiko e Yoshiyuki. Repetir a final do ano anterior era um acontecimento que todos gostariam de ver se repetir. Neste campeonato, Satsuki também participaria, uma vez que sua beyblade estava finalmente fora de sua caixa de mudança. Com sete beybladers mais do que prontos para batalhar novamente, os dias do torneio prometiam uma série de acontecimentos inesquecíveis e imprevisíveis, e quanto mais perto eles chegavam, mais a atmosfera se aquecia, preparando-se para mais uma série de batalhas épicas.

**_

* * *

Ken: _**_É isso aí! Vamos lutar! Vamos lutar! ò.ó _

**_Isaac: _**_Calma, Ken, as lutas são só no capítulo que vem... n.n _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_É, agora é hora de fazer besteira e avacalhar com a cara do Shinji! XDD _

**_Shinji:_**_ Por que avacalhar com a minha cara? _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Porque você é o personagem novo da vez, ninguém sabe direito quem você e você nasceu no dia 29 de janeiro de 1992! XDD _

**_Rumiko: _**_O que a data de aniversário do Shinji tem a ver com a história? O.õ _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Nada! XDD Mas se você prestar atenção, ele é ainda mais novo que o Isaac e o Ken, mais de um ano mais novo que você, Rumiko, e ainda assim está na mesma turma que você... XDDD _

**_Koichi: _**_Olha quem está falando... ¬¬'' _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Ah, Nii-chan, o que eu posso fazer se eu sou um gênio fofinho, hein? XDD Não é minha culpa se as adolescentes sem cérebro me idolatram, é o meu magnetismo natural! XDD _

**_Koichi: _**_¬¬'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' _

**_Toshihiro: _**_Pessoal, já repararam que eu não apareci nesse capítulo? _

**_Takashi: _**_É, nós fomos ignorados! Isso não é justo! Eu quero revolução! ò.ó _

_(Takashi, Toshihiro e o pessoal na China e em Wellington pegando vassouras, baldes e cadeiras como se estivessem se armando para uma guerra) _

_(Zanxam-sensei aparece vestida de sargeto e destrói os armamentos com o poder de seu olhar assustador) _

**_Zanxam-sensei: _**_Eu sinto muito, mas tudo vai acontecer em seu devido tempo, tenham paciência. n.n _

**_Takashi: _**_Blé, o Jimmy-baka tá ignorado a gente, isso sim! _

**_James: _**_Nessa fic, tudo tem um motivo. E tudo é meio retorcido também. Não me peçam pra explicar como ela funciona... _

**_Beybladers: _**_Como é que ela funciona? O.O _

**_James: _**_Achei que tinha dito pra não perguntarem... mas enfim... u.u (James limpando a garganta pra fazer o discurso) _

_(Takashi, Toshihiro e todo o núcleo de Xigaze e Wellington esperando o discurso) _

_(Demais beybladers da primeira fase que não vão aparecer nessa fase assistindo a um canto se perguntando se algum dia vão poder aparecer no off-talk) _

_(James esperando as frases entre parênteses acabarem pra ele poder continuar o discurso) _

_(Frases entre parênteses percebem que está todo mundo esperando por elas pra ouvirem o que o James tem a dizer e param de aparecer randomicamente) _

**_James:_**_ Ufa... achei que naõ fosse acabar nunca! XD _

_De volta à fic... _

_Originalmente, ela foi dividida em sete longos capítulos de cerca de 30 páginas cada. O primeiro capítulo (Kita kara no Otoko no Ko – O garoto do norte) se passa exclusivamente em Tóquio, com os personagens que estão em Tóquio, enquanto o segundo capítulo (Kita kara no Onna no ko – A garota do norte) se passa exclusivamente em Xigaze, com os personagens que estão em Xigaze e assim por diante... _

_Esse primeiro grande capítulo (A parte 1 da fase 2... XDD) acaba no capítulo 6. O que significa que Toshihiro & cia voltarão a aparecer a partir do capítulo 7, a não ser que alguém insista que eles devem fazer parte do off-talk... _

**_Felipe: _**_(Aparecendo do nada no meio dos personagens da fase 2) Ah, se dá pra pedir pro Toshihiro parecer mesmo quando ele não aparece, a gente quer aparecer também! ò.ó Segunda passada foi aniversário do Cristiano e ninguém deu atenção a ele! Ò.ó Ele ficou muito magoado! _

**_Cristiano: _**_TT.TT (Chorando em um canto abraçado ao Ayatá) _

**_Felipe: _**_Tá vendo só? Vocês fizeram a criança chorar! _

**_Lhana: _**_Ah... Cris-chan tá chorando! XDDD Eu vou faze ele ri! XDDD _

_(Lhana caminhando desajeitada até o Cristiano) _

_(Ninguém consegue ver o que está acontecendo porque os personagens da fase 1 estão em um lugar distante onde teoricamente eles só podem assistir aos demais e quem está na fase 2 não pode vê-los) _

_(Aparecem a Lhana e o Cristiano sorrindo comendo chocolate) _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Eu também quero chocolate! XDDDD _

_(Yoshiyuki e mais um monte de personagens vai comer chocolate em um lugar distante pra comemorar o primeiro capítulo que eles realmente aparecem na fic) _

**_Satsuki: _**_Que miagre... Um off-talk sem grandes besteiras! o.o _

**_Shinji: _**_Isso é porque esse é ainda o primeiro capítulo da fic. Estamos todos em aquecimento por causa do clima de mistério e por causa do começo das lutas no próximo capítulo, que ainda não tem um título bem definido mas vai estar aqui na quarta que vem... ¬¬''' _

**_Ken: _**_O Shinji está falando demais para um cara misterioso que ficou com medo do Koichi! Eu protesto! _

**_Shinji: _**_Sinto muito, mas agora não dá mais tempo, o off-talk termina aqui... _

_(Shinji aperta um botão perdido em algum lugar) _

_(Tudo fica escuro) _

_(Ken fica reclamando no fundo um monte de coisa que ninguém entende) _

_(Ken reclama tanto que fica sem ar e acaba desmaiando) _

_(E o Ken fica ali até alguém aperta o botão de novo e acender a luz) _

_OWARI! _


	3. Surpresas e Problemas

**Nota do James: **Eu não tenho certeza se esse capítulo ficou muito bom. Qualquer coisa, culpem os quatro trabalhos que eu tenho que entregar entre o dia 21 e o dia 7... Ah, e como eu ainda estou sem o Microsoft Word no meu novo laptop, a probbilidade de aparecer alguns erros absurdos de ortografia é bem grande...o.o'

* * *

CAPÍTULO II

SURPRESAS E PROBLEMAS

Quando Nathaliya acordou naquela manhã, Rumiko ainda estava adormecida, como de costume. A russa rapidamente se vestiu e apanhou Ciesel para ir tomar o café da manhã, já pensando nas milhares de possíveis lutas que travaria naquele dia. O sol ainda não havia nascido no horizonte, razão pela qual a garota era a única na casa já acordada. Comeu em silêncio, e depois de dez minutos, voltou para o quarto para acordar a irmã, a sua grande tarefa de todas as manhãs em sua nova casa. Por estar distraída tentando se decidir se usaria um balde de água, os três despertadores medonhos ao mesmo tempo ou o truque do aroma artificial de comida, Nathaliya não percebeu que Rumiko já estava acordada e completamente vestida, com a beyblade preparada para uma luta. Acabou pagando caro por isso quando uma de suas mechas coloridas quase foi arrancada pela beyblade negra.

* * *

Nikyo e Mikyo não conseguiam entender porque seus irmãos mais velhos estavam tão apressados naquela manhã. Ken e Isaac acordaram meia hora mais cedo que o normal, antes mesmo que qualquer outro mebro da família, trancando-se no quarto até acordarem todos os demais com o som das beyblades se batendo e provavelmente destruindo tudo ao seu redor. Eram seis e meia da manhã quando os garotos finalmente saíram para comer, Ken com um sorriso triunfante e Isaac à beira de um ataque de riso. O mais velho dos gêmeos tentou perguntar o que era tão engraçado por mais de uma vez, porém cada vez que o fazia seus irmãos se tornavam ainda mais misteriosos, trocando olhares cheios de significado antes de encará-lo com o mesmo sorriso maroto e responder em perfeita sincronia:

- É se-gre-do!

* * *

O combinado era queYukio Yuy deveria acordar seus netos às seis da manhã, uma vez que os despertadores da família estavam todos quebrados por culpa de um pequeno garoto gênio com hábitos noturnos nada condizentes com sua aparência frágil e delicada. Isso não foi necessário, porém, pois os ditos hábitos de Yoshiyuki fizeram com que ele, às cinco e meia da manhã, já estivesse de pé, pulando em seu _futon_ e no de seu irmão mais velho até que este se levantasse também. Era óbvio até mesmo para aqueles que não o conheciam que o mestre de Ceres estava ansioso, excitado e, o pior de tudo, feliz. Os dois irmãos se vestiram rapidamente, Yoshiyuki ficou ainda mais energético depois de tomar chocolate quente no café da manhã, chamando seu irmão para treinar até às sete, quando os dois saíram para pegar o metrô. Koichi, conhecendo o irmão que tinha, apenas deixou-se levar por ele, ainda tentando se acostumar com a nova presença hiperativa em sua vida.

* * *

A segunda-feira doze de abril há muito fora marcada como um dia especial, o dia em que o torneio regional japonês se iniciaria. Por toda a cidade, uma orda de bebladers excitados lotava os metrôs, trens e ônibus da cidade, todos em direção ao maior gináiso da cidade. Por causa dos feitos dos Taichi no ano anterior, as inscrissões para o torneio de 2004 praicamente dobraram, todos queriam ter a chance de expermentar a mesma glória que a equipe representante do Japão, os novos campeões mundiais.

As regras do torneio dividiam os participantes inicialmente em dezesseis grupos em que os participantes deveriam se enfrentar ao mesmo tempo até um único campeão surgir. Este campeão se classificaria para as oitavas de final. Cada participante receberia também um certificado de participação para justificar a falta na escola. Por causa do imenso número de participantes, as lutas acabaram levando bem mais tempo do que o esperado, e eram sete da noite quando todos os campeões foram conhecidos:

O primeiro grupo a encerrar suas lutas foi o grupo cinco, onde Koichi foi o campeão, logo seguido pelo grupo 13, o grupo do campeão Yoshiyuki. Não muito tempo depois – na verdade quase na mesma hora – o grupo dez terminou suas lutas, tendo como vencedor um beyblader misterioso vestindo uma capa velha e uma máscara de lobo. Seu nome era desconhecido, uma vez que se apresentara apenas como _Lutador Solitário_. Rumiko não demorou a vencer no grupo 1, para delírio de seus fãs, e Nathaliya também não demorou a se tornar a campeã do grupo 8. Repetindo o acontecido entre Yoshiyuki e o Lutador Solitário, Ken e Isaac ganharam suas lutas quase ao mesmo tempo, o japonês ganhando no grupo três e o russo, no onze. Um garoto chamado Yoshi Kitagawa foi o campeão do grupo dois. Nobunaga Takezo, que enfrentara Koichi no torneio anterior, voltou a se classificar, dessa vez pelo grupo seis. Hikaru Shiju, conhecida por ter perdido para Felipe há um anos atrás, foi a campeã do grupo nove. Os até então desconhecidos Katsuo Yoshida e Akira Midorikawa venceram nos grupos 4 e 14 respectivamente. Yutaka Izubushi venceu o grupo doze, fazendo uma comemoração um tanto estranha com o microfone do narrador. Nakuru Konichi venceu o grupo quinze, e logo em seguida o penúltimo vencedor foi anunciado como sendo Kenji Tomino, no grupo 7.

Por fim, apenas um grupo ainda não tinha seu vencedor definido. A situação não era boa para Satsuki no grupo 16, pois sua fera-bit, o grifo roxo e branco Famelus, se recusava a ajudá-la na luta, deixando-a em sérias dificuldades contra os adversários determinados em derrotar uma campeã mundial. Contra os três oponentes restantes, a loira CDF não conseguia fazer muita coisa quando todos os ataques adversários eram direcionados a ela e a sua melhor chance de vencer se recusava a colaborar. A sorte da garota só virou quando os irmaõs Yuy apareceram, Yoshiyuki com um enorme sorriso novamente lambuzado de chocolate e Koichi com sua habitual expressão séria. Pensando que não gostaria de perder na frente dos dois, nem envergonhar a sua equipe com uma derrota na primeira fase, Satsuki conseguiu milagrosamente pensar em uma estratégia para acabar com a luta sem chamar Flamelus, deixando até mesmo o pequeno gênio impressionado.

Com a certeza de que as oitavas de final seriam realmente interessantes, os Taichi e Soldier of Russia decidiram comemorar o fim do primeiro dia de lutas em uma pizzaria nas proximidades. O festival de comilança durou até cerca às dez da noite, quando Shinko Urashima e Takao Higurashi invadiram a tal pizzaria e arrastaram seus filhos para casa, dizendo que eles deveriam dormir cedo se quizessem ser bem-sucedidos nas lutas de quarta-feira e acordar em tempo de retornar à escola no dia seguinte. Satsuki foi embora com os Higurashi, e os irmãos Yuy também não se demoraram. O dia seguinte prometia ser longo.

* * *

Satsuki não dormiu bem naquela noite, não conseguia parar de pensar em suas lutas, tanto as passadas quanto as futuras. A maioria de seus adversários na primeira fase não eram muito fortes, foram derrotados por outros lutadores e por ela mesma sem dificuldades. Os últimos três, no entanto, provaram-se uma verdadeira complicação, e mesmo assim ela tinha certeza que nenhum de seus amigos dos Taichi ou dos Soldier of Russia precisaria suar para derrotá-los. Ela não contava com a recusa de Flamelus em cooperar, embora entendesse a sitação do grifo:

- É uma atitude compreensivel, eu acho... – refletia ela enquanto se revirava em sua cama – eu abandonei a minha fera-bit quando fui pra Hong Kong com os Taichi. Flamelus estava perdido no meu quarto e eu nem liguei. Devia estar esperando por alguma coisa assim, droga! – pedendo momentaneamente o controle, arremessou seu travesseiro contra a parede oposta – Logo agora que eu queria começar a lutar pra valer! Sem a minha fera-bit eu não sei como fazer pra vencer na quarta! O que eu faço para que o Flamelus volte a me obedecer?

Uma vez de volta para Shibuya, a vida da loira CDF estava lentamente voltando ao normal. Enquanto viajava pelo mundo nos diversos torneios de beyblade, seus pais e sua irmãzinha trabalharam duro para fazer do apartamento antes lotado de caixas um lugar habitável por uma família normal de quatro pessoas. A mãe da garota conseguira um novo emprego, sendo enfermeira no mesmo hospital que o pai de Ken, enquanto Ryuma Kinomoto seguia com seu emprego no banco. Havia apenas uma única caixa remanescente da mudança ainda na casa: era o brinquedo favorito de Momoko, que a garotinha usava como esconderijo, casinha de bonecos e ursinhos de pelúcia e muitas outras coisas que sua imaginação de bebê de um ano e sete meses pudesse criar. Para completar, a cadela da família estava grávida novamente. Por medida de segurança, depois que os filhotes nascerem, ela terá que ser castrada.

* * *

- Vamos, nós vamos nos atrasar! O que vocês estão esperando?

- Rumiko, calma! Espera a gente!

A mestra de Fenki não ouviu o pedido de sua melhor amiga, continuando a correr em direção ao ginásio, com sua beyblade já praticamente pronta para a luta. Vestia seu uniforme da equipe, assim como seus companheiros, e e sua empolgação só se rivalizava com a de Yoshiyuki. Ela foi a primeira a entrar no ginásio, a primeira a deixar o queixo cair com a quantidade de gente presente nas arquibancadas esperando para ver os campeões mundiais em ação.

Rumiko seria a primeira a lutar. Enquanto seus amigos tentavam encontrar lugares na arquibancada – observados de perto pelo Lutador Solitário sem que a maioria deles percebesse – a japonesa foi cumprimentar seu adversário, Yoshi Kitagawa. Tão logo o público avistou a garota, palmas e exclamações animadas irromperam da multidão, deixando-a um pouco corada, mas também orgulhosa.

- Oi , eu sou Rumiko Higurashi, prazer em conhecer! – Cumprimentou a mestra de Fenki, sorrindo para o garoto a sua frente. Yoshi era menor do que ela, deveria ter cerca de dez anos de idade, e cada célula de seu corpo parecia nervosa com a batalha que estava por vir.

- O...Oi... eu sou Yoshi... – O garoto quase derrubou seu lançador enquando encarava a adversário em um estado de semi-hipnose. Rumiko riu, lembrando-se de suas primeiras lutas ao lado de Fenki no torneio regional do ano anterior. Yoshi deveria ser, assim como ela era na época, uma novata com pouca experiência, porém o fato de ter chegado até as oitavas de final mais do que provava que ele deveria ter algum talento.

- Não precisa ficar tão nervoso, é só uma luta. – Exclamou ela, preparando Fenki. – Eu era assim também quando comecei a lutar, e ter o Koichi como adversário na primeira grande final da sua vida é uma experiência um tanto assustadora... – O comentário da garota, combinado com sua expressão cômica, fez seu adversário relaxar consideravelmente. Rumiko sorriu por dentro, sabia que teria uma luta bem mais interessante se as habilidades de seu oponente não fossem prejudicadas pelo intenso nervosismo. Lembrando-se de suas experiências passadas, a garota sabia que, quanto mais lutas Yoshi travasse e mais experiência ganhasse, mais forte e confiante ele se tornaria, e era seu dever como campeã mundial ajudá-lo a se desenvolver um pouco mais com a luta que estava para começar.

O juiz autorizou o início do confronto, as beyblades foram lançadas ao mesmo tempo. Ao ver a determinação de Rumiko, Yoshi também deixou um pouco de sua ansiedade de lado. Ao ficar perto da mestra de Fenki, sentia que as energias positivas da garota passavam para ele de algum modo, elvando ao máximo as suas habilidades e seus instintos de lutador. O primeiro ataque partiu de sua beyblade, assim como o segundo e o terceiro.

- Nada mal, Yoshi-kun! Você realmente tem talento! – Exclamou Rumiko, sorrindo. – Fico feliz que existem caras mais novos que a gente e que podem ir tão longe quanto a gente no futuro...

Yoshi corou com os elogios de sua adversária, mas não parou de atacar. Rumiko sorriu mais ainda ao ver sua beyblade encurralada na borda da arena, pois isso significava que teria que chamar sua fera-bit para ganhar:

- Fenki, ataque investida!

O ginásio inteiro gritou com a aparição do centauro negro de armadura prateada. Fenki parecia ainda mais agressivo e intimidador do que antes, um alerta aos seus futuros adversário sobre os novos níveis de sua força. Enquanto os Taichi e Soldier of Russia eram invadidos por sentimentos nostálgicos ao ver o centauro lutando novamente, o Lutador Solitário sorria, ansioso para poder avaliar o poder de Rumiko Higurashi com sua própria beyblade.

O ataque do centauro foi certeiro, a beyblade de Yoshi vôou longe, caindo bem depois das arquibancadas. O garoto saiu correndo para recuperar o peão, e quando voltou, encontrou a adversária esperando por ele para cumprimentá-lo pela excelente luta. Ele sorriu, emcabulado, e pouco tempo depois segurava em sua mão um pedaço de papel assinado por todos os amigos de Rumiko, um presente da japonesa para que ele continuasse treinando.

* * *

Ken e seu adversário se encararam pela primeira vez um pouco antes de chegarem na arena. Katsuo Yoshida estava tranqüilo, a perspectiva de ter de enfrentar um dos campeões mundiais parecia não ser suficiente para assustá-lo tanto quanto Ken gostaria. Enquanto preparava-se para lançar Fenrochi o garoto finalmente entendeu o porquê: seu adversário possuía uma beyblade com um grande anel de ataque, tão grande que à primeira vista deixava a beyblade desequilibrada Ao que parecia, ele pretendia desafiar o escudo do dragão com poder bruto.

- Esse combate vai ser interessante! Pode vir, Yoshi-tan, eu não vou me segurar! – Exclamou o mestre do fogo, sorrindo provocativamente. Como resposta, seu adversário usou o mesmo sorriso e a mesma postura para rebater:

- Pois é isso mesmo que eu pretendo fazer, Urashima-chan!

Por causa das provocações, os dois beybladers pareciam mesmo em chamas enquanto duelavam, dominados por seus instintos. Os ataques de Katsuo mostraram-se quase eficazes inicialmente, movendo Fenrochi alguns centímetros a cada investida, porém a reação de Ken logo se iniciou, e a estratégia defensiva do garoto foi abandonada em nome de seu espírio lutador. Cada novo choque das beyblades poduzia faíscas que se espalhavam pela arena, e depois de cinco minutos o cenário da batalha se transformara em show pirotécnico.

Se Ken estivesse prestando atenção em seu advesário ao invés de sua beyblade, teria percebido que o rosto do garoto se tornava cada vez mais vermelho à medida que a luta avançava. Como não o fez, ver Katsuo desmaiando aparentemente se razão no meio da luta deixou-o em estado de choque por alguns instantes, até os médicos do evento chegarem e levarem o garoto para a enfermaria. Ken foi declarado o vencedor e depois de algum tempo o juiz declarou que a causa do desmaio de Katsuo Yoshida era uma doença rara que afetava a circulação do sangue. Por causa da emoção da luta, o sangue do garoto se dirigiu quase todo para a cabeça, deixando o restante de seu corpo sem o fornecimento de sangue necessário para se manter.

- Ah, que jeito mais estúpido de ganhar! Só porque eu estava me divertindo! – Exclamou Ken, emburrado, enquanto se dirigia para as arquibancadas para junto de seus amigos.

- Você pode se divertir nas quartas de final, Ken. – Retrucou Isaac, sorrindo para o irmão enquanto convidava-o a se sentar ao seu lado. – Afinal, você é o grande sortudo que vai ter que lutar contra a Rumiko no próximo round...

- Pois fiquem vocês sabendo que eu não pretendo perder, seja pra Rumiko, seja pro Isaac ou pro Yoshiyuki! Me aguarde, Higurashi! – Devolveu o mestre do fogo, encarando Rumiko com os olhos em chamas. A japonesa sorriu, seria interessante enfrentar Ken para variar.

* * *

Koichi, como já era de se esperarar, não chegou a ouvir a pequena discussão entre seus companheiros. Tão logo Ken foi declarado vencedor, o líder dos Taichi se levantou e se encaminhou para a arena. Por ironia do destino, seu adversário seria novamente Takezo Nobunaga, o garotinho medroso que perdera para ele no torneio anterior em apenas três segundos. Neste ano, porém, Takezo estava um pouco diferente: aos onze anos, seu olhar não era mais o de um menino assustado, mas sim de um menino determinado e confiante. Ele provavelmente havia treinado bastante desde a última derrota e queria uma revanche contra o mestre de Fenhir. O canto dos lábios de Koichi se ergueu um milímetro, talvez essa luta fosse um pouco mais interessante do que ele esperava.

- Eu não tenho medo. – Declarou o garotinho assim que se viu frente a frente com seu adversário. – Eu já te enfrentei antes, e agora não tenho mais medo de você, Yuy-san!

- Eu admiro a sua coragem, garoto, mas eu não sou o mesmo lutador do ano passado. É melhor não se basear a nossa última luta se quiser fazer alguma coisa contra mim. – Devolveu Koichi, com seu jeito sério que aparentemente contradizia suas palavras. As mudanças no líder dos Taichi durante o último ano eram difíceis de se ver naqueles que não o conheciam bem, e Takezo não era excessão, como ficou comprovado com o olhar que lançou na direção de Koichi ao ouvir suas palavras.

Apesar da troca de palavras antes da luta, depois que o juiz deu a ordem o resultado do confronto não foi muito diferente do anterior: antes mesmo de as beyblades atingirem a arena, Takezo viu sua beyblade ser cortada ao meio pela força esmagadora de Fenhir. Mostrando mais um pouco de seu amadurecimento, o garoto sorriu para Koichi e lhe agradeceu pela luta de um jeito muito educado antes de se retirar e voltar para junto de sua mãe.

* * *

Nathaliya seria a próxima. Seu adversário, Kenji Tomino, usava um topete imenso pintado de amarelo, sua calça _jeans_ estava rasgada no joelho e havia um piercing na sua língua. Ele devia ter cerca de dezesseis anos e a diferença de altura para com sua adversária era gritante. Vencera todos os seus adversários intimidando-os antes da luta, porém, dessa vez, ele é que ficou intimidado, mostrando de uma maneira sutil o quanto a russa lhe assustava:

- Eu vi as suas lutas, Nathaliya Alexandrova! Você é incrível, sabe! Eu não queria ter que enfrentar você, mas se é preciso... vamos ver se eu consigo te atingir pelo menos uma vez! – Com sua voz animada e em um tom anormalmente agudo, Kenji parecia até contente, quando na verdade tremia por dentro. Ele realmente assistira todas as lutas da garota, as vitórias contra Jun e David entre elas. Kenji sabia que a diferença de poder entre ela e Rumiko era muito pequena, e considerava que Nathaliya só havia perdido na final por ter ficado confusa com as palavras da adversária.

- Certo, vamos ver o que você pode fazer! – Devolveu a russa, interpretando corretamente as emoções de seu oponente.

Ken, Isaac foram os que mais riram do saldo final da luta. Com toda a pinta de _Bad Boy _que tinha, Kenji não conseguiu nem mesmo chegar perto de Ciesel antes que sua beyblade fosse completamente incinerada na primeira investida da fênix. Aproveitando-se do fato que o garoto havia escolhido um lugar próximo ao deles para assistir às demais lutas, a dupla ficou um bom tempo bajulando Nathaliya e enaltecendo suas habilidades de lutadora para todos que quisessem ouvir, ao menos até a russa se cansar do barulho e mandar os dois para bem longe de uma maneira nada delicada.

* * *

Enquanto Ken e Isaac estavam distraídos, o Lutador Solitário fez sua primeira luta para o grande público. Sua adversária era Hikaru Shiju, outra conhecida dos Taichi por ter perdido para Felipe no ano anterior. Apesar de um ano mais velha, a garota continuava tendo o rosa como sua cor básica de vestimenta, irritando os olhos mais sensíveis e os entendedores de moda com seu visual _fru-fru_. Koichi, Satsuki e Yoshiyuki estavam entre os poucos que prestaram realmente atenção nessa luta, uma vez que grande parte do público usava as lutas em que os campeõs e vice-campeões mundiais não particpavam para ir ao banheiro, comentar outras lutas ou simplesmente fofocar coisas sem sentido. Em pouco tempo, a decisão do trio se provaria acertada:

Assim que a luta começou, o Lutador Solitário revelou sua fera-bit, para a surpresa daqueles que assistiam a sua luta. A criatura sagrada não era nada parecida com nenhuma outra jamais vista até então, parecia um filhote de dragão azulado, pequeno e com cara de poucos amigos, provavelmente imitando a expressão de seu mestre por trás da máscara. A primeira reação do público foi de rir do filhotinho, ele era até bonitinho se olhade do perto, com pequenas asinhas azuis mantendo-o no ar enquanto suas garras de bebê miravam a adversária, porém os risos tornara exclamações incédulas quando o filhotinho atacou pela primeira vez, pulverizando sabe-se-lá de que maneira a beyblade rosa de Hikaru Shiju antes que ela pudesse sequer piscar. Como o Lutador Solitário não disse absolutamente nada durante todo o tempo em que permaneceu na arena, ninguém ficou sabendo o nome dessa fera-bit misteriosa, embora ela despertasse em Rumiko uma sensação de _deja vu _difícil de explicar.

* * *

A próxima luta seria entre Isaac e Yutaka Izubushi. Yutaka estava tão distraído ouvindo música em seu _discman_ que não ouviu a chamada do narrador e quase foi desclassificado. Ao se aproximar do russo, sua semelhaça física com Takashi mostrou-se assustadora, a não ser pelo fato de que ele era praticamente da mesma altura que seu adversário.

As trapalhadas de Yutaka não se limitaram ao atraso para aparecer na arena. Sua beyblade verde-limão foi disparada acidentalmente antes da contagem oficial. Isaac, não querendo ganhar sem lutar, também lançou a sua beyblade antes do tempo, forçado o juiz a continuar a luta. A beyblade de Yutaka era ágil, conseguiu se desviar dos três primeiros golpes de Comulk. Sorrindo da mesma maneira que seu irmão, o russo mostrou porque era chamado de Mestre do Gelo, congelando a arena e a beyblade adversária em seu movimento seguinte. Ao voltar para junto de Ken, os dois propositalmente ficaram o mais longe possível de Nathaliya, não querendo descobrir se ela ainda estava irritada com eles ou não. Acabaram assistindo às duas últimas lutas junto de um desagradavelmente sorridente Kenji Tomino.

* * *

A penúltima luta do dia foi entre Yoshiyuki e Akira Midorikawa, um garoto meio gordo e um pouco sério demais. Yoshiyuki sorriu para ele antes da luta, porém seu adversário não respondeu, concentrado na luta que estava para começar. Não gostando nada de ter sido ignorando, o pequeno gênio decidiu se vingar de uma maneira cruel: a beyblade de Akira foi destruída tão logo entrou em contato com Ceres.

- Você não precisava ter ido tão longe com um iniciante, Yoshiyuki. – Repreendeu Koichi quando seu irmão voltou a sentar-se ao seu lado, emburrado e fazendo um beicinho muito fofinho.

- Ele me ignorou quando eu tentei ser legal com ele. Estava pedindo pra isso. – Respondeu o garotinho, tirando do bolso uma pequena barra de chocolate.

- Se isso for te animar, a Satsuki é a próxima a lutar...

Yoshiyuki esqueceu imediatamente que deveria estar emburrado por causa de seu adversário para focar todas as suas atenções na arena. Ele sabia dos problemas de Satsuki com relação a Flamelus e estava disposto a ajudar no que fosse preciso para que ela pudesse voltar a lutar com seu verdadeiro poder.

Satsuki enfrentou Nakuru Konichi, uma garota com sérios problemas de anorexia e uma beyblade tão pequena que por pouco não precisava de uma lupa para ser vista. Nakuru apertou a mão de sua adversária e sorriu, Satsuki fez o mesmo, tentando mascarar o seu nervosismo crescente.

Quando a luta começou, a loira CDF procurou não chamar sua fera-bit, temendo o que aconteceria se tentasse. Esperava conseguir ganhar sem precisar do grifo, porém a beyblade diminuta de sua adversária provara-se realmente difícil de atingir e até mesmo de ver em sua rápida movimentação pela arena. A vantagem de Nakuru logo se tornou clara, para despero dos amigos da loira. Satsuki normalmente teria conseguido pensar em algum plano, porém sua mente se recusava a pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Flamelus e debater se devia ou não tentar evocá-lo. Quando tudo parecia realmente perdido, quem salvou a pátria foi Yoshiyuki, de pé na primeira fila das arquibancadas girando os braços em movimentos circulares. Satsuki entendeu a mensagem e sua beyblade passou a rodear a borda da arena em alta velocidade. Quando a investida seguinte de Nakuru falhou, sua beyblade ganhou os céus do ginásio, para logo depois aterrisar aos seus pés. As oitavas de final estavam oficialmente encerradas.

- Satsuki Nee-chan, você conseguiu! Você conseguiu! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, o primeiro a saudar a amiga. Na verdade, o garotinho praticamente se lançou contra a garota, pulando em seu pescoço para abraçá-la. – Agora eu posso enfrentar você na próxima luta e me divertir muito! Vai ser tão legal, eu mal posso esperar!

Enquanto Yoshiyuki gritava entusiasmado, Rumiko, Koichi, Ken e Isaac se aproximaram da dupla, cumprimentando a loira pela vitória. Em pouco tempo, O grupo estava se dirigindo para uma lanchonete para a comemoração do fim de mais uma fase do torneio.

* * *

Rumiko, Isaac, Ken e Yoshiyuki não ficaram muito tempo na mesa, indo logo para o balcão fazer seus pedidos, o que deixou Satsuki frente a frente com Koichi em uma mesa afastada. O líder dos Taichi sabia que alguma coisa estava encomodando a companheira, e ele tinha um bom palpite do que isso seria:

- Não precisa se sentir mal por ter sido ajudada pelo Yoshiyuki. – Disse ele de repente, assustando Satsuki, que brincava com um guardanapo, um pouco entediada.

- O que... o que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou ela de volta, surpresa por ter seus pensamentos tão facilmente interpretados pelo garoto a sua frente.

- O que você ouviu. Não precisa ficar se sentindo a última pessoa do mundo por causa de Yoshiyuki, ele teria ajudado qualquer um.

- Não é só por isso. – Satsuki sorriu, tímida. Os pensamentos guardados dentro dela explodiram, fazendo com que ela os liberasse de uma forma um tanto violenta – É que a minha fera-bit não quer me obedecer! Você não sabe o quanto isso é frustrante! Você é tão forte que sua fera-bit faz tudo que você quer!

- Não. – Koichi ficou mais sério, encarando a amiga nos olhos e segurando suas mãos – Pode não parecer, mas eu sei muito bem como é isso. – O garoto fez uma pausa enquanto lembranças obscuras voltavam para ele. – Quando eu era menor, logo que me mudei para a casa do meu avô, eu não conseguia lutar direito. Fenhir não me obedecia. Na verdade, acho que naquela época eu não passava autoridade nem para um mosquito...

- E como você fez para fazer a sua fera-bit te obedecer? – Satsuki se acalmou ao ouvir a voz controlada do garoto, sabia o quão difícil era para Koichi falar de seu passado. Ouvi-lo falando sobre essas coisas sempre despertava nela um sentimento de tristeza e agonia, mas ao mesmo tempo de orgulho, pois nesses momentos tinha a certeza de que o garoto confiava nela e tornava ainda mais forte.

- Satsuki, uma fera-bit não é uma marionete que você pode usar como quiser. – Koichi apertou ainda mais as mãos da garota nas suas. Estavam quentes, assim como ela sabia que deveria estar o seu olhar naquele momento. Seu rosto também começou a esquentar, ela tinha certeza que estava corando novamente, embora não quisesse fazer nada no momento quanto a isso. – Ela é um ser vivo, e como tal deve ser tratado. Você deixou sua beyblade abandonada durante quase um ano, Flamelus deve estar magoado agora. Você tem que mostrar para ele que se arrependeu e quer tentar de novo. Eu demorei cerca de um ano para controlar o poder de Fenhir. Quando nós estamos lutando, as nossas feras-bit conseguem perceber nossas emoções e nossas intenções, e é assim que elas decidem se querem ajudar ou não, é essa a chave para a sincronia entre ela e o lutador.

- Isso significa...

- Quando você luta, Satsuki, você fica insegura por causa de sua fera-bit. Você não sabe se ela vai te obedecer ou não. Não sabe se ela te deixará na mão ou se te ajudará a vencer. E Flamelus sente isso. Ora, porque ela iria ajudar alguém que, além de abandoná-la por quase um ano, está insegura sobre o que vai fazer? Você tem que confiar mais em você, Satsuki. Eu demorei muito tempo para perceber isso, quando eu comecei a acreditar na minha habilidade, Fenhir e eu entramos em sintonia, e nossa força só tem aumentado. – O pequeno sorriso no rosto de Koichi não passou despercebido pela loira, que sorriu de volta, mais aliviada.

Yoshiyuki escolheu exatamente este momento para vir correndo em sua direção e se sentar ao lado de Koichi e de frente para a garota na mesa de quatro lugares. Logo atrás dele vieram Rumiko, Nathaliya e Isaac, ocupando a mesa ao lado. Ken chegou cinco minutos depois.

- Onde você estava, Ken? – Perguntou Isaac, curioso com a demora do irmão, que estava junto deles no momento em que receberam seus pedidos.

- Conversando com Shinji, ele tá sentado mais pra lá. – Respondeu o garoto, apontando para um lugar próximo à porta de entrada.

Ken sentou-se ao lado do irmão e eles começaram a falar sobre o torneio. As lutas do dia seguinte seriam entre eles e eram sem dúvida as mais esperadas. Yoshiyuki e Rumiko estavam bastante entusiasmados, adorariam se enfrentar novamente, principalmente na final. Ninguém tinha dúvidas de que isso era bem possível, ainda mais dada a organização da tabela do torneio.

No fim, Yoshiyuki acabou convidando Satsuki para treinar na casa dele em nome da próxima luta. Um pouco sem jeito, ela acabou aceitando.

E assim, Rumiko e Nathalia treinaram em sua casa, fazendo muito barulho e acordando Hikaru sempre que ele estava quase conseguindo dormir. Shinozaki-san apareceu um sem-número de vezes na porta dos Higurashi, cada vez mais irritado, porém suas ameaças não impediram as garotas de treinar e treinar. Suas beyblades não ficaram girando somente na arena, também acabavam subindo na parede do quarto, no teto, no armário, na tv. Apenas meia hora depois do começo do treino, o pai de Rumiko já estava mandando suas filhas irem treinar na rua.

Ken e Isaac, com a ajuda de seus amigos do prédio onde moravam, montaram uma pista de obstáculos para serem ultrapassados pelas beyblades. Infelizmente, eles demoraram tanto tempo planejando e montando a pista que já eram sete da noite quando ela finalmente ficou pronta. Ken e Isaac foram para casa antes de poderem se aproveitar de sua obra de engenharia.

Koichi, Yoshiyuki e Satsuki, pelo contrário, aproveitaram muito bem esse final de tarde de treino. Yoshiyuki tentou ensinar Satsuki a retomar o controle de sua fera-bit, mas ela não estava muito concentrada. Por mais forte e inteligente que Yoshiyuki fosse, era, no mínimo, estranho receber aulas dele. E, além disso, Koichi observava cada coisa que eles faziam, deixando a garota muito nervosa. Satsuki não conseguiu controlar Flamelus, mas aprendeu muitos truques interessantes que poderiam ser úteis nas próximas lutas.

* * *

_**Ken**: Hum... o Koichi e a Satsuki estão passando tempo demais juntos..._

_**Isaac**: Isso não é legal... n.n_

_**Takashi: **Já imaginou se eles resolvem virar outro daqueles casais super-românticos que ficam babando um em cima do outro o tempo todo e falando coisas melosas e sem sentido que deixam a gente com vontade de vomitar? _

_**Ken e Isaac**: ECA!!!!!! x-x_

_**Rumiko**: Ah, mas ser romântico é tão bonitinho! n.n (olhos brilhando) É tão... é tão... romântico! 8D_

_**Reação em massa**: ¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''_

_**Toshihiro**: Ah... Rumiko..._

_**Ken, Takashi e Isaac**: É tão romântico... 8DDDDDDDD (Fazendo cara de besta apaixonada só pra encomodar o Toshihiro) _

_**Hehashiro**: É, é romântico! (Puxa a Lily do nada e faz aqueles beijos de cinema)_

_**Meninos**: Bléééé u.ú_

_**Meninas**: Ooooh... i.i _

_**Yoshiyuki**: x-x_

_**Lhana**: XDDDDDDDDD_

_**Lily**: Olha só, eu acho que nós matamos o Yoshiyuki... o.o_

_**Hehashiro**: Ah, tudo bem! Nós fizemos a Lhana feliz e é isso que importa! XDDDDD_

_**Lhana**: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Hehashiro**: Viu? 8DD (Babando por causa do sorriso "XD" da Lhana) _

_**Vladmir**: Já repararam com esse off-talk tá cheio de babação por motivos idiotas? u.ú_

_**Hehashiro**: Ah, não começa! Se você quer ser parte da família, pode começar babando pela sua sobrinha também! ò.ó (Colocando a Lhana no colo do Vladmir) _

_**Vladmir**: Oi, Lhana. (não, ele não está babando)_

_**Lhana**: Oi, Tio Vlad! XD _

_(Vladmir encarando a Lhana)_

_(Lhana encarando o Vladmir)_

_(Beybladers assistindo ansiosos pra ver quem vai babar primeiro)_

_(James se recusando a acreditar no nível do ridículo do off-talk do dia) _

_**Vladmir**: Quer tomar um sorvete? (ainda encarando a Lhana sem babar)_

_**Lhana**: Quelu! XDDD Vai ser legal sai com alguém que num baba o tempo todo! XDDDDDDDD_

_(Lhana fica nos ombros do Vladmir e os dois vão embora sem dar satisfações) _

_**Toshihiro**: Tô bobo... o.o'_

_**Hehashiro**: Ele não babou... _

_**Nathaliya**: Ele é o Vladmir, gente. Se acostumem com isso... ò.ó_

_**Satsuki**: O Yoshiyuki ainda não acordou... o.o_

_**Isaac**: Deve ter sido mesmo um choque muito grande... n.n_

_**Koichi**: Ou ele só está fingindo pra ver todos nós desesperados tentando fazer de tudo para acordá-lo. ¬¬'''_

_(Koichi tira do bolso uma barra de chocolate tamanho família)_

_**Koichi**: Se você acordar agora, ganha a barra. Se continuar fingindo, eu temo que os filhotinhos da cadela da Satsuki vão ter uma refeição inesquecível..._

_(Yoshiyuki pula em cima do Koichi na velocidade da luz)_

_**Yoshiyuki**: Nii-chan!!! XD Me dá! XD Me dá! XDD É meu! XD Todo chocolate existente nessa fic me pertence! XDD Eu sou o menino gênio de que todos gostam e a que todos veneram e que é fofinho, bunitinho, carismático e bom de apertar! XDDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki arranca o chocolate das mãos do Koichi e devora tudo também na velocidade da luz) _

_**Takashi**: Alguém aí parou pra contar o número de vezes que essa criança comeu chocolate durante o capítulo? O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki**: Olha quem você tá chamando de criança, seu projeto de anão em miniatura! XD (Yoshiyuki vinte centímetros mais alto que o Takashi)_

_**Takashi**: Melhor ser projeto de anão em miniatura do que bebê viciado em chocolate, assim pelo menos eu não vou acabar meus dias transformado em baleia... u.ú _

_**Ken**: Hey, pirralhos, parem de brigar! A Rumiko tem uma coisa pra dizer agora, vamos escutar! (Apontando pra Rumiko com cara de "oh-oh, você está ferrada...")_

_**Rumiko**: Eu... Eu tenho? O.õ_

_**Ken**: É, você tem! XD _

_(Personagens entenderam a idéia do Ken, mas a Rumiko ainda não)_

_**Isaac**: Oh, é, e ainda por cima é uma grande idéia..._

_**Nathaliya**: Uma idéia revolucionária... _

_**Toshihiro**: Daqueles que nem parecem verdade..._

_**Rumiko**: Do que vocês estão falando? O.õ_

_(Personagens se preparando pra contar o fim da piada)_

_**Shinji**: (Aparece do nada no exato momento para interromper o fim da piada e estragar o clima) Vocês bem que podiam falar um pouco do próximo capítulo agora, não? o.o (Estragou a piada e se finge de desentendido)_

_**Ken**: Por que? O que tem no próximo capítulo? _

_**Isaac**: Você por um acaso está insinuando alguma coisa com o fato de ter interrompido a nossa piada com a Rumiko pra falar sobre o próximo capítulo? _

_**Yoshiyuki**: Será que vocês podiam para de falar "próximo capítulo" o tempo todo? XDD Qual é o problema com o próximo capítulo? XDDD O que tem de tão especial no próximo capítulo? XDDD E por que é sempre o próximo capítulo?XDDDDDDDD_

_**Koichi: **Nós entendemos a mensagem, Yoshiyuki... ¬¬'''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Eu sei! XDD É porque o meu Nii-chan é inteligente! XDD_

_**Satsuki: **O próximo capítulo é o das oitavas de final..._

_**Ken: **A gente podia fazer uma rede de apostas nas lutas pra ver quem acerta o resultado dos confrontos nós contra nós, o que vocês acham? _

_**Rumiko: **Hein? O.õ_

_**Takashi: **É... vamos ver quem consegue acertar os resultados dos confrontos do próximo capítulo! Nós temos... (Takashi pega uma listinha de garranchos anotados) _

_Rumiko versus Ken na primeira luta! _

_(Ken fazendo pose de fodão e Rumiko acenando pra câmera que até o momento ninguém sabia que existia)_

_Koichi versus Nathaliya na segunda luta! _

_(Nathaliya incendiando metade do cenário com o olhar e o Koichi fingindo que não é com ele) _

_Lutador Solitário versus Isaac na terceira luta! _

_(Isaac olhando pra todos os lados à procura do Lutador Solitário, que misteriosamente não se encontra presente no off-talk)_

_E finalmente... _

_(tamborzinhos pra dar o efeito)_

_Yoshiyuki versus Satsuki pra encerrar a rodada! _

_(Yoshiyuki pulando em cima da Satsuki gritando um monte de coisas difíceis de entender, mas que terminam sempre em "XD") _

_São essas as lutas, senhoras e senhores! Sobre quem cairão vossas apostas? Quem será entre esses sete bravos combatentes - Ken não conta, porque ele aind molha a cama de vez em quando - que receberá a glória máxima do campeonato?_

_Façam suas apostas, façam suas apostas! Por que o torneio é apenas o começo dessa história... XD_

_**Rumiko: **E agora? _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Agora a gente encerra porque o Jamie tem que escrever o próximo capítulo e ele só tem mais umas três horas pra isso... XDD_

_**Rumiko: **Ah... _

_(Encerra-se aqui o off-talk, sem mais nem menos mesmo.)_

_(É, acabou, não tá vendo?)_

_(Que foi? Tá esperando mais?)_

_(Não tem mais, pode parar de ler!)_

_(Eu disse "PARE DE LER!!") _

_(PARE! Ou você vai ler um grande spoiler escrito em negrito, sublinhado e itálico logo alí no fim do capítulo!)_

_(Oh, não, o spoiler está se aproximando!)_

_(É um grande spoiler! Perigoso! É melhor parar por aqui...)_

_(Tarde demais...)_

**_AQUELES QUE LERAM ATÉ AQUI CHEGARAM NO FIM DO CAPÍTULO! XDDD_**


	4. Amigos, Amigos, lutas à parte

CAPÍTULO III 

AMIGOS, AMIGOS, LUTAS À PARTE

Shibuya Chuugaku, aula de história. Horas antes das lutas das quartas de final.

- Tenho que admitir que estou impressionada. Acho que como prêmio pelo bom comportamento de vocês durante a aula de hoje, vou deixar esses últimos minutos como tempo livre para vocês.

Os cerca de trinta pares de olhos dos estudantes do primeiro ano presentes na sala aumentaram consideravelmente de tamanho. Pelo pouco que a maioria conhecia de sua nova professora, jamais poderiam imaginá-la dizendo uma coisa dessas, ainda mais depois de uma longa e monótona onda de explicações sobre como Ieyasu Tokugawa tomou o poder no Japão do início do século XVII. Entretanto, Miko Zanxam encarava-os divertida, sorrindo levemente com a surpresa que sua última exclamação causara. Seu sorriso se ampliou visivelmente quando o primeiro aluno a se recuperar do choque se pronunciou:

- Por um acaso "tempo livre" significa que a gente pode fazer o que quiser? - Perguntou Ken Urashima, erguendo a mão no ar de uma forma mais educada do que ele normalmente faria.

- Exatamente, Urashima-kun. Até o fim da aula, vocês estão todos livres...

Dois segundos depois, uma arena de beyblade foi organizada no meio da sala entre os aglomerados de mesas e cadeiras. Todos os alunos queriam ter o privilégio de desafiar os finalistas do torneio regional, também conhecidos como campeões e vice-campeões mundiais. Apenas um dos alunos da classe 2 do primeiro ano não fez menção de querer sair do lugar, apanhando um livro em sua mochila e usando-o para cobrir seu rosto enquanto lia. O comportamento anti-social de Shinji Ueno, além de tantas outras coisas no garoto, chamou a atenção de Rumiko, fazendo com que a garota se dirigisse a ele depois de derrotar dois adversários ao mesmo tempo com um esforço mínimo:

- Hey, Ueno-kun, o que você está lendo? - Perguntou ela, inocentemente. O garoto aparentemente não havia percebido sua aproximação, pois pulou da cadeira assim que a voz da colega chegou aos seus ouvidos, em estado de alerta. Shinji relaxou imediatamente ao perceber de quem se tratava, no entanto:

- Ah... um... um livro... - Respondeu ele, enquanto seu rosto assumia uma coloração avermelhada. - É... um livro...

- Que livro? - Perguntou Rumiko novamente, intrigada com o jeito que o garoto respondera a primeira pergunta. Shinji mostrou-lhe a capa do livro, intitulado "O lobo e a Neve", em cuja capa um lobo cinza uivava para uma lua prateada em um cenário coberto de neve. - _O lobo... e a neve... _Sobre o que é a história?

O rosto de Shinji ficou ainda mais vermelho, o garoto deu um passo para trás - quase derrubando sua cadeira no processo - e ficou encarando Rumiko por um longo tempo antes de responder:

- É sobre... um lobo... um lobo na neve... - Enquanto falava, Shinji olhava para o chão, a mão que segurava o livro tremia. Ele não parecia disposto a querer falar muito mais, Rumiko estava prestes a fazer uma nova pergunta quando ouviu Nathaliya chamando-a para um desafio. Enquanto Rumiko se afastava, já preparando Fenki para enfrentar todos os seus colegas de uma vez, Shinji voltou a se sentar, novamente colocando o livro sobre seu rosto. Entretidos com as lutas, nenhum dos alunos percebeu o brilho determinado nos olhos do garoto misterioso enquanto ele observava atentamente uma certa beyblade negra.

* * *

Mesmo com a ameaça de tempestade prevista para aquele final de tarde, o ginásio de Tóquio mais uma vez atingia sua lotação máxima. Com sete lutadores de nível mundial entre os oito à disputar as quartas de final, as batalhas prometiam um espetáculo. Novamente Shinko Urashima foi o responsável por levar os Taichi e Soldier of Russia para o ginásio, à caminho de seu trabalho. Nikyo e Mikyo se juntaram aos demais prometendo torcer muito para seus dois irmãos. 

- E façam um bom trabalho! Quando eu ganhar da Rumiko, quero ver vocês dois correndo até a arena e fazendo a festa junto comigo! - Exclamou Ken, bagunçando os cabelos dos gêmeos enquanto se preparava para lutar. Rumiko estava ao seu lado e parecia em dúvida se devia estar feliz ou preocupada por enfrentar seu companheiro de equipe na arena.

- Ganhar da minha irmã, a melhor beyblader do mundo? Em que mundo ilusório você vive, Urashima? - Nathaliya também se levantou, lançando um breve sorriso encorajador para a mestra de Fenki e uma de suas expressões de garota mandona e assustadora que aperfeiçoara desde os tempos do orfanato pra seu desafiante.

- Eu vivo na Terra, Alexandrova, o mesmo lugar que você! Ah, não, espera aí... me esqueci que você vem de Marte...

A caminhada até a arena tornou-se uma corrida quando Ken passou a ser perseguido pela russa e seu morceguinho de pelúcia, sua mais temida arma contra provocações de garotos sem-noção.

* * *

- Eu já estou pronto, Higurashi. 

- Eu digo o mesmo, Urashima!

- Então é três, dois, um... Go Shoot!

A ordem do juiz pareceu desnecessária quando os dois companheiros de equipe lançaram suas beyblades na arena ao mesmo tempo, apenas um milésimo de segundo antes da ordem oficial. Amigos ou não, naquele momento os dois eram adversários, e sua amizade não deveria entrar no caminho da vitória. Fenki e Fenrochi caíram na arena e começaram seus ataques, ambos esperando seu oponente fazer o primeiro grande movimento.

- Fenki, ataque Investida! - Exclamou Rumiko, chamando seu centauro para a batalha.Ken apenas riu quando sua beyblade absorveu sem nenhum esforço a investida da garota:

- Ora, Rumiko, é só isso que você pode fazer? Já se esqueceu que eu conheço esse ataque há tanto tempo que nem lembro mais da primeira vez que vi você usando? Se acha que vai me pegar com uma coisinha de nada dessas, acho melhor rever seus planos...

A fera-bit de Ken também apareceu, encarando o centauro com o mesmo olhar agressivo que seu mestre usava para com a adversária. Seus olhares ardiam em chamas, ansiosos por mostrar sua força e vencer a número um do mundo.

- Eu estou só começando, Ken. O melhor ainda está por vir... Vou te apresentar uma coisinha que a Nathaliya me ajudou a desenvolver: Fenki, _Ultimate Earthquake!_ - Ordenou a garota, pisando firme no chão como uma forma de ampliar o efeito do ataque.

- Oh, belo nome, esse aí! Me surpreende o fato de você saber o que significa _Ultimate Earthquake_ em primeiro lugar! - Riu-se Ken, esperando pelo efeito final do ataque de Fenki. Ele não exatamente esperava que uma grande fenda fosse se abrir no meio da arena, errando Fenrochi por uma questão de milímetros, seu queixo em queda livre traindo-o quando ele tentou explicar que não estava realmente surpreso com a visão.

- Ah, droga! Eu errei! - Exclamou Rumiko, também levemente surpresa com o tamanho da fenda entre as duas beyblades. - Você tem muita sorte, Ken, porque esse ataque ainda precisa ser apereiçoado. Se não fosse isso, essa luta já teria terminado.

- Pois então eu vou aproveitar bem essa sorte! É minha vez de exibir o meu truque novo! Fenrochi, Chuva de Meteoros!

Com o comando do garoto, uma chuva de meteoros foi lançada por Fenrochi, indo em direção a Fenki. Durante aproximadamente cinco segundos, tudo que o público em geral pode ver foi uma imensa nuvem de poeira. Quando a arena tornou-se novamente visível, para espanto geral, Fenki havia sumido. Com isso, Ken deu a luta como ganha, iniciando uma comemoração com uma dancinha ridícula que seus irmãos mais novos imitavam da arquibancada. O morceguinho de Nathaliya, arremessado do assento da garota, foi o qe fez o mestre de Fenrochi voltar a prestar atenção na arena. Rumiko, muito séria, apesar da vontade de rir da dancinha e da "morcegada", apontava para cima sem dizer nada. Seguindo a direção indicada pela garota, Ken encontrou uma beyblade negra em queda livre mirando exatamente onde sua beyblade se encontrava. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para reagir, Fenki caía em cima de Fenrochi, jogando a beyblade azulada dentro da fenda cravada minutos antes. Esse sim era o fim da luta.

- Ken... você tá legal? - Perguntou Isaac, assim que viu o irmão se aproximar. Ele estava com sua beyblade segura em suas duas mãos, exibindo uma expressão de choque que parecia ter sido congelada em seu rosto.

- É melhor você ganhar depois, Isaac. Alguém precisa salvar a honra da família. - Foi o que o mestre do fogo respondeu, sentando-se ao lado do russo sem mudar sua expressão facial.

- Não se preocupe, o meu oponente é o tal de Lutador Solitário, lembra? Ele não deve ser mais forte do que o resto de nós, apesar da fera-bit, não creio que Comulk e eu possamos perder.

Koichi, que a essa hora se levantava para fazer sua luta contra Nathaliya, ouviu a fala do russo e pensou em fazer algum tipo de comentário a respeito, porém acabou mudando de idéia. Se Isaac estava realmente subestimando seu oponente, deveria pagar por isso sozinho.

* * *

Para a próxima luta, a arena teve que ser substituída por causa dos danos causados pela luta anterior. Somente depois de dez minutos o líder dos Taichi e a mestra do fogo foram autorizados a lutar. 

- Rumiko, vamos ver quem grita mais alto e torce mais pelos nossos irmãos? - Sentado na beira de sua cadeira em uma posição inquieta, Yoshiyuki desafiou sua rival e amiga para mais uma competição. Em movimentos incrivelmente sincronizados, os dois se levantaram - Yoshiyuki de pé na cadeira para poder ser visto pelos demais torcedores e lutadores - e começaram a gritar e a fazer movimentos de líderes de torcida, a única diferença entre eles sendo que a japonesa gritava "Nathaliya" e o líder russo, "Koichi". Depois de algum tempo, Satsuki se juntou a Yoshiyuki e Ken e Isaac, a Rumiko na torcida, dando novas dimensões para a batalha fora da arena.

- Parece que a guerra já começou... – Comentou Koichi, observando a competição entre os irmãos com uma sobrancelha erguida. Mesmo depois de quatro meses morando juntos, seu irmãozinho ainda o surpreendia algumas vezes.

- É melhor eu não desapontar a minha torcida! – Devolveu Nathaliya, instigando sua beyblade a atacar. - Não pense que eu vou recuar só porque você sempre empata com o Yoshiyuki! Essa é a minha chance de mostrar o quanto eu treinei!

Cada choque entre as beyblades produzia faíscas coloridas e sons nada agradáveis de metal contra metal. Nos primeiros momentos do confronto, nenhum dos lutadores se atreveu a tomar a dianteira, analisando seu adversário à procura do momento ideal. Por fim, depois do que pareceu uma investida falha de Fenhir, a russa foi a primeira a se mexer:

- Ciesel, vamos mostrar o resultado dos nossos treinos! Vôo da Morte! – Rumiko, Ken e Isaac passaram a gritar ainda mais alto quando a beyblade avermelhada saltou e caiu em cima de Fenhir, desequilibrando o pegasus. – Eu ainda não acabei. – Declarou ela, mais para sua torcida do que para o adversário. – O verdadeiro ataque começa agora...

- Pena eu não pretendo esperar para ver! – Exclamou Koichi, surpreendendo a russa e sua torcida barulhenta. Segundos depois, era a torcida do líder dos Taichi que fazia mais barulho – Fenhir, _Final Storm_!

Ao comando de seu mestre, Fenhir começou a bater suas asas cada vez mais rápido, criando um tornado que aumentou de tamanho até finalmente lançar a beyblade de Nathaliya longe com seu vendaval violento. Enquanto Rumiko saia com Nathaliya para procurar pela beyblade perdida nas arquibancadas, Yoshiyuki saltava entre as fileiras de cadeiras da arquibancada para forçar seu irmão a comemorar a vitória com mais do que um projeto de sorriso. Quando as duas irmãs voltaram a se reunir com os amigos, Koichi mostrou a todos o estrago que o ataque imcompleto de Ciesel causara em sua beyblade: o anel de ataque continha uma enorme rachadura, que deveria ser concertada antes da próxima luta caso o garoto quisesse ter alguma chance de ser bem sucedido em sua revanche contra a mestra de Fenki.

* * *

- Acho que agora é minha vez. – Declarou Isaac, levantando-se para seguir seu caminho até a arena. – Espero que o Lutador Solitário esteja preparado, porque nem eu nem Comulk vamos pegar leve com ele. 

- É melhor você ganhar mesmo, Isaac, a honra de nossa família está em suas mãos. – Ken também se levantou, envolvendo as mãos do russo nas suas de forma solene e um tanto emotiva. – Por favor, não perca, ou o papai não vai mais no trazer para as lutas ou deixar a gente ficar acordado até tarde quando a gente diz que vai treinar quando na verdade ficamos atacando a geladeira e assistindo programas proibidos na tv...

Os beybladers teriam feito algum comentário sobre a última fala do japonês de franja bizarra se não estivessem tão ocupados rindo da situação e das lágrimas de crocodilo que começavam a rolar pelo rosto do garoto. Suas habilidades de autor haviam progredido consideravelmente.

Quando Isaac chegou na arena, depois de ter que se controlar para não desabar rindo do último show de seu irmão, o Lutador Solitário ainda não estava à vista. Sentindo novamente o risco de ganhar por W.O., o russo esperou pacientemente que seu adversário se apresentasse. A figura coberta por uma capa preta e rasgada, com um capuz impedindo a visão de seu rosto era inconfundível, mostrando-se apenas um minuto antes do prazo para o início da luta. O único olho do garoto tentou encarar seu oponente, porém ele logo percebeu que essa tarefa seria um tanto complicada, uma vez que não era possivel saber onde estavam os olhos do Lutador Solitário ou que tipo de expressão ele estaria exibindo no momento. Entre os lutadores, nem mesmo sua voz era conhecida. Tudo sobre ele era um mistério, e o mestre do gelo esperava que, ao vencer a luta, pudesse finalmente colocar um fim nessas incógnitas.

- Três, dois, um... Go Shoot!

A primeira surpresa de Isaac veio logo depois da ordem do juiz, quando a beyblade dourada de seu adversário apareceu na arena muito mais rápido do que qualquer beyblade que ele já enfrentara. A segunda surpresa veio antes que ele pudesse se recuperar do choque da primeira, quando uma única investida do oponente quase tirou Comulk da luta.

- Ainda não é o suficiente... – Sussurrou o Lutador Solitário, com a cabeça baixa, provavelmente olhando para as beyblades. Com seu ouvido privilegiado de gênio da música, Isaac conseguiu captar a voz grossa, porém vagamente familiar, que falava por baixo da capa. Assim como reconhecia qualquer nota tocada em qualquer instrumento, seu cérebro registrava como familiar a voz de seu adversário, porém havia algo naquela situação ou no próprio Lutador Solitário que o impedia de fazer o reconhecimento definitivo.

- O que ainda não é o suficiente? – Perguntou ele, esperando poder ouvir novamente a voz do adversário e assim descobrir sua identidade.

- Ainda não é o suficiente. – Repetiu o Lutador Solitário, dessa vez mais alto. Isaac imediatamente congelou, invadido por memórias de seu passado como subordinado de Hajime Yuy. A frieza na voz de seu adversário e o tom com que suas palavras foram repetidas lembraram-no dele mesmo nos últimos dois anos, como se o seu "eu" do passado estivesse falando através do garoto a sua frente de rosto desconhecido.

Com o novo choque, Isaac não conseguiu mais reagir. Sua mente lhe pregava peças, fazendo-o ver o seu rosto – com cabelos muito bem-pintados e com seu olho esquerdo ainda intacto – no buraco escuro onde estaria a face de seu adversário. Sem falar mais nada e sem chamar novamente o filhote de dragão, o Lutador Solitário mandou Comulk diretamente para as mãos de Rumiko, no meio da arquibancada. A nova fala do garoto atingiu Nathaliya do mesmo jeito que seu colega de equipe:

- Você também terá o mesmo destino, Higurashi. Me aguarde.

* * *

Os dois russos não falaram com mais ninguém depois da luta, apesar da insistência de Rumiko e Ken para que o fizessem. Recordar seus dias de lutadores sem sentimentos controlados pelo homem que causara a morte de seus pais biológicos não era algo que eles gostariam de fazer durante um torneio de beyblade. A única coisa que impediu Yoshiyuki de assumir uma postura parecida com a de seus companheiros foi a perspectiva de enfrentar Satsuki no próximo combate. O garotinho praticamente arrastou a loira para a arena, ansioso para finalmente poder lutar a sério. 

- Yoshiyuki, eu...

- Eu vou fazer você se entender com Flamelus, Satsuki Nee-chan! Você vai ver! – Exclamou o garotinho sorrindente, preparando Ceres para começar a luta. Satsuki quase deixou sua beyblade cair no chão com a surpresa, porém se recompôs a tempo de lançar sua beyblade no momento determinado pelo narrador.

- Vamos lá, Nee-chan, a primeira regra pra fazer você se entender com a sua fera-bit é tirar todos os pensamentos ruins e as inseguranças da sua mente. – Imitando com uma precisão impressionante o jeito sério de Zanxam-sensei, o menino gênio começou sua "aula". Ceres, ao invés de atacar para valer, apenas cutucava de leve a beyblade roxa e branca da adversária, como se pedisse por um grande revide.

- Mas... mas eu...

- Quanto mais insegura você ficar, Nee-chan, mais a sua fera-bit vai se esconder. – O sorriso de Yoshiyuki assumiu novamente seu formato "meia-lua-impossivelmente-grande" – Você tem que mostrar pra ela que pode vencer, tem que ser confiante, mesmo que seu adversário seja bem mais forte que você! – Ficando um pouco mais sério, o pequeno mestre de Ceres resolveu usar um exemplo bem conhecido para sua lição – Faça como a Rumiko. – Na arquibancada, os olhares dos beybladers voltaram-se para a dita cuja, que corou levemente ao ver-se no centro das atenções de repente. – Lembra, na nossa luta ela não deixou de acreditar em nenhum momento que poderia vencer, até que acabou ganhado. Ela e Fenki partilhavam uma ligação tão forte que conseguiram vencer até a mim, um garotinho gênio irresistivelmente fofinho e bonitinho. – Satsuki não foi a única a rir do "charminho" lançando pelo garotinho em sua última frase.

Depois das risadas, Satsuki não ficou surpresa ao perceber-se realmente mais confiante e com o espírito de luta em alta. O ambiente do ginásio, com toda a torcida observando-os ansiosa por um grande combate, ao invés de intimidá-la acabou aumentando ainda mais sua vontade de lutar, de provar que ela também podia ser forte. Experimentando pela primeira vez o tipo de sensação que seus companheiros deveriam sentir quando em combate fez com que aos poucos Flamelus começasse a revidar, primeiro com leves pancadinhas em Ceres, que foram se tornando cada vez mais fortes, até finalmente quase tirarem o unicórnio da arena.

- É isso aí, Nee-chan! Se eu não tomar mais cuidado, você vai acabar me destruindo! – Yoshiyuki bem que tentou se mostrar surpreso, porém estava difícil esconder a alegria em ver a reação de Flamelus. – É agora, sua fera-bit vai te obedecer, Nee-chan, com certeza!.

Satsuki estava tão empolgada quanto Yoshiyuki. Ela podia realmente sentir que dessa vez seria diferente, que sua fera-bit atenderia seu chamado, afinal eles estavam mesmo em sincronia pela priemeira vez em muito tempo:

- Vai, Flamelus, vamos ganhar do Yoshiyuki! Nós podemos conseguir!

E a fera-bit realmente apareceu. Satsuki não a via há tanto tempo que até se esquecera de alguns detalhes de sua aparência: o grifo, animal mitológico metade ave metade leão, era branco na parte correspondente à ave e roxo na parte que correspondia ao felino. Seus olhos ferozes eram vermelhos e transmitiam uma sensaçaõ de perigo, seu bico, laranja, refletia a luz dos holofotes de modo a deixar claro o quão afiado poderia ser. O rabo da fera balançava ameaçadoramente à espera de instruções. Confrontados com tal aparição, até mesmo os amigos de Satsuki ficaram impressionados e temporariamente sem palavras.

- Flamelus... é você mesmo... – Os olhos de Satsuki estavam marejados. Mestra e criatura se encararam pela primeira vez, os olhos do grifo não pareciam tão ameaçadores quando direcionados para a garota que o evocara.

- É uma bela fera-bit, Nee-chan! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, ampliando seu sorriso de modo a fazê-lo adquirir dimensões absurdas. – Eu diria que ele entendeu que você quer trabalhar com ele de verdade, ser uma dupla de novo. E pela cara dele, acho que ele está ansioso para lutar. – Os olhos do garotinho se estreitaram. – Vamos, tente me atacar!

- Foi você que pediu, é melhor não se arrepender! – Devolveu Satsuki, sentindo-se mais forte do que nunca com o apoio de sua fera-bit. – Flamelus, voe e agarre a sua presa!

As beyblades se chocaram quando Flamelus fez um vôo rasante tentando agarrar Ceres, porém o unicórnio se desviou na última hora. Em seguida, o garoto gênio ordenou que sua fera-bit usasse o ataque Bomba de Chocolate e a luta terminou.

- Eu disse que o meu objetivo era fazer você e Flamelus se entenderem, não que eu ia deixar você vencer, Satsuki Nee-chan...

Os dois adversários se cumprimentaram, Satsuki não tinha motivos para deixar a derrota abatê-la, afinal fizera as pases com um velho amigo, tudo graças ao geniozinho fofinho que se empenhava em fazê-la melhorar suas habilidades no beyblade e em tantas outras coisas.

- Muito obrigada, amigo. A partir de agora, vamos evoluir cada vez mais juntos. – Declarou ela, olhando para o bit-chip em sua beyblade. Ela e Yoshiyuki se reuniram aos restante do grupo logo em seguida, e a loira CDF recebeu os mais diversos cumprimentos pela magnífica criatura sagrada.

* * *

Como já era de se esperar, tinha de haver alguma espécie de comemoração depois da luta, e esa comemoração deveria ser em algum lugar público que oferecesse comida em abundância. Dessa vez, o local escolhido foi a praça de alimentação de um shopping das redondezas. Enquanto devoravam todos os tipos imagináveis de petiscos e guloseimas, os beybladers discutiram os acontecimentos do dia, evitando o máximo possível tocar no assunto "Lutador Solitário", temendo uma reação não muito feliz dos Soldier of Russia. 

A conversa estava bem animada, Ken estava novamente bêbado com refrigerante e Yoshiyuki encontrava-se em estado de hiperatividade máxima causado por chocolate em excesso quando um estrondo vindo de algum lugar próximo deixou todos em estado de alerta. O primeiro a reagir foi Koichi, que se levantou e caminhou na direção do barulho, para encontrar o que parecia ser um garoto mais magro do que deveria e não muito alto caído em meio a uma pilha de caixas. O líder dos Taichi começou a tirar as caixas – algumas relativamente pesadas – da volta do garoto para ajudá-lo a se levantar, até que seus olhos se encontrarem com os do dito cujo:

- Você! – Exclamou ele, fechando a cara e parecendo ameaçador sem fazer esforço. Com certa dificuldade, Shinji Ueno se levantou, lançou uma rápida olhada para a mesa em que os demais beybladers se encontraram e saiu correndo em uma velocidade anormalmente rápida para alguém com um grande corte na perna.

* * *

As semifinais estavam programadas para dali a dois dias, dando tempo para os competidores praticarem mais e apresentarem um grande espetáculo quando a hora chegasse. Assim, Rumiko, Koichi e Yoshiyuki intensificaram sua rotina de treino. A provsvquinta-feira que antecedeu as lutas foi marcada pelas lutas, inclusive na escola. Tanto na Shibuya Chuugaku quanto na Akihabara Chuugaku, vários alunos concordavam que seria interessante ajudar os ilustres jogadores a treinar. Durante o recreio, Rumiko foi cercada por colegas e foi desafiada por todos, com a exceção novamente de Shinji, que alegava não poder se mover muito por causa de um recente ferimento. De fato, ele tinha um grande curativo em sua perna direita, provavelmente o resultado da queda no dia anterior. Não foi surpresa quando a campeão mundial venceu todos os seus desafiantes com facilidade. Nathalia, Ken, Satsuki e Isaac lutaram contra ela ao mesmo tempo, porém Rumiko não perdeu nem assim. 

Koichi e Yoshiyuki também também enfrentaram o assédio dos colegas, porém, ao contrário de Rumiko, o líder dos Taichi se recusava a enfrentar amadores. Yoshiyuki, por outro lado, aceitou todos os desafios e se divertiu muito ganhando de pessoas que tinham mais que o dobro de sua idade. Quando Yoshiyuki acabou com todos os desafiantes, ele e Koichi se enfrentaram. Depois de uma luta bastante acirrada, novamente eles empataram.

E as semifinais se aproximavam...

**_

* * *

Ken: _**_Oh, não! Eu perd! Eu perdi! O.O Isso não é justo! Eu sou bom demais pra perder! ò.ó _

**_Nathaliya: _**_Hum... Acho que o seu desempenho na luta diz outra coisa... _

**_Nikyo: _**_Diz que a honra da família Urashima foi pro beleléu... n.n'' _

**_Mikyo: _**_Porque o Ken-Nii e o Isaac-Nii não conseguiram ganhar de ninguém... não tem ninguém da nossa família nas semifinais... u.u _

**_Nikyo e Mikyo: _**_Isso é uma vergonha! XDDDD _

**_Ken: _**_Hey, vocês! Quem foi que deixou vocês invadirem o off-talk? (pegando os gêmeos pela gola da camisa) _

**_Voz misteriosa: _**_Fui eu! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! _

**_Rumiko: _**_Oh, é um super-vilão malvado que planeja dominar o off-talk mandando duas criancinhas indefesas para nos atacar e nos distrair enquanto ele põe sem plano perverso em prática! O.O O que faremos agora? _

_(Beybladers parados com caras de chocados tentando absorver as palavras da Rumiko) _

_(Beybladers ainda parados...) _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Legal, uma teoria conspiratória no off-talk! XDD E nem fui eu quem comecei! XDD _

**_Ken: _**_Não foi? O.õ _

_(Beybladers surpresos porque achavam que o vilão malvado era o Yoshiyuki) _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Não! XDD Eu não sou mais o vilão malvado e bunitinho, fofinho, carismático e bom de apertar, nessa segunda fase eu sou só bunitinho, fofinho, carismático e bom de apertar! XDD O vilão da história é outro agora... XDD _

**_Satsuki: _**_Quem é o vilão agora? O.õ _

**_Isaac: _**_É o Lutador Solitário, é óbvio! n.n Não viram as coisas que ele fez nesse capítulo?_ _ò.ó Ele é mau, ele tem que ser mau! Ò.Ó _

**_Lily: _**_Hum, não sei, não... Não é o estilo do James fazer um personagem completamente malvado a ser apresentado logo no começo da história... tem algo errado nisso aí... _

**_Ken: _**_AAAhhh, a CDF-mor tá falando coisas difíceis de novo... O.õ Quem se importa? O Lutador Solitário é mau e ponto! ò.ó _

**_Lutador Solitário: _**_Se você quiser ver as coisas assim... eu não me importo. Aliás, eu naõ me importo com vocês, perdedores! (olhando pros beybladers com cara de "eu sou o fodão") _

**_Satsuki: _**_Hey... Se o Lutador Solitário apareceu agora... ele não poderia ser a voz misteriosa, poderia? O.õ _

**_Hehashiro: _**_Acho que faz sentido... _

**_Lutador Solitário: _**_Exatamente. Não era eu. ¬¬''' _

**_Isaac: _**_Ah, droga! Era pra você ser o malvado... _

**_Lutador Solitário: _**_Neste momento, eu estou fazendo o papel de principal antagonista. O que vai acontecer depois, só o James pode dizer. O que vai acontecer quando eu tirar a minha capa... _

**_Rumiko: _**_NÃO! O.O (Gritando apontando pro Lutador Solitário) EU JÁ SEI! VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO FEIOSO E ASSUSTADOR, POR ISSO FICA SE ESCONDENDO! NÃO TIRE A CAPA, POR FAVOR! (Rumiko assustada indo se esconder atrás do Toshihiro e da Nathaliya) _

**_Toshihiro: _**_Rumiko... n.n'' _

**_Lutador Solitário: _**_Ora, ora... A Rumiko tem uma ótima imaginação... Eu até poderia tirar a capa agora e estragar a surpresa da fic, mas eu vou me aproveitar da minha posição de principal antagonista pra ser estraga-prazeres e não fazer isso... u.ú _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Wow, se continuar assim, o meu lado de vilão malvado estraga-prazeres não vai fazer falta no off-talk... XD O Lutador Solitário tá no caminho certo... XDD _

**_Lutador Solitário: _**_Você é meu próximo obstáculo, bebê, fica quieto que é pra não ser humilhado antes da luta... ¬¬''' _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Você não devia me chamar de bebê. XDD Eu sou um gênio, sabia? E o segundo melhor lutador de beyblade do mundo! XDDD E também sou bunitinho, fofinho, carismático e bom de apertar e adoro chocolate! XDDDDDD _

**_Lutador Solitário: _**_E eu com isso? ¬¬''' Eu sou o cara misterioso cuj identidade todos os leitores estão morrendo pra descobrir... _

**_Isaac: _**_Quem foi que disse? O.õ _

**_Lutador Solitário: _**_Pergunte pra eles... _

_(Vozes na platéia gritando coisas muito difícies de entender) _

**_Lutador Solitário: _**_Viu? (Se achando) _

**_Isaac: _**_Blé, nem deu pra entender o que eles estavam falando... _

_(Gritos da platéia ficando mais claros) _

_(Platéia se fazendo de torcida para o Lutador Solitário) _

_(Isaac quebra a cara) _

**_Satsuki: _**_Estamos fugindo do assunto... Achei que estivéssemos interessados em descobrir quem era a voz misteriosa que mandou os irmãos do Ken se intrometerem no off-talk e começar a teoria da conspiração da Rumiko... _

**_Hikaru: _**_Hikaru sabe! Hikaru sabe! XDD _

**_Rumiko: _**_Oh, Hikaru! É verdade? Você sabe mesmo? O.O _

**_Nathaliya: _**_Esse é o meu irmãozinho! ò.ó Hikaru, você é muito esperto, sabia? _

**_Hikaru: _**_Hikaru e Momoko sabem! XDD A Voz Misteriosa nos disse! XDD Ela é amiga! XD _

**_Rumiko: _**_Quem é? Quem é? _

**_Hikaru: _**_É.. _

**_Voz Misteriosa: _**_EU!!! XDDDDDDD _

_(Voz Misteriosa saindo do seu cantinho nas sombras) _

_(Beybladers chocados com a revelação ficam com cara de babacas por tempo indeterminado) _

_(Capa do Lutador Solitário cai com a surpresa, mas ninguém percebe porque tá todo mundo com cara de babaca olhando para a revelação da Voz Misteriosa) _

**_Lily: _**_Não é possível! O.O _

**_Hehashiro: _**_Impossível! O.O _

**_Toshihiro: _**_Incrível! O.O _

**_Vladmir: _**_Fantástico! O.O _

**_David: _**_Extraordinário! O.O _

**_Mário: _**_Só os nomes de quem disse as últimas cinco frases já servem pra imaginar de que estamos falando... _

**_Lhana: _**_Não é demais? XDD Eu fiz uma teoria de contipação! XDD Eu vou causar caos no off-talk e eu chamei os irmãos felizes do Ken-chan e do Isaac-chan! XDDDDDDDDDD _

**_Vladmir: _**_"Teoria de constipação" não significa o mesmo que "teoria de conspiração". Qual das duas você fez, Lhana? u.ú (pegando a Lhana no colo e encarando o bebê fofinho nos olhos) _

**_Lhana: _**_A que faz bagunça e deixa tudo fedendo! XDDD _

**_Vladmir: _**_O.O _

**_David: _**_Essa é a minha garota! XD _

_(Pegando a Lhana e levantando ela fazendo "aviãozinho") _

_(Lhana faz um barulho não muito agradável e tudo começa a feder) _

_ (Beybladers tapam o nariz e-traço-ou desmaiam com o fedor) _

_(Lutador Solitário some do mapa enquando ainda pode se mover e abandona os outros beybladers a suas próprias sortes) _

_(Beybladers desmaiam um por um sem ar) _

_(Sobra só a Lhana, o Hikaru, a Momoko, o Nikyo e o Mikyo usando máscaras de gás) _

**_Lhana: _**_Aha! Sucesso! XD Teoria conspiratória da constipação! XDD Agora o off-talk é só nosso! XDDDDDD _

**_Hikaru: _**_E o que a gente vai fazer agora que estamos sozinhos? _

**_Lhana: _**_Hum... eu quelu faze tudo que a mamãe não deixa eu faze... Só que agora tá na hora da minha sonequinha, então acho que a gente vai ter que esperar... XDD _

_(Lhana deita no colo do Hikaru e dorme) _

**_Hikaru: _**_Hum... eu tõ cansadinhu também.. u.u _

_(Hikaru dorme no colo da Momoko) _

**_Momoko: _**_Hum... hora de mimi... _

_(Momoko dorme no colo do Mikyo) _

**_Mikyo: _**_Até que não é uma má idéia... _

_(Mikyo dorme no colo do Nikyo) _

**_Nikyo: _**_Hum... eu não tô com sono? o.o _

_(Nikyo se levanta e a cabeça do Mikyo bate no chão) _

**_Nikyo: _**_Ah, eles estão todos dormindo... _

_Então eu vou deixar todo mundo morrendo de vontade de saber como vão acabar as lutas entre a Rumiko-san e o Koichi-san e entre o Yoshiyuki e o Lutador Solitário-san! Quem vai passar pra final? Será que o Koichi-san vai ter uma revanche? Será que o Lutador Solitário-san vai provar o que ele ficou dizendo nesse off-talk? E quem será ele? E será que eu não vou parar de fazer perguntas? _

_Resposta pra tudo isso na quarta que vem! _

_Assinado, _

_Nikyo Urashima, a única criancinha grandinha o suficiente pra naõ estar com sono a essa hora do dia! _


	5. Um resultado inesperado

CAPÍTULO IV

UM RESULTADO INESPERADO

Sexta-feira pela manhã a turma dois do primeiro ano da escola Shibuya Chuugaku teve uma aula um pouco mais agitada que o normal, pois os alunos tinham pelo menos dois motivos para ficar ansiosos e desejar com todas as suas forças que os ponteiros do relógio da parade andassem mais rápido: a excursão às montanhas no fim de semana e as lutas semifinais do torneio regional de beyblade, do qual Rumiko Higurashi participaria. Inglês, matemática e geografia nunca pareceram tão torturantes.

Ao chegar em casa, Rumiko e Nathaliya foram obrigadas por seus pais a organizarem suas coisas, já que depois das lutas, com as inevitaveis comemorações que aconteciam mesmo se alguém perdesse, seria impossível para elas fazerem-no à noite. A lista de materiais obrigatórios para a excursão de dois dias incluia: uma ou duas mudas de roupa, botas para andar na lama, caderno para anotações, estojo, uma barraca de acampamento, colchões, cobertas e protetor para mosquitos. Seguir essa lista teria sido fácil se as duas meninas não tivessem perdido tanto tempo discutindo exatamente que roupas deveriam levar, se deveriam levar mais do que uma coberta, que apetrechos fofinhos e inúteis deveriam colocar no estojo e se poderiam ir com sapatos mais bonitos e confortáveis que suas botas de couro impermeáveis e pesadas, além, é claro, de ter que achar espaço para suas beyblades no meio de tudo isso. Depois de muita discussão e debate, as malas finalmente foram fechadas, autorizando as duas meninas a começar sua corrida frenética para não chegarem (muito) atrasadas ao ginásio, visto que a luta entre Rumiko e Koichi pela primeira semi-final estava programada para começar em apenas quinze minutos e o ginásio ficava quase do outro lado da cidade.

* * *

- Rumiko Nee-chan, considere-se sortuda por o Nii-chan querer tanto lutar contra você de novo. Se dependesse só dos juízes, ele já tinha ganho por W.O. a uma meia hora... – Yoshiyuki, postado na porta do ginásio especialmente para recepcionar as atrasadas, cumprimentou Rumiko e Nathaliya com seu sorriso meia-lua típico, guiando-as para seus lugares na arquibancada. 

- Nós perdemos a noção do tempo organizando as nossas coisas pra excursão da escola de amanhã e...

Um barulho muito alto de alguma coisa mole batendo contra o metal duro interrompeu a explicação de Nathaliya. Ao olhar para o lado em busca da fonte do som, o trio não ficou exatamente surpreso ao ver os rostos de Ken e Isaac enterrados nas cadeiras frente a eles, provavelmente com expressões que diziam "oh, não, a excursão!" e "eu ainda nem fiz as minhas malas".

Koichi estava espernado por Rumiko na arena com sua habitual cara de poucos amigos, olhando feio para o juiz e o narrador para impedi-los de declará-lo o vencedor antes da luta começar pra valer.

- Está atrasada, Rumiko. – Cumprimentou ele, ainda sem olhar para a garota. – Estava começando a achar que não viria...

- E perder a chance de ganhar de você de novo, Koichi? – Devolveu ela, com Fenki já preparada para o lançamento. Tanto ela quanto seu adversário sorriam, ansiosos para se enfrentar novamente depois de mais de um ano.

- No que depender de mim, o resultado dessa luta vai ser bem diferente da do ano passado. – Fenhir também estava pronto. Os dois lutadores lançaram suas beyblades sem se importar em esperar pela ordem do juiz, duvidando que ele fosse tentar falar alguma coisa depois de passar tanto tempo sob o olhar assustador de Koichi Yuy.

Pelas circustâncias e pelos lutadores, o primeiro confronto das semifinais tinha um ar especial. Rumiko e Koichi haviam realizado a grande final do ano anterior, que terminou com a vitória da novata e a formação da equipe que se tornaria campeã mundial. Meses depois, na Rússia, estes mesmo dois lutadores se tornariam os únicos capazes de enfrentar os temidos e até então invencíveis Soldier of Russia de igual para igual, derrotando Nathaliya e Yoshiyuki para conquistar não apenas o troféu de campeão, mas também a amizade dos antigos rivais, podendo finalmente se levantar contra Hajime Yuy e seus planos perigosos. Essa não era uma luta qualquer, era a revanche de Koichi e a chance de Rumiko de provar que ainda era a melhor do mundo, além de ser o confronto entre os dois mais fortes da equipe tida como a mais forte. Qualquer que fosse o resultado, motivos não faltavam para a promessa de uma grande luta com efeitos especiais e fogos de artifício.

Depois de algum tempo se estudando, Fenhir foi o primeiro a partir para a ofensiva, jogando Fenki contra a borda da arena e rebatendo-o quando o peão negro vinha em sua direção novamente. O pégaso parecia "jogar tênis" com o centauro, no entanto Rumiko não esboçava nenhuma reação.

- Rumiko, você sabe lutar melhor do que isso. – Constatou Koichi, observando as duas beyblades se movimentarem abaixo de seus pés. Quase imediatamente, Fenki se desviou dos ataques de seu oponente e começou sua própria onda de ataques, forçando Fenhir contra a borda da arena.

- O que você estava dizendo? Eu acho que não ouvi... – Mais ou menos como acontecera em suas lutas contra Nathaliya e Yoshiyuki quatro meses antes, a personalidade de Rumiko estava se transformando, tornando-a mais corajosa e ousada, confiante e animada. – Fenki, Investida!

Assim como na luta contra Ken, o velho conhecido ataque do centauro não causou dano visível no adversário. Koichi, entretanto, não baixou a guarda, esperando algo mais além de um ataque tão fraco. Como Fenki não deu mais nenhum sinal de que prolongaria seu ataque, o líder dos Taichi decidiu atacar, ainda cauteloso:

- Fenhir, _Final Storm! _

O pégaso imponente apareceu para a multidão, mostrando-se maior e mais assustador do que em sua última aparição pública no campeonato mundial. Suas asas estavam maiores e com uma coloração mais escura, enquanto seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam de um jeito perigoso, mas ainda fascinante. Até mesmo Rumiko deixou seu queixo despencar alguns centímetros com a visão, porém nada que a impedisse de reagir na hora certa, evocando mais uma vez o seu monstro sagrado:

- Fenki, _Ultimate Eartquake! _

O vento causado pelo págaso e o terremoto do centauro acabaram formando uma nuvem de fumaça, impedindo que os lutadores vissem com clareza o que estava acontecendo entre as beyblades. Depois de alguns segundos de espera, a situação foi se revelando aos poucos, deixando ambos surpresos:

- Nossa... elas ainda estão girando mesmo depois de tudo aquilo! – Exclamou Rumiko, ao ver as duas beyblades revais girando lado a lado próximas a uma grande fenda no meio da arena. – Isso é incrível!

- A luta está longe de acabar. Tanto eu quanto você ainda temos alguns truques na manga, não estou certo? – O jeito com que o mestre de Fenhir falou, combinado com seu discreto sorriso, fez Rumiko ficar levemente desconfiada do que ele tinha em mente para seus próximos movimentos, porém quando a beyblade roxa recomeçou seus ataques de uma maneira mais "convencional", os possíveis planos de Koichi Yuy foram deixados de lado na cabeça da garota. Fenki respondeu da mesma maneira.

Com o passar do tempo ficou claro que ambas as beyblades e seus lutadores estavam ficando sem forças. Os dois atacavam sem usar suas técnicas especiais, tomando cuidado para não cair dentro da fenda. Como seu público esperava, suas forças eram praticamente equivalentes, algo que não mudara em comparação com o último torneio, embora as proporções dessas forças tenham aumentado consideravelmente neste tempo. Quando Fenhir e Fenku começaram a cambalear, Rumiko e Koichi tomaram a mesma decisão ao mesmo tempo, como se tivessem combinado o grã-finale da luta antes de entrar na arena:

- Chama da Amizade!

Tudo ao redor da arena foi engolido por uma forte luz branca quando os dois ataques se encontraram, deixando os lutadores mais uma vez sem saber o que estava acontecendo com as beyblades. Rumiko começou a rir, e Koichi também o fez algum tempo depois. Ninguém esperava ver tal ataque sendo executado novamente, ainda mais ao mesmo tempo por dois dos três lutadores que o conheciam. A Chama da Amizade havia sido desenvolvida após o ataque a Ken, Satsuki e Takashi, quando os Taichi ficaram com seus membros reduzidos pela metade e mais unidos do que nunca. Essa era a técnica que derrotara os Soldier of Russia, uma técnica criada a partir dos laços de amizade e confiança que ligavam seus criadores.

Quando o efeito da luz passou, nenhuma das beyblades estavam à vista na arena ou em qualquer outro lugar ao redor. Enquanto Rumiko parecia levemente preocupada, Koichi tinha uma ideia do que estava acontecendo:

- Fenhir e Fenki provavelmente caíram na sua fenda. Se elas ainda estiverem girando, devem aparecer em algum momento.

Com as palavras do líder dos Taichi, lutadores e torcida mergulharam em um silêncio profundo, marcado pela ansiedade e nervosismo. Centenas de olhares se voltavam para a fenda causada pelo centauro, à espera de um sinal de vida de alguma das beyblades. Por fim a espera terminou, para delírio das arquibancadas e da dona da beyblade negra que voara da fenda diretamente para sua mão, como se dissesse "missaõ cumprida".

- EU GANHEEEI!

A primeira coisa que Rumiko fez foi cruzar a arena e abraçar seu adversário, que fazia menção de ir resgatar sua beyblade perdida. Fosse Koichi um pouco mais magro, mais fraco ou desatento, os dois provavelmente não se encontrariam mais em condições de comemorar qualquer coisa. Vendo a maneira com que a garota sorria e o agradecia pela grande luta, o líder dos Taichi não pode deixar de sorrir também, embora não tão abertamente, e de sentir-se feliz apesar de tudo, pois tanto ele quanto sua adversária haviam lutado com tudo que tinham e o resultado era justo.

- Você mereceu, Rumiko. – Declarou ele, olhando nos olhos de Rumiko depois de fazer certa força para que ela o soltasse. – Agora deixa eu ir atrás de Fenhir, ou eu vou acabar ficando sem beyblade...

Yoshiyuki, Nathaliya, Satsuki, Ken e Isaac chegaram bem a tempo de ver o rosto de Rumiko tornando-se um tomate e o sorriso vitorioso de Koichi resultante disso. Enquanto os últimos três parabenizavam a amiga, Yoshiyuki foi tirar satisfações com seu irmão mais velho, puxando Satsuki junto com ele:

- Que coisa feia, Nii-chan... Perdendo pra uma garota! – Exclamou ele, sorrindo apesar das palavras. Ele sabia que seu irmão não seria afetado por essas palavras, porém seu espírito de criança feliz o obrigavam a provocá-lo de qualquer maneira. – Onde está a educação que o vovô te deu? Será que agora eu é que vou ter que mostrar para o mundo do que os Yuy são feitos, é? Agora a responsabilidade de parar a Rumiko é só minha, eu vou ter que trabalhar duro se quiser que o nome da nossa família fique pra sempre manchado e caia na vergonha... Oh, a derrota...

Yoshiyuki parou de falar assim que viu a barra de chocolate ao leite colocada na frente de seus olhos por seu irmão.

* * *

O garoto gênio terminou de comer bem em temopo de enfrentar o Lutador Solitário na segunda semifinal. Assim como seu irmão, o garotinho também era capaz de sentir um grande poder vindo do misterioso adversário, por isso não o subestimaria como Isaac antes fizera. Logo antes da luta começar, um pequeno detalhe chamou a atenção dos irmãos Yuy: o Lutador Solitário parecia caminhar com alguma dificuldade, como se estivesse com algum tipo de ferimento em uma de suas pernas. 

- Oi! Vamos fazer uma boa luta, eu espero que você seja forte pra eu não precisar me segurar e poder me divertir nessa luta! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki enquanto arrumava Ceres, visando estudar a reação de seu adversário para ter alguma idéia de sua provável força.

- Volte para o berçário, bebê. Se você quer se divertir, está no lugar errado. Não há espaço para diversão no beyblade, eu vou te mostrar!

O ginásio inteiro trancou a respiração, Koichi cerrou os punhos e o eterno sorriso de Yoshiyuki desapareceu por alguns instates. Ninguém esperava essa resposta do Lutador Solitário, e a torcida do líder dos Soldier of Russia em especial passou a gritar palavras nada agradáveis ao garoto, enquanto Nathaliya e Isaac mais uma vez mergulhavam em lembranças de seus tempos como subordinados de Hajime Yuy. As palavras do misterioso beyblader soavam amargas, cheias de ressentimento e ódio, não muito diferentes do que eles eram há apenas quatro meses. Quem era o Lutador Solitário? O que estava escondido por baixo de sua capa? Por que ele lutava? Por que dizia todas aquelas coisas de um modo tão frio e sinistro? Os beybladers esperavam que a provável vitória de Yoshiyuki os ajudasse a responder a todas essas perguntas.

- Três, dois, um... Go Shoot!

Antes que o garoto gênio pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, a beyblade dourada de seu oponente iniciava seus ataques em pleno ar, tentando fazer Ceres cair fora da arena. Foi por pouco, mas o unicórnio conseguiu uma aterrissagem segura, à centímetros da borda da arena. Uma vez lutando em chão firme, a beyblade do lutador misterioso não diminuiu o ritmo, porém dessa vez o segundo melhor lutador do mundo estava preparado, iniciando também uma onda de ataques em alta-velocidade.

- É só isso que consegue fazer? – Perguntou o Lutador Solitário, pelo seu tom de voz nada impressinado com a demonstração de agilidade de seu oponente. Novamente sua capa impedia a visão de seu rosto ou de qualquer parte de seu corpo. A única coisa de que se podia ter certeza era que ele era um pouco menor que Rumiko, medindo provavelmente menos que 1,5m de altura e que possivelmente era bem magro. – Eu estou decepcionado, esperava mais do vice-campeão mundial.

A fera-bit filhote de dragão apareceu atrás de seu mestre, parecendo ainda maior do que na luta das quartas de final. Pressentindo o perigo, Yoshiyuki chamou Ceres, novamente deixando de sorrir por alguns instantes ao perceber a pequena diferença de tamanho entre as duas criaturas sagradas. Em todos os seus quase sete anos de vida e luta, era a primeira vez que ficava em clara desvantagem.

- Eu ainda não mostrei tudo, se quer saber! Ceres e eu somos mais fortes do que você pensa! – Ficando cada vez mais agitado com a situação insperada, Yoshiyuki passou a buscar uma maneira de compensar a diferença entre as feras-bit fora da arena, porém seu tiro saiu pela culatra:

- Você não passa de um garotinho inteligente que acha que pode ganhar só porque treinou com o papai desde bebê. – Respondeu o Lutador Solitário, parecendo ainda mais assustador e sinistro. Sua voz estava cheia de ódio e rancor, forçando seu adversário a dar alguns passos para trás, sem perceber. – Vou te mostrar o verdadeiro poder, o poder daquele que luta porque não tem outra saída! Observe com atenção, vai ser uma boa aula para você! E é bom que Rumiko Higurashi também preste atenção, pois ela será a próxima.

- Não dê a luta como encerrada ainda, eu já disse que ainda não acabei! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, ficando realmente sério e começando a mostrar sinais de estar irritado. Em desvantagem ou não, não gostava de ser subestimado por seus oponentes por causa do seu tamannho e idade. Precisava impedir seu oponente de atacar para valer enquanto ele ainda não tivesse um plano para contra-atacar, ou sua luta poderia acabar como a de Isaac. – Ceres, Bomba de Chocolate!

Os Taichi observaram pela primeira vez o ataque do unicórnio, já que nas outras vezes que o garoto gênio o executara, uma nuvem de fumaça logo cobria seu efeito: do chifre de Ceres saíram pequenos objetos voadores, atirados como bombas em cima da beyblade dourada. Assim que entravam em contato com o material da beyblade adversária, os pequenos objetos explodiam, liberando uma substância marrom e gosmenta. Logo, a beyblade do Lutador Solitário estava completamente coberta por um chocolate muito viscoso e pegajoso. Yoshiyuki voltou a sorrir timidamente, mas por pouco tempo:

- Isso é tudo que consegue fazer, bebê? – Enquanto o Lutador Solitário falava, sua beyblade aumentava a própria velocidade de giro, expulsando a gosma por meio de uma lei da física. – Se você já terminou, acho que está na hora de eu fazer a minha pequena demonstração. Kid Dragoon, Tempestade Fantasma!

Um vendaval mais forte do que o criado por Fenhir ameaçou tirar Yoshiyuki do chão no momento em que seu mestre deu o comando. Alarmado, Koichi levantou-se e correu em direção a arena, à tempo de ver seu irmãozinho apavorado cobrir o rosto com o braço esquerdo na tentativa de se proteger do ataque. Segundos depois, Ceres saiu voando da arena, em rota de colisão com seu mestre, que impedido de ver o que estava acontecendo, não conseguiu se desviar em tempo. O impacto do choque fez Yoshiyuki praticamente voar de encontro ao irmão, gritando com a dor de ter seu braço quebrado em várias partes por sua própria beyblade. O garotinho só teve tempo de encarar o irmão antes de perder os sentidos. Tomado pela raiva, Koichi deixou o mestre de Ceres com Satsuki – que o havia seguido assim que o viu se levantar – e colocou-se frente a frente com o Lutador Solitário, que calmamente recolhia sua beyblade após ser declarado o vencedor.

- O que foi? Veio tirar satisfações comigo por causa do bebê? – Perguntou o mestre do dragão, não parecendo nada intimidado por estar diante de um garoto muito mais alto e forte do que ele, e provavelmente mais velho. Koichi respondeu com um soco em seu rosto, fazendo-o recuar alguns centímetros. – Logo vê-se que os dois são irmãos, nenhum deles é exatamente forte...

Quando o Lutador Solitário avançou contra o líder dos Taichi, foram poucos os que conseguiram acompanhar seus movimentos. Em um segundo, o garoto estava parado encarnado o adversário, instantes depois Koichi era jogado até a parede com a boca pingando sangue pelo que parecia ter sido um único soco do lutador misterioso.

- Você teve o que mereceu. – Declarou o Lutador Solitário, observando o irmão de seu adversário se apoiar na parede para se levantar e limpar o sangue em sua boca com as costas da mão. – Eu sinto muito pelo seu irmãozinho, mas o bebê precisava acordar para a realidade. Nem todos tem a sorte de ter uma vida fácil como a dele...

Dizendo isso, o Lutador Solitário deu às costas aos garotos e deixou o ginásio correndo em uma velocidade anormamente rápida para quem entrara mancando neste mesmo lugar. Havia uma certa familiaridade com essa última cena que Koichi, preocupado com o estado do irmão e com as centenas de perguntas explodindo em sua mente, não conseguiu exatamente identificar.

* * *

Não demorou muito e todos os beybladers estavam reunidos ao redor de Satsuki tentando reanimar o líder dos Soldier of Russia. Havia um corte profundo no braço do garotinho, temporariamente fechado com um pedaço de pano amarrado pela loira. A vermelhidão do tecido antes branco preocupava Koichi, que se perguntava o que os médicos estavam fazendo que ainda não haviam chegado para atender seu irmãozinho. 

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Perguntou Ken, confuso e perturbado pelas cenas que acabara de presenciar. – O que aquele cara fez exatamente?

- Soco no estômago. – Respondeu Koichi, virando o rosto à procura dos médicos. Avistou os homens vestidos em jalecos brancos do outro lado do ginásio e fez sinal para eles se aproximarem, dando um jeito de passar a mensagem de que, se não o fizessem, ele os buscaria à força.

- Eu não consegui ver nada, foi tão rápido! – Exclamou Rumiko, cobrindo a boca com as mãos ao ver o estado de Yoshiyuki.

- Quem é esse cara? É impossível alguém ser tão forte assim! – Exclamou Isaac, se juntando à Satsuki na tentativa de acordar o líder de seu time.

Ninguém respondeu a sua pergunta, os médicos logo chegaram e colocaram o garoto gênio em uma maca. Yukio Yuy se juntou aos garotos na enfermaria e observou enquanto os médicos suturavam o corte e colocavam gesso no braço quebrado. Yoshiyuki só acordou cerca de uma hora depois, sem o brilho costumeiro em seu olhar ou sequer uma sombra de seu sorriso marca registrada. Como última conseqüencia da luta, o medo e o pavor que preencheram os momentos anteriores a sua derrota, sensações associadas apenas com o momento em que ouvia seus pais contando todas as suas atrocidades como se fossem apenas uma brincadeira, fizeram com que Yoshiyuki se visse pela primeira vez como um garotinho normal de seis anos de idade, frágil e fraco, indefeso. A derrota para o Lutador Solitário despertara um lado obscuro de sua personalidade que até então era desconhecida, fazendo sumir o ar alegre e feliz que sempre o rodeava. Enquanto encarava seus amigos, os olhos do garotinho mantinham-se distantes, como se vagando em uma dimensão paralela. Usou o mínimo de palavras para se despedir, e na volta para casa, não usou nenhuma.

* * *

Sem motivos para comemorar depois da luta, os irmãos Urashima conseguiram arrumar suas malas antes de dormir. Os pais de Rumiko e Nathaliya evitaram perguntar muito sobre os eventos daquela tarde ao verem os olhares desanimados das garotas. Ainda levaria muito tempo para que os irmãos Yuy voltassem a ir à escola. Com o passeio do dia seguinte, os beybladers planejavam esquecer esquecer aquela sexta-feira pavorosa, pelo menos até a próxima segunda-feira, quando Rumiko ficaria cara a cara com o Lutador Solitário, lutando por muito mais do que o título do campeonato. _

* * *

(Luzes apagadas, silêncio de velório) _

_(Ainda mais silêncio) _

_(Um holofote acende de repetente) _

_(Aparece o Shinji sentado em um banquinho no meio do palco com cara de sono) _

**_Shinji: _**_Oi. Por causa do que acabou de acontecer no capítulo ali de cima ninguém quis participar do off-talk de hoje. (suspiro) Eu particularmente acho que eles foram pra algum tipo de velório ou coisa assim... vestidos de preto e tudo... o.o _

_(Shinji pisca, pisca, pisca) _

_(Shinji parece bem mais acordado e mais assustado de repente) _

_Nã... não... Eu... não disse nada disso... não disse... _

_(Shinji levanta do banquinho e começa a caminhar pelo palco) _

_Eu só estou aqui de mensageiro... é... as bobagens não começaram ainda e eu tenho que... tenho que... é, eu tenho que me preparar para a excursão da escola e... _

_(Shinji some em uma velocidade absurda) _

_(Silêncio de novo) _

_(Silêncio...) _

_(Silêncio começa a ficar chato) _

**_Toshihiro: _**_Oba, o off-talk de hoje é só nosso! _

_(Todas as luzes acendem e o Toshihiro feliz dançando feliz no meio do palco fica ridiculamente visível) _

**_Vladmir: _**_Achei que você não fosse ficar tão animado considerando o motivo de termos o off-talk só pra gente dois capítulos antes de voltarmos a aparecer na fic... u.ú _

**_Toshihiro: _**_Quem liga para os motivos! A gente está aparecendo, não está? _

_(Toshihiro fazendo uma dancinha ainda mais ridícula, puxndo o Kian pra dançar junto) _

**_Hehashiro: _**_Mas ainda assim.. _

**_David: _**_Ainda assim eu sou mais o Toshihiro! Vamo fazê uma festa exclusiva dos Personagens que Já Não Aparecem Mais e não vamo convidá o pessoal de Tóquio porque eles não são parte desse grupo! ò.ó (David expusando o Kian do palco pra ir dançar junto com o Toshihiro) _

**_Lhana: _**_FESTA!! XDDDDD _

_(Lhana dançando de um jeito muito mais fofinho que o tio ou o padrinho, porque um bebê quando dança é sempre fofinho e dois adultos-barra-pré-adolescentes dançando do mesmo jeito é simplesmente ridículo ¬¬'') _

**_Vladmir: _**_Sem querer ser chato, mas já sendo... – porque parece que é mais ou menos pra isso que eu estou aqui... u.ú – A Lhana não é teoricamente parte dos Personagens que Já Não Aparecem Mais, ela pra começo de conversa ainda nem apareceu na fic, e não vai fazê-lo até a próxima faze, a naõ ser que a gente conte (passa um caminhão muito grande barulhento do lado de fora do off-talk e ninguém escuta o que o Vladmir estava tentando dizer) e por isso ela teoricamente não devia fazer parte da festa... _

**_Lhana: _**_(parando de dançar pra ficar bem perto do Vladmir) Tio Vladmir tá me expulsando? XD (fazendo uma carinha fofinha de coitadinha) _

**_Vladmir: _**_Não, eu estou só apontando um fato que as pessoas daqui parecem ter esquecido. u.ú _

**_Lhana: _**_Ah, então tá! XDDDD (Lhana volta a dançar como se nada tivesse acontecido) _

**_Cathy: _**_Ah, como é bom aparecer de novo... (Sentada em uma cadeira vestindo um biquini e óculos escuros "tomando sol" na luz dos holofotes) _

**_Christie: _**_Ah, é verdade! Eu estava me perguntando como é que as pessoas nessa fic estavam conseguindo sobreviver sem a grande presença que o ser lindo, maravilhoso, excepcional e muito rico e famoso que sou eu! (Deitada em uma cadeira de praia usando um chapéu de palha muito chique importada da França, um óculos escuro de armação italiana e lentes alemãs e uma canga fabricada por freiras cegas isoladas do mundo e das estações de esqui nos Alpes suíços, também "tomando sol" com holofotes enquanto bebe uma limonada feita com limões escoceses) (Não, a Escócia não produa limões. Não pergunte) Essa fic estava ficando tão chata e banal sem a minha pessoa! Eu me pergunto como é que nossos maravilhosos e espertos leitores conseguiram aguentar tanta encheção de saco, eles provavelmente estavam ansiosos pelo momento em que eu voltaria a aparecer e dar a essa fic o glamour que ela merece e... _

_(Bola de futebol vinda de lugar nenhum faz um favor à sociedade e cala a boca da Christie) _

**_Christie: _**_X-X _

_(Muda a cena pro Felipe e o Franklin em um canto obscuro do off-talk) _

**_Felipe: _**_E é assim que você tem que fazer quando quiser que a sua namorada pare de te encomodar! n.n (Com o pé em uma posição suspeita) _

**_Franklin: _**_Minha vez de tentar fazer essa _porra_... (Franklin pega uma outra bola de futebol – a bola oficial da Copa do BRASIL de 2014, que ainda não existe oficialmente, mas que pode aparecer nas mãos do Franklin porque ele é fodão e tem muita grana pra isso. u.ú) _

_(Franklin chuta a bola na direção da Christie e da Cathy) _

_(Franklin é muito ruim em pontaria e a bola voa longe) _

_(Muda cena pra Ann, Luiz e Takashi conversando sobre um assunto qualquer enquanto tomam suco de uva em copos gigantes e bizarros que só faltavam pedir "me derrubem!") _

**_Ann: _**_Mas então... como eu ia dizendo antes das frases entre parênteses aparecerem, a verdade sobre o Lutador Solitáiro é que... _

_(E a Ann é interrompida de novo pelas frases entre parênteses em um momento crucial de seu discurso – clichê – pela bola que o Franklin chutou na cena anterior – clichê – que caiu exatamente na posição certa pra fazer TODOS os copos de suco derramarem na roupa nova que a Ann ganhou semana passada e estava usando pela primeira vez hoje – clichê e clichê! Isso não é legal?) _

_(PÁRA TUDO!) _

_(Congela a cena) _

_(Efeitos especiais e sonoros pra aumentar o dano causado pela bolada do Franklin) _

_(Todo mundo menos a Ann e o Franklin voltam ao normal para apanhar um saco de pipoca tamanho família) _

_(Todo mundo volta a suas posições originais pra assistir ao que vai acontecer quando a cena descongelar de verdade) _

_(Descongela a cena) _

**_Ann: _**_EU MAAAAAAAAAAAAAATO!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó _

_(Franklin corre por sua vida, Ann corre pela vida do Franklin – ou para acabar com ela...) _

_(Insira aqui uma daquelas perseguições sem sentido dos desenhos do Tom e Jerry e Pernalonga e afins) _

_(Corta a cena de novo enquanto a perseguição estilo Tom e Jerry – barra – Pernalonga continua) _

_(Voltando para o Shinji...) _

**_Shinji: _**_Eh? Por que eu de novo? O que eu fiz de errado dessa vez? (Shinji fazendo as malas para a excursão do próximo capítulo) _

**_Voz: _**_Nada. Ainda. O.o _

**_Shinji: _**_Hey! Quem é você? Achei que a gente não ia ter mais "vozes" no off-talk por um bom tempo... O.õ _

**_Voz: _**_Oh, eu estou só fazendo a figuração. E escrevendo as frases entre parênteses. E ferrando com a vida do Franklin. E... bem, você entendeu, né? _

**_Shinji: _**_Oh, então isso quer dizer que todos nós estamos sendo controlados feio marionetes por você, uma voz misteriosa que só vai mostrar a cara no fim do off-talk e chocar todo mundo com a revelação surpreendente? _

**_Voz: _**_Hum... é! XDD Mas esse não é o caso agora! (Pausa significativa) Eu estava a ponto de dizer que não faz sentido você estar arrumando as malas para o próximo capítulo porque o próximo capítulo já aconteceu a bastante tempo, e depois esperar você rebater dizendo que tem que manter as aparências e eu respondo que ultimamente é só isso que você anda fazendo e aí nesse ponto a nossa conversa seria interrompida por motivos que só o Jamie sabe. XDD _

**_Shinji: _**_Você não é o James-san? O.O _

**_Voz: _**_Claro que não! Se eu fosse, ao invés de VOZ, na frente da minha fala ia aparecer um JAMIE, não é? _

**_Shinji: _**_Que seja... u.ú _

**_Voz: _**_Pois bem... Agora que a nossa conversa terminou, eu posso fazer mais algumas dessas frases entre parênteses, destruir a Terra, fazer mais frases entre parênteses, revelar ao mundo a minha identidade secreta, chocar todo mundo e fazer mais algumas frases entre parênteses! _

_(Corta a cena) _

_(Franklin inconsciente no chão coberto de suco de uva e Ann com uma cara feliz de quem acabou de realizar o maior objetivo de sua vida.) _

_(Beybladers ainda comendo pipoca e cumprimentando a Ann) _

_(Frases entre parênteses fazem todo mundo parar o que estava fazendo para prestar atenção na voz e nas frases entre parênteses) _

_(Beybladers olhando para o nada procurando a fonte das frases entre parênteses) _

_(Frases entre parênteses ordenam que a Terra se destrua e ficam esperandoos efeitos pirotécnicos que acompanham essas coisas) _

_(Efietos pirotécnicos se atrasam por alguma razão e a Terra se destrói de uma maneira absurdamente sem graça e mundana) _

_(Frases entre parenteses... _

**_Carlos: _**_Hey, isso tá ficando muito enrolado, visse? Eu tô ficando cum sonu... _

**_Voz: _**_Ah… tá bom… tá bom... eu vou ir direto ao ponto então! n.n _

_(Carlos dorme e fica babando no William, que estava perto demais para conseguir fugir em tempo) _

**_Voz: _**_Oh, desculpem-me, eu tinha dito que ia direto ao ponto com as frases entre parênteses, mas mesmo assim essa última frase aparece do nada e sem necessidade. Isso não vai mais acontecer, porque eu agora vou revelar a minha identidade secreta e... _

**_Erik: _**_Seja rápido. ¬¬'' _

**_Voz: _**_Quem disse que eu sou um garoto? O.õ _

**_Alice: _**_Não és? XDDD O.O' _

**_Voz: _**_Não. Que coisa, as pessoas sempre acham que só os meninos é que sabem criar caos e confusão e... _

**_Jun: _**_Então você é... a Elizabeth? _

**_Voz: _**_Hum... Não! XDD _

**_Lily: _**_Então quem? _

**_Voz: _**_Bem, se vocês todos não tivessem me interrompido, eu teria dito já faz algumas linhas... XD Mas enfim... Preparem os colchões, porque o choque vai fazer todos vocês capotarem! n.n _

_(Beybladers arrumam montanhas de colchões macios no chão – passando por cima do Franklin de propósito porque ele ainda não acordou e as frases entre parênteses decidiram que hoje ele ia ser a grande vítima das insanidades do off-talk) _

_(Frases entre parêntes fugiram do ponto de novo, eu sei) _

_(Voz se prepara para revelar sua identidade) _

_(Musiquinha de fundo tocada pelos Personagens que Ainda Não Apareceram) _

_(Beybladers esperando acabarem as frases entre parênteses) _

**_Voz: _**_Sim, eu entendi a mensagem que eu mesma deixei sub-entendida na última frase entre parênteses. Sem mais rodeios, porque senão a gente não vai a lugar nenhum e esse off-talk está ficando looooongo demais, e bem... _

_Eu sou... _

_(Luzes dos holofotes se focam na identidade da Voz) _

_(Beybladers capotam porque era isso que eles precisavam fazer e porque, se eles não capotassem, toda a energia gasta para arrumar os colchões pelo palco e em cima do Franklin seria desperdiçado) _

**_Gaby: _**_Oi! Aposto que ninguém adivinhou, né? n.n _

_OWARI _

_

* * *

(Porque nesse off-talk nada fez sentido, então o fim também não precisa fazer... n.n) _

_Assinado: _

_Gaby Andrews _


	6. Excursão

CAPÍTULO V

EXCURSÃO

Os beybladers não dormiram durante a noite por variados motivos. Toda a vez que Rumiko fechava os olhos, a luta entre Yoshiyuki e o Lutador Solitário voltava a passar como um filme em sua mente, realista demais para ser apenas uma lembrança. Naquela tarde, o líder dos Soldier of Russia perdera não somente a luta, mas também a alegria e o sorriso brilhante que até então sempre o acompanhavam. Se não vencesse a luta da próxima segunda-feira, Rumiko provavelmente nunca mais veria esse sorriso, e isso era uma das coisas que ela menos queria.

- Nathaliya, você acha que eu posso ganhar na segunda?

A mestra de Fenki sabia que sua irmã, assim como ela, não estava conseguindo dormir. Na cama ao lado da sua, a russa se mexeu desconfotavelmente em baixo das cobertas e demorou algum tempo para responder, como se escolhesse suas palavras cuidadosamente:

- Você precisa ganhar, Rumiko. Não podemos deixar o que aconteceu na semifinal passar em branco. O Lutador Solitário vai ter uma surpresa, porque quando você realmente quer alguma coisa e luta a sério por ela, nada pode te parar. Eu sei disso mais do que ninguém.

As duas irmãs se encararam, conseguindo mesmo no escuro distinguir os contornos uma da outra. Rumiko sabia que as palavras de Nathaliya faziam sentido, embora algo dentro dela insistisse em gritar que força de vontade apenas não seria suficiente dessa vez. A mente de Rumiko começou a imaginar o que poderia acontecer durante a final do campeonato, com o Lutador Solitário se revelando uma cópia miniatura de Hajime Yuy, que incendiava a arena e fugia depois de derrotá-la de uma forma humilhante, gargalhando como o louco maníaco que ele era. Tendo pesadelos mesmo quando acordada, Rumiko só conseguiu dormir por volta das cinco da manhã. Infelizmente para ela, às cinco e meia sua mãe batia na porta, chamando suas filhas para tomar café.

* * *

Novamente o pai de Ken foi o responsável por levar as crianças e suas malas para a escola. Shinko Urashima logo percebeu que algo estava errado quando a bagunça em seu carro foi praticamente nula, sem que as crianças trocassem mais do que meia dúzia de palavras entre elas. Rumiko e Nathaliya tinham olheiras bem visíveis em seus olhos cansados, como se não tivessem dormido durante toda a noite, não muito diferentes de seus dois filhos e de Satsuki. 

- Hey, o que houve, crianças? Não estão animadas com o passeio? – Perguntou o homem, tentando levantar um pouco o astral dentro do veículo.

- Sim, estamos, pai. – A falta de entusiasmo na voz de Ken deixava dúvidas quanto a credibilidade de suas palavas.

- Pois então mostrem! Até parece que você saíram de um velório! Eu sei que o que aconteceu ontem não foi uma das coisas mais agradáveis de se ver, mas ficar pensando sobre isso agora não vai ajudar em nada! – Aproveitando um sinal vermelho no meio do caminho, o médico virou-se para encarar os filhos e seus amigos. Seu jeito de falar lembrava muito Ken, a forma de espressar sua agitação e indignação era idêntica à de seu filho mais velho. As crianças ficaram impressionadas. – Aproveitem o passeio para relaxar a cabeça um pouco e recarregar as baterias para segunda, principalmente você, Rumiko-chan. Eu não sei como você vai fazer para ganhar se encarar seu adversário depois de uma série de noites mal-dormidas e nenhum descanso. Você não está esperando que o Lutador Solitário saia correndo ao te ver transformada em uma monstra insone e perca por desistência, está?

- Erm... não... – Rumiko não sabia muito bem como responder, nunca havia sido confrontada pelo pai de seu amigo dessa maneira. Ken e Isaac olhavam de Shinko para Rumiko com os queixos levemente caídos enquanto piscavam os olhos duas ou três vezes de cada vez, Nathaliya e Satsuki observavam a paisagem na janela sem realmente prestar atenção no que viam, ouvindo tudo que se passava dentro do carro atentamente, segurando a vontade de rir.

- Ótimo. Divirtam-se então, crianças!

Por causa da conversa, ninguém percebeu que o grupo de aproximava da escola antes da fala do pai de Ken. O homem largou as crianças na porta e saiu para o trabalho, não sem antes fazer o quinteto prometer que eles todos se divertiriam muito no fim de semana e que voltariam cheios de história para contar sobre a aventura.

Os colegas de Rumiko imadiatamente cercaram a garota, bombardeando-a com perguntas sobre as lutas da semifinal e da final, se ela se achava capaz de ganhar do Lutador Solitário depois do que acontecera a Yoshiyuki, se tinha alguma idéia de quem o Lutador Solitário poderia ser e se estava com medo de enfrentá-lo. Eram tantas as perguntas que a mestra de Fenki não sabia mais o que fazer, totalmente cercada e sem lugar para fugir. Para sua sorte, Nathaliya percebeu a situação e tratou de expulsar todos os curiosos com uma única frase, dita no seu tom mais assustador de garota esquentadinha:

- Deixem a minha irmã em paz ou eu não respondo por mim!

Os alunos saíram correndo, refugiando-se no ônibus da excursão. Apenas um ficou para trás, se aproximando de Rumiko sem ser notado:

- Seu amiguinho perdeu porque era fraco. Só há lugar para os mais fortes nesse mundo, Rumiko Higurashi, e a diferença de poder entre ele o Lutador Solitário era imensa.

Rumiko poderia ter ganho uma medalha olímpica em salto em altura ao ouvir o sussurro baixo e grave em seus ouvidos. Seu grito chamou a atenção dos demais beybladers, e logo todas as atenções estavam voltadas para Shinji Ueno, que imediatamente se encolheu sob os olhares inquisitivos dos beybladers.

- Ueno-kun? Foi você que disse aquilo? – Entre todos, Rumiko era a mais impressionada. O Shinji que conhecia até o momento, apesar de calado, tinha uma voz muito mais aguda e uma tendência a gaguejar que não estavam presentes no sussurro de poucos segundos antes, como se o garoto fosse uma outra pessoa. Se a japonesa tivesse um pouco mais de cérebro, poderia ter transformado seu espanto em raciocínio e chagado a alguma conclusão importate, porém, em se tratando de Rumiko, isso não aconteceu.

- Eu... eu... é que... – Shinji tentou se explicar, recuando cada vez mais enquanto falava, encarando Nathaliya mais ou menos como encarava Koichi cada vez que era pego espionando. – Bem... eu... eu assisti a luta e... e...

Ao se ver a uma distância segura do grupo, o garoto também correu para o ônibus, sentando-se ao lado de Zanxam-sensei, um lugar do qual ele sabia que nenhum de seus colegas teria coragem de se aproximar.

- Humpf, covarde. – Exclamou Nathaliya, pegando a sua mala e a de Rumiko e levando para o ônibus. – Francamente, eu não sei qual é a dele. Fica tentando nos espionar, mas se borra de medo toda a vez que tentamos falar com ele. Covarde.

- Você já disse isso, Nathaliya. – Comentou Isaac, também apanhando sua mala.

- Eu sei, mas se ele é mesmo um covarde a única coisa que eu posso fazer é chamá-lo assim, não é? – Respondeu a loira, sem parar para encarar os amigos. – Covarde.

* * *

Durante a viagem até as montanhas, Ken e Isaac decidiram que essa era uma boa oportunidade para começar a cumprir a promessa que fizeram ao seu pai. Ruim para a professora, que tinha planejado terminar de ler seu livro super interessante sobre os diferentes tipos de folhas encontradas na floresta amazônica, mas que teve que passar longas cinco horas ralhando com seus dois alunos encrenqueiros. Quando a turma finalmente chegou ao seu destino, Zanxam-sensei teve prazer em deixar os irmãos um pouco mais de tempo dentro do ônibus enquanto os demais alunos formavam grupos e escolhiam os melhores lugares para montarem suas barracas. 

- Ah, eu sinto muito, Urashima-kun, Isaakov-kun, mas parece que só sobrou o Ueno-kun para ficar no grupo de vocês, e eu temo que a essa hora só as partes sem grama e cobertas de lama sobraram para vocês montarem acampamento... – Foram as palavra de Miko Zanxam ao liberar seus dois alunos, depois de quase uma hora de espera.

Enquanto xingavam a professora de todos os nomes feios que conheciam – grande parte deles aprendida durante o convívio com Franklin Hill, o líder boca-suja dos Europe Fire! – Ken e Isaac apanharam sua bagagem e tentaram escolher um lugar apropriado para montar a barraca, algo que parecia impossível a essa altura do campeonato. Shinji seguiu-os um pouco distante, tropeçando nos próprios pés enquanto caminhava, esparramando seus pertences no chão toda a vez que o fazia. O trio só arranjou um lugar razoavelmente seguro depois de cerca de meia hora rondando o acampamento. Em uma zona relativamente afastada das demais barracas, rodeados por árvores de todos os tamanhos cobertas de folhas e flores coloridas eles começaram a trabalhar, ou melhor, Isaac começou a trabalhar, já que Ken e Shinji não eram exatamente _coordenados _para executar uma tarefa tão complicada quanto montar uma barraca.

- Vocês dois bem que podiam se esforçar um pouquinho mais, né? É complicado fazer tudo sozinho, ainda mais quando se tem um olho só pra fazer pontaria...

Ken, que estava sentado em sua mala esvaziando uma garrafa de suco de pêra e abacaxi, cuspiu fora tudo que havia em sua boca e um pouco mais, enquanto Shinji tropeçava mais uma vez em sua tentativa de se afastar dos garotos discretamente. A barraca estava pela metade, o russo realmente estava tento trabalho para passar as cordas e arames pelos pequenos orifícios do tecido e para prender tudo no chão. O mestre de Fenrochi foi o primeiro a se aproximar, seguido por Shinji depois de um tempo consideravelmente longo.

- Ah, Ueno, cuidado com...

O alerta do russo veio tarde demais. Shinji não havia percebido os restos de uma garrafa de suco largada no chão, tropeçou e caiu em cima da barraca, pondo um fim dramático em uma hora de trabalho árduo de seu colega. Os dois irmãos teriam prontamente gritado com ele se Shinji não tivesse levantado a voz primeiro, agarrando sua perna direita enquanto uma mancha vermelha começava a se espalhar por sua calça acinzentada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – O grito atraíu a atenção de Zanxam-sensei e de boa parte dos alunos, entre eles Rumiko, Nathaliya e Satsuki. Enquanto a professora fazia um novo curativo no ferimento de seu aluno – um corte mais profundo do que parecia à primeira vista – a dupla de beybladers explicava como exatamente eles estavam tendo dificuldades em montar sua barraca e como, depois de terem quase terminado, Shinji destruíra tudo de novo. O problema dos garotos foi resolvido quando Nathaliya deu um passo à frente e se aproximou da barraca destruída. Depois de alguns segundos analisando a situação, a russa começou a trabalhar, entregando em cinco minutos uma uma "chave" simbólia de uma barraca perfeitamente montada nas mãos de seus compatriota.

- Nathaliya, eu te amo! – Exclamou Isaac, deixando o queixo cair livremente com a visão a sua frente. A russa corou levemente, sorrindo para o garoto em resposta.

- É, casa comigo, Nathaliya! – Ken foi bem menos feliz em sua exclamação, recebendo da mestra do fogo um tapa bem sonoro na nuca. Quando Zanxam-sensei terminou com Shinji, os três garotos receberam ordens para voltar para as barracas até a hora da janta.

* * *

- Cara, tá tão chato aqui dentro... – Comentou Ken, depois de meia hora sem fazer nada a não ser encarar o teto. 

- E quente também... – Completou Isaac. O garoto estava deitado de barriga para cima sem camisa e sem o tapa-olho, coberto de suor. – E me parece que lá fora não está muito melhor. – De fato, desde a chegada do grupo na montanha a temperatura local havia subido consideravemente, e o ar úmido aumentava ainda mais a sensaçaõ de estar em um forno gigante. – Alguém aí tem uma garrafa de água? A minha acabou...

Shinji olhou imediatamente para a sua garrafa, ainda cheia, e depois para o russo. Não queria entregá-la ao garoto, não gostava de ter que se desfazer de uma provisão tão importante, porém o estado do russo dizia claramente que ele estava precisando ser hidratado com urgência, e assim o garoto de Hokkaidou fez o que deveria, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

- Obrigado. – Isaac sentou-se para beber. Sentindo-se um pouco melhor depois de esvaziar a garrafa de meio litro em menos de cinco segundos, achou que poderia ser uma boa idéia iniciar uma conversa com seus companheiros de barraca:

- Hey, Ueno, por que exatamente você veio pra Tóquio?

Shinji encarou o colega com os olhos arregalados, como se Isaac tivesse perguntado sobre um tabu ou dito uma blasfêmia. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de finalmente falar, em um tom não muito agradável:

- Isso... não é da sua conta.

- Ora, vamos! Nós estamos presos nessa barraca até a hora da janta, morrendo de calor e sem nada pra fazer, por que não passar o tempo conversando e contando coisas sobre a nossa vida pessoal para estranhos? – Insistiu Isaac, sentindo o olhar divertido de Ken ao seu lado. Aparentemente os dois exibiam a mesma expressão curiosa e animada, pois Shinji olhava de um para o outro não muito contente e um tanto impressionado.

- Se vocês querem mesmo saber... – O garoto suspiro fundo antes de continuar, encarando o chão enquanto falava. Para a surpresa da dupla de beybladers, ele não gaguejou uma vez sequer. – Eu vim de uma fazenda no norte de Hokkaidou para cá por que minha família está com uns problemas. – Uma pequena pausa, em que Shinji passou a encarar os colegas. – Que problemas são estes é algo que não diz respeito a vocês. Se eu achasse que vocês deveriam saber, eu contava. – O restante da frase veio em um sussurro, impedindo até mesmo Isaac de enteder exatamente seu significado. – Vocês não são fortes o suficiente...

- O que? – Perguntou Ken, referindo-se ao sussurro.

- Não é da sua conta. – Respondeu Shinji, de um jeito que lembrava vagamente Koichi em seus dias de mau-humor.

Os garotos tentaram prolongar a conversa, porém Shinji respondia apenas "não é da sua conta" a cada nova pergunta que faziam. Depois de algum tempo, os dois desistiram de conversar e a barraca ficou em silêncio. Ken brincava com o tecido da barraca, Shinji olhava para a janela e Isaac encarava o teto, suando cada vez mais.

* * *

- Isaac! Hey, Isaac! Acorda! 

O russo abriu o olho – que ele não se lembrava de ter fechado – para encontrar o rosto borrado de Ken muito perto do seu. Sua cabeça latejava e ele se sentia fraco, cansado e com muita cede, para não falar no calor.

- O que... o que houve?

- Você tá legal? – Perguntou o japonês, sorrindo um pouco apesar da evidente preocupação. – Você desmaiou agora a pouco, o Ueno foi buscar água e chamar a sensei enquanto eu tentava te acordar...

- Eu to com calor... Tá muito abafado aqui... – Respondeu Isaac com a voz fraca.

- Mesmo? Nós não estamos mais na barraca, eu e o Ueno te tiramos de lá achando que aqui fora ia estar melhor, mas eu acho que não...

Zanxam-sensei e Shinji escolheram este momento para aparecer. A professora foi corredo até seu aluno russo quando percebeu o estado em que se encontrava, não perdendo tempo em jogar um pano umidecido na testa deste e medir sua temperatura. Aos poucos outras crianças foram se aproximando para saber o que estava acontecendo, a maioria a tempo de ver sua professora em pânico pela primeira vez em suas vidas.

- Isaakov-kun, isso não é bom. Por favor, agüente mais um pouco enquanto eu penso no que fazer... – A professora mordeu o lábio, gritando em seguida para que alguém trouxesse gelo. Ken se aproximou da mulher, alarmado, tentando ler o que dizia o termômetro. Seus olhos aumentaram consideravelmente de tamanho quando o número 40,9 tornou-se visível no mostrador digital, e ele imediatamente acomodou-se ao lado da cabeça do irmão, pela primeira vez com alguma noção do quão grave era a situação em que eles estavam.

- Hey, Isaac... vai ficar tudo bem... você vai ver... Nós vamos dar um jeito e...

O russo virou-se para encarar o irmão. Parecia cansado e seu rosto estava bem vermelho, destacando a pálida cicatriz em seu olho esquerdo. Quando o garoto abriu a boca, apenas Nathaliya conseguiu entender suas palavras, sua dor de cabeça era tanta que ele não conseguia mais se concentrar para falar japonês.

- Hey, eu acho que isso vai te ajudar, Isaac... – Exclamou Nathaliya, em russo também, não muito certa se o amigo conseguiria entender qualquer coisa em japonês a essa altura do campeonato. A garota tinha Comulk em sua mão, e assim que lançou a beyblade, o urso de armadura apareceu, indo para perto de seu mestre, de modo a praticamente colocar o garoto em seu colo.

- Wow, eu não sabia que feras-bit podiam fazer isso! – Exclamou Ken, se afastando para dar espaço ao urso. Muitos de seus colegas faziam comentários parecidos. – Viu só, Isaac? Até a sua fera-bit quer te ajudar!

- _Comulk... É você mesmo? Você é tão... fofinho... _– O russo fez algum esforço para sorrir, sentindo-se confortável nos braços da criatura que, surpreendentemente, não era quente. Em seguida, seu olho direito se fechou, espalhando pânico entre os alunos. Comulk sumiu logo depois, se desmaterializando em um uma chuva de pó colorido enquanto sua beyblade parava de girar.

Até o momento, ninguém havia percebido a ausência de Shinji entre eles, porém quando o garoto reapareceu em cima de uma árvore diretamente acima dos colegas, com um saco disforme em seus braços e um olhar que poderiam assustar até mesmo um grande animal selvagem, todas as atenções se voltaram para ele. Sem se enconlher perante as dezenas de olhares, Shinji pulou diretamente para o chão, – estava a pelo menos dez metros de altura em cima da árvore – caindo como um gato com o mínimo de ruído, ignorado o ferimento em sua perna que mais uma vez se abria, e se aproximou do russo.

- Talvez eu tenha alguma coisa aqui que possa ajudá-lo. – Declarou ele, olhando para Ken com o olhar determinado. O japonês não sabia se deveria ficar impressionado ou assustado com a mudança repentina no colega. – Ou pelo menos dizer se ele pode ser ajudado. – Shinji se ajoelhou perto do rosto do russo e jogou uma espécie de pó esverdeado no olho machucado do garoto. Depois de alguns segundos, o pó tornou-se vermelho e o menino de Hokkaidou baixou a cabeça.

- E então? – Perguntou Ken, com medo da resposta.

- Eu sinto muito. Mesmo que uma ambulância chege aqui agora, eu temo que seja tarde demais pra ele.

- Não! Isso é mentira! – Explodiu o mestre de Fenrochi, tornando o medo em fúria. – Como é que você pode saber uma coisa dessas com um simples pozinho colorido?

- Não me subestime, Urashima. – Rebateu Shinji. – Esse "pozinho" foi desenvolvido pela minha mãe, ele tem propriedades especiais que me permitem saber as chances de sobrevivência de uma pessoa. – o garoto não se intimidou, encarando Ken com um ar autoritário que até então ninguém imaginava que ele possuía. – Isaakov-kun não vai agüentar muito mais tempo. Por causa do calor, sua cabeça deve estar explodindo agora, ele está perdendo líquidos muito depressa. Sua pressão sobe a níveis alarmantes enquanto o coração bombeia sangue cada vez mais rápido para o corpo, por sua vez aumentando ainda mais a temperatura. É um ciclo vicioso do qual ele não tem escapatória. No fim, as altas temperaturas vão atingir também o cérebro, causando uma pane geral, e tudo vai estar acabado. É melhor aceitarem a realidade. – O olhar de Shinji pela primeira vez mudou de Ken para Nathaliya. – Além disso, ele é muito fraco. _Disso _eu tenho certeza.

- Do... do que você está falando?

O garoto não respondeu, continuou encarnado a russa sem piscar, como se a desafiasse a discordar de suas palavras. Rumiko e Satsuki, assim como muitos de seus colegas, levaram as maos à boca, assustadas, porém Ken se levantou, forçando Shinji a fazer o mesmo.

- Escute aqui, seu espertinho! – A determinação era visível nos olhos de Ken, fazendo Nathaliya sorrir com o canto do lábio e Rumiko e Satsuki relaxarem um pouco. – O que você acabou de dizer é suficiente para tirar nota máxima numa prova de ciências, quanto a isso não há dúvidas. Ruim pra você, o Isaac não é um exemplo de livro, uma forma matemática que você aplica a fórmula e sempre dá certo! Ele é um ser humano, um ser humano com uma força fora do comum! – Os olhos de Ken começaram a ficar marejados enquanto ele pensava no que estava prestes a dizer, porém ele não parou. – Você não deve saber, mas ele sobreviveu a uma tempestade de neve no meio da Sibéria quando tinha dez anos! Sobreviveu à mesma tempestade que matou sua mãe e seu pai! – Alguns dos alunos soltaram exclamações surpresas, entretanto nem Shinji, nem Ken pareceram ter notado. – Os fatores que interferem na vida de um ser humano não podem ser calculados, as pessoas são diferentes dos livros! Isaac não vai ser derrotado por uma febre, eu tenho certeza!

Depois de mais alguns segundos se encarando, Ken quebrou o contato visual, voltando a se ajoelhar perto do irmão. Havia uma garrafa de água em sua mão, presente de um de seus colegas, e o garoto simplesmente derramou seu conteúdo no rosto do russo enquanto dirigia a ele algumas palavras:

- Isaac, escuta: eu não sei o que você está pensando agora, se é que você está conseguindo pensar... Mas eu realmente acredito no que eu disse! Você já passou por tanta coisa na vida, já sobreviveu a tantas situações improváveis... prove que consegue passar por esta também! Vamos lá, reaja! Reaja!

Vendo a reação de Ken, Nathaliya também decidiu fazer alguma coisa, juntando-se ao garoto:

- Vamos, Isaac! Eu sei que você consegue! Levanta daí! Você é forte o suficiente para isso! Não deixe esse calorzinho te derrotar, mestre do gelo!

As reações de Ken e Nathaliya iniciaram uma reação em cadeia, e logo todos os alunos gritavam suas palavras de incentivo. Para espanto de Shinji, depois de alguns intantes o russo de fato começou a mostrar alguma melhora. Talvez isso fosse por causa do pensamento positivo e incentivo de seus colegas, ou talvez tudo tenha sido o efeito da água na cara, mas o fato é que ele abriu o olho novamente, virando o rosto de um lado para o outro enquanto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

A comemoração foi geral. Depois de trocar algumas palavras em russo com Nathaliya, Isaac voltou a falar japonês e foi tranferido para a barraca de Zanxam-sensei por medida de segurança. Nathaliya, Satsuki e Rumiko acompanharam o garoto, deixando Ken e Shinji sozinhos na floresta.

- Eu estou confuso. – Declarou o garoto de Hokkaidou depois de algum tempo observando as árvores. – É a primeira vez que eu erro, eu devo ter feito alguma coisa errada...

- Além do fato de você ter tratado o Isaac como um boneco previsível, o que mais poderia dar errado? – O sarcasmo na voz de Ken era evidente, porém Shinji fingiu não perceber:

- Bem... há uma... _condição_ para o pó funcionar... Segundo a minha mãe, para que o pó funcione, eu preciso ter a mente livre de problemas e querer realmente ajudar a outra pessoa... – Shinji não encarava Ken, permanecendo distante mesmo em sua voz. Apesar de não estar mais gaguejando, não mostrava mais a mesma autoridade de antes.

- E você tem problemas te incomodando ou não quis realmente ajudar o Isaac? – Perguntou Ken, torcendo para que o colega respondesse que era a primeira opção.

- Não é da sua conta. – Respondeu o garoto, com a voz livre de emoções.

- De novo isso? – Ken novamente perdeu a paciência, caminhando até Shinji e segurando-o pelos ombros para fazer seus olhos se encontrarem. – Olha aqui, senhor "eu-me-acho", isso é da minha conta sim! Isaac é meu irmão e eu quero saber!

- Irmão? Vocês têm sobrenomes diferentes! – Exclamou o outro, um tanto confuso.

- Eu bem que gostaria de responder "não é da sua conta" agora, mas não vou, porque eu acho que seria bom pra você saber disso, quem sabe aprende algo sobre a vida... – Ken não precisava mais segurar Shinji para fazê-lo encará-lo, o garoto de Hokkaidou parecia interessado no assunto. – Para a sua informação, senhor _sabe-tudo-decora-de-livro_, o Isaac é meu irmão adotivo, se você não lembra do que eu disse sobre como os pais dele morreram. E ele é russo, como ele disse no primeiro dia de aula. Os pais dele morreram por causa de uma conspiração armada por um cara mau chamado Hajime Yuy, que não por conhecidência é o pai do Koichi e do Yoshiyuki Yuy, que eu sei que você já ouviu falar.

Shinji tentou interromper, porém Ken o impediu com um movimento de sua mão. Falando sobre os acontecimentos do campeonato mundial, o garoto sentia-se mais corajoso do que o normal, apesar da pequena dor o peito que ele associava a certos momentos:

- Em 2001, quando Isaac estava fazendo dez anos, ele e os pais dele estavam em um trem para Moscou. Infelizmente para eles, Yuy-_teme _tinha um plano para impedir que eles chegassem, e uma bomba explodiu naquele trem. O pai dele ficou ferido quando tentou protegê-lo e a mãe, que não se machucou, decidiu usar seu corpo para aquecê-lo. O socorro demorou pra chegar, o pai dele acabou morrendo logo, e a mãe acabou congelando abraçada a ele, logo antes do resgate chegar. – A voz de Ken tornou-se menos firme, seus olhos novamente começaram a ficar marejados. – Deve ter sido horrível... ver os pais morrerem lentamente na sua frente enquanto você não pode fazer nada…

Tanto Shinji quanto Ken pararam de se encarar, virando seus rostos para direções opostas em um movimento perfeitamente sincronizado. Eles não sabiam, mas naquela hora dividiam o mesmo tipo de sentimento, ambos se recusavam a deixar as lágrimas fugitivas escaparem de seus olhos. As coisas que o colega falava traziam lembranças nada agradáveis ao garoto de Hokkaidou, que lutava com todas as suas forças para não mostrar o quão abalado realmente se sentia no momento. Apesar da voz trêmula, Ken continuou falando:

- Isaac, Nathaliya Yoshiyuki são parte dos Soldier of Russia, a equipe que enfrentamos na final do campeonato mundial passado. Eles eram a equipe treinada pelo Yuy-_teme_, e naquela época eram tão ruins quanto ele. As feras-bit deles tinham a habilidade de roubar a mente das pessoas ou coisa assim, suas vítimas não podiam sentir nada, ouvir nada, ver nada, ou falar nada. Eles atacaram todos os nossos amigos, um por um, usando essa habilidade a cada nova luta. Nós ficamos um mês lutando contra eles e contra nós mesmos, contra a parte de nós que achava que não havia jeito de derrotá-los e queria fugir. Até que, no dia do meu aniversário, que também é o aniversário do Isaac, eu o desafiei depois de encontrá-lo tocando piano numa sala. Eu não sei bem porque eu fiz aquilo, na verdade, mas na hora me pareceu a coisa certa a fazer. Só que ele era muito melhor do que eu e ele venceu bem fácil. Ironia, eu sei, mas foi o cara que eu hoje chamo de irmão que me transformou em um vegetal sem mente por mais de uma semana. No fim, eu só me lembro de acordar numa sala com o Yuy-_teme_ me dizendo que eu não tinha mente própria e devia obedecer a ele...

Ken parou de falar, sabia que se abrisse a boca não conseguiria produzir nenhum som com sentido. A dor no peito aumentava com as lembranças que, apesar de fazerem parte de um passado aparetemente distante, ainda estavam bem marcadas em todos os beybladers. Se Ken não estivesse determinado a contar tudo para Shinji em uma tentiva de fazê-lo se abrir também e de ensiná-lo mais uma lição, já teria há muito desistido. Respirou fundo e contou até dez mentalmente antes de continuar, um pouco mais controlado. A próxima parte da história era a que mais doía contar, mas também a que mais valia a pena:

- Hajime-_teme_ mandou eu atacar os Taichi e qualquer um que se opusesse a mim e a ele. Eu devia derrotá-los. Nessa hora, Isaac e os Soldier of Russia estavam ajudando meus amigos, eles já tinham perdido e decidiram mudar de lado. Eu acabei mandado para um labirinto de túneis em baixo do ginásio e lá eu encontrei... Isaac. Com outros dois amigos. – Ken parou novamente para recuperar o controle, teve que respirar fundo mais algumas vezes antes de continuar. – O Isaac disse para os dois que sabia o que podia me fazer voltar a ser o que era, ele queria que eu o atacasse quantas vezes fosse necessário, sem me segurar! – A voz de Ken tornou-se extremamente aguda quando uma única lágrima escapou de seus olhos. – E é óbvio que eu fiz exatamente isso! Minha beyblade acertou ele umas três vezes, e é por isso que ele hoje tem aquela cicatriz horrível no olho! E tudo pra _me _fazer voltar ao normal! _Eu_, que até então ele considerava o seu pior rival!

- Por que ele faria isso? – Perguntou Shinji, estupefato, se perguntando como alguém poderia ser tão idiota.

- Ele disse que o único jeito de me fazer voltar a ser eu mesmo era acabando com a raiva que estava dentro de mim. Ele sabia que eu estava com raiva dele por ter perdido a luta. E esse era o jeito que ele conhecia de acabar com a raiva. Ao menos funcionou. Eu voltei ao normal, nós encurralamos o Yuy-_teme, _fizemos ele contar todas as barbaridades dele e agora ele é um foragido da polícia e nós somos uma família feliz com dois pares de gêmeos bagunceiros! – Foi um alívio para Ken poder sorrir novamente depois de ter que relembrar os piores dias de sua vida. Em contraste com os acontecimentos durante o dia da grande final, as lembranças que se seguiam à conquista do título pelos Taichi eram as mais felizes possíveis.

- Vocês são estranhos... – Foi o comentário de Shinji. De alguma forma, os papéis haviam se invertido durante a conversa, e era o garoto de Hokkaidou quem tinha dificuldades para controlar suas emoções e palavras. – Eu queria ter alguém pra confiar desse jeito, mas...

Os ouvidos de Ken se apuraram, percebendo que talvez seu plano tivesse dado resultado. Com um pouco de sorte e usando as palavras certas, Ken poderia fazer seu colega contar um pouco mais de sua história, algo mais do que um "não é da sua conta".

- Ueno... por um acaso você... não tem amigos ou coisa assim? – Ken não ficaria surpreso com uma resposta afirmativa, afinal seu irmão e os demais Soldier of Russia eram exatamente assim no passado, ele já conhecia bem esse tipo de história. Para sua surpresa, no entanto, a resposta de Shinji foi outra:

- Eu tinha. – O mestre de Fenrochi estremeceu ao pensar no significado mais provável para o uso do verbo no passado. Sua intuição lhe dizia que estava prestes a ouvir algo ainda mais sinistro do que a história que contara. Quando Shinji retomou a palavra, sua voz estavam bem mais controlada do que a de Ken, apesar de não encará-lo nos olhos. – Na fazenda onde eu morava, nossas famílias eram obrigadas a trabalhar para o dono das terra por causa de uma dívida idiota da época dos samurais. Meu pai foi o primeiro em gerações a se revoltar, e acabou se tornando o líder de uma revolta. Nós tínhamos tudo planejado, íamos obrigar Watanabe-dono a nos libertar daquele lugar, usando a força se necessário, mas de algum jeito ele descobriu tudo, provavelmente tinha um espião... – Shinji parecia hipnotizado enquanto contava sua história, revendo as cenas mais violentas da revolta falhada como um filme de terror muito assustador. – Todos os rebeldes foram caçados e mortos, um por um... Meu pai se arriscou para me ajudar a fugir, me colocando em um trem pra cá. A última lembrança que eu tenho é dele me empurrando para dentro dizendo que nos encontraríamos mais tarde... e a porta se fechou... e antes do trem partir... eu ouvi gritos... tiros... pessoas correndo e...

Todo o controle que o garoto apresentava até o momento começou a despencar. Relembrar essa cena em particular era algo para o qual ele não estava totalmente preparado. Ao chegar em Tóquio, recebera uma carta de Ryuma Watanabe, o dono da fazenda, dizendo que seu exército particular havia dado um fim em todos os rebeldes, seu pai incluído, e que ele deveria voltar logo se não quisesse ter o mesmo destino. Shinji jamais contaria o conteúdo da carta para alguém, se recusava a adimitir que seu pai, a pessoa que ele mais admirava e que lhe ensinara tantas coisas nos últimos doze anos, estava realmente morto. Dizer isso em voz alta parecia tornar a morte muito mais real, e ele não estava pronto para isso ainda.

- Ueno... você está bem? – Perguntou Ken, preocupado com a palidez do rosto do colega. Shinji mantinha os olhos fixos em um ponto distante, abraçado a sua mochila com força enquanto um número considerável de lágrimas escorria por suas bochechas. Sem querer, Ken acabou passando os olhos por um dos bolsos da mochila, coberto por um plástico transparente. Nele havia uma beyblade dourada vagamente familiar, porém como ela não tinha um bit-chip no momento era impossível saber exatamente onde ele encontrara tal beyblade.

- Eu... eu...

Sem maiores explicações, Shinji saiu correndo da barraca, sumindo das vistas de seu colega sem fazer esforço enquanto corria desabalado em meio a árvores e flores primaveris. Só parou quando o silêncio ao seu redor lhe provou que estava bem longe do acampamento. O ferimento em sua perna estava novamente sangrando, o que fez com que mais lembranças, desta vez felizes, o invadissem. Por uma razão ou outra, Shinji estava sempre se machucando, caindo, tropeçando. Seu pai era sempre o primeiro a acudi-lo em um acidente, e seus curativos à base de ervas garantiam uma cura rápida para o que quer que fosse.

- Pai, eu queria que você estivesse aqui agora...

Shinji sentou-se apoiado em uma árvore e passou algum tempo observando o céu no pôr-do-sol e ouvindo o canto dos pássaros da região. Acabou adormecendo sem perceber, e em seu sonho _estava acompahado de seu pai_, _aprendendo a montar em um cavalo_, _a fazer fogueira com pedras e gravetos, a caçar pássaros com estilingue._ _Ele estava com o pequeno instrumento de madeira na mão, pronto para atirar em um passarinho inocente que seria seu jantar quando de repente tudo ficou escuro. Ao longe, seu pai gritava por ajuda. Usando o estilingue, Shinji tentou atirar para todos os lados tentando defender o homem que não podia ver, mas que sabia estar por perto. Sua falha em acertar um alvo fez com que mais gritos se juntassem aos de Kenshin Ueno, todos emplorando pela ajuda do líder. Eram as vozes de uma garota, de sua mãe, duas vozes idênticas de garotos, vozes de homens e crianças. Todas queriam a ajuda de Shinji Ueno, do líder, queriam que ele mostrasse a coragem que tinha certeza que herdara do pai e que já mostrara em tantas outras ocasiões perigosas. Elas precisavam dele, no entanto Shinji já não conseguia mais se mover, como se mãos invisíveis o puxassem cada vez mais fundo na escuridão do pesadelo. Tudo ficou silencioso por algum tempo, até uma nova voz ecoar no espaço vazio. _

_Não era uma voz comum, porém. Era sua voz, mais firme e segura, grave e determinada. A escuridão foi desaparecendo, ao mesmo tempo em que o cenário familiar do ginásio de Tóquio tornava-se visível. Shinji viu a si mesmo na arena, encarando Yoshiyuki Yuy com o corpo coberto pela pesada capa de viagem. A luta foi rápida, a Tempestade Fantasma de Kid Dragoon não teve dificuldades para expulsar o unicórnio adversário da arena, causando certo estrago. Ver de outro ângulo o soco do irmão mais velho de seu oponente foi uma experiência interessante, embora ele lembrasse muito bem da dor que sentira no momento. Se não estivesse tão acostumado com castigos físicos, muito provavelmente teria desmaiado com o impacto. Seu revide aparentemente fez mais estrago, Koichi Yuy foi arremessado contra a parede. O Lutador Solitário deu as costas à cena e foi embora. Novamente tudo ficou escuro. _

_"O forte sobreviverá e o fraco irá morrer". "O forte sobreviverá e o fraco irá morrer". "O forte sobreviverá e o fraco irá morrer". A frase ecoava em seus ouvidos, a frase que era sempre repetida pro Watanabe-dono. Se ele acreditava nela ou não, não vinha ao caso, embora ele a repetisse de vez em quando sem perceber. Por fim, a escuridão foi desaparecendo e ele _passou a ouvir várias vozes gritando seu nome. Antes que pudesse completamente abrir os olhos, a voz firme e aliviada de Nathaliya Alexandrova penetrou em seus ouvidos:

- Finalmente te encontramos, Ueno! Eu achei estranho quando a sensei disse que não precisávamos sair pra te procurar durante a noite, mas agora me parece que não estava falando _non-senses_...

Os raios de sol da manhã penetraram nos olhos de Shinji, forçando-o a piscar várias vezes antes de poder focar o rosto da russa. Nathaliya avançou contra o garoto e puxou-o pela mão até o acampamento, onde ele teve que ouvir um grande sermão de sua professora sobre fugir sem dar explicações e deixar todos preocupados, tudo antes de ele realmente entender o que estava acontecendo. Somente muito mais tarde foi que ele ficou sabendo que havia permanecido em seu esconderijo durante toda a noite, que Ken estava muito irritado por ter que dormir sozinho e que Isaac estava bem melhor agora que a temperatura da montanha estava de volta ao normal.

* * *

Durante o resto do dia, os alunos do primeiro ano tiveram a aula sobre biologia, geografia e ecologia que era o objetivo do passeio, relaxaram vendo as paisagens maravilhosas e o monte Fuji, brincaram e comeram à vontade. Quando a noite estava começando a cair novamente, todos recolheram suas barracas e voltaram para casa, fazendo mais bagunça do que durante a ida. 

As famílias das crianças estavam esperando na porta da escola quando o ônibus chegou novamente em Tóquio, por volta da meia-noite. Ken logo percebeu que não havia ninguém para buscar Shinji, e por isso perguntou para seu pai se ele não poderia o colega para onde quer que ele estivesse vivendo no momento.

- Hum... acho que vamos ter espaço... Pode chamar o seu amigo sim, Ken...

Shinji ficou surpreso com o convite, porém não o recusou. O garoto percebeu o olhar estranho de Ken direcionado a ele durante todo o percurso até o templo em que estava hospedado, dividindo um quarto com outros garotos que também não tinham dinheiro para pagar um hotel na capital, mas fingiu não perceber.

- Obrigado pela carona, Urashima-san. Nos vemos amanhã, Urashima, Isaakov.

Educadamente, Shinji se despediu da família Urashima e entrou, atirando-se em seu _futon _e adormecendo quase instantaneamente, se recusando a pensar no que poderiam acontecer em sua luta do dia seguinte, se suas esperanças seriam confirmadas ou não, se Rumiko era forte o suficiente para vencê-lo e provar-se útil para o plano desesperado que tinha em mente. Queria acreditar que depois de amanhã se futuro não se tornasse mais tão negro.

_

* * *

(Interrompemos o off-talk que ainda não começou para permitir aos leitores um momento de reflexão sobre o capítulo que acabou de acabar.) _

_(O momento de reflexão é muito importante, porque as informações reveladas nesse capítulo são importates, e por isso precisam ser muito bem assimilidas antes de partimos para as besteiras normais do off-talk) _

_(Fim do momento de reflexão. Vamos começar agora mais uma edição especial e sem sentido do off-talk, criada para satisfazer as necessidades de um autor irresponsável) _

_(Passa letreiro luminoso de neon brilhate) _

**_Letreiro: _**_Inspirado na atual situação do James, a ediçaõ especial do off-talk: Responda a pergunta! _

_(Beybladers centados em fila esperando a pergunta) _

_(Aparece a Zanxam-sensei vestida de apresentadora de programa de auditório pra fazer a pergunta) _

**_Zanxam-sensei: _**_E a pergunta é... (Zanxam-sensei faz uma daquelas caras assustadoras ao ler a pergunta) _Meses atrás Zanxam-sensei te passou uma montanha de lição de casa pra fazer para esta sexta-feira. Hoje é quarta e você ainda não começou a trabalhar. Como você sai dessa situação?

**_Rumiko: _**_Hum... Eu vou gritar, entrar em pânico, fazer um escândalo e pedir pra Satsuki fazer tudo pra mim! n.n _

**_Satsuki:_**_ (Ignorando a Rumiko) Em primeiro lugar, eu nunca deixaria pra fazer uma montanha de lição de casa dois dias antes de entregar. Em segundo lugar, eu tenho pena de quem deixa. u.ú _

**_Toshihiro: _**_Ah... eu... Colo do Vladmir! XD _

**_Vladmir: _**_Eu escrevo tudo em russo pra um certo _alguém _não poder copiar. E se necessário fico as duas noites acordado para terminar tudo. u.u _

**_Ken: _**_Eu cometo suicídio... e depois apareço vivinho da Silva no sábado, dizendo que fui enxotado do mundo espiritual pela minha irresponsabilidade. 8D _

**_Takashi: _**_Eu compro uma passagem pra Antártica e fico lá por tempo indeterminado./o/ _

**_Koichi: _**_Isso não vai acontecer. Eu sempre faço as tarefas no dia que elas foram propostas. ¬¬' _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Eu compro um monte de chocolate, como um monte de chocolate e faço todo o trabalho na quinta-feira à noite com uma severa hiperglicemia que vai deixar o Nii-chan de cabelo em pé! XDDDD Porque eu posso não ser mais o vilão da história, mas eu ainda sou maaaaau... XDDD E temporariamente feliz só pra esse off-talk. XD Depois eu volto a ser um ser depressivo por tempo indeterminado. T.T (Vai pra um canto obscuro e fica chupando o dedo) _

**_Nathaliya:_**_ Eu entro em modo bersek e não deixo ninguém se aproximar até ter terminado tudo. ò.ó E Ciesel faz churrasquinho de quem tentar me impedir. ò.ó (Beybladers se afastando da Nathaliya vagarosamente) _

**_Isaac: _**_Eu... Faço companhia pro Takashi... n.n'' _

**_Ann: _**_Eu culpo o John pela fata de organização que me levou a ter tõa pouco tempo pra fazer tanta coisa. E ele que resolva seus problemas. ò.ó _

_(John não pode responder porque está ocupado tentando sumir das vistas da Ann antes que ela realmente o culpe e ele precise encarar as conseqüências) _

**_William: _**_O que?Pra sexta? Eu desisto. Vou sair com a minha namorada que eu ganho mais! XD _

**_Emy: _**_Não, o William não tem namorada. u.ú E quanto a mim, só o tempo que alguém leva pra ler todas essas respostas sem sentido é tempo o suficientente pra que eutermine qualquer lição que seja. u.ú _

**_Lily: _**_Dois dias pra fazer tanta lição? Quem seria tão estupidamente desorganizado o suficiente pra deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer? O.õ _

_(Hehashiro, David e Mário não podem responder porque estão muito ocupados tentando terminar todas as tarefas antes que a Lily perceba que eles são bons exemplos de pessoas estupidamente desorganizadas) _

**_Lhana: _**_Eu rabisco tudo assim, ó! XDD (Lhana com uma caneta colorida desenhando por todas as folhas das tarefas) E depois troco pelo trabalho do papai! XDDD _

**_Franklin: _**_Eu contrato um especialista pra fazer o trabalho por mim. Simples. _

**_Christie: _**_Oh, eu jamais deixaria uma coisa dessas acontecer! (Apanha um microfone e aproveita que todas as luzes estão focadas nela) Como poderia eu, uma moça tão educada e inteligente, organizada e direita, deixar um desvio desses manchar a minha reputação de garota perfeita? O que os meus fãs vão dizer se souberem que eu, a maravilhosa Christie Robert deixei-me cair na tentação de atrasar a lição de casa? Oh, que sacrilégio, que blasfêmia, que... _

_(Erik rapta a Christie pra fazer ela calar a boca e some do cenário) _

**_Alice: _**_Ah... Agora o Erik não vai poder responder! XDD Mas por mim eu digo que eu desisto de tentar fazer qualquer coisa se chegar a esse ponto. XDD Acho que mudo-me para algum lugar bem distante e espero a tempestade passar... XDDD (Se levanta e vai atrás do Erik e da Christie. Franklin faz o mesmo logo depois, dizendo que não pode deixar a Christie sozinha com Erik) _

**_Chang: _**_Eu acho que não teria outra alternativa se não colar a bunda na cadeira e trabalhar... n.n _

**_Kian: _**_Eu concordo com o Chang! _

**_Len:_**_ Eu sou mais a resposta do Toshihiro... _

**_Jun: _**_Se é pra ficar copiando resposta de quem já falou, eu faço minhas as palavras da Ann, só trocando "John" por um certo... "Len"... _

_(Len some misteriosamente) _

**_Cristiano: _**_Eu faço o que o Capitão achar que eu devo fazer! n.n _

**_Felipe: _**_Muito bem, Critiano, muito bem! (Tapinha na cabeça do Cristiano) _

**_Ayatá: _**_Repararam como o Felipe não respondeu à pergunta? O.õ _

**_Felipe: _**_Nem você! ò.ó _

**_Ayatá: _**_Eu não preciso. Como parte do grupo dos CDFs essas coisas não acontecem comigo. ¬¬'' _

**_Felipe: _**_Chato. ¬¬'''''''''' Eu, como sou muito original, ia fingir que não era comigo e continuar jogando bola, afinal quem precisa estudar quando já se tem uma carreira milionária garantida fazendo a coisa que mais gosta? XD _

**_Luiz: _**_O Felipe é preguiçoso... Eu encarava a tarefa e lutava até o fim pra terminar, desafiando meus próprios limites e... _

**_Felipe: _**_Ih, olha só... o Luiz tá falando como macho! Quem diria... O.O _

_(Luiz e Felipe começam a brigar e acabam sendo expulsos pela sensei) _

**_Carlos: _**_Eu... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (Dorme) _

**_Elizabeth: _**_Eu entro em BURNING-mode e aí... _

**_Cathy: _**_Aí já era a lição de casa... u.ú Não me convide pra trabalhar com você. _

**_Gaby: _**_A gente podia fazer a lição juntas, ia ser bem mais fácil! n.n _

**_Marie: _**_É, boa idéia! Vamos trabalhar em equipe na lição de casa!/o/ _

**_Shinji: _**_Ah... Eu... Eu... Eu... Eu... (fica gaguejando por tempo indeterminado) _

**_James: _**_Eu fico escrevendo off-talks e postando capítulos ao invés de trabalhar! XDDDDDDD _

_Não é legal? _

_(Zanxam-sensei tem um ataque após ouvir todas as respostas) _

_(Beybladers comemoraram porque nocautearam a sensei) _

_(E ninguém mais trabalha!) _

_OWARI _

_(Próximo capítulo: Rumiko versus o Lutador Solitário! Quem vencerá?) _


	7. Entre a coragem e o medo

**(Ed) Nota do James: **(Palavrão bem feio no estilo "Franklin") que não deixou eu postar o capítulo ontem! ò.ó O atraso dessa vez não foi culpa minha, esse site é que é temperamental, não eu! ò.ó Eu não sou temperamental, nem estou nervoso. ò.ó NÃO estou nervoso e nem quero trucidar os organizadores do site por ter perdido meia hora do meu dia de ontem tentando postar esse capítulo quando deveria estar trabalhando no meu assignment de geografia pra segunda que vem. ò.ó É, eu não estou nervoso! ò.ó

Aproveitem o capítulo e culpem o ff. net pelo atraso. n.n'

**

* * *

**

**Nota da Rumiko: **Infelizmente, nós chegamos ao fim da primeira parte da história, o que significa que nós não vamos mais aparecer por algum tempo. O próximo capítulo vai trazer o início de "Kita kara no Onna no ko" (A garota do norte), e o capítulo de hoje vai mostrar a tão esperada luta entre eu e o Shi.. digo, entre eu e o Lutador Solitário! n.n

Aproveitem, deixem reviews e façam uma personagem principal feliz!/o/

* * *

CAPÍTULO VI

ENTRE A CORAGEM E O MEDO

- Muito bem, a bagunça terminou, sentem-se porque eu quero começar a minha aula. – O tumulto em volta de uma das mesas no centro da sala se dispersou com a chegada de Zanxam-sensei. Segundos antes, a grande maioria dos alunos da turma encontrava-se absorta nas palavras de Shotaro Kumamoto, um dos alunos mais nerds de toda a escola, e suas teorias sobre a verdadeira identidade do Lutador Solitário:

_A confusão começou logo que Rumiko e Nathaliya entraram na sala. Com sua grande luta marcada para dali a poucas horas, a japonesa não teve problemas em chegar bem cedo na escola, antes mesmo de Satsuki, Ken e Isaac sequer pensarem em sair de casa. Surpreendentemente, um número considerável de alunos já estava presente, todos aglomerados em no centro da sala de aula, ao redor de um garoto que era o perfeito estereótipo de nerd: óculos fundo de garrafa, cabelo arrumadinho e uma pilha de livros em cima da classe. Shotaro Kumamoto estava de pé em sua cadeira e fazia uma espécie de discurso inflamado. Curiosas, as duas meninas se aproximaram: _

_- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Nathaliya, encarndo o nerd com desconfiança. Kumamoto não era muito popular entre seus colegas, com fama de fazedor de teorias malucas que, ao contrário de de qualquer coisa vinda da mente de Ken, tinham algum tipo de validade científica. Kumamoto era o nerd cientista louco, e por essa razão não eram muitos os alunos que se aproximavam dele por livre e espontânea vontade. _

_- Kumamoto está tentando descobrir a identidade do Lutador Solitário! – Respondeu uma das garotas mais entusiasmadas, olhando do nerd para as recém-chegadas. – Ele até agora tem três suspeitos... _

_- Exatamente. – Depois da introdução da colega, o próprio cientista louco tomou a palavra, assumindo uma pose intimidadora em sua cadeira. – Eu passei as últimas lutas coletando todos os dados possíveis sobre o nosso arqui-inimigo malvado, e depois de uma investigação meticulosa, hoje eu vou apresentar ao mundo as minhas conclusões! Mwahahahaha! – Rumiko agarrou o braço da irmã, levemente intimidade pela postura megalomaníaca do colega. Como nerd, Kumamoto nunca fora reconhecido por suas habilidades atléticas ou destacado dos demais por sua altura ou músculos. No geral, seu aspecto físico não era de se impressionar: 1,52m de altura, magro, cifose avançada por passar tempo demais encurvado diante de uma tela de computador, olheiras eternas e uma cabeça desproporcionalmente grande para acomodar o vasto volume de massa cinzenta contida nele. Agora que se sentia confiante e que era o centro das atenções dos colegas, no entanto, o garoto conseguia realmente passar uma imagem assustadora a pessoas como Rumiko ou Ken. Sua gargalhada ecou pela sala no exato momento em que a porta se abriu novamente, revelando uma Satsuki irritada puxando Ken e Isaac pela orelha e um Shinji aparentemente cansado e alheio aos acontecimentos ao redor. _

_- Ah, certo... e quais são as conclusões? – Nathaliya era a única que não se mostrava ansiosa ou realmente interessada no assunto. Seus instintos lhe diziam que pessoas como Kumamoto não eram confiáveis. Os recém-chegados, com a exceção de Shinji, que logo sento-se em seu lugar de costume e passou a apreciar a paisagem da janela, também foram atraídos pela confusão, para alívio das orelhas muito vermelhas dos mestres do gelo e fogo. _

_- Mwahahahahaha! – A segunda gargalhada do nerd fez tanto Rumiko quanto Ken se encolherem, e Satsuki e Nathaliya trocarem olhares incertos. As duas loiras estavam certas de que, o que quer que o colega estivesse prestes a dizer, não seria nada mais sério do que a teoria da conspiração de Ken envolvendo marshmellows e papel reciclado. _

_- Eu sou mesmo um gênio! Apreciem a minha genialidade, senhoras senhores! Eu sei quem é o Lutador Solitário e posso apontá-lo para vocês! – Até mesmo Shinji parou o que estava fazendo para observar a pose ridícula de seu colega. Kumamoto gritava tão alto que não seria surpresa se outros alunos de outras salas – e andares – aparecessem para pesquisar a causa do tumulto. Não que o verdadeiro Lutador Solitáiro estivesse preocupado em ser descoberto, ainda mais por um colega que não sabia nada sobre ele, mas porque seria divertido ver ele tentar. _

_- Então pára de enrolar e fala logo... – O olhar de Nathaliya deixou claro que a russa estava com sua paciênca se esgotando rapidamente. Sabendo do perigo que isso significava, Kumamoto foi bem mais direto ao continuar o seu discurso: _

_- Meus três suspeitos são: Número um, um cara realmente muito feio, com algum tipo de problema de pele e de crescimento que não quer mostrar a cara para não assustar seus adversários e ganhar as lutas por W.O., já que, como todos nós sabemos, ele é realmente forte. _

_Nathaliya e Satsuki sentiram seus olhos saltarem das órbitas com a primeira hipótes, enquanto Shinji se segurava para não rir. O garoto decidiu se aproximar do grupo também, achando que não serria uma má idéia se divertir um pouco antes da luta. Se Kumamoto achava que o fato de ele ser pequeno aos doze anos de idade significava que ele seria um anão para a vida toda e que seu rosto era realmente horrendo, quem seria ele para descordar? _

_- Suspeito número dois: estamos falando de um serzinho muito medroso e envergonhado, que não consegue se mostrar corajoso a não ser que esteja escondido e protegido do mundo com sua capa especial. Ele não é verdadeiramente corajoso, afinal precisa de uma capa para poder se mostrar, apesar de ser realmente forte. Em resumo, o Lutador Solitário é um covarde, mas um covarde bem forte. _

_Shinji não riu dessa vez, e Nathaliya e Satsuki trocaram outro olhar desesperado. As duas loiras acharam a segunda hipótese mais absurda do que a segunda, a teoria do covarde forte não fazia sentido. Se uma pessoa era realmente tão forte como o Lutador Solitário se mostrara até então, teoricamente não haveria razões para se esconder. Perto da dupla, o garoto de Hokkaidou passou a encarar o chão, tentando não pensar que dessa vez seu colega passara bem perto da verdade. Depois do que presenciara na estação de trem, Shinji sabia que grande parte da sua antiga personalidade o havia abandonado, provavelmente ficando em sua terra natal com seu pai. Desde que chegara a Tóquio, só conseguia agir como ele mesmo ao se esconder embaixo da capa e do nome falso, um reflexo do que ele antes tinha sido. _

_- Muito bem, muito bem, Kumamoto. Isso tá muito divertido, mas você só deu pistas de personalidades, nós ainda não temos nenhum nome na lista de suspeitos! – Exclamou Isaac, rindo junto com Ken do show do colega. _

_- Ora, Isaakov, eu ia justamente nomear um suspeito na minha terceira teoria! – Rebateu o nerd, fazendo uma pose ainda mais pomposa. Todos os olhares da sala voltaram-se para ele e o garoto sorriu satisfeito com a atenção. – Meu terceiro suspeito é alguém que consegue ser ainda pior do que um pseudo-corajoso ou um monstro deformado, alguém que nós nunca desconfiaríamos, que passa em branco por nós de tão insignificante e sem-graça. Pra essa categoria, eu tenho um suspeito, um suspeito que todos nós conhecemos muito bem: Shinji Ueno! _

_A classe explodiu em gargalhadas. Ken e Isaac chegaram ao ponto de ter que se ajoelhar no chão e massagear o abdômen dolorido. Depois da declaração, o único estudante a permanecer em pé e com uma expressão séria era Shinji, que encarava Kumamoto com absoluto choque. _

_- O que... o que... _

- Muito bem, a bagunça terminou, sentem-se porque eu quero começar a minha aula.

* * *

Shinji não conseguiu se concentrar durante a aula. Sabia que sua professora estava falando alguma coisa sobre a Restauração Meiji e as mudanças de um governo voltado para o comércio com o Ocidente e a modernização do país, porém nada disso para ele era novidade, e a onda de pensamentos e preocupações resultantes do fato de Kumamoto ter realmente classificado-o como suspeito – por mais que as reações de seus colegas indicassem que ninguém o levara a sério – mantiveram-no ocupado por todas as aulas seguintes, até o último sinal anunciando o fim do dia na escola. Quando a debandada de estudantes saiu correndo para a liberdade, ele se deixou ficar para trás, pensando em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que até mesmo Satsuki ficaria confusa se pudesse ler sua mente. 

Percebendo que ficar parado pensando só o atrasaria para a luta, o garoto de Hokkaidou finalmente deixou a sala, correndo para o ginásio rápido demais para um garoto da sua idade. Pouco antes de chegar ao ginásio, entrou em um beco escuro e tirou a capa velha da mochila. Com um pouco de sorte, esta seria a última vez que precisaria usá-la. Se Rumiko correspondesse a suas espectativas, poderia apresentar-lhe suas reais intenções, o plano quase suicida que tinha em mente, mas que precisava de ajuda para cumprir.

- Essa vai ser a última vez, pai. Pelos Kita no Ookami, a última vez...

Segundos depois, o Lutador Solitário estava na porta do ginásio, mais uma vez determinado, mais uma vez sem medo do futuro.

* * *

Uma van escura, dirigida por um homem de sessenta ou setenta anos, mas que aparentava não mais do que cinqüenta, estacionou no portão da Shibuya Chuugakko, fazendo sinal para os Taichi e Soldier of Russia entrarem. Reconhecendo o avô dos irmãos Yuy, eles rapidamente o fizeram, ansioso para saber notícias da dupla. 

- Bom dia, Yuy-san, Koichi... – Cumprimentou Satsuki, a primeira a entrar. No banco da frente, Yukio e o líder dos Taichi viraram-se para cumprimentá-la também. A loira ia perguntar onde estava Yoshiyuki quando percebeu a silhueta de um garotinho bem no fundo da van, observando a paisagem em silêncio. – Bom dia, Yoshiyuki!

- Oi. – Respondeu o Yuy menor, sem encará-la. Seu braço esquerdo estava engessado e ele parecia cansado e abatido. Satsuki decidiu sentar-se ao seu lado para tentar animá-lo.

- Como você está, Yoshiyuki? – Perguntou ela, enquanto o restante de seus amigos se acomodava na van. Ken e Isaac acabaram no primeiro banco próximo ao motorista e Rumiko e Nathaliya, no banco do meio.

- Ok, eu suponho. – As duas irmãs no banco da frente se viraram, surpresas. Yoshiyuki falava de um jeito que lembrava muito seu irmão mais velho em seus piores dias, a única diferença sendo o tom mais agudo de sua voz. Satsuki, Rumiko e Nathaliya trocaram olhares preocupados, se perguntando o que fazer para fazê-lo sorrir. Nenhuma de suas estratégias deu certo, porém, e até a chegada ao ginásio, ele nem sequer virou-se para encará-las.

* * *

Como já era de se esperar, o ginásio estava lotado completamente lotado cerca de quinze minutos antes do começo da luta. O grupo de seis beybladers e um adulto responsável teria encontrado problemas para achar um lugar caso não tivessem assentos reservados a eles na primeira fila, ao lado de Takao,Sazuke e Hikaru Higurashi, este dormindo tranqüilamente no colo de sua mãe. Todos acomodados, ainda faltavam cinco minutos para Rumiko e o Lutador Solitário se enfrentarem para valer. 

Depois de se despedir de seus amigos, Rumiko seguiu o caminho do vestiário. Não queria encontrar seu adversário antes da luta, tinha o pressentimento de que, depois de passar os últimos minutos ao lado de um Yoshiyuki depressivo, sua vontade de vingar o amigo falaria mais alto do que a sua covardia nata, fazendo com que ela não conseguisse esperar pela hora marcada para enfrentar seu novo rival. Como acontecera antes na Rússia, a pressão e a vontade de ajudar seus amigos resultaram em uma mudança de personalidade da mestra de Fenki, tornando-a ainda mais forte e determinada.

- Eu vou vencer hoje, eu sei que vou. E vou descobrir quem é esse Lutador Solitário pra fazer ele engolir tudo que ele fez com o Yoshiyuki. Fenki, eu conto com você. Vamos fazer bonito lá na arena. – A japonesa segurava sua beyblade negra firme em sua mão, olhando fixamente para o bit-chip do centauro. Por um milésimo de segundo, a criatura desenhada pareceu piscar de volta. Ainda mais confiante, Rumiko Higurashi seguiu o caminho da arena, pronta para encarar qualquer tempestade que seu oponente estivesse preparando para ela.

* * *

- OS COMPETIDORES JÁ ESTÃO PRONTOS! A FINAL DE HOJE SERÁ DECIDIDA EM TRÊS ROUNDS, O PRIMEIRO A VENCER DOIS SERÁ DECLARADO O CAMPEÃO ABSOLUTO DO JAPÃO! QUEM SERÁ QUE VAI GANHAR? RUMIKO HIGURASHI, A CAMPEÃ MUNDIAL QUE FOI A HEROÍNA DAS DISPUTAS DO ANO PASSADO? OU SEU DESAFIANTE MISTERIOSO, O LUTADOR SOLIÁRIO, HOMEM DE POUCAS PALAVRAS QUE DERROTOU O SEGUNDO NO RANKING MUNDIAL COM INCRÍVEL FACILIDADE? 

- Cala a boca e começa logo. Quanto mais cedo isso acabar, melhor. – O Lutador Solitário encarava Rumiko mesmo ao se dirigir ao narrador. Os finalistas estavam frente a frente, em posição, apenas esperando a ordem para começar. O garoto tomava a expressão determinada da adversária como um sinal de que ela talvez fosse um desafio um pouco maior do que o líder dos Soldier of Russia. Se ela fosse realmente forte, então sua estada em Tóquio estava realmente chegando ao fim.

- CO... COMO QUISER! TRÊS, DOIS, UM... GO SHOOT!

Ao ver a hesitação do narrador – o mesmo do campeonato mundial, cuja voz se tornara ainda mais aguda e irritante nos últimos quatro meses – Rumiko lembrou-se vagamente das teorias de Kumamoto, porém seus pensamentos logo mudaram de foco quando as beyblades finalmente caíram na arena. A beyblade dourada do Lutador Solitário era rápida, seus primeiros ataques atingiram Fenki sem que Rumiko pudesse vê-los. Demorou alguns segundos para que a garota começasse um contra-ataque e equilibrasse o jogo.

- Vai, Kid Dragoon, acabe com a luta! – Por baixo da capa, o Lutador Solitário sorriu quando sua fera-bit surgiu ao seu lado, causando uma tempestade ainda mais forte do que a que vencera Yoshiyuki. Quando a beyblade negra saiu voando para as arquibancadas, no entanto, o sorriso do garoto desapareceu. Sem olhar para a adversária, ele recolheu sua beyblade da arena e aguardou o início do segundo round pacientemente, olhando para o nada.

Rumiko ignorou os comentários surpresos do narrador, que tentava ressaltar o quão habilidosa ela era mesmo com a rápida derrota no primeiro round. A garota sorriu quando percebeu que sua beyblade estava bem próxima de onde seus amigos estavam sentados.

- Um senhor dano aquele dragãozinho causou, hein? – Provocou Ken, enquanto Satsuki devolvia Fenki a sua mestra. – Melhor tomar cuidado, nós não seremos mais seus amigos se você perder pra esse zé mané.

- Sabe, Ken, eu até acreditaria em você e entraria em pânico se eu não tivesse uma idéia do que fazer no próximo round...

- Rumiko, você é um gênio! Deu confiança pra ele no primeiro round pra arrebentar com ele no segundo! Isso é que é plano! – A exclamação entusiasmada do mestre de Fenrochi recebeu uma pancada na cabeça de Nathaliya em resposta.

- Grite mais alto, gênio, eu acho que o Vladmir e o Toshihiro ainda não te ouviram lá na China. – Retrucou a russa, com seu olhar assustador marca registrada. – E além do mais, eu duvido que a minha irmã seja tão chiché a ponto de usar um plano tão velho quanto esse em uma luta tão importante. Não estou certa, Rumiko?

Nathaliya não chegou a receber uma resposta, porém, pois Rumiko já estava de volta à arena, pronta para o próximo round. Pelo bem de Yoshiyuki e da própria Rumiko, a russa torcia para seu palpite estar certo.

* * *

- E O SEGUNDO ROUND COMEÇA AGORA! SERÁ QUE VAMOS VER A VERDADEIRA FORÇA DA GRANDE CAMPEÃ MUNDIAL EM AÇÃO AGORA QUE É TUDO OU NADA PARA ELA? OU SERÁ QUE O LUTADOR SOLITÁRIO É SIMPLESMENTE DEMAIS PARA A NOSSA LUTADORA FAVORITA? ISSO É O QUE NÓS VAMOS SABER AGORA EM TRÊS, DOIS, UM... GOOOOO SHOOOT! 

- Não vamos perder tempo, Kid Dragoon, vamos acabar com isso! Tempestade Fantasma!

Um novo vendaval sacudiu o ginásio. Desta vez, porém, Rumiko estava preparada para este ataque. Usando o ataque _Ultimate Earthquake _não para atacar, mas para se defender, a beyblade negra encontrou abrigo na fenda cravada por ela mesma, reaparecendo para a luta assim que os ventos cessaram.

- Ahá! Funcionou! Funcionou! Eu sabia que ia dar certo! – Rumiko, assim como grande parte do público, comemorou o primeiro sucesso contra a Tempestade Fantasma. Nathaliya abraçou a primeira pessoa que encontrou – Isaac – e os dois quase caíram da arquibancada, enquanto Hikaru produzia sons variados e sem sentido aparente sacudindo braços e pernas no colo de sua mãe. O bebezinho dava a impressão de estar entendendo o que se passava ao seu redor toda a vez que Rumiko ou Nathaliya estavam envolvidas, um fato que nunca deixava de impressionar seus pais.

- Parabéns, Higurashi, sua idéia foi bem interessante. Parece que eu terei que lutar a sério finalmente. – Mesmo sem poder ver a expressão do Lutador Solitário, Rumiko sabia por seu tom de voz que ele não estava em nada desapontado por seu ataque ter falhado. Ele parecia até mesmo _contente _com isso.

- Pena pra você, eu não pretendo te dar uma chance para lutar a sério nesse round! Isso é pelo que você fez ao Yoshiyuki e ao Isaac! Fenki, Chama da Amizade!

O público no ginásio delirou, mesmo sendo capaz de ver apenas muita fumaça e ouvir uma explosão. Os gritos histéricos do narrador recomeçaram quando Rumiko foi declarada a vencedora do segundo round, fazendo até mesmo Yoshiyuki erguer um dos cantos dos lábios, mais ou menos como seu irmão fazia quando queria sorrir, mas não queria que ninguém o descobrisse desse jeito. Pela primeira vez desde que sentara-se em seu lugar, o garotinho gênio ergueu os olhos – maiores do que olhos normais, mas sem o costumeiro brilho e alegria – do besouro esmagado no chão para observar a luta.

* * *

- E ENTÃO VAMOS COMEÇAR O TERCEIRO E DERRADEIRO ROUND! – Começou o narrador ao perceber os dois competidores já preparados. Rumiko o interrompeu, porém: 

- Espera um pouco, tem uma coisa que eu quero fazer antes de começar essa luta. – A japonesa baixou o braço que segurava Fenki no ar, pronto para o lançamento, e dirigiu-se ao adversário, encarando-o onde ela imaginava estarem seus olhos. – Eu quero que o Lutador Solitário mostre o seu rosto antes da luta começar. Esse é o último round, eu tenho o direito de saber com quem estou lutando. A menos é claro que ele esteja com medo...

Os olhos do mestre de Kid Dragoon se arregalaram com o pedido, e ele agradeceu por não poder ser visto desta maneira. Seu coração acelerou quando o pensamento de lutar desprotegido passou por sua mente. Se ele se revelasse, perderia a única coisa que lhe dava segurança, que tornava-o corajoso e forte, capaz de vencer qualquer um, como nos tempos dos Kita no Ookami. Ele não podia tirar a capa, porém também não podia – ainda – revelar a Rumiko seus motivos.

- Eu não estou com medo, mas tenho meus motivos pra não querer me mostrar agora. – Respondeu ele, lutando para manter a voz no tom firme que todos associavam com o Lutador Solitário.

- Oh, não me diga... – Pela reação de Rumiko, ela provavelmente já imaginava uma resposta como essa. O restante do ginásio se calou, esperando pela solução do impasse. – Será que por um acaso você é alguma espécie de anão raquítico e com problemas de pele que é tão feio que me causaria um ataque cardíaco assim que tirasse a capa? Ou será que você é só um garotinho covarde que precisa se manter escondido pra não chorar assustado e voltar correndo para o colo da mamãe?

Uma onda de calor invadiu o peito do Lutador Solitário com a última pergunta da japonesa, uma mistura de raiva e tristeza que fez seu corpo se aquecer, abafado pela pesada capa. Ele não podia voltar para o colo da mamãe, não podia e nem queria. Seus amigos haviam se sacrificado para que ele escapasse, ele não podia recuar neste momento crucial. Seu pai, os Kita no Ookami, Lin, Osamu e Kazuo contavam com ele, ele era o líder afinal de contas. As palavras de sua adversária tiveram um efeito inusitado no garoto de Hokkaidou, que pela primeira vez sentiu que não precisava de sua capa para lutar para valer, como o verdadeiro líder dos Kita no Ookami, o filho de Kenshin Ueno, o mestre de Kid Dragoon.

- Sabe, Higurashi, citar as teorias do Kumamoto foi um ato bem esperto da sua parte. Eu tenho que admitir que o nerd da turma tem algum faro investigativo, afinal ele acertou quem eu era na terceira tentativa...

Os olhos de Rumiko e de todos sentados na primeira fila das arquibancadas se arregalaram quando a capa velha foi atirada longe, revelando um garoto baixinho, de não mais que um metro de altura, magro e de aparência frágil, com olhos expressivos e cabelos pretos bagunçados.

- As coisas nem sempre são o que parecem, Rumiko Higurashi. Guarde essa lição. – Declarou Shinji Ueno, colocando sua beyblade em posição de lançamento. – Agora vamos ao que interessa, tem outras coisas que eu preciso fazer ainda hoje!

Rumiko ficou parada encarando Shinji sem saber o que fazer. Na arquibancada, a reação dos beybladers teve um pouco mais de barulho e movimento: Ken quase caiu arquibancada abaixo, Satsuki se engasgou com uma pipoca, Isaac bateu a cabeça no muro que os separavam da arena e Nathalia cuspiu fora seu suco de laranja, molhando o colega russo no processo. Koichi ergueu uma sobrancelha ao reconher o garoto que várias vezes os espionara, juntando as peças do quebra-cabeça em sua mente enquanto Yoshiyuki falava em voz altas suas conclusões em uma voz monotônica e sem graça:

- O garoto do shopping... Era por isso que estava seguindo a gente e tinha um machucado na perna sexta-feira passada. É, é uma conclusão óbvia.

Shinji conseguiu observar cada uma das reações de seus colegas, deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso. Eles todos podiam ser fracos, mas ao menos eram fracos engraçados.

- E então, Higurashi, pretende ficar me encarando com essa cara de zumbi o dia todo ou vai deixar a luta começar de uma vez?

Rumiko ainda não havia se recuperado da surpresa. Tinha uma boa razão, ao menos para seu cérebro diminuto de Q.I. menor que 100. Shinji era a última pessoa que ela relacionaria com o frio e cruel Lutador Solitário, que humilhara Yoshiyuki e atacara Koichi, que vencera Isaac como se o russo fosse apenas um iniciante, principalmente depois do fim de semana, depois de o garoto ter tentado ajudar Isaac, pulando de uma altura incrivel e...

Lentamente, as peças começaram a se encaixar até mesmo para a mestra de Fenki. Shinji, apesar de desastrado, sabia correr muito rápido, além de ser muito inteligente e estar um ano a frente de outras crianças de sua idade na escola. Ele também nunca lutara beyblade perto de seus colegas, apesar de carregar um peão sempre consigo. A única coisa que não se encaixava era a covardia do colega de turma e a frieza do adversário, as duas características não pareciam combinar em uma mesma pessoa, porém alguma coisa no olhar determinado do adversário a sua frente lhe indicava que essa última peça se encaixaria em breve.

- Vamos lutar! – Respondeu ela, com um olhar que refletia o do adversário. O narrador rapidamente entrou em posição para fazer seu trabalho, porém antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ambas beyblades estavam na arena, se atacando como se não houvesse amanhã. – Eu não posso perder, eu não posso perder, eu não _vou _perder... Fenki, apareça e me ajude! Vamos vencer o Lutador Solitário, o Ueno-kun ou quem quer que seja!

- Kid Dragoon, não fique para trás! Tudo pela nossa missão!

As duas feras-bit surgiram próximas aos seus mestres. Seus tamanhos eram equivalentes, o que trouxe o mesmo tipo de sorriso para os lutadores por razões distintas. Na arena, as duas beyblades continuaram os ataques em alta velocidade, preparando o terreno para o ataque final. Os lutadores se encararam, se estudando e aguardando o momento certo.

Ao observar Shinji do outro lado da arena, Rumiko tentou refletir nele a raiva e repulsa que sentia pelo Lutador Solitário, pela luta de Yoshiyuki e tudo mais. Até aquele momento, ela imaginava seu adversário como sendo alguém frio e sem coração, mais ou menos como Hajime Yuy, porém com alguns anos a menos. A realidade estava se mostrando bem diferente, entretanto. Mesmo a frieza associada à voz do lutador sem rosto não estava presente no garoto a sua frente, Shinji possuía um calor único, um espírito guerreiro que emanava dele e de sua fera-bit. Ela queria muito poder sentir ódio do adversário para dar uma razão maior para Fenki trucidá-lo, porém não estava conseguindo. Shinji estava tão determinado quanto ela, o resultado da luta era imprevisível baseado apenas em força de vontade.

- É agora, Fenki, Chama da Amizade!

- Kid Dragoon, _Big Bang Impact!_

As duas exclamações quebraram o silêncio da arena. As explosões que se seguiram ao encontro dos ataques lançaram os lutadores em direções opostas. Enquanto Rumiko caia com seu traseiro servindo de amortecedor, Shinji sentia o impacto do chão duro contra suas costas, perdendo os sentidos. As exclamações seguintes foram de surpresa ao perceber onde estavam as beyblades: Kid Dragoon encontrava-se parada ao lado de Rumiko e Fenki, ao lado de Shinji.

- OH, NÃO! TEMOS UM EMPATE NA LUTA! O QUE FAREMOS AGORA? EU NÃO ACHO QUE O LUTADOR SOLITÁRIO TENHA MAIS CONDIÇÕES DE LUTAR...

Como se somente para contradizer o narrador, Shinji reabriu os olhos, sentindo as costas doloridas ao tentar se levantar novamente. Seu estado se devia não ao impacto contra o chão, mas ao gasto de energia com seu ataque especial, um truque novo ainda em fase de testes. Se um dos médicos não estivesse por perto para segurá-lo, o garoto teria novamente caído, desta vez de cabeça. Ele logo foi levado para a enfermaria, seguido de perto por Rumiko e, mais tarde, seus colegas de turma, Koichi e Yoshiyuki.

* * *

- Hey, Ueno! Ueno! U-E-NO! 

O despertar de Shinji não foi dos melhores. Com todo o cansaço e dor que submetera seu corpo nas últimas horas, seus ouvidos ainda precisavam sofrer com a voz esganiçada de Ken gritando para acordá-lo. Onde estavam os médicos para pedir silêncio em um momento como aquele?

- Eu não sou surdo, Urashima... – Devolveu o garoto de Hokkaidou, fazendo algum esforço para cobrir as orelhas com as mãos. Com os olhos finalmente abertos, ele pôde perceber que não estava em companhia apenas de Ken. – O que... o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele, referindo-se não somente a Koichi e Yoshiyuki, como também a Rumiko, Satsuki, Nathaliya e Isaac.

- Nós ficamos preocupados quando você desmaiou, os médicos disseram que era por causa do cansaço, mas eu não quis acreditar... – Respondeu Rumiko, a mais próxima de sua cama além do mestre de Fenrochi.

- O que aconteceu com a luta?

- Hum... bem... Como você parecia mesmo sem condições de continuar, eu meio que convenci eles a declarar um empate...

Rumiko corou, encarando o chão. Apesar de estar cheia de si na hora de fazer o pedido, agora que estava diante de seu adversário a idéia lhe soava um tanto idiota. Para seu alívio, Shinji sorriu:

- Entendo... acho que não poderíamos ter chegado a um resultado melhor...

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Quem perguntou foi Satsuki, se aproximando do grupo. Com a ajuda de Rumiko, Shinji se sentou na cama, preparando-se para fazer aquilo que planejava fazer desde que se inscrevera no torneio como Lutador Solitário.

- Existe uma razão para eu ter feito o que fiz. Eu tenho algo que eu preciso recuperar, e para isso eu vou precisar de ajuda...

E com isso, o garoto de Hokkaidou começou a contar seu plano e sua história para o grupo de beybladers reunidos na enfermaria. Shinji ficou satisfeito ao observar as diversas reações dos beybladers, muito parecidas com as sensações que circulavam dentro dele a cada nova palavra. Quando a narrativa terminou, sete entre sete beybladers se mostravam surpresos.

**_

* * *

Ken: _**_Oh, nós finalmente vamos ficar sabendo qual é a história do Shinji! O.O _

**_Isaac: _**_Conte a sua história, Shinji! n.n _

**_Shinji: _**_(Sentado no centro de um círculo de beybladers curiosos com um livro de historinhas no colo) Bem, quando eu nasci... (Passa um caminhão, um navio, um avião, um trator, e tudo mais que é grande, pesado e faz muito barulho enquanto o Shinji fica falando)... e essa é a minha história. u.u _

_(Beybladers chocados) _

**_Beybladers: _**_Oh, isso é... _

**_Shinji: _**_Ótimo, todos sempre ficam chocados com a minha história. As reações poderiam ser um pouquinho mais variadas, né? O.o _

**_James: _**_Ah, mas com uma história dessas, o que você queria? _

**_Shinji: _**_É culpa sua eu ter uma história dessas em primeiro lugar! ò.ó _

**_Rumiko: _**_Gente, gente, não vamos brigar... Esse é o último capítulo em Tóquio pelas próximas seis semanas! A gente tem que fazer uma despedida descente e... _

**_Ken: _**_Último? Como assim último? O.O O Shinji ainda nem contou a história dele! O.O _

**_Shinji: _**_Eu contei, Urashima. Não para os leitores, mas eu contei. u.ú _

**_Takashi: _**_Então isso significa que nós teremos que esperar até o capítulo 13 pra saber o que o Shinji contou e e tudo mais? _

**_Ken: _**_Tudo mais? O.õ Tem mais? _

**_Takashi: _**_Bem, ele disse nomes... Quem são essas criaturas? Ele tem que dar nome aos bois, na minha opinião. _

**_Toshihiro: _**_Vocês que esperem! Falta só uma semana pra nossa aparição e eu tenho certeza de que todos os leitores estão com muita saudade da gente! De mim, principalmente! n.n _

**_Vladmir: _**_Hum... acho que não... u.ú Acho que é de outra pessoa que eles sentem falta... _

**_Hehashiro: _**_É de mim!/o/ Óbvio! _

**_Jun: _**_Essa discussão não faz sentido... ¬¬'' _

**_Len: _**_Não faz sentido o Jamie ter mudado o título do próximo capítulo... _

**_Toshihiro: _**_E por causa de uma música... _

**_Vladmir: _**_Eu não vejo nenhum problema. A música é linda. u.ú _

**_Isaac: _**_Verdade. Linda. n.n _

**_Ken: _**_Linda porque vocês entendem o que ela diz...¬¬'''' _

**_James: _**_(pulando emocionado cantarolando) Eu sei cantar em russo! Eu sei cantar em russo! (James bate a cabeça no teto e capota) x-x _

**_Hehashiro: _**_Legal. Agora nosso capítulo de re-estréia tem o nome de uma música. ¬¬' _

**_Toshihiro: _**_Uma música em russo.¬¬'' _

**_Vladmir: _**_Uma música em russo de FullMetal Alchemist. XDD _

_(Começa a tocar no fundo a música que vai ser o título do capítulo 7) _

_Prosti menya, mladshiy brat! _

_Ya tak pred toboy vinovat. _

_Pyitatsya vernut' nyelzya _

_Togo__, chto vzyala zyemlya. _

_(Isaac começa a tocar a música no violino) _

_(Nathaliya e Yoshiyuki começam a cantar a música) _

_(Música continua até irritar todos os beybladers) _

_(Beybladers resolvem caçar os Soldier of Russia se eles continuarem tocando a música) _

_(Inserir música de perseguição cliché) _

**_Isaac: _**_Ah, isso não é justo! Se a gente ainda fosse os vilões malvados, ninguém ia forçar a gente a parar de cantar! ç.ç _

_(Perseguição) _

_(Perseguição) _

_(Personagem que vai aparecer no próximo capítulo fica observando a perseguição se perguntando se quer mesmo aparecer no próximo capítulo e fazer parte do grupo de malucos do off-talk) _

**_Shinji: _**_Ah, a vida de Personagem que Ainda Não Apareceu é realmente bem boa... (Senta junto com personagens que ainda não apareceram na história e fica observando a perseguição) _

**_Personagem que Ainda Não Apareceu 1: _**_É... _

**_Personagem que Ainda Não Apareceu 2: _**_Pois é... _

**_Personagem que Ainda Não Apareceu 3: _**_Só... _

_(Personagens que Ainda Não Apareceram fazendo comentários sem sentido sobre a perseguição) _

_(Continua tocando a música em russo) _

_Milaya mama! Nyezhnaya! _

_Myi tak lyubili tebya. _

_No vse nashi silyi _

_Potrachenyi byili zrya. _

_(E a música irrita também os Personagens que Ainda Não Apareceram e eles resolvem que vão perseguir os russos também) _

_(Ficam os russos sendo perseguidos eternamente até o próximo off-talk, fechando com chave de ouro a primeira parte da saga de Beyblade 2 – Chikara wa Kimi no Naka ni Aru) _

**_James: _**_No próximo capítulo: Vladmir comemora seu primeiro aniversário como membro da família Urameshi. Como será que ele está reagindo às (drásticas) mudanças em seu estilo de vida? _

_Em Beyblade 2 – Chikara wa Kimi no Naka ni Aru! Capítulo 7 – Bratja (Brothers) _

_OWARI _

_

* * *

(Sim, os trabalhos da escola são capazes de tirar a inspiração de qualquer um. Reclamações quanto ao teor de humor (!) do off-talk ou do drama do capítulo devem ser dirigidas aos meus professores que me forçam a pensar como acadêmico ao invés de ser criativo e feliz que eu sou. u.ú) _

James Hiwatari - o artista repreendido 


	8. Bratja

CAPÍTULO VII 

BRATJA

Era uma manhã fria como todas as outras. Mesmo faltando uma semana para o começo da primavera, a pequena vila de Xigaze ainda não presenciara o desabrochar de nenhuma nova flor ou os dias cada vez mais longos se aproximando, como se até mesmo as estações do ano chegassem atrasadas naquele fim de mundo. Ignorando as baixas temperaturas e o fato de estar vestindo apenas um pijama simples de algodão, Toshihiro afastou as pesadas cobertas de sua cama e deixou o quarto na ponta dos pés, tentando não acordar seus irmãos. O garoto planejava não perder mais nenhum segundo daquele dia, afinal seu aniversário só acontecia uma vez por ano. Ainda estava escuro do lado de fora, ele era o único ser acordado em casa. O mestre de Fenku silensiosamente entrou na pequena cozinha, o cômodo mais quente da casa de madeira, e arrumou a mesa para o café da manhã, tomando cuidado para deixar o cartão de aniversário de Vladmir bem visível no lugar que o garoto normalmente ocupava. Toshihiro foi então para a sala, onde ficou vigiando a entrada da casa através de uma grande rachadura na parede perto da porta. Cinco minutos depois, ele e Len voltaram para o quarto, beyblades preparadas para o combate.

Len por pouco não tropeçou no colchão de Vladmir ao tentar chegar à cama de seu melhor amigo. Como fazia menos de dois meses que a família Urameshi voltara da Rússia, e em algumas semanas Hehashiro estaria de mudança para sua própria casa do outro lado da rua, o russo estava temporariamente dormindo no chão, forçando a cama de Hehashiro a ficar expremida entre a parede e o armário. Com duas pessoas a mais morando na pequena casa, ela parecia mais cheia do que nunca. Vladmir, entretanto, não reclamava, embora seu irmão "gêmeo" suspeitasse que as coisas não estavam tão bem quanto pareciam. Era por isso que o líder dos Blue Fish se encontrava ao lado do garoto em sua cama, aguardando o sinal para lançar Kailon: Toshihiro faria seu aniversário de quatorze anos ser inesquecível, tanto para ele quanto para Vladmir, acabando de vez com o que quer que fosse que estivesse encomodando seu novo irmão.

As beyblades foram lançadas, usando as cobertas bagunçadas como a arena da primeira parte do combate. Ao perceberem os olhos de Hehashiro e Vladmir mirando-os ainda sonolentos e confusos, os dois mudaram seus planos de ataque, fazendo Kailon atacar as cobertas de Hehashiro e Fenku, as de Vladmir. Em resposta, as duas vítimas logo acordaram e responderam lançando suas beyblades para contra-atacar.

- Quer começar o seu aniversário com uma derrota, Toshi-chan? – Provocou Vladmir, observando enquanto Castil rapidamente encurralava o leviatã contra o armário. – Achei que você faria alguma coisa mais inteligente do que me desafiar no meio da madrugada.

- Meu plano especial é te derrotar hoje, Vova! – Respondeu o garoto trançado, sorrindo apesar da situação. Mesmo depois de decidido o título mundial, Toshihiro nunca vencera Vladmir em uma luta de beyblade ou qualquer outra forma de competição. O russo conseguia vencê-lo sempre com facilidade, não importando seu esforço. – Vai ser o meu presente de aniversário!

Quando a luta dos irmãos começou a atingir proporções perigosas, Len e Hehashiro deixaram o quarto, dirigindo-se à cozinha para prepara o café da manhã. Os dois viram o cartão de Toshihiro e sorriram, entendendo mais ou menos o que o vice-líder dos Taichi pretendia fazer. O som de metal batendo contra metal e de coisas se espatifando foi ouvindo por mais algum tempo antes dos dois "gêmeos" também entrarem na cozinha. O de cabelos castanho-escuro desgrenhados presos em uma trança gigantesca mantinha uma expressão peculiar de desgosto e humilhação, enquanto o de cabelos castanho-claro com sombras de um azul profundo desaparecendo não tão compridos, mas não exatamente curtos, sorria triunfante, com um ar de nojenta superioridade que ele guardava apenas para ocasiões como essa.

- Hum... acho que não precisamos perguntar quem foi que venceu... – Comentou Hehashiro, fazendo sinal para seus irmãos se sentarem. – Mas pela cara do Toshihiro eu acho que eu tenho que perguntar como...

O sorriso de Vladmir se alargou ao ouvir a pergunta. Ele havia percebido o cartão de Toshihiro em seu prato, porém decidiu reponder à pergunta de Hehashiro antes de abri-lo. Ao seu lado, seu irmão começava o processo de escorregar até o chão pela cadeira para fugir das risadas e comentários maldosos que ele sabia que viriam:

- Nós decidimos usar o quarto todo como arena, quebramos um pé da sua cama, Hehashiro, e depois partimos para o guarda-roupa. Fenku entrou em uma gaveta e Castil o seguiu. Logo depois nós fomos bombardeados por um bando de meias voadoras, meias sujas voadoras, e Toshihiro foi nocauteado quando uma caiu bem em cima do nariz dele. É por isso que sempre digo pra ele guardar somente roupas limpas no guarda-roupa, mas ele não escuta...

Toshihiro já estava há muito transformado em tomate quando Len e Hehashiro precisaram senta-se também para impedir seus joelhos de batem com força no chão de pedra, segurando seus abdômens enquanto riam sem parar. Vladmir aproveitou o momento para ler o cartão, lançando um olhar preocupado na direção de Toshihiro ao terminar de decifrar a caligrafia rudimentar de seu irmão. O cartão continha frases em chinês e em russo também, as últimas gramaticalmente e ortograficamente incorretas, usando as poucas palavras que o chinês sabia no idioma nativo de seu novo irmão. Toshihiro insistira em aprender a escrever e falar russo, fazendo Vladmir ensiná-lo mesmo sabendo que ele era um péssimo aluno e que não conseguiria aprender quase nada.

- Toshihiro, eu quero falar com você... – Disse ele, agarrando o irmão pelo pulso e levando-o para os fundos da casa, longe dos olhares de seus amigos. – Por que... Por que você...

- Você é meu irmão, Vova, porque eu iria querer outra coisa? E mais: eu ainda não desisti de ganhar de você hoje, então é bom você ficar atento. Vamos conversar mais tarde, se a gente não tomar café logo, vamos nos atrasar pra aula.

Isso não era exatamente o que o russo tinha em mente, porém ele foi obrigado a concordar. Quando a dupla voltou para a cozinha, Jiroh e Yan Urameshi, provavelmente acordados pelas risadas, já estavam terminando de comer. A mulher abraçou os dois garotos, beijando-lhes as bochechas com um estalo. Os dois coraram e Toshihrio deu voz aos seus protestos, reclamando que eles não eram mais criancinhas para ficar recebendo beijinhos. Vladmir, entretanto, gostou da surpresa, era a primeira vez que alguém lhe desejava feliz aniversário dessa maneira, porém ele não fazia questão de dividir esse comentário com ninguém.

* * *

Na escola, mais uma surpresa. A professora que deveria dar a primeira aula do dia estava ausente por causa de uma gripe. Sem um adulto responsável para controlá-los, os trinta adolescentes fizeram a única coisa que poderia mantê-los ocupados e divertidos até a chegada do próximo professor: jogar futebol no pátio. O time de Toshihiro e Len enfrentou o time de Vladmir durante mais de meia hora, não conseguindo marcar mais do que dois gols enquanto observavam o russo, um atacante excepcionalmente forte e ágil, passar pela defesa bem armada e marcar cinco, seis, sete vezes. 

- Droga, nem no futebol! Você vai ver, Vova, eu ainda vou vencer! E vai ser hoje, custe o que custar!

A resposta de Vladmir foi um olhar estranho na direção do irmão. O russo sorria, imitando seu sorriso triunfante e a comemoração da superioridade, porém seus olhos estava diferentes, como se o garoto estivesse triste ou desapontado mesmo com a nova vitória.

Com o período seguinte, entretanto, Toshihiro foi obrigado a esquecer a nova derrota. Pelas próximas duas horas, sua turma estava a mercê da professora Kin Fu Zen, a professora mais temida da escola. A mulher de 28 anos, cabelos loiros (pintdos) arrumados em um penteado tradicional, sempre vestida em um kimono festivo e com cara de boneca, não era de longe parecida com Zanxam-sensei, até então o pior pesadelo dos beybladers de Xigaze. Pelo contrário, Zen era o exato oposto de sua colega de profissão, e exatamente por isso era tão temida. Eram poucos os que conseguiam agüentar mais do que dez minutos de seu falatório empolgado, sua voz melodiosa de professora de jardim de infância. Quinze minutos em sua aula e seus alunos se sentiam de volta no tempo em que não sabia escrever e fazer adições simples, o tempo que tinha "hora da soneca" como uma das matérias em classe. Vinte minutos em sala e essa era exatamente a matéria que seus alunos escolhiam estudar, sob pena de ser tratado como um bebê debilitado até a hora do recreio. Até o momento, Vladmir detinha o recorde de tempo acordado em aula: vinte e dois minutos e trinta e sete segundos.

O despertador – ou o sinal para o recreio – autorizou a debandada em massa da sala de aula. Nenhum aluno queria ficar para trás, pois o último a sair da sala era aquele que a professora escolheria para seu "ajudante do dia" na próxima aula, o que significava que o infeliz teria que ficar não somente acordado, como teria que prestar atenção na matéria durante duas longas horas. Toshihiro, Vladmir e Len estavam entre os primeiros a sair. Os três já haviam sofrido como "ajudante" nos primeiros dias de aula, e a experiência ainda lhes causava pesadelos. Uma vez no pátio, o trio se encontrou com os demais Blue Fish, que logo fizeram questão de cumprimentar os aniversariantes e lhes entregar seus presentes. O líder dos Blue Fish começou entregando para cada um dos aniversariantes um kit de "conserte sua beyblade você mesmo por sua conta", um produto recém-lançado em Hong Kong e trazido até ele por seu pai em uma de suas viagens para jogar futebol. Os dois garotos sorriram com o pensamento de que poderiam lutar mais à sério agora que poderiam reparar danos mais profundos, sem se lembrar de que isso significaria que a arena – o quarto, as paredes, o teto, o abajour – também precisaria de mais reparos se isso acontecesse. Jun foi a próxima a entregar seus presentes, olhando estranhamente para Len enquanto o fazia:

- Ah, Len, não fica com ciúmes porque eu...

O queixo dos três garotos caiu quando de um embrulho especialmente caprichado saíram duas miniaturas prefeitas esculpidas em argila de Fenku e Castil em posição de ataque, como se estivessem se preparando para a luta. Len olhou das miniaturas para seus amigos e de novo para as miniaturas antes de encarar Jun olho no olho, em um dos raros momentos em que ele conseguia desafiar a garota fora de uma arena e sem a ajuda de Kailon:

- Faz um _desshes_ pra mim e eu vou _fingish_ que não _eshtou_ morrendo de ciúme nesse _ezato_ momento. – Respondeu ele, com uma expressão sinistra que assustou até mesmo Vladmir, satisfeito ao perceber que seu reluzente aparelho permanente de borachinhas esverdeada não arruinou o efeito assustador que ele planejava colocar em suas palavras. Jun foi a única que permaneceu inalterada:

- Eu sabia que você ia ficar assim porque eu tive tanto trabalho com um presente para dois garotos que não são nem meus namorados, porque convenhamos você sempre aranja um motivo pra ficar com ciúme do Toshihiro ultimamente, e então eu me preparei e fiz isso aqui... – A garota entregou para o namorado um outro embrulho caprichado. Len rapidamente abriu-o e encontrou uma perfeita cópia de sua fera-bit tubarão nadando lado a lado com o golfinho de Jun em uma cena que poderia ser chamada de romântica. Ele corou imediamente. – Feliz Dia-de-dar-presente-ao-namorado-sem-razão-nenhuma, Len! – E Jun pulou em seu pescoço. E Len corou mais ainda. E Toshihiro, Vladmir, Kian e Chang esqueceram-se completamente das miniaturas e dos outros presentes que ainda estavam para serem abertos para se divertir às custas do adolescente cabeludo.

De volta aos presentes, Kian entregou uma Enciclopédia Ilustrada dos Bichos para Toshihiro e um dicionário de mandarim para Vladmir. Os dois agradeceram ao garoto, seus presentes com certeza seriam muito úteis (por melhor que fosse o mandarim falado de Vladmir, ao tentar aprender os mais de cinco mil símbolos do alfabeto chinês o garoto expressava as mesmas dificuldades que seu irmão ao tentar memorizar as trinta e três do alfabeto cirílico, e Toshihiro simplesmente amava qualquer coisa relacionada a animais). Chang foi um pouco mais além do que seu mehor amigo no mesmo assunto, presenteando seus amigos com livros institulados "Aprenda a escrever qualquer kanji" e "Aprenda de uma vez o alfabeto cirílico" em dez lições. O grupinho de beybladers riu com a escolha dos presentes, ainda mais porque o adolescente com exceço de hormônios do crescimento se enganou com os embrulhos e entregou o presente de Toshihiro para Vladmir e o de Vladmir, para Toshihiro:

- Sem ofensas, Chang, mas eu acho que sete anos de escola foram o suficiente para eu aprender a escrever razoavelmente bem na minha língua...

- Hey, eu posso não saber escrever um texto sem um erro de ortografia a cada três linhas, mas isso não siginifica que eu não saiba os kanjis e...

Foi assim que os garotos perceberam que os presentes estavam trocados.

* * *

O recreio acabou com os Blue Fish e os aniversariantes ainda rindo. A aula seguinte era a de história, outra matéria detestada pelos estudantes por culpa do professor que a ensinava: um ex-tenente do exército que atendia pelo nome de Luoyang Li Tang e não tolerava nenhum tipo de indisciplina ou desrespeito aos grandes soberanos da China, do presente ou do passado. 

- ... E por essa razão nós devemos ao grande e majestoso imperador Young Lee a nossa magnífica Beijin, a Capital no Norte! Como vocês sabem, a dinastia Ming...

Toshihiro não estava prestando atenção. A tentação de fazer a imitação de Fenku e a imitaçaõ de Castil atacarem as ilustrações de seu livro de animais era muito grande para resistir, ainda mais no único dia do ano em que ele se dava ao luxo de não querer saber de nada que não envolvesse seu aniversário. Por mais que o chinês trançado tentasse esconder sua grande batalha em baixo de sua classe, o professor com treinamento militar rapidamente encerrou a brincadeira, confiscando os dois bonecos antes que seu aluno pudesse gritar "injustiça!".

- Urameshi, se quiser ver seus brinquedinhos de volta, é melhor convencer seus pais a vir buscá-los. – A voz grave do professor Tang não deixava espaço para argumentações. A aula transcorreu sem outros grandes acontecimentos. Vendo o despontamento do irmão em perder seu presente, Vladmir foi tentar convencer seu professor a devolvê-los para ele, usando de sua fala educada e paciência inesgotável. Cinco minutos depois o garoto se tornava oficialmente o número 234.997.343 do grupo clandestino "Eu odeio o intragável puxa-saco da ditadura apelidado de professor Tang".

* * *

- Eu voto por um plano suicida muito bem executado para recuperarmos nosso presente. Eu voto por me nomear chefe da operação. E eu voto por vocês entrarem no clube clandestino também, ao que parece o professor Tang é conhecido por toda a China, dado o número de associados... 

Vladmir, Toshihiro e Len estavam escondidos atrás do refeitório, longe das vistas de seus colegas ou de outros professores. A maioria dos alunos estava voltando para casa a essa hora, o que garantia a distração necessária para que eles planejassem tudo com calma.

- Eu não _shabia_ que _vossê_ era o tipo que tramava _conthra_ _professhoresh_, Vladmir. _Vossê_ _paresse_ mais um _daquelesh_ CDFs metidos que _shabem_ tudo e defendem sempre os _professhoresh_... – Exclamou Len, percebendo o rosto lívido e os olhos salpicados de fúria que substituiam a expressão antes calma e serena do russo. Era a primeira vez desde a chegada do garoto em Xigaze que a sua expressão facial e a de Toshihiro se tornavam exatamente idênticas.

- Eu normalmente seria assim, Len, mas esse professor me tirou do sério. E eu não sou uma pessoa legal quando me tiram do sério. – A expressão de Vladmir tornou-se ainda mais assustadora. Len não precisava se lembrar do tempo em que os Soldier of Russia aterrorisavam seus rivais para acreditar nas palavras do amigo. – Eu tenho um plano. Escutem...

* * *

O professor Tang estava calmamente organizando seu material – tomando cuidado para não deixar nenhum pó de giz manchar as gravuras de seus magnificos imperadores e empilhando todos os seus livros e cópias de pergaminhos por ordem de tamanho e número de páginas – quando uma pedra do tamanho de um punho fechado entrou janela à dentro da sala de aula e foi de encontro a sua preciosa réplica de vaso Ming, espatifando-o em milhares de pedacinhos. O homem – Alto, musculoso e com um nariz ridiculamente quadrado, apesar de já estar aposentado e com mais de sessenta anos nas costas – já estava preparando um de seus discursos sobre a juventude desviada que fazia parte do muquifo que era a escola municipal de Xigaze quando percebeu um bilhete amarrado à pedra. Ao ler seu conteúdo, rapidamente identificou seu único aluno russo como seu autor, pois ninguém mais em toda a escola poderia escrever "idiota", "mercenário", "marionete" e "puxa-saco" com tantos erros ortográficos. Sorrindo com o prazer de poder castigar um de seus alunos – ainda mais um estrangeiro – o homem correu para a diretoria para apresentar o caso contra Vladmir. Segundos depois Toshihiro entrou na sala, rapidamente vasculhando as coisas do professor até encontrar seus bonecos e atirá-los pela janela quebrada para que Len os apanhasse. Como já era de se esperar, o professor Tang voltou logo depois, observando seu aluno com um olhar suspeito. 

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Urameshi? – Perguntou ele, com sua melhor voz intimidadora.

- Eu vim pegar meu caderno que eu esqueci, professor Tang. – Respondeu o mestre de Fenku, com sua melhor cara-de-pau. Passar quase um ano em companhia de Ken e Takashi havia se provado últil para alguma coisa afinal. O professor, no entanto, não se deixou enganar tão facilmente. Ele era um adulto, um ex-oficial do exército com muitos méritos, experiente em guerras e combates, não poderia deixar uma criança de quatorze anos de idade enganá-lo:

- Deixe-me ver seus bolsos. – Exigiu ele, imaginando o lugar mais provável em que o garoto teria colocado os objetos roubados. Ele sabia que Toshihiro não estava atrás de um caderno, – apesar de tal objeto estar mesmo embaixo da classe do garoto – tinha que impedi-lo de sair da sala com seu intento, ou sua honra de professor seria para sempre afetada.

- Sim, senhor. – Toshihiro obedeceu. Para a surpresa de Tang, a única coisa presente no bolso do garoto era uma chave presa a um chaveiro de coração com a foto de uma menina de cabelos castanhos longos e olhos verdes brilhantes. O aniversariante foi obrigado a tirar e revirar seu casaco, tirar tênis e meias e até mesmo a desfazer sua trança antes do professor se convencer de que ele definitivamente não estava com os ele teve que deixar seu aluno ir embora.

* * *

Toshihiro foi direto para o banheiro feminino interditado do primeiro andar que seu irmão e seu melhor amigo estavam usando como esconderijo. Ao ver novamente seu precioso presente, o garoto abraçou seus amigos tão forte que o trio quase caiu dentro de um sanitário sem tampa entupido com as coisas mais nojentas que poderiam ser encontradas em uma escola. Felizes após mais um dia perfeito na escola, o trio fez o caminho de volta para a casa da família Urameshi, onde um grande almoço para amigos e família os esperava. 

Os demais Blue Fish e Hehashiro já estavam lá, todos expremidos em uma mesa de seis lugares que teria que abrigar nove. Jiroh perguntou o motivo do atraso do grupo e riu junto com os demais ao ouvir a resposta. Não seria ele a punir seus filhos por quererem recuperar um presente perdido, ainda mais de uma forma tão engenhosa. Yan forçou os garotos a se sentarem e começou a colocar prato atrás de prato na mesa. Todas as comidas que os garotos mais gostavam estavam lá, incluindo algumas receitas russas que ela aprendera a fazer ainda no hotel. A mesa ficou tão cheia que as criaças decidiram sentar no chão e usar as cadeiras para apoiar seus pratos, pois não havia mais espaços para eles em seu lugar de direito.

- Mãe, você por um acaso espera que a gente convide a vila toda pra almoçar, é isso? – Perguntou Hehashiro, ainda tentando fazer sua produção de saliva voltar aos níveis normais.

- Isso tudo é pra gente? Tem certeza que vocês não querem que a gente engorde pra poder fazer churrasquinho depois? – Perguntou Vladmir, piscando diversas vezes como se para confirmar que não estava sonhando.

Os adultos riram com as perguntas de seus filhos. Yan respondeu apenas que seus dois caçulas mereciam uma grande festa por serem as pessoas maravilhosas que eram. Os dois aniversariantes coraram, agradecendo timidamente. Pela segunda vez, Len observou as expressões dos garotos tornarem-se idênticas.

Jiroh Urameshi estava sentado em uma das pontas da mesa, dividindo seu espaço com Hehashiro. Toshihiro e Vladmir estavam ao seu lado, um de cada lado, o primeiro dividindo espaço com Len e Jun e o segundo, com Chang e Kian. Yan Urameshi ocupava sozinha a outra ponta da mesa, uma recompensa por ter passado a manhã inteira cozinhando. Ela aparentava estar cansada após tanto trabalho, mas sorria mesmo assim, satisfeita por ver sua família feliz novamente. Assim como Toshihiro, ela era capaz de sentir quando o mais novo membro da família se sentia desconfortável ou tentava esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Seus instintos de mãe lhe contavam que Vladmir ainda não estava completamente adaptado, por isso ela se sentia na obrigação de acostumá-lo o mais rápido possível, mesmo que isso significasse mimar demais seus outros filhos também.

Toshihiro e Kian abriram o almoço pegando o mesmo sushi. Enquanto os dois iniciavam uma pequena disputa pelo pequeno amontoado de arroz e peixe, Len e Jun se apoderavam dos sushi restantes, divindo-os entre eles e os outros adultos da mesa. Ao mesmo tempo, Vladmir, Jiroh e Hehashiro se serviam da culinária estrangeira enquanto Chang e Yan separavam uma pequena porção de yakisoba para cada um. Demorou ainda algum tempo para que Toshihiro e Kian percebessem a falta dos demais sushi. O mestre de Fenku não pensou duas vezes antes de pular no prato de Len e apanhar um ou dois para ele. Como seu amigo estava com as mãos ocupadas servindo-se de yakisoba, quem tentou salvar o dia foi Jun, que pulou por cima do namorado para impedir o ladrão de clamar sua recompensa. O resultado foi uma competição sem regras de quem era capaz de comer (e apanhar) mais sushi em menos tempo, envolvendo Toshihiro, Len, Jun e Kian. Vladmir, Hehashiro e Chang fingiram que não havia nenhuma criança hiperativa destruindo a cozinha na frente deles e continuaram sua refeição calmamente, enquanto Jiroh abria um jornal na frente de seu prato para não ter que ver o caos e sua esposa se levantava de seu lugar murmurando alguma coisas como "pegar as bebidas".

Quando a mulher voltou, seu marido ainda estava entretido no jornal, Vladmir, Hehashiro e Chang estavam quase terminando sua refeição e as demais crianças encontravam-se embaixo da mesa, catando os restos de arroz, peixe e vegetais perdidos no meio da guerra do sushi. Hehashiro parou de comer e passou a focar um ponto longuíncuo no horizonte, deixando seus pensamentos vagarem em visões da namorada que estaria chegando para morar com ele em duas semanas enquanto tentava ignorar os pés e mãos que o cutucavam por baixo da mesa a toda hora. Yan, com um sorriso divertido, deu a seu filho mais cabeludo uma vassoura e uma pá e ordenou que os quatro baderneiros limpassem a bagunça.

- Mãe, vassoura é pra mulherzinha! – Exclamou Toshihiro, encarando o objeto na mão da mulher com ar de desdém. – Eu e o Len temos jeitos bem melhores de varrer a sujeira longe!

Vladmir entendeu o que seu irmão ia fazer um segundo antes que ele fizesse. Aproveitando-se do fato de ainda estar de rabo de cavalo desde que o professor Tang lhe pedira para desfazer a trança à procura das miniaturas, ele e Len baixaram as cabeças e passaram a usar suas longas cabeleiras como vassouras, balançado-as de um lado para o outro para reunir a sujeira enquanto Jun e Kian usavam as pás para recolher tudo.

- Toshihiro, Len, pro chuveiro agora, antes que eu tenha que parar de fingir que estou lendo o jornal! – Exclamou Jiroh Urameshi, ainda escondido atrás do jornal. Seu tom de voz indicava que ele estava realmente falando sério e que os garotos deveriam obedecer se não quisessem ter problemas.

* * *

Em alguns minutos o barulho de água corrente vinda do banheiro contou aos demais habitantes da casa que os dois cabeludos estavam finalmente tomando banho. Tendo de repente uma inesperada meia hora sem a companhia do irmão, Vladmir pensou em ir para seu quarto ler alguma coisa, porém seu pai o impediu: 

- Hey, Vladmir, eu quero te dar o meu presente de aniversário. Venha comigo, por favor.

O russo encarou o homem um pouco desconfiado, mas obedeceu. Conhecendo Jiroh Urameshi, ele provavelmente esperaria pelos dois filhos para entregar-lhes os presentes ao mesmo tempo, como todos os seus amigos fizeram até o momento. O homem o levou até o quarto que divia com a esposa, um pouco menor, porém mais organizado que o quarto das crianças, com menos rachaduras nas paredes e danos a objetos em geral causados por beyblades em guerra. A cama de casal estava velha e enferrujada, e rangia a cada movimento daqueles em cima dela. Jiroh passou a mão por seus cabelos castanhos bagunçados como se tentasse pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, cada movimento seu observado atentamente pelo adolescente ao seu lado.

- Você... queria me dar alguma coisa, Jiroh-san? – Perguntou Vladmir, percebendo que o homem não sabia exatamente como começar o que quer que estivesse pensando.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não quero parecer autoritário nem nada, acho que você já teve o suficiente de gente assim por uma vida toda, mas eu sou seu pai agora, e eu queria que você me chamasse assim... – Começou o biólogo, encarando o garoto com olhos gentis idênticos aos de Toshihiro.

- Eu... eu... – Vladmir corou e baixou o rosto, fechando os punhos em sua jaqueta. Ele estava tentando tratar os adultos como "pai" e "mãe" desde a confirmação da adoção, porém ele só se lembrava de fazê-lo quando estava realmente concentrado nisso, não conseguindo controlar seu instinto em outras ocasiões.

- Não, tudo bem, eu sei dos seus esforços. E eu não quero te precionar. – Jiroh estava sorrindo, usando uma de suas mãos para erguer o rosto do filho de modo que seus olhares se encontrassem novamente. – Mas você tem razão, eu quero te dar uma coisa. – O homem se levantou, indo em direção ao armário torto, se abaixando para pegar alguma coisa em uma das gavetas inferiores. – Eu vi você jogando lá na praça com os vovôs outro dia, eles me falaram bem de você, disseram que você tem futuro se quiser realmente aprender as técnicas, então eu acho que um pouco mais de incentivo não faz mal...

Vladmir entendeu as palavras de seu pai quando o homem depositou uma caixa de aparência pesada em cima da cama, fazendo-a ranger mais alto que o normal. Jiroh indicou que o garoto deveria abri-la. O russo sabia seu conteúdo antes mesmo de levantar a tampa da caixa e deixar o queixo cair com a visão do mais perfeito e brilhante tabuleiro de Weiqi que ele jamais vira, muito diferente dos tabuleiros de mesa que os idosos aposentados usavam para jogar no centro da vila. Os olhos do garoto se iluminaram ao checar as pedras, todas novas, perfeitas, brilhates.

- Ah, Weiqi... No Japão nós o chamamos Go. Eu tentei várias vezes fazer o Hehashiro e o Toshihiro se interessarem pelo jogo, mas acho que aqueles dois têm a mente muito obtusa para apreciar a beleza de jogar. Um tabuleiro de 19x19 linhas, pedrinhas redondas, brancas e pretas para serem colocadas nas interseções das linhas, e você e seu adversário formam um campo de batalha em uma disputa por território com possibilidades de movimentos infinitas enfatizando a união e a estratégia. Uma por uma as pedras vão preenchendo os espaços em branco, formando correntes, barreiras, cercando o inimigo. Uma pessoa pode demorar horas e horas para decidir onde fazer sua próxima jogada, e a discussão de um único jogo pode levar dias. Ah, se ao menos aqueles dois conseguissem enxergar a beleza do jogo... Estou feliz que ao menos um dos meus filhos vai poder jogar comigo quando eu ficar velho e me aposentar!

Vladmir estava sem palavras. Quando ainda morava na Rússia, desenvolvera certo interesse por jogos de tabuleiro ao aprender xadrez como atividade extra-escolar junto com natação. Com alguns anos de prática, já era considerado um bom jogador, vencendo um ou dois torneios juvenis. Ao chegar na China, uma das primeiras coisas a lhe chamar a atenção foi o número de pessoas reunidas na praça central em volta de tabuleiros similares ao de xadrez, só que com todos os quadrados em branco. Os jogadores acrescentavam peças pretas e brancas no tabuleiro em turnos, por vezes tirando uma ou outra peça inimiga do jogo. Na época seu mandarim ainda era pouco desenvolvido, por isso ele esperou chegar em casa para perguntar ao seu pai que jogo era aquele. Uma semana depois ele estava jogando com os velhinhos da praça, aprendendo com eles as técnicas do jogo cada vez que tinha tempo livre, ou cada vez que Toshihiro e Hehashiro começavam a passar dos níveis normais de bagunça. Sua paixão pelo jogo cresceu com o tempo, ele gostava do jogo do mesmo jeito que gostava de xadrez, ou até mais. Ele queria melhorar, aprender cada vez mais. Até mesmo a possibilidade de se tornar um profissional não lhe soava de todo absurda, afinal ele ainda não tinha certeza do que gostaria de ser no futuro.

- Ji... Pai, eu... isso é...

- Quer jogar uma partida? Eu quero ver com os meus próprios olhos se o que os vovôs estão falando é verdade ou não. Prepare-se.

As duas horas seguintes foram duas horas muito tensas, tanto para Vladmir quanto para Jiroh. Foi um alívio quando a vitória apertada do dono da casa foi declarada, ambos os jogadores sorriam aliviados e felizes, um pouco mais unidos nessa nova característica comum entre eles.

* * *

Hehashiro e Toshihiro não sabiam de nada do que estava acontecendo entre os outros homens da família. Quando os dois adolescentes cabeludos já estavam a quase uma hora embaixo do chuveiro – o tempo que durava a água quente para o banho de _todos _os membros da família – o quase-adulto-independente resolveu investigar por conta própria o que estava acontecendo. O banheiro ficava nos fundos da casa, ligando à parte principal por um estreito corredor de madeira mofada. Os outros Blue Fish ainda estava na sala, lutando beyblade para passar o tempo. 

- Hey, vocês dois, vamos rápido com isso aí, eu não quero tomar banho frio! – Reclamou o mestre de Kufe, batendo na porta com força. Normalmente, na rotina da família, sábado era o dia em que apenas Toshihiro tomava banho, o dia em que ele lavava a trança gigantesca e usava toda a água quente. Porém aquele quize de março não era um sábado, e ele adoraria poder tomar um banho quente no fim do dia se seu querido irmãozinho colaborasse.

Subitamente a porta se abriu, liberando um jato d'água que molhou Hehashiro da cabeça aos pés. Len e Toshihiro encontravam-se sentados na banheira, sorrindo marotamente com as mãos em posição para lançar um segundo jato. Derrotado, o projeto de adulto se junto a eles, decidido que um pouco de diversão não faria mal a ninguém.

Dez minutos depois, Hehashiro foi o primeiro a deixar o banheiro, enrolado em sua toalha tamanho família e com uma segunda toalha para seu cabelo rebelde, que não era tão longo quanto o de seu irmão mais novo, mas que passava do meio de suas costas. Carregava em uma das mãos as roupas encharcadas para depois estender no quintal. Ele passou por Kian, Chang e Jun no caminho até o quarto, a mestra de Kaluz corou um pouco ao vê-lo e desviou o olhar. Ele já estava mais ou menos vestido quando os outros dois cabeludos apareceram, Len muito nervoso e corado, e Toshihiro com cara de quem ganhou um presente de natal antecipado. O cabelo dos dois ficava ainda mais longo quando molhado, chegando até quase ao joelho.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o mestre de Kufe, observando Len com um olhar suspeito.

- Ah, nada, só a toalha do Len que caiu no meio do caminho. – Respondeu Toshihiro, tentando parecer sério enquando caminhava até o guarda-roupa quase desmoronado para apanhar roupas secas para ele e Len. O rosto do líder dos Blue Fish assumiu uma coloração avermelhada típica da situação. – Bem na frente da Jun. – Com a situação completamente explicada, os irmãos começaram a rir, o mais velho imaginando a reação da garota e o mais novo se lembrando do desenrolar dos fatos. Mais irritado do que envergonhado, Len pegou suas roupas e foi terminar de se vestir em algum lugar vazio dentro da casa.

- O que deu nele? – Perguntou Toshihiro, parando de rir ao ouvir a porta do quarto bater.

- Será que foi alguma coisa que dissemos? – Indagou Hehashiro, encarnado o irmão com uma expressão inocente. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo consideravelmente longo, até perceberem que estavam seminus e congelando.

* * *

Algum tempo depois, quando a partida de Vladmir e Jiroh já havia terminado e Len não estava mais tão brabo e Jun já conseguia encarar o namorado sem ficar imaginando suas "indecências", o grupo de crianças, adolescentes e um jovem irresponsável que legalmente já era um adulto decidiram sair para passear pela cidade e tomar um sorvete, apesar do frio e do fato de só haver uma única sorveteria na vila, com preços exorbitantes sobre uma simples casquinha de morango justamente pela falta de concorrência. 

Durante a caminhada até a sorveteria, Toshihiro percebeu que seu irmão "gêmeo" estava mais quieto que o normal, pensativo e se deixando ficar para trás no grupo, como se não quisesse ser atrapalhado com o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo.

- Hey, Vladmir, você tá legal? – Perguntou o garoto, se aproximando do russo de modo a colocar uma mão em seu ombro. – Você tá muito quieto. Muito mais quieto do que o normal, quer dizer...

- Ah... não é nada... eu só... – Vladmir sentiu seu rosto esquentar, ele provavelmente estava corando. Tinha vergonha de dizer ao irmão o que estava pensando, não sabia qual seria sua reação. – Estava pensando... em algumas coisas...

- Que coisas? – Insistiu o chinês trançado, curioso. Mesmo morando com Vladmir por quase quatro meses, ele ainda tinha dificuldades em interpretá-lo algumas vezes, diferente do que acontecia entre Rumiko e Nathaliya, Ken e Isaac ou Koichi e Yoshiyuki, por exemplo, que começaram a se entender tão logo a batalha no ginásio de Moscou terminara.

- Coisas, Toshihiro... coisas... – Vladmir passou a encarar o chão, desvencilhando-se do irmão. Toshihiro não desistiu, porém:

- Eu quero saber que coisas! Eu sou seu irmão, não sou? Você pode confiar em mim pra dizer qualquer coisa!

- Eu estava pensando sobre como eu sempre consigo vencer você, não importa o que você tente. – Respondeu o russo, voltando a encarar o mestre de Fenku com um olhar penetrante, um que não era visto desde os tempos dos Soldier of Russia...

Toshihiro recuou alguns passos, assustado com a mudança inesperada no irmão. Vladmir continuou a encará-lo por alguns segundos antes de voltar a caminhar, novamente perdido em seus pensamentos. Desta vez, Toshihiro não tentou se aproximar. Esperava que o sorvete animasse um pouco o russo e o fizesse falar sobre o que quer que o estivesse encomodando. Para o chinês, o fato de ele nunca ser capaz de ganhar do irmão era frustrante, nada mais do que isso. Mais uma vez, ele não fazia idéia de como isso afetava Vladmir.

Dentro da mente do vice-líder dos Soldier of Russia uma corrente de pensamentos o transportava novamente para os seus dias como marionete de Hajime Yuy, o homem que o enganara por treze anos para tê-lo como aliado. A derrota na partida contra Jiroh lembrou-lhe o quão curioso era o fato de ele nunca perder para seus irmãos, mas ser facilmente vencido por seu novo pai. O fato de nunca perder lembrou-lhe de quanto ele machucara estes mesmos irmãos menos de seis meses antes. Durante a final do campeonato mundial, Yoshiyuki e Nathaliya perderam suas lutas contra Rumiko, e depois disso suas ligações com seus irmãos se tornaram tão fortes que era como se eles estivessem sempre vivido lado a lado. O mesmo aconteceu com Isaac depois de o garoto sacrificar seu olho por Ken no labirinto de túneis do ginásio. Pelas cartas que seus amigos mandavam – a maioria em russo, já que agora essa era a única maneira de exercitar seu idioma nativo – ele sabia que todos estavam realmente felizes e muito bem-adaptados à nova vida em um novo país. Vladmir sentia-se feliz por seus amigos, mas... e quanto a ele?

Castil vencera Fenku na final. Castil derrotara Kailon e Kufe tomando cuidado para causar o maior dano possível não somente às beyblades, mas aos mestres também. Ele havia machucado as pessoas que agora lhe chamavam de irmão e amigo, e por mais que elas insistissem que tudo isso era parte de um passado distante, estando no seu lado da história pensar assim se tornava um pouco mais difícil. Por mais que gostasse dos velhinhos que lhe ensinavam Weiqi na praça e por mais que achasse seus novos pais duas pessoas muito carinhosas e simpáticas, sua adpatação à Xigaze não estava sendo tão fácil quanto ele imaginava.

E, claro, no meio de tudo isso ainda havia os pensamentos relacionados aos seus pais biológicos. As poucas informações que sabia sobre eles e as poucas fotos que tinha vinham todas de Daitenji-san ou de Hajime Yuy, duas pessoas que os conheceram muito antes de ele nascer ou mesmo de Igor e Anya pensarem em se casar, em um tempo em que todos eram amigos e confiavam no pai dos irmãos Yuy como confiariam em qualquer outro amigo. Doía pensar que cada aniversário seu seria também um aniversário de morte de seus pais, mortos junto com seus avós enquanto iam para a maternidade. Tudo planejado por Hajime Yuy e sua _Operação Mente_. Por causa disso ele viveria onze anos em um orfanato e mais dois como um boneco sem emoções. Se ele pudesse conversar com Igor e Anya naquele momento, perguntaria a eles o que eles achavam de sua nova vida, de sua nova família, se eles estavam orgulhosos do que ele havia se tornado. Tinha tantas perguntas a fazer que ele se perguntava se algum dia conseguiria enumerar todas.

* * *

Agora um pouco mais distante, Toshihiro observava Vladmir visivelmente preocupado. A mudança de humor no garoto o deixou nervoso também. Vladmir nunca perdia a calma desse jeito, nem mostrava-se brabo ou irritado. Na verdade, era raro ver nele qualquer expressão que não fosse a calma e serenidade que acompanhavam um garoto tímido e não acostumado a mostrar suas emoções. Era raro até mesmo para ele ver o irmão sorrindo, e quase sempre ele o fazia no meio de uma luta apenas. Pensando um pouco mais fundo, Vladmir não demonstrava alegria por estar perto dos amigos, era impossível saber _quando_ estava se divertindo ou_ se_ estava se divertindo. Mesmo que sua ligação com o russo não fosse tão forte quanto ele gostaria, o chinês trançado podia sentir as dificuldades de seu novo irmão em se adaptar a sua nova vida, e se esforçava para mudar isso. Fazer seu irmão ficar um pouco mais feliz e confortável ao redor de seus amigos era um de seus objetivos do dia, uma espécie de resolução de ano novo, só que no aniversário. Toshihiro gostava muito do irmão, não dava importância para o que acontecera no passado, e queria que Vladmir pudesse entender isso logo. Não era culpa dele se Hajime Yuy era um megalomaníaco obsessivo e com o poder de controlar mentes. Antes de o dia terminar, Toshihiro estava decidido a dizer tudo o que pensava, acabando de vez com o drama que envolvia seu irmão. 

Mais cedo do que o esperado, o grupo chegou na sorveteria. O dono do estabelecimento observou os clientes se aproximarem, curioso. Os Urameshi eram bem conhecidos na vila, primeiro por serem uma família com sobrenome estrangeiro, depois por terem um filho desaparecido que retornou, depois por ter um filho campeão mundial, e por último por terem adotado um outro filho estrangeiro vice-campeão mundial. O homem, um dos velhinhos que normalmente ficava na praça depois de fechar a sorveteria jogando Weiqi com os amigos, de cabelos acinzentados muito ralos e olhos quase fechados, cobertos por rugas, sorriu ao ver Vladmir, queria de algum jeito parabenizar o garoto por sua grande vitória contra seu rival – o dono da única sapataria da vila – alguns dias antes. Talvez essa fosse a oportunidade:

- Olá, meus jovens, o que desejam?

- Ah, senhor Hu... – Começou Hehashiro, o auto-intitulado líder do grupo. – Hoje é aniversário dos meus irmãos e...

- Não diga mais nada, jovem Hehashiro, não diga mais nada! Vamos, entrem todos vocês! Hoje o sorvete fica por minha conta!

Os olhos de seis entre sete beybladers se arregalaram com o convite do velhinho. Todos, com exceção de Vladmir, conheciam Min Sei Hu como um velhinho pão-duro que cobrava caro por um dos melhores prazeres da vida e não gostava de crianças. O sorveteiro estava sempre mau-homorado no trabalho e tinha o hábito de cortar qualquer baderna jogando um balde de gelo na direção dos bagunceiros. Seu monopólio no comércio de sorvetes da região prevenia o abandono da clientela, e ele se aproveitava dessa situação muito bem. Vladmir, sendo o único que conhecia o outro lado da personalidade do velhinho, tomou a frente do grupo, esquecendo-se por um momento dos pensamentos que o atormentavam, e entrou na sorveteria.

- Obrigado, senhor Hu, nós vamos tentar não fazer muita bagunça.

- Oh, que nada, meu jovem, que nada! Eu me sinto no dever de te dar um belo presente hoje, você é um jovem muito bem educado que merece isso e muito mais! E ainda por cima é tão habilidoso no Weiqi, nem parece que começou a jogar a menos de dois meses!

Vladmir corou com os elogios, deixando seu rosto semelhante a um sinal de trânsito. Toshihiro ficou satisfeito ao perceber um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Confusos, porém animados com a mudança de temperamento do velho sorveteiro, as outras crianças também entraram, servindo-se de multiplos sabores de sorvetes e coberturas. Enquanto os Blue Fish e Hehashiro aproveitavam os efeitos do exceço de açúcar, Toshihiro aproveitou a chance para ficar sozinho com seu "gêmeo" do lado de fora da sorveteria. Ele tinha em sua mão uma casquinha de chocolate coberta de balas e outras porcarias, enquanto Vladmir segurava um copo com uma bola de limão sem coberturas.

- O que você quer dessa vez, Toshihiro? – A voz do russo estava um pouco áspera, lembrando a última vez que os dois se falaram.

- A mesma coisa que antes. Confia em mim, Vladmir, eu quero saber o que está acontecendo com você. Eu quero te ajudar e...

- Eu não preciso de ajuda. – Interrompeu o russo, olhando para qualquer lugar menos para o irmão. – Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo, eu sei como resolver...

- Não, não sabe. – Foi a vez de Toshihiro interromper. O grupo de dentro da sorveria percebeu os dois conversando, porém o velho sorveteiro sugeriu que eles não interferissem, usando sábias palavras que somente os mais idosos conseguem dizer. Os mais novos entenderam a mensagem, deixando os irmãos resolverem seus problemas sozinhos. – Se você soubesse, não estaria tão triste desde que a gente chegou em Xigaze.

- Quem foi que te disse que eu estou triste? – Perguntou o russo, levemente irritado por ter sido interrompido. Ele ainda não encarava Toshihiro.

- Eu não preciso que alguém me diga pra entender, Vova, eu não sou tão denso quanto eu pareço. Se você ainda está pensando no que aconteceu ano passado...

- É meio difícil esquecer uma coisa assim quando tudo ao seu redor te faz voltar a essas lembranças. – Vladmir deixou o sorvete de lado e abraçou os joelhos, olhando para algum ponto distante à frente.

- Eu já esqueci. E eu ando ao lado da possível lembrança o tempo todo. – Retucou Toshihiro, arriscando uma aproximação. Estava a apenas alguns centímetros do irmão agora.

- Pra você é fácil. E pra Nathaliya, pro Yoshiyuki e pro Isaac também. Vocês perderam, vocês de alguma maneira compensaram pelos problemas...

- Então é isso? Tudo é uma questão de compensar? – Toshihiro desistiu de se importar com o que o irmão poderia fazer, abraçando-o bem apertado. Havia um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, e seus olhos estavam começando a ficar marejados. – Você não precisa compensar mais nada, Vova! Não tem nada mais que a gente precise desculpar ou compensar!

- Claro que tem, Toshihiro! Você sabe que sim! – Vladmir levantou um pouco a voz, porém não tentou se livrar do abraço. Na verdade, ele até mesmo passou a se apoiar no corpo do irmão, sentindo-se mais confortável do que gostaria de admitir, porém ainda sem encará-lo. – Eu te transformei em um boneco, explodi a beyblade do Len e quase matei o Hehashiro!

- E você também salvou a vida do David, nos guiou no labirinto e aceitou vir morar aqui mesmo com todos esses sentimentos ruins guardados dentro de você. – Toshihiro apertou o irmão ainda mais, inclinando-se para poder deixar seu rosto lado a lado com o do russo. Quando Vladmir virou-se e seus olhos se encontraram, o chinês trançado deixou escorrer a primeira lágrima. – Só o fato de você estar aqui comigo agora, no nosso aniversário, tomando sorvete junto com a gente e tramando contra o professor de história já compensaria até se fosse um assassino sangüinário que mata criancinhas!

- Hey, eu não...

- Eu gosto de você Vova, eu gosto de você como se a gente já tivesse nascido junto, crescido junto e ajudado um ao outro naqueles momentos difíceis. – Os olhos de Vladmir se arregalaram ao perceber que seu irmão estava com o rosto encharcado e vermelho. Ele demorou um pouco mais para perceber que também estava chorando. O calor do corpo de Toshihiro invadia-o: intenso, porém confortável, forte, mas gentil. Através dele, o garoto podia sentir o que seu irmão sentia, o quão verdadeiras eram suas palavras o que elas realmente significavam. – O que quer que você tenha feito antes, eu não me importo. Eu não me importo porque eu sei que aquele Vladmir que me transformou em um boneco, que explodiu a beyblade do Len e quase matou o Hehashiro não era o verdadeiro Vladmir, era só mais um dos bonecos insensíveis do Yuy-teme.

- Toshihiro...

- O verdadeiro Vladmir é aquele que está aqui comigo agora, o meu irmão forte e inteligente que sempre granha de mim e que tenta me ensinar russo mesmo sabendo que eu sou uma anta que não aprende. Só que o verdadeiro Vladmir é muito tímido e tem muitos problemas, e eu quero muito ajudá-lo a resolver todos esses problemas pra que a gente possa ficar ainda mais feliz e fazer muito mais coisas legais.

Como resposta, Vladmir abraçou Toshihiro de volta, enterrando seu rosto no peito do irmão como a criancinha pequena e desprotegida que ele se sentia no momento. Ele não sabia o que dizer, não tinha o que dizer. O calor do corpo de Toshihiro protegia-o, sugava aos poucos os medos e a ansiedade que o acompanhavam desde o término do campeonato mundial. Lágrimas rolavam livremente no rosto dos dois, mas eles não se importavam. Toshihiro mais uma vez envolveu o irmão em seus braços, sem desalojá-lo, e os dois ficaram naquela posição por um longo tempo, até o velho sorveteiro chamá-los, pois a sorveteria estava prestes a fechar e o sol estava se pondo no horizonte. Não havia sinal de Hehashiro ou dos Blue Fish.

- Obrigado, Toshihiro, eu não imaginava que você...

- Ah, que isso! – Os dois garotos estavam em seu caminho para casa, andando abraçados ainda com o rosto vermelho e os olhos inchados. – Eu sabia que você não estava tão bem quanto queria que a gente pensasse que você estava, e isso também não estava fazendo bem pra mim.

- Desculpa. Eu não queria que você ficasse mal. – Ver o pequeno sorriso de Vladmir fez Toshihiro quase gargalhar.

- Você não tem que pedir desculpas, caramba! Tô começando a achar que a sua mania de se culpar é alguma coisa genética! – Os dois garotos sorriram com a brincadeira, porém Vladmir logo voltou a ficar sério, olhando para o céu colorido e as primeiras estrelas a brilhar:

- Eu queria saber onde os meus pais estão agora. Queria saber o que eles acham de mim.

- Bom, se eu fosse eles, com certeza estaria muito orgulhosa de ter um filho tão educado, gentil e inteligente como você, Vladmir.

Os irmãos se viraram, surpresos. Yan, Jiroh e Hehashiro estavam parados a poucos metros de distância, sorrindo para a dupla.

- Mãe? Pai? Hehashiro? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Toshihiro, tentando colocar seus olhos de volta em seu lugar de origem depois que estes se arregalam e saltaram das órbitas com a surpresa. Foi Yan quem novamente respondeu:

- Hehashiro nos contou o que estava acontecendo na sorveteria e nós achamos que seria uma boa idéia dar um passeio em família. Não concordam?

- É, é uma boa idéia! – Respondeu Vladmir, antes que Toshihiro pudesse sequer pensar em alguma coisa pra dizer. – Mãe...

A mulher vence a distância que a separava dos garotos em poucos segundos, em passos largos demais para alguém que vestia um kimono tão apertado. Yan Urameshi abraçou os dois aniversariantes, apertando-os contra seu peito protetoramente:

- Eu amo vocês dois! Mais do que qualquer coisa! Vladmir, eu posso não ser Anya Grygorievna, mas eu tenho muito orgulho de você por você ser como você é, assim como eu tenho orgulho do Toshihiro e do Hehashiro mesmo depois de eles terem fugido de mim.

- Mãe, isso não...

- Não corta o momento, Toshihiro, não corta o momento... – Sussurrou Hehashiro no ouvido do irmão. Yan continuava falando com Vladmir, fazendo o russo sorrir, corar e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Hehashiro e Jiroh haviam se aproximado do grupo e o homem passava as mãos pelos cabelos dos filhos menores, sorrindo também.

- Obrigado, mãe, pai, eu prometo que eu vou um filho melhor a partir de agora. E que eu não vou deixar o Toshihiro destruir a minha futura cama e nem ficar tempo demais embaixo do chuveiro no sábado. E nem...

- Ela entendeu, Vladmir, ela entendeu...

A volta para casa foi bastante animada com toda a família reunida para fazer piadinhas com Toshihiro. Quando o assunto das brincadeiras tornou-se suas ligações diárias para Rumiko e a correspondência por cartas, telegramas e afins, a família passou a caçoar também de Hehashiro e suas declarações melodramáticas para Lily ao telefone, em cartas perfumadas e através de fotos curiosas e proibida para menores.

- Ah, você é sortudo, Vova, não tem namorada. – Declarou Hehashiro, já dentro de casa, quando todos se sentaram para jantar – O dia em que você ficar comprometido, se prepare, porque a gente vai devolver em dobro tudo que levamos hoje, não é, Toshihiro?

- É, nós vamos! E vai ser um senhor espetáculo...

Vladmir logo parou de prestar atenção nas ameaças e besteiróis de seus irmãos sobre o que eles fariam em sua festa de noivado e de casamento dependendo da noiva – bonita, feia, calma, agressiva, idiota, inteligente, chinesa, russa ou americana – e dirigiu seus pensamentos para outro lugar: Nathaliya. Ele tinha certeza, observando as atitudes da garota, que sua mais velha amiga estava começando a pensar nele de um jeito diferente. Seria interessante se eles acabassem namorando um dia, considerando que seus irmãos já formavam um casal.

A idéia não era má. Um casamente conjunto, talvez? Com os dois casais dentro de uma igreja ou um templo ou algo assim, com todos os seus amigos do campeonato ao redor fazendo festa e jogando arroz em cima deles... O único problema é que ele não conseguia ver Nathaliya como algo além de amiga. Uma grande amiga, sim, mas amiga apenas. No momento, não havia ninguém que o atraísse dessa maneira, ou pelo menos do jeito que ele imaginava que alguém apaixonado deveria se sentir. Ele esperava que essa pessoa – quem quer que fosse – ainda demorasse para aparecer. Por mais divertido que fosse ouvir os planos de Toshihiro e Hehashiro sobre o dia que ele arranjasse uma namorada, o russo não tinha certeza se gostaria de vê-los se realizando.

* * *

- Sabe, Toshihiro, esse foi o melhor aniversário que eu já tive. 

Era noite alta em Xigaze. Hehashiro já estava dormindo – em um colchão no chão também, já que sua cama estava agora quebrada – e roncando alto, porém os dois "gêmeos" continuavam acordados, conversando sobre vários assuntos. O comentário de Vladmir veio de repente, sem nenhuma relação com o que quer que eles estivessem discutindo instantes antes.

- Pra mim também, Vladmir, pra mim também.

**_

* * *

Toshihiro: _**_Oh, Vladmir! Oh, Vladmir! Nós finalmente nos entendemos! (Chorando cataratas enquanto corre na direção do Vladmir em uma montanha florida com um lindo pôr-do-sol ao fundo) _

**_Vladmir: _**_Oh, Toshihiro! Oh, Toshihiro! Finalmente chegou o dia em que nós finalmente resolvemos as nossas diferenças! (Correndo na direção do Toshihiro em uma montanha florida com um lindo pôr-do-sol ao fundo) _

_(Toshihiro e Vladmir se aproximando com os braços esticados para se abraçar) _

_(Toshihiro e Vladmir muito perto de se abraçar) _

_(Aparecem a Rumiko e o Eventual Par Romântico do Vladmir e ficam entre os dois) _

**_Rumiko: _**_Alto lá! Só eu abraço o Toshihiro! (Abraça o Toshihiro e mostra a língua pro Vladmir) _

**_Eventual Par Romântico do Vladmir: _**_Eu na verdade não sou tão possessiva como o James-san quer que todo mundo pense nessa cena, mas pelo bem do off-talk eu vou interpretar o meu papel... (mostra a língua pro Toshihiro) E só eu posso abraçar o Vladmir! _

**_Takashi: _**_Poxa... uma personagem que nem apareceu ainda na história conseguiu um nome secreto pra poder aparecer... E eu aqui esperando até o capítulo dezoito pra fazer a minha estréia... TT.TT A vida não é justa... _

**_Toshihiro: _**_Não é justo vocês interromperem a nossa cena sem pé nem cabeça com um comentário sem pé nem cabeça! E logo agora que eu estava gostando... (Abraçado na Rumiko com cara de bobo-alegre) _

**_Hehashiro: _**_Ah, tadinho do meu irmãozinho... Quatorze anos de idade e já hipnotizado por uma garota... Ah, o que será que vai acontecer quando ele ficar mais velho e... _

_(Passa uma cena de flashfoward com a vida do Toshihiro e da Rumiko como um casal feliz e com x filhos) _

_(A cena fica censurada por conter um absurdo número de spoilers, mas quem conseguiu ver fica chocado mesmo assim) _

**_Vladmir: _**_Oh, Toshihiro... se isso tudo for verdade, eu tenho pena de você... (Se desgrudando do Eventual Par Romântico do Vladmir para ficar ao lado do Toshihiro dando tapinhas gentis nas suas costas) _

**_Hehashiro: _**_Eu também, irmãozinho, eu também... (Hehashiro imitando o Vladmir) _

**_Toshihiro: _**_(Com as costas vermelhas de tantos tapinhas) Olha, gente, eu agradeço a preocupação de vocês, mas... _

**_Ken: _**_MEU ANIVERSÁRIO É AMANHÃ! (Aparece do nada pulando feito macaco) _

**_Toshihiro: _**_O aniversário do Ken é amanhã e... O.õ (piscando um monte de vezes pra tentar entender o que acabou de dizer) _

**_Isaac: _**_ISSO MESMO! NOSSO ANIVERSÁRIO É AMANHÃ! (Pulando igual ao Ken, só que batendo a cabeça na parede por erro de cálculo de distância) x-x _

**_Koichi: _**_Oh, é mesmo? E qual seria a nova idade dos irresponsáveis? ¬¬'' _

**_Ken: _**_Acreditem se quiser, a dupla de gêmeos mais irresponsáveis e sem noção está completando 16 anos e roubando o centro das atenções do off-talk!/o/ _

**_Rumiko: _**_Nossa... tá todo mundo velho aqui... o.o' _

**_Ken: _**_Você é uma pra falar, né, Rumiko? Tá fazendo 17 em duas semanas... _

**_Rumiko: _**_Eu tô o que? O.O (Desmaia) _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Vocês estão todos exagerando. o.o Um dia todos vamos ficar velhos, e ao contrário do James, vamos amadurecer também. o.o Aceitem a realidade. o.o _

**_Satsuki: _**_Ah... o Yoshiyuki está agindo estranho até no off-talk... Y.Y _

**_Takashi: _**_E tá parecido demais com o Koichi pra ser coisa boa... u.ú _

**_Koichi: _**_Não, a carinha besta de fim-de-frase ainda é diferente. ¬¬''' _

**_Rumiko: _**_Então ainda há esperança! _

**_Shinji: _**_Acho que nós precisamos ver o desenrolar da história primeiro e... _

**_Satsuki: _**_Você não fala nada, foi por sua culpa que ele ficou assim! (olhar ameçador na direção do Shinji) _

**_Shinji: _**_Tudo bem... (Shinji some do off-talk em uma nuvem de fumacinha) _

**_Toshihiro: _**_Hey, era pra gente estar no centro das atenções desse off-talk, não o Ken, o Isaac ou o Yoshiyuki! Vocês tiveram seis capítulos pra aparecer, agora é a nossa vez, caramba! _

_(Toshihiro expulsando todos os personagem que não fazem parte dessa parte da história) _

**_Ken: _**_Foi isso que eu quis dizer aquela hora com "roubando o centro das atenções do off-talk"! _

_(Ken apanha do Toshihiro e some do off-talk em uma nuvem de fumacinha) _

_(Núcleo de Xigaze sozinho no off-talk finalmente) _

**_Toshihiro: _**_Ótimo, agora podemos começar as discussões que realmente interessam... _

**_Vladmir: _**_Tipo... _

**_Toshihiro: _**_O próximo capítulo! _

**_Personagem que Vai Aparecer no Próximo Capítulo: _**_Oh, é, vai ter personagem novo no próximo capítulo! _

**_Vladmir: _**_Eu já não te vi por aqui? O.õ _

**_Personagem qeu Vai Aparecer no Próximo Capítulo: _**_Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não, quem sabe os nomes que o James-san ainda me dando por aí... u.u _

**_Hehashiro: _**_Ótimo, então novos personagens no próximo capítulo, mas tem algo muito mais imporante no próximo capítulo! (Hehashiro puxa a Lhana e a Lily e fica abraçando as duas) A LILY VAI ESTAR DE VOLTA!!!! XDDDDDDDDD _

_(Hehashiro sorrindo felizão por causa do próximo capítulo) _

_(Lhana comendo o chocolate que o Yoshiyuki deveria estar comendo no off-talk caso estivesse com sua personalidade normal) _

_(Lily em dúvida se faz o Hehashiro voltar ao normal com uma pancada na cara ou se tira o chocolate da mão da Lhana por ser um veneno perigoso à saúde de bebês fofinhos e bunitinhos) _

**_Kian: _**_Esse capítulo foi muito longo, eu quase não consegui ler todo! _

**_Chang: _**_Foi o capítulo mais cumprido da fic até agora... o.o _

**_Len: _**_O horror... o horror... (Se lembrando dos acontecimentos indecentes do capítulo) X-X _

**_Jun: _**_Do que você está falando, Len? EU vi o horror! O.O (Jun ainda traumatizada com a cena de terror em toalhas do capítulo) Ainda bem que o trauma só durou até o meu aniversário... _

_(Beybladers tapando os ouvidos das crianças pra que elas não entendam o significado do que a Jun e o Len estão dizendo) _

**_Kian: _**_Eu tenho a impressão de que a gente devia dizer alguma coisa importante no meio das bobagens... vocês não? _

**_David: _**_(aparece do nada em uma nuvem de fumacinha) Jamie queria dizer que o próximo capítulo vai atrasar porque na próxima quarta ele vai estar curtindo o frio de -14 graus em Oslo no natal. _

_(Aparece o James empacotado em roupas de frio tremendo feito vara de saracura (?)) _

**_James: _**_Ah... aham... natal... natal... (falando com os dentes batendo) na Noruega... em Oslo... frio... neve... Capítulo na quinta... ou sexta... _

_(James tem um ataque de hipotermia e morre) _

**_Isaac: _**_Ai, ai... é por isso que amadores naõ devem ir para o frio... (Isaac no meio de uma tempestade de neve usando só um calçaõ de banho) n.x'' _

**_Toshihiro: _**_Achei que eu tinha expulsado eles daqui... (olhando pro Isaac e congelando só de pensar no que aconteceria se estivesse no lugar dele) _

**_Isaac: _**_Isso é um off-talk, Toshihiro. Não importa o que você fizer, coisas sem sentido vão sempre dar um jeito de acontecer e acabar com a lógica das ações por temp cronológico e lógica. n.x'' _

**_David: _**_Ah, gostei da explicação da essência do off-talk! De agora em diante, nada do que fizermos vai ter ordem de tempo, espaço, ou lógica! _

_(David bebê brincando com o neto do Hehashiro que não existe nem na imaginação do James ainda) _

_(Ken e Isaac jogando xadrez em uma mesa inclinada sem deixar as peças caírem) _

_(Ken derrota o Isaac em cinco minutos e o russo decide virar um samurai procurando vingar seu orgulho morto no xadrez e sair pelas florestas tropicais da Amazônia à procura de índios inteligentes que possam ensinar-lhe a jogar xadrez tão bem quanto o Ken) _

**_Vladmir: _**_Eu achei que eu fosse o mestre do xadrez... O.o E do Weiqi... O.o _

**_Eventual Par Romântico do Vladmir: _**_E você é... ou vai ser... Na parte da fic que faz sentido lógico e cronológico. u.u _

_(Takashi fica mais alto que o Chang e começa a pisar em uma vila de anões de tamanho normal) _

_(Elizabeth rouba as roupas da Gaby e vai para um defile de moda na Lua) _

_(Erik e Franklin realizam um casamento Gay no pôr-do-sol de em uma ruína grega no meio do Iraque) _

_(Felipe e Luiz são descobertos fazendo coisas indes... _

_(Frase entre parênteses é interrompida por uma bola de futebol transformada em foguete) _

_(Non-senses continuam até a imaginação das mãos que escrevem todas essas porcarias cansarem de escrever e irem dormir em uma cama quentinha que ninguém sabe onde fica) _

_(Os personagens de Beyblade 2 desejam a todos os leitores um Feliz Natal cheio de presentes e Papais Noeis e neve e tudo mais) _

_(Os personagens de Beyblade 2 destróem a Terra de novo pra poder encerrar o off-talk de uma vez) _

_(Todas as Terras desde e de outros universos paralelos se destróem como presente de natal dos beybladers) _

_OWARI _

_Merry Christmas! _

_XDDDDD _

_(Musiquinha de natal tocando no fundo) _


	9. Lin e Lily

CAPÍTULO VIII 

LIN E LILY

As duas semanas seguintes passaram em um piscar de olhos. Depois de seu aniversário, o desconforto de Vladmir na casa dos Urameshi foi aos poucos se tornando uma distante memória do passado. Ele ainda continuava um garoto tímido que respeitava os mais velhos, porém agora também marcava sua participação nas diversas travessuras de seus irmãos e amigos. A rotina da família japonesa da vila chinesa mudou bastante depois que suas duas crianças bagunceiras tornaram-se três. Vladmir sorria com muito mais freqüência, vencia Toshihiro de formas cada vez mais humilhantes e conquistava a simpatia de toda a população de aposentados que se reunia na praça para jogar Weiqi no fim da tarde.

Março tornou-se abril. Um pouco atrasada, a primavera trouxe a primeiras flores e temperaturas mais confortáveis. Menos de uma semana dentro do novo mês e Hehashiro deixava mais uma vez a pequena vila rumo a Hong Kong. Estava preparando uma surpresa para sua namorada, ia buscá-la na ilha tecnológica e trazê-la até Xigaze, ignorando os planos iniciais que involviam a garota tendo que se virar em um país estrangeiro com uma língua estranha dentro de táxis e ônibus. Não que ele duvidasse que Lily já não soubesse pelo menos o básico do mandarim, inteligente e curiosa do jeito que ela era, mas o jovem adulto sentia tanta saudade da namorada que não conseguiria agüentar ainda mais um dia (o tempo que demoraria para ela ir de ônibus de Hong Kong para Xigaze) sem vê-la. Assim sendo, Hehashiro Urameshi despediu-se de seus pais e irmãos e partiu, sorrindo de orelha a orelha enquanto imaginava como seria o reencontro com Lily Brum. Era o dia três de abril.

Hehashiro e Lily retornaram durante a madrugada do dia quatro para o dia cinco. Apesar da longa viagem, o casal não parecia cansado, como se o felicidade pelo reencontro fosse capaz de apagar qualquer resquício de sono. Yan Urameshi foi a primeira a abraçar a nora, praticamente empurrando-a para dentro de casa para que ela pudesse comer alguma coisa antes de finalmente descansar. Os quatro homens da família só puderam observar – de olhos arregalados e queixos caídos – enquanto a matriarca dos Urameshi colocava na mesa um bolo tamanho família, biscoitos, chás, leite e as porcelanas festivas, guiando Lily de volta para sua cadeira toda vez que a garota tentava ajudar em alguma coisa. Todos conheciam Yan Urameshi como sendo uma senhora gentil e delicada, eram poucas as vezes que seu lado dominador e obsessivo se mostrava tão claramente.

- Pai... você sabia desse lado da personalidade da mamãe quando se casou com ela? – Perguntou Hehashiro ao sussurros, torcendo para que nenhuma das garotas o escutasse. Toshihiro e Vladmir também voltaram suas atenções para o homem, curiosos.

- Sim, Hehashiro, eu sabia desse lado da personalidade da sua mãe. Na verdade, foi justamente isso que me atraiu nela. – Ao perceber os olhares curiosos dos filhos, Jiroh sorriu, revivendo as lembranças de mais de vinte anos atrás. – Eu tinha recém me formado em Tóquio e conseguido meu primeiro emprego como assistente de pesquisa de um biólogo famoso. Nós viemos para esse fim de mundo em busca de animais ainda não catalogados, nos hospedando em uma casa de família no processo. Como vocês devem imaginar, era a casa dos pais de Yan. Eles nos trataram muito bem, como se fossemos membros da família. No começo, eu não via nada de especial nela, só mais uma garota chinesa educada demais e submissiva demais, como a tradição manda. Aí nossas expedições começaram a ficar mais perigosas e arriscadas, e nós passamos a voltar para casa com um número crescente de arranhões, picadas de insetos estranhos e até mesmo ossos quebrados.

- Deixa eu adivinhar... ele ficou cuidando de vocês do mesmo jeito que ela está fazendo agora com a Lily e vocês dois... – Começou Vladmir, o primeiro a entender onde seu pai estava querendo chegar.

- Exatamente. Eu passei a adimirá-la como pessoa, sua personalidade que a destacava de outras garotas que eu conhecia até então. O que eu posso dizer... meus sentimentos foram correspondidos, nós começamos a namorar em segredo e no final eu fui obrigado a me casar com ela e me mudar definitivamente pra cá quando meus anfitriões perceberam a barriga dela crescendo...

Hehashiro corou tanto que o vermelho de seu rosto chamou a atenção de Lily e Yan. Jiroh virou o rosto para o lado, assoviando enquanto olhava fixamente para uma teia de aranha entre a parede e o armário, fingindo que não era com ele, enquanto Toshihiro e Vladmir tentavam segurar as risadinhas.

- Hehashiro, você está legal? – Perguntou Lily, se levantando e se aproximando do namorado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... não.. não foi nada... – Lily estava com seu rosto a centimetros do namorado, encarando-o com curiosidade e preocupação. O mestre de Kufe corou mais ainda, se possível, e seu desejo de evaporar no ar tornou-se ainda mais forte quando a voz de Toshihiro soou na cozinha:

- Nada demais, Lily, a gente só acabou de descobrir como o Hehashiro veio a existir nesse mundo, se é que você me entende...

Os olhos de Yan se arregalaram por um segundo, antes de voltarem ao tamanho normal e acompanharem o restante de seu rosto em um sorriso muito parecido com o de seus filhos. A mulher cruzou a pequena cozinha em dois passos e abraçou o marido, beijando-lhe duas ou três vezes do jeito que Hehashiro e Lily costumavam fazer quando queriam espantar crianças pequenas e adolescentes pentelhos. Toshihiro e Vladmir viraram o rosto, o primeiro mostrando a língua e o segundo, envergonhado.

- Oh, então você contou pra eles, Jiroh-chan... Eu estava imaginando quando é que você se recuperaria do trauma de ver o meu pai bêbado gritando para a vizinhança que os japoneses não passavam de homens sem lei que vieram para desonrar suas famílias e...

Yan continuou contando os detalhes dos dias que antecederam a cerimônia apressada e os primeiros meses de casados, antes de Hehashiro nascer, quando os pais da noiva se recusavam a falar com Jiroh, mas visitavam o casal todo o domingo para checar a saúde de sua filha e fututo neto. Ao final da narrativa, Jiroh e Hehashiro mantinham expressões idênticas de vergonha e humilhação, abraçados por suas respectivas esposa e namorada, enquanto os dois adolescentes se perguntavam se deveriam rir ou ficar com pena da situação de seu pai.

- E o mais curioso é que você e o seu pai têm as mesmas opiniões em se tratando de namoradas, pelo que eu posso perceber... – Declarou Yan, após divertir-se com quase um minuto de silêncio de choque e desconforto. – Ah, Lily, eu estou tão feliz por você finalmente estar aqui! Com um pouco de sorte você vai conseguir colocar o meu Hehashiro nos eixos finalmente! – A sogra esqueceu-se completamente do marido e dos filhos para voltar suas atenções à nora, empurrando-a novamente em direção à mesa para continuar o que estava fazendo antes da interrupção dos homens da casa. – Oh, meu filhinho... meu filhinho que ontem mesmo era uma criancinha que fugia de casa por cinco anos sem dar notícias agora está tão independente, indo morar sozinho com a namorada do outro lado da rua! Hehashiro de repente virou um homem e eu nem percebi... – Uma pequena lágrima escapou do rosto da mulher, porém ela conseguiu disfarçar fingindo que procurava mais alguma coisa no armário. – Não precisa mais se esconder embaixo da minha saia... estou me sentindo tão velha de repente, daqui a pouco vou estar cercada de netinhos arteiros me pedindo doces... Ah, os anos passam tão rápidos depois que você tem o primeiro filho...

Toshihiro desistiu de tentar segurar as gargalhadas quando até mesmo Lily começou a corar. Pela expressão no rosto de sua cunhada, nem ela nem Hehashiro estavam ainda pensando em filhos, pegos de supresa pela menção de futuros "netinhos". Yan escolheu essa hora para se aproximar da mesa, convidando todos a se sentar finalmente, tomando cuidado pra posicionar Lily ao lado de Hehashiro próximo à ponta da mesa em que ela se encontrava. Não havia marcas de choro em seu rosto, a primeira lágrima havia sido a única. Sua face mostrava apenas um sorriso iluminado que lhe rejuvenecia consideravelmente. Era alta madrugada e a família Urameshi, enfim completa, sentava-se à mesa para conversar e celebrar. Algumas horas depois, com o sol quase nascendo no horizonte, Lily e Hehashiro seguiriam para sua nova casa, onde as únicas coisas realmente no lugar eram a cama de casal e as cortinas do quarto de dormir. Eles só seriam vistos novamente durante o jantar na casa dos sogros muitas horas mais tarde.

* * *

O número de pessoas que se ofereceu para ajudar o novo casal a arrumar seus pertences foi surpreendente. Todos na vila queriam ajudar Hehashiro de alguma maneira, afinal a história do garoto que fugira de casa aos doze anos de idade para retornar cinco anos depois como se o tempo não tivesse passado não era exatamente segredo em uma comunidade tão pequena. As pessoas estranharam a presença de Lily no começo, muitos nunca haviam visto não-orientais tão de perto antes. A sul-africana já viera preparada para enfrentar algum tipo de preconceito, afinal populações pequenas e isoladas tendiam a valorizar muito a tradição e rejeitar o diferente. Foi uma surpresa para ela perceber que quem mantinha preconceitos era na verdade ela mesma ao tentar prever o comportamento de seus novos vizinhos. O mutirão para organizar a casa nova reuniu gente de todas as idades por três dias, e durante todo esse tempo Lily sentiu-se muito bem acolhida por todos, principalmente outras mulheres da sua idade, já que Hehashiro se encarregava de manter afastado qualquer homem entre quinze e trinta anos. 

O esforço de todos foi recompensado na quinta-feira oito de abril, quando um grande banquete foi organizado como agredecimento ao esforço prestado. Novamente todos colaboraram com um pouco de comida, mesas e cadeiras, e a população de Xigaze passou horas reunida frente à casa recém-montada apreciando as flores primaveris e os raios de sol que banhavam seus jardins e iluminavam a tarde mais quente do ano até o momento.

- Sabe o que eu acho que seria perfeito pra uma comemoração agora? – Os beybladers reunidos no centro da grande mesa voltaram suas atenções para o líder dos The Strongest, o autor da pergunta. Seus olhares perguntavam por eles, indicando que Hehashiro deveria reponder de uma vez. – A gente podia fazer um mini-torneio de beyblade entre a gente pra lembrar os velhos tempos. Que tal?

Sete entre sete beybladers concordaram entusiasmados. As pessoas acomodadas nas proximidades também aprovaram a idéia, espalhando a notícia da competição entre os melhores do mundo em segundos.

- Ótimo, parece que vamos ter um grande público... – Exclamou Kian, percebendo o grande círculo de pessoas ao redor do grupo.

- Por mim tudo bem, eu não me importo de fazer um espetáculo ao ar livre... – Declarou Toshihiro, preparando Fenku em seu lançador de rabo de peixe, presente de Keiko Takahashi, mãe de um de seus colegas de time e professora dos WATB da Nova Zelândia, para que ele pudesse derrotar os Soldier of Russia. Talvez esse fosse o dia em que o presente finalmente cumpriria sua missão.

- Tem certeza que você não se importa em perder feio pra mim na frente de toda essa gente, Toshihiro? Porque é isso que vai acontecer, você está cansado de saber... – O mestre de Fenku optou por não prestar atenção na provocação de seu irmão "gêmeo" desta vez. O apoio daqueles que o conheciam desde seus tempos de bebê gorducho e desdentado deveria ser mais do que o suficiente para garantir-lhe a primeira vitória contra seu maior rival.

Jiroh e Yan ficaram encarregados de sortear a tabela para as lutas. Seria um processo eliminatório, o perdedor caindo fora até sobrarem apenas dois lutadores. No primeiro round de batalhas, o destaque ficou para a luta entre Lily e Len. Sendo o líder da equipe local, o chinês cabeludo tinha o apoio de 99,9 da torcida, com apenas Hehashiro e Vladmir torcendo a favor de sua adversária. Com tanto incentivo, em um primeiro momento Kailon passou muito perto de trucidar Roufe, o guaxinim, sem chances para contra-ataques. Len estava tão confiante na vitória que acabou não percebendo que a beyblade que seu tubarão tanto atacava era na verdade uma ilusão, permitindo que o verdadeiro Roufe o atacasse pelas costas, vencendo a disputa.

Em outra luta, Jun enfrentou Hehashiro decidida a vingar o namorado. Por causa disso, novamente a maioria da torcida estava a favor dos Blue Fish, embora Hehashiro tivesse um pouco mais do que duas pessoas para apoiá-lo dessa vez. A batalha causou algum danos às mesas e aos pés de criaturas desavisadas que cruzavam o caminho das beyblades sem pereber, e no fim a vitória ficou com o líder dos The Strongest. As outras lutas terminaram com Toshihiro vencendo Chang e Vladmir ensinando a Kian porque as beyblades não foram feitas para girar em cima de fatias de pão com manteiga.

- Parece que nossos caminhos se cruzaram de novo, Vova...

- É verdade, Toshi-chan, é verdade...

A tensão tomou conta do público e lutadores quando Castil e Fenku começaram a combater. A torcida estava um pouco mais silenciosa dessa vez, desanimada com os insucessos de três entre quatro escolhidos seus no round anterior. O único som que podia ser ouvido ao redor dos lutadores era o de metal batendo contra metal, de duas beyblades tentando superar uma a outra. O leviatã não começou mal, desviou-se dos primeiros ataques do morcego e conseguiu atacar duas ou três vezes antes de ser forçado a se desviar novamente. Sem uma arena propriamente demarcada, qualquer espaço disponível poderia ser útil como campo de batalha, e até mesmo um copo de vidro quebrado poderia ter fins estratégicos. Depois de mais de quinze minutos de um combate muito equilibrado, tal copo mostrou-se decisivo quando o morcego encurralado em seu interior usou um caco especialmente afiado para parar definitivamente o adversário, vencendo a luta.

- Nããããããããããoooooooooo!!!!!! – Exclamou Toshihiro, ajoelhando-se no chão enquanto cobria o rosto com as mãos em sinal de desespero. – Será possível que eu nunca vou conseguir ganhar? Por que eu, meu Deus, por que eu?

- Acho que alguém precisa de um pouco mais de treino... e sorte também. – Sorrindo após mais um triunfo na sua coleção, Vladmir ofereceu sua mão para ajudar o irmão a se levantar. Os dois se abraçaram logo em seguida, expulsando qualquer recentimento causado pela luta.

- Agora é nossa vez, Lily... – Declarou Hehashiro, beijando o rosto da namorada enquanto tirava Kufe do bolso da calça. – Boa sorte, você vai precisar!

- Oh, é mesmo? – Devolveu a garota, já com a beyblade pronta. – Engraçado, eu tenho a impressão de que era você quem não conseguia lutar contra mim sem ficar todo bobo e entregar o jogo em menos de dois minutos...

- Você vai ver quem vai entregar o jogo! Eu não besta como o Len a ponto de cair em uma de suas ilusões! – O líder dos Blue Fish cerrou os punhos com o comentário de Hehashiro, pensando em revidar, porém logo mudou de idéia. Ao invés disso, resolver juntar-se a Vladmir em uma torcida fervorosa pela mestra de Roufe.

Nos primeiros momentos da luta Hehashiro parecia de fato preso em algum tipo de ilusão. Sua piranha agressiva errava praticamente todos os golpes, deixando o guaxinim de Lily fazer o que bem entendesse com ela. Lily a princípio atacou com cautela, desconfiada de uma possível estratégia do namorado. Hehashiro, porém, encrava-a com os olhos vidrados, deixando um pouco de saliva escorrer pelo canto da boca como se ele estivesse sonhando acordado.

- Hehashiro, sua imitação de adolescente apaixonado é muito boa, mas o seu exageiro acabou de te custar a vitória! Roufe, ataque pra valer!

Lily sabia que Hehashiro estava fingindo, porém nem mesmo todo seu intelecto e suas ilusões foram capazes de prevenir a nova investida da piranha, desta vez certeira, utilizando a força do ataque de Roufe para aumentar seu efeito e derrotar a adversária.

- E assim a força bruta vence a inteligência! – Declarou Hehashiro, saindo do transe fingindo tão logo Roufe parara de girar. – Ah, Lily, Lily, eu não sou o líder da equipe por nada... – Os dois trocaram mais alguns beijinhos (mais para desviar os olhares de crianças e adolescentes curiosos do que para fazerem as pazes ou algo assim) antes do primogênito dos Urameshi se prepara para enfrentar seu irmão adotivo em um remake do desafio em Moscou.

- Hehashiro, eu prometo lutar pra valer agora se você prometer que não vai tentar me bater se eu ganhar. – A fala de Vladmir, pronunciada com uma calma e inocência que chegavam a assustar, tinha o objetivo não apenas de diminuir um pouco a tensão da última luta, como também de mostrar ao Urameshi mais velho que os acontecimentos do passado não mais afetavam o russo.

- Vladmir, eu prometo lutar pra valer se você não sair por aí mordendo pescoços se eu ganhar. – A troca de juramento fez todos ao redor sorrirem. O clima deste novo desafio não podia ser mais diferente do anterior. Enquanto praticamente toda a vila torcia por Hehashiro, esquecendo-se do azar que costumava trazer para aquele a quem apoiavam, Toshihiro, Len, Jun, Jiroh e Yan decidiram apoiar o russo. As duas beyblades foram preparadas e o mestre de Fenku deu a ordem:

- Go shoot!

Por cerca de um minuto as beyblades ficaram se estudando, tentando decidir qual seria o melhor momento para atacar. A beyblade azul escura de Hehashiro foi a primeira a fazer um movimento ofensivo, arriscando uma investida tímida para testar a reação do morcego. Castil revidou tão rápido que apenas os olhos treinados dos beybladers conseguiram acompanhar seus movimentos. Em um segundo Kufe estava ali, no segundo seguinte não estava mais. O líder dos The Strongest gastou alguns preciosos segundos procurando por sua beyblade, até encontrá-la em um jardim de grama mal cortada nas proximidades. O morcego continuou na ofensiva, tendo conhecimento da localização de Kufe muito antes de Hehashiro, e por mais um ou dois minutos a sorte do mestre da piranha pareceu estar sobre o controle de Vladmir e de quantas vezes mais ele estava disposto a atacar antes de satisfazer seus instintos sádicos.

- Kufe, nós não vamos desistir! _Surf!_

Uma onda gigantesca engoliu a beyblade negra e tudo ao redor em um raio de cinco metros. A mesa com os restos do almoço foi poupada por uma questão de centímetros. Comemorações pela vitória do chinês já haviam começado quando Castil e Vladmir reapareceram na luta, surgindo sabe-se-lá de onde para um último ataque certeiro que varreu o sorriso da torcida.

- Falta de sorte, Hehashiro, falta de sorte...

O russo foi imediatamente abraçado, esmagado e apertado por sua pequena torcida, deixando apenas Lily para consolar o namorado. O restante do público aplaudiu os lutadores, maravilhados com o espetáculo sem se importar com o vencedor. Âminos acalmados, as pesoas começaram a voltar aos poucos para suas casas, ainda comentando os eventos daquela tarde. Os que ficaram se reuniram em um pequeno grupo para conversar:

- Mas então, Hehashiro-chan, agora que você já tem uma casa e uma esposa tão inteligente e educada, quais são os seus planos para o futuro? – Perguntou uma mulher de cabelos negros muito lisos e muito longos, presos em um penteado tradicional. Ela era uma das cinco filhas do dono da mercearia e o jovem adulto nunca sabia dizer exatamente qual das cinco ela era.

- Ah... eu... – Em primeiro lugar, ele e Lily ainda não estavam oficialmente casados, apesar de morarem juntos, porém ele jamais diria isso em voz alta para os vizinhos, com medo das conseqüências da palavra "tradição" e de acabar como seu pai. – Eu ainda não tenho muitos planos... Quer dizer... ainda nem fiz dezenove anos e...

- Você vi seguir a carreira do seu pai? Vai ficar na vila seguindo os passos dele? Como filho mais velho, você devia... – Começou uma outra senhora, mais velha do que a primeira, já em seus cinqüenta anos ou mais. Hehashiro estava começando a ficar nervoso com tantas perguntas, ainda mais estando cercado de mulheres.

- Não, eu não pretendo ser biológo. Acho que o Toshihiro vai ficar muito feliz em fazer isso por mim. Eu ainda não sei exatamente o que eu quero fazer, mas quero que seja algo relacionado com beyblade, afinal eu meio que devo a minha vida a Kufe por ter me ajudado a encontrar a Lily...

- Oh, entendo... – A velha senhora mostrou-se um pouco desapontada com a resposta do líder dos The Strongest. Para ela e outras pessoas da sua geração, beyblade não era mais do que uma brincadeira de criança, apesar do espetáculo das feras-bit, e uma carreira profissional relacionada a isso não poderia ser levada a sério.

- Eu pretendo estudar psicologia depois que nossas vidas se acertarem, daqui a alguns anos talvez. – As mulheres ao redor do casal lançaram um olhar estranho na direção de Lily, como se não acreditassem em suas palavras.

- Estudar, é? Como em... fazer carreira e trabalhar fora? – Perguntou uma terceira senhora, de cabelos tão brancos que poderiam ter sido pintados.

- Exatamente. A Lily é inteligente demais pra ficar em casa. – Hehashiro respondeu antes que Lily pudesse fazer alguma coisa. – Mas isso é mais pra frente. Agora nós vamos ficar felizes se pudermos aproveitar a companhia um do outro e da nossa família e amigos.

A velhinha entendeu a deixa do jovem adulto e mudou o assunto da conversa para coisas mais simples como o clima da região e os mosquitos que logo chegariam com o calor. A festa acabou com Hehashiro e Lily completamente exaustos e sem energia para fazer qualquer coisa.

Finalmente sozinhos em sua nova casa, os dois puderam finalmente apreciar o resultado de três dias de trabalho. Ao contrário da casa de seus pais, construida inteiramente em madeira e terra batida, sua casa tinha paredes de tijolo e cimento, com melhor isolamento térmico para o inverno congelante. A cozinha era muito menor do que a cozinha de sua mãe, e a mesa de jantar tinha apenas quatro lugares. Em compensação, seu quarto era bem maior com uma cama de casal no centro do que o quarto que dividia com Toshihiro e Vladmir tinha sido com duas camas, um colchão e um guarda-roupa velho. A maioria de seus móveis era novo em folha, presente do marceneiro da vila. A sala era confortável, quente e sem rachaduras na parede.

- Eu tenho o presentimento de que logo, logo, nossos amiguinhos adolescentes irritantes vão eleger esse lugar como novo ponto de encontro e batalhas...

- Então é nosso trabalho arranjar uma proteção adequada para as paredes e móveis, eu não pretendo deixar o trabalho de nossos novos vizinhos ser desperdiçado por conta de criancinhas irresponsáveis!

Lily e Hehashiro sentaram-se lado a lado no sofá de couro almofadado, suspirando fundo e curtindo o silêncio. Em poucos minutos, os dois estavam adormecidos, sem energia para se arrastar até a cama.

* * *

A aula de segunda-feira começou chata como de costume. O professor do primeiro período faltou novamente, o time de Vladmir mais uma vez derrotou o time de Len e Toshihiro no futebol por uma goleada vergonhosa, a professora de matemática garantiu que todos os alunos recuperassem as energias gastas durante o jogo em cochilos estratégicos e o professor Tang continuava usando o trio de beybladers como seus ajudantes especiais, uma vingança depois do episódio das miniaturas roubadas. Os três haviam se tornado burros de cargas do ex-tenente, tendo que fazer de tudo, desde de escrever a matéria no quadro – função atribuída principalmente a Vladmir para que o professor Tang pudessee apontar cada erro ortográfico seu de forma a himilhá-lo perante a classe – até limpar a sujeira de seus sapatos – tarefa de Len, que quase sempre acabava sujando seu longo rabo de cavalo no processo. 

Depois de uma hora inteira a mercê do ditador disfarçado de professor, quando o trio já pensava em organizar uma rebelião e destruir a sala de aula com suas beyblades, uma quebra incomum de rotina trouxe uma aluna nova para a turma. A diretora bateu na porta segundos antes de o professor Tang mandar Toshihiro apanhar sozinho os cinco livros mais grossos e pesados da pequena estante no fundo da sala, indicando que a garota em questão deveria entrar.

Ela não era muito bonita, mas não era exatamente feia. Ainda assim, no momento em que ela entrou na sala todos prenderam a respiração, como se hipnotizados. Havia alguma coisa na garota, algo diferente, relacionado não a sua aparência, mas sim à energia ao redor dela: calma e graciosa, porém perigosa e selvagem. A aluna nova vestia um grosso casaco do que parecia ser pele de lobo que ia até os joelhos, apesar das temperaturas amenas na região, e uma calça cinza. Seus cabelos negros estavam soltos, caindo delicadamente até mais ou menos o meio de suas costas, lisos e muito bem comportados. Seus olhos estavam fechados no momento, ela mantinha as mãos na frente do corpo e em sua testa encontrava-se bem visível uma faixa vermelha com o símbolo do yin e yang destacado. Ela fez uma reverência quando o professor a apresentou para o restante da turma, quebrando o feitiço de sua entrada.

- Classe, esta é Lin Mei Xing, ela será nossa colega a partir de agora. – O ex-militar estremeceu ao terminar de falar, pois sua nova aluna finalmente abrira os olhos. Seus instintos de soldado experiente gritavam em sua mente que havia perigo naqueles orbes negros e profundos, uma força que ele desconhecia, mas que deveria ser temida mesmo assim.

- Prazer em conhecer, eu espero que sejamos bons amigos a partir de agora. –Ninguém se moveu quando Lin deixou a frente da mesa do professor e sentou-se ao lado de Vladmir, uma escolha aparentemente aleatória uma vez que havia vários lugares vazios na sala. Os olhos de Len e Toshihiro, sentados logo atrás do russo, se arregalaram com inconfundível ciúme e inveja, enquanto o rosto do russo ganhava uma coloração avermelhada. – Olá, prazer em conhecer. Qual é o seu nome? – A voz suave da garota pegou Vladmir desprevenido. Seus dois amigos não conseguiam tirar os olhos da nova colega, e o russo demorou algum tempo para perceber que ela falava com ele:

- Ah... ah... Vladmir... Vladmir Igorov... – Balbuciou o garoto em resposta. Assim como o professor Tang ele aos poucos tomava consciência de que havia algo estranho com a nova aluna, embora suas reações fossem bem diferentes.

- Você não é daqui, é? – Com o diálogo entre a dupla mostrando sinais de se desenvolver, Len e Toshihiro passaram a lançar olhares quase assasinos ao russo, como se o fato de ele ser o sortudo escolhido pela garota nova para lhe fazer companhia o tornasse uma espécie de monstro ou criminoso. Vladmir não prestou atenção em nada disso, porém, concentrando-se na árdua tarefa de não deixar seu idioma nativo sobrepôr o mandarim neste momento tão crucial:

- Não. Eu sou de Moscou, fui adotado pelos Urameshi e passei a morar aqui faz uns dois meses. E eu costumo errar oito em dez kanjis que eu escrevo. – A garota sorriu, fazendo com que mais olhares tortos, desta vez vindos de todos os garotos na sala, atingiram Vladmir. Por alguma razão Lin parecia despertar sentimentos estranhos em qualquer ser do sexo masculino nas proximidades, gerando um clima de guerra e competição típico de machos selvagem disputando uma fêmea.

- Que bom, então eu não sou a única estrangeira aqui! – Em meio à tensão, a classe inteira, incluindo o professor, ficou em silêncio para ouvir o diálogo dos dois. Apesar de suas palavras, Lin não tinha nenhum sotaque nem indicação externa de que não fosse chinesa.

- Você não é da China? – Perguntou Vladmir, ignorando a atitude peculiar de seus colegas. – Mas você parece...

- Minha família é. Se bem que, como já faz alguns séculos que eles se mudaram para o Japão, acho que a única coisa chinesa em mim é mesmo o sobrenome...

- Você veio do Japão? – Toshihiro finalmente tomou coragem para se intrometer na conversa, agora que encontrara um ponto comum entre ele e a nova aluna. – Mas como é que...

- Eu vim de Hokkaidou. Minha família inteira mora lá, mas no momento nós estamos com alguns problemas e eles acharam que era uma boa idéia eu passar algum tempo aqui para... recuperar as raízes...

A chegada de Lin fez o professor Tang esquecer completamente o que ele deveria estar ensinando. O ex-militar passou o restante da aula assistindo enquanto seus alunos conversavam com a garota nova, por vezes gerando discussões, enquando colocavam-na a par de todos os assuntos da vila e das matérias da escola. Lin parecia ser muito inteligente e educada, entretanto os instintos de militar do velho professor continuavam gritando, exigindo que ele fizesse alguma coisa quanto a isso. Por mais que seu lado racional lhe avisasse dos perigos, porém, uma espécie de força externa impedia-o de se opor à garota, como se ela estivesse em uma posição dominante em uma matilha e ele fosse apenas um jovem lobo inexperiente.

* * *

Na hora da saída, Lin se despediu de seus novos amigos e voltou rapidamente para casa. Toshihiro, Len e Vladmir demoraram algum tempo para deixar a sala de aula, discutindo sobre a nova colega: 

- Eu juro que nunca vi uma garota tão bonita... – Começou Len, com os olhos perdidos em um ponto distante. – Tão inteligente... tão...

- Tão perfeita! – Completou Toshihiro, do mesmo jeito que seu amigo, porém com o detalhe de um filete de baba escapando pelo canto de sua boca.

- Parem de sonhar, vocês dois! Parem de agir como se a Lin fosse uma espécie de feiticeira hipnotizadora. – Exclamou Vladmir, puxando os dois pelos cabelos para fazê-los acordar. – Vocês dois estão comprometidos, não lembram não? O que a Rumiko e a Jun vão dizer quando ouvirem o que eu acabei de ouvir? Fora que é um exagero dizer que ela é perfeita e...

- Ah, nem vem! – Retrucou Toshihiro, liberando sua preciosa trança das mãos do irmão e abraçando-a logo em seguida como se ela fosse um bebê especialmente frágil. – A Rumiko e a Jun não têm nada a ver! E eu sei que você também gostou dela, eu vi a cor que as suas bochechas ficaram enquanto vocês conversavam!

- Se eu gostei dela ou não, não vem ao caso! – Apesar de suas palavras, o russo voltou a ficar corado. – Eu só não acho que a gente devia ficando tratando ela como uma Deusa ou coisa assim, porque isso eu sei que ela não é. Aliás, eu espero que não tenha sido o único a perceber alguma estranha na história dela...

- Não, _vossê _deve ter _shido_ _shim._ _Todosh eshtavam ocupadosh demaish _babando pra _preshtar_ atenção na _hishtória _dela. – Len rolou os olhos tentando lembrar exatamente quando a garota contara alguma coisa sobre suas origens. Ele vagamente conseguia recordar um momento em que Toshihiro interrompera uma conversa para falar alguma coisa sobre o Japão, porém os detalhes não estavam claros em sua mente.

- Lin veio do Japão, de Hokkaidou, parece. Sua família é chinesa, só que se mudou há bastante tempo. Eu acho isso muito estranho. Se faz tanto tempo assim que os Xing saíram da China, como é que ela consegue falar mandarim sem nenhum sotaque, manter seu sobrenome e ainda não ter quase nenhum traço japonês? E ela disse que veio para cá por causa de problemas na família... parece que ela está sozinha aqui. Que tipo de problemas faria uma garota da nossa idade vir morar sozinha em um outro país?

- Hey, que tal se a gente convidasse ela pra um almoço lá em casa? – Sugeriu Toshihiro, abrindo um enorme sorriso com sua brilhante idéia. – Ou melhor, que tal se _você _a convidasse, Vladmir? – O chinês passo um braço pelos ombros do irmão, fazendo-o se aproximar. – Como você mesmo falou, eu e o Len estamos comprometidos, não queremos que a Rumiko e a Jun fiquem brabas com a gente, mas você é uma criatura livre e desempedida que pode muito bem passar bastante tempo com nossa nova colega até descobrir as respostas para todas as suas perguntas, não é verdade?

Vladmir não respondeu imediatamente. Depois de quatro meses convivendo diariamente com Toshihiro, tinha uma boa noção de como acabavam a maioria de suas grandes idéias, pelo menos as que se tratavam de romance e coisas do tipo. Ele sabia que deveria rejeitar a idéia, tentar convencer Toshihiro de que se aproximar de Lin com esse tipo de intenção não era exatamente um bom plano, porém tanto o mestre de Fenku quanto o mestre de Kailon exibiam um mesmo sorriso sinistro que acabam com qualquer chance do garoto de opinar a respeito do plano. Por dois votos a um, ele já estava derrotado antes mesmo de tentar se defender.

* * *

O tal almoço realmente aconteceu. Mais ou menos uma semana havia se passado, uma semana em que Vladmir e Lin passaram todos os intervalos conversando sobre vários assuntos, nenhum deles realmente importante e pessoal, evitando propositalmente ensinuar qualquer coisa que pudesse ser relacionada com seus passados. Era uma espécie de jogo, um desafio, pois ambos sentiam as feridas escondidas pelo outro. Em apenas uma semana os dois haviam se tornado bons amigos, não precisando revelar seus segredos para perceber que havia algo em comum entre eles. Vladmir se orgulhava de ser o único até o momento a saber do interesse de sua colega por Weiqi e beyblade, embora o "jogo" o impedisse de descobrir exatamente o nível da habilidade da garota. 

Naquele dia, a dupla escolheu um lugar mais afastado para conversar, pois não somente os alunos de sua turma, mas também alunos de tumas mais velhas insistiam em perseguir a garota nova assim que a viam. Lin não era de se irritar, como Vladmir logo percebeu, e por isso conseguia afastar seus perseguidores sem deixar de ser educada. Saindo quase escondidos da sala de aula, os dois seguiram a passos rápidos e silenciosos até encontrarem um banco de concreto parcialmente destruído, colocado apoiado na parede mofada e rachada dos fundos do refeitório. Não havia ninguém por perto, nem razões para acreditar que jamais haveria.

- E então, como estão indo as coisas na sua casa? – Perguntou Lin, procurando por algum assunto para começar a conversa. Ela e Vladmir estavam sentados cada um em uma das pontas do banco, separados por uma grande massa de pedregulhos desmoronados. A garota observava a grande árvore a frente deles, com as pernas juntas e as mãos sobre o colo, apoiadas no mesmo casaco de pele de urso que ela vinha usando desde seu primeiro dia. A faixa com o símbolo do Yin e Yang também continuava em seu lugar, como se grudada à testa da garota.

- Bem, eu acho. Hehashiro e Lily vêm jantar com a gente todos os dias, seguindo as regras impostas pela minha mãe pra que eles pudessem se mudar ou coisa assim. – Ao contrário da colega, Vladmir encarava Lin enquanto falava, observando sua expressão calma tão parecida com a sua própria. Havia um leve sorriso nos lábios da garota, que logo se fez presente nos dele também. – Depois que descobrimos a verdadeira personalidade de Yan Urameshi, nenhum de nós teve coragem de desobedecê-la...

Lin finalmente encarou Vladmir. Seus olhos negros estavam bem abertos, transmitindo várias emoções ao mesmo tempo, como se refletissem a rápida velocidade de pensamento da garota. Lin parecia feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada, pensativa, inquieta. Como sempre, Vladmir se absteve de comentar ou perguntar algo relacionado a isso, respeitando os segredos de sua amiga.

- Do jeito que você fala da sua família, eu até sinto vontade de conhecê-los...

O coração de Vladmir disparou de repente. O tormento de emoções sumiu dos orbes negros, deixando apenas curiosidade e ansiedade. Um rápido pensamento – de como a garota ficava bonita sem a sombra das preocupações – foi logo deixado de lado pela mente racional do russo quando ele percebeu a oportunidade perfeita para fazer o convite que seus dois amigos comprometidos estavam esperando a tanto tempo:

- Ah... é mesmo? Então... seráquevocêgostariadealmoçarcomagenteumdiadesses? - Infelizmente para Vladmir, o ato de convidar sua colega para almoçar mostrou-se muito mais difícil do que ele imaginava. Sua voz tornou-se inesperadamente aguda enquanto as palavras saíam apressadas de sua boca, como se apostassem uma corrida, ao mesmo tempo em que suas bochechas adquiriam um tom avermelhado e ele era obrigado a encarar seus joelhos. O garoto ouviu algo muito parecido com uma risada tímida ao seu lado. Levantando um pouco o rosto para observar, percebeu que Lin estava rindo, usando uma das mãos para abafar o som, de olhos fechados. A visão fez com que ele corasse ainda mais, sentindo o calor em suas bochechas atingir níveis quase insuportáveis.

- Oh, eu adoraria. – Respondeu ela, abrindo os olhos, mas ainda sorrindo com a mão na boca. – Você fica realmente bonitinho quando envergonhado, sabia?

Seria preciso horas para que o rosto de Vladmir voltasse a sua cor normal.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Toshihiro, Vladmir, Len e Lin voltaram juntos para casa. O grupo havia feito planos para que Jun não crusasse com a nova aluna, pelo menos por enquanto, para evitar que o pavio mais curto da vila encontrasse o namorado com o olhar vidrado e babando por outra garota, ainda mais uma recém-chegada. Ninguém sabia o tipo de estrago que a mestra de Kaluz poderia fazer ao descobrir a razão pela qual seu namorado andava negligenciando-a na última semana. Infelizmente para eles, naquele dia a chinesa resolveu que seria uma boa idéia voltar junto com Len para casa, para que ele se desculpasse e compensasse a recente falta de atenção. Sem poder evitar o inevitável, Vladmir e Toshihiro tomaram cuidado para ficar o mais longe possível das duas garotas e de Len se quisessem chegar em casa sem nenhum grande ferimento ou trauma psicológico. Jun não perdeu tempo em declarar guerra contra Lin, e com o campeonato nacional de beyblade cada vez mais perto, a competitividade da garota estava em alta, fazendo com que a a possibilidade de um cofronto ainda maior estourar espalhasse um ar de pânico sobre a vila antes tão tranqüila. **_

* * *

Toshihiro: _**_Heheheh... Feliz Natal! God Jul! Merry Christmas! _

_(Passa um bando de beybladers vestidos de elfos de Papai Noel) _

**_Len: _**_O que tem de feliz nisso? (Len todo enfaixado e com olhos roxos e cara de quem deveria estar em coma no hospital) Parece que ninguém entendeu as implicações do último parágrafo do capítulo! _

**_Jun: _**_Oh, é... (Aparece a Jun com uma serra elétrica, uma espada de samurai e uma maquininha de dar choque) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Len Yin, agora é hora de pagar por sua traição! Ò.Ó _

_(Toshihiro observando enquanto a Jun sai correndo atrás do Len) _

**_Lin: _**_E é tudo culpa minha... o.o' (Carinha inocente e muuuuuito tranqüila) _

**_Toshihiro: _**_Oh, não, Lin, não é culpa sua, imagina! n.n (babando) _

**_Vladmir: _**_Agora nós temos um novo personagem também, e no próximo capítulo vamos todos para Hong Kong. _

**_Kian e Chang: _**_(aparecendo do nada vestidos de elfos de Papai Noel) LUTA!!! _

**_Hehashiro: _**_Oh, é mesmo... o torneio! Quem liga, eu agora tenho a Lily e... _

_(Hehashiro abraça o que ele acha que é a Lily) _

**_David: _**_Hum... Oi? 8DD (David abraçado ao Hehashiro) _

**_Hehashiro: _**_Ah, sai daqui, coisa ruim! (Joga o David longe) _

_(David aterrisa em uma cama de colchões muito fofinho colocados estrategicamente ali por ordem da Lily) _

**_Lily: _**_Hehashiro, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que jogar seu melhor amigo pelos ares não é uma coisa legal? Esse é o exemplo que você quer dar para a Lhana, é? _

_(Lhana jogando o Hikaru pelos ares não muito longe dali) _

**_Hehashiro: _**_Ah... bem... eu... _

_(Lhana aparece do nada e joga o Hehashiro pelos ares) _

**_Lhana: _**_Oi, mamãe! XDDD Viu como o papai sabe ensinar criancinhas? XDDDD _

**_Lily: _**_Oh, Lhana... nem três anos de vida e já me fazendo grandes favores! (olhos brilhando emocionada) Você é mesmo a minha filhinha querida! _

_(Lily abraça a Lhana) _

_(Lily e Lhana saem para passear no parque ensolarado, jogando longe qualquer um que se aproxime delas) _

**_Takashi: _**_Eu não sei se vocês repararam, mas agora nós temos Ken e Len, Lin e Lin, Lily, Lin e Lhana pra confundir a gente na hora de digitar e escrever nome de personagens. Jamie-baka podia ser mais orginal, né? _

**_Isaac: _**_Ao menos não tem nenhum personagem chamado Lan-Lan ou algo assim... u.x _

**_Lin: _**_Não temos? O.õ (olhar significativo pro Isaac) _

**_Ken: _**_Alerta spoilers do próximo capítulo... _

_(Imagem começa a ficar tremida e muito mal-definida, diálogos se tornam chiados enquanto as mãos que digitam o off-talk decidem o que fazer com os diálogos-spoiler que deveriam se seguir e que agora serão censurados) _

_(Série de diálogos censurados cortados do off-talk) _

_(Por favor, finjam que nada disso aconteceu) _

**_Isaac: _**_Como eu ia dizendo... nomes confusos, não é? Eu espero que o Jamie ainda saiba quem é quem na hora de escrever... _

_(Passa o Len vestido como Ken, o Ken transformado em Lin, a Lin muuuito parecida com a Lily, a Lily com cara de bebê e a Lhana com cabelão liso em rabo de cavalo) _

**_Isaac: _**_Ou não... O.x _

**_Len-Ken: _**_Eu sabia que as coisas no off-talk tinham uma tendência a ficarem ridículas, mas isso aqui já é exagero... u.ú _

**_Ken-Lin: _**_Oh, não se preocupe, até o próximo capítulo nós voltaremos ao normal. u.u _

**_Lhana-Len: _**_E se no próximo off-talk isso acontecer de novo? (Tropeça no próprio cabelo e cai no chão) _

**_Lily-Lhana: _**_Oh, não vai acontecer! XD Se acontecer, o Jamie-chan vai comer muito chocolate como castigo! XDDD _

**_Lin-Lily:_**_E como isso resolveria o problema? O.õ _

**_Lily-Lhana: _**_Simples, ele ia comer tanto chocolate, mas tanto chocolate, que ia ficar bem gordo e não ia mais conseguir sair da cama, e ia depender da gente pra fazer tudo pra ele! XDDD _

**_Len-Ken: _**_Oh, planos malvados de adulto com cara de bebê fofinho! Eu quero participar também! _

**_Lin-Lily: _**_Vamos esquecer a confusão do nome e começar o nosso plano para dar chocolate ao James. u.u _

**_Takashi: _**_Yeah! Vamos nessa! _

**_Felipe: _**_(Aparece do nada com mais seis vultos atrás dele) D.E.M.O.N.S., hora da ação! Vamos engordar o James e usá-lo como peru da ceia de ano novo! ò.ó _

**_Erik: _**_Ano novo? Mas o peru não é na ceia de natal? O.õ _

**_Felipe: _**_Nosso plano chegou muito tarde pro natal, vai ter que ser ano novo mesmo... _

**_Elizabeth: _**_Quem se importa! Vamos fazer peru do Jamie! ORE WA BURNING!!! (Girando um taco de beisebol em chamas) _

**_William: _**_Coitado do Jamie... Se ele ficar mais gordo do que já é, não vai ser esse ano que ele vai desencalhar... ç.ç _

**_Luiz: _**_O que significa que por tabela ele não vai desencalhar você também, não é? _

**_William: _**_Exatamente... TT.TT (William modo Angst indo para um cantinho do off-talk chorar suas mágoas e complexos de inferioridade) _

_(Resto dos D.E.M.O.N.S. e beybladers com nomes trocados se dirigem ao supermercado para abastecer seus estoques de chocolate) _

_(James não suspeita de nada e continua dormindo na cama super-quetinha após quatro dias viajando por Oslo) _

_(Grupinho de beybladers se aproxima do James e deixa o saco gigante de chocolate nos pés da cama dele) _

_(O peso do saco gigante de chocolate faz peso em um lado na cama e catapulta o James contra a parede) _

**_James: _**_Bom dia... mamãe... (cara esmagada na parede) Mais um delicado despertar...x-x _

**_Len-Ken: _**_Agora a gente tem que fazer ele comer o chocolate... _

**_Isaac: _**_Mas como faremos isso se o Jamie-chan foi nocauteado pela nossa catapulta não-intencional? õ.x _

**_Lin-Lily:_**_ Oh, isso é simples... _

_(Lin-Lily pega um funil gigante) _

_(Lin-Lily coloca o funil na boca esmagada do James) _

_(Lin-Lily força o saco gigante de chocolate pelo funil) _

_(Beybladers fecham os olhos pra não ver uma cena nojenta demais para qualquer horário) _

**_Lin-Lily: _**_Terminei! n.n _

_(James super-gordo deitado no chão ainda nocauteado por causa de tanto chocolate) _

**_Elizabeth: _**_E agora? O.õ _

**_Felipe: _**_Agora a gente espera ele acordar. E enquanto isso vamos preparando a nossa festa de ano novo. _

**_Rumiko: _**_Oh, ano novo! Falta tão pouco agora! _

**_Toshihiro: _**_Vamos desejar feliz ano novo pra todo mundo e não destruir a Terra dessa vez, assim a gente pode ver os fogos esse ano de novo! _

**_Len-Ken: _**_Enquanto o Jamie não acorda... _

_(Beybladers reunidos no centro de uma pracinha muito bonitinha com um arsenal de fogos de artifício esperando para ser lançado) _

**_Rumiko: _**_Vamos fazer a festa agora, porque esse é o último capítulo do ano! _

**_Nathaliya: _**_O próximo capítulo vai aparecer no nosso aniversário, e depois disso vamos voltar a nossa programação normal das quartas-feiras! _

_(Quarenta e cinco beybladers e um James muito gordo e ainda nocauteado no centro da pracinha bonitinha esperando anoitecer) _

_(Frases entre parênteses resolvem ajudar a mãe natureza e fazer já ser de noite) _

_(Nathaliya acende os fogos) _

_(Beybladers ficam olhando os fogos muito felizes, sorrindo e desligados do resto do mundo) _

_(James acorda e percebe que está muito mais gordo do que o normal e que sua cara amassou consideravelmente) _

_(James resolve se vingar dos beybladers) _

_(Close no sorrisinho malvado do James) _

_(James desvia um dos fogos, que explode pra baixo ao invés de pra cima) _

_(Fogo desviado chega no centro da Terra e explode) _

_(Adivinhem... a Terra explode também) _

_(Pedacinhos voadores da Terra fazem outro espetáculo de fogos de artifício) _

_OWARI _

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!! XDDDDDDDD _


	10. O golfinho e o panda

CAPÍTULO IX 

O GOLFINHO E O PANDA

Se havia alguma coisa em que a vila de Xigaze não estava anos atrás do resto do mundo, isso seria o beyblade. Por causa dos Blue Fish, notícias sobre torneios e resultados não demoravam a se espalhar pela região, o que permitiu que a melhor equipe da China e a família Urameshi se organizassem com antecedência para a nova edição do torneio nacional, a acontecer em Xangai naquele fim de semana. Jiroh Urameshi ficaria responsável por levar os oito beybladers até o torneio em sua velha e boa van comprada no tempo que ele ainda morava no Japão, antes de Hehashiro nascer. A van saiu abarrotada de gente, comida e beyblades, pois a viagem duraria pelo menos um dia.

- Pai, posso dirigir agora? – Perguntou Hehashiro, depois de cinco horas na estrada. Seu pai começava a mostrar sinais de cansaço, e o trecho em questão era razoavelmente tranqüilo, uma estrada de terra esburacada contínua sem outros carros ou carroças à vista.

- Hehashiro! Você não tem carteira! – Exclamou a voz de Lily em seu tom mais agudo, fazendo com que Len e Kian acordassem de seus cochilos no banco de trás. – E se acontecer alguma coisa? Já imaginou se o carro quebra com a gente no meio do nada? Vamos perder o torneio e ainda demorar séculos para conseguir uma carona para nove pessoas voltarem para casa!

Lily continuou falando e Jiroh, dirigindo. As horas passavam devagar, o carro não tinha rádio ou toca-fita e a paisagem da China rural raramente variava. Algumas horas depois, quando Lily e a maioria dos ocupantes da van estava dormindo, Hehashiro finalmente pegou no volante para que seu pai descansasse. Ainda faltavam pelo menos três horas para a próxima vila onde o grupo poderia parar para dormir de verdade. O mestre de Kufe dirigiu durante essas três horas, tendo como companhia apenas seu irmão russo, o único a permanecer acordado até a parada final da noite e os eventuais pequenos animaizinhos que ele quase atropelava.

Era cerca de meio-dia quando o grupo finalmente chegou ao hotel destinado aos participantes do torneio. O hotel não era exatamente o melhor da cidade, mas ao menos ficava perto do ginásio. Todos os quartos tinham duas camas, banheiro com água quente e frigobar, sendo que aos Blue Fish foram reservadas as melhores suítes, pois os campeões do último torneio mereciam regalias. Claro, nem todos concordavam com este ponto de vista:

- Ah, isso não é justo! O quarto do Len tem um guarda-roupa gigante com espelho na porta e eu tenho que ficar em um muquifo com a janela quebrada! Eu sou o campeão mundial, quero essas mordomias também! – Exclamou Toshihiro ao visitar o quarto de seu melhor amigo. – Len, troca de quarto comigo?

- Não. Eu _ssinto_ muito, _mash_ não troco _issso _aqui _porsh_ nada! – Como resposta, o líder dos Blue Fish se atirou na enorme cama de casal no cento do quarto, sentindo seu corpo afundar no colchão supermacio.

- Você percebeu que essa cama de casal aí significa que você vai ter que dormir com a Jun, não percebeu?

Com o rosto muito corado, Len se apressou em tirar o melhor amigo de seu quarto, seguindo logo para o restaurante onde os demais beybladers os esperavam.

* * *

Na ausência de Len, Jun ficou encarregada de guiar seus amigos pelas instalações do hotel até o restaurante, passando pelas centenas de participantes e familiares espalhados por todos os lugares possíveis. Kian teve que se agarrar firme ao casaco de Chang para não ser engolido pela multidão, enquanto Hehashiro caminhava protetoramente ao lado da namorada encarando feio qualquer um que ousasse olhar duas vezes para ela, apesar dos protestos de Lily quanto à infantilidade do líder dos The Strongest. Jiroh decidiu ficar em seu quarto descansando ao invés de almoçar, prometendo se encontrar com os demais na hora das lutas. O restaurante estava quase visível atrás de uma multidão de crianças empolgadas quando a líder do grande grupo sentiu alguma coisa bem dura indo de encontro a ela. 

- Ah, desculpa, eu...

A única coisa que evitou a catástrofe foi a presença de Vladmir no grupo. Aparentemente, Lin havia sido empurrada por um homem corpulento contra Jun enquanto a garota passava. O russo se colocou entre as duas bem a tempo de segurar a vice-líder dos Blue Fish, impedindo que suas mãos caíssem sobre o pescoço da japonesa.

- Calma, Jun, calma. A Lin não está aqui para roubar o seu namorado... – O olhar de Vladmir implorava por ajuda, nem mesmo ele era capaz de segurar a pré-adolescente nervosinha. Com medo da mestra de Kaluz, os garotos todos recuaram, deixando apenas Lily para ajudar o russo. Lin observava com muita atenção o desenrolar da confusão, embora ninguém prestasse mais atenção nela.

- Argh, quem ela pensa que é? Desde quando sirigaitas sabem lutar beyblade? Aposto que ela veio aqui pra ser humilhada! – Exclamou Jun enquanto tentava se livrar do russo, que a segurava pelos punhos enquanto tentava conter seus movimentos. Suas próximas palavras foram dirigidas à Lin – É melhor você torcer para não ficar no mesmo bloco que eu nas preliminares, porque se isso acontecer, eu juro que vou transformar sua beyblade em pó!

- Suas palavras foram muito gentis, mas se quiser mesmo me intimidar, é melhor fazer isso na arena. – Respondeu Lin, com os olhos fechados e braços em frente ao corpo, segurando a barra de seu casaco de pele de lobo. – Eu tenho meus próprios objetivos neste campeonato, palavras vazias não vão fazer efeito contra mim.

- COMO SE ATREVE? – Kian, Chang e Hehashiro, já bem longe da cena, tamparam seus ouvidos por causa do grito. Lin, Vladmir e Lily, no entanto, não pareceram se importar com a menina baixinha e magrela que demonstrava todo o poder de toda a sua voz em exclamações estridentes. – SUA LADRA DE NAMORADOS! VOCÊ VAI VER QUANDO AS LUTAR COMEÇAREM, EU VOU...

Lin não ficou para ouvir o resto das ameaças de Jun. A vice-líder dos Blue Fish passou a gritar ainda mais alto ao perceber que sua "rival" estava fugindo, expulsando a multidão que antes passava pela frente do restaurante. Ela só parou de gritar quando Toshihiro e Len apareceram, o último ainda um pouco corado pela conversa no quarto.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou o líder dos Blue Fish, percebendo o espaço vazio ao redor de sua namorada enquanto qualquer outro lugar ao redor permanecia lotado. Até o momento, Vladmir estava conseguindo segurar a garota, porém a chegada dos dois adolescentes distraiu-o, e Jun conseguiu se libertar.

- O que está acontecendo? O que está acontecedo? Eu vou te mostrar o que está acontecendo! – Len não conseguiu se defender do monstro raivoso que marchou em sua direção, agarrando-o pela gola de seu blusão de lã e erguendo-o alguns centímetros no ar. Jun era cerca de três centímetros menor que o namorado e bem mais magra, por isso sua pequena platéia ficou impressionada com a demonstração de força. – A sua _querida_ colega de turma está aqui! Ela luta beyblade e teve a audácia de insuar que era melhor do que eu! Nós vamos derrotá-la, Len, vamos fazer ela ingolir o que ela disse, palavra por palavra, entendeu? Vamos humilhá-la nesse torneio! – A garota colocou Len de volta no chão, porém não largou sua roupa.

- Erm... Jun... _vossê _não _assha _que _eshtá_ exagerando, não? A Lin não fez nada...

Toshihiro e Vladmir se entreolharam, decidindo o que fazer sem precisar de palavras. Se Len não sabia como controlar suas palavras na frente da namorada, não seriam eles a ensiná-lo. Deixando a confusão toda para Lily resolver depois, os dois irmãos deixaram a cena, entrando no restaurante em busca da paz e tranqüilidade que somente um bando de crianças barulhentas e energéticas poderia oferecer.

* * *

- Lin? Podemos sentar com você? – Perguntou o russo, aproximando-se da mesa onde a garota comia sozinha com Toshihiro em seus calcanhares. 

- E quanto àquela amiguinha nervosinha de vocês? Ela não vai fazer um chilique por ver vocês dois com a "sirigaita"? – Perguntou a garota em resposta, enquanto deslisava sua cadeira mais para o lado para abrir espaço para Vladmir. Pelo tom de sua voz não era possível saber se ela falava a sério ou se estava provocando a vice-líder dos Blue Fish, e seu rosto era igualmente revelador.

- Eu tenho o pressentimento que a Jun vai ficar ocupada por um bom tempo, assim como o Len e a Lily... – Quem respondeu foi Toshihiro, sentando-se em frente ao irmão. Ele fingiu não notar que Vladmir, agora que estava tão próximo da colega, adquirira uma tímida coloração avermelhada em seu rosto. Do lado de fora, ainda era possível distinguir alguns gritos distantes.

- Que bom. Eu espero que possamos lutar logo, eu gostaria de testar a minha força contra alguém tão confiante... – Lin deixou escapar um sorrisinho tímido enquanto imaginava uma luta sua contra a "rival". – Um dos meus objetivos neste campeonato é testar a minha força contra os lutadores mais fortes, acho que seria interessante enfrentá-la.

- Não brinca com fogo, Lin, a Jun pode ser menor do que a gente, mas ela é realmente perigosa quando se irrita. – Alertou Toshihiro, piscando várias vezes ao perceber o vermelho das bochechas de Vladmir se tornar mais e mais intenso.

- É exatamente isso que eu quero, Urameshi-kun, lutar contra o máximo que os campeões têm pra oferecer. Você concorda que quanto maior o desafio, maior a satisfação em vencê-lo, não? – O mestre de Fenku sentiu as próprias bochechas entrarem em combustão quando os olhos de Lin se encontraram com os seus. Uma sensação muito estranha o envolveu: seus instintos de lutador o mandaram ficar em alerta como se um perigo grande se aproximasse, porém ao mesmo tempo uma sensação de segurança e confiança o invadia, entrando em seu corpo através dos orbes negros e profundos, tranqüilos.

- É... é... – Foi tudo que conseguiu responder. Lin com certeza notara as mudanças em sua face, pois parecia lutar para segurar risadinhas, quebrando finalmente o contato visual.

- O que foi, Lin? – Perguntou Vladmir, atento à mudança na postura da colega. – Alguma coisa errada?

- Oh, não... não... nada errado. – A japonesa de família chinesa continuou sorrindo, novamente de olhos fechados, deixando a cabeça cair levemente para o lado. – É só que eu não consigo entender por que todos os garotos olham pra mim como se eu fosse um encantador de serpentes e eles, as cobras. Quer dizer, eu não sou especial, bonita ou charmosa, não de propósito, pelo menos... E vocês dois ficam bem bonitinhos com os rostos vermelhos desse jeito, principalmente você, Vladmir.

Lin deixou a mesa logo em seguida, aproveitando-se que seus dois acompanhantes encontravam-se incapacitados de se mover por causa do choque causado por suas palavras.

* * *

Quando a hora de se reunir no ginásio de Xangai finalmente chegou, os beybladers se reencontraram na primeira fila das arquibancadas, lugar reservado para os competidores. Jun a toda hora olhava para os lados à procura de sua rival, mantendo Len bem seguro ao seu lado, apertando uma de suas mãos com força. O líder chinês lutava para não deixar a água acumulada escapar de seus olhos e arruinar seu orgulho de lutador. 

Na hora marcada para o início dos combates, a nova apresentadora contratada pela BBA para apresentar o torneio chinês se apresentou: seu nome era Tyin Hu Ahn, uma jovem de vinte e cinco anos de rosto sorridente, olhos puxados e cabelos negros presos em um penteado tradicional. Sua voz era alta e cativante, instigando o público sem fazer esforço. Toshihiro abriu um largo sorriso ao perceber que não teria que aguentar o narrador de voz irritante em ainda mais esse torneio. Ahn manejava o microfone como se este fosse parte de seu corpo, deixando sua voz sair clara e sem desafinar, entusiasmada sem parecer idiota:

- E agora, sem mais delongas, vamos começar com a primeira fase da competição! Como vocês já sabem, os participantes serão divididos em grupos e lutarão todos contra todos até sobrar apenas um! – A torcida urrou ao mesmo tempo em que a narradora erguia sua mão no ar com apenas um dedo levantado para reforçar sua fala. – Aqueles que eu chamar, por favor, venham até aqui para formarem o primeiro grupo de lutadores! – O ginásio ficou em silêncio para ouvir os nomes. Eram cerca de dez por grupo. Os competidores chamados se levantavam e seguiam até a arena já preparando suas beyblades. Já quase no fim do grupo, Ahn abriu um sorriso, levantando um pouco mais a voz para o próximo anúncio. – E Jun Yan, a nossa mais ilustre competidora nesse ano, segundo lugar no torneio do ano passado! – Len respirou aliviando quando a namorada finalmente largou sua mão, seus dedos estavam ficando azuis. Jun se levantou e estava a meio caminho da arena quando o último nome anunciado por Ahn a fez parar, olhar de volta para o namorado e sorrir de maneira sinistra. – E Lin Mei Xing! Esses são os participantes no primeiro grupo! Boa sorte a todos!

Ahn se posicionou ao lado da arena para dar espaço aos participantes. Seu grito de "Go Shoot" autorizou as beyblades a lutar e os torcedores a gritar. Com Jun ansiosa para mostrar o poder de Kaluz, porém, oito entre dez peões não duraram mais do que três segundos girando, deixando a arena livre para a vice-líder dos Blue Fish e sua "rival" Lin.

- Interessante a sua beyblade... imitação de bronze, por um acaso você se auto-coloca em terceiro lugar, é? – Provocou Jun ao perceber a cor da beyblade inimiga.

- Eu sou a terceira em força no lugar de onde eu vim, é verdade, e é exatamente por isso que eu estou aqui. – Retrucou Lin, nenhum pouco irritada pela provocação. – E eu não me considero inferior a você ou a ninguém aqui por causa disso. Lan-Lan, apareça!

Um enorme urso panda irrompeu da beyblade bronzeada, observando a platéia com o mesmo tipo de olhar que sua mestra. Nem mesmo Jun conseguiu segurar uma exclamação de espanto, a criatura era tão grande que mal cabia no ginásio. As duas beyblades ainda não haviam se atacado, só o fizeram depois que Jun se recuperou da surpresa:

- Humpf, grande coisa, eu e Kaluz não vamos perder para um panda gigante! Kaluz, ataque Mergulho Profundo!

A platéia foi ao delírio com as feras-bit aparecendo tão cedo na luta. Len, pelo contrário, deixou o corpo escorregar pela cadeira, com medo do resultado da batalha. Ele sabia que Jun era explosiva, isso não era novidade para ninguém, e era que isso geralmente assustava os adversários e lhe garantia a vitória. Entretando o líder chinês não tinha certeza do que poderia acontecer caso sua namorada enfrentasse alguém sem medo e que provavelmente era tão ou mais forte do que ela. Len não viu quando o golfinho cravou uma fenda na arena e começou a empurrar a beyblade adversária para dentro dela, executando com perfeição o novo ataque que Kailon o ajudara a desenvolver.

- Só mais um pouco, só mais um pouco!

- Sabe, ficar pensando só em me destruir completamente sem prestar atenção nos seus arredores é perigoso, Yan-san. – Como se para provar as palavras da adversária, Jun nem sequer a encarou, provavelmente não havia percebido que falara, absorta em fazer a beyblade do panda vencer os poucos centímetros que faltavam para que ele caísse na fenda de Kaluz. – Eu vim aqui em busca de desafios, preciso ficar mais forte. Se você continuar lutando desse jeito, não vai acontecer nenhuma coisa, nem outra. – Novamente Jun pareceu não escutar. – Se é assim que quer, assim será, Yan-san. Lan-Lan, Soco Elétrico!

Len agradeceu aos céus por não ter visto o exato momento em que o soco do panda atingiu o golfinho. Como Jun estava realmente concentrada na luta, sua conexão com a fera-bit fez com que o ataque a afetasse também, lançando-a contra a parede antes que ela pudesse gritar. Alertado pelo barulho do choque, o líder dos Blue Fish invadiu a arena à procura da namorada. Ao finalmente encontrá-la, não hesitou em correr e segurá-la em seus braços, aflito:

- Jun! Jun! _Vossê_ tá legal?

Os outros Blue Fish, Toshihiro, Hehashiro, Lily e Vladmir logo seguiram o garoto, ignorando os comentários de Ahn sobre o fim da luta e a vitória espetacular e inesperada de Lin. O russo foi o único que não foi até o casal, ficando ao lado de Lin e sinalizando que ele gostaria de conversar mais tarde. Depois de tal demonstração de poder, ele sentia que talvez fosse hora de começar a revelar seus segredos.

Len não deixou que ninguém levasse Jun para a enfermaria, ele mesmo fez questão de carregar a garota até lá. Não estava com raiva de Lin pelo acontecido, nem tão pouco culpava Jun por sua imprudência. Entendia a situação da namorada, sentia-se em parte culpado por ter causado tanto ciúme sem querer e todos estes pensamentos e sensações ao mesmo tempo o estavam confundindo-o mais do que ajudando-o. O líder dos Blue Fish só saiu de perto da garota quando chegou sua vez de lutar pelo grupo três. Antes dele, Chang se tornara o campeão do grupo dois e seria o próximo adversário da misteriosa japonesa.

Nas lutas seguintes, Lily venceu facilmente no grupo quatro, Toshihiro e Hehashiro sorriram ao perceber que seriam novamente adversários como campeões dos grupos cinco e seis respectivamente e Kian chegou a pensar em perder em seu grupo ao perceber que, caso passasse para a próxima fase teria que encarar Vladmir novamente, vencendo no grupo oito enquanto o russo se tornava o campeão do grupo sete. Os Blue Fish foram para junto de Jun assim que terminaram suas lutas, assim como Lily, Hehashiro e Toshihiro. Vladmir foi o único que não apareceu, porém nenhum de seus amigos questionou suas ações.

- Jun? Você está melhor? – Perguntou Len assim que percebeu sua namorada abrindo os olhos. – Tem alguma coisa doendo?

- Só o meu ego... – Respondeu a garota, visivelmente de mau-humor. Aparentemente, o choque contra a parede havia causado mais danos do que o choque do panda. – Aquela sirigaita...

- Ah, Jun, não se preocupe com ela. – Lily fez sinal para todos saírem do quarto ao perceber o olhar que Len lançava para a garota na cama, terno e ao mesmo tempo aflito. Era hora dos dois fazerem as pazes, e quanto menos gente por perto, melhor. – Eu agi como um idiota antes, é verdade que tem alguma coisa estranha com a Lin, mas não é nada que me faria trocá-la por você, Jun. Me desculpe, se eu não tivesse agido daquele jeito, você provavelmente teria vencido a luta...

- Len... – Jun estava de olhos fechados, séria. Seu rosto estava no mesmo nível que o do garoto. – Você é realmente um idiota... – A face de Len se contorceu em uma expressão difícil de descrever. – Mas ao menos é um idiota fofinho...

E se abraçaram.

* * *

- Sabe, Lin, eu tenho duas perguntas pra te fazer. – Começou ele, sem saber exatamente como fazer tais perguntas. Vladmir estava sozinho com a colega nos fundos do ginásio, repassando em sua mente as coisas que pretendia perguntar, torcendo para que a garota não encarasse isso com invasão de privacidade e se sentisse traída por ele. – Eu sei que nós nos conhecemos há pouco tempo e até agora só conversamos um pouco, mas eu fiquei um pouco curioso depois do que aconteceu contra a Jun e eu espero não estar sendo rude, mas eu queria saber... saber exatamente até onde vai essa história de querer ficar mais forte, acho que você sabe o que eu quero dizer... 

Lin sorriu, se aproximando um pouco mais do russo. Os dois estavam de pé apoiados na parede da construção. A mestra de Lan-Lan já esperava por essa pergunta, conhecia Vladmir melhor do que ele imaginava apenas pelas conversas da última semana:

- Sim, eu entendo. Entendo o que você quer dizer e entendo as suas razões. Eu acho que posso confiar em você, mas eu não gostaria de ver essa história se espalhando por aqui, por favor. É perigoso.

Vladmir ergueu uma sobrancelha, alarmado. Teve vontade de sorrir ao perceber que finalmente entenderia as sensações que sentia ao redor da garota a sua frente. Não precisou pensar muito para responder, sério:

- Eu não vou falar nada pra ninguém, Lin, a não ser que você me diga o contrário.

- Bem... então tá... – Lin respirou fundo, pensando em como começaria a contar sua história. Seu passado não era algo de que ela se orgulhasse, ainda mais depois dos recentes eventos. Normalmente, não sairiam contando coisas tão pessoas para alguém que conhecia há pouco mais de uma semana, porém ela sabia que Vladmir cumpriria sua promessa, e isso bastava. – Acho... acho que tudo começa com a minha família. – Um suspiro. Lin não encarava o amigo, preferindo manter seus olhos fechados e a cabeça baixa. – Nós morávamos em uma fazenda no centro de Hokkaidou. Lá, o dono da fazenda fazia o que queria com a gente, como se fossemos seus escravos ou coisa assim. A história que nos contam é que há muito tempo nossos antepassados ficaram em dívida com os antepassados do Watanabe-dono, nos obrigando a ficar presos lá. Não somente meus antepassados, como de muitos outros... Na opinião do meu pai isso é tudo besteira. Se pensar bem, essa situação está assim por séculos, não tem como uma suposta dívida não ter sido paga! – Vladmir trancou a respiração ao perceber os orbes escuros abertos e mostrando sinais de raiva. Era a primeira vez que via Lin demonstrar tal emoção, e seus instintos insistiam que ele deveria recuar, que não devia se aproximar da garota neste estado, que era perigoso. Estava com medo de Lin, na verdade, mas nada o faria recuar. – Incrivelmente, a geração dos nossos pais foi a primeira a pensar assim. Eles organizaram uma revolta e tudo ia bem até... até sermos traídos... – Lin baixou os olhos, apertando a barra de seu casaco com as mãos. Sua raiva se transformava em lágrimas que caiam lentamente por seu rosto, porém ela fingiu não perceber. Contrariando seus instintos, Vladmir se aproximou ainda mais. – Traídos pelo nosso líder! Nosso líder fugiu no momento mais crítico, deixando todos nós a mercê do Watanabe-dono e dos seus mercenários!

- Calma, Lin, calma... – A garota parecia prestes a perder o controle, nada tinha da aluna calma e educada que interrompera a aula do professor Tang há uma semana atrás. Vladmir só percebeu que estava com a mão no ombro da garota tarde demais, mentalmente se punindo pela imprudência. Lin estava envolta em um aura selvagem, uma energia perigosa, mas ainda assim facinante, até então desconhecida pelo garoto.

– Não... eu não posso.. Eu vi... eu vi o que eles fizeram com... com os adultos... os que sobreviveram... foi terrível, eu nunca pensei que um ser humano pudesse fazer uma coisa dessas! – Em busca de apoio, Lin abraçou o colega, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Vladmir, eu preciso recuperar o poder que está com o traidor, e é por isso que eu estou aqui. Eu decidi participar deste torneio para medir minha força, para ficar ainda mais forte lutando contra os mais fortes. Quando eu voltar para o Japão, eu vou atrás do traidor e recuperar o poder que ele roubou. Depois disso, eu vou libertar o meu pai e derrotar Watanabe-dono. Eu tenho certeza que ele ainda está atrás de mim, e se ele souber que eu fiz amigos e que alguém sabe disso tudo, ele pode querer vir atrás de você também e...

- Não se preocupe, eu sei me defender. – Assegurou o russo, não dando sinais de querer se desvencilhar do abraço. – Eu também tenho um passado que gostaria de esquecer, e entre outras tantas coisas está uma habilidade que eu posso usar como última defesa, caso precise...

Lin sentiu o corpo do russo enrijecer, ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto ganhava uma expressão nada amistosa. A garota sabia que era chegada a sua hora de ouvir, assim como sabia que o amigo precisava falar sobre o assunto tanto quanto ela. Ainda não sabia o que o passado de Vladmir Igorov escondia, porém sua intuição dizia que não seria algo tão diferente assim do seu. Os dois acabaram conversando até o sol se pôr, confessando alguns de seus segredos mais profundos como se fossem amigos de longa data ou irmãos. Por fim, quando já não conseguiam mais distinguir os rostos um do outro na penumbra, havia apenas mais uma pergunta a ser feita:

- Vladmir, você disse quando nós chegamos aqui que havia duas coisas que você queria perguntar. Qual era a segunda?

O russo sorriu, torcendo para que sua amiga conseguisse ver sua expressão:

- Eu ia perguntar se você gostaria de jantar comigo hoje à noite. O que acha?

Como resposta, a japonesa agarrou o braço do russo e o guiou em direção ao restaurante.

**_

* * *

Rumiko: _**_Oh, que lindo! O Vladmir arranjou uma namorada também! (olhos brilhando) _

**_Vladmir: _**_Não, a Lin não é minha namorada. Eu nunca disse que ela seria. u.ú _

**_Rumiko: _**_Ah, mas ficou tão bonitinho... os dois conversando sozinhos, contando segredos e tudo... Eu faço essas coisas com o Toshihiro, e ele é o meu namorado. Logo, você e a Lin são namorados! XD (Abraça o Vladmir) _

**_Nathaliya: _**_Rumiko, larga o Vova, o seu namorado é outro. ò.ó _

**_Vladmir: _**_Tá com ciúmes? É isso, Nathaliya? u.ú _

**_Nathaliya: _**_Mas é claro que não! Eu não tenho ciúmes de você! EU vou te mostrar, Vova, quando arranjar o meu próprio namorado! Aí vai ser você que vai ficar com ciúmes! ò.ó (apontando o dedo em chamas para o Vladmir) _

**_Vladmir: _**_Ah... Nathasha, por que eu ficaria com ciúmes? Eu não sou seu namorado... O.o _

**_Nathaliya: _**_Argh, deixa pra lá! (Nathaliya some em uma nuvem de fumacinha) _

**_Isaac: _**_Oh, não, a Nathaliya foi embora! O.x Como é que vamos comemorar o aniversário da Rumiko e da Nathaliya se a Nathaliya não está aqui? Õ.x _

**_Alice: _**_FESTA!! XDDDDDDDDD _

_(Passa a Alice, a Lhana, o Hikaru e a Momoko carregando um bolo gigante de chocolate) _

_(Passa o Yoshiyuki caminhando atrás deles qurendo matar o James por ter feito ele depressivo e incapaz de aproveitar um a festa) _

**_Ann: _**_Vamos fazer uma grande festa agora, como a festa de quatro anos atrás com todos os personagens da fic! _

**_Personagem que vai aparecer no capítulo 13: _**_A gente também conta? O.õ _

**_Personagem que vai aparecer no capítulo 17: _**_E eu também? O.õ _

**_Personagem que ainda vai demorar muito pra aparecer: _**_Eu realmente espero que você esteja me considerando quando falou isso, porque se não... ¬¬'' _

**_Koichi: _**_Comecem logo com isso, assim acabamos mais rápido... _

_(Personagens a aparecer nos próximos capítulos ficam com os olhos tapados por aquelas trajas pretas de censura de rosto de criminosos) _

**_Personagem que ainda vai demorar muito pra aparecer 2: _**_Cara, estou me sentindo como um verdadeiro bandido... ò.ó _

**_Koichi: _**_Não que você não seja um... ¬¬'' _

**_Personagem que ainda vai demorar muito pra aparecer 2: _**_Quer brincar de polícia e ladrão, quer? ò.ó _

**_Koichi: _**_Só porque não tenho nada melhor pra fazer... _

_(Saem o Koichi e o Personagem que ainda vai demorar muito pra aparecer com as beyblades e armas d'água em punho) _

**_Takashi: _**_Quem diria, até o Koichi sai pra brincar de vez em quando... _

**_Satsuki: _**_Nós estamos falando do (passa o fã-clube da Rumiko gritando um monte de coisa difícil de entender), é claro que ele aceitaria... _

**_Lin: _**_A gente podia parar de focar nos personagens desconhecidos, não? Temos uma festa e um anúncio pra fazer... _

**_Jun: _**_Na verdade são dois anúncios... (Se achando porque corrigiu a Lin) _

**_Lin: _**_n.n' (nem aí...) _

**_Hikaru: _**_Nee-chan tá esperando o que pra fazer os anúncios? XDD _

**_Rumiko: _**_Sou eu que faço os anúncios? O.õ _

**_Hehashiro: _**_É seu aniversário, é de se esperar uma coisa assim... _

**_Rumiko: _**_Mas eu não sei quais são os anúncios! _

_(capotagem geral) _

**_Lhana: _**_Eu sei! Eu sei! XDDDD (Lhana pulando feliz com um papelzinho na mão) Eu sei quais são os anúncios! O James-sama contou pra mim e pra ninguém mais! XDDDDD _

**_David: _**_Pois então diga tudo, estimada afilhadinha! (Pegando a Lhana no colo) _

**_Lhana: _**_Primeiro: (Lhana abrindo o papelzinho pra fingir que está lendo o monte de rabiscos escritos nele) No profile do James tem um poll pra eleger o melhor casal de Beyblade 2 – Os antecessores. Por enquanto só tem casais da primeira fase, mais depois vão entrar mais! XDD _

**_Felipe: _**_Eu não gosto nada desse poll... ò.ó _

**_Luiz: _**_Nem eu... ò.ó _

**_Ken: _**_Ah, vocês dizem isso porque estão ganhando a votação... Ts, ts, coisa feia, meninos, reclamando de uma vitória... _

_(Felipe, Luiz e Ken temporariamente censurando por suas ações e palavras) _

**_Lhana: _**_(Assistindo às cenas censuradas como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo) E o segundo aviso é o presente de aniversário da Rumiko! XDD _

**_Rumiko: _**_Meu presente? O.õ _

**_Lhana: _**_E da Nathaliya também, mas como ela não está aqui... XDDD _

_(Explosão, nuvemzinha de fumaça e fogo) _

_(Aparece a Nathaliya acompanhada de alguém cujo rosto permanece escondido pela fumaça) _

**_Nathaliya: _**_Retire o que disse, minha quase-sobrinha! ò.ó Eu estou aqui, e como eu tinha dito antes, agora eu tenho um namorado também! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!!! (Gargalhada fatal da Nathaliya) _

_(Nathaliya puxa o "namorado" mais pra perto) _

**_Namorado da Nathaliya: _**_Hum... oi? n.n' _

_(Fumacinha começa a sumir em volta do namorado da Nathaliya) _

_(Beybladers descobrem a identidade do namorado da Nathaliya) _

_(Beybladers capotam em conjunto) _

**_William: _**_Olha só o que você fez, Nathaliya, agora todo mundo está fora do ar... _

**_Nathaliya: _**_John, você disse alguma coisa contra mim? ò.ó (Olhar mortífero da Nathaliya) _

**_William: _**_Ah, eu não! n.n Só que eu é realmente muito bom estar com você e que você nunca precisaria realmente me ameaçar e me amarrar a você pra sair comigo, você sabe... _

**_Nathaliya: _**_Oh, William, eu não te ameacei... aquilo foi... uma amostra da minha habilidade de persuasão! XD _

**_William: _**_Ah... entendi... 8D (Na verdade, ele continua na mesma... o.o) _

**_Lhana: _**_Olha só, eu não capotei! XDD _

**_Nathaliya: _**_Ótimo, então diz qual é o meu presente de aniversário. _

**_Lhana: _**_Vamos acordar a Rumiko pra ela ouvir também! XDD _

**_Nathaliya: _**_Oh, sim, claro, tinha esquecido... ¬¬'' _

_(Nathaliya catando panelas, tambores, despertadores, britadeiras e bandas de rock pauleira amadoras) _

_(Nathaliya batendo panelas, tocando os tambores, disparando os despertadores, ligando as britadeiras e comandando as bandas) _

_(Beybladers que estavam começando a acordar desmaiam de novo por causa do barulho) _

_(Gaby acorda e fica olhando pra bagunça com ar de superioridade e sorriso "XD") _

_(Rumiko nem se mexe) _

**_Nathaliya: _**_Hora de tomar medidas drásticas... ò.ó _

_(Nathaliya lança Ciesel e a beyblade faz cosquinha na Rumiko) _

**_Rumiko: _**_Ah, não! Pára! Pára! Eu me rendo! Eu me rendo! Isso é golpe baixo! XDDDDD _

_(Rumiko acorda e continua rindo por um tempão) _

**_Nathaliya: _**_Agora vai lá, diz qual é o presente... (Olhando pra Lhana com olhar ameaçador) _

**_Lhana: _**_(sem medo da Nathaliya porque ela ainda é um bebê inocente) Ah... O presente é... UMA ATUALIZAÇÃO EM MASSA! XDDDD _

**_Rumiko: _**_Hein? O que isso significa? O.õ _

**_James: _**_(aparece do nada carregando dois pacotinhos embaixo do braço) Significa que além do capítulo nesta fic, eu vou colocar mais um capítulo em Eyes of Freedom e mais uma fic na Série Aniversários. n.n _

**_Rumiko: _**_Série Aniversários? Mas isso não significa que nós vamos ganhar uma segunda fic e todo mundo vai ter só uma? _

**_James: _**_É que na verdade não é uma fic de aniversário, é a fic que originou a fic de aniversário do Koichi. Como você é a personagem principal daquela fic, eu achei que podia postar no seu aniversário. _

**_Rumiko: _**_Ah, tá... _

_(Rumiko, Nathaliya, James e Lhana não sabem mais o que fazer) _

_(Rumiko, Nathaliya, James e Lhana ficam se encarando enquanto procuram uma bobagem qualquer pra fazer no off-talk) _

**_Nathaliya: _**_Vamos destruir a Terra então? Aí a gente pode acordar todo mundo e ir pra festa de uma vez... _

**_Lhana: _**_É, vamos destruir a Terra logo e acabar com isso. XDD _

**_Rumiko: _**_Entaõ tá, acho que não tem outro jeito... _

**_James: _**_Destruímos a Terra entaõ... n.n _

_(Rumiko, Nathaliya, James e Lhana destróem a Terra) _

_(Rumiko, Nathaliya, James e Lhana acordam todos os pesonagens nocauteados no off-talk e levam eles para Marte pra fazer a festa de aniversário das garotas) _

_(A Terra se prepara para se reconstruir até o próximo off-talk) _

_OWARI _

_E FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO RUMIKO E NATHALIYA! _

_(As duas velhas de 17 anos... XDDD) _


	11. Batalhas em série

CAPÍTULO X

BATALHAS EM SÉRIE

Jun saiu da enfermaria naquela mesma noite, depois de provar aos médicos que estava realmente muito bem ao começar a ameaçá-los caso não a liberassem. Quando ela e o namorado desceram para tomar café na manhã seguinte, Len estava novamente com as bochechas avermelhadas, andando atrás da garota como se com medo de ser visto. A dupla se reuniu a Kian e Chang na mesa de quatro lugares esperando para o resto da família Urameshi aparecer.

- Hey, Len, como vocês passaram a noite? – A pergunta anunciou a chegada de Toshihiro e seu irmão "gêmeo" no restaurante. O rosto do líder chinês transformou-se em um sinal de trânsito enquanto Chang abafava risadinhas e Kian tentavam entender qual era a piada. Foi Jun quem respondeu:

- Oh, nós passamos a noite muito bem, Toshihiro, como o Len não parava de se mexer e me chutar por baixo das cobertas eu meio que explusei ele da cama no meio da madrugada. Depois disso eu dormi muito bem. – O mestre de Kailon afundou em sua cadeira enquanto todos ao redor riam gostosamente. Toshihiro e Vladmir sentaram-se em uma mesa próxima esperando o restante da família para começar a comer.

- Oi, Lin! Quer se sentar com a gente?

Len, que finalmente voltava para a superfície com o fim das gargalhadas, foi novamente forçado pra baixo da mesa quando as mãos de sua namorada encontraram o topo de sua cabeça, forçando-a bruscamente para baixo. Jun se apoiara no garoto ao avistar Lin caminhando próxima ao grupo, se aproximando ainda mais com o chamado de Vladmir. Seu rosto se contorceu de forma sinistra, afastando Kian e Chang da mesa. A impressão passada por seus olhos em chamas era que ela odiava o russo ainda mais do que nos tempos do campeonato mundial.

- Bom dia, Vladmir. Bom dia, Toshihiro-kun. Ah, e bom dia a vocês, Blue Fish. – Vlamir se levantou, indicando que sua amiga deveria se sentar na cadeira ao seu lado. Lin cumprimentou a todos com um sorriso, mantendo os olhos fechados. Kian e Chang devolveram o cumprimento, o mais alto também corando levemente. Len só não respondeu porque não estava em condições, ainda amassado pela namorada. Jun se levantou, dirigindo-se até a garota ainda de cara amarrada. O ar tornou-se tenso quando os olhos das duas se encontraram, por um momento parecia que a vice-líder dos Blue Fish ia pular no pescoço da japonesa...

- Foi uma boa luta, eu admito que perdi por falta de concentração. – Jun estendeu a mão, baixando os olhos e fazendo um beicinho cômico. Len caiu novamente com a surpresa, indo de encontro ao tampo da mesa em uma batida bem sonora. – Eu ainda não gosto de você, mas reconheço que você até que não é má lutadora.

As duas garotas apertaram as mãos, deixando seus amigos surpresos. Instantes depois, Jun deu as costas ao grupo e puxou Chang para fora do restaurante dizendo que queria treiná-lo antes das quartas de final. Seria uma vergonha para os Blue Fish se mais um deles perdesse para a japonesa. Lily e Hehashiro chegaram ao restaurante bem em tempo de ver a dupla saindo, deduzindo o desenrolar dos acontecimentos a partir do rosto vermelho e cabelos bagunçados de Len e do fato de Lin estar sentada próximo aos seus irmãos. O casal sentou-se junto com os Blue Fish, ocupando os lugares agora vagos e o restante do café da manhã terminou sem maiores incidentes.

* * *

Jiroh Urameshi teve problemas para conseguir um lugar na arquibancada para assistir às quartas-de-final, mesmo chegando duas horas antes das lutas. Faltava muito pouco para as lutas começarem quando ele encontrou Jun no meio do mar de assentos e cabeças, sentada o mais próximo possível da arena guardado um lugar como uma ave protegendo um ninho. A garota acenou para ele e explicou que todos os outros já estavam no vestiário se preparando. Ela também acrescentou que havia treinado Chang até o último momento para que o garoto pudesse vingá-la. Seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho, determinado e muito assustador. 

Havia um clima de ansiedade no vestiário. Os oito lutadores conversavam entre eles enquanto preparavam as beyblades, porém evitavam encarar seus oponentes, como se isso fosse trazer má sorte para a luta. As pernas de Kian tremiam e cada vez que ele acidentamente passava os olhos por Vladmir, o que quer que estivesse segurando caía no chão. Ele era o mais nervoso do grupo, e não sem motivo: as lembranças de seu último confronto contra o russo ainda o atormentavam. Kalmon perdera após escorregar em uma fatia de pão com manteiga durante um ataque, nem mesmo Toshihiro perdia de forma tão vergonhosa para o mestre de Castil. No outro extremo da escala de nervosismo, como era de se esperar, encontravam-se Vladmir e Lin, novamente isolados dos demais conversando sobre assuntos sem nenhuma relação com beyblade. Ao menos até Toshihiro se aproximar:

- Hey, Vova, assim eu vou ficar com ciúmes! Desde que você descobriu a Lin, eu estou me sentindo realmente ignorado! Será que a minha existência não significa nada para você? – Os outro cinco lutadores também pararam o que estavam fazendo para observar. Toshihiro tinha em seu rosto uma expressão de falsa tristeza, enquanto Vladmir parecia pensar se deveria ou não começar a gargalhar. Lin apenas observava os irmãos com curiosidade.

- Toshihiro, pare de bancar o namorado ciumento, os ataques da Jun foram mais do que suficiente pra mim... – Lin, além de Toshihiro, foi a única que não começou a rir, erguendo uma sobrancelha para o russo. – Se você quiser, pode ficar com a gente, nós só estamos conversando para passar o tempo, nada demais. – Concluiu Vladmir, indicando um espaço no banco ao seu lado para o irmão se sentar. Com isso, os demais beybladers pararam de sorrir e voltaram a se concentrar em seus preparativos para as lutas.

- Sobre o que vocês estavam conversando? – Perguntou o chinês trançado, deixando sua curiosidade contida por mais de uma semana falar mais alto do que sua consciência. – Vocês estão sempre conversando, por um acaso vocês ficam trocando segredos pessoais ou coisa assim?

Como se em um movimento pré-ensaiado, a dupla desviou o olhar, olhando para a mesma direção ao mesmo tempo. O gesto em si falava mais do que qualquer coisa que eles poderiam dizer depois disso, surpreendendo o mestre de Fenku.

- Olha, Toshihiro...

- Bem, se for verdade, então eu... eu acho que vou voltar pra lá e ver se eu consigo desestabilizar nosso irmãozinho pra ganhar a luta mais fácil... Não quero atrapalhar...

O mestre de Fenku realmente se afastou, despedindo-se com um sorriso um pouco forçado. Lin percebeu que Vladmir estava surpreso com a atitude de seu irmão, o russo provavelmente esperava que ele fosse fazer pergunta e só parasse de incomodar quando eles finalmente lhe contassem todos os segredos um por um. Para a garota, a atitude do chinês trançado revelava não somente surpresa, mas também vergonha por estar invadindo um espaço proibido e secreto ao qual ele não pertencia. Toshihiro decidiu não fazer pressão ao perceber que os assuntos de seu irmão não poderiam ser compartilhados, e esta demonstração de maturidade fez a japonesa respeitar ainda mais o campeão mundial.

* * *

Do alto falante veio a voz de Tyin Hu Ahn anunciando o primeiro combate das quartas-de-final. Lin se despediu de Vladmir e Chang foi empurrado por Hehashiro até a arena. Na arquibancada, o rosto de Jun era um dos mais visíveis apesar de sua baixa estatura, a voz da garota se destacava em meio ao restante da torcida, fosse incentivando Chang, fosse xingando Lin. 

- Vamos fazer uma boa luta, Chang. – Declarou a mestra de Lan-Lan, já preparada para o confronto.

- Sim, vamos. Eu não sou tão fácil de irritar. – Respondeu o mestre de Kaite, também pronto.

- Melhor para mim, assim a luta vai ficar mais interessante.

- E vamos lá! Três, dois, um, Go Shoot! – Exclamou Ahn, liberando as beyblades para começarem a batalha. Seguindo as instruções do treinamento de última hora de Jun, o macaco começou atacando, movendo-se rapidamente na arena para investir em todas as direções possíveis e evitar contra-ataques. Lin não se mexia enquanto sua beyblade bronzeada era jogada de um lado para o outro sem resistência.

- Kaite, Soco Máquina!

Evocado pelo dono, o macaco laranja apareceu, sorrindo de uma maneira que seu mestre jamais sorriria, com uma certa malícia disfarçada em uma inocente curiosidade infantil e vontade de brincar. Fazia algum tempo que o macaco sagrado vinha adquirindo uma personalidade própria, uma que beirava o sadismo e deixava seu mestre um tanto incerto quanto a sua habilidade de controlá-lo. Até aquele momento, porém, por mais que as personalidades de Kaite e Chang se diferenciassem, o macaco não dera nenhum sinal de querer se rebelar.

Lin ergueu uma sobrancelha. Podia sentir a energia vinda da fera-bit e quanto esta se diferenciava da de Chang, e o fato aguçou ainda mais sua curiosidade. Lan-Lan sofreu o ataque do macaco e por pouco não saiu da arena, segurando-se por uma questão de centímetros. O macaco sorriu um pouco mais, fazendo Chang encará-lo com alarme. A troca de olhares durou apenas alguns segundos, porém, pois logo mais uma sucessão de ataques caiu sobre o panda.

- Você quer me fazer atacar mesmo, não é? – Perguntou Lin, não parecendo preocupada com o fato de pedaços da sua beyblade voarem para todos os lados. – Não devia ter esperado por outra coisa, afinal Yan-san deve ter te passado algum tipo de estratégia. Xuan-san, eu estava me segurando até agora porque fiquei curiosa sobre sua fera-bit, mas você não me deixa escolha. Lan-Lan, vamos contra-atacar!

O panda apareceu pela segunda vez no ginásio. Kaite e Chang pela primeira vez mostraram sincronia de emoções quando seus olhos se arregalaram e seus queixos caíram ao contemplar a criatura sagrada. Apesar dos danos à beyblade de Lin, nem a japonesa, nem sua fera-bit mostravam sinais de desgaste ou falta de energia. Chang ouviu Jun gritar alguma atrás de si, mas já era tarde demais. Kaite foi mandada para longe da arena com a primeira investida de Lan-Lan.

- E já temos nossa primeria semifinalista, minha gente! Lin Mei Xing derrota o segundo Blue Fish em duas lutas e garante seu lugar entre os quatro melhores! Por essa ninguém esperava!

Depois de recolher sua beyblade, Chang foi para junto de Jun e Jiroh ao mesmo tempo em que Ahn chamava Len e Lily para a segunda luta e Lin seguia para o outro extremo das arquibancadas. O mestre de Kaite sabia que receberia um sermão pela derrota, por isso passou o caminho todo preparando seus ouvidos para a maratona. A preparação valeu a pena, pois a vice-líder chinesa realmente caprichou em seu discurso, criando uma série de lugares vagos nas proximidades que poderiam ser usados por seus amigos após as lutas.

* * *

Lily e Len se entreolharam, entrando juntos na arena. Considerando seu último confronto no torneio improvisado, o líder dos Blue Fish tinha bons motivos para querer vencer, enquanto sua adversária pretendia manter seu score positivo no novo país. 

- Lily, _desssa_ vez eu vou _fazersh_ diferente, eu não vou cair em uma de _suash_ ilusões! Hora de _eshperimentar_ da verdadeira força de Kailon, Lily Brum! – Exclamou Len, torcendo para Ahn autorizar logo a batalha. O garoto estava pulando em seu lugar, lançador preparado, olhos em chamas.

- Bom saber que você está tão motivado, mas será que isso vai ser suficiente? – Respondeu Lily, aparentemente não tão ansiosa quanto seu adversário, porém com um sorriso perigoso nos lábios.

- Prontos ou não, Go Shoot! – Antes que a tensão aumentasse ainda mais, Ahn gritou as palavras mágicas e a batalha começou. Kailon e Roufe apenas rodearam a arena, se estudando durante os primeiros minutos do combate. Por mais ansioso que estivesse, Len era o líder dos Blue Fish, um lutador experiente que não deixaria suas emoções atrapalharem sua estratégia, não depois da lição aprendida em Xigaze.

- É, pelo visto você aprendeu alguma coisa com a última luta... Vamos ver o que mais você sabe! Roufe, atacar!

A beyblade de Lily foi a primeira a se mover, investindo contra a adversária em alta velocidade. Depois de sentir o impacto dos primeiros dois ou três golpes, o tubarão conseguiu escapar, iniciando um pequeno jogo de pega-pega. O guaxinim foi rápido, porém, e logo Len já estava encrencado novamente.

- Bem, Lily, foi _vossê_ quem me _forssou_ a _shegar _a _esshe_ ponto, não quero _ouvirsh reclamassões_ _depoish_! – Len não precisou falar mais nada para que seu tubarão esverdeado aparecesse, assustando parte da platéia com suas inúmeras fileiras de dente reluzente que, ao contrário das de seu mestre, naõ estavam contidas em um aparelho com borrachinhas fofinhas. A beyblade de Lily recuou, encerrando o pega-pega.

- Se é pra jogar sério, então eu vou jogar sério também! Roufe, Máscara da Ilusão! – Exclamou Lily, sorrindo triunfante ao ver os olhos do tubarão envoltos por uma máscara parecida com as marcas ao redor do rosto de seu guaxinim. O efeito do golpe se estendia a Len também, o garoto levou as mãos aos olhos quase imediatamente após observar o ataque a sua fera-bit, sentindo tamanha ardência nos orbes esverdeados que era impossível mantê-los abertos. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, no entanto, Len continuou vendo a arena e o desenrolar da luta.

A principio, pensou que tudo se tratava de uma ilusão de Lily, afinal ele _estava_ com os olhos fechados. Estava mesmo? O cenário a sua frente era real demais para ser ilusão, e também... ele não tinha certeza se estava _mesmo_ de olhos fechados. Seus olhos ardiam tanto que fechados ou abertos a sensação era a mesma. A torcida gritava, se movia, Jun estava com o rosto vermelho de tanto gritar e se mexer, Lily sorria enquanto sua beyblade massacrava um Kailon dominado. Não, era tudo real demais para ser apenas uma ilusão.

Sendo assim, Len comandou um ataque, sem se importar com o fato de sua fera-bit não saber onde estava o inimigo. O garoto abriu um sorriso quando Kailon cravou seus dentes no guaxinim, caçando-o com seus outros sentidos, e a beyblade bege passou a girar cada vez mais devagar, quase parando.

Do outro lado da arena, Lily sorria. Pelos gestos e gritos de seu adversário, seu novo golpe estava funcionando perfeitamente. Len, de costas para a arena, gritava para uma fera-bit imaginária coisas sem sentido. A garota respirou fundo, trocando um olhar significativo com sua fera-bit antes de gentilmente começar a empurrar a beyblade verde para a borda da arena. Não faltava muito para o fim da luta.

- Kailon, agora! Maremoto!

Lily não conseguiu reagir em tempo quando a enxurrada de água varreu tudo em um raio de dez metros, incluindo ela mesma. Se Hehashiro estivesse por perto, Len provavelmente não estaria mais inteiro e não seriam apenas seus olhos a arder. A garota só conseguiu parar ao se segurar na grade que separava o público da arena, levantando-se com alguma dificuldade, pois sua roupa molhada dificultava seu equilíbrio.

- Como é que... – Ela começou a perguntar, ao que Len se aproximou, sorrindo, com Roufe e Kailon em suas mãos.

- Eu _pershebi_? – O líder dos Blue Fish completou, alargando o sorriso para mostrar praticamente todo o aparelho e suas borrachinhas verdes. – Ah, foi fácil... _Depoish_ de algum tempo lutando, eu _pershebi_ que não conseguia te _vensher_ por mais que eu _atacasshe_, e mesmo com _tantosh_ _ataquesh_ Roufe não se arranhava e a sua _expreshão_ continuava a _meshma_. E _shempre_ que eu te provocava _vossê_ só sorria em _reshposhta_, uma coisa que _vossê_ nunca _fash_. – Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram, ela não imaginava que suas ilusões ainda tivessem tantas falhas, nem que Len fosse tão observador a ponto de notá-las em tamanha quantidade. – _Mash_ o mais importante de tudo... – O sorriso de Len tornou-se quase malicioso quando seus olhos se estreitaram. – É que eu não _consheguia_ sentir a minha _conekshão_ com Kailon, mesmo quando aquele que eu _ashava_ que era a minha fera-bit atacava. O _shentimento_ era diferente. Foi aí que eu _pershebi_ que havia algo errado.

- E como foi que você fez para voltar a atacar? – Perguntou a morena, começando a tremer por causa das roupas molhadas. Os dois começaram a caminha rumo às arquibancadas, em direção aos lugares guardados por Jun. Com um pouco de sorte, Jiroh teria alguma coisa para aquecer a mestra de Roufe até pelo menos esta rodada terminar.

- Eu tentei me _conssentrar_ na minha fera-bit e na _senssação_ que eu tenho quando _lutamosh_ juntos. Eu tive sorte que o meu ataque é do tipo que varre tudo ao _redorsh_, porque se Kailon _fossse_ como a fera-bit da Jun, eu teria errado meu ataque. Não acredito que _eshtava_ virado pro lado errado da arena o tempo todo! _Shua_ técnica é muito boa, Lily, mas você teve o _assar_ de enfrentar o cara errado com ela...

Em pouco tempo a dupla estava ao lado de Jun, Chang e Jiroh. Depois de ser cumprimentado pelos companheiros, Len se despediu, rezando durante seu caminho de volta ao vestiário para que Hehashiro não resovesse arrebentar sua garganta por ter derrotado e encharcado sua namorada.

Ficou óbvio para Len que Hehashiro esperava sua namorada voltar quando o adolescente cabeludo foi praticamente esmagado em um abraço do líder dos The Strongest. Com os gritos de alerta de Toshihiro, Vladmir e Kian, entretanto, Hehashiro soltou o garoto, visivelmente desapontado e feliz por não ter tentado beijar o recém-chegado sem antes verificar sua identidade.

- _Porsh_ que hoje tudo que pode _darsh_ errado _acontesshe _comigo? – Perguntou o líder dos Blue Fish para ninguém em particular, liberando as gargalhadas que seus amigos estavam segurando desde a cena do abraço.

- E vamos agora à terceira luta das quartas-de-final! Com vocês, os irmãos Urameshi, Hehashiro e Toshihiro! – Anunciou a voz de Ahn pelo auto-falante. Os dois irmãos se entreolharam, pegando suas beyblades em movimentos idênticos.

- Pronto para uma reprise da luta da Cidade do Cabo, Nii-chan? – Perguntou Toshihiro, sorrindo provocativamente enquanto posicionava Fenku em seu lançador rabo-de-peixe. Ele e Hehashiro ainda não havia saído do vestiário.

- Minhas lutas são sempre inéditas. O momento agora é difenrente, vai ser muito mais complicado ganhar de mim dessa vez, otouto-chan! – Respondeu Hehashiro, também com a beyblade preparada. Um brilho difenreciado passou rapidamente pelos olhares dos irmãos e no segundo seguinte suas beyblades estavam no chão do vestiário, iniciando a luta antes mesmo de chegar à arena. Sem parar para se despedir dos amigos, os dois começaram a correr de encontro ao público, sempre seguindo as beyblades, que se atacavam mesmo enquanto avançavam pelo corredor iluminado e não muito limpo.

A platéia foi ao delírio ao perceber que as beyblades já lutavam antes da ordem, mesmo fora da arena. Fenku e Kufe alcansaram o cenário da batalha ao mesmo tempo, iniciando um quebra-quebra violento em seguida. Peças de beyblade em vários tons de azul voavam para todos os lados enquanto seus mestres se concentravam, esquecendo-se até mesmo de que eram irmãos durante o desafio. Por motivos diversos, ambos estavam com seu espírito de luta em alta, com bons motivos para querer vencer. Hehashiro e Toshihiro eram rivais mais do que qualquer coisa no momento, como na última vez em que suas beyblades se encontraram. Por alguns minutos nenhum dos dois falou, observando atentamente o que se desenrolava abaixo deles entre as suas beyblades.

Havia um relativo equilíbrio entre eles. Minutos se passaram e nenhuma beyblade conseguia atacar mais de duas vezes seguidas sem que a adversária contra-atacasse ou desviasse do ataque. Kufe e Fenku agüentavam de forma surpreendente as batidas, investidas e manobras evasivas, volta e meia se despedaçando, mas nunca ao ponto de parar ou se desintegrar. Seus mestres, concentrados demais em atacar, não perceberam o dano em suas beyblades. A tensão dos dois se espalhou pelo ginásio, mergulhando a torcida e a narradora em um silêncio agoniante. Por fim, Hehashiro se lembrou que tinha uma língua e cordas vocais a seu dispor:

- Ah, fazia tempo que eu não lutava tanto assim... Toshihiro, você lutou bem, mas essa luta via acabar agora! Kufe, _Extreme Bite! _– Chamada pelo mestre, a fera-bit de Hehashiro apareceu, cravando seus dentes na beyblade adversária com força. Por causa de sua concentração e da forte ligação com a fera-bit, Toshihiro também foi afetado, gritando de dor enquanto segurava o ombro esquerdo e deixava os joelhos baterem contra o chão. Neste momento, o Urameshi mais velho percebeu que havia ido longe demais, lembrando-se de que Toshihiro era seu irmão mais novo, afinal. Sem pensar muito, acabou correndo para seu lado da arena para socorrê-lo:

- Toshihiro, você está bem? – Perguntou ele, ajoelhando-se ao lado do garoto enquanto tentava verificar seu ombro. – Desculpa, eu não queria...

Toshihiro afastou-se do irmão com o máximo de coordenação que conseguiu juntar, encarnado o chão ainda parcialmente cego com a dor. Não queria a ajuda do irmão, não precisava da ajuda dele para vencer, caso fosse ele a merecer a vitória. Sua voz saiu um tanto grosseira quando se dirigiu a Hehashiro:

- Eu não preciso de ajuda! Se eu e Fenku não conseguirmos nos levantar sozinhos, não merecemos ganhar.

O irmão mais velho entendeu a mensagem. Seu irmão estava determinado e ainda não havia desistido de lutar, nem ele, nem sua fera-bit. Hehashiro voltou pra seu lugar com um leve sorriso, não por causa da vitória quase certa, mas porque estava orgulhoso da coragem que seu irmãozinho demonstrava. O líder dos The Strongest decidiu esperar até seu irmão conseguir se levantar para continuar atacando, ação que surpreendeu Toshihiro:

- O que foi, Hehashiro? Por que você não está atacando? – Perguntou ele, observando que Kufe já estava parada por um intervalo de tempo demasiado longo – Não é hora de ser um cavalheiro, é a sua chance de vencer!

- Não fale bobagens! – Exclamou o outro de tal maneira que a pergunta de seu irmão parecia uma ofensa mortal – É covardia atacar alguém que não pode se defender!

- Não pode se defender? – Retrucou Toshihiro, agora quase completamente ereto. – Só porque você conseguiu me atacar uma vez, não quer dizer que vai conseguir outra! – A dor em seu ombro ainda era absurda e ainda havia manchas negras atrapalhando sua visão, porém ao se concentrar novamente em Fenku tudo isso ficou em segundo plano. – Eu já conheço seu novo ataque agora, não será tao fácil assim me atingir de novo!

O olhar de Toshihiro era determinado, e Hehashiro entendeu que ele não queria ser protegido ou tratado como uma criança. O menino da trança grande havia crescido, amadurecido, não precisava mais ficar embaixo das asas de seus pais e irmão mais velho. Feliz com a nova descoberta, Hehashiro ordenou um último ataque, decidido a cuidar do irmão assim que a luta acabasse caso ele não conseguisse ficar em pé ou algo pior:

- Foi você que pediu, irmãozinho, não vai chorar depois! Kufe, vamos vencer a luta! _Extreme Byte_!

- Eu não pretendo ficar olhando você vencer, Hehashiro! Eu também tenho meus truques novos! Fenku, vamos mostrar o poder do Ultra Tufão Submarino!

O choque dos dois ataques foi violento. Os dois lutadores foram jogados para trás pelo impacto, demorando alguns segundos para se recompor. Quando a arena novamente tornou-se visível, as duas beyblades ainda estavam girando, para a surpresa dos lutadores. Ambas estavam bem fracas e poderiam parar a qualquer momento, assim como Hehashiro e Toshihiro sentiam que suas pernas só os agüentariam por mais alguns segundos. No fim, beyblade e mestre caíram ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo pela luta disputada. O Urameshi mais novo bem que tentou segurar o corpo do mais velho, porém suas pernas também cederam com o esforço, e Fenku por fim entregou os pontos.

* * *

Vladmir e Kian deixaram o vestiário ao ouvirem a explosão. Ao chegarem na arena, encontraram os dois irmãos se encarando e suas beyblades quase parando. Quando Hehashiro caiu, Vladmir correu para ajudá-lo, chamando por outros médicos. Antes que ele pudesse sequer dar cinco passos, Toshihiro caiu também, e Kian viu-se obrigado a se mexer para socorrê-lo. Os dois lutadores só deixaram as quartas-de-final prossegurem depois de ter certeza que os dois Urameshi estavam bem e logo voltariam para assistir à batalha. 

Com Toshihiro e Hehashiro fora do caminho, a última luta desta fase pôde começar. Kian tremia ao preparar sua beyblade, suas pernas estavam rígidas e seus dedos pareciam feitos de um material muito duro e difícil de dobrar. Vladmir, por outro lado, não poderia estar mais relaxado. Agora que sabia que o vencedor desta luta teria Toshihiro como próximo adversário tinha um motivo a mais para vencer Kian.

- Essa vai ser a última luta, pessoal! Quando acabarmos aqui, faremos um intervalo de uma hora antes de prosseguir com as semifinais! – Exclamou a voz animada de Ahn, ainda com a mesma empolgação da primeira luta do primeiro dia. - Preparados? Três, dois, um, Go Shoot!

Surpreendentemente, a primeira beyblade a atacar foi a de Kian. Vladmir observou com um leve sorriso o cabelo de seu adversário tornar-se espetado e bagunçado, projetando a excitação do caçula dos Blue Fish. Uma vez na luta, a personalidade de Kian mudava drasticamente, a torcida e o caráter oficial do confronto impulsionando esta mudança.

- Se prepare, Vladmir, essa será sua última luta nesse torneio! – Exclamou o garotinho, mandando sua beyblade amarela atacar a negra.

- Pra quem estava tão nervoso há alguns minutos, você me parece bem confiante agora... – Retrucou o russo, sem conseguir disfarçar um leve sorriso. Sua luta ficaria mais interessante se seu adversário não ficasse envergonhado e com medo de escorregar novamente em um pão com manteiga que nem sequer existia naquela arena.

- Eu estou confidante porque sei que posso ganhar! – Exclamou o mestre de Kalmon, com uma voz mais grave e madura do que seus quase doze anos de idade sugeriam. – Eu tenho uma arma que é perfeita para pegar o seu morcego! Kalmon, Uivo Supersônico!

Vladmir ficou curioso quando seu adversário tapou os ouvidos, porém essa curiosidade foi logo saciada quando um som alto e muito irritante invadiu seus ouvidos, desorientando-o momentaneamente por causa da agonia. O russo sentiu que não era o único a ficar perdido, sua fera-bit, sendo um morcego, não sabia mais o que fazer agora que seu principal sentido estava neutralizado.

- Gostou da surpresa? Foi por sua causa que eu consegui pensar em algo assim! – Kian sorria triunfante ao ver a beyblade negra descrevendo círculos trêmulos na arena, incapaz de atacar ou se defender – Eu queria uma coisa que me desse a vantagem contra você, e por um acaso eu descobri que morcegos se localizam usando ondas sonoras. Pois bem, se eu pudesse confundir essas ondas, eu teria Castil em minhas mãos, não é verdade? Meu esfoço valeu a pena no final!

Na arquibancada, o queixo dos demais Blue Fish caiu, incapazes de acreditar na esperteza de seu membro reserva. Era a primeira vez que o vice-líder dos Solder of Russia aparecia em apuros, mesmo durante as inúmeras lutas contra Toshihiro sua fera-bit não parecia tão desorientada. Se o garotinho realmente vencesse, Toshihiro provavelmente se sentiria humilhado com a idéia de ter Kian conseguindo algo que ele tentava tão fervorosamente há mais de quatro meses.

- É, Kian, eu tenho que reconhecer que você realmente tem um bom plano. – Admitiu o russo, sorrindo estranhamente. Kian ergueu uma sobrancelha, aproveitando o momento para mandar sua beyblade começar a atacar. Aos poucos, Castil começou a ir em direção à borda da arena, incapaz de revidar. – Adimiro sua coragem e inteligência, mas é bom que saiba que só com isso eu não vou cair.

- O que você quer dizer? – Perguntou o mestre de Kalmon, confuso não somente pelas palavras do adversário com também por sua aparente tranqüilidade ao proferi-las.

- Castil não vai cair só porque não pode mais usar ondas sonoras para se mover. Não sei se você sabe, Kian, mas as feras-bit são seres antigos que vivem na Terra desde muito antes das primeiras civilizações. Elas começaram a ser aprisionadas por nós quando começaram a causar problemas em plantações e vilas. Elas eram veneradas como divindades sagradas, e como tais eram também temidas. Porém com o tempo as pessoas pararam de vê-las como seres sagrados e passaram a crer nelas como demônios, afinal sempre que uma aparecia casas e plantações eram arruinadas e muitas vezes alguém morria durante um ataque.

Kian não sabia exatamente porque Vladmir estava contando essa história, porém o conto sobre as feras-bit chamou sua atenção, e ele parou de lutar para ouvi-lo. Percebendo as atitudes do mestre, Kalmon parou de atacar também, deixando que a ainda desorientada Castil vagasse pela arena sem rumo certo. Até mesmo as arquibancadas estavam em silêncio para ouvir.

- Uma por uma as feras-bit foram trancadas em pedras especias preparadas por pessoas especiais. Shamans, feiticeiros, mediuns, todos aqueles capazes de manter contato com o mundo dos espíritos descobriram como derrotar as criaturas da destruição. Ao redor do mundo, as feras-bit sagradas começaram a desaparecer uma por uma, guardadas em templos especiais onde sobreviveram até os dias de hoje. Com o avanço da tecnologia, cada vez mais pessoas se interessaram por seus poderes ocultos e começaram a estudá-las. Ainda há muito a ser descoberto sobre o que elas podem fazer, dentro ou fora das beyblades, e até que ponto elas podem influenciar um ser humano. Hajime Yuy era apenas um dos vários homens interessados nestes mistérios, e ironicamente é por causa dele que eu seu tudo isso.

- Onde você quer chegar? – Perguntou Kian, confuso agora que a pequena historinha sobre feras-bit estava no fim e ele ainda não havia entendido sua razão de ser.

- Você também estava na sala quando Hajime Yuy declarou que as nossas feras-bit são clones modificados de Fenhir, não estava? – Kian balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, aos poucos voltando a prestar atenção na luta. O garoto podia sentir que um ataque do russo se aproximava, embora ele não pudesse entender como ele faria para atacar. – Bem, isso foi uma das coisas que ele conseguiu fazer por causa das pesquisas. E graças a isso eu tenho uma fera-bit que se encaixa perfeitamente na minha personalidade e que pode manter uma conexão ainda mais forte comigo. Seu ataque pode ter desorientado a minha fera-bit, mas enquanto eu ainda puder ver a sua beyblade, ainda poderemos atacar.

Castil atacou para valer sem que seu mestre precisasse dizer qualquer outra coisa. Kian pensou ter piscado durante o ataque, pois nem sequer vira quando a beyblade cambaleante tornara-se um míssil superpotente disparado contra seu lobo. Depois de ser oficialmente declarado vencedor, Vladmir calmamente tomou o rumo das arquibancadas, onde os demais Blue Fish, seus irmãos e sua cunhada o aguardavam com os queixos distendidos e olhos grosseiramente ampliados. Kian ainda permaneceu na arena por um algum tempo, como se hipnotizado pela velocidade do ataque. Foi preciso que Chang o colocasse em seu ombro para movê-lo de lá.

**_

* * *

Todos os personagens da história: _**_(Enfileirados tipo militares de cara assustadora apontando pra um James encolhido em um canto tremendo de medo) ATRASADO!!!!! Ò.Ó _

**_James: _**_(chupando dedinho enquanto treme feito vara de saracura) Ai, mamãe, alguém me ajuda... ç.ç _

**_Jun: _**_(Tomando a frente do grupo vestida como um coronel do Exército do Off-talk, com bandeirinha na manga da camisa e tudo) Recruta Hiwatari, é de nosso conhecimento que o presente capítulo da história conhecida como _Beyblade 2 – Chikara wa kimi no naka ni aru! _está com a publicação atrasada em dois dias, sem que uma razão satisfatória para esta demora tenha sido apresentada. (Chega muito perto do James e puxa ele pelos óculos) É meu dever, como Oficial Poderosa do Esquadraõ de Defesa da Fic, decidir a punição adequada para tal desleixo. Eu convido O Conselho a se reunir. _

_(Ann, Yoshiyuki, Cathy, Zanxam-sensei, Nathaliya, Lily, Hehashiro, Felipe, Elizabeth. Koichi e Shinji dão um passo à frente e fazem um círculo com a Jun no meio) _

_(O Conselho fica um tempão cochichando um monte de coisa que ninguém consegue ouvir) _

_(James continua tremendo no canto dele amarrado a um cano de PVC que foi colocado ali só pra isso) _

_(Demais beybladers ficam observando a reunião dO Conselho enquanto fazem apostas sobre qual vai ser a punição) _

_(O Conselho finalmente chega a uma conclusão) _

_(Ann dá um passo à frente fazendo pose de chefona) _

**_Ann: _**_Muito bem, amigas e amigos beybladers. (Ann vestida de General com uma cara realmente intimidadora) Estamos aqui reunidos hoje, nesta SEXTA-FEIRA onze de janeiro para anunciar a punição do recruta rebaixado James Hiwatari, que ousou atrasar o capítulo de número dez da chamada mega-história-de-mais-de-mil-páginas _Beyblade 2_, sendo este capítulo parte integrante da segunda parte da trama, conhecida por _Chikara wa Kimi no Naka ni Aru!._ Como chefe dO Conselho, cabe a mim anunciar finalmente a punição decidida por uninanimidade entre nós, os representantes escolhidos à dedo por nossos estimados colegas para este tipo de ocasião. _

**_Ken: _**_Ann, vai logo, você tá parecendo a Christie desse jeito! _

_(Ann segurando o Ken pela gola do uniforme de sargento dele) _

**_Ann: _**_Sargento Urashima, como se atrave a interromper um discurso dO Conselho? Está pensando por um acaso em sentir na pele a mesma punição que o recruta Hiwatari? _

**_Ken: _**_(tremendo de medo) Não... não... eu nunca pensaria em uma coisa dessas, Vossa Excelência Super-poderosa General Willians! Nunca passou pela minha humilde cabecinha de sargento de baixo escalão desafiar a Sua autoridade! Eu juro pela minha mãe e pelos meus irmãos pentelhos! E pelo meu pai! E pela minha gata! E pelo... _

**_Ann: _**_Calado! ò.ó _

_(Ken cala a boca como se por mágica) _

**_Ann: _**_Assim está melhor... (joga o Ken longe) Como eu ia dizendo... vamos logo anunciar essa porcaria dessa punição porque eu não estou a fim de ficar enrolando com um monte de palavras sem sentido que deveria imitar uma declaração formal e complicada. Hiwatari vai prA Fogueira e fim de papo! _

_(Beybladers festejando no fundo) _

**_James: _**_a... fogueira... ? O.O'' _

**_Ann: _**_Não, A Fogueira!. (olhar assassino) Coronel Nathaliya, se incomodaria em explicar para o recruta Hiwatari e para os outros ignorantes que não sabem o que é A Fogueira? _

**_Nathaliya: _**_Com muito prazer, General Ann. (Nathaliya pega o James pelo nariz e sobe em um palquinho improvisado com projetor de slides) Ao contrário de uma fogueira comum, (mostra imagens de uma fogueira de São João em uma pracinha qualquer no meio do interior de São Paulo) A Fogueira não tem fogo, infelizmente. (Coro de "aaahh") O que A Fogueira tem que A torna especial é um sistema de som e auto-falantes capazes de ampliar milhares de vezes o som de uma agulha caindo. Ela é chamadA Fogueira porque queima os ouvidos de quem a escuta, já que, afinal, se uma pessoa normal enlouquece ouvindo a Christie em sua voz normal, a ampliação máxima de seus discursos é a última tortura! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó (Rindo malevolamente) _

**_James: _**_BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁAÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!! (chorando copiosamente) _

**_Christie: _**_Oh, eu participarei da punição do recruta Hiwatari! Mas que honra! Oh, hoje é um dia especial na minha vida! Não vou esquecer o dia em que o meu maior talento foi reconhecido por todos e adorado e reverenciado por meus superiores no Exército do Off-talk,um dia em que eu finalmente serei apreciada por quem eu realmente sou, glamurosa e talentosa e famosa! Oh, finalmente chegou o dia em que poderei dizer tudo que penso e sinto sem me segurar, feliz porque finalmente alguém vai escutar tudo até o fim, oh, que dia! O sol empalidece perate a minha presença que hoje fez-se tão importante e impressindível para o desenrolar desta pequena história absurda! Queira O Senhor que tudo corra bem e que eu possa executar a minha tarefa com toda a minha graça e sensibilidade, e que não me faltem palavras na hora que tanto as precisarei. Estejam todos alertas que... _

_(Christie e James levados para uma máquna que lembra uma garrafa térmica aumentada) _

_(Christie e James ligados a um monte de fios e aparelhinhos bizarros) _

_(Nathaliya, Jun e Ann sorrindo com abafadores de ouvido) _

_(James começa a gritar quando a voz da Christie soa terrivelmente alta dentro da garrafa términa ampliada) _

_(Beybladers fazendo festa por mais uma missão cumprida com sucesso) _

_(Beybladers tiram o uniforme militar porque nenhum deles realmente sabe nada sobre exércitos) _

_(Beybladers ficam sentados esperando a tort... punição terminar para eles poderem continuar a festa) _

_(Foca na Jun sentada comendo bolo de chocolate) _

**_Jun: _**_Ora, ora, ora... Pelo visto nos demos bem hoje, para variar. _

_(Aparece o Vladmir do nada) _

**_Vladmir: _**_Quer dizer... se deu bem no off-talk, né, porque no capítulo... _

**_Jun: _**_Como se atreve? Ò.Ó Eu não preciso de você para lembrar o que aconteceu neste capítulo! _

**_Len: _**_É, nem eu! Não era uma impressão minha quando eu disse que tudo estava contra mim! Era tudo culpa da mente insana do Hiwatari! Ainda bem que agora ele vai pagar... (olhar assassino muito assustador) _

**_Jun: _**_Oh, Len, você fica tão bunitinho com esse olhar assassino muito assustador! Quer ir para um lugar mais reservado pra... _

**_Takashi: _**_Oioi, tem crianças assistindo... o.o'. _

**_Lhana:_**_ Crianças muito pequenas assistindo... XDDD _

**_Jun: _**_Ora, vão (censurado) (censurado) (censurado)!!!! ò.ó _

_(Takashi e Lhana somem com medo da Jun) _

**_Nathaliya: _**_Jun, tudo pronto? Vamos começar logo com o próximo pretexto pra enrolar em um off-talk, assim quando o Hiwatari sair da tort... punição, nós poderemos parar para apreciar... ò.ó _

**_Jun: _**_Oh, sim, claro... que cabeça a minha! _

_(Jun e Nathaliya segurando um rolo gigante) _

_(Jun e Nathaliya desenrolando o rolo gigante) _

_(Jun e Nathaliya tentando grudar o rolo desenrolado na parede) _

_(Rolo desenrolado se recusa a grudar na parede) _

_(Jun e Nathaliya se irritam tentando grudar o rolo desenrolado na parede) _

_(Rolo desenrolado aparece grudado na parede depois de um truque de mudança de cena) _

**_Jun: _**_Oh, adoro truques de mudança de cena, eles são tão práticos! n.n _

**_Nathaliya: _**_É, fazem parecer que ninguém quase perder os dedos mexendo com a cola e com o rolo desenrolado... n.n _

_(Aparece a Rumiko com os dedos enfaixados chorando no colo do Toshihiro) _

**_Rumiko: _**_(chorando) E aquele... rolo... malvado... queria... queria ficar com... ficar com... FICAR COM OS MEUS DEEEEEEEDOS!!!! TT.TT _

**_Jun e Nathaliya: _**_n.n''''''' _

**_Lin: _**_Oh, mas que belo texto vocês escreveram no rolo gigante! u.u Eu não gostei nadinha, mas é um bonito texto! u.u _

_(Sai caminhando numa boa de mãos dadas com o Vladmir) _

_(Close no rolo gigante: _Clube "Eu odeio/tenho inveja/tenho ciúme de Lin Mei Xing" by Nathaliya e Jun! Aceitamos qualquer um que odeie a sirigaita ladra de namorados e que esteja disposto a removê-la da lista de personagens desta fic por bem ou por mal)

**_Isaac: _**_Eu acho que vocês pegaram um pouquinho pesado... n.x'' _

**_Nathaliya: _**_Eu discordo. Pelo que essazinha aí mostrou no capítulo de hoje, todo o cuidado é pouco com ela. Ela faz parte do grupo de vilões super-malvados e cruéis da fic, ela veio para causar o caos e dominar o mundo! Seus objetivos incluem levar o MEU Vova para o lado obscuro da força e forçar todas as meninas a usarem aquele casaco de pele de lobo ridículo e fazer aquele sorrisinho sonso toda a vez que falamos com alguém! ò.ó_ _Essa é a verdadeira Lin Mei Xing e é por isso que eu e minha estimada colega Jun formamos este clube, para combater as ambições malígnas desta personagem abominável! _

**_Jun: _**_Apoiada! ò.ó Eu vou me vingar por ela ter roubado o MEU Len também! ò.ó _

**_Len: _**_Mas Jun... Eu achei que a gente tinha ficado de bem e... _

**_Jun: _**_Não discuta! Você naõ está em poder de tomar decisões, senhor Len Yin! Você é apenas mais uma vítima inocente desta garota-demônio, e por isso deve ser afastado de seu convívio o quanto antes! _

_(Jun arrastando o Len para longe pelo cabelo) _

**_Isaac: _**_E depois ainda me dizem que ter uma namorada faz bem pra saúde... n.x' _

**_Nathaliya: _**_Né, Rumiko, você devia fazer parte deste clube também... o Toshihiro também foi vítima do charminho daquela... daquela... bem, você sabe... ò.ó _

**_Rumiko: _**_(ainda no colo do Toshihiro chorando por causa dos dedos e do rolo) Mas Nathaliya... Eu acho a Lin uma garota super-simpática, e todos nós gostamos dela e das ceninhas românticas que... _

_(As próximas cenas foram censuradas pensando no público de corações fracos e propensos a ataques cardíacos e derrames, dentro de instantes voltaremos a nossa programação normal) _

**_Toshihiro: _**_Ih, olha só, agora o off-talk tem frases que podem cortar o que dizemos! Mas que coisa mais... _

_(As próximas falas foram censuradas pensando no público de ouvidos sensíveis e delicados que não gostam de ver seus personagens favoritos falando coisas que não devem. Dentro de instantes voltaremos a nosssa programação normal) _

**_David: _**_Legal! Agora quando eu quiser fazer besteiras como... _

_(As ações do personagem a seguir foram censuradas pensado no público de super-enfermeiras que não agüentam atos suicidas e idiotas de personagens sem noção. Dentro de instantes voltaremos a nossa programação normal) _

**_Franklin: _**_Censura, é? Quero ver só qual vai ser a porra da censura que vai ser capaz de parar todas as merdas que eu falo e todos os fucking gestos mal-educados que eu tenho preparados! _

_(…) _

**_Alice: _**_Oh, o Franklin não foi censurado! XDD Como é que pode? XDDD _

**_Erik: _**_Isso não é justo! Isso é favoritismo! Eu protesto! Eu... _

_(Os protestos a seguir foram censurados pensando no público de anti-revolucionários que não gosta de personagens revoltados e suas idéias sangrentas, insanas e revolucionárias. Dentro de instantes voltaremos com a nossa programação normal) _

**_Franklin: _**_Ahahhaah! Eu sou o único não-censurado aqui! Finalmente eu tenho o poder! Finalmente eu tenho o destaque de líder pomposo e milionário que eu mereço! Finalmente eu... _

_(O discurso a seguir foi censurado pensando no público que venera personagens que falam palavras feias o tempo todo. Dentro de instantes voltaremos a nossa programação normal) _

**_Satsuki: _**_Oh, não! Se até mesmo o Franklin foi censurado, o que vamos fazer? _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Só há uma coisa a fazer: não fazer nada. o.o' _

**_Ken: _**_Mas isso é muito chato! Eu não quero não fazer nada! _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Mas é isso que temos que fazer. Não há outra escolha. o.o _

**_Isaac: _**_Será que a gente pode ao menos destruir a Terra? _

**_Koichi: _**_Podemos tentar... _

_(Beybladers secretamente planejando a destruição da Terra) _

_(O planejamento a seguir foi censurado pensando nos inúmeros habitantes do planeta que sofreriam caso sua casa fosse destruída por culpa de uma insanidade de alguns personagens imaturos e sem originalidade. Dentro de instantes voltaremos a nossa programação normal) _

**_Lhana: _**_E aí fez CABUUUM!!! XDDD _

_(A destruição a seguir for censurada pensando nos gastos com efeitos especiais para produzir tamanha cena fantasiosa e estupidamente cara. Dentro de insatntes voltaremos a nossa programação normal) _

_(No espaço...) _

_(Passa a garrafa térmica gigante onde o James ainda está sendo tort... punido pela Christie) _

_(Os gritos a seguir foram censurados pensando nas criancinhas pequenas e inocentes que ainda não estão preparadas para saber o real significado da palavra tort... punição. Dentro de instantes voltaremos a nossa programação normal) _

_OWA… _

_(A palavra a seguir foi censura pensando nos milhares (!) de leitores que não gostariam de ver este maravilhoso e estupendo off-talk se encerrando tão bruscamente. Semana que vem voltaremos com a nossa programação normal) _


	12. A dura vitória

**Nota do James: **Sim, eu atrasei o capítulo de novo. O fim de férias esá provavelmente detonando a minha inspiração, infelizmente eu demorei pra conseguir escrever este capítulo. Espero que o bloqueio criativo naõ tenha afetado muito a história, como foi o caso do capítulo anterior. Com um pouco de sorte, semana que vem eu volto a postar tudo na quarta, afinal, a final do campeonato é sempre o momento que todo mundo mais espera...

Ou não

Enfim, aproveitem o capítulo! E reviews são uma ótima cura para bloqueios criativos...

* * *

CAPÍTULO XI

A DURA VITÓRIA

O intervalo entre as quartas de final e as semifinais passou em um piscar de olhos. Toshihiro, Len, Vlamdmir e Lin só tiveram tempo de fazer alguns importantes ajustes em suas beyblades antes de serem chamados por Ahn para começarem as lutas. Este curto espaço de tempo, porém, foi suficiente para o vice-líder dos Taichi observar a interação de seu irmão com a nova colega de turma sem praticamente ser notado. Vladmir e Lin não conversaram, concentrados em tentar reparar suas beyblades o mais rápido possível, entretanto permaneciam lado a lado, próximos o suficiente para deixar o chinês trançado com alguma pontinha de ciúme.

Seus olhos estavam relutantemente deixando o dupla quando o que parecia um pedaço de papel escondido na mochila da única garota entre os semifinalistas chamou sua atenção. Lin parecia ocupada demais com Lan-Lan para perceber o possível adversário espionando-a, por isso depois de algum tempo olhando fixamente para o tal papel Toshihiro foi capaz de distinguir o que parecia ser uma imagem de quatro crianças brincando na neve. Uma foto. Lin esbarrou na mochila sem querer e a tal foto caiu no chão, revelando seu conteúdo com mais clareza:

Lin era definitivamente uma das pessoas na foto. Usava o mesmo casaco de pele de lobo e faixa na testa, embora seu cabelo estivesse cortado rente ao ombro e ela exibisse um sorriso muito mais largo do que os que o vice-líder dos Taichi conhecia. Cercando a garota, com ameaçadoras bolas de neve apontadas em sua direção, estavam o que a primeira vista pareciam garotas descabeladas e selvagens, mas que, depois de uma observação detalhada, tornavam-se uma dupla de gêmeos idênticos muito cabeludos e descabelados, também usando o mesmo casaco de pele de lobo. Os dois tinham um brilho sinistro no olhar, como se estivessem prestes a concluir o seu mais brilhante plano ao atirar a "munição" em suas mãos. Um pouco mais distante do trio, encarando-os com uma expressão intermediária entre seriedade e divertimento, estava um terceiro garoto, de cabelos curtos apontando para todas as direções, aparentemente menor e mais magro do que os outros três. Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito – ele também usava o mesmo casaco que seus amigos – e ele parecia genuinamente em dúvida se deveria ou não juntar-se ao restante do grupo na guerra de bolas de neve.

Ahn chamou. Ansioso, Len foi o primeiro a se levantar, puxando Toshihiro consigo. As regras do torneio diziam que os quatro semifinalistas deveriam estar na arena durante as lutas, por isso o líder dos Blue Fish não fez cerimônia em puxar seu melhor amigo pelo cabelo vestiário afora, citando todas as razões do porque ele deveria ser o principal torcedor em seu combate de logo mais contra o terror Lin Mei Xing. Somente depois que a voz um pouco rouca e chiada de Len sumiu pelos corredores foi que Vladmir e Lin se moveram, tentado não se impressionar com a cena. A garota não percebeu a foto caída no chão, passando direto por ela e apagando a luz do vestiário ao sair, já que não haveria mais necessidade de voltar para lá naquele dia.

* * *

- Len, mostra porque é o líder dos Blue Fish! Ganha dessa garota com tudo que você tem! O nosso orgulho de lutador depende de você! É hora da vingança! – Ao lado de Jun, Jiroh e Chang se encolheram em seus assentos, tapando os ouvidos enquanto a vice-líder chinesa mais uma vez gritava até seus pulmões praticamente saírem pela boca. Da arena, Len podia ouvir mais do que claramente o entusiasmo de sua namorada, acenando e sorrindo nervoso enquanto tentava não pensar no que poderia acontecer caso ele também perdesse... 

'_Não, eu não vou perder! Eu sou o líder dos Blue Fish, eu posso vencer a Lin e aquele panda elétrico dela! Eu posso!' _

Toshihiro, que até então permanecia ao lado do amigo, recuou instintivamente ao perceber a aura assastadora que começava a rodeá-lo. Não era uma aura violenta e assassina como durante o Torneio Asiático, mas sim uma de determinação e garra que o mestre de Fenku conhecia como sendo a sempre-presente em seu time nos momentos mais complicados.

- Len, vamos fazer uma boa luta! – Exclamou Lin, já posicionada no centro da arena com Lan-Lan no lançador. Vladmir estava logo atrás dela, no espaço reservados aos demais membros de uma equipe em uma luta do tipo. Do outro lado da arena, Toshihiro ocupava o lugar equivalente atrás de Len. – E que vença o melhor.

- _Shim,_ que _vençha_ o _melhorsh_. – Devolveu o líder dos Blue Fish, também entrando em posição. – E _shem _truques sujos, ok?

- Eu não preciso deles pra vencer. – Foi a resposta da desafiante. Ahn aproveitou o momento para autorizar o início da luta, fazendo com que Len e Lin lançassem suas beyblades com o mesmo olhar determinado e espírito de luta nas alturas.

Lan-Lan chegou primeiro na arena, estava consideravelmente mais rápida do que em sua luta contra Kaluz ou Kaite. A beyblade bronzeada não havia sofrido grandes danos até o momento, por isso Lin aproveitara o intervalo de uma hora para torná-la ainda mais poderosa na nova fase de batalhas. Agora que estava realmente lutando contra os mais fortes, tinha que usar todo o seu poder se quisesse responder as suas perguntas e se tornar mais fortes.

- Len, reaja! – Não foi Jun, mas sim Toshihiro quem gritou. Na arena, a primeira semifinal se transformava em um jogo de gato e rato entre a beyblade de bronze e a beyblade verde. Enquanto Kailon sofria todos os tipo de ataques possíveis, seu mestre permanecia parado, imóvel, olhando fixamente para a arena abaixo dele como se hipnotizado. O garoto decidiu ignorar o conselho do melhor amigo, sua estratégia para vencer exigia que tanto ele quanto o tubarão resistissem um pouco mais.

- Você não é só isso, é? – Perguntou Lin, fazendo seu panda parar de atacar por um momento. – Pelas suas lutas no passado, eu sei que tenho que tomar cuidado com você, líder dos Blue Fish. Seu ataque pode varrer tudo da arena, escapar é praticamente impossível. Eu pensei em tentar te tirar da arena antes que você pudesse usar o Maremoto, mas pelo visto isso seria te subestimar demais, não estou certa?

Len mordeu o lábio, ainda olhando para as beyblades. Sim, era exatamente isso que ele tinha em mente, Lin estava certa. Ele sentiu o gosto do sangue em sua boca quando o dente afiado penetrou ainda mais em sua pele, refletindo sua preocupação:

_'Droga, não deu certo. Eu sei que Kailon ainda pode agüentar mais algumas pancadas, Lin é surpreendentemente fraca em ataques diretos sem a fera-bit... Se a Jun não estivesse tão estressada, poderia ter vencido aquela luta... Eu posso tentar atacar, mas agora que eu sei que ela sabe meu plano, no momento que eu chamar Kailon e o Maremoto, ela vai conseguir contra-atacar... Eu preciso de um novo plano...'_

Para aqueles que observavam de fora da arena e não tinham acesso à mente de Len, a razaõ pela qual o garoto pareceu de repente tão assustado, pulando cerca de um metro para trás com a mão agarrando o casaco na altura do peito permaneceu desconhecida. Seus amigos relacionaram a reação exagerada com o momento tenso da luta, porém nem mesmo eles estavam certos. O fato é que, no meio de sua reflexão, uma voz desconhecida penetrara na mente do líder dos Blue Fish, assustando-o:

_'Mestre, nós podemos atacá-la sem que eu precise sair, vamos confundir a sua idéia de que você planeja vencer com um ataque. Quando ela baixar a guarda, nós atacamos, Len-sama. Confie em mim.'_

Len sentiu seu coração disparar e o suor escorrer por seu cabelo. A voz que falava com ele era grave e teria soado ameaçadora se, de alguma forma, não fosse tão familiar. Era a primeira vez que ouvia tal voz, mesmo assim a sensação era de que estava reencontrando um velho amigo. A expressão assustada deu lugar a um sorriso quando ele finalmente entendeu o que se passava:

'_Kailon, é você?' _– Perguntou ele, fechando os olhos e se desligando da luta por um momento. Normalmente, isso seria considerado um grave erro, porém o líder dos Blue Fish sabia que nada aconteceria, que Lin não tentaria atacá-lo naquele momento. Como ele sabia? Bem, isso nem ele sabia.

_'Sim, sou eu, Len-sama. Sua motivação para vencer esta luta por sua equipe e por Jun-sama fez com que eu pudesse me comunicar diretamente com você.'_

Len sorriu novamente. A voz ecoava em sua mente enquanto seus olhos fechados viam a imagem do tubarão esverdeado a sua frente, encarando-o com os olhos selvagens que refletiam a segurança que ele sentia no momento. Kailon falava diretamente com seu coração, uma sensação maravilhosa que ele jamais sentira. Neste momento de contato direto, em que sua ligação com o monstro sagrado se tornava mais forte do que nunca, o líder dos Blue Fish sentia-se invencível, seguro e confiante.

'_Nós vamos vencer, não vamos, Kailon? Eu confio no seu poder e no seu plano, nós vamos vencer a Lin custe o que custar!' _

_'Afirmativo, Len-sama.'_

Len ainda permanecia de olhos fechados quando Lin começou a mostrar os primeiros sinais de preocupação. A garota de um passo para trás, olhos fixos no adversário. Toshihiro, por causa de sua posição privilegiada, foi o único a ver a peculiar expressão em seu rosto, uma mistura de medo, surpresa e reconhecimento. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo com Len, era como se Lin soubesse tudo sobre isso, incluindo as conseqüências. Toshihiro ficou ainda mais intrigado quando Vladmir abandonou sua postura calma para encarar o líder dos Blue Fish com olhos arregalados e o queixo levemente caído. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com Len e ele era o único que não conseguia ver.

- Não... não pode ser... Ele também...

Vladmir não entendeu exatamente o significado das palavras de sua colega, porém não era com isso que ele estava preocupado no momento. Len estava finalmente de volta à luta, entretanto havia algo diferente nele: os olhos do líder dos Blue Fish brilhavam de um jeito estranho, seus dentes – bem visíveis quando o garoto passou a sorrir com malícia – tornaram-se mais pontiagudos, a ponto de entortar os arames do aparelho e arrebentar algumas borrachinhas, e por baixo do casaco do garoto era possível distinguir uma estranha luz verde emanando de seu peito.

'_O que está acontencendo? É por isso que a Lin está tão assustada? Isso faria sentido, mas... por que eu continuou achando que é outra coisa?'_

Todas as atenções do público estavam voltadas para Len agora, a imagem do garoto no que parecia uma mutação de filme carregado de efeitos especiais apareceu no telão e finalmente Toshihiro pode ter uma noção do que estava acontecendo. Não foram muitos os que perceberam que era Kailon quem atacava ou que a luta havia recomeçado em primeiro lugar. Lin forçara-se a se concentrar em Lan-Lan, porém a visão de seu adversário daquele jeito lhe perturbava, e seu panda estava tendo problemas para se defender.

'_Droga! Se isso continuar assim, chamar Lan-Lan significaria... Não, eu não posso fazer isso! Mas se eu não fizer, não vamos poder ganhar, e aí tudo que eu fiz até agora não vai ter valido nada...' _

_'Não se preocupe, Lin, vai dar tudo certo.'_

Ao ouvir a voz familiar falando diretamente com ela, a japonesa finalmente relaxou. Nunca duvidara do julgamento de Lan-Lan em seus quase quatorze anos de vida, não seria agora que o faria.

_'Então vamos seguir com o plano. Eu confio em você, Lan-Lan'. _

Len continuou atacando. Seu sorriso afiado aumentava cada vez que Kailon atingia o alvo e o forçava mais para perto da borda da arena. Pequenos pedaços da beyblade bronzeada eram aos poucos lançados pelos ares à medida que a força dos golpes aumentava. Lin mordeu o lábio, ainda não era o momento certo de contra-atacar. Os golpes de Kailon estavam começando a fazer efeito nela também: por baixo de seu casaco a ardência característica de pequenos cortes na pele fazia-se bem presente. Lin esperava que Len lançasse seu último ataque antes que os danos físicos ficassem mais evidentes, ou certos beybladers semifinalistas poderiam somar dois mais dois mais rápido do que ela pretendia, pondo em risco sua principal habilidade.

Por sorte, Len logo se cansou de atacar. A luta havia atingido um ponto em que a vitória do líder dos Blue Fish parecia certa, apenas uma questão de tempo. Com um último sorriso malicioso e cheio de dentes para sua adversária, Len ordenou o ataque final. O fato de sua voz não estar mais chiada e modificada pelo aparelho, além de relativamente mais grossa do que o normal teria chamado atenção em outras circunstâncias, porém com tantas surpresas em uma única luta, apenas Jun percebeu a mudança, guardando a informação em sua mente para tentar entender mais tarde. Seu namorado estava prestes a ganhar da sirigaita, não era hora de pensar neste tipo de coisa.

- Kailon, a luta é nossa! Maremoto!

'_Me desculpe, Len.' _– Lin levou as mãos ao peito enquanto se concentrava e pensava no que estava prestes a fazer. Seus novos amigos provavelmente a odiariam por isso, ainda mais se descobrissem que ela sabia o que estava fazendo. A idéia de perder a amizade de Vladmir depois de tudo não era um pensamento que a agradava, mas se esse era o único caminho para cumprir seus objetivos, sua escolha estava feita. – Lan-Lan, agora! Soco Elétrico!

Lin fechou os olhos. Era sua escolha, mas isso não significava que ela apreciasse ver os resultados. Os gritos de Len não foram uma surpresa, assim como o som de algo indo ao chão com força. As vozes de Toshihiro e Vladmir se sobressaíram na multidão, assim como a de Jun, e logo os passos apressados de um grupo de pessoas na direção do corpo caído também foi ouvido pela agora vencedora e finalista do torneio de beyblade de Xangai.

* * *

- Len! Len! O que houve, Len? Acorda, por favor... 

A primeira cena que a mestra de Lan-Lan viu ao reabrir os olhos foi o grupo de Blue Fish e os Urameshi concentrados ao redor de um corpo inerte de longos cabelos negros espalhados por todos os lados. Urameshi-san gritava pelos médicos enquando Jun abraçava o namorado, ignorando algumas lágrimas rolando. Os olhos das duas se cruzaram por acidente, e a vice-líder chinesa se levantou, mais furiosa do que jamais estivera:

- VOCÊ! O que você fez com ele? O que houve com o Len? Anda, fala, eu sei que você sabe, eu posso _sentir_ que você sabe! – Se não fosse pela mão de Vladmir segurando seu casaco, a garota teria pulado em cima da japonesa com unhas e dentes, literalmente. Depois de se certificar que Jun não avançaria mais, o russo caminhou vagarosamente em direção a sua amiga, parecendo mais triste e desapontado do que nunca:

- Lin, você sabe o que aconteceu. – Não era uma pergunta, Vladmir tinha certeza de suas palavras. Para ele, os gestos da garota na hora de ordenar o ataque mais do que provavam suas suspeitas. – Você sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu agradeceria se você explicasse suas razões. – Lin baixou os olhos, tentando não pensar que estava arrependida. Era sua missão, não era? As palavras de Vladmir – frias, vazias – não eram exatamente algo que ela gostaria de ouvir, embora o pedido de explicações ainda lhe deixasse com esperanças de não perder seus amigos tão facilmente.

- Acho que antes de eu me explicar, o Len precisa de um médico. E você e Toshihiro-kun têm uma luta pela frente. Eu prometo explicar tudo durante a final, e aí depois disso você pode fazer o que quiser. – O tom de voz de Lin também era frio, o russo entendeu imediatamente o que essa resposta realmente significava. Lin estava torcendo para que ele vencesse Toshihiro nas semifinais, assim os dois poderiam usar a última luta para esclarecer as coisas. Não com palavras, mas com suas beyblades.

Se era isso que ela queria, assim ele faria.

* * *

Len foi transferido para a enfermaria. Toshihiro insistiu que os Blue Fish o acompanhassem, usando sua autoridade de ex-líder para convencê-los. Hehashiro e Lily foram os únicos a permanecer na arquibancada, cada um torcendo para um dos irmãos. Vladmir e Toshihiro se encararam, lembrando da última luta oficial entre eles. A rivalidade continuava a mesma, mas a vontade de superar o outro só aumentara com o tempo. As beyblades foram preparadas sem que seus mestres deixassem de se encarar. O grito de Ahn foi muito bem-vindo... 

- E Go Shoot!

A luta começou sem grandes movimentos. Fenku e Castil se conheciam tão bem que sabiam que era inútil apressar os ataques. A rivalidade entre os irmãos datava de seu primeiro encontro, e agora que o prêmio para o vencedor era enfrentar Lin na final, a motivação para ganhar era ainda mais alta.

- Toshihiro, você sabe que vai perder, não acha que está na hora de desistir de lutar contra mim? – Provocou Vladmir, já sabendo que suas palavras não teriam muito efeito no calmo e prudente chinês trançado. A estratégia da provocação funcionara durante os primeiros dois meses de lutas, porém depois de um tempo Toshihiro se acostumou com ela e passou a responder com criatividade:

- Oh, não, sabe como é, eu sou um daqueles personagens de dramas para adolescentes que luta, luta, luta, até que um dia tudo fica lindo e maravilhoso e todos os vilões malvados ou morrem, ou ficam amiguinhos. Acho que hoje é um daqueles dias de acabar com o vilão...

- Bem, se eu nasci pra ser malvado... quem sou eu para contestar o meu destino? – Os dois irmãos sorriram, apesar das circunstâncias. Com Vladmir sendo capaz de fazer piadinhas com seu passado como Solder of Russia, a troca de provocações com Toshihiro ganhara outra dimensão. A fala do russo marcou uma investida particularmente violenta, que deu início à segunda fase da luta. Por mais algum tempo, ambos lutadores tentaria desestabilizar o oponente à procura de uma abertura para chamar a fera-bit e, quem sabe, vencer a luta.

- Ótimo! O mocinho sempre vence no fim, a minha hora chegou, Vova! – O russo ficou levemente surpreso ao ver Fenku aparecendo ao lado de seu mestre, esse não era um movimento que Toshihiro faria assim tão cedo na luta.

'_Toshihiro já tem um plano. Ou isso, ou as lutas oficiais o idiotizam. Eu preciso pensar bem antes de... Bem, eu também tenho meu plano, não seja por isso, Toshi-chan...' _

Castil também apareceu, voando próxima a Vladmir. Ambos monstros sagrados imitavam os olhares de seus mestres, se encarando como antigos rivais. Na arena, os movimentos das beyblades mudaram novamente:

Borrões azuis e pretos dançavam o que parecia ser uma coreografia pré-ensaiada de ataque e defesa, seus movimentos em uma sincronia difícil de acreditar. As beyblades atacavam e ficavam a milímetros de sair da arena, se recuperando no último segundo possível antes de atacar novamente. Ahn não conseguia mais narrar, a torcida observava o telão com os olhos vidrados, Lin sorria ao perceber o poder de seus potenciais adversários.

Sem aviso prévio, as duas feras-bit se moveram no mesmo instante, se encontrando no ar, logo acima do espaço em que suas respectivas beyblades duelavam. As asas do morcego envolviam o corpo do leviatã, enquanto a cauda deste tentava golpear as costas daquele. Os dentes afiados de Castil roçavam o inimigo, impedidos de penetrar mais fundo por causa dos insistentes ataques deste.

- Castil, Camuflagem! – Ordenou Vladmir, surpreendendo os presentes com uma técnica até então desconhecido até mesmo de seu irmão. O russo esperou até o último instante para lançar a nova estratégia, ele estava começandoa sentir os golpes de Fenku em suas próprias costas, sabia que o morcego não o seguraria por muito tempo.

Toshihiro deixou seu queixo cair em queda livre quando Castil desapareceu. Na arena, o borrão negro seguia o mesmo destino, tornando-se invisível. Fenku, cauteloso, voltou para junto de seu mestre à espera de novas ordens, enquanto Vladmir permitia um pequeno sorriso se formar em seus lábios.

- Droga, esse ataque é golpe baixo, Vova! – Exclamou Toshihiro, apontando acusatoriamente na direção do irmão. – Como é que você espera que eu te vença se não posso dizer onde você está?

- Quem foi que disse que eu quero que você vença, Toshihiro? Só porque eu fui declarado vilão não significa que eu deixe os bonzinhos vencerem. – A resposta do russo deixou Toshihiro ainda mais revoltado. Desaparecer no meio da luta era uma das proibições do _livro informal de cavaleirismo no beyblade_, um tratado de etiqueta na arena formado dentro da mente de cada beybladers individualmente visando evitar manobras desonestas na arena. Claro, como cada beyblader tinha seu próprio código de ética, os termos no _livro _variavam de pessoa para pessoa. – Eu não estou usando nenhum truque sujo, estou apenas fazendo a minha beyblade se confundir com o cenário...

- Ah, é? Então tá, engula o meu contra-ataque! – Apesar de suas palavras, Toshihiro não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer para contra-atacar. Seus olhos se fixaram no borrão azul que percorria a arena enquanto seu cérebro pensava em uma estratégia.

_'Mestre, é hora de atacar.'_

Preocupado em pensar em um contra-ataque, Toshihiro não parou para perceber a estranheza de ter uma voz desconhecida falando dentro de sua cabeça. De qualquer jeito, a tal voz soava familiar e junto dela estava um sentimento de segurança que o tranqüilizava. As dúvidas e a confusão sumiram, e Toshihiro viu claramente o que tinha que fazer como em um filme:

- Tem razão, Fenku! – No futuro ele não saberia explicar como sabia de quem era a voz. – Eu vou fazer o que tenho que fazer! Ultra Tufão Submarino!

A água se espalhou pela arena, o ataque foi bem-sucedido. Toshihiro permaneceu concentrado mesmo quando Vladmir continuou sorrindo, ele sabia que ainda não era o fim.

- Oh, muito bem... Pena que ataques aquáticos não afetam beyblades voadoras... – Foi o comentário de Vladmir, sorrindo levemente enquanto observava algum ponto acima de sua cabeça. – Castil, ele é nosso! _Swft! _

Os olhos do chinês trançado se estreitaram quando objetos finos e pontiagudos foram lançados do ponto que seu irmão observava em direção a Fenku na arena. Toshihiro sentiu a dor das agulhadas, mas estava determinado a vencer o irmão desta vez e a surpreendê-lo, por isso se manteve de pé e não gritou, mesmo quando alguns dos lugares tingidos começaram a sangrar.

- Ataques aquáticos pode ser que não, mas eu tenho um outro truque na manga! Fenku, Chama da Amizade!

A surpresa era visível nos olhos de Vladmir nos segundos entre o grito do irmão e a explosão subsequente. Em algum lugar de sua mente estava o conhecimento de que o garoto sabia com ousar o ataque que derrotara Yoshiyuki e Nathaliya nas finais mundiais, porém como ele nunca antes tivera chance de usá-lo, tal informação acabou ficando esquecida. O russo suspirou, resignado. Não precisava esperar a fumaça baixar para saber o resultado da luta. Lentamente, um novo sorriso ganhou seus lábios enquanto ele caminhava em direção ao irmão.

- Parabéns, Toshihiro, eu acho que você mereceu o resultado... – Declarou ele assim que os dois ficaram frente a frente. Ahn estava narrando o fim da luta, instigando a torcida a bater palmas para os dois vice-líderes das duas melhores equipes do mundo. O russo estava ainda sorrindo enquanto estendia sua mão para o outro apertar.

- É, parece que os mocinhos estão mesmo destinados a vencer, não é? – Foi a resposta do garoto da trança, apertando a mão do irmão com força. Os dois se encararam por alguns momentos antes de Vladmir voltar a ficar sério, falando aos sussurros:

- Sua adversária agora é a Lin, tome cuidado. – Quando Toshihiro tentou interromper, o garoto calou-o com um sinal de sua mão. – Não, eu não vou torcer por ela. – Vladmir forçou um pequeno sorriso. – Lin pode ser minha amiga, mas você é meu irmão, lembra? – Foi a vez de Toshihiro sorrir. – Eu sou seu irmão e como tal quero te dar um conselho: não lute pensando em vingar o Len e os Blue Fish, ela vai te vencer fácil como venceu a Jun se você o fizer. Deixe que ela se explique antes de deixar esse sentimento te dominar. Eu não falo isso porque simpatizo com ela nem nada do tipo, eu falo isso porque acredito que o que ela tem a dizer pode ser importante pra nós também.

Vladmir logo se afastou, indo se reunir a Hehashiro e Lily nas arquibancadas. O líder dos The Strongest se apressou em cumprimentá-lo bagunçando seus cabelos enquanto "parabenizava-o" pela primeira grande derrota. Toshihiro observou quando Lily tentou ralhar com o namorado, recebendo um beijo estalado como resposta. Vladmir sentou-se ao lado da sul-africana e os olhos dos irmãos se encontraram por alguns instantes antes de o russo focar sua atenção na japonesa que se aproximava da arena para a última batalha. Lan-Lan estava preparada, Lin encarava Toshihiro com seu olhar mais sério. As palavras de Ahn foram ignoradas pela dupla quando a batalha final tornou-se uma questão de minutos. As lembranças das semifinais estavam bem vivas na mente do vice-líder dos Taichi, os gritos de Len e Jun se recusavam a deixá-lo enquanto ele posicionava Fenku no lançador.

Quando as beyblades foram finalmente lançadas, Toshihiro não tinha certeza se conseguiria realmente seguir o conselho de Vladmir .

**_

* * *

Fenku: _**_Isso mesmo, Toshihiro-sama, vamos vencer Lan-Lan custe o que custar! ò.ó (batendo a cauda pra todos os lados e acertando monstrinhos inocentes que estavam pelo caminho) _

**_Castil: _**_Olha só, nossos mestres não estão por aqui hoje... _

**_Kailon: _**_Finalmente, depois de 142 capítulos da fic, alguém reconheceu a nossa importância... Eu me pergunto se isso tem a ver com os rumos futuros da história ou se é só uma simples coincidência... _

**_Lan-Lan: _**_Conhecendo o Hiwatari-sama, com certeza é tudo apenas uma simples coincidência... _

**_Kaite: _**_Sim... coincidência... u.ú _

**_Kalmon: _**_O que será que a gente veio fazer aqui? _

**_Fenrochi: _**_(insira aqui efeitos pirotécnicos de super-produções hollywoodianas) Ora, essa pergunta é óbvia! Nós vamos incendiar o off-talk e causar o caos na Terra mais uma vez! ò.ó MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

**_Fenku: _**_Ótimo, estamos livres com um maníaco incendiário ao nosso lado esperando o momento certo para incendiar a Terra e destruir todas as plantações e vilas que existem... Será que a nossa existência só existe para este propósito? _

**_Demais feras-bit: _**_Hein? O.õ _

_(Fenku pega um microfone e sobe em um palquinho caindo aos pedaços) _

_(Cenário muda para um interior de um bar em zona de guerra com posters velhos na parede descascada e cheiro de peixe podre no ar) _

_(Todas as feras-bit dos beybladers aparecem sentadas no bar tomando líquidos suspeitos) _

_(Fenrochi do lado de fora expulso por tentar incendiar o bar) _

_(Close em Kid Dragoon e Lan-Lan como atendentes do bar) _

**_Fenku: _**_Pensem, meus amigos! Usem os cérebros de tamanhos variados que existem dentro de vocês! Milhares de anos se passaram, e tudo que fizemos até agora foi destruir vilas e plantações e deixar os humanos apavorados com a nossa existência! Eles nos temem, nos veneram, e ainda assim nós só existimos para causar destruição. Será que este é nosso único propósito neste mundo? Será que estamos todos destinados a destruir e destruir até o fim dos tempos? Ou será que podemos enfrentar nosso destino e lutar contra esta sina? _

**_Neefe: _**_Pensar... não é o meu forte! 8DD Eu sou forte como um touro, mas dependo do meu parceiro para pensar por mim... _

**_Roufe: _**_Não que o David-sama realmente pense, não é? n.n _

**_Neefe: _**_Não, mas é por isso que a gente se entende! 8DDD _

**_Fenku: _**_Silêncio, silêncio! Estamos em uma reunião séria aqui! Por favor, meus amigos, usem os próximos minutos para refletir sobre o que eu disse! _

_(Muda a cena) _

_(Feras-bit na frente de um espelho fazendo cara de quem está queimando neurônios) _

_(Close em Ceres comendo chocolate) _

**_Fenhir: _**_Não vai pensar, Ceres? _

**_Ceres: _**_Oh, eu já pensei! XDDD Eu sou a imagem espelhada da personalidade de meu mestre Yoshiyuki, o garotinho-gênio-devorador-de-chocolate, eu já descobri a resposta para as perguntas do nosso leviatan filósofo faz tempo... XDDD _

**_Fenhir: _**_Ah... ¬¬'' _

**_Flamelus: _**_Eu também já descobri a resposta. Como somos todos feras-bit muito inteligentes e capazes, por que naõ concentramos nossa energia em questões mais importantes do que o nosso destino e futuro na Terra? _

**_Fenhir: _**_Que questões seriam essas? O.õ (Pergunta idiota, Fenhir já sabe a resposta) _

_(Fenhir, Ceres e Flamelus trocam um olhar suspeito) _

**_Flamelus: _**_Quem vocês acham que vai fazer o primeiro avanço? Satsuki-sama ou Koichi-sama? _

_(Trio de feras-bit some para um lugar mais reservado onde eles podem discutir esta questão vital para o desenrolar da história sem ninguém por perto. _

_(Muda a cena) _

_(Volta todo mundo para o bar) _

_(Fenku no palquinho, Kid Dragoon e Lan-Lan do outro lado do balcão das bebidas e demais monstros sagrados sentados nas mesinhas espalhadas por aí) _

_(Fenhir, Ceres e Flamelus não estão por perto) _

**_Fenku: _**_E então, meus amigos? Chegaram a alguma conclusão quanto à questão filosófica a respeito do nosso propósito de existência nesta Terra? Decidiram desafiar seu destino e construir um mundo pacífico e próspero ao lado dos humanos e outros animaizinhos bonitinhos e inocentes? O.o _

**_Takuki: _**_Na verdade... (levatanta a mão e pára de tomar suco de eucalipto no canudinho pra falar) nós chegamos à conclusaõ de que pensar em tudo isso cansa muito e dá muito trabalho. Eu e o meu grupo decidimos usar este espaço que ganhamos na história para construir um lugar feliz em que poderemos ser apreciados por qualquer um que queira nos ver. Se vamos destruir coisas ou não, eu não ligo, às vezes é cansativo, sabe? Gastamos energia demais e ficamos cansados... É, lutar cansa... _

**_Fenrochi: _**_(esqueceram de explusar ele do bar desta vez) Mas incendiar este lugar não gasta energia nenhuma! _

_(Kid Dragoon e Lan-Lan expulsam o Fenrochi do bar de novo) _

**_Fenku: _**_(fingindo que nada aconteceu) Oh, sua idéia até que não é má, estimado coala... O que você sugere então? _

_(Muda a cena) _

_(Passagem de tempo) _

_(Close no letreiro: "Zoológico Real das Feras-bit) _

**_Fenku: _**_Excelente idéia, Takuki, excelente idéia... _

_(Fenku no lago conversando com Takuki em cima de uma árvore) _

_(Close nas criancinhas correndo pelo parque brincando com os animais sagrados espalhados por aí) _

_(Foca em Kufe mordendo a bunda de um senhor gordão que quis entrar no lago) _

**_Takuki: _**_Eu não disse? Agora podemos fazer o que quiser, lutamos se queremos, não lutamos se não queremos e eu posso passar o dia comendo folhas de eucalipto como todo bom coala deveria fazer! n.n' _

**_Takk: _**_(embaixo da árvore onde estava Takuki) E eu posso morder e roer à vontade também! (girando em um redemoinho super-rápido enquanto começa a roer o tronco da árvore) _

**_Fenku: _**_Oh, não, acho que sei como essa cena termina... o.o'' _

_(Labaredas aparecem no céu azul) _

_(Feras-bit olham pra cima e humanos saem correndo gritando por suas mamães) _

**_Fenrochi: _**_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Queriam me proibir de incendiar tudo, pois eu não vou desistir! Eu vou incendiar a Terra, eu vou cumprir o meu destino como fera-bit e destruir a Terra com as minhas chamas! MWAHAHAHAHAahHAAhAhahAHA!!! _

**_Comulk: _**_Olha só, quem diria que o vilão do off-talk seria uma das feras-bit da equipe dos mocinhos... O.O Ao menos desta vez Isaac-sama naõ vai ser obrigado a fazer coisas que não quer para que o vilão possa tornar realidade o seu plano malvado e asqueroso e... _

**_Wirl: _**_Erm... Senhor urso pular de armadura... (cutucando a armadura de Comulk) Se ele incendiar a Terra, eu e você estaremos encrencados... como animais de regiões frias, não vamos sobreviver em uma bola de fogo... _

_(Comulk e Wirl trocam um olhar significativo) _

_(Pingüim e urso polar saem correndo gritando por seus mestres) _

**_Fenki: _**_Ótimo, agora teremos que lutar contra nosso companheiro... (polindo a armadura e preparando o arco-e-flecha) Bem, se não há outro jeito... _

**_Fenku: _**_Oh, não! Então não tem jeito mesmo... como feras-bit sagradas, não podemos fugir de nosso destino de lutar até o fim do mundo... Por que? Por que? Lutar... há mesmo necessidade de lutar? O que é o destino? O que estamos fazendo aqui? Qual é o propósito de um off-talk sem propósito? Por que logo eu fui o escolhido pra ficar fazendo um monte de perguntas pseudo-filosóficas? _

**_Kailon: _**_Por que feras-bit e mestres podem ter personalidades diferentes? Por que o Len ficou estranho quando eu comecei a falar com ele?Por que eu tenho a impressão de que Lan-Lan e Kid Dragoon sabem de alguma coisa que nós ainda não podemos discutir? _

**_Brighter: _**_Por que agora são duas feras-bit ao invés de uma que ficam fazendo pergunta atrás de pergunta? Agora não é hora pra isso, o Shen Long maníaco incendiário só está esperando os mocinhos terminarem de pensar para começar o ataque, e quanto mais vocês enrolam, mais quentes ficam as labaredas que ele vai jogar contra nós! _

_(Brighter bicando as cabeças do leviathan e do tubarão) _

**_Kid Dragoon: _**_Isso mesmo! É hora de lutar! Fenrochi, vai ser dragão contra dragão agora! _

_(Kid Dragoon voa e fica cara a cara com o dragão de fogo) _

**_Fenrochi: _**_Ora, ora, ora, será possível que tudo que esse bando de feras-bit que lutam pelo amor e pela justiça e pela integridade do off-talk só conseguiram pensar em mandar um filhotinho pra me encarar? _

**_Kid Dragoon: _**_É melhor naõ me subestimar, Fenrochi! Eu posso ser pequeno e ter cara de criança, mas eu sou tão ou mais poderoso que você! Eu não tenho medo de caras grandes e longos e escamosos, eu não tenho medo do fogo, eu não tenho medo de dentes pontudos e sorrisos maníacos! Por isso, é melhor se preparar, porque eu vou lutar até o fim para defender este off-talk! (pose de herói) _

_(Feras-bit torcendo e gritando muuuito) _

**_Fenrochi: _**_Humpf, pirralho chato! Já que você não tem medo de caras grandes e longos e escamosos, do fogo e de dentes pontudos e afiados, que por acaso são todas as minhas principais características, eu vou ter que te assustar com outra coisa. Sinta-se honrado por ser o primeiro a conhecer a técnica secreta que é tão secreta que nem mesmo meu mestre conhece! O que eu vou te mostrar agora é um pesadelo sem tamanho, um pesadelo tão grande e absurdo que criancinhas como você vão sair correndo gritando pela mamãe em menos de um segundo! _

_(Fenrochi faz uma coisa muito estranha com as mãos) _

_(Uma imagem de alguma coisa que só Kid Dragoon consegue ver se foma no ar) _

_(Kid Dragoon cai no chão com os olhos arregalados e corpo rígido) _

**_Fenrochi: _**_O primeiro inimigo já foi! Quem será o próximo? _

**_Fenki: _**_Nós lutaremos! Você pode ter sido da nossa equipe, Fenrochi, mas se seu objetivo agora é ir contra a a vontade democrática do grande grupo de feras-bit, é meu dever pará-lo com as minhas flechas da justiça! É hora da luta, Fenrochi! _

**_Fenrochi: _**_Flechas da justiça, é? Eu me pergunto onde elas estão... _

_(Fenki faz menção de apanhar uma flecha) _

_(Fenki percebe que todas as flechas sumiram) _

_(Feras-bit olhando de Fenki pra Fenrochi com cara de impressionados) _

**_Fenrochi: _**_MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Ah, Fenki, você devia ver a sua expressão agora, é realmente impagável! Eu tenho aliados entre nós, ou você acha que eu seria louco de desafiar quarenta e tantos de vocês sozinho? _

_(Aparece Kaite subindo na cabeça de Fenrochi) _

**_Kaite: _**_MWEHHEHEEHEHE!!! Ninguem percebeu quando eu afanei as flechas de Fenki, eu sou mesmo muito bom... _

_(Close no conjunto de flechas nas mãos de Kaite) _

**_Kailon: _**_Oh, não! Kaite, você nos traiu! _

**_Kaite: _**_Entenda isso como quiser, peixinho... Agora nada pode nos impedir de incendiar o off-talk! MWEHEHEEHEHE!!! _

**_Fenrochi: _**_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! _

_(Feras-bit baixam a cabeça, sem esperanças) _

_(Feras-bit não perceberam que estavam em mais de quarenta contra dois e começaram a pensar que estavam todos condenados e que não haveria possibilidade de derrotar o demônio Fenrochi agora que ele tinha UM aliado entre todos) _

**_Voz obscura: _**_Alto lá! XDD Ainda há um jeito de derrotá-lo! XDD _

_(Feras-bit todas olham para a direção de onde veio a voz) _

_(Close em Ceres, Fenhir e Flamelus voltando de seu cantinho reservado depois de ficar horas fazendo fofoca e discutindo a relação de seus mestres) _

**_Fenhir: _**_Ainda há uma maneira de vencer! _

**_Flamelus: _**_E não estamos falando em cair em uma batalha desonesta de quarenta e quarenta e dois contra dois que é o que deveríamos estar fazendo caso fossemos um pouco mais inteligentes e práticos e não estivessemos tãointeressados em arranjar um enredo dramático e envolvente para este off-talk! _

_(Feras-bit encarando o grifo tentando entender o que ele queria dizer...) _

**_Fenrochi: _**_Oh, é mesmo? E que jeito seria esse? _

**_Ceres: _**_Simples... XDD É só chamar o Ken e dizer que você anda sendo um menino muito mal e que merece ficar de castigo por tempo indeterminado. Ele é o seu mestre, você preisa obedecê-lo, gostando ou não... XDDD _

**_Fenrochi: _**_Você não se atreveria... O.O _

**_Ceres: _**_Você não vai gostar de pagar pra ver... XDD _

**_Fenrochi: _**_NAÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÕOOOOOO!!! Seu unicórnio metido a espertinho! Como é que você sabe desse meu único segredo que não deveria ser revelado? Isso não é possível!! _

**_Ceres: _**_Ora, eu sou o mocinho da história agora, e os mocinhos sempre vencem, não é verdade? _

_(A cena fica escura, as imagens se tornam um borraõ e as vozes se confundem na escuridão) _

_(Muda a cena) _

_(Quarto iluminado pela luz do sol da manhã) _

_(Vulto deitado na cama abre os olhos) _

_(Vulto deitado na cama pega a beyblade negra no criado mudo) _

**_Vulto misterioso: _**_Os mocinhos sempre vencem, é? Isso é o que veremos... _

_OWARI!!!! _


	13. O verdadeiro poder de Lin Mei Xing

**Nota do Toshihiro: **Esse capítulo milagrosamente postado no dia certo é o último de "Kita kara no Onna no Ko". Semana que vem, os acontecimentos de "Kita kara no Otoko no Ko" e "Kita kara no Onna no Ko" se encontram para formar a parte três, "Kita no Ookami".

**Nota da Lin: **A tradução desse novo nome se encontra perdido em algum lugar do off-talk sem graça que o James inventou de colocar lá no final e estragar o efeito bombástico de fim de capítulo.

**Nota do Vladmir:** Por hora, vamos fingir que todo mundo sabe o que "Kita no Ookami" significa e vamos logo para o capítulo. u.ú

Boa leitura!

* * *

CAPÍTULO XII

O VERDADEIRO PODER DE LIN MEI XING

_- Sua adversária agora é a Lin, tome cuidado. – Quando Toshihiro tentou interromper, o garoto calou-o com um sinal de sua mão. – Não, eu não vou torcer por ela. – Vladmir forçou um pequeno sorriso. – Lin pode ser minha amiga, mas você é meu irmão, lembra? – Foi a vez de Toshihiro sorrir. – Eu sou seu irmão e como tal quero te dar um conselho: não lute pensando em vingar o Len e os Blue Fish, ela vai te vencer fácil como venceu a Jun se você o fizer. Deixe que ela se explique antes de deixar esse sentimento te dominar. Eu não falo isso porque simpatizo com ela nem nada do tipo, eu falo isso porque acredito que o que ela tem a dizer pode ser importante pra nós também. _

_Quando as beyblades foram finalmente lançadas, Toshihiro não tinha certeza se conseguiria realmente seguir o conselho de Vladmir . _

* * *

- Que cara é essa, Lin? Por um acaso está desapontada porque não é o Vova que você vai machucar no final dos três rounds? Sinto desapontá-la, mas você vai ter que se contentar comigo! E com a sua derrota! 

Em seu lugar na arquibancada, Vladmir suspirou. Era otimisto demais pensar que seu irmão esqueceria o resultado da luta contra Len por cause de seu conselho apenas. Toshihiro era um tanto cabeça dura nestes assuntos, chegando até mesmo a perder a concentração e começar a luta na ofensiva, sem se preocupar com o plano que sua adversária poderia ter. Se ao menos fosse ele a lutar naquele momento, as coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

O primeiro round dos três que decidiriam o vencedor do torneio de Xangai terminou mais rápido do que o esperado, com Toshihiro demonstrando um poder esmagador para tirar a beyblade adversária da arena sem possibilidade de reação. Apesar de estar realmente torcendo para o irmão contra Lin, Vladmir não comemorou o primeiro resultado positivo, pois uma derrota tão rápida contra uma lutadora tão forte só poderia significar uma coisa: Lin tinha um contra-ataque planejado, provavelmente mais forte do que as técnicas que demonstrara até o momento. Preocupado com o que poderia acontecer no round seguinte, o russo ignorou as ordens dos seguranças entre a arena e a arquibancada e correu ao encontro do irmão:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Toshihiro? – Perguntou ele assim que os dois ficaram frente a frente. – Quer colocar tudo a perder agora que estamos tão perto de saber alguma coisa sobre o poder da Lin? – Vladmir segurava o chinês trançado pela gola da jaqueta de sua equipe, o figurino escolhido por ele para o dia das finais. – Não é hora pra vingancinhas bobas, esquece o Len e se concentra, ou ela vai ganhar de você também!

- Você está torcendo pra ela, não está? – Perguntou Toshihiro de volta, deixando o corpo pender molemente nas mãos do irmão, como se fosse uma boneca de pano. Vladmir já era vários centímetros mais alto do que ele, por isso não tinha dificuldades em tirá-lo do chão em situações como aquela. – Você quer que ela ganhe porque eu atrapalhei os seus planos de ficar de namorico na arena, né?

O mestre de Castil deixou o corpo do irmão cair com a surpresa. A atitude de Toshihiro era tão infantil que chegava a ser ridícula. Querer vingar Len era uma coisa, ter um ataque de ciúme muito parecido com os de Jun era outra completamente diferente. Seu irmão estava confundindo as coisas de uma maneira que não era característica sua, sem dúvida havia algo estranho naquela situação. Será que...

Os olhos azuis do garoto encontraram os pretos da garota a sua frente. Não, Lin não poderia ser a causa de tudo isso, poderia? As mudanças em seu irmão não poderiam ser causadas pela garota, não era como se Lin possuísse algum tipo de poder mental ou coisa assim, essas coisas só eram possívels em filmes e seriados de tv. Se fosse ele a lutar naquele momento, suas perguntas provavelmente já teriam sido respondidas. Toshihiro precisava parar de agir como criancinha para que ela pudesse se explicar, e só havia um jeito de isso acontecer. Enquanto se perguntava qual seria a reação de seu irmão a suas palavras, o russo dirigiu-se a Lin para falar:

- Faça o que for necessário no próximo round, não precisa se preocupar comigo ou com ele.

Vladmir rapidamente deixou a arena. Como imaginava, Toshihiro não ficou nada contente ao ouvir o que parecia uma aberta declaração de apoio à rival. O russo, entretanto, não estava preocupado, sua opinião sobre quem deveria vencer não havia mudado, e ao julgar pelo alívio nos olhos negros de Lin, ela entendera perfeitamente sua mensagem.

* * *

O segundo round começou de uma maneira muito semelhante ao primeiro. Ainda mais irritado depois de presenciar a "traição" de seu irmão, a ofensiva de Fenku foi ainda mais dura, jogando Lin contra a parede em poucos segundos. 

"_Mestre, não acha que estamos exagerando?_" – Perguntou a voz estranha que pela segunda vez no dia visitava o chinês trançado. Sua concentração na luta não poderia ser maior, vencer era seu único objetivo e por isso a ligação com o monstro sagrado em sua beyblade se tornara tão forte. Mesmo assim, parecia que o leviathan não concordava com as abordagens escolhidas por seu mestre.

- Como assim, exagerando? – Toshihiro não percebeu que estava falando alto, atraindo olhares curiosos daqueles perto o suficiente para ouvir suas palavras. Lin mais uma vez mostrou-se insegura, buscando novamente o olhar de Vladmir em busca de segurança. O russo a viu e meneou a cabeça, sinalizando que estava tudo bem.

_"Eu não acredito que seja correto atacar assim, mestre."_ – A voz voltou a falar. Era quase possível perceber um certo desapontamento em sua voz. – "_Não é uma boa idéia, e nós podemos..." _

- Podemos...?

Lin sorriu discretamente. A concentração de seu adversário era tanta que ele nem sequer percebera que estava falando com alguém dentro de sua própria mente, alguém que naquela ocasião poderia ser considerada parte dele mesmo. A garota podia perceber pelo tom da resposta e expressão facial de Toshihiro que ele e Fenku estavam tendo algum tipo de discussão, o que não impedia a beyblade azulada de continuar atacando. Mais algum tempo se passou, e como mestre e fera-bit pareciam ainda não chegado a uma conclusão, a japonesa encontrou a oportunidade perfeita para intervir:

- Toshihiro-kun, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu antes, mas agora não é o momento de perder o controle, as conseqüências podem ser catastróficas. Lan-Lan, agora é nossa vez de atacar... Acabe com a luta. – Mais ou menos do mesmo jeito que Toshihiro acabara com o primeiro round, Lan-Lan concluiu o segundo, expulsando Fenku da arena após uma incrível demonstração de força bruta. Toshihiro ficou paralisado enquanto sua beyblade caía aos seus pés. – Vai me escutar agora?

* * *

Como Vladmir previra, a derrota humilhante fez a mente de Toshihiro voltar ao lugar certo. O chinês trançado recolheu Fenku e respirou fundo, aos poucos eliminando qualquer pensamento confuso de vingança ou selvageria irracional. A sensação de voltar a ser ele mesmo depois de um momento de insanidade era bem agradável, até mesmo o ambiente e a torcida pareciam diferentes uma vez que sua mente estava calma e tranqüila. 

- E essa vai ser a última luta! Os competidores estão empatados! Será que Urameshi-kun vai dar juz ao seu posto de antigo líder dos Blue Fish e atual campeão mundial? Ou será que o torneio de Xangai conhecerá a partir de hoje uma nova campeã? Preparem-se! Três, dois, um, Go Shoot!!

As beyblades foram lançadas e caíram na arena, porém não atacaram. Ambos estavam decididos a esperar pelo oponente para fazer o primeiro movimento, o que resultou em pelo menos cinco minutos de beyblades e beybladers se estudando, pensando e se concentrando.

- Você pode ouvi-lo, não pode? – Perguntou Lin, ao perceber uma súbita mudança na expressão facial do adversário.

- Ouvir? Quem? – Perguntou Toshihiro em resposta, um pouco confuso.

- Fenku. Foi ele que você ouviu agora a pouco, não?

A revelação deveria ser uma surpresa, porém Toshihiro não reagiu como se tal fosse. Apesar de até o momento não ter ainda reconhecido a voz grave e segura como sendo de seu monstro sagrado, bem no fundo ele já sabia disso, sentia isso.

- É, eu não sei como, nem sequer sabia que feras-bit podiam fazer isso, mas é verdade. Como é que você sabe? – Perguntou o chinês trançado, sorrindo de uma forma estranha.

- É uma longa história, mas eu estou disposta a contar se você realmente quiser ouvir. – Enquanto Lin falava, sua beyblade cutucou a adversária pela primeira vez. Não era um ataque propriamente dito, era mais um cutucão mesmo, como se o panda estivesse chamando o leviathan para prestar atenção na sessão de historinhas do dia. Fenku respondeu com um cutucão semelhante, e as duas beyblades passaram a girar no mesmo lugar depois disso, obedientemente esperando por seus mestres para continuar a batalha.

- Eu quero. Acho que não sou só o único por aqui que precisa de explicações.

Lin entendeu a mensagem. Toshihiro falava dos Blue Fish e de Len, que acabavam de sair da enfermaria para se juntar aos demais Urameshi. O líder da equipe chinesa tinha alguns curativos em seu rosto e seus cabelos ainda estavam arrepiados, seu aparelho estava destruído e ele precisava andar apoiado em Jun e Chang para não perder o equilíbrio, enfraquecido pela descarga elétrica.

- Você está certo. Eu peço desculpas por ter atacado seu amigo daquela maneira, mas era o que eu precisava fazer naquele momento. Eu sei o que se passa entre você e Fenku porque a mesma coisa acontece comigo, em um nível um pouco mais profundo. Eu e Lan-Lan construímos nossa ligação aos poucos, movidos pela necessidade...

Na arquibancada, a fileira onde estavam Vladmir, Hehashiro, Lily e os Blue Fish era uma das únicas perto o suficiente da arena para que seus ocupantes ouvissem a conversa dos lutadores. Uma sensação estranha dominuou o russo quando ele percebeu que o segredo que Lin dividira com ele ainda em Xigaze estava prestes a ser espalhado para mais pessoas.

- Necessidade? – Perguntou Toshihiro, incapaz de imiginar o que sua adversária queria dizer. – Que necessidade?

- Necessidade de me defender. Necessidade de sobreviver. – Lin encarava seu adversário nos olhos, sentindo estranhamente mais corajosa e segura ao contar a história de sua vida para este outro "estranho". A sensação era diferente de quando ela sentara com Vladmir para conversar, mas ainda assim a postura e a energia ao redor de Toshihiro Urameshi eram de alguém forte e maduro, racional e compreensivo. Ela estava segura. – Eu vim de um lugar em que tudo está contra nós, cada novo dia é ainda mais difícil e perigoso do que o que acabou de terminar. Nestas condições, nossas feras-bit e a força existente nelas eram praticamente a única coisa que poderiam garantir a nossa sobrevivência e a do nosso grupo, desde pequenos nossos pais nos ensinaram a entender e aceitar esse poder, para que um dia pudéssemos usá-lo para conseguir a liberdade.

- Ah... – A explicação de Lin ainda não fazia sentido, Vladmir era o único que conseguia entender seu ponto de vista no momento. Toshihiro continuou encarando a adversária a espera do que mais estava por vir.

- Bem, eu estou aqui para ficar ainda mais forte, já que os canalhas da fazenda pegaram o meu pai e os outros e vão acabar com eles se não aparecermos. Nosso líder nos traiu na última hora, fugiu correndo com o rabinho entre as patas quando a gente menos esperava. Ele é forte, ele é o nosso líder, afinal, nós precisamos do poder que está com ele se quisermos ter alguma chance contra Watanabe-dono, mas... se não podemos mais contar com ele, vamos ter que pegar esse poder à força. Meu objetivo aqui é unicamente enfrentar os mais fortes e me tornar mais forte para encarar o líder, que no momento se encontra escondido em Tóquio. Quando este torneio acabar, eu vou atrás dele. Por isso eu precisei atacar o Len daquela maneira, mesmo sabendo que no momento de maior sincronia os danos causados ao corpo são os mesmos que os causados à beyblade...

- Lin... – Lily observou enquanto o cunhado russo apertava as mãos na jaqueta negra, os olhos aflitos vidrados na garota japonesa na arena. Ele já havia ouvido essa história, já sabia da dor e desespero que as lembranças causavam, por isso era capaz de entender os sentimentos da garota, sentindo exatamente as mesmas sensações que ela naquele momento.

- Quando há uma sincronia entre beyblader e fera-bit, os dois são capazes de se comunicar sem precisar falar. Eu acho que você já sabia disso, Toshihiro-kun, seu nível de poder já teria tornado isso possível há bastante tempo. O que você talvez não saiba explicar é o que aconteceu com Len-kun quando lutamos, por quê o ataque de Lan-Lan direcionado à beyblade atingiu-o da mesma forma, por quê seu rosto, dentes e cabelos ficaram daquela forma estranha e sinistra e tudo mais, não é? Bem, tudo isso está ligado, de uma certa forma.

O público ficou em silêncio. Na arena, as duas beyblades voltavam a se atacar, embora ainda sem força para tirar o oponente da luta. Toshihiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, observando com atenção a expressão da sua adversária. Lin estava calma, sorria levemente. Sem aviso, a faixa em sua testa se partiu ao meio, caindo no chão aos seus pés. No lugar antes tapado por ela surgiu uma figura de um lobo acinzentado, cujos padrão dos pêlos coincidia com o padrão do casaco que a garota usava. Não era uma imagem grande o suficiente para parecer terrivelmente inapropriada em sua localização, porém não era pequena a ponto de seus detalhes não poderem ser claramente identificados. Incrivelmente, a tal imagem não ficava estranha no rosto da garota como a primeira vista se imaginaria, mas sim se encaixava perfeitamente em suas feições, como se o fato de estar ali não fosse mais do que lógico.

- O que é...

- Em uma luta, o verdadeiro poder só aparece quando um humano e uma fera-bit unem suas forças em uma ligação inquebrável e duradoura, quando o humano entende que a fera-bit não é simplesmente um objeto, uma aparição misteriosa ou um truque de luz, e sim parte de sua própria alma. Claro, uma parte especial da alma. Uma fera-bit não morre ou desaparece quando seu mestre deixa esse mundo, ela apenas procura outro mestre capaz de aceitá-la e canalisar seu poder da mesma forma. Uma vez que a fera-bit encontra o mestre adequado, não há limites para o que eles podem atingir. Eu e Lan-Lan possuímos este tipo de relação, e hoje Len-kun e Kailon também chegaram a esse ponto, uma união não somente mental, mas também física.

- Isso significa que...

- Que Len-kun e Kailon se tornaram um só corpo e que Len-kun teria provavelmente se transformado em um tubarão de verdade caso a luta continuasse? – Toshihiro e todos os outros prenderam a respiração para ouvir a resposta, Len mais do que os demais. A perspectiva de tornar-se um segundo Kailon não era exatamente agradável... – Não, uma transformação tão completa não é possível. O que aconteceu foi que uma parte profunda da alma e personalidade de Len-kun vieram à tona, externalizando a forma de sua verdadeira natureza através do poder de sua fera-bit. Len-kun possui as características de um tubarão dentro dele, por isso Kailon conseguiu chegar a tal nível de sincronia. Embora isso não signifique que uma outra fera-bit não seje capaz de sincronizar deste jeito também...

- Ah, droga... isso tá confuso... Natureza de tubarão, você disse? Quer dizer que o Len tem um tubarão escondido dentro dele? – Perguntou Toshihiro, fazendo força para digerir toda a informação. Normalmente, ele não era tão burro e tão lento para entender as coisas que lhe interessavam.

- Você pode pensar nisso como "se Len-kun fosse um animal, ele seria um tubarão". É mais ou menos isso, explicando de uma maneira simples. O poder gerado nesta última sincronia provavelmente não tem limites, porém, como seu amigo decobriu na própria pele, essa técnica está longe de ser perfeita. Em primeiro lugar, atingir tal estado é praticamente impossível sem o treinamento adequado. Em segundo lugar, o corpo de uma pessoa que sofre tais modificações repentinas gasta muito mais energia para se manter, e há o risco de um lutador ficar completamente esgotado em questão de segundos. Mas o pior de tudo é que, com beyblader e fera-bit unidos assim, a distinção entre corpo de um e corpo de outro não existe mais, fazendo com que qualquer dano à beyblade seja repetido em exatas proporções no lutador e vice-versa. Como eu já expliquei os meus motivos, espero que vocês todos não tentem mais me atacar e se vingar pelo que fiz com Len-kun, embora talvez seja um pouco demais pedir que me desculpem.

Lin permaneceu séria durante toda sua fala. Seu adversário e os demais beybladers não demoraram para distenderem os queixos e libertarem os olhos de suas órbitas, surpresos com tanta informação sobre um fenômeno que nenhum deles jamais tinha ouvido falar, apesar de todos os anos de experiência e parceiria com seus monstros sagrados. Lan-Lan começou a lutar para valer assim que sua mestra se calou, pegando Toshihiro desprevenido. Fenku demorou um pouco para reagir, porém logo as duas beyblades se atacavam de igual para igual.

"_O que ela falou é verdade, Fenku?_ _Eu posso criar uma cauda e chifrinhos iguais aos seus se a nossa sincronia for adequada?_' – Perguntou Toshihiro para a fera-bit, ao mesmo tempo em que uma imagem dele mesmo como uma sereia chifruda e de pele azulada remarcava seu espaço em sua consciência. O leviathan sentiu o desconforto do mestre – Toshihiro sabia que ele podia sentir – e por isso sua resposta foi um tanto bem-humorada.

"_Eu creio que não, mestre. Embora essa imagem da sua cabeça não seja de todo má..." _– Toshihiro fez um beicinho de criança mimada enquanto suas bochechas adquiriam uma coloração avermelhada. O leviathan riu e continuou: _"Não se preocupe, se algum dia nós chegarmos a este estado, eu não rirei de sua nova aparência, mestre." _

_"Você está muito engraçadinho pro meu gosto, Fenku, eu não imaginava que você fosse assim, na verdade..." _

Realmente... era a primeira vez que Toshihiro pensava em sua fera-bit como tendo uma personalidade própria. Claro, já considerava Fenku como um parceiro há muito tempo, mas um parceiro mudo, uma espécie de robô acionado por controle remoto em situações de perigo. Agora que conseguia se comunicar tão facilmente com o leviathan, no entanto, esta antiga visão aos poucos se desfazia. Fenku, até onde o garoto podia pereber, era um espírito agradável, um pouco propenso à brincadeiras, muito inteligente e cauteloso. Parecia ajuizado também, uma vez que abertamente desafiara o mestre durante o round anterior, no momento em que insanidade sem razão o dominava.

A nova descoberta era agradável e muito bem-vinda, porém havia uma última questão que ainda não havia sido respondida: por que somente agora, depois do campeonato mundial em tempos sem nenhum grande vilão à vista, tal sincronia passara a existir? Era como se a luta contra Lin fosse a responsável por essa mudança, como se somente por enfrentar alguém com tal habilidade estes novos patamares pudessem ser alcançados.

_"Mestre!" _

A voz de Fenku fez Toshihiro voltar para a realidade de uma forma abrupta e indelicada. Lan-Lan estava com a vantagem na luta, a beyblade azulada estava quase parando de girar, aos poucos empurrada para fora.

- Ultra Tufão Submarino! – Gritou o garoto, mais no reflexo do que por ato pensado. Sua fera-bit obedeceu, rapidamente inundando a arena.

- Soco elétrico! – Revidou Lin, fazendo a piscina da arena tornar-se um território mortal. A eletricidade na piscina fazia com que nenhuma das beyblades pudesse se aproximar. Milagrosamente, tanto Fenku quanto Lan-Lan sobreviviam girando no limite entre o que era cosiderado dentro e o que era considerado fora do campo de batalha.

- Vamos decidir isso agora, Toshihiro-kun! – Exclamou Lin, sorrindo como Vladmir sorria poucos segundos antes de uma grande vitória. A imagem na testa da garota emitia um fraco brilho da mesma cor que sua beyblade enquanto seus olhos tornavam-se amarelados...

- Como quiser, Lin! – Devolveu Toshihiro, sorrindo do mesmo jeito. Se ele fora capaz de derrotar aquele sorriso uma vez, não tinha tinha razões para acreditar que conseguiria outra.

A beyblade azul investiu contra a bronzeada, ou a bronzeada investiu contra a azul. As duas se encontraram no centro da arena, causando uma explosão. Ambos lutadores foram jogados para trás, segurando-se em pé apenas por milagre. O vencedor seria conhecido em uma questão de segundos...

_"Me desculpe, mestre..." _

A beyblade de Toshihiro caiu na água. O garoto fechou os olhos, cerrando os punhos. Fenku não tinha porque pedir desculpas, o primeiro descuido havia sido seu ao ordenar o ataque inadequado sem pensar. Lan-Lan pousou exatamente no lugar em que Fenku estivera antes do ataque, tornando-se a vencedora incontestável do torneio de Xangai.

* * *

Os Blue Fish e os Urameshi logo se encontravam na arena ao lado de Toshihiro. Retirar Fenku da arena transformada em piscina ainda era perigoso por causa da eletricidade correndo na água, por isso o chinês trançado teria que esperar um pouco mais para rever sua beyblade e avaliar os danos. 

- Oh, muito bom, maninho... perdeu o torneio e a beyblade ao mesmo tempo... – Hehashiro foi o primeiro a encomodar o irmão menor, bagunçado seus cabelos com uma das mãos enquanto a outra cutucava-o no peito.

- Eu não acredito! Será possível que ninguém consegue ganhar dessa garota? – Exclamou Jun, quase arrancando seus cabelos em uma cena um tanto cômica. Enquanto os demais riam, Len teve que fazer força para permanecer quieto. Afinal, depois de ser eletrocutado por um panda, não queria colocar sua vida em risco mais uma vez ao mexer com a onça...

- Na verdade, Jun-san, eu sou a mais fraca no meu grupo. Nosso líder era o mais forte, e Osamu e Kazuo só perdem pra mim quando estão realmente cansados e sem energia para pensar. – Sem que o grupo percebesse, Lin havia se aproximado, arrumando uma segunda faixa idêntica à primeira para cobrir a imagem em sua testa. – Eu sinto muito pela sua beyblade, Toshihiro-kun, mas fico feliz em saber que você aparentemente não se machucou. – A garota se aproximou do chinês trançado, ficando perto o suficiente para deixá-lo corado. Em resposta, o garoto fechou os olhos, suando frio enquanto recuava alguns passos.

- Ah, não... não... eu estou... bem... sem... sem problemas...

- E Len-kun, eu queria pedir desculpas pela luta de mais cedo... Espero que entenda que eu não tinha outra saída, e que eu não queria ter te machucado tanto... – Antes que Toshihiro pudesse se recuperar da surpresa pela aproximação repentina, Lin já estava frente a frente com Len, encarando-o nos olhos a menos de cinco centímetros de distância. O líder dos Blue Fish podia sentir a respiração da garota contra sua pele, seus lábios se movendo para formar cada palavra...

- Ah, não... não... eu estou... bem... sem... sem problemas...

Temendo por sua vida, Len praticamente vôo até o lado oposto da arena antes que seu rosto grotescamente vermelho chamasse a atenção da namorada. Não muito longe dali, Vladmir também começava a mostrar sinais de mudança cor e temperatura em suas bochechas e orelhas, mesmo com Lin relativamente longe dele. Na verdade, o fato de ela estar longe dele e perto demais de seus amigos era o motivo da mudança, porém o russo ainda demoraria um pouco para reconhecer este fato. Fazendo força para voltar ao normal e parar de pensar em coisas absurdas, o mestre de Castil limpou a garganta e chamou a atenção de todos:

- Hey, Lin, agora que você ganhou o campeonato, você vai ir para Tóquio atrás do seu líder, não vai?

- Vou, por quê? – Perguntou ela, afastando-se dos outros garotos para ir em direção ao russo.

- Então eu queria fazer uma proposta... – Mesmo com a garota se aproximando, Vladmir não ficou corado, fixando seus olhos nos olhos novamente negros da colega.

- Que proposta? – Lin pareceu interessada, assim como os demais beybladers ao redor.

- Bem, você disse que o seu líder é mais forte que você. Você ganhou o torneio, provavelmente ficou um pouco mais forte durante essas últimas semanas aqui na China, mas não há como ter certeza enquanto não chegar a hora de enfrentá-lo, não é mesmo? – Lin concordou com a cabeça, já imaginando onde seu amigo estava querendo chegar. – Então... eu quero ir com você. Pra te ajudar se for preciso, a você e aos seus outros amigos. Eu tenho conhecidos em Tóquio que podem ser de grande ajuda também, se necessário. Por favor.

Lin primeiramente pensou em recusar. Os assuntos entre ela e sua equipe deveriam ser resolvidos entre ela e sua equipe, sem interferência externa. O problema é que ela sabia que Vladmir realmente queria ajudar, suas palavras e seu olhar eram bem claros quanto a isso, uma vontade genuína de querer fazer alguma coisa para mudar a história que ela lhe confiara no passado. Seu lado racional queria dizer não, porém seu corpo se recusava a deixar esta única palavra sair, sua boca não se abria, sua garganta estava seca e seu pescoço permanecia travado em posição.

- Eu quero ajudar também! Eu sei que perdi a luta, mas acho que o meu status de campeão mundial ainda pode ser útil! – Toshihiro se juntou ao irmão, passando um braço por seus ombros enquanto encarava Lin com um grande sorriso e um sinal de "vitória" na mão livre. A garota olhou para baixo, surpresa com tanto apoio. Depois da luta contra Len ela tinha certeza de que seus amigos ficariam todos contra ela.

- Mas vocês... não precisam de um adulto responsável para ficar com vocês em Tóquio? – Perguntou ela por fim, no fundo desejando que os dois irmãos tivessem uma resposta na ponta da língua para esta pergunta.

- Oh, nós temos... não um, mas dois adultos desocupados dispostos a nos acompanhar nesta viagem, não é verdade?

Após a fala de Toshihiro, todos os olhares se voltaram para Hehashiro e Lily como se combinado. A sul-africana sorriu, porém seu namorado fechou a cara, fazendo um beicinho exagerado.

- Desocupado é a sua avó, Toshihiro, eu sou um homem muito ocupado, pra sua informação. – Devolveu o Urameshi mais velho, cruzando os braços sobre o peito em uma pose autoritária. Ao ver os olhos de cachorro pidão que seus dois irmãos mais novos estavam fazendo, no entanto, o jovem abriu um sorriso. – Mas acho que posso arranjar um tempinho na minha agenda, já que meus irmãozinhos parecem querer tanto...

Toshihiro e Vladmir pularam em Hehashiro ao mesmo tempo, derrubando-o. A idéia de ter um motivo para viajar a Tóquio – além do de reencontrar seus colegas de equipe, é claro – lhes animou mais do que qualquer vitória em qualquer torneio. Lin percebeu a felicidade dos garotos, assim como percebeu que, por mais que eles realmente quisessem ajudá-la, a capital japonesa guardava outras coisas muito importantes para seus novos amigos.

* * *

Era uma quinta-feira quando Lin, Toshihiro, Vladmir, Hehashiro e Lily se despediram de Jiroh no aeroporto de Hong Kong. Segundo as previsões da japonesa, a viagem não deveria demorar mais do que uma semana, se os gêmeos chamados Osamu e Kazuo fizessem sua parte como deveriam. Se os três sozinhos não conseguissem dar conta do líder, Toshihiro e Vladmir tinham permissão para ajudar. Hehashiro e Lily estavam indo mais para passarem um tempo à sos – ou em lua-de-mel, como Toshihiro passou a chamar a viagem – do que para ajudar, por isso Lin desde o começo não contava com eles em seu plano. 

Rumiko e os demais ainda não sabiam sobre esta visita fora de hora. O torneio japonês havia recém se encerrado, a notícia do empate entre Fenki e Kid Dragoon era ainda era relativamente nova. Toshihiro queria surpreender a namorada, indo ao seu encontro para matar as saudades da maneira mais inesquecível que dois adolescentes inocentes poderiam sonhar, ao menos em seus planos.

Quando as centenas de arranha-céus surgiram no horizonte, Toshihiro teve que se segurar para não pular de sua cadeira e começar a agir feito criancinha. Ele estava chegando, estava realmente perto de Rumiko.

"_Shinji, pelo seu bem e de Kid Dragoon, é melhor você não resistir."_ – Era o pensamento que passava na mente de Lin durante a aterrissagem. Uma vez com os pés em Tóquio, não poderia parar até ter em mãos a fera-bit mais poderosa entre os chamados Kita no Ookami.

_**

* * *

Ken: **Hahahaha, finalmente a saga de Xigaze acabou! Mal posso esperar pra voltar a aparecer no próximo capítulo! (Pulando e falando alto antes que os outros pudessem tentar estragar seu discurso) _

_(Koichi joga o Ken longe pra deixar os outros falarem) _

_**Rumiko: **O Toshihiro está vindo! O Toshihiro está vindo! (Olhos brilhantes) Oh, eu mal posso esperar! (Olhos ainda mais brilhantes) Ah, esquece, eu não deveria saber que ele está vindo... _

_(Rumiko se torna depressiva e vai pro cantinho do off-talk chupar o dedo junto com o Yoshiyuki) _

_**Toshihiro: **Oh, não, Rumiko! (Toshihiro fica depressivo porque deixou a Rumiko depressiv e vai para o cantinho do off-talk chupar o dedo com a Rumiko e o Yoshiyuki) _

_**Nathaliya: **Oh, não me diga que agora vão todos os personagens para o canto do off-talk chupar o dedo! Que coisa mais ridícula! ò.ós _

_**Satsuki: **Bem, considerando que o Vladmir vai voltar para Tóquio por causa de uma personagem nova que apareceu a apenas seis capítulo e de quem ele aparentemente gosta mais do que você, eu entenderia se você fosse a próxima a se juntar a eles, Nathaliya... _

_(Nathaliya fica depressiva porque o Vlamdir tem um par romântico que não seja ela e vai para o cantinho do off-talk chupar o dedo com o Toshihiro, a Rumiko e o Yoshiyuki) _

_**Isaac: **Nossa, que off-talk depressivo! A gente devia estar comemorando o fim de uma saga, não chorando o fim do mundo... n.x' _

_**Shinji: **Eu não quero tentar imaginar o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente, se a minha intuição for realmente verdadeira, eu não quero pensar no que a Lin pode fazer em Tóquio... o.o' (Shinji se esconde atrás da Nathaliya, do Toshihiro, da Rumiko e do Yoshiyuki no cantinho do off-talk por pura paranóia) _

_**Len: **Eu ainda não entendi exatamente o que se passa com a Lin, nem o que se passa com esse tal Shinji, e também tenho medo de imaginar o que vai acontecer quando eles se encontrarem... _

_**Jun: **E eu quero saber o que exatamente são os Kita no Ookami, e se na nova saga – que não vai ter a gente porque o Jamie é muito chato – vai ter alguém capaz de derrotar a Lin-sirigaita-destruidora-de-lares. ò.ó _

_(Close nas algemas ligando a Jun e o Len) _

_(Close na cara coberta de suor frio do Len) _

_(Close na cara muuuito braba da Jun) _

**_Lin: _**_Na verdade, Kita no Ookami é o nome da nova saga, que vai até o capítulo 16. Vou deixar que os próximos quatro capítulo expliquem tudo sobre eles, e aproveitar que me deram uma fala grande neste off-talk para dizer que Kita no Ookami significa _lobos do norte_. Acho que isso vai ajudar os leitores a juntarem tudo e montarem uma teoria a esse respeito. Eu estou particularmente curiosa para saber o que o pessoal que não sabe o que se passa na mente insana do James-san pensa que vai acontecer daqui pra frente. u.u _

_**Erik: **Realmente, você falou quase tanto quanto a Christie desta vez... o.o' _

_**Lin: **Oh, é verdade... momentos assim são raros, ainda mais em um off-talk. Eu tinha que aproveitar. u.u _

_**Kian: **Hey, o que esse europeu esquecido pelo James na segunda temporada está fazendo aqui no nosso off-talk de despedida? (apontando para o Erik com cara de poucos amigos) _

_**Erik: **Ah, eu estava só fazendo uma pontinha e um pretexto pra dizer que a Christie fala muito. n.n Se não quiserem que eu atrapalhe mais, eu não atrapalho... _

_(Erik some em uma nuvem de fumaça) _

_**Kian: **Ótimo, melhor assim! Esse off-talk é exclusivo para personagens da segunda fase! ò.ó _

_**Ann: **Hehehehe... Agora que a segunda parte acabou, não falta muito para nós aparecermos também, não é verdade, pessoal? _

_(WATB e Takashi concordando com a cabeça) _

_**Takashi: (**De pé em um banquinho pra ficar visível no meio de tantos personagens altões) Ken-baka, espere por mim! Eu vou ter a minha grande entrada no capítulo 17! E quando este dia chegar, eu não terei piedade de você! MWUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU!!!!!! _

_**Ken: **(aparece inteiro como se nada tivesse acontecido depois de ter sido jogado longe pelo Koichi) MWHOHOHOHOOHOHOHO!!! Isso é o que veremos, Partícula da Partícula Desintegrada! Eu vou estar preparado para você também, pode apostar! ò.ó _

_**Emy: **O pessoal hoje parece estar com o espírito de luta em alta... e com gargalhadas maléficas bem originais... _

_**Ann: **Ah, não é nada disso, não, Emy... O que acontece é que eu registrei o MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA como sendo uma gargalhada exclusiva minha em off-talks, então os dois tiveram que encontrar variações para não ter que me pagar a multa milionária. u.ú _

_**Emy: **Ah, sim, isso faz sentido... _

_**Felipe: **E eu registrei o MWHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEH!! Ele é meu e ninguém tasca! MWEHEHEHHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!! _

_**Cathy: **E eu fico com MWIHIHIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHIHIIHIH, e quem me desaiar vai levar porrada! MWHIHIIHIHIIIHIHIHI ò.ó _

_**William: **Oh, não! Agora todas as possíveis combinações de gargalhadas maléficas foram patenteadas! Nós naõ podemos mais soltar gargalhadas fatais e maléficas agora, o que vamos fazer? _

_**Personagem Que Vai Aparecer Depois Do Capítulo 17: **Ainda há um jeito! (olhar assassino sugestivo e assustador) Eu patentio... MWAHEHIHOHUHAHEHIHOHUHAHEHIHOHU!!!!!!!!!!! (Rindo com pose de fodão até ficar sem ar) _

_(Demais personagens observando a cena com cara de "quem-é-o-idiota?") _

_**Hehashiro: **Agora que eles já usaram todas as vogais possíveis em gargalhadas maléficas, pra nós só sobrou absurdos como MWGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHHHGHGHG ou MWRHRHRHRHRHHRHR ou MWJJHJHJHJHJHJJHJHJHJHJH ou MWKHKHKHKHKHKKHKHKHKKHK ou MWQWQWQWQWQWWQWWQWWQ ou... _

_**Lily: **A gente entendeu, Hehashiro, a gente entendeu... _

_**David: **E mesmo que a gente use as consoantes pra criar gargalhadas que só podem existir no papel, como só existem vinte e uma consoantes, não vão ser todos os pesonagens que vão conseguir ter sua gargalhada patenteada... _

_**Isaac: **Nós podemos gargalhar no alfabeto cirílico, ou em hiragana, ou... _

_**Satsuki: **Você quer dizer... ははははは、へへへへへへ、ひひひひひひ、ほほほほほほ、ふふふふふふふ、くくくくくくく e similares? O.õ _

_**Vladmir: **Ou муахаха, музхзхзхз, муихихихи, мухухухуху e муохохохохохо? u.ú _

_**Isaac: **Esse é o espírito! n.x'' _

_(Beybladers começam a gargalhar em todas as combinações possíveis de letras em todos os alfabetos que eles conhecem) _

_(Beybladers aproveitam a oportunidade para fazer uma pequena aula de idiomas para se tornarem poliglotas em gargalhadas) _

_(Beybladers passam a semana gargalhando de bem com a vida porque o James lembrou de postar o capítulo no dia certo) _

_(James decide gargalhar junto porque não se deve contrariar os loucos) _

_(Todo mundo fica gargalhando pra comemorar o fim da segunda parte) _

_(Todo mundo gargalha tanto que acabam se irritando com tantas gargalhadas) _

_(A Terra começa a vibrar com as gargalhadas e se destrói –de novo) _

_(Beybladers no espaço param de gargalhar porque estão sem voz por passar tanto tempo gargalhando e porque o som não se propaga no vácuo) _

_OWARI _

_MWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWWHWHW!!!!!!!! _


	14. De volta a Tóquio

**Nota do Shinji:** A partir deste capítulo começa a terceira parte da fic, "Kita no Ookami", que vai se estender até o capítulo 16. Yadate-kun e os WATB vão dar as caras no capítulo 17. o.o'

**Nota da Lin: **Até lá, nós teremos tido tempo suficiente para acabar com o líder traidor, quanto a isso podem ficar tranqüilos. u.u

**Nota do Osamu e do Kazuo: **Boa leitura! E deixem review ou a gente vai bancar o lobinho abandonado e barulhento na sua janela na hora de dormir! XD

* * *

CAPÍTULO XIII

DE VOLTA A TÓQUIO

A enfermaria do ginásio mergulhou em silêncio quando o garoto de Hokkaidou terminou sua longa narrativa. Surpresos, os beybladers não tiveram coragem de trocar olhares ou palavras, preferindo digerir silenciosamente as novas informações enquanto encaravam o chão ou a parede. Depois de cerca de dez minutos a falta de ruídos começou a ficar desconfortável, fazendo com que Rumiko se obrigasse a falar:

- Então... você veio aqui porque precisa de ajuda. Da nossa ajuda. – Como a japonesa previra, as atenções de todos rapidamente voltaram-se para ela. Shinji em particular avaliava-a com atenção, como se tentasse decidir se ela estava falando sério ou provocando-o com sua afirmação.

- Exatamente. – Nervoso demais para olhar para os lados, o mestre de Kid Dragoon mantinha seus olhos fixos na única pessoa capaz de lutar de igual para igual com ele até o momento. – Eu preciso de mais poder para vingar os meus amigos, Kid Dragoon e eu sozinhos não vamos conseguir lutar contra todos aqueles mercenários, não se o meu pai não... – Shinji parou de falar ao mencionar o pai, sem nenhuma vontade de completar a sentença.

- E por que você espera que nós nos envolvamos em um confronto que não tem nada a ver com a gente? – A pergunta de Koichi ecoou pela sala até então tranqüila. Sua voz forte e um pouco desdenhosa parecia pressionar o garoto sentado na cama, esmagando seu corpo pequeno e magro com uma força invisível. Os demais beybladers lançaram ao líder japonês um olhar incrédulo e venenoso que foi prontamente ignorado. – Eu pelo menos não pretendo ir até Hokkaidou arriscar a minha vida e a minha fera-bit por nada.

- Koichi! – Exclamou Satsuki, imediatamente levando as mãos à boca. Ninguém esperava suas palavras duras, ainda mais dada a situação vulnerável em que Shinji se encontrava.

- Por nada? Por nada? – Perguntou o garoto de Hokkaidou, fechando os punhos nos lençóis de sua cama. – Eu não estou lutando por nada, eu não vim até aqui pra desperdiçar os esforços do meu pai e eu definitivamente não posso voltar de mãos vazias! – Shinji mantinha a cabeça baixa, falando novamente com a voz grave e sinistra do Lutador Solitário. – Se os Kita no Ookami ainda estivessem por aqui, eu não teria que envolver outras pessoas nos nossos problemas. Se você acha que os meus motivos não são fortes o suficiente pra você, então é melhor sumir das minhas vistas antes que eu perca o controle.

Ao redor dos dois, os demais beybladers ficaram apreensivos. Como o resultado do último encontro entre o líder dos Taichi e o líder dos Kita no Ookami ainda bem vivo em sua memória, o grupo temia os resultados de um novo confronto. Os olhos de Koichi estavam fixados em Shinji, que por sua vez evitava encarar qualquer um dos presentes. Os poucos segundos de silêncio pareceram horas de uma tensão sem fim, até finalmente o mestre de Fenhir se pronunciar:

- Eu não tenho medo de você, Ueno, minha opinião sobre você não mudou desde aquele dia no shopping. O seu problema não me interessa e eu não quero ter nada a ver com isso. Pensem o que quiserem de mim, eu não me importo. Não se encomodem em vir atrás de mim ou de Yoshiyuki enquanto o Ueno estiver por perto, nós não queremos nos envolver.

Ninguém pôde fazer nada quando os irmãos Yuy viraram as costas e saíram da enfermaria sem olhar duas vezes para nenhum de seus amigos. Shinji permaneceu tenso, imaginando se as opiniões de Rumiko e dos demais seriam as mesmas que a do mestre de Fenhir. Se assim fosse, um mês inteiro de lutas seria perdido e seu plano de vingança se tornaria definitivamente um plano suicida. Novamente foi Rumiko quem quebrou a tensão:

- Hum... Ueno-kun, não precisa se sentir mal com o que o Koichi disse, ele provavelmente ainda está pensando na semifinal e por isso... – A garota sorriu sem jeito, esperando que o ex-adversário a encarasse. Como Shinji não o fez, Rumiko acabou continuando sua fala em uma voz um pouco mais aguda do que pretendia, um pouco mais nervosa e ansiosa do que queria. – Ah, bem... esquece ele, o Koichi é anti-social mesmo... A gente não necessariamente precisa concordar com tudo que ele diz e...

Rumiko encarou os amigos na espectativa, torcendo para que suas opiniões sobre o assunto coincidissem. Nathaliya, Isaac e Ken concordaram com a cabeça, os últimos dois deixando escapar um tímido sorriso. Satsuki mostrou-se primeiramente apreensiva antes de imitar o gesto dos amigos, adquirindo uma coloração avermelhada em suas bochechas enquanto seus dedos se entrelaçavam de maneira estranha em frente ao seu corpo.

- Indo direto ao ponto, é só dizer quando saímos daqui que nós estaremos preparados! – Nathaliya resumiu as intenções de sua irmã, lançando ao garoto de Hokkaidou um olhar animado. Com isso, Shinji finalmente ergueu o rosto, atrevendo-se a sorrir um pouco ao ver os cinco novos amigos sorrindo para ele.

- Vocês fariam isso mesmo? – Perguntou, querendo ouvir dos demais algo parecido com a declaração da russa. Depois do choque com a opinião de Koichi, a certeza que os outros estavam ao seu lado era muito bem-vinda.

- Nós vamos perder um pouco de aulas, mas eu acho que a Zanxam-sensei vai entender se a gente explicar... – Respondeu Isaac, olhando sugestivamente para Satsuki enquanto falava, como se esperasse que a loira CDF lançasse algum tipo de objeção relacionada ao assunto.

- É mais uma aventura pro meu currículo, e o mais norte que eu fui no Japão é Yokohama, então... – Declarou Ken, passando um braço pelos ombros do irmão enquanto sorria um de seus sorrisos maníacos e sugestivos para o novo amigo. Shinji ficou em dúvida se devia sentir-se feliz ou assustado com isso.

- Bem, eu imagino como você deve estar se sentindo com tudo que aconteceu, então eu acho que devia ajudar como puder... – Satsuki realmente pensou em mencionar as aulas que seriam perdidas em uma viagem às terras geladas do norte, porém a mensagem de Isaac foi tão clara a este respeito que ela não conseguiu encontrar algo mais a dizer sobre o assunto.

- Obrigado, pessoal, isso significa muito pra mim. – O sorriso de Shinji se ampliou. Era a primeira vez que sorria assim desde o ataque aos rebeldes. Pela primeira vez desde aquele dia não estava mais sozinho contra o senhor daquelas terras, nem via o futuro como uma névoa cinzenta. Rumiko, Ken, Nathaliya, Isaac e Satsuki haviam concordado em ajudá-lo a se defender e defender os Kita no Ookami, um grupo cujo futuro não mais dependia apenas dele.

Não muito tempo depois, Shinji foi autorizado a voltar para casa. Por enquanto nenhum dos beybladers deveria espalhar a notícia da viagem até Hokkaidou, não até Shinji ter um plano mais detalhado e estar totalmente recuperado.

Deitando em seu futon durante a noite, o garoto de Hokkaidou finalmente encontrou uma oportunidade para refletir sobre os acontecimentos das últimas vinte e quatro horas: a luta, o empate, a narrativa sobre seus tempos de criança, seu pai, Kid Dragoon, os Kita no Ookami e seus melhores amigos: os gêmeos Osamu e Kazuo Motomiya e Lin Mei Xing, tidos como a nova geração do grupo que há muito pouco tempo ganhara uma indentidade. Se o que Watanabe-dono escrevera em sua carta era verdade, ele deveria ser o último dos lobos do norte, a última peça na coleção do maníaco que os mantinha como prisioneiros em suas vastas terras. Havia ainda muito a ser feito, muitas decisões a serem tomadas e uma longa jornada até seu destino final. Por seu pai, por seus amigos, pelos Kita no Ookami, Shinji Ueno estava determinado a vencer Ryuma Watanabe, ignorando as conseqüências da batalha ou o fato de que a vingança não traria nenhum deles de volta. Ele queria lutar, apenas isso, e vencer. Depois disso, nem ele sabia.

- Ao menos agora eu tenho uma chance. Eu sei que tomei a decisão certa...

* * *

Era a primeira vez que Lin viajava de avião, tendo chegado à China de barco e seguido de ônibus até Xigaze. As pessoas passando apressadas carregadas de malas, os homens de terno e gravata gritando em seus celulares enquanto marchavam pelos corredores e as dezenas de lojinhas movimentadas espalhadas por todo o canto foram as primeiras coisas a chamar atenção da garota assim que ela e seus amigos entraram no aeroporto de Hong Kong. Antes de embarcar para Tóquio ainda haveria algumas outras surpresas, como a imensa fila para _check-in_ e a quantidade de seguranças de olho nela e no grupo de adolescentes que a acompanhava. 

- Não se preocupe, Lin, esses caras não mordem... – Brincou Toshihiro, encarnado um segurança especialmente corpulento com o que ele pretendia ser um olhar estupidamente inocente. – Eles só batem ou atiram, dependendo do sujeito. – Lin ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto Hehashiro e Vladmir riam da piada. Como o mestre de Fenku falava em japonês, os gigantes homens de preto provavelmente nunca saberiam que estavam servindo de assunto para uma piada.

A viagem foi curta e tranqüila. O único problema aconteceu na hora do _check-in_, quando a funcionária do guichê proibiu os garotos de levarem suas beyblades na bagagem de mão, entendendo que os peões eram objeto perigosos e que poderiam ser usados para seqüestrar o avião ou machucar outros passageiros. A verdade nua e crua era que a mulher estava certa, as beyblades poderiam realmente se tornar armas perigosas capazes não somente de seqüestrar, como também de derrubar uma aeronave, mas isso não impediu Toshihiro e Hehashiro de gastarem preciosos vinte minutos tentando convencer a funcionária de que os "brinquedos" era inofensivos. No fim, o grupo acabou embarcando sem as beyblades e com uma multa por desacato à autoridade.

Finalmente no Japão, depois de passar pela alfândega e ter que esperar um funcionário verificar documento por documento no meio da papelada que acompanhava Vladmir e Lily para que eles fossem legalmente aceitos como visitantes no país, os garotos se dividiram em dois táxis: um que foi para o hotel três estrelas que os hospedaria durante a (provavelmente) curta estadia, com Hehashiro, Lily e Lin a bordo, e um outro que foi direto para Shibuya Chuugako, levando Toshihiro e Vladmir ao encontro de seus amigos.

- Ah, essa é a Tóquio que eu conheço! Já estou até me sentindo em casa! – Exclamou Toshihiro, sarcástico, ao se ver preso em um engarrafamento não mais do que cinco minutos depois de deixar o aeroporto. Vladmir riu baixinho, observando a paisagem urbana caótica e linha acinzentada de poluição acumulada no horizonte. O carro não se mexeu pelos quinze minuto seguintes, demorando três vezes o tempo normal para chegar ao seu destino. Com o atraso inesperado, faltavam apenas cerca de dez minutos para o fim das aulas quando a dupla cruzou os portões da escola.

- Acha que eles vão demorar muito? – Perguntou Vladmir, novamente entretido observando a paisagem local. As escolas japonesas eram bem diferentes das que estava acostumado a ver em Moscou e principalmente Xigaze.

- Temos que torcer para que o Ken não tenha ficado de castigo de novo, ou nossos planos de uma visita surpresa vão por água abaixo...

De fato, para fazer surpresa, os irmãos não contaram aos seus amigos que estavam chegando para uma visita. Sem saber exatamente quanto tempo demoraria para que Lin cumprisse sua missão – com ou sem a ajuda deles – os Urameshi se prepararam para passar uma semana apenas na capital japonesa. Não havia motivos para pensar que a viagem seria mais longa do que isso, ainda mais considerando que os outros aliados de Lin – os gêmeos chamados Osamu e Kazuo – já estavam na cidade a algum tempo e provavelmente tinham informações valiosas sobre o que seu líder traidor andava fazendo.

- Quanto tempo você acha que nós vamos ficar por aqui, Toshihiro? – Perguntou novamente o russo, preocupado em manter uma conversa para disfarçar a tensão. Os dois estavam realmente animados em reencontrar seus amigos, imaginando o grande momento como uma cena de filme romântico cheia de efeitos especiais e música dramática.

- Aqui em Tóquio? – Perguntou o chinês trançado de volta, brincando com a ponta de seu cabelo para não ficar sem nada para fazer. – Por mais que eu queira que tudo dê certo pra Lin, eu espero que demore um pouco pra ela conseguir vencer esse tal líder que ela tanto fala, assim a gente pode ficar mais tempo... – Os dois garotos ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo, procurando por alguma coisa para dizer, até uma luz cair sobre o mestre de Fenku, permitindo-o perceber uma coisa que até então não o havia preocupado e nem ao irmão. – Hey, Vladmir, como é que a Lin espera que a gente ajude ela quando a gente nem sabe direito o nome do tal líder que ela vai desafiar?

Em resposta, o russo ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigado. Como confiava em Lin e em seus motivos, nunca lhe ocorreu perguntar uma coisa tão simples como o nome da pessoa com quem eles provavelmente teriam que lutar.

- Eu acho... eu acho... que essa informação não deve ser relevante, se fosse, Lin teria nos contado... – Foi a resposta do mestre de Castil, uma resposta que não soou tão segura quanto ele esperava.

Outras possíveis perguntas e reflexões foram afastadas das mentes dos irmãos quando o sinal indicando o fim da aula soou pelos arredores do prédio principal da escola. Toshihiro e Vladmir prontamente se posicionaram ao lado do portão, observando atentamente cada rosto que se aproximava à procura de seus amigos. As imagens de um reencontro mágico se tornaram ainda mais fortes em suas mentes com o aumento da espectativa, a qualquer momento Rumiko, Nathaliya, Isaac, Ken e Satsuki surgiriam na multidão, prontos para correr para o abraço.

Rumiko, Nathaliya, Isaac, Ken e Satsuki realmente surgiram na multidão, porém suas cabeças estavam tão juntas e eles estavam tão entretidos cochichando alguma coisa entre eles que os dois visitantes ilustres foram completamente ignorados. Após o choque inicial pela "calorosa" recepção veio o sentimento de revolta e indignação que forçou os garotos a seguir seus amigos por entre a massa uniformizada, se aproximando furtivamente por trás e...

- Quem cochicha, o rabo espicha! – Exclamou Toshihiro, praticamente gritando, colocando-se ao lado do círculo fechado e isolado da realidade. Os sussurros pararam, por um momento o chinês chegou a pensar que seu plano teria sucesso, até a voz mecânica e sem graça de quem não gosta de interrupções que pertencia a uma Satsuki de mau-humor penetrar em seus ouvidos:

- Quem se importa, o rabo entorta.

- Quem reclama, o rabo inflama! – Retrucou Toshihiro mais uma vez, sua última tentativa de conseguir chamar a atenção de seus amigos. O motivo da conversa deveria ser muito importante para que nenhum deles sequer prestasse atenção no mundo ao redor. O chinês trançado suspirou, desiludido com aqueles que chamava de companheiros, amigos e namorada. Vendo a expressão dramática no rosto do irmão, Vladmir decidiu tomar as rédias da situação, se aproximando do grupo também:

- Nossa, mas que bela recepção essa nossa! Eu estou muito comovido com a maneira que nossos amigos nos receberam tão calorosamente depois de meses sem nenhum tipo de contato! Desse jeito eu até sinto vontade de vir da China para cá mais vezes...

Para assombro de Toshihiro, a técnica de Vladmir foi realmente eficiente: Rumiko ergueu o rosto alguns centímetros à procura da voz familiar, ficando completamente estática ao encontrar a figura do namorado e do futuro cunhado parados diante de seus olhos, sem praticamente nenhuma mudança visível em sua aparência desde a despedida na Rússia. Quando a mestra de Fenki não voltou a discutir o que quer que fosse com seus amigos, os outros beybladers também decidiram espiar o que estava acontecendo, assumindo poses bem parecidas com a da companheira.

- Hey, gente? O que foi que houve? Nós por um acaso viramos fantasmas e não fomos informados, é isso? – Perguntou Toshihiro, rindo-se das expressões assombradas dos demais. A cena estática durou mais alguns segundos, interrompida quando Rumiko se recuperou do estado de choque em que se encontrava para praticamente voar no pescoço do namorado, agarrando-o no meio da rua sem se preocupar com que as pessoas passando ao redor poderiam pensar.

- Toshihiro! Toshihiro! É você mesmo? É verdade? O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu estou com tanta saudade! – Foi apenas por milagre que o chinês trançado não foi de encontro ao chão ao sentir o peso da garota caindo com tudo em cima dele. Toshihiro devolveu o abraço, imediatamente sentindo-se envolver pelo calor agradável que o corpo da namorada emanava. Agora que estava ao seu lado novamente, não conseguia entender como aguentara os quase três meses de separação.

- Nós viemos para uma rápida visita, aproveitando a lua-de-mel do nosso querido irmãozinho... – Vendo que o irmão estava ocupado demais dando atenção à namorada, Vladmir respondeu por ele, sorrindo com a interação dos dois. Ao seu lado, Nathaliya se aproximava um tanto hesitante, encarando-o de uma forma estranha. – O que foi, Nathaliya? – Perguntou ele, dirigindo-se à russa.

- Tem certeza que é só isso mesmo? Por alguma razão eu não consigo parar de pensar que o motivo da visita é outro...

Nathaliya encarava o companheiro nos olhos, com um olhar penetrante que era único dela. Seu auto-controle foi a única coisa que o impediu de contar tudo sobre a missão de Lin e a ajuda prometida. A mestra de Lan-Lan havia sido bem clara ao declarar que ninguém mais além deles deveria saber sobre os Kita no Ookami, nem mesmo seus amigos.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – Respondeu ele por fim, rapidamente pensado em uma artimanha para impedir futuras indagações. – Eram vocês que pareciam querer esconder alguma coisa andando colados e conversando aos cochichos... Eu me pergunto que tipo de segredo seria esse...

Foi a vez de Nathaliya ficar em alerta, assim como os outros beybladers ao seu lado. O grupo discutia como chegar até Hokkaidou e o que fazer ao chegar lá, como exatamente eles deveriam vencer o tal Watanabe usando apenas suas beyblades quando seu inimigo contava com mercenários sanguinários e um sistema de alarmes que poderia ter saído dos filmes de James Bond, ao menos segundo o relato de Shinji.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Respondeu a garota, sem perceber imitando o companheiro. Os dois trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade antes de começar a rir, percebendo a situação em que se encontravam. Os dois reconheceram o direito do outro de guardar secredo, decidindo com aquele único olhar não tocar novamente no assunto. Algum tempo depois, Rumiko e Toshihiro deram uma pausa nos abraços e conversa a dois para se juntar aos demais. O grupo então seguiu para a casa da família Urashima, onde uma pequena festa improvisada seria preparada para comemorar a chegada inesperada dos melhores vice-líderes do mundo.

* * *

- Estão atrasados! – A voz de Lin, apesar de calma, transmitia uma autoridade que nem mesmo juntos os gêmeos conseguiam desafiar. 

- Desculpe, Lin, nós passamos a tarde observando o _líder_ agindo na escola, tentando recolher alguma informação útil. – Justificou um dos garotos, provavelmente Osamu.

- Ao que parece, aqui em Tóquio ele passou a mostrar o covarde que ele realmente é, ao menos perto dos colegas. – Completou o outro garoto, Kazuo. Os olhos azuis-esverdeados dos garotos tinham um brilho desdenhoso, seus sorrisos maliciosos contavam muito mais para a companheira do que as palavras apenas.

Lin não respondeu imediatamente, ocupada em analisar as mudanças físicas e psicológica em seus amigos mais antigos. Osamu e Kazuo eram gêmeos idênticos, era praticamente impossível diferenciá-los. Sendo assim, há muito tempo sua mãe decidira que Kazuo, o mais novo dos dois, deveria andar sempre com os longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo, enquanto Osamu, o mais velho, deveria deixá-los soltos. A regra facilitou enormemente a tarefa de identificá-los, porém como a dupla também era conhecida por um certo desrespeito por regulamentos, não raramente era Osamu quem prendia o cabelo e Kazuo que o deixava solto, confundindo todos os seus amigos e irritando boa parte deles.

O Osamu e o Kazuo de pé a sua frente continuavam cerca de dois centímetros menores do que ela, vestindo o casaco de pele de lobo que era uma característica dos membros de sua equipe. Lin, aos quatorze anos, era a mais velha entre os quatro escolhidos para a "nova geração", a mais inteligente e sensata. Os gêmeos eram um ano mais novos, muito ágeis na corrida e com as palavras. O líder do grupo era também o caçula, com recém-feitos doze anos em algum momento entre o dia 28 de fevereiro e primeiro de março daquele ano. Sua principal característica deveria ser a coragem e o espírito de liderança, duas coisas que mostravam-se ausentes no momento.

- Onde exatamente vocês fizeram isso com o cabelo de vocês? – Quando Lin voltou a falar, não foi para comentar algo a respeito da missão ou do líder, mas sim na diferença mais gritante na aparência dos garotos: havia uma mecha azul no cabelo muito liso de Osamu, e uma mecha verde separada do resto do cabelo preso de Kazuo. – E com que dinheiro?

- Ah, Lin, nós não gastamos um centavo com isso, pode acreditar! – Respondeu Kazuo, enrolando seus dedos na mecha colorida.

- Desafiamos um cabelereiro orgulhoso a ganhar da gente em uma corrida, e essa foi a nossa recompensa pela vitória! – Completou Osamu, sorrindo e jogando os braços atrás da cabeça. – Fica tranqüila, nós não vamos gastar o dinheiro dos nossos pais com besteiras.

Lin também sorriu, contente com o amadurecimento mostrado pelos garotos. Seus pais haviam lhes dado algum dinheiro horas antes da repressão final, embora as origens deste dinheiro ainda fossem desconhecidas, já que os empregados da fazenda não deveriam andar com dinheiro dentro da propriedade.

Os gêmeos em seguida levaram sua amiga para o templo em que estavam hospedados, um templo propositalmente próximo do escolhido por Shinji. A garota queria ficar a par de tudo que estava acontecendo em Tóquio antes de apresentar aos gêmeos a sua "ajuda" conseguida na China. Os três Kita no Ookami passaram a tarde conversando, trocando novidades e discutindo planos. Quando anoiteceu, Lin voltou para seu hotel, esperando encontrar seus amigos já adormecidos.

**_

* * *

Kazuo: _**_Ahaha, finalmente! Finalmente chegou a hora da vingança! Shinji Ueno, prepare-se! _

**_Osamu: _**_Nós não vamos deixar barato o que você fez, ex-líder! _

_(Osamu e Kazuo segurando tochas flamejantes correndo atrás do Shinji) _

_(Shinji correndo dos gêmeos com olhar de cachorro pidão emplorando por ajuda) _

**_Takashi: _**_Hey, isso não vale! Esses gêmeos só aparecem a uma cena atrás e já estão fazendo as primeiras linhas do off-talk! Isso não é justo! Não é justo! ò.ó _

**_Lin: _**_Takashi-kun está irritado porque ainda faltam mais três capítulos para você aparecer, não é? u.u _

**_Takashi: _**_Maldito James que fica enrolando tanto pra me colocar de novo na história... ele vai ver só quando eu aparecer. ò.ó _

**_Ken: _**_Quero ver... O que é que alguém que é ainda mais nanico que o Jamie vai conseguir fazer contra ele? O.õ _

**_Takashi: _**_É melhor não me subestimar, Paquiderme Patológico Patético! _

**_James: _**_Isso, nunca subestime os baixinhos! u.ú (aparece do nada e finge que estava ali desde o começo do off-talk) _

**_Takashi: _**_Não to falando com você. (Ignora o James) Eu to de mau com você por ter dado mais importância aos Kita no Ookami do que a mim. Eu não vou falar com ninguém chamado James Hiwatari até o capítulo 17 aparecer no ff. Net, e tenho dito! u.ú _

**_James: _**_Nem se eu te colocar em parzinho romântico com a Satsuki? O.õ (sorrisinho malicioso) _

**_Takashi: _**_Você faria isso? (Agarrando a gola da camisa do James (parênteses do parênteses – Takashi de 2008 é só quarenta centímetros menor que o James de 2008 – fim do parênteses do parênteses) Faria mesmo? _

**_James: _**_Hum... Não! 8DD Mas foi bom ter você falando comigo de novo. 8DDD _

**_Takashi: _**_Jamie malvado... duas decepções no mesmo dia... vai ver quando eu aparecer... eu vou me vingar! (Takashi sai andando rápido até o cantinho obscuro do off-talk) _

**_Vladmir: _**_Oh, Takashi em modo angst, Kita no Ookami muito perto de se enfrentar e colocar a gente no meio da batalha... São tantas emoções... u.ú _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Nem me fale... (totalmente inexpressivo) _

**_Satsuki: _**_E o Koichi não quer ajudar o Shinji! Que insensível! Eu nunca imaginei... _

**_Isaac: _**_O Takashi com certeza ajudaria o Shinji... ele é bem melhor do que o Koichi neste aspecto... n.x _

_(Pausa pra todo mundo entender o que o Isaac está insinuando) _

_(Pausa mais um pouco pra Rumiko e o Ken entenderem o que o Isaac está insinuando) _

**_Nathaliya: _**_Isaac, isso foi golpe baixo... ò.ó _

**_Isaac: _**_Foi a verdade. Eu tenho certeza que o Takashi pre-modo-Angst-de-canto-obscuro-do-off-talk ajudaria o nosso amiguinho Shinji, o que faz com que ele seja uma pessoa melhor do que o Koichi neste aspecto. Não é verdade? n.x _

**_Hehashiro: _**_Mas então isso significaria... _

**_Isaac: _**_Significaria que a partir de agora este off-talk vai entrar no mundo hipotético da possibilidade opcional da Satsuki e do Takashi realmente formarem um par romântico e dexarem o Koichi pra titia a ver navios. n.x _

_(Passa um super-efeito de computador muito caro e que deixa todo mundo nauseado pra marcar a mudança de atmosfera do off-talk) _

_(Pause estratégica para os personagens se recuperarem da náusea) _

_(Foca em Satsuki e Takashi em um restaurante muito chique e romântico em Veneza) _

**_Satsuki: _**_Por que Veneza? O.õ _

_(Porque é mais romântico e mais bonito do que Tóquio, oras!) _

**_Takashi:_**_ Hey, desde quando as frases entre parênteses fazem outra coisa que não seja narrar besteiras? Quer dizer, desde quando elas podem responder perguntas? _

_(Desde agora. Eu sou o Deus do off-talk, eu faço o que quiser e tenho o destino de todos vocês nas minhas mãos! MWQWQWQWWQWQWQWQWQWQ!!!) _

**_Ann: _**_Ah-ha-ha. Ninguém controla o meu destino, nem o meu irmão, nem o James e nem as frases entre parênteses! E tenho dito! _

_(Oh, é...) _

_(Ann é atacada por uma cólica lascerante e precisa se ausentar do off-talk) _

**_Ann: _**_Ora, seu... (doooooooor) Seu... (mais doooooooooor) Seu... (e muito mais doooooooooooooooor) x.x _

_(Aha! Como eu disse, eu controlo os destinos de todo mundo!) _

_(E como eu decido o que vai aconter, vamos voltar para Veneza, onde Satsuki e Takashi ainda estão tentando ter um encontro romântico) _

**_Satsuki: _**_Oh, a noite está tão linda! (olhando pra lua cheia e as estrelinhas brilhando) _

_(Passa um gondoleiro cantando) _

_(Close na Rumiko vestida de gondoleira levando o Toshihiro enquanto canta com uma voz de homem muito bizarra) _

_(Close no gravador pendurado no cinto da Rumiko por onde realmente sai a voz de homem muito bizarra) _

**_Takashi: _**_É, a noite é mesmo linda, mas não tão linda quanto você, Satsuki! (Pausa para leitores vomitarem) As estrelas e até mesmo a lua empalidecem quando expostas ao seu brilho, sua beleza torna tudo ao redor algo sem graça e monótono, pois nada pode se comparar a você, minha amada Satsuki! (outra pausa para vômitos, risadas, velórios...) _

**_Satsuki: _**_Oh, Takashi, isso é tão lindo! Você é tão romântico! (Mais uma pausa. Quem quiser consultar o psicanalista, faça-o agora ou cale-se para sempre!) _

**_Takashi: _**_Sim, eu sei. Eu sou o namorado mais romântico que você poderia desejar, minha doce Satsuki! Só eu posso expressar com exatidão tudo que o seu amor e a sua presença ao meu lado representam, sem meias-palavras, sem meios-olhares, sem meio-sorrisos. Eu sou o que há de mais perfeito para alguém tão perfeita quanto você, e ainda assim eu sei que toda essa perfeição não se compara a você, Satsuki... oh, Satsuki... _

_(Esse seria um bom momento para uma pausa, mas dessa vez eu vou deixar a cena continuar) _

**_Satsuki: _**_Ah, Takashi! Hoje percebi como é bom ficar ao seu lado, aqui em Veneza, observando o luar enquanto saboreio um jantar tão delicioso de... massa carbonara... o.o' _

**_Takashi: _**_Não precisa dizer mais nada, Satsuki... (Takashi pega nas mãos da Satsuki) Este é sem dúvida o momento pelo qual eu esperei durante os últimos dois anos e meio, desde que essa fic apareceu na internet! _

_(Takashi se aproxima de Satsuki) _

_(Satsuki fecha os olhos) _

_(Takashi sobe na mesa pra poder chegar perto do rosto da Satsuki) _

_(Takashi fecha os olhos) _

_(Satsuki e Takashi corando...) _

_(Oh, os lábios estão quase se encostando...) _

**_Koichi: _**_Alto lá! ¬¬' _

_(Hey, eu não disse que você podia entrar! Xô, Xô, eu te bani do off-talk de hoje!) _

**_Koichi: _**_Se você me baniu, como é que eu ainda estou aqui? ¬¬' _

_(Muito bem então...) _

_(Koichi evapora e some do mundo) _

**_Koichi: _**_¬¬'' _

_(Hey, era pra você evaporar!) _

**_Koichi: _**_Você me baniu do off-talk, suas palavras não tem mais efeito sobre mim. Depois de ver o que aconteceu com a Ann, eu finalmente entendi o que se passa, e aproveitei que o Takashi tomou o meu lugar para agir. Em mim vocês não mandam, frases entre parênteses, e por isso eu serei a causa da sua ruina! ¬¬'' _

**_Satsuki: _**_Koichi! É você... O.O'' _

**_Takashi: _**_Nããããããããããããããããooooooooooooo! Será possível que nem em um off-talk com as frases entre parênteses me ajudando eu consigo ficar com a Satsuki? TT.TT _

_(Takashi volta pro cantinho obscuro do off-talk) _

_(Satsuki fica olhando para o Koichi como se ele fosse um fantasma) _

**_Koichi: _**_Vamos, Satsuki, vamos fugir daqui e passar o resto de nossas vidas tentando derrotar a tirania das frases entre parênteses! ¬¬' _

_(Ainda não! Eu escolho o destino da Satsuki, eu faço o que quiser com ela) _

_(Satsuki desmaia e NÃO vai embora com o Koichi) _

**_Koichi: _**_Se é assim... Então eu vou tomar medidas drásticas... _

(Koichi some do off-talk)

_(Hey, o que é isso?) _

(Medidas drásticas. Eu agora assumi a forma de frases entre parênteses também. Vamos lutar a sério agora)

_(Ora, como se atreve? Eu vou te mostrar o meu poder, vou fazer você pagar por ter me desobedecido!) _

_(Frases entre parênteses lançam um raio de luz super-poderoso na direção das outras frases entre parênteses) _

(Outras frases entre parênteses rebatem o raio de luz super-poderoso com um espelho gigante)

_(Frases entre parênteses usam outro espellho para refletir o raio de luz super-poderoso refletido pelas outras frases entre parênteses) _

(Frases entre parênteses e outras frases entre parênteses ficam colocando espelho atrás de espelho para refletir o raio super-poderoso infinitavemente refletido)

_(Esperto você... Engula isso: Frases entre parênteses destróem a Terra com os raios refletidos!) _

(Eu imaginei que você fosse fazer isso. Bem, ruim pra você que sempre que a Terra é destruída, o off-talk acaba. Com o fim do off-talk, acaba o seu poder sobre nós, o que significa que... É o seu fim!)

OWARI!!!!!!

_(Nããããããããããããããããããããããããããoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo) _

**

* * *

(Pos-off-talk) **

**(Beybladers recuperam sua liberdade) **

**(Takashi sai do cantinho obscuro do off-talk) **

**(Frases entre parênteses são forçadas a voltar a sua função normal, livre de impulsos dominadores megalomaníacos) **

**(Satsuki leva o Koichi para um restaurante em Veneza) **

**(Passa um gondoleiro cantando) **

**(Close na Rumiko vestida de gondoleira...) **


	15. Kita no Ookami

CAPÍTULO XIV

KITA NO OOKAMI

Quando os beybladers finalmente chegaram à casa de Ken e Isaac, encontraram a mesa da sala de jantar coberta de guloseimas, desde pequenos docinhos até um enorme bolo de chocolate com os dizeres "Bem-vindos amigos" em glacê verde, tudo conseguido por meio de um telefonema e do trabalho árduo da babá dos Urashima. Os sete pré-adolescentes em fase de crescimento não fizeram cerimônia para começar a comer em silêncio, escolhendo não falar nada até suas bocas novamente estarem livres para articular palavras claras.

- Como eu ia dizendo no caminho pra cá... – Começou Ken, arrotando esporadicamente por causa do exceço de refrigerante. – Eu estou realmente curioso pra saber o que vocês dois andaram fazendo naquele fim de mundo, sabe? O quanto vocês treinaram...

Toshihiro reconheceu imediatamente o desafio do companheiro de equipe, tirando Fenku do bolso sem usar palavras. Pouco tempo depois, Isaac e Vladmir também tinham suas beyblades preparadas, e o grupo se dirigiu ao quarto dos "gêmeos", onde uma arena esperava por eles. Rumiko, Nathaliya e Satsuki os seguiram, igualmente ansiosas para ver os rumos da batalha.

- Vamos lutar um contra um! – Anunciou Ken, colocando-se em posição. – Eu vou primeiro, e quero que o Toshihiro me mostre o que ele andou aprendendo nesses últimos tempos!

- Se é isso que você quer, Ken, eu vou fazer a sua vontade, mas é melhor não vir pra cima de mim chorando a derrota... – O chinês trançado respodeu no mesmo tom, também se colocando em posição. A batalha começou sem que alguém precisasse dar a ordem.

A primeira coisa que Ken percebeu ao enfrentar o antigo companheiro de equipe foi que Fenku estava muito mais rápido. A segunda foi que ele estava muito mais forte. E a terceira foi que ele estava rápido e forte demais para sua fera-bit dragão de fogo. Toshihiro sorriu quando, sem precisar ordenar nada em voz alta, sua fera-bit atacou e venceu Fenrochi em menos de cinco minutos. Agora que podia se comunicar livremente com Fenku durante a luta, o chinês trançado podia sentir o aumento em seu poder, tornado evidente na quase humilhação de seu colega.

- _Wow_, Toshihiro, onde foi que você aprendeu a lutar assim? – Perguntou Rumiko, impressionada com a demonstração do namorado. – Foi incrível!

- Ah... bem... digamos que eu tenha tido uma boa professora...

O vice-líder japonês percebeu tarde demais que sua resposta não era exatamente adequada à situação. Nathaliya, Rumiko e Satsuki, lendo nas entrelinhas de sua fala, lançaram-lhe um olhar quase demoníaco, enquanto o ar ao redor da russa começava a se aquecer e as duas japonesas abriam e fechavam os punhos como se estivessem apenas esperando por um sinal específico para pular em seu pescoço. Com medo do que seu destino reservava para ele nos próximos segundos, Toshihiro lançou um olhar suplicante ao irmão, que respondeu com um sorriso um tanto sádico. Resignado, Toshihiro baixou a cabeça, torcendo para que sua punição não fosse como as de Len.

- Que... que professora? – Perguntou Rumiko, com a expressão mais assustadora que seu namorado já vira. Ela definitivamente estava passando muito tempo com Nathaliya, as duas poderiam se passar por clones naquele momento se não fosse pela cor de seus cabelos. – Onde você a conheceu? O que ela te ensinou? O que você aprendeu? – Até mesmo a voz da garota soava ameaçadora, o oposto de sua personalidade normal. Sem perceber, o garoto começou a recuar em direção à parede, sentindo na pele o que seu melhor amigo em Xigaze deveria ter sentido nas últimas semanas. Ele realmente estava com pena de Len naquele momento.

- Uma nova colega de aula. Ela luta beyblade e nós a desafiamos no torneio de Xangai. – O mestre de Fenku deixou o corpo escorregar pelo chão ao ouvir a voz do irmão. Ao que parecia, Vladmir já tinha se divertido o suficiente vendo o garoto ser torturado pela namorada e estava pronto para vir em seu socorro. – Toshihiro perdeu pra ela na final, mas pelo visto aprendeu alguma coisa no meio de tudo aquilo.

- O Toshihiro... perdeu? – A confusão causada pela resposta impensada foi imediatamente esquecida com a nova revelação. Não somente Rumiko, mas todos os beybladers presentes no quarto soltaram exclamações agudas e ininteligíveis, se aproximando do chinês como se ele fosse uma criatura alienígena. – Perdeu mesmo? Assim... assim como em... _derrotado, esmagado, humilhado, vencido, superado, desclassificado, aniquilado, destituído, destruído _e _dominado_?

- Exatamente. – Respondeu o russo, com os olhos fechados e um sorriso que lembrava vagamente o de Lin. – Tudo isso e mais um pouco, eu deveria dizer, Lin não deu nenhuma chance a ele...

- Obrigado por ser tão direto, Vladmir... – Sussurrou Toshihiro, sentido suas bochechas e orelhas esquentarem com a atenção recebida. Todos os olhares estavam voltados para ele agora, e a sensação de alívio pela intromissão anterior do irmão há muito desaparecera.

- Nossa... então essa garota deve ser mesmo muito forte! – Exclamou Ken, o primeiro a perder o interesse na cara de idiota que o companheiro de time estava fazendo no momento. – Se você ficou tão forte assim e ainda assim ela conseguiu ganhar, ela deve ter um poder imenso! Gostaria de poder conhecê-la...

Toshihiro quase deixou escapar a informação de que Lin estava em Tóquio também, mas conseguiu se segurar bem a tempo. Se não podiam revelar o real motivo da visita, também não deveriam mencionar a presença dela na cidade. Os dois irmãos trocaram um olhar significativo antes de mudar de assunto, propondo uma luta entre Vladmir e Isaac como uma revanche por seus irmãos.

Por mais que Ken, Rumiko, Satsuki e até mesmo Nathaliya estivessem torcendo para o russo de cabelos verdes, ele nada pôde fazer contra o poder combinado de Castil e Vladmir. Mesmo não tendo enfrentado Lin diretamente, o russo também havia aprendido alguma coisa com suas lutas, ajudado pelo fato de sua ligação com o morcego ser naturalmente mais forte.

- Droga, vocês dois ficaram mesmo bem fortes... – Admitiu Isaac, recuperando Comulk do fundo da arena. – Me pergunto qual dos dois venceria em um combate direto...

Toshihiro e Vladmir novamente se entreolharam antes de o russo responder:

- Até agora, a maioria de nossos confrotos terminou com a minha vitória. Na verdade, nos últimos três meses ele só ganhou de mim uma única vez...

- ... Na semifinal do torneio de Xangai. – Completou o chinês, sorrindo com a lembrança enquanto passava seu braço pelos ombros do irmão, praticamente pulando em cima deste. – Pois é, né... De que adianta ganhar todas as batalhas preliminares se no grande confronto decisivo você entrega o ouro?

- Me parece que vocês tiveram muitas oportunidades de se enfrentar nestes últimos meses, não é mesmo? – Perguntou Nathaliya, observando com interesse o comportamento dos irmãos.

- É, digamos que sim... – Vladmir concordou, um pouco sem jeito. As lembranças de seu último aniversário voltaram e ele sentiu-se grato por ter realmente vencido os fantasmas do passado.

- Então que tal um desafio em dupla agora? – Perguntaram Ken e Isaac ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo em posições idênticas de desafio. Quando seus oponentes concordaram, os "gêmeos" sorriram ainda mais. Mesmo que Toshihiro e Vladmir fossem mais fortes individualmente, eles duvidavam que alguém pudesse vencê-los no confronto dois a dois. Seu entrosamento estava ainda mais afiado do que no começo do ano, praticamente cinco meses de treino haviam se passado desde então. Ken e Isaac passavam mais tempo treinando juntos do que se desafiando, razão pela qual sua sincronia era tão afiada.

O terceiro confronto do quarteto terminou tão rápido quanto os dois primeiros, porém com um resultado um pouco diferente. Ken e Isaac dominaram o confronto desde o começo, confundindo seus oponentes com movimentos perfeitamente sincronizados. Fenorchi passou a maior parte do tempo focado em Castil, enquanto Comulk cuidava para que Fenku não pudesse ajudar o morcego. Gelo e fogo eram dois opostos que se combinavam muito bem ao comando de seus mestres, que encerraram a curta batalha com sua técnica especial, desenvolvida ainda na Rússia:

- _Twin Byte_!

- É, vocês realmente são bons nisso. – Comentou Vladmir depois de buscar sua beyblade em cima do armário. – Sua técnica está ainda mais impressionante.

- Vocês vão ver, eu e o Vova vamos treinar mais daqui pra frente pra derrotar vocês completamente da próxima vez! – Exclamou Toshihiro, desistindo por hora de pensar em como fazer para tirar sua beyblade de trás do pesado gaveteiro. Tanto a sua beyblade quanto a de seu irmão forma atiradas longe com o ataque de seus adversários.

- Nós vamos esperar para ver. – Foi a resposta dos outros "gêmeos", ainda em sicronia.

Horas ainda se passariam antes que o grupo finalmente se separasse, já tarde da noite. Rumiko, Nathaliya e Satsuki voltaram para suas casas enquanto Toshihiro e Vladmir faziam seu caminho de volta para o hotel. Depois das lutas, o nome de Lin não foi novamente mencionado, razão pela qual a pontinha de reconhecimento na mente de Satsuki ao ouvir o nome da garota não apitou novamente naquele dia. Quando Shinji contara sua história, mencionara o nome de seus melhores amigos, entre eles uma garota com o mesmo nome. Como a loira CDF não tinha nenhuma descrição de nenhuma das duas Lins, no entanto, ela preferiu concluir que tudo não passava de coincidência, ainda mais considerando que os amigos de Shinji muito provavelmente havia sofrido o mesmo destino de seu pai.

* * *

Shinji não compareceu à escola na sexta-feira e no sábado, deixando seus colegas preocupados. Quando Rumiko telefonou para ele atrás de notícias, o garoto respondeu apenas que não estava se sentindo muito bem e que logo estaria de volta. A japonesa se contentou com esta explicação e não encomodou mais, esperando que o colega voltasse na segunda-feira seguinte com se nada tivesse acontecido. 

Assim que desligou o telefone, no entanto, a expressão tranqüila de Shinji mudou para uma apreensiva. Já fazia algum tempo que ele ouvia sons suspeitos do lado de fora de seu quarto, além da sensação de estar sendo observado tornar-se cada vez mais constante. O garoto de Hokkaidou, imaginando se tratarem de um grupo de mercenários contratados por Ryuma Watanabe para espioná-lo, decidiu parar de ir à escola, não querendo expôr seus amigos a um potencial ataque surpresa. A mentira que contara a Rumiko, no entanto, o forçava a aparecer por bem ou por mal na próxima aula, ou a preocupação da garota poderia trazê-la de encontro aos supostos mercenários.

Do lado de fora do templo, Osamu e Kazuo sorriam ao ouvir a desculpa esfarrapada de seu líder covarde. Depois de passarem os dias colados em seu adversário explorando suas fraquezas, a dupla sabia com certeza que ele não estava doente, mas sim assustado. Se Shinji ainda fosse como costumava ser, provavelmente os teria descoberto ainda no primeiro dia, o que reforçava a sua idéia de que o mestre de Kid Dragoon não mais merecia a fera-bit que carregava.

* * *

A aula de segunda-feira começo como qualquer outra, com Zanxam-sensei repreendendo Rumiko e Ken por dormirem durante a aula, uma pequena tentativa de justificativa dos dois alunos e a ordem para que eles ficassem do lado de fora até o fim do período. O zelador do colégio, que normalmente passava pelo corredor das salas de aula do primeiro ano naquele horário a caminho do refeitório, já estava acostumado com a presença indefectível dos dois estudantes em pé, apoiados na parede, muitas vezes em um estado de semi-sonolência. O homem sempre os cumprimentava, porém nem sempre recebia resposta, já que muitas vezes a garota de longos cabelos castanhos e o garoto de franja bagunçada nem sequer mantinham os olhos abertos. 

Na sala de aula:

- Agora que estamos no mês de maio, estamos encerrando nosso primeiro mês de aula. O período de adaptação de vocês ao novo sistema do Chuugako se encerra a partir de agora, por tanto não esperem que eu continue sendo boazinha daqui para frente. – Alguns alunos trocaram olhares nervosos. Se a Zanxam-sensei enérgica, durona e intolerante que conheciam até o momento era sua versão boazinha, nenhum deles se aventurava a pensar no que encontrariam daqui pra frente. – Muito bem, então. Para marcar o começo dos desafios do primeiro ano, quem gostaria de resumir para mim o período entre 1603 e 1870 na história do Japão?

Ninguém se surpreendeu quando Satsuki ergueu a mão:

- O ano 1603 marca o início da Era Edo, um dos períodos mais importantes da nossa história. A morte de Toyotomi Hideyoshi e ascensão de Ieyasu Tokugawa são os marcos que definem esta nova era, caracterizada pelo domínio do sistema de castas, o poder dos senhores feudais – chamados _daimyôs _– e da família Tokugawa principalmente, e do total isolamento do país em relação a outras nações. O contato com o estrangeiro foi proibido até meados dos anos 1850 do calendário ocidental, quando a pressão dos países europeus que viviam a primeira revolução industrial forçou alguns portos a se abrirem ao comércio internacional. Pouco tempo depois, o movimento conhecido como Restauração Meiji em 1868 derrubou os Tokugawa do poder e mudou o sistema de governo, abrindo finalmente o Japão para as novidades tecnológicas do ocidente.

Quando Satsuki terminou de falar, a maioria dos alunos ficou surpresa ao perceber a mão de mais alguém erguida no ar: Shinji também queria falar.

- Sim, Ueno-kun, tem algo mais que você gostaria de acrescentar? – Perguntou Zanxam-sensei, erguendo uma sobrancelha para o garoto. Shinji não gostumava falar em aula, a professora entendia que ele era tímido demais para tanto.

- Eu gostaria de acrescentar que, durante a Era Edo, os samurais a serviço de um _daimyô_ era reconhecidos como guerreiros valorosos que prezavam a honra acima de tudo. A Restauraçaõ Meiji deixou muito destes samurais desesmpregados, pois o antigo sistema caiu e com a chegada das armas de fogo, espadas não eram mais necessárias. Muitos destes samurais optaram pelo suicídio ritual chamado _seppuku _para não perderem sua honra e abandonar a espada, porém houve casos de ex-samurais que não tiveram escolha a não ser continuar vivendo, sem honra ou qualquer outro pertence, de repente presos a uma dívida injusta...

Se a classe já estava impressionada com o fato de seu colega mais calado ter falado alguma coisa por livre e espontânia vontade – sem falar no conteúdo de tais palavras – todos ficaram ainda mais surpresos quando Shinji se levantou e saiu correndo da sala, desaparecendo no corredor graças a sua incrível velocidade.

* * *

Nem mesmo Ken e Rumiko perceberam a saída do colega, ocupados cochilando apoiados na parede. Shinji correu sem se preocupar para onde estava indo, procurando apenas escapar das lembranças de sua família e das histórias que seu avô contava sobre o porquê de os Kita no Ookami estarem em situação tão desfavorável. Quanto mais ele corria, porém, mas nítidas as lembranças se tornavam, mais a voz fraca de seu avô gritava que não havia saída e que qualquer rebelde seria aniquilado pelas forças do destino. O garoto de Hokkaidou correu tanto que logo estava fora dos domínios da escola, cruzando as ruas de Shibuya sem se preocupar com carros, pedestres, muros ou árvores. 

Até seu corpo bater contra alguma coisa mole e peluda.

- Hey, Shinji, como tem passado? Se divertindo na nova vidinha fácil da cidade, eu suponho...

O garoto em questão caiu sentado com o impacto, um pouco atordoado. Ao procurar pelo objeto que o derrubara, viu-se diante do que parecia ser uma massa de pêlos acinzentados cobrindo os contornos de algo semelhante a um corpo magro, porém forte. Olhando para baixo, Shinji descobriu um par de pesadas botas de couro negro que cobriam em parte duas pernas maiores e mais poderosas do que se poderia esperar em alguém de seu tamanho. O dono das botas usava uma calça larga também cinza, presa por dentro das botas. Olhando mais para cima, para além do que ele descobrira ser um casaco de pele de lobo, estava um rosto que não imaginava jamais encontrar naquele lugar, naquelas circunstâncias:

- Osamu? É você mesmo?

Shinji não tentou se levantar, sabia que suas pernas não o segurariam se tentasse. O garoto a sua frente era sólido e real demais para ser uma alucinação, seus longos cabelos negros balançavam com a leve brisa primaveril enquanto seus alhos azuis-esverdeados o encaravam com uma energia difícil de descrever, mas que com ceteza não era nada amistosa. Havia uma curiosa mecha azulada no meio do conjunto negro, porém Shinji quase não a percebeu, ainda tomado pela surpresa.

- Quem você esperava, Watanabe-dono e um bando de assassinos sangüinários? – A voz de Osamu soou ácida, assim como seu olhar, confundindo Shinji, que primeiramente ficara feliz em rever um amigo que ele achava não fazer mais parte deste mundo.

- Bem... eu... – No meio de sua resposta, um estalo. – Era você que estava me seguindo nesses últimos dias?

- _Haha_, ao menos um pouco de cérebro você ainda tem... Será que eu deveria ficar feliz com isso? – Osamu agarrou Shinji pela gola do uniforme, erguendo-o do chão finalmente. Seus olhos ficaram no mesmo nível quando os pés do líder passaram a flutuar cinco centímetros acima do chão.

- O que... o que você... me solta, Osamu! – Sentido o olhar do companheiro cortá-lo como facas afiadas, Shinji tentou se libertar, sem sucesso. O mais velho dos dois sorriu ao perceber a diferença em suas forças. – Por que... por que isso tudo? O que você quer? – Shinji se debatia, chutava e socava o garoto que o prendia, porém Osamu continuava parado na mesma posição e com o mesmo olhar venoso.

- Kid Dragoon. – Respondeu ele apenas, aproximando o rosto de Shinji do seu de modo a praticamente encostar seu nariz no dele. – Você não merece mais o poder que tem, _líder_, está na hora de passá-lo adiante.

Dizendo isso, Osamu finalmente soltou Shinji, jogando-o de encontro com um muro próximo. O som das costas do menino se chocando contra a parede ecoou pela rua, podendo ser ouvido a uma distância considerável. Apesar do choque, o mestre de Kid Dragoon não perdeu a consciência, fixando seus olhos confusos no garoto que até pouco tempo atrás chamava de amigo.

- Por que...

- É melhor se preparar, Shinji Ueno. Os Kita no Ookami não vão descansar até recuperarem o que nos é de direito. Lute enquanto pode, fuja se for capaz, porque logo, logo, Kid Dragoon será nossa, e um traidor como você vai ser punido como merece.

Um garoto praticamente idêntico a Osamu, porém com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, surgiu das sombras e se colocou ao lado do irmão, encarando Shinji com profundo desprezo. Sem dizer qualquer outra coisa, os dois desapareceram novamente, correndo pelas ruas de Shibuya ainda mais rápido que o garoto que deixaram para trás. Nenhum dos dois ouviu o pedido feito em uma voz fraca e abalada:

- Por favor, me expliquem o que está acontecendo!

**_

* * *

Shinji: _**_Oh, não... o.o _

**_Ken: _**_Mais drama... o.o' _

**_Isaac: _**_É impressão minha ou a gente está cada vez mais entrando em um enredo clichê de anime barato? n.x' _

**_Osamu: _**_Provavelmente não é impressão, afinal de contas nós vamos todos enfrentar o Shinji e vencê-lo, pegando Kid Dragoon e nos mandando da história, aproveitando que somos os vilões da vez... _

**_Kazuo: _**_É, somos os vilões... sabe que eu até gosto deste papel? (olhar sugestivo) _

**_Vladmir: _**_Vocês não deviam. Ser vilão não é legal. Ser vilão te deixa com tendências dramáticas e vontade de fazer um capítulo de 20 páginas pra resolver essas tendências. u.ú _

**_Lin: _**_Mas sem vilões, não tem história. É até bom saber que o andamento da drama depende de mim e das minhas ações. Esse lado de ser uma antagonista é até bem interessante... _

**_Ann: _**_Eu concordo. Sabe que é uma boa idéia... me fazer de vilã para condizir os rumos da história... eu sempre quis fazer isso! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! n.n _

**_Osamu e Kazuo: _**_Nós queremos fazer isso também! (Falando juntos em sincronia perfeita) _

**_Ken e Isaac: _**_E nós também! (Sincronia perfeita só pra imitar os outros gêmeos) _

**_Lin: _**_Ai, ai... não sei porque, mas eu não estou gostando nada dessa situação... _

_(Corta a cena) _

_(Volta pro close no castelo escuro e sombrio) _

_(Dentro do castelo a Ann no trono vestida de rainha com um boneco de pano arrebentado no lugar do rei) _

_(Gêmeos dois de cada lado da Ann fazendo pose de soldado importante) _

_(Chega o Shinji vesti... _

**_Kazuo: _**_Ah, o Shinji não! _

**_Osamu: _**_Eu protesto! Nosso líder patético e covarde não merece a honra de aparecer na bobagem nossa de cada dia! _

**_Shinji: _**_Que seja... _

_(Shinji some como se nada tivesse acontecido) _

_(Chega o Koichi vest... _

**_Ken: _**_Agora eu é que sou contra! A próxima aparição dele está prevista pra daqui a muuuuitos capítulos! _

**_Isaac: _**_É, isso mesmo! Se o Shinji não pode, o Koichi também não pode! _

**_Koichi: _**_¬¬'' _

_(Koichi some como se nada tivesse acontecido) _

_(Pois então dêem uma sugestão pra mensageiro, eu não quero perder meu tempo escrevendo nomes que vão ser regeitados) _

**_Ann: _**_Oh, as frases entre parênteses estão falando conosco de novo! Bem, se é assim que elas querem.. eu como vilã da história vou decidir o mensageiro, afinal são as minhas ações maléficas que vão determinar o rumo da besteira de hoje! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ò.ó _

**_Gêmeos: _**_Escolhe logo, a gente tá perdendo tempo! _

**_Ann: _**_Só pra deixar claro, quem manda aqui sou eu. Meu mensageiro hoje vai ser... Oh, sim, o Toshihiro! _

**_Toshihiro: _**_Eu? Por que eu? O.õ _

**_Ann: _**_Porque a sua trança é ótima pra guardar mensagens em código! _

_(Ann escrevendo uma mensagem em código na trança do Toshihiro) _

**_Ann: _**_Agora vá até o castelo do rei bonzinho e entregue este bilhete a ele! _

_(No castelo do Rei bonzinho) _

**_Rei bonzinho: _**_Oh, uma mensagem em código da rainha má! Pena que eu não sei ler mensagens em código, eu sou um rei muito bonzinho, mas estupidamente incompetente... Ah, Vladmir, leia a mensagem pra mim! _

_(Vladmir pega a trança do Toshihiro e começa a traduzir a mensagem em código) _

**_Vladmir: _**_Oh, Rei bonzinho, a rainha má disse que a próxima ação dela para determinar os rumos da história vai ser atacar o nosso belo e pacífico reino cliché com seus soldados gêmeos e exército de gente ruim! O que faremos? _

**_Rei bonzinho: _**_Oh, é simples... Vamos contra-atacar com um plano que impeça a rainha má de controlar os rumos da história com suas maldades! Vamos chamar o James! _

_(Aparece o James vestindo pijamas com óculos tortos, cabelos (mais) dessarrumados e cara de sono) _

**_James: _**_Yo, vossa excelência rei bonzinho chamou? _

**_Rei bonzinho: _**_Eu quero que você mude a personalidade da rainha má para ela deixar de ser má e o mundo ficar em paz. Faça isso e eu vou te dar o posto de conselheiro do rei bonzinho. _

**_James: _**_Mas vossa majestade, se eu tornar a rainha má um rainha boa, eu ou ter que tornar o rei bonzinho um rei malvadinho para manter o balanço entre o bem e o mal necessário para o equilíbrio do mundo e da faixa na testa da Lin! Eu vou ter que torná-lo um ser sanguinário e sem sentimentos, um homem que não se importa com os outros, só com ele mesmo! Você quer mesmo que eu faça isso? _

**_Rei bonzinho: _**_Se é para salvar a rainha má e fazer aqueles gêmeos me aceitarem como líder novamente, eu faço qualquer coisa... _

**_Rumiko: _**_(aparece do nada só pra encher linguiça) Hey, por que a gente ainda não sabe qual é a identidade do rei bonzinho? _

**_Nathaliya: _**_Porque ele acabou de estragar o suspense com a última frase que ele falou como rei bonzinho. Como o James já está obedecendo as ordens dele (close no James usando sua imaginação de escritor demente pra mudar as personalidades da rainha má e do rei bonzinho), temo que nosso rei seja agora o... _

**_Rei malvadinho: _**_Ah, que sacanagem! Só porque eu tenho 1,50m o James tá me tirando pra Malvadinho! Ele vai ser só o "malvadinho" quando eu terminar com ele... _

_(Olhar sinistro do rei malvadinho em direção ao James) _

_(James já evaporou da face do off-talk há muito tempo usando seus instintos de auto-preservação) _

**_Rei malvadinho: _**_Bem, agora eu é que controlo a história! Eu vou fazer as minhas ações decidirem o rumo do mundo, vou dominar tudo com a minha maldade sem limites e vou fazer os gêmeos pagarem pelo que aconteceu no capítulo de hoje! _

**_Osamu e Kazuo: _**_Ora, ora, o rei malvadinho está irritado hoje! _

**_Osamu: _**_Me pergunto o que aconteceu... _

**_Kazuo: _**_Ele deve ter tido um senhor pesadelo... _

**_Osamu e Kazuo: _**_Um pesadelo envolvendo dois beybladers idênticos e muito fortes, incrivelmente rápidos e corajosos, tudo que o rei malvadinho não é! _

**_Lin: _**_Eu sabia que eu não ia gostar disso... u.u _

**_Ann: _**_Ah, agora eu sou uma rainha boa! XD Eu devo ser simpática e ajudar a todos... Mas no momento... _

_(Ann com dor na barriga) _

**_Ann: _**_No momento eu vou pedir para meus súditos procurarem o tal James... porque a única maneira que ele encontrou de me tornar boazinha de novo foi me deixando com cóóóóóóóólicas... x-x _

**_John: _**_Oh, não! Nossa rainha boa desmaiou! E agora? Nosso rei é um boneco de pano e nós ficamos completamente indefesos em um ataque das forças do mal! O que faremos? _

**_Satsuki: _**_Simples... nos deixamos ser aniquilados... ai pelo menos no off-talk fugimos do cliché do bem vencendo o mal... _

**_John: _**_A idéia seria boa se a gente estivesse do lado mal... _

_(Rei malvadinho invadindo o castelo da rainha boa com o exército ainda bonzinho dele) _

**_Satsuki: _**_Oh, é mesmo! O exército do rei malvadinho ainda é bonzinho, então há uma esperança de nós cairmos no cliché novamente, meus amigos! _

**_Exército da rainha boa: _**_OBA! Cliché! _

**_Vladmir: _**_Ué, mas se o exército do rei mauzinho é bom, então o exército da rainha boa tem que ser mau, não? u.ú _

**_Satsuki: _**_Oh, é... então nós somos os malvados sobre o comando da rainha boa e vamos enfrentar os bonzinhos comandados pelo rei mauzinho... O.o _

**_Takashi: _**_Alguma coisa aqui não está fazendo muito sentido hoje... _

**_Ken: _**_Oh, sério? Não me diga... _

**_Isaac: _**_No dia que alguma coisa fizer sentido, não será mais off-talk... _

**_Takashi: _**_Ainda assim... Eu tenho um mau pressentimento... _

_(Pressentimento do Takashi: O mundo NÃO vai acabar no fim do off-talk) _

_(musiquinha de suspense) _

**_Rumiko: _**_Oh, não! Se o pressentimento do Takashi for verdadeiro, o que vai ser da tradição do off-talk? O que vai ser do fim indefectível de nossas aventuras absurdas? Como fazer se não destruirmos o mundo no off-talk? O que vamos... _

**_James: _**_(de volta com toda a pompa) Oh, é simples... Eu ia deixar isso para o fim do off-talk, mas como já estamos chegando lá mesmo... _

_Nòs não vamos destruir o mundo no off-talk hoje. Semana passada, enquanto eu passei dia após dia mergulho em um mar de lenços de papel sujos com meus fluidos interiores por culpa de uma gripe tenebrosa, eu passei a ver o mundo de outra forma! Eu vi a luz! Eu vi o mundo com outros olhos, uma vez que meus outros sentidos se aguçaram com a perda do olfato! Eu sei a resposta para nossos problemas, eu sei! _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Ele está mesmo fora da casinha. Internem ele. Vai fazer bem. o.o _

_(Passam os caras do hospício e levam o James embora) _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Ai, ai... tchau pra vocês... o.o _

_(Yoshiyuki também some) _

**_Rumiko: _**_Faremos o que agora? _

**_Satsuki: _**_Vamos perguntar para as pessoas se elas preferem um final feliz bem-vence-o-mal no off-talk ou se elas querem que os malvados vençam no fim. Simples. n.n _

**_Lin: _**_Mas quem seriam os malvados? O exército ou o rei? _

**_Satsuki: _**_Boa pergunta... eles que decidam, eu definitivamente não estou no humor pra decidir esses assuntos triviais... _

_(Satsuki some) _

**_Lin: _**_Já que está todo mundo sumindo, acho que vou aproveitar a onda... _

_(Lin some) _

_(Personagens somem um a um até só sobrar o Takashi) _

**_Takashi: _**_Ah, então é por isso que a gente não ia destruir o mundo hoje... tá explicado... _

_Me sinto melhor agora. _

_Fui. _

_(Some) _

_OWARI – non-sense continua na próxima semana quando a gente souber com certeza quem é bonzinho e quem é malvado no off-talk. _

****


	16. Batalha no parque! O confronto decisivo!

**Nota do Franklin: **Sim, essa merda estah atrasada. Sim, o James fez de proposito porque hoje eh Valentine's Day e _ontem_ foi meu aniversario. Nao, o teclado da universidade nao tem acento.

Aproveitem essa porra! u.u

* * *

CAPÍTULO XV

BATALHA NO PARQUE! O CONFRONTO DECISIVO!

Se não fosse pela chegada de Nathaliya e Satsuki, Shinji provavelmente teria ficado muito mais tempo jogado contra o muro. As duas garotas correram em sua direção assim que o viram, preocupadas com seu estado. Ao ser perguntado sobre o que acontecera, Shinji demorou a responder, pensando em como faria para contar que seus amigos haviam voltado do outro mundo e que agora eram seus inimigos:

- Eles estavam aqui... eles estavam aqui... – Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

- Eles quem? – Perguntou Nathaliya, ajudando o garoto a se levantar. Não havia nenhum ferimento visível em suas costas, apesar da força do impacto. – Por um acaso Watanabe encontrou você ou coisa assim?

- Eu... não sei. Não, não pode...

Satsuki lançou um olhar preocupado a Nathaliya e as duas loiras levaram o amigo de volta para a escola. Era hora do almoço, os beybladers haviam aproveitado o intervalo nas aulas para procurar o amigo. Logo Ken, Isaac e Rumiko também se reuniram a eles e Shinji conseguiu finalmente contar seu encontro com os gêmeos, com um pouco de dificuldade e alguma confusão.

- Eu não sei o que deu neles! Não sei o que aconteceu para eles agirem assim, não faz sentido! – Concluiu o garoto de Hokkaidou, olhando para Rumiko enquanto falava. A japonesa parecia ser capaz de entendê-lo melhor do que os outros, além de ser a única capaz de enfrentá-lo de igual para igual.

- Eles podem ter se aliado a Watanabe... – Sugeriu Nathaliya. – Pode ser que ele...

- ISSO NUNCA! - Em um estalo de raiva, Shinji rapidamente se levantou, agarrando a russa pela gola do uniforme mais ou menos como Osamu antes fizera com ele. Os olhos do garoto tinham um brilho selvagem e perigoso, revelando a parte mais obscura de sua personalidade. Até mesmo Nathaliya sentiu-se intimidade por aquele olhar, desviando seus olhos para não ter que encará-lo. – Osamu e Kazuo jamais se juntariam ao Watanabe-dono, eu sei que não! Eu não sei o que aconteceu, não sei explicar o que eles fizeram, mas disso eu tenho certeza: nenhum dos Kita no Ookami aceitaria fazer o trabalho sujo daquele verme, não importa o que aconteça!

- Shinji... eu entendo como você se sente, mas... sem saber exatamente o que eles querem, você precisa reconhecer que essa possibilidade é... – Tentou Satsuki, estrategicamente posicionada atrás de Ken e Isaac para o caso de o garoto de Hokkaidou tentar fazer com ela o que fizera com Nathaliya.

- Eles querem Kid Dragoon, disseram que eu não sou mais digno dele. – Shinji finalmente soltou a russa, dando as costas para os colegas. – Bem, se eles querem mesmo pegar a minha fera-bit, eu preciso defendê-la, e...

Uma pedra vinda de lugar nenhum errou por muito pouco a cabeça do líder dos Kita no Ookami, cravando um buraco consideravelmente grande no chão em que caíra. Amarrado à pedra estava um bilhete, que o garoto apanhou já com alguma idéia do que se tratava.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Rumiko, liderando os demais beybladers a se aproximar do garoto.

- _Não podemos aceitar um líder covarde como você. Seus dias de liderança acabaram, Shinji Ueno. Encontre-nos no parque Ueno amanhã durante o pôr-do-sol. Não falte, ou nós não nos daremos ao trabalho de avisar antes de atacar pra valer. Kita no Ookami. _– Shinji leu o bilhete em voz alta, tentando manter a voz livre de emoções. A ironia contida na escola do local da batalha poderia ser considerada uma marca registrada dos gêmeos, mais reveladora do que a assinatura no fim do bilhete. – Bem, me parece que essa vai ser a minha chance de entender exatamente o que está acontecendo.

- Nós vamos com você! – Exclamou Ken, próximo o suficiente para colocar a mão no ombro do amigo. – Com esse obstáculo insperado, eu acho que a nossa viagem a Hokkaidou vai ter que esperar... Então a gente podia usar os seus amigos como aquecimento para a grande batalha! – O comentário do garoto foi recebido com duas sonoras pancadas de suas amigas loiras, que resolveram repreendê-lo por sua insensibilidade. Ken estava sendo massacrado, estrangulado, amassado e pisoteado quando Shinji começou a rir, amassando o bilhete em uma de suas mãos.

- O que foi, Shinji? – Perguntou Rumiko, estranhando a reação do garoto.

- Ah, é que... Eu me lembrei... lembrei de uma cena muito parecida... já faz tanto tempo que eu pensei que não conseguiria mais lembrar! – Shinji continuou sorrindo, apesar do olhar sério. – E quanto a levar vocês... – Nathaliya e Satsuki pararam de tentar passar gilete na franja de Ken para ouvir a continuação da frase. Onde e como elas arranjaram o gilete deverá permanecer em segredo. – Eles estão atrás de Kid Dragoon, a minha fera-bit. Não sei se seria certo envolver vocês nos assuntos dos Kita no Ookami...

- Tarde demais, já estamos envolvidos. – Interrompeu Isaac, colocando a mão no ombro de Shinji de uma maneira muito parecida com a de seu irmão. – Você vai estar sozinho contra dois deles, com certeza nossas habilidades serão úteis.

- Na verdade... eles podem ser três. – Cinco cabeças voltaram-se na direção de Satsuki com o novo comentário. – Quer dizer, se os gêmeos sobreviveram, as chances de Lin estar por perto são bem grandes, certo? Se os três tentarem enfrentar o Shinji por causa de Kid Dragoon...

- Mais uma razão para nós nos entrometermos!

Ken e Isaac iniciaram uma rápida seqüência de exclamações confusas e excitadas, provavelmente sobre os rumos de uma eventual batalha entre eles e os Kita no Ookami. Por causa da confusão, Satsuki não conseguiu terminar de apresentar as suas suspeitas com relação a Lin, a garota que vencera Toshihiro e que poderia muito bem ser a companheira de Shinji. Se antes essa possibilidade parecia remota, a aparição dos gêmeos definitivamente mudava a situação.

- Então está combinado! Amanhã, Parque Ueno, pôr-do-sol!

* * *

A terça-feira amanheceu nublada, cheia de nuvens de chuva. Como sempre, Lily e Hehashiro deixaram o hotel cedo, sem dizer exatamente para onde iam, mas prometendo estar de volta para o jantar. Toshihiro e Vladmir estavam começando a preparar suas coisas para treinar quando Lin entrou no quarto, mais séria do que o normal. A mensagem foi passada para os irmãos sem a necessidade de palavras: a batalha final se aproximava.

- Parque Ueno. – Disse a garota, com uma autoridade estranha em sua voz. – Nós ainda temos tempo até o pôr-do-sol, porém eu quero usar este tempo para ver o quão habilidosos vocês são comparados com meus outros companheiros. Hoje, Shinji Ueno vai ter que merece.

Vladmir e Toshihiro deixaram o quarto sem mais conversas. Enquanto o trio seguia de trem até o parque, o chinês trançado se deixou levar em pensamentos. O nome "Shinji Ueno" não lhe era estranho, ele sabia que já o tinha ouvido antes. Essa era a primeira vez que Lin mencionava o nome do líder de sua equipe na frente dos garotos, ela normalemente usava palavras como _traidor, covarde _ou simplesmente _ele _quando queria se referir ao oponente aquela tarde. Sim, o nome lhe era familiar, ele o lera em algum lugar...

- O garoto que empatou com a Rumiko na final do torneio. – Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, Vladmir esclareceu sua dúvida. Imediatamente Toshihiro se lembrou de onde ouvira o nome do garoto: durante o vôo para Tóquio, os irmãos passaram algum tempo lendo a parte esportiva do jornal, que continha uma nota sobre o torneio japonês de beyblade com a notícia do empate de sua namorada e o estranho competidor. – Eu tenho a impressão de que essa luta não vai ser nada fácil...

* * *

- Um Taichi e um Soldier of Russia, hein... bom trabalho, Lin. – Disseram Osamu e Kazuo ao mesmo tempo. O trio havia chegado ao ponto de encontro no parque e a única garota entre eles rapidamente se encarregou das apresentações. Havia um brilho estranho no olhar dos gêmeos, como se eles soubessem de alguma coisa que seus outros aliados desconheciam. – Isso vai ser mais interessante do que imaginávamos... – Ele e seu irmão começaram a rir, deixando os outros três muito confusos. Em algumas horas, Shinji estaria chegando, e se suas informações estivessem corretas, haveria um certo grupo de amigos junto dele. O confronto final estava se tornando mais e mais interessante, ao menos para eles.

* * *

A escola foi uma tortura, as horas demoraram para passar, o sol desafiava a gravidade e insistia em permanecer no topo do céu por mais tempo que o normal. Quando os alunos da Shibuya Chuugakko foram finalmente liberados, o grupo de beybladers foi o primeiro a cruzar o portão, seguido rápida e silenciosamente até a estação de trem mais próxima que os levaria ao parque. Shinji estava nervoso demais para conseguir falar, segurando a beyblade dourada firme em sua mão. Seus amigos, ansiosos, não fizeram perguntas, apesar de estarem realmente curiosos quanto ao poder dos adversários que teriam de enfrentar.

O parque ficava praticamente junto à estação. Depois de caminhar por menos de dez minutos por entre as árvores, observando o céu tingir-se de tons rosados, dourados e alaranjados, uma voz agressiva e grave soou de algum lugar fora de seu campo de visão:

- Vocês demoraram. Estava achando que o bebê chorão tinha desistido.

A criatura que falara deixou seu esconderijo, pulando do topo de uma árvore para o chão sem nenhum esforço. Apesar do cabelo cumprido, era óbivio que se tratava de um garoto, não mais alto que Rumiko, vestindo um casaco de pele de lobo e calças acinzentadas presas dentro de botas de couro negro. Seus cabelos também eram pretos, porém havia uma mecha azul em destaque. Havia um sorriso cínico em seus lábios, sinal de que ele não estava para brincadeiras.

- Você não veio sozinho, veio? – Perguntou Shinji, colocando-se a frente de seu grupo. Ele não podia ver, mas seus amigos observavam com certa curiosidade o garoto desconhecido.

- Oh, não, mas claro que não... Eu também tenho amigos, sabe... – Com isso, mais quatro vultos surgiram por entre as árvores. Aos poucos, suas formas tornaram-se distinguíveis: um deles poderia ser uma cópia de Osamu, se não estivesse com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e com uma mecha verde ao invés de azul. O segundo vulto era de uma menina de cabelos negros muito longos e organizados. Ela usava a mesma roupa que os gêmeos, além de uma faixa com o símbolo do Yin e Yan na testa. Os outros dois eram...

- Toshihiro? Vladmir? Mas o que...

- Rumiko... o que vocês estão...

Os Kita no Ookami foram os únicos a manter-se sérios enquanto seus aliados dos dois lados trocavam olhares surpresos e expressões catatônicas. Osamu e Kazuo pareciam estar se controlando para não rolar pelo chão rindo até não poder mais, é verdade, mas os quatro permaneceram em silêncio observando os demais. Aos poucos, suas reações normais voltaram e os Taichi e Soldier of Russia puderram conversar normalmente:

- Nós viemos ajudar o Shinji, oras! Ele está realmente precisando de ajuda no momento, quem melhor do que nós pra ajudá-lo a derrotar os caras maus e salvar o dia? – Os dois grupos estavam a cerca de três metros de distância um do outro, com Shinji um pouco a frente de seus aliados, frente a frente com Lin. Os gêmeos encaravam Ken e Isaac enquanto Rumiko e Nathaliya focavam sua atenção em Toshihiro e Vladmir.

- Ajudar... o Shinji...

Vladmir ficou surpreso ao perceber os pêlos em sua nuca se arrepiarem. Arriscando uma olhada para o lado, encontrou Toshihiro envolto em uma aura sinistra, semelhante ao Toshihiro que começara a luta contra Lin em Hong Kong, uma pessoa muito diferente do chinês trançado que ele conhecia. De alguma forma, ele lembrava o Hehashiro que o enfrentara na Rússia com instintos assassinos. Uma olhada na direção do grupo de Rumiko revelou que por enquanto ele era o único capaz de sentir esta mudança, embora fosse impossível dizer por quanto tempo essa situação permaneceria desse jeito.

- É, nós viemos ajudar o Shinji! Algum problema? – A pergunta em alto volume de Ken quebrou os pensamentos do russo. O garoto de franja subversiva apontava para os gêmeos em sinal de desafio, enquanto sua outra mão buscava Fenrochi no bolso de seu uniforme. – Se vocês fazem questão de ficar no nosso caminho, então eu não tenho outra escolha se não fazer churrasquinho de vocês!

- Muito bem, então! Se é isso que quer, não vá chorar pra sua mamãe depois que a sua beyblade virar pó! – Kazuo respondeu à provocação preparando sua beyblade prateada com detalhes verdes para a luta. Os dois estavam prestes a lançar os peões quando Satsuki interrompeu:

- Esperem! Não acham que é melhor a gente resolver o que quer que seja o problema conversando ao invés de lutar?

Satsuki não demonstrava estar muito segura de suas palavras, mantendo-se um pouco atrás de Rumiko e Nathaliya enquanto falava, olhando apreensiva para seus dois amigos a alguns metros de distância. A mudança no olhar de Toshihiro não lhe passou despercebida, assim como a apreensão de Vladmir. A resposta para sua pergunta veio em um coro do qual apenas Shinji e Rumiko não participaram:

- Não!

Ken e Kazuo começaram sua luta assim que o coro se calou, usando o cenário ao redor como campo de batalha. Suas beyblades voavam de árvore em árvore, causando grandes rachaduras nos tronco e rompendo alguns galhos, fazendo as poucas flores de cerejeira que resistiram até o mês de maio finalmente se renderem. Satsuki murmurou alguma coisa o desmatamento ser crime quando um golpe particularmente violento da beyblade prateada lançou Fenrochi contra um galho anormalmente grosso, rompendo-o com um estrondo. Ninguém lhe deu ouvidos, porém, uma vez que todas as atenções estavam voltadas para a luta.

Kazuo não demorou para ficar em vantagem. Sua beyblade, assim como ele, era bem rápida. Por mais forte que fosse o escudo de Ken, uma rápida sucessão de ataques rápidos e invisíveis estava começando a fazer efeito. Quando a beyblade preatada jogou a azul contra uma árvore, Ken viu sua chance de atacar:

- Fenrochi, Chuva de Meteoros!

Enormes bolas de fogo incandescentes foram jogadas em direção ao oponente e sua beyblade. Kazuo se desviou facilmente, fazendo questão de mostrar sua super-velocidade. Os ataques levantaram poeira ao entrar em contato no chão. Quando esta se dissipou, a beyblade prateada também mostrava-se intacta. Kazuo sorriu:

- É, Urashima, você até que não é tão tuim assim, para um campeão mundial. Foram poucos os oponentes que duraram o suficiente em uma luta para conseguir me atacar nestes últimos anos, eu acho que devia te cumprimentar por isso. Não que isso realmente vá fazer alguma diferença, já que agora eu também vou jogar sério... – Ken não se deu ao trabalho de comentar, mordendo o lábio à espera do que quer que seu adversário estivesse preparando para ele. Perto dali, Shinji produziu um som incomum com a garganta, como se indicasse que sabia o que estava por vir e não gostasse nada disso. – Keros, Multiplicação Tripla! Vamos ver como você se sai enfrentando três beyblades, Ken Urashima!

Para espanto e desespero de Ken, a beyblade de Kazuo se transformou em três. Se com uma beyblade ele já estava tendo dificuldade, com três ele estava genuinamente encrencado. Depois de cerca de um minuto sendo atacado simultaneamente em três frentes, Fenrochi finalmente parou de girar, sucumbindo depois de ser cercada por duas beyblades enquanto a terceira aplicava o golpe de misericórdia.

- Oh, quanto tempo isso durou? Um minuto? Até que não foi mal... a última pessoa a enfrentar essa técnica não agüentou nem metade disso... – Com o mesmo sorrisinho cínico que o acompanhara durante toda a luta, Kazuo recolheu sua beyblade e voltou pra junto de seu irmão.

- Agora é minha vez! Eu desafio o de mecha azul pra uma revanche! – Os gêmeos, que estavam agora rindo juntos das falas do mais novo, voltaram suas atenções para Isaac, erguendo uma sobrancelha para o desafio. Seus olhares se encontraram por um instante e o mais velho tomou a frente do grupo, ficando a apenas um metro do russo.

- Pois então vai ser como você quer, Isaac Isaakov, mas não vá chorar depois quando eu destruir você.

Shinji e Satsuki tentaram se mover para impedir o novo confronto, porém as duas beyblades não se deteram por causa deles. A beyblade de Osamu era prateada assim como a do irmão, porém com alguns detalhes em azul no anel de ataque e disco de peso, detalhes esses que eram verdes na beyblade de Kazuo.

O começo desta luta foi muito parecida com a anterior, com troncos e folhagens inocentes tornando-se vítimas da fúria dos peões e seus mestres. Assim como na luta anterior, a beyblade prateada estava com a vantagem, sendo consideravelmente mais ágil do que a adversária. Temendo que sua luta fosse acabar como a do irmão, Issac decidiu atacar para valer:

- Comulk, Tempestade de Neve!

O ataque de Isaac criou uma nevasca que deixou até mesmo Vladmir e Nathalia com frio. Tudo ao redor do mestre do gelo congelou, apesar do dia relativamente quente de meio de primavera. Os Kita no Ookami, no entanto, não se impressionaram. Osamu, em particular, olhou para o gelo que se formava e sorriu. Estava em casa.

- Hehehe, Isaakov... alguém pelo visto se esqueceu que eu também nasci e cresci no meio do gelo. Obrigado, graças a você eu estou em casa agora, posso liberar toda a minha força. Realmente, os amiguinhos do Shinji são tão patéticos quanto ele, você é ainda mais fraco que o Urashima, Isaakov! – Osamu e Kazuo começaram a rir, enquanto o lábio de Shinji começava a sangrar sob a pressão de seus dentes afiados. – Hora de jogar sério, Ofran! Multiplicação Quíntupla!

Se a técnica Kazuo deixara o grupo de Shinji surpreso, a de Osamu deixou-os sem palavras. De repente, Comulk estava diante de cinco adversários igualmente rápidos e esguios, ainda mais velozes lutando sobre o gelo. Não foi preciso um minuto para o urso polar se render, cercado por quatro beyblades ao sofrer o ataque da quinta.

Os gêmeos liberaram as gargalhadas contidas, volta e meia liberando algum insulto contra os "fracotes" aliados de seu líder. Lin foi a única no grupo a não mostrar nenhuma reação ou intenção de parar os garotos, enquanto Shinji e seu grupo tornavam-se mais e mais irritados e Vladmir mostrava-se apreensivo com os insultos ao seu colega de equipe. Toshihiro permanecia envolto na energia estranha, fazendo com que mesmo seu irmão hesitasse em se aproximar.

Finalmente os insultos atingiram seu limite. Com a paciência esgotada e os olhos em chamas, Nathaliya preparou Ciesel para a ação, desafiando, para a surpresa de todos, Vladmir.

- Se você está realmente do lado deles, mesmo depois de tudo que eles disseram sobre a gente, então prove! Lute contra mim pra valer, eu não pretendo me segurar contra você, Vova!

Rumiko engoliu em seco, nervosa. Tudo bem Ken e Isaac desafiarem os gêmeos convencidos, eles eram inimigos até então desconhecidos. Vladmir e Toshihiro, no entanto, não tinham nada de estranho para elas, Nathaliya estava passando dos limites com este desafio. Desde quando uma luta para ajudar um novo amigo se tornara um confronto entre velhos amigos por uma razão ainda não muito clara? Por que Vladmir e Toshihiro estavam ajudando Lin? Por que os Kita no Ookami queriam a fera-bit de Shinji se eram todos amigos e parte da mesma equipe?

- Eu não tenho medo de você, Nathasha. – Respondeu Vladmir, calmo como sempre enquanto preparava Castil. Ele podia sentir os olhos de todos fixos nele, principalmente os de Lin. Ao pensar em ajudar sua amiga em Tóquio, não imaginava que deveria enfrentar seus amigos no processo, porém sua decisão estava tomada, ele ajudaria Lin a cumprir seus objetivos sem se importar com as conseqüêcias – Pode até ser que em um passado distante você conseguisse ganhar de mim, mas eu agora estou bem mais forte, não tenho razões para acreditar que o resultado vai ser o mesmo.

A luta começou sem mais troca de palavras. Um pouco assustada com a expressão da irmã, Rumiko se aproximou de Satsuki em busca de apoio, agarrando seu braço enquanto via os dois companheiros de equipe lutarem um contra o outro. Nathaliya parecia realmente nervosa e irritada, encarando a situação como uma traição de Vladmir e seu irmão. Abaixo deles, as beyblades lutavam de igual para igual, sem uma vantagem claramente definida.

Os ataques tornaram-se mais e mais agressivos com o passar do tempo, as beyblades atingidas voavam longas distâncias antes que cair no chão novamente, porém sem demonstrar sinais de grandes danos. Poucos a pouco, a dupla foi forçada a se afastar do grupo principal e seguir para um região mais afastada entre as árvores, continuando seu duelo longe dos olhos dos demais. Quando nem mesmo o som das beyblades se chocando podia ser ouvido, Ken e Isaac ficaram felizes em romper o silêncio com mais um desafio:

- Nós desafiamos os gêmeos de novo! Vamos lutar em dupla e ver quem é o melhor de uma vez por todas!

Osamu e Kazuo novamente se viram obrigados a segurar gargalhadas. Lutar em dupla era sua especialidade, se aqueles dois não conseguiram derrotá-los em um combate individual, como esperavam derrotá-los no que eles sabiam fazer de melhor? Se seus adversários estavam realmente dispostos a serem ainda mais humilhados, não seriam eles a impedi-los. Osamu falou pelos dois, aceitando o desafio.

Quatro beyblades foram lançadas. Fenrochi logo se aproximou da beyblade de Osamu, enquanto Comulk passou a atacar a de Kazuo. Lutando separados, gêmeos rapidamente ficaram com a vantagem, novamente atacando em velocidade. Quando Ken e Isaac pareciam prestes a perder, os dois irmãos precisaram de apenas um olhar para combinar o contra-ataque: suas beyblades guiaram as adversárias em direção a um tronco caído – provavelmente derrubado por eles em alguma outra luta – e usaram-no para escapar da massa de ataques dirigida a eles. As duas beyblades saltaram, ficando lado a lado acima das rivais. Esse era o momento que seus mestres estavam esperado:

- _Twin Byte_! – Gritaram Ken e Isaac ao mesmo tempo, lançando seu ataque especial nos gêmeos. Os dois tinham um sorriso idêntico de triunfo no rosto, porém seus adversários não se impressionaram. Sem precisar se encarar, os dois responderam com ainda outro ataque combinado:

- Furacão Duplo!

As duas beyblades prateadas começaram a girar em círculos cada vez mais rápido, formando um grande furacão que só não varreu as beyblades de Ken e Isaac por causa do ataque que eles tentaram lançar. No final, as quatro beyblades continuaram girando, como se não tivessem atacado ou sido atacadas.

A luta do quarteto foi interrompida quando uma beyblade negra caiu no meio do fogo cruzado. Castil não parecia enfraquecido, apenas um pouco perdido. Segundos depois, Vladmir e Nathaliya surgiram do meio das árvores e sua luta continuou – tão destrutiva quanto antes – próxima a dos gêmeos. O som de seis beyblades batalhando encheu o ambiente, fazendo com que Rumiko e Satsuki se sentissem acuadas. Para qualquer lugar que olhassem havia uma beyblade atacando um adversário em uma luta que elas ainda não haviam conseguido entender muito bem. Em busca de segurança, as duas incoscientemente se aproximaram de Shinji, cada uma agarrando um de seus braços.

Toshihiro, que até então travava uma batalha interna contra uma parte muito inconveniente de sua personalidade – uma que até as lutas em Xangai ele não sabia que exitia – finalmente perdeu o controle. Ver sua namorada abraçada a outro garoto – um traidor, ainda por cima – e lutando ao lado dele contra seus amigos atiçou o ciúme e a raiva no até então sempre calmo e racional vice-líder japonês. Em poucos segundos, Fenku estava em seu lançador rabo-de-peixe apontado na direção da garota:

- Rumiko, eu te desafio. – Declarou ele, com a franja um pouco bagunçada cobrindo seus olhos. Rumiko se assustou, desvencilhando-se de Shinji e caminhando na direção do namorado.

- Toshihiro, o que você...

- Você quer lutar pelo _Shinji_, não é? Não foi pra isso que você veio aqui? Pois então faça o que tem que fazer e lute contra mim! – A cada palavra a voz de Toshihiro tornava-se mais alta e amarga. A imagem que passou pela cabeça de Rumiko foi a de um Hehashiro de dezessete anos que chegou muito perto de matar o melhor amigo por ciúme injustificado e perdeu temporariamente o posto de líder da equipe durante o Torneio Africano. Seria possível que a dupla personalidade era uma característica genética dos Urameshi? Era a primeira vez que ela via o namorado neste estado, depois de mais de um ano de convivência diária. Rumiko não sabia muito bem o que isso significava, no entanto, pois no momento só havia espaço para um sentimento em seu coração: medo.

- Toshihiro...

- Não me venha com "_Toshihiro_s"! Eu quero lutar, Rumiko Higurashi, e você vai ser a minha adversária! Mostre a sua lealdade ao seu _amiguinho_ me derrotando aqui e agora!

Quando o chinês trançado lançou Fenku praticamente em direção ao seu peito, Rumiko teve que usar Fenki para se defender, começando mais uma luta. O leviathan não perdeu tempo, rapidamente encurralando o centauro contra uma árvore. Rumiko não queria lutar contra Toshihiro, contra seu namorado, ainda mais em uma disputa sem sentido como aquela. Ela queria saber porque os antigos amigos de Shinji estavam atrás dele agora e porque queriam sua fera-bit, e queria que eles contassem seus motivos sem precisar de uma grande luta, sem precisar que alguém se machucasse.

As lutas estavam por todo o lado. Com oito beyblades se enfrentando, Shinji, Lin e Satsuki estavam tendo problemas para acompanhar tantas batalhas. Rumiko e Toshihiro lutavam – ou melhor, Fenku usava Fenki como seu novo saco de pancadas – a sua esquerda, as duas duplas de irmãos continuavam em um combate realmente equilibrado a frente e Nathaliya e Vladmir mostravam todo o poder dos vice-campeões mundiais em algum lugar a sua direita. Depois de algum tempo observando e tentando entender o caos, Lin finalmente se pronunciou:

- Shinji, agora somos só você e eu, não tem mais ninguém pra te ajudar. Como os outros estão ocupados, acho que cabe a mim te derrotar e tomar Kid Dragoon. Lan-Lan, Go Shoot!

Surpreso, o líder dos Kita no Ookami não conseguiu se desviar em tempo. Sua cabeça teria sido partida em dois, não fosse pela intromissão de uma beyblade roxa e branca. As duas beyblades não perderam tempo em começar a lutar também.

- Sabe, eu não gosto de ser ignorada! – Exclamou Satsuki, ainda em posição de lançamento, sorrindo de uma maneira muito parecida com a de Ken ao lutar para valer. – Eu e Flamelus ficamos muito irritados por isso, portanto é melhor você se preparar, Lin Mei Xing, eu não vou me segurar! Flamelus, Turbilhão de Fogo!

A beyblade de bronze foi atingida pelo ataque do grifo, porém sem sofrer nenhum dano aparente. Lin olhou de Shinji para Satsuki – que agora se colocava protetoramente a frente de seu amigo – e fechou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que sua faixa se partia e caía por seu rosto.

- Nada mal para uma principiante. Shinji conseguiu aliados persistentes, parece que eu vou ter que acabar com todos eles para chegar no nosso objetivo. Se é assim, então é melhor eu lutar pra valer...

No segundo seguinte Lan-Lan estava junto de Flamelus, mandando a beyblade bicolor para longe. Satsuki não se abateu, guiando sua beyblade de volta para o campo de batalha. Lin claramente estava em vantagem na luta, Satsuki era, afinal, inexperiente se comparada aos demais beybladers ao redor. Flamelus era a única razão pela qual ela continuava lutando, o que permitia que ela se levantasse cada vez que um ataque da adversária a derrubasse.

Shinji estava cercado por lutas. A sua frente, a suas costas, pelos lados. Não era raro uma das beyblades combatentes ser jogada no meio de outro confronto, para logo se recuperar e voltar para seu devido campo de batalha. Todos os dez lutadores estavam muito concentrados, até mesmo Rumiko, atiçando suas beyblades como se não houvesse amanhã, como se a razão por estarem lutando daquele jeito realmente fizesse sentido.

Mas não fazia. A situação toda não fazia sentido. Osamu, Kazuo e Lin eram seus amigos, seus companheiros de luta. Era um absurdo pensar que eles estariam atrás de sua fera-bit, que quisessem substitui-lo como líder, que o tratassem como covarde...

Não, talvez as coisas fizessem algum sentido, afinal. Ele estava agindo como um bebê chorão desde sua chegada à capital, desde as cenas que presenciara na estação de trem. Seus amigos provavelmente sabiam de sua nova personalidade, sentindo-se envergonhados por terem um líder incapaz de se opor até mesmo a uma mosca. Era isso, os Kita no Ookami decidiram substitui-lo por causa de seu comportamento depois da revolta.

'_Eu era um covarde...'_ Pensava o garoto enquanto observava as lutas. O quarteto continuava surpreendentemente equilibrado em dois contra dois, embora os lutadores – principalmente Isaac – estivessem cobertos de suor e arfando, cansados pela batalha prolongada. Rumiko se dedicava a escapar dos ataques de seu oponente trançado, que parecia realmente ansioso para lutar de verdade. Nathaliya e seu oponente estavam em um momento "quebra-quebra" em que suas beyblades não se distanciavam mais do que cinco centímetros entre um ataque e outro. Era um milagre Satsuki ainda estar resistindo contra o poder de Lin e Lan-Lan. _'Eu era... eu mudei! Eu não sou mais assim! Eu voltei a ser eu mesmo depois da final, graças à Rumiko!'_ Uma beyblade passou voando por sua cabeça, porém ele não sabia dizer a quem pertencia. _'Eu não sou mais! Não sou mais! Ou será que..._'

O mestre de Kid Dragoon olhou mais uma vez para os beybladers ao seu redor. Ken, Isaac, Rumiko, Nathaliya e Satsuki estavam todos lutando por ele, tentando defendê-lo de sua própria equipe. Shinji estava se escondendo atrás deles, o único a assistir enquanto todos lutavam em seu lugar.

_'Isso está errado! Eles não deviam estar lutando, eles não tem nada a ver com isso! Ficar me escondendo atrás dos meus amigos só prova que eu sou mesmo um covarde. Pois bem, se Osamu, Kazuo e Lin querem Kid Dragoon, eles que venham buscar!'_

- Parem todos agora! – A voz do líder dos Kita no Ookami ecoou pelo parque, firme e cheia de autoridade como costumava ser. As beyblades pararam o que estavam fazendo e passaram a girar no mesmo lugar, aguardando novas intruções, assim como seus mestres. – Pessoal, eu agradeço o esfoço de vocês, mas ficar me escondendo atrás de suas beyblades só vai dar a eles mais um motivo para me chamar de covarde. – Satsuki e Rumiko levaram a mão à boca com o comentário, enquanto Ken, Isaac e Nathaliya arriscaram um sorriso. – Osamu, Kazuo, Lin, se vocês querem Kid Dragoon, vão ter que lutar contra mim para pegá-lo! E eu já vou avisando que eu não estou disposto a entregar meu parceiro a ninguém!

Com um rápido movimento automático, a beyblade dourada foi de encontro aos seus três adversários.

_

* * *

_

_(Frases entre parenteses interrompem o off-talk antes que os personagens possam aparecer) _

_(Frases entre parenteses colocam os quatro Kita no Ookami amarrados em cadeiras fechados em uma salinha apertada de interrogatorio) _

_(Frases entre parenteses jogam o Franklin pra dentro da salinha) _

_(Frases entre parenteses voltam a designar seu papel normal no off-talk depois desta pequena arrumacao de cena) _

**_Franklin: _**_Otimo, aqui estou eu, cercado dos merdinhas da segunda fase, falando sem nenhuma porra de acento grafico e eu nao tenho ideia do que estah acontecendo... ¬¬' _

**_Shinji: _**_Voce aparentemente foi designado a nos fazer perguntas bestas para compensar que ninguem postou nada no seu aniversario, que foi ontem. _

**_Osamu: _**_Hey, isso nao vale! Por que o Shinji sempre tem que saber de tudo? Eu sou bem mais inteligente que ele! _

_(Osamu agitando a cadeira ateh praticamente derruba-la) _

**_Franklin: _**_Eu tenho minhas duvidas... o.o/ (olhando pra cadeira capenga) _

**_Lin: _**_Vamos direto ao assunto, dah pra ser? _

**_Franklin: _**_Thank you, criatura que eu nao devia conhecer por nao fazer parte da parte da historia em que eu apareco. Pelo visto eh hora de bancar o entrevistador... que maneira mais esdruxula pra consertar o fato de ter esquecido o meu aniversario, hein, Jamie? _

_(James aparece do nada vestido de chefe da policia) _

**_James: _**_Quem foi que disse que eu esqueci o seu aniversario? Tudo que eu fiz foi fingir ter esquecido pra poder postar uma coisa... diferente... para o off-talk! Tendo voce como protagonista e os nossos lobinhos favoritos como convidados! n.n _

**_Kazuo: _**_Como eh que a gente pode ser convidados se estamos amarrados feito prisioneiros condenados com direitos humanos ignorados e voce ainda por cima aparece vestido de policial! Isso eh um complo contra a gente! Eu sei! _

**_Osamu: _**_Jamie quer sumir com a gente antes que a gente possa sumir com o Shinji no proximo capitulo! Isso eh golpe baixo! _

**_Lin: _**_Tecnicamente, nohs vamos fugir com a Kid Dragoon, nao com o Shinji... _

**_Kazuo: _**_Quem se importa? Dah na mesma... _

**_Lin: _**_Tecnicamente, nao... _

**_Osamu e Kazuo: _**_Tah, Lin, jah entendemos... _

_(Silencio...) _

**_James: _**_Nao vai comecar as perguntas, Franklin? _

**_Franklin: _**_Estou esperando o pior mentiroso da face da Terra se mandar daqui. u.u _

**_James: _**_Eu entendi a indireta, mas eu nao sou mentiroso. Voce devia agradecer por eu estar usando meu tempo no pc da universidade pra colocar esse capitulo no ar ainda em tempo de comemorar pra voce, porque o Chang e a Cathy talvez nao tenham essa chance! _

_(James some com lagrimas nos olhos) _

_(Sliencio dramatico) _

_(Todo mundo esperando o Franklin comecar a chorar emocionado) _

_(Esperando...) _

_(Franklin espirra um catarro nojento . ) _

**_Franklin: _**_Entao tah, vamos comecar logo essa porra pra eu poder terminar logo essa porra! _

_(Franklin dah um daqueles giros a la Mulher Maravilha e aparece vestido de apresentador de programa de auditorio) _

_(Kita no Ookami continuam presos nas cadeiras) _

**_Franklin: _**_Bem vindos, seus merdas incapazes de todo o mundo! Bem-vindos ao meu show de perguntas indecentes e respostas indiscretas! Hoje os nossos alv... quer dizer, convidados sao os Kita no Ookami, a equope mais misteriosa da historia de BB2! _

_(Na plateia) _

**_Felipe: _**_Gente, desde quando o Franklin virou mentiroso? Achei que esse fosse o meu papel... _

_(De volta ao palco) _

**_Franklin: _**_As perguntas babacas que eu vou ter que fazer foram mandadas por criaturas mais babacas ainda que estao na plateia assistindo a toda essa merda. Para proteger suas identidades, nao posso revelar o autor de cada besteirol que eu leio, ou a pobre criatura pode acabar para sempre rotulada de imbecil, incapaz, degenerada, degrada e afins... _

**_Osamu: _**_Comeca logo... _

_(Na plateia) _

**_Christie: _**_Oh, meu querido Frank parece ter sido influenciado por minhas manias de falar muito e nao dizer nada! Ele estah igualzinho a mim, que orgulho! Ah, agora que ele eh um homem de dezenove anos, jah estava na hora de absorver uma personalidade que prestasse! Todo o meu glamour e fama com certeza vao passar para ele agora, e em troca eu vou poder usar ainda mais do cartao sem limites dele! _

_(De volta ao palco) _

**_Franklin: _**_Muito bem entao, mentecaptos do mundo, hora de revelar os segredos dos Kita no Ookami! (Plateia ovacionando o Franklin) A primeira pergunta eh para o Shinji, ela diz: querido Shinji, o que voce mais quer nesse momento? _

**_Shinji: _**_Ah... O que eu mais quero nesse momento eh... sair daqui... ¬¬ _

_(Plateia aplaude emocionada) _

**_Franklin: _**_Oh, muito bem! Muiito bem! Osamu, voce eh o proximo! Uma fan nao muito discreta estah te perguntando qual o tipo de chocolate que voce mais gosta, parece que Valentine's Day estah mesmo no ar... _

_(Na plateia) _

**_Ken: _**_Argh... Eu senti a energia do narrador emanando do Franklin agora.. isso eh perigoso... _

**_Williami: _**_Sem falar em Valentine's... quando nao se tem namorada esse dia eh tao solitario... T.T _

_(De volta ao palco) _

_(Osamu em ataque de furia) _

**_Kazuo: _**_Eu respondo por ele! Osamu gosta de chocolate ao leite com amendoas, mas eu prefiro chocolate amargo com menta! _

**_Franklin: _**_Muito bem, muito bem, meninas jah sabem o que dar pra eles hoje... Lin, alguem me perguntou qual o tamanho do seu sutia, mas eu acho que nao devia fazer essa pergunta em voz alta, entao... _

_(Close na Lin transformada em sinal de transito) _

**_Franklin: _**_Eu decidi perguntar o que voce gosta de fazer quando nao estah correndo atras de garotos e destruindo lares ou cassando o lider de sua equipe para roubar uma fera-bit. Que tal? _

_(Osamu e Kazuo rindo) _

_(Shinji com pensamentos suicidas) _

_(Lin tentando decidir se arrebentas as cordas e acaba com o Franklin ou se responde a pergunta primeiro para justificar suas acoes) _

**_Lin: _**_(muito calma, calma ateh demais...) Oh, eu... Eu corro atras de apresentadores inoportunos para ensina-los a se comportar melhor! u.u _

_(Agora sim, Lin arrebenta as cordas e sai correndo atras do Franklin) _

_(E o off-talk termina com a Terra explodindo e o James atrasado para a aula!) _

_OWARI!!! _


	17. A verdade aparece

**Nota do Chang 1: **É, eu estou fazendo as notas porque meu aniversário foi terça passada. Se o Franklin pode, eu também posso.

**Nota do Chang 2: **O capítulo está atrasado e o James culpa o trabalho de sociologia por isso. O que provavelmente significa que todos nós devemos fazer o mesmo, ou pelo menos fingir que fazemos.

**Nota do Chang 3: **Esse capítulo é a conclusão da terceira parte da história. Semana que vem teremos Takashi e os WATB de volta.

**Nota do Chang 4: **Aproveitem o capítulo, deixem um review se não for pedir muito e até...

algum dia... o.o'

* * *

CAPÍTULO XVI 

A VERDADE APARECE

_- Parem todos agora! – A voz do líder dos Kita no Ookami ecoou pelo parque, firme e cheia de autoridade como costumava ser. As beyblades pararam o que estavam fazendo e passaram a girar no mesmo lugar, aguardando novas intruções, assim como seus mestres. – Pessoal, eu agradeço o esfoço de vocês, mas ficar me escondendo atrás de suas beyblades só vai dar a eles mais um motivo para me chamar de covarde. – Satsuki e Rumiko levaram a mão à boca com o comentário, enquanto Ken, Isaac e Nathaliya arriscaram um sorriso. – Osamu, Kazuo, Lin, se vocês querem Kid Dragoon, vão ter que lutar contra mim para pegá-lo! E eu já vou avisando que eu não estou disposto a entregar meu parceiro a ninguém! _

_Com um rápido movimento automático, a beyblade dourada foi de encontro aos seus três adversários. _

* * *

Kid Dragoon rapidamente afastou qualquer beyblade que não fosse prateada ou bronzeada do campo de batalha, devolvendo-as para seus mestres com uma série de ataques certeiros. Os Kita no Ookami, ao contrário dos Taichi e Soldier of Russia, não se mostraram surpresos com os novos rumos da luta, estavam talvez ainda mais satisfeitos com tudo. 

- Ah, já estava na hora do _líder_ parar de se esconder! – Exclamou Kazuo, começando seus ataques contra o novo oponente. – Pena que, do jeito que as coisas estão indo, esse pequeno ato de coragem vai se provar ser um ato de burrice também! – Os gêmeos começaram a gargalhar novamente, sem tirar os olhos da luta. Lin permaneceu séria, observando as reações de seus aliados e dos aliados de Shinji. Assim como Kazuo, nenhum deles parecia acreditar que o líder tinha chace em um confronto três contra um.

Com o desenrolar da batalha, porém, a realidade se mostrou um pouco diferente das primeiras previsões: por causa das duas lutas contra os irmãos do fogo e gelo, os gêmeos estavam no limite de suas energias, por mais que tentassem mostrar o contrário. Suas beyblades não estavam mais tão rápidas e usar a técnica de multiplicação seria quase como um suicídio. Assim sendo, apesar de teoricamente a luta ser três contra um, apenas Lin conseguia lutar para valer, uma batalha em um contra um.

O que Osamu e Kazuo não conseguiam fazer lutando, eles decidiram fazer em palavras. Tão logo Kid Dragoon passou a dar sinais de estar gostando do confronto, os gêmeos largaram suas primeiras provocações:

- Hey, Hey, vai com calma! Pra que a pressa? – Começou Osamu, fazendo sua beyblade fugir correndo por um tronco caído do que poderia ser um ataque letal do filhote de dragão.

- É, não precisa se apressar tanto! A sua destruição vai chegar de um jeito ou de outro, não importa o que você faça! – Concluiu Kazuo, unindo-se ao irmão para atacar a beyblade dourada. Depois do ataque, as beyblades prateadas se afastaram para dar espaço à companheira bronzeada, que passou a atacar sozinha.

- Eu não pretendo ser destruído aqui. – Retrucou Shinji, mostrando uma calma parecida com a da companheira. – Vocês me chamam de covarde porque...

- Porque é isso que você é. – Interompeu Kazuo, ainda fora da luta. – Você fugiu na parte mais importante da batalha, nos abandonou nas garras do Watanabe-dono. Que tipo de líder abandona os companheiros dessa maneira?

- Eu... eu...

- Humpf... É verdade que somos descendentes de samurais desempregados que acabaram presos aos Watanabe para não morrer de fome, é verdade que até a geração dos nossos avós todos acreditavam que uma dívida de honra como aquela era inquebrável, é verdade que nossos pais tentaram lutar e falharam... mas ao menos nenhum deles desceu tão baixo a ponto de trair os amigos pra salvar a própria pele, _líder!_ – O olhar de Osamu expressava todo o desprezo que o garoto tinha para com Shinji no momento. Sua voz estava carregada de veneno, usando a história de sua equipe para atingir o líder.

- Eu não fugi! – Exclamou Shinji, encarando os companheiros com os olhos em chamas. As palavras dos gêmeos realmente o atingiram, ele até podia agüentar ser chamado de covarde, mas traidor era demais. – Não fui eu que escolhi vir pra cá, foi o meu pai que me colocou no trem! Ele que queria que eu viesse em busca de ajuda e...

- Você devia ter ficado. – Disseram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo. Suas beyblades permanecia girando, porém não estavam mais atacando, embora continuassem por perto. – Se fosse realmente nosso líder, teria desafiado Kenshin-sensei e permanecido com a gente.

- E vocês acham que eu não tentei? Eu não queria ter vindo, não queria ter sido o único a... – Shinji deixou o rosto cair, tentando juntar forças para continuar a frase. O peso do destino de seu pai e de tantos outros rebeldes mais do que nunca pesava em seus ombros naquele momento.

- Então é isso que você acha que aconteceu? – Lin finalmente falou, aproveitando o descuido do adversário para atacar para valer. – Você realmente acredita cegamente no que o Watanabe-dono te disse na carta? E sim, nós sabemos da carta. – Acrescentou, captando o olhar surpreso do garoto a sua frente. – Se você é tão ingênuo a ponto de cair em um truque sujo de Ryuuma Watanabe, eu realmente te aconselho a considerar a sua posição na equipe, Shinji Ueno. Todos nós sabemos que aquele homem não precisa de bons motivos para mentir e que seria capaz de comer a própria mãe para não morrer de fome se necessário.

Kid Dragoon parou de atacar, sentindo o impacto dos golpes de Lan-Lan com força. Pequenos cortes e hematomas começaram a surgir no corpo de Shinji também, entretanto o garoto não pareceu perceber nada. Segundo Lin, seu pai e os demais ainda estavam vivos, de alguma forma haviam sobrevivido à emboscada no trem. Ela tinha razão, acreditar em Ryuuma Watanabe e em sua carta sem nenhuma outra prova concreta havia sido um erro seu. Uma fagulha de esperança se acendeu dentro do garoto, tanto para a vitória nesta pequena luta quanto para a vitória na grande luta que ainda viria.

- Mas então... mas então... como... como... – Perguntou ele, se referindo a o que deveria ter acontecido depois de sua partida. Os gêmeos tentaram responder, porém Lin os impediu. Enquanto os quatro lutavam, os demais beybladers assistiam, ansiosos e apreensivos, cada um tentando preencher o quebra-cabeça que era a história dos Kita no Ookami da sua maneira.

- Watanabe-dono capturou todos, é verdade, mas o número de mortos foi bem menor do que o que dizia a carta. Enquanto você e Kenshin-sensei estavam ocupados na estação, a maioria do exército dele foi atrás de nós na fazenda. Eu desconfio que nossos planos vazaram para eles de alguma forma, não tinha como Watanabe-dono saber de nosso treinamento. Nós não estávamos prontos, ainda não era hora de lutar. Eles nos pegaram de surpresa e os adultos foram obrigados a lutar com espadas, enquanto nós nos e Susumu-sensei nos afastávamos com as beyblades.

Shinji escutava atentamente cada palavra de sua companheira, imaginando as cenas descritas com um realismo um tanto fantástico. A cada nova frase de Lin, novas perguntas brotavam na mente de Satsuki; apesar de ter ouvido a história de Shinji contada pelo garoto ainda havia muita coisa que ela não conseguia entender. Em primeiro lugar, quem era esse Susumu-sensei? E depois… ainda haviam pessoas que lutavam com espadas mesmo no Japão moderno? Quando Lin continuou falando, a loira foi obrigada jogar estas perguntas no fundo de sua mente para ouvi-la:

- Foi por causa do Susumu-sensei que nós descobrimos onde você estava, e por causa dele que fomos até a estação. Nós vimos Kenshin-sensei ser preso, mas chegamos tarde demais para ajudar. Com o líder preso e o filho dele indo pra longe, não tivemos outra alternativa se não nos separarmos para recuperar nossas forças, e assim finalmente lutar para valer e recuperar o poder da nossa equipe. Depois que terminarmos com você, vamos voltar pra Hokkaidou, libertar todos e ensinar o Watanabe-dono a não se meter com a gente!

Osamu e Kazuo soltaram vivas ao fim da fala da colega, por alguns segundos voltado a lutar. Shinji mordeu o lábio novamente, aos poucos processando todas as informações. Seu pai estava vivo, seus companheiros estavam presos e ele estava sendo considerado um traidor.

- Que foi, ficou mudo? – Perguntou Kazuo, após alguns minutos de silêncio. As beyblades continuavam lutando, tanto Lin quanto Shinji mostravam sinais de cansaço agora. Sem aviso, Kid Dragoon apareceu, iluminando a floresta que começava a escurecer. O sol desaparecera quase completamente coberto por um amontoado de nuvens negras, o anúncio de uma tempestade.

- Não, eu não fiquei mudo, eu só acho que as coisas fazem ainda menos sentido agora. Se nós temos tempo pra ficar brigando em Tóquio, podíamos muito bem voltar a Hokkaidou e enfrentar Watanabe-dono de uma vez!

Lan-Lan também apareceu, surpreendendo os aliados de Shinji com seu tamanho. Lin fechou os olhos, imaginando seu próximo ataque. A tatuagem em sua testa começou a brilhar, ao mesmo tempo em que seus dentes caninos tornaram-se um pouco mais cumpridos e afiados.

- Você não entende, não é, Shinji? A única coisa que nos impede de ir a Hokkaidou agora é você! – Exclamou Osamu, sorrindo por causa da atitude de sua companheira. Ela provavelmente estava querendo terminar a luta mais depressa. – Nós não queremos que você vá conosco, Shinji, a luta não é mais sua! Apenas Kid Dragoon nos interessa agora!

- Vocês não têm o direito de decidir se a luta é ou não minha, como líder eu...

- Não queremos um líder covarde. Não queremos um traidor.

Com a última fala combinada dos gêmeos, um fraca luz dourada tornou-se visível vinda de algum lugar dentro das roupas de Shinji. Tal brilho provavelmente não poderia ser visto durante o dia, porém com a escuridão crescente do parque, este acabou tornando-se bem visível. Era muito parecido com o brilho envolvendo Lin, em pouco tempo os caninos do garoto também começavam a crescer. O líder dos Kita no Ookami sorriu, quando falou sua voz estava mais grave e sinistra, um tanto assustadora e quase inumana:

- Covarde, é? Talvez eu seja mesmo um… Por não ter desobedecido meu pai, por não ter ajudado vocês antes... Por ter me escondido atrás do Lutador Solitário no torneio. É, eu sou um covarde. Eu admito. Porém o fato de ser covarde não significa que eu não possa lutar, que eu não _queira _lutar. Eu não vou entregar Kid Dragoon pra ninguém, não enquanto eu ainda estiver vivo!

E com isso, as três beyblades adversárias foram atacadas ao mesmo tempo pelo filhote de dragão. Os gêmeos foram lançados contra árvores próximas, porém Lin conseguiu se segurar. Em pouco tempo as quatro beyblades estavam reunidas novamente, e Osamu e Kazuo também começavam a mostrar sinais de uma transformação: enquanto seus dentes cresciam, um brilho prateado parecia emanar de seus tornozelos, atravessando até mesmo a bota de couro negro que calçavam.

- Nós tínhamos alguma esperança de resolver isso sem grandes danos, Shinji... – Começou Osamu, mirando seus olhos amarelos no líder de sua equipe de uma forma assustadora.

- ... Mas já que você quer mesmo lutar a sério, nós também não vamos nos segurar! – Completou Kazuo, passando a língua por um de seus caninos super-afiados. Tanto a sua voz como a de Osamu haviam se tornado mais graves e um tanto _bestiais, _assustando os demais beybladers que não sabiam o que estava acontecendo.

- Furacão Duplo! – Gritaram os gêmeos em uníssono em seu último esforço na batalha. Era tudo ou nada agora.

- Soco Elétrico! – Exclamou Lin, com uma voz muito profunda para ser feminina. Vladmir se assutou, imaginando que sua amiga havia sido possuída por um espírito ou algo do tipo, até se lembrar da luta de Len e a explicação sobre a união com a fera-bit. Ao que parecia, os quatro Kita no Ookami eram capaz dessa extrema sincronia.

Quando as quatro beyblades se chocaram, uma grande explosão deixou todos ao redor temporariamente surdos, levantando uma quantidade considerável de poeira e troncos. Tendo em mente a explicação de que quanto maior a sincronia com a fera-bit, maior o dano no beyblader, Vladmir estava convencido de que Shinji cairia inconsciente a qualquer momento, sua beyblade não poderia sobreviver aos dois ataques combinados. Entretanto, quando a poeira baixou Shinji revelou-se o único a permanecer em pé, Lin, Osamu e Kazuo inconscientes e cobertos de uma mistura de poeira e sangue ao lado de três beyblades parcialmente destruídas.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Rumiko, localizando Kid Dragoon ainda girando onde estava antes de os adversários lançarem seus ataques. Como se respondesse a sua pergunta, uma quinta beyblade, marrom e branca, surgiu ao lado da dourada, girando alegremente ao redor desta.

- Ora, isso é simples... Eu acabei de ganhar mais três feras-bit para a minha coleção! – Respondeu uma voz feminina desconhecida. Os beybladers voltaram-se para uma das árvores próximas, onde um vulto escondido pelas sombras parecia observá-los.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou Shinji, tentando forçar sua voz para parecer ameaçadora, mas falhando devido ao cansaço. A luz dourada que antes o envolvia estava começando a desaparecer, seus dentes aos poucos voltando ao normal também. – Apareça!

O vulto saltou, caindo exatamente entre o líder e os demais Kita no Ookami. Os queixos dos garotos se distenderam com a visão de uma garota baixinha, mais ou menos do tamanho de Rumiko, porém obviamente mais velha, com longos cabelos negros presos em uma trança vestindo uma roupa tradicional chinesa um tanto justa que revelava seu corpo muito bem desenvolvido com detalhes impressionantes, visíveis mesmo na penumbra.

- Ah, meninos, mas que coisa! Tão novinhos e já pensando coisas feias sobre mim... – Exclamou a misteriosa garota com uma voz forçadamente infantil. Seu olhar, no entanto, era tudo menos isso, malicioso e sensual, acompanhando os movimentos de seu corpo, propositalmente acentuando o fato de ela estar usando uma saia muito curta e justa e um decote muito aberto.

- Responda a minha pergunta, eu não estou para brincadeiras! – Insistiu Shinji, desta vez com um pouco mais de sucesso em mostrar autoridade. Do outro lado da recém-chegada, os demais Kita no Ookami começavam a dar sinais de que não ficariam muito mais tempo desacordados.

- _Ara_, _ara_, mas que garotinho chato... deve ser mesmo um pirralho insolente... – Comentou a garota, olhando para lugar nenhum enquanto fazia cara de coitadinha. – Mas já que insiste... Meu nome é Jing Mei Tsé, e eu vim aqui pra buscar meu novo brinquedinho! Athena, vamos atrás da nossa recompensa!

Enquanto a beyblade marrom e branca iniciava uma intrigante coreografia no chão ao lado da mestra, as beyblades derrotadas dos Kita no Ookami começavam a brilhar de uma maneira estranha, e em poucos segundos as figuras um tanto fantasmagóricas de um panda, um cervo e um antílope surgiram, vagarosamente se distanciando dos peões em direção à garota...

- Pare agora mesmo!

Kid Dragoon voltou à ativa, atingindo a beyblade marrom e branca e atrapalhando sua coreografia. Imediatamente Lan-Lan, Ofran e Keros voltaram para suas beyblades, no mesmo instante em que seus mestres abriam os olhos.

- Hey, ninguém te deu o direito de me interromper, pirralho! – Uma vez interrompida, Athena passou a focar seus ataques na beyblade dourada, usando sua velocidade para evitar contra-ataques do já muito enfraquecido Shinji. – Quem você pensa que é?

- Eu não vou deixar você pegar as feras-bit dos meus amigos! Eu não sei o que você tem em mente, mas como líder dos Kita no Ookami é meu dever lutar por eles! Sem fugir ou me esconder!

Os últimos vestígios da transformação de Shinji há muito haviam sumido, o garoto estava visivelmente cansado e mantinha-se em pé com dificuldade. Entretanto, com a nova ameaça, os olhos do garoto ganharam um novo brilho. Não um brilho amarelado e lupino como durante a última luta, mas um brilho decidido, forte e determinado. Os Kita no Ookami, percebendo a mudança, ficaram sem saber o que fazer, sem saber se deveriam ficar felizes com o retorno do líder que eles conheciam ou preocupados com o resultado de uma luta em que este líder estava claramente em desvantagem.

- _Big Bang Impact! _

Rumiko reconheceu a técnica que empatara com a Chama da Amizade durante a final do último torneio. Shinji estava aparentemente apostando tudo na técnica ainda não completamente dominada, a única chance de vencer agora que estava beirando a exaustão. Infelizmente pra ele, sua adversária tinha um plano:

- Olhar Paralisante!

Um clarão forte iluminou toda a área por cerca de dois segundos, exitinguindo-se em seguida. O ataque de Kid Dragoon foi anulado e a beyblade dourada passou a girar no mesmo lugar, cambaleante. Shinji caiu de joelhos no chão, não conseguindo mais se manter em pé.

- Kid Dragoon! Kid Dragoon! – Chamou o garoto, tentando fazer sua beyblade se mover. O filhote de dragão permaneceu parado, no entanto.

- Oh, não gaste suas energias com uma coisa inútil dessas, pirralho! Sua fera-bit foi completamente dominada pela minha corujinha querida! Agora não há nada que você possa fazer para me impedir de vencer e pegar o meu prêmio!

Tomado pela exaustão, Shinji não conseguiu fazer nada para impedir sua preciosa fera-bit de ser arrancada de sua beyblade e transferida para a beyblade da adversária. A forma quase fantasmagórica do filhote de dragão parecia implorar para que seu mestre não a abandonasse, Shinji tentou lutar contra seus próprios limites para alcançar a criatura, lutou desesperadamente para tocá-la, barrá-la, porém nada que o garotinho derrotado fizesse poderia impedir o que estava destinado a acontecer. Quando Kid Dragoon não mais podia ser vista, agora dividindo espaço com a coruja Athena na beyblade marrom e branca, Shinji Ueno finalmente deixou o cansaço dominá-lo, fechando os olhos e deixando o corpo cair no chão de terra e sangue.

- Ah, e não se preocupem, essa não é a última vez que nos encontramos, podem apostar! E lembrem-se de avisar seus amiguinhos de que eles serão os próximos! – Com isso, Jing Mei abandonou o parque, seu corpo iluminado uma última vez por um clarão seguido de um grande estrondo. A chuva não demorou a cair.

**_

* * *

Shinji:_**_ Não... não... não é possível... O.O _

**_Lin: _**_Eu não acredito... O.O _

**_Osamu: _**_Por que? O.O _

**_Kazuo: _**_Por que sempre tem que ter uma tragédia quando tudo começa a ficar melhor? ¬¬'' _

**_Jing Mei: _**_Porque se tudo sempre acabasse bem, a história ficaria muito sem graça! (close indecente em certas partes das roupas justas) XD _

**_Kita no Ookami: _**_Sai daqui! X.X (Pulando em cima da Jing Mei) _

**_Jing Mei: _**_Ara, ara, crianças, acalmem-se! Eu agora sou oficialmente parte do Núcleo dos Personagens que Já Apareceram na História, vocês não podem me expulsar do off-talk! _

**_Shinji: _**_Você está aparecendo demais para alguém só deu as caras nas últimas duas páginas! ò.ó _

**_Jing Mei: _**_Ara, ara, mas isso é porque eu sou a nova vilã (outro close em certas partes da roupa absurdamente curta), o que significa que o meu papel é justamente impedir que as coisas dêem certo... _

**_Lin: _**_Olha... _moça..._ (Lin com expressão de nojo tentando não encarar a Jing Mei) Eu entendo a sua posição e as razões por você estar invadindo o off-talk desta maneira – embora ainda não tenho entendido a razão pra usar essas roupas desse jeito – mas acontece que nós precisamos continuar o off-talk que começamos semana retrasada e que não conseguimos terminar porque o Franklin insistiu em fazer aquela besteira disfarçada de show de perguntas e respostas pra comemorar o aniversário ignorado dele. Como você não estava naquele primeiro off-talk, eu temo que seja hora de se retirar... u.u _

**_Jing Mei: _**_Droga, odeio garotas tão inteligentes como eu, elas sempre arranjam um argumento racional para justificar suas vontades... ò.ó Não que eu não faça isso também, mas... u.ú _

_(Jing Mei some) _

**_Kazuo: _**_Lin! Você nos salvou daquela monstra! Eu te devo a minha vida! (Abraça a Lin) XD _

**_Osamu: _**_Graças a você o non-sense do penúltimo off-talk pode finalmente continuar! (Abraça a Lin) XD _

**_Shinji: _**_Eu devia abraçar a Lin também, mas eu não pretendo fazer nada que provoque o ciúme de um certo russo cuja fera-bit também possiu caninos extremamente afiados e aptos a chupar sangue... o.o' _

_(Osamu e Kazuo largam a Lin imediatamente) _

_(Vulto misterioso muito parecido com o do Vladmir aparece sorrindo no fundo) _

_(Passa uma baguça de cores estilo arte moderna) _

_(Close no Hikaru, Momoko e Lhana desenhando a arte moderna e se lambuzando de tinta, lápis de cor e carvão) _

_(Close nas mamães preocupadas afastando as crianças da bagunça com esponja, sabonete e esfregão na mão) _

**_Takashi: _**_Tá aí um exemplo de mudança de cena totalmente desnecessário e sem nenhuma relação com a cena que a acabou ou com a que vai começar. _

**_Rumiko: _**_Acho que quem quer que escreveu essa cena queria evitar que os leitores esquecessem nossos irmãozinhos e sobrinhas, já que faz um tempão que eles não aparecem na história... _

**_Ken: _**_Olha, essas foram nossas primeiras falas no capítulo todo! Eu não acredito que o Jamie se prestou a fazer um capítulo de seis páginas inteiro só com diálogos entre os Kita no Ookami! O que eles pensam que são? Os personagens principais? _

**_Shinji: _**_No momento, somos apenas uma equipe destituída de seu principal tesouro... Kid Dragoon... (Shinji vai chorar no cantinho obscuro do off-talk) (Shinji murmurando pra ninguém em particular completamente depressivo) Eu perdi minha fera-bit... eu sou fraco, covarde, idiota... eu perdi Kid Dragoon pra uma garota com roupas curtas... _

**_Ann: _**_Podemos começar a continuação do outro off-talk agora? _

**_Lin: _**_Mas nós precisamos do Shinji para fazer o rei malvadinho... Nós precisamos que ele volte para controlar as tropas do bem e... _

**_Criatura Mascarada: _**_Ara, ara, não sejam por isso! Eu posso substituir o pi... o Shinji no papel até ele sair de seu estado depressivo! _

**_Rumiko: _**_Oh, que bom! Com a criatura mascarada a nossa guerra sem sentido e sem propósito pode continuar! E nós podemos finalmente saber se o vencedor vai ser o rei mauzinho e o exército bom ou a rainha boa e o exército mau! _

**_Osamu e Kazuo: _**_Sei não... _

**_Ken e Isaac: _**_Esse substituto para o rei malvadinho não está com cara de ser confiável... (olhar significativo para a Criatura Mascarada) _

**_Vladmir: _**_Mas é melhor do que nada. Afinal, com a Ann sofrendo cólicas (Ann se lembra que deverias estar com cólicas por ter virado rainha boa e sai correndo do off-talk), estamos sem rainha e sem rei, e sem eles não podemos continuar a guerra... u.ú _

**_Satsuki: _**_Mas sem rei e sem rainha, isso não tornaria o confronto um simples confronto entre o exército malvado que decide os rumos da história e o exército bomzinho que tem que consertar a situação? O.õ _

**_Vladmir: _**_Isso até que faz sentido... o.o' _

**_Ken: _**_Ainda não! Nós temos um rei também! _

_(Osamu e Kazuo carregando o boneco de pano arrebentado usando uma coroa) _

**_Criatura Mascarada: _**_Vocês vaõ lutar comandados por um boneco? _

**_Isaac: _**_Na verdade, como ele é um boneco nós vamos lutar controlando ele para ele fingir que está controlando a gente. Ele é um boneco, tá ali só pra ser representativo e pra gente dizer que tem um rei... n.x _

**_Takashi: _**_Ah... então vocês vão ser o exército malvado controlando o rei-boneco-bonzinho contra o exército bonzinho do substituto mascarado do rei malvadinho? O.õ _

**_Osamu: _**_É por aí... _

**_Criatura Mascarada: _**_Vamos começar ou não? Eu quero lutaaar! _

**_Kazuo: _**_É, vamos começar essa guerra logo! E que os malvados decidam os rumos da história! _

_(Exército bonzinho e exército malvado começam a guerra de efeitos especiais e sangue falso) _

_(Guerra continua por dez minutos até os soldados fora de forma começarem a ficar cansados) _

_(Boneco do rei bonzinho chama um intervalo) _

**_Shinji: _**_Ah, agora eu estou livre do meu momento Angst, posso voltar a ser o rei malvadinho... _

_(Shinji se vestindo de rei malvadinho) _

**_Criatura Mascarada: _**_Alto lá! Eu agora sou o rei malvadinho! Eu roubei o seu lugar, você não é mais parte desta guerra! _

_(Aglomerado se formando em volta dos dois reis malvadinhos) _

_(Multidão catando pipoca para observar a discussão) _

**_Shinji: _**_E quem é você pra me desafiar? Eu sou o rei por direito, não preciso de criaturas que nem sequer mostram a cara para tirar o meu poder de mim! _

**_Criatura Mascarada: _**_Oh, é mesmo? Ara, ara, é mesmo uma coincidência ser eu novamente a tirar o seu poder... _

_(Criatura Mascarada tira a máscara e a capa cinza sem graça só pra exibir a roupa colorida cheia de decotes) _

_(Adivinhem! A Criatura Mascarada é...) _

**_Jing Mei: _**_Oh, pirralho, eu sinto muito, mas parece que hoje não é mesmo seu dia de sorte... _

_(Close no Shiji traumatizado) _

_(Close nos Kita no Ookami pegando lanças, espingardas, rifles, bazookas e lançadores de mísseis pra apontar pra Jing Mei) _

**_Lin: _**_Você de novo! Eu achei que tivesse mandando você ficar fora do off-talk hoje... _

**_Jing Mei: _**_Ara, ara, pirralha, acontece que como eu sou uma garota realmente inteligente, eu arrengei uma maneira de burlar a sua razão assim como você arranjou uma para burlar a minha antes! Eu não sou só beleza e charme, tenho cérebro também, ao contrário de uma certa lobinha e uma certa loira CDF que são só massa cinzenta... _

_(Lin e Satsuki vermelhas e espumando) _

**_Shinji: _**_Chega! Isso já é demais! Você pode ter tido sorte no fim do capítulo, mas aqui no off-talk a história vai ser diferente! _

**_Jing Mei: _**_Ah, é mesmo? O.õ E como você faria para me derrotar se agora até o seu posto você perdeu? _

**_Shinji: _**_Eu... (Shinji espremendo o cérebro pra pensar em alguma coisa) _

**_Kazuo: _**_Hey, Shinji! Seja o nosso rei! XDD _

**_Osamu: _**_Isso! Vamos te colocar no lugar do nosso boneco de pano, assim você pode enfrentar essa impostora sedutora e vingar os acontecimentos do capítulo! XD _

_(Gêmeos usam sua super-velocidade pra arrumar uma fantasia perfeita de rei para o Shinji em poucos segundos) _

**_Lin: _**_Meninos, vocês estão cientes do valor simbólico deste gesto, não estão? O.õ _

_(Toca musiquinha de triunfo no fundo) _

**_Osamu e Kazuo: _**_Se não estivéssemos, não o faríamos! XDDDDDDDD _

**_Ken: _**_Oba, agora temos um rei com toda a pompa! XDD _

**_Isaac: _**_Desse jeito não podemos perder! XDD _

_(Pára a musiquinha de triunfo para tocar uma música dark de vilão malvado) _

**_Jing Mei: _**_Não fiquem tão otimistas, a guerra está só começando... Meu exército, vamos atacar! _

_(Silêncio) _

**_Jing Mei: _**_Eu disse: Meu exército, vamos atacar! _

_(Silêncio de novo) _

**_Jing Mei: _**_Argh, o que está acontecendo? _

_(Por alguma razão indecente a roupa da Jing Mei ficou ainda mais curta depois que ela ficou irritada) _

_(Close nos adolescente com hormônios nas alturas olhando abestalhados pra Jing Mei nos bastidores) _

_(De volta à guerra, de volta à musiquinho de triunfo) _

**_Shinji: _**_É simples! Esse exército que você comandava era originalmente o meu exército quando eu era o rei bonzinho! Agora que eu mudei de lado, eles vão me seguir também, pois ao contrário de você, que usa de... _qualidades físicas... _para atrair as pessoas à você, meus súditos vêm a mim por lealdade apenas! Agora é você contra dois exércitos inteiros, Jing Mei, você está perdida! _

**_Rumiko: _**_Oh, o Shinji faz discursos tão lindos!!! (Olhos brilhando) _

**_Satsuki: _**_Isso, mostra pra ele Shinji! (Ainda vermelha e espumando por ter sido indiretamente chamada de feia) _

_(Beybladers armados fazendo cara feia cercando a Jing Mei) _

**_Jing Mei: _**_Oh, não! Como isso pode aconter? (Fazendo voz finginda e dramática) Como é que uma história tradicional de um rei malvadinho com um exército bonzinho contra uma rainha boa e um exército mau foi acabar nisso? Por que são sempre as garotas mais lindas e atraentes que acabam sofrendo a ira da sociedade? Oh, é inveja, é inveja! Todos vocês são um bando de invejosos, isso sim! Invejam a minha beleza e por isso querem acabar comigo! Me sinto como a Branca de Neve... _

_(Jing Mei faz um movimento muito provocativo considerando a roupa minúscula que ela está usando...) _

_(A parte do exército unido do bem e do mal contra a Jing Mei que é composta de garotos adolescentes com hormônios em excesso abandona a luta com hemorragia nasal) _

**_Jing Mei: _**_Bem, ao menos alguns de vocês reconheceram a voz da razão... _

**_Shinji: _**_Mas nós ainda somos a maioria! _

_(Beybladers que sobraram continuam mirando o arsenal militar na direção da Jing Mei) _

**_Jing Mei: _**_Bem, acho que esse é mesmo o fim da luta... Atirem se forem capazes! _

_(Ninguém viu o sorrisinho malicioso da Jing Mei) _

_(Beybladers dispararam as pistolas automáticas, as bazookas, os lança-chamas, os foguetes e os mísseis nucleares na direção da Jing Mei sem hesitar) _

_(Adivinhem (de novo)! A Terra explodiu com a força do impacto!) _

_(Beybladers flutuando perdidos no espaço com máscaras de astronautas) _

**_Jing Mei: _**_(Em algum lugar afastado dos beybladers) Ahahahaha, eu voltarei! Eu voltarei! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! _

_OWARI

* * *

**Post Script do James: **Agora que eu fui postar no ff. Net que eu reparei... O capítulo todo teve uma cena só! Hahahahaha..._

Nota idiota... . 


	18. Julian Ross

**Nota do Takashi: **O capitulo tah atrasado porque o Jamie-baka eh um baka desorganizado que descobriu que tem 20 dias pra entregar 2 trabalhos e provavelmente vai atrasar o capitulo da semana que vem e da outra semana pra poder terminar tudo.

**Nota do Shinji: **Apesar de tudo, amanha ele prometeu postar a minha fic de aniversario e e um desenho no deviantart.

**Nota do Takashi 2: **A nota do Shinji nao devia estar aqui porque ele nao eh parte oficial dessa parte da historia, mas a gente finge que releva porque o aniversario dele eh uma daquelas coisas que acontece uma vez a cada quatro anos...

Ah, e como estamos de novo usando o pc da universidade pra postar o capitulo, tudo que nao for o capitulo em si vai ficar sem acento.

Divirtam-se com a volta do personagem mais interessante e carismatico da historia!

* * *

CAPÍTULO XVII

JULIAN ROSS

Takashi foi acordado naquele dia de abril por um beijo de sua mãe, como sempre acontecia desde sua mudança para a Nova Zelândia. O garotinho de oito anos de idade e 1,05 m de altura ainda estava em processo de adaptação ao novo país, ao novo idioma e ao fato de ter Keiko ao invés de Chihiko para tomar conta dele e forçá-lo a fazer dever de casa. Sua mãe era muito mais exigente que seu pai neste aspecto, o que tornava suas horas de lazer em Auckland muito mais curtas do que em Hong Kong. Ao menos ele tinha a companhia de Emy e William durante boa parte de todos os sete dias da semana, uma vez que a dupla passava longas horas treinando com Keiko sem descanso, mesmo com John e Ann de volta à Austrália.

O dia estava ensolarado em Alckland. Eram três da tarde e os raios de sol queimavam seu rosto sonolento. Takashi tentou esconder-se embaixo do travesseiro, resmungando:

- Mãe, deixa eu dormir mais um pouquinho, tá muito cedo ainda... – Keiko apenas sorriu com a expressão fofinha que seu adorado filhinho nanico fazia nessas situações. Não podia culpá-lo por estar com sono, afinal ela o obrigara a ficar acordado até às sete da manhã examinando beyblades, combinações de peças e estratégias para serem usadas pelos WATB durante o torneio que começaria na semana seguinte. O novo campeonato era tão importante para a equipe neozelandesa que até mesmo os gêmeos Willians participariam, chegando dentro de alguns dias para dividir espaço com Takashi no quarto do garoto. – A janela foi truque sujo! Você não tem peninha do seu pobre filhinho lindo e inteligente? – Como resposta, Keiko abriu ainda mais as cortinas, inundando o quarto inteiro com luz. –_ Ok, All right! I give up... for today!_

Vagarosamente, Takashi saiu da cama e apanhou a primeira roupa que encontrou. Como se fosse um adolescente muito envergonhado, expulsou sua mãe do quarto para que ela não o visse se trocando – "_ora, mas aí não tem nada que eu já não tenha visto..._" – e em pouco tempo já estava na mesa para almoçar. A presença de William e Emy se empanturrando de frango assado enquanto conversavam sobre assuntos aleatórios não era surpreendente, eles provavelmente estavam lá desde demanhã.

- _Good morning_, Takashi-kun! – Cumprimentou Emy, sorrindo para ele ao mesmo tempo em que William fazia um barulho absurdamente grande para tomar o último gole de seu suco de laranja.

- _Ni hao!_ – Respondeu ele, sentando-se do lado oposto da mesa onde se encontravam os garotos e servindo-se de suco e um pedaço do peito relativamente pequeno do destroçado frango que jazia na mesa. Os dois WATB se entreolharam, apreensivos. Takashi cumprimentando-os em sua língua nativa significava que ele não estava de bom-humor, o que poderia causar sérios problemas se os dois não prestassem atenção em suas ações dali para frente.

Keiko se juntou aos garotos pouco tempo depois. O almoço segui com um Takashi mudo, brincando de destroçar o frango destroçado ao invés de comê-lo, uma Keiko tagarela esbravenjando todos os erros e acertos de seus alunos durante o treino da manhã e duas crianças cada vez mais envergonhadas e sem apetite. Depois de comer, o grupo seguio para a sala de treinamento nos fundos da casa: um lugar amplo, com uma arena bem no centro do aposento acoplada a vários aparelhos para medir força, velocidade, intensidade do giro e afins das beyblades nela lançada, além de duas câmeras filmadoras de alta-definição. Durante os treinamentos, Takashi era encorajado a tentar lutar, embora ele mesmo não curtisse essas tentativas tanto quanto seus adversários. Para alguém que fazia parte da equipe campeã mundial, sua habilidade era medíocre, não vencera William ou Emy uma vez sequer, mesmo quando eles não usavam suas feras-bit. Com Fran sem possibilidades de deixar seu walk-man, Takashi não via como um dia conseguiria derrotá-los.

A primeira a lutar naquela tarde foi Emy. Como adversárias, duas beyblades lançadas por Keiko programadas para atacar sem parar. Para não perder, a loira CDF precisava atacar e fugir ao mesmo tempo, uma combinação que depois de muito treino acabou se tornando uma nova técnica de sua águia. O novo ataque, porém, ainda não estava completo, precisava ser aperfeiçoado um pouco mais, por isso Keiko sempre exigia que Emy treinasse mais duro que seu colega.

- Tauik, ataque _Red Illusion_! – Ordenou a loira, após esperar pacientemente pelo momento certo. Emy estava confiante, acreditava que desta vez tudo seria perfeito. A primeira seqüência de movimentos de Taiuk foi executada com perfeição: a beyblade descrevia círculos em alta velocidade, supostamente criando uma corrente de ar que impediria outras beyblades de se aproximarem. O problema do ataque estava justamente em criar esta corrente de ar. Por mais que as teorias das duas CDFs provassem o ataque possível, nada que Emy fizesse conseguia torná-lo praticável. Com a nova falha, as beyblades controladas por Keiko atacaram e venceram. A treinadora não parecia nada contente com o desempenho de sua aluna:

- Isso foi péssimo, Emy, eu sei que pode fazer mais do que isso. Depois do William você vai tentar de novo.

Ao ouvir seu nome William desviou os olhos da janela – estava à procura de garotas para hipnotizar com seu charme e convidar para um encontro – e preparou Tanka para a luta com um sorriso irritante de superioridade. O treinamento normal do garoto consistia em enfrentar uma beyblade muito maior e mais pesada do que uma beyblade comum, visando fortalecer a força de ataque do esquilo Tanka.

- Espero que seu esquilo esteja preparado, William, não vou pegar leve com você como fiz com a Emy. – Exclamou Keiko, lançando sua beyblade.

- _Yes, Ma'am!_ Eu vou lutar com tudo! – Respondeu William, também lançando sua beyblade na arena.

A força de William havia aumentado consideravelmente desde a volta da Rússia. O garoto, revoltado com sua adolescência precoce, usava Tanka para extravasar sua frustação, dando ao esquilo habilidades até então difíceis de imaginar. O pobre garoto era o único em sua turma da quinta série primária que tinha o rosto coberto por espinhas pela cara e pêlos em lugares que realmente adquiriam um cheiro insuportável quando ele esquecia o desodorante e suava demais.

- Vai lá, detona essa coisa! – Exclamou o garoto, fixando em sua mente a imagem da última menina que recusara sair com ele. – Ataque _Kind Squirrel_!

Apesar do nome, o ataque de Tanka era tudo, menos amável. E, ao contrário de Emy, William já conseguira bons resultados com ele. Durante o ataque, a beyblade de William ficava tão rápida que parecia estar se teletransportando ao invés de se locomover. Em cinco segundos, conseguira atingir a beyblade gigante centenas de vezes, despedaçando-a completamente. A vitória fez com o ego de William o que tantas rejeições amorosas tentavam evitar: uma súbita inflação incontrolavelmente irritante.

- Aprende comigo, Emy, assim quem sabe eu deixo você ter a honra de sair comigo um dia! –William se aproximou da colega, rindo enquanto observava a expressão concentrada desta. Emy não havia prestado atenção na última luta, absorta em pensamentos sobre as habilidades de Taiuk e sua capacidade de finalmente completar a nova técnica.

Takashi observava a intereção da metade neozelandesa dos WATB um pouco afastado, sentado em um banquinho com os braços apoiadas nos joelhos com o rosto apoiado nas mãos. Quando Emy mais uma vez falhou em produzir sua nova técnica, o garoto deixou a sala de treino, entediado. A rotina de Auckland estava começando a encomodá-lo, ainda mais depois do ano incomum que vivera junto com os Taichi. O campeonato mundial havia-a acostumado-o à falta de rotina, aventuras inesperadas e caos em geral, por isso, por mais que gostasse de sua mãe, não podia deixar de pensar que se sentiria mais feliz em outro lugar.

* * *

O garoto largou o walkman de Fran em cima de sua cama e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Sendo este o único lugar em que poderia realmente se trancar do mundo exterior, era ali que se escondia quando não queria ser incomodado. Sentado na privada observando os ajulejos brancos e as várias flores neles desenhadas, recordações do ano anterior passaram a competir em sua mente para ver qual era a mais importante e mais lembrada: o dia que conhecera os Taichi, quando a Anta Mentecapta estourara um dos colchões de água do hotel de seu pai; as inúmeras peças que eles, primeiro como a dupla de ouro, depois como parte do D.I.G.A. e depois como membros dos D.E.M.O.N.S. pregaram em seus amigos, inimigos e professores e também as horas trancadas em diferentes banheiros de diferentes países pensando em músicas para tocar durante as batalhas mais importantes de seus amigos, uma missão que ele se auto-determinara ainda na primeira competição da equipe, e que cumpria com muito prazer. 

Havia algum tempo que Takashi mantinha-se ocupado pensando em seu verdadeiro papel nos Taichi. Ele e Ken eram os responsáveis por causar confusão e divertir todos quando a situação começava a ficar séria demais, era seu papel humilhar seu melhor amigo nas disputas verbais, graças o seu talento natural com palavras e o vocabulário extenso que adquirira lendo dicionários quando era ainda menor do que atualmente. Ele realmente gostava deste função, porém as seguidas – e humilhantes – derrotas para William e Emy em beyblade lhe fizeram pensar no que aconteceria caso ele pudesse lutar tão bem quanto Ken, Rumiko, Toshihiro ou Koichi. Se ele soubesse lutar, seria possível que teria ajudado ainda mais sua equipe?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por sonoras batidas na porta, seguidas pela voz preocupada de Keiko:

- Takashi, o que você está fazendo aí? Venha treinar, William quer testar seu golpe contra outro adversário, será que você poderia fazer esse favor?

Takashi não respondeu, sabia muito bem o que William realmente queria quando convidava-o para lutar. O mestre de Tanka precisava vencer alguém para se convencer de que não era um inútil incapaz de atrair garotas, ou pelo menos era isso que Takashi pensava. William fazia o que podia para humilhar o amigo da pior maneira possível. Sem Ann ou John por perto, ele era provavelmente o lutador mais forte do país, e não fazia questão de esconder seu orgulho por isso.

- Takashi? O que foi? Venha aqui treinar! – Chamou novamente Keiko , um pouco mais preocupada com a falta de resposta. – Você está bem? Takashi? – Novamente sem resposta. Pensando nas diversas tragédias que poderiama contecer com uma criança trancada em um banheiro de uma maneira que somente mães conseguem fazer, Keiko decidiu tomar medidas extremas: – Se você não abrir, vou arrombar a porta!

Takashi mentalmente bateu a cabeça contra a parede – não era besta como Ken-baka a ponto de fazer isso de verdade – por sua idiotice. "_Pronto", _pensou ele. "_Agora ela vai destruir o banheiro para me obrigar a ser humilhado de novo pelo pré-adolescente inseguro. Eu não quero servir de saco de pancadas pro William de novo, mas se eu disser isso pra ela, vou ser chamado de covarde e bebê chorão. Droga, eu não quero lutar, mas também não quero me passar por covarde. Se tivesse um jeito de..._ Os olhos deTakashi caíram sobre a janela entreaberta e seus lábios se abriram em um pequeno sorriso. Sua mãe provavelmente ficaria preocupada, mas ele não estava pensando nisso ao pular a janela e sair andando rápido pela rua no exato momento em que a porta do banheiro era mandada pelos ares por duas beyblades energéticas.

* * *

Como Takashi não se preocupou em prestar atenção na direção que suas pernas o guiavam nos primeiros cinco minutos de caminhada acelerada – porque ele não gostava de correr e não correria nem para salvar sua vida – quando a exaustão se fez sentir por seu corpo, o garotinho de oito anos e meio com cara de cinco se viu totalmente perdido em uma rua que ele nunca havia visto. Com certeza não estava muito longe de casa, porém como vivia a muito pouco tempo na nova vizinhança, as únicas ruas que realmente conhecia eram as que levavam para a escola ou ao supermercado. Como essa rua não fazia parte de nenhum dos dois caminhos, ele provavelmente estava encrencado até voltar a se achar. 

Takashi continuou caminhando pelas ruas desconhecidas, tentando não pensar em como sua idéia de fugir de casa pela janela do banheiro era parecida com as idéias que seu melhor amigo tinha. Ele não podia ter caído ao nível da Ameba Caminhante, não podia! Exausto depois de caminhar por quinze minutos, a Ervilha de Prato de Formiga deixou seu corpo desabar em banco de uma praça que ele não fazia idéia que existia no meio da cidade. Enquanto recuperava suas energias e pensava em um jeito de voltar são e salvo para casa, Takashi passou algum tempo observando as pessoas que passavam por ele:

Um senhor de bangala tentava cruzar o chão de areia do parque sem muito sucesso, tropeçando em pequenas pedrinhas e buracos com certa freqüêcia. Cada vez que tropeçava, o senhor – de cerca de sessenta ou setenta anos – esbravejava palavras incompreensíveis contra a pessoa mais próxima. Entre aqueles a sentir a saliva do velho na cara, a maioria o encarava com interesse ou pena, pensando nele como um velho senil. Apenas uma senhora – também em seus sessenta ou setenta anos – pareceu realmente entender a linguagem do velho, passando a persegui-lo com sua própria bengala pela praça. Considerando que os dois eram pessoas de idade que precisavam de bengalas para se locomover, a perseguição se deu em certa lentidão, servindo de atração cômica para quem passava. Takashi não pôde deixar de se perguntar se seu "andar rápido" era tão ridículo quanto o dos velhinhos.

Tentando afastar a imagem mental de ele mesmo com barba e cabelos brancos andando rápido apoiado em uma bengala em uma pose de filme comédia, Takashi demorou a perceber a pequena criatura que se enroscara em suas pernas. Somente quando um latido agudo e excitado soou abaixo dele foi que o garotinho parou de sonhar acordado. O cachorrinho em questão era absurdamente peludo e muito branco, com grandes olhos brilhantes cheios de curiosidade e animação. Era ainda um filhote, sua atitude e tamanho deixavam isso óbvio, e parecia inofensivo. No momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, a critura pulou no colo de Takashi, abanando o rabo e latindo alegremente, pedindo por carinho.

Acariciar o animal mostrou-se uma atividade terapêutica. Enquanto as mãos do garoto permaneciam em contato com o pelo macio e bem-cuidado, as preocupações envolvendo o fato de não saber como voltar para casa e sua falta de habilidade no esporte em que fora declarado campeão mundial desapareceram. Relaxado, Takashi perdeu a noção do tempo, só percebendo as horas passarem quando as luzes das ruas começaram a se acender. Pouco tempo depois o cachorrinho em seu colo se levantou, pulando de volta para o chão emitindo um rosnado de aviso. A criaturinha não parecia nem de longe assustadora, porém sua mudança de postura alertou Takashi. Logo, um enorme cão negro surgiu por trás de alguns arbustos, encarando o rival canino em sua melhor postura ofensiva.

Os dois cachorros começaram a se encarar, rosnando um para o outro em sinal de aviso. O novo amiguinho de Takashi com certeza estava em desvantagem, era muito menor e mais fraco do que o intruso, que possuía os dentes mais assustadores que o chinesinho jamais vira em um animal do tipo.

- Volte, volte aqui, esse cachorrão vai te partir ao meio! – Exclamou ele, tentando fazer o cachorrinho voltar para seu colo. Não sabia se era uma boa idéia chamá-lo de volta, ainda mais porque com isso o cachorrão poderia ir para cima dele também, porém ele queria realmente ajudar o novo amiguinho, ele era fofinho demais para acabar vítima daqueles caninos gigantes.

A briga começou. O cachorrão avançou contra o oponente, pronto para abocanhar qualquer parte dele que sua boca pudesse alcansar. O cachorrinho, porém, era bastate ágil, escapando por baixo do cachorro grande e mordendo uma de suas patas. O cachorrão rosnou, tentando se livrar das presas persistentes do adversário sem sucesso. Ele então se contorceu para tentar morder o outro, porém o cachorrinho aproveitou esta oportunidade para bater de cabeça contra o focinho do cachorrão. Ganindo de dor, a enorme criatura negra saiu correndo do parque, sumindo das vistas de Takashi e do cachorrinho branco. Não era preciso dizer que o chinesinho estava impressionado:

- Como... como você conseguiu fazer isso? – Perguntou Takashi ao cachorro, acariciando sua cabeça enquanto este tentava lamber sua mão – Você é tão pequeno e frágil... Achei que ele acabar com você em um instante!

- Os melhores perfumes se encontram nos menores frascos. – Uma voz masculina jovem exclamou em algum lugar atrás de Takashi. Quando o chinesinho se virou, encontrou um garoto de não mais do que doze anos, muito mais bonito do que William e sem nenhuma espinha no rosto, sorrindo para ele e para o cachorrinho. Tinha cabelos pretos e relativamente longos, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo jogado delicadamente pelo seu ombro esquerdo. Sua franja era longa o suficiente para subrepujar um pouco os olhos acinzentados, possuidores de um brilho incomum, de segurança e coragem. O garoto fez menção de se aproximar quando o cachorrinho saiu correndo em sua direção, latindo alegremente e abanando o rabo peludo. – Muito bem, Albus, você conseguiu de novo! Toma aqui! – Pegando o animal no colo, o garoto lhe entregou um biscoito em forma de osso, que Albus estraçalhou com vontade.

- Ele... ele é seu? – Perguntou Takashi, um pouco envergonhado.

- Sim, é meu. – Albus latiu novamente, como se para confirmar as palavras do dono. – Albus ainda é um filhote, foi presente de um tio meu no meu último aniversário. Apesar de seu tamanho, nós o treinamos para que ele pudesse se defender quando necessário e não ter medo de outros cachorros por serem maiores do que ele.

Takashi olhou do garoto para seu cachorro, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Albus realmente sabia se defender, parecia uma versão canina do _Karate Kid_ julgando pelo modo com que atacara seu oponente. O garoto estranho parecia bem simpático, assim como a criaturinha em seus braços. De repente o fato de ter passado boa parte da tarde acariciando o cachorrinho sem a presença de seu dono passou a piscar em letreiro de neon na mente do chinesinho, fazendo-o corar enquanto tentava se desculpar:

- Ah... eu não sabia que ele tinha dono... Albus veio pra mim e se acomodou no meu colo, eu meio que me esqueci do mundo e...

- Não precisa se desculpar! – Exclamou o garoto, começando a se aproximar. – Eu costumo deixá-lo passear durante o dia nesta praça. Moro a duas quadras daqui, Albus sabe o caminho e decide a hora que quer voltar. E pelo visto decide também com quem quer passar o tempo...

Albus começou a se agitar nos braços de seu dono. Uma vez solto, voltou a rodear Takashi. O chinesinho pediu permissão com o olhar ao garoto antes de apanhá-lo, sorrindo e acariciando seu pêlo macio. O trio permaneceu assim por algum tempo, até o dono de Albus voltar a falar:

- Eu estive observando você por um tempo, não posso negar. – Declarou ele, ainda sorrindo. Por causa disso, Takashi não se sentiu ameaçado ou intimidado pela declaração. – Você é Takashi Yadate, dos Taichi, não é? O campeão mundial?

O fato de ter sido reconhecido por um completo estranho não foi o que abalou Takashi, afinal ele estava começando a se acostumar com a fama pós-grande-vitória. O que o abalou foi o fato de o estranho ter sem querer tocado no assunto que o deixara pensativo no banheiro.

- Ah... é, eu faço parte dos Taichi, mas... não sei se posso ser chamado campeão mundial, afinal eu nem sei lutar e...

- Ah, que é isso! Eu tenho certeza que, mesmo não lutando no campeonato, a sua ajuda em outras coisas foi fundamental para seu time chegar onde chegou. Se vocês são mesmo um time, então não tem porquê você não se achar digno das conquistas desse time. Você fez a sua parte, não fez? Quem garante que sem ela os Taichi sairiam vitoriosos? – Interrompeu o garoto, sorrindo enquanto mechia em um dos bolsos de sua jaqueta com o emblema da Auckland Music Academy.

- Ah... bem... – Era raro para Takashi, o mestre das palavras, ficar sem saber o que dizer, ainda mais para um estranho. Os olhos de cor incomum do garoto a sua frente brilhavam de uma maneira estranha, como se eke fosse uma espécie de advogado da confiança, responsável por animar aqueles que a perdiam de modo que pudessem recuperá-la.

- Quer lutar contra mim? Assim você pode se testar e ver se realmente não merece o título que tem... – O dono de Albus estava com a beyblade preparada, pronto para o combate. Com um desafio tão repentino, Takashi demorou um pouco para reagir, porém acabou concordando, com uma condição:

- Então me diz o seu nome primeiro. É chato sentir que eu estou lutando contra um estranho quando este estranho parece saber bastante coisas sobre mim...

- Oh, sim, claro! – O garoto corou um pouco, passando a mão por trás da cabeça em sinal de embaraço. – Que cabeça a minha, eu esqueci de me apresentar, me desculpe. Meu nome é Julian. Julian Ross.

- _Nice to meet you, _Julian! – Respondeu Takashi, satisfeito agora que não teria que encarar um estranho na arena.

- _Douzou yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, Takashi-kun! – Respondeu Julian, falando em um japonês quase sem sotaque enquanto fazia a reverência apropriada. Os olhos de Takashi saltaram um pouco de suas órbitas enquanto o garoto absorvia a estranheza de estar falando japonês com um neozelandês que acabara de conhecer no meio do parque.

- Ah... Você fala japonês? – Perguntou ele assim que seus olhos voltaram ao tamanho normal.

- Algumas coisas. – Respondeu Julian. – Quis aprender quando a melhor equipe de beyblade do mundo se provou ser japonesa. Pensei que, se um dia eu por acaso encontrasse um deles, poderia expressar a minha admiração pelo que eles fizeram no campeonato mundial contra os Soldier of Russia em sua língua materna.

Takashi ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que acordara. Estava satisfeito não somente com o fato de ser admirado na terra de uma das equipes rivais, mas também com o fato de que ao menos fora da Rússia as pessoas pareciam saber que algo não estava em ordem com a equipe comandada por Hajime Yuy.

- Você sabe que eu posso te apresentar a todos eles, não sabe? Eu sou um daqueles amiguinhos que podem ser bem valiosos no futuro... – Takashi aproveitou a aportunidade para testar a teoria de que, depois de famoso, qualquer um se aproxima de você por interesse. Julian à primeira vista não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa a fazer isso, porém o chinesinho queria ter certeza antes de realmente tentar fazer amizade com seu adimirador.

- Oh, não, não... é muito cedo ainda! Eu não estou preparado para encontrar lutadores tão fortes como eles ainda, e mesmo se estivesse, não queria que isso acontecesse porque eu virei amigo de um deles da noite para um dia. Embora eu tenha ficado feliz com o fato de você me considerar um amigo depois de menos de meia hora conversando comigo...

Os dois garotos sorriram, sentindo uma estranha cumplicidade entre eles. Conheciam-se a pouco tempo, mas já se sentiam confortáveis na presença do outro como se fossem velhos amigos. No chão, Albus latia e pulava como se quisesse chamá-los de volta à realidade.

- Oh, sim! A luta! Então, está pronto, Takashi?

Enquanto Julian perguntava, Takashi tirou do bolso sua beyblade, preparando-a em poucos segundos. A batalha começou logo depois.

- Ataque, vamos! – Julian foi o primeiro se mexer, não perdendo tempo para começar uma ofensiva. – Vamos ver toda a habilidade de um campeão mundial!

Apesar de concentrado, havia um certo tom de riso na voz de Julian que Takashi não deixou passar. O garoto provavelmente tentaria provocá-lo para fazê-lo mostrar sua verdadeira força. O chinesinho fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Se seu adversário queria ver todo seu poder, então ele o mostraria com prazer.

- Não fique pra trás, não podemos ter medo dos nossos oponentes!

À medida que a luta avançava, o coração de Takashi batia mais e mais rápido, seus braços e pernas tremiam e seus dentes eram prensados uns contra os outros enquanto a emoção por estar em uma batalha de verdade o invadiam. Essa luta era difernete das lutas contra William, ele finalmente entendia o que Ken, Rumiko, Toshihiro e Koichi sentiam quando estavam na arena. Dominado por essa nova sensação, não percebeu o quão mais forte ficara, encarando seu adversário praticamente de igual para igual. Quando Takashi atacou, Julian não conseguiu esconder a surpresa ao ver o dano causado em sua beyblade azul-psicina. No breve momento em que os dois peões se colidiram, as forças dos dois realmente se igualaram, um feito inacreditável para alguém que ainda se considerava um iniciante.

- _Wow,_ olha só isso! Aposto que se eu enfrentar o William agora ele não vai ter como ganhar de mim! – O ataque inesperadamente bem-sucedido reacendeu o espírito do chinesinho, renovando sua confiança. Sua postura na luta lembrava muito a de de Ken no momento.

- Quem sabe... – Divagou Julian, obsevando os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos da beyblade de Takashi. – Mas é melhor ter cuidado, confiança demais pode ser perigoso também.

- Ah, lá vamos nós para mais uma liçãozinha de moral, certo? – Takashi fez um beicinho cômico, imaginando Zanxam-sensei encarnando em seu amigo para ensiná-lo alguma lição de moral de fábulas do tempo da sua avó. Os novos rumos da luta cortaram consideravelmente a sua empolgação, fazendo com que sua beyblade diminuísse a velocidade e freqüência de seus ataques.

- Bem, se você quiser encarar isso assim... – Julian deu de ombros, sorrindo. Pelas informações divulgadas pela mídia sobre os Taichi, o garoto tinha uma boa idéia sobre a personalidade de Takashi, ficado satisfeito ao verificar que a grande maioria de suas espectativas estavam se confirmando. Eu ia dizer que você você precisa se preocupar menos em vencer, ainda mais no estágio em que você está. Ganhar tudo não te torna automaticamente forte, assim como perder todas não te torna obrigatoriamente fraco.

- Eu vou fingir que entendi e vou deixar você continuar falando só pra eu poder repetir tudo isso pro William depois e deixar ele com cara de besta.

- Certo então... – Os dois garotos ririam. Suas beyblades estavam um pouco mais controladas, esperando por uma ordem para continuar atacando. – Como eu ia dizendo, uma pessoa pode ganhar tudo, mas ser fraca, porque ela pode simplesmente não entender o real sentido de uma vitória. Pessoas assim são pessoas vazias que se contentam com qualquer coisa, não pessoas fortes. A verdadeira força vem de dentro para fora, não de fora para dentro, eu acredito que a gente adquire a força treinando muito e se concentrando realmente naquilo que queremos, perdendo ou ganhando os desafios. Quanto mais concentrados estamos para realizar nosso objetivo, mais fortes seremos para alcançá-lo.

- Tá, eu gostei disso. Eu vou disser isso pro William quando ele me desafiar da próxima vez, e eu vou me divertir muito rindo da cara de idiota que ele vai fazer quando não entender absolutamente nada!

- Muito bem então... agora que eu levantei o seu espírito, hora de acabar com a luta! – A beyblade se moveu rápido demais para Takashi acompanhar. Julian terminou a luta em um segundo, como tivesse planejado tudo desde o começo.

- Hey, isso não é justo! – Se você tinha tanto poder assim, devia ter vencido antes! – Exclamou Takashi, emburrando por ter perdido tão facilmente depois de sentir-se tão confiante.

- Não me interprete mal, Takashi, eu não venci antes porque não tinha poder suficiente contra a sua confiança, não porque queria ser um daqueles caras metidos a sabichões que ficam ensinando lições de vida que o personagem principal fica repetindo cada vez que encontra um adversário. – O chinesinho imediatamente esqueceu que estava emburrado para se unir a Julian e Albus nos risos. – Não que eu não ache uma boa idéia você passar a mensagem pro William, acho que seria interessante ver os resultados...

A conversa em torno da idiotice do mais forte beyblader na Nova Zelândia continuou por algum tempo, até Takashi lembrar sem querer que estava totalmente perdido e sua mãe provavelmente estava arrancando os cabelos atrás dele. Julian, como todo bom novo-aliado-bonzinho-que-ensina-lições-de-moral, prontamente se ofereceu para levar o garoto de volta para casa, alegando que sabia onde ele morava porque o laboratório de pesquisas de Keiko Takahashi não era exatamente secreto para os fãs de beyblade na cidade.

- Vamos até a minha casa, eu vou chamar o motorista e ele vai te levar. – Declarou o garoto, ficando anormalmente sério. – Eu gostaria de poder te convidar pra entrar e fazer um lanche ou algo assim, mas hoje aconteceram muitas coisas lá em casa e todos estão muito ocupados. Outro dia, se você quiser, eu te convido e a gente pode lutar mais.

- Tá, tudo bem... – Como Takashi deixara de prestar atenção no que seu amigo falara após ouvir a palavra "motorista", concordar com qualquer coisa foi bem fácil. Ele também não percebeu a tristeza carregada nas palavras do garoto.

A casa de Julian era na verdade uma mansão. Depois de passar pelo portão de ferro, a dupla atravessou um extenso jardim florido, guiados por um alegre e saltitante Albus. Os três pararam ao chegar na porta de entrada, em que Julian bateu, produzindo um som anormalmente alto. Segundo depois, um homem de meia idade vestido de mordomo atendeu, escutando o pedido de seu jovem mestre para chamar o motorista para levar Takashi para casa.

No caminho, os dois garotos conversaram um pouco mais. Julian revelou que estudava na Auckland Music Academy, uma escola voltada para ensinar futuros músicos. Takashi contou sobre Cathy e Isaac e seus sonhos de seguir nesta carreira também, e assim o tempo passou consideravelmente depressa.

* * *

O motorista de Julian deixou Takashi na porta de casa. Ele tocou a campainha e sua mãe rapidamente atendeu. Keiko estava com o rosto vermelho e parecia muito aliviada por ver o filho novamente. Não houve um abraço entre mãe e filho, houve um terrível esmagamento por parte da mãe. Suas pesadas lágrimas de alívio caíam sobre Takashi, deixando o garotinho sem saber muito bem o que fazer. 

- Mãe, tá tudo bem, eu estou em casa agora! Estou inteiro! Quer dizer, estava até você me abraçar... – Exclamou ele, começando a se sentir desconfortável com o abraço.

- Ah, Takashi, você me deixou tão preocupada! – Exclamou Keiko em resposta, ainda agarrada ao garoto. – Se eu não estivesse tão aliviada, te deixaria de castigo por uma semana! Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Por que você fez isso? E quem te trouxe de volta?

Nesse momento, Julian saiu do carro para cumprimentar Keiko. A mulher percebeu uma energia estranha, porém agradável, ao redor do garoto e o convidou a entrar para comemorar com eles o fato de Takashi estar são e salvo. Julian, entretanto, educadamente recusou, alegando que deveria estar em casa com sua família por causa de assuntos particulares. Keiko não insistiu, entendendo os motivos do garoto.

As emoções da noite não acabaram com a partida de Julian Ross. Mal o carro do garoto deixara a frente da casa e um táxi branco já se encontrava estacionado frente a ela, liberando um casal de gêmeos carregados de malas e sorrisos.

- John, Ann! Eu achei que vocês só chegariam em alguns dias! O que houve? – Perguntou Keiko, ainda com marcas de lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Surpresa! – Gritaram os dois, abraçando a mulher, em seguida repetindo o jesto em seu filho. – Chegamos mais cedo pra fazer surpresa, estamos muito ansiosos para começar a treinar como uma equipe de novo!

William e Emy, que até então apenas observavam, também abraçaram seus velhos companheiros, felizes por serem novamente uma equipe unida. Com os quatro WATB em Auckland, não havia como eles não repetirem a façanha do ano anterior. O campeonato era deles, isso já estava decidido.

**_

* * *

Takashi: _**_Finalmente! Finalmente! Achei que este dia nunca chegaria! Tive que esperar dezessete capitulos para ter o destaque que eu mereco! _

**_Ken: _**_Hey, jah estah contente com tao pouco? Quer dizer que os proximos cinco capitulos da fic podem ser descartados e a gente pode a partir da semana que vem postar a volta do Koichi e do Yoshiyuki a historia, eh isso? _

**_Takashi: _**_O QUE? MAS NEM PENSAR! ò.__ó _

**_Ann: _**_Eh, ninguehm tira o nosso momento! ò.__ó _

**_Felipe: _**_Eh, muito menos pra trocar pelo Yuy-baka! ò.__ó _

_(WATB, Takashi e Ken encarando o Felipe com cara de "o-que-voce-estah-fazendo-aqui) _

**_John: _**_Felipe, o que voce estah fazendo aqui? O.o _

**_Felipe: _**_Na verdade... (Felipe no meio de meia duzia de olhar sinistros) _

**_Ann: _**_Quem foi que disse que voce podia envadir o espaco que a minha equipe conquistou depois de 17 capitulos de luta? O.o (Ann muuuuuuito irritada e assustadora) _

**_Felipe: _**_Eh... bem... o que acontece eh que... _

**_Elizabeth: _**_Que o Felipe resolveu iniciar a invasao dos personagens que nao vao mais aparecer na historia! XD _

**_Erik: _**_Os personagens que nao poder aparecer nessa segunda parte aproveitaram o tempo que os WATB passaram lutando para aparecer para planejar o nosso retorno triunfal, invadindo o off-talk para compensar o fato de que nao vamos aparecer na historia principal. u.u _

**_David: _**_E agora eh farra! Vamos todos festejar e destruir o mundo! _

**_Carlos: _**_Mas jah? Oh, xenti, ainda tah cedo dimais pra isso, visse... o off-talk recem comecou... zzzzzz _

**_David: _**_Tah bom entao... vamos ficar soh na farra ateh construir um off-talk grande e sem nocao o suficiente para destruir o mundo! _

**_Ann: _**_Perai um pouquinho! Quem foi que disse que voces podem ficar? ò.__ó _

**_Julian: _**_Eh, quem foi que disse que voces podem ficar fazendo essas aparicoes desnecessarias quando eu, o personagem que foi introduzido neste capitulo – e que alias dah o nome pro capitulo – ainda nem sequer consegui uma fala?Isso nao eh justo! i.i _

**_Felipe: _**_Oh, nao... fizemos o personagem novo chorar... tadinho, ele ainda precisa passar por uma fase de adaptacao antes de entrar pra valer no clima dos off-talks... _

**_Luiz: _**_Bem-vindo ao nosso mundo, Julian! _

_(Abraco em grupo no Julian) _

**_Cathy: _**_Hey, que tal se a gente usasse o off-talk de hoje pra "aclimatar" o nosso novo amigo? Ao menos uma vez na vida a gente faria uma coisa interessante... _

**_Elizabeth: _**_A Catherine tem razao... nosso novo amiguinho precisa de ajuda para nao sofrer durante os proximos cinco capitulos em que ele vai estar como destaque! _

**_Ken: _**_D.E.M.O.N.S., eu chamo uma operacao conjunta para adaptar o novato! Vamos dar o nosso melhor para nao traumatizar a criatura! _

**_D.E.M.O.N.S.: _**_Apoiado!/o/ _

_(D.E.M.O.N.S. com olhares estranhos na direcao do Julian) _

**_Juilian: _**_Eu tenho a impressao de que esta eh a hora que eu deveria comecar a tremer de medo e chamar pela mamae... ¬¬' _

**_John: _**_Exatamente... n.n _

**_Julian: _**_MAMAE!!! SOCOOOOORRO!!!! _

_(Julian tenta sair correndo pelo cenario do off-talk) _

_(David usa sua super-velocidade para capturar o Julian depois de menos de vinte metros de corrida) _

_(Julian comeca a rezar para todos os santos que conhece para que eles preservem sua sanidade) _

_(Julian amarrado em uma cama vestindo um camisolao de hospital) _

_(D.E.M.O.N.S. aparecem vestidos de medicos com jalecos verde-limao e laranjao) _

_("Medicos" se aproximam da cama do Julian com um monte de instrumentos bizarros) _

**_Takashi: _**_Que peninha... O Julian parecia um cara tao inteligente e comportado durante o capitulo... (olhar de maniaco cientista louco) _

**_William: _**_Vai ser um desperdicio de personalidade... (William com o mesmo olhar do Takashi) Ou talvez nao... O.o _

**_David: _**_Amigos medicos, vamos comecar a operacao de adaptacao! Ao meu sinal! _

_(David puxa um apito do bolso) _

_(David aproxima o apito da boca) _

_(Demais D.E.MO.N.S. preparam as ferramentas) _

_(David vai assoprar...) _

**_Jing Mei: _**_PAREM TUDO AGORA MESMO! _

_(Jing Mei invade o cenario do off-talk vestida de cavaleira medieval de armadura super-curta) _

**_Ken: _**_Hey, voce nao eh parte dessa parte da historia! Voce eh a garota malvada que arruinou a reconciliacao dos Kita no Ookami no capitulo passado! Nao era pra voce estar aqui! _

**_Jing Mei: _**_Ara, ara, se esse bando de baderneiros que nem sequer _vao_ dar as caras na historia podem invadir, por que eu nao poderia? Afinal, eu sou parte oficial do elenco de personagens desde a semana passada... _

**_Shinji: _**_Mas ninguem gosta de voce, ao contrario do que acontece com os outros personagens u.ú _

**_Jing Mei: _**_E dai? Eu venci a sua equipezinha de nada, eu nao preciso ouvir o que voce diz. _

**_Julian: _**_Vencer sempre nao significa ser forte... (Esquecendo que estah amarrado na cama soh pra repetir a licao de moral) _

**_Jing Mei: _**_(pisca) _

**_Jing Mei: _**_(pisca de novo) _

**_Jing Mei: _**_(pisca mais uma vez) _

**_Jing Mei: _**_(Continua piscando por uns bons cinco minutos) _

**_Jing Mei: _**_MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHA!!!! (Chorando de tanto rir) Essa foi a melhor piada que eu jah escutei hoje, novato-ainda-nao-adaptado! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAHHAHAAAAAA!!! _

_(Jing Mei de joelhos rindo ateh se acabar) _

**_Osamu: _**_A gente devia parar ela? O.o _

**_Kazuo: _**_Que nada... vamos deixar ela morrer sem ar que eh melhor. u.ú _

**_Jing Mei: _**_(Pára de rir depois de quase morrer sem ar) Aiaiaia, e pensar que eu vim aqui pra ajudar esse pirralho... acho que devia mudar meus planos... _

**_Julian: _**_Voce veio aqui pra me ajudar? O.o _

**_Jing Mei: _**_Eu tinha planejado fazer uma grande entrada triunfal e reclamar que eles fizeram essa coisa de "Adaptacao do novato" com voce porque voce apareceu no capitulo ali de cima e nao fizeram nada comigo no capítulo passado, mas aí eu fui desviada do meu caminho e aqui estou, revelando meus planos que nao foram completos por causa dos imprevistos. _

**_Julian: _**_Ah... obrigado por revelar sua tentativa. E obrigado por pensar nessa tentativa. (Sorriso carismático e simpático de personagem de coracao puro) _

**_Jing Mei: _**_Oh, falando assim voce até que fica bonitinho, sabia? É uma pena que voce seja um desses personagens de coracao puro, isso significa que por enquanto eu nao posso te corromper... (Olhar sinistro e assustador de personagem de coracao totalmente desviado do bom caminho) _

**_Rumiko:_**_ Gente, ela me dá medo... (Agarrada ao Toshihiro pra se proteger da Jing Mei) o.o' _

**_Toshihiro: _**_A mim também... (Agarrado ao Vladmir pra se proteger da Jing Mei) o.o' _

**_Vladmir: _**_Desse jeito sao voces dois que dao medo... (Puxando a Lin pra nao ficar sozinho com os dois medrosos) u.ú _

**_Lin: _**_Isso ainda vai virar uma grande corrente de medrosos... (Puxando o Shinji só pra manter a tradicao) _

_(Shuinji puxa o Osamu, que puxa o Kazuo, que puxa o Ken, que puxa o Isaac, que puxa a Nathaliya, que puxa a Lily, que puxa o Hehashiro, que puxa o David, que puxa o Felipe, que puxa o Luiz, que puxa a Elizabeth, que puxa a Cathy, que puxa o Erik, que puxa a Alice, que puxa a Christie, que puxa o Franklin, que puxa o Chang, que puxa o Kian, que puxa a Jun, que puxa o Len, que puxa o John, que puxa o William, que puxa a Emy, que puxa a Keiko, que puxa a Ann, que puxa a Satsuki, que puxa o Koichi, que puxa o Yoshiyuki, que puxa o Takashi, que puxa o Cristiano, que puxa o Carlos, que puxa o Ayatá, que puxa o Mário, que puxa a Marie, que puxa a Gaby, que puxa a Lhana, que puxa o Hikaru, que puxa a Momoko, que puxa o Julina, que puxa o James que tem que puxar a Jing Mei porque nao sobrou mais personagens pra puxar) _

**_Chiristie: _**_Olhando para os dois lados da corrente gigante de personanges) Olha só, que lindo! Estamos todos unidos em uma corrente de medo! Isso nao é poético? Quem poderia imaginar que os personagens de duas fases tao distintas de uma historia tao cheia de personagens iriam um dia acabar unidos deste jeito em uma corrente mista e variada que reflete o quanto nós tememos uns aos outros? O medo é ou nao é um sentimento poético e bonito, capaz de expor nossos coracoes e revelar a nossa natureza para o mundo? Amigos, voces conseguem sentir essa sensacao de uniao que... _

**_Jing Mei: _**_(Da ponta da corrente praticamente esmagando a mao do James) Hey, oh rainha do melodrama! Cala a boca, faz o favor? Se é pra ficar perdendo meu tempo te escutando, eu prefiro ouvir o novato dando licoes de moral! _

**_Julian: _**_Nao seja por isso... _

_(Julian sai da corrente e sobe em um palquinho com um microfone na mao) _

_(Julian comeca a contar fabula por fabula infantil e suas respectivas licoes de moral até a Jing Mei comecar a gritar desesperada e desmaiar com tanto conhecimento inútil ao mesmo tempo) _

**_Felipe: _**_Hey, quem diria! No fim o novato salvou as nossas vidas! _

_(Corrente de medo se desfaz porque a Jing Mei já nao está mais presente) _

**_Takashi: _**_Vamos entao fazer uma festa para comemorar o nosso triunfo perante a vilan malvada e destruir a Terra porque agora o off-talk já tem tamanho de off-talk! _

**_Coro de beybladers: _**_Apoiado! Apoiado! _

_(Beybladers comecam a grande festa em homenagem ao Julian) _

_(Kita no Ookami aproveitam a ocasiao para prender a Jing Mei e ameacar usá-la de lenha na fogueira que eles criaram no meio da festa) _

_(Beybladers concordam com a idéia de colocar a Jing Mei na fogueira e comecam uma danca cerimonal ridícula para oferece-la ao Deus do off-talk) _

_(Beybladers poe a Jing Mei inconsciente na fogueira) _

_(A fogueira explode porque a oferenda era imprópria e a Terra explode junto) _

_(Como a Terra explodiu, o off-talk se esvaiu) _

**_Franklin: _**_E tudo rima com _puta que o par---------

_OWARI!!! _

**

* * *

PS do James: **Acho que descobri durante o off-talk como fazer para colocar (alguns) acentos nas palavras com teclado em ingles, mas por pura preguica e falta de paciencia eu nao fui corrigir a parte que estava sem acento. XDDD 


	19. Mau presságio

_**Takashi:** Aha! Estamos de volta! Estamos de volta! Achei que esse dia nunca chegaria! (Olhinhos brilhando)_

_**Wlliam:** Jamie não esqueceu da gente! Jamie não esqueceu da gente depois de três semanas! (Olhinhos muito grandes brilhando)_

_**John:** É o milagre de páscoa! É o milagre de páscoa! (Olhinhos brilhando)_

_(Close no grupo de beybladers comendo ovos de chocolate sentados em um círculo em volta de um Yoshiyuki feliz vestido de Imperador)_

_**Imperador Yoshiyuki:** Só porque hoje é páscoa e eu posso passar o dia comendo chocolate, o Jamie me liberou da minha depressão crônica pós-derrota! XDDDDD (Olhinhos brilhando e cara lambuzada)_

_**Lhana:** (Ao lado do Yoshiyuki vestida de princesa) Jeimi-chan demoro tanto pra aparecer que o aniversário da Lhana já passou e ninguém viu! XD (Fazendo carinha triste mesmo com o 'XD')_

_**Toshihiro:** Oh, não, coitada da Lhana! Nós temos que comemorar o terceiro aniversário dela de uma maneira especial! _

_(Toshihiro liderando os Blue Fish na montagem de um cenário de festa de criança)_

_**Julian:** Se vão comemorar o aniversário da Lhana, tem que comemorar o meu aniversário também. Eu fiz 16 anos no dia 9 e ninguém prestou atenção. u.ú_

_**Jing Mei:** Ara, ara, é porque você ainda é um novato, e ninguém nunca presta atenção nos novatos. n.n'_

_**Julian:** Você também é novata, apareceu só um capítulo antes de mim. O.O'_

_**Jing Mei:** Mas quando o meu aniversário chegar, eu já vou ser definitivamente parte do elenco, e vou ter muitos fãs também! _

_**Satsuki:** Humpf, tá mais pra quem vai ser odiada... ¬¬''_

_Jing Mei: Diga o que quiser, eu sei que é invejinha porque você tem quase 17 anos e ainda é uma tábua! MWAhahahhahaha!!_

_(Jing Mei e Satsuki se encarando)_

_(Satsuki encarando a Jing Mei com cara de ódio)_

_(Satsuki correndo até o Koichi gritando coisas que ninguém entende, mas que com certeza tem a ver com 'tábuas' e 'gosto' e 'melhor namorado')_

_**Jing Mei:** (Olhar triunfante)_

_**Shinji:** Já repararam que des de que essa garota apareceu na história ela tem roubado a cena em todos os off-talks? O.õ_

_**Takashi:** Já repararam que desde que a NOSSA parte da história começou, as invasões de persongens nada a ver com a gente aumentaram consideravelmente? O.õ_

_**Ken:** Ora, Takashi, isso é porque uma história sem mim não tem graça, eu preciso aparecer e invadir pra manter a qualidade da fic! _

_**Takashi:** Manter a qualidade da fic baixa, você quer dizer... _

_(Ken e Takashi se encarando)_

_(Ken e Takashi continuam se encarando)_

_(Todo mundo ignora o Ken e o Takashi se encarando e voltam a comer chocolate)_

_**Ann:** E Julian, você não pode reclamar de ninguém ter lembrado do seu aniversário, o Jamie já até postou uma fic pra você..._

_(Interrompemos este off-talk para um anúncio de propaganda gratuito que sem fins lucrativos que só custa o tempo dos leitores e visa fazer o número de reviews da Série Aniversários aumentar mais um pouquinho)_

_(Musiquinha feliz de filme Tokusatsu tocando no fundo)_

_(Aparecem os WATB e o Julian cantando)_

_**Coro:** No caminho da justiça, meu coração vai me guiar! Através do tempo e do espaço, na batalha eu vou triunfar!_

_**Solo do Julian:** Não importa quem seja o inimigo, o mais forte eu não vou temer! Quando lembro de você, eu tenho coragem de vencer!_

_**Solo do Takashi:** No final eu sei que vou sorrir! _

_**Coro de novo:** No final eu sei que vou... sorrir! XDD_

_Emy: Só pra ninguém vir pra cima da gente cobrando direitos autorais, a música apareceu no episódio "Um sonho de Dez Verões" dos Combo Rangers Revolution. Quem sabe quem são eles já podem ter uma idéia do que vai acontecer na fic do Julian, quem não sabe, melhor pesquisar na internet. n.n_

_(Close no monstro em forma de privada destruindo a cidade)_

_**Monstro Privada:** MWAHAHAHAHA, eu vou destruir a cidade e ninguém poderá comigo!_

_(Toca musiquinha de ação no fundo)_

_**Voz vagamente familiar:** Parado aí, cabeça de banheiro! _

_**Monstro Privada:** Quem disse isso? _

_(Corta a cena)_

_(Aparecem o Takashi e o Julian vestido uma roupa ridícula falando com voz de criancinha besta)_

_**Takashi:** Quem disse isso? Quem vai salvar a cidade do monstro privada? Por que o Jamie teve que criar um outro AU pra gente? Por que sou eu que estou fazendo as perguntas se a fic é do Julian? E quem é o grande vilão da vez?_

_**Julian:** Tudo isso e muito mais você vai saber em "Em nome do Amor e da Justiça!", já disponível em Beyblade 2 – Série aniversários. _

_(Fim do comercial)_

_(Beybladers aplaudindo educadamente apesar de acharem que o comercial gratuíto foi uma porcaria)_

_**Franklin:** É por isso que eu sempre desconfio dessas merdas que oferecem de graça. ¬¬'''    _

_**Takashi:** (Com uma roupa normal) Ah, eu até gostei da roupa ridicula. Ajuda a auto-estima. _

_**Ken:** Como é que vestir uma roupa ridícula ajuda na auto-estima? O.õ_

_**Takashi:** Ajuda porque eu crio consciência de que existem seres muito mais ridículos do que eu, capazes de criar uma roupa tão ridícula. u.u_

_**Ken:** Ah..._

_**Ann:** Ótimo. Agora que todo mundo invadiu e a gente já comemorou que o Jamie terminou os trabalhos da escola e pode voltar a dar atenção pra gente, VÃO TODOS EMBORA DAQUI!! Ò.Ó (Olhar assassino da Ann Willians) _

_**Ken:** Opa, acho que agora é a hora da gente se mandar... _

_(Personagens que invadiram somem em uma nuvem de fumaça)_

_**Ann:** Ah, agora está melhor. Temos o off-talk só pra gente de novo..._

_**John:** Na verdade, Ann, não foram todos que foram embora... O pessoal de Xigaze que estava preparando a festinha da Lhana ainda está por aqui.._

_(Close no cantinho escrito "Espaço reservado para a festa da Lhana" com todo o núcleo de Xigaze presente)_

_**William:** Oba, festa! Vamos todos nos juntar a eles! _

_**Julian:** Mas não é justo a gente se juntar a uma festa que não fomos convidados, a justiça..._

_**Todos:** Blébléblé Justiça... (mostrando a língua pro discurso do Julian)_

_(Julian fica depressivo porque todo mundo faz piada com os discursos dele e vai se consolar com a Lhana e os outros bebês e criaturas fofinhas comendo chocolate de páscoa)_

_**Lhana:** Oh, tadinhu do Julian! XD Ninguém escuta ele! XD (Lambuzada de chocolate)_

_**Hikaru:** Vamo brincá, Julian? (Lambuzado mais do que Lhana)_

_**Julian:** Brincar de que? (Parando de choramingar pra ouvir os bebês) _

_**Hikaru:** Vamos brincá de Justiceiros! Eu e a Momoko-chan e a Lhana-chan vamo se o monstro feio, e o Julian-chan vai matá a gente com raio de chocolate! XDD_

_(Lhana, Momoko e Hikaru pedindo pro Julian brincar com eles)_

_**Julian:** Tá bom, tá bom..._

_(Julian e os bebês brincando pelo off-talk)_

_(Hehashiro e Lily preocupados vigiando a Lhana)_

_(Hehashiro e Lily passam tempo demais vigiando a Lhana e decidem que seu tempo pode ser melhor aproveitado se eles fizerem outro anúncio gratuito) _

_**Hehashiro:** Se vocês quiserem saber como foi que a nossa querida menininha veio ao mundo, então a sua espera não vai durar muito!_

_**Lily:** Assim que o James receber bastate reviews para esse capítulo, para a fic do Julian e para a fic do Shinji, ele vai colocar no ar tudo que os leitores querem saber sobre como a nossa linda filhinha nasceu e tudo que aconteceu logo antes e depois disso!_

_**Toshihiro:** Então não percam tempo e mandem um review assim que terminarem de ler, depois vão lá ler a fic do Julian e deixem um review também! _

_**Vladmir:** E agora que nós finalmente terminamos com os anúncios de propaganda idiota, vamos logo começar o capítulo antes que a Terra exploda._

* * *

CAPÍTULO XVIII

MAU PRESSÁGIO

 Com a chegada de Ann e John a Wellington, os WATB tornaram-se uma equipe novamente. Ansiosos para começar a treinar, Emy e William aparecem na casa de sua professora às seis e meia da manhã com as beyblades prontas para o combate, deixando  Keiko muito satisfeita com a motivação de seus alunos. A mestra já tinha preparado um confronto em duplas para ver o quanto o líder e a vice-líder da equipe neozelandesa havam progredido quando Takashi apareceu na sala de treinamento com um sorriso estranho nos lábios. Desconfiado do que seu filho poderia estar tramando, a mulher usou de sua voz mais doce ao perguntar:

- Takashi, o que te trás tão cedo para a sala de treinamento?

O sorriso de seu filho se apliou enquanto ele respondia:

- Eu vim enfrentar o William e fazer ele engolir as coisas que ele disse pra mim nas nossas últimas lutas!

- Ah, é? – Ao ouvir seu nome sendo mencionado, William se aproximou do garotinho, já preparando Tanka. Seu sorriso revelava que ele tinha toda a intenção de fazer nesta nova luta tudo que sempre fazia ao enfrentar Takashi. – Eu não sei o que te aconteceu pra você mudar tanto do dia pra noite, mas como eu sou um cara legal que não recusa desafios, vou fazer a sua vontade.

- É melhor não me subestimar...

Ao ver a determinação do filho, Keiko achou melhor não intervir e aproveitar o desvio em seus planos para recolher novos dados e fazer novas análises. Ann se prontificou para ser a juíza no confronto inesperado enquanto Emy e John se acomadavam ao lado da arena para assistir.

- Preparem suas beyblades! – Ordenou Ann, cheia de autoridade. Takashi encarou o oponente. William tinha um sorriso sinistro no rosto, não percebendo a mudança de atitude do adversário como um sinal de perigo.  – Começem quando eu der a ordem! Três, dois, um, GO SHOOT!

Para esta luta especial Takashi estava usando sua beyblade especial, montada por sua equipe como uma lembrança do campeonato antes de eles se separarem alguns meses antes. A base desta beyblade pertencera a Koichi, o anel de ataque, a Toshihiro, o disco de peso, a Ken, e sistema central que mantinha todas as peças juntas fora de Rumiko. Satsuki fizera um desenho no bit-chip, um walkman em homenagem a Fran. Sendo esta uma beyblade formada a partir das beyblades mais poderosas, em teoria ela deveria ter herdado um pouco deste poder.

Confiante, Takashi lançou o primeiro ataque. Todos ao redor se surpreenderam quando as lições ensinadas por Julian se confirmaram na arena, com Tanka passando a centímetros de sair do jogo nesta única investida. Orgulho foi a única coisa que impediu William de deixar sua boca pendendo solta por mais do que dois segundos.

- Eu avisei que era melhor não me subestimar! Eu não sou mais o Takashi que você podia humiliar à vontade com a sua fera-bit fofinha, William! – Exclamou o chinesinho, feliz com a sensação de ser um vencedor para variar. – Eu aprendi o verdadeiro significado da força, e por isso agora eu acredito que até mesmo você pode cair diante dos meus pés!

- Hey, não tão rápido! A luta está só no começo, Takashi! – Retrucou William, mandando Tanka atacar. Foi a vez da beyblade de Takashi ficar com problemas. – Eu não sei o que te possuiu para você achar que realmente pode contra mim, e por causa disso eu vou ter um prazer especial em ganhar dessa vez!

- Ganhar sempre não significa que você é mais forte, sabia? – Takashi observou com prazer a expressão de seu adversário se contorcer em dúvida. Parte da razão de ser deste desafio era, afinal, repassar as palavras de Julian para que seus amigos ficassem confusos e o admirassem pela sua sabedoria.

- Que ridículo! Que argumento sem fundamento é esse? – Perguntou William, esqucendo-se temporariamente da luta para tentar raciocinar perante uma frase tão absurda. – Claro que quem ganha é mais forte!

- Ganhar sempre não significa ser o mais forte, assim como perder sempre não significa que você seja mais fraco. – Repetiu Takashi, sentindo-se na pele de um professor de primário que repete a mesma lição várias vezes para que seus alunos idiotas possam entender. – Uma pessoa só é verdadeiramente forte ao reconhecer a verdadeira força...

- Acho que a perspectiva de ser humilhantemente derrotado finalmente mexeu com seu cérebro... Você tá mais afetado que o normal... – Declarou William, interrompendo o amigo enquanto voltando a observar as beyblades. – Eu vou acabar com isso agora! Tanka, ataque Kind Squirrel1!

Ao ouvir que o ataque da fera-bit se aproximava, Takashi fechou os olhos, concentrado. Era hora de testar as palavras de seu novo amigo, de ver até onde sua confiança poderia levá-lo. O ataque do esquilo acertou sua beyblade em cheio, porém o chinesinho não considerou em nenhum momento a possibilidade de ser derrotado. Quando o efeito do golpe passou, ele era o único a sorrir em meio a um mar de expressões de assombro, surpresa e incredulidade.  

- Hey, como você fez isso? – Perguntou William, se recusando a acreditar no que estava vendo. – Era pra Tanka ter te mandado longe!

- Eu te disse! Agora que eu sei o que a verdadeira força significa, eu não tenho mais limites! – Exclamou Takashi, sentindo seu sangue ferver com a possibilidade da vitória cada vez mais real. – Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser! Eu posso ser o que eu quiser, eu posso...

Keiko foi a primeira a socorrer o filho quando este caiu para trás, adormecido, ao mesmo tempo em que na arena sua beyblade entregava os pontos. Surpresos, os WATB ajudaram a mulher a levar o garotinho para sua cama, onde ele permaneceu por algumas horas, dormindo e provavelmente tendo sonhos muito bons, já que havia um sorriso em seus lábios quando ele agarrou seu ursinho de pelúcia favorito e se acomodou embaixo das cobertas.

* * *

Uma vez que Takashi estavam em segurança em seu quarto, os WATB e Keiko voltaram para a sala de treinamento discutindo a luta que acabara de acontecer. Estavam todos impressionados, embora William tentasse dizer o contrário:

- Bem, no fim eu ganhei de novo! Ele falou, falou, mas ainda falta muito pra ele poder realmente me vencer! – O mestre de Tanka abriu um grande sorriso, falando em uma voz mais aguda em uma velocidade mais rápida do que o normal, sinal de que não estava sendo muito sincero em sua opinião.

- O Takashi não perdeu. – Retrucou Ann, usando sua voz firme para evitar que alguém a interrompesse. – Ele só ficou cansado com o esforço de resistir a Tanka. Se a luta tivesse continuado, se Takashi estivesse mais preparado e tivesse um pouco mais de treino, nós não poderíamos dizer quem seria o vencedor. Eu tenho certeza.

Os demais WATB se entreolharam, concordando com sua vice-líder. Ann falara exatamente o que estava na mente de seus companheiros desde que o chinesinho caíra para trás no meio de seu discurso. Era impressionante o quanto apenas um dia fora de casa mudara tanto o garotinho. William ainda passou algum tempo tentando entender o que seu amiguinho queria dizer com "verdadeira força", porém desistiu de pensar sobre o assunto quando sentiu seus neurônios começando a torrar. Uma vez na sala de treino, Keiko chamou seus alunos para começar a luta em duplas, seguindo com o cronograma planejado para aquele dia:

- Se preparem. – Ordenou Keiko, ligando todas as máquinas acopladas à arena. Precisava de toda a ajuda possível ao calcular o novo poder de Ann e John Willians, afinal. – Três, dois, um, Go Shoot!

Emy, William e Keiko não precisaram esperar a luta começar para se impressionar com os gêmeos: na hora de lançar as beyblades eles fizeram uma coreografia ensaiada, coreografia essa que terminava com Ann puxando a correa de John e John, a de Ann. Seus movimentos aconteciam em perfeita sincronia, e em perfeita sincronia suas beyblades passaram a se mover na arena. Enquanto William e Emy lutavam para tentar combinar uma jogada, Takk e Takuki não tiveram dificuldades em coordenar seus movimentos. As duas feras-bit cercaram Tauik e a empurraram em direção a Tanka. Não somente os movimentos ofensivos do diabo da tasmânia e do coala eram idênticos, mas também seus movimentos evasivos. Ann e John não se falavam, apenas se olhavam, deixando Keiko maravilhada com sua performance. A mestra não se lembrava de tê-los visto trabalhando tão bem juntos durante o último campeonato mundial. Quando William tentou utilisar o ataque Kind Squirrel, os gêmeos já sabiam o que fazer, pois havia decifrado o padrão da técnica durante a luta de Takashi. Em uma questão de segundos, Takk já havia contra-atacando, atacando mais um pouco e recuado para junto do coala, ficando em cima deste. Os gêmeos preparavam seu golpe final.

- Arremesso Sísmico! – Gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Takk era arremessado na direção de Tauik. Emy foi pega de surpresa e sua beyblade por muito pouco não saiu da arena. Antes que a dupla de neozelandeses pudesse se recuperar, Takk passou a servir de trampolim para que Takuki pudesse atacar Tanka. Fim da luta. Ann e John estavam definitivamente muito mais fortes e muito mais unidos. Ninguém se surpreenderia se eles novamente ganhassem o torneio da Nova Zelândia.  

- Excelente, garotos! Excelente! Estão de parabéns, os quatro! – Exclamou Keiko, maravilhada com os números que piscavam diante dela na tela do supercomputador. – Quando vocês disseram que tinham treinado bastante, não imaginei que tivessem fortalecido justamente a parte que tinham mais dificuldade! Agora tenho que obrigar William e Emy a dobrar o treinamento, para ver se o desafio se torna maior!

O líder e a vice-líder dos WATB coraram levemente com o elogio, enquanto William e Emy tentavam não imaginar o tormento que seria treinar duas vezes mais do que eles já treinavam. Por mais que eles gostassem de beyblade, a perspectiva de ter que passar dez horas trancafiados em uma sala cheia de máquinas em companhia de uma professora excepcionalmente exigente não lhes parecia animadora.

* * *

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde a chegada de Ann e John a Auckland. A rotina de Takashi não havia se alterado muito, a não ser por um detalhe: seu despertador não era mais o beijo de sua mãe, mas sim os gritos histéricos de Ann. Isso acontecia não porque a garota tinha pesadelos horríveis todas as noites ou porque sua natureza maléfica gostava de ver seus companheiros feio zumbis no treino da manhã, mas sim porque seu querido irmãozinho tinha um sono muito pesado e ela considerava seu dever de irmã três minutos mais velha acordá-lo na hora certa. Não era problema seu se todos na casa tinham que sofrer com seu senso de responsabilidade. As últimas duas semanas haviam sido consideravelmente difíceis de agüentar neste aspecto, por isso Takashi não reclamou quando, em uma segunda-feira, eram oito e meia da manhã e ele ainda permanecia na cama. Só percebeu um pouco tarde que isso deveria significar que alguma coisa estava errada.

Keiko, depois de muito tempo, acordou seu filho com um beijo. Não um beijo amoroso e doce de uma mãe feliz e despreocupada, mas sim um beijo de uma mãe preocupada e aflita. Takashi logo percebeu a mudança de atitude da mulher, preocupando-se também:

- O que houve, mãe? – Perguntou ele, observando sua mãe abrir a cortina do quarto com mais força do que o normal.

- Ann. – Respondeu a mulher, suspirando. – Ela está com cólicas de novo. Com o campeonato começando daqui a dois dias, eu temo que sua participação fique comprometida.

- Ah, não!

Os olhos de Takashi se arregalaram. Era pior que ele podia imaginar, embora um tanto óbvio. Claro, todo começo de mês Ann ficava menstruada. Mesmo ainda não entendendo muito bem o que isso significava, ele sabia que esses eram períodos terrivelmente doloridos para a garota, que ficava de cama por pelo menos uma semana sem forças para se levantar. A única coisa boa desses períodos era que a personalidade facilmente irritável e impiedosa da garota sumia completamente, deixando uma Ann calma e amigável em seu lugar.

Enquanto Keiko terminava de resmungar sobre a sorte de sua aluna favorita, Takashi rapidamente se vestiu e saiu do quarto, andando rápido na direção do quarto de hóspedes que o gêmeos ocupavam. O chinesinho abriu a porta sem bater, encontrando Ann conversando com seu irmão deitada na cama. Ela parecia cansada, e John tinha todos os traços de alguém que está há muito tempo sem conseguir relaxar os músculos faciais.

- Morning, pessoal... – Sussurrou ele, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta devagar. Os gêmeos sorriram ao vê-lo e o cumprimentaram de volta. Takashi então se aproximou dos dois, surpreendendo-se com o que viu. Durante o ano anterior, acompanhara quatro mestruações da amiga, porém essa era a primeira vez que via Ann com uma aparência tão horrível: seus cabelos, normalmente bem penteados e disciplinados, estavam embaraçados e apontavam para todas as direções possíveis espalhados no travesseiro e nas cobertas. A garota estava pálida, seus olhos cansados estavam rodeados por um círculo escuro, assumindo uma coloração acinzentada que substituia a mistura intrigante de azul e verde que era sua cor natural. Em nada lembrava a Ann Willians sempre bem-disposta e pronta para a luta, a primeira a pegar a beyblade pela manhã e a última a largá-la de noite. – Como você está, Ann? –Takashi se arriscou a perguntar, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Na verdade, até que eu to bem. – Respondeu a mestra de Takuki, com a voz semelhante a um sussurro. – Comparado com a do mês passado, essa aqui até que não é tão ruim... – Ann fechou com força os olhos por um segundo, deixando escapar um gemido de dor. John prontamente começou a massagear o abdômen da irmã, sorrindo quando ela novamente relaxou. – Eu acho até que poderia levantar e tomar o café da manhã com vocês, mas a sua mãe não quer deixar...

Como se para confirmar as palavras da garota, Keiko entrou no quarto naquele exato instante trazendo café para os gêmeos. A mulher dirigiu um olhar severo para sua aluna antes de declarar:

- De jeito nenhum, Ann. Você não vai levantar neste estado. Eu sou a responsável por você enquanto estiver na minha casa, é meu dever cuidar para que nada de ruim aconteça com você. Tome seu café da manhã sossegada que Takashi e John tem um longo período de treinos pela frente.

- O que? Eu também? – Perguntou Takashi, surpreso. Mesmo depois de sua primeira luta contra William (que ele foi impedido de terminar por insistência de sua mãe), era a primeira vez que ele era oficialmente chamado para uma sessão de treino. – Eu vou ter que treinar também? Desde quando sou considerado um lutador da equipe?

- Eu decidi que, já que você é forte o suficiente para resistir ao ataque do William, você deve ter algum talento para o beyblade, afinal. Se você aprender a controlar a sua energa e ganhar um pouco mais de resistência, pode ser que você consiga lutar no mesmo nível que os WATB, por isso eu te inscrevi no torneio e a partir de hoje você vai treinar com todos nós. Isso não é maravilhoso? – Respondeu Keiko, sorrindo radiante.

- O QUE? COMO ASSIM? E EU NÃO FIQUEI SABENDO DE NADA?

O começo de protesto do chinesinho foi interrompido com a chegada de Emy e William, que entraram no quarto já preparados para treinar. Ao julgar pelas expressões surpresas e preocupadas que tomaram conta de seus rostos ao encararem Ann, nenhum deles sabia ainda das últimas "novidades'. Não surpreendentemente, Emy entendeu a situação mais rápido que seu colega:

- Ann, você está bem? São as cólicas de novo? – Ann apenas concordou com a cabeça, uma vez que um nova pontada de dor foçara-a a manter a boca fechada para não gritar. A confirmação teve o efeito de uma bomba para os neozelandeses, que se entreolharam assustados. – Ah, não! E como fica o torneio? Você vai desistir? – Perguntou a loira novamente, esquecendo-se que sua amiga não conseguiria responder no momento. John, ainda fazendo a massagem, foi quem respondeu:

- Nós não sabemos, nem tão pouco queremos pensar sobre isso agora. Vamos esperar até quarta para decidir, não podemos desistir tão fácil considerando que viemos aqui só para isso, não é?

- Mas John, isso... – Keiko tentou contestar seu aluno, reforçando seu papel de responsável por eles. O líder dos WATB, entretanto, encarou sua professora com um olhar sério e decidido, muito parecido com o que sua irmã sempre usava, antes interrompê-la:

- Se a minha irmã acha que estará em condições de lutar na quarta, ela vai fazer isso. A vida é dela e só ela tem o direito de decidir o que quer. Já temos quase quatorze anos, não somos mais crianças. – Em seguida, o olhar do garoto suavisou um pouco, mais parecido com o olhar que todos conheciam como sendo típico de John Willians. – Sinto muito por te desafiar, Keiko, mas é isso que eu penso, e, conhecendo Ann, não creio que ela aceite desistir de uma luta ou de um campeonato sem lutar.

Todos encararam John, surpresos. Era realmente muiro raro ele apoiar a irmã deste jeito, por livre e espontânea vontade. Normalmente ele seria o primeiro a discordar dela e a apanhar em resposta. Keiko e John continuaram se encarando por alguns segundos, medido forças, até que a mestra por fim cedeu, levantando-se e caminhando em direção à porta:

- Muito bem, façam como quiserem. Vocês têm razão, eu não sou a mãe de vocês e vocês realmente são grandinhos e maduros. Mesmo assim, eu vou cancelar os treinos da manhã, já está tarde e deste jeito Takashi, William e Emy vão se atrasar para a escola.

Ao julgar pelas reações de William e Takashi ao último comentário, nenhum deles se lembrava de que era segunda-feira e eles tinham sete horas trancados em uma prisão do saber pela frente. Mal o dia começara e as más notícias já se acumulavam...

* * *

Com a confusão da manhã, o trio de estudantes saiu atrasado para a escola. Ao ver o pânico refletido nos olhos de sua colega CDF com a perspectiva de perder a primeira aula, William teve uma idéia:

- Hey, porque não aproveitamos que estamos atrasados para pegar um atalho novo que eu descobri?

- Você descobriu um atalho novo? – Perguntou Takashi, intrigado. Seu faro apurado para confusão denunciava que a sugestão de seu amigo não era apenas para chegar mais rápido. Tanto ele quanto William eram membros dos D.E.M.O.N.S., afinal.

- Sim, descobri por acaso um dia desses. – William aproximou-se de seus amigos, seus olhos aumentados pelas lentes grossas emitindo um brilho sinistro. – Quem diria que pelo meio do cemitério existiria um atalho para a escola?

Emy soltou um gritinho agudo de medo enquanto Takashi fazia milagres com seus lábio super-esticados. Os dois D.E.M.O.N.S. sorriram ao ver as mãos de suas colega começarem a tremer enquanto seus óculos de armação colorida escorregavam por seu nariz até praticamente cair no chão. A simples menção da palavra "cemitério" fora o suficiente para deixar Emy Fraze, a grande CDF metida a cientista, completamente apavorada.

- O que foi, Emy? – Perguntou Takashi, tendo que se esforçar para sua voz permanecer livre de malícia. – Você não está com medo dos fantasmas, está? Eu não acredito que alguém tão inteligente e lógica como você possa ver algum sentido nessas lendas velhas...

- É, alguém como você deveria achar um absurdo a história da velha carcomida que aparece pra arrancar os olhos daqueles que passam perto da sua sepultura... – Continuou William, fazendo uma imitação cômica do que ele imaginava ser a tal velha carcomida no momento em que ela tornava a lenda realidade.

- Ou a história do espírito das crianças que morrerem queimadas dentro de casa que saem pra brincar na rua e nos seguem até nossas casas para nos dar o mesmo fim que elas...

Emy não precisou ouvir o final das lendas do cemitério para sair correndo pela rua, gritando que não queria mais saber de nada. Preocupada em se distanciar o mais rápido de possível de William e Takashi, porém, ela não percebeu que na verdade estava caminhando diretamente para o cemitério. Ela só parou quando se viu diante dos portões de ferro imponentes, quando já era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

- Acho que agora não temos outra escolha, não é? – Perguntou William, colocando a mão no ombro da colega. Emy não percebera sua aproximação, pulando alto com o susto e falhando ao tentar ralhar com ele, pois sua respiração tornara-se acelerada demais para que ela pudesse formar qualquer frase com sentido. – Takashi logo vai estar aqui, nós podemos começar o nosso atalho...

William pegou as mãos de Emy e a guiou para dentro do cemitério, andando devagar para que Takashi pudesse alcansá-los quando seu andar rápido característico finalmente permitisse que ele alcançasse seus companheiros. A garota se encolhia mais e mais a cada passo, usando o corpo do amigo para se proteger do que quer que fosse que a estivesse encomodando no espaço silencioso e pacífico do cemitério de Alckland. O chinesinho demorou cerca de cinco minutos para aparecer, arfando e com o rosto vermelho, e assim o trio seguio seu caminho.   

- Olha, esse aqui é o o meu bisavô! – Exclamou William, parando no meio da caminhada em frente a uma sepultura particularmente empoeirada e desgastada, onde mal podia-se ler as inscrissões "Descanse em paz, Frederick Hopfiel" talhadas na pedra. A foto cravada no túmulo parecia um pouco mais conservada que o espaço que a rodeava, era possível distingüir quase claramente as feições de um homem em seus sessenta anos, sorrindo com o rosto coberto por espinhas. Não tinha mais cabelos e a armação de seus óculos era muito mais grossa do que uma armação normal. – Ele tem alguma coisa nele que me lembra eu mesmo, mas eu não consigo dizer muito bem o que é...

Takashi e Emy acharam melhor não comentar. A visita ao túmulo do vovô Hopfiel acabou acalmando Emy, que forçou os garotos a oferecerem uma pequena prece ao morto antes de continuarem seu caminho. Não haviam caminhado duzentos metros quando Takashi avistou um conhecido seu, dirigindo-se até ele em passos rápidos, surpreso:

- Julian? O que faz aqui?

Ao ver seu mais novo parado diante dele em um lugar como aquele, naquela situação, Julian não conseguiu esconder a surpresa. Na verdade, tanto ele quanto Takashi pareciam reagir da mesma maneira ao encontro inusitado, nenhum deles conseguia imaginar o que o outro estaria fazendo em um cemitério às nove da manhã.


	20. O plano de Takashi

CAPÍTULO XIX

O PLANO DE TAKASHI

Takashi e Emy acharam melhor não comentar. A visita ao túmulo do vovô Hopfiel acabou acalmando Emy, que forçou os garotos a oferecerem uma pequena prece ao morto antes de continuarem seu caminho. Não haviam caminhado duzentos metros quando Takashi avistou um conhecido seu, dirigindo-se até ele em passos rápidos, surpreso: 

- Julian? O que faz aqui? 

Ao ver seu mais novo parado diante dele em um lugar como aquele, naquela situação, Julian não conseguiu esconder a surpresa. Na verdade, tanto ele quanto Takashi pareciam reagir da mesma maneira ao encontro inusitado, nenhum deles conseguia imaginar o que o outro estaria fazendo em um cemitério às nove da manhã.

* * *

- Julian, o que...

- Bom dia, Takashi. – Depois de alguns segundos encarando seu amigo sem saber muito bem o que fazer, Julian conseguiu forçar um pequeno sorriso, erguendo levemente o canto dos lábios. – Eu... Eu vim visitar uma pessoa.

Dizendo isto, Julian deu alguns passos para trás, abrindo caminho para que Takashi visse a lápide que seu amigo estivera observando. Um pouco hesitante, o chinesinho se aproximou para poder ver melhor as inscrissões na pedra.

A primeira coisa que o chinesinho reparou foi que, ao contrário da lápide do bisavô de William, esta em frente dele parecia perturbadoramente nova e bem cuidada. Havia vários buquês de flores ao redor do monumento de granito escurecido, todas muito coloridas e cheirosas. No centro da pedra havia uma foto de uma menina de não mais do que cinco anos de idade, longos cabelos negros balançando ao vento enquanto ela brincava em um balanço. Seu sorriso lembrava Yoshiyuki de alguma forma, embora seus olhos fossem do mesmo cinza brilhante que os de Julian. Logo abaixo da foto encontrava-se as inscrissões: Helen Ross, 24.03.1996 – 29.04.2004, O pequeno brilho de alegria da família. 

Takashi demorou a desviar os olhos da foto e das inscrissões, já com alguma idéia de quem a menina poderia ter sido. O garoto hesitou ao voltar a encarar o amigo, principalmente porque a data da morte da garotinha era de apenas quatro dias antes. Ele tinha medo do que veria nos olhos de Julian, alguém que o marcara pela sabedoria e gentileza, e também pelo calor e vida de de seu olhar.

- Está tudo bem, Takashi. – Declarou Julian ao perceber que seu amigo passara tempo demais encarando a sepultura. Sua voz estava um pouco mais rouca do que o chinesinho lembrava, e cada palavra parecia sair com muito custo de sua boca. – Helen era minha irmãzinha. Ela estava doente já há algum tempo, na verdade, e a gente meio que já.. não... não foi exatamente uma surpresa, mas...

- É sempre difícil, não é? – Completou o chinesinho, falando quase aos sussurros. Finalemente havia tomado coragem para encarar Julian, sentindo-se mal por se intrometer em um momento tão delicado da vida do amigo. Agora que já havia se aproximado, no entanto, sentia que devia fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo. – Não importa quem seja, é sempre difícil...

Takashi nunca passara pela mesma experiência que seu amigo, porém os acontecimentos do ano anterior durante o campeonato mundial para ele eram o que mais passavam perto do que significava perder alguém tão próximo. Durante praticamente um mês inteiro o garotinho assistiu a seus amigos desaparecerem um por um após enfrentar os Soldier of Russia, assistiu ao desespero e à dor das famílias desses amigos quando percebiam que eles não acordariam por mais que os médicos dissessem que fisicamente não havia nada errado com eles. Ele assistiu a Ken ser derrotado por seu maoir rival, e a dor de perder o melhor amigo com certeza estava entre as piores que sentira em seus oito anos de vida. Seu coração ficava apertado só de pensar que Julian provavelmente sentia-se muito pior do que ele naquele momento.

- É, é difícil, mas nós precisamos seguir em frente, não é? – Julian forçou um sorriso, fechando os olhos. O garoto vestia preto da cabeça aos pés e seus cabelos estavam soltos e bem penteados. Takashi queria lhe dizer que não precisava fingir-se de animado naquele momento para ele, porém os gritos de William e Emy chamando-o para continuar o caminho até a escola o interromperam. Sem outra alternativa, a miniatura de chinês lançou um último olhar de despedida ao amigo e passou a seguir a dupla dos WATB.

- Hey, por que vocês não me esperaram? – Perguntou o chinesinho ao finalmente diminuir a distância entre ele e seus amigos.

- Porque você é muito lento, oras! Se ficássemos te esperando, iríamos chegar tarde na aula! – Respondeu Emy, em um tom que beirava a histeria. – Eu tenho prova na primeira aula, não posso me atrasar! – A garota começou a puxar seu amiguinho pela mão, forçando-o a quase correr atrás dela. Emy estava assustadora, nem William nem Takashi conheciam essa faceta de sua personalidade. – Agora vamos logo! Francamente... que grande idéia essa a de vocês... Cortar caminho pelo cemitério! Onde já se viu?

Os meninos nunca se viram tão aliviados ao finalmente cruzarem os portões da escola. Estavam enfim livres da colega assustadora, ao menos até as aulas terminarem.

* * *

Matemática, educação física e inglês. As matérias que ele mais odiava estavam todas acumuladas no mesmo dia. Não havia pior dia na escola do que segunda-feira. Disto Takashi estava certo. Para seu consolo, ao menos desta vez ele tinha uma desculpa para se distrair em meio aos problemas de multiplicação e divisão que enchiam o quadro negro: o encontro com Julian naquele cemitério. Takashi não conseguia parar de pensar em como seu amigo deveria estar se sentido, como sua família estaria enfrentando a situação. Segundo as datas escritas na lápide, Helen era um ano mais nova do que ele, e segundo Julian estava doente há bastante tempo. Ele não queria pensar em como a vida da garotinha deveria ter sido complicada e cheia de dramas, porém sua imaginação fértil não parava de produzir cenas e diálogos cada vez mais dramáticos e melosos entre a irmã frágil em seu leito de morte e o irmão bravo e corajoso apoiando-a e animando-a até o último momento.

'Pelo bem do Julian, eu realmente espero que tudo isso não passe de imaginação! Meus pensamentos já estão indo longe demais.' Sem perceber, Takashi furou a folha de exercícios com seu lápis super-bem-apontado enquanto tentava afastar as cenas perturbadoras de sua mente. 'Se ao menos eu pudesse ajudá-lo a se animar...' A divagação virou comando. De repente, as milhares de cenas dramáticas deram lugar ao que, na visão de Takashi, poderia ser considerada a idéia genial do século. 'É isso! Por que eu não pensei nisso antes? Eu vou convencer a mamãe a montar uma festa surpresa para o Julian, a gente vai se divertir muito e vamos lutar beyblade e ele vai ficar feliz de novo! É claro! Mwahahahahaha!'

- Senhor Yadate, se você insistir em continuar com essa sua gargalhada ridícula no meio da minha aula, eu temo que terei que tirá-lo da sala e te mandar para a direção.

Entretido com seus próprios pensamentos, o chinesinho não percebeu quando sua gargalhada deixou de soar apenas em pensamento e se espalhou para a realidade da sala de aula. Por hora, ele teria que adiar seus planos, já que agora provavelmente estava encrencado.

* * *

Assim que o sinal tocou e os alunos foram liberados para voltar para casa, Takashi se apressou em contar para William e Emy tudo sobre seu plano para animar Julian. William concordou entusiasmadamente, porém Emy logo cortou a empolgação dos garotos com seus argumentos racionais:

- Em primeiro lugar, quem disse que o Julian vai estar com vontade de ir a uma festa logo depois da morte da irmã dele? Em segundo, a sua mãe já sabe? Já concordou com a idéia? E quanto aos convidados? Já pensou em quem convidar? Em quando fazer a tal festa?

William foi imediatamente intimidado por tantas perguntas, na verdade mal conseguira acompanhar todas. Takashi, no entanto, sorria mais e mais a cada novo questionamento, satisfeito por ter respostas para todos. Aulas de matemática poderiam ser realmente úteis quando não se pensa em números e operações, afinal:

- Ora, é simples! Eu vou convidar o Julian pra ir lá em casa sem dizer que é uma festa, vou fazer ele concordar usando o meu poder persuasivo e eu sei que ele não vai poder resistir. A minha mãe não sabe, mas quando eu contar pra ela eu tenho certeza que ela vai concordar, porque eu estou querendo fazer isso pra um amigo e eu sei que ela gosta de ver que eu me preocupo com os outros de vez em quando. Quanto aos convidados, bem, eu tenho certeza que os WATB não recusariam um convite, não estou certo?

Pela segunda vez no dia, Emy se viu derrotada por seus amigos. De que adiantava toda a sua inteligência e raciocínio lógico se seus companheiros conseguiam sempre dobrá-la com seus argumentos subjetivos e sentimentais? Durante todo o caminho para casa – o trio desta vez não passou pelo cemiterio, já que estava ficando escuro – Emy não falou nada, preferindo mentalmente atacar as idéias loucas, insensíveis e imaturas de seu amiguinho diminuto.

Ao chegar em casa, Takashi logo contou sobre o encontro da manhã – de uma forma rápida e muito resumida para que Keiko não perguntasse as razões de o trio escolher um cemitério entre tantos outros lugares para sevir de atalho – e de como pensara que poderia ajudar Julian a se animar. Depois de mais um ou dois breves argumentos muito bem colocados e acompanhados de seu sorriso inocente de criancinha pequena e altruísta, Keiko não apenas concordou com a idéia, como também sugeriu que ela e Takashi partissem naquele exato instante para a casa de Julian a fim de convidá-lo pessoalmente. Deixando Emy e William para trás para treinar como John, a dupla saiu apressada em direção à mansão da família Ross.

* * *

Logo na entrada da mansão os sinais de que alguma coisa estava fora do lugar eram bem visíveis. Takashi sentiu um forte aperto no peito ao passar pelos jardins, antes tão bem-cuidados e coloridos, mas que agora encontravam-se cheios de flores mortas e até mesmo algumas ervas daninhas, com as flores que ainda resistiam crescendo desordenadamente no que parecia uma luta desesperada pela sobrevivência. O sol estava terminando de se pôr no horizonte, baixo o suficente para ser barrado pelos muros altos que cercavam a casa. O jardim estava na penumbra, e foi com certa dificuldade que Takashi encontrou a casinha de Albus escondida atrás de uma árvore de folhas secas. Os olhos grandes do animalzinho fixaram-se no visitante e por um segundo apenas se iluminaram, como se Albus fosse sair correndo na direção de Takashi para tentar lamber-lhe o rosto como fizera da última vez em que se encontraram. O segundo passou, porém, e os olhos do cachorrinho voltaram a ficar opacos e tristes enquanto ele se recolhia ainda mais fundo em sua casinha, chorando baixinho.

- Takashi, tem certeza que estamos no lugar certo? – Perguntou Keiko a meio caminho da porta de entrada. – Essa casa me parece...

- Sim, mãe, essa aqui é a casa do Julian, não tem como eu estar errado. – Respondeu seu filho, fechando os olhos e se concentrando na paisagem que Julian lhe mostrara em seu primeiro encontro. – Há duas semanas atrás esse lugar era bem diferente, eu lembro que fiquei impressionado com o colorido das flores e a beleza dos arranjos que elas formavam. – Takashi abriu os olhos, mostrando-se determinado e decidido. – Agora mais do que nunca eu sei que preciso seguir em frente com o que eu preciso fazer.

- Muito bem, Takashi, esse é o meu Ratinho de Laboratório! – Exclamou Keiko, apertando a criança em seus braços.

- Achei que você tivesse parado de usar esse nome... – Rebateu o garotinho em meio ao aperto da mulher que conhecia como mãe.

Não demorou muito para que a dupla finalmente alcançasse a porta principal. Quando Keiko bateu, o som ecoou por toda a grande mansão, porém depois de esperar alguns minutos, ninguém apareceu. A pesquisadora tentou novamente, como mesmo resultado. Mesmo encostando os ouvidos na porta, Takashi não conseguia ouvir nenhum som vindo do hall de entrada. Keiko tentou uma terceira vez e esperou. Nada. Estava se preparando para tentar uma quarta vez quando a porta finamente se abriu, revelando um mordomo vestido totalmente de preto com um olhar abatido por trás da máscara do bom servente:

- Perdoem-nos pela demora. Em que posso ser útil?

Takashi respondeu antes que sua mãe pudesse sequer abrir a boca:

- Olá. Eu sou Takashi Yadate, amigo do Julian. Eu vim aqui porque quero falar com ele.

O mordomo encarou Takashi com curiosidade por alguns segundos, examinando-o. Por fim, um brilho de reconhecimento passou por seus olhos e ele fez uma reverência:

- Eu sinto muito, mas o jovem mestre Julian não se encontra neste momento.

- Onde é que ele foi? – Perguntou Takashi, desconfiado de que o mordomo estava mentindo.

- O jovem mestre Julian recebeu um telefonema urgente a cerca de quinze minutos e saiu apressado, sem dizer para onde ia ou quando voltava. Se desejarem, eu posso entregar uma mensagem ao jovem mestre quando ele voltar.

Takashi novamente examinou a figura a sua frente. Ele não parecia ser do tipo que mentiria para outras pessoas, ainda mais em seu óbvio estado de abatimento e tristeza. Keiko pensou em dizer que estava tudo bem e que eles voltariam outra hora, porém a postura de seu filho indicava que ele tinha outros planos em mente, por isso desta vez ela não falou nada.

- Tudo bem. Diga para o Julian que Takashi Yadate esteve aqui e que eu o estou convidando para ir na minha casa amanhã enfrentar os WATB em uma luta de descontração antes do campeonato começar. Diga-lhe para estar preparado para passar a tarde lá e para não esquecer a beyblade.

O mordomo piscou algumas vezes ao término da fala do garotinho, como se para confirmar que não estava tento alucinações. Seu cérebro de mordomo exemplar estava tendo dificuldades em aceitar que seu jovem mestre de doze anos de idade tinha amigos de cinco, ainda mais quando estes amigos de cinco sabiam falar e agir como adultos. O novo amigo de seu mestre era estranho, se não fosse pelo fato de ele ter sido visto junto a Julian uma vez, certamente o mordomo teria-o enxotado da mansão chamando-o de pivete mentiroso.

- Sim, eu direi. Mais uma vez peço desculpas pela demora. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Responderam Keiko e Takashi ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o mordomo fechava a porta. Sem outra escolha, mãe e filho novamente atravessaram o jardim mal-cuidado – Albus nem sequer apareceu para lhes ver desta vez – e voltaram para casa.

No caminho, Keiko fez várias perguntas ao garotinho sobre Julian, a casa e o que poderia ter acontecido com a família nas útimas duas semanas. Takashi respondeu a todas as perguntas praticamente monossílabo, deixando seu raciocínio guiar-lhe por caminhos diferentes do de sua mãe. O garoto achava estranho Julian sair de repente por causa de um simples telefonema, ainda mais considerando o estado em que se encontrava durante a manhã. Ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que sairia por aí sem avisar nada ou dizer quando voltava.

Já na hora de dormir, deitado em sua cama, só restava a Takashi torcer para que o amigo recebesse sua mensagem e comparecesse à festa surpresa do dia seguinte.

* * *

Ken:

Wow, festa! Eu também quero participar!

John: Não seja burro, Ken, será que você não leu lá no começo do capítulo o motivo da festa?

Ken: Ora, e daí? Festa é festa, não é? 

Julian: Você é muito insensível, sabia? Não entendo como o Takashi consegue ser seu amigo! (Olhos chorosos de criança de coração puro vivendo dramalhão mexicano) y.y

Ken: O Takashi é meu amigo justamente porque eu sou insensível! Imagina se ele ia querer ser amigo daqueles caras chatos de coração puro que são ridiculamente sensíveis e ficam a série inteira sofrendo um dramalhão mexicano! Ò.ó

William: Poxa, Ken... A indireta não foi nem indireta dessa vez... Podia ter pegado mais leve... u.ú

Emy: É, ele exagerou um pouco dessa vez... Até o William entendeu o que ele queria dizer.. O.o'

Ann: Esse não era o melhor momento para se fazer indiretas muito diretas e insensíveis contra alguém que está tão fragilizado e abalado. Eu sujiro que o Ken seja punido da pior forma possível! ò.ó Pena capital pra ele! ò.ó

(Coro de beybladers apoiando a Ann)

Ken: Ah, não! Não! Não pode ser! Você não podem fazer isso! Eu nem sei o que pena capital quer dizer! X-X

(Ken correndo para todos os lados perdidão e apavorado)

(Ken dá de cara em uma parede de concreto que a força do pensamento do Julian combinado com a vontade de ser solidária com quem precisa das frases entre parênteses colocaram bem na frente dele)

Ken: X.X

Ann: E é isso que eu quero dizer com pena capital... n.n

Takashi: (Espera a confusão acabar pra mostrar a cara) Nossa... nunca me enrolei tanto pra aparecer... O que foi que eu perdi?O.õ

Julian: (isolado em um canto agachado fazendo cara de criancinha traumatizada) Helen... Helen... Por que a Helen? A vida não é justa... nada mais é justo...

(Momento Angst do Julian completamente ignorado pelos demais por ser um Momento Angst)

Ann: (Falando com o Takashi) Oh, nada demais... Só o extermínio de um idiota por uma razão idiota. u.ú 

Emy: É impressão minha ou estamos todos hoje um pouco mais idiotas? O.o

James: (Aparece depois de um tempão sumido) Nah, é só impressão sua... n.n

(Beybladers com cara de "vou fingir que acredito")

James: (olhando pros beybladers com cara de "é, não colou...") Tá, tá, talvez estejamos um pouco mais idiotas...

Ann: O capítulo foi mais curto que o normal! Foram só cinco páginas! E eu nem apareci! Ò.ó (Ann realmente assustadora ameaçando o James)

James: Oh... oh... (pensando rápido pra arranjar uma desculpa pra não levar a pena capital também) Mas o próximo capítulo tem oito! E você tem uma cena em destaque! XD 

Ann: Humpf... se você estiver mentindo, senhor Hiwatari... é pena capital pra você! (Ann indo ler nos arquivos do Jamie o próximo capítulo)

John: Nossa, Ann... tá tão a fim de ler que não vai conseguir nem esperar a próxima atualização?

Ann: (Lendo o próximo capítulo com cara de quem não está gostando) Agora que o Jamie vai ficar sem internet por duas semanas, sei lá eu quando é que vamos ter a chance de ler no site...

Rumiko: (Acompanhada de um monte de plaquinha de neón indicando que ela é a personagem principal e que ela deveria ter aparecido bem mais cedo) Mas o Jamie disse que ele ia usar a internet da universidade pra postar, e que ele ia inclusive levar o laptop pra lá pra fazer isso... n.n

Nathaliya: Não, ele disse que ele está na universidade e que ele vai ficar sem internet porque ele vai se mudar na sexta. Ò.ó (Com plaquinhas de neón dizendo que ela é a irmã da personagem principal e por isso deveria ter aparecido mais cedo também)

James: Hey, hey, parem de meter palavras na minha boca! Eu ainda naõ disse nada! 

David: Tu nem pode dizer nada mesmo, isso aqui é tudo escrito... 8DDD (Com plaquinha de neón dizendo que ele é muito querido pelo público e por isso deveria ter aparecido mais cedo também)

Ann: Ah, agora começou a invasão pra valer... (olhando pra Rumiko, pra Nathaliya, pro David e para as plaquinhas de neon com uma cara não muito bonita)

Cathy: Oh, não chame isso de invasão!

Yoshiyuki: É, chame isso de Mais um Outro Complô Para Dominar O Mundo Com Criancinhas Irritadinhas, Bonitinhas e Inteligentes! XDD

Lhana: Yoshi-chan num tá depressivo, é milagre! XDD

Yoshiyuki: É que o Jamie-chan tá cansado e de bom humor e excitado e por isso eu posso ser eu mesmo! XDD

Lhana: Ah... XDDD Que bom! XDDDD Vamu cumê chocolate? XDDD

Yoshiyuki: Nem precisava perguntar! XD Viva a páscoa! XDDViva a páscoa e a neve que caiu em Glasgow hoje e segunda passada! XDDD 

Isaac: Neve... XD

(Isaac indo brincar na neve)

(Yoshiyuki e Lhana indo comer chocolate)

James: E como eu ia dizendo...

David: Aqui ninguém diz nada... u.ú

James: (olhar assassino na direção do David) Hem, Hem... como eu ia escrevendo, eu tô sem internet, mas eu prometo que sexta, segunda e quarta eu vou dar um jeito de atualisar a fic e recuperar o tempo perdido com os assingments dessa p(piiiiii) de universidade. Com o perdão da palavra. u.ú

Franklin: Caralho, só pra se fazer, né, seu merdinha? u.u

Erik: Precisava aparecer só pra dizer isso? ¬¬'

Felipe: Precisava aparecer só pra dizer que era só pra ele dizer aquilo? O.õ

Christie: Precisava aparecer só pra dizer que era só pra ele dizer que era só pra ele dizer aquilo? 

(Silêncio)

(Todo mundo olhando pra Christie)

Aliás, que desculpa mais esfarrapada pra aparecer em um off-talk! Eu já vi de tudo desde que eu comecei a aparecer como a elegante, meiga, bonita, inteligente, sagaz, atraente, bondoza, casta, santa, modesta e humilde Freira Puritana, há tanto tempo que eu nem consigo mais lembrar... Ah, mas essas aparições esdrúxulas dos últimos três personagens que deram as caras nessa coisa já passaram um pouco dos limites! Imagina só, meu querido, amado e idolatrado Franklin aparecendo só pra dizer dois palavrões! Que coisa sem fundamento! E aí o Erik aparece só pra dizer que o meu querido, amado e idolatrado Franklin disse coisas feias e impróprias para menores! Que ridículo! E aí aquele ser demoníaco que se acha o bonzão só porque em uma realidade paralela se transformou em um rebelde ativista político aparece só pra dizer que o Erik apareceu só pra dizer que o Franklin apareceu só pra dizer dois palavrões! Onde é que esse mundo vai parar, meu Deus? Onde é que eu vou parar acompanhada de tanta burrice e falta de classe?

Alice: Que tal virar a minha companheira e ser o Espírito Tagarela do Além? XD

Christie: Enfim alguém que não apareceu só pra dizer besteira... ¬¬'''

David: (Aparecendo só de metido pra interromper a cena) Gente, eu já disse que aqui no off-talk ninguém diz nada...

Christie: Oh, então isso significa que a gente vai ter que passar o meu discurso todo de novo com a versão off-talkamente correta? 

Todos os Beybladers: Não, por favor, tudo menos isso! O.O (ajoelhados rezando)

Christie: Tá, tá, perguntar não ofende... ¬¬''

Takashi: Pessoal, nós estamos esquecendo do que deveria ser o real assunto do off-talk...

Ken: (Se recuperou da pena capital graças à vontade divina das frases entre parenteses) A FESTA!/o/

Takashi: Não. ¬¬'' O Julian e a depressão dele...

Fantasminha Helen: Meu aniversário foi anteontem! XDD

Alice: Oh, és outra fantasminha que faz "XD" no fim da frase igual a mim? XDD

Fantasminha Helen: É! XD E eu vim aqui hoje pra animar o meu maninho desanimado! XDD

(Fantasminha Helen pousa do lado do Julian no cantinho ignorado por todo mundo e faz uma daquelas ceninhas tocantes de re-encontro mágico)

(Uma bomba explode no meio do re-encontro mágico e tudo fica coberto por uma bomba de fumaça) 

Jing Mei: MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHA! (Com uma bazooka incriminadora na mão) Ninguém aqui pode ter re-encontros mágicos! Não enquanto eu ainda for a vilã dessa história!

Yoshiyuki: Só enquanto você for a vilã? XD E o que acontece se aparecer outro vilão? XDD

Jing Mei: Ara, ara, essa história ainda não tem outro vilão, esqueceu? Isso simplesmente não pode...

(Aparece o Hajime Yuy por trás da Jing Mei com cara de malvado assustador)

Yoshiyuki: Oh, papai! XDD Nunca pensei que ficaria feliz em ver você depois do fic da primeira fase da fic! XDD

Hajime Yuy: Oi pra você também, filho traidor. ¬¬''

Koichi: Yoshiyuki, sai de perto dele! (Óóóóóóóóódio) 

Yoshiyuki: Nii-chan... XD Papai dá medo! XDD

(Koichi levando o Yoshiyuki pra muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito... longe)

Nathaliya: Hey, o que ele está fazendo aqui? Era pra ele ter desaparecido depois do incêndio para poder dar as caras quando todos menos esperavam! ò.ó

Hajime Yuy: Ora, Nathaliya... Você por um acaso esperava que eu fosse dar as caras neste off-talk? 

Nathaliya: Bem... 

(Nathaliya e o bando de beybladers olhando feito besta pro Hajime Yuy enquanto ele fala com a Jing Mei)

Hajime Yuy: E quanto a você... Você ainda é novinha para uma grande vilã... Quantos anos você tem? O.õ 

Jing Mei: Sou um ano e dezenove dias mais velha do que o Jamie-baka, o que na época dessa fic significava que eu tinha quinze anos. n.n 

Hajime Yuy: Oh, entendo... Será que você gostaria de me acompanhar até o covil dos grandes vilões para tomar uma xícara de café comigo, com a minha esposa e com todos os vilões malvados que o Hiwatari ja criou? 

Jing Mei: Oh, eu adoraria... 

(Saem a Jing Mei e o Hajime Yuy rumo ao covil dos vilões malvados)

Shinji: E como sempre, ela apareceu onde não devia e roubou a cena. E ainda deixou todos nós assustados. o.o'

Osamu: Você se assustou também, Shinji? O.õ

Shinji: O mesmo que vocês. Eu nem conheço o cara. u.ú

Isaac: Ainda bem que não. n.x

(Aparecem Julian e Fantasminha Helen de mãos dadas)

Fantasminha Helen: Bom, pessoal, agora que a Jing Mei não é mais a única vilã e ela se mandou com o outro vilão malvado, eu e o meu irmão decidimos sair poSim.r aí aproveitar a vida até o último capítulo. XD Se divirtam e destruam a Terra por nós! XDD

Beybladers: (Hipnotizados pela cena maravilhosa, iluminada e pintada à aquarela) Sim... com prazer...

(Fantasminha Helen e Julian somem envoltos em uma luz brilhante)

(Beybladers ficam cegos com a luz brilhante)

(Beybladers cegos sem querer pisam no detonador que explode as cem toneladas de explosivo que o Hajime Yuy e os outros vilões das histórias do James colocaram no centro da Terra para poder encerrar o off-talk do dia)

(A Terra explode e os beybladers recuperam a visão vagando pelo vacuo do espaço)

(E como o som não se propaga no espaço, mas como o David escreveu, aqui ninguém fala, então as frases entre parênteses desejam a todos um bom dia e humildemente pedem que deixem reviews até sexta-feira para o James ficar bem feliz antes de postar o próximo capítulo!) 

OWARI! 


	21. A irmã especial

_(Musiquinha besta de programa de auditório tocando no fundo)_

_(Feixes de luz rodeando o palco)_

_(Abrem as cortinas)_

_(Aparece a Rumiko no centro do palco com cara de feliz)_

_**Rumiko: **__Olá a todos! o/_

_**Todos: **__Olá Rumiko! o/_

_**Rumiko: **__Hoje, porque o James é um preguicoso que está pra se mudar e ganhar um quarto só dele, esse off-talk vai ser especial! XD_

_**Todos: **__Especial como? O.o_

_**Rumiko: **__Hoje nós vamos fazer um off-talk em formato de quizz! Eu vou fazer perguntas para um personagem misterioso e os leitores vao ter que tentar adivinhar quem ele é! _

_Obviamente, isso também é uma maneira de tentar ganhar mais reviews, mas a gente finge que é só a genuína vontade do James de variar um pouco as besteiras do off-talk! n.n_

_E que venha o personagem misterioso!_

_(Luzes focam em um vulto escuro sentado em um banquinho)_

_**Rumiko: **__Muito bem, senhor Personagem Misterioso... Está pronto para comecar a rodada de perguntas embaracosas que vai tentar revelar a sua identidade para os leitores?_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Eu nunca concordei em participar desse troco em primeiro lugar. ¬¬''_

_**Rumiko: **__Ótimo, eu vou encarar isso como um "sim". Vamos comecar entao... (Rumiko puxa uma fixa gigante de perguntas para fazer ao Personagem Misterioso) Primeiro o básico: Voce é homem ou mulher?_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Sou do mesmo sexo que a maioria da minha equipe. u.ú_

_**Rumiko: **__O que isso significa? O.o_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Significa que o fato de eu ter sido amarrado neste banquinho e forcado a participar desse show de estupidez nao significa que eu vou facilitar as coisas e responder às perguntas diretamente. u.u_

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, nao... Isso vai deixar as coisas mais complicadas. E se eu me perder no meio das perguntas? O.o_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Azar o seu. Nao é culpa minha se colocaram a personagem mais besta para servir de apresentadora. ¬¬_

_**Rumiko: **__Era uma desculpa para eu aparecer mais... n.n'_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Ah, claro... ¬¬''''''''_

_**Rumiko: **__Mas enfim... voltando às perguntas... Voce é mais velho ou mais novo que o Jamie?_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Mentalmente falando, me considero mais velho. u.u_

_**Rumiko: **__Outra resposta indireta... Vai ser assim em todas as perguntas?_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Vai. Agora faz a próxima que eu estou perdendo o meu tempo. _

_**Rumiko: **__Voce tem uma fera-bit?_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Que pergunta besta é essa? Eu sou um dos personagens principais da história, nao sou? Com excecao daquele anaozinho da sua equipe, que outros personagens principais nao tem fera-bit?_

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, é... eu s__ó li o que estava escrito... o.o'_

_**Personagem Misterioso:**__ Próxima... u.ú_

_**Rumiko: **__Qual a sua altura?_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Eu sou um pouco menor do que eu gostaria de ser, mas dá pro gasto. _

_**Rumiko: **__Gordo ou magro?_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Digamos que as minhas atividades diárias me impecam naturalmente de ser uma baleia. _

_**Rumiko: **__Cor dos olhos? _

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Muito bonita, obrigado. u.ú_

_**Rumiko: **__Ugh... Ainda bem que nao sou eu que tenho que adivinhar as coisas com essas pistas... (Rumiko respirando fundo antes de continuar) Cabelo?_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Gosto muito dele, obrigado. _

_**Rumiko: **__(Sussurrando) Nao foi isso que eu perguntei..._

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__O que foi? Acho que ouvi alguma coisa... _

_**Rumiko: **__Ah... nada, nada... n.n'''''_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Humpf... u.ú_

_**Rumiko: **__Voce tem irmaos?_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Biologicamente falando, tenho um, mas considero meus amigos próximos como meus irmaos também. _

_**Rumiko: **__Irmao mais novo ou mais velho?_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Acredito que seja mais novo. Se nao for, eu vou me sentir enganado. _

_**Rumiko: **__Finalmente estamos chegando em algum lugar... E a sua equipe?_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__O que tem a minha equipe?_

_**Rumiko: **__Quantos membros tem? _

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Menos que a sua. XDD_

_**Rumiko: **__Ah... (Nao entendeu a colocacao do "XDD" no fim da resposta. E nem o porque que toda a audiencia fez cara de besta com a resposta) Ok... Voces participaram do campeonato mundial de 2003?_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Existem coisas mais importantes para mim do que a fama e um título mundial._

_**Rumiko: **__O que por exemplo?_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__As coisas que valem a pena lutar para conseguir. _

_**Rumiko: **__Qual a sua cor favorita?_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Essas perguntas nao tem ordem ou lógica, tem?_

_**Rumiko: **__Sei lá, eu só leio o que aparece... O.o_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Imaginei... Minha cor favorita é a cor que aparece nos detalhes da minha beyblade. _

_**Rumiko: **__Ai, meu Deus, eu to ficando confusa com essas respostas... o.o' _

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Nao posso dizer que estou surpreso com isso... ¬¬_

_**Rumiko: **__Ao menos as perguntas estao acabando..._

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Ótimo, entao termina logo com isso..._

_**Rumiko: **__Qual o seu maior sonho?_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__O mesmo que o de toda a minha equipe. XD_

_**Rumiko: **__E quem é o seu maior rival?_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Eu e o meu irmao temos os mesmos rivais. _

_**Rumiko: **__Alguém especial?_

_**Persoangem Misterioso: **__Meu irmao. u.ú_

_(Platéia em choque)_

_**Rumiko: **__O.O Acho que estamos falando de outro sentido de _especial...

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Ok... Até o capítulo 20 dessa fic, ninguém. Nao que eu saiba, pelo menos... _

_**Rumiko: **__E finalmente... A ÚLTIMA PERGUNTA! _

_(Platéia comemora)_

_(Personagem Misterioso viva dando vivas)_

_(Alguém se irrita com as vivas do Personagem Misterioso e nocauteia ele)_

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, nao... Logo agora que eu ia fazer a última pergunta.._

_Bem, fica para a próxima! _

_A identidade do Personagem Misterioso vai aparecer no próximo off-talk! Se a gente receber bastate reviews e o povo gostar desse novo estilo de off-talk, a gente pode pensar em fazer ele de novo algum dia, quando conseguirmos convencer (ou amarrar) alguém a participar. _

_Entao... Quem é o Personagem Misterioso deste capítulo? _

_(Fecha a cortina)_

* * *

CAPÍTULO XX

A IRMÃ ESPECIAL

Takashi acordou cedo na terça de manhã, ansioso demais para conseguir continuar na cama. Eram ainda seis e meia da manhã, porém ele mal podia esperar até depois da escola para ver se seu plano daria certo ou não.

- _Good Morning, _Takashi! – Cumprimentou John sentado na mesa do café. Ann e Keiko não estavam à vista.

- _Good Morning, _John! – Respondeu o chinesinho, sentando-se em frente a ele na mesa e servindo-se de cereal de chocolate. – Como está a Ann?

- Acho que hoje ela está um pouco melhor. Keiko-sensei está com ela agora, as duas estão discutindo pra ver se vamos ter treino hoje de manhã ou não. – Enquanto falava, John brincava distraidamente com seus ovos com bacon, sem pressa em comê-los. – O que quer que elas decidam, espero que não precisem gritar para chegar a um consenso, meus ouvidos já estão ficando seriamente afetados.

Os dois garotos riram, lançando mais algumas piadinhas sobre o comportamento estranho e irracional de seres humanos do sexo feminino. Os risos e as brincadeiras duraram por um tempo consideravelmente longo, até serem cruelmente interrompidos por um travesseiro felpudo aterrisando entre os copos de leite quente, derrubando-o no colo de seus donos. Foi a vez de Ann rir equanto seu irmão e seu amiguinho diminuto corriam desesperados até o banheiro com as calças manchadas e provavelmente queimando.

Ao menos com esta distração a manhã passou mais rápido na casa de Keiko Takahashi. Às oito e meia da manhã Takashi, Emy e William estavam novamente à caminho da escola, evitando desta vez o cemitério. Não queriam correr o risco de ter outro encontro inesperado. Na escola, o tempo demorou para passar entre as aulas que, de tão monótonas, Takashi não conseguia nem se lembrar sobre o que eram. Finalmente, às quatro da tarde, o garoto viu-se novamente em casa, sentado no sofá à espera de seu amigo.

- Vamos lá, Julian, você tá demorando demais... – Sussurrou o garoto, balançando para frente e para trás em seu assento. Já eram quatro e quinze da tarde. Takashi não tinha como saber se o mordomo realmente passara a mensagem, nem recebera nenhuma confirmação de que seu amigo viria, mesmo assim ele queria acreditar que Julian estava à caminho e que os cinco poderiam se divertir muito até a hora da janta. – Vamos lá...

Quatro e meia. A voz enérgica de sua mãe chamou-o da sala de treino. Era sua vez de enfrentar Emy, de treinar sua resistência e tentar melhorar sua técnica antes do campeonato que se aproximava. O garoto tentou pedir por mais tempo, porém Keiko foi irredutível. Já era tarde, Julian provavelmente não viria.

Sem outra alternativa, Takashi se levantou e caminhou vagarosamente até os fundos da casa, sempre com a esperança de que a campainha tocaria e que ele poderia correrr – sim, correr – para atendê-la. Infelizmente para ele, suas fantasias não se tornaram realidade, e ele foi obrigado a enfrentar não somente Emy, como também William e John. Só conseguiu ganhar do último quando Ann apareceu e Takuki se juntou à luta contra o líder da equipe neozelandesa.

- E é assim que se arrasa com um diabo da Tasmânia! – Concluiu Ann após sua magnífica seqüência de ataques.

- Ann, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Keiko, preocupada. Há pouco menos de meia hora a garota havia se retirado do treino por causa das cólicas.

- Eu estou melhor, sensei! Tomei aquele remédio que você encomendou e agora me sinto ótima! – Respondeu Ann, colocando as mãos na cintura e saltitando para provar suas palavras.

- Estou feliz por você, Ann, mas você sabe que...

O que quer que Keiko estivesse tentando dizer foi interrompido quando a buzina de carro velho que era a campainha adaptada soou na frente da casa. Takashi não esperou que sua mãe o mandasse para sair correndo e atender. Apesar de já estar exausto com o pequeno exercício, não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver seu amigo cumprimentando-o com a beyblade em mãos. Julian recebera a mensagem afinal.

- Julian, que bom te ver! – Exclamou Takashi, torcendo para que seus pulmões ainda tivessem algum ar. – Vamos entrando, vamos entrando! Eu tenho que te apresentar os meus amigos WATB, eles vão com certeza ficar felizes em te ver também!

Takashi não deu a Julian tempo de responder antes de puxá-lo pela mão e arrastá-lo pela casa até a sala de treinos. Keiko foi a primeira a cumprimentar o recém-chegado, quase imediatamente dirigindo suas atenções para a beyblade que o garoto carregava. Enquanto a cientista examinava o peão, os demais WATB aproveitavam para se apresentar ao garoto também.

- Oi, eu sou John Willians, líder dos WATB. – Disse John, apertando a mão do garoto. Julian ia abrir a boca para responder quando John foi empurrado para o lado, sendo substituído por uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos e olhar severo:

- Oi, eu sou Ann, a vice-líder e irmã gêmea mais velha do John. O fato de ele ser o líder da equipe não significa que ele possa mandar em mim, como você logo vai perceber. – Enquanto apertava a mão de Ann, Julian pela primeira vez levantou um pouco o canto dos lábios, o mais próximo que chegara de um sorriso verdadeiro desde a morte da irmã.

- Prazer. Eu sou Julian Ross. – Respondeu ele, deixando seus olhos focarem-se na beyblade que a garota mantinha segura em sua outra mão, mais precisamente no bit-chip desta beyblade.

Julian foi apresentado a William e Emy e mais uma vez cumprimentado por Takashi antes de Keiko finalmente devolver sua beyblade, desculpando-se pela empolgação e dizendo que gostaria de vê-lo lutando em duplas com Takashi contra John e William. Ao encarar o amigo, Takashi percebeu uma sutil mudança em seus olhos: o tom cinza-claro que sempre lhe chamava a atenção havia escurecido consideravelmente, tornando-se quase negro, e o brilho que havia neles há duas semanas estava quase completamente sumido. Imaginando que o fenômeno era devido à perda da irmã, Takashi não fez perguntas, apenas encarou o amigo por um tempo mais longo do que o normal.

- Ah, por que a gente tem que lutar? – Perguntou William, surpreso por ser chamado a lutar tão rapidamente.

- Porque eu estou curiosa para saber qual será a habilidade do nosso amiguinho, e já que ele e Takashi já se conhecem, essa também será uma boa chance pra o meu Ratinho de Laboratório aprender alguma coisa na prática! – Exclamou Keiko, como se aquela fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Ratinho de Laboratório? – Perguntou Julian, confuso. Os WATB riram enquanto Takashi tentava explicar, com o rosto cada vez mais vermelho:

- Essas manias de mãe de colocar apelidos bestas nas crianças. Por favor não faça perguntas e não conte pra ninguém. Já embaraçoso o suficiente sem toda a cidade sabendo.

- Fique tranqüilo, Takashi, eu não vou contar. – Julian tranqüilizou o amigo, colocando a mão em seu ombro em um gesto de apoio. – Eu tenho meus apelidos também, sei como você se sente.

- Qual é o seu apelido? – Perguntou Takashi, sentindo suas bochechas voltarem à cor natural depois de saber que as escolhas bizarras de Keiko Takahashi para apelidos infantis não seriam espalhados.

- Oh, é um segredo! Eu não conto pra ninguém!

Os WATB riram novamente quando o rosto de Takashi ficou vermelho pela segunda vez em menos de dois minutos, porém desta vez não devido à vergonha. Julian arriscou também algumas risadas, porém elas duraram menos e eram menos entusiasmadas do que as dos demais.

- Isso, riam enquanto podem! – Exclamou o Ratinho de Laboratório, mais vermelho do que nunca. – Eu um dia vou descobrir os apelidos secretos de vocês, e aí vão todos se arrepender de terem caçoado de mim!

- Gente, chega de ameaças... vamos logo para a luta! – Com alguma dificuldade, John voltou a ficar sério, preparando Takk. Algum tempo depois, William, Julian e Takashi faziam o mesmo. Ann se posicionou para ser a juíza enquanto Emy e Keiko tomavam seus lugares perante o mundo de monitores e botões coloridos.

- E GO SHOOT! – Exclamou Ann logo que os quatro lutadores se aprontaram. As beyblades caíram juntas na arena, e coube a Takk começar na ofensiva. O diabo da Tasmânia atacou Takashi primeiro, buscando desestabilizar o mais fraco de seus oponentes, porém a beyblade de Julian conseguiu salvar o amigo ao mesmo tempo em que contra-atacava. Surpreso, John quase perdeu a concentração, falhando em contra-atacar o contra-ataque.

- Você é melhor do que eu imaginei! – Exclamou o líder dos WATB, referindo-se a Julian. Em resposta, o convidado de honra do dia apenas balançou a cabeça, indicando que ainda não estava terminado. Seu movimento seguinte foi em direção a Tanka, que quase saiu da arena após uma única investida da beyblade azul piscina. – E o William está pior do que eu imaginava...

- Hey! Isso é coisa que se diga ao seu companheiro de equipe? – Perguntou William, indignado com o último comentário do líder. Julian e Takashi aproveitaram enquanto a dupla adversária discutia para atacar, passando muito perto de vencer a luta.

- Vocês dois, parem de brigar! Não estão vendo que desse jeito eles vão ganhar? – A intromissão da juíza nada parcial foi a única coisa capaz de fazer John e William voltarem à realidade. Julian e Takashi estavam fazendo o que bem entendiam com as adversárias na arena, era apenas por capricho que ainda não haviam terminado o confronto. Com medo de ter que encarar a ira da vice-líder (que por causa dos remédios readquirira um pouco de sua velha personalidade assustadora), os WATB decidiram por hora parar de discutir, partindo para o jogo sério:

- A luta foi realmente boa até aqui, amigos. – Começou John, com um sorriso um pouco mais malando do que o que usava normalmente.

- É, vocês lutaram bem, mas o Takashi ainda precisa tomar muito leite se quiser ganhar de mim um dia! – Concluiu William, com o mesmo sorriso apontado especialmente para o chinesinho nanico.

Takashi, preocupado em evitar o que quer que seus adversários estivessem preparando contra ele, não percebeu o brilho estranho que se apoderou dos olhos de sua dupla, nem o pequeno sorriso que se formou em seus lábios quando as feras-bit de John e William surgiram na arena, já preparadas para o ataque final:

- Furacão Dentada! – Ordenou John, direcionando seu ataque para a beyblade azul-piscina.

- _Kind Squirrel! _– Ordenou William, mirando em Takashi e sua beyblade multicolorida.

No meio da confusão de ataques e beyblades colidindo, ninguém conseguiu ver muita coisa, apenas as beyblades da dupla atacada saindo voando pelo teto da sala. Não ficou muito claro se Julian ou Takashi tiveram tempo de reagir, ou se, no caso de Julian, realmente queriam fazê-lo. Enquanto os WATB comemoravam sua vitória, os perdedores recoliam com cuidado suas beyblades parcialmente destruídas.

- Vocês realmente fizeram um estrago na minha beyblade. – Comentou Julian, observando as várias marcas de dentes espalhadas por toda a sua beyblade. – Foi realmente uma boa luta. – Julian e John apertaram as mãos, enquanto William se divertia caçoando de Takashi. – Não é à toa que vocês representaram nosso país ano passado, os dois são realmente muito fortes. Ainda bem que eu não cheguei a me candidatar na seleção para fazer parte desse time, eu não teria tido chances contra vocês.

- Ora, não diga isso, Julian! – Exclamou John, encabulado com os elogios. Ao seu lado, Ann fazia o sinal da vitória com as mãos, concordando com cada palavra que seu novo amigo dissera. – Você lutou muito bem, nós teríamos perdido se a juíza não tivesse deixado de ser imparcial e... – John teve que parar de falar quando alguma coisa muito pesada caiu em cima dos seus dedos do pé, esmagando-os – Digo, digo... se não tivéssemos usado as nossas feras-bit! – O garoto fechou os olhos para segurar algumas lágrimas, agarrando o pé dolorido em uma cena um tanto patética. Ann sorriu para Julian para indicar que aquilo era normal, apontando para a sola reforçada de seu tênis, feita especialmente para essas ocasiões. O grupo passou alguns bons minutos rindo da desgraça de John.

Depois da primeira luta, várias outras seguiram. Julian lutou contra todos os WATB, tanto individualmente quanto em duplas, por várias vezes riu das piadas e trapalhadas – principalmente de William e John – e não escapou de setir a ira de Ann Willians algumas vezes também. Superficialmente, o garoto parecia descontraído e animado, quase como o Julian que Takashi conhecera naquele dia no parque. No fim do dia, quando os amigos se despediram, os WATB consideravam sua missão cumprida. Apenas Takashi ainda tinha algumas reservas:

- O Julian estava estranho, vocês não notaram? – Perguntou o chinesinho aos demais durante o jantar, menos de quinze minutos depois da partida de seu amigo.

- Eu achei ele bem normal. – Declarou William, cravando com força o garfo no bife mal-passado. – Divertido, inteligente, do tipo que sabe tirar sarro dos outros sem se embaraçar... Até apanhar da Ann ele apanhou!

- Se a minha irmã estivesse aqui, seria você a apanhar agora. – Retrucou John, mirando a porta do quarto de hóspedes. Pouco antes de Julian ir embora, Ann reclamara de um pequeno desconforto e se trancara no quarto para tomar o remédio. Mais de vinte minutos haviam se passado e ela ainda não estava de volta, o que já estava deixando seu irmão preocupado.

- Eu ainda acho que ele estava estranho. – Takashi corrigiu os rumos da conversa. Não seria uma boa idéia estar falando (mal) de Ann quando ela finalmente aparecesse para comer, os quatro planejavam estar vivos para participar do torneio do dia seguinte.

- Estranho como? – Perguntou Emy, a única que parecia relmente interessada no que o amiguinho tinha a dizer.

- Não sei explicar direito. Ele estava diferente da primeira vez que a gente se encontrou. O olhar dele estava diferente também, não tinha a mesma energia que antes.

- Mas isso é óbvio, não é? – Perguntou Keiko, falando pela primeira vez desde que o garoto fora embora. – Ele acabou de perder um parente, ainda deve estar abalado com tudo.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando! – Exclamou Takashi, começando a ficar irritado. – O Julian está diferente e eu sei que não tem nada a ver com tristeza! É outra coisa bem diferente!

Quando ninguém fez menção de responder, Takashi largou os talheres de qualquer jeito em seu prato e saiu da mesa, trancando-se em seu quarto. Sua mãe teria ido atrás dele se um grito agudo vindo do quarto de hóspedes não tivesse desviado sua atenção. Em dois segundos, John estava com Takk preparado para arrombar a porta e acudir a irmã. Ann encontrava-se caída em posição fetal no chão entre a cama e a porta, apertando a barriga como rosto contorcido por causa da dor. Seu irmão ajudou-a a voltar para cama e prontamente iniciou uma massagem para aliviar as dores.

- O que aconteceu, Ann? – Perguntou Keiko, aflita. A garota não parecia nada bem, mesmo John aparentava estar mais preocupado do que o normal.

- Acho que é o efeito do remédio. – Respondeu ela, falando o mais rápido possível para não piorar a dor. – Sempre que eu tomo alguma coisa... Quando o efeito passa... a dor volta pior... – O grito da garota paralisou até mesmo John. Ann estava começando a suar e sua respiração tornara-se acelerada.

- Ann, se isso continuar assim eu terei que te levar para o médico. – Declarou Keiko, autoritária.

- Não, eu não preciso... Eu não quero... – Como se somente para contradizê-la, outra pontada forte fez com que ela mordesse os lábios para não gritar novamente. – Vai passar... vai passar... O torneio...

- Você não está em condições de ir a torneio nenhum. Eu vou ligar para os seus pais agora e eles vão concordar comigo. – Keiko, que até então encontrava-se agachada ao lado da cama da garota, levantou-se e caminhou até a porta, ignorando os gritos de protesto de sua aluna. De tão concentrada que estava em deixar o quarto e apanhar o telefone, acabou não percebendo a aproximação de seu filhinho, trombando com ele bem próximo da porta. Os dois caíram no chão com um estrondo.

- Ai... alguém anotou a placa da jamanta? – Perguntou Takashi, levando as mãos a um ponto particularmente dolorido de sua cabeça. Quando seus dedos encontraram uma substância líquida, seu gritinho assustado chamou a atenção dos demais.

- Oh, não! Takashi!

De uma hora para outra, Ann deixou de ser o centro das atenções para dar lugar ao garotinho de oito anos de idade e tamanho de cinco com um grande corte na testa. O sangue logo começou a manchar a camiseta do garoto, assustando ainda mais sua mãe. No pânico geral, John se viu obrigado a deixar a irmã de lado para levar seu amiguinho até a pia do banheiro, onde ele limpou e esterilisou o corte, aplicando um curativo muito bem feito com gaze e esparadrapo.

- John... onde você aprendeu a fazer esse tipo de coisa? – Perguntou Keiko, impressionada e maravilhada com as habilidades até então desconhecidas do líder de seu time. Takashi encontrava-se seguro em seus braços, tomando um copo de água com açúcar para se acalmar. Ele ainda tremia um pouco, a quantidade de sangue que deixara sua cabeça em tão pouco tempo o impressionara.

- Quando a gente brigava, ele sempre acabava fazendo os próprios curativos para não ter que contar pra mamãe e pro papai como é que ele tinha se machucado. O John já tem prática. – Respondeu Ann, sentindo-se um pouco melhor agora que já haviam se passado quinze minutos desde seu ataque repentino. – Ele leva jeito pra essas coisas, é sem dúvida um irmão muito cuidadoso.

Por um momento os WATB pensaram que as orelhas de seu líder liberariam fumaça, dada a vermelhidão de seu rosto. Ann sorriu, abraçando o irmão em uma cena rara de troca de afeto entre eles:

- Obrigada, John, você é o melhor irmão que eu poderia ter. – Disse ela, beijando uma das bochechas vermelhas e aquecidas do garoto. Depois de demorar alguns segundos para absorver o choque, John retribuiu o abraço e o beijo:

- E você é a minha irmã favorita.

O momento bonitinho dos irmãos Willians foi abruptamente interrompido quando Ann forçou o rosto de John de encontro ao travesseiro, sufocando-o até ele implorar por sua vida enquanto gritava "_Eu sou sua única irmã!"._

* * *

Deitado em sua cama de colunas ricamente talhada e decorada, Julian observava a lua e as estrelas bilhando na rua. Tinha em suas mãos uma carta de Helen, a última que ela lhe escrevera, já no hospital. Não conseguia parar de ler e reler o pedaço de papel perfumado, queria manter aquela última recordação de sua irmãzinha o mais próximo possível dele, queria senti-la perto dele novamente. A verdade é que ele se sentia culpado por dessa vez – e dessa vez apenas – não ter ido ver a garota no hospital, não ter ido desejar boa sorte para ela antes da cirurgia que poderia ter-lhe dado uma vida normal.

Helen tiha problemas desde que nascera. Sua família precisava sempre vigiá-la, mesmo quando ela dormia, pois os riscos de um ataque repentino eram os mesmos vinte e quatro horas por dia. A doença que a atacava era rara, poucos médicos haviam ouvido seu nome e os que sabiam como tratá-la eram em um número ainda menor. O médico que a acompanhava precisava vir periodicamente dos Estados Unidos para vê-la, já que não havia ninguém com conhecimento suficiente na Nova Zelândia.

Ao longo de seus quase oito anos de vida, Helen fora internada inúmeras vezes no hospital. Julian e sua irmã mais velha acompanhavam seus pais em cada uma das vigílias e maratonas casa-hospital, hospital-casa, com o coração na mão cada vez que a condição da menininha piorava. Era um alívio quando, depois de cerca de uma semana, Helen podia voltar para casa. Todos na família pareciam mais vivos quando ela estava por perto, mais felizes, mais dispostos. Ela era a alegria da casa, aquela que motivava a todos e os dava energia para cumprir suas obrigações e seguir com a vida. Era essa Helen que não estava mais presente.

Quanto tempo havia se passado? Duas semanas? Três? Um mês? Julian não tinha mais certeza. Lembrava-se apenas que, no dia em que conheceu Takashi, sua irmãznha fora novamente levada ao hospital. Por alguma razão obscura o garoto se deixou ficar para trás, acreditando que, como nas outras tantas vezes que vira essa cena, Helen logo estaria de volta. Ele viu seus pais e sua irmã partirem junto com a ambulância e saiu para o parque atrás de seu cachorrinho, decidido a prepará-lo para quando Helen voltasse e os dois pudessem brincar juntos de novo.

Tão forte era sua certeza de que a garota logo estaria de volta que a primeira reação de Julian ao ver sua mãe chorando e o olhar distante e desolado de seu pai enquanto eles conversavam com ele naquele vinte e nove de abril foi de absoluta negação. Não podia ser verdade, seus pais estavam tentando enganá-lo, não podia ser verdade. Não era verdade, Helen logo apareceria pulando pela sala, abraçando-o e contando as fofocas das enfermeiras com sua voz melodiosa e gentil. Não era verdade.

Mesmo durante o velório da menina, quando seu rosto calmo e pacífico – adormecido, com certeza – estava visível para todos os amigos e parentes em um recipiente de madeira branca – aquilo em que ela estava deitada não era um caixão, não podia ser – Julian não havia aceitado completamente a realidade. A toda hora seus olhos se desviavam para o local em que ela estava, esperando o momento em que Helen se levantaria gritando "Surpresa!" e todos abririam champanhe para comemorar. Ele não estava presente quando todos se reuniram do lado de fora do cemitério para o último adeus, estava ocupado procurando o verdadeiro corpo de sua irmã escondido na igreja, já que estava convencido de que aquilo que sua família estava enterrando naquele momento era apenas um boneco.

Somente quando, durante a noite, Helen não apareceu em seu quarto para desejar-lhe boa noite e pedir que ele tocasse uma de suas músicas favoritas na flauta doce foi que a possibilidade – e possibilidade apenas – de que a garota talvez não pudesse mais voltar começou a ganhar espaço em sua mente. Mesmo assim, uma vida sem Helen era inimaginável para ele. Ele não via como poderia continuar vivendo normalmente sem a pessoa que lhe incentivava, que lhe ensinara a gostar de música e que lhe pedia para tocar lindas canções nos dias ensolarados no jardim. Ainda era muito cedo, ainda não era hora.

Julian demorou quatro dias para aceitar completamente os fatos. Ir até o cemitério dizer adeus a sua irmã lhe custou mais do que ele teria imaginado semanas antes. Naquela pequena sepultura estava enterrada não somente sua irmã, mas também uma parte dele. Quando Takashi apareceu, o garoto chegou a pensar que toda a coragem que ele reunira para ir até lá fosse desaparecer. Explicar para o chinesinho quem ela era – e tentar admitir em voz alta que ela não era mais parte deste mundo – foi ainda mais difícil do que ir até o cemitério. Quando Julian achou que não agüentaria mais o peso em seu peito, Takashi falou, acalmando-o com suas palavras do mesmo jeito que duas semanas antes havia sido acalmado pelo novo amigo.

Ao voltar para casa naquele dia, finalmente sentindo-se mais leve e quase normal, ouviu seu pai falando com o médico especialista pelo telefone. Pelo pouco que conseguiu distinguir do diálogo entre os dois homens, o médico havia executado uma operação-teste em sua irmã de cujos resultados ele não estava bem certo, mas que muito provavelmente poderiam curá-la caso bem-sucedida. Seu pai estava indignado porque aparentemente o médico esquecera de informá-lo dos altos riscos que uma criança tão nova e tão frágil corria. Se Helen não tivesse sido operada, ela não teria partido. Se o médico não tivesse errado um dos procedimentos durante a operação, Helen ainda estaria com eles.

A nova informação fez o sangue de Julian ferver. Desde pequeno, o garoto tinha um forte senso de justiça, um conceito próprio que desenvolvera sozinho e que modelava todas as suas ações. Esse senso de justiça gritava dentro dele que algo estava terrivelmente errado. Sua irmã era inocente, não deveria pagar por erros de um médico incompetente. A morte de Helen poderia ter sido evitada, o médico era o único culpado. Não era justo, era imperdoável. A pequena fagulha de esperança que se acendera após o encontro com Takashi apagara-se.

O telefonema daquele fim de tarde veio na hora certa. Era sua chance de corrigir as injustiças do mundo, e ele não a desperdiçaria. Em nome da irmã que estava sempre sorrindo, que nunca desanimava mesmo nas piores crises e nos momentos de maior estresse, Julian faria tudo que o fosse preciso para cumprir seu novo objetivo.

Deitado em sua cama de colunas ricamente talhada e decorada, Julian observava a lua e as estrelas bilhando na rua. Tinha em suas mãos uma carta de Helen, a última que ela lhe escrevera, já no hospital. Lera e relera-a várias vezes, até decorar todo seu conteúdo. Em uma única folha de papel perfumado e ricamente decorado encontrava-se um poema escrito em caligrafia caprichada, muito mais evoluída do que se poderia esperar de uma criança da idade de Helen Ross. O poema dizia assim:

_Dear Julian,_

_I hope that I can talk __to you once more,_

_And l__isten to your voice singing in this rainy day._

_I want you to play for me as before,_

_For __the music hide words I can't say_

_I hope I can talk to you once more._

_No, it's not a good bye. Not like that. _

_Like the waves breaking in the shore, _

_I'll go and come back. __Yes, like that._

_I hope I can talk to you __once more,_

_And show you that wonderful moon, _

_How i__t shines so much that my eyes go sore!_

_See there__? It says I'll be with you soon._

_So, when I finally talk to you,_

_There is only one thing __left to do:_

_Say 'thanks' and 'I love you'!_

_Helen Ross._

- Sim, Helen, você vai voltar. Nós nos veremos de novo, e não vai demorar.

E foi pensando na irmã que Julian adormeceu naquela noite.

_**

* * *

**_

Nota da Rumiko:

_Sim, o finzinho foi sinistro, dramático e de grande impacto. Alguma coisa nao está muito certa com o Julian, coitado... _

_Sugestoes, idéias sobre o que pode estar acontecendo com ele, quem era no telefonema, e tudo mais... se voces escreverem tudo em um review a gente promete que considera o que está escrito. _

_E nao se esquecam de responder à charada do off-talk!_

_Rumiko Higurashi se despedindo, diretamente do computador da universidade do Jamie que sabe colocar acento grãfico (acabou de descobrir como fazer pra escrever ã, å, ä e ficou bem feliz n.n) em metade das palavras. Um dia a gente descobre como usar o acento circunfléxo e aí ninguém vai poder dizer quando um off-talk foi escrito no laptop ou quando ele foi escrito no teclado em ingles! _

_E o próximo capítulo sai na segunda que vem! E na quarta a gente finalmente volta ao ritmo normal, com um capítulo por semana e no tempo certo!_

_Bye, bye,_

_Rumiko Higurashi_


	22. Acredite em seu poder

CAPÍTULO XXI

ACREDITE EM SEU PODER

A quarta-feira começou agitada na casa de Keiko Takahashi. Era o primeiro dia do torneio neozelandês, e os WATB acordaram bem cedo para não perder absolutamente nenhum detalhe de um dia tão importante como aquele. Ann, na verdade, foi a primeira a acordar, e foi por causa dela que ninguém mais conseguiu descansar durante a manhã.

- Eu já disse que luto! Não vai ser você que vai me fazer mudar de idéia, Keiko-sensei! – Vociferou a garota, deitada em sua cama ainda de pijamas. Eram seis e meia da manhã. John e Takashi tomavam café da manhã ao som da discussão que há pelo menos meia hora se desenrolava no quarto de hóspedes, uma discussão da qual eles podiam ouvir todos os detalhes. A treinadora dos WATB encontrava-se no quarto com a mestra de Takuki, tentando convencê-la de que não era uma boa idéia ir para o ginásio considerando os eventos do dia anterior. Ann, porém, recusava-se a desistir do torneio, voltando ao seu temperamento normal para tentar convencer Keiko.

- Você não pode lutar, Ann! Lembra do que aconteceu ontem? O que você vai fazer se o remédio perder o efeito no meio de uma luta? É perigoso, muitas coisas podem dar errado! Eu entendo que você veio até aqui só para lutar, mas se não for possível...

- Vai ser possível! – Ann sentou-se na cama, ignorando a dor crescente no abdômem. Quanto mais cedo ela conseguisse dobrar sua treinadora, mais cedo poderia tomar o remédio e sentir-se bem novamente. – Se o remédio perder o efeito, eu chamo Takuki, acabo com a luta e tomo mais uma dose, oras! Eu já disse antes, não disse? Já tenho quase quatorze anos, já passei da idade de ter que baixar a cabeça para todas as decisões dos adultos!

Keiko suspirou. Então essa era a temida rebeldia adolescente de que suas amigas tanto falavam. A mulher já estava ficando com dor de cabeça por causa dos gritos, e no entanto Ann não parecia se importar com nada disso: seu olhar expressava toda a sua determinação e decisão, sem nenhum traço da dor que as cólicas deveria estar causando naquele momento. A treinadora finalment esgotou seus argumentos:

- Se você se diz tão grandinha assim, Ann, então você que se entenda com seus pais caso alguma coisa dê errado. – Foi tudo que disse antes de se retirar em busca de um comprimido para sua dor de cabeça. Os quatro WATB participariam do torneio, já estava decidido.

Quando William e Emy se reuniram a eles cerca de quinze minutos depois, Ann já estava completamente vestida e sem dores, pronta para desafiar qualquer um e vencer. Foi sua energia que guiou os WATB até o ginásio e levantou seu espírito de luta para o dia.

* * *

As regras para o novo torneio haviam sido divulgadas alguns dias antes do início da competição. Os competidores seriam divididos em oito grupos, e os vencedores se enfrentariam nas quartas de final do dia seguinte. Sexta-feira estavam programadas as semifinais e a grande final, encerrando o torneio. Logo na entrada do ginásio havia uma tabela com os nomes dos participantes dos grupos, assim como o número da arena em que suas lutas aconteceriam. O ginásio de Auckland, mais novo e moderno que o de Wellington, fora construído justamente para abrigar lutas múltiplas, agilizando o andamento do torneio.

- Olha só, eu estou na arena 1! Haha, com certeza os organizadores sabem reconhecer os grandes talentos quando vêem um...

Talvez fosse um efeito colateral dos remédios, ou talvez fosse a animação por estar realmente prestes a lutar mesmo com as cólicas. O fato é que Ann Willians nunca se mostrara tão empolgada e energética apenas com o ato de entrar no ginásio da competição. Enquanto a mestra de Takuki continuava a gargalhar por causa de sua colocação, os demais WATB e Takashi tentavam achar seus nomes na tabela:

- Pelo visto eles evitaram colocar dois de nós no mesmo grupo. – Constatou Emy após rapidamente localizar os nomes dos companheiros espalhados por entre os grupos. – Eu poderia até dizer que essa formação foi planejada para que nós quatro fizéssemos as semifinais, não fosse pelo fato de eu estar no grupo sete e o John, no oito. Nós seremos adversários nas quartas-de-final, o que significa que os WATB não vão poder ser os quatro melhores da Nova Zelândia esse ano, infelizmente.

- Mas esse é o problema do mata-mata, não é? Nem sempre os melhores conseguem as melhores classificações. – William surpreendeu seus colegas ao ser o primeiro a comentar a declaração da loira CDF – Eu duvido que o mané que se classifique pelos grupos 3 e 4 seja melhor do que a gente, e com isso eu me refiro tanto ao Takashi quanto a qualquer outro ser insignificante que ouse nos desafiar.

- Hey! – Em resposta à nova provocação, Takashi pisou no pé do colega com toda a força que possuía. Inspirado por Ann, também vestia um calçado de sola reforçada. O chinesinho sorriu satisfeito ao ver o amigo gritar de dor e se sentar para massagear o pé dolorido em uma cena realmente cômica. – Vocês vão ver só! Eu vou vencer o grupo 3, e depois vou vencer quem quer que seja que se classifique no grupo 4 e vou vencer até a Ann se for preciso! Eu e o John vamos nos encontrar nas finais, vocês vão ver!

- É assim que se fala, meu Ratinho de Laboratório!

Keiko não poderia ter escolhido uma melhor hora para aparecer ao lado de seu time. Ao gritar o apelido íntimo de seu filhote, a mulher escolheu exatamente o momento em que um grande número de espectadores e participantes cruzava a porta de entrada rumo às arquibancadas. Eles ainda não sabiam, mas a nova narradora do torneio estava entre essas pessoas. O grupo só saberia a real extensão dos estragos ao entrar no ginásio.

* * *

- _Welcome, welcome to another Beyblade Tournament!_ – Exclamou a voz de Fiona Campbell, uma garota de não mais do que vinte anos de idade, de cabelos roxos desparelhos e brilhantes olhos azuis. Usava uma calça _jeans _rasgada nos joelhos e uma camisa da BBA propositalmente recortada nas mangas, gola e bainha. Sua voz era até suportável quando comparada à voz do narrador do circuito mundial, que este ano curtia férias bem-merecidas no Hawaii depois de um ano trabalhando duro, mas ainda assim passava longe do recomendável por otorrinolaringologistas. – Vamos entrando, vamos entrando, que as lutas já vão começar! Neste ano pós-campeonato mundial teremos a presença dos WATB, que chegaram até a Rússia depois de se consagrarem vice-campeões continentais, e também de Takashi Yadate, um dos membros dos Taichi, a grande equipe campeã, mais conhecido como _Ratinho de Laboratório_! – A platéia aplaudio seus ídolos, rindo-se da revelação inusitada. O momento coincidiu com a entrada das ditas celebridades no ginásio, e Takashi por uma vez na vida agradeceu ao fato de ser tão baixinho e poder facilmente se esconder entre os amigos neste momento tão desconfortável.

- Parece que o apelido do nosso amiguinho agora é de conhecimento geral... – Comentou William casualmente enquanto ele e seus amigos se dirigiam às arenas. – Não é interessante?

- NÃO! – Exclamou a voz de Takashi vinda de algum lugar entre as pernas de John e Ann. – E mais um comentário seu e eu vou cuidar para que você e Tanka sejam desclassificados antes mesmo das lutas começarem!

- Eu tô pagando pra ver...

Takashi e William só pararam de discutir quando tomaram seus lugares nas arenas designadas. A maioria dos competidores já estava em posição, e todos eram pelo menos meio metro maiores do que o Pigmeu Asiático.

* * *

- E vamos agora começar as lutas! – Anunciou Fiona ao ver que todos os competidores já estavam em posição. – Lembrando que é todos contra todos agora! Prepararem-se para o grande espetáculo que começa em três, dois, um, GO SHOOT!!

- GO SHOOT!! – Gritaram os beybladers em coro. O som de centenas de peões escapando dos lançadores e caindo nas oito arenas se propagou por não mais do que alguns segundos antes de ser substituído pelo do choque do metal contra metal. O torneio neozelandês havia oficialmente começado.

- E na arena 1 a luta já está praticamente acabada! – Exclamou Fiona pouco mais de dois minutos depois de iniciados os confrontos. – Ann Willians, a vice-líder dos WATB, não encontrou nenhum adversário digno de desafiá-la em seu grupo, e já está com a classificação para as quartas-de-final garantida! Isso é que é poder, minha gente!

Assim que as lutas em seu grupo terminaram, a vencedora pegou Takuki e seguiu em direção a sua treinadora para assistir com ela as demais lutas. Ann estava passando pela arena dois quando se deteve, porém, reconhecendo um dos lutadores.

'_Julian está lutando... Ele parece ser melhor do que os outros, os movimentos dele são bem mais controlados e decididos. Com um pouco de sorte seremos adversários amanhã. Não que eu tenha que me preocupar em perder para ele, claro, ontem ele não me pareceu tão bom a ponto de desafiar o nosso reinado. Eu e John vamos fazer a final de novo esse ano, e dessa vez EU é que vou ganhar!'_

Os pensamentos de Ann não haviam se concluído quando Julian Ross foi anunciado o vencedor do grupo dois, segundo lutador classificado para as quartas-de-final. O garoto chamou por sua amiga e os dois deixaram juntos a arena, decididos a observar os confrontos restantes das arquibancadas.

- E o grupo cinco já tem um vencedor! Como já era de se esperar, William Hopfiel, dos WATB, não teve piedade de seus oponentes, mandando todos para longe sem parar para pensar! – Anunciou Fiona enquanto o vencedor em questão acenava e sorria para o público, esperando que as meninas bonitas da platéia caíssem de amores por ele agora que havia mostrado todo seu poder. O mestre de Tanka ficou desapontado quando percebeu que a grande maioria do público na verdade ão estava mais prestando atenção nele agora que as lutas em seu grupo estavam terminadas e ainda havia outros cinco grupos batalhando.

- Convenhamos, se o William um dia parar para pensar no que está fazendo, ele vai demorar tanto para conseguir chegar a qualquer conclusão lógica que vai acabar perdendo a luta! – A exclamação de Ann serivu para que William a localizasse nas arquibancadas e fosse em sua direção. Como a garota provavelmente ainda estava sob efeito dos remédios para cólica, o garoto não achou prudente devolver a provocação, valorizava sua vida demais para se arriscar tanto.

- E o oponente de William Hopfiel acaba de ser decidido! Ruby Wray, uma novata no campeonato, acaba de vencer todos os seus oponentes com um golpe impossível de dizer se aconteceu por sorte ou se foi muito bem planejado! E no grupo quatro parece que Ted Black vai ser o vencedor logo, logo!

Ann, Julian e William ignoraram Fiona para prestar atenção nos três grupos ainda não mencionados por ela. Enquanto Emy e Takashi pareciam estar com dificuldades para derrotar todos os oponentes de seus grupos, John adotara a estratégia inusitada de deixar que seus concorrentes se auto-destruíssem lutando uns contra os outros antes de se mexer para enfrentar apenas o último vencedor. Naquele momento, além do mestre de Takk outros três beybladers ainda lutavam, duas meninas e um menino, estando tão concentrados em seu confronto triplo que até se esqueceram da presença do líder dos WATB entre eles.

- Vamos lá, Ratinho de Laboratório, mostre do que você é capaz! – Exclamou William em seu melhor tom provocativo ao ver seu amiguinho diminuto em dificuldades. Takashi imediatamente encarou-o de volta, com os olhos em chamas e o rosto fumegante:

- Você vai ver o ratinho de laboratório, William! Eu vou vencer aqui, eu sei que posso vencer aqui! Vamos ao ataque! Vamos vencer!

A súbita mudança nos rumos nas lutas do grupo 3 chamaram a atenção da narradora, que passou a dar atenção exclusiva ao chinesinho e seus novos ataques:

- Meu Deus, vejam isso, meus amigos: o Ratinho de Laboratório campeão mundial finalmente acordou para a luta! Ele agora está sozinho contra um único oponente e sua beyblade multicolorida está com a vantagem! Será que ele vai conseguir se classificar para as quartas-de-final?

- Mas é claro que eu consigo! – Takashi respondeu, elevando sua voz alto o suficiente para que o ginásio o ouvisse sem precisar de microfone. Os lutadores nas arenas vizinhas também pararam para escutá-lo, alguns estupefatos, outros felizes e ainda outros orgulhosos. – E eu não sou nenhum Ratinho de Laboratório! Eu sou Takashi Yadate, membro dos Taichi, e vou mostrar pra todo mundo o porquê de eu ser parte da equipe campeã mundial!

Poucos segundos depois a beyblade de Paul Tinny, o infeliz que teve o azar de estar do lado receptor da determinação do chinesinho, foi mandada para longe, caindo em algum lugar no meio das arquibancadas, na cabeça de outro infeliz que só queria assistir à competição e voltar para casa sem ter antes que passar no hospital para costurar a testa.

* * *

A falta de sorte do torcedor atingido chamou a atenção do restante do público, da narradora e dos demais participantes, interrompendo a competição até que pobre coitado fosse retirado do ginásio em uma ambulância. Somente depois que o adolescente de dezesseis anos – um dos colegas de classe de Marik Hopfiel, irmão mais velho de William – não estava mais à vista foi que Fiona declarou Takashi o vencedor do grupo três e próximo adversário de Ted Black.

- Grande luta, Ratinho de Laboratório! – Cumprimentou William, o único na pequena torcida do garoto a sorrir. – Você conseguiu acertar logo o mais chato dos amigos do meu irmão, eu te devo essa! – O mestre de Tanka abraçou o amiguinho, apertando-o em seus braços até Takashi começar a implorar por sua vida e pela integridade de seus pulmões e costelas.

- Agora falta só a Emy e John... o que será que está acontecendo com a Emy pra ela estar demorando tanto pra vencer? – Perguntou Ann, observando a arena sete com curiosidade. Sua amiga não era fraca, não era burra, e tinha Tauik para tirá-la de situações difícies. Ao contrário de John, o cérebro dos WATB não parecia estar prologando a luta de propósito, ela parecia mesmo em apuros.

- Pode ser que ela esteja com algum problema relacionado a sua nova técnica. – Sugeriu Keiko, também com os olhos voltados para a arena sete. Takashi estava em seu colo, usando-a para se proteger de um William excepcionalmente feliz e perigoso. – Ela pode estar se sentindo insegura por ainda não tê-la dominado, o que faz com que ela perca sua concentração mesmo em uma das lutas mais simples.

- Ao menos ela ainda não saiu da arena...

Tão logo Ann terminou de falar, Taiuk passou realmente perto de perder após uma investida combinada de quatro oponentes. Emy conseguiu se segurar no último segundo, atacando uma das beyblades e tirando-a da arena.

- E as batalhas seguem quentes no dois últimos grupos restantes! Emy Fraze, uma das integrantes do WATB, está encontrando dificuldades para enfrentar os adversários que resolveram combinar seus ataques contra ela! Será que uma das melhores beybladers do mundo vai coseguir escapar dessa? Ou será que três oponentes ao mesmo tempo são demais para ela?

'_Eu não posso ficar com medo, não posso! Mesmo sabendo que Keiko-sensei conseguia me derrotar com duas beyblades, não é hora para desanimar, Emy Fraze! Essa é a oportunidade perfeita para você aprender a usar a sua nova técnica, o cenário não poderia ser melhor! Eu só preciso pensar que ainda estou na sala de treino e essas beyblades estão sendo controladas pela sensei para me fazer aperfeiçoar o meu ataque!'_

Uma nova investida combinada tirou Emy temporariamente da trilha de seu raciocínio. A garota tentou se recuperar o melhor possível, executando manobras evasivas com o objetivo de criar uma distância segura entre Tauik e as demais beyblades para que ela pudesse continuar a pensar.

'_Não, eu não posso encarar isso como um simples treino! Essas beyblades não são como as beyblades de Keiko-sensei, seus movimentos são diferentes, elas são mais ágeis e muito mais agressivas! Elas não são a sensei, mas eu preciso pensar nelas como sendo a sensei para poder me acalmar e atacar. Elas são e não são... Droga, isso não faz sentido! A não ser...'_

- Hey, garotos, se vocês estão mesmo tão desesperados para me tirar do jogo, por que não atacam todos juntos de novo? – Ao fazer a pergunta, Emy sabia que seus adversários não pararariam para analisá-la e tentar desconfiar que se tratava de uma armadilha. Com apenas uma rápida observação do trio a sua frente (dois meninos de dentes tortos e uma jovem de mais de vinte anos) era possível concluir que estavam todos igualmente desesperados para se livrar da grande estrela do jogo e não hesitariam em agarrar a primeira grande chance de fazê-lo.

- Foi você que pediu, não vai reclamar depois! – Exclamou um dos garotos, o da esquerda. Eles provavelmente eram gêmeos, pois seus dentes saltavam para frente do mesmo jeito e se entortavam nas mesmas direções. O detalhe de seus cabelos, olhos, e até mesmo altura serem bem distintos quase passava despercebido com bocas tão chamativas.

- Tauik, é hora de lutar para valer! É agora ou nunca, ataque _Red Illusion! _

O trio de adversários só pôde observar, estupefatos, enquanto a águia bicolor de Emy aparecia perante eles no ginasio enquanto sua beyblade descrevia círculos ao redor de suas beyblades, tirando-as da arena antes de precisar tocá-las. Finalmente Emy completara seu ataque, e felizmente para os espectadores as três beyblades derrotadas aterrisaram seguramente nas maõs de seus donos.

- E o grupo sete já tem sua vencedora! Pessoal, vamos aplaudir o espetáculo comandado por Emy Fraze, que mostrou para todos nós o quão poderosa é a sua magnífica fera-bit! Vamos lá, aplausos, aplausos!

A platéia fez como ordenado, ovacionando a vencedora. Emy ficou devidamente corada por alguns minutos, porém já estava de volta ao normal na altura em que o grupo de John decidia seu vencedor.

* * *

- Agora que as criancinhas já terminaram de brincar, está na hora de ensinar a vocês como é que se luta de verdade! – Exclamou John, assim que as duas meninas do trio que ainda lutavam foram desclassificadas. O único lutador restante era um garoto um pouco mais novo do que ele, com um aspecto selvagem que lembrava vagamente Ann em seus piores dias.

- Eu não me importo se você é um dos melhores do mundo, se tem uma fera-bit ou se você se acha é o melhor só porque esteve na Rússia ano passado! Eu não sou de deixar nomes e currículos me atingirem! – Exclamou o adversário de John em resposta. Sua beyblade imediatamente começou uma onda de ataques.

- Realmente, se eu fosse qualquer outra pessoa, com certeza não conseguiria manter a calma neste momento. – O líder dos WATB, apesar de ser tão cruelmente atacado pelo advesário, mantinha um leve sorriso em seus lábios, lembrando-se de cenas que aconteceram a pouco mais de um ano, quando ele e sua irmã mais velha lutavam para decidir quem deveria se tornar o líder dos WATB. – É uma pena que eu já tenha experiência com lutadores impulsivos e irritadinhos. Esse foi o "golpe" que eu usei para ganhar esse torneio ano passado, observe-o bem.

Obedecendo a uma ordem mental de John, Takk saltou por cima da beyblade adversária para escapar dos sucessivos golpes. Na arquibancada, William, Emy e Keiko sorriam ao reconhecer a "técnica" de seu líder, enquanto Ann virou o rosto para não ter que rever sua derrota de um ano antes.

- O que? Você ganhou a luta com um saltinho? Então seu adversário deveria ser mesmo muito burro! – A nova declaração do adversário de John fez Ann voltar a olhar para a arena, preparando Takuki para o lançamento com um olhar quase assassino muito assustador. Mais uma palavra na direção errada e o garoto corria o risco de ser desclassificado por perder a consciência na arena.

- É melhor não chamar a minha irmã de burra. Ela morde, e quando morde pra valer, se recusa terminantemente a soltar. – Ann imediatamente mudou sua mira, apontando Takuki na direção da cabeça de seu irmãozinho. Com o canto do olho, John percebeu a movimentação nas arquibancadas e involuntariamente passou a suar frio. – Bem... Como eu ia dizendo... é melhor acabarmos logo com isso... ou alguém vai se machucar sério...

O adversário de John não entendeu a mudança repentina na postura do oponente, porém encarou essa mudança como sua chance de vencer e por isso continuou atacando. Apesar da ameça que sua irmã muito irritada com uma beyblade pronta para ser lançada em mãos representava, o líder dos WATB voltou a se concentrar na arena, retornando aos seus planos iniciais de como acabar com esta luta.

Takk novamente saltou por cima da adversária para escapar das investidas maciças, irritando seu oponente e fazendo com que ele atacasse ainda mais. John sorriu, o garoto reagia do mesmo jeito que sua irmã.

Quando as finais do ano anterior começaram, todos apostavam que Ann seria a vencedora. Era uma escolha lógica: Ann era a mais velha, a mais explosiva, a que possuía o temperamento forte e ar dominador, a impiedosa lutadora com fogo no olhar; enquanto ele era apenas o irmão mais novo, calmo e reservado, que facilmente se deixava dominar e se encolhia a cada ameaça da irmã. A vitória de Ann era certa, nem mesmo Keiko duvidava.

O que ninguém imaginava – e John ainda se orgulha de ter causado tamanha surpresa – é que o gêmeo mais novo, o mais fraco, tímido e submissivo dos irmãos também tivesse seu lado insisivo, decidido e agressivo, que quando combinado com sua mente objetiva e calma criava a combinação perfeita para fazer o impossível e vencer até mesmo Ann Willians.

Há um ano atrás, John não precisou de Takk para fazer Ann peder o controle e fazer Takuki sair da arena após uma série de investidas mal-sucedidas. Nesta luta, John não precisou de Takk para fazer seu adversário perder o controle e fazer sua beyblade sair da arena pelo mesmo motivo.

E assim foram decididos os oito competidores a participarem das quartas-de-final.

* * *

Julian voltou para casa assim que as lutas se encerraram, recusando o convite de Takashi de ir comemorar com ele em sua casa. O chinesinho encarou-o de um jeito estranho por um tempo demasiado longo antes de dar-lhe as costas e seguir com sua mãe e amigos para a saída do ginásio. O que Takashi estaria pensando? Julian com certeza não tinha nada estranho em seu rosto ou em suas roupas para que seu amiguinho o encarasse daquela maneira, não que ele soubesse. Ele não podia ter mudado muito nesses últimos dias, poderia? Provavelmente não, não quando ele mesmo não conseguia perceber nada de errado.

Tão logo alcansara a segurança e conforto de seu quarto, o modormo bateu na porta, trazendo-lhe o telefone sem fio apoiado em uma almofada fofa estofada com veludo vermelho. Já imaginando quem o telefonaria àquela hora do dia, o garoto apanhou o objeto e mandou o mordomo se retirar. O homem ergueu uma sobrancelha para a voz monótona e desanimada do garoto que conhecia desde bebê, porém não disse nada, retirando-se como ordenado.

- É você mesmo? – Perguntou o garoto, tão logo viu-se sozinho no quarto novamente,

-_ Sim, quem mais seria? _– Respondeu a voz do outro lado da linha. Era uma voz masculina e jovem, provavelmente de um adolescente. Apesar de jovem, o dono da voz falava como se fosse muito mais velho, como se fosse alguém que já viu muitas coisas e que sabe muitas coisas. Era uma voz carismática e eloqüente, com uma pontinha quase imperceptível de ressentimento. Falava como um orador profissional em seu melhor discurso, sem se preocupar se na verdade se dirigia aos amigos, empregados, rivais ou professores. – _Como foi no torneio__?_

- Eu me classifiquei como esperado. Não precisei usar a fera-bit que me deu. Minha adversária amanhã é Ann Willians. Devo prosseguir com o plano? – O próprio Julian não percebeu, mais em comparação com a voz eloqüente do telefone, a sua própria voz ia aos poucos perdendo a animação e os sentimentos, tornando-se impessoal e fria.

- _Sim. Takuki é uma das feras-bit mais poderosas, com certeza vai ser de grande ajuda. _

- Quando eu estarei de partida para te entregar os o que me pediu?

- _Assim que o torneio acabar. Se você puder, alerte seus amiguinhos e o pequeno Taichi, as coisas se tornarão mais interessantes se eles souberem que você está vindo para cá. São até capazes de segui-lo... _

- Sim, eu farei como você quiser, se você realmente cumprir a sua promessa no final. – A voz de Julian pela primeira vez assumiu um tom firme, como se apenas para esse assunto ele ainda fosse como ele mesmo.

-_ Não confia em mim, Julian Ross?_ _Achei que a minha última demonstração havia sido suficiente para você...­ _– A voz do outro lado da linha parecia divertida, rindo-se do garoto.

- Eu só quero garantias...

- _Não se preocupe. Faça o que eu pedi e logo, logo nós teremos o poder de fazer a verdadeira justiça. Estamos fazendo o que é certo, você sabe. Até logo._

Julian não teve tempo de responder. Não que ele realmente quisesse, na verdade. Enquanto pudesse ter essa certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa e de que suas ações trariam a justiça de volta para sua família, não pensaria duas vezes antes de agir, mesmo que isso significasse machucar Takashi e seus amigos.

_**

* * *

**_

Takashi:

_Aiai, Jamie, olha lá o que você vai fazer... Você está cruzando uma linha muito perigosa com esse finzinho de capítulo, você sabe disso... o.o_

_**Julian: **__É tudo em nome da justiça, Takashi... (Com cara de peixe-morto zumbi)_

_**Takashi: **__Oh, não, Julian! Não, tudo menos essa cara de peixe-morto! Tudo menos issoooo! X-x_

_(Takashi desmaia ao ver a cara de peixe-morto do Julian)_

_**Julian: **__Bem, o que eu posso fazer? Eu estou fazendo o que é certo..._

_(Julian some do off-talk falando com alguém no telefone)_

_(Off-talk temporariamente em silêncio porque nenhum personagem ainda se apresentou)_

_(Close no vulto sentado em um banquinho)_

_**Vulto sentado em um banquinho: **__A-ha-ha. Muito engraçado. ¬¬ Eu sou o Personagem Misterioso do último off-talk. Ninguém adivinhou a minha identidaade. Por causa disso, eu não vou dizer quem eu sou. Quando as pessoas começarem a fazer palpites, eu digo! (Brilho malvado nos olhos da criatura)_

_**Rumiko: **__(Aparece vestida de apresentadora de novo) Não vai dar nenhuma pista extra? O.o_

_**Personagem Misterioso do off-talk passado: **__Eu estava achando que tinha sido até revelador demais nas últimas pistas que eu dei..._

_**Rumiko: **__Dá uma pista que não seja indireta e complicada... quem sabe ajuda? n.n_

_**Personagem Misterioso do off-talk passado: **__Tá, né, se é pras pessoas ao menos tentarem dar um palpite... _

_Minha cor favorita é azul. _

_E enquanto ninguém der um palpite, eu não digo quem eu sou! ¬¬''_

_**Rumiko: **__Erm... bem... (Rumiko observa enquanto o Personagem Misterioso do off-talk passado se levanta do banquinho e outro ser misterioso aparece lá)_

_**Ser Misterioso: **__Oi, Rumiko! Parece que os personagens votaram em unanimidade pra eu ser a nova charada... disseram que assim ia ser mais fácil! _

_**Rumiko: **__Então você não está irritado, amarrado e com vontade de me trucidar por causa desse quiz que o Jamie inventou? O.o_

_**Ser Misterioso: **__Não. n.n_

_**Rumiko: **__Ah... que bom... (Rumiko respira aliviada) Vamos à primeira pergunta então... (Rumiko remexendo os papéis pra achar as perguntas) Ah, sim... Você é homem ou mulher?_

_**Ser Misterioso: **__Hum... Eu posso responder indiretamente como o Personagem Misterioso do off-talk passado? _

_**Rumiko: **__Ai, só pra complicar a minha vida... ç.ç_

_**Ser Misterioso: **__Ah, não! Se eu acabar complicando a sua vida, então eu respondo diretamente... Não se preocupe, Rumiko! _

_**Rumiko: **__Obrigada, Ser Misterioso! Você é tão compreensível! (Rumiko corando)_

_**Ser Misterioso: **__É que eu..._

_(Passa um aviãozinho de papel voando na direção da Rumiko)_

_(Aviãozinho de papel aterrisa no nariz da Rumiko)_

_(Rumiko tem um ataque de pânico e o Ser Misterioso quase se revela pra ir ajudá-la)_

_(Equipe da produção do quiz se encarrega de acalmar a Rumiko)_

_(Rumiko se acalma e lê o bilhete que estava no avião de papel)_

_**Rumiko: **__Hum... aqui diz que é contra as regras o Ser Misterioso/Personagem Misterioso/Ser desconhecido/Personagem desconhecido da vez responder a todas as perguntas com respostas diretas, para manter o nível de dificuldade do quiz e fazer o público pensar! _

_Ai, droga... Já vi que eu vou ficar boiando agora... ç.ç_

_**Ser Misterioso: **__Oh, não, Rumiko! Não perca as esperanças! Eu tenho certeza que você vai ser capaz de descobrir quem sou eu antes mesmo dos leitores! _

_**Rumiko: **__Como é que você sabe? O.õ_

_**Ser Misterioso: **__O meu coração me diz! Se você deixar seu coração te guiar, eu tenho certeza que vai achar a resposta!_

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, ser misterioso! Isso é tão romântico! (olhos brilhando)_

_Pena que eu ainda não tenha nenhuma idéia de quem você seja... _

_(Ser Misterioso cai do banquinho)_

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, ser misterioso, você está bem? O.O_

_(Ser Misterioso não responde)_

_**Rumiko: **__Ser Misterioso? O.O'_

_(Ainda sem resposta)_

_**Rumiko: **__Ser Misterioso-o? O.O''_

_(Equipe da produção tira o corpo incapacitado do Ser Misterioso do off-talk)_

_**Personagem Misterioso do off-talk passado: **__Bem, parece que com isso teremos que encerrar por aqui o segudo quiz. _

_Lembrem-se: se ninguém der nenhum palpite sobre as nossas identidades, nós vamos continuar aparecendo como Personagens/Seres Misteriosos._

_E não são somente as respostas das perguntas que contam – até porque se fosse assim, esse off-talk teria sido um completo desperdício porque o Ser Misterioso não teve a competência de responder a uma pergunta sequer... – mas tudo que fazermos ou dizemos durante o desenrolar do off-talk. _

_Até o próximo capítulo,_

_Personagem Misterioso. _


	23. De mal a pior

* * *

**Nota do James: **Ahahah, minha internet está de volta! Não preciso mais usar o pc da universidade pra postar! XDDDD

Como se isso importasse parar as pessoas...

Ah, aproveitem...

_**

* * *

**_

Rumiko:

_(Vestida de apresentadora) Oi pessoas! o/_

_**Pessoas: **__Oi, Rumiko! o/_

_**Rumiko: **__Como parece que ninguém ainda foi capaz de acertar a verdadeira identidade do Personagem Misterioso do capítulo retrasado (close no Personagem Misterioso em depressão no cantinho "Angst" do off-talk), o Jamie decidiu ser bonzinho e dar mais uma chance para as pessoas tentarem adivinhar. n.n_

_**Lin: **__É, mas essa é a última chance. Depois de hoje, se ninguém acertar, vamos considerar o Personagem Misterioso como um caso perdido e anunciar sua identidade no próximo capítulo, que aliás é o último desta parte da história. _

_**Yoshiyuki:**__ É, e depois disso nossos fãs vão ter uma série de capítulos só comigo e com o Nii-chan, não é legal__?__ XDD Nós vamos finalmente contar o que estivemos fazendo depois de descobrir sobre o Ueno-san! XDD _

_(Close no público comemorando a volta do Yoshiyuki e do Koichi)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Noooosa... XD Nossos fãs ficaram mesmo animados! XDD Até me curaram da depressão... Por esse capítulo! XDD_

_**Koichi: **__Yoshiyuki, cai fora que essa parte do off-talk é só pra Rumiko e pra Xing. ¬¬''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Mas Nii-chan... XDD (olhinhos de criancinha pidona)_

_**Koichi: **__Eu te dou chocolate se você sair agora._

_**Yoshiyuki: **__CHOCOLATE!! XDDDDDDDDD EU QUEROO! XDDDDD_

_(Koichi e Yoshiyuki somem do off-talk)_

_**Lin: **__Muito bem, Rumiko, acho que agora podemos começar. u.u_

_**Rumiko: **__Começar o que__?__ O.õ_

_**Lin: **__As perguntas. Você vai refazer as perguntas que você fez ao Personagem Misterioso e eu vou responder por ele da maneira mais direta e óbvia possível. u.u_

_**Rumiko: **__Ah... Mas você sabe o suficiente sobre o Personagem Misterioso para poder responder por ele__?_

_**Lin: **__Como eu não sou nenhum dos personagens desconhecidos dos quizzes, eu temo que não seja obrigada a responder a sua pergunta. É melhor deixar que as outras respostas falem por mim. _

_**Rumiko: **__Ok... Então vamos começar! n.n Lembrando que tudo que acontece no off-talk vale como pista pra desvendar a identidade secreta, nada é por acaso! _

_**Lin: **__É, nada MESMO. u.u A não ser talvez o fato de a Rumiko ser a apresentadora... _

_**Rumiko: **__O Jamie me escolheu porque eu sou a personagem principal, oras!_

_**Lin: **__Ah, claro... Primeira pergunta então, querida personagem principal... u.u_

_**Rumiko: **__Ah, tá... A primeira pergunta era... (Rumiko checando as folhas com as perguntas) Era... Oh, Se o Personagem Misterioso era homem ou mulher. O.õ_

_**Lin: **__Na verdade, ele ainda é só um menino. _

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, certo... E ele é mais velho ou mais novo que o Jamie?_

_**Lin: **__Mais novo, mas ele se considera mais maduro do que o James. _

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Eu e mais três quartos dos personagens! ò.ó_

_**Lin: **__Você não deveria estar aqui, Personagem Misterioso. Esse off-talk é só para mim e para a Rumiko, lembra?_

_**Personagem Misterioso: **__Humpf, que seja... Ao menos agora eu tenho uma chance de não ter mais que ficar aparecendo com o nome de Personagem Misterioso... Meu nome é tão mais bonito que isso... _

_(Personagem Misterioso some)_

_**Lin: **__Ah, ignora, Rumiko, ignora. Qual a próxima pergunta? u.u_

_**Rumiko: **__Hum... Ele tem uma fera-bit? _

_**Lin: **__Sim. _

_**Rumiko: **__Qual a altura dele? _

_**Lin: **__1,55 m__**. **__Em 2004, claro. Agora ele é mais alto. _

_**Rumiko: **__Ainda bem... Se ele continuasse baixinho assim, eu ia dizer que ele é um segundo Takashi..._

_**Takashi: **__Hey, isso não é justo! Porque todo mundo sempre faz piadas com a minha altura? Eu já cresci um pouquinho, viu, nem sou mais tão baixinho assim! _

_**Ken: **__É, agora você tem 1,30m... Aos doze anos e meio de idade..._

_(Ken e Takashi somem em uma nuvem de fumacinha)_

_**Rumiko: **__(olhando pra nuvem de fumacinha) Ah..._

_**Lin: **__Próxima pergunta? _

_**Rumiko: **__Hum... ele é gordo ou magro? _

_**Lin: **__Magro. Talvez um pouco magro demais até..._

_**Rumiko: **__Cor dos olhos? O.õ_

_**Lin: **__Azuis-esverdeados. _

_**Rumiko: **__Como é o cabelo dele?_

_**Lin: **__Preto e cumprido. E macio, sedoso... essas coisas que deixariam meninas obcecadas por cabelo bem raivosas. _

_**Rumiko: **__Oh... E ele tem irmãos? _

_**Lin: **__Tem um. E um monte de amigos próximos o suficiente para serem chamados de irmãos também._

_**Rumiko: **__Ah... (cara de quem entendeu a teoria da relatividade) E o irmão é mais novo ou mais velho?_

_**Lin: **__É mais novo. Ou pelo menos foi isso que o os adultos nos disseram. _

_**Rumiko: **__O.O_

_**Lin: **__É, essas coisas podem acontecer. Ainda mais no caso deles. u.u_

_**Rumiko: **__Ok... E quantos membros tem a equipe dele?_

_**Lin: **__Quatro. _

_**Rumiko: **__Finalmente estamos chegando em algum lugar! (Rumiko dançando no palco do off-talk) Ahaha! E ele participou do campeonato mundial de 2003?_

_**Lin: **__Não. Ele estava ocupado fazendo outras coisas._

_**Rumiko: **__Que outras coisas? Isso seria a minha próxima pergunta de qualquer jeito... hehehe_

_**Lin: **__Lutando por liberdade.u.u (musiquinha sentimental no fundo)_

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, que emocionante! E o maior sonho dele é..._

_**Lin: **__Liberdade, oras. Se não fosse, ele não estaria lutando por isso pra começar._

_**Rumiko: **__É, verdade..._

_**Lin: **__Mais alguma pergunta? _

_**Rumiko: **__O rival dele é..._

_**Lin: **__Nessa parte da história... provavelmente o Ken ou Isaac cheguem perto disso. _

_**Rumiko: **__E ele tem namorada? (Marias-fofoqueiras da platéia subitamente interessadas na resposta)_

_**Lin: **__Não até o capítulo 22. n.n_

_**Rumiko: **__O que isso significa?_

_**Lin: **__Essa pergunta não foi feita ao Personagem Misterioso, eu não sou obrigada a respondê-la. _

_**Rumiko: **__Droga... ¬¬''_

_**Lin: **__alguma últimam pergunta?_

_**Rumiko: **__Ah... quando eu ia fazer a última pergunta aconteceu um tumulto e..._

_(Aparece o Toshihiro felizão pulando pelo palco)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Ahahahaha, ahahahaha, as pessoas adivinharam quem eu era logo de primeira! Ahahahaha, hahahaha! Eu sou demais! (Toshihiro puxa a Rumiko pra dançar junto com ela)_

_**Lin: **__Parabéns, Xia-san, você acertou ao menos um dos seus palpites... (olhando pra Rumiko e pro Toshihiro em dúvida se deve rir ou se é mais importante manter a fachada de garota séria)_

_**Vladmir: **__(Aparece do nada vestindo roupa chique de festa dançante) Senhorita Xing, aceita me fazer companhia para essa dança?_

_**Lin: **__Oh, eu adoraria, senhor Igorov... (Lin usando um vestido de festa muito chique que custa os olhos da cara) _

_(Vladmir e Lin dançando no salão)_

_(Toshihiro e Rumiko dançando no salão)_

_(Todos os casais de Beyblade 2 dançando no salão)_

_(E só pra encerrar, uma bomba explode e a Terra vira pó) _

* * *

CAPÍTULO XXII

DE MAL A PIOR

_O mar era cristalino, não havia ondas e o sol brilhava forte. O golfinho azul nadava ao seu lado, brincalhão. Seu nariz o cutucava, e ele só podia observar enquanto a criatura saltava e mergulhava, chamando-o para se divertir. Era o paraíso. _

Ao menos até o golfinho começar a gritar que ele não deveria perder o café da manhã e já era hora de sair da cama.

O sonho com o golfinho foi substituído pela melhor expressão cruel e assassina de Ann Willians. Por um momento, Takashi chegou a pensar que seu sonho se convertera em um pesadelo e que ele ainda estava dormindo, porém mudou de idéia ao sentir a dor de uma travesseirada certeira em seu rosto. O pesadelo era real, Ann de alguma forma parecia ter voltado ao seu temperamento normal alguns dias antes do esperado.

* * *

- É melhor se levantar logo se não quiser levar mais uma! – Exclamou a garota, já preparando seu próximo golpe. – Todos os outros já estão tomando café, só falta você!

- Ai... O mundo caiu e eu não fiquei sabendo...

Ann se irritou com a falta de reação (e medo) de seu amiguinho tampinha e agarrou-o pela gola do pijama, arrastando-o pelo chão até a mesa do café. Takashi foi em seguida jogado na cadeira especialmente elevada e praticamente forçado a engolir uma enorme fatia de pão com manteiga. John, William e Emy apenas observavam impressionados o quanto sua vice-líder havia mudado por causa de um único comprimido contra cólicas.

- Gente, o que houve com a Ann? Por que ela voltou tão rápido? Achei que as nossas férias fossem de uma semana... – Perguntou William para ninguém em especial enquanto a mestra de Takuki enchia uma xícara gigante de café forte para o filho de sua treinadora. Apesar dos abusos, Takashi ainda parecia bem sonolento e desligado do mundo exterior.

- William, se você não quiser ter as calças encharcadas pelo meu café fervente é melhor se calar agora...

O mestre de Tanka engoliu em seco e voltou sua atenção para o prato de bacon e ovos fritos colocado diante dele quinze minutos antes pela mesma Ann super-energética e ameaçadora que agora se dedicava a fazer Takashi tomar todo o café, ignorando os protestos do garoto sobre uma língua queimada.

- Hey, Ann, você está mais energética do que o normal hoje. São só as quartas-de-final, o que aconteceu para você ficar tão animada? – Perguntou John, tentando soar o mais calmo e inocente possível, pensando muito bem em cada palavra que pronunciava. Depois do que acontecera a William e Takashi ele não estava muito inclinado a sentir a ira da irmã cedo da manhã.

- Ora, John, achei que fosse óbvio! – Respondeu a garota, sorrindo e sentando-se em seu lugar agora que Takashi já havia terminado o café e dirigia-se à cozinha para mergulhar a língua queimada em uma bacia de água fria. O mestre de Takk respirou aliviado ao perceber que a irmã não o escolhera como próxima vítima. Ainda. – Eu vou lutar hoje de novo, mesmo com os meus hormônios querendo me impedir! É uma grande vitória pra mim, eu finalmente dominei esses malditos, preciso comemorar de algum jeito!

- Ainda assim, você devia tomar cuidado, Ann. – Comentou Emy, sentanda a uma distância segura da companheira, já quase terminando o café. – Você tomou o comprimido muito cedo hoje, existe uma chance de o efeito passar antes das lutas terminarem.

- Ah, fica fria, Emy! – Ann continuou sorrindo, o que sugeria que seu lado cruel e demoníaco manifestava-se apenas quando as pestes dos D.E.M.O.N.S. estavam por perto. – Hoje nós faremos apenas uma luta, não é verdade? Além do mais, meu adversário é o Julian, da última vez que nos enfrentamos eu ganhei praticamente sem esforço!

Takashi escolheu exatamente este momento para voltar para a sala, com a língua para fora mergulhada em um copo com água e cubos de gelo. O chinesinho lançou um olhar reprovador para a mestra de Takuki antes de respirar fundo e declarar:

- Se eu fosse você, tomava mais cuidado hoje. Desde a nossa festinha eu já achava que o Julian estava diferente e ontem eu praticamente confirmei as minhas suspeitas. Os olhos dele mudaram, alguma coisa aconteceu com ele. Eu não sei o que isso significa, mas com certeza boa coisa não é.

Ann teria novamente abusado do garotinho menor e mais fraco do que ela se Keiko não tivesse entrado na sala naquele momento, anunciando que o grupo deveria partir em quinze minutos.

* * *

Os WATB resolveram ignorar o discurso animador de Fiona Campbell ao entrar no ginásio e se preparar para as lutas. A narradora provavelmente não dizia nada além dos habituais "bem-vindos" e "hoje teremos um grande espetáculo com os oito melhores beybladers do país competindo por quatro vagas nas semifinais", e assim eles também evitavam ter que ouvir qualquer referência ao "Ratinho de Laboratório", já que a mulher parecia ter realmente gostado do apelido e o utilizava sempre que possível.

Como no dia anterior, as lutas seriam todas realizadas ao mesmo tempo. Quatro arenas haviam sido preparadas, e Julian, Ted e Ruby já aguardavam seus oponentes em posição. Takashi tentou cumprimentar o amigo enquanto se posicionava em frente a Ted Black, porém o garoto virou o rosto ao vê-lo, aparentemente mais interessado em uma mosca que voava por perto.

- Os competidores estão em posição! É agora, o momento que todos esperavam! Três, dois, um, GO SHOOT! – Exclamou Fiona, mandando as oito beyblades para a arena. As quartas de final haviam oficialmente começado.

- Hey, Julian, como vão as coisas? – Perguntou Ann, tentando dar um bom início a uma luta que, no que dependesse dela, terminaria em massacre. – Já está se sentindo melhor depois que a sua irmã...

- Ah, claro, você não faz idéia do quanto... – Caso Ann não estivesse tão certa de que venceria esta luta e tentasse prestar um pouco mais de atenção em seu oponente, teria percebido o soriso malicioso contrastando com os olhos negros e sem vida no rosto do adversário.

- Fico feliz por você. É uma pena que eu tenha que eu tenha que estragar um pouco as coisas pra você...

E Takuki começou a atacar.

* * *

Na arena ao lado, Takashi bem que tentou observar seu amigo e tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo, porém Ted Black se encarregou de impedi-lo. O garoto, de não mais do que onze anos de idade, tinha todas as características de um pequeno demoniozinho: olhos brilhantes e estreitos, sorriso malicioso, pose de imitação barata de _bad boy_ e a sombra de dois pequenos chifrinhos saindo de sua testa causada por seus cabelos rebeldes que apontavam para todas as direções. Se ele e Takashi tivessem se encontrado fora da arena, provavelmente teriam se tornado bons amigos. Sua beyblade não atacava Takashi diretamente, porém impedia qualquer tentativa do garoto de atacar, como se soubesse de antemão o que ele prentedia fazer.

- Hey, hey, Ratinho de Laboratório, sua luta é aqui! – Exclamou o garoto ao perceber seu adversário novamente olhando para a arena ao lado. – Eu sei que a garota Willians tem lá seu charme quando irritadinha daquele jeito, mas você é novinho demais pra ficar olhando pra ela por esse ângulo... – Ted começou a rir de sua própria piada, e alguns garotos nas arquibancadas próximas logo seguiram sua deixa. Takashi sentiu a pele de seu rosto esquentar em uma mistura de raiva e vergonha, e como resposta sua beyblade finalmente acertou os primeiros golpes no alvo.

- Não. Me. Chame. De. Ratinho. De. Laboratório. – Grunhiu ele, fechando os punhos na expressão mais ameaçadora que seu corpinho minúsculo de criança de pré-escola conseguia reproduzir. – Não. Me. Subestime. – Ted por um momento pensou ter visto espuma saindo da boca de seu oponente, bem como vapor de suas orelhas, porém com um chacoalhar de cabeça a ilusão desaparecera. – Foi você quem pediu! Eu vou te ensinar a não propagar os apelidos da minha mãe!

Ted engoliu em seco. Estava sendo ameaçado por um anão com cara de bebê. Em qualquer outra situação estaria rindo da cena, porém esse não era o caso desta vez. Takashi podia até parecer engraçado, mas era também perigoso.

* * *

Enquanto isso, William deixava com que Tanka se divertisse contra um oponente que o garoto considerava mais fraco. Ele não queria terminar a luta rapidamente, sem poder mostrar todo o seu poder e habilidade apenas porque tivera o azar de enfrentar uma Zé-ninguém sortuda. Claro, havia também o fato de que a Zé-ninguém sortuda era uma garota mais velha e muito bonita, e William tinha esperanças de impressioná-la a ponto de poder chamá-la para um encontro após mostrar aos poucos do que era capaz.

- Você até que não é mau... pra um pirralho, quer dizer. – Exclamou Ruby, surpreendendo seu adversário. A beyblade de William passara os últimos dois ou três minutos atacando-a sem parar, a garota não parecia em posição de dizer uma coisa dessas.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Perguntou o mestre de Tanka, confuso com a afirmação inadequada.

- O que você ouviu, oras... Você é um pirralho. E você não luta mal. – Ruby sorriu, passando a mão por seus cabelos longos cor-de-fogo. William e uma grande parte do público masculino nas arquibancadas reagiu de forma patética e humilhante a este movimento, provocando risadas da porção feminina do público e da narradora.

- E a luta de William Hopfiel e Ruby Wray é sem dúvida a mais interessante até aqui! – Declarou Fiona, chamando a atenção da porção do público que assistia às demais lutas. – Meninas, observem bem o exemplo de instinto animal demontrado pelo nosso lutador e pela platéia ao redor, vejam como os homens são seres primitivos que se deixam levar pelo instinto ao invés de pensar!

As gargalhadas que ecoaram fizeram o mestre de Hopfiel sentir como se sua luta dos sonhos acabara de se tornar um pesadelo. Quando ele se imaginava sendo o centro das atenções do público feminino do ginásio, não era _esse _tipo de atenção que ele tinha em mente.

* * *

Os olhos de John mantinham-se fixos em Emy enquanto Takk era lançado na arena, assim como os olhos de Emy mantinham-se fixos em John enquanto Tauik caía para a batalha. Os dois sabiam que deveriam dar tudo de si nesta luta, que o fato de John ser o líder não significava que ele poderia facilmente ganhar e que, qualquer que fosse o resultado, eles tinham a obrigação de fazer um espetáculo.

- Mostre tudo o que você sabe, Emy. Eu e Takk não planejamos nos segurar.

John apenas falou o óbvio. Como resposta, Tauik apareceu ao lado de sua mestra, levando a torcida ao delírio. Não demorou muito e Takk também apareceu.

- Ontem eu me classifiquei para esta luta com um _replay _do que foi a final do ano passado. Será que esse ano eu me classifico pra semifinal com o _replay_ da semifinal do ano passado?

- Não no que depender de mim, John! – Emy fez o primeiro movimento, a águia investiu contra o diabo da Tasmânia em uma série de golpes rápidos. John conseguiu evitar a maioria, porém.

- Isso é o que veremos.

Quanto mais a luta se arrastava, mais ela se assemelhava com uma das semifinais do torneio anterior, em que John derrotara Emy depois de quinze minutos lutando. Havia um clima de _deja vu_ entre os garotos, que foi acentuado quando os movimentos das beyblades passaram a praticamente imitar os da luta anterior, ao menos por parte de Emy. Ao tentar se defender, John também acabava repetindo seus movimentos passados.

Aos quatorze minutos e meio de luta, quando Takk e Tauik já mostravam sinais de cansaço, Emy avançou contra John partindo do centro da arena em direção à borda, exatamente o movimento que causara sua eliminação um ano antes. Sem pensar muito, o líder dos WATB se desviou do ataque e atacou a companheira por trás, visando expulsá-la da arena como já havia feito. Passara tanto tempo mergulhado nas lembranças e sensações daquela luta que este último movimento saiu de forma automática, como se feito sobre medida para dar-lhe a vitória.

Desta vez, porém, Emy tinha algo novo em mente.

* * *

Julian aguentou os primeiros ataques de Takuki sem esboçar reação. Se Ann fosse um pouco mais inexperiente, teria pensado que seu oponente estava entregando a luta. Depois de se tornar vice-líder da equipe vice-campeã oceânica e ser uma das únicas beybladers a não ser dominada pela _Operação Mente_ de Hajime Yuy no ano anterior, porém, a garota havia visto o suficiente do mundo do beyblade para saber que havia algo estranho naquela situação.

- O que você está escondendo, Julian? – Perguntou ela, esperando que desta vez o garoto ao menos a encarasse nos olhos. – Vamos, eu sei que você não é só isso! – Como se para dar mais ênfase ao seu argumento, Ann mandou Takuki atacar ainda mais, o suficiente para deixar a beyblade de Julian com grandes problemas. Quando a beyblade do garoto finalmente escapou, Ann sabia que teria suas respostas.

- Você quer mesmo saber o que eu tenho comigo? Tem certeza? – Perguntou Julian, em uma voz tão fria e sem vida que parecia sair de um cadáver. – Não sei se essa é uma decisão sábia da sua parte. Acho que talvez você queira reconsiderar...

- Olha pra minha cara, Julian! – Exclamou Ann, com os cabelos começando a se arrepiar e uma chama incandecente faiscando em seu melhor olhar demoníaco. – Você sabe quem eu sou, não sabe? – Na arena ao lado, Takashi e Ted tiveram que parar de lutar por um momento, pois seus corpos ficaram paralisados de medo ao ouvir a explosão do pior temperamento de Ann tão perto deles. – Se você não sabe, pode deixar que eu vou te lembrar! – Até mesmo os gritos de Fiona foram apagados pela voz potente e firme que saía da garganta da garota. – Eu sou Ann Willians, uma das dez melhores beybladers do mundo, e eu nunca, _nunca, _volto atrás nas minhas decisões! Agora deixe de teatrinhos bestas e mostre o que você tem escondido na sua manga, Julian Ross, ou eu vou fazer com que Takuki mostre por mim o quão irritada eu fiquei!

Além de assustar Takashi, Ted, e boa parte do público que escolhera se acomodar próximo à arena 1, a explosão de Ann também fez com que Julian a encarasse pela primeira vez olho no olho. Se não pudesse contar com a proteção de seu fogo interno, a mestra de Takuki provavelmente teria congelado com a troca de olhares, tais eram a frieza e inespressividade dos orbes escurecidos de Julian Ross.

- Como quiser, Ann Willians, eu vou parar de brincar. Poseidon, revele-se!

Ao comando de Julian, um golfinho gigante surgiu na arena, impressionando platéia, narradora e demais competidores. O monstro sagrado era tão grande que mal cabia no ginásio. Pela primeira vez na luta, Ann e Julian mostravam sorrisos idênticos de quem está pronto para lutar para valer.

* * *

O que era para ser uma ameaça assustadora de Takashi foi interrompida quando Ann resolveu mostrar o que havia de pior em sua personalidade há menos de cinqüenta metros de onde o pequeno chinesinho e seu adversário maroto lutavam. Quando a fera-bit gigantesca apareceu, os dois também pararam por alguns momentos para apreciar o monstro, estupefatos com seu tamanho. Somente depois de feito isso foi que a dupla decidiu continuar sua batalha.

Infelizmente para Takashi, porém, depois das duas surpresas aterrorisantes que Ted presenciara, suas tentativas de intimidação não surtiam mais efeito, e a rotina de ataques falhos voltou a assombrá-lo.

- O que foi, Ratinho de Laboratório? Será que a pontaria de um campeão mundial é tão ruim que não consegue nem me acertar? – Ted novamente riu da própria piada, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos já bagunçados por força de hábito. Perto dele na arquibancada, um trio de garotos esquisitos também riu da provocação.

- Esta luta está só começando, espere e verá! – Grunhiu Takashi em resposta. A "torcida" de seu adversário estava tirando a sua concentração, principalmente o menino gordinho (uma baleia vestida de criança) que balançava todas as pelancas espalhadas por seu corpo (que não eram poucas) a cada risada. Era uma cena grotesca, ao menos para o pequeno chinesinho. O fato de o gordinho ser justamente o que mais ria não coloborava em nada com a situação.

Quanto mais o tempo passava, porém, mais as ameças de Takashi desapareciam no ritmo da luta. Ted parecia saber todos os movimentos de seu adversário muito antes que ele os ordenasse, conseguindo sempre antecipar até mesmo os melhores e mais bem-pensados ataques. O garoto já poderia ter vencido a luta há muito tempo, a única coisa que o impedia de fazê-lo era o fato de que, apesar de se defender de todos os ataques de Takashi, Ted estava ainda para lançar seu primeiro ataque.

- Hey, isso não é justo! Por que você consegue prever todos os meus ataques e eu não consigo fazer nada de últil na arena? – Depois de inúmeras tentativas infrutíferas de atacar seriamente, Takashi resolveu tentar uma nova estratégia: agir como a criancinha de cinco anos que ele parecia ser para tentar fazer o oponente revelar seus segredos.

- Ah, não me leve a mal, _Ratinho de Laboratório, _mas o fato é que eu sei tudo que você pensa porque eu penso a mesma coisa, entende? – Respondeu Ted, sorrindo.

- Não, não entendo... – Na verdade, Takashi estava começando a entender, mas como sua encenação de pirralho desesperado estava funcionando, ele ainda poderia tirar proveito dela.

- Você e eu somos igualmente marotos, Ratinho de Laboratório. Eu e você temos a mesma mente voltada para encrencas e confusão, a mesma vontade de tornar a vida dos adultos um inferno e a mesma capacidade de distorcer a ordem natural das coisas e criar o reino do caos aonde quer que estejamos!

Ted parecia orgulhoso de suas palavras. O torcedor gordinho aplaudiu fervorosamente seu discurso, enquanto seus outros dois amigos exibiam sorrisos satisfeitos muito parecidos com o de Ted. Takashi também ficou feliz com o que ouvira, e não apenas por ter sido chamado de maroto e por ter recebido tantos elogios de seu adversário, mas sim por ter finalmente descoberto um jeito de virar o jogo.

- Eu concordo plenamente com você, Teddy. – O chinesinho levantou de leve os cantos dos lábios ao dar um apelido para o oponente. Não estava mais agindo como um garotinho de cinco anos, sua voz transmitia um pouco do perigo de seu novo plano. – Concordo com tudo que você disse, tudo mesmo. Somos iguais, e por isso você sabe o que eu penso. Presumo que seja por isso que você tem evitado me atacar, para que eu não descobrisse que bastava eu pensar em você como sendo eu para decifrar-te também. – Takashi passou a andar lentamente de um lado para o outro do seu lado da arena, imitando um detetive prestes a revelar a identidade do assassino. – Mas fique tranqüilo, mesmo agora que eu sei o seu plano, não planejo atacar dessa maneira.

- Não? Então o que você vai fazer? – Perguntou Ted, confuso. Estava começando a se sentir novamente initimidado pelo chinesinho, sua imitação de Sherlock Holmes era tão convincente que o garoto não se surpreenderia se seu adversário gritasse "elementar, meu caro Watson!" no meio da batalha.

- Ora, isso é a minha surpresinha pra você...

Pela primeira vez desde o início da luta a beyblade multicolorida de Takashi foi capaz de acertar um golpe no alvo. Surpreso, Ted não conseguiu reagir imediatamente, o que fez com que sua beyblade sofresse ainda mais ataques.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou ele ao se ver incapaz de prever os movimentos de Takashi. – O que você fez?

- Elementar, meu caro Ted... – Erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, o chinesinho passou a encarar seu oponente nos olhos, mais parecido do que nunca com um verdadeiro detetive. – Para poder te atacar eu parei de agir como eu mesmo. – Takashi riu ao perceber a expressão confusa no rosto do adversário. – Eu abandonei a minha mente marota e substituí por uma parecida com a da Emy ou da minha mãe.

- Espera um minuto! Ninguém pode simplesmente "trocar de mente"! – Rebateu Ted, sentindo-se enganado pela explicação.

- Eu posso! Já faz meses que eu treino dia após dia com os WATB e a minha mãe, e dia após dia eles fazem as mesmas coisas, as mesmas técnicas... se eu não tivesse aprendido nada sobre eles durante esse tempo todo eu seria mesmo um idiota, não é verdade?

O sorriso triunfante de Takashi tornou-se ainda mais brilhante quando a beyblade de Ted deixou finalmente a arena.

* * *

- Ah, o que foi, Billy? Toda essa atenção está te deixando tonto, é? – Perguntou Ruby após observar por um tempo longo demais o estado catatônico em que seu oponente se encontrava. – Vou ter que lembrar de agradecer à Fiona por isso... Ela realmente fez um bom trabalho com o público hoje...

- Fiona? Você conhece a narradora? – Perguntou o mestre de Tanka, deixando a curiosidade e a confusão dominarem a humilhação de antes.

- Se eu conheço a Fiona? Ah, mas que pergunta idiota, é claro que a gente se conhece! – Exclamou Ruby, novamente passando a mão pelos cabelos. Ao menos desta vez William conseguiu se controlar e não fazer nenhum movimento errado. – Somos amigas desde que começamos a caminhar! Ou até mais que amigas, você sabe...

- Não... eu não sei...

Se o tom de voz de e as palavras de Ruby falharam em comunicar sua mensagem, o olhar que a jovem lançou ao seu oponente logo em seguida o fez. Os olhos de William, já aumentados consideravelmente por causa das lentes de seus óculos, aregalaram-se em choque quando o significado de "mais que amigas" penetrou fundo em sua mente. O garoto abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem conseguir dizer nada enquanto Ruby se divertia com a situação. Enquanto isso as duas beyblades continuavam lutando, praticamente ignorando as vontades de seus mestres.

- Mas então... mas então isso significa que... – Dois minutos depois, parcialmente recuperado do choque, as cordas vocais de William redescobriram como vibrar e emitir sons coerentes.

- Significa que... – O sorriso de Ruby transbordava malícia, seus olhos faiscavam com a espectativa de ouvir a conclusão a que seu adversário chegaria. Fiona parou de narrar por alguns instantes, também interessada no que William tinha para dizer.

- Significa que... _Eu fui rejeitado antes mesmo de poder tentar! _Isso não é justo!

Ruby não teve tempo de reagir. A decepção do mestre de Tanka passou para a fera-bit, que usou seu mais potente ataque para demolir a beyblade adversária.

- E... E William Hopfiel é o vencedor na arena 2! – Foi a vez de Fiona ficar chocada. Ela e Ruby exibiam a mesma expressão de perplexidade, enquanto William expunha todos os seus dentes amarelados e desnivelados em um largo sorriso satisfeito.

* * *

John ficou sem reação ao perceber que os últimos quinze minutos de luta haviam sido planejados por sua colega de equipe para que ela pudesse executar este único movimento. Emy fizera de propósito o _replay_ da semifinal do ano anterior para que seu líder ganhasse confiança e agisse sem pensar no que deveria ser o golpe final da luta. Era uma boa estratégia que poderia anular a pequena vantagem que John tinha em matéria de força.

- É como dizem por aí, a força bruta não é páreo para a inteligêcia.

Era a primeira vez que John via o soriso malicioso de Emy. Só havia uma palavra para descrevê-lo: assustador. Meninas inteligentes com pré-disposição esteriotípica para cientistas loucas não deveriam sorrir assim. O horário não permitia.

- Takk, é melhor não desistir! Não... não vamos desistir! – Foi tudo que John conseguiu dizer, hipnotizado por aquele sorriso sinistro.

Quando John tentara atacar a beyblade de Emy por trás, Takk ficou abaixo de Tauik na arena, o que proporcionou à águia a oportunidade de usar o seu recém-dominado ataque, _Red Illusion._ Segundo Emy, era apenas uma questão de tempo até o diabo da Tasmânia ser enxotado da arena.

- É inútil, John, você sabe. Agora seja um bom perdedor e desista de uma vez...

Tauik continuava girando ao redor da arena, impedindo Takk de se mexer. John baixou a cabeça, encarando seus tênis recém-comprados. Emy poderia até pensar que ele havia desistido, porém na verdade o que o líder dos WATB queria era não olhar para a adversária, clareado sua mente para formar um plano.

- Takk, vamos estreiar a nossa Corrente em forma circular!

A ordem de John pegou Emy desprevenida. A figura de Takk, o diabo da Tasmânia, apareceu ao lado de seu mestre enquanto a beyblade que o abrigava liberava uma espécie de corrente de vento que tentava expulsar uma Tauik correndo em alta velocidade muito próxima da borda da arena. Os dois ataques seguraram um ao outro e por alguns momentos o vencedor da luta permaneceu incerto.

- O que você tem em mente, John? – Perguntou Emy, tentando manter-se concentrada em sua beyblade para não perder depois de tanto esforço. – Esse seu ataque é...

- A Corrente não é o meu ataque, é a minha técnica de defesa. Sinto muito, Emy, mas eu e Ann só mostramos parte do que aprendemos durante as últimas semanas. Nós desenvolvemos cada um uma técnica para defender e outra para atacar. As que vocês conhecem são as para atacar, mas nós concordamos em manter nossos segredos, considerando que teríamos que nos enfrentar mais cedo ou mais tarde...

A nova informação fez o que restava da concentração de Emy voar para longe, fazendo com que Tauik fosse finalmente mandada para fora da arena pela corrente de vento. Emy mordeu o lábio, recolhendo a beyblade que caíra aos seus pés, e cumprimentou o vencedor, reconhecendo a derrota.

- E quando eu achei que tinha conseguido ser mais esperta do que você, meu querido líder me aparece com uma última carta na manga. Impressionante, John Willians, impressionante. – Os dois apertaram as mãos.

- Acha mesmo? Então espera só até ver o que a Ann tem guardado para o Julian...

Os dois amigos deixaram a arena em direção à arquibancada, abraçados. Ainda havia uma luta a ser decidida, e eles precisavam apoiar Ann para continuar com seus planos de serem os melhores da Nova Zelândia pelo segundo ano seguido.

* * *

O primeiro choque do coala contra o golfinho sacudiu o ginásio. Os dois beybladers permaneceram em pé apenas por milagre, pois tudo ao redor deles tremia. Apesar do olhar frio, Julian sorria a cada comando dado a Poseidon, assim como Ann sorria a cada comando dado a Takuki. Os dois lutavam de igual para igual em uma batalha violenta.

- Você até que não luta mal, Julian Ross. Deveria ter mostrado um pouco dessa habilidade no nosso primeiro encontro. – Comentou Ann depois de uma investida particularmente destruidora do golfinho, que culminou com a arena sendo praticamente partida em duas.

- Se eu tivesse lutado assim logo de cara, essa luta não teria graça. – Foi a resposta do garoto. Sua voz continuava fria e distante, indiferente mesmo com o calor da luta. No começo, Ann não se importou com isso, concentrada em atacar e atacar, porém com o tempo quanto mais Julian falava, mais a garota se irritava. Como alguém conseguia manter-se tão frio durante uma luta daquelas?

- Eu cansei disso! Cansei! Takuki, _Fruits and Candies! _

A única reação de Julian ao golpe de Ann foi uma sobrancelha erguida, o que deixou a garota ainda mais irritada. A mestra de Takuki já não estava em seu humor normal desde que tomara o remédio pela manhã. Não contara a ninguém, mas por via das dúvidas tomara dois comprimidos para tentar prolongar o efeito. O fato de estar mais agressiva e irritável do que o normal era provavelmente conseqüencia desta dose extra.

_Fruits and Candies _era a técnica defensiva de Ann. O coala liberava uma chuva de balas, bonbons, docinhos e todas essas coisas que crianças normalmente adoram e dentistas abominam que ao encostarem em qualquer superfície liberavam fumaça colorida, impossibilitando o adversário de ver a arena e as beyblades. A platéia adorou o ataque, principalmente as crianças, que tentavam apanhar as guloseimas no ar, mas acabavam sempre com as mãos cheias de fumaça.

- O que houve? Foi alguma coisa que eu disse? – Ann ouviu a voz apática de Julian do outro lado da fumaça e novamente sua irritação subiu. O garoto estava passando dos limites com a sua falta de sentimento. Nenhum ser humano normal conseguiria agir deste jeito em uma luta tão equilibrada e violenta. Nem mesmo os Soldier of Russia em seus dias de vilões malvados era capazes de manter seu semblante sério quando a luta realmente esquentava.

- Você acha isso divertido, só pode ser. – A fumaça foi aos poucos se dissipando, revelando uma Ann absolutamente irritada, de cabelos em pé, mão na cintura e olhos ameaçadores. – Deve ser muito divertido pra você me provocar até eu explodir, não é mesmo? – Na arquibancada, Takashi e os WATB se encolheram instintivamente. Estavam muito próximos da arena 1, o que significava que qualquer explosão de Ann provavelmente seria sentida por eles tambem. – Pois bem, se era me ver explodindo que você queria, então você acabou de conseguir! Takuki, _Broken Heart! _

As meninas do público suspiraram quando Ann mostrou seu ataque: corações maciços, vermelhos e aparentemente muito pesados foram liberados pelo coala do mesmo jeito que os docinhos da técnica defensiva, espalhado-se ao redor da beyblade adversária. Com um sinal da mão de Ann, todos os corações quebraram, e a chuva de pedras, pó e tudo mais que estivesse dentro dos corações caiu sobre Poseidon, soterrando-o.

- É isso aí, Ann! – Exclamou John, socando o ar. O líder dos WATB considerava a luta terminada, nem mesmo ele havia descoberto um jeito de sobreviver ao ataque de Ann.

- É cedo demais para comemorar. – Interrompeu Julian, se possível ainda mais frio do que antes. Seus olhos estavam voltados para a arena, de onde, após alguns segundos, uma beyblade azul-piscina aparentemente sem nenhum arranhão emergiu dos escombros, girando mais do que nunca. – Poseidon não pode ser detido.

- Isso é o que veremos! Takuki, _Broken Heart! _– Sem se deixar abater pelo primeiro ataque falho, Ann continuou seus ataques. Depois de se irritar tanto com um único oponente, a garota não estava mais pensando muito sobre suas ações, queria apenas encontrar um meio de vencer Julian e acabar com a fonte de toda a irritação, mesmo que isso significasse ultrapassar seus próprios limites.

- É inútil. Ataque quantas vezes quiser, você só vai desperdiçar energia.

Quanto mais Julian falava, mais irritada Ann ficava. Quanto mais irritada Ann ficava, mais ela gritava e tentava provocar Julian. Quano mais ela tentava provocar Julian, mais o garoto falava, e assim o ciclo se completava. Ann tentou atacar mais duas, três vezes, antes de o casaço trazer um pouco de sua racionalidade de volta e ela pensar em alguma coisa com sentido para dizer:

- Hey, cadaver vivo, o que houve com você? Por acaso você está agindo como um morto-vivo para ver se consegue ficar mais perto de sua irmã?

Ann até que podia estar um pouco mais sã ao se lembrar da irmã de Julian, entretanto trazer Helen Ross para a luta não foi exatamente uma decisão sábia:

- COMO SE ATREVE? – Ao falar de Helen, a voz de Julian finalmente subiu de tom, carregando-se de emoções fortes demais para serem descritas e compreendidas totalmente. – NÃO FALE ASSIM DA MINHA IRMÃ! NÃO FALE DE HELEN COMO SE... COMO SE...

- Como se ela estivesse morta e enterrada? – Completou Ann, falhando em sentir o perigo que um Julian desestabilizado poderia representar. A garota estava satisfeita por ter finalmente tirado o adversário de sua apatia. Agora ela ao menos sentia que estava lutando contra um ser humano normal. – Bem, eu sinto muito, mas foi isso que aconteceu com a sua irmã e...

A beyblade de Julian atacou. O ataque de Poseidon foi tão forte que Ann sentiu a dor se propagar por todo seu corpo, quase derrubando-a no chão. Quando a mestra de Takuki finalmente se recuperou do primeiro impacto, uma dor ainda mais forte vinda de seu abdômen finalmente derrubou-a. Ann se ajoelhou no chão, tentando de alguma jeito parar a dor que parecia rasgar todos os órgãos, tecidos e músculos do abdômen, uma dor tão forte que a deixava tonta.

Ann não percebeu que estava gritando, assim como não percebeu John e Keiko vindo ao seu encontro. A dor deixava-a surda, cega, como se essa dor fosse a única coisa existente no mundo, a única coisa para se sentir, ouvir, ver. Por causa da dor, Ann não percebeu que a sua visão escurecia aos poucos, já que mesmo na escuridão total ela não estava livre.

* * *

- Será que ela vai ficar bem?

- Devemos contar a verdade para ela?

- E se ela não acordar?

- Não seja bobo, é claro que ela vai acordar. Só nos resta saber quando...

Quanto tempo havia se passado? Onde ela estava? Que vozes eram aquelas? Estava escuro, mas ao menos ela não sentia mais dor. Na verdade, não sentia absolutamente nada. Os primeiro sons que produziu, antes de abrir os olhos, provavelmente não faziam sentido algum, mesmo para ela. Aos poucos sua visão foi ganhando foco, e os rostos preocupados de John, Keiko, Emy e William foram ganhando forma.

- Eu... onde... eu...

- Estamos no hospital. – Foi Keiko quem respondeu. Suas palavras pairaram no ar por algum tempo até Ann conseguir entender seu significado, como se seu cérebro fosse uma máquina há muito sem uso que fora forçada a voltar ao trabalho e precisava se aquecer antes de funcionar adequadamente. – Você passou a tarde aqui, agora já é noite.

Aos poucos os pensamentos de Ann foram voltando ao lugar certo, as peças se encaixando e suas memórias surgindo. Foi ainda com um pouco de esforço que conseguiu coordenar sua boca para falar:

- A luta... O que houve com a luta?

- Os médicos disseram que você teve um ataque de cólicas depois que o Julian te atacou. – Foi John quem respondeu desta vez. Ele estava ao lado da cabeceira da cama, segurando firme a mão da irmã. Era sem dúvida o mais preocupado entre os presentes. – Não sei se as duas coisas estão relacionadas, mas aquele com certeza foi o pior ataque de todos.

- O que houve com a luta? – Insistiu a garota. Conhecendo John, ela sabia que havia alguma coisa que seu irmão não queria contar-lhe relacionada aos eventos daquele dia. Como se para confirmar suas suspeitas, o líder dos WATB olhou para o chão, apertando ainda mais a mão da irmã.

- Você perdeu, Ann. Sinto muito. – A voz de Takashi soou, vinda de algum lugar próximo, porém invisível para a garota. O chinesinho provavelmente não tinha a altura necessária para ter seu rosto visível acima de uma cama de hospital. – Julian acabou com a luta assim que você começou a gritar. Todos achamos que você estava sofrendo os efeitos dos ataques dele até você cair com as mãos na barriga, aí a gente soube que o problema era mais grave.

- Se a gente tivesse percebido um pouco antes, o juiz poderia ter cancelado a luta e você e o Julian poderiam terminar outro dia. Me desculpe. – Pediu Emy, a mais distante da companheira, quase aos pés da cama. Havia alguma coisa em suas mãos, porém de sua posição Ann não conseguia ver o que era.

- Tudo bem, Emy, não foi culpa de vocês. – Ann pensou em contar que havia uma chance de ela ser responsável pela crise ao escolher tomar o dobro da medicação recomendada, porém seu forte orgulho a impediu de adimitir esse possível erro catastrófico. Ao invés disso, a garota resolveu mudar de assunto. – E Takuki? Quem foi que pegou a minha beyblade depois da luta?

Ann soube que alguma coisa estava errada quando seus três companheiros e sua sensei baixaram a cabeça em uma sincronia absurda, encarando o chão com uma expressão difícil de decifrar.

- Pessoal... O que houve com Takuki? O QUE HOUVE COM A MINHA BEYBLADE?

- Calma, Ann, calma... Você ainda está se recuperando, precisa descansar... – Foi John quem gentilmente forçou-a de volta para a cama quando Ann sentou-se subtamente, ignorando a tontura. A voz da garota não tornou-se mais branda por ela não estar mais sentada, porém:

- EU QUERO SABER! EU TENHO O DIREITO DE SABER, É A MINHA BEYBLADE! MINHA TAKUKI!

- Nós sentimos muito, Ann. – John respirou fundo, caminhando até Emy para pegar o que quer que estivesse escondido nas mãos da loira. – Não pudemos fazer nada pra impedir, estávamos todos preocupados com você... Nós só percebemos quando já era tarde demais...

Sem olhar nos olhos da irmã, John despejou os milhares de pequenos fragmentos que um dia formaram a beyblade de Ann Willians na cama ao lado da garota. Em choque, a garota demorou algum tempo para tocar nos pedaços de plástico e metal destroçados, procurando por uma única peça, a única peça com que ela se importava...

- Ele não está aí. – John novamente não conseguia olhar para a irmã, não quando não conseguia controlar a água salgada que tentava escapar de seus olhos. – Takuki não está mais conosco. Julian o pegou como prêmio por ter vencido a luta.

Ann abraçou o irmão, incapaz de conter suas emoções. Não podia ser verdade, não com ela. Sua fera-bit... _Sua_ fera-bit... não mais. Os outros WATB se aproximaram, envolvendo os gêmeos em um abraço em grupo.

- Nós vamos lutar amanhã. Nós vamos desafiar Julian e trazer Takuki de volta custe o que custar! – Exclamou a vozinha fina de Takashi, que graças a uma poltrona super-alta conseguira participar do abraço em grupo. – Custe o que custar.


	24. Takk e Takuki

**

* * *

**

**NOta do James:**

Ahá! Finalmente os capítulos atrasados não estão mais atrasados! Depois que o próximo capítulo sair, entre quarta e sexta, nós vamos voltar ao nosso ritmo normal de um capítulo por semana, a não ser que eu escreva feito louco ao invés de estudar para os exames e fique uns cinco capítulos a frente da história, o que muito provavelmente não vai acontecer porque eu sei que vou ser forçado a estudar ao menos três horas por dia até o fim de maio... u.u

Pelo menos depois disso eu entro em férias até outubro! XDDD

_

* * *

_

**Takashi**:

_Finalmente o momento que todos esperavam! Esse é o último capítulo da saga da Nova Zelândia! Depois de hoje, vamos todos voltar as nossas atenções para a Terra do Sol nascente para os capítulos cada vez mais eletrizantes que o Jamie ainda precisa reescrever! _

_(Acendem-se vários holofotes no palco)_

_(Close no Takashi vestido de apresentador)_

_Mas antes disso... os quizzes têm que continuar! E como esse é um capítulo especial, o apresentador vai ser especial também! _

_(Platéia aplaudindo o Takashi)_

_(Takashi de pé em um banquinho pra parecer mais alto pra todo mundo na platéia poder vê-lo)_

_Onde está o nosso Ser Desconhecido?_

_(Holofotes focando no vulto misterioso escondido por trás de uma tela branca)_

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Oi! _

_**Takashi: **__Oi!_

_**Platéia: **__Oi!_

_**Takashi: **__Vamos então começar o nosso quizz do capítulo especial! Como você se sente sendo parte de uma data tão importante quanto esta?_

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Data importante? Eu não sabia que hoje era uma data importante! O.õ_

_**Takashi: **__O.O'_

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Que foi?_

_**Takashi: **__Depois de todas as linhas que gastei pra dizer o quão especial era o capítulo de hoje, o dia de hoje, você vem e me fala uma coisa dessas... ¬¬''_

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Oh, é que sabe como é, eu não estava prestando atenção no falatório de antes de eu aparecer no off-talk, estava ocupado me preparando para o show..._

_**Takashi: **__Que show?_

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__O show que eu vou fazer aqui no off-talk respondendo as perguntas de um anãozinho nanico... XDD_

_**Takashi: **__Quando eu descobrir a sua identidade, cabeças vão rolar! Ò.ó (Takashi falando com a voz mais ameaçadora possível)_

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Era pra eu ter ficado com medo? O.õ_

_**Takashi: **__Esquece... vamos voltar para as perguntas que eu ganho mais... ¬¬'' (Takashi usando todo seu auto-controle pra não trucidar o Ser Desconhecido) Primeira pergunta: Você é homem, menino, mulher, menina, viado, transexual, ou assexuado? _

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Que tipo de pergunta é essa? O.õ_

_**Takashi: **__A MINHA pergunta, oras! Perguntar se alguém é homem ou mulher meio que limita as possibilidades, então eu acrescentei algumas outras opções..._

_E de qualquer jeito, quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu, então pára de enrolar e responde! Ò.ó_

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Ah, sei lá... são tantas opções... Eu vou ter que pensar um pouco... n.n'_

_**Takashi: **__Então pula essa pergunta porque eu não estou a fim de perder meu tempo esperando o Ser Idiota descobrir como é que se pensa... ¬¬'_

_Próxima pergunta: Você tem irmãos? _

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Pra dar e vender. n.n_

_**Micro-ser-desconhecido-que-apareceu-do-nada: **__Hey, isso quer dizer que você me venderia pra alguém?O.O'_

_**Micros-ser-desconhecido-que-apareceu-do-nada 2:**__ Ou pior... que você me _daria_ pra alguém _de graça_?O.O'''''''''''''_

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Erm... erm... não foi isso que eu quis dizer... O.O' (Clima familiar MUITO desconfortável)_

_**Takashi: **__Oh-oh, parece que estamos prestes a entrar em um cenário de briga de família... Isso arruinaria o show... _

_Não posso permitir uma coisa dessas! SEGURANÇAS!! Ò.ó_

_(Aparecem o Koichi, o Felipe e o Shinji vestidos de preto e usando óculos escuros, armados com barras de chocolates e sacos de balas)_

_(Koichi, Felipe e Shinji tiram os Micro-seres-desconhecidos-que-apareceram-do-nada do cenário antes que alguma coisa muito ruim aconteça)_

_**Ser Desconhec**__**ido**__: Nossa, Takashi... Você salvou a minha vida! Acho que te devo essa..._

_**Takashi: **__Ainda é cedo demais pra isso, Ser Desconhecido. Ainda é cedo pra ficar em débito comigo..._

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__O que você quer dizer? O.õ_

_**Takashi: **__Se você não consegue entender, não sou eu que vou explicar! u.ú_

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Droga. ò.ó_

_**Takashi: **__Pergunta: Se o seu chefe te manda pular do precipício, você pula?_

_**Ser Desconhecido**__: Que tipo de pergunta é essa? O.õ_

_**Takashi: **__Eu já disse antes. Ao contrário da Rumiko, eu não estou a fim de fazer pergutas babacas, por isso eu estou recriando as perguntas do show pra deixar as coisas mais interessantes._

_Não que alguém como você __possa entender exatamente o significado de cada pergunta, mas... _

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Falando assim até parece que já descobriu quem eu sou... o.o'_

_**Takashi: **__Na verdade, eu já descobri mesmo. _

_(Platéia: O.O'')_

_Ao contrário da Rumiko – que não consegue nem descobrir o Toshihiro atrás da cortina (Rumiko e Toshihiro no cantinha Angst do off-talk depois do último quizz) – eu tenho cérebro, e a invasão daqueles Micro-seres-desconhecidos-que-apareceram-do-nada te entregaram. Te entregaram pra mim, quer dizer, porque quem está lendo o off-talk não conseguiu ver a cara deles..._

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Você é mau... _

_**Takashi: **__Oh, que nada, eu só estou me divertindo com a escolha do Ser Desconhecido da vez! XDDD_

_Agora responde a pergunta e pára de __enrolar! Ò.ó_

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__E qual era a pergunta mesmo? O.õ_

_**Takashi: **__(Cai do banquinho) Argh! Não seja mais baka do que você já é, baka! Ò.ó Leia as linhas lá de cima, porque eu me recuso a repetir essa pergunta! Humpf..._

_(Takashi subindo de novo no banquinho)_

_(Ser Desconhecido __lendo as últimas linhas do off-talk até achar a pergunta)_

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Ah... Se me pedirem pra pular do precipício eu... Eu digo que pulo e aí arranjo um colchão gigante amortecedor pra aparar a minha queda lá em baixo! Eu sempre quis pular em um colchão amortecedor! Será que é como cama elástica?_

_**Takashi: **__É, eu sei o quanto você gosta de pular em colchões... ¬¬''_

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Ah, aquilo foi a tanto tempo! Nem acredito que você ainda lembra! _

_**Takashi: **__Na verdade eu lembro. Como se fosse ontem. _

_E a próxima pergunta: Complete a frase: "O cachorro entrou na igreja porque..._

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Porque dentro da igreja tinha uma super-instalação tecnológica construída por aliens de outro mundo que querem dominar o planeta e o cachorro era um ser amargurado que foi abandonado por seus donos humanos e por isso quer se vingar se unindo aos aliens e exterminando a raça humana! _

_**Takashi: **__O.õ_

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Que foi? Era pra completar a frase, não era? u.ú_

_**Takashi: **__Aff... Melhor passar pra próxima... É melhor ter um pássaro na mão ou dois voando?_

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Eu desisto de comentar a escolha das perguntas... u.ú E a minha resposta é... hum... (Ser Desconhecido pensando) Olha, eu sou a favor da conservação da natureza, não gosto de ver passarinhos presos e trancafiados para ficarem sendo exibidos como troféus ou obras de arte, então eu digo que é melhor dois pássaros voando! n.n_

_**Takashi: **__Azul ou vermelho? _

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Vermelho sempre!_

_**Takashi: **__Escola ou parque de diversões?_

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__E precisa mesmo perguntar? PARQUE DE DIVERSõES!! _

_**Takashi: **__Zanxam-sensei passou quarenta questões da matéria que você mais odeia e da qual menos sabe a matéria para serem respondidas em meia hora, valendo metade da nota do ano. Você tenta responder tudo certo, olhando em livros e estudando e tentado se superar, ou responde tudo de qualquer jeito só pra poder sair da sala?_

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Mas é claro que eu respondo tudo de qualquer jeito só pra sair da sala! Com a Zanxam-sensei eu sei que não tem jeito de eu passar em nada mesmo... u.ú_

_**Takashi: **__Odeio ter que admitir, mas nessa eu concordo com você... u.ú_

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__E quem não concorda? _

_**Takashi: **__O seu outro irmão que não invadiu o off-talk e tá lá comportadinho sentado na platéia._

_(Close no outro irmão do Ser Desconhecido assistindo ao off-talk e fazendo anotações)_

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Falando assim ele até parece um CDF..._

_**Takashi: **__Comparado com a gente, ele é. _

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Mas ele também é parte do nosso grupo! Ou vai ser, depois que acabar a próxima parte da história..._

_**Takashi: **__Hey, não é hora de revelar spoliers! É hora de responder a última pergunta!_

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Última pergunta? Finalmente! (Ser Desconhecido pulando no banquinho)_

_**Takashi: **__E esse é o primeiro quizz em que a gente consegue chegar na última pergunta... Não que eu esteja impressionado, eu sei que eu sou o único apresentador de off-talk que é capaz de chegar a esse ponto, apesar do meu convidado mentecapto, mas enfim..._

_**Ser Desconhecido: **__Vai logo com a última pergunta, sim? Os fãs querem adivinhar quem eu sou logo, assim eu posso voltar e dar o ar da minha graça nos próximos off-talks se ter que ficar como o Osamu, escondido por três off-talks... _

_Se bem que ele mereceu... u.ú_

_**Osamu: **__(Pula de algum lugar na platéia pra trás da tela branca que esconde o Ser Desconhecido) Como é que é? Repete se for homem!_

_(A tela branca vira tela preta porque o Osamu __começou a protagonizar cenas impróprias para menores e as criancinhas da platéia tiveram que ser protegidas)_

_(Osamu sai de trás da cortina preta sem nenhum arranhão)_

_(Ser Desconhecido não está mais à vista)_

_(Takashi tem um treco porque não conseguiu fazer a última pergunta)_

_(Takashi pára de ter um treco pouco depois ao se lembrar quem era o Ser Desconhecido)_

_(Takashi convida o Osamu para comemorar tomando suco de laranja no bar da esquina)_

_(Beybladers ficam sem saber o que fazer agora que o Ser Desconhecido sumiu e o apresentador do quizz se mandou)_

_**Julian: **__Na verdade, eu sei o que fazer. Vamos começar logo o capítulo e parar de enrolar._

_(Julian roda o projetor de slides que magicamente projeta o capítulo em forma de texto para as pessoas lerem) _

* * *

CAPÍTULO XXIII

TAKK E TAKUKI

John não dormiu bem durante a noite, tendo seus sonhos povoados por lembranças: os primeiros treinos com as beyblades quatro anos atrás, quando Ann ainda não tinha problemas hormonais e seu temperamento era relativamente mais calmo; o dia que Takk e Takuki tornaram-se suas feras-bit; o dia que os gêmeos foram escolhidos para fazer parte dos WATB. Essas memórias deveriam ser felizes, porém em seu sonho estavam acompanhadas de uma sensação de agonia e medo, envoltas em uma atmosfera de incerteza, como se a possível luta de logo mais contra Julian colocasse em risco a própria existência dessas memórias.

Convencido de que não conseguiria mesmo dormir, o mestre de Takk se levantou, olhando para a cama vazia de Ann ao seu lado enquanto se vestia. Era cinco da manhã quando John deixou o quarto rumo à sala de treino.

- Você também não consegue dormir? – Perguntou uma voz infantil escondida na sala escura. John não precisou acender as luzes para saber que se tratava de Takashi. Aparentemente o chineshinho também andava tendo seus pesadelos.

- Não. – Respondeu o líder dos WATB, localizando um par de olhos brilhantes na escuridão da sala. A única fonte de iluminação do lugar eram os postes da rua, o sol ainda não havia nascido àquela hora. John caminhou até Takashi e sentou-se ao seu lado. – Algumas das minhas memórias mais felizes resolveram se converter em pesadelos agora que as lutas finais estão realmente próximas.

- Que memórias? – Perguntou o pequeno chinesinho, curioso. – Pode ser que se você me contá-las elas voltem a ser memórias felizes...

John sorriu para o amiguinho, embora tivesse certeza de que Takashi não conseguisse ver seu rosto com clareza. O líder dos WATB apoiou as costas na parede antes de deixar o fluxo de memórias e pensamentos correrem novamente livres por sua mente, desta vez tentando se lembrar dos detalhes e das sensações que os acompanhavam:

- Nós ganhamos nossas beyblades faz uns quatro anos, mais ou menos, na época do primeiro campeonato mundial. A gente tinha ido com o nosso pai até o Japão por causa de um concerto que ele ia fazer e trouxemos as beyblades como souvenirs.

- Souvenirs? Era isso que o beyblade era pra vocês na época? – Perguntou Takashi, estupefato.

- Mais ou menos. – A voz de John respondeu. Por causa da escuridão da sala, os dois garotos só podiam adivinhar onde estava o rosto do outro. A voz do líder dos WATB soava divertida, e por isso o chinesinho riu um pouco. – Nós vimos por acaso uma das lutas, acho que era dos japoneses contra os americanos, e ficamos interessados na coisa toda, por isso compramos as beyblades.

- Quem venceu a primeira luta? – Perguntou Takashi, já imaginando a resposta.

- Ann, claro. O lançamento dela foi mais forte e preciso que o meu, nosso primeiro confronto não durou nem dez segundos. – John riu com a lembrança. Seu amiguinho estava certo, colocar para fora todas essas memórias estava aos poucos acalmando as sensações ruins que sentira quando deitado em seu quarto. – Ela já era mais forte do que eu naquela época, mesmo sem a TPM quase-permanente de agora...

Decidido a não deixar John desanimar por falar da irmã, Takashi forçou-se a pensar em uma pergunta para mudar de assunto:

- E quando foi que vocês ganharam as feras-bit?

- Ah... isso foi...

Antes que John pudesse responder, as luzes da sala se acenderam, revelando o rosto sério de Keiko Takahashi encarando-os com uma expressão indecifrável:

- Meninos, posso saber o que estão fazendo fora da cama a essa hora? Vocês precisam descansar bem se quiserem vencer suas semifinais!

- Nós estamos bem descansados, Keiko-sensei. – Exclamou John, levatando-se. – Na verdade, estamos tão bem descansados que não conseguimos mais nem ficar na cama, não é verdade, Takashi?

- É, é verdade! – O pequeno chinesinho levantou-se também, reforçando a opinião do líder dos WATB. – Não queremos mais dormir! – Apesar de suas palavras, Takashi não coseguiu segurar um sonoro bocejo que escapou logo em seguida.

- Para cama, os dois! E não se levantem até eu chamar, entenderam bem?

Sem outra alternativa, John e Takashi – este ainda bocejando – voltaram para seus quartos, de onde saíram apenas na hora do café da manhã, três horas depois.

* * *

Os WATB passaram no hospital rapidamente antes de se dirigir ao ginásio. Ann parecia bem melhor, seu temperamento normal estava de volta e a estimativa dos médicos era que ela fosse liberada no fim da tarde.

- E se você perder, John, já sabe o que te espera! – Foi a última coisa que os WATB ouviram de sua vice-líder antes de deixar o hospital. Ann mostrou-se animada e intimidadora durante a maior parte dos quinze minutos em que seus companheiros permaneceram no quarto, amolecendo apenas quando seu irmão abraçou-a sem aviso prévio, sem dizer nada. A mensagem de John era clara: ele venceria Julian para trazer Takuki de volta, a garota não precisava ouvi-lo para entendê-lo. Ao abraçá-lo de volta, Ann reforçou a confiança que tinha em seu irmãozinho, o líder de sua equipe, e a certeza de que ele conseguiria cumprir suas palavras.

* * *

Assim como todas as outras lutas do torneio, as semifinais também aconteceriam simultaneamente. Enquanto Emy e Keiko se dirigiam para as arquibancadas, Takashi, William e John seguiam em silêncio até as arenas, encontrando Julian já esperando por eles. As mudanças no garoto simpático e educado que conhecera Takashi em uma praça no meio da cidade eram ainda mais gritantes que no dia anterior: seus olhos estavam completamente negros e sem nenhum brilho, rodeados por profundas olheiras escuras. Seu rosto estava pálido e apático, como o rosto de um doente em estado terminal, e seus cabelos davam a impressão de não terem sido lavados ou penteados por semanas, sujos e oleosos. Perto deste novo Julian, até mesmo William poderia se passar por galã de novela.

- Takashi. – O mestre de Poseidon dirigiu-se ao menor dos beybladers quando este se aproximou com seus amigos. – Espero que não esteja mantendo esperanças de me vencer, pois isso não vai acontecer nem em um milhão de anos.

- Eu não estaria tão certo disse se fosse você. – Grunhiu o chinesinho em resposta, tomando seu lugar na arena 1. – Eu achava que você era um cara legal quando te conheci, Julian, e talvez você até fosse naquela época, mas agora que você mudou tanto, eu devo te ver como um rival e nada mais!

As palavras de Takashi passavam perto da verdade, porém não de toda ela. Takashi se esforçava para pensar em Julian como um rival e inimigo, apesar de uma pequena porção de sua mente querer descobrir o motivo da mudança repentina para trazer o velho Julian de volta.

- Eu não mudei, Takashi, continuou a mesma pessoa. – Os dois lutadores estavam em posição, Fiona fazia seus últimos rodeios antes de dar a ordem para o início da luta. Na arena ao lado, William e John já estavam preparados. – Eu continuo lutando pela justiça e pelas coisas que eu acredito. Eu farei o que tiver que ser feito para trazer justiça para a minha família. – Assim como na luta contra Ann, a voz de Julian era fria e sem emoção, uma voz que Takashi associou com a voz de um cadáver, caso cadáveres pudessem falar.

- E GO SHOOOOOT! – Anunciou Fiona de algum lugar acima deles. A ordem cortou as conversas, deixando que por alguns momentos as arenas permanecessem em silêncio, com apenas o som das beyblades se chocando para sinalizar a existência dos lutadores.

A beyblade multicolorida de Takashi não perdeu tempo em começar a atacar. O garoto queria que Julian mostrasse o maior número possível de suas técnicas para John antes da final. Desde o confronto das quartas-de-final, por mais que Takashi e William quisessem seguir adiante no torneio, os dois sabiam que a última luta estava marcada para ser entre John e Julian, e que nada que eles fizessem poderia mudar isso. Assim sendo, era seu dever transformar esta batalha perdida em algo útil para seu amigo.

Quando William foi vencido rapidamente sem que John precisasse usar a fera-bit e Takashi e Julian tornaram-se os únicos lutadores ainda competindo, o chinesinho sabia que estava na hora de agir.

- O que foi, Julian? Por que não ataca? Não vai dizer que depois de tudo você vai deixar que um pirralho inexperiente como eu, que nem sequer tem uma fera-bit, te derrote sem nem te dar tempo para reagir! – Provocou Takashi, esperando que o adversário mordesse a isca e começasse logo a atacar, de preferência com a fera-bit. John precisava saber se o monstro sagrado de Julian tinha algum tipo de habilidade secreta antes da final, já que na luta anterior o último ataque não precisara de Poseidon para ser efeciente.

- Eu quero ver até onde vai a sua força, Takashi. Essa luta não teria graça se eu te vencesse sem deixar que você ao menos encostasse em mim. – Foi a resposta de Julian, novamente em sua voz apática. – Mas já que você insiste, eu não me importo em parar de brincar.

Ao comando de seu mestre, a beyblade de Julian começou a atacar. No começo, Takashi pensou que poderia resistir aos ataques sem fera-bit, porém com o tempo a verdade se revelou um pouco mais complicada. O chinesinho precisou de toda a sua concentração para manter-se na arena quando os ataques tornaram-se mais intensos e ferozes. Por um segundo apenas Takashi pensou ter visto uma curva nos lábios de seu oponente que se assemelhava a um sorriso, porém essa impressão logo passou. Julian estava cansado de brincar:

- Estou surpreso, Takashi, não achei que você fosse durar tanto. – O mestre de Poseidon fixou seu olhar gélido no adversário, que naquele momento lutava para permanecer de pé, praticamente sem energia depois de usar toda sua força para resisitir aos últimos ataques. – Acho que eu vou ser bonzinho com você e acabar logo com seu sofrimento.

A beyblade de Julian começou a brilhar. Takashi quase sorriu, pensando que seu plano havia dado certo e que seu adversário usaria Poseidon para vencer. John, na arena ao lado, chegou a pensar isso também, até a criatura liberada pela beyblade azul piscina mostrar sua verdadeira forma:

- Takuki, destrua a beyblade dos Taichi! _Broken Heart!_

Nem Takashi, nem ninguém naquele ginásio conseguiu reagir em tempo. A figura de Takuki, o coala rosa e roxo, que até o dia anterior encontrava-se dentro da beyblade de Ann Willians, apareceu no ginásio, olhando para John com um olhar triste antes de obedecer ao seu novo mestre e dar um fim à última semifinal. Takashi foi jogado para trás com o impacto das explosões, sendo salvo por um William estupefato que se colocara em seu caminho para aparar sua queda.

- Julian... Julian Ross é o vencedor...

* * *

- Não pode ser! Não pode ser! Como ele... como ele...

- Calma, John. Você não pode perder a concentração agora, ou o Julian vai conseguir ganhar fácil a próxima luta.

Keiko, Takashi, William e Emy aproveitaram o pequeno intervalo entre as semifinais e as finais para falar com John. A nova estratégia de Julian havia pegado todos desprevenidos, ninguém imaginava que ele se atrevesse a usar uma fera-bit roubada para lutar. Nervoso, o líder dos WATB lembrava muito sua irmã: o garoto socava a parede com força, deixando toda sua raiva e revolta fluir por seu corpo e explodir contra o concreto.

- Ele quer usar Takuki para me desestabilizar. – Declarou o garoto, um pouco ofegante depois de repetidos ataques contra um dos pilares de sustentação do ginásio. Sua mão direta estava vermelha e sangrava um pouco, porém ele parecia não ter percebido. – Ele acha que eu não sou capaz de atacar a fera-bit da minha irmã. – John sorriu, encarando os amigos pela primeira vez desde que a luta de Takashi se encerrara. – Ruim pra ele, pois foi justamente para vencer Takuki de novo que eu vim aqui em primeiro lugar.

Os WATB não souberam exatamente como reagir quando seu líder, sorrindo de um jeito quase malígno, aproximou-se novamente da arena, beyblade em punho, pronto para o último confronto. Seus amigos podiam sentir que John havia sido seriamente afetado pela aparição inesperada do coala, ainda mais depois de a criatura sagrada ter se dirigido a ele com aquele olhar antes de atacar Takashi. Takuki não estava feliz com o novo mestre, não queria atacar seus antigos amigos, essa não era sua verdadeira natureza.

'_Takuki, eu vou resgatar, eu prometi para a Ann que eu ia. Agüente só mais um pouco..._'

John e Julian encararam-se olho no olho, beyblades já preparadas. Em contraste com o ar quase fantasmagórico e frio ao redor do mestre de Poseidon, o mestre de Takk estava rodeado pelas chamas de um espírito de luta ardente e determinado, resoluto. As duas energias lutavam para ganhar espaço antes do confronto, tentando invadir o território do oponente e contaminá-lo. Quando Fiona autorizou o início da batalha, o choque violento das beyblades e da energia fria contra a energia ardente gerou faíscas desgovernadas que atingiam desde a arena até a arquibancada e o teto do ginásio. Os únicos que não perceberam o show pirotécnico e não tentaram se proteger foram os dois lutadores, absortos demais na luta para se importar com o mundo exterior ou uma chuva de faíscas incandescentes que caía sobre suas cabeças.

'_Eu tenho três rounds. Eu preciso acabar com o Julian logo, antes que ele use Takuki. Eu não estou com medo da fera-bit da minha irmã, eu nunca tive medo dele, mas eu odiaria ter que machucá-lo antes de entragá-lo de volta à Ann...'_

'_Mestre, eu quero ajudá-lo. Deixe-me ajudá-lo a recuperar Takuki!'_

Por um momento, a arena e as beyblades sumiram do campo de visão de John. Tudo ao seu redor escureceu e a forma familiar de seu diabo da Tasmânia azul e verde surgiu a sua frente, encarando-o com a mesma determinação que seu mestre. John conhecia os sentimentos da fera-bit, sabia que Takk e Takuki eram tão próximos quanto ele e Ann. Como poderiam não ser, se foram encontrados juntos pelas duas crianças?

'_Nós estamos nessa juntos, meu amigo. Nós sempre estaremos, não é verdade_?'

'_Sim, nós sempre estaremos juntos, mestre!'_

A arena voltou a ficar em foco. As duas beyblades ainda lutavam, ainda arrancavam faíscas de seus ataques. A impressão que John teve ao voltar à "realidade" era de que o tempo havia parado para que ele e Takk pudesse conversar. O tempo havia parado, como daquela vez...

Não. Não era hora de se perder em lembranças, John precisava se manter em foco caso quisesse vencer. Julian parecia um pouco surpreso com o que quer que seu oponente estivesse fazendo, porém a mudança em sua expressão facial era mínima. O garoto não tinha como saber que John estava no momento em vias de estabelecer a conecção mais profunda existente entre mestre e fera-bit. Na verdade, nem mesmo John sabia que era isso que estava acontecendo, o garoto encarava a aparição de Takk como algo lógico e até esperado, sem realmente entender seu real significado ou suas implicações.

- Julian, eu não estou para brincadeiras. Eu estou lutando para valer, e vou te mostrar agora! Takk, _Biting Hurricane! _

A beyblade de Julian saiu da arena depois que o furacão criado por Takk conseguiu abalar até mesmo a estrutura que abrigava Fiona acima da arena.

'_Obrigado, Takk, eu te devo essa.'_ Ao ser anunciado vencedor, John pôde vagamente ouvir o barulho da torcida apoiando-o. Em algum canto de sua mente estava o conhecimento de que William, Takashi, Emy e Keiko torciam por ele no ginásio e de que Ann, do hospital, assistia a sua luta pela tv. Naquele momento, porém, ele mal podia registrar este conhecimento, uma vez que usava toda a sua energia e concentração para manter a ligação com sua fera-bit. Ao expadir seu canal de comunicação com Takk, o garoto inconscientemente sacrificara as partes de seus sentidos voltados para o mundo exterior. Seu universo passou a ser constituindo por Takk, a arena, Julian e tudo que seu adversário pudesse mandar contra ele, ignorando todo o resto.

'_Meu mestre não me deve nada, nós estamos trabalhando em equipe, não estamos?' _A voz esganiçada, porém intimidadora que já se tornara familiar ecoou mais uma vez em algum lugar na mente do líder dos WATB. John podia sentir que sua fera-bit sorria satisfeita com o resultado do primeiro round, assim como ele.

'_Tem razão, você e eu somos uma equipe.' _Com isso o garoto terminou de preparar sua beyblade para o próximo round. Se Julian estava fazendo o mesmo ou não pouco lhe importava, afinal apenas as ações do garoto na arena contariam na hora de decidir o vencedor do campeonato. _'Somos uma equipe, ao contrário daqueles dois ali'. _John momentaneamente focou seu olhar na expressão apática do adversário, que já estava com a beyblade preparada. O mestre de Takk se considerava com a vantagem para o segundo round pois sabia que, mesmo se Takuki fosse obrigado a obedecer Julian, seus ataques seriam bem menos eficazes por causa da falta de sincronia com o novo mestre e também pelo desejo da fera-bit de voltar para junto de Ann.

O segundo round começou ao comando de Fiona. Com as duas beyblades na arena, a luta se encaminhava rapidamente para o que poderia ser uma repetição do round anterior. Ataque após ataque, os peões tentavam estabelecer sua vantagem, achar o momento certo para atacar para valer.

'_Mestre, vamos atacar!' _Pediu Takk, novamente se comunicando com a mente de John. O diabo da Tasmânia estava agitado, ansioso para mostrar sua força novamente àquele que ousara roubar seu companheiro.

'_Não, Takk, ainda não é hora.'_ Censurou John, observando atentamente as beyblades enquanto se concentrava em sua fera-bit. _'Julian com certeza tem algo em mente para não perder esse round. Vamos esperar por ele para agir, se ele tentar usar Takuki contra nós, pior para ele.'_

O diabo da Tasmânia não teve que esperar muito para ver as palavras de seu mestre se tornarem realidade. Menos de um minuto depois a beyblade azul piscina começou a brilhar, e o coala rosa e roxo deus as caras pela segund vez naquele dia:

- Takuki, ataque-os. _Broken Heart!_

Ao comando de Julian, centenas de corações maciços irromperam da beyblade azul piscina em direção a sua adversária. O coala não parecia muito feliz em atacar o irmão de sua antiga mestra, seus olhos estavam ainda mais tristes do que na luta contra Takashi. Quando os corações começaram a rachar, John contra-atacou:

- Agora, Takk! Use a corrente em zigue-zague!

A fera-bit de John também apareceu no ginásio. Seu olhar era agressivo e determinado, dando-lhe um aspecto feroz e selvagem. O diabo da Tasmânia encarou o coala como se pedisse desculpas antes de excutar a ordem de seu mestre, comandando a corrente de vento que zigue-zagueou entre os corações, explodindo-os antes da hora e causando mais dano a Julian do que a John.

'_Estratégia perfeita, mestre.'_

'_Bom trabalho, Takk, agora vamos começar a nossa ofensiva!'_

Antes que John pudesse ordenar essa ofensiva, porém, Julian recolheu o coala da arena. Mesmo sua expressão apática mostrava sinais de descontentamento e surpresa, ele provavelmente não esperava que o adversário fosse capaz de enfrentar a fera-bit da irmã sem nenhum remorso. O que impediu John de agir, no entanto, não foi o fato de ele ter ordenado a retirada de Takuki, mas sim o que aconteceu depois que o coala desaparecera.

Ali, logo acima da cabeça de Julian Ross, encontrava-se o golfinho Poseidon.

- Co... como...

- Como eu fiz para chamar duas feras-bit diferentes na mesma luta? Ora, Willians, você não espera que eu entregue os meus truques para você antes da vitória, não é verdade?

John não foi o único a ficar surpreso com a aparição dos Deus dos mares: Fiona deixara seu microfone cair, estarrecida, e o público mergulhara em um silêncio tão profundo que era possível ouvir os corações acelerados dos lutadores. Takk, posicionado ao lado de seu mestre, começou a rosnar ameaçadoramente para o oponente, erguendo seu corpo e mostrando os dentes como fazem todos os seres de sua espécie ao tentarem intimidar o inimigo.

- Poseidon, Maremoto Devastador.

Como John estava ainda surpreso demais com a aparição inesperada de uma segunda fera-bit na mesma beyblade, nem ele, nem Takk ofereceram qualquer resistência ao ataque do golfinho, dando a vitória do segundo round a Julian Ross.

* * *

- John, não desanime! Ainda temos mais um round! – Exclamou William, o mais perto que conseguia ficar do amigo sem invadir a arena.

- Pense que agora o Julian não pode ter mais nenhum segredo surpreendente escondido para o último round! – Foi a tentativa de Takashi de tentar animar o mestre de Takk, apoiado nas costas de William para poder ficar acima do muro que o separava da arena.

- E agora você pode começar atacando com tudo, sem dar tempo pra ele reagir!

- E aí com certeza vai ser o fim da luta!

- John, você está nos ouvindo? John?

Os WATB não tinham como saber que seu líder não estava exatamente prestando atenção neles. Não que John os estivesse ignorando de propósito, mas o garoto mal podia ouvir suas vozes enquanto concentrava-se na discussão que se desenrolava dentro de sua mente com sua fera-bit através de um link que até então ele não fazia idéia de que podia existir.

Na verdade, havia muitas outras coisas que John Willians desconhecia sobre esse link. Apesar de tê-lo aceitado e usufruido dele sem pensar muito, guiando-se por seu instinto para desvendá-lo, o garoto não sabia sobre o alto preço que a conecção anormal exigia. Ele desconhecia, por exemplo, o enorme gasto de energia e o desgaste que afetaria seu corpo em breve. Como nunca havia treinado para receber todo o potencial deste link, as conseqüências de seu uso prologado poderiam tornar-se ainda mais perigosas.

'_John, você está bem?' _Perguntou o diabo da Tasmânia, interrompendo a discussão de estratégia que estava tendo com seu mestre segundos antes.

'_Sim, estou. Por que a pergunta?'_ Perguntou o garoto, surpreso com a interrupção. Não havia nada de errado com ele, não que ele soubesse.

'_Eu... eu senti... não, não era nada, mestre. Nós precisamos achar um jeito de vencer Poseidon antes que...'_

- Competidores, está na hora de tomarem seus lugares! O último desafio vai começar em breve! – O grito de Fiona impediu Takk de continuar. John fez como o odernado, armando sua beyblade e se posicionando em seu lado da arena. Do outro lado, Julian fazia o mesmo, lançando ao oponente um olhar difícil de decifrar. Um olhar de cobiça, talvez? Ou inveja? Os olhos do garoto apontavam na direção de Takk. – Três! Dois! Um! GOOO SHOOOOT!!

- Willians, eu não quero mais perder tempo com você aqui. – Nem cinco segundos de luta e a fera-bit de Julian apareceu, pronta para atacar. Sem hesitar, Takk fez o mesmo. – Você é meu último obstáculo agora, essa luta é a última coisa no meu caminho! – Pela primeira vez no dia a imagem do Julian apático distanciou-se da realidade. Havia um brilho novo no olhar do garoto, seus olhos negros faiscavam com seu espírito de luta revivido inesperadamente. – Eu vou vencer aqui! Eu vou vencer aqui, está entendendo? Eu vou vencer aqui... por Helen... pela justiça! Poseidon, Maremoto Devastador!

John entrou na defensiva assim que ouviu o nome da fera-bit de seu oponente ser mencionada. Precisava de toda a sua concentração para tentar resistir e permanecer na luta.

'_Você está lutando por Helen__? Grande coisa... Eu também luto pela minha irmã, pela irmã que VOCÊ colocou no hospital ontem.' _Uma série de pensamentos passava pela mente de John enquanto o líder dos WATB sentia o ataque de seu oponente fazendo efeito nele também. _'Eu já te disse antes, EU vou vencer, não importa o que aconteça! Eu vou recuperar Takuki, eu vou vingar a minha irmã, eu vou...'_

Os pensamentos pararam quando uma dor aguda, diferente da dor causada pelo ataque de Julian se espalhou por seu corpo, indo de sua cabeça até os dedos dos pés com a mesma intensidade. O gritou gritou, apertando as laterais de sua cabeça em uma tentativa de suavizar essa dor. Foi em meio ao pânico que percebeu duas protuberâncias estranhas brotando entre seus dedos, na região entre seus olhos e orelhas. Pouco tempo depois, sua gengiva tornou-se dormente quando seus dentes começaram a crescer e a tornarem-se mais pontiagudos.

'_O que está acontecendo? Takk, o que é isso? Takk!'_

Se John já estava assustado com as mudanças inexplicáveis e dolorosas em seu corpo, o fato de sua fera-bit não responder ao chamado deixou-o realmente apavorado. Havia uma luz azul envolvendo-o e sua visão tornara-se turva, ele não mais conseguia distingüir cores muito bem. Ao tentar gritar por ajuda, um som inumano substituiu sua voz. A cada segundo que passava, o líder dos WATB sentia-se cada vez mais perdido, cada vez mais distante da realidade. Sua mente estava deixando este mundo, substituída por alguma coisa que não era humana, mas que sempre existira dentro dele. John não tinha mais forças para lutar contra essa coisa, simplesmente deixou-se levar, perdendo o controle aos poucos para a criatura até então presa no lugar mais escondido de sua mente.

Quando o corpo de John começou a brilhar, o foco do público imediatamente mudou das beyblades para os lutadores. Pouco tempo depois, seus dentes começaram a crescer, seu cabelo tornou-se despenteado e um pouco mais longo e duas pequenas orelhas de diabo da Tasmânia brotaram de sua cabeça. Parecia um filme de grotescos efeitos especiais, porém não havia nada de ilusório na transformação. Por fim, os olhos azuis-esverdeados do garoto tornaram-se amarelos e ele emitiu uma espécie de urro agudo e histérico que ser humano nenhum deveria ser capaz de produzir. Em pânico, as pessoas começaram a gritar, incapazes de entender o que estava acontecendo. Na arena, a beyblade do líder dos WATB atacava sua oponente sem parar, arrancando pedaços da beyblade azul piscina. John havia se transformado em um monstro.

Julian, ao perceber as mudanças no corpo do rival, logo entrou em alerta, tirando de seu bolso as três partes encaixáveis que formavam seu instrumento favorito: a flauta doce. Quando os ataques impiedosos da beyblade do rival ameaçaram partir sua beyblade, não havia dúvidas quanto ao que ele precisava fazer:

- Willians, se você ainda puder me entender, espero que aprecie o meu melhor ataque. Se você não puder, bem... esse ataque faz efeito em qualquer criatura com ouvidos, e como você pelo visto agora tem quatro deles... Poseidon, _Deathly Simphony!_

Julian levou a flauta à boca e começou a tocar. Imediatamente após a primeira nota John foi ao chão, produzindo mais uma série dos ruídos agoniantes que provavelmente tentavam traduzir algo muito dolorido. A música continuou por aproximadamente um minuto, tempo suficiente para John parar de gritar, tornando-se uma criatura estática encolhida no chão, provavelmente inconsciente. A beyblade que abrigava Takk desintegrou-se assim que o derradeiro ataque de Julian terminou, e com isso o líder dos WATB voltou ao normal.

* * *

- O que você fez com ele? É culpa sua, não é? O que vai acontecer com o John? – William foi o primeiro a chegar até a arena, dirigindo-se a Julian antes de verificar o estado de seu líder. – E isso na sua mão é...

- A única coisa que eu fiz foi acalmar a fera que estava destruindo a minha beyblade. – Respondeu Julian, novamente calmo e apático. Ele ignorou a última parte da fala do mestre de Tanka, fechando o bit-chip de Takk seguramente em seu bolso. – Ele perdeu pra mim e não há nada que vocês possam fazer para mudar isso. Ao menos não aqui em Auckland.

- O que você quer dizer? – Perguntou Takashi, que se aproximara bem em tempo de ouvir o último comentário de seu ex-amigo. Os médicos haviam recém chegado para socorrer o líder dos WATB, retirando o garoto em uma maca acompanhados de Emy e Keiko.

- Eu estou indo para o Japão amanhã. Para Tóquio, para ser mais preciso. É lá que meus objetivos serão finalmente cumpridos, e para lá que vocês têm que ir se quiserem _tentar _recuperar as duas feras-bit.

- Pois então é isso que eu vou fazer! – Exclamou o chinesinho, usando sua determinação que o guiara até as semifinais do torneio para que todos ainda presentes no ginásio pudessem ouvi-lo. – Eu também vou pro Japão, Julian, e nós vamos acertar as nossas contas por lá!

_Sua consciência estava retornando aos poucos. A criatura que o dominara na hora da luta não estava mais presente, aos poucos retornando ao seu lugar de origem, sejá lá que lugar fosse esse. Ele estava bem consciente da dor que adormecia cada partícula de seu corpo, assim como a falta do link que o acompanhara durante boa parte da última luta. Foi essa ausência que lhe comunicou o resultado da final, assim como suas conseqüências._

_Perdido em um mundo de sonhos e pesadelos, John não conseguia acordar. Não queria acordar. Não queria encarar Ann, não queria encarar seus companheiros de equipe. Ele era o líder, era sua obrigação cumprir suas promessas. John falhara ao tentar recuperar Takuki, pagando por isso um preço mais alto do que ele inicialmente estava disposto a pagar. Depois de dois anos, Takk e Takuki não estavam mais com eles, não eram mais parte da vida dos gêmeos. Eles se foram, e as chances de voltarem eram praticamente nulas._

_Um sonho. Sim, John estava dentro de um sonho. Uma lembraça. A brinadeira na floresta, o jogo de pega-pega com seu pai e sua irmã. A queda pelo barranco. Sua cabeça contra a pedra dura. A dor substituida por surpesa e êxtase quando duas criaturas coloridas e brilhantes surgiram da pedra. A sensação de que o tempo parara quando as criaturas os encararam pela primeira vez. O alívio quando uma dessas criaturas encontrou conforto em seu colo, curando o grande corte que se abrira em sua testa. Takk, com sua natureza violenta e irritável – tão parecida com a de Ann – encontrara em John o companheiro perfeito que o completava e o mantinha sob controle; assim como Takuki, o doce e gentil coala que não gostava de machucar ninguém – um retrato peludo e roxo-rosado de John – viu em Ann a pessoa ideal para desenvolver ao máximo suas habilidades. _

_Por dois anos, os quatro cresceram e evoluíram juntos, venceram desafios e superaram obstáculos, sobrevivendo até mesmo ao campeonato mundial de 2003 e aos impulsos dominadores de Hajime Yuy. Por dois anos, os dois humanos e as duas criaturas sagradas repartiram suas emoções e se apegaram um ao outro, deixando partes de suas personalidades para sempre encravadas no ser que escolheram para completá-los. _

_Depois de dois anos, entretanto, era hora chegada a hora de dizer adeus. _


	25. De volta à rotina

**Nota do James: **Milagres acontecem! Finalmente o capítulo certo na data certa! A partir de hoje, vamos voltar ao ritmo normal de um capítulo por semana.

Aproveitem a volta à rotina! (Com toda a intenção do trocadilho! XDD)

CAPÍTULO XXIV

DE VOLTA À ROTINA

_- Isso é tudo que consegue fazer, bebê? – Enquanto o Lutador Solitário falava, sua beyblade aumentava a própria velocidade de giro, expulsando a gosma por meio de uma lei da física. – Se você já terminou, acho que está na hora de eu fazer a minha pequena demonstração. Kid Dragoon, Tempestade Fantasma! _

_Um vendaval mais forte do que o criado por Fenhir ameaçou tirar Yoshiyuki do chão no momento em que seu mestre deu o comando. Alarmado, Koichi levantou-se e correu em direção a arena, à tempo de ver seu irmãozinho apavorado cobrir o rosto com o braço esquerdo na tentativa de se proteger do ataque. Segundos depois, Ceres saiu voando da arena, em rota de colisão com seu mestre, que, impedido de ver o que estava acontecendo, não conseguiu se desviar em tempo. O impacto do choque fez Yoshiyuki praticamente voar de encontro ao irmão, gritando com a dor de ter seu braço quebrado em várias partes por sua própria beyblade. O garotinho só teve tempo de encarar o irmão antes de perder os sentidos. _

A luta contra Shinji Ueno continuava a perturbá-lo, mesmo três dias depois da maldita semifinal. Eram raras as ocasiões em que Yoshiyuki agia como a criança de quase sete anos que era, na maior parte do tempo seu status de gênio fazia com que ele convivesse com, ensinasse e vencesse crianças e adultos muito maiores do que ele. Durante os últimos três dias, no entanto, dúvidas quanto à extensão de sua genialidade explodiam uma após a outra enquanto o garotinho não fazia nada além de deitar-se em seu _futon_ e observar o irmão treinando no jardim.

Sua última derrota havia sido humilhante. Yoshiyuki estava muito abaixo de Shinji em níveis de poder, Ceres não teve chance contra Kid Dragoon. De início, este modo de pensar parecia lógico, afinal seu adversário realmente não tivera dificuldades para derrotá-lo. Entretanto, após passar algumas horas refletindo sobre a luta, um outro argumento para a superioridade de Shinji Ueno em relação a ele surgiu: Shinji era mais maduro, mais sério, mais preparado para enfrentar o mundo real. Além de ser mais fraco, Yoshiyuki era uma criança ainda, gênio ou não, e por isso não conseguira vencer seu oponente

- Pra mim chega, eu não quero mais ser um gênio.

Ao pensar em si mesmo como uma criança normal, o orgulho por estar oito anos avançado na escola e por ser muito mais inteligente do que muitos professores transformou-se em seu pior kharma. Yoshiyuki estava cansado de seu tratamento especial, de ser a exceção para todas as regras, de sentir o olhar suspeito dos professores que pensavam que o fato de ele estar na mesma turma que seu irmão oito anos mais velho fosse apenas um erro de cálculo, não o fruto de seis anos sendo superestimulado por seus pais. Estava cansado de ser avaliado o tempo todo, de ter que provar para os outros a sua capacidade.

Porque depois de sua última derrota, ele estava começando a achar que esses outros estavam certos, e não havia uma capacidade extraordinária que ele deveria provar.

* * *

Enquanto Yoshiyuki se fechava no quarto pensando, Koichi e seu avô treinavam no jardim. Não era segredo para ninguém que o líder dos Taichi desaprovava a atitude de seus companheiros de time, que escolheram apoiar Shinji Ueno em uma luta com conotações suicidas. Ele não gostava do líder dos Kita no Ookami, e não apenas porque ele ganhara de Yoshiyuki em uma semifinal – Koichi seria muito infantil se o fizesse. Sua relutância em se aliar a Ueno devia-se em grande parte ao tipo de energia que rodeava o garoto, a marca dos que, assim como ele, tiveram que amadurecer muito depressa e passar por treinamentos que crianças de sua idade não deveria nem saber que existiam. Ele, Ueno e os Soldier of Russia eram similares neste aspecto, e por isso o garoto relutava em se aproximar dele.

Pensar no mestre de Kid Dragoon por este ângulo inevitalvemente forçava-o a pensar em Hajime Yuy. Durante um treino, pensar no homem que ele mais odiava não era exatamente uma coisa ruim, seus golpes sempre acabam mais precisos e fortes quando ele o fazia.

O fato de Hajime e Koichi serem pai e filho já não era mais tão importante depois dos quase quinze anos de relações conturbadas e dois meses de confronto direto no último campeonato mundial. O líder dos Taichi não considerava mais aquele homem como seu pai há muito tempo, sua relação sanguínea era apenas um capricho de algum Deus com péssimo senso de humor. Hajime era seu rival, o oponente que ele precisava derrotar. Pouco lhe importava se o homem continuava desaparecido depois de quatro meses de investigações, ele sabia que um dia ele mesmo acharia Hajime Yuy, e quando este dia chegasse os dois poderiam finalmente acertar suas contas.

- Koichi! Koichi! – Exclamou Yukio Yuy, chamando o neto de volta à realidade. Apesar de estar próximo de completar seus sessenta e seis anos de vida, o avô de Koichi conservava a força e vitalidade de um jovem de metade da sua idade, o que era um requisito de sobrevivência necessário para treinar alguém como seu neto, que aos quatorze anos de idade e 1,82 m de altura podia derrotar homens com o dobro de seu tamanho. – Koichi, você quer lesionar seu treinador e ter que ficar sem treinar pelas próximas semanas? Eu não lembro de ter dado permissão para extravasar seus instintos assassinos ainda.

Ao ser repreendido pelo avô, Koichi parou de atacar. Como normalmente acontecia em seus treinamentos, o garoto liberara um pouco mais de força do que o aconselhavel para um treino leve ao pensar em Hajime Yuy, forçando Yukio contra a parede sem perceber.

- Me desculpe, vovô, eu vou prestar mais atenção nos meus golpes a partir de agora. - Sussurrou a voz controlada do líder dos Taichi, preparando-se para recomeçar seus ataques assim que seu avô desse a ordem.

- Eu sei que você costuma pensar em Hajime durante os treinos, Koichi, mas se não tomar cuidado, nem mesmo eu vou conseguir pará-lo. Vamos encerrar o treinamento por hoje, amanhã continuamos. – Declarou Yukio, encarando o neto com seu olhar autoritário. A realçao de Koichi foi imediata:

- Ainda é cedo, vovô, nós podemos treinar mais.

- Não, não podemos. Estamos aqui há quatro horas, seu corpo deve estar perto do limite mesmo que não queira admitir. – Quando Koichi abriu a boca para interromper, Yukio calou-o. – Você ainda tem quatorze anos, Koichi, não vai te fazer bem treinar demais. Já é hora do almoço, nós precisamos fazer Yoshiyuki comer agora.

Yukio sabia que ao mencionar o neto mais novo, o mais velho imediatamente se acalmaria. A apatia de Yoshiyuki chegava a tal ponto que o garotinho se recusava a comer a não ser que seu irmão e seu avô o forçassem a isso. Nem mesmo chocolate era capaz de abrir seu apetite. Três vezes por dia, no café da manhã, almoço e jantar, Yukio e Koichi passavam pelo menos meia hora argumentando com o garotinho até convencê-lo a aceitar a refeição.

Como o mestre de Ceres se recusava a deixar o quarto, nem ele nem Koichi estavam indo para a escola. O irmão mais velho estava decidido a voltar apenas quando seu irmão se recuperasse, não queria dar aos seus professores a satisfação de vê-lo em sala sem o pequeno gênio ao seu lado. Assim como o irmão, ele estava bem ciente do ponto de vista dos professores, que se recusavam a aceitar que uma criança de seis anos pudesse passar oito anos de escola e ainda figurar entre os melhores alunos da sala.

Yoshiyuki ganhou seu almoço. Koichi voltou a treinar – sem o avô – logo após terminar de comer. Os irmãos Yuy não viam a necessidade de sair de casa ou de se comunicar com seus amigos uma vez que eles provavelmente estavam ocupados ajudando Shinji Ueno. A rotina da família não mudou muito no restante da semana, a não ser pelo telefonema do diretor da escola exigindo que os irmãos voltassem a estudar. Sem outra alternativa, Koichi se viu acordando cedo na segunda-feira de manhã, vestindo seu uniforme e se despedindo do avô e irmão menor rumo à Juunan Chuugakko, sua escola em Akihabara, tentando se preparar para a chuva de perguntas e provocações que o aguardavam em sala de aula.

* * *

A luta final entre Rumiko e Shinji havia sido há uma semana, porém o inusitado resultado ainda não fora esquecido pelos fãs do esporte. Koichi não havia nem sequer se aproximado do portão da escola antes de ser abordado por colegas curiosos. O assunto das perguntas variava: da extensão do poder de Shinji Ueno até o orgulho ferido dos campeões mundiais derrotados por ele, enquanto o fã-clube de Yoshiyuki perseguia-o tentando saber quando o garotinho estaria de volta.

Sim, Yoshiyuki tinha um fã-clube. Sim, o fã-clube era povoado por garotas de todas as idades que idolatravam sua carinha fofinha, sua inteligência e seu amor por chocolates. E sim, elas eram sem dúvida o grupo de garotas mais irritantes de toda a escola, ao menos para Koichi.

- Eu já disse que não vou responder nenhuma pergunta. Saiam da minha frente antes que eu decida mostrar porquê eu ganhei o campeonato nacional de karatê por dois anos seguidos. – A ameaça do líder dos Taichi, combinada com sua voz firme e intimidadora, encarregou-se de afastar qualquer companhia indesejada no caminho para a sala de aula. Uma vez dentro da sala da turma 3-A, o garoto sabia que estaria livre de encomodações, uma vez que seus colegas o conheciam a tempo suficiente para saber que não devia falar com ele a não ser que ele se aproximasse primeiro. Mesmo estando fora por todo o segundo ano, a reputação que contruíra em seu ano de novato – antes de se juntar aos Taichi e tornar-se um ser mais "sociável" – ainda persistia entre seus colegas, e ele não fazia questão de mudar isso.

Ao entrar na sala, porém, o líder dos Taichi não encontrou o ambiente calmo e quase relaxado, com colegas conversando em pequenos grupos à espera dos professores que normalmente caracterizava sua turma. Aquela segunda-feira no meio de abril aparentemente marcava não somente o seu retorno à escola, mas também o retorno de um colega que ele não via desde a partida para Hong Kong.

Praticamente escondido entre o amontoado de colegas que o cercavam, Makoto Umeragi conversava animadamente com os velhos colegas, gesticulando um pouco mais do que o necessário para dar um tom profissional ao seu pequeno discurso. Koichi e Umeragi não era exatamente amigos, conheciam-se desde a segunda série do Shoogakko, quando o líder dos Taichi mudara de escola após a partida de seus pais para a Rússia. Desde então, sua relação com o colega era de quase rivalidade, uma vez que os dois eram sempre os únicos a conseguir cem por cento em todos os testes de todas as matérias e a se sair bem em todos os esportes na educação física. A única diferença entre eles – que parecia estar ali apenas por capricho – era que, enquanto Koichi tornara-se um mestre na luta com mãos vazias, Umeragi dominava o clube de kendô, capaz de vencer até mesmo os alunos da Juunan Kookoo.

O Makoto Umeragi que se encontrava diante dele não havia mudado durante o peíodo de mais de ano em que os dois perderam contato: seu cabelo castanho continuava cortado curto e levemente despenteado, tinha o mesmo brilho levemente malicioso no olhar, a mesma habilidade para fazer discursos cativantes que chamavam a atenção de todos os seus colegas. Koichi precisou chegar bem perto do garoto para perceber a única grande mudança em seu colega, a razão pela qual ele demorara tanto tempo para aparecer em sala de aula: Makoto Umeragi estava em uma cadeira de rodas, com as pernas cobertas por um cobertor negro.

- Umeragi? O que... – Koichi começou a perguntar, levemente curioso. Não que ele estivesse preocupado ou fosse ficar com pena do colega, mas re-encontrar um conhecido depois de mais de um ano sem contato e achá-lo em uma cadeira de rodas deixaria qualquer um com vontade de fazer perguntas.

- O que aconteceu comigo? Ah, Yuy, nada demais, nada demais... – Ao começar a falar, Umeragi assumiu a postura de um orador profissional, como se a sua história fosse parte de um grande discurso dirigido a todas as pessoas do mundo. O garoto tinha o dom de tornar até mesmo a mais mundana das conversas em uma narrativa excitante, seu carisma atraía professores e alunos sem distinção e sua inteligência contribuía para dar a impressão de que ele sabia mais do que qualquer um sobre qualquer assunto. – Um pequeno acidente na noite de ano novo, minha mãe jogando o carro no precipício pra que o meu pai não pudesse mais ficar com a gente. Sabe como são esses casais em vias de se separar... discutindo sobre tudo, querendo tudo... Ela só queria evitar que o meu pai ficasse comigo depois de passar os últimos anos sem nos dar atenção. O mais puro amor de mãe, eu diria... Infelizmente pra ela, eu sobrevi, e meu pai ficou comigo agora que ela não faz mais parte deste mundo...

Algumas meninas que estavam por perto suspiraram, colocando em palavras exatamente o quão tocadas estavam pelas palavras de seu colega. Em meio aos suspiros e babações, Koichi conseguiu perceber mais uma pequena mudança, esta quase imperceptível: apesar de suas palavras, o acidente deixara suas marcas no antigo Makoto Umeragi, contaminando seus sorrisos – maliciosos ou não – e seu olhar aguçado e alerta com uma sombra negra e amarga, alimentada pela tristeza e o desespero que o garoto conseguia esconder tão bem em suas palavras enfeitadas. Se Koichi não fosse tão bom em ler as expressões alheias, ele mesmo não teria percebido essa mudança.

- Eu ouvi dizer que a nossa turma ganhou um aluno novo esse ano, é verdade, Yuy? Um certo bebê que saiu do berçário direto para o Chuugakko com um empurraõzinho da família superpoderosa? – Os olhos de Umeragi estavam totalmente concentrados em seu rival. Mesmo com a nova sombra de pensamentos negativos, Makoto Umeragi continuava sendo Makoto Umeragi, seu hábito de provocar Koichi sempre que possível não poderia desaparecer com um simples acidente automobilístico. – É uma pena que ele não está aqui hoje, eu queria tanto conhecê-lo... Será que o bebê cansou de bancar a criança grande resolveu voltar para creche?

A única coisa que impediu Koichi de avançar contra o colega foi a entrada do professor de geografia em sala. O professor sorriu ao perceber Umeragi de volta em seu lugar de costume, na carteira a frente de Koichi. Não era segredo para ninguém em Juunan Chuugakko que Daichi Arai gostava muito do garoto, favorecendo-o sempre que possível por qualquer motivo. Só faltava a Arai-sensei fundar uma religião para Makoto Umeragi, tamanha sua idolatria. Em comparação, seu ódio por Koichi já era praticamente uma lenda na escola, não havia uma única aula em que o primogênito dos Yuy não fosse forçado a se retirar por algum motivo besta. Como era de se esperar, a aparição de Yoshiyuki servira para reforçar ainda mais esse ódio, que passou a ser dirigida à família Yuy como um todo. O fato de Koichi estar presente sem seu irmão menor deixava-o tão ou mais satisfeito que o retorno de Umeragi.

- Sentem-se todos e não façam nenhum barulho enquanto eu faço a chamada. – A ordem era um tanto desnecessária, uma vez que todos os alunos já se encontravam sentados e em silêncio. Assim que todos os nomes foram chamados, o professor se levantou, caminhando até a carteira de seu aluno favorito com um grande sorriso no rosto. – Classe, hoje é um dia especial, como podem ver. Depois de cinco meses afastado de nós, a mente mais brilhantes desta sala de aula está de volta ao nosso convívio diário. Vamos aplaudir o nosso guerreiro que passou cinco meses em uma batalha de vida ou morte para estar presente aqui no dia de hoje! Vamos aplaudir Umeragi-kun!

A classe obedeceu imediatamente, com a maioria dos alunos aplaudindo tão entusiasmadamente quanto o professor. Koichi foi o único que se recusou a juntar e separar as palmas de suas mãos mais do que duas vezes consecutivas, o suficiente para atrair a atenção de Arai-sensei:

- Ora, Yuy-kun, o que houve? Esqueceu como se aplaude? – Provocou o professor, dando um passo a frente para ficar mais perto de seu aluno mais odiado. – Ou será que você está tão tristinho porque seu irmãozinho foi mandado de volta para a pré-escola que não consegue mais dar demonstrações de felicidade?

- Yoshiyuki não voltou para a pré-escola, Arai-sensei. – Koichi encarou o professor com seu melhor olhar intimidador, que ele sabia que o homem poderia sentir mesmo com sua franja entre eles. Ele estava decidido a não engolir a provocação ou perder o controle dessa vez. – Eu sinto ter que acabar com o seu natal antecipado, mas a única razão pela qual ele não está mais vindo pra aula é porque ele não está em condições físicas de comparecer depois da luta nas semifinais do campeonato.

- Condições físicas, você disse? – Makoto virou o rosto para encará-lo, sorrindo provocativamente. – Achei que o grande Koichi Yuy fosse capaz de arranjar uma desculpa melhor para a covardia do bebê. Como você pode ver, _eu _estou fisicamente incapacitado, e nem por isso deixei de cumprir a minha obrigação de estudante esforçado e inteligente.

Um segundo foi o tempo que Koichi demorou para tomar sua decisão: ele não queria cair nas provocações do professor de geografia, mas responder a Umeragi era uma atividade que ele quase apreaciava:

- É melhor você manter a sua boca bem fechada daqui pra frente, Umeragi, se não eu vou me esquecer de que você não pode andar e vou te fazer voar.

Como Arai-sensei estava exatamente entre os dois garotos nessa hora, não foi nenhuma surpresa vê-lo sorrindo largamente ao mandar Koichi para o corredor acompanhado de um sermão de quinze minutos sobre discriminação e falta de sensibilidade com o colega desfavorecido, o qual foi completamente ignorado pelo líder dos Taichi.

* * *

No caminho de volta para casa, depois de mais algumas horas de tortura psicológica ao lado de seu antigo rival, Koichi pôde pensar pela primeira vez no único ponto positivo que a volta de Umeragi trouxera para sua vida: com ele por perto, ninguém mais pareceu interessado no sumiço de Yoshiyuki ou na derrota dos irmãos Yuy nas semifinais do torneio japonês. Umeragi definitivamente sabia como chamar a atenção e atrair seguidores, seu poder persuasivo era impressionante.

Talvez essa habilidade fosse genética. O pai de Umeragi, o homem que "abandonara" a família por seu emprego, era o dono de uma empresa do ramo de tecnologia chamada ShinTec. A empresa entrara sorrateira no mercado, comercializando um ou outro produto semelhante ao fabricado por empresas mais conhecidas, até começar a crescer em ritmo acelerado nos últimos dois anos. O sucesso da ShinTen se devia à habilidade de seu proprietário de negociar, vender e comprar ações de outras empresas, tornando-se o principal acionista de muitas delas, até forçá-las a fundirem-se com a sua ShinTec. Os profissionais do mundo dos negócios apelidavam Ichirou Umeragi de "Papa Tudo" da tecnologia, o insaciável comedor de empresas e apropriador de idéias. Todas essas negociações não seriam possíveis se o homem não possuísse o dom da oratória e um incrível poder persuasivo. A ShinTec crescera tanto que já possuía inclusive filiais no exterior, na China, na Rússia, na Coréia do Sul e na Índia, e já havia planos para futuras expansões.

* * *

- Como foi na escola, Nii-chan? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki assim que ouviu o irmão entrar no quarto. Ele continuava sentado em seu _futon _com as coisas encostadas na parede de madeira, observando o jardim pelo espaço deixado pela porta de correr que no momento encontrava-se aberta. Apesar de perguntar, o garotinho não parecia realmente interessado na resposta.

- O de sempre. Arai-sensei me colocou pra fora em cinco minutos de aula, seu pequeno fã-clube quase me atrasou pra chegar na sala e nenhum dos nossos colegas teve coragem de perguntar como você estava. – Koichi sentou-se ao lado do irmão, pegando sua mão que não estava engessada e colocando entre as suas em uma rara demonstração de afeto. Ele também olhava para o jardim, preferindo esperar até que Yoshiyuki o encarasse para encará-lo de volta. – Ah, e um antigo colega meu que estava no hospital voltou para a escola hoje também. Ao menos ele atraiu a atenção que de outra maneira seria dirigida a mim.

- Você disse para os professores que eu não vou mais voltar? – Perguntou o irmão menor, tentando desvencilhar sua mão das do irmão. Em resposta, Koichi segurou-o ainda mais forte, passando um de seus braços pelos ombros do garotinho. O líder dos Taichi não era de usar demonstrações físicas de afeto, normalmente esse papel era de seu irmão e amigos, porém o estado de Yoshiyuki exigia uma inversão nos papéis.

- Eu jamais vou dizer uma coisa dessas, Yoshiyuki.

- Mas por que? Por que, Nii-chan, se eu já disse que não quero mais voltar? – Yoshiyuki finalmente encarou o irmão. Seus olhos grandes e não mais brilhantes estavam úmidos, agitados, diferentes do olhar sem vida que o garotinho vinha sustentando por mais de uma semana. – Se eu já decidi que só volto pro terceiro ano quando eu tiver idade e capacidade pra estar no terceiro ano...

- Você já tem capacidade, Yoshiyuki. – Em contraste com a agitação e fragilidade do irmão menor, o maior dos dois mostrava-se calmo e firme, resoluto, porém ainda assim gentil e atencioso. Somente Yoshiyuki conhecia esse lado de seu irmão, e em outros tempos teria tentado convencê-lo a mostrá-lo aos outros também. – E, se eu não me engano, até semana passada você achava bem divertido ter colegas de classe com mais que o dobro de sua idade.

- Mas...

- Está na hora de você voltar também, Yoshiyuki, você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

Os irmãos não trocaram mais palavras. Ao invés disso, permaneceram por horas em silêncio, abraçados observando o reflexo do sol aos poucos sumir de seu jardim.

_**

* * *

**_

Yoshiyuki:

_Ah-há! XD Finalmente estamos de volta! XD Achei que esse dia nunca chegaria! XD_

_**Makoto: **__Hey, o que houve com o bebê depressivo que se recusa a voltar pra escola? O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__O Jamie bem que tentou me deixar depressivo no off-talk até o capítulo que eu devo voltar a ser eu mesmo, mas aí eu enchi o saco e mandei os planos dele pra lua! XDDD_

_**James: **__Isso não foi justo, Yoshiyuki... i.i_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Foi sim! XD Eu sou o pesonagem mais bunitinho, fofinho, carismático e bom-de-apertar da história, eu não posso ficar pra sempre como um ser depressivo! XD E eu sei que o meu fã-clube concorda! XDDD_

_(Fã-clube do Yoshiyuki berrando coisas histéricas na platéia)_

_**James: **__Droga. Odeio quando as criancinhas bunitinhas, fofinhas, carismáticas e boas-de-apertar são mais espertas do que eu... u.ú_

_(James some do off-talk)_

_**Jing Mei: **__Hey, vocês já perceberam que agora que o Umeragi entrou na história o Núcleo de Personagens que Ainda Não Apareceram na História tem só mais dois personagens? O.õ_

_(Os dois personagens do Núcleo dos Personagens que Ainda Não Apareceram na História acenando para o público com os olhos cobertos por uma tarja preta)_

_**Julian: **__E já perceberam que a gente só está inventando motivos idiotas invadir o off-talk? _

_**Jing Mei: **__Ara, ara, não é isso que os vilões fazem? n.n'_

_**Satsuki: **__Eu não vou permitir que os vilões estraguem o off-talk do Yoshiyuki! Se vocês insistirem em continuar aparecendo, vão ter que se ver comigo! (Satsuki determinada com os olhos em chamas)_

_**Ann: **__É isso aí, vai, Satsuki! _

_**Cathy: **__Acaba com essazinha aí! _

_**Nathaliya: **__Mostra pra ela do que você é feita!_

_(Ann, Cathy e Nathaliya torcendo com os pom-pons da Alice)_

_(Satsuki entra em modo bersek e detona a Jing Mei)_

_(Julian, Makoto e todo mundo que já apareceu no off-talk e não faz parte da torcida da Satsuki ou põe "XD" em cada fim de frase saem correndo de medo)_

_**Ann: **__Ahá! Eu sabia que o nosso treinamento especial ia dar certo! Parabéns, meninas!_

_(Ann, Cathy e Nathaliya comemoram o sucesso de seu plano de transformar a Satsuki em uma guerreira feminista assustadora)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Nee-chans! XDD Vocês por aqui! XDD (Yoshiyuki abraça as quatro) Agora que estamos só nós no off-talk, será que vocês querem me ajudar a fazer o próximo quizz? XDD_

_**Nathaliya: **__Você vai fazer o quizz de hoje? O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Vou! XDD Se o Takashi pode, eu também posso! XD Esse é meu capítulo especial, não é? XDDD_

_(Fã-clube do Yoshiyuki concordando no fundo)_

_**Nathaliya: **__E quanto à Rumiko? O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ah... ela tá aproveitando as férias com o Toshihiro em algum lugar secreto...XDD_

_(Rumiko e Toshihiro em algum lugar secreto tomando banho de sol e nadando na piscina olímpica)_

_Não disse? XDDDDDDD_

_**Ann: **__E o que nós devemos fazer? _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Vocês podem começar trazendo nosso Convidado Oculto, e depois podem construir um barreira para evitar que o Ser Desconhecido do off-talk passado faça muita confusão na hora de se revelar! XDD_

_**Cathy: **__Isso significa que já advinharam a identidade do Ser Desconhecido?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Sim. XD Por isso ele vai ter que aparecer em algum momento do off-talk para se revelar. XDD Quando isso acontecer, para evitar que ele atrapalhe o meu momento como entrevistador bunitinho, fofinho, carismático e bom de apertar, eu vou precisar das minhas melhores seguranças feministas preparadas! XDDD_

_**Nathaliya: **__Nós ficaremos felizes em ajudar! ò.ó_

_**Ann: **__O Yosihyuki pode até ter ficado bonzinho depois do fim da primeira faze, mas que ele ainda tem traços de vilãozinho, ele tem... O.O'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Faz parte do meu charme! XDDDD_

_**Convidado Oculto: **__(Falando de trás de uma tela branca) Vocês pretendem me entrevistar hoje ou vão deixar para o off-talk que vem? O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Calma, calma, eu já ia fazer isso! XDD Seguranças! XDD_

_(Ann e Cathy se colocam ao lado do Convidado Oculto) _

_(Nathaliya se posiciona à espera do Ser Desconhecido)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Agora sim vamos começar! XDD (Yoshiyuki vestido de apresentador de programa de auditório com um microfone na mão) Para essas nossas perguntas, você tem que escolher uma opção entre as cinco que eu vou te dar para servir de resposta, então fique bem atento! XD_

_**Convidado Oculto: **__Hey, que tipo de quizz é esse em que as respostas são pré-determinadas? O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Um quizz divertido! XDD Primeira pergunta! XD (Todo mundo em silêncio para ouvir o Yoshiyuki) Você tem uma fera-bit? Alternativas: a) Sim. b) Não. c) Talvez. d) Todas as anteriores e) Nenhuma das anteriores) XDDDD_

_**Convidado Oculto: **__Por que eu não desconfiei que apareceriam esse tipo de alternativas... O.O''' _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Pára de reclamar das minhas alternativas e escolhe uma! XDDD_

_**Convidado Oculto: **__Alternativa A. ¬¬''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Muito bem! XDD Próxima pergunta! XDD O que você acha dos seus irmãos? XD Alternativas: a) Eu amo meus irmãos. b) Algum dia eu ainda vou cometer um ato ilícito contra o meu irmão. c) Irmãos? Eu não tenho irmãos. d) Todas as anteriores. e) Nenhuma das anteriores._

_**Convidado Oculto: **__Não vou comentar dessa vez... ¬¬'' Alternativa A. _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Muito bem, muito bem... XDD Agora... Quantos países você já visitou? Alternativas: a) Nunca saí da minha cidade. b) 2-5 c) mais do que 5 d) Todas as anteriores e) Nenhuma das anteriores._

_**Convidado Oculto: **__Dessa vez é C. _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Que bom, achei que fóssemos ficar em A, A, A, A, o tempo todo... XDD As alternativas pra próxima pergunta são: a) Nem sempre. b) O tempo todo c) Nunca d) Todas as anteriores e)nenhuma das anteriores. Qual é a pergunta? XDDD_

_**Convidado Oculto: **__Cuma? O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Eu te dei as respostas, agora você dá a pergunta. XDD Diga a primeira coisa que vem na sua cabeça que se encaixa nas alternativas! XDD_

_**Convidado Oculto: **__Hum... É você quem troca frauda? O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Gostei da pergunta! XDD Na verdade, eu ia perguntar se você come chocolate antes do café da manhã, mas essa pergunta é legal também! XDD E qual a sua resposta? _

_**Convidado Oculto: **__Erm... eu estou tentado a responder A, embora eu saiba que a C esteja mais próxima da verdade... n.n'' E se você fosse responder a sua pergunta, o que você responderia? O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__B, claro! XDDDDD_

_**Convidado Oculto: **__Que óbvio... Não precisava ter pergutado... ¬¬''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Próxima pergunta! XD Qual dessas letras de música melhor caracterisa você? Alternativas: a) "Sou filho único, tenho minha casa pra morar" b) "Mamãe eu quero! Mamãe eu quero! Mamãe eu quero mamar! Dá a chupeta! Dá a chupeta! Dá a chupeta pro bebê não chorar!" c) "Garçon, aqui, nessa mesa de bar, você já cansou de escutar centenas de casos de amor" d) Todas as anteriores e) Nenhuma das anteriores. XD_

_**Convidado Oculto: **__Acho que eu sou obrigado a ir com a E dessa vez.. O.O'_

_**Yoshiyuki: "**__E'? XD Neste caso, eu serei obrigado a mandar mais uma série de alternativas! __XDD A) "Can you feel the love tonight" B) "I just can't wait to be King" C) "Hakuna Matata" D)Todas as anteriores E) Nenhuma das anteriores. __XDD _

_**Convidado Oculto: **__Por que todas essas músicas são do Rei Leão? O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Porque criancinhas bunitinhas, fofinhas, carismáticas e boas de apertar como eu que fazem essas perguntas precisam fazer alguma coisa no universo infantil que reflita sua situação! XDDD_

_**Convidado Oculto: **__¬¬''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Vai responder ou não vai? XDD_

_**Convidado Oculto: **__Acho que não tenho outra escolha... Acho que antes de 2003 eu teria respondido C, mas agora... é A com certeza! XDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Oh, você colocou um "XD" no fim da frase! XDD _

_**Convidado Oculto: **__Por que? Não posso? ò.ó_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Claro que pode! XD Quanto mais pessoas fazendo "XD" no fim da frase, melhor! XDD_

_**Convidado Oculto: **__Ah, tá! XDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__XDD_

_**Convidado Oculto: **__XDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__XDD_

_**Convidado Oculto: **__XDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__XDD_

_**Convidado Oculto: **__XDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__XDD_

_**Convidado Oculto: **__XDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__XDD_

_**Convidado Oculto: **__XDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__XDD_

_**Convidado Oculto: **__XDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__XDD_

_**Convidado Oculto: **__XDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__XDD_

_**Convidado Oculto: **__XDD_

_("XD" interrompido pelo barulho de alguma coisa se chocando contra outra coisa)_

_(Yoshiyuki e Convidado Oculto param de fazer "XD" pra tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo)_

_(Close na Nathaliya brincando de torrar um Ser Misterioso)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Nathaliya, o que você está fazendo? XD_

_**Nathaliya: **__Você me mandou impedir a invasão do Ser Misterioso, então eu decidi prendê-lo da maneira mais conveniente... ò.ó_

_**Ser Misterioso: **__Por favor, me ajuuuuuudem! (amarrado em cima de uma fogueira)_

_**Isaac: **__(Aparece fazendo pose de herói)_

_**Ser Misterioso: **__Isaac, você veio me salvar! 8D_

_**Isaac: **__Na verdade, eu vim aqui pra dizer que, já que você é o mestre do fogo, você devia ser capaz de se livrar desta sozinho, não estou certo? n.x Fora que eu não sou idiota de querer mexer com a Nathaliya... n.x_

_**Ser Misterioso: **__Hey, eu achei que você fosse meu irmão! Isso não é justo! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Mas ele tá certo, você É o mestre do fogo. XDD_

_**Ser Misterioso: **__Tem razão! (Chamas começam a ser controladas pelo Ser Misterioso e queimam as cordas para libertá-lo) Eu sou Ken Urashima, o Mestre do Fogo, e não vai ser uma chaminha boba como essa que vai me derrotar! 8DDDD_

_**Nathaliya: **__Ah, é? Isso é que veremos! ò.ó _

_(Ken e Nathaliya começam uma guerra de lança-chamas)_

_(Beybladers saem de perto dos dois e deixam eles botarem fogo no cenário_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__(Correndo pra longe do fogo com o Convidado Oculto do lado) Última pergunta de hoje: Qual a frase mais apropriada para uma situação como essa? Alternativas: a) "Socorro, mamãe!" b) "Pernas, pra que te quero!" c) "Sai da frente que atrás vem gente!" d) Todas as anteriores e) nenhuma das anteriores. XDDD_

_**Convidado Oculto: **__Quer saber, dessa vez eu fico com a D!! _

_**Isaac: **__Ah, é? Pois eu tenho outra alternativa... _

_SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!! n.x_

_OWARI!! _

_

* * *

_

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	26. Conversas

**Nota do James: **Tá bom, tá bom, podem me xingar à vontade. Eu sei que demorei demais pra postar esse capítulo, e agora a fic tá toda atrasada de novo. ç.ç

Eu tinha perdido a minha inspiração por causa dos exames, por isso achei melhor para de escrever por uns tempos, achei que era uma idéia melhor do que escrever porcarias que não me deixariam contente, ainda mais nesta parte da história.

Mas agora que os meus exames acabaram e eu estou de férias até o aniversário da Satsuki (XDDDD) eu estou definitivamente de volta para tirar o atraso. Eu naõ sei se esse capítulo ficou exatamente como eu queria, mas ao menos eu consegui voltar a escrever essa coisa.

Agora é uma corrida para tirar o atraso! Aproveitem a volta de Beyblade 2 - Os Antecessores e não se esqueçam dos reviews!

* * *

CAPÍTULO XXV

CONVERSAS

Apesar de sua conversa com o irmão após a escola, Koichi mais uma vez estava sozinho ao sair de casa na terça-feira. Yoshiyuki ainda não se dizia pronto para voltar, embora estivesse um pouco mais pensativo sobre o assunto e aceitasse todas as ofertas de chocolate que seu Nii-chan e seu avô lhe faziam.

- Oh, Yuy, que surpresa encontrá-lo por aqui! – No meio do caminho para a escola, um carro preto parou ao seu lado na calçada e o vidro do banco do passageiro baixou, revelando o rosto de Makoto Umeragi e sua voz cínica que contradizia suas palavras. – Que tal me acompanhar até a sala de aula?

Conhecendo seu colega, Koichi sabia que o convite não era apenas um simples e desinteressado pedido. Vagamente interessado no que quer que Umeragi pudesse querer com ele, o líder dos Taichi aceitou a proposta. Não tinha nada a perder, afinal o garoto na cadeira de rodas não poderia representar nenhum perigo a ele. O motorista de Umeragi saiu do carro e ajudou seu patrão a arrumar a cadeira na calçada.

- Agora você me leva até a sala, Yuy. – Ordenou Umeragi, sorrindo maliciosamente ao encarar o colega nos olhos. – Por favor.

- Era só isso que você tinha em mente ou eu ainda vou ter que aturar algo mais além dessa pífia tentativa de humilhação? – Perguntou Koichi de volta, já esperando por esse tipo de pedido. Sua relação com o colega debilitado nunca fora das melhores, Umeragi via-o como um rival e por isso não perdia nenhuma oportunidade para tentar humilhá-lo ou desacreditá-lo na frente de alunos e professores. Sendo assim, ter de desfilar pela escola como uma espécie de servente do garoto não era exatamente surpreendente. – A estada no hospital congelou seu cérebro, por um acaso? Você costumava ser melhor do que isso. – Felizmente para Koichi, as situações previsíveis sempre tinham respostas prontas.

- Não é muito educado tocar em um assunto tão delicado na frente de alguém que passou cinco longos e agoniantes meses preso a uma cama, você sabe disso, Yuy. – O novo draminha de Umeragi também não foi exatamente uma surpresa, considerando que ele era um verdadeiro mestre em acrescentar tons dramáticos e melancólicos aos seus discursos sem torná-los exagerados. Esse novo draminha era tão real que alguns alunos passando pela calçada ao lado da dupla pararam para encarar Koichi com caras feias. – Mas você está enganado. Como você logo vai descobrir, o hospital fez tudo, menos danificar a minha inteligência. Na verdade, eu acho que estou até melhor do que antes...

- Vá direto ao ponto. Eu sei que não foi para falar do hospital que você me chamou. – Interrompeu Koichi, ríspido. A dupla estava praticamente diante dos portões da Juunan Chuugakko, dando a Koichi uma desculpa para cortar as partes desnecessárias do discurso do colega.

- Hum... parece que alguém acordou do lado errado da cama hoje... – Umeragi riu de seu próprio comentário, voltando a falar somente depois que ele e seu colega haviam cruzado os portões. – Você ficou tanto tempo fora, Yuy, eu estou curioso para saber o que aconteceu com você ano passado. Você é o campeão mundial de beyblade agora, não estou certo?

- Sim. – Koichi não elaborou mais a resposta para apressar o colega. Se ele quizesse chegar ao fundo da conversa antes de entrar em sala de aula, precisava ser rápido.

- E você e a sua equipe e todas as outras equipes que participaram das finais possuem aqueles monstros chamados feras-bit, certo?

- Sim. – Por baixo de sua franja, Koichi ergueu uma sobrancelha. Apesar de sua "rivalidade" com Umeragi, nunca o vira lutando com beyblades, por isso não conseguia entender o súbito interesse do garoto em saber sobre feras-bit e o campeonato mundial.

- É realmente uma pena eu não ter conseguido ver a última luta. Sabe como é, eu estava ocupado sendo arremessado em um barranco por uma mãe suicida. – Umeragi suspirou dramaticamente, fingindo limpar uma lágrima de sua face. – Mas eu fiquei sabendo que seu oponente era o garotinho que deveria estar estudando com a gente... seu irmão menor, o bebê.

Bingo. Umeragi havia chegado ao ponto principal da conversa, ou ao menos assim seu colega pensava. O líder dos Taichi sentiu suas mãos apertarem a cadeira com mais força do que o necessário enquanto ele se controlava para não apertar o pescoço do colega indefeso. Por que as pessoas não podiam deixar ele e seu irmão em paz por um momento? Era tão difícil assim esquecer que eles existiam? Antes que Koichi pudesse dizer alguma coisa, porém, Umeragi continuou:

- Eu ouvi boatos de que a fera-bit do pirralhinho metido é uma cópia da sua, é verdade? E que ela mesmo assim está entre as mais poderosas do mundo?

Koichi relaxou com a surpresa. Umeragi aparentemente não o chamara para provocar Yoshiyuki e chamá-lo de bebê, mas sim para falar de Ceres e das outras feras-bit. O líder dos Taichi naquele momento não soube o que pensar sobre o fato; era a primeira vez que o colega demonstrava tanto interesse em beyblades e feras-bit. Achando as perguntas mais estranhas do que perigosas, Koichi não omitiu nada em sua resposta:

- Sim, Ceres é uma cópia de Fenhir, um pouco modificada para se adaptar à pesonalidade de Yoshiyuki. As feras-bit de todos os Soldier of Russia são cópias, na verdade, e todas passaram pelo mesmo processo. E como a equipe do meu irmão ficou em segundo no campeonato, eu temo que elas realmente estejam entre as mais fortes.

- Ah, interessante. Obrigado por dividir comigo essas informações, Yuy, obrigado mesmo. – O sorriso de Umeragi se ampliou, embora Koichi não pudesse vê-lo por estar empurrando a cadeira. A dupla finalmente chegou na sala de aula. – Oh, parece que chegamos finalmente. Obrigado pela carona, Yuy, foi muito bom falar com você.

Os dois não conversaram mais pelo resto do dia. Durante o almoço, quando os alunos se dirigiram ao refeitório, Umeragi foi cercado por outros estudantes do terceiro ano que queriam aprender com ele as matérias que os professores não sabiam explicar direito. Como acontecia em todos os seus anos escolares, Makoto Umeragi rapidamente estabelecera seu fã-clube de alunos mais do que dispostos a babar em seus sapatos e absorver cada uma de suas palavras sem parar para pensar. Ele ensinava aos colegas mais do que os professores jamais conseguiriam expremer em suas cabeças, e em troca estabelecia uma legião de fãs e apoiadores que poderiam muito bem servir-lhe de exército particular no caso de alguma ameaça externa.

* * *

O evento mais importante da quarta-feira foi uma prova surpresa de geografia, o presente de Arai-sensei para comemorar a volta de Umeragi. Além do garoto em questão, porém, ninguém mais pareceu gostar da "comemoração". Quando os resultados foram divulgados na sexta-feira, o nome Makoto Umeragi encabeçava a lista de classificação com cem por cento das respostas corretas. Koichi, não pela primeira vez, encontrou seu nome logo abaixo, no número 2, com meio ponto descontado de sua nota final por ele ter escrito para fora do espaço permitido.

Normalmente, Koichi teria imediatamente reclamado com o professor, iniciando uma discussão que o levaria até a sala do diretor, onde o garoto explicaria a situação e Arai-sensei seria obrigado a corrigir sua nota; essa era uma rotina que seguia cada prova de geografia desde o primeiro ano. Uma das razões pelas quais Arai-sensei odiava tanto Koichi era que ele se recusava a aceitar a sua autoridade de professor do mesmo jeito que os outros alunos faziam. O líder dos Taichi sempre o desafiava, nunca o obedecia e sempre arranjava uma maneira de contornar suas decisões. Desta vez, porém, Koichi não reclamou ao rebecer sua prova, colocando-a dentro de um caderno sem uma segunda olhada. Intrigado, Arai-sensei acabou pedindo que o garoto ficasse depois do final da aula para uma "conversinha".

- O que foi, Arai-sensei? – Perguntou Koichi assim que todos os alunos, incluindo Umeragi, deixaram a sala. Ele não estava encarando o professor, preferindo observar o rabisco de mapa mundi desenhado no quadro.

- Ah, digamos que eu esteja... curioso... sobre as suas razões para ignorar o seu 99,5 neste último teste... Por um acaso você resolveu crescer e aceitar a minha autoridade finalmente? Eu espero que seja isso mesmo, porque...

Arai-sensei se calou ao perceber o olhar intenso de seu aluno dirigido a ele:

- Não seja mais besta do que o senhor já é, sensei. – A palavra "sensei" recebeu uma ênfase sarcástica, fazendo com que Arai-sensei recolhesse o sorriso presunçoso que o acompanhava desde o começo da conversa. – Eu ainda acho o senhor o pior professor de geografia que eu já tive, minha opinião sobre o seu jeito de ensinar não mudou em nada de um ano pra cá.

Normalmente este era o momento em que Koichi seria mandado para a diretoria por desacato a autoridade. Desta vez, porém, Arai-sensei se conteve, controlando a sua raiva para tentar fazer Koichi perder a calma antes dele. Seu aluno mais metido nunca se mostrava irritado quando os dois discutiam, limitando-se a responder de forma seca e ácida a todas as críticas do professor. Por causa disso, vê-lo descontrolado seria quase como um prêmio, o suficiente para manter sua vontade de gritar e xingar o garoto sufocada em seu peito.

- Então o que foi que aconteceu desta vez? Por um acaso você está deprimido porque seu irmãozinho querido não esteve com você durante uma semana inteira? – Quando a expressão de Koichi se tornou ainda mais fechada, Arai-sensei sorriu internamente. Falar em Yoshiyuki era o jeito mais rápido de transpôr a fachada inexpressiva de Koichi Yuy.

- Meu irmão não tem nada a ver com isso. – Apesar das palavras, o tom de voz usado por Koichi sugeria que ele não estava exatamente falando a verdade. Uma das mudanças provocadas pelo campeonato mundial era que o garoto não mais conseguia esconder tão bem as emoções relacionadas às pessoas que para ele eram mais importantes, como Yoshiyuki ou Satsuki.

- Oh, será que é verdade? – O sorriso triunfante de Arai-sensei não estava mais escondido, seus olhos brilhavam e seus lábios despejavam malícia no momento que o professor percebeu estar realmente próximo de receber a recompensa por ser tantas vezes humilhado por um de seus alunos. Foi preciso um grande esforço para que suas próximas palavras saíssem de forma coerente – Será que o fato de o bebê ter finalmente aceitado a realidade e voltado para o berçário a que pertence não o está afetando em nada, Yuy-kun? Ah, agora que a ilusão acabou e a nossa turma de crianças grandes está livre do "geniozinho" eu me sinto tão mais feliz! Yoshiyuki-chan não pertece a essa turma, Yuy, e nunca pertencerá!

PAFT!

Arai-sensei foi jogado contra o quadro negro ao receber o impacto do tapa desferido por seu aluno. Koichi se movera tão rápido que o professor só percebeu o que estava vindo quando já era tarde demais e sua bochecha direita latejava enquanto ele sentia o gosto de sangue em sua boca, deixado por um ou dois dentes perdidos. Koichi não estava mais na sala quando o professor voltou a si e se lembrou de que deveria mandar o garoto para a diretoria por causa disso.

Koichi saiu correndo da sala assim que percebeu o que havia acabado de fazer. Agredir um professor, por mais imbecil que este professor fosse, não era algo que ele fazia com freqüência. Da última vez que levantara a mão contra um professor, seu avô fora chamado à escola para explicar como um garoto de apenas nove anos conseguira deixar o professsor de educação física incosciente com apenas um único soco no estômago.

Depois de percorrer todo o imenso corredor e cruzar os portões da escola em alta velocidade, Koichi parou ao virar a esquina, jogando seu corpo contra um muro de tijolos e sentando-se no chão para se acalmar. Arai-sensei estava provavelmente procurando por ele agora, ansioso para suspendê-lo ou expulsá-lo. Koichi havia ido longe demais e sabia disso; havia caído na provocação de seu professor, e o preço a pagar por isso não seria pequeno.

- Droga! O que está acontecendo comigo? Como o Arai-sensei conseguiu...? – Murmurou Koichi para si mesmo, observando as pessoas passando do outro lado da rua. O garoto logo ficou em silêncio novamente; ele sabia a resposta das suas indagações: Yoshiyuki estava demorando demais para se mexer, era chegada a hora de tomar medidas drásticas quanto a isso.

No caminho de volta para casa, Koichi passou em uma loja especializada em beyblades. Seu irmão teria uma pequena surpresa.

* * *

O líder dos Taichi foi direto para o quarto ao chegar em casa. Não foi uma surpresa encontrar Yoshiyuki sentado em seu futon observando o jardim, desligado completamente do resto do mundo. Sem fazer cerimônia, Koichi apanhou Ceres e instalou nele o novo e super-potente anel de ataque que custara toda a sua mesada. O garoto em seguida lançou a beyblade do irmão, que imediatamente foi para o lado de seu mestre.

- Ceres? Mas o que...? – Yoshiyuki sentiu o peão girando ao seu lado, virando-se para observá-lo. O canto de seus lábios ergue-se por um segundo antes retrair-se novamente, e Koichi tomou isso como um sinal de que era hora de se aproximar.

- Sua beyblade ganhou um novo anel de ataque, com certeza está mais forte agora. Por que não tenta chamar Ceres? Aposto que ele está com saudades de você. – Koichi sentou-se ao lado do irmão, passando um braço por seus ombros para trazê-lo mais para perto dele e da beyblade que girava.

- Eu... eu não posso mais chamar Ceres, Nii-chan... eu não sou...

- ... forte o suficiente? – Koichi sorriu levemente ao ver a expressão surpresa de seu irmãozinho. Ceres começou a descrever círculos ao redor dos garotos, dando a impressão de estar impaciente. – Acho que nós só vamos saber se você está certo ou não depois que tentarmos.

Yoshiyuki olhou de Koichi para Ceres, e de Ceres para Koichi. Seu irmão parecia seguro de suas palavras, e os movimentos frenéticos de sua beyblade pareciam dizer "ora, deixe de fazer cena e vamos lutar logo!". Sem outra alternativa, o garotinho chamou por seu monstro sagrado, que pela primeira vez em semanas irrompeu da beyblade roxa-escura em um show de luzes brilhantes. Quando as luzes se dissiparam, no entanto, não era o unicórnio roxo-escuro grande e imponente que estava parado diante dos irmãos Yuy, mas sim uma criatura pequena e pálida, semelhante a um pônei rescém-nascido. Os olhos de Yoshiyuki se arregalam com a visão do que sua fera-bit havia se tornado, porém Koichi pareceu não se impressionar, como se já esperasse por algo assim.

- Ceres! O que aconteceu com você? – Yoshiyuki imediatamente se levantou, indo até a criatura e abraçando-a com os olhos marejados. Seu peito doía ao ver o estado da fera-bit, e o fato de ele não saber o que estava acontecendo com ela não contribuía em nada para aliviar essa dor.

- Ele está assim porque sua fera-bit é um reflexo dos seu coração, Yoshiyuki. – Os irmãos Yuy voltaram-se para a porta do quarto, encontrando Yukio Yuy de pé observando-os com sua costumeira expressão séria. – Ceres foi feito para se ajustar perfeitamente a sua personalidade, por isso ele se alimenta das suas emoções e reflete o seu estado de espírito. É a sua alegria que dá força a ele, mas se você não está feliz...

- ... então Ceres fico fraco? – Completou o garotinho, ainda abraçado ao pescoço da criatura sagrada.

- Não apenas fraco, mas sua própria existência fica ameaçada. – Os olhos de Yoshiyuki se arregalaram ainda mais, e Ceres bateu sua pata contra o chão com força, como se quisesse protestar. – Ceres se alimenta de sua alegria; se ele não puder se alimentar por muito tempo, eu temo que não seja capaz de se manter.

- Por que, vovô? Por que Ceres pode sumir se eu deixar de ficar feliz e a fera-bit no Nii-chan e dos outros Taichi nunca passam por isso? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki, sentido a dor tranformar-se em medo ao perceber que estava próximo de perder seu monstro sagrado por culpa de sua depressão.

- É porque ele é uma cópia, não é? – Foi Koichi quem perguntou, levantando-se também para ficar próximo ao irmão. – Porque Ceres só pode existir para o Yoshiyuki, enquanto as nossas feras-bit são criaturas antigas que já passaram por vários mestres. Não estou certo, vovô?

- Exatamente. – Foi a vez de Yukio se aproximar de seus netos, passando a mão pelos cabelos do mais novo em uma rara demonstração de afeto. – Ceres nunca poderá ter outro mestre, e o mesmo vale para Ciesel, Castil e Comulk. Você é a única pessoa que pode dar-lhe poder e controlá-lo em uma luta. Sua fera-bit é especial, lembre-se disso, Yoshiyuki.

- Especial... – começou Yoshiyuki, encarando sua fera-bit nos olhos. Aos poucos, pequenas mudanças no corpo da criatura tornaram-se perceptíveis: seus olhos (azuis como os do mestre) voltaram a brilhar e seu corpo ganhou um leve tom arroxeado.

- ...assim como o mestre. – Completou Koichi, pousando sua mão no ombro do irmãozinho. – Não acha que agora nós já te demos razões suficientes para deixar de se pôr para baixo e de se subestimar? Se você não voltar amanhã pra escola, Arai-sensei vai finalmente conseguir me expulsar...

Ao falar em Arai-sensei, Koichi foi obrigado a contar para seu avô e seu irmão o que acontecera durante a aula de geografia. Ao terminar seu relato, Ceres estava do tamanho de um cavalo normal, seu chifre havia crescido novamete e seu corpo assumira uma tonalidade parecida com a de Fenhir. Yoshiyuki voltara a sorrir depois de imaginar a cara amassada de seu professor mais odiado e os buracos semelhantes aos seus onde deveriam estar os dentes perdidos, e parecia subitamente mais animado a voltar para a escola.

- É, Nii-chan, eu acho que eu já passei tempo demais longe da escola. Meu fã-clube deve estar com saudades, e eu tenho certeza que Ara-sensei vai ficar muito feliz em me ver de volta. Sem falar que eu estou realmente curioso sobre esse seu rival...

- Bem-vindo de volta, Yoshiyuki, bem-vindo de volta. – Sussurrou Koichi, observando seu irmão montar em Ceres e passear pelo quarto. As coisas estavam finalmente voltando a ser o que eram, o trauma causado por Shinji Ueno fora enfim superado.

* * *

_Yoshiyuki: Ahá, eu estou de volta pra valer! XDDDD E o Jamie demorou um mês pra postar isso! XDD Que vergooonha! XDDDDDDD_

_Umeragi: Ele nos ignorou completamente durante o mês inteiro, justamente quando achávamos que ele havia recuperado definitivamente o atraso na nossa história! Oh, que horror! Que vergonha! Isso não se faz, Jamie, isso não se faz... (Umeragi se fazendo de Drama Queen)_

_Umeragi: Hey, eu não sou Drama Queen! Eu sou um profissional das palavras! _

_(É, e eu sou um professor de economia. u.ú)_

_Toshihiro: Olha só! As Frases Entre Parênteses estão de novo se metendo no off-talk! O.O_

_(Não, eu não sou as Frases Entre Parênteses. Quer dizer, eu sou, já que estou escrevendo frases entre parênteses, mas eu não sou aquelas Frases Entre Parênteses que normalmente existem pra atazanar ainda mais a nossa vida e fazer papel de antagonistas no off-talk. Eu sou na verdade o Convidado Oculto do último off-talk que resolveu se apoderar das Frases Entre Parênteses para dar mais pistas de quem eu seja para as pessoas que não conseguiram adivinhar)_

_David: Porque ninguém conseguiu adivinhar quem era o Convidado Oculto, e olha que eles tiveram um mês pra pensar! XD _

_Lhana: Tadinhu do Convidado Oculto, eu tô até com peninha dele! XDD_

_(Oh, Lhana... XDD Eu estou babando de novo... XDD)_

_(Enfim, vamos deixar de falar de mim e fazer algo que realmente prestes neste off-talk! Toshihiro, conte-nos como foram as suas férias com a Rumiko naquele lugar sereto!)_

_(Hehehe, eu fiz o Toshihiro ficar vermelhão)_

_(Vamos lá, diga alguma coisa, Toshi-chan, vocês ficaram um mês tomando banho de sol e nadando na piscina olímpica, com certeza você tem bastante coisas pra contar!)_

_Toshihiro: Por que eu? ._

_(Porque eu adoro pegar no seu pé, você sabe disso!)_

_Vladmir: É, Toshihiro, parece que você não está com sorte hoje... u.ú_

_Toshihiro: Buáááá, o off-talk mal começou e eu já estou sendo constrangido por um Convidado Oculto que está usando as Frases Entre Parênteses pra pegar no meu pé! Isso não é justo! T.T_

_(Toshihiro chorando copiosamente, tadinho dele...)_

_Lily: Oh, vocês foram maus com o Toshihiro, rapazes! (Lily abraçando o Toshihiro para consolá-lo. Grrr, sai de perto da Lily, seu... seu...) _

_Toshihiro: Obrigado, Lily, você é a única pessoa que me entende! _

_(Blergh, a ceninha tá começando a ganhar ares indesejáveis. Cadê a Rumiko quando eu preciso dela?)_

_Elizabeth: Hoje não vai ser a Rumiko que vai apresentar o quiz._

_Christie: O quiz de hoje contará não com uma, mas com duas magníficas apresentadoras que tiveram seu aniversário ignorado há mais de um mês! Caso nosso querido e preguiçoso criador não estivesse atrasado seus planos por tanto tempo, esse off-talk que estamos fazendo agora seria postado na semana que contém o mais importante e festivo dia do ano! Ah, tivesse o Jamie seguido as regras que ele mesmo se colocou quando se comprometeu a publicar a nossa história, nós estaríamos agora celebrando o meu aniversário de dezessete anos! Ainda não acredito que uma data tão importante quanto essa tenha passado em branco... _

_Elizabeth: E o Jamie ignorou o meu aniversário também! Eu fiz quinze anos dois dias depois da Christie! E nós não tivemos festa, não tivemos bolo, não tivemos nada porque o Jamie se disse ocupado demais "estudando para os exames". Blé! (Beth mostrando a língua)_

_Elizabeth: Não me chama de Beth, você devia saber que essa não é uma boa idéia... (usando um bastão de beisebol em chamas pra me ameaçar)_

_(Gulp, a ameaça funcionou, eu não te chamo mais assim, Elizabeth...)_

_(Vou ficar quietinho pra não provocar a fera...)_

_Elizabeth: Melhor assim! n.n'_

_Toshihiro: Então... Porque o Jamie resolveu ignorar seus aniversários vocês vão ser as apresentadoras do quiz de hoje, é isso? O.õ_

_Elizabeth: Exatamente! XD_

_Nathaliya: E onde está a criatura misteriosa? O.õ_

_Criatura Misteriosa: Oi! :D_

_Todos: Oi! :D_

_(Criatura Misteriosa escondida por uma tela branca. Grande novidade... O.o')_

_Elizabeth: Criatura Misteriosa, você é homem, mulher, menina, menino, viadinhu ou transexual? _

_Felipe: Wow, a Elizabeth tava falando do Luiz! Não é um honra, viadinhu?XD_

_(Felipe nocauteado por um facão fabricado no Rio Grande do Sul)_

_Luiz: Só pra dizer que a gente se metendo no meio do quiz é um pretexto pra dizer que, porque nós ganhamos a votação de... hem hem... casal... favorito (Luiz limpa a boca, cospe e faz o sinal da cruz), o Jamie vai produzir uma fic pra gente assim que ele de novo tirar o atraso dessa fic aqui. Nós vamos avisar quando a fic entrar no ar, portanto, fiquem ligados! _

_(Luiz some depois de fazer o anúncio como se nada tivesse acontecido)_

_Chritie: Argh, o Jamie tá contra a gente mesmo! Por que só nós temos o nosso quiz interrompido antes mesmo dele começar? Estaõ todos contra a gente hoje, não é possível! Isso só pode ser uma teoria da conspiração para impedir o meu glamour, fama, talento, bonda..._

_(Se você continuar falando tanto, o quiz não vai poder recomeçar u.ú)_

_Christie: Oh, é... Criatura Misteriosa, por favor responda à pergunta, sim?_

_Criatura Misteriosa: (lendo o off-talk pra lembrar qual era a pergunta) Ah... eu acho que sou menina... mas se bem que agora que eu já tenho dezessete anos é capaz de alguém me chamar de mulher... _

_Mas eu não quero ser mulher! Eu não sou tão velha assim! E eu e o meu namorado nunca fizemos nada além de beijinhos! _

_(Criatura Misteriosa chorando copiosamente e o namorado da Criatura Misteriosa ficando vermelho que nem tomate)_

_Christie: Só beijinhos? Nossa! Nós temos a mesma idade, mas pelo visto os nossos relacionamentos estão em estágios bem diferentes..._

_Takashi: (aparece do nada com os olhos censurados por uma tarja preta) Se algume criança menor de idade estiver lendo esse off-talk, eu aconselho a pular as próximas linhas)_

_(linha a ser pulada)_

_(linha a ser pulada)_

_(linha a ser pulada)_

_(linha a ser pulada)_

_Christie: E isso é tudo que eu e o Franky já fizemos! Não é fantástico? XDDDDD_

_(Eu e os Beybladers com olhos grandes e queixos caídos. Meu Deus, quando eu tinha a idade dessa menina eu não pensava essas coisas! O.O'''')_

_Criatura Misteriosa: O.O Nossa, vocês realmente fizeram bastante coisas... Eu e o meu namorado só ficamos nos beijinhos porque até o natal passado ele morava em outro país, aí era difícil da gente fazer qualquer coisa... u.u_

_Elizabeth: Mas o natal passado já foi a quase meio ano – se bem que se esse off-talk estivesse sido postado quando deveria ter sido, seriam só cinco meses – não é desculpa para vocês estaria ainda só nos beijinhos! _

_(Elizabeth com olhar significativo pra Criatura Misteriosa)_

_Criatura Misteriosa: Ah, por favor, parem de nos apressar! Eu nunca pensei em fazer metade das coisas que a Christie disse que fez, ainda não é o momento pra isso..._

_Elizabeth: Ok, ok... o que seja... Próxima pergunta..._

_Christie: Você tem uma fera-bit?_

_Criatura Misteriosa: Mas é claro que sim! Eu amo a minha fera-bit! Nunca teria chegado onde eu cheguei sem ela!_

_Elizabeth: Tem irmãos? _

_Criatura Misteriosa: Oh, o meu irmãozinho é a coisa mais fofinha do mundo! E agora ele já até sabe ler e escrever! E ele é tão novinho... quando eu tinha a idade dele eu ainda botava qualquer coisa na boca e não conseguia segurar o lápis... O.õ_

_E claro, tem também a minha outra irmã que eu adoro e que precisa me colocar na linha quando eu começo a fazer muita besteira ou quando eu fico muito assustada..._

_Christie: Oh, que tocante... u.ú Falando em assustar, qual o seu pior medo?_

_Criatura Misteriosa: Meu pior medo? Por favor, não me pergunte uma coisas dessas, eu tenho medo só de pensar! _

_(Criatura Misteriosa se escondendo atrás do banquinho em que ela deveria estar sentada)_

_Elizabeth: Tá, esquece os medos... Você pratica algum esporte? _

_Criatura Misteriosa: (Já sentada no banquinho de novo, mas ainda tremendo por pensar nos medos) Hum... eu gosto de nadar. n.n_

_Elizabeth: Nadar? Só isso? E que tal jogar beisebol de vez em quando? XDD (Por alguma razão a cara que a Elizabeth fez agora me pareceu bem sugestiva... acho que ela já sabe quem é a Criatura Misteriosa... Bah, eu também sei a essa altura do campeonato, não é surpreendente... O.o)_

_(A Criatura Misteriosa não respondeu. Ela abraçou o pé e depois saiu correndo. Vamos aguardar pra ver se o namorado dela consegue trazer ela de volta pra gente continuar o quiz)_

_Gaby: Enquanto a gente espera, por que não comemoramos o meu aniversário?_

_Julian: Hoje é o seu aniversário? O.õ_

_Gaby: É! n.n Foi por causa do meu aniversário que o Jamie resolveu voltar a atualizar a fic hoje! _

_Jing Mei: Ara, ara... eu sabia que o Jamie não ia voltar a nos dar atenção sem nenhum motivo, afinal as provas dele acabaram semana passada! E ele nem estudou tanto assim... _

_Ken: Hey, qualé a do pretesto pros vilões aparecerem de novo? Por que eles fazem isso todo santo off-talk?_

_Umeragi: O que acontece é que os vilões dessa história são todos muito queridos pelo Jamie, o que garante a todos o direito de importunar os mocinhos em todas as oportunidades. u.u_

_Koichi: Porque eles nem aparecem o suficiente durante o capítulo em si... ¬¬'''_

_Umeragi: Exatamente! XD_

_Yoshiyuki: Olha, o rival misterioso do Nii-chan sabe fazer "XD" também! XDD_

_Alice: Bem-vindo ao clube!XDD_

_Lhana: É, bem-vindo ao clube! XDD_

_Umeragi: Obrigado, eu me sinto... honrado. XDDD_

_Isaac: Ele naõ disse isso só porque "obrigado" e "honrado" rimam, né? n.x_

_Ken: Espero que não, ele já é almofadinhas o suficiente sem falar em rimas, naõ precisa de mais essa demonstração de que ele é o fodão... ._

_Umeragi: XDDD_

_(Hey, vocês já repararam que desde a nota do autor o Jamie ainda não deu as caras?)_

_Jing Mei: E nem vai dar! Nós, os vilões, cuidamos para que hoje o Jamie fosse punido por nos ignorar uma segunda vez! Ele não vai aparecer no off-talk, só vai aparecer de novo quando todos os capitulos voltarem a aparecer quando eles deveriam aparecer._

_Satsuki: Nossa, os vilões foram maus dessa vez... O.o_

_Vilão que ainda vai aparecer: Oh, você não viu nada ainda, garotinha..._

_(Gente, o namorado da Criatura Misteriosa conseguiu trazar a Criatura Misteriosa de volta!)_

_Todos: EEEEEEEEEHHHhhhhh (comemorando sem emoção)_

_Elizabeth: Pronta para continuar, Criatura Misteriosa?_

_Critura Misteriosa: Eu continuo se vocês prometerem não mencionar coisas assustadoras, beisebol, jacarés de pelúcia e não ficarem caçoando de mim e do meu namorado. (carinha fofinha de criancinha triste)_

_Christie: Oh, não se preocupe, minha cara! Não faremos mais nada que possa te magoar ainda mais neste off-talk! Vamos continuar o nosso quiz sem mais interrupções e enrolações, para que possamos terminar logo o off-talk e assim permitir que os leitores mandem lindos e longos reviews tentando descobrir a sua identidade e a identidade das Frases Entre Parênteses de hoje! Vamos lá, Criatura Misteriosa, anime-se e responda as nossas perguntas com coragem e determinação, solte a sua personalidade escondida que se revelou no campeonato mundial e deixe que ela te envolva pelo resto do off-talk!_

_Criatura Misteriosa: SIIIM!! ò.ó (olhos em chamas... ela está assustadora... o.o')_

_Elizabeth: Esse é o espírito! (girando o bastão de beisebol no ar) Agora a pergunta: sua comida favorita é?_

_Criatura Misteriosa: Eu como de tudo, mas prefiro panquecas! n.n_

_Christie: E a sua matéria favorita?_

_Criatura Misteriosa: Hum… essa é difícil... Eu não tenho uma matéria favorita, vou mal em todas! XD_

_Elizabeth: Quem é a sua melhor amiga?_

_(Ah, meninas, eu odeio ter que interromper, mas se a Criatura Misteriosa responder a essa pergunta o quiz vai perder a graça. Não que a identidade da Criatura Misteriosa já não esteja meio óbvia, mas a gente não precisa deixar ainda mais óbvia, né? )_

_Christie: Olha só, ele está querendo nos interromper de novo! Quantas vezes o nosso quiz já foi interrompido? Eu vou me revoltar! Eu, como a pessoa inteligente, famosa, glamourosa, rica, poderosa, extraordinária, fantástica, bela, educada, humilde e modesta que sou não posso deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer! Meninas, juntem-se a mim na minha luta contra os homens dominadores e opressores! Vamos mostrar para as Frases Entre Parênteses quem é que manda!_

_Ann: Já estava na hora! Esse off-talk estava precisando de ação! Agora é guerra! ò.ó _

_Nathaliya: É, é guerra! ò.ó_

_(Ann, Nathaliya, Christie e mais todas as meninas se armam de um monte de coisas perigosas e pontudas que eu não vou perder meu tempo descrevendo! Alguém me cobre nas Frases Entre Parênteses porque eu vou me mandaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar)_

_(Mudando as Frases Entre Parênteses...) _

_(Uh-oh, parece que nosso Convidado Oculto foi mesmo... O.õ)_

_Criatura Misteriosa: E quanto ao quiz?_

_Christie: Quem liga pro quiz? Guerra é Guerra! Não descansaremos até e encontrar o Convidado Oculto fugitivo! Urrah! _

_(E a Christie e as outras meninas saem correndo...)_

_Criatura Misteriosa: Hum... e agora...? O.õ_

_(Agora a gente ficou sozinhos, porque o resto dos caras saiu correndo também pra ver o linchamento. Eu to com um pouco de pena do Convidado Oculto por isso, mas não sou louco de me meter no meio das meninas pra salvar a pele dele... O.õ_

_Criatura Misteriosa: E o que a gente vai fazer então? _

_(Eu não sei... mas tava pensando em começar por não dar mais motivos para as pessoas rirem por você ter 17 anos e nunca ter ido além de beijinhos com seu namorado... que por um acaso sou eu...)_

_(Oh, yeah, eu já esperava que você ficasse corada desse jeito, eu também sei que eu tô igual. O que me diz, Criatura Misteriosa?)_

_Criatura Misteriosa: Eu digo que estou feliz porque depois disso todo mundo vai saber quem eu sou, assim eu não vou ter que ficar que nem o Convidado Oculto se fazendo de Frases Entre Parênteses e terminando o off-talk sendo linchado por um bando de garotas assustadoras... XD_

_(¬¬'')_

_(E quando a minha proposta?)_

_Criatura Misteriosa: O que você quer fazer exatamente? _

_(Eu não sei direito, na verdade as coisas que a Christie falou meio que me assustaram um pouco também... n.n)_

_(Mas a gente podia começar com encerrando o off-talk, pedindo por reviews e agradecendo a paciêcia de quem ficou esperando por esse capítulo, o que você acha?)_

_Criatura Misteriosa: Aham! n.n _

_Obrigada a todos os que esperaram até aqui por esse capítulo! Com um pouco de sorte e boa vontade do Jamie nós estaremos de volta logo! _

_Reviews são uma boa maneira de aumentar a boa vontade do Jamie, então acho que vocês já sabem o que fazer, né?_

_(E nós vamos ficando por aqui...)_

_(Ou não, porque eu estava pensando em ir no cinema...)_

_(Mas enfim... não vamos destruir a Terra pra deixar as meninas aproveitarem o linchamento do Convidado Oculto, que com um pouco de sorte vai estar de volta uma vez que os leitores adivinharem a identidade dele)_

_Criatura Misteirosa: Bye-bye!_

_(OWARIIIIIIIII)_

_OWARI_

_(Eu a Criatura Misteriosa deixando o cenário do off-talk pra ver um filme romântico no cinema)_


	27. Espionando Makotochan

**Nota do Yoshiyuki:** Oi! XD Jamie tá atrasado com o capítulo. XDD De novo. XDDD

Ao menos não foram cinco semanas dessa vez... XDDD

O capítulo tá meio curtinho, ele é na verdade um capítulo de transição (ou enrolação, chame como quiser) que serve pra provar que eu realmente voltei à ativa! XDDD O capítulo depois desse vai ser bem mais interessante, teremos a volta de uma certa personagem e a introdução e outro e luta e revelações e blá blá blá! XD

O próximo capítulo vai aparecer no meu aniversário e do Nii-chan. XDD Lembrem-se que reviews ajudam o Jamie a escrever mais rápido e melhor! XDDDDDDDD

* * *

CAPÍTULO XXVI

ESPIONANDO MAKOTO-CHAN

A volta de Yoshiyuki à Juunan Chuugakko causou ainda mais alvoroço que a volta de Koichi ou Umeragi. Os irmãos Yuy foram cercados por estudantes e fãs muito antes de cruzarem os portões do colégio, fazendo com que Koichi fosse obrigado a carregar seu irmão nos ombros para evitar que ele fosse esmagado pela multidão. Incapazes de caminhar em um ritmo normal, os dois demoraram o dobro do tempo para chegar à sala de aula: cinco minutos haviam se passado desde que o sinal de entrada tocara.

- Desculpe, professora, eu...

- Oh, Yoshiyuki-kun, você está de volta! Entre, entre, vá para o seu lugar! Eu ainda não havia começado a lição... E você também, Yuy-kun, eu vou relevar o seu atraso porque hoje parece ser um dia especial, não é verdade?

Yoshiyuki sorriu para o irmão, apertando a mão da professora de iglês, Shizuka Kawai, antes de sentar-se no lugar que costumava ocupar ao lado de Koichi, na diagonal de Umeragi. Kawai-sensei era uma das membras mais ativas do fã-clube do líder dos Soldier of Russia; aos vinte e nove anos ela era famosa por ser muito bonita e elegante, mas não conseguir segurar um namorado por mais de duas semanas. Seu amor por coisas bonitinhas e fofinhas era praticamente uma lenda, e sua mesa estava sempre rodeada de bichinhos de pelúcia.

- Ah, então você é o colega que o Nii-chan falou que voltou do hospital e fica fazendo draminhas para o professor de geografia? – Foram as primeiras palavras que o menino gênio dirigiu a Makoto Umeragi, sorrindo inocentemente com sua expressão mais fofinha.

- E você é o bebê que se acha muito esperto por andar com crianças grandes? – Umeragi devolveu no mesmo tom, sussurando para que a professora não o ouvisse. – É um prazer te conhecer.

- O prazer é todo meu! – Yoshiyuki e Umeragi ficaram algum tempo se encarando, o menor com um grande sorriso no rosto enquanto o mais velho parecia examinar cada detalhe de sua aparência. Umeragi sabia que o sorriso meia-lua era apenas uma fachada para esconder os verdadeiros pensamentos da criança, assim com a franja de Koichi e as suas próprias palavras enfeitadas.

O concurso de encarar terminou quando Kawai-sensei chamou Yoshiyuki para ir ao quadro responder a um exercício. Até a hora do intervalo, os dois não trocaram mais palavras ou olhares.

* * *

Uma vez livre para almoçar, os irmãos Yuy deliberadamente ficaram para trás na sala de aula, esperando que Umeragi saísse com seu fã-clube para começar a segui-lo. Yoshiyuki estava tão ansioso para saber mais sobre o colega desconhecido que não conseguia esperar e ter paciência para fazer perguntas diretas, preferindo a sempre emocionante e excitante espionagem aos monótonos interrogatórios para satisfazer suas curiosidade.

- Nii-chan, onde é que o Makoto-chan almoça? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki enquanto ele o irmão tentavam passar despercebidos no meio da multidão de alunos esfomeados. Com os estômagos vazios, os membros dos fã-clubes dos garotos não tinham tanta energia para encomodá-los, por isso a passagem pelo refeitório foi bem mais tranqüila que a entrada em sala de aula.

- Em qualquer lugar em que haja pessoas dispostas a adorá-lo. – Foi a resposta de Koichi. – Procure por um grupo anormalmente grande de alunos do terceiro ano reunidos, Umeragi com certeza vai estar no meio deles.

Dito e feito: do outro lado do refeitório, praticamente escondido no meio de uma dúzia de estudantes, Makoto Umeragi conversava com todos eles, fazendo gestos exagerados e expressões estranhas para enfatizar suas palavras. Os irmãos se aproximaram sem fazer alarde, sentando-se em uma mesa próxima, porém escondida atrás da mesa ocupada pelo time de basquete masculino.

- O que ele está fazendo? – Perguntou novamente o garoto gênio, observando atentamente o colega debruçado sobre uma pilha de papéis murmurando alguma coisa que os irmãos não podiam ouvir por causa do barulho das pessoas ao redor. Yoshiyuki tinha em mãos uma barra de chocolate tamanho família que seria seu aperitivo antes da refeição principal, a qual fazia questão de comer o mais devagar possível só para irritar o irmão mais velho que não gostava de chocolates.

- Provavelmente revendo os últimos testes dos idiotas que não conseguiram descobrir onde erraram. – Para não ter que assistir seu irmãozinho provocando-o com o chocolate durante a missão de espionagem, Koichi mantinha-se ocupado observando o espelho gigante colocado logo a frente de sua mesa. Como estava sentado de costas para Umeragi, ao olhar para o espelho o líder dos Taichi conseguia vigiar seus movimentos sem chamar a atenção. Yoshiyuki, sentado logo a sua frente, usava o corpo do irmão para disfarçar sua nova obsessão. – Umeragi normalmente atrai os idiotas e inseguros, aqueles que precisam de alguém lhes dizendo o que fazer porque eles não têm personalidade o suficiente para decidir por eles mesmos.

- Oh, que interessante... Makoto-chan se aproveita dos mais fracos, que coisa feia! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, sorrindo largamente enquanto sua mente criava a imagem de um Umeragi sentado em um trono dourando com centenas de servos aos seus pés venerando-o. – Um aproveitador, manipulador e coitadinho! É, Nii-chan tem o rival perfeito! Makoto-chan é tudo que o Nii-chan não é!

- Se você diz...

- Nii-chan é o melhor Nii-chan do mundo, um almofadinhas metido como o Makoto-chan não é páreo pra você! – Yoshiyuki riu um pouco mais, ficando relativamente sério em seguida para observar melhor seu "alvo". Os irmãos ficaram algum tempo em silêncio até o garotinho voltar a falar. – Nii-chan, ele já era assim antes do acidente?

- Assim como? – Perguntou Koichi, mais ou menos imaginando o que seu irmão queria dizer.

- Assim... negativo. Sei lá, tem uma energia estranha ao redor dele, me dá arrepios... Parece até que eu estou naquela sala outra vez... – O garotinho ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, tempo que demorou para que ele afastasse novamente as lembranças da sala secreta nos subterrâneos do ginásio de Moscou em que seus pais revelaram seu lado mais cruel. – Como é que ele consegue ficar tão cercado de pessoas com toda essa energia? Ele deveria espantar as pessoas, e não atrai-las!

- Ele não foi sempre assim. Antes do acidente Umeragi era apenas muito metido e exibido. – Koichi tirou os olhos do espelho para encarar o irmão. – agora ele é como nós costumávamos ser.

- Nii-chan... Ele está escondendo isso tudo, não está? Ele está usando esse monte de palavras bestas e os gestos ridículos pra esconder essa energia negativa, não é?

- Provavelmente. O Umeragi que eu conhecia não usava uma máscara dramática. – Os dois irmãos se encararam em silêncio. Tanto Koichi quanto Yoshiyuki sabiam o que acontecia quando sentimentos negativos eram oprimidos por muito tempo, assim como as conseqüências de uma eventual explosão.

- Você acha que ele sai dessa, Nii-chan? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki por fim, tentando parecer mais esperançoso do que ele realmente estava.

- Duvido.

E os dois terminaram de comer em silêncio.

* * *

A última aula do dia era de química. O professor – um homem baixinho, barrigudo e careca, de sorriso simpático e ótimo senso de humor – havia planejado um trabalho em grupo no laborátio, o que resultou em Koichi e Yoshiyuki dividindo sua mesa com Umeragi e um outro colega chamado Daiki Tsubaki, um dos únicos que não fazia parte do fã-clube de nenhum dos gênios da turma.

- Oh, nada como um trabalho em grupo para observar detalhadamente os nossos colegas inocentes e desavisados sem que eles desconfiem... é a oportunidade perfeita para descobrir os segredos dos nossos grandes rivais...

Os irmãos Yuy se entreolharam, não muito certos do que responder. Os quatro membros do grupo estavam sentados ao redor de sua mesa no laboratório examinando a lista de tarefas quando Umeragi se pronunciou, novamente em seu tom super-dramático, tomando cuidado para olhar para Koichi durante todo o tempo em que permanecera falando. Esse era o seu jeito de dizer que ele sabia da missão de espionagem e que não estava muito feliz com ela.

- Do que você está falando, Umeragi-san? – Felizmente para os irmãos, Tsubaki interveio antes que Koichi ou Yoshiyuki precisassem pensar em alguma coisa para dizer. – Rivais? Nós estamos em um trabalho em grupo, não podemos nos preocupar com rivalidades agora.

Koichi ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto Yoshiyuki segurava a vontade de gargalhar. Umeragi lançou um olhar venenoso ao colega intrometido, porém Tsubaki deu de ombros, mais interessado nas perguntas da folha do que nos conflitos internos do terceiro ano A. Para ele, as questões que ele ainda não sabia responder eram muito mais interessantes do que as discussões cujo fim todos na sala já conseguiam prever.

-Podem começar! Se precisarem de ajuda, sou todo ouvidos! – Declarou o professor, animado. Os alunos não perderam tempo em baixar as cabeças e começar a escrever, para logo em seguida se levantarem em grupos para apanhar o material necessário para a realização dos experimentos.

- Nii-chan, posso ir pegar os ingredientes? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki assim que todas as informações básicas da folha de perguntas estavam preenchidas.

- Bebês não devem brincar com coisas perigosas, deixe que um dos grandes faça isso. – Respondeu Umeragi, venenoso. Tsubaki encarou Makoto e Yoshiyuki por alguns momentos antes de voltar para sua folha e Koichi apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, levemente curioso para saber o que o irmão responderia. Se Yoshiyuki voltara a ser ele mesmo, não seria essa provocação que o faria se calar.

- Ok, então eu vou lembrar de não deixar você chegar perto daqueles vidros. Com licença... – Sorrindo mais do que nunca, Yoshiyuki deixou a mesa de seu grupo. Ao voltar, tinha as mãos cheias de vidros contendo ácidos corrosivos, venenos e líquidos de odor suspeito, os quais equilibrava com um sorriso gigante enquanto saltitava até seu lugar.

- Belo showzinho. Você acabou de fazer pelo menos metade da turma, incluindo o professor, ter um ataque cardíaco. Algo a declarar? – Perguntou Umeragi, após alguns segundos encarando a criança sorridente a sua frente.

- Pena que você não está entre eles.

Koichi ergueu levemente os cantos dos lábios, Tsubaki riu escondido por sua folha de tarefas e Umeragi demorou alguns segundos para encontrar uma resposta. Muitos alunos ao redor do grupo haviam desistido de começar suas atividades para observar o bate-boca dos gênios da turma. Até mesmo o professor havia parado para assistir; ao contrário dos outros professores que tinham ou Umeragi ou um dos Yuy como seus favoritos, ele favorecias as discussões entre eles, parando a aula para ouvi-los e se divertir:

- Eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que ficar me preocupando com bebês irresponsáveis ou espionar meus colegas na hora do almoço. – Quando Yoshiyuki e Koichi trocaram um olhar suspeito, Umeragi sabia que estava no controle da situação.

- Ah, é? E que coisas seriam essas? – Perguntou Koichi, falando pela primeira vez. O laboratório estava em completo silêncio. – Planos para dominar a turma em troca de respostas certas no próximo teste?

- Yuy, Yuy, não seja tão ingênuo... Você por um acaso acha que alguém como eu sonharia tão baixo assim? Eu tenho capacidade para muito mais do que controlar uma turma de estudantes. – Koichi fez menção de querer perguntar alguma coisa, porém Umeragi foi mais rápido. – Logo, logo, Yuy, você vai saber do que eu estou falando.

O professor finalmente interveio para dar contuidade à aula. Koichi, Yoshiyuki e Umeragi não conversaram mais, usando Tsubaki como intermediário nas comunicações relativas ao trabalho em grupo. As palavras de Umeragi deixaram os irmãos Yuy em alerta; seu colega não era de fazer ameaças vazias. Umeragi tinha alguma coisa em mente e eles ainda não podiam nem imaginar o que isso seria.

* * *

_**Umeragi:**É, é.. eu tenho um grande plano em mente. Um prêmio pra quem adivinhar o que seja depois de o Hiwatari-san dar tantas pistas. ¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki:** Ah, não seja tão pessimista assim, a gente só vai entregar o ouro no próximo capítulo! XD_

_**Umeragi:** A gente DEVIA entregar o ouro no próximo capítulo. Hiwatari acabou de adiantar isso por nós. u.ú_

_**Jing Mei:** Aposto que é uma estratégia pra compensar o fato de ele ter nos ignorado DUAS VEZES durante semanas e agora estar tentando voltar ao ritmo normal._

_**Julian:** Ou então ele queria tornar esse capítulo ridicularmente curto em algo mais interessante. o.o'_

_**Jing Mei:** Ara, ara... O Julian é tão ingênuo... Nem parece um vilão... n.n' (tapinha nas costas do Julian)_

_**Isaac:** Falando em vilão... Por que só os vilões apareceram no off-talk até agora? X.o'_

_**Yoshiyuki:** Hey, Isaac! XD Você me chamou de vilão! XDD_

_**Isaac:** Nós já fomos vilões, Yoshiyuki... até agora não apareceu ninguém que não fosse mociho do começo ao fim da história... x.n_

_**Umeragi:** Vai ver os mocinhos de coração puro foram tirar férias. ¬¬'''_

_**Jing Mei:** O que significa que o off-talk de hoje é só nosso! n.n''_

_(Jing Mei de saia BEM curta pulando BEM alto)_

_**Yoshiyuki:** Ô moça, tem crianças lendo esse off-talk, baixa o tom da baixaria, faz o favor! XDD_

_**Jing Mei:** Se você fosse uma criança, não se importaria com as minhas baixarias. Se você percebeu que é uma baixaria, é porque você é grande o suficiente para poder ver a baixaria._

_**Yoshiyuki:** XDD Por essa eu não esperava, mas... XDDD_

_**Nathaliya:** Ugh... que horror... vamos mudar de assunto... ò.ó_

_(Nathaliya manda a Jing Mei pastar com um lança-chamas)_

_**Hehashiro:** É, vamos agradecer àqueles que finalmente acertaram a minha identidade no último quizz! E da Rumiko também!_

_(Hehashiro pulando com um monte de bandeirinhas felizes)_

_**Isaac:** Hey, o Hehashiro não é vilão... Ele não devia estar aqui... X.o'_

_**Hehashiro:** Eu tenho meu lado psicopata e eu fui muito mal com o Toshihiro no Torneio Africano. Eu fui um vilão também. Eu fui um péssimo irmão mais velho, um péssimo melhor amigo, um péssimo namorado, um péssimo líder, um péssimo..._

_(Hehashiro no canto Angst chorando e chupando o dedo)_

_**Vilões:** O.O''_

_**Umeragi:** É, e ele é também um péssimo vilão... o.o'_

_**Julian:** Ao menos é ex-vilão... n.n_

_(Vilões observando o Hehashiro no canto Angst chorando e chupando o dedo)_

_**Yoshiyuki:** Gente, gente! XDD Eu recebi uma carta com instruções dos personagens bonzinhos que foram tirar férias por ordem do Jamie e por isso não podem estar aqui hoje! XDD Eles querem que a gente faça um anúncio no off-talk! XDD_

_**Vladmir:** Que anúncio? u.ú_

_**Yoshiyuki:** Que a partir do capítulo 29, quando começar a próxima parte da história, a gente vai começar a usar os off-talk pra responder perguntas dos leitores pra gente! XDD_

_Ou seja, a partir de agora, quem quiser pode mandar pra gente alguma pergunta que queira perguntar pra um personagem, qualquer um deles, ou pra vários, ou pro Jamie, e a gente vai responder no off-talk! XDDD_

_**Nathaliya:** Perguntas no sentido de... O.o'_

_**Yoshiyuki:** No sentido de vale-tudo! XD Da cor favorita até o que vai acontecer daqui a vinte anos! XDDD_

_Mas claro, a gente não garante responder o que vai acontecer daqui a vinte anos... XDD_

_**Isaac:** Então eu posso perguntar pro Umeragi-san o que ele pretende fazer no próximo capítulo? X.o'_

_**Yoshiyuki:** Teoricamente sim… XD_

_**Julian:** E eu posso perguntar pro Jamie se ele pretende fazer a minha irmãzinha voltar? (Julian esperançoso)_

_(O resto dos vilões com caras assustadas)_

_**Yoshiyuki:** Erm... poder, poder, pode... XD_

_**Julian:** OBA!! XDDDD (Julian pulando feliz procurando pelo James)_

_**Yoshiyuki:** Enfim... vão pensando em suas perguntas e já comecem a perguntar! XD Quanto mais perguntas, mas felizes a gente vai ficar! XDDD_

_É a sua chance de saber quantos chocolates eu como por dia, quantas vezes por semana o Ken troca de cueca, quantos bichinhos de pelúcia têm na mesa da Kawai-sensei ou até quando o Nii-chan e a Satsuki planejam ficar se enrolando antes de começarem a namorar de verdade! XDDD_

_**Vladmir:** Acabou? O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki:** É, acho que sim... XD_

_**Umeragi:** Então vamos encerrar o off-talk._

_**Yoshiyuki:** Já? XD_

_**Umeragi:** Acabei de receber uma mensagem do Hiwatari dizendo que nós acabamos de ganhar o direito de tirar férias junto com os outros personagens na casa de campo que o Hiwatari deveria estar cuidando durante essa semana._

_**Isaac:** A gente não vai fazer nem quiz? X.o'_

_**Umeragi:** Semana que vem os quizes voltam. Essa semana o Hiwatari tá muito ocupado de pernas pro ar no meio do mato pra providenciar o material necessário para o quiz._

_**Yoshiyuki:** E o próximo capítulo vai aparecer no dia do aniversário meu e do Nii-chan! XDDD E vai ser um capítulo muito legal com um monte de coisa interessante e muito mais cumprido do que esse aqui! XDD_

_**Jing Mei:** Ara, ara... criando expectativas no público... isso é perigoso... o.o_

_Se bem que eu concordo que o capítulo da semana que vem vai estar melhor do que esse aqui! XD_

_**Yoshiyuki:** Oh, eu e a moça pornográfica concordamos em alguma coisa! XDD_

_**Jing Mei:** Ara, ara... nós somos todos vilões no fim das contas..._

_**Umeragi:** E agora os vilões dizem tchau._

_**Nathaliya:** E destróem a Terra! ò.ó_

_**Vladmir:** Não, os vilões não destróem a Terra; eles dominam a Terra. u.ú_

_**Isaac:** Apoiado! x.n_

_**Julian:** Vamos dominar a Terra, companheiros malvados!_

_**Vilões:** Dominar a Terra!_

_(Será que os vilões vão conseguir dominar a Terra? E sera que os mocinhos vão voltar de ferias a tempo de impedi-los? Ou será que estaremos realmente dominados pelos vilões quando o próximo capítulo aparecer?)_

_(Essas e outras respostas no capítulo 27, no ar em 10 de junho.)_

_OWARI_


	28. Jing Mei e Yuriy

**Nota do YOshiyuki: **Promessa cumprida! XD O capítulo chegou faltando menos de uma hora pra acabar o meu aniversário, mas chegou! XDD

Aproveitem e não se esqueçam de comer chocolate! XD

Quer dizer... Naõ se esqueçam de mandar reviews! XDDDDD

* * *

CAPÍTULO XVII

JING MEI E YURIY

O aniversário dos irmãos Yuy era apenas em junho, porém antes mesmo de o mês de abril terminar, Yoshiyuki já havia começado sua contagem regressiva, que incluia não somente meses, semanas e dias, mas também horas e minutos. Como toda criança de sua idade, ele mal podia esperar pela festa e os presentes que ganharia ao completar sete anos. Era a última semana de abril, e Koichi pela primeira vez em seus quatorze anos, dez meses e dezoito dias de vida (Yoshiyuki fazia o favor de lembrar-lhe não somente quanto faltava para o aniversário, mas também quanto tempo eles já haviam vivido, repetindo seus cálculos a cada hora para atualizar as estatísticas) torcia para que o dia dez de junho chegasse logo. Por mais feliz que o líder dos Taichi estivesse feliz em ter seu irmão de volta, um Yoshiyuki barulhento e ansioso que a cada meia hora lhe abordava para perguntar quando ele convidaria Satsuki para sua festa naõ era exatamente uma companhia agradável.

Ele precisava tomar um ar.

Era uma quarta-feira, fim da tarde, sem mais aulas ou qualquer outras obrigações. Koichi caminhava sem uma direção certa pelas ruas movimentadas de Akihabara, aproveitando os momentos de silêncio para pensar sem ser interrompido. A última ameaça de Umeragi deixara-o intigado, ainda mais depois que o colega passara a ignorá-lo durante as aulas. Cada vez mais o líder dos Taichi tinha certeza de que algo grande estava para acontecer, e o fato de ele não ter a mínima idéia do que isso poderia ser o deixava ainda mais nervoso do que Yoshiyuki e sua contagem regressiva.

O som de duas beyblades lutando nas proximidades chamou sua atenção, jogando os pensamentos envolvendo Umeragi e seus possíveis planos no fundo de sua mente. O som vinha de um beco escuro, e Koichi sentiu-se atraído para lá como se puxado por uma força invisível e muito forte. O olhar do líder dos Taichi foi primeiramente atraído para a garota que lutava: ela não era muito alta, – tinha mais ou menos a mesma altura que Satsuki – seu cabelo preto era longo, liso e preso em um rabo de cavalo. Apesar de sua baixa estatura, era óbvio que ela era muito mais velha do que Satsuki, provavelmente mais velha até mesmo do que Koichi: suas roupas justas revelavam detalhes nada inocentes de seu corpo sensual e absurdamente desenvolvido. O garoto demorou algum tempo para desviar seu olhar, tomado por sensações estranhas que invadiam seu peito e se alastravam pelo resto de seu corpo, um pouco mais intensas na região do baixo-ventre.

O outro lutador encanrou-o por um segundo apenas, porém foi suficiente para Koichi esquecer as reações provocadas pela garota em roupas curtas. Ele era ruivo, seu cabelo era do tipo que parecia ter sido armado com ajuda de um aspirador de pó e muito gel, lembrando uma fogueira incandescente. Seus olhos eram negros e agressivos; ele vestia preto da cabeça aos pés, com as calças adornadas por correntes prateadas e outros acessórios estranhos. Em contraste com sua companheira, o ruivo era ainda mais alto do que Koichi, com cerca de 1,90m de altura sem contar o cabelo. Poucos segundos depois a luta estava acabada.

- Mais sorte da próxima vez, Jing. – Disse o ruivo, sorrindo provocativamente para a oponente que acabara de derrotar. Sua beyblade, marrom e preta imitando a pelagem de um pastor alemão, voltou para sua mão assim que a beyblade adversária (marrom e branca) parou de girar. Os olhos do ruivo encontraram novamente os de Koichi e ele deixou o beco sem dizer mais nada.

- Argh! Maldito Yuriy! Ele vai ver só quando eu pegar ele, ah, se vai! – Exclamou a garota, fazendo uma cena para apanhar a beyblade caída na arena improvisada. Koichi sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao perceber que sua posição permitia uma visão privilegiada de certas partes mal-cobertas do corpo da garota. – Eu vou acabar com aquele cachorrinho metido, vou detonar cada centímetro daquela beyblade de... – A garota parou de falar assim que percebeu que não estava mais sozinha, abrindo um largo sorriso ao se aproximar do líder dos Taichi. – Oh, você não me é estranho... será que nós já nos encontramos em algum lugar? – Ela perguntou, próxima o suficiente para deixar Koichi desconfortável. Ele mantinha os olhos fixos no rosto da garota, tentando evitar olhar mais para baixo. Os movimentos e o tom de voz da garota faziam parecer que toda aquela proximidade era proposital.

- Eu acredito que não. – Koichi respondeu secamente. Ele não estava mentindo, a garota em frente a ele era do tipo que não seria facilmente esquecida caso eles já tivessem se falado.

- Mas você me parece familiar... Eu tenho certeza que eu te conheço... – Com o pretexto de olhar mais de perto, a garota agarrou o braço de Koichi e ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés, forçando o garoto a se abaixar um pouco. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros um do outro quando ela voltou a falar. – Ah! Eu sei quem você é! Você é Koichi Yuy, o campeão mundial! Como eu não me lembrei disso antes? Eu não costumo esquecer o rosto de garotos bonitos…

Ao menos agora Koichi tinha certeza de que os gestos e a voz sensual da garota não era apenas coincidência. O garoto agradeceu mentalmente ao seu auto-controle; não fosse ele capaz de controlar suas emoções tão bem, seu rosto há muito teria adquirido uma coloração avermelhada muito semelhante à que ele costumava ver em Satsuki.

- E quem é você? – Koichi perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ele tentou se desvencilhar da garota, já imaginando os possíveis rumos da conversa e não gostando nada de nenhum deles.

- Meu nome é Jing Mei Tsé, eu acabei de me mudar para Tóquio, ainda sou relativamente nova aqui. Morava em Hong Kong. Eu tenho quinze anos, nasci em onze de setembro e tive o maior trauma da minha vida ao descobrir que minha festa de treze anos fora arruinada por um bando de árabes suicidas e duas torres demolidas.

Os braços de Jing Mei encontravam-se grudados ao de Koichi quando ela finalmente terminara de falar. O líder dos Taichi obviamente não estava confortável com a invasão de seu espaço por uma desconhecida de atitudes suspeitas, porém seu corpo recusava-se a se mover para expusá-la. Ele podia controlar suas emoções, porém seu corpo aparentemente desenvolvera uma mente própria.

- Quem era aquele cara que você estava enfrentando agora a pouco? – Perguntou Koichi, ansioso para mudar os rumos da conversa. Ele queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, livrar-se da garota estranha que provocava reações inadequadas em seu corpo antes que algo mais acontecesse.

- Oh, aquele era um amigo meu, Yuriy. O pai dele trabalha junto com o meu pai, os dois foram transferidos juntos para cá e nós viemos com ele. Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas ele é mais novo do que eu, fez quinze anos há duas semanas atrás, e ainda asim eu nunca consigo ganhar dele. Peste. Desgraçado. Um dia eu ainda vou fazer ele pagar. Ele é bem forte, acho que um campeão mundial como você deve ter percebido pela nossa luta...

Jing Mei apertou ainda mais o braço de Koichi. Ele queria com todas as suas forças jogar a garota longe e seguir seu caminho, talvez até voltar para casa e escutar a contagem regressiva de seu irmão cada vez que o relógio digital mudava um dígito. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar em companhia daquela garota, porém por uma razão misteriosa ele não conseguia fazer seus braços e pernar obedecerem-no.

- Sim, ele me pareceu forte. – Foi o que conseguiu dizer. Na verdade, ele não tivera muito tempo para observar a luta em si, porém apenas a aura ao redor de Yuriy era o suficiente para convencê-lo de que ele realmente não era apenas um lutador qualquer.

- Se você quiser, eu posso arranjar para que vocês se confrontem um dia desses... acho que ele vai ficar feliz em enfrentar alguém que com certeza sabe mais do que eu em beyblade. – Dessa vez Koichi não teve problemas em encarar Jing Mei. Enfrentar Yuriy não era uma má idéia, se ele era tudo que sua aparência insinuava a luta poderia ser interessante. Ao pensar no possível confronto, o líder dos Taichi deixou de se encomodar com a presença da garota e passou a ignorar o decote muito aberto logo abaixo de seus olhos e a saia muito curta que roçava suas calças; se a garota poderia levá-lo até Yuriy, aturá-la por mais algum tempo não seria assim tão torturante.

- Você pode mesmo fazer isso?

- Vamos até uma lanchonete, lá nós podemos conversar melhor.

Koichi tentou ignorar os pensamentos de que ele estava andando de braços dados com uma garota que não era Satsuki no meio da rua e que ela o havia convidado para sair. _Isso não é um encontro_, ele pensava, _eu só quero saber do tal Yuriy. _Yoshiyuki e Satsuki não precisavam saber que ele havia deixado a garota de roupas provocantes chegar assim tão perto dele; eles não precisavam saber que ela _existia_ em primeiro lugar. Em sua mente, ele tentava argumentar que a tortura terminaria assim que ele conseguisse um número razoável de informações sobre o possível oponente, e que ter essa adolescente sedutora agarrada a ele era apenas um inconveniente, um sacrifício necessário para que ele pudesse enfrentar Yuriy.

Uma outra parte dele, porém, não conseguia parar de pensar que a companhia não era de todo má, e que Yuriy era apenas uma desculpa para que ele não precisasse admitir isso.

* * *

A graçonete havia acabado de anotar seus pedidos. Jing Mei levara-o para uma pequena lanchonete não muito longe do beco, e pedira para os dois sem parar para consultar Koichi. Os dois estavam sentados um de frente para o outro, e a toda hora os pés da garota roçavam os dele embaixo da mesa.

- Desde quando você conhece esse tal Yuriy? – Perguntou Koichi, tentando recomeçar a conversa. Ele não sabia exatamente o que perguntar, e a noção de que ele se encontrava em uma situação muito semelhante a um _encontro _com uma completa _desconhecida_ impedia-o de perguntar qualquer coisa relacionada à Jing Mei. Ele não estava em um encontro, não tinha razões para querer estar em um, porém uma sensação desconfortável tomava conta de seu peito cada vez que o rosto desapontado de Satsuki aparecia diante de seus olhos, o que acontecia cada vez que ele tentava olhar para a garota a sua frente.

- Desde um bom tempo... Ele é do tipo que se muda bastante, já morou em uma meia dúzia de países. Nossos pais trabalham para uma empresa de tecnologia com filiais ao redor do mundo, eles foram promovidos juntos para a cede de Tóquio. – Koichi pensou em perguntar que empresa era essa, porém desistiu ao perceber que Jing Mei continuava falando. – Ah, e a primeira vista ele pode parecer um pouco metido, arrogante, chato e presunçoso, além de arrogante e mesquinho, mas eu posso te garantir que ele é só arrogante. – Se Koichi fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele provavelmente teria rido com essa última afirmação, mas Koichi era Koichi e por isso permaneceu sério. – E ele tem uma fera-bit.

- Uma fera-bit? – O interesse de Koichi na possível luta aumentou consideravelmente, o suficiente para fazer desaparecer o sentimento de culpa por estar em um "encontro" com uma garota quando ele ainda estava para convidar Satsuki para sair com ele um dia.

- É, uma fera-bit. Ares. Um cachorro que nem ele. – Jing Mei fez uma careta estranha, um tanto cômica. Koichi ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ares era o deus da Guerra na mitologia grega, perfeito para alguém que aparentemente gostava de lutar e parecia ser tão arrogante. – Nossas feras-bit fazem quase que um par, a minha se chama Athena e é uma coruja. Sabe como é, dizem que a coruja é o símbolo da inteligência e sabedoria, e no meu tempo em Hong Kong não tinha ninguém na minha turma que era mais inteligente do que eu.

Koichi, se possível, ergueu ainda mais a sobrancelha. Era a primeira vez que ele ouvia falar de uma garota que tivesse algum cérebro por trás da roupa diminuta. Claro, havia a possibilidade de ela estar mentindo só para impressioná-lo, entretanto suas ações e palavras até o momento diziam que esse não era o caso.

- Yuriy nunca perde. Ele passa os dias treinando, obcessivo. Ele quer ser o mais forte, ganhar de todo mundo. Vocês dois precisam se enfrentar. Pelo que eu sei sobre você, Koichi-kun, vocês dois são muito parecidos. Não estou certa?

- Ah...

Jing Mei sorriu em uma mistura de malícia e sensualidade, impedindo Koichi de desenvolver sua resposta. Seus olhos estudaram o garoto de cima a baixo, atentos como os de uma ave de rapina preparando o bote. Ela lambeu a parte inferior de seu lábio de forma provocativa antes de voltar a falar:

- Hum... julgando por essa sua cara de impressionado... eu poderia dizer que essa é a primeira vez que você sai com uma menina. Acertei?

Koichi tentou não mostrar a surpresa em seu rosto, nem a pontinha de remorso ao lembrar-se novamente de Satsuki. Desde o fim do campeonato mundial seu irmãozinho liderava uma campanha para fazer os dois começarem a namorar para valer, já que, oficialmente, mesmo sabendo que os sentimentos eram correspondidos, nenhum dos dois tomara a iniciativa para fazer o primeiro movimento. Koichi suspeitava que Satsuki era tímida demais para dar um passo tão grande por conta própria, enquanto ele tinha suas dúvidas se estava pronto para assumir esse tipo de relação, e se Satsuki estava pronta também. Não que ele fosse admitir em voz alta, mas a palavra "namoro" lhe era sinônimo de insegurança e hesitação. E se alguma coisa desse errado? E se ele acabasse machucando Satsuki de alguma maneira por causa disso? Justamente por ele gostar tanto da garota, e por saber que ela se sentia assim também com relação a ele, Koichi não queria avançar mais esse passo; não queria arriscar perder tudo que eles haviam construído durante o campeonato mundial.

- Eu não...

- Que surpresa! Me surpreende o fato de um cara tão famoso e tão atraente como você ainda estar sozinho. Me pergunto se tem alguma razão para isso...

Jing Mei havia inclinando seu corpo contra a mesa, aproximando-se de Koichi enquanto deixava bem evidente o tamanho exagerado de seu decote e do que ele deveria cobrir. O garoto fechou os olhos, determinado a encontrar alguma distração e mudar de assunto. Yuriy foi seu primeiro pensamento, afinal era para falar sobre ele que ele aceitara entrar na lanchonete em primeiro lugar:

- Quando é que eu posso lutar contra o Yuriy?

- O Yuriy de novo? Nós acabamos de falar sobre ele, que obcessão! Desse jeito eu vou começar a pensar que o fato de você não ter saído com nenhuma outra garota realmente tem uma boa razão de ser...

Koichi pensou em responder de forma mal-educada e com alguma ameaça, porém desistiu ao lembrar-se de algumas das discussões entre Felipe e Luiz durante o campeonato mundial. Ele sempre achara o bate-boca dos dois ridículo, e obviamente não estava interessado em participar de um. Pouco lhe importava se outras pessoas pensassem que ele gostava de outros garotos (ou de Yuriy, nesse caso), ou se Felipe e Luiz estavam na verdade fingindo que estavam fingindo que as discussões tinham um fundo verdadeiro; os gostos e opiniões dos outros não eram da sua conta.

- Qual a empresa que seu pai trabalha? – Ele resolveu perguntar, lembrando-se da pergunta que não conseguira fazer mais cedo.

- A empresa? ShinTec, por que? – Perguntou Jing Mei de volta. Apesar da pergunta, algo em seu olhar revelava que ela já sabia a resposta.

- Por nada. Eu preciso voltar para casa agora, meu irmão está me esperando. – A voz de Koichi saiu mais fria do que de costume. O pai de Jing Mei trabalhava para o pai de Umeragi. Essa informação era importante, ele sabia que era, embora não soubesse dizer exatamente porque. Ele precisava voltar para casa e pensar, com um pouco de sorte sem seu irmão hiperativo gritando algo relacionado ao seu aniversário de dez em dez minutos.

Jing Mei levantou-se em um movimento rápido demais para Koichi conseguir acompanhar. Em um segundo ela estava na cadeira, no segundo seguinte seus lábios estavam colados em sua boca, e instantes depois ela havia deixar a lanchonete, dizendo apenas que eles se encontrariam novamente em breve.

* * *

O "em breve" revelou-se o dia seguinte, quando os irmãos Yuy voltavam de mais um dia monótono na escola. Yoshiyuki já havia perguntado onde o irmão passara o fim da tarde o suficiente para deixar Koichi levemente irritado. Ele havia decidido não contar nada sobre Jing Mei ao seu irmãozinho, sabendo que isso o deixaria bastante desapontado. Ao sentir o peso da garota pendurado em seu pescoço enquanto gritos de "Koichi-kuuun" estouravam seus ouvidos, porém, Koichi sabia que não tinha escolha a não ser contar tudo e torcer para que seu irmão entendesse seu ponto de vista.

- O que você quer? – Koichi praticamente grunhiu, desvencilhando-se do abraço da garota.

- Ara, ara, que tom de voz é esse? Ontem você estava tão simpático no restaurante... – Jing Mei recuou, fazendo uma pose de coitadinha sensual. Suas roupas eram tão curtas quanto as do dia anterior, porém em cores diferentes. O olhar de Yoshiyuki se arregalou e ele olhou de seu irmão para a garota com uma mistura de assombro, desapontamento e curiosidade que somente ele conseguia fazer:

- Restaurante? Nii-chan, você levou essa peituda oferecida para um restaurante e não me falou nada?

Em outras circunstâncias, Koichi teria rido um pouco ao ouvir seu irmão de seis (quase sete) anos falando em peitudas oferecidas. Naquele momento, porém, seu único interesse era arrancar a cabeça da garota; ela estava obviamente se fazendo na frente de Yoshiyuki para fazê-lo pensar que eles haviam passado um fim de tarde mágico no fim do arco-íris com um pote de ouro, uma floresta magica e passarinhos cantando no fundo ou algo do gênero.

-Não foi um restaurante, foi uma lanchonete. E eu só fui porque tinha esperanças de que ela me apresentaria para um adversário interessante. Ela em si não tem nada que me interesse. – Foi a resposta do Yuy mais velho, com a voz mais neutra possível. Jing Mei imediatamente contra-atacou:

- Nada que te interesse? Engraçado, o jeito que você ficou olhando pra mim quando a gente andava de braços dados dizia outra coisa...

- Então você deve ter problemas lendo os olhos dos outros. Com licença.

Koichi puxou o irmão pela mão e saiu andando, ignorando a garota que gritava ao seu lado que ele era mesmo um grosso insensível que havia partido seu coração com essa rejeição tão fria após dar-lhe tantas esperanças na noite anterior. Jing Mei seguiu-os até quase o portão de sua casa; Koichi sabiamente fez um pequeno desvio em seu caminho que confundiu a garota e impediu que ela soubesse a exata localização de sua casa. Ele estava um pouco desapontado por perder seu único contato com Yuriy (era sempre interessante enfrentar alguém com uma fera-bit), porém poder explicar tudo a Yoshiyuki sem ter um par de peitos tamanho família interrompendo-o a cada segundo mais do que compensava essa pequena perda.

Não era como se ele não pudesse procurar por Yuriy por conta própria, afinal.

* * *

- E então? Yuy está nas suas mãos ou ele conseguiu milagrosamente resistir à pressão do seu charme invencível em cima dele? – Perguntou uma voz zombeteira escondida pela escuridão do armazém empoeirado, o lugar escolhido como ponto de encontro do dia. Os olhos de Jing Mei vasculhavam o lugar atentamente enquanto ela procurava por seu namorado na penúmbra.

- Yuriy, eu não estou para brincadeiras hoje! Apareça já aqui! – Exclamou ela, batendo o pé no chão para aumentar o efeito dramático de sua fala. Ele riu gostosamente, sem se mexer.

- E se eu não quiser? – Yuriy perguntou, tentando se fazer de inocente.

- Eu vou usar a força. – Foi a resposta automática de Jing Mei, ainda procurando pelo companheiro.

- Ah, sim! Que força você vai usar dessa vez? A do seu super beijo cinematográfico? Eu estou realmente ansioso para vê-la em prática... – O brilho de uma das tantas correntes que acompanhava as vestimentas de seu namorado finalmente revelou a localização de Yuriy para Jing Mei. Ela sorriu, entrando no jogo:

- É, eu posso imaginar... Essa é a única força que vem funcionando com você ultimamente, assim eu nem tenho escolha...

Yuriy finalmente se mostrou, indo de encontro à namorada. Sua jaqueta de couro negro estava rasgada na altura do ombro, revelando um pequeno arranhão com uma camada de sangue seco e havia um grande rasgo no joelho de sua calça, mas fora isso Yuriy não estava muito diferente de quando cruzara brevemente com Koichi no dia anterior. Assim que estavam perto o suficiente, Jing Mei pulou no pescoço de seu namorado, agarrando-se a ele como se sua vida dependesse disso. Seus lábios se grudaram e permaneceram assim por um período absurdamente longo de tempo. Ao se separarem, ambos estavam um pouco ofegantes e sorriam de maneira suspeita.

- É, sempre funciona. Você está ficando cada vez melhor, Jing. – Declarou Yuriy, passando a mão pela cintura da namorada. Eles estavam sentados em cima de uma pilha de caixas de madeira podre, permitindo que a garota tivesse uma boa visão do novo ferimento que se namorado adquirira.

- O que é isso no seu ombro? Andou brigando de novo? – Ela perguntou, parecendo mais curiosa do que preocupada.

- Ah, como se eu pudesse me machucar assim em simples briguinhas de rua... – Yuriy riu, trazendo a namorada para seu colo e passando a brincar com seu rabo de cavalo. – Eu estava treinando Eikichi. Sabe como é, precisamos treiná-los cedo antes que eles fiquem mal-educados demais.

- Você sabe que eu tenho ciúme do seu cachorrinho querido, não sabe? – Jing Mei novamente passou os braços pelo pescoço de Yuriy, forçando seus rostos a se aproximarem. Sua expressão era de vítima abandonada, porém a maneira que seus lábios se curvavam e suas mãos se moviam por baixo da jaqueta do namorado revelavam outras intenções.

- É, eu sei. Eu sei que você não suporta a idéia de ter um filhote de pastor alemão roubando a atenção que em Hong Kong era só sua... – A jaqueta de Yuriy estava no chão na altura que ele terminara de falar, seus olhos permaneciam fixos na região abaixo do pescoço da namorada. – Mas nós fizemos um trato, esqueceu? Você precisa agüentar ficar sem mim por mais do que dez minutos, ou nosso novo chefinho não vai ficar feliz.

- Eu não dou a mínima pro chefinho, eu só quero o meu namorado de volta!

A conversa foi interrompida por mais um longo beijo cinematográfico. Ao voltar a falar, Yuriy encontrava-se sem camisa em cima da namorada, com um brilho estranho em seu olhar:

- Pois bem, então... Conte-me como foi com o Yuy. Alguma sorte em enganá-lo com seu charme?

- Primeiro eu quero saber quando é que você vai começar a se mexer para pegar a Kinomoto, não é justo só eu fazer o trabalho sujo! – Jing Mei fez um beicinho fingido de coitadinha, que logo em seguida transformou-se em um sorriso nada inocente.

- Não vai demorar muito. Por enquanto ela ainda está ocupada com a história dos Kita no Ookami. Se eu me oferecer para ajudar agora, isso significa que eu vou ter que perder uma luta pra você. – O sorriso de Yuriy era idêntico ao da namorada. Ele inclinou seu corpo de modo a deixá-lo mais próximo da garota abaixo dele, muito mais próximo. – _Isso_ eu não faço nem de brincadeira.

- Você quer brincadeiras, é? Eu vou te mostrar uma brincadeira!

Era noite alta quando os dois deixaram o armazém.

_**

* * *

**_

Yoshiyuki:

_Jamie... O que você está insinuando com essa última frase? O.O Criancinhas como eu que acabaram de fazer 11 anos não deveriam ler essas coisas! XDDD_

_**Yuriy: **__Ahá, finalmente eu apareci nessa história! Achei que esse dia nunca chegaria! ò.ó _

_Agora eu posso quebrar a cara do Yuy no off-talk finalmente! _

_(Yuriy procurando o Koichi fazendo cara de mau e preparando punhos)_

_**Rumiko: **__Ah, não, gente! Não vamos quebrar nada aqui hoje! A gente devia estar fazendo uma festa! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Isso! XD Festa! XD Festa! XD Hoje é um dia especial, temos que fazer muuuuita festa e comer muuuuuuito chocolate! XDDDDDDDDDDDD (Yoshiyuki com a cara coberta de chocolate)_

_(Aparece um bolo gigante atrás do Yoshiyuki)_

_(Aparece e a Lhana, o Hikaru e a Momoko puxando o bolo também com a cara muito suja)_

_**Jing Mei: **__Oh, que lindo... tudo muito ótimo, tudo muito bom, mas agora nós temos que fazer o quiz que ficamos devendo capítulo passado. _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Quiz? XD Que quiz? XD Quem quer saber de quiz? XDD Eu quero festa! XDD_

_**Jing Mei: **__E eu quero quiz! Eu vou ser a entrevistadora hoje! MWAHAHA! _

_(Jing Mei vestindo uma roupa super-curta de apresentadora)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Oh, não, a peituda oferecida vai fazer o quiz! XDDD Eu to com pena do entrevistado do dia... XD _

_**Camarada Incognita: **__Wow, arranjaram um nome ótimo pra mim... ¬¬' Estou encantado. ¬¬'' (Camarada Incognita atrás da tela branca)_

_**Jing Mei: **__Eu também! E estou impressionada que ninguém até agora tentou me parar... o.o'_

_**Yuriy: **__Eles desistiram quando descobriram o que você fez no capítulo de hoje! Você deixou todos os Koichi/Satsuki fãs irritados e pedindo por sangue!_

_(Yuriy abraçando a Jing Mei por trás)_

_(Tela fica preta – barulhinhos suspeitos no fundo)_

_**Yoshiyuki e Takashi: **__Ew... x.x_

_**Satsuki: **__(Trocou de personalidade com a Ann) Argh! Eu juro que mato uma hoje! Ò.Ó _

_(Satsuki entra na zona da tela preta)_

_(Barulhos estranhos na zona da tela preta)_

_(Satsuki sai da zona de tela preta com a cara cor de tomate)_

_**Satsuki: **__(de volta à personalidade normal) O horror... o horror... O.O_

_(Some a zona da tela preta)_

_(Yuriy ajoelhado rindo da Satsuki)_

_(Jing Mei tentando voltar a respirar normalmente)_

_**Rumiko: **__Satsukiiii!_

_(Rumiko abraça a Satsuki e leva ela embora pra longe da Jing Mei antes que algo mais aconteça)_

_**Jing Mei: **__Ara, ara... crianças com peito de tábuas não são páreo pra mim! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Pois é, né... Peituda oferecida. XDDD_

_**Jing Mei: **__O bebê gostou de me chamar de peituda oferecida. Vamos ver até quando isso dura. _

_**Yuriy: **__Jing, você é uma peituda oferecida, todo mundo percebeu depois desse capítulo. XD E eu adoro peitudas oferecidas! XDD_

_(Volta a zona da tela preta)_

_**Shinji: **__(Close no Shinji porque ele não aparece faz MUITO tempo) Falando em capítulo... qual é a grande revelação do capítulo? O.õ_

_**Ken: **__Hum… O Koichi gosta de peitudas? O.O_

_(Porrada no Ken)_

_**Umeragi: **__Não seja mais burro do que você já é... (fazendo pose de bonzão inteligente) Ah... como é bom dizer isso... (mais pose) (dentes perfeitos brilhando em sorriso colgate) A revelação não é essa. Leia o capítulo de novo se você não entendeu. Naõ sou eu que vou te contar._

_**Jing Mei: **__Nem eu!_

_**Yuriy: **__Nem eu! _

_**Camarada Incognita: **__Ainda bem que eu não me importo em ser ignorado pelo bem de besteiras. ¬¬''_

_**Jing Mei: **__Oh, não! Eu quase esqueci que eu era a apresentadora hoje! Ara, ara... minha memória... (Jing Mei muuuuuito perto da tela branca)_

_**Yuriy: **__Ehem... no off-talk você naõ precisa ser uma peituda oferecida, só peituda já é o suficiente._

_(E volta a zona da tela preta)_

_**Camarada Incognita: **__É, eu tenho sorte com uma entrevistadora dessas... Por que é mesmo que ela foi a escolhida? _

_**Jing Mei: **__(saindo da zona de tela preta com a roupa curta bagunçada) Eu faço as perguntas aqui! Mas só porque eu sou boazinha... eu entrevisto porque o meu nome tá no título! E o Yuriy é preguiçoso demais para fazer entrevistas... _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__E hoje é o meu aniversário! XD E do Nii-chan! XDD Eu também quero atenção especial! XDDDDD_

_**Jing Mei: **__Você ganha chocolate e fica feliz. Isso é tratamento especial._

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Chocolate... XD As pessoas sempre acham que podem me comprar com chocolate... XDD E o pior é que eles estão certos! XDDD_

_(Jing Mei oferece uma barra de chocolate gigante do Yoshiyuki)_

_(Yoshiyuki aceita a barre de chocolate e vai viver pelo resto do dia na fábrica do chocolate do Willy Wonka)_

_(Hikaru, Momoko e Lhana seguem o Yoshiyuki para a fábrica de chocolate ficar com diabetes de tanto comer chocolate)_

_**Jing Mei: **__Ótimo, nos livramos do pirralho! Agora vamos ao trabalho..._

_(Camarada Incognita atrás da tela branca, resto dos beybladers na platéia, Jing Mei vestida de apresentadora com roupas super-curtas)_

_(Musiquinha no fundo)_

_**Camarada Incógnita: **__Você ainda pretende começar hoje ou vai deixar para o próximo capítulo? ¬¬''_

_**Jing Mei: **__Ara, ara... eu já estava começando. Já teria começado se você não tivesse me interrompido. u.u_

_**Camarada Incognita: **__Então comece. ¬¬''_

_**Jing Mei: **__Primeira pergunta... (Jing Mei olhando pra uma lista de perguntas na frente dela) Hum... perguntar o sexo é muito chato, fera-bit é óbvio, equipe vai deixar óbvio... Você tem namorada?_

_**Camarada Incognita: **__Essa não era uma das perguntas da lista. ¬¬''_

_**Jing Mei: **__E daí? Eu sou a apresentadora, eu pergunto o que eu quiser! XD Então... você tem namorada ou não?_

_**Camarada Incognita: **__Só porque é você quem está perguntando, sim, eu tenho namorada. _

_(Uma certa pessoa na platéia vira um novo sinal de trânsito e precisa ser retirada do recinto após essa declaraçaõ)_

_**Jing Mei: **__Interessante... E você tem planos para o futuro com essa namorada ou é só um casinho passageiro para você se divertir?_

_**Camarada Incognita: **__Em primeiro lugar... Não, não é um casinho pra se divertir, do tipo que você parece gostar. Em segundo, planos para o futuro não podem ser tratados nessa parte da história, nós precisamos manter o suspense para a terceira parte da história._

_**Jing Mei: **__Ah, sei... a terceira parte que acontece m 2024 e ninguém aqui deveria saber sobre o que seria... u.ú_

_(Personagens trocando olhares suspeitos porque na verdade eles sabem, e é o James que não deixa eles dizerem)_

_**Camarada Incognita: **__Vai rápido com a próxima pergunta, assim a gente termina mais cedo... ¬¬'''_

_**Jing Mei: **__Como quiser... _Camarada _Incognita. Eu concordo quando dizem que não poderiam ter arranjado um nome mais irônico para você... XD_

_**Camarada Incognita: **__Vai logo! ¬¬''''_

_**Jing Mei: **__Tá... tá... Você já beijou a sua namorada?_

_**Camarada Incognita: **__Por que todas as suas perguntas têm a ver com a minha namorada? ¬¬''_

_**Jing Mei: **__Ara, ara... eu pergunto as coisas que me interessam! n.n_

_**Camarada Incognita: **__Eu não tenho escolha, pelo visto... Um certo autor sem cérebro vai sofrer quando tudo isso acabar (em algum lugar que ninguém sabe onde fica, dito autor tem um ataque de tosse e vai parar no hospital com problemas respiratórios). Quanto a sua pergunta... Sim, eu já beijei a minha namorada. _

_**Jing Mei: **__E quando foi o primeiro beijo?_

_**Camarada Incognita: **__Eu me recuso a responder esse tipo de pergunta. ¬¬ Isso está ficando ridículo. ¬¬'''_

_**Jing Mei: **__Ora, vamos! Não seja tão estraga-prazeres! – Não, peraí, esse já é o seu papel... – Não seja tão mais estraga prazeres do que você já é..._

_**Camarada Incognita: **__Eu quero responder. Eu não vou responder._

_**Jing Mei: **__Então você quer que eu pergunte se vocês já fizeram algo mais do que beijos? Uma das duas você vai ter que responder._

_**Camarada Incognita: **__Eu me pergunto o que está acontecendo com essa série que de repente começou a ter tantos temas impróprios para menores. ¬¬ Hiwatari precisa controlar seus hormônios e parar de descontar isso na gente. ¬¬''_

_**Jing Mei: **__Deixe o Jamie fora disso! Responda uma das duas perguntas! XDD_

_**Camarada Incognita: **__Eu não quero responder. Nenhuma. _

_**Jing Mei:**__ Oh, my... você é realmente complicado. Por que garotas tão lindas e inteligente como eu precisam aturar seres como você? Vamos logo e responda quando foi o primeiro beijo! Se você responder, a gente termina essa porcaria de quiz e encerra o off-talk pra poder fazer festa pelo resto do dia! _

_**Camarada Incognita: **__Essa é a última vez que eu concordo em participar de uma das idéias ridículas do Hiwatari. O primeiro beijo foi durante a primeira faze. Eu não digo mais do que isso._

_**Jing Mei: **__Tá bom, tá bom... Eu já perguntei o que me interessa. Foi muito interessante conversar com você hoje, Camarada Incognita. Agora, infelizmente pra você, teremos que te obrigar a sumir do mapa para começar a festa de aniversário que não vai contar com os aniversariantes por razões que não cabe a mim explicar. Bye, bye!o/_

_(Camarada Incognita entra em um tubo gigante e some do cenário)_

_(Começa a festa dos irmãos Yuy)_

_(Beybladers fazendo farra na festa dos irmaõs Yuy)_

_(Hajime Yuy reclamando no fundo porque o aniversário dele foi a dez dia atrás e todo mundo ignorou ele)_

_(Umeragi, Jing Mei, Yuriy e Julian rindo do Hajime Yuy porque ele acha que as pessoas ainda dão atenção a ele)_

_(Lin explicando muito calmamente para quem quiser ouvir que ela está _sim _irritada porque o aniversário dela foi em maio e ela ainda não ganhou fic de aniversário)_

_(Felipe e Luiz se metem na discussão só para lembrar que o Jamie prometeu uma fic pra eles também)_

_(Beybladers em complô para lembrar do Jamie que ele ainda tá com vários capítulos atrasados para postar)_

_(Jamie em algum lugar no hospital tem um ataque cardíaco)_

_(Beybladers fazem a festa porque dessa vez o Jamie não vai mais poder incomodá-los)_

_**Rumiko: **__E não se esqueçam de pensar em perguntar para nós! Nós precisamos de perguntas se quisermos dar respostas! (Rumiko se sentido idiota pela frase que ela acabou de dizer) _

_Nem precisa pensar muito pra perguntar! Pode ser qualquer besteira! E pode ser coisa séria também! _

_E quanto mais perguntas, mais a gente vai ficar feliz, e mais o Jamie vai trabalhar para acabar com os atrasos e postar as outras fics que ele quer postar e naõ pode porque a história ainda está atrasada! n.n_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Recado dado, e aproveitem o fim do dia! XDDD Porque ainda faltam mais 364 dias e duas horas pra esse dia chegar de novo! XDD (Yoshiyuki olhando pro relógio que marca dez da noite)_

_(Yoshiyuki explode a Terra só por explodir)_

_(Yoshiyuki flutuando no espaço com roupa de astronauta)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Feliz aniversário pra mim! XDDD_

_E feliz aniversario pro Nii-chan! XDDD_

_E muito chocolate para todos nós! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_OWARI_


	29. Owari no Hajime

**Nota do James:** Yo! (acena feliz)

DESCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULPEEEEEEEEEEEEEMM!! DESCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULPEEEEEEEEEEEEMM! (chorando copiosamente)

EU fui mau! Mau! Muito mau! Eu ignorei todo mundo por quase dois meses! EU sou mau! (chorando ainda mais)

Aconteceram muitas coisas. Entre elas, eu voltei para o Brasil, operei meu joelho e agora estou no meio da recuperação (andando com uma muleta). Nós resolvemos alugar o apartamento que a gente tem aqui, por isso temos que nos desfazer de um monte de coisa que tínhamos guardado e isso é um tanto... pesado... e acabou me afetando um pouco. Minha criatividade ficou perdida em algum lugar no meio dessa bagunça, e eu só voltei a escrever porque eu não queria que ninguém pensasse que eu abandonei essa história.

O capítulo provavelmente não ficou muito bom, pelo menos não tão bom quanto eu queria que eu ficasse, e eu peço desculpas por isso também.

A mudança, a cirurgia, e mais umas outras questões pessoais me abalaram neste último mês, e eu acho que vou precisar de alguma ajuda para voltar ao normal. Eu quero terminar essa história e quero começar 2009 postando a terceira fase.

Vocês entenderam, né? Review incentivo vontade ajuda história pronta logo

Então vamos ao capítulo, porque o tempo é curto e eu tenho muita coisa pra recuperar!

* * *

CAPÍTULO XXVIII

OWARI NO HAJIME

Com a proximidade do fim de semana, a contagem regressiva de Yoshiyuki ganhou um novo ímpeto. O garotinho mal conseguia se concentrar nas aulas, ocupado demais observando os ponteiros caminharem no relógio de parede para se preocupar com o que quer que seus professores diziam. Sua imaginação fértil de criança feliz não parava de criar os momentos mágicos da festa de aniversário que aconteceria em exatamente um mês, dez dias e dez horas. Eram tantos eventos e acontecimentos – seu irmão e Satsuki finalmente namorando, dois bolos de chocolate tamanha família pedindo para serem comidos, um super-torneio de beyblade com todos os seus amigos – que Yoshiyuki nem sequer reparou que o rival de seu irmão o observava com um olhar suspeito durante todo o tempo de aula.

Felizmente, Koichi não era de mergulhar em mundo de fantasias e coisas lindas, e percebeu na hora a atitude estranha de Makoto Umeragi. Por precaução, o líder dos Taichi resolveu também observar o colega, fazendo com que, pela primeira vez desde o regresso do trio às aula, um dia inteiro se passasse sem uma grande troca de provocações. Até mesmo os professores ficaram surpresos.

* * *

Koichi esperava que, depois de seu último encontro com Jing Mei, a garota desistisse de tentar encontrá-lo novamente e o deixasse em paz para andar com seu irmãozinho pela rua. Infelizmente, descobriu-se enganado da pior maneira possível:

- Koi-chan! Que milagre encontrá-lo por aqui! – Yoshiyuki foi obrigado a se afastar quando o corpo pequeno de roupas curtas aproximou-se em alta velocidade e se pendurou no pescoço do líder dos Taichi, errando o garotinho por uma questão de centímetros. – Eu estava com tantas saudades! Aposto que sentiu saudades de mim! Confesse!

- Não, eu não senti saudades. Na verdade, eu agradeceria se não precisasse vê-la de novo. – Koichi fez menção de retirar Jing Mei de sua posição comprometedora, porém a garota o impediu:

- Nem mesmo por Yuriy? – Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, paralisando-o momentaneamente. O líder dos Taichi já havia decidido que não precisava da "peituda oferecida", como seu irmãozinho a apelidara, para encontrar o misterioso mestre de Ares; não queria mais nada a ver com a garota; entretanto, no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, as intenções do líder dos Taichi foram esquecidas.

O olhar de Jing Mei estava diferente. Koichi não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, por mais que tentasse, envolvido por uma sensação que ele não conseguia exatamente descrever: não era nada semelhante à sensação de estar perto de Satsuki ou de seus amigos mais próximos; mas também não a mesma sensação de estar diante de um grande rival. Os olhos negros da chinesa hipnotizavam-no de uma maneira que o garoto até então não acreditava ser possível. O que ela estava planejando? A mente de Koichi continuava trabalhando, mesmo quando seu corpo recusava-se a obedecê-lo. Havia alguma coisa por trás da perseguição incessante, Yuriy era obviamente apenas uma desculpa para que eles continuassem se encontrando.

- Ô, moça! O Nii-chan e eu estamos ocupados, será que dá pra dar licença? – Koichi quase sorriu ao ouvir a voz do seu irmão. Yoshiyuki estava cutucando a cintura da garota, tomando cuidado para não encostar em nenhuma região muito comprometedora, e sua expressão inocente não conseguia de todo esconder o olhar malicioso dirigido a ela.

- Ara, ara, o que um bebê como você entende dessas coisas? Acho que os ocupados aqui são seu irmão e _eu_, não você. – Respondeu Jing Mei, sem perder a compostura, agarrando-se ainda mais ao pescoço do líder dos Taichi. A mente de Koichi estava aos poucos retomando o controle de seu corpo.

- Eu posso ser bem mais novo do que você, mas posso te garantir que entendo muito mais do que você imagina, Peituda Oferecida. Eu sei, por exemplo, que o Nii-chan está só esperando o momento certo pra te jogar contra a parede e te dar uma lição por tentar atrapalhar o romance dele com a Satsuki Nee-chan.

Jing Mei finalmente desceu do pescoço do líder dos Taichi, encarando o líder dos Soldier of Russia com um olhar venenoso. Como ela não era muito alta, a diferença de altura entre os dois era de pouco mais do que trinta centímetros. Não foi preciso muito esforço para que seus olhos se nivelassem, iniciando um longo concurso de encarar. A chinesa foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio:

- Você não perde por esperar, bebê. Vou fazer você pagar por meter o nariz onde não foi chamado. E é bom você se preparar, porque eu não cobro barato.

Dizendo isto, Jing Mei se afastou, sumindo no meio da multidão que andava pelas ruas movimentadas naquele horário. Koichi encarou o irmão, e ficou satisfeito ao ver seu sorriso meia-lua novamente preenchendo metade de seu rosto.

- Acho melhor eu preparar alguns cheques, não é verdade, Nii-chan? Ou será que ela aceita pagamento com chocolate?

E os dois irmãos voltaram para casa sem mais problemas.

* * *

Aquela não foi a última vez que Koichi e Yoshiyuki se encontraram com Jing Mei, porém. Durante todo o resto da semana, toda a vez que o mestre de Fenhir saía sozinho para se livrar do irmão ansioso, a chinesa encontrava uma maneira de abordá-lo na rua e lembrá-lo de que muito em breve ele e Yuriy lutariam e que ela era a única pessoa que poderia fazer este duelo acontecer. Mais de uma vez Jing Mei tentara beijá-lo, sem sucesso. Por mais que o corpo de Koichi reagisse aos avanços da garota, sua mente suspeitava que tudo não passava de uma encenação.

Encenação ou não, Koichi continuou saindo sozinho todos os dias, uma parte dele esperando que a garota o encontrasse. Ele a repudiava, não suportava sua presença, e ainda assim estava quase indo ao seu encontro, certificando-se de que Yoshiyuki não estaria por perto para espioná-lo. O que ele queria com Jing Mei? Nem ele mesmo sabia.

Terça-feira, dia quatro de maio, Koichi ficou levemente surpreso por estar decepcionado quando a chinesa de roupas curtas não apareceu para incomodá-lo enquanto ele voltava da loja de peças de beyblades. No dia anterior, a garota avisara-o que tinha um compromisso muito importante e inadiável e por isso muito provavelmente não o encontraria naquele dia. Ele tentara perguntar que compromisso era esse – se estava relacionado com Yuriy ou não – porém Jing Mei se recusou a entrar em detalhes. Essa recusa deixou o líder dos Taichi preocupado, uma vez que Jing Mei era o tipo de pessoa que não precisava de desculpas para falar de sua vida e de suas magníficas habilidades.

- Nii-chan, você voltou mais cedo hoje! A loja não tinha o que você queria? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki assim que viu seu irmão mais velho abrir o portão da frente. Todos os dias depois da aula o garotinho era obrigado a ficar algum tempo sozinho em casa enquanto seu irmão dizia estar procurando por uma peça em uma loja qualquer. Sendo o garotinho gênio que era, Yoshiyuki suspeitava de que essa não era toda a verdade, porém sua felicidade e excitação por estar a um mês, seis dias, oito horas e quatro minutos de seu aniversário o impediam de fazer um interrogatório completo sobre as atividades secretas de seu Nii-chan.

- Não, eles tinham. E por isso eu cheguei mais cedo. – Respondeu Koichi, preparando-se para o momento em que seria atualizado sobre a contagem regressiva para o dia dez de junho. – E agora que eu finalmente consegui a peça nova, eu pretendo testá-la contra um certo garoto-gênio hiperativo que me prometeu que voltaria a lutar beyblade para valer...

- Eu vou só porque faltam um mês, seis dias, oito horas e três minutos para eu ser um garoto-gênio-hiperativo de sete anos. Prepare-se, Nii-chan, porque eu não vou me segurar!

A luta começou como todas as outras lutas travadas entre os dois irmãos: era impossível saber quem estava com a vantagem. O nível de poder dos dois continuava o mesmo, apesar dos diferentes regimes de treinamentos. Koichi e Yoshiyuki não sentiam-se incomodados com isso, entretanto; suas lutas ficavam muito mais divertidas deste jeito. Depois do que pareceram horas de ataques e mais ataques sincronizados, Yoshiyuki foi o primeiro a chamar a fera-bit. Não estava preocupado em esconder o quão feliz estava por ver seu monstro sagrado totalmente recuperado. Até mesmo Koichi sorriu ao vê-lo:

- Ceres, vamos acabar com a luta! Ataque Bomba de Choc... AAARGH!! Nii-chan!

Koichi correu até seu irmão, preocupado, em tempo de agarrá-lo antes que ele pudesse cair no chão. O garotinho estava com as mãos no peito, segurando firmemente a camiseta roxa com unicórnios fofinhos, aparentemente sentindo muita dor.

- Yoshiyuki! Hey, Yoshiyuki, o que houve? – O líder dos Taichi arrumou o irmão em seu colo, não muito certo do que deveria fazer. Seu irmãozinho não era de ter ataques repentinos, alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo.

- Nii-chan, alguma coisa aconteceu... Está doendo... Alguém... Alguém se machucou... Eu não sei explicar, mas... Parece... é como se alguém tivesse perdido uma parte dele... alguém que eu conheço... será que a Satsuki Nee-chan está com problemas?

Os irmãos se encararam, pensativos. Yoshiyuki se acalmou aos poucos, embora a estranha dor em seu peito continuasse por ainda algum tempo. As beyblades pararam de girar, a luta foi esquecida. Quando Koichi tentou telefonar para Satsuki, descobriu que o celular da garota estava desligado e não havia ninguém em sua casa. Eles também não tiveram sucesso em contactar Rumiko, Ken, Nathaliya ou Isaac.

- É, alguma coisa definitivamente aconteceu, Yoshiyuki. E eu espero que não demore para descobrirmos o que é.

* * *

- Ah, nossa! Você está ficando cada vez melhor, Yuriy! Estou orgulhosa de você!

- A prática leva à perfeição, Jing, você sabe muito bem disso.

Jing Mei e Yuriy estavam em um quarto escuro, ela deitada sobre o peito dele. A janela aberta deixava passar a luz da lua, o suficiente para iluminar seus rostos. Era madrugada, a rua estava deserta e tudo ao redor dos dois estava silencioso.

- Você anda cheio de energia ultimamente... Nem parece que fica o dia todo brincando com aquele seu cachorrinho maravilhoso... – A voz da garota tinha um tom sarcástico que Yuriy soube enterpretar corretamente.

- Ciúmes do Eikichi? – Yuriy acariciou os cabelos soltos da namorada, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Ora, Jing, achei que você já tinha superado essa fase! Você tinha um trabalho a fazer, eu não ia ficar esperando por você de braços cruzados enquanto isso!

- Trabalho, trabalho... Bem que o nosso chefinho poderia me dar um trabalho melhor! Com a minha força e a minha inteligência as lutas de hoje nem tiveram graça! Imagina só, eu peguei duas feras-bit e nem sequer suei!

- Verdade? Ah, assim você tira a minha empolgação para amanhã... Eu estava tão ansioso para o dia em que você levaria o Yuy e o irmãozinho bebê dele direto para a boca de Ares... – Yuriy sorriu, esperando que a namorada fizesse o mesmo. Jing Mei, porém, suspirou e falou em um tom mais sério do que o que usava anteriormente:

- Quanto a isso, querido, houve uma pequena mudança de planos. O chefinho me pediu para avisá-lo quando eu lhe entreguei Kid Dragoon e Kufe. Ele vai levar pessoalmente os dois até o beco, disse que o meu plano de aproximação não está dando certo. Argh, aquele maldito! Me fez passar tanto trabalho para nada! – Jing Mei fez menção de se levantar, soqueando o peito do namorado, porém Yuriy a segurou. Em situações normais ele provavelmente estaria furioso agora, com o rosto da mesma cor que seus cabelos flamejantes, entretanto desta vez ele sorria, contemplando divertido a namorada perder a compostura.

- Talvez... talvez seu esforço não tenha sido desperdiçado, Jing. Se você por um acaso esqueceu, meu papel nesta missão não termina com a luta de amanhã. Se nós fizermos tudo direitinho, teremos o prazer de ver Yuy e sua querida namoradinha sofrerem nas nossas mãos...

- Hum... eu sei onde você está querendo chegar... – Jing Mei voltou a sorrir, beijando o pescoço do namorado. – Você tem uma mente bem suja...

- Exatamente como a sua!

Quando o pai de Yuriy voltou para casa algumas horas depois, não havia mais nenhuma indicação de seu filho passara grande parte da noite no quarto com a namorada. O homem cumprimentou o adolescente e foi para seu escritório terminar uma série de relatórios, completamente alheio aos planos do garoto para o dia seguinte.

* * *

Quarta-feira era dia de período duplo de geografia. Arai-sensei há algum tempo alertara seus alunos de que a partir do mês de maio a classe estudariam um país do mundo por mês. Ele ainda não havia dito qual seria o primeiro deles, e por isso os poucos minutos que antecederam o início da aula foram anormalmente barulhentos com os alunos da turma 3-A apostando e debatendo suas opiniões:

- Vai ser a União Européia! – Exclamou Masaru Takai, um dos amigos de Tsubaki, conhecido na turma por estar sempre entre os cinco últimos colocados em todos os testes de todas as matérias.

- Não seja ridículo, a União Européia não é um país! – Retrucou Yutaka Imahara, um garoto que gostava de corrigir os outros e repudiava qualquer coisa que saísse da normalidade. Ele era bastante conhecido na escola mesmo antes de entrar na Juunan Chuugakko, pois seu irmão mais velho Akira, agora no primeiro ano do Kookoo, seria eternamente lembrado na escola como o menino rebelde que pintara os longos cabelos pretos de rosa-pink. – Nós provavelmente vamos estudar os Estados Unidos, é a coisa mais lógica a se fazer.

- Pois eu acho que vai ser o Iraque. – Declarou Kaname Edogawa, a presidente do grêmio estudantil, uma menina de óculos fundo-de-garrafa e maria-chiquinha. – Assim nós podemos trabalhar a guerra...

- Sentem-se todos, eu vou começar a minha aula. – Com tantas discussões, quase ninguém percebeu quando Arai-sensei entrou na sala. As exceções foram Umeragi, que continuava observando atentamente cada movimentos de Yoshiyuki mesmo estando de costas para ele, e Koichi, que se dividia entre observar o irmão contar os _segundos_ que faltavam para o dia dez de junho e espionar seu rival. – Como eu já havia anunciado, durante este mês nós concentraremos nossos esforços no estudo de um único país do mundo. Eu escolhi este país com base nos grandes conflitos deste século, pois ele teve um papel importante na formação do pensamento, da política e da economia mundial nos últimos cinqüenta anos.

- Eu disse que ia ser os Estados Unidos. – Sussurrou Imahara no ouvido de Takai, com um olhar triunfante. Arai-sensei estava tão concentrado em seu discurso que não percebeu esta pequena interrupção.

- Meus alunos, durante este mês nós vamos estudar a Rússia, o maior e mais importante entre os países que compunham a antiga União Soviética!

A classe mergulhou em um silêncio constrangedor. Ninguém havia pensado na Rússia como opção, tendo em vista os conflitos mais atuais ao redor do globo. Os irmãos Yuy se entreolharam, talvez os únicos, além de Umeragi, a ler nas entrelinhas e entender os motivos por trás da escolha da Rússia como assunto do mês:

Os dois irmãos haviam nascido na Rússia, embora apenas Yoshiyuki tivesse dupla cidadania e soubesse falar o idioma deste país. Em menos de cinco minutos de aula o professor encontrara pelo menos uma centena de razões para fazer seus alunos acreditarem que os russos eram ainda mais ameaçadores do que os árabes, os terroristas ou os americanos. Ao fim da aula, havia-se estabelecido na turma 3-A um clima de guerra e ansiedade, com muitos alunos encarando os irmãos Yuy – principalmente Koichi – de forma suspeita, como se tivessem acabado de descobrir um lado oculto e perigoso de suas personalidades.

- É, parece que nós não devemos mesmo confiar nos russos... – Umeragi colocou mais lenha na fogueira assim que Arai-sensei deixou a sala. – Eles tendem a não respeitar a autoridade e a desafiar as pessoas de bem...

- O que foi, Umeragi? – Koichi se levantou, encarando seu rival nos olhos. Yoshiyuki pela primeira vez no dia não estava mais preocupado com sua contagem regressiva. Assistir ao Nii-chan e ao Makoto-chan discutirem era sempre interessante. – Por um acaso está chateado porque nós, os russos – Koichi não se considerava russo, havia vivido apenas um ano em Moscou e não se lembrava de nada daquele país, a não ser da Grande Final do ano anterior; porém especialmente para a ocasião ele estava disposto a fingir que não era bem assim – tivemos um império maior do que o japonês, tivemos a capacidade de dividir o mundo por mais de meio século e, acima de tudo, vencemos a única guerra que o Japão teve a incompetência de perder? É melhor ter cuidado, Umeragi, porque um país que nem sequer tem exército não pode vencer uma superpotência nuclear.

Umeragi bem que tentou responder, porém a professora do próximo período chegou logo em seguida e ele teve que se calar. Não que ele se importasse, na verdade, afinal os irmãos Yuy receberiam o troco por essas e outras humilhações tão logo o sinal marcasse o fim das aulas do dia.

* * *

- Hey, Yuy! – Era Umeragi chamando Koichi na hora da saída, quase no portão. – Sua namoradinha está a fim de ter ver, sabia? Eu tenho uma mensagem dela aqui comigo...

Tanto Koichi quanto Yoshiyuki pararam de andar ao ouvir a voz do garoto. Umeragi sabia que suas palavras chamariam a atenção dos irmãos, que estavam caminhando um pouco a frente dele. Quando Koichi parou de andar e voltou em sua direção, Umeragi deixou um de seus sorrisos cretinos brincar em seu rosto.

- Fique aí, Yoshiyuki, eu já volto. – Umeragi ouviu Koichi dizer. Pouco tempo depois os dois estavam frente a frente. A alguns metros de distância, Yoshiyuki apurava os ouvidos para ouvir o que seu irmão teria para dizer que não gostaria que ele ouvisse. Obviamente estava relacionado à estranha garota que o perseguia e que representava a maior ameaça aos seus planos de cupido intrometido. Estariam os dois se encontrando, então? E seria essa a razão pela qual seu irmão saía todos os dias sem ele? Quando Koichi o mandou voltar para casa sozinho e passou a empurrar a cadeira de Umeragi para fora da escola, o garoto gênio não teve dúvidas se deveria ou não segui-los.

Menos de dez minutos haviam se passado, porém Umeragi conseguira de algum jeito guiar Koichi para uma zona da cidade que ninguém diria fazer parte de Akihabara. Becos fedorentos e ruelas escuras compunham a maior parte do cenário; as poucas pessoas que rondavam o local não pareciam nada amistosas. Yoshiyuki caminhava sem olhar para os lados, procurando manter-se fora do campo de visão de seu irmão e de Umeragi. Mesmo um gênio-mirim como ele estava tendo dificuldades em imaginar uma teoria coesa sobre os assuntos que Koichi teria para tratar com seu maior rival em um lugar como aquele.

Os becos ficavam ainda mais fedorentos, e as ruelas, mais escuras à medida que o trio se embrenhava naquele ambiente desconhecido. Cerca de quinze minutos se passaram antes que a voz grave e sinistra de Umeragi ordenasse que Koichi parasse em frente a um beco particularmente mal-cheiroso. Yoshiyuki também parou, encontrando uma lata de lixo para lhe servir de esconderijo. A lata estava colocada de tal maneira que ela possível para o garotinho ver e ouvir tudo o que se passava com seu irmão, um espectador em um camarote de honra. Pequenos detalhes como o fato de a lata estar em um ótimo estado de conservação quando tudo ao redor poderia ter passado no meio de um furacão em outras ocasiões teriam despertado o sinal de alerta no cérebro super-desenvolvido do garotinho, porém Yoshiyuki estava tão envolvido pelo suspense que o ambiente e suas ações lhe proporcionavam que a possibilidade de seu esconderijo ter sido colocado ali há menos de vinte e quatro horas justamente para esse fim não passou por sua cabeça.

Um pouco atrás de Umeragi, ainda segurando sua cadeira, Koichi rapidamente examinou o beco escolhido por seu rival: era um local estreito, com uma parede de pedra e outra, de madeira. Havia lixo por todo o lado e era possível ouvir as centenas de ratos e ratazanas que provavelmente viviam por ali. O cheiro era quase insuportável, uma mistura de lixo orgânico em decomposição com excrementos de roedores e algo que lembrava muito sangue fresco. A aparição de Jing Mei no meio de tudo aquilo não contribuiu em nada para melhorar a opinião do garoto sobre o local:

- Vocês demoraram, sabia? Achei que não fossem chegar nunca! Eu já estava ficando impaciente! – Exclamou a garota, aproximando-se da dupla. Seu olhar continuava sensual e atrevido, porém desta vez havia também um certo perigo refletido naqueles olhos negros; um aviso de que a caçadora estava prestes a abocanhar sua presa.

- Fui eu que pedi para o Yuy vir devagar, eu gosto de admirar a paisagem. – Respondeu Umeragi, displicente. – Fora que, conhecendo vocês, eu sabia que quanto mais a gente demorasse, mais ansiosos para lutar vocês ficariam.

- Acertou. Nós queremos lutar, Chefinho, então é bom parar de nos enrolar e começar logo. – Jing Mei estava sentada no colo de Umeragi, passando uma mão por seu pescoço e outra por seus cabelos. Apesar disso, a voz do garoto não se alterou quando ele respondeu:

- Você não vai mais lutar, Jing Mei. Sua parte no meu plano terminou ontem ao me entregar Kid Dragoon e Kufe. Você só precisa relaxar e assitir ao nosso showzinho agora.

- Eu já estou sentada. – Respondeu ela, sorrindo maliciosamente. Umeragi sorriu também.

- Pode ficar aí se quiser, mas não sou eu que vou me entender com seu namorado depois. – Sussurrou ele, alargando um pouco seu sorriso. Ele e Jing Mei agora tinham expressões idênticas em seus rostos.

- Yuriy não vai se importar, você é o chefe afinal de contas.

Se o cérebro de Yoshiyuki antes encontrava dificuldades para trabalhar, agora as novas informações eram processadas em velocidade record: Jing Mei trabalhava para Umeragi. Kid Dragoon e Kufe haviam sido roubadas. Alguém estava prestes a lutar contra seu Nii-chan. Poderia o roubo de Kufe significar que Hehashiro estava no Japão? E se estivesse, estariam Toshihiro e Vladmir com ele? Umeragi havia recebido as duas feras-bit no dia anterior. E se isso estivesse relacionado com o seu ataque repentino durante a luta contra Koichi? E se ele tivesse, de alguma forma, sentido o momento em que mestre e fera-bit foram separados? Poderia ele ter alguma conexão com Kufe o Hehashiro que possibilitava que ele sentisse a dor do mestre da piranha?

Hehashiro não era sua maior preocupação, porém. Entre todas as coisas que ouvira, uma em especial chamara sua atenção: Kid Dragoon havia sido roubado também. Mesmo com todo o poder que demonstrara no campeonato japonês, Shinji Ueno havia sido derrotado por Jing Mei. Como a diferença de poder entre os irmãos Yuy continuava muito pequena, as chances de Koichi ganhar em uma luta contra ela eram provavelmente muito pequenas também. Entretanto a garota não lutaria. Não segundo Umeragi, seu "chefinho". Se era assim, então quem lutaria? E se Umeragi era o chefe, ele provavelmente era ainda mais forte do que Jing Mei, o que deixava as coisas ainda mais complicadas para Koichi.

- Alguém disse o meu nome? – A linha de pensamento do menino-gênio foi interrompida quando uma voz grave e agressiva soou de dentro do beco. Segundos depois, uma figura alta, vestida toda de preto, de cabelos flamejantes e uma grande cicatriz na bochecha revelou-se.

- Olá, Yuriy. Agora a nossa reunião está finalmente completa. – Cumprimentou Umeragi, movendo apenas os olhos para indicar que reconhecera a presença do recém-chegado. – Agora que estamos todos aqui, por que não explica ao meu amigo Koichi Yuy o porquê de eu o trazer aqui tão de repente.

- Com prazer, Chefinho... – Os olhos negros de Yuriy voltaram-se para o líder dos Taichi. Os dois se encararam por alguns tensos segundos em que a intesidade de seus olhares foram medidas e colocadas à prova. Mesmo com a franja, não era difícil para o russo descobrir o que seu rival estava pensando, assim como Koichi conseguia facilmente entrar na mente de Yuriy. Os dois eram semelhantes em muitas coisas, e por isso a luta entre eles havia sido tão aguardada. – Basicamente, nós queremos Fenhir, e pretendemos lutar por ele. Nós já temos as feras-bit de dois amiguinhos seus, e se você por um acaso ganhar esta luta, nós até podemos pensar em devolvê-las. Claro, isso tudo vai depender do seu desempenho durante a luta...

- Eu não preciso de uma motivação extra para lutar. – Interrompeu Koichi, saindo de trás de Umeragi para se aproximar de Yuriy. – Shinji Ueno não era meu amigo, e se Hehashiro perdeu sua fera-bit em uma luta, o problema é dele. Já faz muito tempo que eu quero lutar contra você, Yuriy, e se Fenhir está em jogo, é apenas um motivo a mais para eu vencer.

Yoshiyuki quase revelou seu esconderijo, controlando-se no último segundo para não se levantar e gritar "Nii-chan!". O garotinho segurou Ceres firme em sua mão, torcendo para que seu irmão soubesse o que estava fazendo. Ele não queria que Koichi perdesse Fenhir, não podia deixar isso acontecer. Lembrou-se da estranha dor no peito que sentira no dia anterior, e tentou não imaginar o que se sentiria se a fera-bit roubada fosse a da pessoa mais importante para ele. Yoshiyuki colocou Ceres no lançador, decido a se intrometer caso seu irmão precisasse de ajuda.

- Pois então vamos lutar! – Exclamou Yuriy, tirando do bolso a beyblade marrom e preta. Koichi fez o mesmo segundos depois. Jing Mei saiu do colo de Umeragi e se colocou entre os dois lutadores. Foi ela quem deu a ordem:

- Go Shoot!

Como não havia uma arena propriamente dita, as beybladers eram livres para circular por qualquer lugar do beco. Logo nos primeiros segundos de confrontos, um sem-número de ratos assustados deixou o beco, e muitos mais os seguiram nos minutos seguintes, alguns com marcas da batalha em seus corpos.

Ares perseguia Fenhir, seguindo-o de perto até o pégaso passar por um amontoado de sacos de lixo, rasgando-os. Ares acabou se complicando ao tentar passar pelo terreno irregular dos pedaços em decomposição e com isso Koichi ganhou alguma vantagem. Com a ajuda de um pedaço de madeira que serviu como rampa improvisada, o líder dos Taichi atacou o adversário por cima. Koichi continuou com a vantagem nos minutos seguintes, embora esta vatagem fosse relativamente pequena.

Yoshiyuki estava quase relaxando; convencido finalmente de que seu irmão era páreo para o mestre de Ares, quando a luta rapidamente mudou de rumo: Yuriy decidiu atacar para valer, chamando sua fera-bit, um pastor alemão grande e muito agressivo.

- Então agora o jogo é sério? – Provocou Koichi, já recuperado da primeira investida do adversário. – Pois então eu vou responder como se deve! Fenhir, _Final Storm!_

O pégaso também apareceu. Era tão grande quanto o cachorro, seus olhos eram vermelhos e agressivos e suas enormes asas roxas batiam com força para criar a tempestade que fazia tudo no beco – de sacos de lixo à ratazanas vivas e barulhentas – voar pelos ares. Um pouco afastados da luta, Jing Mei e Umeragi protegeram-se dos estilhaços com a ajuda de um guarda-chuva gigante, enquanto de seu esconderijo Yoshiyuki rezava para não acabar vítima do ataque de seu irmão também, uma vez que a lata de lixo que o cobria balançava violentamente como quem quer levantar vôo.

- Você até que não é mal, Koichi Yuy, é bem como o Chefinho tinha dito! Eu não estou decepcionado. – Exclamou Yuriy, sorrindo como um maníaco. Seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito estranho e a recém-adquirida cicatriz aumentavam ainda mais sua aparência perigosa. – Agora é minha vez de mostrar os meus truques! Ares, _Novae Voiná_!

Pequenas explosões surgiram ao redor do beco, levantando ainda mais poeira e dejetos. Por causa de sua tempestade, Fenhir acabou não sofrendo danos, porém seu ataque foi anulado. Ao final da onda de ataques, as duas beyblades estavam intactas, embora já não se pudesse dizer o mesmo sobre o beco em que lutavam.

- Você também não é ruim, Yuriy. – Devolveu Koichi, observando as duas beyblades que se estudavam, esperando as ordens de seus mestres para recomeçar a atacar. – É uma pena, mas se isso é tudo que você tem, essa luta não vai demorar muito.

Koichi não estava subestimando Yuriy. Ele sabia que o primeiro ataque de seu oponente não passava perto de todo o poder do cachorro. O líder dos Taichi queria saber logo qual era a verdadeira força de Yuriy, e por isso o provocara.

- Tem razão, Yuy, essa luta não vai demorar. – Yuriy olhou de Ares para Koichi e de Koichi para Fenhir. – Já que eu vou acabar com ela no meu próximo ataque! Ares, _Explosione Del Fuoco_!

Uma grande bola de fogo gigante formou-se logo acima de Ares, expandindo-se até ficar com mais que o dobro do tamanho de uma bola de basquete. Fenhir conseguiu se desviar por pouco quando a bola foi lançada em sua direção. Yoshiyuki, em seu esconderijo, sorriu ao ver o triunfo do irmão. Koichi, impulsionado pelo sucesso da evasiva, decidiu atacar também, encurralando o adversário na parede.

- Realmente, Yuriy, nossa luta está mesmo terminando.

Quando o líder dos Taichi ia chamar seu último ataque, uma beyblade negra apareceu do nada e afastou Ares de Fenhir. Automaticamente os olhos de Koichi voltaram-se na direção de Umeragi, e ele não ficou surpreso ao encontrar o rival de lançador na mão, encarando-o com um olhar ainda mais demoníaco do que o que vinha usando até então.

- Então você realmente luta beyblade? Até pouco tempo atrás eu achava que não, mas a sua conversa naquele dia sobre o campeonato mundial me fez desconfiar de que não era bem assim. – Foi o comentário de Koichi. O garoto permanecia calmo, mesmo estando em clara desvantagem em uma luta que valia sua fera-bit. Quem estava irritado era Yuriy, que não perdeu tempo em gritar com seu chefe:

- O que você está fazendo, Chefinho? Essa luta é entre mim e o Yuy! Deixe-nos lutar em paz!

- Ah, Yuriy, sua luta está muito demorada! – Devolveu o dono da beyblade negra. – Quando eu deixei vocês lutarem, eu achei que a diferença de poder entre vocês ia ser maior. A partir de agora, eu cuido do Yuy. Você pode ficar com o bebê, aposto que ele está louco para lutar também.

Como se entendesse as implicações de seu mestre, a beyblade negra estralhaçou a lata de lixo que Yoshiyuki usava como esconderijo. Apesar de estar levemente em choque por ter sido descoberto, o garotinho não falhou em perceber que ninguém, nem mesmo seu irmão, pareciam surpresos como o seu aparecimento no cenário da luta.

- Nii-chan, eu... – Yoshiyuki tentou dizer alguma coisa para aliviar sua situação, pois mesmo que não estivesse surpreso, Koichi não parecia nada contente por ter seu irmão envolvido naquela luta. Entretanto, Umeragi interrompeu-o antes que ele pudesse elaborar um discurso convincente:

- Exatamente como eu previ que aconteceria. – Jing Mei empurrou a cadeira do garoto para mais perto do Yuy menor para que os dois ficassem frente a frente e com os olhos nivelados. – O bebê seguiu seu irmão, atraído pela sua curiosidade de criança ingênua. – A voz de Umeragi tornou-se mais aguda e infantil, uma imitação grotesca de uma criança pequena. – O que será que o meu irmão perfeito está fazendo com o chato do meu colega de turma? Será que tem alguma coisa a ver com a mulher de peitos grandes de antes? Será que ele vai trair a namoradinha querida? Oh, eu preciso impedi-lo! Irmãozão, eu vou protegê-lo do vilão malvado, espere por miiiiiiim!!

- Cala a boca, Makoto-chan, não vai ser essa sua vozinha ridícula que vai me afetar. Você só está gastando saliva... – Koichi sorriu ao ver seu irmão responder ao rival, usando seu sorriso marca-registrada (agora com porteirinhas no lugar dos caninos) e uma expressão inocente que não combinava em nada com suas palavras. Yoshiyuki não era facilmente intimidado, estava na hora de Umeragi aprender isso.

- Oh, é? Pois então lute com Yuriy e prove para mim que você não foi mesmo afetado, bebê.

- Como quiser, Makoto-chan!

Ceres se juntou a Fenhir, Ares e à beyblade negra na luta. Pouco tempo depois as quatro beyblades se dividiram, e duas lutas começaram separadamente. De um lado, Koichi e Umeragi se enfrentavam, enquanto Yuriy e Yoshiyuki terminavam de destruir o beco para exibir suas habilidades antes de partir para o verdadeiro confronto.

Fenhir lançou uma série de ataques em massa, levantando poeira no seu lado do beco. Juntando com a poeira resultante do quebra-quebra da luta de Yoshiyuki, em pouco tempo já não era mais possível saber o que estava acontecendo entre a beyblade roxa e a preta. Fenhir parou por alguns segundos, apenas o suficiente para recuperar um pouco da visibilidade e encontrar a beyblade adversária girando sem nenhum arranhão. Koichi não fez nenhum comentário, confirmando suas suspeitas de que Umeragi sabia o que estava fazendo ao desafiá-lo.

- O que foi, Yuy? A surpresa te deixou mudo, foi? Pois não deveria... – Umeragi tomou o silêncio do adversário como um sinal de surpresa, não hesitando em provocar. – Eu e Hades ainda não mostramos nem dez por cento do que podemos fazer, eu garanto que ficará surpreso com tudo que tenho para mostrar... embora eu ache que essa luta vai acabar antes que possa mostrar tudo!

Koichi permaneceu em silêncio. Não queria admitir, mas podia sentir que Fenhir estava perdendo forças por causa da luta anterior. Ele e o pégaso estavam cansados, uma desvantagem que poderia custar caro quando o preço a pagar pela derrota era tão alto. Se Umeragi estivesse falando a verdade, Koichi precisaria não somente de força para vencer, mas também de sorte.

Enquanto isso, o quebra-quebra entre Yuriy e Yoshiyuki já havia terminado, e o líder dos Soldier of Russia tomara a iniciativa na primeira onda de ataques. O garotinho estava contando com o fato de seu adversário estar mais cansado para ser bem-sucedido logo no começo da batalha, evitando que ela se extendesse muito. Seu plano era acabar rápido com Yuriy para poder ajudar seu Nii-chan, que provavelmente precisaria de ajuda contra o chefe daquela que derrotara Shinji Ueno.

- Você não é mal para um bebê, sabia? – Provocou Yuriy, falando em russo com seu oponente. Yoshiyuki sorriu um pouco mais ao ouvir o idioma de sua terra natal, estava ficando com saudades agora que não falava mais regularmente com Nathaliya e Isaac. – Ares, vamos jogar mais pesado agora! _Novae Voiná!_

- E você até que é bem ruinzinho prum cara metido a metaleiro. – Respondeu ele na mesma língua, sorrindo largamente. Ceres desviou-se com facilidade das explosões, alargando ainda mais o sorriso de seu mestre.

- Eu tomaria mais cuidado com suas palavras se fosse você. – Yuriy desta vez falou em italiano. Yoshiyuki ficou um pouco desapontado, afinal estava gostando de falar russo, porém italiano era mais um entre os vários idiomas que ele aprendera em seus primeiros seis anos de vida, por isso não teve problemas em entender as falas de seu oponente. – Subestimar um adversário é um dos piores erros que pode ser cometido em uma luta. Ares, _Explosione del Fuoco!_

Novas explosões seguiram o comando do Yuriy, porém como Yoshiyuki já havia visto como esse ataque funcionava, desviar de todas elas não foi difícil. O menino-gênio contra-atacou com a Bomba de Chocolate, que cobriu a beyblade marrom e preta com o chocolate pegajoso. Parecia o fim da luta, porém Yuriy coseguiu se libertar.

- É, tá bom, talvez você não seja tão ruim assim! – Exclamou Yoshyuki, também em italiano, observando a gosma do seu ataque se espalhar pelo já bastante avariado beco fedorento. Com um pouco de sorte o cheiro do chocolate ajudaria um pouco a melhorar o odor da decomposição que impregnava o lugar. – Eu tinha pegado leve demais com você, hora de jogar um pouco mais sério! Ceres, _Omocha no ame_!

- Se acha que eu vou facilmente entregar a luta, saiba que está enganado, pequeno gênio. Ares, nosso melhor ataque, _Fire Arrows_! – Contra-atacou Yuriy, desta vez em inglês. Os dois ataques se chocaram e uma explosão foi ouvida.

Tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta, pelo menos para Yoshiyuki. As flechas de fogo disparadas pelo cachorro queimaram uma a uma as balas coloridas lançadas por Ceres. Quando não havia mais doces para serem queimados, a beyblade roxa escura ficou sem defesa contra o ataque adversário, que a destruiu com uma única flecha certeira. A dor em seu peito voltou, mais forte do que nunca, quando a figura meio fantasmagórica de Ceres saiu do bit-chip demolido e se juntou a Ares na beyblade vencedora.

Se Koichi estivesse prestando atenção na luta de seu irmão, talvez tivesse conseguido impedir o roubo de Ceres, ou talvez impedir que o garotinho caísse no chão desacordado assim que seu unicórnio passou a pertencer a Yuriy. Porém Koichi só percebeu que algo estava errado com seu irmãozinho quando este gritou, um grito de cortar o coração e congelar a espinha. Quando o líder dos Taichi voltou suas atenções para a luta ao lado, encontrou Yoshiyuki caído no chão, desacordado, e Yuriy sorrindo triunfante enquanto recolhia sua beyblade.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Koichi, cauteloso. Sua vontade era de correr até o irmão e tentar reanimá-lo, porém ele sabia que não podia abandonar a luta contra Umeragi sob risco de acabar como Yoshiyuki.

- Eu ganhei, não está vendo? – Perguntou Yuriy, voltando a falar japonês. – Seu irmão era muito fraco, meu ataque acabou com ele completamente. E agora Ceres é nossa...

- O que? – Foi por muito pouco que Koichi não pulou no pescoço de Yuriy e forçou-o a devolver o unicórnio à força. O líder dos Taichi precisou reunir todo o seu auto-controle para permanecer com os pés bem grudados no chão e as mãos presas ao lado do corpo.

- Nós viemos aqui para conseguir uma fera-bit, Yuy, e conseguimos. – Quem respondeu foi Umeragi, recolhendo Hades da batalha. – Eu vim pensando em conseguir Fenhir, não posso negar, mas ter Ceres em meu poder não é de todo ruim. – Jing Mei guiou Umeragi até bem perto de Koichi e os dois se encararam, o mais alto com absoluto ódio, e o menor com um ar de triunfo insuportável para quem não compartilha deste sentimento. – Afinal, toda a vez que o bebê se machuca o seu irmão perfeito vem em seu socorro. Eu não podia conseguir motivação melhor para você entrar no meu plano, Yuy.

- Que plano? – Koichi também recolheu Fenhir, já que a luta estava encerrada.

- O _meu_ plano. Em breve vocês saberão os detalhes. – Umeragi fez sinal para Yuriy se aproximar. Logo em seguida, o trio deu às costas aos irmãos Yuy. – Eu te aconselho a ir procurar os seus amigos, você vai precisar de ajuda se quiser me enfrentar daqui para frente, Yuy-chan.

Em pouco tempo, Umeragi e seus subordinados não estavam mais à vista. Koichi colocou seu irmão em suas costas e recolheu o que sobrou de Ceres. A caminhada de volta para casa foi lenta e torturante, Yoshiyuki nem sequer se mexeu. Yukio não fez perguntas ao ver o neto mais velho colocar o mais novo na cama e apanhar o telefone. Também não se surpreendeu quando Koichi lhe comunicou que seus amigos estariam vindo para uma reunião de emergência em sua casa no dia seguinte.

* * *

_**Umeragi:** O capítulo acabou finalmente. E desta vez não vai haver bobagens de fim de capítulo._

_**Jing Mei: **__Por que não? _

_**Umeragi: **__Porque estamos atrasados demais para perder tempo com bobagens. Ao invés disso, nós vamos apresentar os planos maravilhosos do Jamie-chan para consertar a burrada que ele fez._

_**Yuriy: **__Nós? Por que nós? Ò.ó_

_**Umeragi: **__Porque nós, os vilões, tivemos o nosso maior triunfo neste capítulo, então nós é que ganhamos o direito de aparecer depois do fim do capítulo._

_**Julian: **__Oba! Estava com saudades de aparecer!_

_**Personagem Misterioso que Vai Aparecer no Próximo Capítulo: **__E eu quero aparecer também! XD_

_**Umeragi: **__Todos estão com saudades de aparecer, então eu sugiro que a gente..._

_(Barulho de alguma coisa quebrando)_

_(Vilões atacados por estilhaços de vidro)_

_(Julian e Personagem Misterioso que Vai Aparecer no Próximo Capítulo nocauteados pelos estilhaços)_

_(Umeragi, Jing Mei e Yuriy se protegendo dos estilhaços com o guarda-chuva que eles usaram durante o capítulo)_

_**Shinji: **__Alto lá! Ninguém deixou os vilões dominarem o off-talk!_

_(Kita no Ookami aparecem vestidos de ninja estilo Naruto) _

_**Umeragi: **__Não, vocês não entenderam... isso aqui não era pra ser um off-talk... ¬¬'''_

_**Osamu: **__E daí?_ _Não interessa o que isso seja, não era pra vocês dominarem!_

_**Yuriy: **__E agora vão querer brigar para nos impedir? Mesmo depois de tudo que fizemos neste capítulo estupidamente atrasado?_

_**Kazuo: **__Brigaremos até a morte se for preciso! ò.ó_

_**Jing Mei: **__Ara, ara... estamos dramáticos hoje, não? Eu achei que o Drama King fosse o Chefinho..._

_**Lin: **__Não fuja do assunto. Nós viemos aqui para impedir que os vilões apresentem o plano de emergência do James-san e é isso que vamos fazer. u.u_

_**Umeragi: **__E posso saber como vocês pretendem nos enfrentar? Se não se lembram, há alguns capítulos atrás vocês foram todos dizimados pela minha subordinada peituda._

_**Shinji: **__Nós temos um plano desta vez._

_**Osamu: **__É! Nós vamos usar o poder do aniversariante para acabar com vocês!_

_**Jing Mei: **__Poder do aniversariante? Mas não tem ninguém de aniversário hoje!_

_**Kazuo: **__Vai ter! (Sorriso triunfante)_

_(Musiquinha de triunfo)_

_**Umeragi: **__Vai ter? Como assim?_

_**Osamu: **__Daqui a exatamente cinco anos vai nascer um personagem da Terceira temporada! E ele está relacionado aos Kita no Ookami! E o aniversário adiantado de Kojiroh Motomiya! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!_

_(Aparece a figura de Kojiroh Motomiya, que foi censurada por razões óbvias)_

_**Kazuo: **__Kojiroh, ajude a sua família! Expulse os invasores e prove que tem poder mesmo antes de nascer!_

_(A figura de Kojiroh faz uma mágica com os dedos e os vilões somem do off-talk que não deveria ser off-talk)_

_(A figura de Kojiroh também some, porque ainda faltam cinco anos para ele nascer)_

_**Osamu: **__Agora podemos apresentar o plano de emergência do James. _

_**Lin: **__É um pena que o resto dos personagens está em greve por passarem tanto tempo ignorados... seria tão bom tê-los por perto agora..._

_**Kazuo: **__Ou melhor dizendo... seria muito bom ter um certo russo de cabelos azuis por perto..._

_(Kazuo e Osamu imitando uma garota ridículamente apaixonada)_

_(Lin não se irrita porque ela é muito calma)_

_**Shinji: **__Chega, vamos fazer logo o que temos que fazer, assim o James-san pode começar a trabalhar no próximo capítulo logo!_

_**Kita no Ookami:**__ Sim, senhor! (Posição de sentido)_

_(Muda o cenário para um quartel de exército)_

_(Shinji vestido de general)_

_(Demais Kita no Ookami como soldados)_

_**Shinji: **__Lin, status atual da série!_

_**Lin: **__Hai! (Lin apanhando um folha de papel com um monte de coisa escrita) Estamos no capítulo 28 de 45, ainda faltam 17 capítulos para o final, sem contar o adendo depois do fim que é só sobre nós. _

_**Shinji: **__Osamu, o plano inicial!_

_**Osamu: **__Hai! (Osamu também pega uma folha de papel com um monte de coisa escrita) O plano inicial era terminar todos os 45 capítulos até o fim das férias! Ou até o James-san voltar para Glasgow no meio de setembro!_

_**Shinji: **__Kazuo, o plano B!_

_**Kazuo: **__Hai! (É, ele pega uma folha de papel) O plano B é terminar até o aniversário do Takashi, em 25 de outubro._

_**Kazuo, Osamu e Lin: **__Shinji, e por que as datas são tão importantes?_

_**Shinji: **__Kojiroh sabe! XD_

_Na verdade, não podemos explicar agora o porquê da urgência em terminar pelo menos até o aniversário do Takashi. Quando a parte 3 começar, nós explicaremos. Ou melhor, a Rumiko e os outros vão explicar._

_**Osamu: **__E agora, o que o Jamie vai fazer?_

_**Shinji: **__Nós estamos fazendo pressão para ele terminar tudo, obviamente. Nós temos um mês e meio, e ele está devendo 17 capítulos. Teoricamente, nós temos tempo..._

_**Kazuo: **__Mas se o Jamie se desmotivar..._

_**Osamu: **__E se ele continuar pensando demais nos problemas dele e se deprimir.._

_**Lin: **__Aí essa história vai ficar com problemas de novo._

_**Osamu: **__Resumindo, nós gostaríamos de pedir aos leitores que incentivem o Jamie o máximo possível para ele não desanimar de novo agora que ele finalmente se lembrou que a gente existe! _

_**Kazuo: **__Se ainda tiver alguém lendo esta história, por favor deixa um review pra gente!_

_**Lin: **__E tenta adivinhar quem era o Camarada Incógnita do capítulo passado..._

_**Shinji: **__E faça mais perguntas para a gente responder a partir do próximo off-talk!_

_(Kita no Ookami preparando o finalzinho piegas para o off-talk que não deveria ser um off-talk)_

_**Kita no Ookami: **__Com a sua colaboração, nós poderemos finalmente corrigir os rumos desta fic que pasou tão perto de ser esquecida! _

_Nós contamos com você!_

_Kita no Ookami_

_(Kita no Ookami vomitando pelo finalzinho piegas que foram obrigados a fazer)_

_OWARI_


	30. Reunidos

(_Entra o James chorando feito bebê)_

_**James: **__Nããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! EU DEIXEI ESSE CAPÍTULO ATRASAR DEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAISSSSSS!! T.T_

_(Close no James chorando copiosamente na frente do computador)_

_(Close na Rumiko e na Satsuki tentando consolar o James)_

_(Close no James chorando ainda mais ao ver as duas tentando consolá-lo)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Oh, não, Jamie, você é um irresponsável, sabia? XD Seus planos foram por água a baixo com esse ultimo atraso! XD_

_**Ken: **__E logo agora que a gente achava que ele estava empolgado... ò.ó_

_**James: **__Desculpa, gente, desculpa!! T.T Eu juro que tentei! Eu Juro!! TT.TT_

_**Jing Mei: **__Mas naõ tentou o suficiente. Ara, ara, se tivesse realmente tentado, nós não estaríamos colocando no ar o capítulo 29 no dia primeiro de setembro. Sabe quantos capítulos ainda faltam pra terminar tudo?__ (Jing Mei intimidadora fazendo pressão no James)_

_**James: **__Mas não foi culpa minha! Foi culpa do dentista malvado! T.T_

_**Todos: **__Que dentista malvado? O.o_

_**James: **__O dentista malvado que arrancou meus dois sisos de cima no dia quinze de agosto e me deixou quase duas semanas sem poder usar o computador!! Ò.ó_

_**Osamu: **__Duas semanas? Só por causa de um dentinho? Jamie, você é mais fraco do que eu pensava! _

_**James: **__Não sou fraco. Não foi culpa minha se o troço infeccionou e me deixou sem dormir por uma semana inteira, além de me deixar bochechudo e incapaz de comer comida de verdade! T.T (Jamie drama-queen)_

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, não! Que crueldade! (Rumiko comovida com o Jamie Drama-Queen) Nós te perdoamos, Jamie! Nós te perdoamos! (Rumiko chorando com o James)_

_**Yuriy: **__Quem foi que disse que a gente perdoa? Eu não perdoei nada! Ò.Ó_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__A Rumiko é a personagem principal, ela pode falar em nome de todos nós se ela quiser. XDD_

_**Yuriy: **__Vai catar coquinho, bebê. ¬¬'' Antes que eu diga obscenidades impróprias para o horário. _

_**Jing Mei: **__Você pode dizer obscenidades pra mim lá naquele nosso lugarzinho secreto, o que você acha?__ (olhar sugestivo)_

_**Yuriy: **__Não precisa pedir duas vezes, Jing... _

_(Yuriy e Jing Mei saem de cena)_

_**Hehashiro: **__Agora que os vilões naõ estão mais aqui, nós podemos fazer o que a gente devia fazer nesse off-talk, né? n.n_

_**Ken: **__O que a gente ia fazer no off-talk? Não era pra gente ficar ouvindo as desculpas esfarrapadas do Jamie sobre o porquê de ele ter novamente nos ignorado depois de toda aquela empolgação enganosa do capítulo passado? _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Hoje nós começamos a responder as perguntas! XDD Porque agora estams todos finalemente reunidos para derrotar os caras maus e recuperar todas as feras-bit roubadas! XDD _

_**Kazuo: **__O que exatamente isso tem a ver com as pergunta? O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Tecnicamente, nada! XDD Mas nós podemos usar as perguntas para comerar a reunião, não acham? XD_

_**Kazuo: **__Que seja... ¬¬ (cara de "eu-não-vou-argumentar-com-a-criança-feliz)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Então vamos começar logo que o capítulo é longo! XD Rumiko, faça as honras de personagem principal, por favor! XDD_

_(Yoshiyuki colocando a Rumiko no centro do palco com um microfone super-potente nas mãos)_

_**Rumiko: **__Er... oi! (Rumiko acenando para o público que se materialisou do nada junto com o palco e o microfone) :D_

_**Público: **__Oi! :D_

_**Rumiko: **__Então vamos começar agora a responder às perguntas que os leitores fizeram nos últimos..._

_**Umeragi: **__Alto lá, Higurashi! Antes de começar com as perguntas nós temos que revelar a identidade do Camarada Incógnita. Não que os leitores se lembrem dele depois de tanto tempo, mas..._

_**Julian: **__O Camarada Incógnita foi injustiçado, mais uma vítima da demora em colocar os nossos capítulos na internet. O Camarada Incognita aparece no capítulo 27, um capítulo postado há tanto tempo que ninguém mais se lembra daquela época longínqua. É chegada a hora de o Camarada Incognita ter sua justiça. Por favor, Rumiko-san, apresente-o agora aos leitores. _

_(Todo mundo parado olhando que nem besta pro Julian)_

_**Erik: **__Nossa, pareceu até a Christie... o.o'_

_**Felipe: **__Não fala nela que ela é capaz de aparecer por aqui..._

_(Aparece a Christie no meio do palco)_

_**Felipe: **__Tarde demais... u.ú_

_**Christie: **__Oh, como é bom estar de volta! Nem acredito que tanto tempo se passou sem que meus leitores tivessem o prazer de me ver atuando livre e feliz no pouco espaço que agora me é desingnado! Oh, quem dera eu ter tido um papel mais relevante nesta segunda fase (que por sinal é bem chatinha, afinal uma história não pode ser interessante sem a minha presença!) para que aqueles que me amam pudessem ter seus maiores desejos realisados! Oh, James Hiwatari, queira Deus que a sua próxima história seja iluminada e que me ponha no destaque que eu mereço! E agora que eu voltei, meus amigos, eu faço questão de não deixar mais este palco enquanto o off-talk não acabar! _

_**Erik: **__AH, NÃO! TORTURA AQUI DENTRO NÃO!! O.O_

_(Erik sobe no palco pra guerrear com a Christie e tirar ela dali à força)_

_(Franklin aparece no palco e defende a Christie vestido de cavaleiro de armadura)_

_(Erik é derrotado pelo Franklin de armadura porque está desarmado e sem uma lata-velha protetora)_

_**Umeragi: **__Eu posso saber exataemente o que esse bando de seres que não deveriam estar aqui estão fazendo aqui? _

_**Franklin: **__Nós estamos tomando conta dessa _porra _de off-talk em que nada interessante acontece. Essa _merda _precisava de um pouco mais de emoção, entaõ nós nos _fucking _oferecemos para fazer essa _bosta _de favor para os _merdinhas _que não tem muita criatividade (leia-se James) e ficam só na _fucking _mesmice. _Caralho_. u.ú _

_**Umeragi: **__Ah, claro... fiquem a vontade. n.n _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__E quanto às respostas e à identidade do Camarada Incognita? XD_

_**Umeragi: **__O Camarada Incognita era o seu irmão mais velho. Parabéns para quem acertou (voz sem emoção). Ninguém vai ganhar um prêmio por isso porque o Jamie é um falido pão-duro e nem eu nem o meu amigo Franklin estamos dispostos a emprestar. _

_**Franklin: **__E a Christie vai se encarregar das outras _merdas, _já que ela tomou o palco e o microfone da Rumiko..._

_(Close na Rumiko no canto Angst com o Toshihiro tentando animá-la)_

_**Franklin: **__Chris, é com você! (piscadela charmosa)_

_**Christie: **__Obrigada, Frank! (pisca de volta) E aqui vamos à nossa primeira pergunta! Lembrando que a pergunta foi escolhida por sorteio de uma maneira completamente aleatória, sem que a vontade maior do Jamie prevalecesse. A minha presença e a do meu time nesse off-talk é, por tanto, puramente uma coincidência inocente. _

_**Erik: **__Faz logo a pergunta, nosso espaço está acabando... ò.ó_

_**Christie: **__Só porque você pediu, querido amigo Erik! (piscadinha) A primeira perguta de hoje é de Xia Matsuyama – TE AMO, XIA-SAMA!! E sei que você me ama também!! – e ela se refere ao Isaac. _

_(Todo mundo olhando para o Isaac)_

_**Christie: **__(Lendo a pergunta) "Isaac, quando é que te declaras à Alice e entras numa guerra mortal com o Erik?? 8D"_

_**Isaac: **__Ah... eu... EU O QUE? O.x_

_**Erik: **__É, ele o que? Ò.Ó_

_**Christie: "**__Quando é que te declaras à Alice e entras numa guerra mortal com o Erik?", não ouviram o que eu falei? Responda, Isaac, estamos todos esperando, principalmente a Xia-sama... (sorrisinho cheio de significado)_

_**Isaac: **__Er... bem... eu... (suando frio e gaguejando olhando para a cara feia do Erik)_

_**Erik: **__Tu quer guerra, é? É guerra que tu quer? Se é guerra que tu quer então vai ser guerra que eu vou te dar! Ò.Ó_

_(Erik pula em cima do Isaac)_

_(Erik e Isaac brigando no meio do palco)_

_(Beybladers assistindo com um saco de pipoca)_

_(Erik arranja uma bazooka)_

_(Isaac se protege numa fortaleza medieval)_

_(Erik chama o exército pra invadir a fortaleza)_

_(Isaac se defende chamando os arqueiros de flechas de metal quente)_

_(Flechas do Isaac detonam o armamento do exército)_

_(Erik constrói uma catapulta e lança uma vaca por cima da fortaleza)_

_(A vaca morre na queda e o Isaac usa-a para alimentar as tropas de arqueiros)_

_(A vaca estava doente e contamina os arqueiros)_

_(Os arqueiros morrem)_

_(Erik invade a fortaleza)_

_(Isaac conjela as tropas do Erik)_

_(Close na Alice vendo a luta de cima de uma torre)_

_(Somem a fortaleza, os soldados, as armas e a vaca doente e ficam só o Isaac e o Erik lutando no meio do palco de novo)_

_**Christie: **__(ao lado da Alice na torre vendo a luta do meio do palco) Então... como se sente vendo dois meninos disputando seu amor de uma forma tão violenta, absurda e romântica? _

_**Alice: **__Eu estou preocupada como Erik... XD E como Isaac... XD Não gosto quando duas pessoas brigam... XD _

_**Christie: **__Está tão preocupada que nem tirou o "XD" do fim da frase... ¬¬''_

_**Alice: **__É que eu preciso manter a minha fama de rapariga feliz acima de tudo! XDD_

_**Christie: **__Então tá, pra quem você está torcendo?_

_**Alice: **__Ah… O Isaac é tão fofinho... XD E ele está fazendo o que pode para se defender do Erik... XD Mas a pessoa que eu amo... XD A pessoa que eu amo sempre foi e sempre será o Erik! XDDD_

_(Alice pula da torre cai nos braços do Erik)_

_**Erik: **__Alice, eu sabia que você me amava! _

_**Isaac: **__(com a boca sangrando e o olho inchado) Se você sabia então porque foi lutar contra mim? O.x_

_**Erik: **__Porque lutar pela honra está no meu sangue viking! (Erik para de falar pra tentar entender o que ele acabou de dizer) Não, isso não faz muito sentido... o.o'' Mas enfim, eu lutei com você porque eu gosto de lutar e porque você ia se declarar pra Alice e eu precisava defendê-la! ò.ó_

_**Alice: **__Oh, Erik, que romântico! XDDD (Alice derretida nos braços do Erik)_

_**Isaac: **__Mas eu não ia me declarar. n.x'_

_**Erik e Alice: **__Não? O.O_

_**Resto dos beybladers: **__Não? O.O_

_**Isaac: **__Não. n.x (Isaac vira pra frente da câmera e começa a fazer um monólogo sentimental) Desculpe-me, Xia-san, mas eu não posso me declarar para Alice. Na nossa luta no campeonato mundial, o que eu vi me lembrou muito da minha mãe, uma pessoa que eu realmente amava muito, mas não dessa maneira. (coro de "irk, ainda bem que não!") Minha mãe era uma pessoa muito importante pra mim, por isso eu passei a considerar a Alice como alguém especial, mas não do mesmo jeito que o Erik. (Isaac vira pro Erik e pra Alice) Erik, você lutou muito bem, seus socos e pontapés me mostraram o quanto você gosta da Alice, e por isso eu te admiro muito. n.x_

_**Alice: **__Oh, Isaac! XD (Alice chorando emocionada)_

_**Isaac: **__(volta a olhar para a câmera) Mas Xia-san, não fique triste! Existe uma outra pessoa que eu gosto, e com um pouco de sorte o Jamie logo, logo vai tornar isso óbvio na história. n.x Se você quiser, pode tentar adivinhar quem é! n.x_

_**Christie: **__(Chorando rios de lágrimas) Oh, mas que seqüência de eventos emocionantes acabamos de presenciar! O amor é mesmo um sentimento muito belo! Somente os corações mais puros são capazes do verdadeiro amor, e hoje Isaac e Erik nos mostraram o quão puro é o coração deles! (close nos machucados do Isaac) Até mesmo a nossa platéia ficou emocionada! (Close na platéia chorando cachoeiras)_

_Depois dessa, eu temo que nós não estejamos mais em condições psicológicas de continuar este off-talk! Nos veremos em breve, eu espero, fãs meus que me amam e idolatram acima de tudo! Fiquem agora com o emocionante capítulo 29 de Beyblade 2 – Chikara wa kimi no naka ni aru! – uma série que peca ao não me inserir em seu elenco principal, mas enfim..._

_Christie Roberts e os outros beybladers emocionados_

* * *

CAPÍTULO XXIX

REUNIDOS

_Era o perfeito jantar romântico, bem como ele queria. O restaurante tinha vista para a baía, a lua brilhava no céu agora sem nuvens e eles estavam completamente sozinhos naquele lugar. Depois da tempestade do fim da tarde, era como se a natureza decidisse dar uma trégua aos moradores de Tóquio, limpando o tempo para que casais em lua-de-mel como eles pudessem passar uma noite inesquecível. Como Lin havia chamado Toshihiro e Vladmir para cumprir sua missão logo no início da tarde, os dois sabiam que teriam muito tempo para se curtir. _

_Algumas gaivotas passaram voando, quebrando o silêncio daquela noite mágica. Algum tempo depois, mais gaivotas, e mais ainda. Eram tantas gaivotas voando que quase não foi possível localizar a grande coruja branca e marrom que voava no meio delas. A coruja veio voando em direção a Lily, cada vez mais rápido, como se quisesse arrancar sua cabeça..._

_Hehashiro puxou a namorada bem a tempo, caíndo com ela no chão de madeira. Os dois procuraram com os olhos pela coruja, encontrando-a quando ela pousava no ombro de uma garota pequena, porém nada infantil, que vestia roupas chinesas tradicionais com decotes exagerados. Seu sorriso estava carregado de malícia e seus olhos negros possuíam um brilho perigoso e perverso. _

_A estranha garota não disse nada, apenas apontou para uma beyblade branca e marrom que girava ao seu lado, bem próxima de onde o casal havia caído. Hehashiro aceitou na hora o desafio, e a luta começou. Acreditando ser injusto lutar em dois contra um, o mestre de Kufe não deixou a namorada interferir, por mais que ela implorasse. A adversária não era uma qualquer, isso já estava mais do que óbvio, e o jovem não queria ver Lily em perigo em uma situação como aquela. A cada novo ataque, a garota misteriosa sorria, gargalhava, como se zombando dos adversários patéticos. Hehashiro logo se irritou, chamando seu monstro sagrado para a batalha._

_Kufe atacou várias vezes, porém nenhuma de suas investidas atingiu o alvo. Sua adversária gargalhava cada vez mais alto, uma gargalhava fria de dar arrepios até mesmo aos mais corajosos. Ela fez um sinal à coruja em seu braço e esta levantou vôo, batendo de frente com a piranha. Era uma fera-bit também. _

_- Olhar Paralisante! – Foi a primeira e única coisa que ouviram a garota dizer. Depois disso, as lembranças de Hehashiro tornaram-se um borrão enevoado, deixando apenas duas marcas muito vivas: a imensa dor em seu peito ao ser separado de sua fera-bit e o grito de Lily ao vê-lo cair inconsciente. _

* * *

Hehashiro acordou com uma forte luz em seus olhos. Depois de passado o choque e as manchas na vista, o jovem conseguiu focalizar os rostos de Lily, Toshihiro e Vladmir encarando-o preocupados. Ele fez menção de se levantar, porém foi impedido por uma voz que ele não esperava ter que ouvir após o termino das finais mundiais:

- Urameshi-san, é melhor não tentar se levantar ainda, você pode ficar tonto.

- Zanxam-sensei? – Exclamou Hehashiro, sentando-se na cama com a surpresa e sentindo-se zonzo em seguida. – O que a senhora está fazendo aqui?

- Como assim, "o que eu estou fazendo aqui"? Esta é minha casa, eu é que deveria fazer esta pergunta a você. – Respondeu a professora, com um pequeno sorriso quase imperceptível brincando em seus lábios. Hehashiro estava surpreso demais para reparar que ela não estava usando seu coque apertado e não parecia muito com a sargentona que os ensinara durante o TorneioAfricano e as finais mundiais.

- Su... sua casa? Co... como assim...? O que houve? Como eu cheguei aqui? – Perguntou o jovem adulto, voltando a se deitar para parar com a tontura. Lily se aproximou um pouco mais e apertou uma de suas mãos.

- Eu por um acaso estava passando quando vi o final da sua luta contra aquela garota estranha. Lily-san me pediu ajuda e eu resolvi trazê-lo para cá. Seus irmãos chegaram logo depois, e segundo eles você não é o único a perder a fera-bit hoje.

- Não sou o único a... O que? – Hehashiro quase se levantou novamente com o segundo choque. Os demais presentes encararam a professora abismados; nenhum deles queria falar de Kufe tão cedo, ainda mais daquela maneira. – O que a senhora disse?

- Acalme-se, Urameshi-kun. – Zanxam-sensei levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentada e se aproximou de seu aluno. – Você provavelmente não lembra, mas há algumas horas atrás você e uma garota chamada Jing Mei Tsé lutaram em um restaurante. Ela destruiu sua beyblade e pegou sua fera-bit.

- Nós sentimos muito, Hehashiro. Eu tentei impedi-la, mas... – Hehashiro encarou Lily pela primeira vez, e notou um pequeno corte logo acima de seus olhos.

- Lily, você se machucou? O que ela fez com você? – Desta vez o jovem ignorou a tontura, sentando-se na cama e puxando a namorada mais para perto para ver a extensão de seus ferimentos.

- Está tudo bem, não foi nada grave. Zanxam-sensei me ajudou com os curativos, vai ficar tudo bem. – Respondeu a garota, beijando a testa do namorado para reforçar seu argumento. Hehashiro se acalmou instantaneamente. – Eu estou mais preocupada com você agora.

- Eu estou bem, Lily, eu só... – O jovem correu seus olhos por todos os presentes, observando atentamente suas expressões. Lily e Toshihiro pareciam preocupados, seus olhos revelavam uma certa agonia misturada com um pouco de pena. Vladmir e Zanxam-sensei, por outro lado, encaravam-no com expressões um tanto severas, como se o desafiassem a superar logo os acontecimentos da noite. – Eu não consigo me lembrar examente do que aconteceu...

- Jing Mei atacou vocês durante um jantar, ao que parece. – Respondeu Vladmir, sério e quase inexpressivo, lembrando o Vladmir dos tempos do Torneio Mundial, porém sem a frieza no olhar e nas palavras. Havia um brilho nos olhos do garoto, um reflexo da expressão que Hehashiro vira nele instantes antes. – E antes disso, ela foi atrás de nós quando Lin e os outros Kita no Ookami lutavam. O traidor provou que ainda merecia ser o líder, porém perdeu a fera-bit no processo.

- Ele também? – Perguntou o líder dos The Strongest, surpreso. – E onde estão os Kita no Ookami agora?

- Estão aqui também, em outro quarto. – Respondeu a professora, também séria. – Eu os convidei para ficarem aqui a partir de agora, e o mesmo vale para vocês. Eu sei que vocês não estavam planejando ficar mais tempo aqui, porém o que aconteceu hoje com certeza provocou uma mudança de planos. Fiquem aqui, é mais barato que um hotel.

- É, e a casa é bem grande também! – Exclamou Toshihiro, animando-se de repente. O garoto levantou-se em um salto da cadeira em que estava para se aproximar mais do irmão mais velho. – Esse lugar é gigante, você tem que ver, Hehashiro!

De fato, a casa de Zanxam-sensei era bem espaçosa, ainda mais para os padrões japoneses. Com o dinheiro recebido após o término do campeonato mundial, a professora não somente comprara a casa, mas também investira em caros artigos de decoração. Cada um dos quatro quartos, duas salas, dois banheiros, cozinha e jardim havia sido ricamente decorado nos mínimos detalhes, impressionando qualquer um que visitasse o lugar pela primeira vez.

- Que bagunça é essa? Nós estamos querendo dormir, são duas da manhã! – Exclamou uma voz irritada vinda do outro lado da porta de entrada. Segundos depois, a figura furiosa de Osamu entrou quarto a dentro com uma fúria até então desconhecida. Logo atrás dele vieram Kazuo e Lin, o primeiro tão irritado quanto o irmão, e a garota com sua habitual calma que tanto a contrastava com seus companheiros.

- Mais respeito com os feridos! – Exclamou o gêmeo mais novo. – Nós precisamos de paz e sossego se quisermos estar recuperados para derrotar aquela maluca, trazer de volta Kid Dragoon e voltar para Hokkaidou em tempo de salvar nossos pais! – Os dois gêmeos fixaram seu olhar assassino em Toshihiro, que recuou alguns passos em direção a Vladmir, mais intimidado do que gostaria de admitir.

- Vocês são os amigos da Lin-chan? – Perguntou Hehashiro, observando atentamente os dois garotos quase idênticos a sua frente. Um deles – o de cabelo solto e mecha azulada – tinha um grande curativo na bochecha esquerda, além de um grande hematoma na testa. O outro – de cabelos presos e mecha esverdeada – usava um tapa-olho e mancava um pouco. Lin também tinha alguns curativos pelo corpo, os mais visíveis sendo os dos braços, já que ela usava uma camisola sem mangas.

- Sim, somos os gêmeos Motomiya. – Disse o gêmeo do cabelo solto.

- Eu sou Kazuo e este é o meu irmão Osamu. – Disse o outro gêmeo. Hehashiro encarou os dois por alguns segundos antes de responder:

- Eu sou Hehashiro Urameshi, irmão mais velho do Toshihiro e do Vladmir.

Ninguém falou por alguns segundos, provavelmente pensando no que deveriam fazer a seguir. Os gêmeos encaravam Hehashiro com curiosidade, enquanto o jovem tentava de tudo para evitar ter de encará-los de volta. Ele podia sentir a agressividade vinda do garotos, e não gostava nada dela. No fim, foi Zanxam-sensei quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Eu sujiro que vocês voltem para a cama, meninos. Agora que Urameshi-san acordou, nós todos podemos voltar para a cama mais tranqüilos e em silêncio. Amanhã conversaremos melhor, vocês precisam mesmo descansar depois do dia de hoje.

Os gêmeos sorriram satiseitos, logo saindo do quarto. Lin e Vladmir trocaram um olhar significativo antes de também se retirar e Toshihiro desejou boa-noite a todos, saindo do quarto aos saltos. Zanxam-sensei seguio-os logo em seguida, desejando boa-noite ao casal antes de deixá-los sozinhos.

* * *

Hehashiro foi acordado de manhã por sua namorada e seu irmão com um café na cama. Ao ver Lily e Toshihiro sorrindo para ele com todas aquelas guloseimas de cheiro delicioso, o líder dos The Strongest chegou por um momento a pensar que o dia anterior não passava de um pesadelo, porém um estranho vazio em seu peito logo tirou suas esperanças. Agora que seu cérebro tinha tido tempo para absorver a perda da fera-bit e suas implicações, a falta de Kufe foi sentida com toda a força, e nem o café super-animado foi capaz de recuperá-lo totalmente.

Depois de comer, os três resolveram sair para tomar um ar. Era uma linda manhã de sol, afinal, e o jardim da casa da professora estava cheio de flores coloridas. Ao chegarem, encontraram os demais Kita no Ookami e Vladmir conversando sentados em um banco de madeira. Não havia sinal de Zanxam-sensei. Hehashiro e Shinji foram apresentados e o grupo novamente ficou em silêncio.

- O que faremos agora? – Perguntou Hehashiro, observando uma abelha que voava de flor em flor a alguns metros de distância. A perda da fera-bit fazia com que ele se sentisse desanimado e sem vontade de fazer muita coisa.

- Rumiko e os outros vão vir aqui depois da aula, Zanxam-sensei disse que vai falar com eles. – Respondeu Toshihiro, o mais animado do grupo. O mestre de Fenku havia tomado como sua missão particular manter o ânimo do grupo elevado, já que todos os outros não se mostravam muito positivos ou permaneciam calmos e friamente analícos sobre tudo. Pensar em Rumiko ajudava a mantê-lo feliz, por isso a japonesa não saia de sua mente. – Eu tinha sugerido falar com o Koichi também, mas todos me censuraram...

- Seu amigo não quer saber do que acontece com vocês enquanto eu estiver por perto, ele deixou isso bem claro. – Respondeu Shinji, sério. Assim como Hehashiro, ele também sentia a falta de Kid Dragoon, porém se recusava a deixar que este sentimento o distraísse. Era difícil ignorar o vazio no peito e a sensação de que o resto do mundo fazia parte de uma realidade distante e feliz da qual ele não pertencia, porém o líder dos Kita no Ookami havia treinado para controlar grande parte de seus sentimentos, e por isso ele conseguia demonstrar bem menos que Hehashiro o quanto sua fera-bit fazia falta. – Ele não quer se envolver com nossos problemas, e nós não precisamos da ajuda dele.

- Viu? Eu disse que eles me censuram! – Retrucou Toshihiro, com uma careta cômica. – Foi só uma idéia, nada demais...

Vladmir, Lin e Lily sorriram brevemente, porém pouco tempo depois o grupo estava sério novamente. Os Kita no Ookami e Hehashiro haviam perdido suas beyblades, por isso até mesmo treinar estava fora de questão. Toshihiro tentou algumas vezes animar a todos, entretanto suas tentativas não duraram mais do que alguns minutos. A manhã e a tarde demoraram para passar, ninguém além do mestre de Fenku estava disposto a iniciar uma conversa. Foi um alívio quando Zanxam-sensei, acompanhada de Rumiko, Nathaliya, Satsuki, Isaac e Ken, voltou para casa.

- Toshihiro! Eu estava com saudades! – Rumiko não havia ainda entrado em casa quando se atirou no pescoço do namorado, derrubando-o no chão. O tumulto chamou a atenção dos Kita no Ookami, Hehashiro e Lily, e logo todos estavam rindo da japonesa e de seu namorado esmagado.

- E o Toshihiro está com fraturas expostas! – Exclamou Ken, o que mais ria do casal. – Nós precisamos ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Com a chegada dos Taichi e Soldier of Russia o clima melhorou um pouco na casa. As mentes não tão sãs de Ken e Isaac sabiam exatamente o que fazer para afastar pensamentos negativos de Hehashiro e Shinji, enquanto os demais pensavam no que deveriam fazer dali para a frente.

Mais para o fim da tarde, quando nem mesmo Ken e Isaac sabiam mais o que fazer para se distrair, o toque do celular de Satsuki soou como um despertador para o grupo. Como ninguém esperava que o pequeno aparelhinho tocasse naquela hora, alguns foram pegos de surpresa e reagiram de acordo: Rumiko, por exemplo pulou como um gato assustado do sofá, cravando suas unhas no rosto de Toshihiro e grudando em seu pescoço até a loira CDF encontrar seu celular e atendê-lo. Ken, um pouco menos escadaloso, apenas caiu do sofá, aterrissando em cima de Kazuo, que encontrava-se deitado no chão. Foi um alívio para todos ver Satsuki se retirando da sala para falar com mais tranqüilidade com quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha.

- Quem era? – Perguntou Isaac assim que Satsuki voltou para sala. Enquanto ela não estava, os demais conseguiram se desenroscar e se acalmar.

- Koichi. – Normalmente ao falar do "quase namorado" os olhos de Satsuki se enchiam de brilho e seu sorriso se ampliava consideravelmente. Desta vez, porém, sua expressão permaneceu séria, mais ainda do que quando deixara a sala. Com apenas um olhar seus amigos sabiam que as notícias não seriam boas. – Ele e Yoshiyuki foram atacados agora a pouco. Eles pegaram Ceres.

- O que? – Perguntaram os Soldier of Russia em uníssono. Nenhum deles jamais pensara na possibilidade de seu líder, o garoto gênio, perder sua fera-bit de uma hora para outra. Apesar de ter perdido para Rumiko e Shinji no passado, eles ainda consideravam Yoshiyuki um lutador de força incomparável, alguém além dos limites de suas forças.

- Eles pegaram Ceres. – Repetiu Satsuki, agora com a cabeça baixa olhando para o chão. –

- Eles...? – Perguntou Shinji, o menos impressionado com a notícia. A fala de Satsuki poderia indicar que Jing Mei não era a única pessoa atrás de feras-bit, o que tornaria ainda mais complicada a tarefa de recuperar Kid Dragoon.

- Os amigos da Jing Mei. Segundo Koichi, são pelo menos três deles, sendo que o líder é o colega de turma dele, Makoto Umeragi.

- Isso significa que nossos problemas só aumentaram... – Constatou Hehashiro, abraçado a Lily em um canto mais afastado da sala.

- Koichi nos chamou para uma reunião na casa dele amanhã. Ele falou que o tal Umeragi vai entrar em contato com ele, provavelmente para uma espécie de desafio ou algo assim... – O rosto de Satsuki corou levemente com o pensamento de que estaria visitando Koichi no dia seguinte. Isso fez com que ela sorrisse um pouco, apesar das circustâncias.

- Convidou todos nós ou só alguns? – Perguntou Kazuo, lembrando-se do que Shinji dissera sobre Koichi algumas horas antes.

- Ele não disse nada sobre não querer Ueno-kun e os Kita no Ookami por lá; a situação é diferente agora, o que aconteceu entre o Ueno-kun e o Yoshiyuki é passado. Estamos todos no mesmo barco agora, não estamos? – A loira olhava para os quatro lobos do norte, desafiando-os a discordar dela. Shinji passou a encarar o chão, enquanto os gêmeos erguiam uma sobrancelha. No fim, foi Lin quem se pronunciou:

- Sim, estamos todos no mesmo barco, mas nós não conhecemos Yuy-san tão bem quanto vocês; não podemos dizer com certeza o que vai acontecer se formos lá também.

- Ah, parem com isso! – Rumiko se entrometeu na discussão, colocando-se entre Satsuki e os Kita no Ookami. – Nós já estamos em uma situação bastante complicada sem ter que nos preocupar com pequenas briguinhas do passado! Se o Koichi tiver algum problema com o Shinji indo lá, então azar o dele, porque nós vamos ficar todos juntos dessa vez! Temos que ficar unidos se quisermos recuperar Kid Dragoon, Ceres e Kufe!

- Falou bonito, Rumiko! É isso aí! – Aplaudiram Ken e Isaac, fazendo a garota corar levemente. – O Koichi vai ter que engolir todos nós dessa vez!

- E tenho dito! – Completou a mestra de Fenki, fazendo uma imitação da cara de general de Zanxam-sensei. Até mesmo os Kita no Ookami riram.

* * *

Satsuki amanheceu ansiosa e permaneceu ansiosa durante boa parte daquela quinta-feira. Estava tão feliz por finalmente poder rever Koichi e Yoshiyuki que nem mesmo as atividades escolares conseguiram distrai-la. Assim que o sinal indicando o fim das aulas do dia terminou, a garota arrumou suas coisas e saiu correndo da escola sem esperar por seus amigos. Em menos de meia hora ela estava em frente ao portão de madeira da casa dos irmãos Yuy.

- Nee-chan! Eu estava com saudades! – Foi Yoshiyuki quem abriu a porta, aproveitando a oportunidade para se lançar contra ela, passando perto de derrubá-la. O garotinho abraçou forte o pescoço da loira, falando muito em uma velicidade muito rápida, exatamente como o Yoshiyuki de antes da luta contra Shinji faria. Satsuki sorriu ao perceber isso. – Nii-chan também estava morrendo de saudades, viu? Ele só mandou eu atender porque ele precisa manter a fama de cara frio e distante. – Finalizou o menino gênio, finalmente soltando a amiga depois de dois minutos de abraços. O garotinho sorriu mais ainda ao perceber a leve mudança de tom nas bochechas de Satsuki.

- Não, Yoshiyuki, não foi por isso que eu pedi para você atender.

O coração de Satsuki deu um salto quando a voz grave e calma da pessoa de quem ela mais sentia saudades soou em algum lugar próximo dela. Koichi encontrava-se do outro lado do pátio, próximo à porta de entrada da casa, e encarava a dupla com sua habitual expressão séria. As bochechas antes levemente avermelhadas da loira tornaram-se cor-de-tomate quando seus olhares se encontraram. Lentamente Koichi caminhou ao seu encontro, sempre sério e sempre olhando fixamente para a garota – Satsuki sentia os olhos dele nela mesmo com a franja cobrindo-os – deixando transparecer apenas uma pequena parte de seus sentimentos e pensamentos.

- Bleh, Nii-chan só quer manter a pose de cara chato, assim a Satsuki Nee-chan continua fazendo cara de sinal de trânsito toda a vez que os dois se vêem e eu continuo me divertindo muito! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, correndo até o irmão e puxando-o pela mão para apressar a sua chegada ao portão. O garotinho só parou quando os dois quase-namorados estavam quase se bantedo de tão próximos. – Agora vai, Nii-chan, dá um beijinho de boas-vindas na Nee-chan!

Até mesmo Koichi teria corado se já não estivesse esperando por pedidos como esse. O garoto sorriu, erguendo levevente o canto dos lábios, e inclinou o rosto na direção de Satsuki. A loira prendeu a respiração, assim como o garotinho gênio. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, a apenas alguns centímetros de distância...

- Eu estava com saudades. – Koichi sussurrou no ouvido de Satsuki, de modo que somente ela ouvisse. – Mas se eu fosse você, ignorava o Yoshiyuki daqui pra frente. É para o seu próprio bem. – Os dois se afastaram novamente, rindo levemente. Yoshiyuki sorria largamente, pois de seu ângulo de visão seu Nii-chan havia mesmo beijado Satsuki, não apenas sussurrado uma pequena teoria da conspiração contra ele.

- Rumiko e os outros devem estar chegando. Conhecendo Ken, ele provavelmente atrasou todo mundo se enrolando pra sair da sala... – Comentou a loira enquanto o trio caminhava em direção à porta da casa. A mansão dos Yuy, no melhor estilo tradicional japonês, tinha um pátio na entrada e um pátio interno, este com um pequeno lago e algumas carpas, além de uma grande árvore centenária. A construção era toda em madeira e eram muito poucos os móveis em estilo ocidental: apenas uma escrivaninha, um computador e uma televisão no quarto dos irmãos. Todos os cômodos eram muito maiores do que a média, o que garantia espaço mais do que suficiente para os quinze beybladers que logo se reuniriam ali.

- Por isso que você veio antes, não é? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki, ainda com seu sorriso meia-lua.

- Ah... é...

Os irmãos levaram Satsuki direto para o pátio interno, onde Yoshiyuki fez com que o quase-casal se sentassem em à sombra da árvore enquanto ele providenciava algo para comer. O garotinho estava de volta cinco minutos depois com a maior coleção de barras de chocolate de tamanhos e sabores diferetes que Satsuki já vira. Pouco tempo depois a campainha tocou novamente e Toshihiro, Vladmir, Lin, Osamu, Kazuo, Hehashiro e Lily se juntaram ao trio.

- Então vocês são os colegas do Ueno-chan? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki para os gêmeos assim que seus olhares se cruzaram. O garotinho sorria, poréma expressão dos mestres de Ofran e Keros era bem menos amistosa.

- Não chame o Shinji de Ueno-chan, pirralho! Você deveria respeitá-lo mais depois da sua derrota. – Devolveu o gêmeo mais velho, fazendo com que o sorriso de Yoshiyuki se transformasse em um careta cômica.

- A luta está no passado. Infelzmente eu e ele somos iguais agora, então eu posso chamar o Ueno-chan do jeito que eu quiser! – Yoshiyuki mostrou a língua para os gêmeos. Antes que um deles pudesse responder de forma não muito educada à provocação, Lily encontrou uma brecha para se entrometer, perguntado sobre a vida de Yoshiyuki e como ele estava reagindo à perda da fera-bit. Os gêmeos foram afastados por Lin, que agarrou um em cada braço e saiu com eles até o outro lado do pátio.

Quinze minutos se passaram antes que a campainha tocasse novamente, tempo este que foi utilizado pelos beybladers para colocar assuntos menos importantes em dia, para que Yoshiyuki perguntasse tudo e mais um pouco sobre os Kita no Ookami e sua missão e para que Osamu e Kazuo se excluíssem do convívio dos demais e do pequeno gênio em especial subindo até o topo da grande árvore do pátio e se recusando a descer. Foi um alívio quando Rumiko, Ken, Nathaliya, Isaac e Shinji finalmente apareceram e as discussões ganharam um tom mais sério. Mesmo assim os gêmeos continuaram em cima da árvore, por via das dúvidas.

Koichi e Yoshiyuki contaram tudo sobre Umeragi, Yuriy e Jing Mei, desde a volta espetacular do colega na cadeira de rodas até o ataque do dia anterior. Logo em seguida Hehashiro e Lily relataram os acontecimentos da noite de terça-feira e por último os demais narraram a grande batalha no parque Ueno e seu final inesperado. Uma vez que todos estava a par de todos os acontecimentos era hora de decidir o que fazer.

- Hey, não era hoje que o pessoal da Nova Zelândia ia fazer as quartas-de-final? – Lembrou Ken subtamente quando todos ficaram em silêncio para pensar. Ele se mantinha em contato com seu melhor amigo via e-mails, por isso ele sabia que Takashi e os WATB haviam avançado até aquele ponto no torneio de seu país.

- A essa hora as lutas devem ter acabado. – Lembrou Isaac, que também participava da correspondência eletrônica. Agora que o russo fazia parte da família Urashima, a dupla de ouro estava prestes a se tornar um trio. – Quem será que ganhou?

- Por que nós estamos nos preocupando com o que acontece na Nova Zelândia quando deveríamos estar focados em recuperar Kid Dragoon e as outras feras-bit? – Pergutou um dos gêmeos de cima da árvore. Como não era possível vê-los em meio a tantos galhos e folhas, não era possível saber qual deles estava falando.

- Porque Takashi e os WATB são nossos amigos! – Respondeu Ken, aceitando o convite para uma nova discussão. O mestre de Fenrochi, que até o momento encontrava-se sentado entre Isaac e Yoshiyuki ao redor do lago, levantou-se e caminhou até a árvore com uma expressão muito séria e agressiva. Se ele pudesse ver os gêmeos, saberia que os dois tinham sorrisos maliciosos idênticos estampados em suas faces. – O que acontece com eles é importante também!

- Ainda mais porque o Ratinho de Laboratório conseguiu passar da primeira fase e está usando a beyblade que os Taichi fizeram para ele com partes das próprias beyblades. – Completou Isaac, juntando-se ao irmão embaixo da árvore.

- Ou seja, uma vitória do Takashi é uma vitória para nós também! – Finalizou Ken fazendo pose de _bad boy_. Osamu e Kazuo se entreolharam, perguntando-se se valia a pena continuar discutindo. No fim, foi novamente Lily quem intercedeu:

- Por que não pesquisamos na internet os resultados das lutas de hoje? Vamos usar este tempo para relaxar um pouco antes colocarmos nossas mentes para trabalhar para valer, o que vocês acham?

- Eu concordo com a Lily! – Exclamou Hehashiro tão logo a namorada se calou.

- E quando é que você _não_ concorda, _Onii_-_chan_? – Perguntou Toshihiro em tom provocativo, encarando seu irmão mais velho de modo suspeito.

- Quando ela me pede para ter mais paciência com essa criança que é o meu irmão mais novo! – Respondeu o líder dos The Strongest, arrancando risadas de quase todos os presentes.

Yoshiyuki ficou feliz em guiar todos para seu quarto. Ele rapidamente ligou o computador e mandou que os treze visitantes se acomodassem em algum lugar no chão de tatami. Enquanto Koichi mechia o computador, Yoshiyuki lia para os demais o que estava escrito na tela:

- E nas lutas de hoje, John ganhou da Emy, o William ganhou de uma tal Ruby Wray, o Takashi_ ganhou_ de um tal Ted Black – os Taichi soltaram vivas com essa informação – e a Ann... ah, nossa! – Os beybladers entraram em alerta com a mudança repentina na expressão do garoto gênio.

- O que foi, Yoshiyuki? O que houve com a Ann? – Perguntou Rumiko, já com medo da resposta.

- A Ann perdeu. – Silêncio geral no quarto. A notícia foi surpreendente até mesmo para os Kita no Ookami, que haviam sido informados sobre os WATB e a força de seus membros alguns minutos antes. – Não só isso, mas o adversário dela, um garoto chamado Julian Ross, pegou Takuki como prêmio pela vitória. Isso soa familiar, não acham?

O silêncio desta vez indicou que todos concordavam com o menino gênio. O modo como Ann perdera sua fera-bit lembrava muito o que acontecera a Shinji, Hehashiro e Yoshiyuki. Depois de alguns momentos em silêncio, Rumiko foi a primeira a se pronunciar:

- Mas... mas... Umeragi-san não poderia ter capangas em outros países, poderia? Quer dizer... por que ele faria isso? Ele não pode ter esse poder todo, pode?

- Rumiko... – Toshihiro passou a mão pelos cabelos da namorada, perturbado com a expressão preocupada em seu rosto. Ele não gostava de ver Rumiko, uma pessoa sempre alegre e às vezes um tanto medrosa, ansiosa e assustada daquele jeito. Ele gostaria de poder tranqülizá-la, porém pelo que os irmãos Yuy contaram sobre Makoto Umeragi, ele era bem o tipo de pessoa que não mediria esforços para ver suas ambições realizadas.

- Ele tem. – Foi a resposta de Koichi, que fez com que a mestra de Fenki se escorasse de vez contra o corpo do namorado. – O fato de uma coisa assim acontecer na Nova Zelândia e em nenhum outro lugar mais do que prova que Umeragi está envolvido. Ele quer pegar os Taichi, por isso foi atrás do Takashi e de quem quer que estivesse junto dele.

- Amanhã são as semifinais e as finais, certo? – Perguntou Satsuki, se aproximando da tela do computador. – Pela tabela, o Takashi vai enfrentar esse tal Julian, e o vencedor vai enfrentar ou o John ou o William. Existe alguma chance desse garoto ficar satisfeito com apenas uma fera-bit? – Satsuki já sabia a resposta para a sua pergunta antes mesmo de terminar de formulá-la.

- Se ele está junto com o Umeragi, eu temo que essas chances sejam nulas. – Respondeu Koichi.

- Então a gente devia falar com o Takashi! Temos que contar pra ele sobre o Umeragi-baka e todo o resto! – Exclamou Ken, levantando-se e começando a caminhar até o computador. Ele foi impedido de continuar, porém, quando Nathaliya também se levantou e agarrou a gola de seu uniforme:

- Eu acho melhor não. – Disse ela simplesmente.

- Como assim? – Perguntaram Ken e Isaac ao mesmo tempo, este último também ficando de pé próximo aos mestres do fogo.

- Não ainda, pelo menos. – Completou a russa. Ela soltou Ken assim que percebeu que o garoto não mais tentaria se afastar. – Depois do que aconteceu, eu duvido que pelo menos a Keiko-sensei não esteja desconfiada de alguma coisa e alerta. Eles todos estão preocupados com a Ann, e precisam se preparar para as lutas de amanhã se quiserem parar o tal Julian. Nós não precisamos dizer para eles que há uma grande conspiração para o roubo de feras-bit para eles perceberem que o novo inimigo não está para brincaderias. E, de qualquer jeito, se Julian estiver mesmo trabalhando com Umeragi, ele vai acabar vindo para o Japão em algum momento, e aí nós poderemos pegá-lo e vingar os WATB.

Ken e Isaac abriam e fechavam a boca, sem saber o que dizer; nenhum deles conseguia pensar em uma resposta imediata para o raciocínio da russa. Por mais que quisessem falar com Takashi, eles tinham que reconhecer que Nathaliya estava certa ao argumentar que eles estavam provavelmente muito ocupados pensando nas próximas lutas, mesmo sem saber o que Julian estava realmente tramando. Os WATB e Takashi já estavam sob pressão suficiente sem saber da conspiração internacional, eles poderiam muito bem esperar mais um dia para falar com eles.

* * *

Saber sobre o roubo de Takuki deixou os beybladers ainda mais preocupados. Até o fim do dia, nenhum deles sabia exatamente o que fazer, visto que Umeragi ainda não entrara em contato com eles como disse que faria. A suspeita era de que ele estava apenas esperando o encerramento do torneio na Nova Zelândia para fazê-lo. Já era noite alta quando os beybladers começaram a retornar as suas casas, decididos a se encontrar novamente no dia seguinte para treinar.

O grupo dos Urameshi e Kita no Ookami foi o primeiro a se despedir, pois Zanxam-sensei esperava-os para jantarem todos juntos. Ken tentou fazer uma piada com o fato de seus companheiros estarem morando com a professora, porém os dentes afiados e os olhos assassinos dos gêmeos Motomiya foram suficiente para fazê-lo se calar. Logo depois a mãe de Ken apareceu para buscar os filhos, e acabou oferecendo uma carona para Rumiko, Nathaliya e Satsuki, porém Yoshiyuki fez a loira japonesa recusar a oferta, dizendo que ela ficaria ainda mais algum tempo com eles. Sem ter como resistir ao charme do garotinho gênio, Kyoko Urashima acabou concordando, com a condição de que Satsuki informaria seus pais de que chegaria depois.

Depois que todos foram embora, Yoshiyuki decidiu pôr em prática os últimos planos de sua "Operação Cupido", que incluiam deixar os dois quase-namorados trancados no quarto e soltá-los apenas depois de ouvir o barulho de um beijo, passar correndo entre os dois e derrubar Satsuki na direção de Koichi, fazer chantagem emocional e carinha bonitinha de criança fofinha para pedir que os dois começassem a namorar e até ameaçar voltar a ser uma criança depressiva se os dois não lhe dessem ouvidos.

Seus planos teriam dado certo se ele não fosse tão facilmente comprado com uma barra de chocolate a cada nova tentativa de bancar o cupido. Por mais gênio que fosse, Yoshiyuki era ainda uma criança, afinal.

* * *

Satsuki só deixou a casa dos Yuy depois que Yoshiyuki começou a mostrar sinais de embriagez por chocolate. Koichi acompanhou-a até a estação de metrô – sem Yoshiyuki – e os dois se despediram normalmente, ele com sua habitual expressão séria e ela com as bochechas quentes e mais avermelhadas do que o normal. A viagem de volta à Shibuya ocorreu sem grandes incidentes, pelo menos até a saída da estação.

Havia um garoto esperando por Satsuki quando a loira saiu do trem. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos cor-de-fogo e uma cicatriz na bochecha. Vestia roupas pretas e uma coleção de correntes prateadas pendiam de suas calças. Apesar de tudo, seu olhar não era agressivo ou assustador, ele parecia até mesmo simpático ao sorrir para a garota que, aparentemente sem perceber, caminhava em direção a ele como se atraída por um ímã.

- Oi, você é Satsuki Kinomoto, a campeã mundial de beyblade, não estou certo? – Perguntou o garoto assim que os dois estavam próximos o suficiente para que ela o escutasse. Ele se aproximou da garota, sorrindo quase sedutoramente, e esperou pela resposta que ele sabia que viria:

- Ah... sim... é... – Satsuki mantinha os olhos fixos no rapaz, hipnotizada por seus olhos negros brilhantes e seu sorriso incomum. Ela não era capaz de explicar o porquê de sentir-se atraída pelo ruivo, era um sentimento diferente daquele que a atraía em Koichi, por exemplo, mesmo assim ela não conseguia mais tirar os olhos do estranho uma vez o encarara.

- Eu sou seu fã, muito prazer. – Satsuki não percebeu que o estranho não disse seu nome, apenas retribuiu o cumprimento. O ruivo sorriu ainda mais. – Você se importaria se eu a acompanhasse até sua casa? Como seu fã, não posso deixar que uma garota tão bonita como você ande sozinha por aí à noite, Tóquio não é tão segura quanto parece.

- Ah... sim... claro... – O estranho, sempre sorrindo, aproximou-se de Satsuki pegou seu braço, guiando-a para fora da estação. A rua estava mais movimentada do que o normal para uma quinta-feira à noite, fato que o estranho usou como desculpa para ficar ainda mais próximo de Satsuki.

- Sua equipe foi incrível no ultimo campeonato mundial, quem dera eu saber lutar como vocês... – O estranho decidiu iniciar uma conversa enquanto os dois caminhavam pela rua. Satsuki estava um pouco menos catatônica do que antes, era capaz de responder à perguntas com alguma coerência, porém ainda permanecia sem reação quanto ao fato de que um rapaz completamente desconhecido estava andando pela rua de braços dados com ela durante a noite.

- Ah, não diga isso! Nós só vencemos os Soldier of Russia porque eles mudaram de lado no final e...

- Eu sou russo também. – O ruivo interrompeu. Satsuki não podia ver, mas seu sorriso havia se tornado um pouco mais malicioso. – Nasci em São Petersburgo, mas com dois anos de idade me mudei para o Cairo, no Egito. Depois fui para Edimburgo, Budapeste, Roma, Hong Kong e não faz muito cheguei em Tóquio. Ainda sou novo na cidade, não conheço muitos lugares e nem muitas pessoas.

- Oh, eu sei como você se sente! Meu pai costumava se mudar muito também, nós já moramos por todo o Japão e era sempre muito difícil fazer amigos ao chegar em um lugar completamente novo e estranho...

O ruivo metaleiro e a loira CDF continuaram conversando sobre o assunto "mudanças" por um tempo consideravelmente longo. Satsuki ficou tão entretida na conversa que nem percebeu os desvios que o estranho fazia, aumentando o tempo de caminhada consideravelmente. Quanto mais a dupla conversava, mais Satsuki sentia-se atraída pela figura misteriosa do ruivo, uma atração que ela não sabia explicar exatamente de onde vinha, mas que com certeza estava lá. Somente quando os dois finalmente se aproximaram do prédio da loira foi que o estranho soltou-a, virando-se para encará-la nos olhos:

- É aqui que nos separamos. Eu me diverti muito caminhando com você, Satsuki-chan. – Disse o estranho, com as mãos nos ombros da garota e um olhar triste e quase sedutor. Os dois não estavam exatamente na frente do prédio, mas sim um pouco afastados em um canto menos iluminado.

- Eu... eu também me diverti... obrigada. – Somente neste momento Satsuki percebeu que não sabia ainda o nome do estranho, porém acabou sendo impedida de fazer esta pergunta quando ele se pronunciou novamente:

- E como seu fã e acompanhante, eu quero um prêmio...

As mãos nos ombros puxaram-na para mais perto dele, mais do que eles jamais estiveram. Ele curvou-se, fazendo com que seus olhos se nivelassem, e aproximou seu rosto vagarosamente. Se Satsuki pensou em impedir o que estava para acontecer, não teve tempo de reagir. O beijo foi longo, o estranho era um profissional que sabia o que estava fazendo, derretendo e dominando a loira em poucos segundos. Quando os dois finalmente se separaram, ele rapidamente sumiu nas sombras, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Satsuki demorou para se mexer, paralisada pela surpresa e pelas sensações que tomaram conta dela durante o beijo. Mesmo com a pouca experiência que tinha no assunto, podia sentir que o estranho não era qualquer um neste campo. Ao pensar que este beijo havia sido ainda melhor do que o que trocara Koichi no passado, o remorso finalmente caiu sobre ela. Se um estranho havia beijado-a, isso significava que ela havia traído Koichi, certo? Ou isso não contava como traição já que os dois não estavam oficialemnte namorando?

Não, isso era uma traição, pelo menos para ela. Mesmo que não fosse oficial, ela e Koichi tinham uma ligação especial entre eles, um sentimento que se tornava mais e mais forte com o passar do tempo. Pouco importava se era de fato um "namoro" como Yoshiyuki queria ou não, o que importava é que ela havia traído a confiança da pessoa de quem ela mais gostava, e com um completo estranho que não lhe dissera nem seu nome. O sentimento de culpa caiu sobre ela enquanto percorria os enormes corredores de seu prédio até achar a porta de seu apartamento. Com um pouco de sorte, seus pais e sua irmã já estariam dormindo e não veriam as pequenas lágrimas que começavam a rolar por sua face.

Satsuki não dormiu durante a noite pensando no que acabara de acontecer. Com o estranho longe, ela não conseguia entender o que tanto a atraíra nele. O pior de tudo, porém, era a sensação de que não seria mais capaz de encarar Koichi ou Yoshiyuki nos olhos, que não merecia encará-los. Ela havia traído o garoto que amava, e por isso não conseguiria se perdoar tão cedo.

* * *

Assim que se "despediu" de Satsuki, Yuriy foi correndo até o armazém abandonado onde Jing Mei e Umeragi já o esperavam. Seu Chefinho havia marcado uma reunião de emergência, sem se preocupar em mencionar qual seria o assunto. Seu único consolo era que, depois que o garoto fosse embora, ele poderia passar um tempo sozinho com a namorada e esquecer de todo o estresse do dia.

- Então, como foi com a Kinomoto? – Perguntou o Chefinho tão logo seu subordinado entrou no armazém. Yuriy suspirou e respirou fundo antes de responder, escolhendo bem suas palavras:

- Exatamente como o planejado. Eu peguei ela na estação, fiz todos os caminhos alternativos que podia e encerrei a noite com um beijo apaixonado. Se ela é mesmo o tipo de garota que eu acho que ela é, eu temo que os Taichi comecem a ter pequenos probleminhas internos a partir de agora...

- Oh, Yuriy! Eu sabia que você conseguiria! – Jing Mei apareceu, pulando no pescoço do namorado e beijando-lhe a face algumas dezenas de vezes. – Nós vamos dar uma lição no Koi-chan e naquela namoradinha idiota dele! Quem aquela tábua humana pensa que é? Pessoas com um corpo como o dela merecem morrer solteronas!

- Jing, eu já ouvi o suficiente dos seus argumentos na sua tese de "mais-peitos-igual-a-mais-namorados", será que agora a gente pode se concentrar um pouco no motivo de eu ter sido chamado aqui a essa hora da noite? – O rapaz devolveu o abraço, sentando-se em uma caixa empoierada e colocando a namorada em seu colo, deixando que ela ficasse à vontade em cima dele.

- Eu chamei vocês aqui para apresentar os novos membros do nosso time. Aiko-chan, vem aqui, por favor.

Ao chamado de Umeragi, uma bolinha braca quicante apareceu, jogando-se entre Jing Mei e Yuriy e separando os dois. Uma vez parada, a bolinha se revelou uma criança de não mais do que nove anos de idade com um vestido branco de saia rodada. Seus cabelos negros era longos e havia uma pequena trança que caía por seu ombro direito como uma espécie de mecha diferenciada. Era era muito fofinha e bonitinha, justamente o tipo de criança que Yuriy mais odiava.

- Oi, você é o Yuriy-sama, não é? Jing Mei-sama me falou tudo sobre você, eu espero que sejamos bons amigos daqui para frente!

O ruivo olhou da garota nova para a namorada à procura de uma explicação. Jing Mei sorriu ao ver a expressão cômica do namorado e passou a acariciar os longos cabelos da criança ao seu lado, sorrindo maliciosamente:

- Aiko-chan é a minha mais nova aprendiz. Ela me idolatra e faz tudo que eu mando. O Chefinho se recusa a dizer o que nós vamos fazer com ela no time agora que a primeira fase do plano está praticamente completa, mas...

- Aiko-chan ainda vai ser útil para nós, Jing Mei. Sua participação no plano começa amanhã. – Declarou Umeragi, que até então permanecera afastado do trio. – Oh, e o último membro de nosso time chegará em Tóquio no sábado. Nós vamos todos ao aeroporto recebê-lo. _Todos._

A ênfase de Umeragi à palavra "todos" deixava claro que não havia outra opção para os demais membros do time. Yuriy suspirou, já estava perdendo a paciência com as esquisitices de seu Chefinho. Ao concordar em participar do plano, não pensava que teria que passar por tantas complicações só para enfrentar um grande rival e ficar com sua fera-bit.

- Como quiser, Chefinho, como quiser...

* * *

**Nota do James: **BLeh, o capítulo não está tão bom quanto eu gostaria, podem me bater por isso. Só por favor, sejam bonzinhos comigo e com esse monte de personagens aí e deixem um review bem legal pra gente! Ainda estamos aceitando perguntas! E logo, logo, um novo poll com os casais da nova fase vai sair!

Até breve (eu espero)!


	31. Uma ligação especial

**Nota do James: **Aha! Por essa ninguém esperava, né! Dois capítulos em menos de uma semana! Quem é o maioral, quem? (James fazendo pose de fodão)

Acho que agora sim eu cheguei na parte da história que eu mais gosto. A partir daqui eu provavelmente vou ter bem mais vontade de reescrever capítulo por capítulo até o fim... Na verdade, esse é o primeiro capítulo que realmente me deixa satisfeito desde... desde sei lá quando!

O título desse capítulo mudou pelo menos umas três vezes ao longo desses últimos três dias... É a única parte dele que não me deixou estupidamente feliz... u.u

Eu poderia prometer o próximo capítulo para muito em breve, mas como na próxima sexta (que naõ é amanhã) eu vou ir embora de Porto Alegre para passar uns dias em São Paulo - o que significa que essa próxima semana vai me deixar bem ocupado - eu não vou prometer nada. Até porque, sempre que eu faço uma promessa eu acabo não cumprindo.

Mas de qualquer maneira eu vou me esforçar para tentar postar alguma coisa no aniversário da JIng Mei, já que eu tenho certeza que todos gostam muito dela. :D

**Informação útil do Isaac: **Para aqueles não muito familiares com o alfabeto japonês (o hiragana, não aquele monte de kanjis complicados que nenhum ser humano normal deveria ser capaz de ler), fiquem sabendo que ele é um alfabeto silábico, não fonético como é o caso desse alfabeto que vocês usam. E a ordem alfabética também é diferente.

A ordem alfabética japonesa é: A, I, U, E, O, Ka(ga), Ki(gi), Ku(gu), Ke(gue), Ko(go), Sa(za), Shi(ji), Su(zu), Se(ze), So(zo)... e por aí vai... (preguiça de escrever o resto)

Confusos com essa informação? Bem, ela vai ser útil daqui a alguns parágrafos, então...

Aproveitem a leitura! n.x

* * *

CAPÍTULO XXX

UMA LIGAÇÃO ESPECIAL

Enquanto os beybladers se ocupavam com planos e especulações sobre Umeragi e sua equipe, Isaac tinha outras preocupações em mente: um concurso de jovens talentos musicais. O russo há algum tempo estava se preparando para esse oportunidade de mostrar seu talento e tudo aquilo que aprendera com seus pais para um grande público, mesmo que os recentes eventos envolvendo as feras-bit o tivesse desviado um pouco da rotina de ensaios. Como essa era uma ocasião especial, tanto ele quanto Ken faltaram à escola, prometendo se encontrar com os demais beybladers na casa de Koichi assim que o concurso acabasse.

Os irmãos foram de metrô até o teatro onde aconteceriam as apresentações. Para participar do concurso o concorrente precisava ter entre seis e dezesseis anos e passar em uma avaliação preliminar, organizada em março. Isaac gostava de se gabar por ter deixado o juiz que o examinara sem palavras por mais de dois minutos; estava confiante de que poderia ganhar fácil de qualquer outro músico mirim.

- Mesmo que a nossa equipe não seja mais a pior ameaça ao mundo do beyblade, eu ainda tenho meu status de músico gênio para defender. – Era o que dizia a seus amigos toda a vez que deixava de ir treinar para tocar piano ou violino. Durante suas primeiras semanas no Japão, Isaac passou trabalho tentando convencer Ken de que não estava trocando seu irmão gêmeo por um instrumento musical, apenas cultivando uma paixão e perpetuando o maior legado que seus pais deixaram para ele. Depois de muita insistência – e alguma ajuda de Nathaliya e seus métodos especiais de persuasão – o mestre de Comulk acabou conseguindo o que queria, e Ken deixou de sentir tanto ciúmes do violino e do piano que os Urashima compraram especialmente para receber o novo membro da família.

- Hey, Isaac, quanto tempo esse negócio vai demorar? – Perguntou Ken quando os irmãos saíram da estação do metrô.

- Nós nem chegamos e você já que ir embora, Ken? Mas que coisa... E eu achando que o meu irmão favorito estaria se divertindo por ter a oportunidade de passar um tempo a mais comigo... Que decepção. – A cara de cão sem dono do russo fez os olhos do japonês se encherem de água. Um segundo depois Ken estava agarrado ao pescoço do irmão, exclamando desesperado:

- Ah, não, Isaac! Não diga isso! Não diga isso! Eu vou me divertir, eu sei que vou! Eu sei que eu tinha dito que eu só ia com você pra poder faltar aula e não ter que ver a cara daqueles professores malvados, mas você é o meu irmão gêmeo e eu tenho que te apoiar em tudo que você fizer!

- Ken... Ken... – Chamou Isaac, esmagado pelo abraço de urso do irmão. Os dois estavam no meio da rua e as pessoas que passavam olhavam para eles com expressões nada amistosas. – Ken, está tudo bem... eu estava só brincando...

- É, eu sei. – Na mesma hora Ken soltou-se de Isaac e exibiu um de seus sorrisos mais largos, apagando qualquer traço de desespero e das lágrimas que ameaçavam cair por seu rosto. – Eu só queria exagerar um pouquinho pra ver quanta gente passava olhando feio pra gente; sabe como é, esses adultos que não sabem se divertir costumam ser invejosos da felicidade alheia. – O mestre de Fenrochi piscou um olho. – Nós sempre sabemos o que o outro está pensando, temos uma ligação especial, lembra?

- Claro, como eu poderia esquecer... – Isaac passou a mão pela cicatriz em seu olho esquerdo. Quando os médicos sugeriram que ele colocasse um implante de vidro no lugar do olho danificado, o russo prontamente recusou. As pessoas podiam pensar que sua decisão era impensada e ingênua, porém Isaac estava decidido a deixar aquela cicatriz do jeito que estava; ela era uma prova de sua determinação para salvar Ken do controle mental de Hajime Yuy, o símbolo da conexão especial que se estabeleceu entre eles desde então. – Você é o melhor irmão gêmeo do mundo, eu me sinto muito feliz por estar com vocês agora e...

Foi a vez dos olhos do russo ficarem marejados, mas ao contrário de Ken, não era uma encenação. A princípio o mestre de Fenrochi ficou confuso com as palavras de seu irmão, porém não demorou a entender o que se passava com ele: Isaac havia escolhido uma música de seu pai para tocar no concurso, uma música especial que ele havia composto para sua então namorada quando os dois resolveram se casar. Sem dúvida o garoto ainda pensava muito nos pais biológicos – algo que Ken jamais veria como algo negativo – e quase sempre as lembranças o deixavam um pouco emotivo. Por mais feliz que Isaac estivesse vivendo com os Urashima, Ken sabia que ele sentia falta de Isaac Anatoliyev e Olga Nikolayevna, e por isso o mestre de Fenrochi fazia questão de estar sempre por perto nestas ocasiões para animar o irmão e lembrar-lhe de que pensar em seus pais não era algo ruim e não devia trazer tristeza.

- É, eu também estou muito feliz! E a nossa mãe e o nosso pai também! Eu ia dizer que o Nikyo e Mikyo estão felizes também, mas considerando que a nossa dupla dinâmica é muito melhor do que a deles e e a gente sempre dá um banho neles em qualquer coisa que a gente faça junto, eu não tenho certeza se posso dizer isso! – Exclamou o mestre de Fenrochi, passando um braço pelo ombro do irmão. Os dois haviam retomado a caminhada e já era possível ver o teatro e identificar alguns competidores que se dirigiam para lá. Isaac sorriu levemente, alargando ainda mais o sorriso de Ken. – Você vai arrasar hoje, Isaac, ninguém lá é páreo para você! Deixe o seu pai orgulhoso, ok?

- Ah... é, eu vou! – O sorriso de Isaac também se alargou, preenchido por determinação.

- Você vai! Você vai fazer o seu pai fazer tanta festa lá em cima que Deus vai ficar irritado com ele! – Os dois irmãos riram com a idéia. A imagem mental de um Deus barbudo e agoniado tapando os ouvidos ao lado de um Isaac Anatoliyev extremamente feliz e barulhento era absurdamente semelhante e igualmente cômica na mente dos garotos.

- Aí com um pouco de sorte Deus vai se irritar tanto que vai mandar ele de volta para a Terra e nós poderemos nos encontrar de novo! – Completou Isaac, ainda rindo. Ken soube que sua nova tentativa de animar o irmão havia funcionado quando Isaac não mostrou nenhum sinal de tristeza ao falar em rever o pai.

Os dois irmão continuaram caminhando de braços dados até o teatro, rindo e falando alto. A maneira como Ken entendia os sentimentos do irmão assustava até mesmo seus amigos, acostumados com o poço de insensividade representado por ele. Para Isaac, porém, não havia nada de estranho com o japonês da franja incomum, afinal ele entendia os sentimentos de Ken tão bem quanto Ken entendia os dele.

* * *

Ao chegar no teatro os irmãos tiveram que se separar, pois Isaac deveria se juntar aos outros competidores para esperar sua vez e Ken precisava encontrar um lugar para se sentar e assistir ao espetáculo. Depois de desejar boa sorte ao irmão o japonês de franja inexplicável correu por todo o teatro até encontrar um lugar na primeira fila, de onde poderia ter uma boa visão de Isaac e seu piano. Depois de quinze minutos de espera o primeiro concorrente subiu ao palco. As apresentações aconteceriam por ordem alfabética, o que significava que Isaac estaria entre os primeiro a se apresentar.

O espaço reservado aos competidores – atrás do palco principal – estava lotado; crianças de todas as idades, algumas segurando instrumentos musicais, se amontoavam em grupos conversando aos sussurros ou esstudando partituras em silêncio. Agora que o momento de se apresentar estava próximo, o nervosismo atingiu Isaac em cheio; não tanto por medo de errar ou de não ganhar, mas sim porque essa seria a primeira vez que ele se apresentaria para uma banca de juízes e um grande público. Tornar-se um músico famoso como seu pai era um sonho que ele cultivava desde que suas mãos tocaram as primeiras notas no piano; seguir os passos de Isaac Anatoliyev era uma questão de honra e uma missão que enchia-o de orgulho. Sua longa caminhada rumo ao sucesso começava ali naquele teatro, e nada poderia pará-lo.

Isaac caminhou por algum tempo entre os competidores, estudando-os atentamente antes de escolher um lugar para se sentar e esperar sua vez. Ao contrário da maioria dos presentes, não via a necessidade de estudar a partitura – na verdade nem estava com ela no momento – ou ensaiar os movimentos de seus dedos como algumas crianças mais nervosas faziam; a música estava gravada em sua mente e em seu corpo; ele conseguia executá-la mesmo se estivesse pensando em algo completamente diferente.

- Oi, eu te conheço? – Perguntou uma voz infantil e animada vinda de algum lugar à esquerda de Isaac. O garoto virou-se para encarar a criança que falara com ele (por causa do olho danificado ele precisava virar toda a cabeça para enxergar as coisas a sua esquerda) e ficou um pouco surpreso ao encontrar uma garotinha de aspecto meigo e delicado com um sorriso simpáticos e olhos brilhantes encarando-o com interesse. Ela usava um vestido branco rendado e seu cabelo era bem cumprido, com uma pequena trança caindo sobre seu ombro direito como uma espécie de mecha diferenciada. – Você me é familiar, eu sei que eu já te vi antes em algum lugar...

A garotinha chegou ainda mais perto de Isaac, aproximando seus rostos de modo que seus olhos ficassem a poucos centímetros de distância. O russo tentou dizer alguma coisa, porém a espantosa expressividade dos olhos castanhos a sua frente tirou a sua concentração e impediu que ele se lembrasse de como falar japonês por alguns instantes:

- Кто Вы? – Foi tudo que conseguiu perguntar, ao invés do pretendido "quem é você?"

- AH, AGORA EU LEMBREI! – Exclamou a garotinha, gritando a plenos pulmões. Não somente Isaac, mas também a grande maioria dos competidores sentiram seus corações dispararem com o susto, além da terrível sensação de que qualquer tentativa de se concentrar dali para frente seria inútil. – Você é dos Soldier of Russia, os vice-campeões mundiais de beyblade, certo?

Entre todos os lugares e ocasiões em que Isaac esperava ser reconhecido pelos eventos do ano anterior, essa não era uma delas. Após a fala da garotinha, algumas crianças encararam o russo fixamente por alguns segundos antes de voltarem a tentar se concentrar em suas apresentações de logo mais. Isaac não esperava encontrar fãs de beyblade no meio de concurso musical, entretanto... pensando bem, se ele podia ser um beyblader apaixonado por música, por quê outras pessoas não poderiam ser assim também?

- Ah... sou... – Respondeu ele depois de algum tempo, quando a maioria dos rostos já não olhava para mais para ele e sua capacidade de pensar em outro idioma voltou para ele.

- A sua equipe era muito forte, vocês derrotaram quase todos os outros times, não é verdade? – Perguntou a garotinha, usando de uma expressão completamente inocente. Apesar de não gostar de falar muito sobre os acontecimentos do último campeonato mundial, Isaac não pôde deixar de responder para a meninha meiga que conversava com ele tão ingenuamente:

- É, nós derrotamos quase todos... mas perdemos para os Taichi na final. Eles realmente mereceram a vitória, eram muito mais fortes do que nós.

- Você não lutou na última luta, né? Eu não lembro de ter te visto naquele dia...

- Não, eu sou o reserva do time, não podia lutar na luta mais importante. – Isaac sorriu, simpatizando aos poucos com a garotinha. Suas perguntas davam a entender que ela havia assistido à final, porém sem perceber o que realmente estava em jogo naquele dia. Sem precisar falar em Hajime Yuy ou ter que se lembrar de sua existência, Isaac percebeu que era fácil falar daquelas lutas.

- É, eu sei como é isso. Eu entrei em um time de beyblade faz pouco tempo, mas todos lá dentro me consideram a reserva porque eu sou a menor entre eles e tenho menos experiência. – Pela primeira vez a garotinha deixou transparecer um pouco de tristeza em suas palavras. Isaac ficou com pena dela, afinal ela era bem mais bonitinha quando estava sorrindo.

- Então prove para eles que você é forte, aí quem sabe eles mudam de idéia. – Foi o que russo conseguiu dizer para tentar animá-la. Aparentemente funcionou, pois ela voltou a sorrir:

- Eu posso tentar. Eu só entrei no time porque a empresa em que o meu pai trabalha estava oferecendo vagas para os filhos dos empregados. Todos os outros são bem maiores do que eu, tem um que me dá medo até...

- Me parece um time interessante. Vocês planejam entrar em algum campeonato? – Perguntou Issac, tentando evitar que a garotinha parasse de sorrir.

- Não por enquanto, nosso time foi formado para outras coisas...

- Que coisas? – Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Isaac, porém o garoto não soube explicar exatamente o porquê.

- Ah, eu não sei bem. Eles me explicaram, mas eu não entendi muita coisa. – O sorriso inocente da garotinha voltou a aparecer, fazendo com que Isaac sorrisse também. Não era surpreendente uma garota do tamanho dela não entender as coisas que os adultos diziam, afinal.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Perguntou o russo, tentando confirmar suas suspeitas. Ao julgar pelo seu jeito de falar e de pensar, ela não deveria ter mais do que dez anos de idade.

- Nove e meio, meu aniversário é no fim de outubro! – Respondeu ela prontamente. Isaac sorriu ao perceber que estava certo. – E você?

- Doze e meio. Meu aniversário é no fim de dezembro.

- Nossa, olha como nós somos parecidos! Isso não é legal? – A garotinha encarou Isaac olho no olho, como se estivesse procurando por alguma coisa especial escondida dentro do orbe esverdeado. – Você ainda joga beyblade?

Isaac estranhou um pouco a nova pergunta e a súbita mudança de assunto, mas respondeu mesmo assim:

- Sim, claro. Se bem que no momento... – O russo parou, ponderando se deveria ou não comentar sobre Umeragi e sua equipe. Depois de pensar um pouco, acabou decidindo que não faria mal mencionar seus novos inimigos sem muitos detalhes, afinal a garotinha de nove anos e meio não parecia ser do tipo que entendia assuntos sérios de crianças mais velhas. – No momento nós estamos tendo uns problemas com nossas beyblades...

- Problemas? – Os olhos da garotinha se arregalaram, e Isaac riu um pouco de sua expressão de dúvida.

- É, uns problemas. Não somente eu, mas vários amigos de vários times encontramos um grupo de beybladers que está nos dando muita dor de cabeça. Nós ainda estamos tentando encontrar um jeito de vencê-los, mas por enquanto não tivemos nenhuma grande idéia.

- Você pode vencer qualquer um, Isaac-sama! Eu sei que você vai encontrar um jeito de vencer quem quer que seja! – Exclamou a garotinha, ainda mais animada do que antes. – Vocês não tem mesmo nenhum plano contra esses caras maus?

- Ainda não conseguimos pensar em nada. Nós nos reunimos ontem na casa do meu líder, o Yoshiyuki, mas não chegamos a nenhuma conclusão. – Respondeu Isaac, lembrando-se dos acontecimentos do dia anterior. – Nós temos esperança de conseguir ajuda de um amigo que mora em outro país, com um pouco de sorte a mãe dele pode nos dar uns conselhos. Ela é especialista em beyblade.

- Quem sabe ela não arranja umas beyblades pra vocês! – Isaac ergueu uma sobrancelha, analisando a sugestão da garotinha. Pedir beyblades novas para Keiko não era uma má idéia, ainda mais quando Yoshiyuki, Hehashiro e os Kita no Ookami não tinham mais beyblade nenhuma. Não havia sido ela a responsável pelo _design_ das beyblades que os Taichi usaram para derrotá-los em dezembro? Realmente, a idéia não era de todo má...

- É, quem sabe...

A conversa foi interrompida quando uma voz no auto-falante avisou que o concurso começaria em cinco minutos. Isaac e a garotinha se despediram para poderem se preparar e o espaço atrás do palco principal mergulhou em absoluto silêncio.

* * *

Um a um os concorrentes foram sendo chamados. De acordo com a lista de participantes, Isaac seria o sétimo a se apresentar, atrás de _Aiba, Kotarou_, de 15 anos; _Akita, Masayuki_, de 10 anos; _Adachi, Osamu, _de 15 anos; _Arai, Kazuhiro, _de 15 anos; _Araki, Kenjirou_, de 16 anos e _Igarashi, Mokona, _de 14 anos, porém Arai não estava presente e acabou sendo desclassificado, fazendo com que Isaac se tornasse o sexto concorrente a subir ao palco.

Ao julgar pela reação da platéia, alguns dos presentes já haviam ouvido falar de seu pai. O nome "Isaac Isaakov Kuelt" foi o mais aclamado pelo público, fazendo o garoto corar um pouco ao tomar seu lugar em frente ao piano. Era de praxe no concurso que o participante fizesse um pequeno discurso antes de se apresentar, contando ao público um pouco de sua vida e o motivo para participar da competição. Ao receber o microfone, Isaac endureceu, mais nervoso do que esperava que estivesse. Ao falar, torceu para que seu nervosismo não o impedisse de falar em japonês com a platéia:

- Olá, eu sou Isaac Isaakov Kuelt. Eu nasci na Rússia e me mudei para o Japão este ano, portanto me desculpem se o meu japonês não for perfeito. Meus pais eram músicos e eu cresci ouvindo eles tocarem em concertos por todo o país. Meu pai, Isaac Anatoliyev – a platéia aplaudiu timidamente em reconhecimento ao ouvir este nome – era pianista, e minha mãe, Olga Nikolayevna – mais aplausos – tocava violino. Eu decidi tocar uma música que o meu pai compôs para a minha mãe quando ele pediu a mão dela em casamento há quinze anos atrás. Eu espero que vocês gostem, pois essa música é muito especial para mim. Obrigado a todos.

Isaac voltou a se sentar em frente ao piano, respirando fundo antes de pousar as mãos sobre as teclas. Ele tremia levemente; estava emocionado, ansioso, feliz, orgulhoso e um pouco nervoso. Não estava inseguro, porém, por isso logo após tocar a primeira nota a tremedeira sumiu, dando lugar ao estado de transe que sempre o dominava quando suas mãos tocavam o piano ou o violino. Seus dedos sabia exatamente para onde ir depois de anos de ensaios, enquanto sua mente se perdia nas lembranças do tempo em que seus pais estavam ao seu lado ensinando-o a tocar. Isaac mantinha seu olho fechado, fixando sua mente nos rostos sorridentes que nem mesmo Hajime Yuy foi capaz de apagar de sua memória.

O garoto continuou tocando, continuou mergulhado em suas lembranças. Quando seu estado de transe atingiu o ápice, sentiu o leve toque de uma mão em seu ombro. Em sua mente, via o pai ao seu lado, ensinando-lhe a tocar suas primeiras notas. Isaac Anatoliyev costumava assisti-lo de perto, colocando a mão em seu ombro sempre que julgava que o filho estava fazendo um bom trabalho. Se o que o pequeno pianista sentia naquele momento era apenas sua imaginação ou não, isso pouco importava. Isaac podia sentir a presença de seu pai ao seu lado, sorrindo para ele enquanto sua música especial ecoava pelo teatro. O olho fechado não impediu que uma pequena lágrima escapasse, rolando por seu rosto até cair em sua roupa. Mesmo depois que a música acabou ele ainda podia sentir aquela presença forte e tranqüila ao seu lado, uma presença cheia de orgulho e muito feliz.

* * *

Isaac foi tão aplaudido que os organizadores do evento tiveram que pedir para a platéia fazer silêncio e deixar o próximo concorrente subir ao palco. Quando _Ishikawa, Aiko_ subiu ao palco, Isaac reconheceu a garotinha com quem conversara antes das apresentações começarem, ficando levemente surpreso ao perceber que não havia perguntado seu nome durante todo aquele tempo.

Ao julgar pela ausência de outros instrumentos, Aiko cantaria para o público. A garotinha pegou o microfone e se dirigiu à platéia para seu discurso:

- Oi, meu nome é Aiko! Eu tenho nove anos e meio, meu aniversário é no fim de outubro! Eu gosto muito de cantar, meu grande sonho é ser uma cantora profissional e fazer muito sucesso no Japão e no mundo todo! Eu vou cantar uma música chamada _Release My Heart_, que a minha grande mestra me ensinou! Espero que vocês gostem! Obrigada a todos por me ouvirem!

Aiko cosenguiu sorrir mesmo enquanto falava, fazendo seus olhos brilharem intensamente a cada palavra. Mesmo sem cantar, seu jeitinho meigo e ingênuo de criancinha bonitinha já havia conquistado o público, que aplaudiu seu discurso por um tempo considerável.

A música começou. A voz de Aiko era tão meiga e tão doce quanto sua aparência sugeria. A garotinha parecia à vontade com o microfone, tomando o palco como uma cantora profissional faria. Na platéia podiam se ouvir algumas exclamações de "_kawaii"_ e afins, principalmente quando Aiko sorria ou piscava um olho. Ao fim de sua canção a menina recebeu uma forte onda de aplausos e deixou o palco sorrindo ainda mais do que ao entrar.

* * *

Um a um outros concorrentes foram chamados, até que finalmente o último deles, _Wada, Kousuke_, de 16 anos, deixou o palco. Os juizes então anunciaram um intervalo de meia hora para escolher o vencedor. Durante este intervalo os competidores eram autorizados a ficar junto com o público, por isso Isaac não hesitou em procurar o irmão assim que pôde:

- E então, Ken, ficou muito intediado? – Perguntou ele assim que os dois se encontraram, sorrindo de uma maneira sugestiva.

- Oh, nossa, você nem imagina! – Respondeu o japonês, com uma expressão sofredora. – Ver aquele bando de fedelhos que acha que sabe cantar ou tocar foi uma experiência que eu jamais vou esquecer! Oh, o trauma! – Os dois irmãos se encararam por alguns instantes, antes de explodir em gargalhadas. – Mas você tocou realmente bem! Até mesmo um completo ignorante como eu percebeu que a coisa estava bonita! Meus parabéns, Senhor-Maior-Músico-do-Japão! – Ken fez uma reverência, provocando ainda mais risadas de seu irmão.

- Oh, Ken, quanta honra! Vindo de um expert como você, esse elogiu significa muito para mim! – Mais risadas. Os irmãos continuaram rindo por um tempo considerável antes de Isaac voltar a falar. – E então, _Expert_, tem mais alguém além de mim que tenha feito uma boa apresentação?

- Por mim, você ganha disparado. Eu juro que nunca senti tanta emoção escutando um piano! Me deu até vontade de chorar! E olha que eu quase nunca choro! – Isaac ergueu uma sobrancelha; mesmo convivendo com Ken por apenas poucos meses, já podia citar várias ocasiões em que seu irmão derramara lágrimas (não necessariamente de tristeza ou felicidade, mas lágrimas mesmo assim). – Tá, talvez eu chore um pouquinho pra fazer manhas e chantagem emocional com a minha mãe, mas você entendeu onde eu quero chegar, né?

- Aham... – A sobrancelha de Isaac subiu um pouco mais, desaparecendo por entre sua franja já completamente loira.

- Ah, e tinha aquela garota também, qual era o nome dela? A menina que se apresentou depois de você... – Perguntou Ken de repente, fazendo com que seu irmão demorasse um pouco a entender do que ele estava falando:

- Aiko Ishikawa? O que tem ela?

- Eu não sei, não entendo nada de música... Mas ela era bem bonita e o público parece ter gostado bastante dela. Não que eu ache que ela vai ganhar, mas ela é a candidata mais forte pra ficar em segundo. E foi a única apresentação fora a sua que não me deu vontade de dormir ou de ir logo pra casa do Koichi. – Ken ficou sério para dar a impressão de que estava falando algo muito sério. – Se bem que isso poderia ser porque eu ainda estava meio emocionado depois da sua apresentação, e aí até mesmo a Zanxam-sensei vestida de sargenta poderia ficar bonitinha...

- Então você me achou bonitinha? – Ken e Isaac pularam para trás quando a voz infantil e meiga soou bem perto deles. Entretidos em sua conversa, os gêmeos não viram Aiko se aproximar.

- Ah... er... er... – Ken, sentindo-se pressionado pelo olhar da garota, também esqueceu por um segundo como o cérebro e as cordas vocais trabalhavam juntos para contruir palavras coerentes em um idioma que as pessoas ao redor pudessem entender.

- Olá, eu sou Aiko Ishikawa, e eu sei quem você é e o que você fez no ano passado! – Se Aiko não fosse tão bonitinha, meiga e aparentemente tão inofensiva, a atmosfera do teatro teria mudado para uma de filme de terror com a nova fala da garotinha. Seus olhos castanhos brilhantes estavam fixos em Ken, vigiando cada um de seus movimentos travados com muito interesse. Isaac olhava de seu irmão para a garotinha se perguntando se deveria rir ou se era melhor interceder à favor de Ken antes que os danos ao seu cérebro já normalmente danificado fossem permanentes.

- Ah... er... er... – Ken continuou incapaz de responder, sentindo-se oprimido pela meninha bonitinha.

- Você é Ken Urashima, campeão mundial de beyblade! Você e sua equipe correram o mundo todo ano passado e venceram todos os torneios e todos os adversários que cruzaram seu caminho! Eu sou sua fã!

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Aiko pulou no pescoço de Ken, passando bem perto de derrubá-lo no chão. Os dois foram salvos por Isaac, que segurou o irmão bem a tempo de evitar uma catástrofe. Com o novo susto, Ken finalmente recuperou o dom da fala:

- Hey, que idéia é essa? Quer me matar, é? – Exclamou ele enquanto tentava se desvencilhar do peso ainda pendurado em seu pescoço. Aiko exibia um largo sorriso que deixava o garoto desconcertado e nervoso.

- Eu já disse que sou sua fã, Ken-sama! Eu gosto muito de você e da sua equipe! – Ao ser chamado de "Ken-sama" a expressão do mestre de Fenrochi mudou consideravelmente. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim ter uma garotinha bonitinha pendurada em seu pescoço afinal:

- E eu gosto muito de você também! É sempre bom ter uma fã por aí... – Declarou ele, sorrindo como um idiota. Isaac suspirou; seu irmão era facilmente influenciado por qualquer coisa.

- Então se eu for sua grande fã, você pode ser meu grande fã também e torcer pra eu ganhar o concurso? – Ken e Isaac ficaram paralisados, pegos desprevenidos pela pergunta. Aiko continuava sorrindo inocentemente, como se não tivesse acabado de pedir para o japonês trair seu irmão gêmeo por uma fã.

- Ah... er... er... – Foi tudo que Ken conseguiu dizer.

- Não pode? Nem por uma grande fã? – Insistiu a menina, agora não tão inocente. – Nem por mim?

- Ah... er... er...

- Nem por todo o meu carisma e dedicação total ao melhor beyblader do mundo?

- Ah... er... er...

- Chega de "_Ah... er... er..._"! Eu já to cansada! Você vai torcer para mim ou não, Ken-sama?

- Bem, eu... – Ken finalmente começou a formular uma resposta; aparentemente ser chamado novamente de "Ken-sama" teve um grande efeito em seu cérebro.

- Não, ele não vai. – Isaac surpreendeu a todos ao responder pelo irmão, usando seu tom de voz mais frio e assustador, muito semelhante ao que usava nos tempos dos Soldier of Russia como a grande ameaça do campeonato mundial. – Ken é o meu irmão e ele está do meu lado; não vai ser uma menininha como você que vai fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

- É mesmo? Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você. Fala pra ele, _Ken-sama!_ – Aiko não foi afetada pela tentativa de intimidação do russo, agarrando-se com mais força ainda ao pescoço de Ken. O garoto olhava de Isaac para Aiko sem saber o que fazer, confuso e assustado. – _Ken-sama!_

"Ken-sama"; essa pequena palavrinha tinha um efeito hipnótico no mestre de Fenrochi; seu uso fazia o garoto sentir-se importante e ele gostava dessa sensação. Ken passou muito perto de concordar com Aiko; chegou até a abrir a boca para falar, porém no milésimo de segundo que precedeu sua fala, seus olhos se encontraram com o de Isaac, e o efeito hipnótico foi quebrado:

- Não, o Isaac tem razão. Nós somos irmãos, temos uma ligação especial. Ele é a pessoa mais importante pra mim agora, por isso eu vou apoiá-lo até o fim. – Ken aproveitou o choque de Aiko ao ouvir suas palavras para finalmente desvencilhar-se dela. – Fora que ele tem talento, enquanto você estava fazendo charminho nos juízes pra ganhar. Ele merece bem mais do que você.

Os dois irmãos se abraçaram e se afastaram da gartotinha, não sem antes ver sua expressão inocente contorcer-se em uma de ódio e frustração que lhes era vagamente familiar.

Com a meia hora de reunião do júri encerrada, participantes e público voltaram a se reunir para ouvir o resultado. Ken estava novamente na primeira fila, desta vez acompanhado de seu irmão, e os dois ficaram satisfeitos ao perceber que Aiko escolhera um lugar bem distante deles para ficar. Isaac não sabia explicar como a garotinha que conhecera atrás do palco conseguia ser tão diferente da que tentara provocar uma briga entre ele e Ken, mas por via das dúvidas ele achou melhor manter sua distância dela.

No fim, o resultado do concurso não foi uma grande surpresa: Isaac Isaakov Kuelt foi aclamado o vencedor tanto pelos juízes quanto pelo público. O garoto subiu ao palco para receber seu prêmio e tocar mais uma vez a música que o consagrara. Novamente ao sentar-se no piano e deixar seus dedos correrem livremente pelas teclas o garoto sentiu a presença do pai ao seu lado. Naquele momento o russo entendeu que Isaac Anatoliyev estaria sempre ao seu lado enquanto ele tocasse, enquanto ele quisesse tocar e o fizesse como mesmo prazer e emoção que seu pai fazia.

* * *

- Estão atrasados! – Censurou Kazuo quando os irmãos bateram na porta da casa de Koichi. Os gêmeos Motomiya os aguardavam em cima do portão exibindo suas melhores expressões irritadas.

- Isaac acabou de ganhar um grande concurso de música, nós não tivemos outra escolha! – Devolveu Ken, encarando os irmão com uma expressão muito parecida.

- Vocês tinham a escolha de não participar. – Retrucou Osamu, encanrando exclusivamente Isaac.

- Isso eu não poderia fazer. – O russo respondeu, também com uma expressão séria. – O concurso era importante pra mim, eu nunca poderia deixar de participar.

- Nós estamos em uma guerra, você deveria escolher as suas prioridades melhor. – Devolveram os gêmeos em uníssono. – Oh, não, espere... você não perdeu a sua fera-bit, você não precisa lutar por nada a não ser se divertir e ganhar campeonatinhos bestas... – Continuou Osamu, zombeteiro. Kazuo falou logo depois. – Treinar para recuperar as feras-bit dos outros não é assim tão importante nesse caso...

- Parem de falar assim! – Gritou Ken, irritado com o jeito que os gêmeos falavam deles. – Nós nunca dissemos que vir aqui treinar para recuperar as feras-bit não era importante, nós só dissemos que tínhamos outro compromisso hoje. Além do mais, nós temos ainda bastante tempo antes do dia acabar, não é o fim do mundo chegar um pouquinho mais tarde.

- Oh, é mesmo? – Perguntou Osamu, em um tom muito sugestivo.

- Pois fiquem sabendo que se vocês tivessem chegado mais cedo poderiam ter visto as derrotas dos seus amiguinhos John e Takashi para o tal Julian, e o jeito que eles perderam mais uma fera-bit. – Completou Kazuo, com um sorriso sádico.

- É, mas como vocês mesmos disseram, o tal concurso era mais importante, então nos desculpem por ficar tão furiosos...

Os gêmeos Motomiya pularam para dentro da casa em um único movimento sincronizado. Segundos depois o portão se abriu e Ken e Isaac entraram correndo, só parando ao chegar no quarto dos irmãos, onde os demais beybladers haviam se reunido para assistir pela tv as finais da Nova Zelândia.

- Desculpem a demora! – Gritaram os dois garotos, posicionando-se em frente à tv, que mostrava um garoto de aspecto sinistro recebendo o troféu de campeão. Os WATB e Takashi não estavam mais à vista.

- Vocês perderam as duas lutas. – Informou Satsuki, que encontrava-se estranhamente mais afastada dos demais. – Já era de se esperar que Takashi e William perdessem, parece que o plano era John lutar contra Julian para tentar recuperar Takuki, porém...

- Porém...? – Perguntou Ken, ainda olhando para a tv. Julian estava dizendo alguma coisa sobre sua vitória significar muito para ele e sua família em uma voz completamente desprovida de emoção.

- O plano falhou, obviamente. – Quem falou desta vez foi Vladmir, que estava sentado junto de Lin, Toshihiro e Rumiko bem próximos da tv. – Mas o John conseguiu uma coisa que poucos de nós conseguimos.

- O que? – Perguntou Isaac, que diferente de seu irmão estava voltado para beybladers. A energia depressiva vinda de Julian não era algo que ele gostaria de encarar logo depois de vencer um concurso importante.

- A máxima sincronia entre mestre e fera-bit. – A resposta veio de outro canto afastado do quarto, onde Shinji estava de pé apoiado contra a parede. – Vocês lembram do que aconteceu com a gente quando lutamos no parque Ueno, não? Quando nosso corpo começou a mudar? – Ken e Isaac balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente; era realmente difícil esquecer a visão dos quatro Kita no Ookami quase se transformando em lobos selvagens no meio da luta. – A mesma coisa aconteceu com John hoje. Ele e Takk atingiram um nível de sincronia que possibilitou que a verdadeira natureza de John se manifestasse do mesmo jeito que com a gente.

- E ele virou um diabo da Tasmânia? – Perguntou Ken, enquanto sua mente era invadida pela imagem de John vestido como Taz dos _Looney_ _Tunes_.

- Ganhou características de um. Uma transformação completa nunca é possível. – Respondeu o líder dos Kita no Ookami, parecendo um tanto ofendido com a idiotice do garoto.

- E mesmo assim ele pedeu? – Insistiu Ken, com os olhos aumentados consideravelmente de tamanho. Pelo que havia ouvido sobre as tais transformações, elas davam ao beybladers um poder incrível e invencível; John não deveria ter perdido nestas circunstâncias.

- Perdeu. – Shinji continuou falando, desta vez caminhando em direção aos demais – Há a possibilidade de seu corpo não ter agüentado a pressão e o gasto de energia envolvidos na transformação, mas vendo a luta me parece que o poder desse tal Julian Ross não deve ser subestimado.

O grupo ficou em silêncio depois da fala do líder dos Kita no Ookami. Os gêmeos Willians, dois dos lutadores mais fortes que eles conheciam, haviam perdido suas feras-bit. Takk, Takuki, Ceres, Kufe e Kid e Dragoon agora estavam nas mãos do grupo de Umeragi, e nenhum deles fazia idéia do que aconteceria a seguir.

O momento de reflexão foi interrompido pelo telefone tocando na sala. Ansioso para deixar o ambiente de tensão, Yoshiyuki foi correndo atender. O garotinho gênio estava de volta menos de um minuto depois, com o telefone grudado em sua orelha direita:

- É o Takashi, gente! Ele quer falar com a gente! – Yoshiyuki apertou o botão de viva-voz, fazendo com que a voz esganiçada de Takashi soasse alta e clara no quarto:

- Hey, pessoal, estão todos aí mesmo? – Perguntou o menor membro dos Taichi.

- Sim! – Respondeu um coro de crianças. Apenas os Kita no Ookami permaneceram em silêncio.

- Yoshiyuki me disse que vocês viram o que aconteceu com John e a Ann e que coisas parecidas estão acontecendo por aí. – O chinesinho continuou, falando rápido como se seu tempo para falar fosse limitado. – Julian vai voltar ao Japão amanhã, e eu disse pra minha mãe que ia segui-lo. Eu estou chegando em Tóquio amanhã às seis da tarde, e vou trazer comigo algumas beyblades novas que a minha mãe está projetando. Ela disse que vocês precisar de uma ajuda extra se quiserem vencer o Julian e esses outros caras que estão com ele.

O coro de crianças comemorou as boas notícias. Se Keiko estava mesmo projetando novas beyblades, elas com certeza seriam muito mais poderosas do que as antigas; sem falar que os Taichi se reuniriam novamente para enfrentar o novo inimigo. Isaac, lembrando-se da conversa que teve com Aiko antes de se apresentar, perguntou:

- Hey, Takashi, quantas beyblades a sua mãe está projetando?

- Ela disse que ia fazer pelo menos uma para cada Taichi, mas que ia tentar fazer para os Soldier of Russia também se der tempo. – Respondeu o chinesinho, um pouco mais calmo.

- Será que seria pedir muito para ela tentar fazer beyblades novas para o Hehashiro e os Kita no Ookami também? Afinal eles todos perderam suas beyblades…

- Mais cinco beyblades? Você quer matar a minha mãe de trabalho, é isso? A gente tem só até amanhã! – Takashi estava gritando no telefone, uma tentativa de intimidar que acabou se tornando cômica por causa de sua voz de criança. – Nós não temos como projetar e construir quatorze beyblades em menos de vinte e quatro horas!

Ken estava pronto para responder ao melhor amigo quando uma outra voz – desta vez de mulher adulta – fez isso por ele:

- Quatorze beyblades, você disse? E eu posso saber quem são esses Kita no Ookami que vocês mencionaram? – A voz era inconfundivelmente de Keiko. Os Taichi respiraram aliviados ao ouvir a mãe de Takashi, apressando-se em falar tudo sobre a equipe de Hokkaidou com o menor número possível de palavras. A cientista pareceu bem interessada na história dos garotos, assim como ficou surpresa ao saber das outras três feras-bit roubadas. – Bem, parece que não tem outro jeito mesmo. Se vocês todos dependem de mim para recuperar as feras-bit, eu vou dar o meu melhor. Mas tenham em mente que, como são muitas beyblades em muito pouco tempo, eu talvez não consiga dar uma atenção especial a todas.

- Ficaremos felizes com qualquer coisa que a senhora puder mandar, Keiko-san. – Respondeu Shinji em nome de sua equipe.

- Bem, então eu vou desligar, temos muito o que fazer agora. Nos falaremos em breve!

Com isso o telefone ficou mudo. Depois da promessa de novas beyblades, o clima entre os garotos ficou um pouco mais leve. Após uma maré de azar, finalmente uma fagulha de esperança começava a despontar no horizonte.

_**

* * *

**_

Ken:

_Oba! Finalmente um capítulo focado na gente! Já estava na hora! _

_**Isaac: **__E o capítulo saiu em tempo record, o Jamie devia estar inspirado... n.x_

_**Nathaliya: **__Com este capítulo, tanto o Vova quanto o Isaac tiveram seu dia de estrela. Quando é que eu vou ter o meu? Desse jeito eu vou ficar me sentindo injustiçada, e acredite, vocês não vão gosta de me ver me sentindo injustiçada! Ò.Ó_

_**James: **__Ah... (cara de meeeeeedo) calma, Nathaliya-sama, a sua hora ainda vai chegar... n.n'' _

_**Isaac: **__O Jamie sabe do duplo sentido dessa frase, né? n.x _

_**Nathaliya: **__(com um lança-chamas nas mãos) Se não sabe, eu vou ensiná-lo agora! ò.ó _

_(Nathaliya sai correndo atrás do James com o lança-chamas)_

_(James e Nathaliya passam pelos WATB e Takashi que estavam indo se encontrar com o pessoal do núcleo de Tóquio para comemorar a união das duas equipes)_

_(Ann acha muito divertido ver o James sendo caçado pela Nathaliya e resolve se juntar a ela)_

_**Julian: **__(que aparecer por ali por uma infeliz coincidência do destino) Esse é um exemplo bem claro da justiça humana aplicada na sociedade. Nathaliya-san está buscando sua própria justiça ao perserguir e tostar o James-san por ele ter ignorado sua vontade de ter um capítulo bonitinho e dramático que fale de seus sentimentos com relação aos pais biológicos e à nova família japonesa. Nathaliya-san acha que James-san foi injusto por transformá-la em um personagem secundário que quase nunca aparece, e por isso escolheu uma vingança à altura. _

_E Ann-san sempre acha justo que James-san seja punido, partindo do pressuposto que James-san está sempre cometendo injustiças com seus personagens e fazendo besteiras. _

_Muito bem, Nathaliya-san e Ann-san, se essa é sua justiça, eu vou apoiá-las._

_(Julian cata outro lança-chamas e sai atrás da Nathaliya e da Ann) _

_**Ann: **__(olhando para o Julian e seu lança-chamas) Eu deveria ser contra a ajuda do cara que roubou a minha fera-bit de mim a menos de dez capítulos atrás, mas como estamos falando em punir o James, eu não vou me importar tanto assim. n.n_

_(A perseguição continua)_

_(Passa o comboio de perseguição na frente da Aiko)_

_**Aiko: **__Olha só, eles estão brincando de pega-pega! XD (completamente ingênua) _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__É, é um pega-pega _radical..._ XDDD (olhar significativo)_

_**Aiko: **__Será que eles deixam a gente brincar também? XD_

_**Yoshiyuki:**__ Sinceramente, eu acho melhor não! XDDD_

_**Aiko: **__Então tá, eu nem queria mesmo! XD (Ainda completamente ingênua)_

_**Jing Mei: **__Aiko-chan, vamos comemorar a sua introdução na história!_

_**Aiko: **__AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! XDDD (grito de _fangirl _histérica) JING-MEI SAMA! XD JING-MEI-SAMA!! XDDD (agarra a Jing Mei e se recusa a soltar)_

_**Yuriy: **__Larga da minha namorada, sua criança feliz. ò.ó (cara de mau)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Isso era pra ser um xingamento? __XDDD_

_**Yuriy: **__Era. u.ú_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Yuriy: **__Saiam de perto de mim, crianças felizes. ò.ó (Yuriy olhando feio para todas as crianças felizes de Beyblade 2)_

_(Crianças felizes de Beyblade 2 com os olhos brilhando sugestivamente)_

_**Koichi: **__De repente me deu uma pena do Yuriy... (olhando para as crianças felizes de Beyblade 2 com olhares brilhantes e sugestivos)_

_(Passa o Yuriy sendo perseguido pelas crianças felizes de Beyblade 2)_

_**Koichi: **__É, eu to com pena dele. Ele era um bom rival... ¬¬'''_

_**Ken: **__Hey, olha só! O Koichi fez uma piada! (queixo distendido caído até o chão)_

_**Isaac: **__Aposto que hoje é o dia dos milagres! n.x/_

_**Lily: **__Não, hoje é o dia em que todos os personagens dessa história finalmente foram decentemente apresentados, sem falar que esse capítulo marca a volta da inspiração do James. Por isso o Koichi pode fazer piadas e os vilões estão se dando mal. n.n_

_**Umeragi: **__Se me permite uma correção... até agora apenas o Yuriy se deu mal. Eu, a Jing Mei, o Julian e a Aiko ainda estamos muito bem, obrigado. u.u_

_(Isso porque o off-talk ainda está no começo... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!)_

_**Len: **__As frases entre parênteses voltaram a atacar. Achei que elas já tivessem desistido de tentar dominar o off-talk. O.o_

_(Eu não vou dominar o off-talk, vou apenas me divertir às custas de vocês!)_

_(Torta na cara do Len)_

_(Risos falsos de programa de auditório)_

_**Len: **__(com a cara lambuzada de torta) ¬¬'''_

_**Chang: **__Hey, pessoal... vocês naõ tinham um monte de perguntas para responder? _

_**Rumiko: **__Ah, é! As perguntas! Eu sabia que tinha uma coisa importante para a gente fazer hoje! (Rumiko bem feliz porque vai ser apresentadora de novo)_

_(Rumiko põe a roupa de apresentadora)_

_(Roupa da Rumiko tá virada do avesso, mas ela não percebe)_

_**Rumiko: **__Então tá... A primeira pergunta do dia é de novo da Xia-san..._

_**Isaac: **__(põe uma armadura reluzente)_

_**Erik: **__(pega emprestada a roupa de cavaleiro medieval do Franklin)_

_**Rumiko: **__O.O''_

_**Erik: **__Que foi? É apenas uma precaução..._

_**Isaac: **__É! Vocês ainda lembram do que aconteceu da última vez que lemos uma pergunta dela... não faz tanto tempo assim que o Jamie postou aquele capítulo! _

_**Rumiko: **__Ah... mas essa pergunta é pro Ken..._

_(Isaac e Erik respiram aliviados)_

_(Isaac e Erik tiram as armaduras)_

_**Ken: **__Pode mandar a pergunta, Rumiko! Eu adoro quando meus fãs mostram o quanto eles realmente são meus fãs! XD_

_**Aiko: **__É verdade, Ken-sama? XD (Agarra o pescoço do Ken) Então quer dizer que desta vez você vai ignorar o seu irmão bobo e vai torcer pra mim e ser o meu fã número um depois da minha grande mestra Jing Mei-sama e vai me escrever cartas bonitinhas com um monte de coraçõezinhos fofos e vai me mandar bichinhos de pelúcia pelo correio e vai tirar um monte de fotos comigo e vai gritar o meu nome bem alto várias vezes durante os meus shows e vai..._

_**Ken: **__Gente, essa menina não respira naõ? O.O' Alguém precisa apresentar a vírgula pra ela..._

_(Aiko tem uma parada respiratória e morre)_

_**Ken: **__Aí, valeu... XD_

_(De nada! n.n)_

_**Ken: **__Dessa vez eu estou até gostando das frases entre parênteses... elas estão do nosso lado pra variar... /o/_

_**Satsuki: **__(sussurra no ouvido da Rumiko) Rumiko, aproveita e faz a pergunta agora antes que mais alguma coisa completamente doida e sem noção aconteça..._

_(Cai uma jaca na cabeça da Satsuki)_

_**Satsuki: **__É.. era _disso _que eu estava falando... ¬¬'''_

_**Koichi: **__Podia ter sido pior..._

_(Close no Koichi vestido de palhaço)_

_**Koichi:**__ Eu disse que podia ter sido pior... ¬¬''_

_(Riso falso de programa de auditório)_

_(Aahahahahahaha)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Enfim.. A Rumiko vai fazer a pergunta pro Ken agora... _

_**Rumiko: **__É, eu vou! _

_(Rumiko pega o microfone em formato de banana)_

_**Rumiko: **__Por que banana?_

_(Porque eu quis. Ponto final. u.u)_

_**Rumiko: **__Tá, né... o.o''_

_**Ken: **__A pergunta, Rumiko! A pergunta! (Ken sentadinho bonitinho esperando a pergunta como se fosse um aluno bem comportado na escola)_

_**Zanxam-sensei: **__É, bem comportado que ele é... ¬¬'' _

_**Rumiko: **__A pergunta é... "_Ken, algum dia vais "assentar" (tipo namorada xP)?"

_(Ken cai pra trás com o choque da pergunta)_

_**Ken: **__Na... namorar? Eu? O.O Eu não sabia que o Jamie gostava de me torturar tanto assim! O.O O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? X.X (completamente desesperado)_

_**Isaac: **__Oh, não, Ken! Não diga isso, foi só uma pergunta! Ninguém disse que você vai realmente namorar... n.x (tentando tranqüilizar o Ken porque ele é realmente um irmão gêmeo muito bom e compreensivo)_

_**Erik: **__Humpf... Namorar é bom, vocês não sabem o que estão perdendo... (abraçado com a Alice fazendo pose de fodão)_

_**Isaac: **__Meu irmão não quer namorar, é melhor você respeitar a vontade dele! _

_**Erik: **__Tecnicamente, ele não respondeu a pergunta diretamente. Fora que ele precisa deixar claro se essa pseudo-resposta dele vale para o Ken de doze anos que aparece na história ou para o Ken de dezessete anos que ele deveria ser hoje. _

_**Ken: **__Isso faz diferença? O.õ_

_**Erik: **__Claro que faz. Até seres imaturos como você mudam e crescem um pouco de vez em quando... :D_

_**Ken: **__Isaac, ele tá me tirando pra imaturo... (cara de mau)_

_**Isaac: **__Ken, você é imaturo... o.o' _

_**Ken: **__Oh, é..._

_**Erik: **__Então... qual a sua resposta, Ken? _

_**Ken: **__Meu eu de 17 anos e o meu eu de 12 anos nunca pensaríamos cometer tal heresia! Eu jamais cometeria tamanha violência contra eu mesmo! Nem pensar! Nem a pau, Juvenau! ò.ó_

_**Isaac: **__Bem, tá aí a sua resposta... n.x_

_**Erik: **__Uma resposta que vale até setembro de 2008... _

_**Ken: **__O que você quer dizer? _

_**Erik: **__Qualquer um que saiba o que acontece na próxima fase sabe o que eu quero dizer. Mas claro, como eu não estou autorizado a dar spoilers, não sou eu quem vou dizer o que eu quero dizer... :D_

_**Ken: **__Agora ele me confundiu... O.õ_

_**Isaac:**__ Ah, droga, Erik! Pára de ficar desacreditando as palavras do meu irmão! Se ele diz que ele não vai namorar, é porque ele não vai namorar e pronto! Aceita de uma vez que nem todos são felizes-bobos-alegres-apaixonados como você e a Alice! Ficar solteiro é um opção como qualquer outra! _

_**Erik: **__Você tá me desafiando? Tá me desafiando? Você vai ver o que acontece com quem me desafia! Ò.Ó_

_(Erik e Isaac partem para a guerra vestidos de novo com as armaduras)_

_(Erik e Isaac lutando nas montanhas geladas)_

_(Erik e Isaac tocando mísseis de longo alcance uns nos outros)_

_(Mísseis de longo alcance erram o alvo e acertam a Jing Mei que estava preparando o funeral de sua dicípula querida)_

_(O outro míssil acerta o Yuriy que finalmente tinha conseguido se esconder das crianças felizes dentro de uma caverna no deserto iraquiano)_

_(Isaac e Erik lutando com espadas)_

_(Isaac e Erik detonados depois de lutar com espadas)_

_(Isaac e Erik resolvem lutar com lanças)_

_(Isaac e Erik erram a pontaria porque estão detonados depois da luta de espadas e acertam o Umeragi que estava inocentemente observando o jardim florido em sua cadeira de rodas)_

_**Julian: **__Justiça... Justiça... A verdadeira justiça..._

_(Isaac e Erik acertam o Julian também porque ele estava irritando)_

_(Isaac e Erik continuam guerreando)_

_**Rumiko: **__Olha só, gente! A profecia das frases entre parênteses se concretizou! Todos os vilões foram eliminados do off-talk! É um milagre!_

_(Rumiko sai dançando por aí para comemorar o milagre)_

_(Rumiko vai parar no meio da guerra entre o Isaac e o Erik e acaba pisando numa mina subterrânea e voando pelos ares)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__As frases entre parênteses acabaram com os vilões e com a personagem principal também! XD Isso naõ é legal? XDD_

_**Toshihiro: **__RUMIKO! RUMIKO! T.T (Toshihiro chorando copiosamente)_

_(Toshihiro embarca em um foguete para ir atrás da Rumiko)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Desse jeito vamos sumir um por um até apenas as frases entre parênteses ficarem sozinhas... XD E aí elas VÃO DOMINAR O OFF-TALK! XDD GENTE, GENTE, É TUDO UM PLANO DAS FRASES ENTRE PARÊTESES PARA DOMINAR O OFF-TALK! XDDDD NÃO PODEMOS DEIXAR QUE ELAS..._

_(Yoshiyuki some misteriosamente e sem maiores explicações)_

_**Nathaliya: **__A-há! Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa estranha com essas frases entre parênteses hoje! Ò.ó_

_(Nathaliya some misteriosamente e sem maiores explicações)_

_**Shinji: **__Nós não podemos deixar esse plano se concretizar! Precisamos parar as frases entre parênteses antes que..._

_(Shinji some misteriosamente e sem maiores explicações)_

_(Os personagens vão sumindo um por um misteriosamente e sem maiores explicações)_

_(Frases entre parênteses finalmente DOMINAM O OFF-TALK!! Ò.Ó)_

_**(Alto lá, ainda não!)**_

_(Quem disse isso?)_

_**(O único beyblader esparto o suficiente para sumir do off-talk antes de todo mundo sumir e dominar o teclado do laptop do James sem que as frases entre parênteses soubessem!)**_

_(Oh., não! E quem seria esse beyblader?)_

_**(Se eu disser, perde a graça! Por enquanto vamos dizer que eu vou fazer dezessete anos esse mês e que eu naõ apareço nessa história faz tempo!)**_

_(E você quer que eu adivinhe quem você é só com isso?)_

_**(Se você acha que consegue...)**_

_(Eu não quero adivinhar, eu quero acabar com você!)_

_(Já sei!)_

_(E vou mandar os leitores adivinharem por mim, aí no próximo off-talk eu vou poder definitivamente DOMINAR O OFF-TALK!)_

_(Me ajudem a conseguir meu objetivo, dêem seus palpites sobre a identidade desse estraga prazeres!)_

_(E claro, não se esqueçam de mandar mais perguntas para a gente! Se não, quando eu finalmente dominar o off-talk, eu não vou responder mais nada e vou deixar vocês todos chupando o dedo e a ver navios! ò.ó)_

_(E tenho dito!)_

_OWARI _


	32. Times quase completos

**Nota do Takashi: **_Aokami-kun _é um trocadilho com as palavras _Ookami (_lobo) e _aoi _(azul). Lembrem-se disso durante a leitura do capítulo, ok?

Oh, e era pra eu ter falado alguma coisa sobre a demora em sair esse capítulo, mas só de vingança pelo Jamie ter _mesmo_ demorado com isso eu naõ vou fazer.

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, SATSUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

(Apesar de ser quase meia-noite, ainda é o seu aniversário, então tá valendo!)

E vamos ao capítulo!

* * *

CAPÍTULO XXXI

TIMES (QUASE) COMPLETOS

_Era realmente um dia lindo, o sol brilhava lá fora e não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu. Apesar disso, a temperatura permanecia agradável, uma leve brisa de começo de outono agitava as folhas ainda esverdeadas das árvores ao redor. O dia convidava as pessoas a sair às ruas, e ela prontamente obedeceu. Não estava sozinha, claro; caminhava de braços dados com a pessoa que para ela era mais querida; aquela de quem ela jamais se separaria. Koichi olhou para ela, sorrindo de maneira que lembrava muito seu irmão menor enquanto a brisa se encarregava de tirar sua franja do caminho e revelar os olhos azuis brilhantes e felizes que refletiam o sentimento dos dois naquele momento._

_A brisa tornou-se vento, que tornou-se tempestade. Ela se agarrou a Koichi para se proteger; seu corpo era leve como uma pluma e estava quase sendo levado embora. Mesmo com a tempestade o dia continuava lindo e as pessoas que caminhavam ao redor não pareciam sentir nada. Satsuki tentou se agarrar ao braço do quase namorado, porém suas mãos insistiam em escorregar. Koichi tentou segurá-la também, sem sucesso. A tempestade tornou-se ainda mais forte, e ela foi mandada para longe; subindo cada vez mais alto no céu. Mesmo lá de cima podia ver claramente a expressão no rosto de Koichi: uma mistura de choque, revolta, dúvida, angústia... e ódio. _

_Ódio. Era inconfundível o brilho maligno que aos poucos tomava conta daquele olhar antes tão tranqüilo. Os outros sentimentos foram aos poucos tomados pelo véu negro do ódio, que encobriu o garoto até transformá-lo em uma cópia do Koichi Yuy de antes dos Taichi, o Koichi frio e sem sentimentos que ela lutara tanto para mudar..._

_Ele a odiava. O que estava acontecendo? Por que ele a odiava? O que ela havia feito? Ele a odiava. Ela queria voltar, queria falar com ele de novo, fazê-lo voltar ao normal, mas a tempestade continuava soprando-a para longe. Por mais alto que ela subisse no céu claro e sem nuvens, a expressão no rosto do garoto continuava bem visível, o ódio mais e mais evidente, assim como o desespero da loira por não poder fazer nada para mudar isso. Ele a odiava. Ela estava indo embora, forçada a ir embora sem a chance de se explicar, sem a chance de fazer nada._

_E ele a odiava. _

* * *

Satsuki acordou suada e tremendo, sentindo um gosto ruim na boca e uma dor lascerante no peito. Por mais que soubesse que tudo não passava de um pesadelo, o realismo com que seus maiores medos foram-lhe apresentados impediam que ela simplesmente esquecesse tudo aquilo e voltasse a dormir tranqüilamente. _Ele a odiava._ A garota só havia visto tanto ódio em volta de Koichi quando eles estavam enfrentando Hajime Yuy. Seria possível que Koichi um dia odiaria-a como odiava o pai?

Não, é claro que não! O lado lógico e racional da mente da garota sabia que não, que isso era impossível, que os sentimentos do garoto não mudariam tão drasticamente de uma hora para outra. Koichi gostava dela, isso não era segredo para ninguém. Amor não se tornaria ódio a menos que...

A menos que ele fosse traído.

A dor em seu peito aumentou ao se lembrar do estranho que a levara para casa naquela noite, do beijo de despedida, e de como ela havia evitado encarar os irmãos Yuy diretamente desde então. Se Koichi soubesse do que ela havia feito, o que ele pensaria? Será que ele a perdoria pensando que o beijo aconteceu sem que ela pedisse? Ou poderia seu pesadelo tornar-se realidade?

O medo e a culpa a impediram de voltar a dormir. Eram quatro da manhã, ainda faltava muito para seus pais e sua irmã acordarem. No silêncio de seu quarto a loira viu todos os seus planos para um futuro ao lado de Koichi desmoronarem por culpa de um ruivo alto com um sorriso sedutor do qual nem mesmo o nome ela sabia.

* * *

Como era sábado, a reunião na casa de Koichi começou mais cedo do que nos outros dias. Com beyblades emprestadas, os beybladers derrotados pela equipe de Umeragi treinaram com os demais Taichi e Soldier of Russia até a hora de partir para o aeroporto. Satsuki foi a única que não compareceu, deixando apenas uma mensagem no celular de seu líder dizendo que estava indisposta e que não estava em condições de sair de casa naquele dia. Como todos os demais associaram esta "indisposição" com o comportamento estranho da loira no dia anterior, os irmãos Yuy decidiram não dar voz às suas desconfianças. Talvez por conhecerem Satsuki melhor do que os outros, ambos foram capazes de detectar mais do que uma simples "indisposição" por trás da mensagem, embora não soubessem o que esse algo mais seria.

Na hora de partir para o aeroporto Hehashiro e Lily decidiram ficar para trás treinando enquanto os demais se dirigiam para o metrô. A viagem seria longa, uma vez que o _Narita International Airport _ficava a cerca de 60km de Tóquio, na província de Chiba, a uma hora de trem. O grupo de doze crianças só foi controlado graças à voz firme de Koichi e suas ameaças intimidadoras sobre treinos excepcionalmente massacrantes (a tática perfeita pra acalmar Ken e Isaac). Shinji até que tentou fazer jus ao seu status de líder e controlar a agitação dos gêmeos Motomiya, porém como ele mesmo estava empolgado e curioso com relação à visita ao aeroporto, sua colaboração para o controle do caos acabou sendo mínima. Tanto Taichi quanto Soldier of Russia ficaram suspresos quando os Kita no Ookami disseram que nunca tinham entrado em um aeroporto ou viajado de avião, algo que para eles era quase uma rotina depois de um ano rodando o mundo no campeonato mundial.

- Isso não é justo! A Lin andou de avião e a gente não! – Exclamaram os gêmeos Motomiya de repente, quebrando o silêncio recorde de três minutos dentro do vagão do metrô. – Queremos andar de avião também!

- Meninos, calma... Tudo tem seu tempo! – Respondeu a mestra de Lan-Lan, sentada ao lado de Vladmir observando a paisagem da janela.

- É, um dia vocês vão nos visitar aqui em Tóquio depois que toda essa confusão acabar e nós vamos buscar vocês no aeroporto! Podem esperar! – Exclamou Rumiko, dando voz ao que pensava ser a continuação perfeita para a fala de sua amiga. Contrariando suas expectativas, porém, os Kita no Ookami ficaram sérios e pensativos depois de ouvir suas palavras. Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, foi Vladmir quem falou; lendo com precisão o que se passava na mente dos lobos do norte:

- Não fquem pensando que vocês talvez não consigam voltar para Tóquio; sua preocupação maior deveria ser recuperar Kid Dragoon. Só podemos dar um passo de cada vez; e ficar pensando em coisas negativas agora pode atrapalhar a nossa missão mais urgente.

Toshihiro, entendendo a mensagem do irmão, também se pronunciou:

- É isso aí! Curtam o momento! Acreditem que essa não vai ser a última vez que vocês vão a um aeroporto! Pensem no que gostariam de fazer quando cumprirem seu objetivo, o que vocês querem para o futuro!

- Nós nunca pensamos nisso. – Declarou Shinji, quase aos sussurros. – Não achamos que vale a pena imaginar o nosso futuro quando nós não sabemos se estaremos lá para vê-lo.

- Ah, parem com isso! – Rebateu Nathaliya, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e encarando os quatro lobos com seu melhor olhar intimidador. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Shinji, uma vez que Rumiko e Toshihiro e Lin e Vladmir estavam sentados juntos e ela estava "sobrando". – É ridículo viver pensando assim! - O líder dos Kita no Ookami ergueu uma sobrancelha, não muito intimidado ainda pela russa. – Vocês se dizem lutando por um objetivo... querem liberdade, mas e daí? Pra que vocês querem tanto essa liberdade se ainda não sabem o que fazer com ela?

- Nós sabemos o que fazer! – Exclamou Osamu, irritado com a ousadia da russa. Quem era ela para se meter em seus assuntos? – Nós só... nós só...

Os Kita no Ookami se calaram. Como a segunda geração de revoltosos, eles cresceram ouvindo seus pais falando de liberdade e de luta por justiça; e de tão acostumados em apenas lutar e treinar, nunca se preocuparam com o que poderia acontecer depois que seus objetivos fossem atingidos. Seus pais provavelmente tinham sonhos, planos para o futuro – ou não teriam iniciado a revolta em primeiro lugar – porém eles não sabiam nada sobre eles; não era sua função pensar no futuro, a eles só cabia lutar.

Durante o resto da viagem, os quatro lobos do norte não disseram mais nada. Lin se aproximou um pouco mais de Vladmir, pegou a mão do russo entre as suas encostou a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto observava a paisagem da janela. Os gêmeos se abraçaram, ambos também olhando para a janela enquanto suas mãos brincavam com as mechas coloridas um do outro. Shinji, que não estava sentado perto da janelinha, jogou a cabeça para trás e passou a encarar o teto. Eles logo perderam-se em pensamentos, pela primeira vez se atrevendo a pensar em um futuro mais distante do que a próxima semana ou o próximo mês, o futuro que eles queriam construir.

O silêncio só durou até a chegada ao aeroporto, porém, pois assim que o grupo atravessou a porta de vidro automática e encarou os gigantescos paineis, os corredores espaçosos e completamente lotados, a escada rolante impecavelmente limpa e toda a movimentação e barulho que se pode esperar do mais importante aeroporto do Japão e quinto mais movimentado do mundo, as reflexões profundas e dilemas da alma foram postos de lado para que o grupo de Hokkaidou pudesse apreciar uma das maiores maravilhas da era moderna, um símbolo do avanço tecnológico de uma sociedade que sabia unir como ninguém o futuro cada vez mais próximo e o passado de tradições. Ao menos até um grupo de mau-humorados homens engravatados começar a reclamar que as crianças inconseqüentes estavam bloqueando o seu caminho.

* * *

Achar o vôo de Takashi foi uma tarefa razoavelmente fácil considerando as circunstâncias. O avião da compania _Air New Zealand _aterrisou no terminal 2 do aeroporto, o que fez com que o grupo tivesse que cruzar o aeroporto para encontrar seu amiguinho. Os Kita no Ookami em especial aproveitaram a vaigem no _shuttle_ entre terminais, espiando maravilhados pela janela aquelas máquinas gigantescas que, contrariando qualquer lógica natural, podiam cruzar os céus.

O vôo de Takashi estava atrasado cerca de quarenta minutos. Considerando o tempo que o garotinho levaria para deixar a aeronave, passar pelo controle de imigração e pegar sua bagagem, os beybladers provavelmente esperariam ainda mais de uma hora para revê-lo. Osamu e Kazuo logo ficaram impacientes, revoltados por terem que esperar sentados em um único lugar quando havia tanta coisa para explorar neste ambiente novo e intrigante. Foi somente depois de muita insistência que eles conseguiram convencer Nathaliya a guiá-los em um tour pelos arredores. Coube a Yoshiyuki a tarefa de mandar uma mensagem à companheira quando Takashi finalmente estivesse com eles.

O reencontro da dupla de ouro foi tão dramático quanto se podia esperar dos dois garotos mais bitolados dos Taichi: como o carrinho de bagagens com as malas era muito maior e mais pesado do que o chinesinho podia carregar, ele teve que pedir ajuda a um dos funcionário do aeroporto. Ao cruzar os portões, estava ao lado de um homem estranho com uniforme pomposo e luvas brancas, pegando de surpresa seu melhor amigo:

- Eh? Ervilha em Prato de Formiga, você por um acaso foi preso e eu não fiquei sabendo? Eles vão te levar para a cadeia de anões? Porque realmente... você não cresceu nem mesmo um centímetro nesses últimos meses!

- Cresci sim! – Retucou o chinesinho, corando furiosamente – E não seja bobo, Anta Anencéfala, ele só está aqui para levar as minhas malas pra mim.

- E para verificar os documentos do responsável por te buscar. Como Takashi-kun é um menor viajando desacompanhado, eu preciso ter certeza de que ele está indo embora com as pessoas certas. – Interrompeu o homem. Ele era jovem, provavelmente novo no emprego, e parecia ser mais gentil do que a maioria de seus colegas de trabalho. – Quem de vocês é Koichi Yuy? – O líder dos Taichi deu um passo à frente, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Pelo que sabia de regulamentos envolvendo menores, Takashi não poderia ser deixado com outro menor de idade. Ninguém havia se preocupado com esse detalhe antes de sair para o aeroporto e deixar Lily e Hehashiro para trás, mas agora isso poderia se tornar um grande problema. – Yuy-san, eu preciso que o senhor assine alguns papéis... – O homem entregou a Koichi um bloco de folhas com muitas coisas escritas, e o garoto assinou onde indicado. – Assim está bem... obrigado!

Koichi ficou observando o homem se afastar do grupo e voltar para seu posto. Nenhum problema afinal. Apesar de achar que ele deveria ter pedido seus documentos o líder dos Taichi não o procuraria para reclamar. Talvez o funcionário o tomasse por adulto por causa de sua seriedade no meio de tantas crianças barulhentas. Melhor para ele.

Enquanto Koichi se resolvia com o funcionário, Takashi era abraçado, apertado, esmagado e amassado por seus amigos. Ken foi o primeiro a alcansá-lo, tomando-o em um abraço de urso que por pouco não derrubou os dois no chão. Os dois trocaram uma série de insultos e se soltaram, abrindo espaço para Isaac cumprimentar o amigo. O agora _trio_ de ouro sorria com malícia ao encarar os demais, já com muitos planos para atazaná-los uma vez que os problemas com Umeragi fossem resolvidos.

- Hey, Takashi, não vai cumprimentar a gente? Estávamos com saudades também! – Exclamou Toshihiro em mandarim para chamar a atenção do garotinho. Takashi imediatamente encarou-o, feliz por poder falar sua língua materna novamente. Sem se desgrudar dos Mestres do Gelo e Fogo, ele começou um diálogo mundano e muito besta com o chinês trançado, usando todo seu extenso vocabulário para idiotices enquanto matava as saudades do que para ele era a melhor e mais bonita língua do mundo.

Enquanto os dois chineses convesavam, Vladmir se esforçava para traduzir para os demais o que estava sendo discutido, em um primeiro momento divertindo os outros beybladers, mas logo a brincaderia tornou-se repetitiva e chata. Ken e Isaac protestaram quando o diálogo começou a ficar longo demais, e o chinezinho não teve outra opção se não ceder à vontade de seus amigos. Koichi se encarregou de empurar o carrinho de bagagem enquanto o grupo zanzava pelo aeroporto atrás de Nathaliya e dos gêmeos Motomiya.

- Hey, onde está a Satsuki? – Perguntou o chinesinho, estranhando a ausência da loira CDF entre seus amigos. Depois de Ken, ela era a pessoa que ele mais queria rever, por isso sua voz estava visivelmente carregada de desapontamento ao perguntar sobre a amiga ausente.

- Ele disse que não estava se sentindo bem hoje e achou melhor ficar em casa. Amanhã vocês podem se encontrar. – Respondeu Yoshiyuki, escondendo em seu sorriso brilhante (com cada vez mais porteirinhas) a preocupação com sua Nee-chan favorita.

- Ah, tá... – Takashi baixou a cabeça, agora realmente desapontado, e fez como se fosse ficar depressivo pelo resto do dia. Instantes depois, entretanto, estava novamente rindo alto envolvido em um disputa verbal com seu maior rival/amigo. Quando o grande grupo finalmente encontrou Nathaliya e os gêmeos (no Terminal 1, do outro lado do aeroporto) não havia mais sinal desta pequena tristeza no garotinho diminuto.

* * *

Aquele fim de tarde reservava ainda mais algumas emoções para os beybladers: enquanto o grupo de agora treze crianças e duas malas marcadas com uma etiqueta de "_Heavy" _se dirigia à saída do aeroporto uma limosine negra parou ao seu lado. Na janela encontravam-se Umergi e seus companheiros (Jing Mei e Yuriy bem no fundo, quase invisíveis, ocupados demais trocando saliva para prestar atenção no resto do mundo; Julian ao lado de seu líder com a mesma expressão vazia que usara durante o torneio na Nova Zelândia), além de uma garotinha meiga que apenas os que estavam presentes no concurso de música puderam reconhecer:

- Hey, você não é a Aiko Ishikawa do concurso de ontem? – Perguntou Ken antes que Umeragi pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. A garotinha estava sentada do lado oposto aos dois meninos, sorrindo enquanto mexia com os babados de seu vestido branco e rosa.

- Oh, Ken-sama! Nos encontramos de novo, quem diria! – Exclamou ela em resposta, voltando sua atenção para o garoto. – Será que agora você está pronto para ser meu fã e esquecer o seu irmão e me reverenciar e me idolatrar e me dar a sua fera-bit?

- O que? Mas nem morto! – Devolveu o japonês de franja surreal. Os demais assistiam à interação dos dois com interesse e curiosidade.

- Isso é o que veremos, Urashima. – Umeragi falou, interrompendo a discussão. Ele em seguida voltou-se para Koichi. – Eu acho que nós temos algumas coisas para discutir, não é verdade, Yuy?

- Vamos logo com isso. – Respondeu o líder dos Taichi, sério. Sua atenção estava focada no colega, tudo ao redor ignorado.

- Onde estão nossas feras-bit? O que você quer com elas? – Pela primeira vez cara a cara com o mandante do roubo de Kid Dragoon, Shinji tomou sua postura mais intimidadora, posicionando-se ao lado de Koichi. Os dois líderes, apesar da grande diferença em altura, eram incrivelmente parecidos ao encarar seu antagonista.

- Calma, calma, Lobinho-kun, tudo em seu tempo... – Umeragi sorriu provocativamente, brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelos castanho enquanto aparentava estar pensativo; uma pausa dramática em sua fala para dar mais efeito. – Nós estamos dispostos a lhes dar mais uma chance de recuperar suas feras-bit. Daqui a duas semanas, dia 22 de maio, eu e meus companheiros estaremos à espera de vocês em uma das minhas mansões. Lá, vocês enfrentarão alguns de meus amiguinhos e, se vencerem, ganharão o direito de lutar contra nós para recuperar suas queridas feras-bit. O que acham? Eu não sou generoso?

- Isso me parece fácil demais... – Retrucou Koichi, praticamente rosnando. Seus anos de convivência com o rival lhe ensinaram que ele não era de facilitar as coisas ou dar segundas chances para seus inimigos. – O que vai acontecer nesses confrontos?

- É simples: quem ganhar leva tudo. – O sorriso de Umeragi se alargou. Julian e Aiko sorriram também, um sorriso venenoso e sinistro.

- Então você planejou tudo isso para poder capturar todas as nossas feras-bit. – Quem falou foi Shinji, usando da voz grave que os Taichi e Soldier of Russia associavam com o Lutador Solitário do Torneio Japonês. – Eu admiro sua ousadia, embora ache que teria sido muito mais simples atacar todos de uma vez se o seu plano era esse desde o começo.

- Ora, mas onde está a diversão em acabar com tudo tão rapidamente? – Umeragi suspirou, satisfeito ao perceber que a expressão de Shinji, dos Kita no Ookami e de boa parte dos outros beybladers estava se tornando mais e mais agressiva quanto mais o diálogo continuava. – Aproveitem o tempo que resta a vocês para ao menos _tentar_ chegar perto do nosso nível. Não vai ter graça se vocês perderem antes mesmo de nos enfrentar, não é mesmo?

A limosine deu a partida, deixando para trás apenas a gargalhada fria e insana de Makoto Umeragi, que continuou ecoando nas mentes dos beybladers muito depois de ter se dissipado no ar altamente poluído do aeroporto.

* * *

- E então, como foi no aeroporto? – Perguntou Lily assim que todos voltaram a se reunir na casa dos irmãos Yuy. A viagem de volta do aeroporto havia se passado em silêncio com os beybladers pensativos sobre o novo desafio.

- Ah... bem...

Toshihiro se propôs a relatar os acontecimentos, percebendo que os demais dificilmente o fariam. Enquanto ele falava, Takashi desfazia suas malas (postas no quarto dos irmãos por falta de lugar melhor) à procura das beyblades que sua mãe mandara. Toshihiro terminou de contar sobre o desafio no exato momento em que um grito triunfante de "achei!" ecoava no quarto ao lado. Segundos depois, caminhando rápido do jeito que só ele sabia fazer, Takashi apareceu no pátio interno segurando duas maletas aparentemente muito pesadas:

- Senhoras, senhores e lobinhos, contemplem a mais maravilhosa invenção tecnológica desde a roda! – Anunciou ele enquanto depositava as maletas no chão e destravava seus fechos. – Com vocês... SUAS NOVAS BEYBLADES! – O chinesinho abriu as tampas das maletas e todos se amontoaram para observar os peões.

- _Wow_!

- Nossa!

- Ai meus olhos...

O que ninguém esperava é que ao serem abertas as maletas liberassem um feixe de luz brilhante de doer os olhos mesmo na luz do dia, um efeito especial adicionado pela mente marota de Takashi para aumentar a surpresa e deixar seus amigos ainda mais impressionados.

- E então? – Perguntou o chinesinho assim que o efeito da luz ofuscante passou e os beybladers puderam olhar normalmente para as quatorze beyblades estratégicamente distribuídas nas duas maletas. – Não são espetaculares, magníficas, estupendas, extraodin...

- Elas são grandes. E parecem pesadas. – Ken cortou o discurso do amigo, apontando para um grupo de cinco beyblades colocadas sobre um tecido de veludo negro que ressaltava o prateado brilhante de seus discos de peso de metal. De fato, elas eram relativamente maiores do que uma beyblade comum e possuíam um aspecto mais letal.

- Mas essas aqui são pequenas. – Observou Yoshiyuki, apontando para as outras duas beyblades da maleta, uma dourada e outra roxa-escura com detalhes em lilás, que pareciam bem menores do que qualquer beyblade que eles já haviam visto, uma impressão reforçada por elas estarem próximas às beyblades gigantes. – O que Keiko-sensei tinha em mente, Takashi?

- Calma que eu já explico! – Takashi apanhou a maleta com as beyblades incomuns e posicionou-as em seu colo. O chinesinho estava sentado no chão e os demais formavam um círculo ao seu redor. – Essas aqui foram as beyblades que nós conseguimos desenvolver mais, já que a gente realmente não teve muito tempo para trabalhar em _todas _as quatorze que vocês pediram... – O menino com problemas de crescimento indicou com a cabeça a outra maleta, que se encontrava no chão um pouco distante dos demais. – Aquelas dali são as beyblades que não puderam receber muita atenção, mas que mesmo assim são com certeza bem melhores do que qualquer outra beyblade que vocês jamais tiveram...

- Tá, tá... Parte logo pro que interessa, pirralho! – Exclamou Osamu, ficando impaciente com tanta enrolação. Ele tinha um palpite em quem deveria ser o dono da beyblade dourada, e estava ansioso para saber se estava certo ou não. – De quem são as beyblades especiais? O que elas fazem?

- Bleh, eu ia começar a explicar isso se você não tivesse me interrompido, _Aokami_-kun! – Retrucou Takashi, mostrando a língua. Osamu fechou a cara ao ouvir o novo apelido, e Ken e Isaac explodiram em gargalhadas. Kazuo se levantou, pronto para vingar o irmão, porém Shinji o fez sentar-se novamente apenas com um olhar.

- Por favor, Takashi-san, continue. – Pediu o líder dos Kita no Ookami, bem mais educado do que seus companheiros. Takashi sorriu mais ainda ao ser chamado de "_san_" pelo garoto, retribuindo à altura:

- Obrigado, Ueno-san, vejo que você é bem mais legal que os seus outros amiguinhos. Isso me deixa aliviado, estava começando a achar que vocês de Hokkaidou eram todos piores do que a Anta Anencéfala. – Antes que mais alguém pudesse fazer algum comentário o chinesinho passou a explicar o que eram as novas beyblades, obrigando todos a prestarem atenção. – Como vocês já devem ter imaginado, essas cinco beyblades grandonas são para os Taichi. O que estão esperando, companheiros? Aposto que vocês sabem dizer qual é qual, certo?

Instigada pela fala de Takashi, Rumiko se adiantou, suas mãos movendo-se na direção da beyblade negra com detalhes vermelhos cujas pontas do anel de ataque se assemelhavam a pequenas flechas. A garota retirou sua nova beyblade da maleta e contemplou-a com o queixo levemente caído e olhos brilhantes por alguns instantes antes de declarar:

- Ah, é incrível! Essa beyblade é tão pesada, tão estranha... e mesmo assim eu sinto como se fosse a única beyblade certa pra mim! Como é que pode? – Empolgada, a japonesa tirou sua antiga beyblade do bolso de seu uniforme de equipe e retirou dela o bit-chip de Fenki, colocando-o na beyblade nova. Rumiko sorriu ao sentir um calorzinho confortável vindo do peão, um sinal de que o centauro aprovava a mudança.

- Me parece interessante... – Toshihiro foi logo atrás da namorada, tirando o antigo Fenku do bolso antes mesmo de apanhar o novo. Sua beyblade nova era azul-clara e possuía detalhes em azul escuro e branco, com um anel de ataque cujo formato lembrava muito as ondas do mar. – É, é realmente mais pesada... mesmo assim eu concordo com a Rumiko. É uma sensação estranha... muito estranha...

_Isso é porque essa beyblade foi feita exclusivamente para nós, mestre, para que eu e você possamos alcançar a sincronia perfeita quando necessário. _

Toshihiro deixou escapar um leve sorriso ao ouvir a voz do leviathan; se perguntando se mais alguém além dele e dos Kita no Ookami era capaz de conversar com suas feras-bit dessa maneira.

- Contando que eu consiga lançar essa coisa na hora da luta... – Ken foi o próximo a pegar a nova beyblade, por pouco não derrubando-a ao perceber a diferença de peso entre o peão novo e o antigo. – Hey, esse troço é uma bomba! Como é que eu vou lutar com isso? – O garoto segurou a beyblade com as duas mãos, examinando cada detalhe do anel de ataque, disco de peso e base. Como a sua beyblade antiga, esta era vermelha cor-de-fogo, porém diferente da antiga Fenrochi, o anel de ataque circular estava preenchido com detalhes laranja e amarelo que provavelmente davam o efeito de chamas quando a beyblade estava girando. A beyblade aqueceu-se consideravelmente depois que Ken trocou os bit-chips, fato que o garoto tomou como sinal de que sua fera-bit aprovava a nova morada.

Koichi foi o último a retirar sua beyblade da maleta. O garoto não fez nenhum comentário ao sentir o peso do peão ou ao trocar os bit-chips. Sua nova beyblade era roxa com detalhes em branco e o anel de ataque tinha o formato de uma estrela de quatro pontas.

- E quem fica com a beyblade da Satsuki? – Perguntou Takashi assim que os demais já haviam terminado de examinar suas novas beyblades. O chinesinho encarou tristemente o peão branco com detalhes roxos enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

- Eu pego! Eu fico com ela! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, já com a mão na beyblade. – Eu só vou dar para a Satsuki Nee-chan quando ela e o Nii-chan começarem a namorar!

- Não seja bobo, Yoshiyuki. – Koichi, aparecendo por trás do irmão, foi mais rápido e conseguiu pegar a beyblade branca antes que as mãozinhas demoníacas do garoto gênio pudessem tirá-la da maleta. – Esse plano nunca vai dar certo. – O garoto gênio fez um beicinho fofinho ao ser superado por seu irmão mais velho desta vez, arrancando algumas gargalhadas dos presentes. Quando todos se acalmaram, o líder dos Taichi voltou suas atenções para Rumiko:

- Aqui, Rumiko, é melhor você ficar com ela. – E, ao perceber o olhar confuso da companheira, acrescentou – Essa beyblade vai ficar mais segura onde o Yoshiyuki não tiver a chance de colocar suas mãos sujas de chocolate nela. E vocês moram no mesmo prédio, não? Você pode passar lá depois de sair daqui e entregar a ela.

Koichi depositou o peão nas mãos da companheira sem que seu rosto revelasse qualquer emoção. Mesmo assim, Rumiko conseguiu sentir (nos gestos, na voz, no toque de suas mãos) uma preocupação mal-escondida, do tipo que insistia em voltar por mais que fosse jogada no fundo da mente. Ao ter apenas Koichi e Toshihiro como companheiros durante os últimos dias do campeonato mundial, Rumiko aprendeu a ler as mensagens escondidas não apenas nas expressões facias, mas também no corpo e na voz de seu líder. Depois de Satsuki e Yoshiyuki, ela e Toshihiro eram provavelmente os mais próxima do garoto.

- Ah... tá... – A primeira coisa que Rumiko percebeu com relação à beyblade de Satsuki foi que ela era um pouco mais leve do que a sua. A garota pensou em perguntar para Takashi se isso era de propósito ou se era apenas uma impressão sua, porém um gritinho agudo de criança feliz a distraiu:

- Oba! Eu tenho uma beyblade nova! Agora eu posso lutar para recuperar Ceres finalmente!

Yoshiyuki e Shinji estavam próximos de Takashi agora, cada um com uma das beyblades-anãs na mão. O líder dos Soldier of Russia examinava sorridente a beyblade roxa-escura enquanto Shinji explorava cada ângulo da beyblade dourada.

- Essas beyblades são muito leves. Será possível que elas também são mais rápidas do que uma beyblade comum? – Perguntou o líder dos Kita no Ookami depois de quase um minuto de observação. Seus companheiros estavam ao seu lado, também examinando a beyblade nova.

- Por que você não tenta descobrir por você mesmo? – Foi a resposta de Takashi, acompanhada de um sorriso malicioso que só deveria estar presente em uma de suas travessuras. Mais curioso do que alarmado, Shinji fez como o chinesinho queria, colocando a nova beyblade no lançador e indo até o meio do pátio para lançá-la.

Imediatamente após o lançamento Shinji sentiu uma enorme força invisível empurrando seu corpo para longe da beyblade, como um campo magnético reverso. Se Osamu, Kazuo e Lin não tivessem reagido rápido ao ver o corpo de seu líder ser jogado para trás sem nenhuma razão aparente e corrido para apanhá-lo, suas costas estariam agora dolorosamente esmagadas pela parede de madeira.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Lin, segurando um dos braços de seu líder enquanto ele tentava se pôr em pé novamente. Kazuo, por trás do garoto, segurava seus ombros e Osamu, o outro braço. Os três haviam corrido a tal velocidade que ninguém conseguiu ver com clareza seus movimentos; essa era uma de suas especialidades.

- Eu não sei, foi como se a beyblade me repelisse quando eu...

Shinji não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois sua beyblade não parara de girar apenas porque seu mestre não estava mais prestando atenção nela; muito pelo contrário, sua velocidade aumentava a cada nova revolução. A beyblade dourada passou como um raio por toda a área do pátio, derrubando e quebrando o que passava em seu caminho. Rumiko, Ken e Takashi entraram em pânico e começaram a gritar, e os Kita no Ookami tentaram em vão perseguir o peãozinho para obrigá-lo a parar. O caos só terminou quando os zigue-zagues frenéticos levaram a beyblade para dentro do lago.

- É, ao menos que a beyblade é poderosa nós já temos certeza... – Foi a conclusão quase otimista do líder do norte.

- Será que eu vou ter mais sorte em controlar a minha? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki para ninguém em particular enquanto se preparava para também lançar sua nova beyblade.

- Por via das dúvidas nós vamos entrar em processo de retirada estratégica, ok? – Ken liderou o grupo de beybladers que achou melhor não ficar para ver as conclusões desta nova aventura, entrando para dentro de casa e fechando a porta com força. No pátio ficaram apenas os irmãos Yuy, os Kita no Ookami e Nathaliya.

- Covardes... – Sussurrou Osamu, referindo-se ao mestre do fogo e seus seguidores.

- Covardes... – Sussurrou Kazuo, imitando o irmão.

- Vocês não fazia idéia do quanto... – Completou Nathaliya, juntando-se aos garotos com sua expressão aborrecida e meio perplexa.

Enquanto isso, Yoshiyuki se preparava para lançar, com seu irmão posicionado logo atrás dele para o caso de acontecer a mesma coisa que com Shinji. Os demais se mantinham a uma distância segura e observavam atentamente o garotinho de quase sete anos de idade encaixar a pequena beyblade no lançador e, com uma expressão fofinha de concentração, puxar a cremalheira.

Por um momento chegou-se a pensar que o garoto gênio seria bem-sucedido em sua primeira tentativa de lançamento, ele não saiu do lugar imediatamente após sua beyblade deixar o lançador. O choque veio um pouco mais tarde, pegando todos quase de surpresa e por isso intensificando sua força: Yoshiyuki foi empurrado para trás pela mesma força invisível que Shinji sentiu, fazendo que ele literalmente voasse ao encontro de seu irmão. Seus corpos se chocaram, Koichi agarrou firme o tronco do irmão menor, protegendo-o. Instantes depois, era o _seu _corpo que era arremessado contra a parede, o choque entre madeira, músculos e ossos produzindo um ruído assustador.

- Nii-chan, você está bem? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki, que, protegido do último impacto pelo corpo do irmão, conseguiu rapidamente se levantar e encarar o garoto, preocupado.

- Já estive melhor, mas não vou morrer por causa disso. – Respondeu Koichi, tentando se levantar também. Ele estava um pouco tonto e a dor em suas costas era quase insuportável, mas ele jamais deixaria isso transparecer na frente de Shinji e sua equipe.

Assim como aconteceu com a beyblade dourada, a roxa-escura também continuou girando independente da vontade de seu mestre. Os demais beybladers foram impedidos de se aproximar dos irmãos quando ela passou a zigue-zaguear violentamente ao redor deles, para logo em seguida avançar contra a parede e ir ao encontro daqueles que que tentavam esconder-se dela. Rumiko, Ken e Takashi lideravam o grupo de beybladers que saiu correndo pátio adentro perseguidos pelo infame peão. Novamente o lago foi o responsável por parar seu caminho de destruição.

- Ah... alguém anotou a placa?

Sem saber muito bem o que fazer, os beybladers apenas observaram as carpas curiosas que inocentemente tentavam mordiscar os peões naufragados. Eles tinham apenas duas semanas para aprender a controlar seu poder, e naquele momento essa parecia uma tarefa quase impossível.

_**

* * *

**_

Coro:

_FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, SATSUKI!!_

_(Satsuki no centro da mesa com um bolo de aniversário gigante pedindo para ser comido)_

_(Beybladers cantando parabéns à você a todo o volume até o teto cair e os vidros da janela quebrarem)_

_(Satsuki sopra as dezessete velinhas)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__E agora a gente come o bolo! XDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki primeiro a avançar no bolo de chocolate)_

_**Koichi: **__O bolo é da Satsuki, ela é quem escolhe a hora de avançar... (Koichi segurando o Yoshiyuki pela gola da camiseta antes que pudesse realmente enconstar no pobre bolo)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ah, Nii-chan, como você é mau comigo! XD Eu só queria um bolinho... XDD_

_**Satsuki: **__Então eu vou dar o primeiro pedaço para você! (Satsuki corta o bolo e dá um pedaço pro Yoshiyuki)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Nee-chan, eu te amooooo! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki se lambuzando com bolo e esquecendo do mundo)_

_**Beybladers: **__¬¬'''_

_**James: **__(cai de paraquedas no meio da festa) Oi! _

_**Ken: **__Você está atrasado! Isso é coisa que se faça? E logo hoje... _

_**James: **__Não é culpa minha se eu fiquei o dia todo com dor de cabeça!_

_(Beybladers em silêncio esperando a continuação do drama e da desculpa esfarrapada) _

_**James: **__É, eu acordei com dor de cabeça! Deve ser a pressão do significado do dia de hoje..._

_**Rumiko: **__O que tem o dia de hoje?_

_**Ken: **__Der, Rumiko! Naõ seja mais idiota que você já é! A gente não acabou de cantar parabéns pra Satsuki? Então..._

_**James: **__Mas não é só por isso. (Olhar significativo)_

_**Satsuki: **__Não? (Começando a ficar com medo do James)_

_**James: **__Não. (olhar significativo e sorriso assustador) _

_(Beybladers recuando pra longe do James)_

_**Shinji: **__Alguma coisa ruim aconteceu hoje?_

_**James: **__Não exatamente ruim. E ainda não aconteceu, vai acontecer só quando a festa acabar. _

_**Satsuki: **__E o que vai acontecer? (Satsuki em dúvida se quer ou não saber a resposta)_

_**James: **__Vai acontecer algo que é de extrema impotância para o enredo da fase 3. Obviamente eu não vou dizer o que isso seria, mas eu posso dizer que essa é a razão porque eu queria ter terminado essa história antes do dia de hoje._

_**Toshihiro: **__Se você tivesse terminado... Nós hoje saberíamos o que é isso?_

_**James: **__Provavelmente eu teria uma mini-fic contando os detalhes. n.n'_

_**Koichi: **__¬¬''_

_**Ken: **__Então é culpa sua que a gente vai ficar sem saber! Ò.Ó_

_**James: **__Vocês não vão ficar sem saber. Quer dizer... A Satsuki e o Koichi pelo menos vão ficar sabendo até o fim do dia... Se eles vão contar pra vocês não é mais meu departamento..._

_(Multidão de olhares focados na Satsuki e no Koichi)_

_(Satsuki com cara de pimentão)_

_(Koichi nem aí)_

_**Jing Mei: **__Humpf… Seja lá o que eles vão fazer, se dúvida é bem menos interessante do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha feito! Ara, ara... até parece que essa tábua sem graça um dia seria superior a mim..._

_(Jing Mei abraçada ao Yuriy em um canto obscuro do off-talk)_

_**Aiko: **__Isso, Jing Mei-sama! Muito bem! Muito bem falado, Jing Mei-sama!! (Aiko com pompons de líder de torcida)_

_**Osamu:**__ Ótimo, essa é a hora que os vilões aproveitam pra roubar a cena no off-talk. Será que as Frases Entre Parênteses estariam dispostas a acabar com eles de novo? _

_(Cai um raio na cabeça da Jing Mei, do Yuriy e da Aiko)_

_(Julian e Umeragi ainda naõ foram atingidos porque não fizeram nada pra encomodar)_

_**Julian: **__Ao menos as Frases Entre Parênteses foram justas em seu julgamento, afinal a justiça..._

_(E cai um raio na cabeça do Julian porque ele passou a encomodar)_

_(E eu taco raio na cabeça de todos aqueles que encomodarem hoje! Independente de ser vilão ou mocinho! Ò.Ó)_

_(Beybladers com medo de fazer qualquer coisa para não encomodar as Frases Entre Parênteses)_

_(Off-talk fica muito chato porque ninguém faz nada com medo das Frases Entre Parênteses)_

_(Frazes Entre Parênteses resolvem tacar raio na cabeça de todo mundo porque o silêncio também encomoda)_

_(E esse é o fim do off-...)_

_**(Ainda não!)**_

_(Ah, não, você de novo não! Você esteve aqui no último off-talk também, isso não é justo!)_

_**(Eu de novo sim! Meu aniversário foi a cinco dias atrás, esse é o meu presente atrasado! n.n)**_

_**(Em nome do James e de todo o resto do pessoal, eu peço desculpas por não termos um off-talk muito grande e emocionante hoje, e por não responder nenhuma pergunta.)**_

_**(Como o James disse, é um dia especial, e por azar logo nesse dia especial ele não está se sentindo muito bem, então peguem leve com ele dessa vez, tá?)**_

_**(Um dia todos nós saberemos o que raios aconteceu no dia 25 de setembro de 2008 que é tão importante para os rumos futuros da história, mas por agora nós temos que ter paciência e ficar no suspense...)**_

_**(O próximo capítulo ainda está sem data pra sair. As aulas do James começam na terça que vem, dia 30, mas nós estamos fazendo pressaõ para que ele não demore muito agora que falta pouco (?) pro funal)**_

_**(E agora sim é o fim do off-talk!)**_

_**(Será que alguém sabe quem eu sou?)**_

_(Humpf... EU anunciou o fim do off-talk!)_

_(E agora é o fim!)_

_OWARI_


	33. Preparação

**Nota do Ta****kashi: **Em primeiro lugar, eu tô de mau humor porque a Satsuki não apareceu na minha festa de aniversário.

Em segundo lugar, como o Jamie-baka anda estupidamente ocupado, esse na verdade não é o capítulo 32, é só a primeira parte do capítulo 32. O Jamie-baka decidiu que, como ele anda absurdamente ocupado agora que ele resolveu que as quatro matérias da universidade não eram suficientes e por isso ele está fazendo italiano como matéria extra (mama mia! Maledeto!!), agora ele vai postar os pedaços dos capítulos aos poucos, um pouco de cada vez.

Ou seja, essa parte de capítulo foi escrita no sábado passado durante o aniversário do David (que agora tá com 22 anos,pra quem não sabe) e passou por uma revisão relâmpago. Com um pouco de sorte semana que vem nós vamos postar mais um pedaço e quem sabe revisar de novo essa parte de agora, que pode ou não ser modificada. O título do capítulo também não é definitivo. Na verdade nada é definitivo. Tudo é confuso. Tudo pode mudar. Ou nada pode mudar. Pode ou não pode... vai ou não vai...

Ah, quer saber, eu vou parar de enrolar e deixar que vocês leiam antes que fiquemos todos confusos demais.

**

* * *

**

EDIT IN 20-12-2008:

**Nota do Isaac que não é exatamente uma nota: **Olha só, estamos de volta! Quem diria, o Jamie não esqueceu da gente afinal! E olha só que coincidência: estamos de volta logo no dia do meu aniversário! n.x

Tá, talvez não seja coincidência...

O Jamie está de férias, nós estamos quase de férias, e falta realmente muito pouco para começarem as grandes batalhas desse final de história! Dessa vez o Jamie conseguiu escrever o capítulo todo, que vocês vão poder acompanhar logo depois desse monte de coisa inútil que me deixaram colocar aqui como meu presente de 17 anos.

Oh, eu e o Ken já temos 17 anos! Quem vê o Ken normalmente não acredita... n.x'

E como hoje é um dia duplamente especial (porque é o nosso aniversário e porque o Jamie voltou a nos dar atenção), nós vamos fazer coisas especiais hoje. Ao invés do nosso adorado off-talk, eu e o Ken vamos cuidar do entretenimento dos nossos leitores antes e depois do capítulo! Com vocês... o dia 20 de dezembro de 2008 na vida dos gêmeos Urashima/Kuelt! x.n

_Ken me convenceu a não dormir durante as 24 horas do dia de hoje. Não pela primeira vez, vale lembrar. Eu sempre digo, quando vou dormir no primeiro minuto do dia 21, que nunca mais faço uma loucura dessas, mas todo o ano desde o nosso 13º aniversário ele consegue me convencer a acompanhá-lo no "cochilo reparador" das oito às onze da noite do dia 19. Enfim, nós acordamos às onze e ficamos até a hora do café da manhã vendo DVDs que tecnicamente só poderíamos ver daqui a um ano, mas que nosso pai foi compreensivo o suficiente para alugar pra gente na locadora do outro lado da rua. _

_No café da manhã, quando os outros membros da família que não tinham nada de especial para comemorar saíram da cama, nós recebemos nossos primeiros presentes: Ken ganhou um livro de física básica dos nossos pais, porque esse ano ele está (de novo) de recuperação em fisica (e em biologia, química, literatura japonesa, geografia, história... praticamente tudo menos matemática) e como estamos a apenas três meses de encerrar o nosso PENÚLTIMO ano de escola ficar de recuperação não é uma boa ideía. Justiça seja feita, eu ganhei um livro também, mas como as minhas notas são bem melhores do que as do meu irmão (inclusive em japonês), no meu caso eu realmente aproveitei o meu presente: um livro sobre a vida do Tchaikovsky escrito em russo. Os gêmeos nos deram cartões de aniversário personalisados: o meu tinha notas musicais desenhadas e o do Ken tinha vários números tortos e criaturas estranhas. Tudo desenhado e pintado por rabiscos de criancinhas de onze anos. Eles agora têm a idade que a gente tinha quando nos conhecemos. Eu estou achando difícil acreditar que a gente era tão imaturo nessa época. Ou talvez os gêmeos sejam mais parecidos com Ken do que eu pensava..._

_Nós passamos a manhã lutando beyblade, e na hora do almoço nós saímos para o McDonnald's (porque o Ken não consegue comer direito em nenhum outro lugar) do shopping e nos encontramos com o resto dos nossos amigos para comemorarmos em grupo. A idéia era fazer uma festa de aniversário na nossa casa durante a noite, mas esse ano nós decidimos pelo almoço porque eu vou estar ocupado de noite. Eu agora sou o principal primeiro violino da Tokyo Youth Orchestra, e é no sábado a noite que nós fazemos nossos concertos. _

_Eu não podia pedir por um presente melhor do que me apresentar no meu dia especial, né? n.x _

_Eu toco violino na TYO e de vez em quando sou convidado a fazer alguns concertos no piano para outras orquestras no Japão e em outros países também. São poucos que podem se gabar de aos 17 anos recém-completos já terem se apresentado em Moscou, Viena, Nova York e Varsóvia. Fora os concertos dentro do Japão. _

_Enfim, passamos boa parte da tarde com nossos amigos, e depois eu e a minha namorada (sim, eu tenho uma namorada, ao contrário do Ken, que pelo visto vai morrer solteirão... ¬.x'' Um dia o Jamie vai contar quem ela é, mas por enquanto eu não estou autorizado a dizer o nome dela, apesar de poder dar algumas pistas) nos separamos do grupo pra passar um tempo a sós. Lutando beyblade. O fogo derrete o gelo, ou o gelo congela o fogo? Nós não chegamos a uma conclusão definitiva ainda, mas estamos confiantes que nossas lutas estão nos deixando no caminho certo. Ken gosta de zoar de mim dizendo que a minha namorada é "o homem da relação". Pra mim ele diz isso porque está começando a ficar com ciúmes, mesmo que ele continue dizendo que não quer namorar tão cedo._

_Eu e a minha "misteriosa" namorada fomos para a minha casa depois, para que eu pudesse me trocar para o concerto. Estamos aqui agora, eu estou quase pronto para sair daqui a dez minutos quando terminar de escrever isso aqui. Hoje é o dia do concerto de natal, o meu favorito do ano. Depois que terminarmos, eu provavelmente vou estar tão cansado que só vou esperar o relógio marcar meia-noite para cair na cama e descansar. Ainda bem que amanhã é domingo. Ano passado nos quase nos atrasamos para a escola por causa da festa (o aniversário foi numa quinta, e Ken nunca espera o fim de semana para fazer suas festas). _

_E assim eu espero que termine meu dia. Agora vocês aproveitem o capítulo! Jamie fez algumas pequenas mudanças no pedaço que ja estava aqui antes, mas nada muito grande. E por favor nos deixem um review de aniversário. Pra quem já mandou review pro capítulo, dá pra mandar um anônimo..._

_E assim nós estamos de volta!_

_Isaac Isaakov Kuelt _

* * *

CAPÍTULO XXXII

PREPARAÇÃO

_- Ah... alguém anotou a placa? _

_Sem saber muito bem o que fazer, os beybladers apenas observaram as carpas curiosas que inocentemente tentavam mordiscar os peões naufragados. Eles tinham apenas duas semanas para aprender a controlar seu poder, e naquele momento essa parecia uma tarefa quase impossível. _

- Eu não gosto de ser pessimista, mas eu acho que vai ser impossível controlar essas beyblades enquanto vocês continuarem sem feras-bit. – Declarou Vladmir, se adiantando para recolher as beyblades do lago uma vez que Yoshiyuki e Shinji não pareciam muito dispostos a fazê-lo. – Todos nós sabemos que são as feras-bit que permintem que controlemos nossas beyblades; sem elas a beyblade não passa de um peão girando a esmo. Essas novas beyblades, se não tiverem nada que a as controlem, representam mais uma ameaça do que uma ajuda.

- Se eu fosse você, eu tomaria muito cuidado com o que digo. – Retrucou Takashi, aproximando-se de Vladmir enquanto este entregava as beyblades para seus donos. – Minha mãe passou horas pensando no tipo de beyblade ideal para aqueles que precisam lutar sem feras-bit, o trabalho dela não pode ser desqualificado tão facilmente depois de uma única tentativa!

- Mas Takashi... você viu o que aconteceu, não viu? – A voz trêmula de Rumiko soou de algum lugar atrás de Nathaliya e Toshihiro. – Essas beyblades são perigosas e completamente descontroladas!

- Talvez... talvez... – Os beybladers prenderam a respiração ao ouvir Shinji falar. O grupo formava um círculo assimétrico ao redor do lago, com os dois líderes sem fera-bit e Vladmir em seu centro. Depois do comentário do mestre de Castil um ar de tensão se abateu sobre eles, estavam todos ansiosos para saber o que os donos das novas beyblades pensavam sobre a situação. – Talvez você esteja certo, Vladmir-san; talvez seja mesmo impossível controlar uma beyblade sem fera-bit. – Os Kita no Ookami arregalaram os olhos, incapazes de acreditar no que seu líder estava dizendo. Quando Kazuo fez mensão de se pronunciar, porém, Shinji continuo, levantando a voz em um tom autoritário e confiante. – Mas eu acredito que essas não são beyblades comuns. Como Takashi-san disse, Keiko-san as desenvolveu pesando que nossas primeiras lutas seriam sem a ajuda de Kid Dragoon e Ceres. Eu acredito que há um jeito de controlar essas beyblades, e que isso de alguma forma está relacionado a nossa ligação com as feras-bit.

- Nós vamos dar um jeito! Eu sei que vamos! – Completou Yoshiyuki, voltando a sorrir e a mostrar suas porteirinhas. O garotinho gênio segurava a beyblade com as duas mãos como se esta fosse um objeto muito frágil e delicado que poderia se partir em contato com a mais leve brisa. Depois do líder dos Soldier of Russia ninguém mais falou, admirados com as expressões determinadas e confiantes dos garotos. Shinji e Yoshiyuki, apesar de suas muitas diferenças, naquele momento eram iguais.

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, Yoshiyuki decidiu que estavam todos muito quietos e sérios e que ele precisava fazer alguma coisa a respeito disso. Enquanto devorava mais uma barra de chocolate o garotinho gênio sugeriu que os Taichi testassem suas beyblades para ver do que elas eram capazes.

- Rumiko, quer ter a honra de ser a primeira a testar o o resultado do trabalho árduo e das horas de insônia e pressão que a minha querida e inteligente mãezinha teve que aturar para ajudar os nossos amigos a enfrentar o nosso maquiavélico antagonista e os seus sinistros seguidores?

Rumiko encarou Takashi por alguns segundos enquanto seu cérero lentamente processava o significado da pergunta. O chinesinho ergueu uma sobrancelha; sua amiga estava demorando um pouco mais do que o normal para chegar a uma conclusão. Por fim:

- Mas é claro que eu quero!

A mestra de Fenki demorou mais tempo para responder do que para preparar e lançar a nova beyblade. Seus amigos observaram maravilhados e esperançosos o peão negro dar suas primeira voltas no chão do pátio, porém suas expressões logo mudaram para desapontamento e perplexidade quando a beyblade não agüentou nem cinco segundos antes de entregar os pontos.

- O que é isso, Rumiko? Até parece que se esqueceu como se lança uma beyblade! – Exclamou Ken, tentando disfarçar o espanto. Isaac e Takashi riram da piada, porém os demais permaneceram sérios. Rumiko recolheu a beyblade, encarando o bit-chip como se pedisse uma explicação.

- Ah... tudo bem, Rumiko... foi só a primeira tentativa... – Exclamou Toshihiro, se aproximando da namorada para animá-la. Ele sabia que Fenku tinha algo a dizer sobre isso, mas por alguma razão ele não estava conseguindo ouvir o leviathan tão claramente desta vez.

- Eu vou tentar agora! – Exclamou Ken, animado. – Só porque a nossa beyblader mais forte não conseguiu de primeira, isso não quer dizer que vai acontecer a mesma coisa com a gente! – O Mestre do Fogo colocou a beyblade no lançador, sua franja ficou ainda mais bagunçada e seus olhos ganharam um brilho quase alucinado. Sua mão esquerda puxou a cremalheira e a beyblade vermelha saiu em disparada, girando com toda a força...

Até uma parede reforçada interromper sua trajetória vitoriosa.

- Mais sorte da próxima vez, Anta Anencéfala.

- Eu quase consegui! Se aquela parede não tivesse ali...

- Ninguém garante que a sua beyblade continuaria girando mesmo sem a parede, Ken. – Koichi, sentindo que era a sua vez de tentar, colocou a beyblade no lançador e se posicionou de forma a não ficar de frente para nenhuma parede. Em algum lugar de sua mente estava a consciência de que seu avô não ficaria nenhum pouco satisfeito ao ver o estrago causado pelos quinze beybladers em seu quintal, mas no momento isso não era o que mais importava; como líder dos Taichi ele sentia que tinha a obrigação de ser bem sucedido, de provar aos Kita no Ookami que ele era mais forte do que o seu primeiro encontro com Shinji sugeria e de mostrar aos Solidier of Russia que ele não pouparia esforços para recuperar a fera-bit do irmão. Seu lançamento refletiu a tensão de seu corpo, e a beyblade mais pesada cravou um buraco no chão onde caiu, ficando presa neste.

- _Wow_, parece que alguém aprendeu a lançar bombas! – Exclamou Kazuo, sorrindo maliciosamente ao atestar o resultado da tentativa de Koichi. – Agora nós já sabemos o que fazer para derrotar o Umeragi-teme: a gente só precisa fazer o Yuy lançar a beyblade na cabeça dele! É literalmente _tiro e queda_! – Os gêmeos riram com gosto, apesar dos olhares de censura de Shinji e Lin. Koichi, no entanto, não mostrou nenhuma mudança em sua expressão séria; era impossível saber o que ele estava pensando no momento. Foi Yoshiyuki quem tirou a beyblade de seu buraco no chão e entregou-a ao dono, pulando em suas costas em uma tentativa de animá-lo e fazê-lo falar alguma coisa.

- Eu vou te derrubar.

O sorriso brilhante de Yoshiyuki se ampliou com a certeza de que seu Nii-chan estava de volta ao normal. Ele continuou onde estava, e apesar de suas palavras Koichi não fez nenhum movimento brusco que visasse desalojar a criaturinha fofinha.

- Acho que isso significa que eu sou o próximo. – Declarou Toshihiro, distanciando-se de Rumiko para se preparar. Enquanto suas mãos permaneciam ocupadas com a beyblade, o lançador e a cremalheira, sua mente tentava recuperar o link com o leviathan, que permanecera calado desde o primeiro comentário sobre a casa nova. O garoto sentia que Fenku tinha algo muito importante a dizer, porém a mensagem não estava sendo recebida do jeito que deveria. – É melhor eu conseguir, ou a imagem da equipe campeã mundial vai ficar manchada...

- Você quer dizer _mais_ manchada, certo? – Interrompeu Vladmir com sua habitual calma. Ele e Lin estavam sorrindo para ele como se soubessem de sua preocupação secreta, o que no fundo não era de todo estranho. Sabendo disso, o mestre de Fenku sentiu um peso ser tirado de seus ombros, ou mais especificamente como se uma barreira fosse demolida. Ao invés de tenso, sentia-se confiante; a pressão tornara-se certeza. Era estranho pensar que uma provocação de seu irmão fosse responsável por tamanha mudança, mas era assim que funcionava a sua ligação com Vladmir.

- Exatamente!

E a beyblade foi lançada. Por um segundo ela cambaleou, fez menção de parar de girar, porém logo se recuperou e passou a agir como qualquer outra beyblade bem comportada deveria agir. Rumiko foi a primeira a comemorar, pulando em cima do namorado até quase derrubá-lo no chão. Hehashiro e Vladmir se aproximaram em seguida, o mais velho bagunçado sua trança e o segundo sorrindo levemente. Depois disso Ken e Takashi, Lily, Nathaliya e Isaac, Yoshiyuki e Koichi e por último os Kita no Ookami vieram cumprimentá-lo, felizes por pelo menos um sucesso em meio a tantas surpresas negativas.

- Como é que você fez isso, Toshihiro? – Perguntou Ken, com uma expressão cômica de ciúmes. – O que você tem que a gente não tem?

- Ah... bem...

_Confiança. Suas novas beyblades reagem ao que vocês estão sentindo: preocupações demais e a pressão de ganhar fazem com que as beyblades fiquem ainda mais pesadas e impossíveis de controlar, enquanto confiança e o sentimento de lutar pelo prazer de lutar as tornam mais leves e mais fortes. Quando meu Mestre abandonou a pressão do sucesso ele não só recuperou a nossa ligação como também encontrou a chave para controlar a nova beyblade. _

Toshihiro sorriu ao ouvir novamente a voz de Fenku falando com ele. Era isso que o leviathan estava querendo dizer, agora ele sabia. Enquanto o monstro sagrado falava, o chinês trançado permaneceu em silêncio escutando tudo atentamente. Como Ken não tinha conhecimento da voz que só falava com seu amigo e ninguém mais ele logo irritou-se com a falta de uma resposta:

- Hey, vai responder ou vai ficar aí sonhando acordado pelo resto do dia? Nós precisamos saber o que o grande Demônio Aquático Chibi fez que nós beybladers incompetentes não fizemos se quisermos nos dar bem e chutar a bunda do Umeragi-baka daqui a duas semanas! Você se importa de responder a minha pergunta agora?

- Ah... desculpa, Ken... eu estava ocupado...

- Ocupado com o que? Ocupado ouvindo as vozes da sua consciência te parabenizendo por seu grande feito? Ah... claro...

O tom de voz de Ken era zombeteiro, enfatizando o quão ridícula a idéia soava em sua mente. Se o garoto soubesse o quão próxima da verdade estava sua piada, entretanto, ele provavelmente teria permanecido calado.

- Em todo caso... – Toshihiro retomou a palavra antes que as divagações de seu amigo tomassem um rumo realmente absurdo. – O que eu fiz foi... ter confiança, eu acho...

- Todos nós temos confiança! Essa explicação não vale! – Retrucou Ken.

- Não... eu quis dizer... confiança sem pressão... sem aquele sentimento de obrigação que acaba fazendo a gente esquecer o quanto a gente realmente _gosta _do beyblade. Quer dizer... me parece que essas beyblades foram feitas para reagir aos nossos sentimentos, ficando mais pesadas quando pensamos em algo negativo e mais leves quando nossa mente fica livre de preocupações e só se preocupa em aproveitar o momento. Estou certo, Takashi?

Com quatorze pares de olhos voltados para ele, Takashi abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes antes de encontrar uma resposta à altura. A verdade é que quando Keiko explicara para ele a teoria por trás das novas beyblades – entre gritos histéricos e gargalhadas medonhas de triunfo – o garotinho estava tão cansado e tão sonolento que sua capacidade de compreensão ficara debilitada, impedindo-o de entender tudo que sua mãe falava e que ele deveria ter repetido aos amigos antes de entregar as beyblades e deixar que elas destruíssem o pátio dos Yuy. Seu orgulho havia impedido que ele admitisse isso, no entanto, e não seria agora que ele o faria:

- Ah, sim, certíssimo, Toshihiro! Certíssimo! Só mesmo o meu compatriota para desvendar os segredos das beyblades! Eu sabia que podia contar com você! – As exclamações de Takashi foram acompanhadas de gargalhadas quase histéricas e um pouco nervosas, afinal de contas ele não fazia idéia do que estava falando, porém felizmente para ele ninguém pareceu perceber.

* * *

Enquanto os demais Taichi, orientados por Toshihiro, tentavam controlar suas novas beyblades, Takashi chamou os demais para mostrár-lhes a segunda maleta. As últimas sete beybladers eram aparentemente normais, ao menos com relação ao seu tamanho e peso. Duas eram prateadas, diferentes apenas na cor dos detalhes pintados no anel de ataque – azul ou verde – e uma outra era bronzeada com detalhes prateados. Não havia dúvidas a quem essas três beyblades pertenciam, por isso os Kita no Ookami não quiseram esperar por Takashi para se apoderar de seus novos peões.

- Elas parecem bem normais pra mim. Depois de todo o auê com a beyblade do Shinji eu esperava um pouco mais desta aqui... – Resmungou Osamu, brincando com a nova beyblade entre seus dedos. – Será que só isso vai ser suficiente?

- Se eu fosse você tomava mais cuidado com as palavras, Aokami-kun. As aparências enganam, eu não acho que você queira ser mais outra vítima da vergonha e humilhação que é ser vencido pela própria beyblade. Não estou certo?

Takashi e Osamu se encararam por alguns tensos segundos antes de Lily os interromper, apontando para as demais beyblades na maleta, cujos donos ainda permaneciam desconhecidos. O chinesinho diminuto aproveitou muito bem sua chance de produzir outro discurso inflamado de palavras complicadas para enaltecer o trabalho árduo e incessante de sua valorosa genitora e sua exuberante habilidade de produzir pequenas engenhosidades escondidas na simplicidade das coisas comuns. Os gêmeos Motomiya e Hehashiro ficaram a ver navios enquanto Lin, Lily e os Soldier of Russia acompanhavam as palavras do garotinho não muito certos se deveriam rir ou se impressionar com a amplitude do vocabulário da criança de apenas oito anos e meio de idade. Por fim, Hehashiro ganhou uma beyblade azul-turquesa com um anel de ataque cheio de dentes, Nathaliya recebeu uma beyblade vermelha e dourada que queimava só de encostar, Vladmir ficou com a beyblade negra com detalhes azulados e Isaac foi presenteado com uma beyblade azul-bebê e branca de aspecto congelante.

- O que essas beyblades fazem? – Perguntou Lily, a única a não receber uma beyblade. Como ela não havia lutado contra Jing Mei, Roufe ainda permanecia intacto, por isso ela não pensara em substitui-lo.

- Bem, elas podem não ser fisicamente especiais como as dos nossos outros amiguinhos, mas elas foram feitas para se adaptar às suas características e ao seu estilo de luta. Se a regra de "quanto maior a sincronia, maior a força" for verdadeira, o poder de vocês deve aumentar consideravelmente...

- O que estamos esperando? Vamos ver se o que o Takashi falou é mesmo verdade!

Nathaliya não esperou por nenhum tipo de sinal antes de colocar a nova Ciesel no lançador e disparar com toda a força que possuía. A beyblade se chocou contra a parede, iniciando um pequeno incêndio na madeira envelhecida que se apagou depois que a russa o encarou por alguns segundos, como se obedecesse ao seu comando. No chão, o peão passou a descrever círculos cada vez mais velozes, deixando um rastro de chamas por onde passava. Nathaliya sorriu ao ver os queixos de seus amigos e companheiros visivelmente distendidos.

- _Wow, _Nathaliya... Isso é incrível! – Exclamou Isaac, com o olho vidrado nos movimentos do peão ardente. – _Você _é incrível! – Apesar de seu entusiasmo, Isaac não ousou se aproximar da garota, em caso de o fogo não estar apenas em volta da beyblade.

- É, eu sei! – A russa alargou seu sorriso, piscando levemente para o companheiro. Isaac tentou sorrir de volta, mas percebeu que encarar a amiga havia se tornado uma tarefa muito mais difícil agora que seu próprio rosto parecia repentinamente envolto em chamas. Sentindo algo muito parecido com vergonha e timidez, ele baixou o rosto e passou a encarar a nova Comulk, sua primeira beyblade que não tinha nada na cor verde.

Enquanto isso os Kita no Ookami também resolveram testar suas beyblades. Os gêmeos Motomiya soltaram vivas quando suas beyblades dispararam feito raios pelo pátio, quase invisiveis aos olhos destreinados da maioria de seus amigos. A comemoração dos dois foi interrompida, porém, quando verdadeiros raios caíram bem perto deles, conseqüência do lançamento de Lin. A garota sorriu com sua calma característica enquanto os dois reclamavam dos perigos que tempestades descontroladas como aquela poderiam causar.

- Oh, mas vocês não vêem? A tempestade não é descontrolada, eu sei exatamente onde cada raio vai cair... – Como se para reforçar sua fala, um novo raio caiu perigosamente perto do pé esquerdo de Kazuo. – Tudo está perfeitamente sob controle, certo, Nathaliya-san?

Nathaliya – que até então evitara falar diretamente com Lin por culpa de sua proximidade com Vladmir – encarou a garota atentamente por alguns segundos antes de responder, inconscientemente procurando por algum sinal de zomberia ou ciúme ou falsidade ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Apesar de não demonstrar abertamente, sua opinião sobre Lin não era das melhores, e em nome do bom trabalho de equipe ela não pretendia torná-la pública. Não encontrando nada além de boas-intenções, entretanto, Nathaliya se viu forçada a concordar:

- Exatamente. – E para reforçar sua resposta, uma pequena torre de chamas irrompeu de Ciesel, queimando por alguns segundos antes de desaparecer. – Nós estamos no controle, e ao contrário da minha irmã e do resto dos Taichi, não precisamos de treino extra pra isso. Será que isso significa que agora podemos finalmente vencê-los e recuperar o posto de campeões mundiais?

- A idéia não é má... – Ponderou Vladmir, examinando sua nova beyblade sem olhar para a companheira. – Nós podemos ser totalmente cretinos e anti-esportivos agora e aproveitar que nossos grandes rivais do passado parecem ter temporariamente esquecido como se lança uma beyblade para recuperar a nossa glória e poder supremo. – os olhos de Vladmir finalmente encontraram os de Nathaliya, e a russa ficou surpresa quando uma sensação muito parecida com a que Isaac sentira instantes antes se apoderou dela e de suas bochechas. Desde quando o fato de seu colega de time concordar com ela acarretava esse tipo de reação? Vladmir continuou a falar, aparentemente alheio aos efeitos de suas palavras em sua amiga. – Nós deveríamos ter pensado nisso antes. Vamos vencer os Taichi, dominar o mundo e usar nosso novo poder para vencer o Umeragi. É perfeito, realmente.

Isaac, Takashi, Hehashiro e Lin riram. Nathaliya os imitou pouco depois, quando percebeu que o colega não estava mais falando. Osamu e Kazuo permaneceram sérios estudando os demais com atenção enquanto tentavam entender exatamente qual era a piada.

Vladmir foi o próximo a testar sua beyblade. Quase imediatamente após o lançamento, uma fina chuva começou a cair sobre os beybladers, apesar do céu claro e sem nuvens a cima deles. O mestre de Castil ergueu uma sobrancelha e a chuva se tornou mais forte. Do outro lado do pátio Ken abriu a boca para protestar, mas quando terminou de gritar a primeira palavra já não havia mais nenhum sinal de água caindo do céu. O japonês de franja aloprada piscou e abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de resmungar alguma coisa sobre "aquecimento global" e "tempo maluco" e voltar a se concentrar no treino.

Isaac sorriu com pena do irmão e lançou sua beyblade em seguida. Mal Comulk encostou no chão, todas as superfícies molhadas pela chuva de Castil ficaram cobertas de gelo, incluindo os beybladers. Ken foi apenas o primeiro a gritar e a reclamar desta vez, já que Isaac estava se divertindo demais vendo tudo congelado para se preocupar em descongelar. Nathaliya teve que usar sua beyblade para fazer tudo voltar ao normal.

- As novas beyblades de vocês parecem interessantes. Pena que, já que Kufe não está aqui, minha beyblade provavelmente não vai fazer coisas legais assim... – Hehashiro examinava sua beyblade, não muito certo se deveria ou não lançá-la. Olhar para onde deveria estar seu bit-chip provavelmente lhe causaria uma sensação muito ruim se em seu lugar não estivesse uma caricatura muito feia – e por isso extremamente cômica – de um peixe dentuço que o líder dos The Strongest imaginou que fosse o jeito de Takashi de dizer que Kufe ainda estava com ele de alguma forma. Era um tanto difícil sentir-se triste com a ausência de seu monstro sagrado quando seu abdômen se contraía em risinhos bestas cada vez que ele olhava para o desenho.

- A idéia é, assim como no caso de Yoshiyuki e Ueno-san, não pensar de um jeito tão negativo. Pense que, quando a sua fera-bit estiver de volta, vocês vão ter o poder de inundar uma cidade se quiserem! – Respondeu Takashi, aproximando-se de Hehashiro e dando um leve tapa na base de suas costas. Mesmo com o líder dos The Strongest medindo menos de 1,60m, Takashi ainda era mais de meio metro menor do que ele, o que o impedia de realisar seu objetivo inicial de dar um tapinha amigável e confortante nas costas, próximo ao ombro do amigo. Hehashiro sorriu com o jesto, porém, ignorando esse pequeno contra-tempo. Takashi estava certo, era apenas uma questão de tempo até Kufe estar de volta ao seu lado.

A tarde terminou sem que os Taichi, Yoshiyuki e Shinji tivessem feito algum progreso significativo com as novas beyblades, e com os demais beybladers divertindo-se com as tentativas de seus amigos de provar o contrário. Apesar da destruição em seu quintal, Yukio Yuy sabia que não tinha outra escolha se não acolher os amigos de seus netos todos os dias pelas próximas duas semanas se quisesse ver Ceres de volta, por isso ele não pôde fazer nada quando Yoshiyuki se despediu de todos eles promentendo mais diversão e mais chocolate no dia seguinte. Em apenas um dia de treino sério a casa já havia sofrido danos consideráveis. Se as coisas continuassem desse jeito, a construção que resistira a quatrocentos anos de chuvas, tempestades, incêndios e cupins corria o risco de finalmente sucumbir nas mãos de uma dúzia de crianças com beyblades.

* * *

Para alegria de Yoshiyuki e Takashi, Satsuki estava de volta no dia seguinte. Ela abraçou Takashi e agradeceu pela nova beyblade, a qual ela havia testado em casa e tinha certeza de que não demoraria a dominar. Na noite anterior ela, Rumiko e Nathaliya haviam treinado por algum tempo quando as irmãs vieram lhe trazer a beyblade nova, parando apenas quando Fujita Shirozaki, o vizinho velho e ranzinza dos Higurashi, apareceu para encomodar os Kinomoto. Depois de cumprimentar Takashi, a loira CDF cumprimentou os Kita no Ookami, Hehashiro e Lily, e encarou o chão ao se dirigir, rápida e friamente, a Koichi e seu irmãozinho feliz. Os irmãos se entreolharam, primeiramente decididos a não fazer nenhum comentário e confiando que Satsuki acabaria falando com eles sobre o que quer que fosse que a estivesse perturbando quando chegasse a hora.

Os beybladers decidiram treinar em duplas dali para frente: novas beyblades não-dominadas contra novas beyblades já-dominadas. Lily e Takashi seriam os responsáveis por fazerem anotações. Rumiko e Nathaliya, Toshihiro e Hehashiro, Ken e Isaac, Shinji e Lin, Koichi e Osamu, Yoshiyuki e Kazuo e Satsuki e Vladmir se espalharam pelo pátio e lançaram suas beyblades. Dois minutos depois, apenas metade delas continuava girando, sem que as beyblades tivessem necessariamente entrado em contato.

- Essa vai ser uma longa tarde... – Suspirou Takashi, observando como as beyblades de Rumiko, Ken, Koichi e Satsuki pareciam pequenos pesos de chumbo caídos no chão e as beyblades de Yoshiyuki e Shinji novamente encontraram no lago sua única barreira intransponível.

De fato, alguns progressos foram feitos, mas no fim do dia ainda faltava muito para os beybladers atingirem qualquer tipo de controle satisfatório. Satsuki, que na noite anterior demonstrara ter mais controle do que Rumiko, de repente passou a ficar pior do que Ken. Sua performance foi a pior do dia, principalmente quando ela percebia que Koichi ou Yoshiyuki a observavam. Toshihiro foi o único a conseguir algum progresso, se divertindo ao derrotar o irmão mais velho e mostrando uma pequena parte do poder das novas beyblades.

Ao longo da semana, felizmente, a prática começou a mostrar resultados. Rumiko foi a primeira a quase chegar ao nível de Toshihiro, surpreendendo Nathaliya em uma luta no quarto dia de treino. A garota ficou tão feliz ao finalmente ganhar uma luta depois tantas derrotas humilhantes que se juntou a Yoshiyuki em uma pequena comemoração regada a chocolate e não treinou mais pelo resto do dia. O líder dos Soldier of Russia ainda estava longe de controlar a pequena beyblade super-veloz, mas ele não precisava de um motivo para comer chocolate, ainda mais quando os treinos estavam se tornando cada vez mais estressantes com Kazuo vencendo-o sem precisar lutar e se gabando disso chamando-o de bebê. Koichi teria feito alguma coisa quanto a isso se não se encontrasse em uma situação parecida contra Osamu – com a diferença de que o gêmeo de cabelo azul não o chamava de bebê a cada derrota. Ken foi o terceiro a conseguir vencer seu oponente, quase literalmente fritando a beyblade de Isaac na quinta-feira. No sábado, depois de uma semana treinando, até mesmo Koichi havia conseguido algum avanço, embora ainda não o suficiente para derrotar a beyblade super-rápida do mestre de Ofran. Apenas Yoshiyuki, Shinji e Satsuki ainda não haviam apresentado nenhum tipo de progresso.

No domingo, Shinji e Yoshiyuki finalmente conseguiram alguma coisa. Como previsto, os pequenos peões não poderiam ser controlados como beyblades comuns sem a ajuda de uma fera-bit. As beyblades feitas por Keiko não eram beyblades comuns, contudo, e a prática trazida por uma semana de destruição desenfreada fez com que os dois líderes conhecessem melhor o "estilo" dos peões e atingissem o estado de mente adequado para controlá-los, um estado de concentração semelhante ao atingido pelo lutador em perfeita sincronia com sua fera-bit, porém sem a fera-bit _per se_. Os dois reconheciam que era complicado demais explicar exatamente que estado mental era esse, por isso se contentavam em se concentrar na luta e tentar não se gabar muito de coisas que ninguém entendia.

- Hey, Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Eu consegui! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki assim que sua beyblade não saiu girando desgovernada após um lançamento. O garotinho ficou tão feliz que voltou correndo para dentro de casa apanhar mais uma barra de chocolate tamanho família. Ele pensou em chamar Satsuki para comer com ele, mas como a loira CDF não parecia em seu melhor momento tentando fazer Flamelus se mexer contra a beyblade de Rumiko, o garotinho acabou convidando seu parceiro de treino, Kazuo, para dividir seu lanchinho. O garoto de Hokkaidou pareceu meio relutante inicialmente, mas acabou aceitando quando as insistências de Yoshiyuki tornaram-se mais e mais irritantes – ao menos para ele, já a maioria das pessoas provavelmente acharia o garotinho muito fofinho – a cada nova recusa.

- E então, você gosta de chocolate? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki para Kazuo enquanto os dois sentavam na grande árvore do pátio observado seus irmãos lutarem. Como o controle de Koichi estava aumentando, estava ficando difícil para Osamu manter sua vantagem.

- Não costumo comer muito, mas até que não é ruim. – Respondeu o garoto de Hokkaidou.

- A companhia também não é ruim, né? – Kazuo encarou Yoshiyuki com a sobrancelha erguida. Não estava muito claro se o garotinho se referia à companhia de todos durante a semana de treino ou se apenas ao momento de comer chocolate. As porteirinhas na boca do garotinho eram tantas que sua dupla não conseguia imaginar como ele fazia para comer o chocolate em primeiro lugar. Primeiramente, seu sorriso brilhante e sempre-presente era irritante, era difícil acreditar que alguém conseguia sorrir em meio a tantos problemas. E o fato de Yoshiyuki ter apenas seis anos de idade não ajudava. Entretanto, depois de um minuto sentado em companhia do garoto comendo uma barra tamanho família, sua opinião sobre Yoshiyuki mudou pelo menos um pouco:

- É... podia ser pior. – O sorrisão do garoto gênio provocou um pequeno sorriso quase imperceptível em Kazuo, do tipo que não se mostrava a mais tempo do que ele podia se lembrar. – Olha só, se nós voltarmos a treinar agora, você pode tentar enfrentar o Shinji e ver se consegue ajudá-lo a chegar em algum lugar...

- Isso! Eu posso ajudar o Ueno-chan! – Dizendo isso, Yoshiyuki ficou de pé em um salto, enfiando o resto da barra de chocolate na boca e correndo até onde Shinji treinava com Lin. – Hey, Ueno-chan! Eu descobri o segredo das nossas beyblades! Vamos lutar juntos que eu quero te mostrar algumas coisas!

Koichi e Osamu pararam de treinar para se juntar a Kazuo e Lin e assistir Yoshiyuki e Shinji lutando. O garoto gênio estava mais animado do que nunca gritando instruções com sua voz meiga e infantil que não deveria passar autoridade para alguém com o passado dos Kita no Ookami, mas que Shinji obedecia sem questionar mesmo assim. Em pouco tempo não era apenas Yoshiyuki que estava sorrindo e se divertindo com os novos progressos.

* * *

Com o começo promissor da última semana de treinos, parecia que os últimos cinco dias antes do desafio se seguiriam com mais avanços animadores, porém três dias se passaram antes que Koichi pudesse finalmente controlar todo o poder de Fenhir e até sexta-feira, o último dia de treinos, Satsuki ainda precisava fazer Flamelus ficar girando por mais de dois segundos. A essa altura do campeonato já estava claro para todos os beybladers que alguma coisa estava encomodando a loira CDF, e doze em quatorze deles apostavam que essa "coisa" tinha mais a ver com os irmãos Yuy do que com a nova beyblade. O que quer que fosse estava impedindo que a garota pudesse realmente se concentrar em sua tarefa. Como ao final do dia na hora de todos voltarem para casa Flamelus ainda não estava nem perto de ter condições de lutar no dia seguinte, Yoshiyuki acabou convencendo a amiga a ficar mais algum tempo com eles treinando. Satsuki não pareceu gostar muito da idéia, mas Yoshiyuki conseguiu convencê-la mesmo assim.

- Quando você estiver pronta, Satsuki. – Declarou Koichi, preparando Fenhir para o lançamento. O trio estava novamente no quintal, treinando sob o luar de uma noite sem nuvens. A garota já estava com Flamelus pronta, mas se recusava a encarar seu adversário ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o chão.

- Então eu...

- Eu não me refiro só ao beyblade. – A fala inesperada fez com que a garota inevitavelmente encarasse o líder de sua equipe com uma expressão de dúvida. – Você sabe que tem capacidade para fazer Flamelus lutar de verdade se você quiser, Satsuki. Tem alguma coisa a mais te encomodando, e eu gostaria de saber o que é. Se não pelo fato de eu estar preocupado com você, então pelo fato de que se isso te impedir de lutar amanhã nós talvez nunca possamos recuperar as feras-bit perdidas.

- Você está preocupado comigo? – O rosto da loira corou, e Yoshiyuki escolheu exatamente esta hora para se aproximar.

- Nós todos estamos, Nee-chan! Em que mundo você vive? Todo mundo reparou que a Nee-chan estava estranha desde antes de a gente se reunir pra treinar! Pensando bem... a Nee-chan não parece a Nee-chan desde... desde... _desde aquele dia que o Nii-chan te levou pra casa!_ – Os olhos do garotinho se iluminaram como nunca com essa nova conclusão, que abriu caminho para uma teia de raciocício muito interessante em sua mente. – O que vocês dois fizeram quando eu não estava vendo? O Nii-chan disse alguma coisa que você não gostou? Aconteceu algum momento estranho? Silêncio constrangedor? Toques inapropriados? Beijinhos proibidos? Conversas...

- Chega, Yoshiyuki. Eu só levei a Satsuki até a estação. – Apesar de achar que Yoshiyuki estava exagerando um pouco, Koichi concordava que Satsuki estava agindo estranha desde o dia seguinte à caminhada até a estação. Alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido entre a viagem de trem e a mensagem deixada no telefone no dia seguinte. Pensar em certas possibilidades para acontecimentos neste intervalo de tempo faziam seu sangue ferver. – O que aconteceu depois?

- Não aconteceu nada. – Disse a garota, em um tom que deixava evidente o contrário. – Nada.

- É claro que aconteceu, Nee-chan! Por que outra razão você perderia a concentração durante os treinos e ficaria semanas sem nem falar direito com a gente? Pode dizer, a gente não vai ficar brabo! E vamos te dar chocolate quente pra te animar se você quiser!

Satsuki suspirou. A última coisa que ela queria era ter de falar do misterioso homem que acompanhara para casa. Depois do primeiro pesadelo, outros parecidos se seguiram, aumento seu medo de que Koichi passaria a odiá-la caso ela confeçasse. A garota mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para a porta imaginando se conseguiria correr até lá antes de Koichi alcançá-la. O garoto estava perto de mais, fugir estava fora de questão. Ela ficou em silêncio por um período consideravelmente longo de tempo antes de voltar a falar:

- Koichi, você sabe que eu jamais ia te trair, não é? – Perguntou ela de repente, encanrando o líder diretamente. Seus olhos esverdeados estavam marejados, as imagens do encontro com o ruivo misterioso mais vivas do que ela gostaria em sua mente. – Você não precisa me odiar por isso... eu não fiz nada pra você não gostar mais de mim, então... eu juro... por favor...

- Satsuki, do que você está falando? – Koichi segurou a garota pelos ombros, confuso e um pouco preocupado. A voz de Satsuki tornava-se mais aguda a cada frase, e suas palavras faziam cada vez menos sentido. Yoshiyuki, que estava na cozinha preparando duas xícaras de chocolate quente, voltou ao ouvir as exclamações desesperadas, abraçando a loira pela cintura.

- Me promete que você nunca vai me odiar, Koichi? Promete?

A resposta de Koichi não veio imediatamente. Não porque ele não sabia o que responder, mas porque seu cérebro estava tentando processar todas as coisas ditas por Satsuki para tentar entender o que esse pedido significava. A garota estava com medo que ele por alguma razão passasse a odiá-la. Alguma coisa havia acontecido naquela noite, e as exclamações confusas da loira sugeriam algo relacionado a traição. Koichi se lembrou de Jing Mei e como a garota insistia em avançar indevidamente para cima dele. A possibilidade de algo parecido ter acontecido com Satsuki não era improvável. Se fosse esse o caso, ele provavelmente entendia como ela se sentia. E entendia sua relutância em contar. Afinal, ele também estava mantendo seu segredo.

- Você não precisava esperar duas semanas para me perguntar isso, Satsuki. Eu não vejo como eu poderia de repente odiar uma das pessoas mais importantes pra mim, independente de qualquer razão que você esteja escondendo. – Os dois irmãos estavam abraçados à garota agora, e Satsuki sentiu seu corpo inteiro esquentar com o calor vindo deles. – Todos cometemos erros de vez em quando. E nos arrependemos, e nos levantamos e continuamos a vida. E eventualmente vamos errar de novo, mas isso faz parte do processo. Eu aprendi isso do jeito mais difícil, não esperava que você tivesse problemas com isso também.

- Não tenho mais.

O sorriso banguela de Yoshiyuki atingiu proporções inimagináveis quando os rostos de Satsuki e seu irmão vagarosamente se aproximaram. Ele podia praticamente ouvir a música romântica tocando no fundo – ou talvez _Aleluia_ – e os passarinhos e os sinos e...

- Yoshiyuki, você não tinha trazido chocolate para a Satsuki?

A carinha fofinha do menino gênio não combinava em nada com as palavras nem um pouco amistosas que saíram de sua boca enquanto ele era forçado a dar as costas ao par para recuperar as xícaras que ele deixara no meio do caminho ao correr para abraçar a loira. Ao voltar para perto do casal, os dois estavam treinando novamente, ambas beyblades perfeitamente controladas. O garotinho sentou-se fazendo um beicinho fofinho, decidido a se vingar de seu Nii-chan malvado que não queria que ele presenciasse o que poderia muito bem ter sido um grande beijo apaixonado de cinema. Sua mente de criança de quase sete anos ficaria para sempre imaginando o que realmente havia acontecido entre eles, pois tanto Koichi quanto Satsuki se recusaram a responder suas perguntas a esse respeito.

Satsuki dormiu feliz e tranqüila no quarto de hóspedes. Koichi não estava brabo, Flamelus estava sob controle, tudo estava dando certo apesar dos contratempos. Naquele momento o grande desafio do dia seguinte para recuperar Ceres e as outras feras-bit não parecia mais tão complicado, o misterioso ruivo não mais a perturbava e o mundo era perfeito, ao menos por uma noite.

* * *

Eram sete da manhã quando os últimos beybladers tocaram a campainha da mansão Yuy. A ansiedade causada pela proximidade do confronto final fez com que até mesmo Rumiko e Ken acordassem cedo sem dificuldades. Todos os beybladers estavam usando os uniformes de suas equipes neste dia, como se para realçar o fato de que eram todos parte de um time unidos contra o grande inimigo. Ninguém fez nenhum comentário sobre o fato de Satsuki ter dormido por lá, ou sobre sua gritante mudança de personalidade literalmente "da noite para o dia". A Satsuki que todos conheciam estava de volta, ninguém tinha motivos para reclamar.

Um telefonema avisou que em meia hora alguém buscaria o grupo e os levaria para a mansão onde aconteceria o desafio. Imaginando que isso significava que Umeragi mandaria um de seus empregados fazer o trabalho, os beybladers ficaram surpresos quando ouviram a voz do próprio Umeragi saindo do banco da frente da grande van estacionada na frente da casa no horário combinado:

- Tudo bem, Tanaka. Deixe que eu mesmo vou cumprimentá-los.

A porta se abriu, revelando um Makoto Umeragi de sorriso triunfante e sinistro. O garoto desceu do banco e limpou a sujeira imaginária de suas calças, caminhando em seguida na direção do grupo de beybladers cada vez mais perplexos e confusos. Ele parou de frente para Koichi, estendendo-lhe a mão. De pé, lado a lado, os dois líderes não eram muito diferentes, apesar de Umeragi ser cerca de cinco centímetros menor.

- Bom te ver novamente, Yuy. É melhor se prepararem, pois essa vai ser uma longa viagem. Não se preocupem, a van é confortável e vocês podem pedir para parar e se aliviar a hora que quiserem. A pressa é toda de vocês, afinal.

Koichi não apertou a mão do rival, nem o encarou com a perplexidade e confusão refletida na maioria dos seus companheiros – apenas Shinji parecia ser outra exceção. O olhar de Koichi estava carregado de desprezo, mas Umeragi pareceu não notar. Uma vez que estava claro que o líder dos Taichi não diria mais nada, ele virou as costas para o grupo e voltou para seu lugar na van, indicando que os outros deveriam segui-lo.

O carro deu a partida, a mansão Yuy não demorou a sumir atrás deles. O grupo seguiu em frente, imaginando o que os esperava na mansão desconhecida, que tipos de desafio Umeragi havia preparado para eles. Com as feras-bit em jogo, imaginar como seu inimigo podia estar andando normalmente quando há duas semanas atrás permanecia preso a uma cadeira de rodas não deveria ser sua principal preocupação. Mesmo assim, a imagem do garoto caminhando, com seu sorriso malicioso bem visível em sua face assombrou os beybladers durante bom parte da viagem. Se Makoto Umeragi foi capaz de reaprender a caminhar em duas semanas, o que mais ele podia ter preparado neste tempo para recebê-los?

**

* * *

**

Mais uma nota do Ta**kashi:** Pra quem não sabe, eu agora tenho 13 anos. É meu aniversário e por isso eu adoraria que vocês me mandassem reviews de presente.

Jamie acabou de me dizer que o dia de hoje não é importante só por causa do meu aniversário. Parece que algo fundamental para o enredo da fase 3 aconteceu hoje. Obviamente ele se recusou a nos dizer o que era...

Será que tem alguma coisa a ver com a Satsuki não ter ido na minha festa?

Bem, vou deixar vocês especulando e tentando adivinhar o que acontece em 2024.

Boa sorte a todos e feliz aniversário pra mim!

(O off-talk vai estar de volta quando o capítulo for finalmente completo. Se bem que, tendo uma pessoa tão inteligente e especial como eu fazendo comentários, eu naõ acho que vocês se quer sentiram falta das doideiras do off-talk)

Takashi Yadate, agora com 13 anos e 1,23m

**

* * *

**

**EDIT IN 20-12-2008:**

**Nota do Ken que também não é exatamente uma nota: **Uh... finalzinho sinistro, né? Agora sim as lutas vão começar pra valer!

E vocês viram como a minha nova beyblade é incrível? Eu aprendi a controlar o novo Fenrochi primeiro que o Koichi (Tá bom que todo mundo cansou de me dizer que isso foi porque o Koichi tem muito mais preocupações e pressões do que eu e que já era de se esperar que eu aprendesse a me divertir sem pressão porque é só isso que eu faço normalmente... mas eu mereço poder me gabar no dia do meu aniversário, certo? Então vamos dizer que a minha habilidade superior foi o que me fez humilhar o Koichi naquela vez!)!

E, claro, tem o fato do Umeragi-baka estar andando de uma hora pra outra, dos gêmeos babacas ficando amiguinhos do Yoshiyuki, e da Satsuki...

Ah, quer saber, vamos falar do que interessa! Do meu grande, brilhante e estupendo aniversário! Eu vou tentar ser rápido porque nós temos que sair. O Isaac já disse – o tal concerto de natal. Sabe que eu to até me acostumando com música clássica e instrumental? Eu costumava dormir durante o concerto inteiro, mas agora eu consigo passar os primeiros quinze minutos acordado! Acho que eu não fui feito pra música sem letra (e o Issac provavelmente diria que eu não fui feito pra música com letra também, porque eu sou completamente desafinado e não canto no tempo certo e blá blá blá de músico).

Eu passei o dia lutando beyblade. Depois que o Isaac foi embora com a _namorada _dele (bleeeergh!!! .) eu e o resto do pessoal fomos para a casa do Toshihiro lutar beyblade (na verdade o Koichi também teve que sair... trabalho ou coisa assim. O Koichi ficou responsável demais pra participar de pequenas festinhas depois que ele entrou pra polícia...). Agora que o Hehashiro tá aqui e tá ganhando uma grana preta com o trabalho dele (que trabalho que é eu ainda não posso dizer, exatamente como a identidade da namorada do Issac. Vocês precisam viver com isso e mandar mais reviews pro Jamie-baka ficar mais entusiasmado e terminar logo a história se vocês quiserem saber sobre isso logo) os Urameshi moram numa senhora casinha...

Bem, de qualquer jeito, quando o Isaac me abandonou pra se divertir com a garota foguinho nós praticamente destruímos o quarto do Toshihiro com as nossas beyblades. Depois nós ficamos babando com a Lhana um pouquinho e aí eu e o Takashi voltamos para a minha casa pra planejar umas travessuras para o natal e ano novo antes de o Isaac aparecer e deixar todo mundo irritado com o nervosismo pré-concerto dele. Normalmente as pessoas ficam nervosas pensando que elas podem errar e fazer alguma besteira numa apresentação, mas o meu irmãozinho, sendo o poço de modéstia musical que ele é (tipo eu e o beyblade, sabe como é – mal de família), se preocupa se _os outro _vão errar e estragar o espetáculo _dele_. A gente aprendeu a ignorar isso agora, mas no começo era um saco. E eu e o Takashi continuamos melhores amigos, apesar de eu estar fazendo 17 e ele ter só 13. O Isaac diz que isso é porque eu no fundo tenho a idade mental de 13 anos também. Vai ver que é verdade. Eu me orgulho disso. =DDD

E agora eu estou aqui, correndo contra o tempo para não sair atrasado para a grande noite do meu irmão – que também deveria ser minha. Eu, Isaac, mamãe, papai, Nikyo, Mikyo e a namorada misteriosa (oh, como eu quero contar quem ela é!!!) vamos sair agora! Aproveitem o resto da noite e não esqueçam de nos mandar um grande review cheio de elogios para o par de gêmeos mais phodônicos dessa fic!

E lá vou eu para duas horas de músicas sem letras (se bem que, como é natal, eu acho que pelo menos algumas vão ter letra)... espero que eu não durma, eu VOU ficar 24 horas acordado custe o que custar!

Para o infinito e além! Ken Urashima agora tem 17 anos! E quer presentes de aniversário! ò.ó

OWARI


	34. Floresta da dor

**Nota do James: **Feliz ano novo, pessoal! Aproveitem o capítulo! O próximo com sorte sai no aniversário da Rumiko! =D

* * *

CAPÍTULO XXXIII

SAIGO NO CHOUSEN

A viagem foi incrivelmete longa; o motorista parecia dirigir absurdamente devagar para que o tempo demorasse a passar. A van saiu de Tóquio e seguiu em uma rodovia movimentada rumo ao norte. Depois do que pareceram horas, ela virou a esquerda e entrou em uma estrada de terra batida escondida no meio do mato. Os beybladers, tensos, permaneceram em silêncio o tempo todo, até Umeragi tirá-los de seu transe:

- Oh, mas o que é isso? Estão todos tão calados... será que estão com tanto medo da minha engenhosidade que perderam o dom da fala? Ah, que pena... eu queria tanto ouvir suas exclamações assustadas e sussurros impressionados! Estou terrivelmente desapontado com vocês.

- Se está tão ansioso para falar, podia começar explicando como fez para sair andando por aí! – Exclamou Kazuo, desejando estar perto o suficiente de Umeragi para atingi-lo com algo mais do que palavras. Infelizmente para ele o banco do motorista onde o vilão se encontrava estava separado do resto da van por uma tela de plástico a prova de balas e um confortável assento de couro.

- Ora, ora, querido lobinho... Eu sinto muito, mas um mágico nunca revela seus truques. Ou deveria dizer "cientista"... – A estrada era irregular e cheia de curvas, fazendo com que os beybladers fossem sacudidos e jogados de um lado para o outro com relativa freqüência. Não era mais surpreendente o fato de Umeragi ser aparentemente imune a isso. – Mas você tem razão em dizer que eu estou ansioso para falar.

- E como você é o todo poderoso em controle da situação, não é como se pudéssemos te impedir... – Koichi revirou os olhos por trás da franja, um movimento invisível, mas que foi percebido por todos os presentes graças ao tom de suas palavras.

- Exatamente. – O sorriso de Umeragi aumentou consideravelmente. – Eu vou falar, e aconselho vocês a escutarem, pois o assunto é do seu interesse. – Uma curva excepcionalmente fechada jogou Rumiko contra o corpo de Toshihiro e lançou Ken ao encontro de Kazuo de uma forma nada delicada. Takashi e Yoshiyuki só não se moveram porque estava bem seguros no colo de Vladmir e Koichi respectivamente. – Nós estamos quase chegando na mansão especial da família Umeragi, que foi meticulosamente preparada para receber os "convidados de honra" de hoje. – Outro sacolejo, Hehashiro bateu a cabeça no vidro – A mansão tem um jardim na entrada. Um _grande _jardim, literalmente. Quando chegarmos, a van deixará vocês no portão. Faz parte do desafio conseguir atravessar o jardim para obter o direito de entrar na mansão.

- E o que vai estar esperando por nós no jardim? – Perguntou Hehashiro, um dos muitos a perceber que "atravessar o jardim" não deveria ser uma tarefa tão fácil quanto o nome sugeria.

- Nada demais, só o meu pequeno comitê de boas vindas. Nós precisamos saber se vocês são fortes o suficiente para nos enfrentar, eu não quero que esse desafio se torne uma grande perda de tempo para mim e o resto do meu time. Passem por eles e poderemos lutar para valer.

- Interessante... – Declarou Shinji, observando atentamente a paisagem ao redor. O mato estava alto, provavelmente abandonado, por isso não era possível ver nada além de verde pelas janelas da van. – Então a idéia é nos cansar antes da luta principal para que a equipe de vocês ganhe uma vantagem. Pra mim, não é uma questão de ver se nós _merecemos _lutar, mas sim uma questão de vocês estarem com _medo _de nós sermos mesmo mais fortes e não quererem correr riscos desnecessários. Típico.

Umeragi não respondeu, mas seu sorriso não se desfez. Menos de cinco minuto depois, a van finamente parou em frente a um grande portão de ferro.

Umeragi desceu da van e indicou que os demais beybladers deveriam fazer o mesmo. Enquanto isso, as magníficas portas de ferro, de pelo menos cinco metros de altura, se abriam vagarosamente, provavelmente controladas por controle remoto. Os Kita no Ookami, por possuírem uma audição mais aguçada, sentiram mais do que os outros quando o contato do metal do portão com o concreto do chão passou a produzir ruídos muito desagradáveis, semelhantes aos de unhas arranhando um quadro negro. Terminada esta primeira tortura, o "jardim" finalmente surgiu diante dos beybladers:

- Hey, mas isso é...

- Uma floresta! – Exclamaram Ken e Isaac, de queixo caído diante da imitação de floresta tropical até então escondida pelos muros e portão da mansão. As árvores eram imensas, de troncos grossos e folhas muito verdes. Era mesmo um _grande _jardim, literalmente.

- Esse é o meu jardim especial. Minha querida mãezinha costumava fazer experimentos aqui antes de decidir se atirar de um precipício em minha companhia. Ela gostava de plantas e sempre quis viver na selva. Esse lugar foi o mais perto que ela conseguiu chegar de uma. – Umeragi, que até então sorria satisfeito com as expressões perpléxas de seus rivais, voltou a ficar sério, estreitando os olhos em sinal de perigo. – Claro que, em se tratando de minha mãe, ela tomou cuidado para que a nossa floresta particular fosse muito melhor e mais interessante do que uma floresta comum.

- O que você quer dizer? – Perguntou Toshihiro, dividido entre seu amor pela natureza e a obrigação de ter que odiar o vilão que roubara a fera-bit de Hehashiro.

- Isso vocês terão que descobrir por vocês mesmos, eu não quero estragar a surpresa. Sigam em linha reta e com um pouco de sorte a mansão não vai demorar a aparecer. _Au revoir!_ – E Umeragi entrou novamente na van, que logo desapareceu na mata. Havia uma pequena trilha marcada no meio da vegetação densa, e foi por ela que os beybladers decidiram seguir.

* * *

A idéia por trás da floresta era provavelmente fazer com que seus visitantes se sentissem como Gulliver em Brobdingnag, a terra dos gigantes. As árvores ao redor eram tão grandes que era quase impossível ver seu topo, e seus troncos eram tão grossos que nem mesmo todos os beyblades de mãos dadas poderiam abraçá-los. Alguns galhos poderiam servir de pontes, uma pessoa poderia andar confortavelmente sem perigo de queda em muitos deles. Para completar, quanto mais o grupo penetrava na floresta, mais seus habitantes não-humanos se faziam ouvir:

- E esse é provavelmente um bugio...

- Uma arara...

- Um pica-pau!

- Um cuco...

- Uma cascavel?

- Um tigre…

- Definitivamente uma onça dando bote. Coitada da vítima.

A cada novo animal identificado por Toshihiro, Rumiko apertava mais o braço do namorado. O futuro biólogo havia inconscientemente tomado a frente do grupo, ao lado de Shinji e Koichi e de Rumiko, permanentemente grudada em sua jaqueta. Os Kita no Ookami haviam se espalhado de modo a cercar o restante do grupo, atentos a qualquer movimento ao redor que pudesse denunciar o inimigo. Era por causa da sensação de segurança vinda dos quatro lobinhos que Toshihiro podia relaxar e aproveitar o passeio pelo "jardim".

- Nós estamos caminhando a bastante tempo e até agora nada aconteceu. – Comentou Shinji pouco depois de o mestre de Fenku ter acusado a presença de felinos selvagens na floresta. – Eu imaginava que, ao julgar pelo caráter nada confiável do Umeragi, essa floresta estaria cheia de armadilhas além do tal "comitê de boas vindas".

- Vai ver é só uma questão de tempo até...

Koichi não precisou terminar a frase. O quarteto da linha de frente foi obrigado a parar quando a floresta deu lugar a um barranco íngreme e fundo que mais parecia um abismo. Do outro lado, a cerca de cem metros de distância, a floresta continuava, dando a impressão de que o barranco havia sido montado especialmente para recebê-los. A única passagem era uma fina trilha embarrada com espaço suficiente para dois pés juntos e nada mais. Dos dois lados da trilha partiam declives de ângulos muito agudos compostos de lama e galhos quebrados de aspecto letal. O mínimo desequilibrio era capaz de resultar em uma descida nada delicada por centenas de metros até a base quase invisível do barranco.

- E aqui está a nossa primeira armadilha! – Exclamou Ken, se aproximando do quarteto para ver porque eles haviam parado. – Será que nosso equilíbro é bom o suficiente para passar pela estradinha diminuta? Oh, Umeragi-baka, seus desafios me encantam!

- Se alguém sair rolando barranco abaixo vai ser bem difícil voltar pra cima. É uma maneira de nos impedir de chegar à mansão com certeza. – Yoshiyuki se agachou, abrigando-se entre as pernas do irmão para observar a paisagem. Apesar das circunstâncias, o garotinho sorria, ansioso para se testar neste desafio.

Os beybladers fizeram fila para passar. Shinji se voluntariou para ser o primeiro, seguido de Yoshiyuki e Koichi. Rumiko foi encorajada a ser a próxima, de mãos dadas com Toshihiro. Hehashiro e Lily vieram logo depois, e atrás deles Takashi e Ken também andavam de mãos dadas. Osamu e Kazuo caminhavam com os olhos grudados na dupla de ouro, em parte torcendo para que eles caíssem, em parte se preparando para agir caso eles perdessem o equilíbrio. Satsuki e Nathaliya vinham depois, seguidas por Isaac e Vladmir. Lin fechava a fila.

Os três líderes passaram sem dificuldade. Em um minuto, Shinji e Yoshiyuki já estavam do outro lado. Koichi, apesar de estar perfeitamente equilibrado no caminho estreito, havia ficado para trás para dar uma segurança extra a Rumiko, que a cada novo passo entortava-se mais para manter o equilíbrio. O líder dos Taichi temia que Toshihiro, por estar segurando a mão da garota, acabasse se desequilibrando também, fazendo os dois caírem. Suas previsões se concretizaram mais ou menos na metade do caminho, quando Rumiko se balançou tão violentamente que o corpo de Toshihiro foi jogado para frente. No reflexo, Koichi segurou a cintura de Rumiko, estabilizando-a. Toshihiro, no entanto, já havia soltado a mão da namorada, e só não caiu porque seu irmão o segurou.

O problema era que, ao tentar segurar Toshihiro, quem se desequilibrou foi Hehashiro. Lily não conseguiu ajudá-lo, e os dois caíram, rolando barranco abaixo até não serem mais visíveis.

- HEHASHIRO!!! – O grito de Toshihiro penetrou como uma série de agulhas no corpo dos beybladers. Toshihiro ficou imóvel observando os corpos do irmão e da cunhada rolar pelo barranco sem conseguir parar, desaparecendo aos poucos cobertos pela lama que os impedia de reagir. De onde o mestre de Fenku estava era impossível saber se eles estavam machucados ou até mesmo conscientes. As mãos de Rumiko entrelaçadas na sua foi o que o impediu de ir atrás deles.

- Toshihiro, vamos. Nós precisamos continuar. – Lembrou Koichi, tentando ser o líder frio e pragmático de sempre. – Mesmo que um de nós vá atrás deles agora, vai ser impossível voltar. Nós precisamos seguir em frente se quisermos sair dessa floresta e enfrentar o Umeragi. – Como Toshihiro não deu sinal de querer se mover, Koichi acrescentou. – E o seu irmão é forte, eu duvido que uma pequena queda como essa possa causar grandes estragos. Nós vamos seguir em frente e assim que derrotarmos o Umeragi vamos exigir que ele ajude os dois.

- Você tem razão. Eles... eles vão ficar bem... – Toshihiro não parecia muito convencido de suas palavras ao recomeçar a caminhar. Desta vez, Rumiko estava de mãos dadas com Koichi, que não se desequilibrava mesmo com os inconstantes balanços da companheira.

O grupo terminou a travessia sem mais grandes problemas. Após uma última olhada no barranco, Toshihiro se apressou para seguir os demais no restante da jornada.

* * *

Dolorida e coberta de lama, a primeira coisa que Lily fez ao chegar no fundo do barranco foi procurar por Hehashiro. A garota havia por sorte desviado da maioria dos pedaços de troncos e pedras que poderiam causar grandes ferimentos durante a queda, terminando com nada mais grave do que alguns arranhões e hematomas. Seu corpo estava coberto de lama da cabeça aos pés, mas essa era sua última preocupação no momento.

Ao contrário da namorada, Hehashiro não tivera tanta sorte. Ao finalmente encontrá-lo preso em um emaranhado de galhos e folhas enlameadas, uma das primeiras coisas que Lily pensou foi no risco de infecção das inúmeras feridas do namorado em contato com a lama suja. Os outros pensamentos incluiam alívio por ter encontrado Hehashiro e obviamente horror ao constatar o estado de suas feridas. Havia cortes e hematomas por todo o corpo do jovem, a maioria visível apenas por causa do sangue que escorria por cima da lama. Hehashiro estava em um estado de semi-consciência que o permitiu sorrir para a namorada ao vê-la se aproximar, mas que o impediu de dizer qualquer coisa quando ela começou a libertá-lo e a tentar limpar suas feridas com um lenço milagrosamente limpo escondido no bolso de sua calça.

- Hehashiro, como você está? – Perguntou Lily assim que o trabalho de limpeza estava terminado. A garota mantinha o lenço prensado contra um corte particularmente grande na testa do namorado, que ainda sangrava um pouco. Em resposta, Hehashiro sacudiu a cabeça para indicar que estava bem. Ele estava aos poucos voltando a si, mas ainda sentia-se tonto e confuso (sem falar em dolorido), por isso não se arriscava a tentar falar. – Você precisa descansar, ok? Não faça nenhum movimento brusco. Deixe que eu cuido de tudo por aqui, ok? Com um pouco de sorte Toshihiro e os outros vão chegar logo na mansão e alguém vai vir nos tirar daqui.

- Vejo que você é bem otimista! Pena que seu desejo não vai se realisar!

Em estado de alerta, Lily procurou pela voz desconhecida. O espaço ao redor da base do barranco era uma floresta de bambus, muito diferente do ambiente a cima deles. A voz feminina vinha de algum lugar no meio das árvores, mas a garota não conseguiu encontrar sua dona. Ao invés disso, uma beyblade marrom surgiu do nada, errando por pouco o rosto de Hehashiro.

- Quem é você? Pare de se esconder e apareça para lutar! – Lily se levantou, preparando Roufe enquanto se colocava protetoramente em frente a Hehashiro. Não havia dúvida de que a dona da beyblade era parte do "comitê de boas vindas" de Umeragi, posicionada para cuidar daqueles que caíssem na primeira armadilha.

- Por que eu faria isso? A camuflagem é a minha especialidade, eu não posso abrir mão do meu melhor truque! – Retrucou a voz, seguida de uma gargalhada ácida. – Fui mandada para acabar com qualquer otário fraco que caísse do barranco. Eu até tinha esperanças de encontrar um adversário forte, apesar de desastrado, mas vendo como um de vocês já está praticamente acabado eu acho que só vou me decepcionar.

- Não me subestime, ou vai se arrepender! – Lily lançou Roufe, que começou a atacar a adversária imediatamente. Apoiado contra um emaranhado de bambus, Hehashiro movia apenas os olhos para acompanhar a luta. Não estava mais tonto, mas sentia-se cansado demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa.

A beyblade marrom revidou. Ela tinha a vantagem por estar lutando em seu terreno, movendo-se com rapidez por entre os bambus, os galhos quebrados e a lama escorregadia. Seus ataques eram imprevisíveis, vinham de lugar nenhum a qualquer momento, e em um primeiro momento Lily não pôde fazer nada além de se defender. A lutadora misteriosa ainda permanecia escondida, _camuflada_, como ela mesma dizia. Pensando que o melhor jeito de descobrir sua localização seria mantê-la falando, Lily tentou iniciar uma conversa:

- Você parece muito acostumada com esse terreno. Deve ter recebido algum treinamento especial...

- Dã, isso não é óbvio? Achei que você fosse mais esperta. – Lily apurou os ouvidos para tentar localizar a origem da voz, sem sucesso. –Umeragi-sama vem me treinando já faz algum tempo. Eu faço parte de sua guarda de honra.

- Esse Umeragi-sama... Você não está falando de Makoto Umeragi, está?

- Oh, não! O grande Umeragi-sama atende pelo nome de Ichirou, e é o único e absoluto dono da ShinTec! Meu pai é um dos poucos que tem a honra de trabalhar para ele, por isso eu fui escolhida para guardar essa mansão contra intrusos como vocês! – O orgulho e pompa na voz da lutadora misteriosa eram praticamente paupáveis. Lily pela primeira vez passou a ter alguma coisa de sua localização quando a excitação fez com que sua voz se elevasse consideravelmente.

- E o que existe na mansão que você precisa guardar com tanto... fervor? – Lily estava desesperada para manter sua oponente falando agora que estava tão perto de descobri-la.

- A mansão guarda muitas coisas. Infelizmente para você, eu não estou autorizada a dizer o que.

- E você é a única a guardar a casa?

- Mas claro que não! Seria ridículo pensar que uma pessoa sozinha seria capaz de cuidar de todo o jardim. A Guarda de Honra de Umeragi-sama é composta de três segimentos. Eu sou apenas o primeiro deles, a encarregada de fazer o primeiro ataque. – Enquanto Lily permanecia concentrada na voz, sua beyblade estava em dificuldades no campo de batalha. Roufe não conseguia atacar, incapaz de prever de onde o próximo ataque da adversária partiria. A beyblade marrom sumia sem aviso para aparecer nos lugares menos esperados. – O segundo e o terceiro receberam um treinamento ainda mais especialisado do que o meu para garantir que aqueles não tão retardados a ponto de cair na minha armadilha pudessem ser parados antes de chegar ao destino final.

Ao ver a situação de Roufe, Lily teve que parar para reconsiderar suas opções. Com Hehashiro ferido e impossibilitado de lutar, cabia a ela derrotar a oponente misteriosa. Por mais perto que estivesse de descobrir a localização da rival, se ela não se concentrasse na luta e Roufe acabasse perdendo por causa disso seus esforços seriam inúteis. Por hora Lily resolveu se calar e lutar.

- O que foi? Ficou sem palavras? – Felizmente para a mestra de Roufe, sua adversária aparentemente não pretendia fazer o mesmo. – Não se preocupe, a maioria das pessoas fica assim ao perceber a magnificência das coisas elaboradas por Umeragi-sama.

A essa altura do campeonato Lily tinha quase certeza de que a voz vinha de algum lugar a sua esquerda. Ela teria que se contentar com isso por enquanto, pois mesmo com sua atenção voltada para a luta Roufe estava tendo dificuldades em contra-atacar. No meio do aperto, um plano finalmente começou a se formar em sua mente:

- É, seu mestre parece ser mesmo magnífico. Pena que ele não pensa assim de você...

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- "Umeragi-sama" não vê nada de especial em você. Se assim fosse, ele não te colocaria como comissão de frente. – Lily sorriu. Roufe pela primeira vez conseguiu atacar a oponente e se desviar de um ataque. – Eu não se se você sabe, mas é tradição em uma batalha colocar os piores soldados na frente do resto para usá-los como medidor da força do inimigo. Por serem fracos, eles acabam se tornando um sacrefício bem-vindo. Não é como se eles fossem fazer falta no fim das contas... Se "Umeragi-sama" visse qualquer coisa especial em você, já teria te colocado em outro seguimento.

Lily deixou a bola quicando para que sua adversária a devolvesse. Ela estava contando com o jogo mental para desestabilizar a adversária, o que faria com que sua beyblade atacasse menos e, com um pouco de sorte, permitisse que uma série de gritos raivosos revelasse sua localização. Quando sua oponente finalmente se mostrasse, Lily poderia chamar sua fera-bit e usar o ataque especial de Roufe.

A primeira reação da beyblade marrom, porém, foi parar de atacar, para em seguida realisar uma série de ataques rápidos e violentos. Apesar da surpresa, Lily conseguiu se manter na luta. Os danos causados a Roufe estavam começando a afetá-la, adicionando mais ferimentos aos causados pela queda no barranco. A reação esperada por ela veio somente após alguns minutos de tensão:

- COMO SE ATREVE? ISSO NÃO É VERDADE!! COMO SE ATREVE A DIZER ISSO?

Desta vez Lily não precisou se dar ao trabalho de tentar localizar a origem dos gritos, pois o ataque de fúria fez com que sua oponente finalmente se revelasse: a garota, não muito mais velha que Toshihiro, tinha cabelos castanhos longos e desgrenhados, da mesma cor que a lama do barranco. Assim como os Kita no Ookami, ela tinha um aspecto selvagem, porém este se tornava menos aparente em contraste com suas roupas: um uniforme de camuflagem do exército. Seu nome estava escrito no uniforme: Junko Morida.

- Oh, olá, Junko-chan! Finalmente nos encontramos, eu estava esperando ansiosamente por este momento! – Exclamou Lily, acenando para a rival como se esta fosse uma velha amiga que andava sumida. Agora que Roufe não tinha mais nenhum empedimento para usar seu ataque especial, a luta estava prestes a acabar.

- Eu também! – Em um movimento inesperado, Junko saltou sobre Lily e as duas caíram no chão. Junko era rápida e forte, Lily não conseguia se desviar de todos os seus golpes. Enquanto as beybladers lutavam no chão, suas beyblades continuavam a batalha, refletindo as ações de suas mestras. – Eu vou te ensinar a nunca desrespeitar Umeragi-sama ou me chamar de fraca! Você vai pagar por tudo que disse!

Junko estava definitivamente com a vantagem. Seu ataque de fúria havia aumentado a sua força ao invés de diminui-la como Lily gostaria. Presa entre sua adversária e o chão de terra enlameada, não havia muito o que Lily pudesse fazer para revidar. Sua adversária continuava gritando e atacando sem parar, assim como sua beyblade. Quando tudo parecia perdido, porém, Junko desvencilhou-se da rival em um salto, colocando-se de pé em posição de ataque. Ao se mover para verificar o que causara a reação, Lily ficou surpresa ao encontrar o namorado de pé, apoiado em um ramo de bambu com o lançador em mãos. Sua beyblade azul enquanto isso atacava a beyblade marrom.

- Hehashiro, o que você está fazendo? Você não devia se mover! – Exclamou Lily, correndo até o namorado para segurá-lo. Hehashiro parou de tentar se manter de pé assim que sentiu o toque da namorada.

- Você precisava de ajuda. – Apesar de sua voz ainda soar um pouco fraca, o fato de ele estar falando era um bom sinal. – Que tipo de namorado eu seria se deixasse a minha namorada apanhar de uma Tarzona descabelada?

- Eu agradeço a ajuda, Hehashiro, mas você precisa descansar. Acho que agora eu posso cuidar da nossa "amiguinha" sozinha.

Lily cuidadosamente deixou Hehashiro sentado apoiado nos bambus e voltou sua atenção para a luta. A beyblade do líder dos The Strongest, que até então atacava a beyblade de Junko, saiu da luta com um pequeno empurraõzinho de Roufe. Lily voltou sua atenção para Junko, que observava o desenrolar dos acontecimentos com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Tirando seu próprio aliado da luta? Você está confiante... – Zombou a garota, instigando sua beyblade a atacar. Ela voltou a usar sua técnica de camuflagem, fazendo sua beyblade desaparecer.

- Agora que sei onde você está, esta luta acabou. – Lily sorriu. Ela não precisava ver a beyblade para seu ataque funcionar. Roufe apareceu sem que ela precisasse chamá-lo, e o comando final também não precisou de palavras.

Uma máscara negra parecida com a marca ao redor dos olhos do guaxinim passou a encobrir os olhos de Junko. A garota gritou, pois além de não conseguir enxergar seus olhos ardiam como se em chamas. Ela se ajoelhou como se se entregasse, e Lily deu o golpe de misericórdia. Beyblade e beyblader caíram ao mesmo tempo.

- Nós ganhamos! – Exclamou Hehashiro, ainda na mesma posição que a namorada o deixara. – Parabéns Lily. Eu sabia que você era incrível.

- Eu espero que não tenhamos mais problemas... Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso de novo... – Aliviada por ter finalmente vencido, Lily recolheu Roufe e sentou-se ao lado do namorado, deixando que ele se deitasse em seu colo. – Estou mais cansada do que imaginei.

- Descanse, Lily, você merece.

- Você também. – Lily passou a acariciar os cabelos do namorado, que finalmente fechou os olhos, adormecido. – Toshihiro vai trazer Kufe de volta. Quando acordar sua fera-bit vai estar ao seu lado novamente, você vai ver.

Lily também não demorou a adormecer. Em seu sonho, ela viu Toshihiro lutando no que parecia ser um oceano para recuperar Kufe, e viu também cenas impressionantes da batalha de Rumiko. O sonho continuou, mostrando o casal e um bebê, e depois o casal com uma menina crescidinha e outro bebê. No meio de seus doces sonhos, era natural que Lily não quisesse acordar tão cedo.

_

* * *

_

Olá, aqui é o seu adorado, inteligente e magnífico grande vilão Makoto Umeragi falando (ou escrevendo, para ser mais exato). Como hoje é o último dia do ano, os beybladers decidiram mandar mensagens de fim de ano para os leitores, e por uma razão que permanesce obscura até mesmo para a minha mente brilhante, eu fui o escolhido para transmitir todas as mensagens.

_Aqui estão elas:_

_- Hehashiro deseja um feliz 2009 para aqueles que testemunharam o poder de sua esposa neste capítulo, e completa dizendo que os sonhos de Lily podem ou não significar alguma coisa._

_- Lhana fez XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. _

_- Lily agradece a todos que acompanham a fic e deseja a todos um ano incrível e emocionante dentro de limites seguros. _

_- David promete desafiar esses limites. Logo depois de dizer isso, foi forçado por Lily a vestir mais alguns casacos porque o frio este ano vai bater record. Ele deseja um ano incrível e emocionante que desafia todos os limites conhecidos. E deseja que em 2009 alguém descubra um jeito de transformar todos os seus casacos em um só casacão super-protetor._

_- Ann __deseja um feliz ano novo para todos e um ano sem cólicas para as meninas. Quando perguntada sobre a possibilidade de desejar algo só para os meninos ela fez aquela cara assustadora de quem vai bater no primeiro que aparece. Eu não fiquei por lá pra ver o que aconteceu depois. _

_- Toshihiro deseja que todos protejam a natureza em 2009 e que a Lhana continue sendo a sobrinha mais fofinha do mundo. E que tudo corra bem em seus exames finais em março. E que ele consiga entrar na faculdade em abril. E que ele e a Rumiko não se separem nunca. E que sua trança continue bonitona. E a lista continua, mas eu não estou a fim de dizer tudo. _

_- Shinji __quer que todos aproveitem muito bem o próximo ano e que dêem valor a tudo que conseguirem como fruto de seu próprio esforço, mesmo o menor dos feitos._

_- Lin concorda com Shinji e acrescenta que é preciso agradecer pelas coisas que temos como certas, mas que para muitas pessoas pode ser um luxo ou um sonho._

_- Yuriy discorda da Lin e reclama que os Kita no Ookami estão sendo muito dramáticos. Ele deseja um péssimo ano para todos porque ele odeia todo mundo que não tem 1,55m, "comissão de frente" avantajada, nasceu na China e se chama Jing Mei Tsé. Ou que tem quatro patas, late e morde quando ele manda, principalmente se atender pelo nome de Eikichi. _

_- Franklin diz que espera que todos os leitores fiquem tão ricos quanto ele no próximo ano. Em nota, eu deveria dizer que seu tom de voz era definitivamente sarcástico__ quando ele me disse pra dizer isso._

_- Christie deseja um ótimo e perfeito e exuberante e inesquecível 2009 para todos os seus fãs que a idolatram profundamente, principalmente a Xia-san. Ela não disse nada sobre os fãs que não a idolatram ou sobre os não-fãs, no entanto. Acho que ela não se importa com eles. _

_- Ayatá lembra a todos que no profile do James tem um novo poll sobre a melhor equipe da primeira fase e pede a todos que dêem a sua opinião. Os Brasil Blade lideram (de novo) até agora. Fora isso, ele deseja sorte para todos no novo ano. _

_- Cathy __quis me bater e reclamou que era muito machismo do James colocar um homem para transmitir os desejos de ano novo. _

_- Yuy, como era de se esperar, não se deu ao trabalho de mandar uma mensagem. Caras como ele são realmente depressivos. _

_- Eu poderia dizer que Julian desejou um 2009 muito justo para todos, com a verdadeira justiça florescendo pelo mundo. Entretanto, em uma ação atípica, ele simplesmente sorriu pra mim e disse "feliz ano novo". Sem "justiças" dessa vez. Será que isso é algum tipo de sinal?_

_- Isaac está__ ocupado demais tocando músicas festivas no violino para deixar uma mensagem. Se bem que pode ser que a música em si fosse uma mensagem. Não é como se eu soubesse o que se passa na cabeça dos músicos. Eu sou apenas um simples e modesto grande vilão malvado e carismático, afinal. _

_- O Bebê deu chocolates para todo mundo e mandou que todos tivessem um ano muito feliz e animado. Considerando os recentes acontecimentos, dá pra entender onde ele quer chegar. Mesmo assim, eu ainda não vou com a cara de bebê fofinho, bunitinho, carismático e bom-de-apertar dele. E não acho graça no sorriso meia-lua que derrete até o insensível do Yuy. _

_- Carlos não disse nada porque passou o tempo todo dormindo em uma rede que ele mesmo montou._

_- Osamu e Kazuo __esperam que os leitores aproveitem o fato de serem livres para fazer o que quiser para _de facto _fazerem o que quiserem e pararem de se preocupar com limitações bobas como dinheiro, leis e códigos morais._

_- Jing Mei __repetiu o discurso dos gêmeos de uma forma mais "provocante", fazendo com que os lobinhos parassem para tossir e vomitar e mudar seu discurso para "aproveitem o fato de serem livres". _

_- Len deseja__ paz e tranqüilidade para todos. _

_- Ao lado dele, Jun está__ terminando de desmembrar um ursinho de pelúcia com o nome "Len" no lacinho do pescoço. Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre eles, mas eu imagino que Len estava se referindo especialmente a ele mesmo em seu pedido._

_- Ken __espera que todos comemorem muito a virada do ano, mas que depois todos levem a sério o começo do novo ano para fazer coisas úteis. Ele, por exemplo, prometeu que no novo ano vai estudar mais e recuperar todas as notas baixas antes dos exames de março. _

_- Takashi __espera que todos façam muitas travessuras no próximo ano, mas prometeu se comportar melhor e se gabar menos do fato de ter finalmente conseguido re-casar seu pai e sua mãe._

_- Vladmir __espera que todos aproveitem a virada do ano para fazer promessas que realmente _possam _cumprir._

_- Erik__ e Alice fizeram um banner com os dizeres "Feliz Ano Novo/Hvää Uuttavuotta/Gott nyt år/Happy New Year" e o estão usando como porta-voz de seus desejos para o novo ano._

_- Elizabeth deseja um ano especial e cheio de beisebol para todos. Inclusive os que não gostam ou não entendem nada de beisebol._

_- Emy manda__ que todos os leitores estudem mais no próximo ano, independente do quão bem eles estão na escola/universidade/pré-escola/outro em que estudam. Estudo nunca é demais._

_- William desmente a Emy e manda todos os leitores namorarem bastante, alegando que esta é a "melhor experiência que uma pessoa pode ter", apesar de ele prório nunca ter namorado. _

_- Chang __deseja muita saúde aos leitores, principalmente aos que costumam ser vítimas de epidemias de gripe e facilmente ficam de cama._

_- Cristiano __deseja um bom ano para todos e espera que a nova recessão faça as pessoas repensarem um pouco seus hábitos. _

_- Gaby novamente agradece ao fato de não poder ouvir o estouro dos fogos, __e torce para que os leitores possam assistir à queima de fogos onde quer que estejam._

_- John também deseja um ano muito tranqüilo e pacífico para todos.__ Ele usou o momento em que a Ann estava passando perto dele pra dizer isso, e a Ann o abraçou e beijou-o na bochecha. E aí deu um tabefe nele por ser tão bobo._

_- Aiko e Marie __desejam um ano de sucesso para todos os leitores. E glamour, e brilho e purpurina. E flores, passarinhos cantando, balas coloridas e bichinhos fofinhos. Essas coisas de meninas meigas. _

_- Kian espera que todos sejam muito felizes ao lado de família e amigos e __que, no caso de não terem família e amigos, que encontrei muitos amigos novos ao longo do ano._

_- Mário __deseja um ano produtivo apesar da crise econômica e pede que os leitores não se abalem só porque os mercados pelos mundo estão indo à falência. _

_- Felipe __pediu de uma forma muito mal-educada que eu disesse que ele espera receber e-mails dos fãs adorados deles. O favoritismo do James e a fic de natal/prêmio de melhor casal que o James postou esses dias no fez com que ele e Luiz ganhassem contas de e-mail antes do resto de nós. O e-mail do Felipe é felipereidomundo(arroba)gmail(ponto)com._

_- Luiz obviamente também quer e-mails, mas ele se lembrou de desejar a todos um feliz ano novo enquanto se gabava de ser um dos favoritos do James. O e-mail dele é (arroba)gmail(ponto)com._

_- Nathaliya, depois de espantar os brasileiros inconvenientes com o seu adorado lança-chamas, também desejou feliz ano novo e avisou que ela e a Rumiko serão as próximas a ter e-mails. Parece que vai ser o presente de aniversário delas._

_- Rumiko apareceu vestindo um kinomo florido chamando todos nós para ir para o templo. Aparentemente ela me inclui em "nós" também. Mocinhos e bandidos estão em trégua temporária para celebrar o novo ano. _

_Acho que vou pedir para o Yuy empurrar a minha cadeira. Ou pro Bebê. Se eles não quiserem, a Rumiko vai querer. Ela está animada demais para se importar. E está animando todos nós no processo._

_Incluisive eu. _

_Bem, parece que meu tempo acabou. _

_Em nome de todos os personagens de Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores, eu, Makoto Umeragi, desejo a todos um feliz 2009. _

_OWARI (for 2008)_


	35. O último uivo

**Nota do James: **Capítulo de aniversário da Rumiko e da Nathaliya, apesar de elas não aparecerem quase nada... u.ú

Eu odeio fazer promessas para o próximo capítulo, porque sempre que eu prometo, alguma coisa acontece e eu não consigo postar na data que eu disse que ia postar. Então dessa vez eu não vou fazer promessas, mas vou tentar ter mais _dois_ capítulos neste site antes do dia 26, que é quando as minhas aulas recomeçam.

Ao capítulo então, pessoas!

* * *

CAPÍTULO XXXIV

O ÚLTIMO UIVO

A floresta do outro lado do barranco era ainda mais fechada. As copas das árvores agrupavam-se tão juntas que era praticamente impossível para qualquer raio de luz chegar ao chão. Assim sendo, os beybladers passaram a caminhar na escuridão, apesar de seus relógios marcarem dez da manhã.

- Toshihiro, cadê você? – Ecoou a voz de Rumiko de algum lugar à frente do chinês trançado. A visibilidade na floresta era menor do que um palmo. – Toshihiro!

- Eu estou aqui, Rumiko! Aqui... – O garoto se calou ao não ser capaz de definir exatamente "aqui". Instintivamente todos os beybladers pararam, e a primeira voz a ser ouvida foi a de Koichi:

- Se continuarmos assim nós vamos nos perder. Vamos voltar a caminhar em fila, dessa vez de mãos dadas.

- Eu não gosto da idéia de andarmos em fila quando estamos em quatorze pessoas; é um grupo muito grande. Nós formaríamos uma corrente muito longa que poderia facilmente ser quebrada em qualquer ponto. –Intercedeu Shinji, não muito distante do líder dos Taichi.

- O que você sugere então, Ueno-chan? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki, que andava de mãos dadas com o irmão e com Satsuki desde que o grupo chegara nesta parte da floresta.

- Que a gente se divida em grupos menores e ande lado a lado.

- E como esses grupos menores saberiam onde os outros grupos estão? – Perguntou Satsuki. Pela posição de suas vozes, Shinji, Koichi, Yoshiyuki e a loira CDF andavam à frente dos demais.

- Nós podemos nos localizar pelo cheiro. – Um dos gêmeos Motomoiya respondeu. A direção de sua voz indicava que ele estava relativamente distante do grupo da frente. – E nós temos uma boa audição também.

- Deixem um de nós em cada grupo e nós garantimos que ninguém vai se perder! – Completou o outro gêmeo.

Apesar dos protestos de Ken e Takashi, o grande grupo decidiu confiar nos sentidos aguçados dos Kita no Ookami e se dividiu em três grupos: à esquerda caminhavam Kazuo, Koichi, Satsuki e Yoshiyuki; no centro iam Osamu, Ken, Isaac, Nathaliya e Rumiko e à direita Lin guiava Vladmir, Toshihiro e Takashi. Shinji ia à frente de todos os grupos, atento à possíveis armadilhas.

* * *

A caminhada não foi uma das mais tranqüilas. Apesar de não encontrarem nenhuma armadilha _per se_, o grupo teve seus momentos de agonia e desespero quando alguns de seus membros mais medrosos acidentalmente entraram em contato com inocentes habitantes da floresta. Rumiko e Ken sozinhos conseguiram pisar em cinco aranhas, três lesmas gigantes, sete centopéias e até mesmo em um filhote de passarinho. Sem falar na cobra não venenosa que veio de lugar nenhum direto para a cabeça da mestra de Fenki e do coelhinho desavisado que fez com que Ken caísse de quatro no chão e ainda batesse a cabeça em uma árvore próximo a uma colméia. O mestre do fogo foi salvo por seu irmão, que lançou Comulk e congelou a colméia antes que o garoto pudesse sofrer um ataque em massa dos ferrões venenosos.

- ARGH, Nathaliya!!!! – Rumiko sentiu outro animal suspeito em contato com seu pé e, com medo de ter uma sorte parecida com Ken e as abelhas, apressou-se em apertar o braço da irmã e usá-la como escudo do que quer que fosse que se encontrava em baixo de seu pé desta vez.

- Silêncio! – A voz de Shinji soou em algum lugar bem à frente das irmãs. Seu tom sério fez com que os demais membros de sua equipe assumissem posições defensivas, deslocando-se para cobrir o restante do grupo. Rumiko sentiu quando Lin se posicionou atrás dela com a beyblade já preparada.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou a mestra de Fenki, apertando ainda mais o braço de Nathaliya. Já acostumada com isso, a russa não mais se encomodava com a dor que acompanhava o esmagamento.

- Estamos sendo seguidos. E já faz algum tempo. – Respondeu Lin, mais calma do que suas palavras sugeriam que ela estivesse. Rumiko engoliu seco, e Nathaliya abraçou-a para dar-lhe mais segurança.

- Eles estavam atrás de nós não faz muito, mas de repente mudaram de direção. Provavelmente estão preparando um ataque surpresa. – Declarou Osamu de algum lugar à direita das meninas.

- "_Eles_"? Quer dizer que tem mais de um? – Perguntou Toshihiro, mais distante de Rumiko do que a garota gostaria que ele estivesse.

- Sim. Eles estavam se locomovendo por cima das árvores. Devem ser cerca de três ou quatro. – A resposta veio do lado esquerdo, onde Kazuo estava posicionado.

- Por cima das árvores? Tipo aqueles _ninja _dos animes? – Perguntou Takashi, disfarçando o medo com sarcasmo. – Oh, bem que eu desconfiava... estava demorando para os super-vilões com habilidades malucas e surreiais aparecerem na história. – Os beybladers responderam com silêncio, alguns concordando com o chinesinho, outros ignorando seu comentário. – Quer dizer, ano passado nós tínhamos um vilão megalomaníaco que usava feras-bit para sumir com a mente das pessoas e controlá-las, e agora nós temos imitações baratas de _ninja_ que andam feito macacos pelas árvores no meio de uma floresta que sozinha já parece ter saído de um programa de tv! Só falta agora a gente descobrir que na verdade somos todos personagens de um anime!

- Ou de uma história na internet! – Completou Ken. A dupla de ouro riu por algum tempo, mas se calou ao perceber que eram os únicos a fazê-lo. – Ah, droga. Que gente mais sem senso de humor!

- Agora não é hora pra isso, Ken. Nós precisamos ficar atentos. Nosso inimigo pode atacar a qualquer momento e nós não temos como saber por onde. – Exclamou Shinji, sério. Os beybladers ficaram em silêncio depois disso, esperando pelo primeiro ataque. Todos tinham suas beyblades preparadas, mas apenas os Kita no Ookami pareciam ter alguma idéia de onde mirá-las.

Os beybladers só viram um borrão alanjado vindo em direção à Rumiko antes de Kazuo lançar Keros para defendê-la. A beyblade repelida se juntou a outros três borrões coloridos em um galho de árvore próximo. As quatro beyblades eram estranhamente brilhantes, bem visíveis mesmo na escuridão quase completa da floresta. As vozes de seus mestres foram ouvidas antes que eles se mostrassem:

- Hey, Takahiro, parece que tem um sortudo lá em baixo que conseguiu ver sua beyblade!

- Seus reflexos são mais aguçados do que o normal, acho que ele vai ser um oponente interessante...

- Hey, Taka, não precisa ficar se sentindo mal por sua tentativa de decapitação ter falhado, sempre aparecerão outras oportunidades.

- Continue falando assim e nosso oponentes vão ficar assustados antes do tempo, Tai!

As quatro vozes riram gostosamente. No chão, os gêmeos Motomoiya foram os primeiros a perder a calma:

- Hey, vocês! Deixem de ser covardes e se mostrem!

- Venham que eu vou partir a suas caras!

- Ora, ora... já estão irritadinhos, é? – Zombou a terceira voz, a mais grave das quatro. – Nós ainda nem começamos...

- E de que serveria nós descermos aí se vai ser impossível para vocês nos verem de qualquer maneira? – Lembrou a segunda voz, a única feminina. Os gêmeos grunhiram em resposta, não querendo adimitir que ela estava certa.

- Tudo bem, então. Se vocês querem lutar, nós vamos atrás de vocês! – A voz de Shinji soou alta o suficiente para que todos ouvissem, porém suas próximas palavras foram dirigidas apenas para Koichi e Vladmir. – Continuem seguindo em frente, não se separarem e tentem não fazer muitas curvas. Nós alcansaremos vocês depois. – Com um sinal de sua mão invísivel para os outros beybladers, mas provavelmente captado por seus companheiros, o líder dos Kita no Ookami pulou para a árvore mais próxima, seguido imediatamente por Lin, Kazuo e Osamu. Enquanto os lobos do norte escalavam ao encontro dos adversários, Koichi e Vladmir redividiam os dez beybladers restantes e recomeçavam a caminhada sem parar para pensar em como os seus amigos fariam para segui-los ou mesmo se conseguiriam fazê-lo depois de terminada a luta.

* * *

Quanto mais os Kita no Ookami subiam, mais esparços ficavam os galhos e mais luz entrava na floresta. A quinze metros do chão eles finalmente encontraram seus adversários: os quatro era sem dúvida mais velhos do que eles, pelo menos uns dois ou três anos. Eles vestiam uniformes militares semelhantes ao de Junko Morida com medalhas prateadas penduradas e seus nomes escritos em letras grandes o suficiente para serem visualisadas pelos Kita no Ookami à distância. Takahiro Sakurai, o adolescente com jeito de líder tinha o cabelo castanho arrepiado e bagunçado e exibia um sorriso brilhante apesar do olhar sério.

- Nós somos a tropa de elite de Ichirou Umeragi e estamos aqui para impedir que vocês cheguem na mansão. – Disse o líder, pulando para o mesmo galho em que seus adversários se encontravam com a mesma facilidade de alguém que pula uma pequena poça de lama em um dia chuvoso.

- Cortem o blá, blá, blá; nós já sabemos onde essa conversa vai terminar! – Kazuo encarou o líder adversário imitando seu sorriso brilhate, porém tomando cuidado para deixar toda sua malícia bem clara em seu olhar. – Vamos logo para a luta que é o que interessa!

- Af, que assim seja... Estraga prazeres. – Sem se virar, Sakurai pulou para junto de seu grupo ao mesmo tempo em que sua beyblade avançava contra os Kita no Ookami, que se defenderam com suas beyblades. Em poucos segundos oito beyblades estavam engajadas em batalha, usando os galhos ainda grossos das árvores ao redor como arena. Por causa do pouco espaço disponível para locomoção, lutar em quatro contra quatro logo tornou-se uma tarefa complicada, e os beybladers decidiriam se dividir e lutar em um contra um.

* * *

Sakurai subiu mais alguns metros, seguido de perto por Shinji. O líder dos Kita no Ookami em um primeiro momento preferiu escalar a árvore como pessoas normais fariam, mas depois de algum tempo observando seu rival acabou aderindo à idéia de pular de galho em galho. Como suas pernas eram mais fortes que o normal por causa de seu treinamento, a tarefa provou-se mais fácil do que ele imaginava. Sakurai percebeu a mudança repentina:

- Oh, que interessante... Está querendo me imitar para me intimidar, é isso, pirralho?

- Não, só estou usando um jeito mais prático de me locomover. Você não é o único com boa cordenação motora e extraordinária força muscular por aqui, Sakurai-san.

As beyblades lutavam logo acima deles. A beyblade laranja-metálico de Sakurai atacava por todos os ângulos, veloz e cheia de energia. Ela parecia combinar com a impressão passada por seu mestre, que apesar de compenetrado na batalha continuava sorrindo e saltitando em cima do mesmo galho como um macaco inquieto e excitado. Shinji pensou em falar da comparação em voz alta, mas seu adversário o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse ir além da primeira sílaba:

- A sua beyblade parece pequena demais para causar grandes danos. Tem certeza que quer me enfrentar com ela mesmo sabendo que eu sou o líder dessa tropa de elite?

- Eu também sou o líder da minha equipe, e tenho total confiança na minha beyblade. É bom não me subestimar, Sakurai-san, porque eu não gosto de lutas muito rápidas.

- Oh, não se preocupe, neste aspecto nós somos iguais! Eu pretendo me divertir bastante com você antes de encerrar a luta!

Como se combinado, os dois líderes voltaram suas atenções para as beyblades, que passaram a duelar praticamente ao lado deles em um galho próximo. No momento Shinji estava na ofensiva, mas o garoto não tinha certeza se conseguiria manter-se assim por muito tempo.

* * *

Osamu e seu adversário viraram à direita, na direção do sol. O mestre de Ofran percebeu tarde demais que isso significava que ele teria que lutar com o sol batendo diretamente em seus olhos, atrapalhando sua visão. Ele mal havia conseguido ler o nome de seu adversário no uniforme – Taisuke Yamato – antes de sentir seus olhos ardendo e se enchendo de água.

- Oh, o que foi? O bebê resolveu que tem medo de altura e vai chorar e gritar pela mamãe? – Zombou Yamato com uma expressão séria que não combinava com suas palavras. Sua voz era grave como a de um adulto, mas ele não deveria ter mais do que dezesseis anos. Seu cabelo era loiro e mais curto do que o de Sakurai, porém igualmente arrepiado, principalmente na franja. – Devia ter escolhido melhor a sua posição. Um pouco mais de inteligência te deixaria em melhores condições de enfrentar alguém como eu.

- Por que? Por um acaso você é um Deus do beyblade que não pode ser vencido nem pelo seu próprio líder? – Retrucou Osamu, canalisando seu temperamento explosivo para sua beyblade, fazendo com que Ofran começasse a luta em vantagem. A expressão no rosto de Yamato tornou-se mais severa após a mensão da palavra "líder". – Eu não preciso dos meus olhos para te vencer e eu não acredito em deuses, muito menos Deuses de beyblade! Ofran, vamos acabar com ele!

* * *

O primeiro impulso de Kazuo foi rir da cara de seu adversário: ele era o mais alto do grupo, porém parecia ser também o mais fraco. O uniforme militar não escondia seu ar de nerd covarde, reforçado pelos óculos de armação fina e quadrada e o jeito atrapalhado. Masami Kikuchi tinha também uma voz aguda demais para um jovem quase adulto como ele, que Kazuo escutou pela primeira vez quando seu oponente escorregou ao tentar pular para um galho a sua esquerda e extravasou seu susto em gritos assustados.

- Oi, tem certeza que você é da tropa de elite? Tá me parecendo mais um bebê chorão... – Zombou o mestre de Keros, cada vez mais confiante em seu sucesso.

- Opa... Acho que alguém faltou à aula sobre os estereótipos de vilões malvados, mais especificamente os vilões que parecem idiotas atrapalhados, mas no fundo são os mais fortes! MWAHAHAHA!!!! – Os ataques da beyblade cinza-metálica de Kikuchi começaram com a gargalhada. Keros quase foi derrubada, mas conseguiu se salvar no último segundo. Depois de passada a surpresa sobre seu oponente, Kazuo voltou a se concentrar na luta e Keros passou a atacar o oponente com a mesma força.

* * *

A oponente de Lin foi a única a realmente se apresentar. Seu nome era Umi Tenji e ela tinha quinze anos. Era a mais nova do grupo e, segundo ela mesma, a mais inteligente. As garotas não se moveram depois que os meninos se dispersaram, e tanto a beyblade bronzeada de Lin quanto a beyblade roxa-metálica de sua adversária passaram um tempo considerável se estudando antes de fazer o primeiro movimento.

- Você é do tipo que estuda seus adversários antes de atacar? – Perguntou Lin, tentando fazer com que Tenji atacasse primeiro. Como grande parte de sua estratégia consistia em estudar o adversário, não seria ela a começar a ofensiva.

- Não exatamente. Eu tenho uma carta muito mais interessante na manga, e se você quiser saber qual é, é só me atacar.

Lin ergueu uma sobrancelha. Para alguém que se gabava de ser a mais inteligente do grupo, Tenji não estava fazendo um bom trabalho escondendo uma armadilha. Mais do que nunca Lin teve certeza de que não deveria atacar, e por isso as duas garotas permaneceram paradas observando suas beyblades girarem no mesmo lugar à espera de um comando.

* * *

Shinji estava certo. O energético Sakurai passou a pular ainda mais alto em cima de seu galho quando sua beyblade passou do modo defensivo para o ofensivo, atacando a beyblade dourada com uma velocidade comparável à da rival. Quando o galho por baixo de Sakurai começou a rachar, o garoto pulou para outro como se nada tivesse acontecido e continuou sua demonstração de infinita estamina.

- Eu estou lutando contra um homem ou contra um macaco? – Perguntou Shinji, mantendo-se sério e observando as beyblades. O fato de seu oponente conseguir se igualar à super-velocidade de sua beyblade era preocupante. Era em momentos como esse que Shinji sentia mais a falta da fera-bit. Se Kid Dragoon estivesse com ele, provavelmente sua beyblade conseguiria correr ainda mais rápido e vencer a luta com facilidade.

- E faz difença? Um chimpanzé tem 97% de seus genes em comum com os humanos, nós não somos tão diferentes assim. – Como se para demonstrar sua opinião, Sakurai ficou de cabeça para baixo apoiado em suas mãos. Sua beyblade passou a atacar a adversária exclusivamente por cima.

- É, você tem razão. No fim humano ou macaco, todos viram comida de dragão.

A beyblade dourada se desviou, usando um galho curvo para se lançar no ar e alcançar o topo da árvore. A beyblade laranja a seguiu, e quando as duas se encontraram no ar foi a de Sakurai que caiu primeiro, empurrada pela força dos golpes da adversária.

* * *

De olhos fechados, Osamu se concentrou em seu link com Ofran para acompanhar o movimento das beyblades. Yamato atacava ferozmente, forçando seu oponente a usar cada galho disponível para se desviar. O som do choque de metal contra metal e de madeira rachando e quebrando alertou Osamu para o fato de que as beyblades estavam indo em sua direção, o que fez com que sua mente formulasse um plano de ataque:

- Vamos lá, é só isso que sabe fazer? – Perguntou ele, jogando a isca e torcendo para que seu oponente a mordesse. Osamu ainda estava de olhos fechados, mas sabia dizer onde seu oponente estava e sabia que as beyblades estavam ainda mais perto dele agora. – Com uma força dessas, não me adimira que não tenham te escolhido para líder!

- Não fale do que não entende, pirralho! Taka só é o líder porque...

- Porque você não é forte o suficiente! Olha só: ataca, ataca, mas tudo que sua beyblade consegue fazer é empurrar a minha pra longe. Isso não chama-se vitória, chama-se _enrolação... _– Osamu não precisava ver a cara do adversário para saber que ela estava toda vermelha e suas orelhas provavelmente liberavam vapor. A voz de Yamato tornou-se ainda mais grave:

- Taka só é o líder porque o pai dele tem um posto mais alto na ShinTec. Ele não é mais forte do que eu e os meus companheiros não confiam mais nele do que em mim!

As beyblades estavam bem perto de Osamu agora, porém o garoto não se mexeu. Yamato não comentou nada sobre isso, em parte por achar que seu adversário não havia percebido esa perigosa proximidade, e em parte por estar ocupado demais pensando em sua rivalidade com Takahiro Sakurai.

- _Wow, _parece que alguém odeia esse tal Taka, hein? Sabia que as coisas que mais negamos são as que menos queremos adimitir? – Osamu finalmente começou a se mover, vagarosamente caminhando em direção ao adversário sentindo os galhos com os pés antes de dar cada passo. – Me parece que na verdade o Taka-chan _é_ mais forte que você e _é _a pessoa em que seus companheiros mais confiam. Pra mim isso é suficiente pra justificar o posto de líder, assim como é suficiente para justificar o seu _fracasso _em tentar ultrapassá-lo...

Osamu abriu os olhos e saltou por cima de Yamato. O galho abaixo deles quebrou com a força do impacto, forçando os garotos a se segurar no primeiro suporte que aparecesse. Enquanto a beyblade prateada e a azul-metálica travavam uma batalha feroz a quinze metros do chão, seus mestres lutavam com chutes e pontapés cinco metros abaixo, uma vez que suas mãos estavam ocupadas agarradas aos galhos.

* * *

Depois de dois minutos de luta Kazuo começou a ficar desapontado com seu oponete. A primeira vista Masami Kikuchi parecia um nerd fracote, porém seus primeiros ataques deram a impressão de que as coisas não eram bem assim. Entretanto, foi só o mestre de Keros começar a lutar um pouco mais sério e a verdadeira força de Kikuchi se mostrou: nem nerd forte, nem covarde fraco; ele era um míope inútil.

- Oh, não... eu vejo que o fim da linha está próximo para você... – O sorriso de Kazuo parecia uma lua brilhante refletindo seu triunfo. A beyblade cinza-metálica estava encurralada pela super-velocidade da prateada, sem ter para onde fugir. – Acho que vou facilitar as coisas pra você um pouco, terminar com a luta mais rápido para você não sofrer tanto... Keros, Multiplicação Tripla!

As três Keros cercaram a beyblade cinza-metálica. Depois de uma onda de ataques de duas delas, a terceira desferiou o golpe final, lançando a beyblade inimiga para perto de onde Lin e Tenji ainda lutavam.

* * *

- Vai ficar só olhando ou vai fazer alguma coisa? – Perguntou Tenji depois de cinco minutos sem nenhuma movimentação na luta. – Você é do tipo que estuda os oponentes, não é verdade?

- Eu sei quando é o momento certo de atacar. Pense nisso como quiser. – Lin permanecia calma, mas sua oponente parecia estar perdendo a paciência com a luta pouco movimentada.

- Está bem, então. Se você não vai atacar, eu vou!

A beyblade roxa-metálica finalmente saiu de sua posição. Lin se desviou do primeiro ataque e revidou, esperando que a adversária também se desviasse e ela pudesse começar sua estratégia de estudar a rival antes de vencê-la. Quando a beyblade de Tenji atacou, porém, seus movimentos se assemelhavam demais aos de Lin para ser apenas coincidência. Aos poucos, todos os movimentos de Lan-Lan foram copiados por Tenji, gerando um estranho equilíbrio entre as lutadoras e impossibilitando o surgimento de uma vencedora.

'_Alguma idéia do que fazer agora, Lan-Lan?' _Lin não se preocupou em falar com a adversária, usando o impasse no campo de batalha para se comunicar com sua fera-bit. A garota podia sentir a agitação do panda e seu espírito de luta elevado. Assim como sua mestra, ele não estava gostando dos rumos desta luta.

'_Que tal usar uma técnica que ela não vai poder copiar, Mestra?'_ Sugeriu a fera-bit, referindo-se ao Soco Elétrico. Lin considerou a idéia por alguns segundos antes de rejeitá-la, lembrando a fera-bit de que uma tempestade de raios no meio da floresta causaria mais mal do que bem.

'_Então vamos guiá-la para uma armadilha! Eu já tenho um plano, Mestra!'_ Lan-Lan quase não esperou pela confirmação de Lin antes de recomeçar os ataques. Ao perceber que a luta de Kazuo e Keros já estava no fim, o panda levou a beyblade adversária para perto deles. Quando a beyblade de Kikuchi caiu, acabou acertando a beyblade de Tenji e as duas começaram sua descida.

* * *

Depois de algum tempo lutando e balançando os galhos de apoio, Osamu e Yamato sentiram que a árvore não os suportariam por muito tempo. Usando toda sua força em um último ataque concentrado, Yamato acertou o rosto do adversário com um chute. Seu galho se partiu e ele começou a cair, assim como a sua beyblade, que neste momento sofria um último ataque de Ofran.

* * *

Os quatro Kita no Ookami esperavam que a luta estivesse próxima do fim. Com as beyblades de seus adversários caindo rapidamente em direção ao chão, a equipe se reagrupou perto de Lin para confirmar a vitória e começar a seguir os passos dos Taichi e Soldier of Russia. Entretanto as beyblades de cores metálicas nunca chegaram ao chão. A cerca de cinco metros do choque fatal, Taisuke Yamato encontou um galho em que poderia se apoiar, e as quatro beyblades de sua equipe encontraram refúgio no mesmo lugar. Sakurai, Kikuchi e Tenji seguiram suas beyblades, e logo os quatro estavam novamente desafiando os lobos do norte.

- Droga! A gente quase conseguiu! Vamos chamar nossas feras-bit e acabar logo com isso, eu estou cansando desses macacos infelizes! – Exclamou Kazuo, de longe o mais afetado pela recuperação inesperada. Kikuchi podia ser um míope inútil, mas era um míope inútil e resistente. – Keros, Multiplicação Tripla!

Três beyblades prateadas atacaram as quatro rivais antes que os outros Kita no Ookami pudessem impedi-las. Kazuo tentou atacar Kikuchi também, mas Sakurai se colocou na frente do companheiro e repeliu o garoto usando apenas um braço. Kazuo foi jogado contra o tronco de uma árvore.

- Ninguém toca no meu irmão! – Exclamou Osamu, também partindo para cima dos oponentes. Assim como Shinji fizera mais cedo, os gêmeos também estavam pulando de galho em galho, aproveitando-se da força anormal dos músculos de suas pernas. – Ofran, Multiplicação Quíntupla!

Com as beyblades extras de Kazuo desapareceram quando o garoto foi atacado, as cinco novas beyblades se juntaram à única Keros restante para atacar as adversárias em seis contra quatro, ao mesmo tempo em que Osamu investia contra Sakurai. O líder da guarda de elite tentou fazer com o gêmeo mais velho o mesmo que com o mais novo, porém Osamu conseguiu agarrar seu braço e não soltou. Shinji e Lin aproveitaram esta chance para chamar suas beyblades para a batalha também.

Se antes lutar em quatro contra quatro era complicado, lutar em oito contra quatro mostrou-se praticamente impossível. Enquanto Osamu continuava pendurado no braço de Sakurai, suas cinco beyblades atacavam a beyblade laranja. Kazuo, recuperado do primeiro ataque, usou novamente a multiplicação tripla e juntou-se ao irmão agarrando o outro braço do líder rival. Nessa hora Yamato veio ao seu socorro, assim como a beyblade azul passou a ajudar a laranja. As beyblades amontoadas ficaram sem espaço para lutar, se espalhando pelos galhos ao redor enquanto os gêmeos, Sakurai e Yamato se equilibravam em um único galho grosso em sua luta corpo a corpo. Ambas as duplas eram muito bem entrosadas, apesar da aparente rivalidade entre Sakurai e Yamato, resultando em uma luta equilibrada.

- Vocês são resistentes. – Comentou Shinji ao perceber que a beyblade de Kikuchi, apesar de não ter força para causar grandes danos em um ataque, não parecia sofrer muitos danos quando atacada. A beyblade de Tenji copiava os movimentos da beyblade dourada, porém tendo Lin como alvo.

- Resistência é a nossa principal característica, ao contrário de vocês.

O comentário de Tenji fez com que Shinji e Lin voltassem suas atenções para os gêmeos, que já estavam ofegantes. As beyblades de Sakurai e Yamato aparentemente já haviam descoberto a fraqueza da técnica dos gêmeos: as cópias desapareciam assim que atacadas, o que fazia com que eles tivessem que usar a mesma técnica continuamente para manter a mesma vantagem numérica. As únicas beyblades coloridas no mar de prata não só haviam descoberto este ponto fraco como também pareciam capazes de distingüir as cópias das verdadeiras, pois a cada novo ataque uma beyblade desaparecia. Por serem forçados a usar seus ataques especiais tantas vezes, os gêmeos estavam ficando perigosamente sem energia, e seu orgulho e teimosia não permitia que eles mudassem de estratégia.

- Os gêmeos vão saber se virar. Se nós os ajudarmos eles não vão nos perdoar. – Shinji suspirou. Se Kid Dragoon estivesse ao seu lado, Tenji e Kikuchi não estariam mais na luta. Ele sabia do perigo de contar com o ataque especial de Lin, e a ausência das duas feras-bit estava se tornando mais problemática do que ele imaginava.

- Oh, é mesmo? Isso é o que veremos...

Não muito tempo depois a árvore em que os dois Kita no Ookami se encontravam começou a balançar violentamente, forçando a dupla a se agarrar ao galho para não cair. Osamu e Kazuo haviam sido jogados contra a árvore. Sakurai e Yamato aproveitaram o momento pra se reunir ao resto de sua equipe enquanto Shinji e Lin iam ao encontro dos gêmeos.

- Droga! Vai ser impossível ganhar desse jeito! Esses caras não caem nunca! – Exclamou Osamu entre um suspiro e outro. O garoto estava com dificuldades para respirar por causa do cansaço da luta e por causa de um provável ferimento em suas costas causado pelo choque contra a árvore.

- Nós ainda temos uma carta na manga. Parece que não vai ter outro jeito... – Shinji encarou o chão ao ouvir a sugestão de Lin. Seu último recurso consistia em uma técnica especial desenvolvida para lutar contra Watanabe-dono, e envolvia as quatro feras-bit e as transformações.

- Kid Dragoon não está aqui. Sem ele, não tem como eu fazer nada. – Lembrou o líder, sentindo-se de repente menos vivo e incompleto.

- Mas nós ainda podemos! Vamos adaptar o nosso ataque e usar as nossas transformações pra acabar de vez com esses idiotas! – Exclamaram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo, bem animados em contraste com o líder.

- Nos transformar agora significaria que vamos ficar sem energia para nos encontrarmos com Vladmir e os outros e resgatar Kid Dragoon. – Lembrou Lin, calma e controlada como sempre. – Foi por isso que até agora nós não pensamos nesta possibilidade. Vocês querem mesmo desistir de ir atrás de Kid Dragoon com nossas próprias mãos como juramos que íamos fazer?

- Lin, nós já estamos praticamente esgotados. – Lembrou Osamu, fazendo o possível para controlar sua respiração acelerada. – Ou atacamos com tudo agora, ou aqueles idiotas vão nos vencer na estamina.

- E de qualquer jeito, se o Shinji não puder se transformar, significa que ele vai poder ir atrás dos outros enquanto nós nos recuperamos, certo?

O argumento de Kazuo era válido. Shinji não podia se transformar sem Kid Dragoon em seu bit-chip, o que resultaria em um Kita no Ookami de pé ao fim da luta em contraste com quatro oponentes derrotados.

- Agora só falta modificar o ataque para usá-lo com três feras-bit ao invés de quatro.

A fala do líder foi praticamente desnecessária, pois Ofran, Keros e Lan-Lan já sabiam o que fazer mesmo antes de ouvirem as vozes de seus mestres.

A equipe de Sakurai foi surpreendida por um ataque surpresa da beyblade dourada, que usou de sua super-velocidade para atacar as quatro adversárias ao mesmo tempo e trazê-las mais para cima, onde havia mais luz. Os Kita no Ookami esperavam seus oponentes a cerca de dez metros do chão, e assim que os quatro apareceram seguindo suas beyblades, Shinji se colocou na frente do grupo:

- A luta acaba aqui. Vocês lutaram bem, mas a brincadeira acabou. – Os olhos do líder no norte tinham um brilho selvagem e perigoso que foi imediatamente detectado por seus adversários. Kikuchi recuou alguns passos enquanto Tenji deixava sua boca se abrir alguns centímetros. Sakurai e Yamato apenas ergueram uma sobrancelha.

Atrás do líder, Lin se posicionou entre os gêmeos. Os garotos estavam confiando que suas feras-bit saberiam o que fazer quando chegasse a hora, como elas disseram que fariam. Eram os monstros sagrados que instruiam seus mestres agora, e não o contrário. Com os três de mãos dadas, Shinji pulou para um galho um pouco acima dos demais para observar com segurança os acontecimentos.

Uma energia estranha passou a rodear os três lobos do norte. Os cabelos de Kazuo se soltaram e se arrepiaram, assim como os de seu irmão. Uma luz prateada circulava-os e aos poucos suas unhas dos pés e das mãos começaram a crescer, rasgando o couro de suas botas e tornando-se algo parecido com garras. Seus olhos tornaram-se amarelos. Por fim, seu dentes começaram a crescer, tornando-se afiados e pontiagudos como as presas de um lobo.

Da testa de Lin emanava uma luz bronzeada. Sua faixa se rompeu, revelando uma tatuagem de lobo. Seus cabelos se arrepiaram como os dos gêmeos, suas unhas se tornaram garras e seus dentes, presas. Os olhos da garota deixaram de ser negros e tranqüilos para se tornar amarelos e assassinos. Ao ver as bizarras transformações, Sakurai e sua equipe recuaram instintivamente, temendo as bestas selvagens que os encaravam. Quando as transformações se completaram os três soltaram um longo uivo, e logo em seguida suas beyblades começaram seus ataques.

Ofran, Keros e Lan-Lan atacavam por todos os lados, aparentemente ignorando a força da gravidade ou as leis da física. Sakurai, Yamato, Kikuchi e Tenji não puderam fazer nada a não ser observar enquanto suas beyblades aos poucos eram reduzidas a pó e fraguimentos de plástico e metal. Os quatro perderam os sentidos assim que suas beyblades deixaram de existir, caindo alguns metros até um galho anormalmente grande apanhá-los e aparar uma queda que poderia ter sido fatal.

Shinji sorriu para os companheiros assim que a luta acabou. Sua equipe havia vencido afinal. Os gêmeos e Lin ainda estavam transformados, selvagens demais até mesmo para o líder se aproximar sem riscos. O garoto estava pronto para saborear a vitória quando percebeu que as beyblades de seus amigos não estavam mais seguras em um galho, mas sim em queda livre direto para o chão. Sem ter tempo de se perguntar como algo assim poderia acontecer, Shinji usou sua beyblade para lançar as outras de volta para um lugar seguro. O fato de seus companheiros ainda estarem transformados indicava que qualquer coisa que acontecesse com as beyblades seria sentido também por eles. Shinji não queria saber qual era a força do impacto de uma beyblade contra o solo depois de uma queda de dez metros e que tipo de efeito ela poderia ter em seus amigos.

Depois de terem suas beyblades salvas, os Kita no Ookami começaram lentamente a voltar ao normal. Os três estavam esgotados, por isso só conseguiram pensar em arranjar um lugar seguro para ficar antes de se entregarem ao cansaço. Shinji, por outro lado, tinha ainda outra missão a cumprir. O garoto desceu da árvore e, depois de ter certeza de que seus companheiros e ex-adversários estavam seguros e não cairiam por qualquer coisa, começou a seguir a trilha deixada por Koichi e Vladmir.

Isso é, até o impacto de alguma coisa muito dura contra sua cabeça forçá-lo de encontro ao chão, insconsciente.

_**

* * *

**_

Rumiko:

_Oh, não! Shinji! O que será que aconteceu? Quem foi o monstro terrível que o atacou de uma maneira tão covarde? Eu to com medo... T.T_

_(Rumiko agarrada ao Toshihiro no fundo do cenário com lágrimas escorrendo tipo chafariz)_

_**Nathaliya: **__É em momentos como esse que nós esquecemos que essa história aconteceu a quatro anos e meio atrás e que nós na verdade _sabemos _quem foi. ¬¬'''_

_E claro, nós não vamos contar e deixar todos no suspense até o próximo capítulo. XD_

_**Osamu: **__Aniversariantes são más. Personagens principais ou não, elas já começaram roubando o nosso momento no off-talk! _

_**Kazuo: **__Isso não é justo! Nós fomos as estrelas do capítulo e nós que fizemos a transformação literalmente animal para pulverizar a beyblade dos macaquinhos irritantes! Nós queremos o off-talk só pra gente agora! ò.ó_

_**Nathaliya: **__Vocês estão me desafiando, é isso? (Nathaliya com olhar em chamas) ò.ó (Nathaliya pega o lança-chamas) Pois bem, eu vou te dar um desafio!_

_(Nathaliya sai correndo atrás dos gêmeos com o lança-chamas)_

_**Isaac: **__E lá se foi a segunda aniversariante... n.x' _

_**Ken: **__Ah, nem vem que aqueles dois merecem. XD_

_**Yoshiyuki:**__ FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, RUMIKO-NEE-CHAN E NATHALIYA-NEE-CHAN!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki cai do céu segurando uma pilha de caixas de bombons e chocolates variados) _

_(Yoshiyuki distribui uma barra de chocolate para cada personagem e confisca o resto para ir comer com a Lhana, a Momoko e o Hikaru no canto secreto do off-talk)_

_**Ken: **__Legal, eu ganhei chocolate! XD (morde o chocolate) (chocolate tá duro porque estava no freezer) (Ken quebra os dentes e fica banguela) humhumhumhum...humhum...hauahsumea...._

_**Takashi: **__Tradução: Tá gelado, eu não sinto a minha língua... alguém viu meu dentista? _

_**Vladmir: **__Yoshiyuki, essa foi cruel... u.u'_

_(Yoshiyuki não está nem aí, ocupado se enxendo de chocolate com as outras criancinhas felizes)_

_**Shinji: **__Será que nós podemos usar o off-talk para falar do capítulo para variar? Achei que essa fosse a função do off-talk…_

_**Toshihiro: **__(aparecendo com a Rumiko já recuperada) Essa _era_ a função do off-talk, lá beeeeeeem no começo da fic. Faz tanto tempo que eu mal consigo me lembrar dessa época... (Toshihiro perdido em recordações dos primeiros off-talks) Mas com o tempo nós deixamos nossos instintos animalescos tomarem conta e o off-talk virou essa coisa sem sentido que ocupa um terço do capítulo. o.o'_

_**Shinji: **__Oh, certo... Acho que eu entendi. O.o''''_

_**Rumiko: **__Hey, Toshihiro, você acha que eu posso usar o off-talk pra falar do meu e-mail novo? (cutucando a manga do Toshihiro como uma criancinha inocente)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Fala, ué? Esse não foi o seu presente de aniversário? _

_**Rumiko: **__Então tá! XDDD (Rumiko aparece do nada com roupa de apresentadora)_

_Pessoal, o Jamie agora está distribuindo contas de e-mail pra gente! Salve o Google que deixa a gente ter e-mail de graça com espaço ilimitado na caixa de entrada e deixa a gente escolher os temas fofinhos pra ficarem no fundo... _

_**Takashi: **__Rumiko, corta a propaganda porque o Google não tá nos pagando pra falar bem dele. ¬¬''''_

_**Rumiko: **__Opa... foi mal... n.n''' Como eu não sei se o vai deixar eu simplesmente dizer todo o endereço, eu vou dizer em partes. É assim, ó..._

_– com letras minúsculas_

_aí aquele sinalzinho estranho que parece que em inglês significa "at"_

_e depois gmail – ponto – com!!!! ^^~_

_Agora todos podem me mandar e-mail!!!!!/o/ E eu vou responder a todos com muito amor e carinho! _

_**Nathaliya: (**__Aparece do nada cherando a queimado) A Rumiko não foi a única a ganhar um presente do Jamie dessa vez. O meu e-mail é flamenathaliya "at" gmail – ponto – com. Mandem e-mail ou eu vou fazer com vocês o mesmo que fiz com os gêmeos! MWAHAHHAHAHAH!!! Ò.ó_

_**Isaac: **__Er... Nathaliya... O que você fez com os gêmeos exatamente? O.X'''_

_**Nathaliya: **__Isso eu só conto – ou melhor, _mostro _– para aqueles que não me mandarem um e-mail. Claro, se você quiser eu posso te mostrar também, mas odiriiiiia ter que fazer isso com você... (olhar significativo da Nathaliya)._

_**Isaac: **__Ah... ah... acho que... acho que eu ouvi a minha mãe me chamando! Eu vou... x.x (Isaac sai correndo sem olhar pra trás)_

_**Nathaliya: **__Patético. ¬¬''_

_**Felipe: **__Patético é eu demorar tanto tempo pra aparecer! Eu quero e-mails também, gente! Ò.ó Eu e o Luiz vivemos para responder aos nossos fãs! _

_**Koichi: **__Principalmente depois da fic do natal, certo? _

_**Felipe: **__Q...Que? Ò.Ó Como se atreve, Yuy? Eu vou partir a sua cara, hein! (Yuy com cara de quem tá com muuuuuito medo ¬¬''''''') Volta lá pro seu canto obscuro de criatura séria e depressiva, volta! Vai ser melhor pra você! n.n'''_

_**Koichi: **__Não estou a fim. O Umeragi já está lá. E por alguma razão, o Ross também. _

_**Yuriy: **__Então vamos lutar, Yuy! Vamos destruir o mundo com a nossa rivalidade explosiva e as nossas beyblades demolidoras! (Yuriy com cara e voz de maluco alucinado)_

_**Jing Mei: **__Oh-oh, Yuriy fica tão sexy quando fica com o espírito de luta elevado... Acho que vou ter que roubar ele um pouquinho..._

_(Jing Mei pega o Yuriy e some)_

_**Takashi: **__Eca. Esse foi o pior pretexto para esses dois aparecerem até agora. Estamos batendo recordes. Deve ser o efeito do aniversário da Rumiko..._

_(Rumiko volta a aparecer pulando de um lado para o outro no cenário)_

_**Rumiko: **__Eu tenho 18 anos! Eu tenho 18 anos! XDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Hehashiro: **__O que significa que em grande parte do mundo você já é maior de idade, mas no Japão ainda faltam dois anos para você ser considerada uma adulta e poder legalmente beber saquê. XD_

_**Rumiko: **__E porque eu gostaria de beber saque? O.o_

_**Hehashiro: **__Não sei. XD Mas é uma coisa que você poderia fazer se estivesse em boa parte da Europa e alguns estados dos Estados Unidos e no Brasil e..._

_**Emy: **__Fato: O único país do mundo além do Japão onde a idade mínima para beber é 20 anos é a Islândia. A maioria dos países fixa essa idade em 18 anos, em alguns lugares dos Estados Unidos o mínimo é 21. Alguns poucos países estabeleceram 19 anos, e a China não tem uma idade mínima. _

_**Lily: **__Sem idade mínima? Então ainda bem que nós nos mudamos para o Japão, eu não quero que a Lhana comece a beber muito cedo. ._

_**Nathaliya: **__Se eu estivesse na Rússia agora, estaria bebendo vodka. ò.ó Eu tenho idade pra isso. ò.ó_

_**Felipe: **__Ahahaha, eu tenho 19 anos! Isso significa que eu posso ir pra praia num dia de sol e tomar uma capirinha com limão embaixo do meu guarda-sol! AÍ, PESSOAS, MANDEM E-MAILS PRA FELIPEREIDOMUNDO-"AT"-GMAIL-PONTO-COM!!!! (letras minúsculas, faz favor) E PROVEM PRA ESSES TAICHI PANACAS QUE __**NÓS**__ SOMOS A MELHOR EQUIPE DA SÉRIE!!!_

_**Luiz: **__Vocês também podem fazer isso indo até o profile do James e votando no novo poll – qual a melhor equipe da primeira fase de Beyblade 2 – os Antecessores?. _

_E para os meus maravilhosos fãs, meu e-mail é "at"gmail-ponto-com. Sintam-se livres para mandar seus elogios e mais elogios para o melhor goleiro do planeta. n.n'''_

_**Ann: **__Eu sou a favor do Jamie abrir essa história de e-mails para os leitores e deixar que eles escolham quem deveria receber as contas de presente. Até agora o Jamie escolheu o Felipe e o Luiz por uma questão de favoritismo mal-disfaçado e a Rumiko e a Nathaliya porque hoje é aniversário delas e elas são as personagens principais. _

_**Christie: **__Eu concordo! Nós somos agora capazes de obter nossa independência das garras deste ditator sem miolos, vulgo James Hiwatari, vulgo ditador sem miolos, que com sua magnanimidade e prepotência finalmente percebeu que nós somos muito mais do que simples personagens e já temos uma existência tão forte que não podemos ficar confinados apenas a uma história que de vez em nunca é atualisada em um site da internet! Meus fãs precisam de mim tanto quanto eu preciso deles! Eu sei que nenhum deles consegue viver sem a minha presença magnífica e iluminadora, glamurosa e fascinante, delicada, porém firme e acima de tudo... _

_**Erik: **__E acima de tudo nós vamos patentear a nova cura para insônia presente dos lábios e cordas vocais de Christie Robert. u.ú_

_**Shinji: **__Tem personagem demais aparecendo aqui... A Rumiko e a Nathaliya dá pra entender por causa do aniversário, mas o resto já é extra não convidado..._

_**Lin: **__Personagens que nem deveriam estar nesta fic e já até ganharam one-shots separados apareceram antes de mim hoje. E olha que eu apareci bastante no capítulo. u.ú_

_**James: **__Ooooooi, pessoas! (James aparece do nada e acena pra todo mundo) Eu vim aqui pra cortar o barato do leitores e anunciar que este off-talk termina aqui porque nós temos que ir pro salão de festas logo, ou a gente vai perder a reserva. E enquanto os personagens aproveitam a festa, eu vou pra minha caminha quentinha porque amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo e continuar estudando pros meus exames que vão ser DIA 13, 14 E 23 DE JANEIRO e cujos resultados eu não estou preocupado. Eu sei que eu vou passar, e é por isso que eu fico aqui escrendo capítulos quando deveria estar na biblioteca com o nariz enfiado em um livro sobre as monarquias européias do século 16 ou sobre as coisas nojentas que os médicos faziam antes de inventarem a medicina moderna. _

_Digam tchau, pessoal!_

_**Rumiko: **__Tchau! (Rumiko manda beijinhos)_

_**Nathaliya: **__Tchau! (Nathaliya liga o lança-chamas)_

_**Christie: **__Tchau, meus adorados e estimados fãs que..._

_**James: **__Chega. Eu vou destruir o mundo agora para nós podermos ir para o salão de festas. Ou melhor, para os personagens irem pro salão de festas... O.o_

_(James aperta um botão vermelho em uma caixinha preta e o mundo explode)_

_(Beybladers em um salão de festa que não foi afetado pela explosão terminam de comemorar o aniversário da Rumiko e da Nathaliya)_

_OWARI _


	36. By Hikaru SPECIAL CHAPTER XD

CAPÍTULO XXXV

SINTA A NOSSA FORÇA! OS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA LUTAM EM EQUIPE!

Os caras maus se reuniram na cobertura e tiveram uma festa porque os bonzinhos estavam demorando. Os caras maus achavam que os bonzinhos não iam conseguir chegar na mansão. Mas o vilão malvado disse que eles estavam quase chegando e que eles iam lutar logo.

E na floresta os bonzinhos estavam caminhando depois que os Kita no Ookami deixaram eles ir na frente pra lutar. O Toshihiro enfiou o pé no buraco e ficou com o tornozelo machucado aí o Vladmir teve que ajudar ele a caminhar. E a Rumiko-nee-san caiu no buraco bem maior que o Toshihiro e o Koichi teve que ir buscar a Rumiko-nee-san lá no fundo. Só que o Koichi escorregou e se machucou. Aí os Taichi e os Soldier of Russia caminharam, caminharam, caminharam e chegaram em um rio.

O rio era assustador. O rio fazia um barulhão e corria rápido. A água do rio era escura e não dava pra ver como era o fundo do rio. Mas os bonzinhos não tinham medo do rio porque o Isaac podia usar a beyblade dele pra cogelar o rio pros bonzinhos atravessarem. Então o Isaac congelou o rio e os bonzinhos caminharam no rio congelado.

Mas aí uma mulher feia e malvada apareceu! A mulher feia e malvada atacou os bonzinhos e fez uma rachadura no gelo do rio congelado! Os Taichi ficaram de um lado da rachadura e os Soldier of Russia ficaram do outro lado da rachadura! Aí apareceram mais três mulheres feias e malvadas e os Soldier of Russia tiveram que lutar com as mulheres feias e malvadas no rio congelado! Aí o Vladmir falou coisas estranhas e ficou com asas negras! E a Nathaliya-nee-san quase derreteu o gelo com o fogo que ela tinha! E o Isaac ficou cansado porque teve que fazer todo aquele gelo...

E aí as mulheres feias e malvadas atacaram de novo e...

* * *

E a Nathaliya-nee-san disse que eu tenho que parar de escrever porque o Jamie vai ter que voltar a escrever algum dia e eu não posso estragar a surpresa. Mas a Nathaliya-nee-san disse que se as pessoas gostarem mais do meu capítulo do que as pessoas gostam dos capítulos do Jamie eu posso ser o escritor de Beyblade 2 e terminar Beyblade 2 mais cedo do que o Jamie terminaria Beyblade 2 porque eu sou criança e ainda faltam duas semanas para eu ir pra primeira série!

Eu amo vocês!

Hikaru Higurashi

* * *

_**Toshihiro: **E esse foi o Hika-chan roubando as atenções no nosso aniversário. o.o'_

_**Vladmir**: Alguns de nós acham que ele tem mais talento do que o James. u.ú_

_**Toshihiro**: Verdade... XD _

_E se não fosse pelo Hika-chan o melhor dia do ano teria sido completamente ignorado por todo mundo! Ninguém lembraria do nosso aniversário porque o Jamie não posta nada desde... desde... (vai checar no site quando foi a última atualização) Oh My God! Desdo aniversário da Rumiko! O.O _

_**Vladmir**: Eyes of Freedom foi atualizado dia 26 de janeiro. u.ú_

_**Toshihiro**: Mas nós não somos mais parte do elenco de Eyes of Freedom, o Jamie já nos matou faz algum tempo lá... T.T_

_**Vladmir**: Então vamos nos vingar dando logo todos os recados que precisamos dar e sair daqui de uma vez pra chegar cedo na nossa festa e impedir que o James entre (pequeno sorrisinho maléfico quase imperceptível)._

_**Toshihiro**: Algumas vezes o seu passado de vilão malvado é bem útil, sabia? XDD _

_**Vladmir: **Sim, sabia. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD _

_**Toshihiro: **(olhando pro monte de "D" no "XD" do Vladmir com cara de besta) Oh... eu não sabia que você sabia imitar o Yoshiyuki..._

_**Yoshiyuki**: Falando em Yoshiyuki, olha quem chegou! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (cai de pára-quedas no meio dos dois)_

_**Toshihiro**: O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não devia estar em (passa um caminhão super-barulhento despejando fumaça e fedendo a peixe podre) e fazendo (passa um bando de gatos de rua seguindo o caminhão super-barulhento que despejava fumaça e fedia a peixe podre)?_

_**Yoshiyuki**: É, devia, mas hoje é um dia especial e em dias especias personagens fofinhos, bunitinhos, carismáticos e bons-de-apertar como eu podem quebrar as regras e as leis do espaço-tempo que regem o mundo! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Toshihiro**: Então tá... (olhando pro Yoshiyuki com cara de besta)_

_**Yoshiyuki**: Toshi-chan, Vova-kun, vocês agora são dois quase-adultos responsáveis de 19 anos. XD O que vocês têm a dizer sobre isso? XDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Toshihiro**: Erm... que o Jamie nos deu contas de e-mail como presente de aniversário? O.õ_

_**Vladmir**: E que praticamente qualquer coisa que diga respeito a nossa vida neste momento pode ser considerada spolier? u.ú_

_**Yoshiyuki**: XD _

_EU TENHO E-MAIL TAMBÉM!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Vladmir**: Você, o Felipe, o Luiz, a Rumiko, a Nathaliya, a Ann, o John, o Isaac, o Ken, o Franklin, o Toshihiro e eu. u.ú_

_(chão se abre e aparece o Franklin vestindo terno e gravata fazendo pose pomposa) _

_** Franklin: **Eu agora tenho 20 anos, uma posição importante nos negócios do meu pai, e-mail para contato e ainda mais cartões de crédito sem limite que não foram afetados pela recessão. Eu não falo mais _porra_ nenhuma de palavrão e me comporto como um _fucking gentlemen_. E mesmo assim o_ filho da puta _do Jamie deixa o meu aniversário passar em branco. _Cacete_, eu não sou mais um adolescente agora, e que _merda_ eu ganho em troca? _Bosta_ nenhuma._

_Mas tudo bem, Jamie, tudo bem... A sua hora vai chegar. _

_Eu vou deixar os_ bloody assingments _e exames fazerem a minha vingança por mim. Começando hoje, o Jamie está condenado a passar certas _fucking_ noites acordado fazendo trabalhos. Ele vai estar tão _fucking_ cansado quando as férias chegarem que a única _merda_ que ele vai conseguir pensar em fazer é escrever a _bosta_ dessa porcaria de fic que não termina nunca! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!!!!!!_

_**Ann: **(aparece do nada sem explicação nenhuma porque a Ann é fodona assim u.ú) Com licença, mas essa gargalhada maléfica já tem dona. Só eu posso usá-la na fic! (Ann agarra o Fraklin pelo terno) O que significa que está nos meus direitos te processar e ganhar muito dinheiro por infringimento de copyright! _

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Toshihiro**: Será que o Franklin vai falir agora? Finalmente, depois de seis anos aparecendo na fic como o milionário sem limites... o.**o**_

_**Vladmir**: Eu não acho que a Christie deixaria alguma coisa dessas acontecer. u.ú Por enquanto não temos com o que se preocupar. _

_**Yoshiyuki**: Hey, pessoal! XD Sabiam que todos os Soldier of Russia tem e-mail, mas não todos os Taichi? XDDDDD Os vilões amantes de chocolate triunfaram no final!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Toshihiro**: Isso naõ é justo! Nós somos os personagens principais! Nós é que devíamos..._

_**Vladmir**: Tem certeza?_Acha mesmo uma boa idéia dar um e-mail pro Takashi, ainda mais considerando que o Ken e o Isaac já tem um? Não tem pena do que pode acontecer com a sua caixa postal? u.ú

_**Toshihiro**: Erm... Eu não tinha pensando nisso... O.o'''_

_**Vladmir**: Eu imaginei. ¬¬''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **E como eu ainda não consegui convencer o Nii-chan a aceitar o presentinho do Jamie-chan, eu temo que os Taichi não vão estar completos tão cedo... XD_

_**Toshihiro: **Droga... T.T_

_**Vladmir: **Hora de ir, pessoal. Como nós estamos em uma política de chantagear nossos leitores para conseguir mais reviews, a nossa estratégia agora é dizer que só divulgamos os e-mails para aqueles que nos mandarem um review. u.ú_

_**Toshihiro: **E também usamos a velha chantagem emocional dos personagens esquecidos e abandonados que precisam de reviews para motivar o Jamie a não nos esquecer por mais de dois meses de novo! XD_

_Como vice-líder da equipe mais forte do mundo, namorado da personagem princial e aniversariante do dia, eu pessoalmente peço aos nossos queridos leitores para deixarem muuitos reviews pra fazer o Jamie lembrar da gente mais seguido, não só quando ele acorda de manhã e vê que no calendário tá escrito_ 浦飯智弘 e Владмир - _assim em kanji e russo mesmo, porque o Jamie gosta de se fazer e fingir que sabe russo e ainda lembra de algum japonês. _

_Não vamos destruir o mundo, mas desejamos um bom dia para todos!_

_Até o fim dos exames do Jamie (ou as férias de páscoa se os reviews ajudarem),_

_Toshihiro Urameshi_ (a.k.a. 浦飯智弘)

_Vladmir Igorov Tchell_ (a.k.a. Владмир Игоров Чзлл)

_Yoshiyuki Yuy_ (a.k.a. 唯良雪 ou Ёшиюки Юи)

OWARI


	37. Sinta a nossa força!

_**Edit in 16/08/2009: Nota do William: **__Olha só, gente! O Jamie terminou o capítulo! Quem diria! Quem diria! Estamos aqui desde o aniversário do Toshihiro esperando por esse momento, não é mesmo? _

_Aposto que ele fez isso porque era o meu aniversário! Claro que sim! Todos sabem como o Jamie me adora, certo?_

_E eu tenho uma novidade pra vocês! Agora que eu tenho 17 anos eu acho que finalmente vou arranjar a minha primeira namorada! É! É verdade! _

_Ela se chama Cherry e é minha colega de turma. Ela é a mais bonita da turma! E ela é super inteligente e super legar e super perfeita e super tudo..._

_E ela vai vir pra minha festa de aniversário! E como eu sei que ela gosta muito de mim eu vou pedir ela em namoro hoje! _

_Me desejem sorte! Quem quiser saber como foi a minha grande noite mande um review pro capítulo (normal ou anônimo?) e eu conto tudo! Quando eu já tiver a minha namorada perfeita eu conto tudo pra quem quiser ouvir!_

_E agora re-leiam as notas do Hehashiro e do Yoshiyuki e recomeçem a ler o capítulo até chegar na parte que interessa porque ele TERMINOU, gente!!!!_

_Do grande aniversariante desencalhado,_

_William Hopfiel _

_**

* * *

**_

**Edit in 30/07/2009:Nota do Hehashiro:**

_Não, ainda não é o fim do capítulo. Jamie escreveu mais um pouquinho e resolveu postar pra ninguém achar que ele não liga mais pra gente. Ele mandou dizer que, apesar de saber muito bem o que ele quer fazer com este capítulo, não consegue transmitir essas informações de uma maneira satisfatória, e isso faz com que ele fique se enrolando pra terminar o capítulo. Em outras palavras, Jamie está com bloqueio criativo e precisa de algum incentivo pra sair disso. O incentivo de hoje foi o meu aniversário (eu tenho 24 anos agora, pra quem quer saber), mas no futuro quem sabe o que pode acontecer..._

_Jamie deve ter re-lido este capítulo algumas centenas de vezes considerando o tempo que está demorando pra postar e quantas vezes ele já tentou terminá-lo, então é provável que ajam algumas pequenas modificações na parte não-inédita da história. Vale a pena ler tudo de novo, até porque eu duvido que alguém ainda se lembre do que aconteceu neste capítulo até agora..._

_Aproveitem o pouquinho que o Jamie conseguiu escrever desde o aniversário dos irmãos Yuy. Ele ainda não esqueceu da gente, pessoal!_

_**

* * *

**_

**Nota do Yoshiyuki:**

_Não, esse ainda não é todo o capítulo. XDD Jamie-chan parece estar com problemas para colocar no papel a nossa grande luta. XD Ele diz que sabe o que quer escrever, mas ainda não conseguiu tempo pra escrever. XD Vamos fingir que engolimos essa desculpa dessa vez, ok? XD Jamie vai viajar pro Brasil de novo dia 15 então vai ser só com muita sorte e muito incentivo que vamos ver o fim do capítulo antes disso... XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_Jamie-chan também mudou algumas coisas comparado com o que o Hikaru-chan disse que ia acontecer no capítulo dele. XD Jamie mandou eu dizer que ele fez isso porque o capítulo do Hikaru-chan foi escrito antes de ele escrever esse capítulo e por isso ele decidiu mudar coisas depois que o Hikaru-chan escreveu tudo. XD Mas pra mim o Jamie-chan quer aparecer e provar que sabe escrever melhor que um garotinho fofinho de seis anos. XDDDDDDD (que dessa vez não sou eu XDDD)_

_Aproveitem o capítulo do meu aniversário, pessoal, enquanto eu fico ocupado almoçando bolo de chocolate e comendo barras de chocolate de sobremesa! XDD_

* * *

CAPÍTULO XXXV

SINTA A NOSSA FORÇA! OS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA LUTAM EM EQUIPE!

- Hey, Chefinho, vai demorar muito ainda? Eu estou começando a achar que eles não vão conseguir chegar! – Resmungou Yuriy, sentado em sua cadeira na beira da piscina. Ele, Umeragi, Jing Mei, Aiko e Julian estavam à espera de seus adversários na cobertura da mansão observando a floresta exuberante.

- Calma, Yuriy, calma; é só uma questão de tempo. Eu já perdi contato com Morida e com o grupo do Sakurai. Assim que Sakamoto for derrotada não faltará muito para nossos amiguinhos nos encontrarem.

Enquanto falava Umeragi caminhava de um lado para o outro na cobertura. Parecia pela primeira vez em muito tempo genuinamente feliz e animado, e também ansioso não somente para lutar, mas para recuperar o tempo que passara na odiosa cadeira de rodas. Enquanto isso Jing Mei – de biquini vermelho fio-dental – brincava na piscina com Aiko e aproveitava qualquer oportunidade para se mostrar ao namorado fazendo poses propositalmente provocantes quando a criança do grupo não estava olhando. As reações de Yuriy a divertiam e a incentivavam a continuar. Julian, por outro lado, permanecia distante do grupo sentado em uma cadeira protegido do sol e da atmosfera animada. Seus olhos não focavam nada em particular enquanto sua mente trabalhava como nunca.

* * *

Logo após se separarem dos Kita no Ookami os outros dez beybladers acabaram se dividindo em duas filas e andando lado a lado. Koichi ia a frente de uma delas, seguido por Yoshiyuki, Satsuki, Rumiko e Toshihiro; e ao seu lado Vladmir guiava Isaac, Ken, Takashi e Nathaliya. Os dois "líderes" também estavam de mãos dadas, caminhando devagar e com atenção no terreno desconhecido. Quando as árvores passaram a ficar mais amontoadas, Fenhir e Castil foram chamados para desbloquear o caminho enquanto seus mestres usavam suas vozes para permanecerem próximos,uma vez que andar de mãos dadas já não era mais possível.

A caminhada na floresta densa demorou mais do que os beybladers gostariam. Mesmo que a distância percorrida não fosse muita, a dificuldade do terreno fez com que a travessia se tornasse lenta e trabalhosa. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade as árvores finalmente começaram a ficar mais separadas, permitindo a passagem dos raios de luz. A mudança de ambiente provocou também mudanças nos beybladers: Rumiko correu para abraçar Toshihiro assim que conseguiu distinguir sua trança e os contornos de seu rosto. O chinês, normalmente mais prudente do que a namorada, esqueceu-se temporariamente da existência de armadilhas escondidas no chão e não somente a abraçou como também girou-a no ar rindo como uma criança em dia de natal. Infelizmente para o casal, sua alegria durou apenas alguns segundos, sendo interrompida quando o pé de Toshihiro afundou dolorosamente no chão. Os gritos do garoto chamaram a atenção dos demais, espalhando pânico entre eles. Apenas Koichi, Nathaliya e Vladmir permaneceram calmos. O russo foi o primeiro a se aproximar do irmão:

- Toshihiro, você está bem?

- Erm... eu acho que poderia estar melhor... _Bem _melhor... – Vladmir ajudou o irmão a tirar o pé do buraco. O chinês trançado sabiamente evitou olhar para os ferimentos, porém Rumiko, Ken, Takashi e Satsuki foram pegos desprevenidos e acabaram encarando de frente as dezenas de cortes e arranhões que iam a até metade de sua canela. Ao tentar ficar de pé Toshihiro quase caiu no chão novamente, deixando escapar um gemido de dor ao colocar peso no pé machucado. Ele passou a andar apoiado em Vladmir.

- Está doendo, não está? – Perguntou Rumiko depois de alguns minutos de caminhada. A cada novo passo o mestre de Fenku produzia uma careta mais assustadora, e seu tornozelo machucado sangrava consideravelmente.

- Não, tá tudo bem... foi uma estupidez minha ser tão discuidado... AI!!!!

- Desculpe. – Sussurrou Vladmir, segurando com mais força as costas do irmão. O russo havia tropeçado em uma pedra solta, jogando seu peso contra Toshihiro para se equilibrar novamente e fazendo com que este por sua vez colocasse mais peso na perna machucada.

A caminhada continuava. Por estar preocupada com o namorado, Rumiko aos poucos deixou de prestar atenção no caminho, focando sua atenção em observar o garoto na difícil tarefa de cruzar a floresta pulando em uma perna só. Consequetemente, não demorou muito para que a metra de Fenki cometesse o mesmo erro que Toshihiro:

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

Os demais beybladers correram imediatamente ao socorro da companheira ao ouvirem o grito, porém ao chegarem ao local onde Rumiko deveria estar encontraram apenas um enorme buraco de mais de um metro de diâmetro. A japonesa não estava a vista, e era quase impossível ver o fundo do buraco.

- Rumiko! Rumiko! – Chamou o chinês trançando, o primeiro a reagir. Ele se desvencilhou de Vladmir e caiu de joelhos na beira do buraco. – Rumiko! Fala comigo, Rumiko!

- Toshihiro! Eu to com medo! Eu quero sair daqui! Alguém me tira daqui! – A voz de Rumiko soou abafada e trêmula, mas foi o suficiente para deixar todos mais aliviados. Ao menos Rumiko não estava incosciente ou algo pior.

- Não se preocupe, Rumiko! Eu vou...

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Toshihiro. Não piore a sua situação. – O chinês trançado sentiu uma mão agarrando-o pela jaqueta e logo em seguida seu corpo foi jogado para trás e aparado por Vladmir. Koichi estava agora no lugar que ele antes ocupava, observando atentamente o buraco. Sem dizer mais nada ou mesmo encarar os companheiros de volta, o líder dos Taichi começou a descer ao encontro de Rumiko. Intrigados, os outros beybladers logo se aproximaram, agrupando-se ao redor das bordas do buraco à espera de seus dois amigos.

* * *

- Rumiko? Onde você está? – Perguntou Koichi após descer alguns metros tateando as paredes. O buraco era escutro e sua visibilidade era mínima. Sem saber onde ele terminava ou onde a japonesa estava, o líder dos Taichi não queria se arriscar a pular.

- Aqui... aqui... – Respondeu a garota, sem muita certeza de como deveria especificar mais sua localização. – Minhas pernas dóem e eu não consigo levantar! – A exclamação chamou a atenção de Koichi. Ao finalmente chegar ao fundo do buraco, o garoto encontrou Rumiko sentada no chão com suas pernas colocadas em ângulos incomuns. Era óbvio que ela não conseguiria escalar o caminho de volta, porém não seria seguro para Koichi levá-la por causa da escuridão.

Como se obedecendo a um chamado, Ciesel apareceu para a dupla, usando seu fogo para iluminar o caminho. Rumiko gritou seus agradecimentos à irmã e não protestou quando Koichi colocou-a em suas costas e começou a subir.

* * *

- Será que o Nii-chan vai conseguir? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki para ninguém em particular. Mesmo com a luz de Ciesel era difícil para aqueles na superfície enxergarem o que se passava entre Rumiko e Koichi. – Será que a Rumiko Nee-chan se machucou? Será que o Nii-chan vai sobreviver à uma Rumiko assustada e machucada?

Ken, Takashi e Isaac riram da fala do pequeno líder russo, mas foram os únicos a fazê-lo. Toshihiro, Nathaliya e Vladmir continuavam concentrados demais no que se passava abaixo de seus pés para prestar atenção no que se passava ao seu redor e Satsuki arregalou os olhos, aparentemente horrorizada com essa possibilidade. Yoshiyuki sorriu para a loira CDF, tirando uma barra de chocolate do bolso e repartindo-a com a amiga para animá-la.

- Fica fria, Nee-chan! Eu sei que o Nii-chan vai conseguir puxar a Rumiko aqui pra cima. Ele é o Nii-chan afinal!

Mal o garotinho terminou de falar e a cabeça de Rumiko surgiu na borda do buraco. Nathaliya e Vladmir rapidamente ajudaram a garota a subir o resto do caminho, colocando-a ao lado de Toshihiro. A japonesa imediatamente abraçou o namorado e se recusou a soltar, com pequenas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Quando chegou a vez de Koichi voltar a superfície, porém, uma das fendas que suportavam seu peso se partiu, fazendo com que o garoto perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse no buraco novamente.

- Koichi!

- Nii-chan!!

Satsuki e Yoshiyuki gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Um silêncio sufocante se seguiu em que até mesmo seus corações pareciam ter parado. Pela surpresa, pelo medo, ninguém se mexeu até a voz de Koichi soar do fundo do buraco:

- Eu estou bem. Já estou subindo.

Satsuki se agarrou a Koichi assim que o garoto terminou a escalada, quase fazendo com que ele caísse novamente. Passado o susto o líder dos Taichi foi o primeiro a se levantar e começar a caminhar, ao menos até Satsuki alcançá-lo e fazê-lo parar:

- Koichi, tem certeza que você está bem?

- Sim, Satsuki, não tem nada errado comigo. Na verdade, você deveria se preocupar mais com a Rumiko e o Toshihiro agora. – O líder dos Taichi estava certo. Por causa de suas feridas o casal mal conseguia se levantar, e coube aos seus irmãos ajudá-los a seguir em frente. Um pouco relutante, a loira voltou sua atenção para sua melhor amiga, entendo que Koichi preferia ser deixado sozinho. Satsuki não pôde deixar de notar, porém, que seu líder estava mancando um pouco.

* * *

Nathaliya levava sua irmã nas costas, Vladmir servia de segunda perna para Toshihiro e Ken e Takashi se ocupavam fazendo piadas da situação para manter todos de bom humor. Koichi ia à frente do grupo, seguido de seu irmão, e os dois foram os primeiros a parar ao ouvir um som peculiar. Vladmir e Toshihiro os alcançaram em seguida, e foi o russo que identificou a origem do som:

- Isso é água. Devemos estar perto de um rio.

- Desde que tenha uma ponte...

As árvores estavam bem mais esparças agora, por isso depois de caminhar mais alguns metros o tal rio se tornou visível. Ao contrário do que Toshihiro esperava, não havia nenhuma ponte, e a correnteza não era das mais brandas. Ao chegarem ainda mais perto, os beybladers perceberam que a distância entre uma margem e outra era de cerca de cinqüenta metros. Impossível de se pular e perigoso demais para se nadar, o rio parecia ser o último desafio intransponível preparado por Umeragi.

- Oh, não! O que o Umeragi-teme quer que a gente faça agora? – Exclamou Ken ao ver o novo desafio à frente. – Não chega ter que pular que nem macacos na árvore e escalar os buracos assassinos no chão, nós agora temos que encontrar um jeito de voar por cima de um rio!

- Não se eu puder evitar, Ken...

O mestre de Fenrochi encarou o irmão, imediatamente imitando seu sorriso triunfante. Isaac não demorou a preparar Comulk e lançar a beyblade em direção ao rio. Antes que a beyblade pudesse cair na água o rio e tudo ao redor se tornou gelo, permitindo que a beyblade pousasse em segurança em uma grossa camada de água congelada. – E assim mais um desfio foi vencido! Vamos indo que eu não pretendo me demorar aqui!

Isaac foi o primeiro a pular no rio congelado, seguido de Ken, Yoshiyuki, Koichi, Satsuki e Takashi. Nathaliya e Vladmir ajudaram seus irmãos e logo todos os beybladers "patinavam" pelo rio.

- _Hey_, olha só, Vova, eu acho que não preciso mais de ajuda! – Exclamou Toshihiro, provocando uma série de gargalhadas de seus amigos ao sentar-se no gelo e começar a patinar de bunda. Rumiko não demorou a imitá-lo:

- Ahaha! Isso é tão legal! _Iupiiiiiiiiiiiiii_!!!!!

- Rumiko, Toshihiro, vocês vão se queimar desse jeito! – Exclamou Satsuki, tentando correr atrás dos amigos, mas ao invés disso caindo de joelhos por causa da superfície escorregadia.

- Não se preocupe, Satsuki. Esse gelo foi criado por Comulk, não é um gelo comum. Ninguém vai se queimar. – Explicou Isaac, patinando habilidosamente até a amiga para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Depois disso, Ken e Takashi também acharam que seria uma boa idéia dar um descanso as suas pernas e passaram a imitar Toshihiro e Rumiko, competindo para ver quem chegava mais rápido do outro lado. Isaac optou por não segui-los, deixando-se ficar para trás com Vladmir e Nathaliya, que observavam as atitudes da equipe japonesa com as sobrancelhas erguidas e, no caso do mestre de Castil, completamente escondidas por sua franja.

- Não vai correr de bunda também, Isaac? Achei que você e o Ken fossem inseparáveis... – Comentou Nathaliya, em russo, ao perceber o amigo se aproximando. Entre os que escolheram permanecer sobre duas pernas, o trio era o que mais parecia à vontade ao se locomover.

- Ah, não... Eu estavam com saudade de patinar, e...

- E faz tempo que não ficamos juntos como uma equipe, não é? – Exclamou uma voz aguda e entusiasmada. Os três Soldier of Russia não haviam percebido a aproximação de seu líder, que sorria como nunca ao se posicionar entre Nathaliya e Vladmir, abraçando os dois pela cintura para fazê-los se mover mais depressa.

- Isso também. – Concordou Isaac. Ele estava do outro lado de Nathaliya, aproveitando a aparição inesperada de Yoshiyuki para se aproximar um pouco mais da garota.

- O Nii-chan e Satsuki Nee-chan estão patinando juntos, eu não quero atrapalhar dessa vez! – Exclamou o menino gênio, dando um ar malicioso ao seu sorriso meia-lua sem abandonar sua expressão fofinha. Os outros três riram do comentário do líder.

- Eu estava com saudade de falar russo... – Confessou Vladmir quando o grupo voltou a ficar em silêncio. A frente deles Ken e Takashi já estavam em terra firme e os demais estavam quase terminando a travessia. Os quatro ainda estavam na metade do caminho.

- Então pode deixar que a gente...

A fala de Nathaliya foi interrompida por uma beyblade passando a milímetros de suas cabeças e aterrisando com força no gelo, rachando-o. Uma risada feminina ecoou de dentro da floresta e logo em seguida quatro garotas surgiram na margem do rio que os beybladers haviam acabado de deixar. A líder – a única que não estava com a beyblade em posição de lançamento – tinha longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo maior que a trança de Toshihiro e usava um uniforme que consistia de uma blusa e saia rosa e branca e uma medalha dourada presa em seu peito. Sua pele estava queimada de sol, como a de suas companheiras, e seu rosto era coberto de sardas.

- Pode deixar que a gente vai cuidar de vocês! – Exclamou a garota, encarando Yoshiyuki. Suas companheiras imediatamente lançaram suas beyblades, que caíram próximas à da líder e causaram ainda mais rachaduras na superfície do rio congelado. Enquanto isso Koichi e Satsuki, os únicos Taichi que não haviam terminado a travessia, voltaram para perto dos Soldier of Russia. – A sua luta termina aqui! Vamos fazer vocês pagarem o preço por desafiarem a família Umeragi!

- Isso é o que você pensa! – Exclamou Nathaliya, lançando Ciesel contra as beyblades rosadas das inimigas. A fênix imediatamente começou a atacar, lutando contra as quatro até Comulk, Castil e a pequena beyblade roxa se juntarem à batalha. Os ataques causaram ainda mais rachaduras, ameaçando quebrar o gelo ao redor da equipe russa. Foi nessa hora que Yoshiyuki percebeu a presença do irmão a poucos metros de distância:

- Nii-chan, não venha! – Exclamou o garoto, mantendo seus olhos focados em sua beyblade. – É perigoso, o gelo pode quebrar.

- Yoshiyuki! – Exclamou Satsuki, tentando dar mais um passo. Koichi a impediu, porém. – Koichi?

O líder dos Taichi não respondeu. Seus olhos estavam fixados na luta. As quatro beyblades adversárias eram iguas, não era possível saber quem estava lutando contra quem. Por enquanto a luta estava equilibrada, mas como nenhum dos lados havia revelado seus truques especias essa situação não duraria muito. Nathaliya, Vladmir e Isaac olhavam apenas para as beyblades, ignorando os gritos que vinham da margem oposta, de onde seus irmãos tentavam chamá-los. As quatro garotas continuavam em terra firme, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Tem certeza, Yoshiyuki? – Perguntou o mestre de Fenhir, já sabendo qual seria a resposta.

- Não tem outro jeito. Foi a sua equipe que ganhou as beyblades mais fortes, quanto mais cedo vocês chegarem até o Makoto-chan, melhor.

- E quem disse que nós vamos deixar os Taichi escaparem também? Nossa missão é impedir que _todos _vocês cheguem à mansão! – Exclamou a líder. Um segundo depois a beyblade que lutava contra Ciesel avançou contra o líder dos Taichi.

- Nii-chan!

A beyblade super-rápida de Yoshiyuki conseguiu impedir o ataque, porém as duas beyblades juntas acabaram finalmente quebrando o gelo, separando definitivamente as duas equipes.

- Nós temos que segurá-las até os Taichi conseguirem escapar. – Sussurrou Isaac em russo para os membros do time. Suas adversárias haviam seguido o exemplo da líder e estavam tentando atacar os Taichi, mesmo os que já haviam cruzado o rio. Koichi e Satsuki também haviam lançado suas beyblades e lentamente voltavam para junto dos companheiros. – E provavelmente teremos que convencer os nossos irmãos a seguirem em frente sem a gente, ou eles vão querer lutar aqui também e nós vamos perder muito tempo.

- Se elas não querem deixar os Taichi fugirem, nós precisamos distrai-las, certo? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki, começando a sorrir novamente quando um plano se formou em sua mente. – Quando eu der o sinal, vocês chamam as suas feras-bit, ok? – Os Soldier of Russia concordaram com a cabeça. O garoto gênio fixou sua atenção em sua beyblade enquanto gritava em mandarim alto o suficiente para ser ouvido na margem oposta do rio – Deixem isso com a gente! Não temos tempo para ficarmos todos aqui! Vocês precisam recuperar as nossas feras-bit e voltar pra ajudar o Hehashiro, a Lily e a equipe do Ueno-chan! – Sem esperar para ver se Toshihiro e Takashi seriam convencidos por suas palavras e conseguiram convencer os outros a obedecê-las, Yoshiyuki deu o sinal. Ciesel, Comulk e Castil irromperam das beyblades, impedindo que a equipe adversária pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo do outro lado do rio enquanto o poder aumentado de suas beyblades impedia que elas atacassem às cegas.

- Boa sorte! Nós nos vemos em breve! – Gritou Toshihiro também em mandarim. Koichi e Satsuki já haviam se juntado a eles. O líder estava com Rumiko nas costas enquanto Satsuki e Ken ajudavam o vice-líder a caminhar. Apesar de suas palavras, o chinês trançado não estava muito feliz em deixar o irmão lutando sozinho no rio congelado. Seu peito doía enquanto seu corpo era invadido pela sensação de que algo ruim estava para acontecer.

- Vamos logo, não temos tempo. – Sussurrou Koichi para os demais. Ele era o único que não pareciam relutante em deixar o lugar. Sua autoridade de líder acabou por convencer o restante da equipe, porém os campeões mundias percorreram o restante do caminho até a mansão em silêncio e atormentados pela sensação de que talvez o re-encontro com seus irmãos não se desse tão em breve quanto eles gostariam de acreditar.

* * *

As feras-bit voltaram para as beyblades assim que os Taichi não estavam mais a vista. Frustradas por terem sido enganadas por seus adversários, as quatro garotas pularam no rio congelado também, e suas beyblades tornaram-se mais agressivas.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! Vocês se acham os espertinhos por terem nos enganado, mas agora vão provar a nossa verdadeira força! – Exclamou a líder, mandando sua beyblade atacar a de Yoshiyuki. Agora que estava próxima dos Soldier of Russia, seus adversários podiam ler o nome bordado em seu uniforme: Chika Sakamoto.

- Nós somos as mais fortes na guarda de honra de Umeragi-sama, uns pirralhos estrangeiros como vocês não tem chance! – Exclamou uma segunda menina, de cabelos castanho-alaranjados e olhar severo chamada Yuuko Mizutani.

- Isso é o que veremos! Se vocês são tão fortes como dizem, então deviam saber que não é aconselhável fazer julgamentos antes da luta! – Devolveu Nathaliya, jogando Ciesel contra duas beyblades ao mesmo tempo.

- Não fazemos julgamentos, apenas constatações. – Uma das beyblades revidou, atingindo a fênix e fazendo-a recuar. A mestra desta beyblade era uma menina baixinha de cabelos bem curtos e enormes brincos de borboleta nas orelhas chamada Junko Nodaji. – Eu fiz uma pequena pesquisa antes de sair para lutar hoje. Nós sabemos que vocês são os vice-campeões mundias e que suas feras-bit são clones de um clone. Nós sabemos qual o seu maior ponto fraco e nós pretendemos usá-lo para vencer vocês e chegar aos seus preciosos irmãos antes que Umeragi-sama precise se encomodar com eles.

Os Soldier of Russia se entreolharam, um pouco tensos. Como equipe, eles possuíam um grande ponto fraco, porém nem mesmo os Taichi sabiam disso. Como não era nada que atrapalhasse seus desempenhos individuais, mesmo na época de Hajime Yuy eles não se preocupavam em desenvovê-lo. A possibilidade de o inimigo ter percebido o que era o grande ponto fraco dos Soldier of Russia era remota, embora não improvável. Por via das dúvidas, nenhum dos russos fez algum comentário, caso Nodaji estivesse apenas blefando e esperando que eles mordesse a isca e revelassem o que era o ponto fraco.

As beyblades passaram a lutar em um contra um. Yoshiyuki sabia que estava lutando contra Sakamoto porque era nesse confronto que a líder adversária prestava atenção. As beyblades da guarde de honra eram todas iguais, por isso era difícil saber qual pertencia a que lutadora. Mizutani lutava contra Nathaliya, Nodaji enfrentava Vladmir e uma garota alta, de cabelos curtos e olhar ingenuo lutava contra Isaac. Seu nome era Megumi Urawa. As beyblades se espalhavam por toda a superfície congelada do rio, por vezes passando bem perto de cair na água. Vários minutos se passaram sem que um dos times obtivesse uma vantagem significativa.

De repente as beyblades de Sakamoto e Mizutani trocaram de lugar, e as duas passaram a lutar em dupla contra Yoshiyuki e Natahliya. Nodaji e Urawa também se juntaram para enfrentar Vladmir e Isaac. Em duplas a sicronia das meninas era perfeita, suas beyblades se moviam como se fossem uma. Nem Yoshiyuki e Nathaliya, nem Vladmir e Isaac conseguiam atacar e passavam trabalho para se defender.

- O que foi? Não conseguem lutar com dois adversários ao mesmo tempo? Ou não conseguem _se coordenar _para enfrentar dois adversários ao mesmo tempo? O que aconteceu com os vice-campeões mundais? Estão tão perdidos que até parece que esqueceram como se luta!!

A equipe de Sakamoto riu do comentário da líder enquanto os Soldier of Russia trocavam olhares preocupados. Elas não estavam blefando quando disseram saber qual era seu ponto fraco. A equipe russa havia sido treinada para fortalecer seus talentos individuas, mas eles nunca haviam lutado em duplas ou como um verdadeiro time. Apesar de formarem duplas perfeitas com seus irmãos Taichi, os Soldier of Russia não sabiam como lutar como equipe. Infelizmente esse parecia ser o ponto mais forte de seus adversários.

Nathaliya foi a primeira a se irritar com as adversárias. A russa chamou Ciesel e mandou que a fênix atacasse suas inimigas, porém elas não só se desviaram do ataque, como fizeram a beyblade de Yoshiyuki ser atingida. Nathaliya continuou atacando, mas nenhum de seus golpes fez efeito. Não importava em qual beyblade era mirava, as outras três logo vinham em seu socorro e Ciesel acabava errando.

- Nathaliya, por favor pare de atacar. – Pediu Isaac depois de muitas tentativas falhadas. – Toda a vez que você erra, você acerta o gelo. Se isso continuar assim eu não vou mais ter energia para manter o rio congelado!

- Mas se eu não atacar como é que vamos vencer essas daí e ajudar a Rumiko e os outros, hein? Você por um acaso acha que vamos resolver isso sentados em uma mesa tomando chá? – Vociferou Nathaliya em resposta. – É melhor você agüentar aí, porque eu não vou parar até conseguir achar um jeito de vencer!

Nathaliya continuou atacando, em vão. Para ela não importava mais em qual beyblade estava mirando; não mais tentava descobrir quem era a mestra de qual peão. Simplesmente atacava e esperava que a investida fosse forte o suficiente para abater o maior número possível de adversárias. Cada ataque falhado derretia um pouco do gelo em que eles pisavam.

- É inútil continuar, menina esquentadinha! Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu! – Exclamou Mizutani – Nós quatro juntas somos invencíveis. Você está enfraquecendo seu próprio time ao tentar nos atacar assim! Olha só como seu amiguinho parece cansado!

Mizutani apontou para Isaac. O garoto estava suando e arfando, agachado provavelmente porque não conseguia mais ficar em pé. Ao redor dos lutadores o gelo de Comulk começava a derreter.

- Isaac! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, escorrendo até o amigo para ajudá-lo. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil se locomover com o gelo virando água. – Não desista ainda! Nós precisamos lutar!

- Eu ainda não desisti, Yoshiyuki. – Devolveu o Mestre do Gelo, apoiando-se no amigo para voltar a ficar de pé. – Não desisti e não vou desistir até ter certeza que elas não vão mais poder ir atrás dos nossos irmãos!

- Suas palavras até que são bonitas, garoto caolho, mas será que tem energia suficiente para fazer juz a elas? – Perguntou Sakamoto enquanto sua beyblade atacava Comulk. Isaac não conseguiu revidar em tempo e sua beyblade foi mandada para longe. Com isso Nathaliya e Vladmir se aproximaram dos companheiros ao mesmo tempo em que atacavam Sakamoto. As quatro beyblades adversárias logo se agruparam novamente, facilmente se desviando de todos os golpes.

- Nós precisamos de um plano mais elaborado, gente. – Sussurrou Yoshiyuki em russo para os companheiros. – Tudo bem que enrolar é uma tática válida para dar tempo aos nossos irmãos e tudo mais, mas nós precisamos vencer, e rápido, ou o Isaac não vai agüentar.

- Eu estou bem, Yoshiyuki. – Retrucou o mestre do gelo. – Se for preciso eu vou me concentrar somente em manter o campo de batalha intacto. Esqueçam de mim e lutem.

- Nessa situação nós temos duas opções. – Declarou Vladmir. – Ou nós quebramos o espírito de equipe delas e vencemos no combate um a um, ou melhoramos aqui e agora o nosso próprio trabalho de equipe para vencê-las em seu próprio jogo.

- Eu voto pela primeira opção! – Exclamou Nathaliya. – É com certeza o caminho mais fácil! Eu acho até que já sei o que fazer...

- Eu acho que a gente devia tentar a segunda... – Sugeriu Yoshiyuki, mostrando seu maior sorriso aos companheiros. – Nós somos um time também! Como vamos manter a nossa reputação de vice-campeões mundias se não conseguimos nem sequer trabalhar juntos?

- Mas nós já somos um time a três anos. Se não conseguimos trabalhar juntos em todo esse tempo, não tem como conseguir nos próximos cinco minutos! – Exclamou Nathaliya. Ao seu lado Ciesel mais uma vez tentou atacar as adversárias, em vão.

- Nós sabemos trabalhar em duplas com nossos irmãos, não deve ser assim tão diferente! – Devolveu o líder mirim, aproximando-se de Nathaliya para encará-la nos olhos com seu melhor olhar brilhante e fofinho. – Agora que somos amigos eu tenho certeza que a gente pode conseguir!

- Mas eu...

- Vamos fazer como o Yoshiyuki falou, pelo menos tentar. – Declarou Vladmir. – Vamos tentar trabalhar em equipe e ver o que acontece.

- Isso! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, entusiasmado. Se não estivesse servindo de apoio para Isaac, teria pulado em seu vice-líder. – Vamos tentar poupar o Isaac o máximo possível, gente! Vamos proteger Comulk e chamar Ciesel e Castil para a luta. Vamos ver o que as duas feras-bit podem fazer juntas enquanto eu distraio todo mundo com a minha velocidade. Pensem que estão lutando com a Rumiko e o Toshihiro e tudo vai dar certo!

Os Soldier of Russia se separaram novamente. Isaac continuou ao lado de Yoshiyuki enquanto Vladmir e Nathaliya se distanciavam e também se separavam. Castil e Ciesel irromperam das beyblades mais uma vez, atacando juntas as quatro beyblades. Quando estas se desviavam, Yoshiyuki atacava tentando fazer com que elas voltassem para a luta. O combate continuou assim por algum tempo até que:

- Castil, _Camuflagem! _

O sumiço da beyblade negra desorientou suas adversárias. Elas já estavam acostumadas com padrão de ataque improvisado dos adversários, por isso não conseguiram reagir rapidamente à mudança. Nathaliya e Vladmir se encararam rapidamente antes de a mestra do fogo tomar o controle da ofensiva, prendendo as quatro beyblades em um círculo de fogo. Isaac chamou Comulk para segurar o gelo.

'_Mestre, Ciesel sabe onde estou.' _

Vladmir sorriu ao ouvir pela primeira vez a voz de Castil. Depois de conhecer Lin o garoto se perguntava quando conseguiria chegar a esse nível de sincronia com sua fera-bit. O foco na luta, a vontade de ajudar Toshihiro e seu time e a pressão para trabalhar em equipe haviam finalmente estabelecido a conexão necessária.

Perto dali Nathalia passava por uma experiência semelhante. Cada vez que ordenava um ataque, a loira ouvia sua fera-bit dizer onde a beyblade invisível estava, evitando assim que suas chamas a atingissem. Os olhares dos lutadores novamente se encontraram, e na hora os dois perceberam que estavam passando pela mesma situação. O receio de trabalhar em equipe desapareceu quando a dupla percebeu que, mesmo se eles não tivessem tanta sincronia, suas feras-bit sabiam o que fazer e estavam dispostas a guiá-los até o fim da luta.

'_Mestra, ataque a sua esquerda e dê tempo para Yoshiyuki-sama atacar.' _– Instruiu Castil. Nathaliya ordenou o ataque, que foi seguido de uma investida de Yoshiyuki.

'_Mestre, depois de Yoshiyuki-sama você deve atacar a esquerda também e pegar as duas beyblades desprevenidas.'_

Vladmir também seguiu o conselho da fera-bit e atacou logo depois de Yoshiyuki. Seu ataque surpresa conseguiu mandar uma das beyblades para se empolgou como sucesso e foi atrás da beyblade desacompanhada, ficando com a vantagem no confronto.

- Como vocês fazem isso? – Perguntou Mizutani, a primeira a perceber a mudança na equipe russa. – Como aprenderam a lutar juntos tão rapidamente?

- É um segredo de equipe! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, exibindo seu maior sorriso meia-lua para a adversária. Seus companheiros também sorriam.

- E as surpresas não acabam aqui. – Declarou Vladmir, sorrindo sugestivamente para os demais. Uma sensação estranha dominava o seu corpo, o garoto tinha quase certeza do que estava para acontecer. – Eu ainda tenho mais uma carta na manga...

Até mesmo os Soldier of Russia se surpreenderam quando os dentes caninos de Vladmir ficaram maiores e mais pontiagudos e seus olhos tornaram-se vermelho-sangue. Sua pele empalideceu e suas unhas tornaram-se garras. De suas costas brotaram imponentes asas negras.

- O Vladmir virou um vampiro! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, fazendo muito esforço para não pular de felicidade. – Ele conseguiu a sincronia máxima com Castil!

- Mas isso significa que agora ele é um ser selvagem que não sabe diferenciar amigos de inimigos, não? – Perguntou Isaac, bem menos entusiamado que o líder em que se apoiava.

- Contanto que ele destrua nossos inimigos, eu não me importo! – Exclamou Nathaliya, sem tirar os olhos do Mestre da Água. Vladmir sorriu para ela, mostrando os dentes afiados.

- Não se preocupem. Como Castil, Ciesel e Comulk são clones, seus instintos selvagens não são o suficiente para nos dominar como acontece com as outras feras-bit. – Explicou o mestre de Castil, aproximando-se dos companheiros. – Castil me falou sobre isso agora a pouco. Ao que parece nós temos uma pequena vantagem em relação às feras-bit comuns nesse aspecto.

- Isso quer dizer que a gente pode usar essa técnica o tempo todo sem medo de causar problemas? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki, lembrando-se das coisas que ouvira dos Kita no Ookami sobre essa última união entre mestre e fera-bit e os riscos que faziam com que essa fosse uma técnica que só poderia ser usada em situações extremas.

- Nós provavelmente vamos sofrer com o gasto de energia. Não é muito confortável ficar desse jeito por muito tempo, eu acho.

- Chega de papo furado! – Exclamou Sakamoto, aparentemente irritada por ter sido ignorada por causa da transformação do adversário, mas sem se mostrar surpresa com ela. – E daí que ele virou um monstrinho feio? O que ele pode fazer agora que colocou maquiagem?

- Quer mesmo saber? – Ao sinal de Vladmir, a beyblade negra atacou as quarto adversárias ao mesmo tempo, quebrando a defesa da sincronia perfeita pela primeira vez. – Agora que eu e Castil somos um o nosso poder aumenta consideravelmente. Sinto muito, mas a sua luta acaba aqui.

Os demais Soldier of Russia apenas assistiam enquanto Castil e Vladmir finalmente conseguiam a vantagem no confronto, confundindo as beyblades adversárias com sua camuflagem e atacando-as nos momentos mais inesperados. O sorriso demoníaco do vampiro fazia as garotas recuarem, e teria feito sua equipe duvidar de que era mesmo Vladmir no controle se o Mestre da Água não os tivesse encarado com o olhar tranqüilo que era sua marca registrada.

Depois de um minuto de luta a equipe de Sakamoto já estava visivelmente enfraquecida, porém elas não eram as únicas. Vladmir não admitiria para ninguém, mas estava começando a sentir o desgaste provocado pela técnica especial. Seu corpo – principalmente suas costas – doía e seus movimentos se tornaram mais lentos. Na arena, a beyblade negra parou de usar a técnica da camuflagem e partiu para os ataques diretos na esperança de encerrar a luta o mais rápido possível.

- Vladmir? – Nathaliya percebeu a mudança nos ataques do companheiro. Aproximou-se cautelosamente, porém o vampiro impediu que ela chegasse mais perto.

- Estou bem. – Disse ele, em russo. – A luta está quase acabando, não se preocupe. – Com mais uma investida, duas beyblades foram mandadas para longe do campo de batalha. As outras duas tentaram revidar, mas Castil se defendeu.

Apesar de suas palavras, o russo não estava nada bem. Depois de gastar toda a sua energia atacando, Vladmir estava com dificuldades para se manter em pé, e não somente seus movimentos, mas também sua capacidade de raciocínio foram afetados. O garoto viu quando as duas beyblades que atacara primeiro voltaram para a luta, viu quando as quatro se juntaram para atacá-lo, mas Castil só conseguiu atingir três delas em sua investida. A quarta o atingiu na nuca e ele caiu de barriga no gelo, inconsciente, mas ainda transformado.

- _Vladmir_! – Gritaram os três Soldier of Russia. Nathaliya foi o primeiro a alcançá-lo, colocando-o em seu colo após habilmente afastar as grandes asas negras.

- Oh, mas que pena! Vejam só, a sua grande arma secreta foi finalmente derrotada por nós! Acho que ele estava meio cansadinho... – Exclamou Sakamoto em tom de riso. – Mas onde foi que eu vi uma cena parecida? – As quatro garotas começaram a fingir que pensavam muito para se lembrar do momento referido por sua líder. – Ah, é mesmo! Foi agora a pouco ali na floresta! Nós vimos os quatro lobinhos atacarem o idiota do Takahiro e da equipe dele e depois nós nos encarregamos de exterminar o único que ficou de pé. Foi bem assim, não foi, meninas?

As outras três concordaram. Os Soldier of Russia novamente se entreolharam, preocupados. Se elas haviam visto os Kita no Ookami transformados...

- Nós já sabíamos que cedo ou tarde nosso inimigo monstrinho ia se cansar. Os lobinhos fedorentos desmaiaram assim que a luta acabou. Se nós conseguissemos aguentar até isso acontecer com o companheiro de vocês, a luta seria nossa...

- Lin...

Vladmir voltou a abrir os olhos, porém permaneceu deitado no colo de Nathaliya. O rosto da russa ficou vermelho, mas ela nada disse. Castil voltou a lutar, atacando uma das beyblades e sendo atacado de volta pelas outras três. O garoto sentiu a dor dos golpes, mas logo em seguida começou a se levantar novamente.

- _Hey_, Vladmir...

- Eu não gosto de lutar por vingança, mas eu e Castil concordamos que os Kita no Ookami merecem que nós façamos alguma coisa por eles. Vocês atacaram Ueno-kun pelas costas, então é justo que eu faça algo desleal em minha luta também. – Para espanto dos demais, as asas de Vladmir, antes encolhidas, abriram-se completamente. O russo sorriu para os companheiros, exibindo seus caninos pontiagudos, e em seguida ganhou os céus.

- Nossa! O Vladmir pode voar! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, desta vez incapaz de continuar com os pés grudados no chão. Isaac se afastou do líder quando este começou a pular entusiasmado, sentando-se no gelo e esperando até que fosse seguro se aproximar dele novamente. – Isso é tão legal!

Castil passou a atacar por cima. Vladmir podia ver todos os movimentos das adversárias de seu ponto privilegiado no céu da floresta. Ao olhar para frente, percebeu que a mansão estava realmente perto, e se perguntou se seus irmãos estariam enfrentando Umeragi naquele momento. Seu desgaste físico pouco importava agora. Por mais que suas costas doessem com o esforço de manter as asas batendo, ele se sentia revigorado e capaz de terminar essa luta.

Yoshiyuki e Isaac comemoravam cada novo sucesso do companheiro, o primeiro, pulando e gritando alto e o último, sorrindo e às vezes murmurando alguma coisa. Nathaliya, porém, não conseguia dizer nada. Uma sensação estranha tomava conta dela aos poucos: primeiro era apenas um calor dolorido no peito, depois este calor passou a se irradiar por todo o corpo. Vladmir havia milagrosamente se recuperado depois de saber sobre os Kita no Ookami. Os malditos Kita no Ookami. Aquela garota irritante. Os sentimentos de Nathaliya eram muito semelhantes aos que a fizeram desafiar Vladmir quando Shinji e os Kita no Ookami se enfrentaram no parque. Vladmir estava lutando por Lin, não para dar tempo a Toshihiro e aos outros. Seria possível que a garota de Hokkaidou era assim tão importante para ele?

'_Mestra, eu também quero lutar. Está na hora de libertar as chamas que estão dentro de você!' _

O calor no peito de Nathaliya se tornou tão intenso que ela não conseguia mais aguentar. Ela queria lutar também, lutar por Rumiko, lutar para mostrar para Vladmir que ela também era parte da equipe e que ela podia ajudar. Lutar por Vladmir...

Os outros três Soldier of Russia e toda a equipe adversária não esconderam seu espanto ao ver o corpo de Nathaliya ser completamente envolvido por chamas vermelho-sangue. Isaac tentou se aproximar, em pânico, porém logo se acalmou ao perceber que por baixo do fogo Nathaliya também estava se transformando: asas de penas incandescentes brotavam de suas costas e seus cabelos tornavam-se um emaranhado bagunçado na mesma cor das chamas. Quando o fogo se dissipou, todos também puderam ver que seus olhos eram agora amarelos e selvagens.

- Vladmir, essa luta não é só sua! Vamos acabar com essa palhaçada agora e ajudar os nossos _irmãos Taichi. _– A ênfase nas últimas duas palavras não passou despercebida por seus companheiros. Vladmir ergueu uma sobrancelha, Isaac baixou o rosto e Yoshiyuki alargou um pouco mais seu sorriso meia-lua cheio de buraquinhos.

As quatro meninas não conseguiram dizer nem mesmo uma palavra antes de a beyblade incandecente de Nathaliya derreter quase todo o gelo ao redor delas, deixando apenas um bloco diminuto flutuante onde as quatro tinham que se espremer para não cair na água.

- Vamos terminar a luta juntos? – Sugeriu a russa, juntando-se ao companheiro no ar e sorrindo para ele de um jeito que lembrava muito a Nathaliya cruel dos tempos de Hajime Yuy. Vladmir permaneceu calmo ao responder:

- Com prazer.

Com uma última troca de olhares os dois beybladers atacaram com seus melhores golpes ao mesmo tempo. O gelo de Isaac derreteu por completo desta vez, e o mestre de Comulk só teve tempo agarrar Yoshiyuki antes de cair na água e ser levado pela correnteza. Castil e Ciesel caíram na água também, levando junto seus mestres, uma vez que estes ainda ainda estavam transformados.

* * *

Enquanto tentava manter a sua cabeça e a de Yoshiyuki fora da água, Isaac tentava encontrar sua beyblade. O garoto chamou várias vezes por Comulk, se recusando a acreditar na possibilidade de a beyblade estar a muito perdida na enchurrada. Já estava quase desistindo quando ouviu uma voz grave, porém simpática, falar com ele do que parecia ser o fundo de sua própria mente:

'_Mestre, eu ainda estou aqui.' _

'_Comulk? É você, não é?'_

'_Sim. Eu sei que você quer ajudar os seus amigos, Mestre, e eu também quero.'_

'_Nem que seja a última coisa que a gente faça?' _Perguntou o russo, sorrindo internamente.

'_Nem que seja a última coisa que a gente faça.'_

A beyblade azul-bebê elevou-se da água, flutuando em um pequeno bloco de gelo. Isaac olhou para o peão e logo havia um bloco de gelo abaixo dele e de Yoshiyuki também. O mestre de Comulk se concentrou e pediu que sua fera-bit encontrasse Castil e Ciesel. Alguns tensos segundos se passaram antes de Nathaliya e Vladmir, agora destransformados e incoscientes, emergissem flutuando em blocos de gelo também. Isaac suspirou aliviado e Yoshiyuki, também muito cansado, sorriu para o amigo como quem dissesse "missão cumprida".

_Seu trabalho está feito, mestre.'_

As palavras de Comulk eram tudo que o aspirante a músico precisava ouvir para finalmente deixar-se levar pelo cansaço. Yoshiyuki olhou para o companheiro e para a beyblade que continuava girando mesmo após seu mestre ter se entregado e sorriu. Missão cumprida.

- Bom trabalho, time.

E com isso ele também desistiu de tentar manter seus olhos abertos.

Os Taichi estavam quase chegando na mansão quando Rumiko, Toshihiro, Ken e Koichi pararam abruptamente.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Satsuki, assustada com as expressões angustiadas e nervosas que se formaram nos rostos de seus companheiros. Os quatro demoraram para falar, e foi Koichi o primeiro a se pronunciar, depois de perceber que ninguém mais o faria:

- A luta dos Soldier of Russia acabou.

Satsuki e Takashi quase sorriram, porém a falta de entusiasmo dos outros quatro com a notícia indicava que nem tudo estava bem.

- Eles venceram, não venceram? – Perguntou Takashi, que sem perceber havia se colocado bem próximo a Ken.

- Vamos seguir em frente, não estamos muito longe agora. – Foi tudo que o líder disse antes de recomeçar a caminhar. Satsuki e Takashi se entreolharam, preocupados, mas ninguém disse mais nada até a chegada na mansão. O único som que acompanhava a caminhada eram os eventuais suspiros e soluços de Rumiko, o que não contribuia em nada para tranquilizar seus dois companheiros.

* * *

- Perdemos o contato com a Segunda Frente. – Anunciou Umeragi para os beybladers reunidos na cobertura. – Melhor nos prepararmos, logo eles estarão aqui. Jing Mei e Aiko, vão logo se trocar. Quero cada um de vocês no salão de entrada em cinco minutos.

- Cinco minutos? – Exclamou Jing Mei, indignada. – É impossível estar pronta em tão pouco tempo! Eu preciso de mais! Muito mais!

- Sinto muito, mas não há nada que eu poça fazer. Não viram os dois seres voadores agora a pouco? Os Taichi provavelmente logo estarão aqui. Eu quero vocês todos preparados para a recepção. Quanto mais você discute, mais tempo você perde. Eu já estou descendo.

Dizendo isso, Makoto pegou o elevador que levava aos andares inferiores e desapareceu, enquanto Julian descia pelas escadas aparentemente sem ser notado pelos companheiros. Aiko saltitou alegremente até o vestiário, e com isso Jing Mei e Yuriy ficaram sozinhos na cobertura:

- _Ugh_, que garoto chato! – Exclamou Jing Mei, saindo da piscina e pegando uma toalha. – Eu não aguento mais! Ainda bem que falta pouco pra essa missão idiota acabar!

- Isso mesmo, tente não se estressar demais. – Respondeu o namorado, aproximando-se da namorada. – Pense que logo teremos nossa recompensa.

Uma vez sozinhos, nada os impedia de fazer o que quizessem na cobertura, por isso Yuriy empurrou Jing Mei de volta para a água e caiu na piscina também. Após trocarem inúmeros beijos e amaços o casal de separou e saiu novamente da água:

- Foi pra me provocar que você vestiu esse biquíni hoje, não foi? – Perguntou o russo, procurando uma toalha extra para se secar.

- Se você pensa assim...

Dividindo a mesma toalha, Jing Mei e Yuriy seguiram em direção ao vestiário, pouco se importando se levariam cinco, dez ou vinte minutos para ficarem prontos para a luta. Afinal o que importava era enfrentar os Taichi e roubar suas feras-bit, não quanto tempo eles demorariam para fazê-lo.

_

* * *

_

**

* * *

**

**Edit in 30/07/2009:**

_Nota do Hehashiro: __Voltei só pra dizer tchau e pra dizer que o Jamei talvez precise de muito incentivo para terminar esse maldito capítulo. Os leitores são uma parte muito importante deste incentivo, por isso se você estiver lendo isso... AJUDE O JAMIE!!! _

Edit in 16/08/2009: Nota do Luiz: Apareci porque hoje é meu aniversário também, porque o Jamie gosta mais de mim do que do William (e for por causa do MEU aniversário que ele terminou esse capítulo hoje de manhã entre às 10 e o meio-dia), e porque o William não disse nada de importante na nota dele.

Não faremos promessas dessa vez, mas se o Jamie conseguir fazer o que ele se propôs a fazer no Rio de Janeiro, agora vamos ficar como ficamos no fim da parte um, ou seja, o Jamie escrevendo um capítulo por dia e postando a cada três. Isso significaria ter o próximo capítulo na quarta. Será que ele vai conseguir? Será que vamos ver o que vai acontecer dentro da mansão ainda essa semana?

Bem, eu vou aproveitar o resto do meu aniversário para fazer coisas mais úteis do que escrever notas de fim de capítulo (mesmo que esse capítulo tenha demorado cinco meses pra ficar pronto). Até logo mais!

Oh, sim! O Jamie botou nossos e-mails no perfil dele! Agora acabaram as desculpas para não me mandar mensagens de feliz aniversário (pra mim, pro Felipe, pra Ann, pro John – o pessoal que fez aniversário entre o Yoshiyuki e eu)!

Feliz aniversário pra mim!

Luiz Schester

_Nós, os personagens das fazes 1, 2 e 3 pedimos isso do fundo do coração. E enquanto isso o Jamie congela em Pelotas comendo doce e virando uma bola-humana... _

_Vamos torcer para que o fim do capítulo chegue logo! _

_Hehashiro Urameshi_

_**

* * *

**_

**Nota do Yoshiyuki:**

_Voltei! XDDD_

_Como a gente ainda não terminou o capítulo, não podemos ter off-talks, mas como hoje é meu aniversário (e do Nii-chan também) o Jamie-chan deixou eu fazer comentários bestas e contar spoiler-free fofocas sobre a nossa vida no dia que eu faço doze anos de idade! XDD_

_E gente, o Nii-chan agora é oficialmente adulto! XDDDDDDDD _

_E porque o Nii-chan agora é um adulto responsável que trabalha feito louco o tempo todo ele disse que não ia aparecer nos comentários, mesmo sendo o aniversariante. XD Melhor pra mim, assim eu ganho mais espaço! XDD_

_Meu e-mail é chocogeniusXD "at" g mail (tudo junto) "ponto" com, pra quem quiser me mandar um e-mail, um cartão ou um chocolate nesse dia especial! XDD Nii-chan disse que ele estava muito ocupado para ter um e-mail como eu, por isso ele não tem e-mail. XD E assim não são todos os Taichi que têm e-mail, mas todos os Soldier of Russia tem! XDDDDDDDDD Isso não é legal? XDDDDDD_

_E agora mais fofocas... XD Eu sei que nossos fãs gostam muito de fofocas!!! XD_

_- Como eu já terminei a escola e ainda tenho só doze anos de idade eu decidi que sou muito novinho pra ir pra universidade. XD Então eu usei a minha carinha fofinha, bunitinha, carismática e boa-de-apertar pra convencer o Franklin a convencer o pessoal da escola pomposa que ele estudou a me aceitar como aluno deles. XDD Esse é o meu primeiro ano aqui, meus colegas têm a mesma idade que eu e eu sei mais coisas que muitos professores, mas finjo que não sei pra não chamar a atenção. XDDD É tão divertido! XDDDDDDDDDDDD _

_A parte ruim é que eu estou na Inglaterra agora, e o Nii-chan está no Japão e eu não posso comemorar com todo mundo. XD Mas aqui eles me deram bastante chocolates então eu to feliz! XD E nem senti a falta deles... XDDDDDD_

_- Jamie ficou doente nas férias de páscoa. XD Passou o fim de semana de Páscoa no hospital e tudo. XD Depois de ficar com trauma de hospitais, ele ainda passou as duas semanas de férias se recuperando em casa sem fazer nada. XD Ele disse pra eu dizer isso pra explicar porque ele não postou nada nas férias de páscoa. XD _

_- Os Europe Fire! disseram que vão me visitar hoje. XD Eu fiquei uma vez com eles na mansão do Franklin tornada casa-da-mãe-Joana, foi bem divertido. XDDDD Oh, é, e o Jamie-chan disse que vai postar uma fic sobre eles quando a nossa fic-principal-ignorada avançar um pouco mais. XD _

_- E falando em fic, Jamie-chan disse que já tem planejadas todas as fics de aniversário que ainda faltam, mas que não vai postar nada enquanto a gente não chegar ao menos no capítulo 40... (façam vocês mesmos os cálculos de quando isso vai acontecer... XDDD). E ele disse que depois de postar todas as fics de todos os personagens da fase 2 alguns personagens secundários vão ganhar fics também. XD Teremos Brinja Skirnoff, João e Neuville, Zanxam-sensei, Nikyo e Mikyo e Hajime Yuy, e também aceitamos pedidos de fãs para incluir mais alguns! XDD_

_- E aí depois disso tudo vamos começar a fase 3 e os personagens da fase 3 vão ganhar fics de aniversário também. XDDD _

_- Franklin disse que só fica me aturando aqui porque todo mundo na escola me adora e consequentemente adoram ele por ter me trazido pra cá! XDDD_

_Acho que por enquanto chega... XD Tá cada vez mais difícil ficar spoiler-free... XD _

_Agora que o intervalo do almoço acabou eu tenho que voltar pra aula. XD Lembrem-se que se vocês quiserem que o Jamie-chan termine esse interminável capítulo vocês também precisam colaborar! XD (E vocês já sabem como colaborar porque a ladainha é sempre a mesma sobre reviews e blá blá blá XD)_

_E lembrem-se de me mandar e-mails felizes de aniversário, porque criancinhas felizes, bunitinhas, carismáticas, fofinhas e boas-de-apertar como eu adoram receber e-mails de aniversário! XDDDD_

_E por hoje é só!_

_Feliz Aniversário pra Mim e pro Nii-chan,_

_Yoshiyuki Yuy_


	38. A mansão

CAPÍTULO XXXVI

A MANSÃO

A caminhada do rio até a mansão foi curta se comparada com os demais trechos da floresta. O portão de ferro – gigante como tudo naquele lugar – se abriu automaticamente assim que os seis Taichi se posicionaram perante ele. Por trás do portão havia um grande jardim parecido com o jardim da casa de Julian: o caminho de terra era rodeado por vários canteiros de flores coloridas que formavam belos desenhos. No meio do jardim havia um chafariz com uma estátua de um cisne com as asas abertas pronto para ganhar os céus. Um mordomo abriu a porta para os garotos, mas não lhes disse nada. Os Taichi atravessaram o hall de entrada e entraram em um grande salão, o maior e mais enfeitado que eles já haviam visto:

As paredes eram cobertas de quadros com molduras folhadas a a ouro, havia estátuas de mármore e bronze por toda a parte, e as colunas – em número maior do que o necessário para a sustentação dos outros andares, diga-se de passagem – eram todas em estilo jônico. No teto – alto e um pouco côncavo – havia afrescos em estilo renascentitas e até mesmo as molduras das grandes janelas que percorriam toda a parede haviam sido detalhadamente esculpidas em madeira pintada de dourado. Umeragi e seu time apareceram no momento em que os Taichi começaram a se sentir intimidados pela grandeza e esplendor do lugar, mas ainda não haviam tido tempo de examinar todos os seus detalhes.

- Que bom ver que alguns de vocês realmente conseguiram chegar aqui. Eu estou realmente impressionado. – Saudou Umeragi, sorrindo sarcasticamente. Seus companheiros se mantinham um passo atrás dele. – O que houve com os outros? Se perderam pelo caminho? Se _sacrificaram _para permitir que os _heroizinhos _chegassem até aqui? Oh, que tocante...

Rumiko, Ken e Toshihiro desviaram o olhar, lembrando-se dos Soldier of Russia. Durante a caminhada para a mansão os três sentiram um aperto no peito seguido por uma dor forte que logo se espalhou por seus corpos, uma sensação terrível de abandono e solidão. Os três haviam aprendido a ignorar este sentimento durante a caminhada, mas graças às palavras de Umeragi tudo parecia voltar ainda com mais força.

- Vamos logo ao que interessa. – Interrompeu Koichi, percebendo a reação de seus companheiros. Ele também sentia a mesma coisa que eles, mas era muito mais bem-sucedido em suas tentativas de esconder isso.

- Sim, sim, claro. Mas antes eu acho que seus amiguinhos apreciariam uma pequena ajuda para se locomover; eu não creio que seja muito confortável andar por aí do jeito que vocês estão fazendo. – Os olhos de Umerag passavam de Rumiko, ainda nas costas de Koichi, para Toshihiro, apoiado por Satsuki e Ken, enquanto falava. Em seguida o garoto estalou os dedos e um mordomo apareceu empurrando uma cadeira de rodas na qual estava alojado um par de muletas.

- Hey, isso é... – Começou Satsuki, percebendo as intenções do garoto.

- Exatamente, minha cara. Essa aqui é a minha antiga cadeira de rodas. Agora que eu não preciso mais dela, acho que não há mal em emprestá-la para a sua amiguinha que não consegue mais caminhar. E eu imagino que vocês não se importariam em deixar que seu amigo trançado caminhasse sozinho daqui para a frente. Não estou certo?

Os Taichi se entreolharam, tensos. Apesar de desconfiarem das intenções de Umeragi, não conseguiam encontrar em suas ações nada que justificasse tal sentimento. Por fim os seis decidiram aceitar a oferta. Satsuki apanhou as muletas para Toshihiro e Koichi colocou Rumiko na cadeira. Logo depois, com outro estalar de dedos de Umeragi, um médico e uma enfermeira apareceram para fazer um curativo no pé do chinês e para enfiaxar e colocar talas nas pernas de Rumiko. Durante todo o tempo que os médicos faziam seu trabalho o time de Umeragi permaneceu calado observando, mas logo que eles saíram Yuriy se pronunciou pela primeira vez:

- Mal posso esperar para arrebentar vocês. Se bem que dois de vocês já estão tão quebradinhos que nem vai ter muita graça... – E o garoto piscou para Satsuki, que ficou muito vermelha e virou o rosto para o lado.

- Então vamos começar logo com isso. – Devolveu Koichi, percebendo a curiosa interação dos dois.

- Não tão rápido, Yuy, não tão rápido. Eu já dei uma colher de chá doando a minha cadeira. Agora eu dizer as regras do desafio e aí sim vocês podem começar.

Koichi ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto os demais Taichi encaravam o vilão com uma mistura de curiosidade e ansiedade. Jing Mei aproveitou a oportunidade para sorrir, acenar e mandar um beijo nada discreto para o líder rival.

- Ora, chefinho, vamos logo! Eu mal posso esperar... – Reclamou a chinesa, com um olhar de coitadinha sedutora. Os olhos de Satsuki se arregalaram, mas a loira nada disse. Naquele momento ela havia acabado de decidir quem seria seu oponente.

- Essa mansão é muito grande... – Começou Umeragi, caminhando até o líder dos Taichi. – Por isso eu vou dar a vocês um mapa para que não se percam. – O garoto estendeu a mão, mostrando um pedaço de papel dobrado. – Enquanto vocês estudam o mapa nós vamos nos posicionar. Cada cômodo desta mansão tem um nome. Nós estaremos um em cada lugar, espalhados, e cada um de nós possui uma das feras-bit que eram de seus amigos. Todos os combates serão em um contra um e o vencedor levará todas as feras-bit.

Assim que Koichi apanhou o mapa os cinco vilões deram meia-volta e deixaram o salão.

* * *

- Tá, deixa eu ver esse mapa! – Exclamou Ken, tentando tirar o dito cujo das mãos de Koichi.

- Nós vamos todos vê-lo juntos, Ken. – Devolveu o líder, abrindo o mapa em cima de uma mesa de tampo de mármore. O mapa mostrava dois andares de corredores muito longos que formavam um quadrado com um jardim em seu interior, e mais um pequeno terceiro andar onde só havia dois cômodos. Nos dois andares inferiores havia um infinidade de salas, cada uma com um nome mais estranho do que a outra. Os garotos logo começaram a procurar nomes que tivessem alguma relação com seus oponentes:

- Olha só, no segundo andar tem uma "Sala do Canto"! – Exclamou Ken, apontando para a tal sala no mapa. – Aposto que aquela garota Aiko-chan que estava enchendo o saco do meu irmão naquele concurso de música deve estar lá! Eu me voluntario pra mostrar pra ela quem é que manda no beyblade!

- É! Vamos! – Exclamou Takashi, pulando da cadeira em que havia subido para poder ver o mapa. – Vamos todos ver o Ken-baka torturar e destruir a garotinha meiga e delicada que na verdade é o diabo encarnado! Vamos todos!

Como Ken e Takashi começaram a se mexer assim que terminaram de falar, os outros Taichi acabaram seguindo-os, com Koichi empurrando a cadeira de Rumiko já que a garota não tinha força suficiente nos braços para ir muito longe sozinha. A mansão era antiga, por isso não havia elevador, apenas uma grande escadaria que levava para o segundo andar. Ao ficar cara a cara com ela, alguns Taichi passaram a reconsiderar o plano inicial:

- Oh, gente, não é melhor a gente procurar uma sala aqui no primeiro andar antes ter que subir todos esses degraus aí? – Perguntou Toshihiro, pensando em como faria para subir tudo em seu atual estado. Na melhor das hipóteses ele demoraria séculos, na pior dela, sairia rolando escada abaixo assim que estivesse quase chegando ao topo.

- Do jeito que isso aqui foi planejado é capaz de não ter nenhuma sala no andar de baixo justamente para a gente ter que subir. – Respondeu Koichi, já se preparando para levar Rumiko e a cadeira escada a cima. – Umeragi não dá presentes de graça.

E assim os Taichi começaram a subir. Satsuki ajudou Koichi a levar a cadeira, segurando a parte da frente e acalmando Rumiko e seus gritos histéricos enquanto Koichi segurava a parte de trás e praticamente todo o peso da cadeira. Ken e Takashi cercavam Toshihiro para evitar que o chinês trançado tropeçasse e realmente saísse rolando escada abaixo. Após chegar ao segundo andar o grupo ainda teve que cruzar dois corredores imensos antes de chegar ao seu destino.

Ken bateu na porta, que continha uma placa escrito "Sala do Canto" escrito em caneta colorida e rodeada de flores. O japonês de franja aloprada rolou os olhos ao vê-la, imaginando Aiko em seu vestido branco de babados toda suja de tinta ao pintar a placa. Ninguém respondeu, mas a porta não estava trancada, por isso Ken entrou.

- Ai, meu Deus! Cruz-credo! Que troço é esse? – Alarmados com os gritos surpresos de Ken, os demais Taichi também entraram na sala, adquirindo a mesma expressão abobada e perplexa de seu companheiro ao fazê-lo.

Não era para menos, afinal a "Sala do Canto" estava entre os lugares mais estranhos em que qualquer um deles já estivess entrado, incluindo o quarto do próprio Ken. O nome da sala não era devido ao "_canto_", substantivo derivado do verbo "cantar", mas sim ao "canto", lugar onde duas paredes perpendiculares se encontram. A sala não era simplesmente um espaço cercado de quatro paredes – e consequentemente quatro cantos. Ali haviam várias paredes que se encontravam, formando cantos e mais cantos. Não havia quase nenhum lugar para se andar, tudo estava preenchido por paredes das mais variadas formas e tamanhos. Paredes saiam de outras paredes ou passavam por baixo de outras paredes, tinham formas curvas como uma ponte, abrigando em baixo de si um novo canto, ou tinham várias camadas, cada uma formando um canto com outra parede. Havia ainda paredes que formavam cantos com o teto irregular, cada um em uma altura diferente.

- Que tipo de lugar é esse? – Exclamou Satsuki, perdida no meio de tantas paredes e de cantos. – Por que alguém se daria ao trabalho de construir um lugar assim?

- Provavalmente para nos confundir e nos fazer ficar com cara de idiota. – Respondeu Takashi, saindo de perto da sala o mais rápido possível. – Vamos ver se tem mais algum lugar por aqui e aí...

- Olha só, tem uma sala escrito "Negócio da China" no primeiro andar. – Interrompeu Ken, com os olhos grudados no mapa que por razão desconhecida estava com ele naquele momento. – Será que a Peituda Oferecida vai estar lá?

- Vamos indo! – Exclamou Satsuki assim que ouviu o nome "Peituda Oferecida". A garota surpreendeu todos ao arrancar violentamente o mapa das mãos de Ken e sair praticamente correndo na direção das escadas.

- Hey, espera, Satsuki! – Gritou Toshihiro, tentando se locomover o mais rápido possível com as muletas. – Por que a gente primeiro não vê se tem mais alguma sala suspeita no segundo andar? De qualquer jeito mais cedo ou mais tarde nós teremos que enfrentar todos eles, não é verdade? Então a ordem que...

- Vamos lá agora. – Devolveu a loira, com um olhar tão sinistro que Toshihiro não teve coragem de questioná-la uma segunda vez. Koichi sorriu levente ao ver a atitude da companheira, imaginando o que realmente aconteceria quando as duas garotas finalmente se encontrassem. A reação de Satsuki a qualquer coisa relacionada a Jing Mei sugeria que mesmo que a chinesa falasse sobre o seu "envolvimento" com o líder japonês Satsuki não seria facilmente abalada.

Os outros cinco Taichi acabaram seguindo Satsuki e enfrentando as escadas mais uma vez, desta vez para voltar ao primeiro andar. Toshihiro, lembrando-se do esforço da subida, decidiu descer as escadas de bunda, entregando uma muleta para Ken e outra para Takashi. A dupla de ouro decidiu imitá-lo, e assim os três apostaram corrida para ver quem chegava mais rápido. Satsuki e Koichi novamente se ocuparam em ajudar Rumiko a descer. Eles demoraram mais que o triplo do tempo que os três meninos, pois além de terem que descer bem devagar, o líder e a loira CDF ainda tiveram que aguentar os gritos e e as exclamações assustadas de Rumiko e parar a cada dois degraus para que ela se acalmasse.

Uma vez lá embaixo Satsuki marchou batendo o pé com força até a sala do "Negócio da China" e escancarou a porta sem se importar em bater. Preocupados com a falta de gritos e barulho de coisas se quebrando, os demais Taichi logo seguiram a companheira.

O "Negócio da China" nada tinha a ver com o país de Toshihiro e Takashi, muito menos com Jing Mei. A sala era uma espécie de depósito onde todo o tipo de parafernália eletrônica se encontrava acumulada ao redor de brinquedos de plástico vagabundo e um amontoado de cartazes de propaganda e promoções. Aparentemente todos os eletrônicos estavam com mais de cinquenta por cento de desconto e todos vinham com algum brinde – os brinquedos de plástico vagabundo. A sala poderia ser uma loja se os produtos não estivessem todos tão amontoados e desordenados, e se houvesse algum espaço para caminhar em meio a tanta tralha. Satsuki bateu a porta da sala com tanta força que esta se quebrou em duas e caiu no chão com um estrondo. Provavelmente pela primeira vez em sua vida a loira CDF deixou escapar uma série de palavrões concentrados em meio minuto de exclamações contínuas que fizeram até mesmo Ken e Takashi ficarem de queixo caído e olhos esbugalhados.

Depois de "explodir", Satsuki sorriu para os companheiros e voltou a pegar o mapa. Estava de volta ao normal. Seus companheiros respiraram aliviados. Nunca mais gostariam de ver a loira com raiva, seja qual fosse o motivo.

- As salas em que entramos até agora tinham uma espécie de duplo sentido besta. – Constatou a loira. – Elas parecem que estão relacionadas com nossos oponentes, mas na verdade guardam algum tipo de brincadeira sem graça. Nós temos que olhar bem todos os nomes antes de decidir nosso próximo destino.

E assim os Taichi fizeram. Ken apontou para uma sala que dizia "Sala do Cachorro Louco" e lembrou-se de Yuriy, porém Satsuki logo lembrou-lhe do outro possível sentido desse nome: uma sala com um pitbull raivoso pronto para arrancar pernas e braços de meninos desavisados e com franjas muito loucas. Ken não falou mais nada depois disso.

Por fim...

- A única sala que parece neutra aqui é a "Sala de Música". Não tem como essa sala ter algo além de música, tem?

- Na verdade, existe a possibilidade de uma sala de música conter um piano comedor de gente ou coisa assim...

Todos ignoraram a primeira fala de Ken desde o "Cachorro Louco". O mestre de Fenrochi ainda tentou convencer seus companheiros do perigo que esta sala poderia guardar, mas os Taichi já haviam decidido ir para lá. A "Sala de Música" era a mais afastada das salas do primeiro andar. Ficava até mesmo um pouco fora da mansão, na parte dos fundos. Segundo Ken, isso era "_pra ninguém ouvir os gritos daqueles comidos pelo piano ou cerados ao meio pelo cello!". _A porta da sala era de cobre muito bem polidos com notas musicais em alto relevo decorando-a.

Satsuki entrou primeiro, seguida de Toshihiro, Takashi, Koichi e Rumiko, e por último – e somente depois de ter suas orelhas puxadas pela loira CDF –Ken. A sala era na verdade um auditório, com fileiras de cadeiras que desciam até o palco, onde encontravam-se um piano e todos os intrumentos de uma orquestra arrumados em suas devidas posições, além de uma guitarra elétrica e uma bateria. Não havia sinal de ninguém na sala.

- Será que estamos na sala errada de novo? – Perguntou Rumiko, observando todos aqueles instrumentos e sentindo-se muito insignificante por não saber o nome de muitos deles e por não ser capaz de tocar nenhum deles.

- Mas se essa não for a sala certa, qual outra opção temos? – Retrucou Takashi, encarando Rumiko nos olhos. Com a japonesa sentada em uma cadeira a diferença de altura dos dois diminuia consideravelmente. – Vai ver a Aiko-chan ainda está se preparando para o confronto ou coisa assim. Eu sugiro que a gente se divirta um pouco enquanto espera por ela! O que me dizem?

Rumiko, Toshihiro e Satsuki concordaram com o chinesinho diminuto. Takashi e Satsuki foram direto para os instrumentos, enquanto Toshihiro cuidadosamente descia as escadas até o palco. Koichi desceu com facilidade a cadeira de Rumiko, uma vez que os degrais eram bem menores do que os da escadaria principal da mansão. Apenas Ken ficou grudado na porta, tentando alertar seus amigos sobre os perigos que poderiam estar escondidos nos aparentemente inofensivos instrumentos.

Takashi e Rumiko foram direto para o piano, pressionando teclas em ordem aleatória para fingir que faziam música e produzindo um som um tanto desagradável. Satsuki se aproximou dos violinos e tentou tocar um deles, porém não conseguiu produzir som nenhum. Toshihiro foi primeiro até os clarinetes, mas desistiu ao descobrir que não tinha fôlego para fazer mais do que um breve som parecido com um apito muito agudo e desafinado. O chinês trançado foi então para os tímpanos, e a cada nova batida no instrumento de percussão os demais beybladers sentiam a sala inteira tremer.

O piano tocado por duas crianças, os tímpanos furando os tímpanos de todos na sala e até o violino mudo estavam produzindo barulho demais. Ken, desorientado por causa do barulho, acabou finalmente seguindo os companheiros, enquanto Koichi saía de perto de Rumiko e Takashi e se aproximava dos instrumentos de sopro. O líder dos Taichi apanhou um fagote e soprou com toda a força, fazendo todos se calarem com a surpresa.

- Nós não podemos ficar perdendo tempo aqui. – Disse ele, encarando cada um dos seus companheiros com um ar de seriedade e reprovação. – Se essa sala está vazia, provavelmente alguma outra sala que nós pensamos em ter duplo sentido na verdade não tenha. Vamos embora, nossos amigos não ficaram na floresta para que vocês ficassem aqui destruindo nossos tímpanos.

Ao mencionar os outros, Koichi sabia que seus amigos concordariam com eles. Os quatro "músicos" encararam o chão, envergonhados. A dor estranha que Rumiko, Toshihiro e Ken sentiam desde a floresta tornou-se mais forte e um terrível sentimento de culpa os invadio. Rumiko foi a primeira a conseguir falar:

- O Koichi está certo. É melhor irmos embora daqui.

Com isso o líder voltou a se aproximar da garota e pegou sua cadeira de rodas e os demais também se dirigiram para a saída. Curiosamente, apenas Ken ficou para trás. O garoto ficou intrigado com o fato de o piano realmente não comer pessoas e decidiu se aproximar para ver com os próprios olhos – ou sentir com os próprios dedos – se ele mesmo apenas um simples piano. Ken então repetiu algo que sempre via Isaac fazer em seus ensaios: uma por uma, o garoto tocou em todas as notas do piano, pretas e brancas, da mais grave à mais aguda. Ao ouvirem o som do piano os Taichi pararam e Koichi começou a voltar para perto de Ken para puxá-lo pelas orelhas até a saída.

Assim que Ken tocou a última nota, porém, o chão começou a tremer. Assustado, Ken cobriu a cabeça gritando que ele estava certo desde o início, que o piano ia mesmo comê-lo. Ignorando os gritos apavorados, Koichi apressou o passo e com um salto impressionante de filmes de Hollywood conseguiu tirar Ken de perto do piano bem em tempo: o chão abaixo do piano cedeu, revelando uma escadaria em espiral aparentemente sem fim. O piano caiu e demorou para que o estrondo do impacto com o chão fosse ouvido.

- Obrigado... – Disse Ken com a voz fraca. Ele e Koichi haviam caído perto dos instrumentos de sopro, derrubando todos os clarinetes e as flautas. Uma tuba ameaçava cair sobre suas cabeças a qualquer momento. Koichi se levantou e ajudou o colega a sair do emaranhado de instrumentos e cadeiras destruídas com segurança antes de ir se juntar aos outros Taichi, que se reuniam perto do buraco.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Takashi, evitando encarar o fundo do buraco. Seus olhos permaneciam fixos nos pés da escada.

- Acho que Ken tocou uma espécie de senha. – Respondeu Satsuki, instintivamente se aproximando de Koichi para verificar se o garoto estava machucado. – Agora a saída está bloqueada e esse é único caminho que podemos seguir...

Com a fala da loira todos se viraram para a porta de entrada, encontrando-a bloqueada por pedaços de vigas e do teto que desabaram com o tremor que acompanhara a queda do piano.

- Então é melhor começarmos logo, já perdemos tempo demais. – Declarou Koichi, pegando a cadeira de Rumiko e começando a manobrá-la pela escada tortuosa. A japonesa de início gritou e esperneou, porém se calou assim que Koichi lhe disse que qualquer movimento em falso poderia derrubar os dois. Apesar de seu medo, Rumiko permaneceu calada e imóvel até estar em segurança no fim da escada. Os demais Taichi seguiram atrás da mestra de Fenki. A decida foi lenta e trabalhosa, mas eventualmente todos chegaram relativamente inteiros.

- Nossa, eu realmente não gostaria de estar no lugar daquele piano... – Comentou Takashi ao ver os pedaços retorcidos de metal e os blocos de madeira quebrada espalhadas ao redor da escada.

- Ainda bem que o Isaac não está aqui, ele provavelmente teria um ataque e ficaria traumatizado com a cena... – Completou Ken, que naquele momento estava tão interessado nos destroços de piano que esqueceu-se que deveria estar triste e preocupado com o irmão.

Uma vez em "terra firme" o grupo pôde avaliar o novo cenário em que se encontrava. Quanto mais eles caminhavam, mais óbvio se tornava o fato de que a confusão na "Sala de Música" não era um acidente. Ao invés de abandonado e fedorento, o túnel em que os Taichi se encontravam lembrava uma passagem secreta do interior de um castelo antigo, com tochas iluminando a passagem pelo corredor de pedra. A sensação de que o inimigo estava bem próximo era partilhada por todos. Eles sabiam que não faltava muito agora.

- Nossa, isso aqui parece mesmo um castelo! – Exclamou Ken. Por causa da ansiedade os Taichi estavam todos em silêncio, algo que irritava o mestre de Fenrochi. Ele precisava falar, mesmo que fosse uma besteira, e assim aliviar a sua própria ansiedade. – Me sinto em um filme! Essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo uma mansão com uma passagem secreta! E gente, é uma _senhora _passagem secreta! Vocês viram tudo que a gente desceu? Não quero nem ver o que vai acontecer quando tivermos que subir de volta. Será que o Umeragi-baka tem algum elevador escondido? Ele deve ter, se ele está mesmo aqui... A não ser que ele goste de descer escadas que te deixem tonto, aí...

- Cala a boca, Ken!!! – Gritaram os Taichi em uníssono. O garoto encarou seus companheiros com cara de coitadinho e olhos marejados:

- Oh, gente! Que que é isso? Não se pode mais nem falar em paz! Eu aposto que não falta muito pra gente encontrar o nosso primeiro oponente, então...

O mestre de Fenrochi não precisou terminar a frase, pois uma porta de madeira surgiu como se por mágica perante o grupo naquele exato instante.

- Wow, agora eu acredito _mesmo_ em mágica! – Exclamou Ken, perplexo. As expressões de seus companheiros não era muito diferente. Curioso, o garoto abriu a porta. Encontrou uma sala completamente braca forrada de abajures com bonecas de porcela muito bem vestidas e bichinhos de pelúcia espalhados pelo chão. Do outro lado da sala havia uma outra porta. Os Taichi já estavam a meio caminho de alcançá-la quando uma voz infantil aparentemente vinda de lugar nenhum fez com que eles parassem:

- Bem vindos ao primeiro desafio. – Disse a voz. – Quem vai ser o meu oponente?

Em uma cena um tanto grotesca um dos maiores bichinhos de pelúcia se abriu, revelando uma menina meiga de cabelos longos e pretos com um vestido branco cheio de babados. Ken a reconheceu imediatamente: Aiko Ishikawa. Ele imediatamente levantou a mão:

- Eu. Eu serei seu oponente.

_**

* * *

**_

Ken:

_E ESTAMOS DE VOLTA, PESSOAL!!!!! Ò.ó_

_(Ken aparece vestido de apresentador de programa de autório com um grande microfone na mão)_

_**Takashi: **__OS OFF-TALKS ESTÃO DE VOLTA!!!! Ò.ó _

_(Aparece o Takashi vestido que nem o Ken, mas com um microfone ainda maior)_

_**Isaac: **__E O JAMIE PAROU DE ENROLAR E ESTÁ REALMENTE ESCREVENDO A FIC!!!! X.ó_

_(Aparece o Isaac vestido que nem o Ken e o Takashi, mas sem carregar nenhum microfone porque ele é bom assim)_

_**Aiko: **__A minha batalha com o Ken-sama já está sendo escrita! E deve aparecer no na quarta-feira, se o Jamie-sama aprender a cumprir prazos! XD_

_(Aparece a Aiko com o vestido mais cheio de babados que já existiu carregando um microfone tão grande quanto o do Takashi)_

_**Jing Mei: **__Já estava na hora. Estava demorando para eu voltar a aparecer... _

_(Aparece a Jing Mei com o biquini fio-dental que ela estava usando no capítulo passado)_

_**Ken: **__Pode apostar que ninguém sentiu a sua falta! (Mostra a língua pra Jing Mei)_

_**Yuriy: **__Eu senti falta dela! (Yuriy aparece vestido só com uma cueca preta com uma corrente prateada pendurada) Apesar de termos ficado juntos esse tempo todo que o Jamie ficou enrolando pra postar o capítulo passado eu senti falta de suas magníficas aparições na história, Jing!_

_(Yuriy e Jing Mei se abraçam, se beijam e caem no chão se beijando)_

_(Todas as criancinhas e o Ken vomitam)_

_(Yuriy e Jing Mei se levantam como se nada tivesse acontecido e somem do off-talk em uma nuvem de fumaça vermelha com cheiro de morango)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Eca. XD Até as nuvens de fumaça viraram trecos artificias... XDDD_

_**Koichi: **__As nuvens de fumaça sempre foram artificias, Yoshiyuki. __¬¬''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ah, Nii-chan, mas agora elas ficaram ainda _mais _artificias, entendeu? XDDD_

_**Koichi: **__Que seja… ¬¬''_

_**Ken: **__De qualquer jeito, o que importa é que nós estamos de volta e que eu vou ter a minha GRANDE luta no próximo capítulo! Eu e o Fenrochi vamos mostrar do que somos capazes!_

_**Fenrochi: **__Isso mesmo, mestre! Vamos colocar essa casa abaixo com as nossas chamas incandescentes!!! (Fenrochi alucinado com chamas saindo de suas mãos)_

_**Takashi: **__Hey, desde quando as feras-bit podem aparecer assim do nada?_

_**Fenrochi: **__Ai, qual o problema, pirralho tampinha-de-garrafa-de-Barbie? Nós já tivemos um off-talk só pra nós, se você não lembra! _

_**Fenku: **__É verdade. Vocês quase incendiaram tudo. Fenrochi quis dominar o mundo e dar uma de vilão. _

_**Toshihiro: **__Oba, Fenku está aqui também! (Toshihiro abraça Fenku)_

_(Ken tenta abraçar Fenrochi, mas se queima só de chegar perto do dragão)_

_**Fenku: **__Vim aqui para lembrar meu mestre que sua luta será logo depois da de Ken-sama. _

_**Toshihiro: **__É verdade! Não falta muito para a minha luta! OBA!!! _

_(Toshihiro sai por aí pulando de felicidade até cair em uma piscina olímpica que apareceu sem mais nem menos abaixo de seus pés)_

_**Fenku: **__Mestre! _

_(Fenku pula na água para salvar Toshihiro)_

_(Uma luz muito forte toma conta do cenário e todo mundo fica cego)_

_(Depois que todo mundo voltou a enxergar um Toshihiro de pele azul e cauda de sereia está voando sobre a piscina e não há nenhum sinal de Fenku)_

_**Rumiko: **__TOSHIHIRO!!! TOSHIHIROOO!!! É você mesmo? _

_(Rumiko com medo do monstro azul se escondendo atrás do Koichi só por precaução)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Sim, Rumiko, sou eu mesmo. (Toshihiro continua flutuando e se aproxima de Rumiko) Mas eu agora estou unido a Fenku por alguma razão obscura durante este off-talk. (Rumiko sai de trás do Koichi e vai encarar o Toshihiro-peixe) Que tal?_ _Fiquei bonito? _

_**Rumiko: **__(Olha BEEEEM pro Toshihiro) Erm… é… olhando assim... até que...._

_**Toshihiro: **__Ah, não! A Rumiko não gosta mais de mim agora que eu vire um menino-peixe-azul! O que eu vou fazer? (Toshihiro-peixe-azul vai para o cantinho angst do off-talk chorar suas mágoas)_

_**Felipe: **__Aí, cara, relaxa. Ao menos você não ganhou asas de andorinha... (Aparece o Felipe com asas de passarinho no lugar dos braços e um bico no lugar do nariz)_

_**Luiz: **__Nem bigodes e orelhinhas bestas..._

_(Aparece o Luiz com bigodes e orelhinhas de gato)_

_**Meninas: **__(olhando pro Luiz) KAWAIIIIIII!!!!! _

_(Corre o bando de meninas na direçaõ do Luiz)_

_**Felipe: **__Epa! Epa! Podem ir parando aí porque ele já tem dono! _

_(Felipe pára as meninas com uma de suas asas e usa a outra pra abraçar o gato-Luiz)_

_**Cristiano: **__(Com um rabo de penas coloridas, bico no nariz e asas muito coloridas no lugar de braços) Parece que o capitão decidiu finalmente adimitir que a fic de natal era verdadeira... _

_**Meninas: **__KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!_

_(Meninas vêm aos montes para cima do Felipe e do Luiz e soterram os dois)_

_**Takashi: **__Meu deus, fiquei com medo das meninas agora... o.o''_

_**William: **__(com um rabinho muito foto de esquilo) Pois eu não me importo se elas fizerem isso comigo! Garotas, venham me soterrar também! (William abre os braços e fica esperando)_

_(E fica esperando)_

_(E fica esperando)_

_(E fica esperando)_

_(E as meninas ainda estão muito ocupadas soterrando o Felipe e o Luiz para prestar atenção no William-rabo-de-esquilo)_

_(William cria teias de aranha)_

_(Meninas ainda muito ocupadas com outras coisas)_

_**Emy: **__(com a fera-bit no ombro porque ela não quis virar um pássaro estranho e ficar igual ao Felipe) Desista, William. Elas não vão vir aqui tão cedo. _

_**Hehashiro: **__(azul igual ao Toshihiro e com dentes enormes e pontiagudos) Isso não é justo. Os Brasil Blade sempre roubam a atenção do off-talk! Eles já pararam de aparecer há tanto tempo..._

_**Ayatá: **__(com o macaquinho de estimação no ombro porque ele não tem fera-bit) Por isso mesmo. Nós temos que manter a memória dos leitores viva. Temos que fazer com que eles se lembrem de nós! _

_**Franklin: **__(Com uma grande juba de leão azul e roxa no lugar do cabelo e unhas bem grandes) Isso mesmo, puta que o pariu! O meu grnade time e essas outras merdas que também fazem parte dessa porra de história não podem ser esquecidos! _

_**Christie: **__(com orelhinhas de felino muito charmosas e unhas e dentes grandes, mas muito bem-tratadas) Eles têm razão! Não podemos deixar que por causa de uma simples fatalidade que envolve nossos times não fazerem parte desse plotzinho insignificante que o James-san arrumou para fingir que tinha uma segunda fase para a história nos impeça de continuar fazendo sucesso em meio aos nossos maravilhosos, inteligentes magníficos fãs que gostam de nós e querem nos ver não importa o que aconteça! Os times abandonados pelo autor devem continuar reivindicando seu direito à existência! (Christie ruge como uma leoa) _

_**Coro de beybladers que só aparecem na primeira fase:**__APOIADO!!!!! Ò.Ó_

_**Shinji: (**__transformado que nem os companheiros de equipe dele ficaram na luta do capítulo retrasado) Tá, tá... A gente entendeu o que vocês querem e estamos dispostos a discutir esse assunto. (Beybladers que só aparecem na primeira fase farem cara feia pro Shinji) Agora... será que dá pra explicar porque estamos todos nós nos transformado neste off-talk?_

_**Fenki: **__(Aparece do lado da Rumiko e faz ela pular tão alto de susto que bateu a cabeça no teto) James-sama decidiu que, como hoje é um dia especial que marca a volta dos off-talks e das atualizações regulares, ele vai deixar os leitores vislumbrarem o que vai acontecer com os beybladers assim que eles atingirem a sicronia máxima com suas feras-bit, uma vez que isso provavelmente não será possível fazer isso durante a história... _

_**Rumiko: **__Ah, entendi! (Rumiko com a cara toda arrebentada por ter batido a cabeça no teto) Quer dizer que... que o céu tem estrelinhas bonitinhas... (Rumiko desmaia)_

_**Fenki: **__MESTRA! MESTRA! ACORDE, MESTRA!! (Fenki fica sacudindo a Rumiko e fazendo ela bater a cabeça no chão sem querer) Oh, não, a minha mestra não quer acordar! Desse jeito eu vou ter que tomar medidas drásticas! Vejo vocês depois!_

_(O centauro põe a Rumiko nas costas e sai galopando off-talk afora)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__(Com um chifrinho bem bunitinho plantando no meio da testa e asas de penas brancas brotando das costas) Oh, não, agora que a Rumiko foi embora o que a gente vai fazer? XDD _

_**Nathaliya: **__(daquele jeito que ela estava capítulo passado. Todo mundo leu o que aconteceu, eu não preciso explicar. As Frases Entre Parênteses estão ficando cansadas de ter que ficar descrevendo todo mundo que aparece. Isso é muito chato, sabia? Muito mais chato do que parece! Eu não fui paga pra ter que fazer isso! Não, peraí, o Jamie não me paga pelo meu trabalho! OH, MEU DEUS! EU TRABALHO DE GRAÇA! EU SOU UMA ESCRAVA EXPLORADA PELO AUTOR DA FIC! OH, MEU DEUS! OH, MEU DEUS!!!! ) _

_**Nathaliya: **__Olha, nada contra discursos de exploração, mas as Frases Entre Parênteses não deviam interromper a minha fala daquele jeito... _

_(Não interessa. Eu vou fazer greve até o Jamie resolver me pagar pelos meus serviços. Divirtam-se tendo que descrever vocês mesmos o que acontece! FUUUI!!) _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Erm... e com isso as Frases Entre Parênteses ergueram um cartazinho de "Estou em Greve!" e passou a ficar sentada perto do canto angst do off-talk! XDDD_

_**Nathaliya: **__Então voltando para a o que eu queria dizer, eu dizer que a gente pode agora destruir a Terra e fazer propagandas bestas já que a Rumiko se mandou e o Jamie nem sequer deu as caras. ò.ó_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Erm... A Nathaliya se armou com um lança-chamas e uma caixinha preta com um botão vermelho no meio. XDDD_

_**Cathy: **__Eu quero apertar esse botão! ò.ó_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Er.... E reparem que a Cathy tá com uma gravatinha borboleta e vestindo um terninho preto. XDD Acho que é o mais próximo que ela vai chegar de um pinguim... XDDD _

_**Takashi: **__E agora a Nathaliya e a Cathy estão brigando para ver quem vai apertar o botão. XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__E Ann, que ganhou orelhinhas redondas e fofinhas e um rabinho de pom-pom, aproveitou-se da briga entre as duas para roubar a caixinha preta! XDDD_

_**Takashi: **__E... oh, não! Ela vai apertar! Ela vai apertar! Protejam-se! _

_**Ann: **__Agora que estão todos abaixados e cobrindo as cabeças eu vou apertar esse lindo botãozinho vermelho e..._

_**BUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM**_

_**Ann: **__Apertei!!! Estamos flutuando no espaço sideral! _

_**Fenrochi: **__Não se esqueçam de checar no profile do Jamie-sama os e-mails dos nossos mestres! Eles estão esperando ansiosos pelas mensagens de seus fãs!_

_E agora nós vamos todos flutuar no espaço em rumo a lugar nenhum, ignorando completamente o fato de que não deveria haver oxigênio no espaço, portanto eu naõ deveria estar falando com vocês! _

_Bye bye!!! _

_E eu vou incendiar tuuuuudoo!!!_

_OWARI_


	39. A batalha do ciúme, a luta por fama

CAPÍTULO XXXVII

A BATALHA DO CIÚME, A LUTA POR FAMA

_- Bem vindos ao primeiro desafio. – Disse a voz. – Quem vai ser o meu oponente?_

_Em uma cena um tanto grotesca um dos maiores bichinhos de pelúcia se abriu, revelando uma menina meiga de cabelos longos e pretos com um vestido branco cheio de babados. Ken a reconheceu imediatamente: Aiko Ishikawa. Ele imediatamente levantou a mão:_

_- Eu. Eu serei seu oponente._

* * *

- Pois então vamos começar! – A garota tirou do bolso do vestido um pequeno controle remoto. Ao apertar um dos botões o chão começou a tremer, deixando os Taichi alarmados e fazendo com que Ken e Rumiko perfurassem os ouvidos dos demais com seus gritinhos agudos de medo. – Não precisam fazer este escândalo todo, eu só estou arrumando a nossa arena de batalha. – Enquanto ela dizia isso, o chão entre ela e os Taicho começou a se abrir. A voz de Aiko era aguda e um tanto irritante, pelo menos para Ken. – Vamos começar a nossa batalha! Valendo todas as nossas feras-bit!

A "arena" de batalha não era uma arena comum. Ao invés de uma bacia aumentada, os beybladers se encontravam diante de uma réplica em miniatura de um anfiteatro grego, com um semi-círculo de arquibancadas que desciam até o centro de um pequeno palco.

- Wow, isso é uma arena? – Perguntou Ken, perplexo. Seus companheiros de time também estavam impressionados.

- Sim, é claro! Umeragi-sama montou arenas especiais para confrontos especiais! Nossa luta vai ser épica! Eu vou destruir você tão bem destruído que eu vou entrar para a história do beyblade! – Respondeu Aiko, já com a beyblade preparada. A garota em seguida soltou uma gargalhada que lembrava muito a de Jing Mei, fazendo com que certos Taichis mudassem para pior suas opiniões sobre ela.

- Pois vamos começar logo então! – Exclamou Ken, também preparando Fenrochi. – Eu vou te dar o troco por aquele dia no teatro! Ninguém tenta afastar o meu irmão de mim e sai impune!

- Oh, Ken-sama, mas eu era tãããão fã sua! Você deveria ter ficado ao meu lado!

- GO SHOOT! – Gritou Koichi antes que a discussão se tornasse longa demais. Se os dois queriam discutir, era melhor fazerem isso com as beyblades na arena, assim eles não perdiam tanto tempo.

- Não se isso significasse ter que deixar o meu irmão de lado! Que tipo de pessoa deixaria a família na mão para agradar aos fãs?

- O tipo de pessoa que gosta do sucesso e faz de tudo para conseguir o que quer! – Os olhos de Aiko ficaram mais estreitos e ameaçadores, fazendo com que os Taichi lembrassem ainda mais de Jing Mei. – Pessoas sem ambição como você devem mesmo ser tiradas do caminho!

Na arena, a beyblade vermelha e rosa de Aiko encotrava-se na parte mais elevada da arena. Ela sabia que o estilo de Ken era defensivo, o que significava que atacar primeiro seria uma perda de tempo e energia.

- Quem foi que disse que eu não tenho ambição? É claro que eu tenho ambição!

- Pois não parece!

Fenrochi estava no centro da arena, esperando pelo ataque não viria tão cedo. Ao observar atentamente o _layout _da arena, Ken surpreendeu-se ao pensar em um plano razoavelmente plausível de ataque.

- Fenrochi, Chuva de Meteoros! – Ordenou o garoto. As bolas de fogo incandescentes pegaram Aiko de surpresa. O impacto dos meteoros levantou uma grande nuvem de fumaça ao redor dos beybladers, que ficaram sem saber o que estava acontecendo na luta por vários segundos. Quando a poeira finalmente baixou o anfiteatro estava em ruinas e Fenrochi encontrava-se ao lado da adversária, atacando-a sem parar. – Ahaha, quem diria que um escudo forte também é bom pra dar porrada? Aposto que se eu batesse na cabeça de alguém com um escudo de aço à prova e balas, o infeliz ia parar no hospital! – Fenrochi continuou atacando enquanto seu mestre falava. Aiko ouvia atentamente tudo que o garoto falava, concentrando-se em sua beyblade.

- Acontece, Ken-_sama_, que eu também tenho um escudo! – Declarou ela, depois que vários ataques do dragão de fogo aparentemente não causaram muitos danos. Assim que ela terminou de falar sua beyblade passou a ser envolvida por pétalas de rosa que impediam a aproximação de Fenrochi. – E já que você agora está bem pertinho de mim eu acho que não vai fazer mal em atacar só uma vezinha... – Aphrodite, Chuva de Pétalas!

A beyblade de Aiko passou a girar cada vez mais rápido em seu lugar, liberando pétalas e mais pétalas a cada revolução completada. As rosas exalavam um perfume delicado que logo encheu a sala.

- Ah, grande coisa! Eu não vou ser derrotado por umas pétalazinhas bestas e um vidrinho de perfume! – Exclamou Ken ao ver o ataque da adversária.

- Oh, é mesmo? Acho que sua beyblade não pensa assim... – A cada nova fala e a cada novo jesto ou mudança de expressão Aiko ficava mais parecida com Jing Mei. Apesar da diferença de altura, idade e vestimenta, seu jeito de falar, a escolha de suas palavras e seu olhar venenoso faziam da meninha delicada e infantil uma cópia fiel da mulher que roubara Kid Dragoon.

Fenrochi estava cambaleando na arena. Cada pétala que encostava em sua beyblade gerava uma pequena explosão. Ao perceber o que estava acontecendo Ken tentou dar uma ordem, mas seu raciocínio estava tão lento e ele se sentia tão sonolento que as palavras demoravam para se formar.

- Ken-baka, acorde! Acorda, Verme Anencéfalo! Pára de respirar esse perfume ou ele vai fazer você dormir! – Gritou Takashi para o companheiro. Sua jaqueta estava colocada sobre sua boca e nariz, jesto que foi imitado por seus demais compaheiros. Ken virou o rosto para encará-lo, porém não deu nenhum sinal de que havia entendido, ou mesmo ouvido, suas palavras. Irritado por ter sido ignorado, o chinesinho diminuto foi até o amigo e puxou sua jaqueta para baixo com toda a força para que o garoto se abaixasse. Quando Ken o fez, Takashi tapou a boca e o nariz do companheiro, e passados alguns momentos o mestre de Fenrochi começou a reagir:

- Hey, pirralha! Tentar me fazer dormir é golpe baixo! Isso não é justo!

- No amor e na guerra tudo é justo, Ken-sama! Aliás, falando em amor... sabia que a minha fera-bit Aphridite é a deusa grega do amor e da fertilidade e da beleza? A minha fera-bit possui um pouco da deusa dentro dela, e é por isso que eu sou muito, muito, muito mais forte do que você jamais será! – Aiko lançou mais pétalas no ar, porém desta vez Ken conseguiu contra-atacar:

- Fenrochi, Bola de Fogo!

As bolas de fogo lançadas pelo dragão caíram como cometas queimando as pétalas que caiam. Os Taichi gritaram entusiasmados com a vitória na luta, animando Ken ainda mais. A cara de Aiko ficou ainda mais fechada, a garotinha de aparência ingênua passou a quase literalmente lançar veneno com o olhar.

- Vamos lá, Ken, você consegue! – Gritou Rumiko, balançando as mãos no ar em uma espécie de dança estranha. Ken piscou para a colega e voltou a se concentrar na luta:

- Agora é atacar para não ser atacado! Vamos em frente, Fenrochi! Continue atacando! Não pare!

- Aphrodite, não fique para trás! Ataque! Ataque! Ataque!

Quando praticamente não havia mais arena para se lutar depois da série de ataques devastadores de ambos os lados, as beyblades começaram a se atacar pelas paredes, a rasgar ursinhos de pelúcia, quebrar abajures, esquartejar bonecas de porcelana e até mesmo rachar o teto.

- Ai, e as bonecas eram tão lindas...

Rumiko foi a única a realmente prestar atenção na destruição da sala. Ken e Aiko estavam tão entretidos na batalha que nem perceberam o que estavam fazendo. Como as beyblades passaram a usar todo e qualquer espaço para lutar, os Taichi foram forçados a sair de seu lugar perto de Ken e se abrigar perto de Aiko, perto da porta de saída da sala.

Fenrochi e Aphrodite atacaram ao mesmo tempo. O choque violento das beyblades jogou uma para cada canto da sala, enterrando ambas nas pedras que formavam as paredes. Logo depois um grande estrondo foi ouvido e a sala começou a tremer novamente.

- Hey, pirralha, isso aí é você colocando outra arena no jogo ou o que? – Perguntou Ken, agora sozinho em seu canto da sala.

- Não, não sou eu! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo!

Os beybladers entraram em pânico ao ouvir a exclamação da garotinha. Algumas pedras começaram a se soltar do teto pouco tempo depois. Alarmado, Koichi fez a única coisa que lhe pareceu lógica no momento: abriu a porta e jogou todos os companheiros para dentro do próximo corredor, fazendo um sinal para Ken que indicava que eles se veriam em breve. Aiko pulou para o lado quando um pedaço da parede desabou, cobrindo a porta pela qual os Taichi haviam acabado de passar.

Quando a poeira baixou, Ken e Aiko se encararam e recolheram as beyblades, preparando-as para um novo confronto.

- Hey, como foi que a sala toda não caiu quando a parede desabou? Achei que estivéssemos embaixo da terra! – Perguntou Ken, curioso. De onde estava ele podia o corredor que seus amigos atravessavam.

- Umeragi-sama construiu essas salas pensando que haveria muita destruição em nossas lutas. Todas as salas desse porão estão protegidas por uma tampa de ferro que foi colocada cinco metros acima da gente. Mesmo que a gente destrua o teto o chão não vai cair sobre as nossas cabeças.

- Humpf, ao menos em alguma coisa o seu chefinho foi esperto...

- Umeragi-sama é sempre esperto! Só você é que não percebeu!

Depois de mais um bate-boca um tanto infantilizado (os dois passaram a discutir que time era o melhor com base em quem tinha as feras-bit mais legais) os dois finalmente decidiram continuar a luta para decidir de uma vez por todas quem era o melhor.

- GO SHOOT!!!

- E que vença quem ficar mais tempo girando!

As pedras que desmoronaram e os restos de ursinhos de pelúcia e abajures formavam obstáculos ou esconderijos para as beyblades. Os dois decidiram aproveitar o novo cenário, utilizando-o como parte de sua estratégia. Fenrochi escondeu-se entre um amontoado de pedras e tentou atacar Aphrodite quando esta se aproximou, porém ela conseguiu escapar do ataque usando uma outra pedra como trampolim para saltar por cima do dragão. Ken começou a atacar desesperadamente de todos os lugares em que conseguia, mas a beyblade de Aiko resistiu a todas as investidas. Ambos beybladers estavam ficando cansados. Aiko foi a primeira a ser atingida pelo desespero:

- Eu não posso perder! Eu não vou perder! Jing Mei-sama vai ficar orgulhosa de mim! Eu vou ser reconhecida pelas pessoas da rua! Todo mundo vai me reconhecer! – Apesar de falar em voz alta, Aiko parecia estar falando com ela mesma, encarando o chão e apertando as mãos contra o peito. Sua voz foi se tornando mais baixa aos poucos. – Eu vou ganhar essa luta e todos vão saber que eu sou forte o suficiente para vencer um Taichi! Todos vão saber quem eu sou, eu vou aparecer no jornal, na TV, e Jing Mei-sama vai ficar orgulhosa de mim, e eu vou ser famosa...

Enquanto a garota falava, sua beyblade, que antes estava perdendo as forças, voltou a atacar com todo o vigor de uma beyblade recém-lançada. Ken sentiu os efeitos do ataque, ficando cada vez mais cansado e cambaleante, assim como sua beyblade. Cansado, o garoto decidiu apelar para as palavras para distrair a adversária da luta:

- Então é por isso que você luta? Para que todos saibam quem você é? Que coisa mais besta...

- Não é nada besta! – Retrucou a garota, visivelmente ofendida. – Jing Mei-sama disse que eu podia me tornar forte se eu me juntasse a eles! Ela me disse que eu poderia finalmente realizar o meu sonho de ser uma estrela famosa se eu vencesse alguém famoso como você!

- Ah, então a peituda oferecida andou te ensinando coisas, é? Não é à toa que você tem uma mente tão deturpada!

- OLHA COMO É QUE VOCÊ FALA DA JING-MEI SAMA NA MINHA FRENTE! – Vociferou a garota, ficando com o rosto vermelho de raiva por terem insultado sua grande mestra. Ela não se parecia mais tanto com uma criancinha inocente agora. – Ela é muito mais legal, inteligente e bonita do que você!

- Ah, sim, tá bom... E o que ela te ensinou que realmente presta pra alguma coisa?

- Como assim? Ela me ensinou _muita _coisa! Me ensinou tanto que agora a minha beyblade está esmagando a sua!

Aiko estava certa. Fenrochi estava quase desistindo de lutar.

- É mesmo? E ela por um acaso, quando te deu essa fera-bit-deusa que você carrega, te falou sobre a importância desses monstrinhos e te ensinou como usar todo o potencial deles? – Ken de repente sentiu-se quente por dentro. Uma sensação de calor quase insuportável, mas surpreendentemente confortável, estava se espalhando por seu corpo. As perguntas que fizera a Aiko pareciam ter sido sussurradas por alguém bem no fundo de sua mente, ele sabia muito bem que sozinho não seria capaz de perguntar coisas sobre as quais ele não sabia direito as respostas.

- O que você quer dizer? – Perguntou a garota de volta, intrigada. Na verdade, tanto ela quanto Ken não faziam muita idéia do que o garoto estava falando, mas o mestre de Fenrochi continuou seguindo a estranha vozinha do fundo de sua mente:

- O que é uma fera-bit pra você, o que ela representa?

- A minha fera-bit é a minha fera-bit, oras! Aphrodite tem o poder que eu preciso para ganhar de você e realizar meus sonhos!

- Mas você sabe qual a extensão desse poder? Sabe usar toda a capacidade de sua fera-bit? Você realmente _conhece _a sua fera-bit? – Após tantas perguntas, Ken teve que parar para pensar também. Ele naõ fazia idéia do que estava falando, e pela cara de Aiko podia ver que ela sabia tanto quanto ele. Por um momento Ken pensou em parar tudo e esquecer a tal vozinha, mas como ela estava lhe dando alguma vantagem na luta, o garoto decidiu continuar com a sua estratégia de fazer perguntas complicadas.

- O que você dizer com isso? Como assim _conhecer?_

- Você _ouve _a sua fera-bit? Ela fala com você?

Ken finalmente entendeu. Foi como se as nuvens no céu imaginário se abrissem e um feixe de luz descesse sobre sua cabeça no momento em que seus lábios moldaras as últimas perguntas. '_A fera-bit fala com você?_'

'_Exatamente, Mestre. Você finalmente entendeu.'_

'_Wow, Fenrochi! É você mesmo! Era você que estava me mandando falar tudo que eu disse pra Aiko?'_

'_Exatamente, Mestre. Nós confundimos Aiko-sama. Agora nós só precisamos fazer um discurso tocante sobre amizade e união entre mestre e fera-bit pra que ela entenda que roubar a fera-bit dos outros é errado e nos dê a fera-bit que está com ela. E assim que ela fizer isso nós vamos QUEIMAR tudo e acabar com a luta!'_

'_Seu plano não é de todo mal... Vamos fazer isso sim!'_ Se Ken pudesse ver sua fera-bit naquele instante, ele provavelmente não ficaria surpreso em constatar que o dragão de fogo tinha o mesmo tipo de sorriso maroto que ele, como se antecipasse a realização de uma grande travessura. _'Só espero que esse negócio todo não fique muito parecido com aqueles animês de heroiznhos idiotas que fazem discursos babacas para salvar o mundo...'_

'_Não se preocupe, Mestre. Se isso acontecer a gente ao menos vai poder se gabar de ter se sentido dentro de um animê!'_

'_É verdade! E além do mais, quem foi que disse que os animês não podem ser que nem a vida real de vez em quando? Aqueles roteiristas precisam tirar inspiração de algum lugar afinal...'_

'_Isso mesmo, Mestre! Eu concordo cem por cento com você!'_

'_Então vamos colocar nosso plano em prática, Fenrochi!'_

- ... está falando...

- Que? – Perguntou Ken ao perceber que sua adversária estava falando enquanto ele descobria as maravilhas da telepatia mestre-fera-bit.

- Eu disse que eu não faço idéia do que você está falando. Nunca ouvi dizer que feras-bit podiam falar, ou ser conhecidas ou o que quer que seja. Elas só servem pra lutar e nos deixar fortes, não?

- Oh, Aiko, oh, Aiko... Não disse que a sua "mestra" não te ensinou nada que prestasse? – Ken sorriu ao ouvir Fenrochi falando com ele novamente. O dragão lhe dizia o que falar, e ele transmitia tudo para Aiko. Seu plano daria _muito_ certo. – As nossas feras-bit são muito importantes para nós. Elas são como nossos amigos, só que até mais importantes porque quanto mais unidos nós somos, mais fortes ficamos! Nossas feras-bit são criaturas vivas, seres que habitam essa Terra desde muito antes de nós nascermos! E todas elas são como deuses poderosos, não só a sua.

- Mas... mas...

- Os Taichi são fortes porque nós respeitamos as nossas feras-bit e as tratamos como grandes amigas e companheiras para tudo! Nossas feras-bit são parte de nós, e elas até falam com a gente de vez em quando!

- Como assim "falam com a gente"?

Desta vez Fenrochi mandou Ken responder. Sorrindo, o japonês de franja aloprada fez exatamente isso:

- Ah, assim, falando, oras! Quando você menos espera, uma voz grave a assustadora começa a falar coisas dentro da sua cabeça. No começo parece que a gente está ficando louco, mas aí você se acostuma depois. È maneiro!

- Você realmente parece um louco falando assim, Ken-sama. – Aiko ergueu uma sobrancelha, não muito certa se deveria acreditar no que o seu oponente estava dizendo. Ele era seu rival afinal, enquanto Jing Mei era sua idolatrada _metra. _

- Mas eu não sou! Se você me escutasse e tratasse sua fera-bit como uma amiga você me entenderia um dia!

- Que seja... – Aiko rolou os olhos, tentando voltar a se concentrar na luta. Infelizmente para ela, Ken, ou Fenrochi, continuou falando:

- Sabe, as feras-bit são mesmo grandes amigas. Quando elas não estão com a gente, é como se uma parte de nós tivesse sido arrrancada. Nós sofremos muito mesmo. É tão ruim, tão "depressante"...

- "Depressante" é uma palavra?

- Não importa! – Ken por pouco não começou a rir da irritação de sua fera-bit. Aparentemente, apesar de tentar falar bonito o tempo todo, o dragão não tinha a amplitude de vocabulário de Takashi para fazê-lo de uma maneira descente. – O que importa é que um mestre sem sua fera-bit não é nada, assim como uma fera-bit sem seu mestre também não é nada!

- Tá, e o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Ué, você não tem aí uma fera-bit roubada com você?

- A fera-bit foi ganha por Julian-sama numa luta justa! Eu vi pela tv! – Aiko instintivamente apertou um pequeno bolso em seu peito.

- Justa ou não, um de meus amigos está sem uma parte dele mesmo! Esse tipo de coisa é imperdoável! Esse tipo de coisa não se faz com um ser humano ou com uma fera-bit! É uma crueldade, uma tortura!

- È tão ruim assim? – Aiko encarou Ken, desconfiada. O garoto falava com tanto fervor e emoção que ela estava começando a acreditar no que ele estava dizendo.

- Você não faz idéia. Perder a fera-bit é como perder a alma. Nos deixa em um vazio, numa depressão... o mundo fica sem sentido, tudo fica sem sentido... Nem mesmo a fama importa mais...

- Ah, não! Isso é horrível! Eu não posso acreditar! – Exclamou a garotinha, tirando um pequeno objeto de dentro de seu bolso. – Por favor, Ken-sama, se tudo que você disse é verdade eu não quero continuar causando tanto sofrimento assim para alguém! Por favor fique com isto!

Ken apanhou sorridente o bit-chip de Takk que sua adversária guardava. Mestre e fera-bit sorriram também ao contemplar a primeira parte de sua missão cumprida. E riram ao perceber o tamanho da ingenuidade de sua oponente. Aiko não parecia ser má pessoa, era apenas muito influenciável. Talvez Ken até a perdoasse pelo incidente no concurso de música se tudo fosse realmente culpa de Jing Mei.

- Muito obrigado, Aiko. Meu amigo John vai ficar bem contente. Eu vou dizer pra ele que você me deu o bit-chip antes da luta acabar. Acho que ele vai gostar de saber disso também. – Em um impulso as duas crianças apertaram as mãos. – Agora vamos continuar essa luta e ver quem é o melhor! Eu e Fenrochi vamos te mostrar na prática tudo que eu fiquei te falando aqui nesses último minutos!

- Isso mesmo! Eu vou te mostrar toda a minha força! Aphrodite, Chuva de Pétalas!

- Fenrochi, Chuva de Meteoros!

As duas feras-bit apareceream e atacaram com a mesma força de vontade. Fenrochi piscou discretamente para Ken ao atacar. Aphrodite, uma pomba, encarou seus oponentes com um olhar que dizia "muito obrigado". Com o espírito de luta em alta, as feras-bit lançaram seus ataques, que se encontraram no meio da sala e causaram mais uma explosão. Sem dar tempo para Aiko respirar, Ken ordenou mais um ataque:

- Fenrochi, _Ultimate Explosion! _

Uma grande bola de fogo se formou sobre a beyblade do garoto. Fenrochi a lançou na direção de Aphrodite com extraordinária precisão, fazendo a beyblade voar longe e ser literalmente tostada. Como o ataque ainda estava em desenvolvimento, porém, os danos causados por ele foram maiores do que o planejado. A sala inteira começou a pegar fogo.

- Ah, não! O que vamos fazer agora? – Aiko correu desesperada e se abraçou ao rival, chorando ao ver o fogo se fechar o redor deles.

'_FOGO! FOGO! AHAHAHAHA! Agora sim tudo vai arder em chamas! Meu objetivo aqui está cumprido!'_

- Hey, Fenrochi, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou Ken a sua fera-bit, falando alto sem perceber.

- Com quem você está falando? – Perguntou Aiko, surpresa e um pouco assustada ao ver o garoto falando sozinho.

- Lembra do que eu te disse sobre as feras-bit falarem com a gente? Pois é, Fenrochi agora está dizendo que está feliz com o fogaréu e que ele adora quando as coisas queimam até não sobrar nada. Ai, meu Deus, minha fera-bit é um maníaco incendiário! O que eu vou fazer? – Ken também ficou um pouco desesperado ao descobrir esse traço de personalidade de seu dragão. Fenrochi apenas riu:

'_Ora, mestre, relaxa e goza! O fogo é o seu elemento, afinal!'_

- Mas eu não quero ser frito pelo meu elemento!

'_Mas é tão boooom!'_

_- _"Booooom" nada! Eu não quero saber! Eu quero que você pare com isso agora! Eu sou seu mestre e você tem que me obedecer!

'_Ah, droga... tudo bem então, se é assim que você quer... Mas eu ainda vou te fazer mudar de idéia um dia, viu?'_

Aiko observava intrigada a interação de Ken com o ser misterioso que só ele podia ouvir. E ela ficou ainda mais intrigada quando o fogo sumiu sem mais nem menos, sem deixar nenhum rastro.

- _Wow_, isso foi...

- Isso foi o Fenrochi finalmente me obedecendo. Aquele desgraçado... não acredito que agora eu tenho que me preocupar não só com a Formiga Anã, mas também com o um monstro sagrado que gosta de fazer churrasquinhos bem-passados. Ah, eu não merecia isso...

- Achei que você tivesse dito que as feras-bit são nossas amigas! – Repreendeu Aiko, fazendo beicinho. Ela já estava de volta ao seu jeito meigo e fofinho.

- Fenrochi é meu amigo! Só que ele é um amigo meio maluco, assim tipo eu... – Depois de pensar um pouco, Ken acrescentou – Só que ele é um maluco tipo psicopata, enquanto eu sou um maluco... só maluco. Eu acho...

Os dois riram. Ao pararem para olhar ao redor, perceberam que a sala estava totalmente destruída e a passagem para o próximo local de batalha havia sido bloqueado.

- Bem, acho que estamos presos aqui por hora. O que você acha de aproveitar para tirar uma sonequinha? Eu estou morto... – Sugeriu Ken, encontrando um lugar que parecia razoavelmente confortável para se sentar. A luta e toda a comunicação com Fenrochi haviam sugado consideravelmente suas energias.

- Acho uma boa idéia. – Aiko se sentou ao lado do garoto, demorando para conseguir arranjar uma posição confortável. – Ken-sama, posso deitar no seu colo? Eu continuo sendo sua grande fã e admirando a sua força! Você faria tudo por uma fã, não faria? Você é incrível afinal de contas...

Agora que a luta já havia acabado e que Aiko não estava mais tentando separá-lo de Isaac, Ken não resistiu aos elogios da ex-rival tornada fã e acabou concordando, depois de fazê-la prometer que não contaria a ninguém. Os dois ficaram em silêncio até o garoto se lembrar de algo que queria dizer desde o começo da luta:

- Você ainda quer ser famosa um dia? – Aiko concordou com a cabeça. – Nada contra isso. Só que eu acho um saco, sabe. As pessoas ficam te seguindo, não te deixam entrar na sala de aula, te perseguem por autógrafos, não te deixam em paz, não te deixam comer um macarrão com molho vinagrete sem que isso vire fofoca no bairro todo, eacabam com a sua privacidade. Eu pessoalmente não gosto dessa parte do sucesso, e acho até que ficaria feliz sendo esquecido pelos outros. Acho que você devia pensar um pouco nisso antes de ir desesperada correr atrás de gente como a Jing Mei.

- Mas a mestra...

- A sua "mestra" – Ken fez as aspas com as mãos ao falar "mestra" – é uma canastrona enganadora. Aliás, todo esse time do Umeragi-teme é. Eles não prestam, aposto que se aproveitaram de você ser uma menininha bonitinha que acredita em tudo que dizem pra te colocar no time.

- Mas se é assim, então como eu posso ter certeza de que o que _você_ está me dizendo é verdade?

- Porque eu tenho provas! – Ken quase se levantou de entusiasmo. – Acabei de te mostrar que falava a verdade sobre as feras-bit, não falei? E além do mais, eu sou o mocinho dessa história que cada vez mais se parece com um animê! E os mocinhos de animê sempre são confiáveis e virtuosos e perfeitos! E nunca enganam garotas bonitinhas como você!

- Ah, entendi! Aiko também ficou empolgada, virando o rosto para encarar Ken nos olhos. – Então quer dizer que se eu ficar sua amiga eu também vou ser mocinha?

- Vai sim! – Os olhos de Ken brilhavam e seu sorriso atingia proporções épicas enquanto ele falava. O garoto dizia a si mesmo que não estava enganando a menina, apenas levando-a para o lado branco da força de uma maneira que ela pudesse entender. – Nós somos todos mocinhos agora! E meus amigos vão derrotar o Umeragi-baka logo, logo, você vai ver! Afinal, os mocinhos sempre vencem!

- É, os mocinhos sempre vencem!

E com isso os dois fecharam os olhos, deixando que pouco a pouco o sono tomasse conta deles. Ken ainda conseguiu murmurar uma última frase antes de adormecer por completo:

- Você tem talento, Aiko-chan, talvez eu seja seu fã também um dia...

E os dois adormeceram. A sala destruída mergulhou em um silêncio profundo, tranqüilo, afinal ali só haviam mocinhos e tudo sempre acaba bem quando se tem mocinhos.

'_Exatamente como um animê, Mestre...' _

_**

* * *

**_

Ken:

_Ahahahahaha! É isso aí! E os mocinhos vencem mais uma! Ahahahahahaha!!! (Ken pulando pelo cenário do off-talk feito o idiota retardado que ele já é)_

_**Ken: **__Ugh, as Frases Entre Parênteses já começaram o off-talk me insultando! O que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso? _

_**Fenrochi: **__Não me deixou queimar tudo durante a luta, Mestre! Eu queria tanto que a sala virasse carvão... (Fenrochi chorando lágrimas de crocodilo que evaporam assim que encostam no corpo incendescente dele) T.T_

_**Ken: **__Mas não com a gente dentro, ô animal! Eu ainda pretendo viver muitos e muitos anos! ò.ó_

_**Aiko: **__Ken-sama está certo! Você não pode queimar pessoas vivas! Isso é errado! _

_(Ken e Aiko cercando o Fenrochi e olhando pra ele com cara feia)_

_**Fenrochi: **__(acuado por seu mestre e pela garotinha fofinha e quase se cagando de medo porque na verdade ele não gosta de garotinhas fofinhas, mas não deixa ninguém ficar sabendo disso) Tá, tá... eu não vou mais queimar aquela sala. (Ken e Aiko sorriem satisfeitos) Mas eu ainda posso queimar outras coisas, não posso? =D_

_**Ken: **__Eu vou pensar no seu caso... _

_**Fenrochi: **__Oba, mestre! Eu amo você! =DDDD (Fenrochi gruda no Ken e começa a beijá-lo) _

_**Ken: **__AAARGH!! Me solta! Tá queimando! (Ken tentando se soltar)_

_**Fenrochi: **__Não, Mestre. Não dessa vez. Você disse que eu podia queimar outras coisas, então..._

_**Ken: **__NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, EU SOU JOVEM DEMAIS PARA..._

_**Voz misteriosa que apareceu do nada e interrompeu o suspense da cena que eu ainda não vou dizer quem é para dar o efeito de mais suspense: **__Pare já aí! _

_**Fenrochi: **__Hum? Quem disse isso?_

_**A mesma voz misteriosa que apareceu do nada e interrompeu o suspense da cena que eu ainda não vou dizer quem é para dar o efeito de mais suspense: **__Sou uma guerreira! Que luta pelo amor e a justiça! _

_**Fenrochi: **__Sailor Moon? O.o'''_

_**É, adivinhou, a voz de novo...: **__Não, mas passou perto. Eu sou a Rumiko-Centauro, e vou castigar você em nome... em nome da sobremesa! XDD_

_**Fenrochi e Ken: **__Hein? O.o''_

_**Rumiko-Centauro: **__(É, você adivinhou de novo, da cintura pra cima é a Rumiko, da cintura pra baixo é um cavalo e ela ainda tem um arco-e-flecha à la Guilherme Tell) Eu agora me uni a Fenki e a minha personalidade foi totalmente dominada pela da minha fera-bit! E ela me disse que eu teria que lutar contra os bandidos e combater o mal, coisa que me deixa bastante preocupada! Mas acho que conseguirei dar um jeito! (Rumiko-Centauro pisca pro Fenrochi e pro Ken) _

_**Takashi: **__Ótimo, estamos agora em uma paródia mal-feita de Sailor Moon tendo a Rumiko em sua versão metade cavalo, metade gente como estrela. Até as falas são as mesmas... _

_**Christie: **__Não, as falas não são as mesmas. (Aparece do nada vestida de Sailor Mars) Se fossem as mesmas a Rumiko ia dizer (Começa a imitar a Sailor Moon) "Olá, meu nome é Serena, tenho 14 anos e estou na oitava série. Sou do signo de câncer e meu tipo sanguíneo é O positivo. Minha pedra é pérola. Às vezes sou um tanto bobinha e muito chorona. Um dia encontrei uma estranha gata chamada Lua que me transformou em guerreira. Ela me disse que eu teria que lutar contra os bandidos e combater o mal, coisa que me deixa bastante preocupada. Mas acho que conseguirei dar um jeito!" (Volta ao normal) Isso sim seria dizer as mesmas falas. Ou pelo menos dizer as mesmas falas que estavam na dublagem da série que o Jamie assistiu quando ele tinha cinco anos de idade... o.o''_

_**Takashi: **__Mas ainda assim é uma paródia mal-feita! ¬¬''_

_**Christie Sailor Mars: **__Não, não é não! É uma grande chance para nós, meninas, mostrarmos a nossa força para a sociedade opressora masculina que acha que pode mandar em nós! Nós vamos acabar com isso! Nós vamos acabar com o Fenrochi, o vilão deste off-talk, e vamos provar que somos não somente melhores do que os homens em geral, mas também que somos melhores do que as feas-bit do sexo masculino também! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!! _

_**Fenrochi: **__(encarando a Christie Sailor Mars e a Rumiko-Centauro Sailor Moon com uma sobrancelha erguida) Ah, tá, vocês e que exército? _

_(Toca a musiquinha do Tuxedo Mask em algum lugar distante)_

_**Bando de vultos obscuros pela p**__**éssima iluminação do cenário:**__ Nós! _

_**Fenrochi: **__(perguntando só por perguntar, e também porque se não perguntar, não tem graça) Quem são vocês?_

_**Bando de vultos obscuros pela péssiam iluminação do cenário: **__Nós somos guerreiras! Que lutam pelo amor e a justiça! _

_**Julian: **__(aparece do nada) Justiceiros Mascarados? _

_**Um dos vultos: **__Não, mas passou perto. XD_

_**Todos os vultos obscuros pela péssima iluminação do cenário: **__Nós somos..._

_(A luz pára de falhar bem na hora em que os vultos vão se apresentar)_

_**Alice: **__Sailor Jupiter! (Alice vestida de Sailor Jupiter)_

_**Jing Mei: **__Sailor Mercury! (Jing Mei vestida de Sailor Mercury)_

_**David: **__E Sailor Venus!!! (David vestido de Sailor Venus)_

_(Todo mundo olhando pro David com cara de muito impressionados e/ou chocados)_

_**David Sailor Venus: **__Que foi? Não posso ser uma heroína também? _

_(Beybladers decidiram não comentar) _

_**Fenrochi: **__Ainda assim, vocês são só cinco! Eu sou um grande dragão que todos temem e admitem! Eu sou um..._

_**Yoshiyuki**__** - Ceres: (**__Aquele menininho fofinho com chifres na cabeça e inexplicáveis asinhas de anjo) Admitem? XD Como é que todos te admitem? XD Eu _admiro _quem souber responder essa... XDDD _

_**Fenrochi: **__Droga, vai cagar no matinho... ¬¬''_

_**David Sailor Venus: **__Oh, Mushu-super-desenvolvido, chega de papo e vamos partir logo para a luta! Eu sou a guerreira do amor, mas agora eu quero é guerra!! ò.ó_

_**Fenrochi: **__Então eu vou chamar reforços também! Se eu pra eu ser o vilão megalomaníaco deste off-talk, eu quero um ajudante! (Fenrochi assovia) Ô, macaco, vem cá! _

_(Aparece o Kaite segurando um Kian inconsciente)_

_**Kaite: **__Olá, Fenrochi! Estou feliz por estar aqui com você, mais uma vez tentando destruir o off-talk! Eu também tenho um refém! _

_**Alice Sailor Jupiter: **__Oh, não! Ele pegou o Kian! O que faremos agora? _

_**Rumiko-Centauro Sailor Moon: **__Não temam, meus amigos! A sua grande heroína chegou! Eu vou salvar todos vocês porque eu sou a grande mocinha da história, e como disse o Ken durante o capítulo que acabou de terminar, os mocinhos sempre vencem e tudo sempre fica bem quando existem mocinhos! ò.ó_

_**Fenrochi: **__Exatamente como um animê... ¬¬''_

_**Rumiko-Centauro Sailor Moon: **__Exato! ^^~_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Gente, sou só eu ou todo mundo também acha que a Rumiko com a personalidade do Fenki é um pouco assustadora? XDDD_

_**Hikaru-Artemis: **__(Hikaru vestido de gato branco com uma lua na testa) É, a Nee-chan tá quase tão assustadora quanto a Nathaliya Nee-chan! XD_

_**Nathaliya: **__Eu ouvi isso, Hika-chan! ò.ó_

_**Hikaru-Artemis: **__Ops, ferrou... o.o'_

_(Hikaru dá um pulo de gato e some do off-talk)_

_**Fenrochi: **__Vamos atacar!!!! Ò.ó_

_(Fenrochi sai soltando fogo pra todos os lados e queimando o cenário)_

_(Kaite rouba todas as armas das Sailors e elas ficam sem ter o que fazer)_

_(Alice Sailor Jupiter, Christie Sailor Mars, Jing Mei Sailor Mercury e David Sailor Venus começam a gritar feito menininhas assustadas no meio do fogo)_

_**Alice Sailor Jupiter: **__Ah, não! XD Ah, não! XD Erik! XD Erik, onde estás?XD Venha ajudar-me! XD (Alice Sailor Jupiter desesperada apesar dos "XDs")_

_**Christie Sailor Mars: **__(ajoelhada rezando feito a Freira Puritana só que com outra roupa)__Oh, meu Senhor todo poderoso, tire-nos desta encrenca e me dê mais uma chance de mostrar ao mundo todo o meu glamour, meu brilho e meu talento nas artes, nas lutas, no campo, na cidade, nas estradas, nas ruas, campos e contruções! Dê-me mais esta chance de dividir com todos tudo de bom e excepcional que tenho para ensinar! Oh, por favor, por favor meu Senhor, conceda-me esta graça e salve a minha pele! _

_(Uma luz aparece do teto e Christie Sailor Mars começa a subir aos céus)_

_**Christie Sailor Mars: **__Ahaha, funcionou! Funcionou! (olha pros manezinhos que ainda estão queimando lá embaixo) Bem feito pra vocês! Quem mandou renegarem Deus nessa hora taõ importante? Agora vão todos arder no inferno e só eu vou ficar! Ahahaha, a ralé se deu mal de novo! Somente eu e a minha superior modéstia e humildade foram capazes de..._

_(A luz apaga e a Christie Sailor Mars cai no chão de bunda)_

_**Momoko-Luna: **__(Momoko vestida de gatinha preta com uma luta na testa) Essa foi realmente uma ótima hora para acabar a luz do off-talk... XDD _

_(Christie faz cara ameaçadora pra Momoko-Luna e ela some do off-talk com um pulo de gato)_

_**Jing Mei Sailor Mercury: **__Poxa, não é justo! Agora que eu finalmente decido encarar o papel de mocinha pra variar um pouco o meu currículo, eu vou ter que virar churrasquinho? Isso não está certo! Isso não é justo! _

_**David Sailor Venus:**__ Ah, e eu tava gostando tanto dessa roupa estranha! XD Mas fazer o que, né? Cê-la-vi! XDDD (Isso foi o David Sailor Venus tentando falar francês) Já que tá com cara de que eu vou mesmo bater as botas dessa vez, acho que eu vou..._

_(David começa a girar rápido, muito rápido e mais rápido ainda e quando pára... fica muito tonto)_

_(E fica também vestido de Morte)_

_**David Morte: **__Ah, essa é a minha fantasia preferida! XDDD Agora a gente pode começar a festa! XDD_

_(David tentando atingir todo mundo com a foice, mas a foice começou a derreter porque o fogo do Fenrochi é muito quente)_

_**David Morte: **__Ah, não, assim não tem graça... T.T_

_(David taca a foice longe, e algum ser infeliz grita ao ser atingido na cabeça)_

_(Fogo começa a ficar realmente muito quente e todos começam a gritar, gritar, gritar)_

_**Fenrochi: **__(com cara de maníaco psicopata) Ahahaha! Ahahahaha! Eu vou finalmente conquistar esse off-talk! Finalmente, depois que quase quarenta capítulos sem sequer aparecer como um personagem digno! Eu vou fazer na minha estréia o que todos vocês tentaram fazer durante todos esses quatro anos de história na internet! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_

_**Voz misteriosa: **__Alto lá! _

_(Voa uma flecha na direção das feras-bit que acerta a mão de Kaite e faz ele soltar todas as armas que ele roubou)_

_**Kaite: **__Quem disse isso? _

_(Aparece uma coruja que pousa na frente de Kaite e Fenrochi)_

_**Coruja: **__São os meus guerreiros. Quando as Sailors falharam, James-sama tratou de mandar outra paródia vagabunda de seus heróis de infância. _

_**Fenrochi: **__Os guerreiros da coruja? Eu não sabia que tinha uma série assim... O.o''_

_**Jing Mei Sailor Mars: **__Oh, Athena! Você também está aqui! (acenando para a fera-bit)_

_**Athena (a coruja): **__Sim, mestra! James-sama decidiu que, para parar estes dois maníacos, nós duas precisaríamos ficar como mocinhas por um dia. Agora tudo vai acabar bem, pois os meus CAVALEIROS DE ATHENA vieram para nos proteger. _

_(Um coral desastrado começa a cantar no fundo do cenário)_

"_Os guardiões do universo ão de vencer o mal/ O seu destino é combater/ por um mundo ideal!!!!"_

"_Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, lutadores com poer astral/ se o inimigo é demoníaco, sua luta é mortal!"_

"_Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, trazem dentro do seu coração/ a coragem de um vencedor e a vitória na cançããããããããããão!!!!"_

_**Ken: **__(ainda nos braços de Fenrochi e derretendo feito sorvete no freezer) Nossa, que musiquinha mais brega! ¬¬'' E não é Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, é Saint Seiya! Ò.ó_

_**Athena: **__Reclama com dublagem brasileiro, não comigo... ¬¬''_

_**Fenrochi: **__Tá, tá, vocês já cantaram a música idiota, já mandaram a coruja se fingir de deusa, mas cadê os tais cavaleiros?_

_(Doze vultos dourados aparecem atrás do Fenrochi)_

_**Vulto Dourado 1: **__Como a missão era muito especial..._

_**Vulto Dourado 2: **__A nossa deusa decidiu mandar somente os caveleiros de ouro, porque eles são teoricamente mais fortes e porque é mais legal ter que pegar cada um de um signo pra fazer a coisa certa. _

_(Cavaleiros dourados elevam seu cosmo ao máximo e acabam com o problema de iluminaçaõ do cenário incandescente do off-talk)_

_(Os doze cavaleiros de ouro são revelados para todos verem)_

_**Isaac de Sagitário: **__Vocês podem ter tirado as flechas da Rumiko-Centauro Sailor Moon, mas eu ainda tenho todas as minhas! (olhando para Kaite com um sorriso sinistro)_

_**Carlos de Câ**__**ncer: **__Vamo acabá logo cum isso, minha genti, que eu quero é durmi, visse... _

_**Toshihiro de Peixes: **__Eu só saiu daqui quando salvar a Rumiko-Centauro Sailor Moon! (Toshihiro de Peixes acena para a Rumiko-Centauro Sailor Moon, ela acena de volta e os dois ficam muito corados)_

_**Yuriy de Áries: **__Eu por mim já tinha quebrado tudo. Porra,me fizeram de mocinho também! Quem eles pensam que eu sou?ò.ó_

_**Koichi de Gêmeos: **__Eu tinha coisas melhores pra fazer do que ficar livrando o off-talk de duas feras-bit descontroladas... ¬¬'''_

_**Franklin de Aquário: **__E eu daria qualquer merda pra não estar aqui também. Se bem que a Christie Sailor Mars está aqui, entaõ quem sabe eu posso salvá-la e aí nós dois vamos sair de férias em uma dessas merdas de cruzeiros no caribe e esquece que essa bosta de off-talk um dia aconteceu... _

_**Erik de Libra: **__Alice Sailor Jupiter, eu vou te salvar! (Acenando e gritando para a Alice Sailor Jupiter) Eu ouvi você me chamando, mas a Athena me mandou esperar para entrar junto com os outros, eu não tive escolha!_

_(Alice suspira e acena de volta, pulando feito doida agora que o Erik finalmente apareceu)_

_**Len de Escorpião: **__O Kian devia estar aqui também, mas o Kaite pegou ele de refém, então nós temos que resgatá-lo também... _

_(Kian de Touro desmaiado nas costas de Kaite)_

_**Hehashiro de Leão: **__Eu vou proteger os meus amigos! Eu vou proteger a minha família! Eu vou destruir todos vocês com as minhas Patas do Leão! _

_**Ayatá de Virgem: **__Eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui, eu naõ sei o que estou fazendo aqui, eu não sei o que... (repentindo o mantra enquanto senta em um tapete e começa a meditar)_

_**Nathaliya de Capricórnio: **__Gente, isso aqui tá muito ridículo! Por que é que todo esse bando de homem teve que aparecer para salvar as menininhas e o David? Isso é muito machismo e eu também vou queimar tudo por causa disso! _

_(Nathaliya de Capricórnio tira um lança-chamas de dentro da armadura e começar a queimar as partes do cenário que o Fenrochi ainda não queimou)_

_(tudo fica um caos porque os cavaleiros, as Sailors, Fenrochi, Kaite e Nathaliya não sabem mais quem é inimigo e quem é amigo)_

_(Jing Mei Sailor Mercury e Yuriy de Áries decidem que ser mocinho é muito chato e passam pro lado dos malvados)_

_(Kian de Touro acorda e desperta seu sétimo sentido e consegue se libertar das garras do macaco do Chang)_

_(Isaac de Sagitário começa a jogar flechas pra todo o lado, mas como ele tem um olho só a pontaria dele é muito ruim e ele acerta tudo que não pode acertar)_

_(Beybladers saem correndo após levarem flechadas na bunda do Isaac de Sagitário) _

_(Erik de Libra pega as doze armas da armadura de libra e vai salvar a Alice e a Christie, porque o Franklin de Aquário decidiu que ia dar muito trabalho lutar e chamou um motorista para levá-lo embora do off-talk)_

_(Rumiko-Centauro Sailor Moon fica animada por causa do caos e decide que vai ser a heroina da vez)_

_(Rumiko-Centauro Sailor Moon pega um instintor de incêndio gigante e começa a jogar espuma pra todo lado)_

_(Cenário fica coberto de espuma)_

_(Beybladers, Sailors, Cavaleiros e feras-bit ficam cobertos de espuma)_

_(Fenrochi e Kaite decidem bater em retirada porque a espuma é muito nojenta e porque a Rumiko-Centauro Sailor Moon é muito heroína pra eles)_

_**Rumiko-Centauro Sailor Moon: **__E mais uma vez o dia foi salvo, graças à Rumiko-Centauro Sailor Moon! _

_**Ken e Aiko: **__Moral da história: "os mocinhos sempre vencem no final" XDDDD _

_**Rumiko-Centauro Sailor Moon: **__I'm the herooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...._

_(Grito da Rumiko-Centauro Sailor Moon ecoa pelo universo até o fim dos tempos, e daqui a milhões de anos por uma razão qualquer e completamente ridícula acaba por destruir o universo e tudo mais que conhecemos)_

_

* * *

_

OWARI


	40. Um guerreiro movido pela justiça

CAPÍTULO XXXVIII

UM GUERREIRO MOVIDO PELA JUSTIÇA

Os Taichi tiveram que se esforçar para ignorar o barulho provocado pelo desabamento na sala de Aiko. Durante toda a caminhada pelo corredor Takashi gritou para quem quisesse ouvir – e para quem não quisesse também – que Ken estava bem e que logo venceria a meninha-boneca-de-porcelana. Foi o chinesinho quem abriu a porta do fim do corredor.

- _Oh my God! _– Exclamou ele ao entrar na nova sala. Seus companheiros de time tiveram reações muito parecidas. – O mar! O que o mar está fazendo aqui?

À frente dos Taichi havia um mar de águas azuis e cristalinas. A água ocupava quase toda a sala, a não ser por uma estreita faixa onde os Taichi estavam pisando e por um pedaço do outro lado da sala onde chão era coberto de areia muito branca e fofa, lembrando uma praia. Na parede do lado dos Taichi haviam fotos de lugares muito famosos do Egito, Líbia, Tunísia, Argelia e Marrocos, enquanto na outra "margem" era possível ver imagens de lugares como Itália, Espanha e Grécia. Nas paredes onde a água batia e não havia terra estavam colocadas fotos de diversos animais marinhos, que Toshihiro conseguiu prontamente identificar.

- Acho que nós estamos em uma espécie de Mar Mediterrâneo em miniatura... – declarou Satsuki após observar os contornos da "costa" da margem oposta. Era possível distinguir a "bota" da Itália, a península Ibérica e as ilhas gregas, como no mapa da Europa.

- Exatamente. – Declarou uma voz apática. Os Taichi ainda não haviam percebido a presença de mais ninguém entre eles, por isso ficaram surpresos ao encontrar Julian se dirigindo para a "Grécia" enquanto falava. – A nossa arena de batalha é o Mar Mediterrâneo, berço das civilizações da antiguidade clássica.

- Julian! – Exclamou Takashi ao reconhecer o ex-amigo. O garoto que roubara Takk e Takuki continuava com os mesmos olhos negros desprovidos de qualquer brilho, com enormes olheiras negras ao redor, e seus cabelos continuavam sujos, despenteados e oleosos. Julian continuava emanando a mesma energia negativa e depressiva que na época do torneio da Nova Zelândia.

- Olá, Takashi. – Respondeu o garoto mecanicamente. – Qual de vocês será meu adversário? Quem não for lutar por favor atravesse o mar e saia por aquela porta. Eu não gosto de interferências.

Julian apontou para algum lugar a suas costas, mas os Taichi demoraram para descobrir a porta camuflada entre um pôster de Veneza e outro de Atenas. Rumiko entoru em pânico assim que percebeu que teria que atravessar o mar de cadeira de rodas:

- Como assim, atravessar? Como é que eu vou atravessar? O que eu vou fazer agora?

- Isso não é da minha conta. A menos que você queira ser a minha oponente, terá que atravessar. – Respondeu Julian, o único a não mostrar nenhuma mudança de expressão após o ataque histérico da mestra de Fenki.

- Então eu vou lutar com você!

- Não, Rumiko, a água é o meu território, essa luta é minha! – Exclamou Toshihiro, chegando por trás da namorada e colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

- Mas... mas... como é que eu vou atravessar? – Rumiko virou-se para encarar o namorado. Seus olhos estavam marejados por causa do desespero.

- Nós vamos dar um jeito, confie em mim! – Respondeu o chinês trançado, com seu maior sorriso cofiante. Rumiko sorriu também ao vê-lo.

- Vamos logo com isso, eu não tenho o dia todo. – Intercedeu Julian, com a mesma voz monótona de sempre. – Saiam logo daqui para a nossa luta poder começar.

Sem outra alternativa, Rumiko se despediu de Toshihiro, Satsuki caiu na água e Koichi apanhou uma grande bóia flutuante para colocar a cadeira de Rumiko em cima. Ele e Satsuki guiaram a bóia até a outra margem, tomando cuidado para não deixar a cadeira afundar. Como Rumiko ficou o tempo todo encarando um Toshihiro muito sorrindente e confiante, a garota não soltou um gritinho agudo sequer.

- Ei, Takashi, você vai ficar? – Perguntou Satsuki assim que percebeu que o chinesinho diminuto não havia entrado com eles na água.

- Sim. Julian era meu amigo e foi ele quem roubou Takk e Takuki. Eu quero ajudar Toshihiro a recuperá-las!

A resposta de Takashi foi firme e entusiasmada. Com tanta determinação emanando dele, Satsuki não teve coragem de repreendê-lo e pedir que ele fosse com o resto do time:

- Então tá. Nós nos vemos depois!

- Sim! – Gritaram os dois chineses ao mesmo tempo. Os Taichi os encararam uma última vez antes de fechar a porta da saída.

* * *

- Vamos logo com isso. – Julian preparou a beyblade assim que os Taichi deixaram a sala. Toshihiro fez o mesmo.

- GO SHOOT!!

As beyblades foram lançadas na água. Elas usavam pequenos barquinhos flutuantes, bóias e pedaços de madeira para se apoiar e lutar. Julian logo partiu para a ofensiva, usando toda a agilidade de seu peão azul-claro para atacar Fenku e impedir que este pudesse sair do lugar. Somente depois de algum tempo estudando os golpes do adversário foi que Toshihiro conseguiu se mexer, pulando de bóia em bóia até estar consideravelmente longe do oponente. Imaginando que Julian demoraria ainda um pouco para alcançá-lo – afinal ele teria que fazer o mesmo trajeto que ele para chegar até Fenku – o chinês trançado relaxou um pouco, porém Poseidon, a beyblade de Julian, decidiu cortar caminho caminhando pelas águas, e assim Fenku foi quase tirada da luta.

- Como você fez isso? – Perguntou Toshihiro impressionado. Até onde ele sabia beyblades não conseguiam girar sobre a água.

- Poseidon é o Deus dos Mares, ele pode fazer o que quiser. Quando ele quer andar na água a beyblade aumenta a rotação, assim a água embaixo dela se dissipa e a beyblade consegue "flutuar". Não tem nada de mágica, apenas técnica. – Mesmo em sua explicação a voz e o rosto de Julian não se alteraram de maneira alguma.

- Pois se é assim, eu vou ter que acabar com essa luta bem rápido. Fenku, Ultra Tufão Submarino! – Ordenou Toshihiro. O chinês estava um tanto curioso para saber o que aconteceria ao evocar seu ataque em um ambiente cercado por água. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a onda que se formava em direção a Julian e Poseidon e ele sorriu, já sentindo o gosto da vitória.

- Poseidon, Maremoto Devastador!

O sorriso do rosto de Toshihiro evaporou ao ver uma onda idêntica à de Fenku se formar atrás da beyblade de Julian. As duas se encontrariam no meio do caminho e o resultado provavelmente não seria nada bonito de se ver. Toshihiro olhou pra Takashi, tenso, e pegou sua mão bem na hora do choque. A água se espalhou por todo o lado, empurrando os garotos contra a parede. Em um movimento rápido Toshihiro conseguiu se colocar atrás de Takashi e impedir que seu colega de time recebesse a força do impacto, porém sem nada para protegê-lo Toshihiro sentiu o _crack _de suas costelas, juntamente com a sensação horrível de ter o ar arrancado de seus pulmões à força, e uma terrível dor de cabeça. Instantes depois tudo se tornou escuridão.

* * *

- Como ousa falar assim de Helen, seu pirralho intrometido!

Toshihiro reabriu os olhos ao ouvir a exclamação de Julian. Era a primeira vez que ele via o garoto demonstrar alguma emoção. O teto acima dele era azul, assim como as paredes, e havia pelo menos uma nuvem pintada nele. O chinês trançado tentou se levantar, porém suas costas e sua cabeça ainda doíam, por isso ele se resignou a ouvir o que Takashi e Julian estava falando.

- Eu falo do qu eu quiser, do jeito que eu quiser! A Helen morreu, já era! Ela está enterrada em Auckland, não há nada que você possa fazer por ela agora!

- Não! Isso não é verdade!

Toshihiro ficou surpreso com a força do grito de seu oponente. Por só conhecer Julian em seu estado apático, o chinês trançado não conseguia imaginá-lo extravassando sua raiva e frustração daquela maneira.

- O que está acontecendo? – Ele perguntou por fim, fazendo um esforço para se manter em pé. Seu uniforme estava encharcado e o chão abaixo dele havia deixado de ser de areia branca e se tornado de areia marrom e grossa.

- Fenku ainda está na luta, Toshihiro, por mais incrível que pareça. – Respondeu Takashi, aproximando-se do colega para ajudá-lo. As próximas palavras do chinesinho diminuto vieram em sussurros. – Eu até teria tentado lutar por você, mas todos sabemos que eu sou muito fraco pra isso, então eu comecei a enrolar o Julian em uma conversa para ganhar tempo. Foi só eu falar na irmã morta dele que ele ficou assim. Acho que eu finalmente enfiei o dedo na ferida!

- O dedo na ferida?

- Aham. A irmã dele morreu faz pouco. Na primeira vez que eu vi o Julian ele estava no cemitério. O torneio começou logo depois disso e ele começou a ficar cada vez mais estranho. Ele mudou muito. Talvez se continuarmos conversando eu posso descobrir o que está acontecendo com ele e fazer ele voltar a ser o que era!

Julian escolheu esse momento para interromper, já de volta ao seu estado apático:

- Se o meu oponente está de pé novamente a luta deve continuar. Vamos logo.

- Tudo bem! – Toshihiro se levantou com a ajuda de suas muletas. Takashi as havia juntado e deixado ao seu lado enquanto ele ainda estava desacordado. Antes de o garoto se dirigir a Julian, porém, Takashi ainda tinha algo a lhe dizer:

- Escuta, Toshihiro: nós estamos nessa luta juntos, certo? Você tem a beyblade e eu tenho a minha habilidade com as palavras. Eu vou deixar que você vença a luta enquanto eu trago o meu amigo de volta. Depois disso nós vamos atrás dos nossos amigos e acabar com o Umeragi-baka!

- Isso mesmo, vamos fazer o que sabemos fazer melhor! E vamos fazer como uma equipe! – Depois de um breve _high five _Takashi se afastou e deixou que Toshihiro se dirigisse a Julian.

- Vamos continuar a luta. Assim como você eu também tenho pressa para sair daqui.

'_Mestre, é melhor tomar cuidado. Eu sinto uma energia muito sinistra vindo dele e daquele golfinho.'_

'_Sim, Fenku, eu vou ficar de olhos bem abertos.'_

- Que assim seja.

As beyblades voltaram a se atacar com força. Com Poseidon se movendo pela água, Fenku tinha muita dificuldade em se desviar de seus ataques. O chinês trançado logo entrou em desvantagem mesmo utilizando-se da comunicação com a fera-bit. Foi nessa hora que Takashi decidiu entrar em cena:

- Você ainda não esqueceu a Helen, não é? – Ele perguntou, com um cinismo quase imperceptível. Quando Julian parou para encará-lo, Toshihiro ordenou seu primeiro ataque. Quando Julian ia revidar, Takashi falou novamente. – Você era muito apegado a ela, gostava tanto dela... e agora não consegue esquecê-la. Não sei se você percebeu, mas isso logo vai se tornar a sua principal fraqueza. E você era tão forte, e sabia fazer tantas coisas legais...

- Eu sou forte! Eu sei...

- Você era bom músico. Gostava tanto de música que tinha ido estudar na _Auckland Music Academy_. Eu me pergunto o que aconteceu com o seu amor por música...

Julian parou. Seus olhos estavam voltados para Takashi, mas ele via outras coisas. Sim, ele gostava de música, gostava de tocar sua bateria, seu piano, sua flauta doce... A flauta doce que havia sido um presente de Helen para ele. Helen, que adorava vê-lo tocar. Helen, que o incentivara a entrar naquela escola e dar o seu melhor. Helen era sua motivação para música.

- E você até que não é fraco em beyblade também. Você me derrotou e me ensinou coisas muito interessantes naquele dia. Ainda lembra delas? Ainda lembra do que me ensinou? – Os olhos de Julian voltaram ao tempo presente, observando Takashi atentamente enquanto ele continuava falando. – Você me disse que os melhores perfumes se encontram nos menores frascos, e que ser forte não significa ganhar todas as lutas. Quando nós nos enfrentamos, você me mostrou que a verdadeira força vem de dentro de nós, não é algo que alguém possa colocar em nós.

'_Mestre, Poseidon está hesitando. Eu posso sentir que alguma coisa está mudando!'_

'_Isso é bom. Vamos deixar que o Takashi continue o trabalho dele então.'_

Julian ficou novamente perdido em pensamentos. Seu primeiro encontro com Takashi havia sido no dia em que Helen fora mandada para o hospital pela última vez. Ele sempre ia visitá-la nessas ocasiões, gostava de lhe dar força nos dias em que ela tinha que ficar trancada naquele ambiente depresssivo cercado de enfermeiras, médicos e outros doentes. Porém ele não foi vê-la daquela vez. Ele acreditava que, como já havia acontecido tantas outras vezes, Helen voltaria para casa logo. Ela estava para fazer uma cirurgia que poderia curá-la para sempre. Julian acreditava que tudo daria certo e Helen, desta vez livre da doença, voltaria para casa para vê-lo tocar.

Obviamente este dia nunca chegou.

- O Julian que eu conhecia mudou tanto, eu gostaria de saber porquê.

Logo depois que ele soube o que havia acontecido, quando o desespero e o remorso tomaram conta dele, Julian recebeu um telefonema. Umeragi disse que poderia trazer sua irmã de volta. Ele prometeu que o faria. Mostrou os milagres que já havia conseguido usando as feras-bit roubadas e convencê-o a ajudá-lo e conseguir mais feras-bit. Naquele momento Julian faria qualquer coisa para ter sua irmã de volta, apagar completamente os últimos dias de sua memória e viver como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- CHEGA, TAKASHI! CHEGA! – Gritou Julian. Sua cabeça estava doendo com tantas lembranças ruins emergindo ao mesmo tempo. Remoer o passado lhe causava dor, fazia com que ele se lembrasse do sentimento de culpa por não ter ficado ao lado de sua irmã em seus últimos momentos, da dor em seu peito tão forte que parecia que tinham arrancado um pedaço dele mesmo quando lhe deram a notícia. Tudo que Takashi falava fazia com que ele pensasse em Helen. Tudo que Takashi falava lhe dava agonia. – PÁRA COM ISSO! PÁRA! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER!

'_Mestre, acho que estamos com problemas. A bomba vai estourar pro nosso lado dessa vez...'_

- NÃO IMPORTA O QUE VOCÊS DIGAM, A HELEN VAI VOLTAR! EU VOU FAZER ELA VOLTAR COM AS MINHAS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS! POSEIDON, MAREMOTO DEVASTADOR!

Por causa do alerta de Fenku, Toshihiro foi capaz de ordenar um contra-ataque assim que viu o pequeno tsunami no oceano. O Ultra Tufão Submarino foi de encontro ao Maremoto Devastador em uma repetição do primeiro ataque, porém desta vez os beybladers estavam preparados, mergulhando no mar logo abaixo das ondas um pouco antes de elas se encontrarem. Quando o mar voltou a se acalmar e foi constatado que as duas beyblades ainda giravam, Toshihiro decidiu continuar na água, uma vez que não precisava de muletas para nadar e quase não sentia dor no pé machucado.

Julian já havia se recuperado dos maremotos muito antes dos Taichi. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Takashi quando o garoto voltou a falar, mexendo em um dos bolsos de sua calça:

- Essa luta termina aqui.

Do bolso saiu uma flauta doce. Takashi reconheceu o objeto e entrou em pânico. Julian executaria a _Deathly Symphony_, o golpe que vencera John. O chinesinho tentou avisar Toshihiro, porém a sinfonia agoniante começou antes que ele pudesse sequer abrir a boca.

Toshihiro quase se afogou ao sentir uma dor aguda se espalhando por todo o seu corpo. Seus ouvidos pareciam prestes explodir, sua garganta estava paralisada e seus membros não lhe obedeciam. O garoto tentou nadar até Fenku, mas a dor tornou-se mais intensa e ele foi aos poucos perdendo as forças, até finalmente afundar.

- Toshihiro! Toshihiro! – Takashi, que havia voltado para a areia assim que o mar voltara ao normal, tentou entrar novamente no mar para ajudar o amigo, porém a dor o impedia de se mover. Até mesmo gritar havia exigido um grande esforço.

Enquanto isso, em sua mente Toshihiro chamava por Fenku. O garoto gritava o nome da fera-bit enquanto seu corpo afundava no mar de mentira, mas não recebia nenhuma resposta. A música o impedia de ouvir o que o leviatã queria lhe dizer, e impedia que Fenku ouvisse seu mestre também. Toshihiro continuava afundando, mergulhando cada vez mais fundo. O mar parecia não ter fim, o fundo do mar não vinha nunca. A música continuava tocando, ele não conseguia ouvir sua fera-bit e também não conseguia mais respirar.

'_Fenku, Fenku... me ajude, por favor... Fenku... FENKU!!'_

Toshihiro estava perdendo as forças. Não tinha mais energia para lutar, estava completamente paralisado pela música e pela dor. Não queria desistir, não queria perder, mas estava difícil resistir. Fenku, Rumiko, alguém... ele precisava de ajuda.

'_Fenku! Fenku, eu preciso de você!'_

E Fenku finalmente ouviu. De alguma forma Toshihiro foi capaz de furar a barreira do ataque de Julian e seus pensamentos chegaram até seu monstro sagrado. E bem em cima da hora, pois assim que o garoto ouviu a voz grave e segura do leviathan, Toshihiro fechou os olhos e se deixou levar.

'_Vai ficar tudo bem, Mestre. Confie em mim.'_

* * *

Fora da água, Takashi tentava suportar a _Deathly Symphony _de seu adversário. A música parecia mais curta na época em que Julian enfrentara John. Agora o mestre de Poseidon parecia tocar por um tempo agonizantemente longo, mesmo depois que Toshihiro afundara, fazendo Takashi sofrer com o efeito do golpe e também com o desespero de ver o companheiro sumindo no oceano.

Quando Julian finalmente parou de tocar, tudo ficou quieto. Os músculos do corpo de Takashi, contraídos por causa da dor, relaxaram e fizeram com que o chinesinho desabasse na areia molhada. Takashi só tinha forças para manter os olhos abertos, seu corpinho diminuto estava completamente esgotado.

De repente um feixe de luz azulada irrompeu do meio do mar. Julian e Takashi assistiram impressionados quando um ser metade homem, metade peixe surgiu das profundesas e subiu até ficar flutuando sobre a água. O ser poderia ser uma sereia, seu rabo era de peixe e ele possiua um torso humano, porém este torço era completamente azul, assim como seu rosto e braços. Somente após ver a grande trança castanha foi que Takashi entendeu que este ser misterioso se tratava de Toshihiro.

- Toshihiro? É você mesmo? – Perguntou Takashi após recolher seu queixo do chão. Do outro lado do mar Julian observava a cena com olhos ligeiramente maiores do que o normal, esquecendo-se de sua habitual apatia.

- Sou e não sou. – A voz que falou era muito mais grave do que a voz do Toshihiro que Takashi conhecia. – Eu sou Toshihiro, mas também sou Fenku.

- Então você é os dois? Por um acaso isso quer dizer que entramos naquela parte da luta em que o mocinho só se ferra, e aí depois de estar todo estrupiado aparece alguém para socorrê-lo e fazer com que ele ganhe a luta?

- Exatamente. Agora é momento em que o mocinho arrebentado dá a volta por cima.

- Mas se você é o Fenku e Toshihiro isso quer dizer que vocês se uniram, certo? E se vocês se uniram isso não deveria significar que o Toshihiro se tornou um ser descontrolado e irracional? O John ficou bem louco, e os lobinhos disseram que...

- Eles ficam assim porque o que eles fazem é deixar seus instintos mais selvagens tomarem conta, pois é só assim que o poder de uma fera-bit consegue fluir por um humano. Mas eu sou diferente. A "verdadeira natureza" de uma pessoa ganha uma manifestação física e a fera-bit se alimenta disse para se fortalescer. A conseqüecia disso é que o humano perde a sua consciência e se torna um ser violento. O que está acontecendo com a gente é que o lado selvagem de Toshihiro foi dominado pela fera-bit ao invés de ser apenas usado como meio de transmitir poder. Fenku ficou séculos pensando em como fazer uma coisa dessas, e hoje finalmente Toshihiro deu a ele a chance de testar sua teoria. Fenku não gosta quando seus mestres ficam selvagens, eles perdem a razão de ser e a luta perde seu valor. Ele acredita que há mais a se aprender usando o cérebro do que os dentes. Ou seja, Toshihiro está sob controle e tudo vai acabar bem.

Depois da longa explicação, Takashi não tinha certeza se havia entendido tudo, mas isso pouco importava. Inteligente ou não, Toshihiro-sereio era a única chance que eles tinham de vencer Julian, por isso Takashi fingiu ter absorvido todo o discurso e engoliu as gargalhadas e as piadinhas que pretendia fazer sobre a nova aparência do compatriota em nome do bom trabalho de equipe.

Julian também havia ouvido cada palavra dita pelo ser azul. Fenku atacou enquanto o garoto ainda estava impressionado demais para reagir, mandando o golfinho para terra firme. Mesmo quando o neozelandês tentava contra-atacar, Toshihiro-sereio se mostrava forte demais para ele. A luta estava quase no fim quando a sereia cabeluda voltou a falar:

- Julian, eu tenho uma pergunta a te fazer.

A resposta do garoto veio em seu tom apático. Depois de ter a beyblade quase trucidada, o choque causado pela nova aparência de seu oponente já havia passado:

- E qual seria essa pergunta?

O ser azul limpou a garganta antes de falar, olhando bem fundo nos olhos negros e sem vida do menino a sua frente:

- Onde está a sua justiça?

Julian encarou a criatura de volta, primeiramente sem esboçar reação. Aos poucos, entretanto, seu rosto vazio começou a ser preenchido por um sentimento de revolta, raiva e de incomformidade. Pra que perguntar uma coisa tão idiota, tão óbvia? A sua justiça... a sua justiça! Os sentimentos foram crescendo dentro dele, preenchendo o vazio da apatia, e quando ele finalmente falou, sua voz estava cheia de vida novamente:

- A minha justiça está em trazer a Helen de volta!

- E por que isso? – O "sereio" sorriu levemente ao ver a mudança no adversário, permanecendo calmo enquanto o garoto se deixava levar pelas emoções que há muito não conseguia sentir.

- Porque não é justo que alguém como ela tenha que morrer! Ela nunca fez mal a ninguém, era sempre gentil com todos e amada por todos também! Ela fazia com que todos nós nos sentíssemos mais vivos, mais alegres! Alguém como ela não pode ir embora assim! Não é justo!

- Não é justo com ela ou com você?

As perguntas do ser azul tinham o poder de atacar Julian onde mais doía, de colocar em dúvida aquilo que ele achava ser a certeza mais absoluta. Por isso Julian sempre demorava um pouco a responder, sendo obrigado a pensar sobre o que estava dizendo:

- Como assim?

- Essa sua "justiça"... ela me parece um pouco egoísta.

- Egoísta? Como assim "egoísta"? A justiça _não pode _ser egoísta!

O sereio sorriu um pouco mais. Julian estava visivelmente irritado. Era chegada a hora de completar o que Takashi estava tentando fazer desde o começo da luta:

- Acha mesmo? Pois bem então, vamos analisar melhor as coisas. Sua irmã estava doente, ela vivia dentro de casa, não podia ir para a escola, não tinha privacidade nenhuma e sofria muito toda a vez que a doença atacava. – Toshihiro-sereio contou nos dedos cada coisa que falava sobre Helen. Sua voz lembrava um professor velho demonstrando para um aluno cabeça-dura o porquê de dois mais dois ser igual a quatro – E mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, você, o irmão mais velho que ela adorava, ainda quer que ela continue vivendo, continue sofrendo, continue fingindo que ela realmente tem uma vida. – Para concluir, Toshihiro-sereio lançou um olhar frio para seu oponente. Era a primeira vez que o garoto-peixe tirava seu sorriso do rosto. – Em outras palavras, você queria que Helen continuasse sofrendo eternamente porque assim você seria feliz.

As palavras de seu adversário tiveram um efeito devastar em Julian. O olhar frio, o egoísmo implícito na conclusão, a verdade escancarada diante de seus olhos. Seus argumentos eram lógicos, seu raciocínio parecia livre de falhas, no entanto isso não podiam ser verdade, não podia, ou isso significaria admitir que...

- NÃO! ISSO NÃO É VERDADE! NÃO ERA NADA DISSO! A HELEN IA SER CURADA! ELA IA...

- Seria mesmo? – A intromissão do Toshihiro-sereio foi ouvida mesmo com Julian gritando a plenos pulmões. – A doença dela não tem cura, os médicos estavam apenas experimentando. Você sabia disso. Assim como você sabia que, se alguma coisa desse errado, ela provavelmente teria uma vida ainda mais difícil.

- Não... não, ela seria curada! Ela ia ser normal, ela...

_Ele sabia. Ele sempre soube. Seu pai lhe disse. Mas não, não, não era nisso que ele acreditava, não era nisso que ele queria acreditar. Não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Não era verdade. _

- Você não sabe o que foi que aconteceu de errado durante a cirurgia, certo? E se a própria Helen quisesse ir? Você não iria contra a vontade dela, iria?

_Não! Não! Como assim? Helen nunca pensaria uma coisa dessas! Ninguém jamais pensaria uma coisas dessas! Isso é um absurdo! Ela seria curada, ela seria curada!_

- De um jeito ou de outro, Helen está livre agora. Onde quer que ela esteja, não está mais sofrendo. E está olhando você aqui em baixo fazendo barbaridades em seu nome. Ela já se libertou, está na hora de você se libertar também.

_Que absurdo! Que absurdo! _

- CALA A BOCA, SEU MONSTRO FEIO! VOCÊ NÃO SABE DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO!

- Sim, eu sei muito bem do que eu estou falando, quem não sabe é você. E eu não sou feio, sou _fashion. _

Takashi observava maravilhado enquanto o muito calmo Toshihiro-sereio-feio/_fashion_ argumentava com um Julian atormentado. O mestre de Poseidon tentava aos gritos provar que estava certo – não somente para o seu oponente, mas também para ele mesmo, como logo ficou claro – porém o ser azul calmamente refutava todos os seus argumentos e revelava mais alguma de suas "verdades" chocantes. A discussão foi aos poucos mudando de rumo, indo de Helen para as feras-bit, mas sempre envolvendo a palavra "justiça":

- Assim como não é justo tirar algo muito precioso de uma pessoa para deixar uma outra contente. Como você pode ver, feras-bit e humanos podem ser muito amigos e produzir muita coisa juntos. Não foi muito justo o que você fez na Nova Zelândia, impedindo que beybladers pudessem desfrutar desse tipo de relacionamento com seus melhores amigos.

- Isso está no passado! O que passou, passou! O que não é justo é ter só algumas poucas pessoas que possuam feras-bit em primeiro lugar!

- Ah, sim, e porque existem menos feras-bit do que pessoas você prefere deixar todas elas na mão de um homem só, é isso?

- Não! Não foi isso que eu quiz dizer!

- Foi isso que você disse. – Julian virou a cara e estalou a língua, aborrecido. Seu oponente sorriu. – Olha, Julian, acho que com toda essa discussão você já deve ter percebido que o conceito de "justiça" é bem relativo. Tudo que você fez até agora foi guiado por seu senso de justiça, eu entendo isso. Só que você se deixou enganar pelo seu próprio guia. Esqueceu-se que existem vários pontos de vista para uma mesma história e não foi capaz de ver com clareza e analisá-los todos.

O garoto voltou a encarar o rival, confuso com a súbita mudança de assunto:

- Como assim?

Toshihiro-sereio novamente assumiu um tom professoral ao responder:

- É justo ter Helen com você? É, pra você. E pra ela? Talvez nem tanto. É justo roubar feras-bit só porque uns têm e outros não? Não sei, não estamos mais vivendo na época de Robin Hood. E mesmo assim, é justo que todas elas sejam usadas para realisar as ambições de uma só pessoa? Para a pessoa, com certeza sim. E para aqueles que perderam tudo? Não é bem assim. Eu vou perguntar de novo, Julian, já que nós ja falamos bastante sobre isso: _qual a sua justiça_?

- A minha justiça? – Desta vez a pergunta despertou um tipo diferente de sentimento. Julian não via mais sua resposta como óbvia, estava confuso, desorientado, de repente não sabia mais o que responder. O que era justo, afinal? O que ele podia considerar como _sua _justiça?

- Pense bem sobre isso. Pense, investigue, analise! Veja dentro de você mesmo em que você acredita, pelo que você está lutando e _por que _você está lutando. Aí quem sabe a gente pode conversar de novo, em uma situação um pouco mais agradável.

Julian caiu de joelhos. Sua mente dava voltas, a discussão com o monstro azul se juntava com sua missão e com suas memórias de desde o Torneio Neo-Zelandês. As duas coisas não batiam, alguma coisa estava errada, algo precisava mudar. _Ele _precisava mudar. Mas mudar como? O que ele tinha que fazer? O que seria _justo_ que ele fizesse?

- Chega. Por favor, eu não consigo mais. – Pediu ele por fim, deitando-se na areia e encarando o teto. – Eu não sei mais o que fazer. – Para a sua surpresa, essa última afirmação tirou um peso de seus ombros, e ele se sentiu um pouco mais leve e talvez um pouco mais seguro para tomar uma decisão. Takashi percebeu esta mudança no amigo e resolveu se intrometer na conversa:

- Não precisa fazer nada agora, você tem toda uma vida pra descobrir as suas respostas. Você só não pode se deixar enganar por pessoas como o Umeragi-baka que tentam te manipular com esse papo complicado de justiça. A partir de agora, sempre tente chegar a conclusões por você mesmo, ok?

- Sim, eu vou tentar. – Sorrindo, Julian enfiou a mão no bolso da calça, retirando de lá um pequeno e precioso objeto. – Essa luta terminou, vocês venceram. – E atirou o bit-chip de Kufe para Takashi. Na mesma hora seu peão parou de girar. – Eu não quero mais saber de lutas por enquanto.

- É, nem eu. – A voz do "sereio" ficou um pouco mais fina. O rosto azulado de Toshihiro estava cansado. – E eu não quero saber de piadinhas quando eu acordar. – Ele só teve tempo de chegar em terra firme antes de ser novamente envolvido por uma luz azul, deixando Toshihiro, agora novamente em sua pele normal e com pernas, e sua beyblade lado a lado. O garoto estava dormindo, completamente esgotado.

- Obrigado, Takashi. Eu te devo essa.

- Que nada. Vamos dormir e esquecer tudo isso...

Antes mesmo de terminar de falar, Takashi já estava adormecido. Um pouco antes de Julian fazer o mesmo, ele sentiu a presença de mais alguém na sala. Ao olhar para cima, encontrou uma versão semi-transparente de sua irmã flutuando no céu e sorrindo para ele. Helen tinha asas brancas e estava envolvida por uma luz quente e aconchegante. Ela acenou, e Julian de algum modo conseguiu acenar de volta. Helen desapareceu logo depois.

Helen sorria. Enquanto ela ainda sorrise para ele, Julian saberia que havia feito a coisa certa.

_**

* * *

**_

**Rumiko: **_Oh, que final tocante! T.T (Rumiko chorando copiosamente)_

_**Ken: **__Oh__**, **__quanto drama... . (Ken indo vomitar)_

_**Julian: **__Oh,__Helen sorriu pra mim e eu voltei a ser bonzinho, é isso que importa. :) (Julian emocionado com o desfecho do capítulo)_

_**Hehashiro: **__E o meu irmãozinho recuperou Kufe pra mim! Oh, como eu estou feliz!_

_(Hehashiro e Kufe dançando abraçados para comemorar)_

_**Takashi: **__E falando em Toshihiro, gente, a gente precisa tirar uma foto do Toshihiro-sereio pra poder ficar fazendo chantagem e rindo da cara dele! (Takashi com olhar malígno e câmera na mão)_

_**Rumiko: **__Ah, mas ele não estava tão feio assim! Ele até que estava fofinho! ^^~_

_**Takashi: **__Você não estava lá, Rumiko, não pode dizer nada. ò.ó_

_**Fenku: **__Eu e meu mestre ficamos muito _fashion, _viu?_ _Ele até agora foi o único a mudar de cor! Isso é um evento sem precedentes na história dos beybladers!_

_**Toshihiro: **__É isso aí, Fenku! Eu concordo plenamente com você! Eu sou um pioneiro, não posso ser motivo de chacota! ò.ó_

_(beybladers todos rindo da cara do Toshihiro)_

_(Toshihiro ficando puto com todo mundo que está rindo da cara dele)_

_(Toshihiro vai embora do off-talk e vai procurar por algum lugar em que as pessoas entendam o valor da sua transformação em sereia azul no meio de uma luta)_

_**Ken: **__Gente, o Jamie-baka fez um desenho do Toshihiro-sereio versão chibi!_

_**Isaac: **__E de mais um monte de chibis nossos. Mas, hey, isso já faz tempo... (Isaac apanhando o caderno de desenho de 2005 do Jamie)_

_**Ken: **__É, eu sei! Mas isso significa que agora a gente tem material para black-mail! Vamos contar pra todo mundo e pedir para as pessoas nos pedirem para mandar pra elas os desenhos, aí podemos todos rir da cara do Toshihiro azul e de mais um monte de outros! XDDD_

_**David: **__Legal! No meu desenho__eu estou vestido de morte! XDD (David brincando com a foice)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__E eu sou um anjinho com asinhas brancas! XDD (Yoshiyuki fazendo cara de criancinha fofinha lambuzada de chocolate)_

_**Carlos: **__E eu sou um bebê deitado em um pilha de almofadas... (Carlos vira um bebê e aparece dormindo em uma pilha de almofadas)_

_**Ann: **__E eu estou vestida de diabinha pronta para dominar o mundo! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_(Ann aparece com a roupa de diabinha e começa a acertar todo mundo com o tridente)_

_**Ken: **__Lembrando que os nossos e-mails estão no profile do Jamie-baka! Nós responderemos com prazer a qualquer um que se preste a nos escrever!/o/_

_(Ann acerta o Ken na bunda porque ele se distraiu demais na hora de dar o recado)_

_(Ken sai voando pelo off-talk feito uma estrela cadente)_

_(Fenrochi acompanha o Ken na queda pra fazer o efeito especial de uma bola de fogo)_

_(Bola de fogo cai no chão e incendeia o off-talk)_

_**Jing Mei: **__Argh, de novo! Que falta de originalidade! Desde que esse dragãozinho metido apareceu ele só pensa em incendiar o off-talk! Assim não dá, ele tá roubando o meu papel de vilã-estrela! _

_**Fenrochi: **__É que eu agora sou um queridinho do público, ao contrário de você, então eu tenho direito a aparecer mais! (Fenrochi mostrando a língua pra Jing Mei)_

_(Cenário queimando enquanto eles discutem)_

_**Jing Mei: **__Bobagem! Eu sou uma personagem muito mais importante do que você! Eu tenho bem mais personalidade! Eu apareço há bem mais capítulos! ò.ó_

_**Fenrochi: **__Ah, não aparece, não! Eu apareço desde o começo da primeira fase! XDD (Fenrochi fazendo "v" de vitória com dois dos três dedos que ele tem na mão)_

_**Jing Mei: **__Mas só abriu a boca semana passada! _

_**Fenrochi: **__Errou de novo! Eu abri a boca naquele off-talk que foi só com as feras-bit, onde eu mostrei as minhas tendências incendiárias, o Fenku mostrou que é um filósofo de botequim, o Fenki mostrou que tem complexo de herói e Fenhir, Ceres e Flamelus mostraram que não passam de um bando de fofoqueiros! _

_(Beybladers olhando os capítulos passados para achar o off-talk das feras-bit)_

_(Beybladers leram o off-talk das feras-bit)_

_**Beybladers: **__Aahh... o.o''_

_**Fenrochi: **__Viu, eu sou um personagem há bastante tempo já! (Mostra a língua de novo)_

_**Jing Mei: **__Grande coisa! Eu sou a vilã oficial, você é apenas a fera-bit do mocinho. Nem devia ser malvado, por sinal..._

_**Fenrochi: **__Eu naõ sou malvado! Eu só gosto de queimar coisas, pô! (Fenrochi chorando lágrimas de crocodilo – ou seria dragão? – de __novo)_

_(E o cenário ainda queimando)_

_**James: **__(aparece no meio do fogo com uma roupa protetora) Gente! Gente! Adivinha só, já escrevi até o capítulo 40! E hoje vou escrever o 41! E vou postar o próximo capítulo na terça!! XDDDD_

_(James pulando feliz no meio do fogo porque está mesmo conseguindo escrever um capítulo por dia)_

_**James: **__Ah, e a série vai ter só 44 capítulos porque eu acabei cortando um capítulo que não servia pra nada e que por sinal seria o próximo capítulo se não tivesse sido cortado... _Oh, well, that's life! _Se eu achar que vale a pena eu posto ele depois de postar a parte do fim dos Kita no Ookami... u.ú_

_**Kazuo: **__Eu realmente espero que o Jamie-baka não esqueça da nossa parte..._

_**James: **__Eu naõ vou esquecer! Só não sei em quantos capítulos eu vou ter que dividir aquela coisa..._

_**Osamu: **__E vê se deixa a gente menos ninja também... ¬¬''_

_**James: **__Que culpa eu tenho se quando eu escrevi aquele negócio eu tinha recém-descoberto Naruto? Eu estava tão empolgado... (James sonhando acordado lembrando da época que tinha recém-descoberto Naruto e estava escrevendo o fim dessa história) _

_**Shinji: **__E por causa disso fez a gente usar até kunais no caminho pra casa... ¬¬''_

_**Lin: **__Pessoal, não vamos dar muitos spoilers... u.u_

_**Osamu: **__Já sei! Vamos perguntar pros leitores se eles querem ver a gente se fingindo de ninja ou se eles preferem que o Jamie-baka faça algumas modificações nessa parte da nossa história! _

_**Ken: **__Até parece que algum leitor vai se prestar a responder a essa pergunta... ¬¬''_

_**Osamu: **__Tentar não mata... u.ú_

_(Cenário ainda queimando)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__De qualquer jeito, quando o Jamie terminar de postar a história toda nós teremos as nossas fics de aniversário atrasadas e Eyes of Freedom e fase TRÊS que tá todo mundo muto ansioso pra ler! XDDD _

_**Lily: **__Até porque o James ainda não escreveu quase nada dela, então ninguém sabe direito o que vai acontecer..._

_(musiquinha de suspense no fundo)_

_(beybladers parados por causa da musiquinha de suspense)_

_(aparecem vultos dos personagens da próxima fase)_

_(vultos somem quando acaba a musiquinha de suspense)_

_(cenário ainda queimando)_

_**Ken: **__Ah, a gente sabe algumas coisas, sim! A gente sabe que vai ser em 2024, que a Satsuki vai (passa um caminhão no meio do cenário em chamas), e que o (sirene do carro de bombeiros no fundo) vai fazer (carro de bombeiros passa direto pelo cenário do off-talk), e que a Rumiko vai ser uma (explode uma bomba do lado do cenário do off-talk) e que o Umeragi-baka vai (cenário do lado do cenário do off-talk também começa a pegar fogo) e que..._

_**Todos: **__CALA A BOCA, KEN!!! Ò.Ó_

_**Ken: **__(todo encolhido com medo) Ai, tá, tá, disculpa... (chupando o dedo)_

_**Hehashiro: **__Oh, gente, será que ninguém reparou que o cenário está queimando, não? _

_(Pois é, o cenário ainda está queimando!)_

_**Todos: **__AAAAAAAAAHHHHH, O CENÁRIO AINDA ESTÁ QUEIMANDO! _

_(Beybladers percebem que o cenário ainda está queimando e começam a correr de um lado para o outro feito baratas tontas)_

_**Voz Misteriosa: **__Não temam, meus amigos! A ajuda chegou!_

_(Beybladers ignoram a Voz Misteriosa porque o cenário AINDA ESTÁ QUEIMANDO e ninguém é capaz de fazer alguma coisa para apagar o fogo)_

_**Voz Misteriosa: **__(limpa a garganta e arruma um megafone) EU DISSE QUE A AJUDA CHEGOU!!!!_

_(Beybladers param de correr feito baratas tontas pra encarar a Voz Misteriosa)_

_(Luzes na Voz Misteriosa pra gente saber quem ela é)_

_(E a Voz Misteriosa é...)_

_**Toshihiro-sereio: **__Olá a todos! (acena com a mão azul) Eu resolvi usar de meus poderes híbridos para fazer alguma coisa útil por este off-talk e pelo mundo. Depois de dar uma grande lição de moral no rei da lição de moral (Julian encolhido em um canto com vergonha) eu agora vou dar uma lição nesse fogo dos infernos que não pára de nos perturbar desde que o Fenrochi decidiu entrar na história! _

_(Toshihiro-sereio usa seus poderes híbridos e lança uma onda gigante em cima do fogo)_

_(Onda gigante arrasta todos os beybladers pra fora do cenário do off-talk)_

_(Toshihiro-sereio fica flutuando em cima de todo mundo e assoviando uma música besta enquanto todo mundo é levado pela enxurrada)_

_**Toshihiro-sereio: **__E mais uma vez, o dia foi salvo, graças a mim! Eu salvei o dia duas vezes no mesmo capítulo! Mereço um prêmio especial! Acho que vou sair para passear com a Rumiko! Rumiko, vem cá!_

_(Ninguém responde)_

_**Toshihiro-sereio: **__Rumiko! Hey, Rumiko! (Toshihiro-sereio sai flutuando por aí procurando a Rumiko) RUMIKO! RUMIKO!_

_(E o Toshihiro-sereio fica perdido procurando pela Rumiko e some do off-talk)_

_(E como todo mundo sumiu do off-talk, eu vou encerrar as besteiras de hoje lembrando que a gente só não falou mais besteiras porque o Jamie ainda tem que escrever o capítulo 41 e também lembrar a todos que o próximo capítulo sai terça. Eu não vou dizer quem vai lutar no próximo capítulo, vocês que adivinhem. E vou lembrar também que quem quiser ver o Toshihiro-sereio chibi é só pedir pro Jamie ou pra outro personagem com e-mail que ele manda a criatura...)_

_(Acho que era só...)_

_(Ah, é, eu acho que eu devia aproveitar a oportunidade pra dominar o off-talk já que não tem ninguém aqui...)_

_(Mas quando não tem ninguém aqui as coisas ficam tão chatas...)_

_(Nem vale muito a pena)_

_(Acho que vou só encerrar então...)_

_(Terça-feira eu tento de novo...)_

_(Eles naõ perdem por esperar! Esse off-talk um dia vai ser meu! Meu! MEU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)_

_(Ah... Owari)_

_OWARI_


	41. Batalha dos Sentimentos

CAPÍTULO XXXIX

BATALHA DOS SENTIMENTOS

A porta que levava à próxima sala estava aberta quando Rumiko, Koichi e Satsuki cruzaram o pequeno corredor que conduzia até ela. Ao entrarem, depararam-se com uma sala escura e um tanto úmida, perfeitamente quadrada, com paredes de pedra escura. A primeira vista não havia sinal de um lutador, por isso o trio se separou e começou a caminhar pelo lugar tentando encontrar a saída.

- Ara, ara, ara, o que temos aqui? Estava com saudades de mim, Koi-chan?

Koichi não percebeu a aproximação da inimiga, que pulou em seu pescoço e atacou-o com um beijo melado e melodramático. O barulho atraiu Satsuki, que estava quase do lado oposto da sala, e a loira veio correndo na direção do tumulto:

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Com a aparição da garota, Jing Mei soltou-se de Koichi com um sorriso muito satisfeito nos lábios. A chinesa de roupas muito curtas aproximou-se de sua rival, olhando-a de cima a baixo com um olhar zombeteiro:

- Ara, ara, eu estava só matando as saudades do Koi-chan, nós não nos vemos há tanto tempo que meu coração já estava a ponto de explodir...

- Larga do Koichi que não quer nada com você! – Exclamou a loira, rangendo os dentes.

- E quem disse que não? O nosso encontro no restaurante foi mágico! E ele insistiu em me encontrar várias vezes depois daquilo! É claro que ele sente saudade de mim, ele passa tanto tempo ao lado dessa tábua ambulante que com certeza sente falta de uma mulher de verdade! – Ao dizer isso, Jing Mei avançou contra Satsuki e chocou seus seios avantajados contra o peito praticamente reto da loira CDF. As duas tinham a mesma altura, por isso a "peitada" atingiu o alvo em cheio, fazendo a loira cambalear para trás. Jing Mei aproveitou a chance para mais uma vez pular no pescoço de Koichi, porém desta vez o garoto estava alerta e deu um passo para o lado bem a tempo. Foi a vez de Satsuki rir quando sua rival quase deu de cara com a parede.

- Eu acho que o Koichi já escolheu com quem quer ficar! – Exclamou ela, triufante, se colocando ao lado do companheiro. Quando Jing Mei se recompôs seu rosto não revelava nem mesmo a metade do ódio que estava sentindo, mas mesmo assim formava uma expressão assustadora.

- Não vai demorar muito para o seu _querido _Koi-chan te trair, viu? Como ele já demonstrou, ele pode muito facilmente se deixar levar por pessoas atraentes do sexo oposto. Não vai demorar, minha cara, não vai demorar. – Retrucou a chinesa, fazendo um bom trabalho em manter sua voz calma apesar da fumacinha que começava a sair por suas orelhas.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você. – Para a surpresa das meninas, foi Koichi quem falou. – A única razão pela qual eu fui atrás de você foi para saber mais sobre o Yuriy. Agora que o nosso confronto já está garantido, eu não preciso mais aturar a sua presença. Diga logo onde é a porta para a próxima sala, eu não quero te que arrancar essa informação de você à força, não seria justo com Satsuki.

Satsuki riu ainda mais quando o queixo de Jing Mei quase encostou no chão com a surpresa. Rumiko apareceu logo depois. A garota havia ouvido a confusão há bastante tempo, porém demorara muito para chegar até ela empurrando a cadeira.

- Tudo bem então, se é isso que quer... Vamos logo com isso. – Agora obviamente irritada, Jing Mei guiou os Taichi até o fundo da sala. Lá chegando ela apertou uma série de botões camuflados na parede e um bloco de pedra maciço escorregou para o lado, revelando mais um longo corredor. A voz de Jing Mei atingiu um tom muito frio e controlado, que assustou levemente Rumiko. – Sigam sempre em frente e vão encontrar o próximo oponente. Claro, eu provavelmente já vou ter terminado aqui muito antes de vocês chegarem lá, mas como as regras do chefinho dizem "um contra um" eu preciso dar chance para os outros lutarem ao invés de acabar com todos vocês de uma vez...

- É melhor não me subestimar. – Advertiu Satsuki. Jing Mei não respondeu, preferindo focar sua atenção em uma rachadura na parede enquanto os Taichi se despediam.

- Boa sorte, Satsuki! – Exclamou Rumiko, abraçando a amiga pela cintura. – Eu sei que você pode ganhar! Mostra pra ela tudo que você e Flamelus podem fazer!

- Sim! Eu vou vencer aqui e nós vamos nos encontrar logo, logo, lá no fim desse túnel!

- E vamos trazer todas as fera-bit de volta, né?

- Vamos! E depois vamos fazer uma grande festa para comemorar!

- Isso! Uma festa!

Koichi revirou os olhos e respirou fundo. Quanto mais empolgadas suas companheiras ficavam, mais agudas ficavam suas exclamações entusiasmadas e mais seus ouvidos doíam. A única razão pela qual ele ainda não havia calado as duas era porque Jing Mei também parecia se encomodar com o barulho.

A troca de exclamações barulhentas demorou cerca de cinco minutos. Quando as duas meninas filmente terminaram de se despedir, Satsuki se dirigiu a Koichi:

- Bo... boa sorte, Koichi.

- Você também, Satsuki.

Os dois se encararam por um longo tempo depois disso. Rumiko e Jing Mei não perceberam, mas foi naquela troca de olhares que a verdadeira despedida aconteceu. Foi ali que Satsuki tirou suas últimas dúvidas quanto ao relacionamento de seu líder com a peituda oferecida, foi ali que Koichi sentiu o espírito guerreiro da garota e tratou de dar mais força a ele, foi ali que os dois, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, transmitiram um ao outro tudo que que precisava ser dito e tudo que precisava ser sentido. Não foi necessário que Koichi erguesse sua franja, pois assim como Yoshiyuki a loira já era capaz de entender o que se passava em seus olhos azuis brilhantes sem precisar ficar cara a cara com eles.

* * *

- Vamos começar isso de uma vez para eu poder acabar logo com essa sua cara de besta. – Jing Mei e Satsuki estava novamente no meio da sala. A chinesa tirou do bolso um pequeno controle remoto (como ela poderia ter um bolso em uma roupa tão apertada quanto aquela seria um mistério que assombraria Satsuki por vários anos) e apertou um dos botões. A sala imediatamente começou a tremer. Instantes depois as paredes laterais se abriram para permitir a passagem de colunas jônicas em posições milimetricamente calculadas. Atrás de Jing Mei, no fundo da sala, uma estátua de uma bela mulher carregando um pássaro em sua mão direita e um escudo de ouro em sua mão esquerda surgiu do chão. Era tão alta que quase alcançava o teto. Não havia sinal de nenhuma arena propriamente dita.

- Esse será nosso campo de batalha. – Anunciou Jing Mei, sorrindo com um orgulho mal-disfarçado. – Nós estamos em uma réplica do Parthenon, o templo dedicado à deusa Athena, a deusa da sabedoria e da justiça. – A garota pegou sua beyblade e olhou discretamente para o bit-chip que continha a coruja de mesmo nome. – Como podem ver, não há uma arena, então nós lutaremos usando o espaço todo da sala, e quem parar de girar primeiro, perde.

- Como você quiser. – Concordou Satsuki, também preparando Flamelus para a luta.

- GO SHOOT! – Gritaram as duas, dando início à batalha. As beyblades passaram em alta velocidade zigue-zagueando pelas colunas até se encontrarem perto da estátua de Athena. O choque foi incrivelmente violento. Próximas às beyblades, mas já fora do alcance das inúmeras faíscas que os peões soltavam em cada choque, Satsuki e Jing Mei tratavam de esquentar a luta descarregando sua raiva em insultos verbais:

- Acaba com essa idiota, Athena, vamos lá!

- Flamelus, mostre para essa habitante de prostíbulo como é que se luta!

- Habitante de prostíbulo? – Jing Mei fingiu estar ofendida e lançou um ataque mais forte para "compensar". – Que tipo de mulher você acha que eu sou?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda? – Devolveu Satsuki erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Que eu saiba não sou eu que fico por aí vestindo roupinhas minúsculas e agarrando o namorados dos outros...

- Namorado dos outros? Não sabia que o Koi-chan era seu namorado. – Jing Mei sorriu ao ver a expressão de ódio que começava a se formar no rosto da rival – Ele não me falou que era comprometido quando nós tivemos nosso dia inesquecível...

- Conta outra! Essa história não me atinge mais! Eu tenho certeza que o Koichi jamais sairia com uma garota como você se não tivesse outro interesse em cima disso!

- Ah, mas ele tinha. Ele estava interessado em mim!

- Cala a boca, sua Peituda Oferecida!

- O que foi? Tá com inveja? Você deve estar se remoendo por dentro, já que seus seios parecem duas pontas de canetas! Você é uma tábua! Aposto que nem mulher você é ainda!

- Isso não te interessa! E se eu fosse você, mudava de argumento, porque os japoneses preferem as mulheres pequenas!

- Você quer dizer pouco desenvolvidas, né? – Perguntou Jing Mei de volta, sorrindo maliciosamente. Satsuki a encarou feio antes de responder:

- Chame do que quiser, mas entre os japoneses, principalmente o Koichi, você não vai fazer sucesso.

Jing Mei pensou em responder, mas mudou de idéia ao perceber que as beyblades estavam um pouco largadas demais. Ela ordenou que Athena atacasse algumas vezes, obrigando Satsuki a se calar para se defender. A loira, no entanto, passou a ter dificuldades na luta quando preocupações que nada tinham a ver com o confronto com a "Peituda Oferecida" voltaram a dominar seus pensamentos.

Apesar de suas palavras, Satsuki odiava o corpo que tinha. Todas as meninas da sua idade eram mais desenvolvidas do que ela, já usavam sutiã e sempre chavamam atenção dos meninos na escola. Apesar de se considerar um pouco mais madura do que sua idade sugeria, toda a vez que Satsuki se olhava no espelho via um corpo de criança. Ela se olhava todo o dia esperando por algum sinal de mudança, por menor que fosse, a grande maioria das vezes em vão. Satsuki tinha inveja de Rumiko e Nathaliya, pois enquanto seus seios demoravam a crescer, os das irmãs pareciam ficar um pouco maiores a cada dia. Como ela as invejava! A aparição de Jing Mei e sua comissão de frente avantajada só fez piorar a sua angústia. E o jeito que Koichi ficava quando a via... mesmo que o garoto não gostasse da chinesa, a loira podia perceber que seu corpo reagia a ela de uma maneira diferente. Ela sabia que Koichi não fazia isso de propósito, estava escrito nos olhos dele, mas ainda assim... ainda assim... Por que ela não podia ser como as outras meninas? Por que justamente ela tinha que ficar presa neste corpo feio e reto? Por que ela ainda não podia ficar mestruada como as outras meninas? Por que logo ela tinha que ser tão diferente e se sentir tão insegura por causa disso? Ela já tinha quase treze anos afinal...

- O que foi? Vai deixar que eu ganhe assim tão fácil?

A voz de Jing Mei acordou Satsuki de seus devaneios. Sua beyblade estava quase parando de girar, Flamelus parecia cansado e confuso, incapaz de se mover por causa dos pensamentos negativos de sua mestra. Vendo isso, Satsuki voltou a se concentrar na luta:

- Não, não esqueci, não! Flamelus, Turbilhão de Fogo!

As chamas do grifo iluminaram o templo, revelando com detalhes a expressão impressionada de Jing Mei, que não esperava que sua oponente fosse capaz de atacar deste jeito. Este único ataque, porém, não foi o suficente para acabar com a coruja, que se abrigou em uma das colunas de pedra para escapar.

- Ok, pelo visto você sabe como atacar usando uma fera-bit. Confesso que não esperava por isso. – Declarou a chinesa, chamando sua beyblade de volta para a luta.

- Já disse para não me subestimar! Eu sei fazer muito mais do que isso, se quer saber!

- Não, eu não quero saber. Eu não vou te dar tempo de me mostrar. Athena, Olhar Paralisante!

Um forte clarão cegou temporariamente as beybladers. Logo depois, Flamelus parou de se mexer, girando no mesmo lugar um pouco cambaleante. Satsuki tentou fazer alguma coisa, porém sua beyblade não obedeceu. Ela gritou suas ordens cada vez mais alto, porém a beyblade cinza permaneceu imóvel. Enquanto isso Jing Mei sorria, satisfeita por ver a rival sofrer. Koichi havia sido o primeiro homem a rejeitá-la, e havia feito isso por causa da loirinha a sua frente. Ela não conseguia entender o que o líder dos Taichi via naquela tábua ambulante, ela era muito melhor e muito mais bonita do que Satsuki jamais seria. Koichi não devia tê-la rejeitado. Satsuki pagaria por isso.

- Por favor, Flamelus! Nós precisamos lutar! Eu preciso de você! Nossos amigos precisam da gente!

Nada. Nenhuma reação. Satsuki lembrou-se de sua luta contra Yoshiyuki pelo torneio japonês, em que o garotinho fizera com que ela e sua fera-bit se entendessem depois de um ano separados. A loira tinha esperança que uma técnica parecida pudesse quebrar o ataque de Jing Mei, que agia justamente impedindo a comunicação direta entre o mestre e a fera-bit. Assim a chinesa havia ganhado Kid Dragoon e Kufe de seus donos. Porém Flamelus continuava do mesmo jeito. Se nada mudasse a luta logo teria um fim.

- Flamelus! Flamelus! Por favor! Nós precisamos lutar! Você precisa me escutar! Nós precisamos vencer se quisermos ir atrás do Koichi e da Rumiko e ajudar os nossos amigos! Nós precisamos vencer!

A beyblade não se mexeu, porém dentro de Satsuki alguma coisa começou a mudar. Mesmo para alguém tão racional como Satsuki, a nova sensação era difícil de descrever. Ela sentia-se de repente mais forte, mais "completa", ou talvez simplesmente mais confiante. Alguma coisa estava diferente, apesar da situação na arena continuar a mesma, mas a loira não sabia dizer o que havia mudado.

'_Fique calma, Mestra, eu ainda não desisti de lutar!' _Exclamou uma voz grave e etéria vinda aparentemente de lugar nenhum. Satsuki olhou em volta procurando pela origem da voz, mas não encontrou nada. Não era Jing Mei com certeza, e não havia mais ninguém na sala. _'E você não pode me ver, Mestra, apesar de eu estar falando com você.'_

- Quem é você? – Perguntou a loira em voz alta. Jing Mei respondeu, achando que a pergunta era para ela:

- Como assim? A derrota iminente fundiu seu cérebro, foi? Eu sou Jing Mei Tsé, aquela que vai te destruir!

Satsuki, entretanto, não estava ouvindo, pois a voz misteriosa voltou a falar com ela, sobrepujando a fala da chinesa:

'_Eu sou aquele peãozinho que não consegue mais se mover ali embaixo, Mestra. O ataque daquela coruja mal-amada não está deixando que nos comuniquemos normalmente, então eu vim atrás de outros meios de comunicação.'_

- Ah, entendi!

- Finalmente, já estava começando a achar que estava enfrentando uma doente mental... – Jing Mei novamente respondeu achando que era para ela. Satsuki estava tão impressionada com o que estava acontecendo com ela que nem percebeu que apenas pensar no que gostaria de dizer já bastava para a fera-bit entender.

'_Você só precisa da sua mente para se comunicar comigo, Mestra. Aquela sirigaita nunca vai saber o que estamos planejando para ela desse jeito!' _

'_Só com a mente?_ _Quer dizer que só com a força do pensamento eu posso mandar você atacar e vencer a luta sem que a Jing Mei saiba o que estamos fazendo?_`

'_Foi isso que eu acabei de dizer, você não precisa repetir tudo que eu digo. Assim a gente fica parecendo aquelas criaturinhas dos desenhos infantis que só sabem fazer diálogos bestas. E aí a história fica muito repetitiva, chata e infantil.'_

Satsuki sorriu. Flamelus estava certo. E ela finalmente tinha uma chance real contra sua oponente. Com esta nova vantagem, a inexperiência de Satsuki na arena seria contra-balanceada pela experiência de luta de um monstro sagrado milenar, e tudo daria certo no fim. A loira lembrou-se de como seus amigos durante o campeonato mundial sabia se comunicar com as feras-bit sem palavras. Talvez ela estivesse passando pelo mesmo processo que os Europe Fire!, Girl Power e todos os outros já haviam passado. Ela estava finalmente se tornando uma lutadora de verdade.

'_Então vamos aproveitar e fazer alguma coisa logo! Flamelus, use o Turbilhão de Chamas de novo!'_

O ataque de Flamelus foi ainda mais potente que o anterior, e pegou Jing Mei completamente desprevenida. A garota mal teve tempo de saltar para o lado antes de o fogo tomar conta do lugar em que ela estava. No meio do fogo estava difícil ver a beyblade branca e marrom de Athena, mas Satsuki sentia-se tão confiante na vitória desta vez que negava qualquer possibilidade de ela ter escapado assim como a sua mestra.

Infelizmente para ela, a realidade era um pouco mais dura. Quando a loira menos esperava, Athena passou voando a centímetros de sua cabeça. Jing Mei se recompôs e voltoua ficar frente a frente com a adversária, uma vez que o ataque de Flamelus já havia terminado:

- Me subestimando, é? Eu até que fiquei um pouco impressionada por você ter conseguido vencer o Olhar Paralisante, mas você mesma deve admitir que achar que a luta terminou antes de ter provas de que ela realmente terminou é um erro de amador. – Jing Mei aproximou seu rosto do de Satsuki, encarando a loira olho no olho. – Ainda bem que eu não dependo de um só golpe para lutar. O que eu tenho preparado para você agora é um ataque tão terrível e tão poderoso que eu jamais tive a oportunidade de usar contra um oponente de verdade. Quando eu terminar você vai desejar nunca ter cruzado o meu caminho, senhorita Tábua Ambulante que pensa que é bonita!

Jing Mei voltou a se distanciar de Satsuki, posicionando-se a cerca de dois metros dela. Mestra e fera-bit entraram em estado de alerta à espera deste novo ataque. Os olhos da chinesa se estreitaram perigosamente e seu sorriso malicioso atingiu proporções épicas. Sua voz saiu cheia de veneno:

- Athena, _Dai-ikka: Nanimo Iwanaide. _

Tanto Satsuki quanto Flamelus foram pegos de surpresa quando o ataque foi direcionado não ao peão cinza, mas à sua mestra. Satsuki quase caiu para trás ao ser atingida em cheio na boca por um feixe de luz branca. A dor e ardência em sua garganta que começaram logo depois fizeram com que ela se ajoelhasse no chão. A sensação era de que Satsuki havia engolido todo o fogo do inferno e mais um pouco. No reflexo, ela apertou o pescoço e tentou gritar, porém sua voz não saía. Por baixo de toda a dor, suas cordas vocais estavam dormentes.

- Nossa, como você deve estar sofrendo agora! – Veio a voz de Jing Mei de algum lugar acima da loira. – "Capítulo um – não diga nada" é só a primeira parte, minha querida. Minha técnica tem mais quatro "capítulos" esperando por você, e quando eu acabar você não vai ter condições nem físicas, nem psicológicas para lutar. – Uma pausa para que Jing Mei pudesse gargalhar – Enquanto a minha beyblade estiver girando você não vai mais poder falar nada, nem gritar todo esse desespero que eu sei que está sentindo. – Jing Mei fez mais uma pausa ao perceber o olhar de sua oponente. Como se fosse capaz de entender o que eles queriam dizer, ela continuou falando. – E isso é um golpe perfeitamente justo, minha cara. Não exite nada nas regras de beyblade que diz que eu não possa privar meu oponente de seus cinco sentidos durante uma luta. Assim que você me mostrar um livro de regras que diga isso, eu concedo a derrota e te dou todas as minhas feras-bit.

E Jing Mei passou a gargalhar ainda mais. A dor na garganta de Satsuki só aumentava, ela já estava sentindo suas forças serem aos poucos drenadas pela dor. Desse jeito, ela não aguentaria por muito mais tempo.

- Ahaha, acho que já ri demais para um golpe só. É melhor acabar logo com isso porque assim eu posso ir ver como o Yuriy está se saindo, e quem sabe até mesmo torcer para o Chefinho. Athena, _Dai-nika: Me wo Tojite!_

Desta vez o raio branco atingiu Satsuki nos olhos, que começaram a arder quase instantaneamente. Ela não conseguia abrir os olhos, ou se conseguia não via diferença entre eles abertos ou fechados.

- Ah, é uma pena que você não consiga me ver, Satsuki-chan. – O honorífico zombeteiro não passou despercebido pela loira, que teria reagido caso não estesse tomada pela dor. – "Capítulo dois: Feche os olhos". Você não pode me ver, nem ver a sua beyblade. O que será que está acontecendo com Flamelus? O que Athena está fazendo com ele? Ah, mas eu duvido que você queira saber... No momento deve estar tão preocupada em não desmaiar de dor que o resto pouco importa, não é mesmo? Então eu acho que vou ter um pouquinho só de piedade de você e apressar um pouco o fim da luta. Athena, _Dai-sanka: Nanimo Kanjiranaide!_

Satsuki, que estava quase conseguindo se levantar, foi novamente de encontro ao chão quando um novo feixe de luz a atingiu na barriga. Desta vez, porém, a loira não sabia como fazer para se levantar. Ao tentar tatear o chão, seus dedos tocaram o nada. Seu corpo também não sentia nada, era como se ela estivesse flutuando no espaço, incapaz de saber onde era em cima, embaixo, se ela estava de pé, encostada na parede, ou no chão deitada. E apesar da dormência em seu corpo, a dor que antes se concentrava na garganta e nos olhos passou a percorrer cada músculo, tendão e osso.

- Hum... falta pouco agora... – Anunciou Jing Mei, triunfante. A voz da chinesa talvez fosse a única referência espacial que Satsuki possuía no momento. Ela sabia que sua oponente estava em algum lugar a sua esquerda, mas isso não ajudava em muita coisa. – Depois do "Capítulo três: não sinta nada" vem o "Capítulo quatro: não ouça nada", e por último o "Capítulo cinco: morra". Quando esta hora chegar a luta estará terminada e sua fera-bit será minha. E você talvez fique aí pra sempre, incapaz de se mexer, falar, escutar, ver... ou talvez morra mesmo. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, pra falar a verdade. Afinal é a primeira vez que eu uso esse golpe em alguém... – Mais gargalhadas. Satsuki sentiu o pânico invadi-la e se misturar com a dor, criando uma sensação muito desagradável. Talvez fosse melhor que Jing Mei acabasse com a luta de uma vez para que ela não precisasse ficar passando por isso... talvez... talvez ela devesse mesmo desistir. – Athena, _Dai-yonka: Nanimo Kikanaide"_

O que Satsuki sentiu dessa vez foi seus ouvidos explodirem em mil pedacinhos, e logo depois tudo foi tomado pelo silêncio. A dor paralisante ainda estava ali, ela ainda não conseguia falar, não era capaz de se mexer, tudo estava escuro e agora, silencioso. Estava ficando difícil raciocinar, difícil pensar em uma saída, um plano. Cada vez mais a loira só queria que a luta acabasse logo e que ela pudesse se ver livre de tudo isso. Quem sabe, se ela pudesse, ela talvez imploraria para Jing Mei fazê-lo agora. De que adiantaria seu orgulho de lutadora agora? Pra que continuar lutando? Apenas pensamentos negativos se acumulavam na mente de Satsuki enquanto ela aguardava o fim da luta. Ela não tinha como saber se Jing Mei dera ou não a ordem, só lhe restava esperar por alguma mudança em sua condição.

- Só mais um golpe e tudo estará terminado!

'_Mestra, você não pode desistir agora! Mestra, acorde!'_

Satsuki demorou para perceber que sua fera-bit estava novamente falando com ela. A loira não deveria ser capaz de ouvir, no entanto...

'_Mestra, vamos! Nós precisamos lutar! Precisamos vencer! Você mesma disse isso!'_

'_Estou cansada.' _A garota se surpreendeu quando sua mente começou a responder sem que ela tecnicamente pensasse sobre isso. _'Não quero mais lutar, é uma batalha perdida.'_

'_Então é isso que você vai dizer ao Koichi-sama e ao Yoshiyuki-sama quando todos voltarem bem-sucedidos de suas missões, menos você? Eu conheço Ceres e Fenhir muito bem, e eles diriam que seus mestres não iam ficar muito felizes com isso.'_

'_E daí?' _Até mesmo o pensamento de Satsuki estava com uma voz morta e desanimada.

'_E daí que você vai desapontar todos os seus amigos! Você lutou tanto pra chegar até aqui, para lutar lado a lado com eles depois de não ter feito nada no campeonato mundial, e agora que você pode finalmente mostrar o seu valor você só pensa em desistir? Essa não é a minha Mestra! Eu me recuso a lutar ao lado de uma Mestra assim!' _Em contrapartida, Flamelus exibia toda a sua energia em um discurso apaixonado.

'_Tudo bem, não precisa mais lutar mesmo...'_

'_Não, Mestra, você não entendeu. Não vai ser eu que vou parar de lutar, mas sim você que vai recuperar seu espírito guerreiro!'_

'_Ah...'_

'_Mestra, eu vou fazer você lutar e vencer este ataquezinho besta do mesmo jeito que nós vencemos o Olhar Paralisante! Eu sei que nós podemos fazer isso se trabalharmos juntos! Você só precisa acreditar em mim! É só isso que eu preciso!'_

'_Acreditar?'_

'_É! Eu posso fazer muitas coisas legais! Eu posso vencer essa luta se você deixar! Pense no Koichi-sama, na Rumiko-sama, no Yoshihuki-sama que ficou sem a fera-bit! Pense no que você veio fazer aqui, Mestra!'_

'_O que eu vim fazer aqui...'_

'_Você veio aqui para ajudar Yoshiyuki-sama e todos os outros que perderam suas feras-bit. Nós estamos aqui porque queremos ajudá-los e porque precisamos provar para os outros Taichi que mesmo que a gente não tenha participado do campeonato do ano passado nós sabemos lutar muito bem e somos um grande time!'_

'_Um grande time?'_

'_Isso mesmo! Agora pára de repetir tudo que eu falo que eu já reclamei disso faz tempo!'_

Satsuki riu. Enquanto sua fera-bit falava ela aos poucos se esquecia da dor. Flamelus tinha uma personalidade cativante, vivaz, justamente o que ela precisava naquele momento. Ao redor dela tudo estava escuro, mas ao longe ela conseguia ver uma pequena luz branca. De início, ela era bem pequena, mas foi chegando cada vez mais perto à medida que ela e Flamelus conversavam, até que por fim a "luz" se posicionou ao lado da garota e se revelou ser ninguém menos que a própria fera-bit da garota.

'_Olá, Mestra. Agora que estamos juntos, por favou deixe-me vencer esta luta. Eu sei que posso!'_

'_Flamelus!' _Surpresa e maravilhada, Satsuki se aproximou da fera-bit e acariciou seu bico laranja e suas penas brancas, a dor do ataque de Jing Mei já quase esquecida. Os olhos vermelhos do monstro sagrado, normalmente ameaçadores, pareciam sorrir por ele. Seu rabo roxo de leão balançava de um lado para o outro, lembrando um cachorro muito feliz. O grifo fez uma reverência e voltou a falar, estranhamente sem precisar abrir o bico:

'_Deixe-me assumir o controle da situação. A Vaca Vagabunda está se divertindo com a situação e retardando o fim da luta! Vamos mostrar para ela porquê essa é uma atitude tola! Vamos lá, Mestra!'_

'_Sim, Flamelus, vamos vencer e deixar o Koichi orgulhoso!'_

Jing Mei se assustou quando sua oponente foi envolvida por uma luz estranha e passou a levitar no ar. Satsuki pôs-se de pé e começou a caminhar em direção à oponente. Quando a loira abriu os olhos, estes estavam vermelhos e agressivos. A garota caminhava quase como um zumbi, cambaleante e desengonçada, mas seguia Jing Mei onde quer que a adversária fosse. Quando Satsuki finalmente falou, a voz que saiu de seus lábios não era humana, mas grossa e etérea e também muito assustadora saindo da boca de uma menina baixinha e aparentemente inofensiva dentro de um templo de pedra mal-iluminado. Jing Mei estava encurralada contra a parede:

- Essa luta acaba aqui. Você quase venceu a minha mestra, mas nós conseguimos dar a volta por cima pois sempre acreditamos um no outro! E agora que eu estou no controle, eu não vou ter piedade de você, Peituda Oferecida!

Jing Mei piscou duas vezes para a versão filme-de-terror de sua oponente antes de estreitar os olhos e voltar ao normal. Ela de início havia ficado surpresa ao ver seu ataque sendo superado, mas agora que sabia que era a fera-bit no controle e que sua rival continuava no mesmo estado catatônico, a chinesa recuperou seu espírito de luta:

- Ah, é? Vamos ver então. Não se esqueça que você e sua _mestra _estão a um golpe de serem aniquilados. Quando eu der a ordem essa luta já era!

- E eu tenho um golpe que aprendi com Fenhir e que vai tirar esse sorrisinho sonso da sua cara e anular qualquer coisa que você mande contra mim! Vamos ver quem é mais forte e quem pode mais aqui!

- Como você quiser então, senhora fera-bit... Athena, o último ataque: _Dai-goka: Shine!!!!_

- Chama da Amizade!

Quando a explosão devastadora causada pelo choque dos dois golpes finalmente cessou, as duas beybladers ainda estavam de pé. Ambas haviam sido atingidas, mas suas beyblades permaneciam cambaleando no chão. Flamelus ameaçou parar, mas foi Athena que sucumbiu primeiro, ao mesmo tempo em que Jing Mei finalmente caia no chão. Do bolso misterioso da garota caiu o bit-chip de Takuki. Flamelus se entregou instantes depois, e Satsuki pôde finalmente entregar os pontos.

_

* * *

_

(Tudo escuro no cenário do off-talk)

_(Toca a musiquinha de suspense)_

_(Aparece um vulto baixinho de cabelos muito bagunçados)_

_(As luzes se acendem para revelar a identidade do vulto)_

_**David: **__Oi! (Pausa estratégica para as pessoas lerem o nome e o ligarem a um certo personagem) Não, eu não sou o David Dubiaku, eu sou aquele outro David que quem leu Eyes of Freedom até o último capítulo postado sabe quem é! (David que não é o David acenando para o público e os leitores) E é com orgulho que eu fui incumbido de apresentar este off-talk especial que foi feito especialmente para dar um gostinho do que vai ser a nova fase de Beyblade 2, chamada Beyblade 2 – Susumu Beki Mirai e! _

_(Tocam os tambores e mais um monte de crianças aparecem no palco)_

_**Shizune: **__(uma das crianças fica toda feliz e começa a pular pelo palco) E para o pessoal que queria ver a Satsuki-san e a Jing Mei-san se pegando na porrada no off-talk de hoje... bem, azar o de vocês! ^^~ Nós somos muito mais interessantes! XD _

_**Akiko: **__(Aparece do nada porque se escondeu atrás das crianças mais altas e pega todas de surpresa)__Mas nós não estamos autorizados a dar – muitos – spoilers, então vocês vão ter que se contentar em ler os nossos nomes e descobrir quem são os nossos pais com algumas pistas que talvez a gente dê se acharmos que vale à pena! XDD _

_**Kazemaru: **__Mas nem todos nós somos filhos dos beybladers originais... o.o_

_**Yuuki: **__Não precisam confundir leitores mais do que eles já devem estar confusos... ¬¬''_

_**Satsuki: **__Então vamos proibir aqueles que não são filhos de personagem conhecidos de aparecer neste off-talk! ò.ó (Satsuki fazendo uma cara muito má e assustadora) _

_(Maioria das crianças que não são filhos dos beybladers conhecidos recuam com medo da Satsuki)_

_**So: **__(Uma das únicas que não fugiu de medo da cara da Satsuki)Mas eu quero aparecer, e não vai ser você que vai me impedir!_

_**Kin: **__(A outra que também não fugiu) E eu também!_

_(Satsuki, So e Kin caem na porrada, protagonizam cenas violentas impróprias para menores e uma nuvenzinha de fumaça fica cobrindo elas para que os menores possam continuar assistindo)_

_**Satsuki: **__(sai da nuvenzinha só pra dar um recado rápido) E eu também não sou a Satsuki que vocês pensam que eu sou. Não é minha culpa se nossos pais decidiram ser "originais" escolhendo nossos nomes. ò.ó_

_(Satsuki volta para a briga)_

_(As crianças que sobraram fica olhando com cara de besta)_

_**Sasha: **__Mais diferente da outra Satsuki é impossível... u.ú_

_(Crianças concordam fazendo movimentos sincronizados com a cabeça)_

_**Kenji: **__Gente, o nosso personagem principal ainda não foi aprensentado! XD_

_**Akiko: **__Mas Kenji-kun, o personagem principal é..._

_**Kenji: **__Ele é um spoiler ambulante! XD Até mesmo o nome dele é um spoiler! XD E a história da existência dele é um grande spoiler! XD Mas, já que ele é o personagem principal, a gente não pode deixar de apresentá-lo pra vocês, queridos leitores! XD (Kenji exibindo um sorriso muito fofinho e afastando a franja cumprida dos olhos azuis) Então nós vamos apresentar o personagem principal apenas como Personagem Principal até o Jamie-sama começar a nossa história! XD_

_**David: **__Ao menos ele aparece logo no primeiro capítulo, não vai demorar tanto pra todo mundo saber o nome dele! XD_

_**Yuuki: **__É claro que ele aparece no primeiro capítulo, ele é o personagem principal. ¬¬'' _

_**Shizune: **__Sem querer dar muito spoiler, mas já dando, o começo é bem parecido com o começo da primeira parte da história, que tinha a Rumiko-san no dia do ano novo sendo acordada por uma barata. A única diferença é que o Ko... digo, Personagem Principal, não começa a história adormecido, não é acordado por uma barata e não está em Sapporo no último dia do ano. 8D_

_**Yuuki: **__Então é um começo completamente diferente... ¬¬'_

_**Kazemaru: **__Na verdade, o começo não é bem esse... o.o'_

_**Personagem Principal: **__(encoberto por aqueles quadradinhos chatos que borram a imagem pra ninguém poder ver a cara dele) É verdade, a história não começa comigo, começa com alguém cuja a identidade ainda não podemos revelar para não estragar a surpresa. _

_**David: **__Blé, tem muita coisa aqui que a gente não pode revelar! Esse off-talk vai ser uma bosta! _

_**Lhana: **__Maninho, maninho, não diga isso! Agora que eu estou aqui nós temos tudo para fazer deste o melhor off-talk desta fase! (Lhana aparece acompanhada de efeitos de luz maneiros que deixam todos impressionados) Agora que eu magicamente passei de quatro para dezenove anos, eu posso comandar todos vocês pirralhos para fazer todas as minhas vontades!_

_**David: **__Ah, mas nem morto! Eu não tenho que obedecer você!_

_**Sasha: **__É, ele não tem! ò.ó_

_**Lhana: **__(fazendo cara de babá malvada) Me desafie mais uma vez, pirralho, e eu vou vontar tudo pra sua mãe!_

_**Sasha: **__Não, a minha mãe não! Tudo menos isso! ._

_(Sasha sai correndo até o cantinho angst do off-talk com medo da Lhana e das suas ameaças assustadoras)_

_**David: **__Pô, chamar a mãe dele é golpe baixo! Ela vai fazer churrasquinho dele e você sabe disso, sua monstra! ò.ó (David apontando o dedo sujo pra irmã)_

_**Lhana: **__Lave as mãos antes de falar comigo, peste! _

_**David: **__(cantarolando e pulando) Não lavo, não lavo! Você não manda em mi-im! XD _

_(Lhana sai correndo atrás do David com um ralador de queijo tamanho família)_

_**Akiko: **__daqui a pouco naõ vai ter mais gente pra fazer esse off-talk. Todo mundo está arranjando motivo pra se mandar... Esses garotos grandes não sabem mesmo se comportar... u.ú_

_**Kenji: **__Mas nós pirralhos sabemos, não é, Akiko-chan? XD_

_**Akiko: **__Isso mesmo, Kenji-kun!_

_(As duas criancinhas vão embora de mãos dadas cantarolando uma música tão bonitinha e fofinhas quanto eles)_

_**Shizune**__: Oh, que bonitinho! (olhando para as criancinhas que acabaram de deixar o off-talk) Pena que um dia eles também vão fazer doze anos e ficar doidos que nem a gente... XD_

_**Kazemaru: **__O que vamos fazer agora que as criancinhas fofinhas deixaram o off-talk e a mairia dos personagens está achando desculpas esfarrapadas para se mandar também?_

_**Yuuki: **__Vamos fazer o que nossos pais nos mandaram fazer aqui: dar dicas discretas aos leitores sobre a identidade dos nossos pais. ¬¬''_

_**Shizune: **__Bom, Yuuki, sinto te informar que o seu comportamento vai mais atrapalhar do que ajudar... XD_

_**Yuuki: **__Não é minha culpa se eu tenho uma personalidade bem diferente da dos meus pais. Ao contrário de você, que é uma louca desgovernada igual ao seu pai. ¬¬''_

_**Shizune: **__Meu pai não é louco, ele é... original! XDDD_

_**David: **__O penteado dele com certeza é... XD (pausa para as pessoas rirem) Ah, pra mim nem tem graça. Aposto que agora todo mundo deve saber quem são meus pais. Até em Eyes of Freedom eu já apareci! Sou o personagem novo mais bem-conhecido depois da minha irmã chata! XDD (David pulando empolgado pelo cenário) E eu uso o meu cabelo de mola como estojo! XDD E a minha fera-bit é uma piranha! E eu me pareço muito com o meu xará! E eu..._

_**Yuuki: **__E como sempre nós podemos contar com o David para nos demonstrar o sentido de "discreto". ¬¬''_

_**Lhana: **__Olhando assim ele realmente parece muito com o meu padrinho... (Lhana com olhar brilhante se lembrando do dindo David)_

_**David: **__Isso significa que você vai gostar mais de mim agora? (Olhinhos grandes e brilhantes de cachorro pidão)_

_**Lhana: **__Não. 8D_

_**David: **__É, eu sabia... u.ú_

_**Shizune: **__Ah, o relacionamento de irmãos é tão lindo! Ainda bem que eu não tenho nenhum! XD_

_**Yuuki: **__Ainda bem que você não é minha irmã. Já basta a Satsuki..._

_(Satsuki, So e Kin escolhem esse momento para parar de brigar)_

_**Satsuki: **__Eu também acho uma pena ter um irmão como você, covarde e fraco desse jeito._

_**Yuuki: **__Eu não sou covarde e não sou fraco, eu só prefiro fazer outras coisas além de lutar. Além do mais, você ficou com a fera-bit da mamãe, já saiu com uma vantagem. ¬¬''_

_**David: **__É verdade! Ela é uma tirana! Ela precisa deixar a gente ganhar dela de vez em quando! Você vai ver, Satsuki, um dia eu vou te derrotar! E quando este dia chegar eu vou finalmente realizar o meu sonho de..._

_**Personagem Principal: **__Dominar o mundo? o.o'_

_**David: **__Não, mas passou perto! XD _

_**Tsubasa: **__(aparece vestindo uniforme de kendô) Desculpem o atraso, gente. Eu estava treinando e..._

_**Sasha: **__(de volta agora que a Lhana se acalmou) Tsubasa sempre treina... Não cansa de ficar mexendo com essa espada de bambu besta, não?_

_**Tsubasa: **__Minha espada não é besta, é o meu futuro. _

_**Sasha: **__Sim, claro, o que seja... Eu sou mais a minha beyblade! Eu sou FOGOOOO!!_

_**David: **__E eu sou ÁGUAAAAA!! _

_(Sasha apanha um lança-chamas e David pega uma mangueira de bombeiro e os dois começam a guerrear)_

_**Kazemaru: **__E eu sou vento!!_

_(Kazemaru protagoniza um grande spoiler que não pode ser mostrado, mas que acaba na hora com a guerra besta entre Sasha e David)_

_**Anya: **__Olá a todos! (Anya acenando calmamente no meio do caos) Apesar de meu pai estar entre os dez personagens principais, acabei aparecendo só agora porque eu não moro em Tóquio como todo mundo e por isso foi um pouco mais difícil para mim chegar ao off-talk. u.ú_

_**Yuuki: **__Como assim? Isso não faz sentido. A sua mãe e os amigos dela nunca chegaram atrasados ao off-talk por não morarem em Tóquio. ¬¬'_

_**Anya: **__É, eu sei, mas precisava arranjar uma justificativa para o meu atraso, querido primo de mau-humor. Aliás, quando vocês vêm nos visitar de novo? _

_**Yuuki: **__Não tão cedo, eu espero. Nada pessoal, mas eu não gosto dos seus amigos... ¬¬_

_**Anya: **__Kai e Kojirou são legais quando você sabe como lidar com eles. Você só diz que não gosta deles porque eles quase cortaram a sua trança nas últimas férias. _

_**David: **__Anya! Nem te vi chegar! (David todo chamuscado e com cabelo de molinha mais bagunçado do qu já era) _

_(David abraça Anya)_

_**Anya: **__Olá, David, sentiu minha falta?_

_**David: **__Um pouco. Não, muita! Quer dizer, só um pouco. Pega mal ficar dizendo que eu tenho saudades da família que mora longe... _

_**Anya: **__Você quem sabe... u.u_

_(David puxa o Yuuki e a Anya para um abraço em grupo e sai andando por aí com eles)_

_**Wai: **__(aparece com uma nuvem de fumaça) Eu não filho de ninguém importante, mas sou um personagem legal demais para perder esta oportunidade de aparecer!_

_**Ming: **__(aparece ao lado do Wai com uma nuvem de fumaça) Isso mesmo, Nii-sama! Você é incrível! (Ming com olhos brilhando olhando para o irmão mais velho)_

_(Wai fazendo pose de fodão e se exibindo pro Ming)_

_**So: **__Já chega, Wai! (So acerta Wai com uma cobra de pelúcia) Vamos embora!_

_**Wai: **__Mas... mas... So! Nós recém aparecemos!_

_**So: **__Não quero saber! Se eu tiver que ficar mais um segundo dividindo espaço com aquela garota atrevida, eu explodo! (So e Satsuki trocam olhares nada amistosos) Vamos chamar o Kit e vamos embora de uma vez!_

_**Kit: **__(que até o momento estava sentado tomando chá calmamente em um canto obscuro do off-talk observando enquanto os outros faziam baderna) Ok..._

_(So, Kit, Wai e Ming somem em uma nuvem de fumaça gigante)_

_**Satsuki: **__Ainda bem, quatro a menos para me importunar. (olhar feio para o que sobrou da nuvem de fumaça) _

_**Personagem Principal: **__E o que a gente vai fazer agora?_

_**David: **__Vamos continuar não deixando você aparecer para que os leitores não percebam que você é a cara do seu pai com a personalidade da sua mãe! XD_

_**Yuuki: **__(porrada no David) Ninguém perceberia que o Personagem Principal é a cara do pai com a personalidade da mãe se você não tivesse dito. ¬¬''_

_**David: **__Ops, foi mal..._

_**Kenji: **__(voltando do passeio fofinho com a Akiko) Gente, meu pai está convidando todos vocês para irem lá pra casa comer chocolate! XDD Quem quer ir?_

_(Passa um bando de crianças feito uma manada de elefantes em direção à casa do Kenji)_

_**Akiko: **__Kenji-kun, funcionou, els foram todos embora! XD_

_**Kenji: **__Isso mesmo, Akiko-chan! XD Agora nós vamos ficar com o off-talk só pra nós! XDDD E vamos fazer dele um lugar que criancinhas fofinhas de sete anos como a gente podem gostar muito! XDDD_

_(Kenji e Akiko começam a fazer do off-talk um lugar próprio para criancinhas de sete anos)_

_(As outras crianças mais velhas voltam pro off-talk putos porque o pai do Kenji não tinha feito convite nenhum)_

_(As crianças mais velhas encontram o off-talk transformado em espaço infantil e têm um ataque)_

_(Crianças mais velhas desmaiam)_

_**Akiko: **__Missão cumpra, companheiro! (fazendo posição de sentido) Vamos aproveitar para fazer festa! _

_**Kenji: **__Fazer festa e comer muito chocolate! XD Sem nossos pais e sem crianças grandes para incomodar! XDD_

_**Akiko: **__E enquanto a gente come e espera que a nossa história entre em cena, vamos nos divertir vendo as tentativas dos leitores de descobrir quem é filho de quem! _

_**Kenji: **__Será que eles vão conseguir adivinhar? XDD_

_**Akiko: **__Vamos esperar para ver, Kenji-kun. _

_(Kenji e Akiko ficam sentados em posições muito fofinhas esperando)_

_(Kenji e Akiko continuam esperando)_

_**Kenji: **__Quer um chocolate enquanto espera, Akiko-chan?_

_**Akiko: **__Sim, obrigada, Kenji-kun! _

_(Kenji e Akiko continuam esperando, desta vez comendo chocolate)_

_(Kenji e Akiko cansam de esperar e acabam dormindo no meio do chocolate)_

_**Personagem Principal: **__(que só se recuperou porque ele é o personagem principal e precisa encerrar o off-talk pra que a história dele começe mais cedo) _

_(Personagem Principal fica um pouco corado porque não está acostumado a falar em público) _

_(Personagem Principal olha fixamente para a platéia por um longo tempo)_

_(Platéia também cai no sono com a demora do Personagem Principal)_

_(Agora que ficou sem platéia o Personagem Principal decide que vai falar)_

_**Personagem Principal: **__Então, o que acharam deste off-talk especial? Quem é pai de quem? Quem são os personagens mais interessantes? A resposta para essas e outras perguntas será respondida em algum momento deste ano, se tudo der certo. Nós vamos ficando por aqui, mas esperamos que todos tenham gostado deste capítulo e principalmente deste off-talk. _

_(Personagem Principal faz uma reverência em estilo japonês e também sai do cenário do off-talk)_

_(Tudo fica escuro e silencioso e monótono)_

_(Tão monótono que até as Frases Entre Parênteses ficaram sem idéias para enrolar)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses resolvem encerrar o off-talk prometendo que vão dominar o próximo off-talk e que os personagens não perdem por esperar)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses ficaram cansadas e resolvem ir dormir porque já é tarde e amanhã elas e o Jamie vão acordar cedo para escrever o ÚLTIMO capítulo da fase 2, fora os extras) _

_(Frases Entre Parênteses desejam boa noite a todos porque elas podem até ser megalomaníacas, mas são também educadas)_

_(Durmam com os anjos e sonhem com a fase 3!!!)_

_OWARI_


	42. Derrote o Cachorro Louco!

**

* * *

**

**Nota do James: **O off-talk contém um festival de termos impróprios para menores e pessoas facilmente ofendíveis. Divirta-se ou não leia. ;D

E o FF. net está fazendo cu doce hoje e quase não deixou eu postar o capítulo. A culpa do atraso é dele! ò.ó

* * *

CAPÍTULO XL

DERROTE O CACHORRO LOUCO!

Depois de caminhar por um tempo consideravelmente longo, Koichi e Rumiko chegaram à conclusão de que o corredor em que estavam na verdade se tratava de um labirinto. Ele não era reto como os demais corredores até então, e nem tão pouco parecia ter fim. Depois de tantas curvas bruscas os dois haviam perdido completamente seu senso de direção, por isso não sabiam se estavam andando em círculos ou realmente indo para algum lugar.

- Acho que já vi essa rachadura antes. – Comentou Rumiko enquanto os dois passavam por um trecho do corredor particularmente escuro. A rachadura em questão ficava na linha dos olhos da garota em sua cadeira de rodas. – E acho que já vi mais de uma vez. Eu lembro porque esse risco enorme na parede me deu medo quando eu vi da primeira vez. Será que a gente está dando voltas e mais voltas sem rumo?

- Talvez. – Koichi parou de andar e os dois ficaram algum tempo em silêncio pensando no que fazer. – Rumiko, vamos lançar as nossas beyblades para fazer marcas nas paredes por onde passamos. Assim, se estivermos dando voltas, nós logo saberemos.

- Tudo bem! Você que manda, chefe! – Entusiasmada porque alguém finalmente tinha um plano, Rumiko pulou em sua cadeira, reclamando de dor ao mexer as pernas machucadas. – Ai, droga... Vamos lá, Fenki!

Fenki e Fenhir passaram a andar pelas paredes deixando marcas bem finas nas pedras ao passar. Koichi seguia os peões enquanto empurrava a cadeira de Rumiko, e a japonesa cada vez mais sentia-se dentro de uma corrida emocionante. Agora que restavam apenas ela e Koichi e faltava tão pouco para que eles finalmente enfrentassem Umeragi, a garota estava deixando a excitação tomar conta do medo. O corredor escuro já não a assustava, assim como sentir o vento batendo no rosto enquanto sua cadeira era empurrada em alta velocidade também não fazia com que ela gritasse por sua mãe.

Passaram-se cerca de quinze minutos, mas nada de encontrar uma saída. Eles continuavam caminhando pelo mesmo corredor sem fim, tentando entender para onde estavam indo com a ajuda das beyblades. Quando Rumiko já estava ficando cansada de olhar para as paredes riscadas, Fenki e Fenhir passaram por cima de uma pedra que não riscou. A garota alertou Koichi sobre a mudança e o garoto resolveu verificar.

O pedaço da parede que as beyblades não haviam conseguido riscar se tratava de um imenso bloco de pedra muito mais dura do que as ao seu redor. Examinando de perto era possível ver onde este bloco começava e até onde ia. Tinha a largura de uma porta, mas tinha pelo menos três metros de altura.

- O que será que é isso? – Perguntou Rumiko, intrigada pela descoberta. – Eu não lembro de ter visto uma coisa assim antes, será que ela só apareceu agora ou nós é que não notamos que ela estava aí?

- Ela sempre esteve aqui. – Respondeu Koichi, que achava ridícula a idéia de que uma pedra daquele tamanho poderia aparecer do nada e se instalar no corredor sem ninguém perceber. Em nome do bom espírito de equipe, no entanto, o líder resolveu não partilhar todos os seus pensamentos. – Mas é muito difícil de ser notada. Sem as beyblades nós provavelmente nunca a teríamos visto.

- Você acha que tem alguma coisa atrás dela? Já imanou se essa pedra for a saída? Eu quero sair daqui! – Rumiko começou a se agitar de novo, porém seu corpo dolorido logo mandou seu cérebro se acalmar.

- Não custa nada tentar. – Com um olhar, Koichi mandou que Fenhir perfurasse a pedra.

- _Yes, _eu estava certa!

Escondido pela pedra havia um outro corredor. Ele era ainda mais escuro do que o corredor em que a dupla se encontrava, e muito mais estreito, apesar de mais alto. Os dois se entreolharam e Koichi foi o primeiro a falar:

- Quer mesmo ir por ali?

- Sim! Vamos tentar ver se tem uma saída por lá! Os corredores daqui não parecem levar a lugar nenhum! Eu não quero ficar perdida aqui para sempre!

- A sua cadeira não cabe ali. – O garoto olhava da cadeira para o corredor calculando mentalmente a diferência do espaço necessário e do espaço disponível, chengado a conclusões não muito favoráveis. – Se decidirmos ir por este caminho, teremos que achar outro jeito de seguir em frente. Ainda assim você quer mesmo ir por ali?

Rumiko parou para pensar um pouco. Ela gostava da idéia de seguir por um caminho diferente e ver até onde ele os levaria. Agora que não estava mais com tanto medo de tudo e ansiosa para finalmente lutar ela sentia que poderia encarar qualquer desafio. Sua única limitação era a cadeira...

- Vamos dar um jeito! Tem que ter um jeito de nós dois passarmos ali! Tem que ter!

Os dois ficaram novamente em silêncio, até que Koichi teve uma idéia:

- Rumiko, suba nas minhas costas. Eu vou dobrar essa cadeira para que ela passe pelo corredor.

Rumiko concordou na hora, apesar de sentir uma pontinha minúscula de receio. Ela confiava em Koichi, sabia que o garoto não a deixaria cair (não depois de ter tido tanto trabalho para salvá-la do buraco em primeiro lugar) e sabia que suas idéias sempre eram boas e sempre davam certo, ao contrário das suas. Se alguém tinha que achar uma solução para este problema, que fosse Koichi e não ela.

Como Koichi precisava usar uma mão para conduzir a cadeira, Rumiko teve que segurar muito firme para não cair. O corredor era longo, mas a saída logo tornou-se visível, facilitando a caminhada. Ao menos desta vez a dupla sabia para onde estava indo.

O único grande problema que eles tiveram foi ter que abrir a porta que provavelmente levaria para a próxima sala. A maçaneta redonda estava coberta de afiados espinhos prateados. Depois de pensar um pouco de gastar um tempo considerável re-posicionando Rumiko em seu colo para evitar grandes danos, o líder dos Taichi derrubou a porta toda com um chute e venceu este último obstáculo.

* * *

- Rumiko, preste atenção. – Parados diante da porta, Koichi recolocou Rumiko em sua cadeira e se ajoelhou para falar com ela cara a cara. – Nosso próximo adversáro é com certeza Yuriy Karasimov. Eu estou esperando para enfrentá-lo desde antes dele roubar Ceres. Esta luta vai ser minha, e você vai seguir em frente para pegar o Umeragi.

- Mas eu não consigo empurrar essa cadeira sozinha! Ela é muito pesada!

- Consegue, sim. Vai ter que conseguir. Nós perdemos tempo demais com todos aqueles corredores, e eu não quero que ninguém interfira com a minha luta. Pode ser perigoso.

Rumiko sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha após a fala do amigo, mas tentou permanecer séria mesmo assim. Ela não gostava nada da perspectiva de ter que se virar sozinha com a cadeira dali para adiante, mas o que Koichi estava dizendo fazia sentido. Eles já haviam perdido tempo demais.

- Tudo bem, Koichi, eu vou tentar.

- Lembre-se que o Umeragi gosta de manipular as pessoas. Não deixe que ele te confunda e tudo ficará bem.

- Certo!

Koichi se levantou e, sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra com a companheira, passou a empurrá-la para dentro da sala. À princípio tudo estava escuro, porém logo a dupla foi saudada por um show de luzes artificiais tão bem montado que dava a impressão de que eles estavam todos de volta à superfície. O "cenário" da luta também logo se tornou claro.

- _Wow, _isso é...

- O coliseu.

Rumiko deixou seu queixo distender-se completamente ao completar a magnífica obra de engenharia que se encontrava diante de seus olhos. Eles estavam em uma das arquibancadas superiores do anfiteatro mais famoso do mundo, na região de curvatura mais estreita, de frente para a arena. O lugar estava tomado pelo mais absoluto silêncio, não havia sinal de Yuriy ou de ninguém mais. Com cuidado (e com Koichi tendo que descer a cadeira de Rumiko degrau por degrau) os dois foram até a arena.

- Finalmente você chegaram! Achei que tinham desistido no meio do caminho!

Uma voz que para Koichi era muito familiar ecoou de algum lugar acima de suas cabeças assim que a dupla se posicionou no centro da arena. Olhando para cima, os Taichi descobriram Yuriy deitado em um sofá à moda romana na tribuna de honra, o camarote do imperador.

- Desça e venha logo para luta. – Foi o único comentário de Koichi. Rumiko observava tudo impressionada.

- Como quiser, eu já estava cansando de ficar aqui esperando sem fazer nada mesmo...

Yuriy se levantou e pulou de seu camarote direto para o chão. O tilintar metálico das inúmeras correntes presas às suas roupas pretas ecoou por todo o estádio.

- E mostre a saída para a Rumiko. Nós não precisamos de ninguém interferindo com a nossa luta.

- Em alguma coisa eu até concordo com você. Sabe que... – Yuriy se aproximou dos dois Taichi e assumiu o controle da cadeira de Rumiko. Os três começaram a caminhar na direção do camarote onde Yuriy antes estava. – ...eu quero mais é que o Chefinho se exploda. Eu e Jing só estamos aqui para lutar contra vocês. Por mim aquele moleque e os experimentos dele podem ir todos pro inferno que eu não me importaria. Isso significa... – e aqui ele parou para poder encarar Rumiko de frente - ... que eu não tenho nenhum motivo para odiar você ainda, menina. E se bobear eu sou capaz até mesmo de torcer por você agora, só pra ver a cara de bunda que o Chefinho vai fazer quando for vencido por uma pirralha. Então eu vou te dar uma dica: o Chefinho é um maníaco depressivo que quer dominar o mundo. Não deixe que ele te deprima também ou vai ser o fim da luta. Acho que pensamentos positivos vão ser a melhor arma contra ele. Agora vai lá e aproveita porque até a sala dele só tem rampa!

Com essa última exclamação Yuriy soltou a cadeira de Rumiko. Os dois estavam já na porta de saída. A cadeira foi descendo a rampa cada vez mais rápido, e o russo riu gostosamente ao ouvir os gritos assustados de Rumiko. Quando Koichi olhou feio para ele, o garoto decidiu avisar a japonesa que ela podia se segurar nas barras laterais postas no corredor para controlar sua velocidade. Sem saber se ela tinha ouvido seu conselho ou não, Yuriy fechou a porta e fez sinal para que Koichi o seguisse para a arena.

* * *

- Pronto para começar ou quer fazer uma última declaração antes de perder tudo? – Perguntou Yuriy, sarcástico.

- Melhor você fazer um pronunciamento enquanto ainda puder falar. – Respondeu Koichi no mesmo tom.

- GO SHOOT! – Gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, lançando as beyblades com o máximo de força possível. A luta começou com choques violentos, faíscas voando para todo o lado, e com o magnífico cenário do coliseu em seus dias de maior glória sendo aos poucos destruído. O chão da arena logo ficou cheio de buracos, e as paredes, as arquibancadas e até mesmo algumas estátuas de bronze espalhadas pelo local sofreram danos consideráveis. Enquanto isso os beybladers permaneceram imóveis, observando atentamente cada movimento de suas beyblades em silêncio. Foi somente quando Fenhir decepou a cabeça de uma das estátuas e Ares passou por uma pilastra que os lutadores decidiram passar para o próximo nível de confronto:

- Sabe, Yuy, eu e você somos como dois gladiadores. Nós lutamos pelo prazer de lutar, treinamos duro para sermos os mais fortes e mostrar a todos a nossa força. Nós queremos a perfeição máxima, e por isso não há lugar melhor para nos enfrentarmos se não este símbolo do império mais grandioso da civilização ocidental. Você consegue sentir, Yuy, consegue ouvir o barulho das multidões pedindo por sangue e morte nesta arena? Consegue ouvi-los? – Realmente, não era difícil imaginar uma multidão lotando aquele coliseu. O local havia sido construído para imergir os lutadores na atmosfera vibrante, feroz e sanguinária dos jogos de vida ou morte, e as vozes da multidão pareciam mesmo ecoar pelo estádio vazio. Koichi podia entender o que seu adversário estava falando, mas não precisou dizer nada para que Yuriy percebesse. – Nós precisamos satisfazer a vontade deles. Ares, _Novae Voiná! _

Pequenas explosões passaram a desfigurar ainda mais o chão do coliseu, que agora era tão irregular quanto uma superfície montanhosa. Fenhir não foi atingido por nenhum ataque, porém.

- Em que você está mirando? – Provocou Koichi, já desconfiado deste ataque aparentemente aleatório. – Você parecia ser um lutador bem mais competente da última vez que lutamos.

- Da vez que eu ganhei a fera-bit do seu irmãozinho querido? – Devolveu Yuriy, sorrindo ao lembrar-se da luta no beco. – Daquela vez em que eu fiz ele gritar e desmaiar e perder seu amiguinho adorado? Ora, Yuy, esta luta está apenas no começo! Ares, _Novae Voiná_!

Depois de uma série de ataque que não visavam tirar Fenhir da luta, Koichi começou a desconfiar que o objetivo de Yuriy era mesmo mudar o terreno, torná-lo mais irregular para dificultar uma eventual fuga de sua beyblade. Entrentato, Koichi não se lembrava de nenhuma técnica que o rival usasse que pudesse se beneficiar deste plano. Por garantia, Koichi achou melhor atacar também:

- Fenhir, _Final Storm! _

A tempestade do pégaso levantou poeira e acabou mais ou menos consertando os desníveis feitos por Ares. Yuriy não ficou muito contente.

- Oh, então você não vai mesmo deixar eu fazer o que quero por aqui, não é mesmo? Tudo bem então, eu mudo de tática.

A luta voltou a depender de ataques diretos de beyblade contra beyblade, porém os novos ataques eram ainda muito mais poderosos do que os anteriores. Fenhir e Ares derrubaram algumas fileiras de arquibancada, destruíram todas as estátuas que ainda estavam inteiras e quase fizeram a construção toda desabar ao lutar perto das vigas de sustentação. Como em seu primeiro combate, Koichi e Yuriy tinham um nível de poder equivalente e era difícil obter uma vantagem considerável por pouco mais de alguns segundos.

Apesar do ódio por Yuriy ter roubado a fera-bit de seu irmão, Koichi quase não se lembrava da missão original de resgatar as feras-bit. Sinceramente, ele pouco se importava se Hehashiro, Ann, John e Shinji havia perdido suas feras-bit. Desde o começo o que o líder dos Taichi queria era enfrentar e derrotar este rival que entrara em sua vida de uma hora para outra e em pouco tempo causara tantos estragos. Em Yuriy ele via um rival digno, um oponente capaz de fazê-lo liberar todos os seus instintos de lutador, aqueles que ele vinha aos poucos suprimindo desde que entrara para os Taichi. Contra Yuriy ele podia voltar a ser o Koichi Yuy das eliminatórias japonesas de 2003.

Yuriy não era muito diferente. Conhecia Umeragi porque seu pai trabalhava para a ShinTec (e antes de trabalhar para a ShinTec já havi trabalhado para empresas na Rússia, no Egito, no Reino Unido, na Itália e em Hong Kong, onde a família Karasimov encontrou Jing Mei pela primeira vez), mas não gostava do garoto. Não o suportava, para ser mais exato. Só concordara em participar do plano porque os campeões mundiais estavam envolvidos e ele poderia lutar contra oponentes realmente fortes. Yuy foi o primeiro dos Taichi a chamar sua atenção, e desde então destrui-lo ser tornara sua maior obcessão.

Em outras palavras, o confronto era pessoal.

_

* * *

_

'Mestre, esta luta está ficando muito longa, vamos acabar logo com isso! Nós

podemos_ acabar logo com isso!'_

_'Ainda não, Fenhir. Devemos esperar Yuriy atacar primeiro, eu não quero cair em nenhuma armadilha.'_

Apesar de não gostar dos Kita no Ookami, Koichi prestara atenção em tudo que eles haviam dito sobre as feras-bit e seus mistérios. Já há algum tempo ele vinha se comunicando com Fenhir – desde que aprendera a controlar sua nova beyblade – por isso a voz grave falando de dentro dele já não era mais uma surpresa. Tanto ele quanto Fenhir estavam completamente focados em vencer esta luta.

Porém Koichi se esqueceu de que quanto maior a ligação com a fera-bit, mais o beyblader sente os danos causados à beyblade. Durante uma onda de ataques particularmente violenta de Yuriy, o líder dos Taichi sentiu suas costas praticamente se estraçalharem quando Ares atacou a beyblade roxa por trás. Koichi ainda conseguiu revidar, apesar do choque, e ficou satisfeito em constatar que Yuriy também pareceu sentir os efeitos do ataque em seu próprio corpo. Até mesmo neste aspecto os dois eram iguais.

- Agora eu estou _realmente _gostando disto aqui! Ares, _Esplosione del Fuoco! _

Enquanto a grande bola de fogo se formava acima da beyblade de Yuriy, Koichi ordenou que Fenhir não ficasse parado num mesmo lugar por muito tempo, mudando de direção após poucos segundos, o que dificultaria a mira de seu oponente. Lembrando-se de sua última luta, essa estratégia talvez bastasse para escapar do ataque. Yuriy percebeu o que ele estava tentando fazer e tratou de tirar-lhe as esperanças:

- Acha que só isso chega pra deter Ares? Sinto muito, mas eu andei aperfeiçoando os meus ataques, ficar só se movendo de um lado para outro não vai adiantar muito.

Mesmo não tendo Fenhir na mira Ares disparou a enorme bola de fogo. Para a surpresa de Koichi, ela não seguiu uma linha reta, mas ficou parada no chão, e após alguns segundos partiu para o ataque e atingiu a beyblade roxa em cheio. A ligação com a fera-bit fez com que Koichi também sentisse o golpe. O garoto foi ao chão e se levantou com alguma dificudade. Suas roupas estavam um pouco chamuscadas.

- Gostou? – Perguntou Yuriy, encarando o adversário com um olhar de irritante superioridade. – Como eu agora estou muito mais forte, Ares consegue ler os movimentos dos meus oponentes e decidir onde e quando atacar! Ninguém pode escapar de mim agora, Yuy, nem você. Que pe...

- Fenhir, _Final_ _Storm_!

Koichi pegou o adversário de surpresa ao atacar antes que ele pudesse terminar seu discurso. A tempestade de Fenhir acabou lançando Yuriy e Ares pelos ares, deixando-os no camarote em que estavam antes da luta começar. Demorou um pouco para que o ruivo se levantasse.

No mesmo instante em que o topete ruivo apareceu, dezenas de flechas de fogo, as mesmas que haviam destruído a beyblade de Yoshiyuki, caíram dos céus. Foi por pouco que Koichi conseguiu se desviar de todas. A beyblade de Yuriy também apareceu de surpresa, recomeçand os ataques em massa. Enquanto Koichi estava ocupado observando os peões, Yuriy pulou em cima dele e levou-o ao chão:

- Para que esperar as beyblades decidirem quando nós podemos cair na porrada aqui e agora?

- Porque eu sou o atual campeão de karate do Chuugakko no Japão e tentar me enfrentar no combate corpo a corpo não é uma boa idéia.

O plano de Yuriy tornou-se um fracasso quando Koichi conseguiu inverter as posições e ficar por cima do rival pressionando-o contra o chão. Sua reação foi tão rápida que foi impossível para Yuriy acompanhá-lo em seu estado de burrice induzida pela sensação de triunfo absoluto.

- Tudo bem então, hora do plano C, Ares, _Inu, Tora, Kuma! _

A beyblade marrom e preta criou uma cópia exata dela mesma. A primeira reação de Koichi foi pensar que esse golpe era semelhante aos dos gêmeos Motomiya, porém a beyblade duplicada cresceu até ficar com o dobro do tamanho da outra, gerando mais uma duplicata, que também cresceu até ficar com o dobro do tamanho da "original".

- Vamos ver quanto tempo você aguenta, Yuy! _Inu! _

A menor das três beyblades foi a primeira a atacar. As duas beyblades grandes impediram que Fenhir fugisse, e assim todos os ataques do cachorro atingiram o alvo. Apesar de sentir a dor dos golpes e de ver pequenos cortes em seus braços, o líder dos Taichi não se mexeu.

- Isso não é o suficiente? Então sinta a força do _Tora! _

A beyblade do meio atacou. Suas investidas eram rápidas e vinham de todos os lados. A força dos golpes na beyblade foi finalmente suficiente para derrubar Koichi, permitindo que Yuriy se levantasse. O líder dos Taichi já contava com inúmeros cortes nos braços, pernas e rostos e um filete de sangue escorria por sua boca. Mesmo assim Koichi logo se colocou de pé, recusando-se a encarar o adversário por baixo.

- Bem, Yuy, se você acha que esses dois ataques até agora foram doloridos, eu temo que o próximo vai fazer você mudar de idéia... _Kuma_!

O que Koichi sentiu foi uma patada de urso contra sua cabeça. Fenhir foi mandada longe e ele caiu de costas no chão, desta vez ficando ali. Havia sangue escorrendo por seus olhos também, o mundo estava girando e ele estava cansado.

_'Mestre, vamos virar o jogo! Vamos atacar! Nós temos que atacar!'_

Uma coisa que Koichi já havia percebido sobre sua fera-bit é que ela era muito mais animada do que ele. Apesar de contar o mesmo espírito de luta que seu mestre e a mesma vontade de destruir seus inimigos, Fenhir às vezes lembrava Yoshiyuki em seu modo de agir. Talvez isso não fosse por acaso. Talvez esse fosse o segredo da interação entre eles, a razão pela qual eles formavam uma dupla tão boa.

_'Você ainda consegue?'_

_'Mas claro! Levanta daí, vamos derrotar esse chato de galocha e sair daqui! Você quer derrotar esse chato, não quer? Então vamos derrotar esse chato pra depois podermos partir para o seu pai!'_

A fala da fera-bit fez Koichi abrir os olhos. Hajime Yuy ainda estava foragido, ninguém tinha notícias dele desde o fim do campeonato mundial. Mesmo assim, o homem ainda era o objetivo maior de Koichi. Por mais que ele quisesse vencer Yuriy e destrui-lo, no fim tudo não passaria de treino para quando – "quando", não "se" – eles se encontrassem novamente.

_'Mestre, se você não conseguir derrotar o Yuriy agora, não vai ser capaz de derrotar seu pai depois.'_

Koichi já havia falhado uma vez. Em 2003 ele não tinha a força necessária para pará-lo, não conseguiu impedir que ele fugisse. Para as coisas serem diferentes no próximo encontro, ele precisava melhorar, precisava encontrar rivais fortes que propiciassem um desafio a altura. Vencer esses desafios era parte do caminho para vencer Hajime Yuy, por isso ele não podia se dar ao luxo de perder para Yuriy.

_'Mestre, vamos lá! Vamos derrotar esse cachorro juntos e vamos ficar mais fortes!'_

Yuriy já estava dando a vitória como certa, porém o fato de que a beyblade de seu adversário continuava girando mesmo com ele aparentemente desacordado o intrigava. Seria possível que Koichi ainda não havia desistido da luta?

- Você é mesmo insistente, Yuy, é melhor eu acabar logo com isso...

Yuriy se aproximou de Koichi, decidido a atingir a beyblade através do lutador, porém assim que suas mãos começaram a chegar perigosamente perto do pescoço do rival, Koichi acordou, agarrou as mãos que tentavam atacá-lo e prendeu Yuriy contra o chão. Quando o ruivo olhou para cima percebeu que uma estranha luz arroxeada envolvia seu rival. Koichi permaneceu um longo tempo parado na mesma posição impedindo que Yuriy se soltasse, era possível perceber que durante aquele tempo todo ele não estava prestando muita atenção na luta.

_'Mestre, deixe-me ajudá-lo agora.'_

A luz roxa passou a envolver Koichi por completo, e o que pareciam ser pequenas asas de penas roxas começaram a brotar das costas do garoto. O fenômeno não durou muito, porém. A luz roxa logo desapareceu, assim como qualquer traço de que alguma mudança física tivesse acontecido no líder dos Taichi.

_'Eu sei que você quer me ajudar, Fenhir, mas eu preciso fazer isso sozinho. Eu tenho que ser capaz de vencê-los com as minhas próprias forças.'_

Koichi havia propositalmente parado o que parecia ser a inevitável transformação do beybladers ao atingir o estado de extrema sincronia com sua fera-bit. O líder dos Taichi não queria perder o controle ou ganhar uma força inexplicável sem mais nem menos. Para que a sua vitória pudesse valer alguma coisa, ele deveria vencer como Koichi Yuy, e não como um híbrido humano-monstro. Era isso que ele pensava, pelo menos.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Yuriy, intrigado como show de luzes e a sua falta de resultados espalhafatosos.

- Nada demais. Só a sua destruição. – Apesar de não ter se transformado, Koichi ainda podia desfrutar do poder resultante de sua sincronia com Fenhir. O garoto pisou em cima das mãos de Yuriy para impedi-lo de se libertar e ficou de pé. – Tem uma pessoa que eu preciso derrotar, e para fazê-lo eu devo começar destruindo seres como você.

- Tem certeza mesmo que quer fazer isso? – Perguntou Yuriy, de repente passando a sorrir demais para quem está prestes a perder. – É melhor pensar um pouco mais antes de vir com tudo para cima de mim, viu? Seu irmão não ia querer que você agisse precipitadamente...

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Koichi pisou mais firme, sentindo os ossos da mão de Yuriy estalerem e se partirem sob de seus pés. Mesmo assim o sorriso de Yuriy não diminuiu.

- O bit-chip de Ceres está comigo. Me ataque, e você vai destrui-lo. Assim seu querido irmãozinho jamais verá a sua adorada fera-bit novamente...

O primeiro impulso de Koichi foi pensar que se tratava de um blefe, uma jogada desesperada de Yuriy para dar a volta por cima. Entrentanto essa hipótese foi logo colocada de lado. Era possível perceber que o russo não estava mentindo apenas olhando dentro de seus olhos.

O líder dos Taichi respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar para pensar melhor. Em sua situação, se atacasse Yuriy para vencer a luta, perderia a fera-bit que estava tentando resgatar. Sua prioridade deveria ser Ceres, pois teoricamente essa era a razão pela qual todos haviam ido até a mansão naquele dia. Vencer Yuriy era uma obsessão que pouco tinha a ver com esse desafio absurdo, por isso vencer Yuriy também significaria colocar suas vontades na frente de inúmeros sacrefícios feitos por seus amigos desde a entrada da mansão até aqui. Vencer Yuriy significaria que ele ficaria satisfeito, mas seu irmão perderia uma parte dele para sempre.

Por outro lado, não atacar e perder a luta significaria que Ceres também seria perdida para sempre. Por mais que Koichi odiasse ver seu irmão triste e sem energia, ele não tinha outra escolha. Yuriy havia conseguido criar uma situação em que Ceres estaria perdida de qualquer maneira.

Sendo assim, só restava a Koichi satisfazer suas vontade pessoais.

_'Vamos lá, mestre! Vai dar tudo certo!'_

- Eu sinto muito, Yuriy, mas não é como se eu tivesse muita escolha. Fenhir, Chama da Amizade!

Nem Ares, nem Yuriy foram capazes de desviar do ataque mais forte dos Taichi. A beyblade de Yuriy se desentegrou com a força do ataque. O grito de seu mestre, que também podia sentir tudo que se passava com a beyblade, ecoou pelas ruínas do coliseu muito tempo depois de Yuriy cair desacordado. Quando o ruivo desmaiou, o bit-chip de Ceres escorregou de seu bolso e caiu do chão, partindo-se em vários pedaços. Koichi havia finalmente vencido a luta, mas pagara um alto preço por isso.

- Desculpe, Yoshiyuki, mas eu não tive escolha. – Disse ele enquanto juntava os pedaços do bit-chip. Sua beyblade veio até ele e parou de girar ao seu lado. Quando o garoto se levantou para ir atrás de Rumiko, uma forte dor em seu peito o derrubou novamente. Os ferimentos acumulados durante a batalha, juntamente com o cançaso por ter lutado junto a Fehnhir, provaram-se demais até mesmo para ele. Sua missão naquele lugar estava cumprida, não é como se ele tivesse muito mais com o que se preocupar de agora em diante...

* * *

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Ceres! T.T Ceres! T.T Nii-chan, você destruiu Ceres! T.T Eu não vou te perdoar! T.T_

_(Yoshiyuki vai correndo para o cantinho angst do off-talk)_

_(uma mão segura o Yoshiyuki pela gola da camiseta roxa de uniconiozinhos fofinhos)_

**_Franklin: _**_(é, ele era o dono da mão) Não se desespere, Yoshiyuki. Eu tenho uma idéia que pode te animar. _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_E o que seria essa idéia? XD_

**_Franklin: _**_É o… (aparece um letreiro luminoso com letras gigantes atrás do Franklin) FESTIVAL DO PALAVRÃO!!! ò.ó_

**_Erik: _**_Por alguma razão, isso não me deixa nenhum pouco surpreso... ¬¬''_

**_Rumiko: _**_O que seria esse Festival do Palavrão? O.õ_

**_Franklin: _**_Simples: como somos um _cast _multilingual que por alguma razão obscura consegue se entender perfeitamente bem durante a história, eu sugiro que a gente faça um festival em que cada um diga palavrões em sua língua nativa e todos passem a xingar uns aos outros até o mundo explodir de tantos xingamentos! _

**_Ann: _**_Nada contra os palavrões, mas eu com certeza gostei da parte que a gente destrói a Terra... ò.ó_

**_Fenrochi: _**_Posso queimar a Terra então?_

**_Todos: _**_NÃO!!! Ò.Ó_

**_Fenrochi: _**_Ah, droga, nunca deixam eu fazer nada legal! Pra que raios eu virei um personagem se eu não posso nem queimar a Terra? Assim eu vou pedir pra voltar a ser só mais um nome que volta e meia é mencionado em uma luta e é vagamente associado com poder, fama e glória. E fogo, claro. u.ú_

**_Ken: _**_Ah, coitado dele, gente! Vocês tinham que tratar o Fenrochi melhor agora que ele já teve seus quinze minutos de fama! _

**_Fenrochi: _**_Oh, Mestre! Você veio me apoiar mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz pra você! Oh, eu estou tão feliz! (Fenrochi abraça o Ken emocionado)_

**_Ken: _**_(grita e se desvencilha do Fenrochi) SAI PRA LÁ, SEU MONSTRO!! Ò.Ó_

**_Fenrochi: _**_(chorando lágrimas de dragão por ser rejeitado por seu mestre) BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ, você me chamou de monstro! Você vai ver só, mestre! Eu ainda vou me vingar!_

_(Fenrochi sai voando do off-talk fazendo cara feia)_

**_Franklin: _**_Ótimo, nos livramos daquele inconveniente draconiano. Agora que aquele filho da puta saiu, nós podemos finalmente começar nosso festival, certo? _

**_Felipe: _**_Poder, podemos, só que como esse off-talk foi escrito em português, 'cê já começou a história roubando as nossas falas! _

_(Cinco Brasil Blade parados na frente do Franklin fazendo cara feia)_

_(Alice junto dos Brasil Blade fazendo uma cara muito fofinha de quem está ansiosa para ver o quebra-pau que vai rolar em poucos instantes)_

**_Franklin: _**_Hey, hey, vamos negociar um pouco... Não vamos partir para a violência... (Franklin recuando para se distanciar dos cinco Brasil Blade e da Alice) Não vamos..._

**_Elizabeth: _**_(Aparece na frente do Franklin segurando um bastão de beisebol em chamas) Não tema, companheiro linguístico! Eu vim aqui para te ajudar! _

**_Franklin: _**_É ruim, hein? Nossas línguas são bem diferentes, a minha é muito mais bonita... _

**_Elizabeth: _**_Você é que pensa! Mas se eu fosse você, não ficava falando mal daqueles que podem te salvar..._

**_Cathy: _**_(Aparece fazendo a piro cara de braba dela) Isso é verdade! ò.ó_

**_Ann: _**_English-Speaking World, UNITE!!! Ò.ó_

_(Ann, John, Franklin, Elizabeth, Cathy, Gaby, Lily, David, Mario, Emy, e William formam uma fila pra peitar os brasileiros e a portuguesa)_

**_English-Speaking World: _**_(Ou seja, todos esse aí que foram citados na linha de cima) FUCK YOU!!! Ò.Ó_

**_Franklin_****_: _**_Bloody hell, go fuck your mother, mother fucker! ò.ó_

**_David: _**_Bastards! Let us live your fucking lives in peace! ò.ó_

**_Felipe: _**_(No meio da fila do time dele e da Alice) Tá, nós entendemos o que vocês querem fazer... _

**_O mundo que fala português: _**_(É, os Brasil Blade e a Alice) VÃO À MERDA, SEUS FILHOS DA PUTA!!! ò.ó_

**_Luiz: _**_Vão dar a bunda lá na esquina! _

**_Felipe: _**_(Se intromete na fala do Luiz) Tem certeza que 'cê não está falando contigo mesmo, não?_

_(Porradaria começa entre o Felipe e Luiz)_

_(Alice é fofinha demais pra continuar insultando o English-Speaking World)_

_(Cristiano é ingênuo demais pra falar palavrão)_

_(Carlos ficou cansando com o primeiro grito e foi dormir na rede)_

**_Ann: _**_Ahahaha! Eu sabia! Ninguém aqui tem peito pra nos enfrentar! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!_

**_Ken: _**_Alto lá, kuso-yarou!_

_(Taichi, Kita no Ookami, Umeragi, Aiko, Yoshiyuki e Hehashiro fazendo pose de fodões)_

**_Takashi: _**_Nós ainda não terminamos com vocês! Ookisewada! ò.ó_

**_Osamu: _**_Kuso wo tabero, baka!! ò.ó_

**_Hehashiro: _**_Onara Atama! ò.ó_

_(Blue Fish e Jing Mei aparecem e se juntam aos Taichi)_

**_Jun: _**_E não se esqueçam da gente! __Da Bien!_

**_Len: _**_Lui Mang!_

**_Toshihiro: _**_Chao ni niang de zhu zong shi ba dai!! _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Meu deus, quantos xingamentos! XDD E a melhor parte é que eu entendo tudo! XDD _

**_Isaac: _**_Então traduz pra gente, estamos boiando..._

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Tá! XD Eles estão dizendo basicamente... Yob tvoiu mat', yob, kooshite govno ee oomeeite, k choorto... XDD_

_(Yoshiyuki fazendo carinha de santo sorridente enquanto fala todos os palavrões e xingamentos) _

**_Isaac: _**_Ah, agora entendi... x.n_

**_Erik: _**_PERKELE!!! (Aparece do nada abanando uma bandeira da Finlândia) PERKELE!!! (Bandeira da finlândia vira da Suécia) FAN!! FAN!!!_

**_Franklin: _**_Que? Tá mandando a gente ter "fun"? Isso não é um fucking insulto! ò.ó_

**_Erik: _**_Paskiainen, "fan" não é o mesmo que "fun", embora algumas pessoas aleguem que sejam sinônimos... (Erik olhando sugestivamente pra Jing Mei e pro Yuriy) _

**_Alice: _**_Então o que significa "fan"? _

**_Jing Mei: _**_Hum, acho que eu sei... __Yuriy, let's "fan" somewhere more private…_

_(Jing Mei e Yuriy somem em uma nuvem de fumacinha vermelha com musiquinha sexy tocando no fundo)_

**_Erik: _**_É, é por aí... FAN!! ò.ó_

**_Christie: _**_Eu me recuso a falar palavrões em polonês. Eu me recuso a falar polonês agora que moro na minha magnífica mansão em Oxford! u.ú_

**_Laura: _**_(alguém lembra dela naquela fic sobre o Luiz e o Felipe?) Mommy, se você não quiser fazer isso, pode deixar comigo! SPIERDALAJ!!! GÓWNO!! PIERDOL SIE KURWO!! SKURVYSYN!!! Ò.Ó_

**_Christie: _**_(Desmaiando) Oh, meu Deus! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? A minha filha que nem nasceu ainda, sangue do meu sangue, sabe falar polonês! E sabe falar _palavrões _em polonês também! Oh, o que vai ser de mim depois de saber disso? Como poderei retornar à minha vida normal depois de saber do futuro que me aguarda? _

_(Christie desmaia)_

**_Erik: _**_Aí, gostei dessa garota! Mal posso esperar para ver a Laura nascer! _

_(Erik e Laura "high five")_

**_James: _**_(aparece do nada aproveitando que os personagens não tinham muito mais o que fazer) Olá a todos! Em meio a esse caos de palavras muito feias e proibida para criancinhas, eu trago muito boas notícias para todos! _

_(Alguma coisa explode atrás do James e o cenário do off-talk se transforma em uma grande festa)_

**_James: _**_EU TERMINEI!!!! EU TERMINEI DE ESCREVER ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 44!!!! (James sai pulando por todo o lado e abraçando todo mundo que encontra)_

_(Histeria do James contamina o Yoshiyuki, a Alice e a Aiko e os três saem pulando e abraçando todo mundo também)_

**_Osamu: _**_(Dá porrada no James quando ele se aproxima para abraçá-lo) Terminou a história, mas não a nossa parte! Aliás, nem começou ainda... ò.ó_

**_James: _**_Eu vou começar hoje, eu juro! (Com dentes quebrados e olho roxo por causa da porrada) E vou fazer vocês ficarem com menos cara de quem está com a mente saturada de Naruto, eu juro! E vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo na quarta! Eu juro! _

**_Osamu: _**_Ótimo. É melhor mesmo..._

_(James sai correndo com medo do Osamu)_

**_Rumiko: _**_Viu só, Yoshiyuki, apesar de ter perdido a fera-bit hoje o seu dia até que não foi tão ruim! n.n_

_(Yoshiyuki pára de pular e fica depressivo ao ouvir a fala da Rumiko)_

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Ceres! Ceres! T.T Nii-chan foi mau! Mau! T.T Você vai ver só! T.T_

_(Yoshiyuki apanha uma barra de chocolate some do off-talk) _

**_Koichi: _**_¬¬''_

**_Umeragi: _**_O que foi, Yuy, não vai comentar sobre o egoísmo mostrado no capítulo de hoje? Ah, e os fãs achavam que você era um cara legal... _

**_Koichi: _**_Eu não tive escolha. O escroto foi o Yuriy. Fora que eu acho que não vai demorar muito para o Yoshiyuki aparecer de novo... _

_(Torre de fogo surge no meio do off-talk)_

_(Aparece o Yoshiyuki montado em Fenrochi)_

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_É isso aí! XD Agora que Ceres não está mais aqui eu achei um outro amiguinho pra me fazer companhia! XDD Fenrochi, vamos queimar todo esse off-talk! XDDD Mete fogo neles! XDDDD_

**_Fenrochi: _**_Com prazer, Mestre! XDD_

_(Fenrochi começa a tacar fogo em todo o off-talk)_

**_Ken: _**_Hey, peraí! Fenrochi era a MINHA fera-bit! Isso não é justo!_

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Disse muito bem, "era"! XDD E vai continuar "erando" até eu ter Ceres de volta! XDD_

**_Ken: _**_Chikushoo! _

_(Yoshiyuki e Fenrochi queimam todo o cenário do off-talk)_

_(Beybladers fogem do cenário queimado)_

_(Yoshiyuki e Fenrochi queimam toda a Terra e ela explode)_

**_Fenrochi: _**_É isso aí! Destruimos o mundo! XDD_

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_E agora nós dizemos tchau e torcemos para até quarta o mundo já estar de volta para que a gente possa ver o próximo capítulo! XDD _

**_Yoshiyuki e Fenrochi: _**_Até a próxima, pessoal! XDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki e Fenrochi acenando com as cinzas da Terra ao fundo)_

_OWARI_


	43. O meu maior medo

**Nota do Mário:** Como meu aniversário passou em branco (foi dia 8 e ninguém percebeu), eu fiquei encarregado de pedir desculpas pelo atraso e dizer que o Jamie só vai postar outro capítulo depois que chegar em Glasgow, ou seja, lá pelo dia 17. E o Jamie também disse que a culpa pelo atraso é dos priminhos de 7 e 5 anos dele que não largam do pé dele. Aliás, a prima de cinco anos fez aniversário dia 10 e hoje vai ter festa. Bom pra ele... u.ú

Aproveitem o capítulo então!

* * *

CAPÍTULO XLI

MEU MAIOR MEDO

Rumiko foi pega desprevenida quando Yuriy soltou sua cadeira na rampa. A garota gritou ao se ver descendo cada vez mais rápido pelo plano levemente inclinado, mais rápido, mais rápido, sem freios, sem controle. Rumiko podia ver o final da rampa, uma sólida parede de concreto que chegava cada vez mais perto.

- Você pode freiar a cadeira usando as barras laterais! – Gritou a voz assustadora de Yuriy. Agora que a garota estava sem Koichi ao seu lado (sem contar o fato de estar descendo um rampa em uma cadeira de rodas em aceleração crescente), o Cachorro Louco parecia muito intimidador. Mesmo assim, Rumiko tentou seguir os conselhos do garoto, reparando pela primeira vez na existência de barras de metal presas na parede. Ela tentou agarrá-las, porém suas mãos pegaram fogo por causa do atrito e ela acabou desistindo, não tinha a força necessária para parar a cadeira agora que ela estava tão rápido.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, alguém me ajude! Eu sou uma menina tão boazinha, eu não posso morrer esmagada contra uma parede! Por favor, por favor, alguém...

De repente a cadeira parou e Rumiko foi lançada para frente, não caindo no chão por muito pouco. A rampa havia terminado e ela estava de frente para a parede de concreto, sua cadeira presa no piso irregular colocado no fim da linha justamente para parar as "cadeiras de corrida". A garota respirou aliviada, sentindo seu coração se acalmar aos poucos. Quando seus batimentos cardíacos já estavam de volta ao normal e ficar parada de frente para uma parade havia se tornado uma atividade por demais intediante, Rumiko se levantou e atravessou a tal parede, que nada mais era do que um holograma.

* * *

Não foi realmente uma surpresa encontrar mais um corredor esperando por ela do outro lado. As paredes eram muito estreitas e irregulares, e a cabeça da garota quase batia no teto. Mesmo assim Rumiko não sentiu medo, apenas determinação. Havia um tocha na entrada no túnel – o caminho lembrava mais uma caverna do que o interior de um castelo, por isso Rumiko decidiu chamá-lo de túnel – que era a única fonte de iluminação que ela poderia conseguir.

- Espero poder sair logo daqui... – O túnel se tornava cada vez mais estreito e cada vez mais úmido à medida que Rumiko caminhava. O fogo da tocha tremia e ameaçava apagar a qualquer momento. – Espero que a saída esteja próxima. – Rumiko tinha a sensação de que todos os seus desejos se materializariam na frente de seus olhos assim que ela desse voz a eles. Era uma sensação estranha, porém lógica considerando a sua situação. Entretanto nada aconteceu. Nenhuma porta se materializou do nada a sua frente e ela não parou de caminhar. – Bem, ao menos eu ainda tenho o meu fogo...

A tocha escolheu este exato momento para se apagar. Rumiko gritou, mais de raiva do que de medo, e jogou o pedaço de madeira queimada longe. Agora ela estava sozinha no escuro, e não demorou a sentir frio também.

- Humpf, vai ver que tudo que eu _não _quero que aconteça é o que vai acontecer, ou que tudo que eu quero vem ao contrário. – Raciocinou ela, caminhando devagar para não tropeçar. – Isso aqui está tão escuro! Se ao menos eu tivesse uma companhia pra caminhar isso tudo....

Obedescendo ao seu desejo e à logica estranha daquele lugar, uma companhia de fato apareceu, porém esse não era nem de longe o tipo de companhia que Rumiko desejava. A primeira coisa que a garota viu foi uma luz opaca se aproximando. A luz foi aos poucos ganhando forma e se transformando em algo – na verdade alguém – muito familiar para a garota. Em poucos segundos uma versão semi-transparente e flutuante de Hehashiro estava ao seu lado. Seu corpo estava coberto por ferimentos e sua roupa toda rasgada não havia se desintegrado por milagre. Seus olhos estavam vidrados e seu rosto, vazio de emoções. O susto e o pavor desta vez impediram a japonesa de gritar, e antes que ela pudesse reagir de qualquer outra maneira seu cunhado já tinha companhia também.

Lily apareceu ao lado do marido. Era a mesma aparição fantasmagórica, com a mesma expressão vazia, com os mesmos ferimentos. Desta vez Rumiko conseguiu gritar, fazendo seu grito ecoar por todo o corredor e voltar para atingi-la dezenas de vezes. Os fantasmas de seus cunhados continuaram plantados a sua frente, e Rumiko continuou imóvel encarando seus olhos inexpressivos. Aquilo só podia ser um filme de terror, ou um pesadelo. A coragem e determinação que outrora enchiam seu peito estavam aos poucos evaporando. Como ela poderia continuar seguindo em frente depois de se deparar com uma coisa tão horrenda? Sua vontade maior era de dar meia-volta e correr até a floresta, onde Hehashiro e Lily haviam caído, e ver com os próprios olhos o que tinha acontecido com eles. Ela tinha certeza que eles estavam bem. Eles não podiam ter se tornado fantasmas de uma hora para outra. Não podiam.

Porém sempre havia a possibilidade de isso não se tratar de ilusão, e de a japonsa encontrar uma cena nada agradável no fundo do barranco.

Sem saber se deveria voltar ou não, e sem coragem para continuar, Rumiko ficou parada no mesmo lugar por muito tempo, tendo apenas os dois fantasmas mudos como companhia. Ela evitava olhar para eles, e eles permaneciam flutuando no mesmo lugar, olhando para o nada.

Rumiko não saberia explicar porque exatamente resolveu recomeçar a caminhada, mas aos poucos, vagarosamente e com muito custo, a garota começou a colocar pé ante pé e seguir em frente, seguida de perto pelos dois fantasmas assustadores. Eles eram a sua única fonte de luz, mas não permitiam que a japonesa visse muito além do próximo passo. Rumiko tremeu ao perceber a aproximação de mais quatro pontos de luz, que aos poucos foram tomando a forma de Shinji, Osamu, Kazuo e Lin.

- Vocês...

Rumiko esticou a mão para tentar tocar em Shinji, mas esta atravessou o corpo do garoto. Ela imediatamente recolheu o braço. Os Kita no Ookami não estavam cobertos de feridas como os dois The Strongest, mas Osamu, Kazuo e Lin estavam transformados e pareciam realmente assustadores, enquanto o único sinal de que alguma coisa estava errada com o líder do norte (fora os óbvios como corpo transparente que flutua) era um buraco em sua nuca por onde escorria um líquido luminoso de aparência gosmenta. Rumiko também não conseguiu encarar os lobinhos por muito tempo, seu coração estava apertado e ela se sentia cada vez mais sufocada naquele túnel apertado cercada de seis formas de seus piores pesadelos.

A essa altura o choque causado pela aparição de Hehashiro já perdera seu efeito, e um outro sentimento tornava-se mais forte no coração da japonesa: solidão. Os fantasmas apáticos ao seu lado eram a prova de que seus amigos não estariam mais ao seu lado, mesmo depois que essa luta acabasse. Ela estava longe de seus amigos, e agora perebia que alguns não voltariam para cumprimentá-la uma vez que Umeragi fosse derrotado. Seu coração estava apertado, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto enquanto ela continuava caminhando e torcendo para não encontrar mais ninguém além de seu oponente.

Infelizmente para ela, as formas pálidas de Yoshiyuki, Vladmir e Isaac não demoraram a aparecer. Seus olhos estavam esbugalhados e suas peles parecia um pouco mais arrocheadas do que as dos outros fantasmas, como se tivessem passado tempo demais sem oxigênio. Os três tinham os mesmos rostos inexpressíveis dos Kita no Ookami e The Strongest, e ver Yoshiyuki sem sorrir doeu tanto para a japonesa como ver seus três amigos transformados em fantasmas.

Não, isso não era possível. Não fazia sentido seus amigos ficarem daquele jeito por causa de uma luta de beyblade. Ninguém deveria _morrer _– Rumiko relutava em pensar nesta palavra, como se isso tornasse os fatos ainda mais reais do que as aparições que se acumulavam ao seu redor – por causa do beyblade. Ainda assim... ainda assim eles eram todos tão reais e tão assustadores que era impossível não acreditar no que sua presença significava.

Rumiko estava mesmo sozinha. Era essa a mensagem dos fantasmas. Logo, não haveria ninguém para saudá-la quando ela voltasse do confronto decisivo com Umeragi, ninguém para receber de volta as feras-bit roubadas, ninguém para dividir com ela a alegria da vitória. Não havia mais ninguém ao seu lado, apenas imitações baratas do que um dia foram seus amigos. E se não havia mais ninguém, então para que ela estava lutando? Por que estava indo atrás de Umeragi se a sua missão não tinha mais sentido? Por que continuava naquele corredor assombrada por seus amigos ao invés de voltar e ajudá-los? Não, ela não precisava seguir em frente. Sua luta estava terminada, Umeragi vencera e a ela só restava procurar seus amigos.

Deu meia-volta e um passo a frente, porém parou ao perceber que os nove fantasmas haviam desaparecido. O túnel ficou completamente escuro novamente e ela perdeu o senso de orientação.

- Não, Rumiko, calma. Você só pode seguir por dois caminhos: um que leva até o Umeragi e outro que leva até seus amigos. Se você estava de frente pro Umeragi antes, agora deve estar de frente para seus amigos.

A japonesa deu mais um passo, um tanto hesitante. Gritou assustada ao perceber que novamente não estava sozinha no túnel escuro:

- Hey, Rumiko, pra onde você está indo? O Umeragi está do outro lado!

Reconhecendo a voz, a mestra de Fenki virou-se, um pouco esperançosa de que não encontraria um fantasma desta vez. Porém, para seu horror, Ken estava flutuando um pouco acima dela, ladeado por Takashi e Koichi. O mestre de Fenrochi estava com a roupa rasgada e seu corpo parecia uma massa disforme, como se tivesse sido esmagado por uma superfície irregular. Takashi estava parecido com os Soldier of Russia, com a pele meio azulada e olhos esbugalhados, além de não ter mais orelhas. Koichi, assim como Hehashiro, tinha o corpo coberto de ferimentos e até mesmo mordidas de cachorro.

- Por que não vai em frente, Rumiko? – Perguntou Takashi. Seus olhos estavam opacos, mas o garoto não parecia tão frio e "morto" (com o perdão do trocadilho) como os demais. – Vai desistir agora que está tão perto? Vai virar um avestruz que enterra a cabeça no chão ao menor sinal de que a coisa ficou preta?

- Vai deixar que todas as nossas lutas percam todo o significado, que tudo que você viu aqui tenha sido em vão? – Quem falou foi Koichi, sério como o líder dos Taichi de um ano atrás, e tão assustador quanto.

- Mas eu...

- Eu entendo que agora vai ser difícil seguir em frente, você acha que está sozinha e isso a desmotiva. – Satsuki apareceu ao lado do líder. A princípio ela parecia normal, salvo o corpo semi-transparente, porém a sua boca não se abriu mesmo enquanto ela falava e seu corpo lembrava uma estátua dura, incapaz de se mexer. Rumiko sorriu involutariamente ao ver que a loira a entendia. – Mas...

A fala de Satsuki foi interrompida pela aparição das duas únicas pessoas que Rumiko não agüentaria ver flutuando ao seu redor, as pessoas que ela mais amava e que ela esperava que ficassem junto dela para sempre. Rumiko pensou que morreria também ao ver Nathaliya encarando-a com um olhar brilhante, voando com asas que pareciam em chamas mesmo em seu estado de semi-transparêcia, e ao se deparar com uma sereia azul com uma grande trança que sorria para ela com o mesmo sorriso confiante da útima vez em que o vira.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que a gente vá te perdoar se você desistir agora! – Nathaliya completou a fala interrompida de Satsuki. Ela e Toshihiro eram os únicos cujos olhos não estavam opacos, e por isso transmitiam uma energia diferente para a japonesa, mais animada e mais confiante apesar de tudo. – Nós fizemos de tudo para que você chegasse até aqui! Não vamos deixar que você desista tão facilmente!

- Se você desistir agora, aí sim vai ficar sozinha. Enquanto você estiver lutando, acreditando na vitória e na sua força, nós sempre estaremos com você! – Exclamou Toshihiro, se aproximando da japonesa até seus rostos ficarem lado a lado. O garoto não estava frio como ela imaginava, mas emitia um calor confortante, e sua pele azul o deixava _fashion _e bonitinho. – Não desista, Rumiko! Enfrente seus medos e torne-se mais forte!

Toshihiro-sereio a abraçou. Seu corpo era sólido, diferente do de Shinji, e muito mais quente do que seu olhar sugeria. A solidão evaporou com o calor do abraço, Rumiko sentiu-se confiante novamente. O contato com o namorado deu-lhe esperanças de que os fantasmas de seus amigos não eram reais, e que de algum modo todos estavam bem espalhados pela floresta, esperando que ela retornasse vitoriosa de sua missão. Rumiko, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, viu-se livre de qualquer medo e qualquer receio quanto a enfrentar Makoto Umeragi. Seu oponente estava sozinho, ela, não.

- Lembre-se que Umeragi tem medo de ficar sozinho também. –A voz de Koichi ecoou no corredor. – Apesar de não parecer, ele não gosta da solidão. Você agora sabe como ele se sente, sabe como é o desespero de não ter ninguém por perto quando se mais precisa, e também sabe como é ruim ter que depender dos outros para se locomover. Você tem tudo que precisa para enfrentá-lo e vencê-lo, Rumiko. Boa sorte.

As palavras do líder acenderam uma luz na cabeça de Rumiko. As lembranças de uma tarde em uma cadeira de rodas andando pela mansão voltaram como um pequeno filme, literalmente se projetando na parede do túnel, e a garota de repente percebeu que não deveria estar andando pelo corredor com as pernas machucadas. Os fantasmas de seus amigos trocaram sorrisos sugestivos e Rumiko caiu no chão, incapaz de continuar de pé agora que sabia de suas limitações.

- Acho que ela finalmente percebeu... – Comentou Toshihiro-sereio, e com isso o túnel foi sumindo aos poucos, os fantasmas e o vídeo na parede e tudo mais tornaram-se um redemoinho disforme e colorido que girava cada vez mais rápido e a deixava tonta, até que por fim...

* * *

... ela acordou. Estava sentada em sua cadeira e sua cabeça estava apoiada na parede de concreto. Os freios haviam impedido o choque violento, mas aparentemente não foram o suficiente para segurar a garota e impedir a inércia de fazer seu trabalho. Um pouco tonta e ainda tentando processar tudo que vira em seu sonho, Rumiko procurou ao redor alguma coisa que pudesse indicar uma saída, porém não encontrou nada além do paredão.

- E agora, o que eu vou fazer?

Como se respondesse a sua pergunta, e lembrando o sonho em que tudo que ela queria de uma forma ou de outra acabava acontecendo, o paredão retrocedeu, revelando uma porta de elevador que se abriu com o menor movimento da garota. Curiosa, Rumiko entrou e deixou o frio na barriga característico da excitação pré-grande luta envolvê-la enquanto o elevador a levava para cima, subindo tudo que ela passara tanto trabalho para descer.

Quando a porta do elevador reabriu, Rumiko se viu diante de uma sala redonda com paredes azul-bebê, cercada por grandes janelas que iam praticamente do teto ao chão. Por elas era possível ver a floresta das árvores gigantes. Havia uma poltrona vermelha no centro da casa. Em grande estilo, a poltrona girou para revelar Umeragi sentado como um rei. Havia uma televisão atrás dele que filmava o fim da rampa.

- Bem vinda, Rumiko Higurashi, eu estava te esperando. Fiquei feliz em saber que o meu plano inclinado não te fez desistir de me enfrentar. Eu odiaria ser o único a não lutar...

E com isso os dois prepararam as beyblades.

_**

* * *

Rumiko: **__Oba! Finalmente a grande luta vai começar! Eu quase não acredito!_

_**Ken: **__É, é meio difícil de acreditar quando o Jamie demorou dois anos pra chegar até aqui... E ainda por cima disse que ia postar esse capítulo na quarta! Ò.ó_

_**James: **__Alto lá! Eu sei que eu sou o campeão em não cumprir prazos, mas dessa vez não foi minha culpa se os meus priminhos bonitinhos de São Paulo ocuparam todo o meu tempo livre desde que eu cheguei aqui. Fora que na próxima quarta eu vou voltar pra Glasgow e..._

_**Takashi: **__Ble, desculpas, desculpas... Nós já ouvimos desculpas de mais! _

_**James: **__Então tá. O próximo capítulo vai sair lá pel dia 17 ou 18, depois que eu tiver chegado em Glasgow e me curado do Jetleg. E depois só vão faltar mais DOIS capítuos para o fim! (Jamie todo empolgado dançando feito mané retardado)_

_**Osamu: **__Ah, mas não falta mesmo! E os nossos capítulos que você nem sequer _começou _a escrever? _

_**James:**__ Ahahhaha... (James rindo sem graça com medo do Osamu)_

_(Osamu começa a se transformar porque ficou ainda mais irritado com a risada sem graça do James)_

_**James: **__Erm... bem... eu vou escrever as cinquenta páginas que faltam assim que eu chegar em Glasgow... Não falta muito.... tudo vai estar pronto até o meu aniversário, vocês vão ver!_

_(Beybladers ficam animados com a menção da palavra "aniversário" e já começam a planejar a festa)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Hey, que tal se a gente fizesse uma festa a fantasia e fossemos todos vestidos como a gente tava no sonho maluco da Rumiko? XD_

_**Yuriy: **__Falando em sonho maluco, pra que mesmo que os leitores tiveram que aturar cinco páginas de um pesadelo ridículo quando estavam todos esperando pela grande luta contra o Chefinho? _

_**Umeragi: **__Um dia isso talvez fique claro. _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Na verdade, Mako-chan, já está claro! XD O Nii-chan disse pra todo mundo porque a Rumiko teve que ter aquele sonho antes de enfrentar o maníaco depressivo solitário. XD Agora é só esperar até a Rumiko colocar as lições em prática! XDD_

_**Umeragi: **__Humpf, bebê. u.ú_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Sou um bebê muito mais esperto que você! XD E muito mais fofinho, bunitinho, carismático e bom-de-apertar! XDDD E eu tenho um e-mail e você não! XDDDDDD_

_**Yuriy: **__Mas ele tem uma fera-bit você não! HÁ! ò.ó_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ah, não! XDD CERES! T.T_

_(Yoshiyuki vai pro cantinho angst do off-talk porque não tem mais fera-bit.)_

_**Julian: **__Tadinho do Yoshiyuki. Isso não foi justo!_

_(Julian peitando o Yuriy e tentando se fazer de intimidador)_

_(Julian é muito menor e mais fraco que o Yuriy, então falhou miseravelmente eu sua tentativa)_

_**Yuriy: **__Fica fora disso, seu traidor da lição de moral! _

_**Julian: **__Eu não sou um traidor, eu estou sendo fiel a minha justiça. O que você fez com o Yoshiyuki não passou nem perto de ser justo, por isso eu achei que deveria fazer alguma coisa. _

_**Yuriy: **__Se é pra fazer alguma coisa, então faça direito! Vai, Ares!_

_**Julian: **__Vai, Poseidon!_

_(Julian e Yuriy lançam as beyblades e ficam lutando no meio do off-talk)_

_(Longe dali, em algum lugar ainda tranquilo no off-talk...)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Nossa, eu não acredito que a nossa história está tão perto de acabar! Depois de seis anos na cabeça do Jamie e quatro na internet nós vamos simplesmente... acabar! Isso não deixa vocês tristes? i.i_

_**David: **__(adivinha qual David!) Não esquenta não, Tio Toshi! Vocês ainda vão aparecer de vez em quando na próxima fase! (David dando tapinha nas costas do Toshihiro)_

_**David: **__(É, adivinha qual deles!) É isso aí,o meu xará tá certo! Nem tudo está perdido quando se está vivo! XDD_

_(David abraça o David e os dois ficam sorrindo "XD")_

_**Lily: **__Não fale assim, David! (Lily olhando irritada pros Davids)_

_**David: **__(qual...?) Assim como, mãe? O.õ_

_**David: **__(o outro) É, Lily, o que eu falei demais? O.õ_

_**Lily:**__ Não fale dessas coisas! Ainda mais em um capítulo como esse! _

_**Lhana: **__(Magicamente com dezenove anos já que o David apareceu no off-talk) Mas mãe, a maior parte do capítulo de hoje foi só um sonho, não tem porque ficar super-sensível e..._

_**David: **__(é, vocês sabem, têm que adivinhar qual deles) Isso mesmo, Lhana! Essa é a minha afilhadinha magicamente crescida! XDD (David abraça a Lhana)_

_**Lhana: **__Ao menos eu nasci quatro anos atrás. Ainda vai demorar três anos, um mês dezenove dias para o meu querido irmãozinho sequer existir neste mundo..._

_**David: **__(adivinha de novo!) Ah, sua monstra! Não estraga a minha aparição especial no off-talk! Aliás, faz um favor pra todos nós e some daqui de uma vez! Vai ficar com os seus outros amigos bebês!_

_**Lhana: **__Ah, querido irmãozinho, sinto muito ter que estragar a sua felicidade, mas como eu cresci uns bons quinze anos entre um off-talk e outro, meus amigos bebês também cresceram para poder me acompanhar! _

_**Hikaru: **__(aparece do lado na Lhana em sua versão vinte-e-um-anos) Oi pessoal! Eu e a Momoko estávamos passando um tempo na biblioteca, mas decidimos aparecer para dar um "oi" aproveitando que esse off-talk está bagunçando com as leis do tempo e espaço. :D_

_**Momoko: **__(aparece do lado do Hikaru em sua versão vinte-e-dois-anos) Estranho... voltar ao off-talk, mesmo estando quinze anos mais velha, está me dando uma vontade de comer chocolate e me lambuzar toda... _

_**Hikaru: **__Não é a única, Momoko..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **__(misteriosamente recuperado do canto angst) Então obedeçam ao desejo de seus corações! XDDD (Yoshiyuki pega um saco gigante de barras de chocolate) Vamos comer em homenagem aos velhos tempo! XDD Quer dizer, em homenagem aos tempos atuais que daqui a muito pouco vão se tornar "velhos tempos"! XDDD_

_**Hikaru, Momoko e Lhana: **__VAMOS!!! XDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki de doze anos, Momoko de vinte e dois anos, Hikaru de vinte e um anos e Lhana de dezenove anos escolhem um canto obscuro do off-talk pra comer chocolate e se lambuzar feito as criancinhas que eles ainda são na fic que se passa em 2004) _

_**David: **__(qual será?) Oba! A monstra já foi! Agora eu posso realmente aproveitar a minha aparição especial! XD_

_(David abraça o David de novo) _

_(David tem a mesma altura que o David e a mesma cara de maluco) _

_**Toshihiro: **__(Olhando para os dois Davids) Hey, Hehashiro, não quero dizer nada, mas tem certeza que o David é mesmo _seu _filho? _

_**Hehashiro: **__O que você quer dizer com isso?_

_**Toshihiro: **__Nada, só que o David é muito parecido com o David... Na aparência e na personalidade... então, sabe..._

_**Hehashiro: **__Eu não estou gostando nada dessa conversa!_

_**David: **__(qual seria?) Mas eu to! Continua aí, Toshihiro! _

_**Lily: **__Nada disso faz sentido, é melhor parar agora! (Lily bate no David – nos dois, pra poupar trabalhando tentando saber quem é quem) Existem motivos para o David se chamar David e ser parecido com o David, mas eles só serão revelados quando a nova fase começar, então vocês podem parar com essa conversa absurda!_

_(Davids recuam com medo da Lily) _

_**Hehashiro: **__Essa é minha esposa!_

_(Hehashiro e Lily se beijam estilo mocinha e mocinho de Hollywood que acabaram de vencer todos os vilões da história e precisam comemorar o triunfo em grande estilo) _

_**Davids: **__Eca! ._

_**Yuriy: **__(parando de brigar com o Julian só pra poder brigar com o Hehashiro e a Lily) Hey, alto lá! Os únicos que podem fazer beijos nojentos e pegajosos que deixam as crianças e os crianções com nojo somos nós! _

_**Jing Mei: **__(aparece do nada em uma nuvem de fumacinha vermelha) Isso mesmo!_

_(Jing Mei e Yuriy se beijam ainda mais pegajosamente do que o Hehashiro e a Lily)_

_**Davids: **__Eca! Eca! ._

_**Hehashiro: **__Isso não vai ficar assim! ò.ó_

_(Hehashiro e Lily se beijam de novo pra peitar o Yuriy e Jing Mei) _

_**Davids: **__Eca! Eca! Eca! ._

_**Jing Mei: **__Mas não vai ficar mesmo! ò.ó_

_(É, você já sabe. Outro beijo muito dramático e pegajoso) _

_**Davids: **__Eca! Eca! Eca! Eca! ._

_(Davids desmaiam com tanta "eca" acontecendo ao redor deles)_

_(Os dois casais continuam se beijando esperando o outro casal desistir primeiro)_

_(Todo mundo ignora o concurso de beijos porque tem coisas mais importantes para fazer da vida)_

_**Rumiko: **__Falta pouco! Falta pouco! Falta pouco! (Rumiko pulando de um lado para o outro entusiasmada com o fim da história) _

_**Personagem Principal: **__(Yes, outra aparição especial! XD) Você está mesmo entusiasmada, não é, Rumiko-san? _

_**Rumiko: **__Sim! Sim! Sim! 8DD_

_(Rumiko agarra as mãos do Personagem Principal – que já é mais alto que ela – e começa a pular com ele por aí)_

_**Personagem Principal: **__Erm... Rumiko-san, acho que isso..._

_**Rumiko: **__Ora, Ko... digo, Personagem Principal, nós precisamos comemorar! E muito! MUITO! 8DDDDDD E como nós somos os dois personagens principais, nós devemos comemorar juntos!_

_(Rumiko e Personagem Principal saem por aí pulando de mãos dadas)_

_**Alice: **__Quero pular também! XDD _

_**Erik: **__E eu vou também! Jamie disse que vai acabar a história no dia do meu aniversário, então eu mereço comemorar também! XD_

_**Mário: **__E o meu aniversário foi a quatro dias atrás e ninguém se lembrou! Então eu vou comemorar agora também! XD_

_(Alice, Erik e Mário começam a pular de mãos dadas atrás da Rumiko e do Personagem Principal)_

_**William: **__(Olhando os cinco pulando feito idiotas) Hehehe, eu vou pular também porque isso vai de deixar com um corpo mais sarado que vai atrair muitas gatinhas e vai me dar muitas namoradas! _

_(William começa a pular também)_

_**Emy: **__Eu vou pular só porque eu acho que é um bom exercício... _

_(Emy começa a pular)_

_**Julian: **__(que ficou entediado depois que o Yuriy parou de lutar com ele pra ficar beijando a Jing Mei) Por que não fazemos um grupo de Justiceiros Mascarados Saltadores para comemorar junto com a Rumiko, o Personagem Principal, a Alice, o Erik e o Mário? _

_**Ann: **__Para lembrar a sua fic de aniversário? Por que não?_ _John, vamos pular!_

_(Ann pega a mão do John e do Julian e começa a pular)_

_(Julian pega a mão do William e William pega a mão da Emy, que pega a mão do John)_

_(Os cinco aparecem vestidos de Justiceiros Mascarados e começam a pular em suas roupas ridículas) _

_(Takashi pensa em se juntar a eles, mas se lembra de que não gosta de exercícios, então fica paradinho bem quietinho em seu lugar vendo os outro se cansarem inutilmente) _

_**Ken: **__Olha só, estão todos pulando! Vamos pular também! _

_**Fenrochi: **__Sim, Mestre! Vamos pular! E queimar!_

_(Ken e Fenrochi pulando de mãos dadas) _

_(Fenrochi solta um fogo de vez em quando)_

_**Fenki: **__E eu vou comemorar fazendo uma coisa que só verdadeiros heróis conseguem fazer: estrelas cadentes!_

_(Fenki lança suas flechas para o céu e elas caem feito estrelas cadentes)_

_**Rumiko: **__(ainda pulando com o Personagem Principal) Oh, que lindo, Fenki! Você é o meu herói! 8D_

_**Fenki: **__Mas claro que sou, Mestra! Eu sou o herói de todos! Eu sempre salvo o dia no fim! _

_(Fenki olhando pro Umeragi)_

_**Umeragi: **__Eu pularia de alegria excitação agora... (Umeragi está sendo sarcástico) Mas estou muito cansando de ficar sentado o dia inteiro... (mais sarcasmo)_

_**Yoshiyuki, Lhana, Hikaru e Momoko: **__VOLTAMOS! XDD_

_**Hikaru: **__Olha só, estão todos pulando! Por que será?_

_**Momoko: **__Nós provavelmente perdemos algum acontecimento muito importante enquanto nos ocupávamos comendo todo o estoque de chocolate do Yoshiyuki e lambuzando a cara feito as crianças que deveríamos ser em 2009. _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Então vamos reler o off-talk pra entender o que está acontecendo! XD_

_(Yoshiyuki, Lhana, Hikaru e Momoko relendo o off-talk pra entender o que está acontecendo)_

_**Lhana: **__Ah, entendi! XD Então vamos pular também e gastar todas essas calorias extras que o chocolate em excesso nos deu! XD_

_(Yoshiyuki, Lhana, Hikaru e Momoko pulando de mãos dadas junto com todos os outros que também decidiram ficar pulando) _

_(Todo mundo começa a pular feito louco pra imitar a Rumiko e o Personagem Principal) _

_**Koichi: **__Eu me recuso a fazer isso... ¬¬''_

_(Tá, todos menos o Koichi começam a pular feito loucos para imitar a Rumiko e o Personagem Principal)_

_**Umeragi: **__Eu também tinha dito que não ia pular. u.ú_

_(Tá, tá! Todo mundo menos o Koichi e o Umeragi começa a pular feito louco pra imitar a Rumiko e o Personagem Principal) _

_(Frases Entre Parênteses esperando pra ver se mais alguém vai dizer que não quer pular) _

_(Frases Entre Parênteses continuam esperando)_

_(Ok, Frases Entre Parênteses esperaram demais e agora vão continuar com a programação normal)_

_(Programação normal: )_

_(Todos pulam tanto e por tanto tempo que causam um grande terremoto)_

_(Grande terremoto desintegra a Terra e todos são forçados a pular no espaço)_

_(Koichi e Umeragi ficam olhando com sorrisos triunfantes as tentativas ridículas dos beybladers de tentar pular em um local sem gravidade) _

_(Frases Entre Parênteses resolvem rir da cara dos beybladers também)_

_(MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! OTÁRIOS!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses decidem encerrar o off-talk pra poderem continuar rindo à vontade dos beybladers idiotas)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses dizem que este é o fim e convidam os leitores a rirem dos beybladers também enquanto esperam a semana que vem para o começo da grande luta)_

_(E não se esqueçam: é a GRANDE LUTA que todos estavam esperando que vai começar semana que vem, então não percam!) _

_(Frases Entre Parênteses dizem "tchau")_

_(Tchau!)_

OWARI


	44. A batalha final

CAPÍTULO XLII

A BATALHA FINAL

_- Bem vinda, Rumiko Higurashi, eu estava te esperando. Fiquei feliz em saber que o meu plano inclinado não te fez desistir de me enfrentar. Eu odiaria ser o único a não lutar... _

_E com isso os dois prepararam as beyblades. _

- Pronta par lutar, Rumiko Higurashi?

- Quando você estiver! – Rumiko sorriu ao tirar Fenki do bolso e prepará-la para a luta. Depois de tudo que tinha visto, estava determinada e confiante na vitória. A energia da garota fez seu adversário erguer uma sobrancelha.

O chão de madeira se partiu em dois e foi aos poucos se afastando, revelando uma montanha cilíndrica com pequenos templos gregos espalhados por toda sua extensão que subiu até atingir a altura de Rumiko.

- Gostou da minha arena? – Perguntou Umeragi ao ver a cara espantada de Rumiko. – Esse é o Monte Olimpo, a morada dos Deuses regidos por Zeus. Nossas beyblades terão de conseguir chegar lá em cima antes de a verdadeira luta começar. Perde quem cair no chão primeiro. Preparada?

- Sim, com certeza!

- GO SHOOT!!

Fenki e a beyblade de Umeragi atingiram a base do Monte Olimpo ao mesmo tempo. A beyblade de Umeragi era dourada, completamente diferente da beyblade negra que enfrentara Koichi e Yoshiyuki há semanas atrás, e era mais rápida também. Em poucos segundos ela já estava grudada em Fenki e tentando derrubá-lo da montanha. Rumiko se segurou como pôde, desviando-se dos ataques mais fortes e revidando quando havia brechas para isso. A concentração de Rumiko estava deixando sua beyblade mais forte, ela só precisava achar o momento certo para começar a atacar para valer também.

A oportunidade veio quando a beyblade de Umeragi escorregou em uma parte enlameada da montanha. Rumiko atacou a beyblade dourada até as duas chegarem mais ou menos na metade da subida, cada ataque empurrando as beyblades um pouco mais para cima. Ao fim de suas potentes investidas, um pequeno pedaço do anel de ataque da beyblade de Umeragi quebrou e caiu no chão.

- Hum, nada mal. Você e Fenki não são um dupla ruim...

Umeragi não parecia preocupado com a destruição de sua beyblade ou com o fato de estar em desvantagem na luta. O garoto mantinha os olhos fixos em Rumiko, examinando cada detalhe de seu rosto, seus olhos, as rugas de concentração em sua testa, o dente que mordia o lábio. Seu comentário despertou uma reação quase atípica em Rumiko, que passou a encará-lo com o olhar em chamas:

- Já está de olho em Fenki, é? Eu sinto muito, mas você nunca vai tê-lo! Fenki nunca vai fazer parte da sua coleçãozinha boba!

- As minhas feras-bit não são apenas uma "coleçãozinha boba", Higurashi, elas são muito mais do que isso. Graças às feras-bit eu agora recuperei a liberdade que foi tirada de mim pela loucura da minha mãe.

A fala do garoto estava tão carregada de ressentimento e tristeza – embora Umeragi dificilmente admitisse ter esses sentimentos – que Rumiko pensou ter visto uma sombra negra cercando seu oponente, uma fina aura sinistra que o protegia do resto do mundo. Sua beyblade ganhou forçar e passou a revidar os ataques de Fenki até forçar o centauro a voltar para os pés da montanha. Foi por pouco que Rumiko não perdeu.

- Liberdade. Essa é a única coisa que eu desejo, a única coisa que eu preciso... – Sussurrou Umeragi. Ele aparentemente estava falando com ele mesmo, de cabeça baixa sem olhar para a luta, mas Rumiko também conseguia ouvi-lo em meio a som do choque de metal contra metal – Quero ser livre, eu vou ser livre. Não vou mais depender de ninguém para me locomover ou qualquer outra coisa...

Rumiko se lembrou das falas do Koichi do seu sonho. Ela realmente sabia como Umeragi deveria se sentir em uma cadeira de rodas, sabia como era ruim ser completamente dependente de outra pessoa até para as tarefas mais mundanas como subir ou descer uma escada e alcansar objetos em prateleiras altas. Ela também não via a hora de poder sair desta cadeira de rodas e voltar a sua vida normal. Quando a japonesa pensou em dizer alguma coisa sobre isso ao garoto, porém, uma onda de remorso fez com que ela mudasse de idéia. Seus sentimentos não podiam ser assim tão iguais, pois ela sabia que estaria livre da cadeira assim que suas pernas melhorassem, mas Umeragi não tinha nenhuma perspectiva de melhorar sozinho. Suas situações eram muito diferentes, apesar de conterem algumas similaridades.

Rumiko foi impedida de continuar apenas pensando sobre a luta quando a beyblade de Umeragi conseguiu se firmar em cima de Fenki. Rumiko pensou em usar o _Ultimate Earthquake, _mas mudou de idéia ao perceber que o ataque poderia destruir a arena. Ela precisava de um ataque novo, alguma coisa feita para atacar em superfícies verticais. Ela precisava da ajuda de Fenki para fazer isso, por isso a garota começou a se concentrar em sua fera-bit, tentanto passar para ela sua idéia e sua preocupação. Depois de ver o que os Kita no Ookami podiam fazer, ela tinha esperanças de que algo semelhante acontecesse com ela também.

'_Fenki, eu preciso de você! Preciso que você ataque de um jeito diferente! Nós precisamos achar um jeito de ganhar essa luta'_

Ao tentar se comunicar com o centauro, Rumiko não esperava que a arena, Umeragi e a sala com as grandes janelas fosse desaparecer e tudo fosse ficar tão escuro. Apesar de não conseguir enchergar nada, no entanto, Rumiko não estava com medo. Naquele escuro em especial a garota se sentia segura, diferente de quando estava em seu quarto no escuro em noites de tempestades e precisava chamar por Nathaliya a cada dez minutos para ter certeza de que a irmã ainda estava por perto e não havia sido engolida pelos monstros de baixo da cama. Não demorou muito e a figura do centauro que habitava sua beyblade surgiu diante dela, exibindo sua armadura de prata brilhante e seu arco-e-flecha de aspecto letal. Rumiko só podia ver os olhos de Fenki através de seu elmo, mas ficou satisfeita ao ver que esses olhos vermelhos pareciam felizes por vê-la.

'_Eu vou fazer o que for preciso para derrotar a força das trevas, Mestra!' _exclamou o centauro, ficando apenas em suas pernas traseiras para dar ênfase a sua fala.

_'Nós precisamos de alguma coisa para derrubar a beyblade dourada sem _nos _derrubar ou destruir a montanha. Como nós estamos na terra, eu estava pensando se não dá pra fazer alguma coisa com a vantagem do terreno, mas eu não tenho muitas idéias...'_

'_Mestra, só o fato de você estar pensando em alguma coisa já é um grande avanço, deixe que eu cuido do resto!'_

Rumiko pensou em ficar brava com Fenki por causa do comentário, mas seus lábios involuntariamente formaram um sorriso e ela acabou rindo ao invés de repreendê-lo. O centauro estava certo afinal.

'_Você sabe o que fazer?'_

'_Claro que sei! Eu sou um herói! Heróis sempre sabem o que fazer na hora do sufoco!'_

'_Então tudo bem! Eu vou deixar isso em suas mãos, meu herói!'_

Fenki fez uma reverência e o escuro novamente deu lugar à sala de Umeragi. Como se o tempo tivesse parado para que Rumiko pudesse conversar com sua fera-bit, as beyblades continuavam nas mesmas posições que a japonesa lembrava de ter visto antes de tudo ficar preto, e Umeragi não parecia ter percebido alguma mudança em sua atitude. As próximas ordens de Rumiko vieram de algum lugar bem no fundo de seu ser, como se alguém dentro dela lhe sussurrasse o que ela deveria gritar:

- Fenki, suba o mais alto que você puder! – Fenki obedeceu, subindo mais da metade do pequeno Monte Olimpo em poucos segundos. – Agora Fenki, _Rock_ _Slide_!

Ao comando de Rumiko, pedras se materializaram no ar e caíram pelo monte. Enquanto a beyblade dourada se desviava dos obstáculos, Fenki continuou subindo e finalmente chegou ao topo da morada dos deuses.

- Eu consegui! É isso aí! – Rumiko fez o sinal de vitória com as mãos e deu um pulo consideravelmente alto no ar para comemorar esta pequena vitória. – A primeira parte da luta termina aqui! Obrigada, Fenki!

'_De nada, Mestra, só estava fazendo o meu trabalho.'_

- É, meus parabéns, Higurashi. Você é bem aquilo que eu imaginava que fosse encontrar. – Umeragi estava novamente prestando atenção na luta, não mais perdido em pensamentos. – Zeus, vamos lutar um pouco mais sério a partir de agora!

Rumiko estranhou o nome pelo qual seu adversário chamara a beyblade. Até onde ela sabia, o nome da fera-bit de Umeragi era Hades, não Zeus. Ao menos foi isso que Koichi lhes disse durante os treinos. Ela podia estar enganada, mas por via das dúvidas achou melhor perguntar:

- Zeus? A sua fera-bit tinha um outro nome antes, não tinha?

- Quando eu lutei contra Yuy, usei uma fera-bit diferente. Agora quem está na minha beyblade é Zeus, a fera-bit que pertencia a meu pai. Dela saíram Hades, Ares, Athena, Poseidon e Aphrodite em um processo parecido com que foi usado para criar as feras-bit dos Soldier of Russia através da fera-bit do meu "querido" rival. Agora o meu corvo está ocupado com outras funções, por isso não pude usá-lo na luta. Não que eu vá reclamar, afinal Zeus é a fera-bit suprema, a mais forte de todas.

Umeragi exibia um sorriso sinistro enquanto sua mão movia-se instintivamente para um lugar na base de sua coluna. Rumiko pela primeira vez percebeu que havia uma pequena caixa preta acoplada à roupa do garoto, e por ela saiam fios que estavam ligado à base de sua nuca. Provavelmente era a caixinha que de algum modo permitia que o garoto caminhasse, mas a japonesa não tinha a mínima idéia de como ela funcionava.

- Isso é o que veremos! – Respondeu Rumiko, mais uma vez contaminada pela energia de sua fera-bit. Ela podia ouvir Fenki gritando e xingando Umeragi de muitos nomes indescentes por causa de sua prepotência. – Fenki, hoje nós vamos vencer os deuses!

Os ataques em massa de Fenki recomeçaram. Zeus já havia alcançado o topo do monte, e o centauro passou a focar seus esforços em tentar derrubá-lo. Porém, ou o Fenki não tinha a mesma força que antes, ou o poder da beyblade de Umeragi havia aumentado consideravelmente, pois mesmo depois da nova enxurrada de ataques Zeus continuava no mesmo lugar, sem perder nem um centésimo de sua energia.

- Seus esforços são inúteis agora, Higurashi. Zeus está lutando pra valer, o poder que você tem agora não vai ser suficiente nem para arranhá-lo. Eu até te aconselharia a desistir agora, mas estou ansioso demais para te destriur para fazer isso.

'_Mestra, ele tá tirando uma com a nossa cara! Como ousa subestimar a minha força? Vamos mostrar pra ele! Vamos ensinar uma lição a esse almofadinhas!'_

- Inútil é tentar fazer eu desistir! Eu não vou mais voltar atrás em minhas decisões! Nós vamos continuar atacando até você cair!

Rumiko estava mesmo tomada pelo espírito de sua fera-bit. Ela sentia a energia do centauro fluindo dentro dela e isso lhe dava confiança. Umeragi percebeu que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com a adversária – o uso do pronome "nós" naquele tom era uma indicação um tanto óbvia – e sorriu satisfeito. Quanto mais alto Rumiko voasse, mais alta seria sua queda no fim.

Umeragi estava ficando cada vez mais excitado. Faltava pouco para que ele se tornasse o legítimo dono de Fenki, a fera-bit mais forte dos Taichi. O poder do centauro poderia ser o que faltava para que a lesão de sua coluna fosse curada por completo. A gargalhada vitoriosa do garoto ecoou por toda a sala, irritando ainda mais Fenki e Rumiko e fazendo com que eles atacassem ainda mais.

'_Quem ri por último, ri melhor!'_

- Atacar só por atacar não vai te levar a lugar nenhum, Higurashi. Se você quiser chegar a algum lugar precisa tomar o controle de tudo, pensar grande. Foi assim que eu cheguei até aqui.

- Você chegou até aqui passando por cima de outras pessoas, isso sim! – Fenki estava gritando dentro da mente de Rumiko também, mas dessa vez ela sentia que estava falando por ela mesma. – Você ignora os outros, só pensa em suas vontades, você não passa de um egoísta metido!

- Ah, Rumiko Higurashi, você é tão ingênua... Se tivesse passado por metade do que eu passei pra chegar aqui, duvido que ainda pensaria assim. Sua vida é tão fácil, seus pais fazem tudo por você, seus amigos estão sempre ao seu redor para te ajudar, você tem a liberdade para fazer o que quiser e ir aonde quiser. Nós somos muito diferentes, e essa diferença vai ser crucial para o desfecho desta luta. Zeus, ataque.

Com apenas um leve toque Fenki foi quase lançado para fora do monte, escapando por pouco de uma queda desastrosa. Rumiko tentou reagir, mas nenhuma de suas investidas teve sucesso. Umeragi continuou falando, cada vez mais satisfeito com os rumos da luta. Sua voz refletia seu senso de superioridade, ele falava como se estivesse explicando a matéria para seus companheiros de turma:

- Você nunca poderá me vencer, Higurashi. Existem coisas no meu passado que passam longe de seu pior pesadelo. Eles são o segredo da minha força, foram eles que me ensinaram a ser forte, que me deram a resistência que eu precisava para sobreviver. Meu poder não é nada que uma garotinha acomodada e feliz como você possa compreender.

- Se você acha isso mesmo, por que não me conta o que aconteceu com você então? – A pergunta de Rumiko pegou até mesmo Fenki de suspresa. O pouco que Umeragi já revelara de seu passado, em conjunto com a curiosidade natural da japonesa e as últimas horas que ela passara na cadeira de rodas, fizeram com que Rumiko ficasse interessada em saber o resto da história do garoto e como ele havia ficado paraplégico. Ela não tinha certeza se poderia fazer alguma coisa depois disso, ou mesmo se seria capaz de entender os sentimentos de seu oponente, mas sentia que essa era coisa que precisava ser feita. Fenki tentou protestar, alegando que compreender o vilão era coisa de molengas, e que ele precisava ser subjulgado antes de ser liberado para falar. Rumiko só o convenceu a ficar quieto e deixar que ela fizesse como queria quando ela argumentou que um pouco de coversa pararia a luta na arena e lhes daria tempo de recuperar um pouco de sua energia.

- Quer mesmo saber? – Umeragi ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir o pedido, Rumiko confirmou com a cabeça. – Como quiser, mas eu vou avisando que não vou poupar nenhum detalhe, já que está me pedindo com tanta convicção. – Rumiko sentiu um frio na espinha e lembrou-se do alerta de Yuriy sobre Umeragi querer deprimi-la. Ela precisava ficar atenta para não deixar que isso acontecesse. – Já fazia algum tempo que eu tinha percebido que o relacionamento de meus pais já não era mais o mesmo. E enquanto vocês e seus amiguinhos se divertiam ganhando títulos pelo mundo no ano passado eu vi a minha mãe se tornar uma mulhar fria que xingava meu pai por qualquer coisa e vi meu pai se fechar mais e mais em seu trabalho. Ele nunca estava em casa, e a minha mãe não falava mais com ele e muito menos comigo.

Zeus atacou de surpresa enquanto Rumiko estava concentrada na história do rival. Fenki não caiu por pouco.

_'Viu, Mestra, foi por isso que eu disse que era uma péssima idéia fazer o vilão falar. Ele agora tem pretextos para atacar de surpresa o tempo todo!'_

'_Então você presta atenção em Zeus enquanto eu escuto o Umeragi! Vamos trabalhar em equipe!'_

'_Por mim tudo bem!'_

- Eu fingi que não estava percebendo o que estava acontecendo, a situação já estava ruim sem que eu me intrometesse, mas no dia 31 de dezembro eu ouvi uma discussão dos dois no quarto. Meu pai tinha um compromisso muito importante que não podia adiar, e minha mãe gritava com ele enquanto quebrava todos os objetos de decoração do quarto porque ele sempre trabalhava demais e se esquecia da gente. Foi então que ela finalmente pediu o divórcio. Meu pai explodiu, dizendo que essa era a única que ele não estava disposto a lhe dar. Ele disse que ele trabalhava tanto para que nós pudéssmos viver bem, e que sempre pensava em nós enquanto estava fechado em seu escritório. Os dois se xingaram e gritaram e minha mãe saiu furiosa do quarto e me viu do lado da porta. Claro que ela sabia que eu estava ouvindo tudo, mas ela não disse nada, apenas me convidou para dar uma volta, já que meu pai não poderia passar o ano novo com a gente de qualquer jeito.

Apesar de estar contando o que deveriam ser os piores momentos de sua vida, Umeragi sorria. Quem parecia cada vez mais aterrorizada era Rumiko, que a cada nova frase tentava imaginar onde a história ia terminar, ou como a história evoluiria até o fim que ela já conhecia. Umeragi parecia se divertir observando a adversária.

- Eu não quis recusar o convite, afinal minha mãe já estava irritada com meu pai, não queria que ela se irritasse comigo também. Eu era um bom filho, sabe? Fazia tudo para que meus pais ficassem orgulhosos de mim. Fazia tudo que eles queriam para deixá-los felizes. Tinha as melhores notas na escola, acompanhava os negócios de meu pai e saia com minha mãe quando ela ia fazer compras. Naquela noite minha mãe dispensou o motorista, sentou no banco do motorista e me colocou ao lado dela. Ela dirigiu até estarmos fora de Tóquio, nas montanhas, subindo cada vez mais alto em estradas cada vez mais tortuosas. Até que finalmente minha mãe parou o carro. Não havia ninguém por perto, tudo estava escuro. Ela olhos nos meus olhos, tocou meu rosto com suas duas mãos e me disse que era hora de se vingar do meu pai. Ela queria tirar dele tudo que ele mais amava. Você já percebeu, não é, Rumiko, que a coisa que o meu pais amava era a sua família.

Umeragi fez mais uma pausa, deixando que o efeito de suas palavras penetrasse fundo em sua adversária. Rumiko levou as mãos à boca quando entendeu o que estava por vir, e o sorriso do mestre de Zeus se alargou mais, embora seus olhos exibissem um brilho triste, o único sinal visível de que os eventos daquele dia ainda não haviam sido completamente superados.

- Então minha mãe beijou minha testa, deu a partida e atirou o carro contra a muralha de proteção da estrada. É interessante pensar que enquanto você e sua equipe venciam a luta de suas vidas e comemoravam a conquista do título mundial eu via e sentia o carro cair, bater contra árvores, capotar uma, duas, três, quatro vezes, até finalmente bater no chão e ficar parado de cabeça para baixo. Minha mãe já estava inconsciente, tinha sangue por toda a parte, mas eu continue acordado, eu vi, ouvi e senti tudo. Eu estava com as pernas presas no que ainda restava da parte da frente do carro, mas não sentia nenhuma dor. Neste momento eu percebi que alguma coisa estava errada. Eu não sei como eu fiz para sair do carro, ao menos esta lembraça o meu cérebro foi piedoso o suficiente para apagar. Eu não tinha como chamar ajuda, na hora pensei que teria que ficar ali para sempre, que morreria por causa da hemorragia antes que a ajuda pudesse chegar.

Rumiko parou de encarar o adversário, ela não conseguia ouvir uma história tão horrível saindo de lábios que sorriam. Umeragi entendeu o gesto como sinal de que ela não suportava mais ouvir o resto:

- O que foi? Se arrependeu de seu pedido? Sinto muito, Higurashi, mas eu sempre termino o que começo. Sabe como eu consegui chamar ajuda? Na verdade, ironicamente foi a minha mãe quem os chamou. Claro, ela não tinha como saber o que estava fazendo, já que estava desmaiada e coberta de sangue, mas ainda assim... Eu mal tinha chegado a uma distância segura do carro, me arrastando pelo chão já que as minhas pernas ensangüentadas não me obedeciam, e ele explodiu e começou a pegar fogo. Eu assisti de camarote o veículo e o corpo de minha mãe serem consumidos pelas chamas, e depois só consegui ver o helicóptero de resgate se aproximando antes de finalmente tirar um cochilo. A fumaça tinha chamado a ajuda, de certa maneira o último ato de minha mãe foi salvar o filho que ela tinha tentado matar. A vida é cheia de ironias e surpresas, não é mesmo?

Rumiko não conseguiu responder, ainda processando tudo que ouvira. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Fenki, mas o centauro não havia falado com ela depois da combinação. A japonesa achou que a história de Umeragi havia finalmente acabado, mas ele continuou falando:

- Eu passei quatro meses do hospital me recuperando. Foram quatro meses dependendo dos outros. Eu não podia nem sentar, pois precisava que os ossos quebrados na minha espinha se colassem novamente. Eu passei quatro meses encarando um teto branco e sem graça e pensando no que faria quando finalmente deixasse o hospital. Meu pai continuou trabalhando durante este tempo todo, e encontrou a solução para meus problemas um pouco antes de eu deixar o hospital. Não sei se você sabe, mas Ichirou Umeragi é um gênio da tecnologia. Foi ele quem idealizou este dispositivo movido a fera-bit que me permite caminhar. Com o poder de Hades, Takk, Takuki, Kufe e Kid Dragoon ele é capaz de substituir os nervos rompidos e de devolver a força aos meus músculos atrofiados, como se eu nunca tivesse parado de usá-los. E, quando Fenki passar a pertencer a mim, eu terei tanto poder em minhas mãos poderei em pouco tempo curar a lesão e voltar a ser como eu era antes.

Umeragi gargalhou, lembrando um cientista louco que acabara de acordar seu Franskstein. A gargalhada era de arrepiar a espinha, Rumiko trancou a respiração e só voltou a respirar normalmente quando seu adversário se calou.

'_Agora sim ele está parecendo um verdadeiro vilão! Mestra, agora que você já sabe a história dele, nós podemos derrotá-lo, certo?'_

'_Nós vamos tentar, Fenki, vamos tentar.'_

Rumiko não queria contar ao monstro sagrado, mas estava ficando um pouco desencorajada. Não tanto pelo enorme poder que Zeus demonstrava, mas porque, bem no fundo, se ela pensasse bem, os motivos de Umeragi para fazer o que estava fazendo eram compreensíveis. O garoto apostava nas feras-bit para voltar a andar, nada mais. Não era um vilão megalomaníco que queria dominar o mundo, apenas um menino triste que viu seu mundo desmoronar após um acidente de carro.

A japonesa foi forçada de volta para a luta quando Umeragi ordenou um novo ataque:

- Zeus, eu já falei demais, vamos acabar logo com essa luta. _Thunderbolt_!

Ao comando do garoto, uma nuvem cinza se formou acima das beyblades. Ela começou a brilhar e em seguida dezenas de raios caíram sobre Fenki, destruindo parte da arena com eles. Sua conexão com a fera-bit fez com que Rumiko também sentisse o choque, derrubando a cadeira de rodas e levando a garota ao chão. Com alguma dificuldade ela conseguiu se setar e se apoiar na cadeira caída. Na arena, Fenki estava oscilante, resistindo no limite de suas forças.

- Que tal esse ataque? Não se preocupe, ele foi apenas a entrada. – Rumiko arregalou os olhos, novamente alargando o sorriso malicioso de seu oponente. – Vamos agora para o prato principal, eu quero muito ver como você vai enfrentar os seus amigos.

A caixinha presa à cintura de Umeragi começou a brilhar, e aos poucos a forma fantasmagórica de um coala rosa e roxo foi saindo de lá e se juntando a Zeus na beyblade dourada.

- O que Takuki está fazendo aí? – Perguntou Rumiko ao ver a fera-bit de Ann – Você tinha dito que cada um de vocês tinha uma fera-bit e que todos deveríamos lutar para recuperá-las uma por uma! O que está acontecendo?

- Ah, Higurashi, você acha mesmo que eu poderia dar aos meus subordinados as únicas coisas que me mantêm caminhando? Os bit-chips que seus amigos praticamente se mataram pra conseguir eram apenas cópias de plástico muito parecidas com as verdadeiras, eu precisava de uma razão para fazê-los enfrentar o meu time, para deixar o caminho livre para que eu enfretasse você sozinho. Eu sempre quis enfrentar a campeã mundial, eu preciso do poder da fera-bit mais forte, afinal. As feras-bit verdadeiras estão todas comigo, como você pode ver.

Rumiko concordou com cada xingamento que Fenki dirigiu a Umeragi dentro de sua mente. O garoto havia enganado seus amigos e forçara-os a lutar por nada. Os sacrefícios de todos haviam sido inúteis no fim, tantas lutas apenas para recuperar pedaços de plástico sem valor. A revolta de mestra e fera-bit combinada fez com que pela primeria vez um ataque da beyblade negra quase tirasse a dourada do topo do monte.

- Oh, finalmente uma reação! Já estava na hora! – Umeragi parecia feliz como ataque de Fenki. Como sua fala revelou, o garoto já esperava por ele. – Agora a luta pode ter alguma emoção. Takuki, _Broken_ _Heart_!

O coala que antes pertencera a Ann irrompeu da beyblade de Umeragi e atacou. Os corações cor de rosa explodiam assim que atingiam Fenki, formando uma nuvem de fumaça que impediu a visão da luta um tempo consideravelmente longo. Rumiko sabia que Fenki não havia desistido, afinal ela também havia sentido as explosões e ainda continuava forte. Uma forte dor abdominal fez a japonesa se curvar para frente. Takuki atacou de novo e a dor aumentou. Quando a poeira passou, Fenki estava cambaleando novamente, refletindo o estado de sua mestra.

'_Droga, Ann! Eu preciso recuperar Takuki, eu não posso perder!'_

Rumiko lembrou-se de Ann. Ela admirava a australiana não só por sua força, mas também por sua inteligência e capacidade de pensar durante a luta. Ann era uma inspiração para ela, de certa forma seu exato oposto. Apesar de ser a vice-líder, Ann era sem dúvida a mais forte do time, e sua líder psicológica. Takuki precisava voltar para sua mestra de direito.

'_Mestra, eu estou me sentindo estranho! Eu não sei explicar, mas... Mestra, eu preciso atacar! Eu preciso atacar! Deixe-me atacar!'_

Rumiko não pôde responder à fera-bit porque naquele momento ela também estava se sentindo estranha, e ela também tinha dificuldades em explicar o que estava sentindo. Ela estava diferente, sentia-se mais esperta e atenta, mais capaz de raciocinar com clareza e até de descobrir soluções para problemas muito difícies. A energia que a dominava era a energia do fogo, não mais da Terra. Foi sem querer, agindo por instinto, que ela atendeu ao pedido da fera-bit:

- Fenki, Turbilhão de Chamas!

As chamas do ataque de Flamelus irromperam da beyblade da terra e atingiram o alvo em cheio. Umeragi foi lançado para trás com a força do impacto e suas roupas ficaram levemente chamuscadas, mesmo assim ele não mostrou qualquer sinal de ter sido abalado pelo golpe. Seu sorriso sinistro não havia mudado.

- É, pelo visto Takuki não foi forte o suficiente, mas quem sabe o seu companheiro possa causar algum estrago? – Obedecendo a um comando mudo, o diabo da Tasmânia verde e azul foi o próximo a deixar a caixinha preta e entrar na beyblade dourada. Agora não mais surpresa, mas ainda revoltada, Rumiko decidiu não dar chances para a nova fera-bit atacar:

- Fenki, Investida!

Usar o ataque antigo do centauro foi uma estratégia que pegou Umeragi desprevenido. O garoto sabia tudo sobre as técnicas mais atuais de seu adversários, mas ignorara as mais antigas por pensar que elas seriam obrigatoriamente mais fracas. Seu erro quase lhe custou a luta, pois a beyblade dourada foi parar bem junto da borda do monte, separada de uma grande queda por um centímetro apenas. Para revidar, Takk usou o furacão dentada, colocando Fenki em uma fuga desesperada para fugir das mordidas. Para escapar, Rumiko pensou em utilizar o _Ultimate Earthquake, _mas se o ataque falhasse o campo de batalha se tornaria mais acidentado e fugir ou atacaria ficar mais difícil.

'_Mestra, eu acho que...'_

Rumiko teve uma idéia. Não uma idéia como as que normalmente tinha, ingênuas e inocentes e um pouco bestas, mas uma idéia completamente pirada, fora dos padrões, sem nenhum sentido lógico. O fogo que estava dentro dela tornou-se ainda mais forte enquanto os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiavam e seu espírito de luta ganhava os céus:

- Fenki, Chuva de Meteoros!

Enormes bolas de fogo se formaram logo acima da beyblade negra. Elas foram jogadas diretamente contra o diabo da Tasmânia, que teve que interromper seu ataque para se defender. Em um primeiro momento, a beyblade dourada conseguiu se desviar dos meteoros, porém a chuva se tornava cada vez mais rápida e o número de meteoros lançados também aumentava, até que finalmente uma das bolas de fogo atingiu o alvo de raspão, diminuindo sua velocidade e liberando o campo para que outras centenas de meteoros acertassem o alvo. Quando a onda de ataques terminou, Umeragi estava ajoelhado no chão. Havia um pouco de sangue em sua boca e ele estava ofegante. Era a primeira vez que o garoto mostrava algum sinal de cançaso. O topo do Monte Olimpo estava parecido com a superfície da lua devido ao grande número de crateras ali formadas, e as duas beyblades continuavam na luta, ainda com muita energia para dar.

- Que tal esse ataque, hein? – Rumiko sentiu-se confiante para provocar o rival, usando um tom de voz que lembrava muito Ken. – Só mais um ataque e essa luta já era!

- Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você. – Umeragi se levantou enquanto um unicórnio lilás de aspecto fantasmagórico era adicionado a sua beyblade. Ceres. A mestra de Fenki estranhou a nova cor da fera-bit de Yoshiyuki, mas preferiu no momento se concentrar na luta, afinal de contas faziam apenas cinco meses que ela e o líder dos Soldier of Russia haviam se enfrentado valendo o título do campeonato mundial. Ceres era uma fera-bit forte, ela não podia subestimá-lo.

Lembranças da luta final contra o garotinho gênio inevitavelmente voltaram a sua mente, e a garota poderia ter dado um salto, caso as condições de seu corpo permitissem, quando uma idéia quase absurda, mas também, talvez, um tanto óbvia, começou a piscar com luzes de neon em sua mente. Era absurda porque Umeragi era seu inimigo, mas era óbvia porque era aquilo que ela queria fazer desde que ouvira a história e os motivos do garoto, mas ainda não tinha percebido. Rumiko queria ajudar Umeragi, a solução de vencer a luta e deixar o garoto ainda mais depressivo não era uma que lhe agradava. Se ela pudesse encontrar uma maneira de ajudá-lo, de fazer algo parecido com o que fizera com Yoshiyuki durante as finais mundiais, então tudo ficaria bem para todo mundo.

- Por que Ceres está tão pálido? – Perguntou ela, fazendo o maior esforço possível para não demonstrar nenhuma emoção em especial. – Por um acaso está com menos poder agora que está com você?

- Não, a fera-bit do bebê continua com o mesmo poder. Ela está assim porque eu reajo a ela de uma maneira diferente que o seu antigo mestre. O bebê usava sua felicidade irritante para dar energia à ela, porém eu a alimento com o poder de Hades, o poder das trevas que está dentro de mim. Eu poderia fazer você sentir este poder todo nesse exato instante, sabe? Ceres, _Omocha_ _no_ _ame_!

O ataque dos doces cadentes obrigou Fenki a recuar. O centauro foi atingido várias vezes, e Rumiko também sentiu as pequenas explosões, porém não era dor que acompanhava o impacto, mas sim uma escuridão fria injetada por cada doce como se estes fossem pequenas seringas. A sensação era muito ruim, agoniante, pesada. Rumiko precisava acabar com ela logo, mas só conseguiu pensar em um único plano para se defender:

- Isso que eu estou sentido agora... é você, não é? Você se sente assim o tempo todo, não é verdade?

- Eu estou te mostrando o que eu tenho guardado dentro de mim, Higurashi. O que você está achando da experiência? – Os ataques de Ceres continuavam, Rumiko ainda era atingida pelas bombas depressivas, por isso precisava ser rápida se quisesse continuar na luta ou mesmo proteger sua sanidade.

- Tudo isso por causa de uma cadeira? Por que te prenderam naquela cadeira e você não sabia mais o que fazer para se livrar dela? – Umeragi parou de sorrir por apenas um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para forçar Rumiko a continuar. – É realmente muito ruim ficar assim, é tão complicado fazer qualquer coisa, tudo dá tanto trabalho... Nós ficamos presos pra sempre a essa coisa, não podemos mais correr, não podemos mais caminhar, pular, jogar bola, fazer xixi... Nossa vida fica limitada se comparada com o que tínhamos antes, mas...

- Pára de falar como se você fosse que nem eu, Higurashi. Só porque esteve nessa cadeira até agora a pouco não significa que de uma hora pra outra você entenda tudo que eu sinto!

Umeragi falou exatamente o que Rumiko temia que ele dissesse, mas sua voz estava um pouco alterada, mais nervosa que o normal. Isso fez com que a mestra de Fenki insistisse:

- Eu fiquei aqui tempo o suficiente para perceber como é difícil. Eu vi esforço que o Koichi teve que fazer para que eu pudesse acompanhar os outros, fiquei me sentindo uma inútil por não ser capaz de andar com as minhas próprias pernas e ter que fazer ele de "motorista particular". Se eu estou assim há tão pouco tempo e não vejo a hora de voltar a caminhar, só posso imaginar como você deve ter se sentido, ainda mais porque no seu caso... bem, não é como se você pudesse voltar a caminhar sem a ajuda do seu dispositivo maluco, então...

- Ótimo, agora eu sei que alguém talvez tenha uma idéia mínima do que eu sinto. E daí? O que isso vai mudar na luta?

Os ataques de Ceres continuavam, o discurso de Rumiko não estava ajudando muito. Se ela ao menos tivesse o dom que seu amigo tinha para convencer multidões de seu ponto de vista, se ela ao menos fosse uma rival à altura dele como era Koichi...

A lembrança do líder dos Taichi trouxe literalmente uma nova brisa para a luta. A sensação de que não estava lutando sozinha, uma sensação que já a envolvera duas vezes durante a luta, mas que só agora ela conseguia entender, voltou a tomar conta dela. O poder do vento deu asas a Fenki, seus movimentos precisos e muito bem treinados conseguiram quebrar o ataque de Ceres e a chuva de doces cessou.

- Fenki, _Final_ _Storm_!

A tempestade terminou de varrer os vestígios do ataque do unicórnio e novamente levou a beyblade de Umeragi bem próxima do abismo. A energia negativa que já havia penetrado na japonesa continuava lá, mas ela estava decidida a ignorá-la até que tudo que estivesse no coração de seu rival sumisse por completo.

- É, o bebê não serve nem pra acabar com você... – Foi o comentário de Umeragi, mostrando apenas uma pequena parte de seu descontentamento. – Mas tudo bem, afinal eu ainda tenho mais duas cartas na manga. Ao menos uma delas eu sei que vai servir para alguma coisa, nem que seja apenas para me dar uma vantagem de terreno...

A princípio Rumiko não entendeu o que seu oponente queria dizer com "vantagem de terreno", e a aparição de Kufe na luta não melhorou em nada sua situação.

- Kufe, _Extreme_ _Bite_!

O ataque foi tão rápido que Rumiko não teve tempo nem de pensar. A piranha que antes pertencera a Hehashiro estava arrancando pedaços do anel de ataque de Fenki, o que era refletido nos pequenos rasgos abertos no uniforme da garota e nos pequenos cortes em suas pernas. Era preciso pensar em uma saída rápido, antes que sua beyblade se desintegrasse por completo. Infelizmente, por mais que Rumiko tentasse encontrar uma saída, nada lhe vinha em mente.

De repente, ao invés de ficar nervosa, Rumiko se acalmou. Se perdesse a calma, não poderia falar com Fenki, se não falasse com Fenki, não conseguiria vencer a luta.

'_Fenki, resista. Só mais um pouco.'_

'_Eu não vou cair enquanto você ainda estiver de pé, Mestra!'_

Rumiko estava calma até demais. Calma como água em uma lagoa, como o mar em dia de pouco vento. Para vencer a fera-bit de Hehashiro só havia uma saída, e depois de usar os ataques de Fenrochi, Flamelus e Fenhir, a japonesa não se surpreendeu quando seus lábios chamaram a técnica de Fenku também:

- Fenki, Ultra Tufão Submarino!

O ataque lançado pelo centauro da terra criou uma cachoeira que destruiu boa parte do Monte Olimpo, reduzindo seu tamanho pela metade e criando lama para dar e vender. Infelzmente Zeus havia conseguido se abrigar na parte da arena que pemanecia inteira.

- Parabéns por destruir a arena da luta, Higurashi. Agora eu finalmente conheci o que as pessoas chamam de "poder do amor". É realmente magnífico. – Rumiko corou com a referência ao seu namoro com Toshihiro, mas Umeragi continuou falando aparentemente alheio a isso. – Nós chegamos finalmente à útima fera-bit. Infelizmente para você, eu acho que não vai ser tão fácil derrotá-la desta vez...

'_Mestra, o que está acontecendo com você?'_

Rumiko sentiu seu coração bater mais forte quando Kid Dragoon surgiu e entrou para a beyblade dourada. Contra todos os conselhos de Koichi, Yuriy e de sua própria fera-bit, e também contra sua própria resolução de ajudar o garoto, Rumiko pela primeira vez sentiu raiva de Umeragi. Kid Dragoon representava a esperança da equipe de Shinji em conseguir se libertar da escravidão de quatro séculos, porém Umeragi a roubara para conseguir a sua própria liberdade. A situação era absurda, o egoísmo do mestre de Zeus se tornava tão óbvio e tão marcante que Rumiko sentiu-se tola por ter pensado em ajudá-lo antes. Por reter Kid Dragoon e forçá-lo a lutar, Umeragi destruia liberdade de muitas pessoas para dar a mesma liberdade a si mesmo. Naquele momento, para a mestra de Fenki isso era imperdoável.

- Alguma coisa em você está diferente, Higurashi, o que será que é? – A pergunta de Umeragi foi desnecessária, pois seu tom de voz deixava claro não só que ele sabia o que estava diferente, como isso o deixava muito contente. Sua última fala foi um sussurro que Rumiko não ouviu – Você está agindo exatamente como eu planejei.

- Eu não posso te perdoar por usar Kid Dragoon em uma luta! Não depois de tudo que você me disse e do que essa fera-bit representa! Eu vou te derrotar agora mesmo, custe o que custar!

'_Mestra, assim eu não...'_

- É que veremos, Kid Dragoon, _Big Bang Impact_!

- Fenki, Chama da Amizade!

Rumiko percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada quando o golpe de Kid Dragoon a atingiu em cheio, mas o seu ataque não teve efeito nenhum. Na verdade, ele não foi nem disparado. O lado da arena onde estava a japonesa foi praticamente todo destruído e ela foi jogada contra a parede. Fenki não havia reagido, por alguma razão centauro se recusara a atacar. Quando ela tentou perguntar o que estava errado, não conseguiu também ouvir a voz do monstro sagrado. Antes que ela pudesse sequer pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo, Umeragi chamou uma nova fera-bit e um novo ataque, decidido a acabar com a luta de uma vez por todas:

- Hades, Manto Negro da Morte!

A sala antes bem iluminada foi coberta pela escuridão. Não era mais possível ver a arena, as beyblades ou qualquer outra coisa, como se alguém tivesse apagado o sol e a lua e as estrelas não tivessem mais força para brilhar. Rumiko continuou sentada no chão apoiada na parede atrás de si, sem energia para se reerger e sem vontade de fazê-lo também. O escuro vinha também de dentro dela, por causa do ataque de Ceres a garota sentia as trevas dominando-a de fora para dentro e de dentro para fora, sem chance de escapar. Seu corpo estava pesado, dormente, e ela estava com frio, estava cansada. Seus olhos lutavam para se manter abertos e seus braços pareciam dois penduricários inúteis ao lado de seu corpo. Ela só queria dormir, dormir e esquecer...

- Seu fim está próximo, Higurashi. Mande notícias aos seus amigos no outro mundo!

_**

* * *

**_

Toshihiro:

_OMG, o que ele vai fazer com a Rumiko? O.O''''' (Toshihiro vestido de preto com olhos do tamanho de pires)_

_**Ken: **__Rumiko! Rumiko! __Você precisa resistir! Lute! Coragem! (Ken incorporando a Alice- animadora-de-torcida) ò.ó_

_**Julian: **__É, você não pode deixar que o vilão da história vença e execute a sua própria justiça sobre as pessoas! _

_(Todo mundo pára e olha pro Julian ao perceber o conteúdo de suas falas)_

_**Takashi: **__Hey, o que o Julian está fazendo aqui? E por que ele está torcendo pra Rumiko também?_

_**Julian: **__Ué, eu não virei mocinho quando dei a cópia plástica do Kufe pra vocês? Eu acho que isso me dá o direito de torcer para a mocinha contra o meu ex-chefe. n.n'_

_**Vladmir: **__É, ele tem razão. u.u_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__E gente! XD Gente! XD Falando em cópias plásticas, CERES NÃO FOI DESTRUÍDO! XDDDDDDDDDDD CERES NÃO FOI DESTRUÍDO!! XDDDDDDDDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki saltitando por todo o cenário do off-talk de mãos dadas com uma versão chibi-fofinha de sua fera-bit)_

_**Shinji: **__É, não foi destruída, mas aparentemente foi a responsável por encher a Rumiko de energias negativas. Isso não é nada bom. o.o'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__(Pára de pular e joga Ceres longe) OH, NÃO! D: CERES, COMO SE ATREVE A FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS? DDDDDDD: POR QUE LOGO VOCÊ? DDDDD: (Yoshiyuki sai correndo até não ser mais visível no off-talk) _

_**Isaac: **__Coitado do Yoshiyuki, agora que tinha finalmente recuperado a fera-bit... n.x_

_**Ceres: **__(Aparecendo no meio de todo mundo e fazendo pose de monstrinho importante) E mais uma vez os personagens precisam ser lembrados de que essa história aconteceu a mais de cinco anos e portanto meu Mestre não tinha acabado de me recuperar ao sair correndo feito uma criança chorona e fofinha. Em outras palavras, não tenham pena no meu mestre, ele só está fingindo estar decepcionado para ficar ainda mais fofinha aos olhos dos leitores e com isso ganhar mais chocolates. ^^~_

_**Coro de beybladers: **__Aaaahhh! (caras de quem entenderam o grande mistério do universo)_

_**Fenki: **__(O primeiro a se recuperar da sensação de ter desvendado o grande mistério do universo) Hey, gente! Alguém aqui além de mim é a favor de terminar logo o off-talk pra gente poder ir logo pro grande desfecho da grande luta emocionante dos grandes heróis da história?_

_**Toshihiro: **__Ah, mas isso seria..._

_**Nathaliya: **__É, por que não? Aposto que os fãs estão loucos pra saber como a luta da minha irmãzinha termina... _

_**Franklin: **__Vamos terminar com essa porra de uma vez, assim eu não preciso ficar mais tanto tempo exposto às idiotices de vocês. ¬¬'' (Franklin sentado tomando café em uma poltrona de couro muito xique) _

_**Yuriy: **__Vamos logo com isso, eu e Jing temos coisas mais interessantes pra fazer! (agarrado à namorada com cara de muitos poucos amigos) _

_**Todos: **__Isso! Termina! _

_**Fenki: **__Então já que todos concordam comigo, eu declaro que este off-talk está oficialmente encer..._

_**Voz Misteriosa: **__ALTO LÁ!! (Vulto aparece escalando uma das paredes do off-talk)_

_**Ken: **__(olhando para o vulto e percebendo sua deficiência de hormônio do crescimento) "Alto" não, você é bem baixinho! 8DD_

_(Insira aqui gargalhadas bestas de programas humorísticos)_

_(Insira aqui beybladers rindo depois das gargalhadas bestas de programas humorísticos)_

_**Voz Misteriosa: **__Hey, isso é golpe baixo! Só porque eu continuo mais baixinho do que o Cristiano isso não quer dizer que eu seja tão baixinho assim! Eu não sou o Takashi! ò.ó _

_**Takashi: **__Hey! Isso é traição! Eu achei que nós baixinhos fôssemos unidos contra os altões! ò.ó_

_**Voz Misteriosa: **__A lei da selva é cada um por si! Um por todos e todos por um é coisa da burgesia urbana que perdeu o contato com a natureza! _

_**Takashi: **__Você é um ser despresível, sabia? ò.ó (apontando pra Voz Misteriosa com cara de mau) _

_**Voz Misteriosa: **__Não, eu sou o aniversariante do dia! Alguém que não aparece na história faz tanto tempo que eu duvido que os leitores ainda lembrem de mim... T.T _

_**Felipe: **__Se seu fosse você, não subestimava os leitores, eles são capazes de lembrar de bastate coisas... o.o'_

_(Beybladers parados imaginando que tipos de coisas os leitores podem lembrar sobre eles__ de que talvez nem eles mesmos se lembrem)_

_(Felipe parado pensando na fic de melhor casal que tecnicamente nem aconteceu ainda, mas já o deixa vestido de tomate)_

_**Felipe: **__(desesperado pra mudar de assunto antes que os fãs se lembrem de tudo que acontece na maldita fic de melhor casal) Ah, e já que eu estou aqui... O BRASIL ESTÁ NA COPA!!! O BRASIL ESTÁ NA COPA!!!! _

_**Franklin: **__Grande coisa, a Inglaterra também! Puta que o pariu! ¬¬''_

_**James: **__O que significa que aqui na Escócia a população vai torcer para todos os outros 31 times restantes... XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Franklin: **__Azar o deles, não tenho culpa se os filhos da puta foram tão incompetentes a ponto de serem eliminados. ¬¬'_

_**David: **__E a copa vai ser na África do Sul! Nós vamos todos assistir juntos, não vamos, The Strongest? (David abraçando todos os companheiros de equipe mais a Lhana) _

_**Hehashiro: **__Se o meu chefe, cujo o nome eu não posso dizer por ser um terrível spoiler, ainda mais nessa altura do campeonato, autorizar, pode contar comigo! _

_**Chefe do Hehashiro (**__ahahaha, não vou dizer o nome dele e estragar a surpresa!)__**: **__Por mim tudo bem, contanto que depois você compense tudo em horas extras durante as férias de verão... (olhar malvado de vilão dos filmes da Disney)_

_**Hehashiro: **__Gulp! Sim, chefe! _

_(The Strongest arrumando as malas para ir ver todos os jogos da copa)_

_**Felipe: **__Ahahhaaha, aposto que eu vou ir pra copa também! O Dunga me adora, afinal..._

_**Luiz: **__Você não vai ser o único! Julio César pode ser o melhor goleiro do mundo, mas isso é só porque ele tem um pouquinho mais de experiência do que eu! Eu vou pra copa nem que a vaca tussa canivete! ò.ó_

_**Voz Misteriosa: **__Hehe, alguém está motivado... _

_**Luiz: **__E tu não vai mostrar a cara? O.õ_

_**Voz Misteriosa:**_ _Não. Vou esperar pra ver se os leitores sabem quem é o aniversariante do dia de hoje. Se eles não souberem eu vou ficar profundamente depressivo e me isolar mais ainda da civilização. Se eles souberem eu vou ficar bem feliz e comemorar bastante. n.n_

_**Cristiano: **__A gente pode comemorar com você? _

_**Voz Misteriosa: **__Claro, mas só se os leitores se lembrarem de mim e só se você ficar o tempo todo abaixado. u.ú_

_**Cristiano: **__Por mim tudo bem... n.n''_

_**Carlos: **__Oh, xenti, pra que comemorá tanto... vamu durmi que é meió pra todo mundo... (Carlos dormindo em uma rede que apareceu do nada) _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__(Aparece do nada também) ENTÃO É FESTA!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Felipe: **__Eu, hein, de onde o moleque surgiu? Ele não tinha saído correndo antes?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__É que eu resolvi voltar porque hoje tem alguém de aniversário. Aniversáiro significa festa e festa significa BOLO DE CHOCOLATE!!!! XDDD_

_(Bolo de chocolate gigante cai do céu na frente do Yoshiyuki)_

_(Yoshiyuki come todo o bolo de chocolate antes que a Voz Misteriosa pudesse chegar perto do bolo e que os beybladers pudessem cantar parabéns) _

_**Voz Misteriosa: **__Meu bolo! T.T_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Huuuuuuum!!! XDDD (cara toda suja de chocolate)_

_**Voz Misteriosa: **__Assim não dá! Fiquei sem bolo! Agora eu tô revoltado! ò.ó_

_Eu vou usar os meus poderes de aniversariante para destruir o mundo! E pra isso vou usar esta caixinha preta aqui! (Voz Misteriosa pega uma caixinha preta do nada e ergue no ar como se fosse o Simba no Rei Leão) _

_**Umeragi: **__Mas essa caixinha é..._

_(Voz Misteriosa aperta um botão na caixinha)_

_(Beybladers se protegem esperando uma grande explosão)_

_(Explosão não acontece)_

_(Voz Misteriosa fica puta porque a explosão falhou e começa a apertar o botão vermelho repetidas vezes)_

_(Voz Misteriosa cai pra trás e é nocauteada quando um bando de feras-bit sai da caixinha e passa por cima dele rumo à liberdade)_

_**Umeragi: **__Eu ia dizer que essa era a _minha _caixinha, mas ele não me deu tempo... (sorrisinho cínico de quem está com muuuuuuuuita pena da Voz Misteriosa nocauteada)_

_**Rumiko: **__Então pode deixar que eu pego a verdadeira! ;D (Rumiko com outra caixinha preta na mão) Não se esqueçam de aparecer por aqui na quarta ou quinta dessa semana para ver o final da minha incrível batalha! E não se esqueçam de desejar feliz aniversário para a Voz Misteriosa, seja ela quem for! E agora a gente vai embora porque o Jamie tem muito trabalho pra fazer e muito pouco disponível! E ainda está com Jetleg! _

_Por hoje é só, pessoal!_

_(Rumiko aperta o botão vermelho na caixinha preta)_

_(Grande explosão destrói o mundo)_

_(Rumiko sorri vagando no espaço com um capacete de astronauta)_

_(Fenki sorri trotando pelo espaço sem capacete porque ele é um monstro sagrado e por isso pode fazer coisas que seres humanos jamais poderiam, como respirar no vácuo) _

_**Fenki: **__Não, eu respiro no vácuo porque eu sou o herói da história, e os heróis da história sempre fazem coisas impossíveis! XD_

_(Ok, então)_

_(Ignorando que o herói da história estava não apenas respirando como também _falando _no vácuo e sendo ouvido, nós agora oficialmente terminamos o off-talk para que todos possam aproveitar de forma mais proveitosa esse resto de tarde do dia 20 de setembro)_

_(Bye, bye!)_

_OWARI_


	45. A esperança vence o medo

**Nota da Rumiko: **Jamie me mandou dizer que o capítulo atrasou porque quinta a internet dele pifou e na sexta ele saiu para um residencial em Stirling para se tornar um ativista LGBT. Agora que ele voltou e é um ativista LGBT, nós podemos finalmente colocar aqui o penúltimo capítulo da história! XD

**Osamu: **Não é o penúltimo capítulo! Por que todo mundo sempre esquece da nossa parte?

**Rumiko: **Ah... tá, tá... Então fiquei agora com o penúltimo capítulo sem contar o adendo! ^^~

**Disclaimer da Rumiko: **Jamie também mandou dizer que qualquer semelhança com o fim de Beyblade G-Revolution é meramente uma coicidência. Jamie tinha escrito essa parte da hitória antes de G-Rev passar no Brasil. E ele também disse "não tenho culpa se o Takao Aoki resolveu me imitar".

Sabendo disso, vamos todos aproveitar o capítulo!

* * *

CAPÍTULO XLIII

A ESPERANÇA VENCE O MEDO

_- Hades, Manto Negro da Morte!_

_A sala antes bem iluminada foi coberta pela escuridão. Não era mais possível ver a arena, as beyblades ou qualquer outra coisa, como se alguém tivesse apagado o sol e a lua e as estrelas não tivessem mais força para brilhar. Rumiko continuou sentada no chão apoiada na parede atrás de si, sem energia para se reerger e sem vontade de fazê-lo também. O escuro vinha também de dentro dela, por causa do ataque de Ceres a garota sentia as trevas dominando-a de fora para dentro e de dentro para fora, sem chance de escapar. Seu corpo estava pesado, dormente, e ela estava com frio, estava cansada. Seus olhos lutavam para se manter abertos e seus braços pareciam dois penduricários inúteis ao lado de seu corpo. Ela só queria dormir, dormir e esquecer..._

_- Seu fim está próximo, Higurashi. Mande notícias aos seus amigos no outro mundo! _

* * *

Rumiko ergueu a cabeça, procurando pela origem da voz. Ela desistiu logo em seguida, porém, e também desistiu de prestar atenção no que seu oponente estava dizendo.

– Ah, Rumiko Higurashi! Você mordeu a minha isca quando eu chamei Kid Dragoon. Você deu forças para as trevas dentro de você, e agora com o empurrãozinho de Hades elas finalmente tomaram o controle! Agora sim você sabe como eu me sinto, agora sim você pode dizer que me entende. É assim que eu vivo, assim que as coisas tem sido pra mim desde o acidente! É terrível, não é mesmo? Desesperador? Como se sente agora?

Rumiko não quis responder. Mesmo se quisesse, seus lábios estavam grudados um no outro e ela não conseguia separá-los. Sim, era terrível, sim, era desesperador. O que quer que ela tivesse imaginado ao pensar que entendia Umeragi agora soava como absurdo. Com a conexão com Fenki foi perdida, a fera-bit não mais tentava chamar sua mestra ou fazê-la voltar para a luta. Estaria Fenki lutando ainda? Ou estaria o centauro como ela, acuado pelo medo e pelo despero, incapaz de recordar momentos de felicidade? A escuridão era tanta que era impossível ver além, impossível ter esperança, como se qualquer fonte de luz fosse sugada por aquele buraco negro.

- Muito bem, Higurashi, era isso que eu esperava de você. Essa sua vida perfeita, com a família perfeita e os amigos perfeitos deixou você desprotegida contra a realidade. Já estava mais do que na hora de sua bolha de felicidade estourar. Não se preocupe, o fim está próximo agora, eu já me diverti bastante com você aqui. Em muito pouco tempo eu terei em fim a minha liberdade. Eu vou finalmente realizar meu sonho, e em troca você vai ficar perdida neste meu mundo para sempre!

Rumiko ergueu a cabeça novamente. Ainda não podia ver Umeragi ou qualquer outra coisa, mas a fala do garoto fez com que algo dentro dela despertasse e começasse a expulsar parte da escuridão. Primeiro ela pensou se tratar de uma reação ao medo de ter que ficar assim para sempre, porém quando uma certa palavra passou a ecoar em sua mente, repetida várias e várias vezes, ela finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

_Sonho, _disse Umeragi. Ele tinha um sonho, ousava ter um objetivo mesmo cercado por toda aquela escuridão. Fosse qual fosse esse sonho, era o que provavelmente o impedia de ficar do mesmo jeito que Rumiko. Porém Rumiko tinha sonhos também, não tinha? Ao lado dos Taichi, ao lado dos seus amigos, com certeza ela tinha um objetivo de vida.

'_Meu sonho... qual é o meu sonho?' _

Rumiko olhou em volta, para a escuridão fria que a cercava. Aquilo não devia estar ali, ninguém deveria viver em lugar como aquele. Ela precisava sair dali, e precisava tirar Umeragi dali também. Não só Umeragi, mas qualquer um que se encontrasse nessa situação. Ninguém deveria ter que passar por tudo isso.

'_É esse o meu sonho!'_

'_É isso mesmo, Mestra!'_

A japonesa sorriu ao ouvir a voz familiar e agradável de sua fera-bit falando com ela novamente. Mesmo tendo sua cadeira de rodas destruiída, Rumiko de algum jeito ela encontrou forças para se levantar e dar um passo a frente, como no sonho de antes da luta, e desafiar a escuridão ao seu redor. Aos poucos a arena, as beyblades e seu oponente foram se tornando visíveis. Ela estava de igual para igual com Umeragi finalmente, partilhando dos mesmos sentimentos, da mesma agonia sufocada e da mesma estranha esperança que os mantinha em pé. Ela finalmente o entedia realmente, e sabia o que dizer para começar a tornar seu sonho realidade:

- Você está com medo. Você faz tudo que faz porque está com medo que um dia as trevas ao redor de você realmente tomem conta. Você acha que agora controla a escuridão e que pode fazer o que quiser com ela, mas no fundo sabe que um dia elas vão se virar contra você e tudo estará perdido. É por isso que está tão desesperado para se libertar, para sair deste mundo onde teoricamente você se sente tão confortável.

- Eu não sei do que está falando. – Devolveu o garoto, surpreso por ver sua oponente se recuperando. – Eu não tenho _medo _das trevas, eu so _parte _das trevas. Elas estão comigo e obedecem a Hades, obedecem a mim!

- É disso que você tenta se convencer o tempo todo, não é? Que por mais que esteja sozinho, por mais que esteja triste, é você quem está no controle e por isso nada pode atingi-lo. – Rumiko arriscou um sorriso, aproximando-se mais da arena. – Mas você só agüentou até aqui porque tem um objetivo, e isso por bem ou por mal te faz seguir em frente. Eu tenho um objetivo também, e você está incluido nele.

- Oh, verdade? Não me diga… – As palavras de Umeragi estavam recheadas de sarcasmo – E por uma caso seu objetivo é fazer do mundo um lugar perfeito só de pessoas felizes? Se for isso mesmo, você pode começar por me entregando a sua fera-bit e deixando que eu realize os _meus _sonhos.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. Realizar seu sonho do jeito que você quer vai fazer muitas outras pessoas infelizes. Meu sonho não é construir um mundo perfeito, mas é parecido: eu quero que ninguém tenha que passar pelo que estamos passando aqui, só isso. Eu vou nos tirar daqui, custe o que custar.

- É impossível. Esse é o sonho mais besta que eu já ouvi. Pra começar, a felicidade de um necessariamente implica na desgraça do outro. É assim que as coisas são, você luta para que possa ser aquele que está feliz e não o desgraçado sem futuro. E depois, ninguém te perguntou se eu quero sair daqui, ou se eu quero ajuda para sair daqui. O que você tem a me oferecer em troca de abandonar tudo isso que eu construi até agora?

Rumiko sorriu um pouco mais. A luta contra Umeragi de certa forma lembrava seu confronto contra os Soldier of Russia. Era chegado o momento de ela fazer a mesma proposta que fizera a eles cinco meses antes:

- Uma vida mais feliz, menos preocupada, e também alguns amigos.

- Humpf, eu não preciso dos seus amigos. – A reação de Umeragi foi um pouco diferente da dos russos, porém Rumiko não se abalou:

- Então você prefere ficar cercado de interesseiros que vão te abandonar ao menor sinal de problemas? – Umeragi ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada. – Antes de eu vir para cá, Yuriy me deu alguns conselhos para lutar contra você. Ele me disse que não se importava com o que fosse acontecer com você contanto que ele e Koichi pudesse lutar. E na escola você é popular porque é inteligente, mas todas aquelas pessoas ao seu lado não estão interessadas em nada a não ser tirar boas notas. E tem aqueles te bajulam por causa da sua empresa, mas que vão pular fora no menor sinal de crise. Com pessoas assim ao seu redor, quando você realmente precisar de alguém para te apoiar, não vai ter ninguém te estendendo a mão, como agora.

- Eu não preciso de ninguém agora. E assim que essa luta acabar, eu com certeza não precisarei.

- Eu duvido muito. Eu só cheguei onde cheguei por causa dos meus amigos. É impossível fazer tudo sozinho. Eu gostaria que você entendesse isso antes que seja muito tarde.

Umeragi não estava irratado por causa das palavras de sua adversária. Sendo ele um excelente orador e líder carismático, conhecia o efeito que palavras poderiam ter sobre as pessoas e por isso se considerava imune aos seus efeitos. O que irritou o mestre de Zeus não foi o que saiu da boca de Rumiko, mas sim o que estava refletido em seus olhos: apesar de seu sorriso fraco, o olhar da garota era triste, um pouco desapontado, e transbordando _pena. _A garota tinha _pena_ dele, mais do que tudo! Ela, que estava perdendo a luta e muito mais, tinha a audácia de sentir pena _dele!_

- Eu sempre fiz tudo sozinho. Sempre fui o melhor em tudo, e sempre consegui isso com meus próprios esforços. Diferente de você, eu não precisei me apoiar em outras pessoas para voar longe. Eu é que tenho pena de você, Higurashi, não o contrário.

- Se apoiar em amigos não é motivo para vergonha. Fenki, por exemplo, é meu amigo, e por causa disso nós somos muito unidos e conseguimos superar qualquer obstáculo.

'_É isso aí, mestra! Falou bonito!'_

- Vocês são todos fracos, isso sim!

A energia negativa ao redor de Umeragi aumentou, ele estava perdendo o controle por causa de sua irritação. Com a ajuda de Fenki, Rumiko teve uma idéia:

- Se você quer mesmo ficar sozinho, então acho que não precisa de tantas feras-bit, não é verdade?

Talvez pelo fato de Umeragi estar descontrolado, ou talvez porque a vontade das feras-bit era forte demais, o que aconteceu foi que as cinco feras-bit roubadas conseguiram sair de sua prisão na caixinha preta e foram procurar refúgio na beyblade negra. Os dois lutadores observaram a movimentação surpresos demais para fazer qualquer coisa para impedi-las ou ajudá-las.

- O que é isso? O que elas pensam que estão fazendo? – Umeragi caiu no chão quando as feras-bit finalmente sumiram dentro da beyblade de Rumiko. Sem sua principal fonte de poder, a caixinha preta perdia sua utilidade. Quando o garoto voltou a se levantar, a japonesa presumiu que a mesma força que permitia que ela ignorasse os ferimentos em suas pernas para ficar em pé estava também agindo em seu oponente.

- Acho que elas vieram para mim porque você queria ficar sozinho. Você está tão convencido de que a solidão é sua única saída que nem mesmo as feras-bit querem ficar ao seu lado.

Assim que a beyblade da japonesa foi invadida, a mente de Rumiko foi atacada por uma mistura de vozes graves e animadas. Uma por uma, as feras-bit agradesceram à garota e lhe contaram como haviam conseguido se libertar. Os seis monstros sagrados e sua "mestra" pensaram que a luta havia finalmente virado em seu favor, porém os fortes ataques de Zeus logo obliteraram essa hipótese. Ao invés de ficar enfraquecido pela perda das feras-bit, Umeragi parecia ter se tornado ainda mais forte.

'_Hades ainda está lá dentro! Aposto que é ela que está causando tudo isso!' _Exclamou Takk. Enquanto a escuridão aumentava ainda mais, a caixinha presa à cintura de Umeragi começava a soltar faíscas avermelhadas, como se estivesse prestes a explodir.

'_Vai explodir! Ah, não!' _Gritou Takuki, aflito.

'_Hades é um clone, aposto que o curto-circuito está acontecendo porque ele ficou sozinho lá dentro!' _Exclamou Kid Dragoon. Rumiko riu ao perceber que a voz do filhote de dragão era fina e meiga, ao contrário das vozes graves e etérias de seus companheiros.

'_Clones não servem pra ele?' _Perguntou Fenki. A beyblade negra passou a se concentrar em desviar de ataques, uma vez que era realmente difícil coordenar um ataque com os seis monstros sagrados completamente absortos em outro assunto.

'_Não, o dispositivo não funciona com clones. Se fosse assim era só sair fazendo clone atrás de clone ao invés de ir atrás de vocês.' _Explicou Ceres. Rumiko teve a impressão de que o unicórnio guardava algum tipo de mágoa por ter sido envolvido nesta confusão quando não tinha nenhuma utilidade para os planos do inimigo.

'_Então é melhor nos prepararmos para o pior. Vamos contra-atacar com o nosso melhor poder ofensivo, pessoal!' _Gritou Kufe. O som de mordidas violentas foi ouvido logo depois, como se a piranha estivesse se preparando para o ataque. Rumiko podia sentir que as feras-bit estavam agitadas e com muita vontade de lutar agora que não estavam sendo forçadas a atacar seus amigos. Mesmo com o aviso da piranha, entrentanto, nenhum deles estava preparado para o que realmente aconteceu:

O corpo de Umeragi começou a mudar, seus olhos negros tornaram-se vermelhos e asas de penas negras brotaram de suas costas. A principio parecia uma transformação normal, do tipo que os Kita no Ookami já haviam dominado, porém aos poucos o corpo do garoto foi se tornando completamente negro e seus cabelos perderam toda a cor. Não era uma transformação comum, mas sim o sinal de que o Deus dos Mortos havia finalmente dominado seu mestre.

- É hora de acabar com a luta! – Exclamou uma voz grossa e inumana saída da boca do monstro alado. A onda de ataques que se seguiu teria com certeza tirado Fenki da luta se ele não tivesse o reforço de outros cinco amigos. Por mais que eles tentassem, não conseguiam uma brecha para contra-atacar. Hades e Zeus estavam muito fortes.

'_Eu não posso perder! Não posso! Eu prometi para mim mesma que ajudaria o Umeragi, e é isso que eu vou fazer!'_

'_Mestra, nós também não vamos desistir! Nós vamos salvar o Umeragi-sama das garras da escuridão eterna, custe o que custar! ' _

As feras-bit novamente se agitaram, cada uma gritando seu próprio grito de guerra. O otimismo de Rumiko era o que elas precisavam para continuar encarando a escuridão, mesmo em desvantagem.

'_É possível que nosso oponente ainda não tenha sido completamente dominado por Hades. Se nós pudermos achar uma brecha nessa escuridão toda e chegar até ele, ainda teremos uma chance.'_

'_Está dando a luta como perdida, Kid Dragoon? Nós temos chance não importa quem estamos enfrentando! Precisamos apenas acreditar em nós mesmos!'_

'_Fenki está certo, mas Kid Dragoon também falou uma coisa importante. Se houver uma chance de recuperar Umeragi-sama, esse deve ser a nossa prioridade.'_

'_Takuki, não fuja da luta!'_

'_Eu não estou fugindo, Takk, eu só estou tentando pensar de acordo com os planos da nossa mestra temporária. Se ela quer ajudar Umeragi-sama, então nós temos que tirá-lo daquele corpo estranho antes!'_

'_O coala tá certo. Eu também não gosto de ter que abrir mão da luta pra fazer ceninha de heroizinho piegas, mas se esse é o jeito... Hehashiro-sama não costumava fazer essas coisas...'_

'_Você não está com Hehashiro-sama agora, Kufe, está com a minha maravilhossa Mestra Rumiko Higurashi, a campeã mundial, então é melhor fazer as coisas do nosso jeito.'_

'_Pessoal, vocês ficam ai falando e apanhando, mas ninguém até agora disse o que fazer para ajudar o Umeragi.'_

As seis feras-bit se calaram quando Rumiko os chamou de volta a realidade. Apesar de saber o que fazer, eles não sabiam _como _fazer. Por alguns momentos o foco voltou a ser a luta na arena destruída enquanto todos pensavam silenciosamente em uma solução. Umeragi voava ao redor deles, lembrando um urubu espretando uma pilha de carniça.

'_Eu preciso ajudar o Umeragi, eu preciso que ele volte a ser o que era, que a escuridão desapareça e que Hades volte a ficar sob controle. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, assim como eu fiz na Rússia, e como eu quero fazer sempre daqui para frente!'_

Reagindo aos pensamentos de Rumiko, a beyblade negra começou a esboçar uma reação, pulando por cima da dourada e atacando-a por trás. O ataque não causou dano nenhum, mas foi a primeira investida bem sucedida da beyblade de Rumiko. Pouco a pouco Fenki e seus companheiros ficaram mais à vontade na luta e seus ataques ficaram mais fortes. A cada novo sucesso o sorriso de Rumiko aumentava e ela sentia as trevas aos seu redor diminuírem.

'_Nós vamos conseguir, eu posso sentir!'_

O que Rumiko sentiu foi uma energia muito forte brotando de dentro de seu peito e se espalhando por todo o seu corpo. A garota começou a brilhar, afastando as trevas ao redor e diminuindo-as consideravelmente. As pernas machucadas de Rumiko deram lugar a patas de cavalo, depois a um corpo completo deste. Da cintura para cima Rumiko ainda tinha forma humana, porém seus olhos se tornaram amarelos e seu cabelo, um emaranhado selvagem. Um arco-e-flecha dourado apareceu em sua mão. Quando a transformação terminou, a nova Rumiko encarou seu adversário olho no olho, reconhecendo a energia que deveria derrotar e já preparando uma de suas flechas.

- O que foi? Só porque virou um monstrinho mitológico acha que pode me enfrentar de igual para igual? – Perguntou a criatura que usava o corpo de Umeragi. Rumiko não respondeu, apenas mirou a flecha em um ponto logo acima de sua cabeça. – Aonde você está mirando, criatura?

Rumiko disparou. A flecha ficou magicamente cravada no ponto a poucos centímetros da cabeça do monstro negro. Segundos depois, uma luz fraca brotou da ponta da flecha e se espalhou pelos arredores. A menina-centaura disparou mais uma série de flechas, todas atingindo lugares próximos a Umeragi. Após nove flechadas a escuridão havia sido quase completamente eliminada.

- Como ousa mexer com as minhas forças? Eu vou te destruir, vou criar uma escuridão tão forte que nem mesmo todas as suas flechas idiotas serão capazes de destriur! Conheça o seu pior pesadelo, Rumiko Higu...

A japonesa não deixou que o adversário terminasse a frase. A décima flecha atingiu Umeragi no peito, e o ser alado caiu no chão protegido da queda por suas asas. O silêncio reinou por um tempo consideravelmente longo e tenso, para ser quebrado por um grito estridente do mestre de Zeus.

Umeragi se levantou, ficando de joelhos. Suas mãos agarravam os dois lados de sua cabeça e o garoto parecia sentir muita dor. Seus olhos eram novamente negros e seus cabelos brancos já possuíam uma sombra de castanho. A última flechada atingira o Umeragi adormecido, a parte que tinha medo da escuridão e queria se libertar. A flecha deu a esse pequeno pedaço de consciência a força necessária para enfrentar o domínio de Hades, por isso Umeragi agora lutava consigo mesmo, esquendo-se completamente da arena e das beyblades. Ele gritava, puxava os cabelos, tentava arrancar suas asas. Pedia, implorava para tudo acabar, para que Hades fosse embora. Em um gesto de apoio, as feras-bit deixaram a beyblade negra e começaram a torcer pelo garoto, assim como a garota-centaura.

- Eu preciso... preciso...

'_Mestre, deixe-me ajudá-lo.'_

Umeragi ouviu a voz que não era de Hades e parou por alguns instantes. Quem poderia estar falando com ele? Quem além de sua fera-bit das trevas tinha essa capacidade?

'_Mestre, eu estou com você. Eu quero ajudá-lo. Você precisa da minha ajuda agora.'_

- Quem é você?

As feras-bit da beyblade negra trocaram olhares divertidos e sorrisos ao ver Umeragi aparentemente falando sozinho. Logo em seguida um enorme cisne branco irrompeu da beyblade dourada, estendendo sua asa imaculada para o garoto que se contorcia no chão.

- Zeus. – O cisne concordou com a cabeça. As outras feras-bit e Rumiko deram vivas. – A ajuda... eu preciso...

- Eu vou te ajudar sempre que precisar, Mestre. Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado.

Era a primeira vez que Rumiko ouvia uma fera-bit falando com seu mestre daquele jeito. Umeragi gritou novamente, provavelmente por causa de uma nova tentativa de Hades de assumir o controle, e Zeus o envolveu em suas enormes asas brancas. O garoto começou a se debater, mas o cisne continuou segurando firme. Zeus o segurou até Umeragi para de se mexer, e pousou-o delicadamente no chão. O garoto estava de volta ao normal e parecia estar dormindo um sono profundo. A caixinha preta emitiu suas últimas faíscas antes de explodir, espalhando estilhaços por todo o lado. Vendo que seu mestre estava seguro, Zeus se dirigiu aos adversários:

- Obrigado por terem ajudado meu mestre. Eu estarei eternamente em débito com vocês.

- Que débito, que nada! – Exclamou Takk, tomando a frente do grupo e mostrando os dentes super-afiados. – Nós só fizemos o que a nossa mestra temporária mandou. Se você quer pagar esse dívida, então vem pro pau que eu quero é guerra!

O cisne ia responder quando Rumiko foi novamente envolta por uma luz brilhante e também voltou ao normal. A garota estava exausta, mas ainda consciente:

- Hey, gente, as minhas pernas dóem agora. Vocês todos fizeram um bom trabalho.

Fenki cuidou para que sua mestre estivesse confortavelmente deitada no chão. As demais feras-bit estavam agrupadas na arena esperando por ordens de acabar a luta, já que as duas beyblades ainda estavam girando.

- Como o Umeragi-sama está inconsciente, acho que a vitória já é da Rumiko-sama... – Opinou Takuki.

- Mas as beyblades ainda estão girando! A gente não pode acabar a luta assim! – Retrucou Takk. As duas feras-bit começaram um concurso de encarar tão assustador que os demais tiveram que se distanciar um pouco deles.

- Vamos lançar um último ataque, valendo tudo. Quem vencer, venceu. – Sugeriu Zeus, dividido entre encarar as demais feras-bit e observar seu mestre.

- Você pode mesmo lutar sem seu mestre? – Perguntou Kid Dragoon.

- Eu estou aqui mesmo depois de meu mestre ter ficado inconsciente, acho que isso significa que sim.

Por mais que as feras-bit discutissem, porém, não conseguiam chegar a uma decisão sem depender de seus mestres. Rumiko tentou opinar, mas estava tão cansada que suas sugestões não fazia nenhum sentido. Entre outras, a japonesa sugerira que as feras-bit se dividissem nas beyblades para fazer uma luta mais igual, e depois ela mesma refuto a própria idéia, pois eram sete feras-bit ao todo e isso significava que uma beyblade teria mais feras-bit do que a outra.

Com todos tão absortos em suas discussões, ninguém percebeu quando Umeragi voltou a abrir os olhos. A primeira coisa que o garoto fez foi explorar o ambiente e constatar, aliviado, que eles estavam novamente na sala redonda cheia de janelas. O sol estava se pondo no horizonte, pintando o céu de cor-de-rosa e banhando a sala em uma magnífica luz dourada. Os olhos do garoto encontraram os de Rumiko e a garota sorriu. Ele sorriu de volta, e ficou surpreso em constatar que isso o fez se sentir muito mais leve.

- Zeus, nós precisamos terminar a luta. – Disse ele, com uma voz um tanto rouca. As feras-bit pararam na mesma hora de discutir e entraram em modo de ataque, prontos para finalmente encerrar o confronto.

- Como você está, Mestre? – A fera-bit se aproximou do garoto, observando cada detalhe de seu corpo em busca de ferimentos muito graves.

- Dolorido. – Os olhos de Umeragi, já tristes, ficaram marejados quando o garoto ergueu o pescoço para ver o resto de seu corpo. – E de volta ao que era antes. Não creio que vou conseguir sair daqui sozinho.

- Então vamos terminar essa luta e pedir ajuda! – A voz animada de Rumiko quebrou a atmosfera desanimada e fez com que seus adversários voltassem a prestar atenção nela. – Mas vai ser só um ataque, por eu estou quase sem energia.

- Bem, não é como se eu tivesse mito mais...

Os dois lutadores sorriram levemente antes de dar seus últimos comandos na luta:

- Fenki, Chama da Amizade!

- Zeus, Juízo Final!

Como já era de se esperar, houve uma grande explosão. A arena foi completamente destruída e as beyblades, mandadas para longe. Os dois lutadores aguardaram ansiosos a poeira baixar para ver quem seria o vencedor, e quando Fenki e Zeus finalmente se tornaram visíveis, Umeragi foi o primeiro a falar:

- Parabéns, Higurashi, você mereceu.

Rumiko só teve tempo de sorrir de volta antes de se juntar ao seu adversário no abraço confortável de Orpheu.

_**

* * *

**_

**Fenki: **_OMG, eu não acredito que o dramalhão mexicano finalmente acabou! O.o''_

_**Takk: **__E nós todos estávamos lá! Nós lutamos e destruímos Zeus! Nós detonamos tudo! Somos os fodões! Ahahahahaha! Agora ninguém pode se meter com a gente! ò.ó_

_**Zeus: **__Alto lá, vocês não me destruíram, só me venceram em uma luta seis contra um. u.ú Eu ainda estou aqui. _

_**Takk: **__Então vem pro pau que eu quero é guerra! ò.ó_

_**Zeus: **__Eu só luto com a autorização do meu mestre... _

_**Umeragi: **__Vá em frente, Zeus, assim esse bichinho cala a boca..._

_**Takk: **__Hey! (Takk indignado por ter sido chamado de "bichinho")_

_**Zeus: **__Com prazer, mestre!_

_(Zeus sorri pro Umeragi – não me perguntem como cisnes fazem pra sorrir)_

_(Umeragi sorriu pro Zeus)_

_(Zeus atacou, fez uma explosão e fez Takk voar longe)_

_**John: **__Ah, não, Takk! T.T _

_(John correndo atrás do Takk)_

_(Beybladers encarando o Umeragi porque ele teve a ousadia de mandar uma fera-bit longe) _

_**Umeragi: **__Hey, que caras são essas? Eu sou o grande vilão da história, lembram?_ _Eu posso fazer essas coisas._

_**Rumiko: **__Mas você começou a mudar depois da luta! Nós achávamos que você não faria mais maldades!_

_**Umeragi: **__Se eu realmente fiquei bonzinho ou não os leitores só vão saber no próximo capítulo, então por enquanto eu ainda posso fazer maldades! _

_(Umeragi dá gargalhada sinistra de vilão super-perverso) _

_(Umeragi amarra latinhas no rabo dos gatos da vizinhança)_

_(Umeragi mata passarinho com estilingue só pelo prazer de matar passarinho com estiligue)_

_(Umeragi derruba a velhinha que queria atravessar a rua)_

_(Umeragi rouba pirulito de uma criancinha feliz que passava na rua)_

_(Criancinha feliz vira criancinha muito triste porque ficou sem o pirulito)_

_(Umeragi dá o pirulito pro Yoshiyuki porque ele não gosta de pirulito)_

_(Yoshiyuki devolve o pirulito pra criancinha muito triste sem que o Umeragi perceba)_

_(Criancinha muito triste vira criancinha feliz de novo porque ganhou o pirulito de volta)_

_(Yoshiyuki e criancinha feliz saem pra comer chocolate)_

_(Umeragi volta pra casa porque fazer maldades cansa e ele precisa descansar)_

_**Erik: **__O próximo capítulo é o último! XD (Erik aparece do nada sem explicação aparente)_

_**Osamu: **__Último uma pinóia! Nossa emocionante luta pela liberdade tem seis capítulos! O Jamie acabou de dividir! ò.ó_

_**Kazuo: **__O que significa que ao todo essa fic tem 50 capítulos e não 44! ò.ó_

_**Erik: **__Grande coisa. Jamie também disse que vai demorar pra escrever a parte de vocês porque ele vai ter que mudar um monte de coisa, então é bem capaz da minha fic sair antes da de vocês..._

_**Osamu: **__E desde quando você tem fic?_

_**Erik: **__Na verdade, não é bem uma fic. Jamie tem planos pra fazer um AU envolvendo os Europe Fire! e outros personagens que parecerem convenientes. Ele vai postar no fiction press e eu serei o pesonagem principal. Isso não é legal?_

_**Franklin: **__Eu me pergunto o que você tem de tão interessante sobre a qual valeria escrever uma bosta de fic. ¬¬_

_**Erik: **__Hum... o assunto é segredo, mas eu posso adiantar que eu e a Alice moramos em Oxford e somos colegas de trabalho na biblioteca. XD_

_**Alice: **__Oba! XD Bibliotecas! XDDD (Alice cercada por livrinhos infantis se achando no paraíso)_

_**Christie: **__(Fazendo toda aquela pose dramática que todos nós conhecemos muito bem)__Oh, meu Deus! Que horror! Jamie-sama, como você é irresponsável! Além de não ter nem começado a re-escrever o adendo dos Kita no Ookami e de naõ atualizar Eyes of Freedom há sabe-se-lá quantos anos, sem falar em todas as fics atrasadas de aniversário, você ainda tem a audácia de dizer aos leitores que tem mais uma história relacionada a nós vindo aí?_ _E como é que você vai ter tempo pra fazer tudo? Jamie, você não é um ser glamuroso e talentoso e marivilhoso como eu, vai ser humanamente impossível pra você escrever todas essas histórias ao mesmo tempo! E aí todos nós sabemos o que vai acontecer: vamos ser terminantemente ignorados, jogados para escanteio, e os nossos leitores maravilhosos que me adoram e me idolatram vão ser privados de curtir as nossas grandes aventuras! Oh, Jamie, Jamie, além de irresponsável você também é muito cruel! O.O'_

_**Erik: **__Não sei do que você está reclamando, Christie, você vai aparecer muito mais nessa nova fic do que você apareceria no adendo dos Kita no Ookami, na próxima fase da fic, nas fics de aniversário atrasadas e em Eyes of Freedom. _

_**Christie: **__Oh, é mesmo! o.o'' Tá, então esquece tudo que eu falei ali em cima. Jamie, to com você cem por cento! ^^~ (Corre e abraça o Jamie)_

_(Jamie aparece no cenário do off-talk, mas não vai falar com ninguém porque ainda está dormindo __se recuperando do fim de semana como ativista político)_

_(Jamie esmagado pela Christie)_

_**Felipe: **__A gente podia fazer apostas pra ver se o Jamie vai mesmo conseguir escrever todas as fics em intervalos aceitáveis de tempo, estudar e ser o ativista político que o fim de semana longe de casa ensinou ele a ser! O que vocês acham?_

_**Yuriy: **__Oba! Apostas! Eu tô dentro! ò.ó_

_**Julian: **__Apostar não é um meio justo de conseguir coisas... vocês deveriam..._

_**Yuriy: **__(nem aí pro Julian) Eu aposto os meus cachorros que o Jamie vai desistir da idéia em um mês! ò.ó _

_**Ken: **__Eu aposto a minha mesada que ele vai desistir de terminar a história dos Kita no Ookami! ò.ó _

_**Nathaliya: **__Eu aposto meu lança-chamas que ele vai esquecer – ou continuar esquecendo – Eyes of Freedom! ò.ó_

_**Jing Mei: **__Eu aposto minhas roupas que ele vai continuar ignorando as fics de aniversário. n.n'_

_(Beybladers engolem seco)_

_**Ken: **__De repente eu fiquei com uma vontade de mandar o Jamie escrever fics de aniversário... o.o'''''_

_(Beybladers fazem uma grande campanha pra que o Jamie atualize as fics de aniversário pra não ter que ver a Jing Mei sem roupa)_

_(Yuriy seqüestra o Jamie e impede que ele escreva qualquer coisa porque ele é o único que quer ver a Jing Mei pelada)_

_(Beybladers fazem uma grande investigação que deixaria a Zanxam-sensei muito orgulhosa de seu trabalho em equipe e acham o cativeiro do Jamie)_

_(Beybladers mandam o Yuriy longe – lá mais ou menos onde Takk foi parar no começo do off-talk – e seqüestram o Jamie pra que ele comece a escrever fics de aniversário em seu último dia de férias)_

_(Beybladers montam guarda no Jamie pra ter certeza de que ele está realmente escrevendo a fic de aniversário do Yuriy)_

_(Beybladers fazem uma festa porque Jamie está realmente trabalhando)_

_**Erik: **__E o último capítulo dessa fic..._

_(Erik interrompido pelos gêmeos Motomiya)_

_**Osamu: **__Último não!_

_**Erik: **__(recupera a compostura) Hem, hem... O último capítulo _fora o adendo_ desta fic vai entrar no ar no dia do meu aniversário! Fiquem ligados, é na próxima quinta-feira! XD_

_**Rumiko: **__E nesse meio tempo nós vamos fazer o Jamie trabalhar um pouco para nós. Nós vamos encerrar o off-talk pra que dentro de pouco tempo a fic do Yuriy esteja no ar. Ou o próximo capítulo de Eyes of Freedom. Ou os dois, quem sabe? _

_**Umeragi: **__Estamos decididos que, para o bem dos leitores, HIwatari-san precisa usar seu último dia de férias para algo útil e para deixar nossos leitores mais felizes. _

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, Umeragi-san, você até pareceu um mocinho falando agora! XD_

_**Umeragi: **__Higurashi, eu não sou mocinho. Até essa história acabar, eu não posso ser considerado nada além de seu principal antagonista. _

_**Fenki: **__Isso siginifica que a gente precisa lutar toda a vez que se encontra? (Preparando o arco-e-flecha)_

_**Umeragi: **__Não faço objeções... u.ú_

_**Zeus: **__Como quiser, mestre!_

_(Fenki e Zeus começam a lutar)_

_(Uma grande nuvem de poeira e fumaça cobre tudo e todos que passavam perto da luta)_

_(No meio da fumaça ninguém vê o James finalmente acordando e de posse de uma caixinha preta muito familiar)_

_**James: **__Ahahahaa, agora eu vou destruir a Terra pra que esses personagens infernais parem de me encher o saco e deixem eu fazer o que quiser no meu último dia de férias! Ahahahahahahaha!_

_(James aperta o botão na caixinha)_

_(Nada acontece)_

_**James: **__Hey, era pra Terra ser destruída! Isso não vale!_

_(James aperta o botão de novo)_

_(James continua apertando o botão porque nada acontece)_

_(James não pára de apertar o botão e fica apertando que nem um louco desesperado)_

_(Energia negra toma conta do James e ele se torna um monstro negro de cabelos brancos, olhos vermelhos e asas negras)_

_**James: **__Ops, acho que peguei a caixinha errada... x.x_

_**Umeragi: **__(O único que percebeu que a poeira baixou e que o James estava mexendo em coisas que não devia)__Oh, não! O Hiwatari-san se transformou em um monstro das trevas dominado por Hades! O que vamos fazer agora? _

_(Resto dos beybladers percebe o que aconteceu com o Jamie e sai correndo de um lado para o outro desesperados e aflitos e desesperados)_

_**Takashi: **__Oh, não! O que vamos fazer? O que vamos fazer? Nosso criador virou um monstro das trevas em seu último dia de férias! O que vai ser da gente? O que vai ser da gente? T.T_

_**Toshihiro: **__Se o James não voltar ao normal e escrever a fic do Yuriy, nós vamos todos ter que ver a visão do inferno desnudo! Não, qualquer coisa menos isso! X.X_

_**Koichi: **__(não, ele não está em pânico. E é o único) Vamos chamar a Rumiko. Ela venceu o Umeragi, pode vencer o Hiwatari também. ¬¬'_

_**Rumiko: **__Eu?_ _O.O'_

_(Todo mundo olhando pra Rumiko)_

_**Koichi: **__Sim. Seja a mocinha da história pra variar... ¬¬''_

_**Fenki: **__Isso, mestra! Vamos ser os heróis da história! É pra isso que eu estou aqui! XDD_

_**Rumiko: **__Tudo bem então... _

_(Rumiko vira centaura-Rumiko)_

_(Show de luzes deixa todo mundo meio cego)_

_(Close no Koichi usando óculos escuros)_

_(Koichi obviamente não ficou cego porque ele é phoda)_

_(Centaura-Rumiko atira uma flecha dourada na direção do monstro-James)_

_(Como a centaura-Rumiko estava meio cega depois do show de luzes ela erra o alvo)_

_(Flecha dourada atinge a caixinha preta que o James devia ter pegado)_

_(Flecha dourada aperta o botão vermelho da caixinha preta)_

_(Mundo explode)_

_(Beybladers se espalham pelo espaço)_

_(Centaura-Rumiko continua atirando flechas sem perceber que elas ficam só flutuando por aí por causa da falta de atrito)_

_(Koichi fica cansado de ver tanta idiotice)_

_(Koichi flutua até o monstro-James)_

_(Koichi bate no monstro-James com um bastão de beisebol que ele pegou emprestado da Elizabeth)_

_(Monstro-James volta ao normal e desmaia)_

_(Koichi diz "tchau" em linguagem de surdos-mudos porque ele não pode falar no espaço)_

_(Por favor ignorem o fato de que ele teoricamente também não pode respirar no espaço)_

_(Erik aparece e usa suas mãos pra dizer a todos que por favor esperem por seu aniversário para ver como essa fic termina)_

_(Osamu aparece pra lembrar a todos que essa fic não termina na quinta-feira)_

_(Kazuo aparece e prende o James inconsciente em uma escrivaninha com computador)_

_(Beybladers espalhados pelo espaço dizem "tchau")_

_(Erik bate no Osamu por te-lo interrompido durante todo o off-talk)_

_OWARI_


	46. Numa noite de Primavera

**Nota do Erik: **Nós desde já pedimos desculpas aos leitores por não termos incluido o off-talk no fim do capítulo. Isso faz parte da nossa estratégia para deixar que os leitores absorvam bem o fato de que este é o _último_ _capítulo_ que terá os Taichi como protagonistas. Depois disso, os Taichi só aparecerão novamente no começo da fase 3, e não serão mais os protagonistas. Por isso aproveitem bem!

(E essa estratégia combina muito bem com o fato de que o Jamie acabou ficando muito mais ocupado do que ele esperava no dia do seu aniversário - e meu também - e só vai conseguir escrever o off-talk no fim de semana.)

Enquanto vocês aproveitam o capítulo, eu vou forçar o Jamie a escrever o primeiro capítulo do meu AU, que deve estar no fictionpress entre hoje, amanhã e sábado. Vai ser em inglês porque o Jamie quer divulgar a nossa história para mais pessoas. Não posso ainda dizer muito sobre o enredo, mas vou dizer que o primeiro capítulo se chama "At the Bookstore". Ah, e hoje meu presente de aniversário vai ser uma conta de e-mail. Daqui a pouco o endereço vai estar no profile do Jamie junto com os demais.

E PARABÉNS PRA NÓS! XDDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

CAPÍTULO XLIV

NUMA NOITE DE PRIMAVERA

Rumiko acordou com o barulho de uma caneta arranhando papel. Assim que abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi o céu azul com nuvens brancas e anjinhos loiros de cabelos cacheados tocando harpas. Estaria no céu? Somente quando os anjinhos ficaram muito tempo sem se mexer e ela reparou que não ouvia nenhuma música de harpa foi que Rumiko percebeu que estava apenas olhando para uma pintura de teto. Ao virar o rosto para tentar descobrir onde estava, se deparou com uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e grandes olhos verdes vestindo uma roupa de enfermeira. Era a mãe de Satsuki, Natsuko Kinomoto.

- Oh, já está acordada, Rumiko-chan? – Perguntou a mulher, se aproximando da garota e colocando a mão em sua testa para checar a febre. – Seus pais vão ficar felizes, eles estavam realmente preocupados. Espere um pouco que eu vou chamá-los.

Rumiko ficou confusa com as falas da enfermeira. O que seus pais tinham a ver com sua luta contra Umeragi? Mesmo não sabendo onde estava, a garota sabia que seus pais não deveriam estar ali.

- Onde eu estou?

- Na enfermaria da mansão dos Umeragi.

Ao ouvir a voz muito conhecida e amada, Rumiko se sentou e olhou para o lado, abrindo um grande sorriso ao encontrar Toshihiro sorrindo para ela. O garoto tinha um livro sobre o colo com uma página marcada, provavelmente estava lendo antes de a namorada acordar. Fora o pé machucado, que se encontrava enfaixado e colocado sobre uma pilha de travesseiros, não havia nenhum sinal externo de que o garoto tivesse alguma razão para estar em uma cama de hospital, mas Rumiko achou melhor não fazer muitas perguntas. Ela preferiu gritar e estender o braço para tocar o namorado sem sair da cama.

- Toshihiro! Estou tão feliz em te ver! Estava com tanta saudade!

- Eu também! – O chinês trançado também havia estendido o braço de modo a ficar de mãos dadas com a garota. – Você esteve dormindo por dois dias, todos nós ficamos preocupados.

- Dois dias? Tudo isso? – Rumiko ficou impressionada, pois tinha a impressão de que a luta havia terminado há poucos minutos.

- Aham. Você devia estar mesmo cansada, sua luta deve ter sido incrível! E parece que o Umeragi também não acordou ainda.

- O Umeragi-san... – Rumiko se lembrou do fim da luta e das últimas palavras de seu oponente. Ela precisava seguir com seu plano de fazê-lo se sentir melhor e ter mais amigos, e aquela era uma boa oportunidade para começar. – O Umeragi-san não é mais como era antes. Durante a nossa luta todos aqueles sentimentos negativos foram embora, e a fera-bit dele nos ajudou, e Kid Dragoon e as outras feras-bit foram...

- Nós sabemos, Rumiko. – Quem falou foi Nathaliya, que estava na cama em frente à mestra de Fenki. Rumiko sorriu ao rever a irmã. – As feras-bit roubadas já estão de volta com seus mestres, Ceres nos contou tudo.

- É! Ele não poupou nenhum detalhe! – Na cama ao lado da de Nathaliya, Yoshiyuki tentava ficar de pé no colchão para demonstrar sua animação. – Muito obrigado, Rumiko! Eu e Ceres estamos muito felizes e muito agradecidos e com muita vontade de comer chocolate!

Yoshiyuki se atirou de volta no colchão e apanhou uma barra de chocolate da sua mesinha de cabeceira. Os beybladers sorriram ao observar o garotinho se lambuzar todo enquanto comia com entusiasmo sua comida favorita.

- Bem, eu não teria chegado a lugar nenhum se vocês não tivessem me ajudado, não é mesmo? – Rumiko correu os olhos pelo quarto para ver quem mais estava lá. Na cama ao lado de Yoshiyuki estava Isaac, e ao lado deste, Julian, que parecia estar dormindo. Ao lado de Toshihiro estava Vladmir, e ao lado do russo era possível ver ainda mais uma cama, porém seu ocupante ou era muito pequeno, ou não estava presente.

- É, nós quase _morremos _por sua causa, não é verdade? - O tom de Isaac era gozação, por isso todos os presentes concordaram entusiasmados e riram. – Agora falando sério, foi como se nós fôssemos um só grande time fazendo um ótimo trabalho de equipe, não é verdade?

- É, foi isso que fizemos. – Concordou Vladmir, colocando o corpo para frente para que Rumiko pudesse ver seu rosto. – Tudo faz parte do trabalho de equipe. – Os Soldier of Russia trocaram olhares significativos, lembrando-se de como finalmente haviam se tornado um time de verdade lutando no rio. Toshihiro e Rumiko não captaram os significado deste sorriso, porém.

- Onde estão os outros? – Rumiko perguntou de repente, percebendo a ausência da maioria dos seus amigos.

- A maioria já foi liberada, só o Hehashiro, o Koichi, a Satsuki e o Shinji ainda continuam em uma sala reservada para receber cuidados especiais. – Respondeu Toshihiro, tentando fazer sua voz soar mais animada do que ele realmente estava ao se lembrar do estado do irmão.

- Cuidados especiais? – Rumiko imediatamente se lembrou de seu sonho e entrou em pânico. E se os fantasmas que apareceram para ela tinham alguma relação com a realidade? E se eles estivessem realmente muito feridos e corressem risco de vida?

- Eles ficaram um pouco mais machucados do que nós, só isso. – Esclareceu Vladmir com sua voz calma. – Shinji foi atingido na cabeça e está em observação para termos certeza de que seu cérebro não foi afetado, Hehashiro quebrou um braço escorregando do barranco e algumas de suas feridas infeccionaram por causa da lama, Koichi quebrou uma costela entre outros e Satsuki...

Quando Vladmir demorou para completar a frase, Rumiko ficou ainda mais preocupada. O que havia acontecido de tão terrível com Satsuki que mesmo o mais calmo e controlado entre os beybladers presentes tinha dificuldade de contar?

- O que houve com a Satsuki?

- Não sabemos ainda. Ela ainda está dormindo, mas tem alguma coisa estranha. Jing Mei se recusou a contar o que aconteceu na luta delas, e ela e o Yuriy sumiram da mansão assim que acordaram, mesmo com Yuriy estando tão ferido quanto o Koichi, ou ainda pior. Ela vai ficar bem, eu acho, mas nós precisamos esperar para ver se alguma coisa aconteceu.

- Entendo...

- Não se preocupe, a Satsuki-Nee-chan vai acordar logo! – Agora que havia terminado o chocolate, Yoshiyuiki voltou a pular na cama com a hiperatividade de uma criança qu acabou de receber uma dose reforçada de açúcar. Seu sorriso meia-lua agora tinha uma mistura de dentes permanentes muito grandes, dentes permanentes que ainda estavam nascendo, e alguns poucos pequeninos dentes de leite, dando-lhe um aspecto ainda mais fofinho de criacinha que está crescendo. – Todos vão acordar e nós vamos todos sair daqui bem antes do meu aniversário! – Foi só começar a falar do aniversário que o entusiasmo do menino gênio foi às alturas, assim como o volume de sua voz – E aí eu vou fazer uma festa com todo mundo lá em casa! Vai ter todos os doces de chocolate, dois bolos gigantes de chocolate, frutas de chocolate, e vai ter também uma arena pra gente comer chocolate e lutar ao mesmo tempo! E eu vou realizar o meu sonho de ser o cupido que vai fazer o Nii-chan e a Satsuki-Nee-chan finalemente começarem a namorar! E eu também vou...

- CALA A BOCA QUE EU QUERO DORMIR! – Gritou Julian de repente, assustando todos e quase derrubando Yoshiyuki da cama. Julian estava sentado e seu grito lançou um rio de cuspe na direção do garotinho. Isaac, que estava entre os dois, se escondera embaixo das cobertas bem a tempo. Ninguém ousou se mexer ou respirar até Julian dar as costas a todos e voltar a dormir.

- O que deu nele? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki, voltando a se sentar na cama enquanto limpava o cuspe da cara. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda continuava com o mesmo sorriso fofinho no rosto.

- Ele se irritou por ter o sono atrapalhado por um bebê empolgado. – Respondeu uma voz que Rumiko ainda não havia ouvida naquela sala, uma voz de criança que tinha um tom sarcástico e que vinha da cama ao lado de Vladmir. Rumiko sorriu ao perceber que o ocupante da cama que era muito pequeno para ser visto era Takashi. Ela devia ter pensado nisso antes. A mestra de Fenki fez uma nota mental de nunca contar isso a Ken, ou o garoto da franja aloprada ficaria fazendo piada com o companheiro diminuto por semanas.

- Até tu, Brutus! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki ao perceber que um de seus aliados chamara-o de "bebê" – Você não pode falar nada, é só dois anos mais velho do que eu e ainda assim consegue ser uns bons vinte centímetros menor!

- Isso é porque quando a gente chegar na adolescência eu vou começar a crescer tanto, mas tanto, mas tanto, que antes de vocês perceberem eu serei muito mais alto que todos vocês! Vão ver só!

Yoshiyuki e Takashi tentaram continuar a discussão, mas pararam ao primeiro sinal de movimento vindo da cama de Julian. Os dois ficaram bem quietos daquele momento em diante.

* * *

- Oh, Rumiko! Que bom que você está bem! – Quando todos já estava mais ou menos calmos, Takao e Sazuke Higurashi entraram sala a dentro derrubando portas e empurrando quem estivesse em seu caminho, só parando ao chegar na cama da filha. Nathaliya riu da confusão enquanto sua irmã era abraçada, apertada e beijada pelo casal aflito. Hikaru, preso às costas de sua mãe, chorava e reclamava, pedindo um pouco de atenção também. – Oh, Rumiko, nós estávamos tão preocupados! Você não acordava nunca! Nós pensamos... pensamos...

- Ela está bem agora, pai, não precisa se preocupar. – Nathaliya havia saído da cama e tentava tirar o bebê choroso das costas de Sazuke antes que Julian acordasse novamente. – Ela só estava um pouco cansada depois da luta épica, não é verdade, Rumiko? – Já com o bebê de oito meses bem seguro em seu colo, a russa sorriu e piscou para a irmã. Hikaru olhou para Rumiko e parou de chorar, esticando as mãozinhas para dizer que queria ficar perto dela.

- É, eu já estou bem, de verdade. A luta foi cansativa, aconteceram tantas coisas...

Nathaliya se colocou ao lado da cama da irmã e passou Hikaru para ela. Rumiko ainda não havia aprendido a pegar um bebê no colo sem ajuda, por isso a russa teve que instrui-la até ter certeza de que seu irmãozinho não seria brutalmente atirado para fora do colo da garota.

- Então conte-nos como foi a sua grande luta! – Pediu Takao, ficando empolgado depois de perceber que a filha estava mesmo bem. – Nathaliya já nos contou tudo sobre a incrível luta na ponte e sua magnífica sincronia com Ciesel! Sabia que ela ganhou asas de fogo?

- Pai… - Nathaliya tentou advertir seu pai sobre o perigo de começar a contar histórias erradas em momentos errados.

- Isso é verdade, Nathaliya? Que incrível! Como foi que aconteceu?

- Depois, Rumiko, depois. Agora nós queremos saber como foi a _sua _grande luta. – A russa insistiu, fazendo um gesto que indicava que todos os presentes queriam saber a sua versão dos fatos.

- O Umeragi-san já falou alguma coisa pra vocês?

- Umeragi-kun está fechado em seu quarto desde que voltou da luta. Acho que ele ainda está dormindo, ou não quer ver ninguém. Até agora só Umeragi-san foi autorizado a entrar lá. – Respondeu Sazuke, acariciando os cabelos meio bagunçados da filha.

- Ah, entendo...

Rumiko ficou horas contando tudo que lembrava da luta, desde o momento em que deixara o coliseu até o ataque final de suas feras-bit. Takao ficou especialmente excitado quando sua filha contou sobre sua "transformação" em centauro e sobre as flechas douradas. Até mesmo Julian acordou para ouvir, ele parecia bem melhor agora que não tinha mais olheiras ao redor dos olhos e seus cabelos estavam novamente limpos e sedosos.

* * *

O sol já estava se pondo quando Rumiko finalmente deixou o quarto em uma nova cadeira de rodas empurrada por sua "enfermeira particular" Natsuko Kinomoto. Suas pernas estavam propriamente enfaixadas e imobilizadas, e, segundo os médicos, ainda faltavam cerca de seis meses para que ela pudesse andar novamente. A japonesa também descobriu que, enquanto estava desacordada, os médicos haviam realizado cirugias para colocar suas pernas de volta no lugar. Depois de insistir um pouco, Rumiko foi autorizada a entrar na sala dos "cuidados especiais".

Não foi nenhuma surpresa encontrar Lily junto à cama de Hehashiro ajudando-o a comer seu almoço. O braço direito de Hehashiro estava enfaixado e preso em uma tipóia, mas o mestre de Kufe parecia estar se divertindo sendo alimentado como um bebê pela namorada, e acenou para Rumiko assim que a viu, não podendo cumprimentá-la verbalmente por estar com a boca entupida de _nigiri. _

- Oh, Rumiko, como você está? – Felizmente Lily não estava de boca cheia, e pôde cumprimentá-la educadamente.

- Muito bem, obrigada! E vocês?

- É, é, eu podia estar melhor, mas não posso reclamar... – Hehashiro já havia engolido seu _nigiri _e fez cara de coitadinho erguendo o braço machucado. Ele em seguida sorriu para Lily e ela o beijou na bochecha. – Quando é que você vai andar de novo?

- Não queira saber. Pelo que o pai do Ken disse, ainda vai demorar bastante...

- Ah, eu sinto muito. Toshihiro já me contou como vocês se machucaram. Foi uma estúpida falta de sorte! – Exclamou Hehashiro, se esforçando para olhar para o rosto de Rumiko ao invés de seus pés.

- Não, tá tudo bem. Se não fosse por isso, eu talvez não conseguisse ajudar o Umeragi-san e vencer a luta.

- O que você quer dizer? – Quem perguntou foi Lily.

- Foi porque eu já tinha passado algum tempo nesta cadeira quando a gente estava na mansão que eu comecei a entender como o Umeragi-san se sentia e as suas razões para fazer o que ele estava fazendo.

- Ah, entendi! Porque você também estava na cadeira de rodas, você foi capaz de criar uma conexão com o inimigo e perceber que ele precisava ser ajudado ao invés de simplesmente vencido! – Exclamou Lily com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

- É como dizem por aí, "há males que vem pra bens".

Os três riram, e o casal deixou a garota livre para visitar as outras camas. Em frente a Hehashiro estava Shinji, com parte de sua cabeça embrulhada em uma faixa branca. Um de seus olhos estava coberto e alguns fios de cabelo rebeldes passavam através da faixa. Era uma visão um tanto assustadora, por isso Rumiko relutou um pouco em se aproximar.

- Tudo bem, Rumiko, eu não mordo. – Disse o garoto, indicando que era hora da amiga se aproximar. – Só me sinto um pouco inútil por ainda estar aqui enquanto meus amigos já foram liberados. Agora que temos Kid Dragoon de volta precisamos voltar para casa o mais cedo possível e ajudar nossos pais, e eu só estou atrasando tudo...

- Não fique assim, Shinji! É melhor perder alguns dias agora e ter certeza que não há nada de errado com você do que ficar para trás no meio do caminho por causa de alguma coisa que ninguém sabia que existia, não é verdade?

- Isso é o que todo mundo me diz. – Shinji olhava sugestivamente para Lily enquanto falava, e a Sul-africana sorriu e acenou de volta ao percebeu isso. – Mas nós realmente ficamos tempo demais em Tóquio, eu não quero deixar nossos pais na mão do Watanabe-dono por muito mais tempo.

- Eu entendo. Então vocês vão embora logo?

- Eu vou assim que me deixarem sair.

Os olhos de Shinji brilhavam com determinação. No fundo, Rumiko gostaria que seus novos amigos ficassem mais tempo com eles, porém ela entendia que isso não seria possível e não aconteceria só por causa de sua vontade.

- Nós vamos manter contato, não vamos? Eu quero que vocês nos avisem quando ganharem a luta, ok? – Rumiko sorriu, fazendo com que Shinji sorrise também, mostrando sua confiança de líder.

- Quando tudo estiver resolvido, vamos convidar todos a passarem um tempo com a gente em Hokkaidou.

- Isso! Eu vou adorar!

Os dois conversaram por mais algum tempo, fazendo planos para a visita dos Taichi e Soldier of Russia a Hokkaidou, antes de Rumiko se aproximar da cama de Koichi. O líder dos Taichi estava sentado na cama lendo um livro, havia uma enorme feixa cobrindo todo o seu peito e mais alguns curativos em cortes espalhados por seus braços e rosto.

- Oi, Koichi, como você está?

- Podia estar melhor, mas não me sinto tão mal quanto os medicos sugerem que eu deveria estar me sentindo. – Rumiko sorriu levente ao perceber o tom impaciente de seu companheiro de time. Ela tinha certeza que Koichi estava falando assim de propósito. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até o garoto voltar a falar. – Bom trabalho, Rumiko. Obrigado por pegar Ceres de volta.

Rumiko não tinha como saber que Koichi a agradecia por muito mais do que simplesmente trazer Ceres inteira de volta. Ela não sabia que seu líder optara por destruir o que ele achava ser o unicórnio sagrado para que pudesse vencer seu oponente, não tinha como saber do remorso que o garoto sentira ao ver o sorriso feliz e os grandes olhos brilhantes de seu irmãozinho ao ter sua fera-bit novamente com ele enquanto o mestre de Fenhir pensava que por muito pouco não transformara este sorriso em lágrimas. Na hora da luta Koichi realmente se importava menos com Ceres do que com a derrota do rival, mas foi só ter Yoshiyuki ao seu lado novamente que suas escolhas se reverteram.

Os dois não conversaram por muito tempo, Koichi não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de falar. Eles evitaram falar de Satsuki, mesmo a loira estando a poucos metros de distância, deitada na cama em frente ao líder. Seus olhos estavam cobertos por uma máscara e uma máquina monitorava seus batimentos cardíacos. Rumiko passou rapidamente pela cama da amiga e saiu da sala. Estava preocupada com ela, mas também estava feliz porque seus outros amigos estavam bem.

- Hey, Rumiko! Há quanto tempo! – Rumiko não conseguiu reagir rápido o suficiente para escapar do abraço apertado e emocionado do único companheiro de time com quem ela ainda não havia falado. – Já estava ficando com saudades! Eu não fui te visitar no quarto porque eu estava ocupado treinando com a Aiko-chan! Sabe como é, o meu pai está trabalhando aqui, então ele sempre me conta as coisas e eu posso ficar zanzando por essa mansão imensa o quanto eu quiser!

- Que bom! – Rumiko voltou a ficar animada só de ver a animação do do companheiro. Akiko estava logo atrás de Ken, sorrindo para ela também. – Então você já está bem? Aquelas pedras não machucaram você?

- Ah, que nada! Nós escapamos de todas as pedras, e ficamos pra trás só porque estávamos muito cansados pra continuar, não é mesmo, Aiko? – A garota concordou com a cabeça. Como combinado, nenhum deles jamais falaria sobre o cochilo confortável da garota no colo de seu antigo oponente. – E você precisava ver, Rumiko, o Fenrochi falou comigo e tudo!

- E eu dei o meu bit-chip pra ele antes de acabar a luta! – Acrescentou a garotinha, achando muito importante salientar que ela não era malvada e que agora era realmente uma amiga.

- É, pena que ele era falso! Aquele Umeragi-teme enganou todos nós direitinho!

- Eu não sabia de nada! Eu juro!

E Ken e Aiko passaram a contar tudo que aconteceu depois que os Taichi deixaram a sala. Rumiko ficou impressionada com a parte da história que falava do dragão de fogo, ela não imaginava que uma fera-bit poderia chegar tão perto de machucar o próprio mestre.

- E como eu tinha dito, nós estávamos bem, só cansados! – Ken continuou, agora falando do que acontecera depois da luta. – Acordamos quando uns caras gigantes vestidos de preto apareceram do nada e disseram que era pra gente se mandar porque eles estavam indo para a floresta procurar os outros. Parece que eles já tinham recolhido todos os que ficaram pelo caminho depois da gente, incluindo você e o Umeragi-baka, e eles queriam que a gente fosse embora também pra sermos examinados na enfermaria. Só que eu estava me sentindo muito bem e não estava nenhum pouco machucado, então eu pedi pra ir com eles na floresta pra pegar o resto do pessoal porque eu sabia onde todo mundo tava, ao contrário dele.

- É! E eles eram grandalhões e muito feios, mas eram homens muito legais e deixaram a gente ir! – Completou Aiko, dando tempo para Ken respirar depois de falar tanto e com tanto entusiasmo.

- Ou seja, você está tendo a honra de falar com a dupla que achou e resgatou todos os seus amigos! Como se sente agora?

- Oh, mas que grande honra! – Rumiko fez uma reverência desajeitada na cadeira e os três riram. Pouco tempo depois a mestra de Fenki se despediu dos dois dizendo que tentaria visitar Umeragi. Ken desejou-lhe boa sorte com um sarcasmo mal-disfarçado e ele e sua nova amiga foram treinar em outro lugar.

* * *

O quarto de Umeragi era um dos dois únicos cômodos localizados no terceiro andar da mansão. Foi Ichirou Umeragi quem atendeu quando ela e Kinomoto-san bateram. Ele era um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos muito bem penteados e olhos negros muito parecidos com o do filho. Fora o detalhe dos óculos de armação fina que escorregavam por seu nariz também fino, Icihrou era a perfeita versão mais velha de Makoto.

- Olá, Umeragi-san. Rumiko-chan gostaria de falar com seu filho, se isso for possível.

Pela cara fechada do homem a sua frente, Rumiko achou que seu pedido seria recusado, porém, para sua surpresa, Ichirou Umeragi sorriu e se ofereceu para empurrar a cadeira da garota dali para frente. Natsuko se despediu dos dois e voltou para a enfermaria.

- Antes de entrarmos, eu preciso te agradescer, Higurashi-chan. – Declarou o homem, parado em frente à porta do quarto do filho. – Desde o acidente Makoto mudou muito, eu não conseguia mais reconhecê-lo como meu filho. Eu queria fazer tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance para vê-lo feliz, por isso criei as novas feras-bit e o dispositivo que o ajudava a caminhar. Eu me sentia culpado pelo acidente e queria consertar as coisas, mas acho que só causei mais confusão. – Ichirou Umeragi respirou fundo, preparando-se para entrar novamente no quarto do filho. – Mas graças a você ele agora tem outros planos. Eu vou deixar que vocês dois conversem sobre isso sozinhos, mas eu queria dizer que você pode ficar tranqüila que a nossa vida vai melhorar muito daqui para frente.

- Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso, Umeragi-san! – Exclamou Rumiko, sorrindo. O homem abriu a porta do quarto – que continha uma placa escrito "Sala Escura" – e os dois entraram.

O quarto de Umeragi era imenso, provavelmente maior do que toda a casa de Rumiko. A cama do garoto estava colocada perto da janela, e era também gigantesca. Ichirou e Rumiko se aproximaram, o garoto estava aparentemente dormindo sentado com meia dúzia de travesseiros apoiando suas costas. Seu pai se aproximou e cutucou-o levente no ombro.

- Filho, você tem visitas. – Umeragi abriu os olhos, focando sua atenção em seu pai antes de perceber a presença de Rumiko.

- Ah, Higurashi. – O garoto levantou o canto de um dos lábios, o mais perto que conseguiu chegar de um sorriso. – Desde quando você está acordada?

- Desde o começo da tarde. Me disseram que eu dormi por dois dias, dá pra acreditar?

- Você gastou muita energia durante a nossa luta, eu não estou supreso. – Os dois ficaram algum tempo em silêncio. Ichirou já havia deixado o quarto. – Como estão suas pernas?

- Ah, disseram que ainda vai demorar uns seis meses pra eu voltar a andar. Acho que vou ficar te fazendo companhia na cadeira por mais algum tempo! – Sabendo que o assunto era um tanto delicado, Rumiko tratou de exibir seu melhor sorriso enquanto falava.

- Eu posso te ensinar alguns truques se quiser. Você vai ter problemas se não souber ir da cadeira para a cama ou para o chuveiro.

- Eu adoraria! Hoje eu quase cai no chão quando a Kinomoto-san tentou me passar pra cadeira! Você não faz idéia de como eu sou desajeitada!

Rumiko continuou rindo. Umeragi não parecia mais depressivo e não estava mais cercado de tanta energia negativa. Era possível perceber ainda um pouco de tristeza nele, mas seu esforço para superá-la também se tornava óbvio durante a conversa.

- Quem sabe isso vai te ensinar um pouco de coordenação então.

- Hum... Umeragi-san, será que eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Que coisa, Higurashi? – Umeragi ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver a garota corar. Sua curiosidade aumentou quando Rumiko começou a se enrolar para falar:

- É que, sabe... Eu sempre fui curiosa quanto a isso, mas... mas nunca conheci ninguém... ninguém que pudesse me dizer como funciona...

- Funciona o que, Higurashi? – Tanta enrolação estava deixando o garoto nervoso. Mesmo assim ele foi pego desprevenido quando a garota finalmente fez a "pergunta que não quer calar":

- Como você faz xixi?

Se seu corpo não estivesse apoiado nos travesseiros, Umeragi teria caído para trás. Essa definitivamente não estava entre as perguntas que ele esperava que pessoas fizessem para ele. O garoto respirou fundo e sorriu levente, estava convencido de que poderia realmente esperar qualquer coisa de Rumiko Higurashi. Quando se preparou para respoder, seu rosto inevitavelmente tornou-se quente e vermelho, o assunto era um tanto embaraçoso:

- Dependendo da situação, eu uso uma sonda e escondo os sacos na cadeira ou eu... – O restante de suas palavras saiu em um sussurro quase inaudível refletindo seu sentimento de humilhação – _uso fraldas. _

Não adiantou nada falar baixo, pois Rumiko pediu que ele repetisse até que ela conseguisse ouvir, o que terminou com Umeragi gritando "EU USO FRALDAS" tão alto que provavelmente a mansão inteira o ouviu. Se fosse alguém como Ken que estivesse falando com o garoto, toda essa insistência para falar mais alto seria uma brincadeira para que ele gritasse muito alto e contasse seu segredo mais humilhante para dezenas de pessoas de uma vez, porém Rumiko não tinha nada disso em mente, a garota era movida apenas por sua curiosidade e por ouvidos um pouco debilitados.

Depois do grito, a mestra de Fenki começou a rir. Primeiramente era um riso baixinho, disfarçado, mas aos poucos foi ficando cada vez mais difícil segurar a risada alta, até que isso se tornou impossível e ela explodiu em gargalhadas. Impressionado e influenciado pela alegria da menina, Umeragi começou a rir também, e logo os dois estavam gargalhando feito dois cientistas loucos no quarto.

- Ahahaha, descul... desculpa, eu não queria... – Quando já estava ficando sem ar, Rumiko tentou se acalmar.

- Não, tudo bem. Fazia tempo que eu não ria assim. Tinha me esquecido que era tão bom. – Os olhos da mestra de Fenki se arregalaram quando os lábios de Umeragi formaram o sorriso mais bonito e sincero que ela já vira no rosto do garoto. Era completamente diferente do sorriso malicioso que ele vinha usando até então e que era uma de suas características mais marcantes. O novo sorriso parecia mudar completamente seu rosto, tornando-o mais vivo e mais... _normal_? Por que não?

- Eu gostei desse sorriso, você devia sorrir mais vezes assim. – Disse a japonesa ao processar seu espanto.

- Daqui para frente eu vou ter mais motivos para sorrir assim.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Eu não desisti do meu sonho ainda, Higurashi. Eu sei que um dia vou poder ficar livre da minha cadeira, mas eu vou fazer isso sem usar feras-bit. Eu vou encontrar um outro jeito, e quando isso acontecer todas as pessoas como eu vão poder ficar livres também.

- Isso é maravilhoso! – Empolgada, Rumiko tentou se lançar para abraçar o garoto, porém foi impedida bem a tempo de evitar uma catástrofe. – Ops... foi mal... Eu me esqueci que não posso me levantar...

- Eu também esqueço às vezes.

E a conversa passou a tratar das experências que Umeragi e Rumiko tiveram na cadeira de rodas. A garota ficou feliz ao perceber que seu novo amigo não parecia mais tão triste e angustiado ao falar de suas dificuldades e frustrações. Como ele mesmo explicou naquela mesma conversa, pensar que um dia ele acharia a solução para seu problema fazia com que este problema se tornasse muito menos terrível, o que permitia que pela primeira vez ele conseguisse falar disso abertamente. Foi uma longa e agradável conversa, com muitos risos e olhos esbugalhados, bem diferentes do tipo de conversa que Rumiko imaginaria que pudesse ter com o antigo rival dois dias antes.

- E não se esqueça que a festa dos irmãos Yuy vai ser na quinta daqui a duas semanas! Yoshiyuki faz questão que você venha! – Foram as últimas palavras que Rumiko dirigiu ao garoto naquela tarde, antes de o pai de Ken fechar a porta atrás de si e levá-la de volta para a enfermaria.

* * *

Na quinta-feira três de junho Shinji, Hehashiro, Koichi e Satsuki, que acordara naquela mesma tarde, logo depois que Rumiko deixou sua sala, sem se lembrar de quase nada sobre a luta contra Jing Mei, foram liberados. Os quatro foram os últimos a deixar a mansão, e houve uma grande festa para marcar sua despedida. Foi durante esta festa que os Kita no Ookami se despediram de seus amigos:

- Vocês precisam mesmo ir embora? – Perguntou Toshihiro pela centésima vez do dia. Como Vladmir permanecera excepcionalmente quieto durante toda a festa, o chinês trançado tomou como sua missão particular tentar esticar um pouco mais a estada dos lobos do norte.

- Sim, Toshihiro-kun, nós precisamos. – Lin era a única que ainda tinha paciência para responder ao mestre de Fenku. Kazuo e Osamu já havia tentado estrangulá-lo duas vezes, e Shinji sempre arranjava um jeito de desaparecer toda a vez que o garoto se aproximava. – É a nossa missão.

- Nós vamos ficar com saudades.

- Nós também.

Toshihiro sorriu ao perceber que as bochechas da garota tornaram-se um pouco mais coradas. Ele tinha quase certeza que por "nós" ela queria dizer "eu", assim como ele queria dizer especialmente "Vladmir" no lugar do mesmo pronome.

- Manda umas cartas de vez em quando. Eu não sei quando vamos voltar pra Xigaze, mas nós queremos saber notícias da sua missão.

- É, eu sei. Nós vamos escrever para vocês e para os outros assim que tudo estiver bem, eu prometo.

Os dois apertaram as mãos. Toshihiro estava sorrindo, mas Lin tinha dificuldades em sorrir de volta.

- Nós vamos indo então. Até um dia, Toshihiro-kun.

Os Kita no Ookami estavam na entrada da mansão esperando pela garota. Lin estava se enrolando com Toshihiro para tentar procurar por um certo russo de cabelos castanhos, mas seu tempo estava se acabando.

- Até um dia, Lin.

Lin deu as costas ao garoto e já estava quase na porta quando Vladmir apareceu correndo e pediu que ela esperasse. Todos os presentes na festa pararam o que estavam fazendo para observar, com exceção de Nathaliya, que subiu correndo as escadas para o segundo andar. Isaac, percebendo a atitude estranha da companheira, imediatamente foi atrás dela.

- Que bom que eu consegui chegar a tempo. – Disse o russo, um pouco ofegante.

- Onde você estava?

Vladmir ficou em silêncio por algum tempo encarando os olhos escuros de Lin e segurando seus ombros.

- Tentando criar coragem para vir me despedir e desejar boa sorte. – Lin também olhava Vladmir nos olhos. Os beybladers ao redor prendiam a respiração para saber o que estava por vir. – Eu queria ir com vocês.

- Eu sei, mas essa luta é nossa, os Kita no Ookami precisam lutar sozinhos dessa vez. Mas obrigada mesmo assim.

- Eu entendo. E eu vou sentir saudades. – Ao se esforçar para exibir um sorriso fraco, Vladmir sentiu seus olhos começarem a se encher de água. Ele não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste por ver o mesmo acontecer com Lin.

- Eu também vou, mas assim que pudermos, nós vamos providenciar para que vocês possam nos visitar, tudo bem?

- Sim.

Rumiko, Lily, Satsuki, Aiko e até mesmo Toshihiro começaram a chorar quando o casal se abraçou e Vladmir beijou a testa de Lin. Ken, Takashi, Osamu, Kazuo e Yoshiyuki viraram os rostos fazendo cara de nojo e Hehashiro e Shinji abriram um grande sorriso. Porém todos os presentes passaram a exibir expressões cômicas de queixos caídos e olhos saltando das órbitas quando Lin agarrou o russo pela gola da camisa e beijou-o em cheio nos lábios. Os dois só se desgrudaram ao ficarem sem ar.

- Até breve.

- Até breve.

Os dois se separaram e Lin caminhou os poucos passos que restavam até a porta. Um motorista de Umeragi levaria os garotos para a estação de trem, e de lá eles seguiriam para a fazenda no centro da ilha de Hokkaidou.

* * *

Enquanto Lin e Vladmir terminavam sua despedida, Isaac encontrou Nathaliya escondida atrás da porta de uma das salas do segundo andar. A garota estava sentada no chão com o rosto escondido pelos joelhos.

- Hey, Nathaliya, você está bem? O que houve? – Como não havia mais ninguém por perto, Isaac não viu problema em usar seu idioma nativo.

- Nada. Sai daqui! – A voz da russa saiu dura e severa, porém não tão firme quanto ela gostaria. Isaac percebeu esse pequeno detalhe:

- Não. Alguma coisa está acontecendo com você e eu quero saber o que é. – O garoto se sentou ao lado de Nathaliya e tentou aproximar seu rosto do dela. Quando Isaac tentou tocar seu braço, a garota lhe deu um tapa bem sonoro e dolorido.

- Já disse pra me deixar em paz. Isso não é da sua conta.

- Se alguém da minha equipe fica triste, é claro que é da minha conta! É por causa do Vladmir, não é? Ou por causa da Lin?

Nathaliya ergueu o rosto com a mensão de seu colega de equipe. Seus olhos e bochechas estavam vermelhos, porém não havia sinal de lágrimas neles.

- Isso é ridículo. É tão ridículo... deixar que uma coisa assim me afete tanto! Isso não devia estar acontecendo.

- Não fale bobagens, Nathaliya. Nós não estamos mais com Hajime Yuy e você não está mais no orfanato, pára de tentar bloquear seus sentimentos desse jeito! – Isaac arriscou colocar a mão no ombro da colega e ficou feliz quando ela não reagiu.

- Mas ficar triste por causa de um garoto é coisa de menininhas fracas e frescas que só pensam em namorar e não têm nada na cabeça!

- Não é, não. – Isaac respirou fundo enquanto Nathaliya virava o corpo para ficar completamente de frente para ele. – Ficar triste por causa de um amor não-correspondido pode acontecer com qualquer um. Eu sei que você gosta do Vladmir e eu consigo imaginar como deve ser difícil para você vê-lo com a Lin, mas se esse é o caminho que ele escolheu, você precisa seguir em frente.

- Cala a boca, Isaac. Você não faz idéia de como eu me sinto.

Isaac soltou um sorriso triste, decidido que era hora de colocar para fora parte das sensações que desde a volta de Vladmir tomavam conta dele:

- É mesmo? Então eu não faço idéia de como nosso peito lateja cada vez que ele aparece, cada vez que eles estão juntos, que conversam, ou mesmo que se olham? Não faço idéia de como é querer enfiar a cabeça no chão para não ter que ver os dois juntos o tempo todo e imaginar como tudo seria maravilhoso se eu estivesse no lugar dele? Acha mesmo que eu não sei como dói ver suas esperanças e seus sonhos se despedaçarem quando eu vejo que eles são mais íntimos e mais importantes um para o outro do que eu jamais serei?

- Isaac? Mas o que...? – Nathaliya se assustou ao ver que o companheiro começara a chorar no meio de sua fala, deixando correr uma fina trilha molhada em sua bochecha direita. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, a russa usou sua mão para limpá-la.

- Não são só meninhas idiotas que se sentem assim, Nathaliya. Não precisa ter vergonha de gostar de alguém que gosta de outra pessoa e de se sentir triste por isso. – Isaac pegou a mão da garota e a colocou entre as suas. Apesar de ser o Mestre do Gelo, suas mãos estavam bem quentes naquele momento.

- Você...

- Um dia eu prometo que te conto tudo sobre isso. Eu prometo.

- Tudo bem pra mim.

Os dois se abraçaram e deixaram seus sentimentos dominá-los. Durante o abraço Nathaliya colocou para fora toda a sua dor do amor não correspondido por Vladmir, acalmando-se aos poucos à medida que as lágrimas iam saindo. Issac, por outro lado, sentia seu coração apertar cada vez mais. Ele sabia perfeitamente como a russa se sentia, afinal gostava dela há algum tempo. Seus sentimentos por ela fizeram com que ele a seguisse até aquela sala e se oferecesse para consolá-la, mesmo que seu coração fosse espetado por mil agulhas a cada lágrima que Nathaliya derramava por Vladmir. Isaac estava decidido a ajuda Nathaliya o quanto pudesse, ajudá-la a esquecer seu companheiro de equipe e seguir em frente, não somente para o bem dela, mas de todo o time. Quando chegasse a hora, ele lhe contaria seus sentimentos e pediria que ela ficasse com ele, mesmo se ainda não tivesse esquecido realmente Vladmir. Isaac queria ficar próximo de Nathaliya de qualquer jeito que pudesse, mesmo se isso significasse ser chamado pelo nome do rival de vez em quando.

Porém ainda não era hora de dizer nada disso. Quando os dois se separaram e voltaram a ficar apresentáveis, a única coisa que ele disse antes de voltar ao primeiro andar foi:

- Pode contar comigo para o que der e vier. Eu sempre vou estar por perto quando você precisar de alguém. Sempre.

* * *

Como Yoshiyuki era uma criança feliz e teimosa que gostava de fazer suas festas de aniversário sempre no mesmo dia que o aniversário, não importa o dia da semana, a festa dos irmãos Yuy foi na quinta-feira dez de junho mesmo. Yoshiyuki não foi para a escola para supervisionar pessoalmente a produção das comilanças achocolatadas e a arrumação da casa. Yukio Yuy, sendo um velho senhor aposentado, havia contratado uma equipe especializada em festas de criança para fazer o trabalho, e assim pôde ficar fora de casa o dia inteiro enquanto a mansão dos Yuy era completamente transformada para aquela ocasião especial.

- Quem será que vai chegar primeiro, Nii-chan? – Perguntou o garotinho quando faltavam cinco minutos para a hora marcada para o início da festa. Os dois irmãos estavam no jardim da frente esperando pelo toque da campainha. Yoshiyuki há muito desistira de esperar os convidados para começar a comer, e tinha em mãos uma grande escultura de chocolate no formato de Fenhir, já sem as asas e as duas patas dianteiras.

- Quando as pessoas chegarem nós vamos saber.

- Ah, assim não tem graça! Eu aposto que vai ser a... – A campainha tocou antes que Yoshiyuki pudesse terminar a frase. Ele foi correndo atender e começou a pular e gritar de alegria assim que percebeu que seu palpite estava certo. – SATSUKI-NEE-CHAN!!!

Satsuki quase não conseguiu chegar até Koichi por causa dos abraços e apertões do pequeno líder dos Soldier of Russia. O garotinho só parou de se agitar quando os dois Taichi ficaram frente a frente, quando ele simplesmente empurrou Satsuki em direção a Koichi para fazê-los se abraçarem e, com um pouco de sorte, se beijarem. Infelizmente para ele apenas o abraço aconteceu.

- Feliz aniversário, Koichi.

Enquanto os dois conversavam assuntos triviais, Yoshiyuki os conduzio até o pátio dos fundos e, sem que eles percebessem, trancou-os ali e voltou para o jardim da frente para esperar o restante dos convidados. O garotinho estava realmente determinado a iniciar o namoro de seu Nii-chan e de Satsuki naquele dia especial, e não descansaria enquanto seu plano não desse certo.

* * *

Rumiko, Nathaliya, Vladmir e Toshihiro foram os próximos a chegar. A garota foguinho empurrava a cadeira da irmã enquanto Toshihiro caminhava com as muletas próximo de seu irmão para se garantir.

- Nós vamos ter que ficar aqui na frente por enquanto porque os fundos estão ocupados. – Anunciou o garotinho para seus convidados. Os quatro se entreolharam, tentando imaginar o que estaria acontecendo de importante que ninguém mais poderia entrar. Conhecendo Yoshiyuki, provavelmente se tratava de algo que envolvia seu irmão e a loira CDF. Os garotos acharam melhor não perguntar.

Ken, Isaac e Takashi foram os próximos a chegar. Quando Yoshiyuki mencionou que o pátio dos fundos estava proibido, o trio de baderneiros tentou ir xeretar, mas o gênio mirim os impediu com sua beyblade.

- Não, não, não, meninos! Ninguém vai estragar os meus planos para hoje! – Os olhos do garotinho tinham um brilho tão maléfico que o trio achou melhor não discordar, e ficou quieto até Yoshiyuki liberar a passagem.

- Hey, Toshihiro, por que o Hehashiro e a Lily não estão com vocês? – Perguntou Isaac depois que ele e seus amigos ficaram sem nada pra fazer e precisavam arranjar algum assunto para conversar. Os beybladers estavam sentados em círculo no chão à espera de novos convidados, banhados apenas pelo luar da noite de lua crescente.

- A Lily estava um pouco enjoada, aí o Hehashiro decidiu ficar com ela mais um pouco até que ela melhorasse. – Respondeu o Demônio Aquático Chibi. Lily estava se sentindo mal desde o meio-dia, porém ninguém conseguira até o momento encontrar uma explicação para isso. – Eles vão vir mais tarde, eu acho.

- Tudo bem então, vamos esperar por eles! Perái que eu vou trazer uma coisa que vai ajudar na espera!

Yoshiyuki saiu correndo, entrou em casa e voltou alguns instantes depois trazendo uma bandeja só com docinhos de chocolate que ele acabou comendo quase inteira enquanto todos conversavam animadamente.

Depois de algum tempo a campainha voltou a tocar e o pequeno aniversariante foi correndo atender. Ao ver quem era, o garotinho fez uma reverência e abriu caminho para os convidados passarem:

- Sejam bem-vindos ao meu humilde lar, Mako-chan, Julian-kun e Aiko-chan! Vamos todos nos divertir e comer muito chocolate! – O garoto fechou a porta quando os três entraram – Podem fazer o que quiserem, mas lembrem-se de que não podem ainda ir lá pro pátio nos fundos! O Nii-chan e a Satsuki-Nee-chan tem algumas contas a acertar e é melhor que eles façam isso sozinhos! – Yoshiyuki piscou para Umeragi e o garoto deixou o canto de seu lábio subir um pouco.

- Hey, que tal se fizermos uma corrida de cadeiras de rodas entre a Rumiko e o Umeragi-baka? – Sugeriu Ken tão logo o trio de recém-chegados se juntou a eles na roda.

- Ah, não! Eu tenho medo! Eu não quero!

- O que foi, Higurashi, vai me recusar a chance de ganhar de você em alguma coisa? Vamos aproveitar que estamos em uma festa para nos divertir!

Entre tentando convencer Rumiko a correr contra Umeragi e fazer a corrida acontecer o tempo passou voando. Assim que Umeragi cruzou a linha de chegada – Rumiko ainda lutava para se distanciar da largada – o garotinho hiperativo anunciou que estava soltado o casal do pátio por hora para que eles pudessem aproveitar pelo menos um pouco da festa.

* * *

Assim que percebeu que estava trancado, Koichi calmamente conduziu Satsuki para a beira do lago das carpas, onde eles se sentaram para poder coversar com mais calma sobre assuntos importantes. Satsuki foi quem falou primeiro, surpreendendo seu companheiro:

- Eu estou começando a me lembrar da minha luta contra aquela peituda. – A expressão no rosto da loira teria feito Koichi sorrir se o assunto fosse outro.

- Isso é bom. Do que você lembra?

- Ainda não lembro de tudo, mas as coisas que Flamelus me contou me ajudaram. Eu lembro de ter sentido muita dor, de ouvir a voz irritante e prepotente daquela garota oferecida sem poder vê-la, e lembro que em algum momento Flamelus começou a falar comigo.

- Isso é o que você lembra. O que Flamelus te contou?

Koichi vinha tentando saber o que havia acontecido na luta de Satsuki desde que a garota acordara na enfermaria. Satsuki não se lembrava de nada, e por alguma razão ela só conseguira falar com seus amigos uma hora depois de acordar. Durante a noite pesadelos faziam com que ela se debatesse na cama e gritasse desesperada. Ele, Shinji e Hehashiro, os únicos que sabiam dos tais pesadelos – nem mesmo Satsuki se lembrava deles ao acordar – concordaram em não deixar o segredo vazar, ao menos enquanto os eventos da luta permanecessem desconhecidos. Koichi queria saber o que havia acontecido para enteder o motivo dos pesadelos, estava preocupado com ela, afinal.

- Ele disse que o ataque da Jing Mei tirou os meus sentidos um por um, até eu não poder mais ouvir, ver, sentir ou falar, e que neste momento Flamelus assumiu o controle do meu corpo para que eu pudesse continuar lutando. Ele disse que foi diferente do que aconteceu com a Rumiko, o Toshihiro ou Kita no Ookami, porque ele estava só criando um caminho para que eu pudesse continuar usando o meu corpo, não usando a minha energia para lhe dar mais poder. E com isso nós conseguimos atacar e vencemos Athena, mas também fomos atingidos e acabamos daquele jeito. Ele disse que a "Vaca Vagabunda", como ele dizia, não sabia o que aconteceria comigo depois que a luta acabasse, porque ela nunca tinha usado este golpe antes.

Por baixo da franja os olhos de Koichi se estreitaram, porém seu treinamento impedia que ele mostrasse todo o ódio que sentia pela chinesa de roupas curtas. Era a primeira vez que ele ouvia falar em um ataque deste tipo, que atingia o beyblader ao invés da beyblade, e ainda por cima om ataque com efeitos tão devastadores. Considerando o que o garoto sabia sobre Jing Mei e Yuriy, entrentanto, seus métodos de ataque não deveriam ser tão surpreendentes assim.

- Isso até que não me surpreende. Umeragi me contou hoje que o pai de Jing Mei foi encontrado morto em seu apartamento ontem à noite.

- Morto? Como assim? Ele foi assassinado? – Satsuki ficou espantada. Em primeiro lugar, nunca pensara em Jing Mei como alguém que tivesse coisas de pessoas normais, como uma família ou uma casa. E em segundo lugar, a morte de alguém sempre era chocante, não importa quem fosse o morto.

- A polícia está tratando o caso como suicídio, ele foi encontrado com um tiro na cabeça e com a arma na mão, ainda vestindo a roupa do trabalho. Não havia sinal de arrombamento na porta e nada foi roubado. Umeragi sabe desses detalhes porque a polícia contou tudo para o pai dele. Só que eu e Umeragi concordamos que a história não seja tão simples assim.

- Como assim?

- Umeragi me disse que os dois já estavam planejando eliminar alguns obstáculos em seus planos de fugir juntos e formar alguma espécie de grupo criminoso. Talvez o pai dela seja um desses obstáculos. Fora que o tiro que matou Tse-san foi disparado próximo de sua orelha direita, e a arma também estava em sua mão direita, só que ele era canhoto. Talvez ainda demore um pouco para a polícia perceber detalhes como estes, a incompetência deles às vezes me assusta.

- Bem que você podia entrar para a polícia, não? Se tornar um investigador que resolve crimes e põe muitos criminosos na cadeia!

- Eu já tinha pensado nisso. – Satsuki sorriu ao ver um dos cantos dos lábios de Koichi se erguer discretamente. – Como investigador, terei acesso a informações que podem me ajudar a encontrar meu pai e terminar o que começamos ano passado. A chance de capturar Yuriy também seria um ótimo bônus.

Satsuki ficou um pouco nervosa ao ouvir Koichi falando do pai. Ela sentia – e sabia que seu amigo também partilhava dessa sensação – que Hajime Yuy não ficaria muito tempo escondido. Não era seu estilo, mesmo que ele fosse um criminoso internacionalmente procurado.

- Eu tenho certeza que você vai ser um grande investigador, Koichi.

* * *

Pouco tempo depois Yoshiyuki e os demais covidados da festa se juntaram a eles no pátio. O garotinho hiperativo alegou que seu irmão precisava se tornar um ser mais social, por isso precisava ficar mais tempo rodeado de gente, porém Koichi sabia que o garotinho estava mesmo é tentando descobrir até onde seu plano fora bem-sucedido.

- Chegamos, pessoal! Agora vamos comer, comer, comer e festejar!

Depois que toda a comida foi trazida para os fundos, os convidados começaram a se espalhar em grupos pequenos para conversar, rir, contar piadas ou simplesmente ficar juntos em silêncio. Yoshiyuki foi o único que não se fixou em um grupo em particular, decidindo passar um tempo com cada grupo gritando e fazendo todo mundo festejar e comer chocolate com ele.

Em meio à confusão, Koichi se aproximou de Umeragi, que se encontrava mais distante dos demais, observando a multidão se divertindo.

- Não ficar fazendo barbaridades como todo mundo? – Perguntou ele, posicionando-se ao lado da cadeira.

- Não, eu só gosto de festas quando eu sou o centro das atenções. – Ambos garotos olhavam para frente, não ousando se encarar. – E você?

- Sou um ser anti-social por natureza que não gosta de tumulto.

Eles ficaram algum tempo em um silêncio confortável até Umeragi encontrar outro assunto para conversar:

- Só porque eu vim pra sua festa e porque eu fiquei amiguinho dos seus amiguinhos isso não significa que nós não sejamos mais rivais. Nós temos ainda mais três anos para provar quem é o melhor antes de terminarmos a escola, e depois vamos competir para ver quem é o melhor profissional. Você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo.

- Se é isso que quer...

Silêncio de novo, os dois ficaram mais alguns minutos observando seus amigos. O silêncio não era desconfortável, ou o silêncio constrangedor de quem não tem assunto para falar e fica desesperado procurando por alguma coisa para reavivar a conversa, era o silêncio de duas pessoas que estavam acostumadas, por bem ou por mal, a ficarem juntos por bastante tempo e não sentiam mais a pressão de ser polido. Desta vez demorou um pouco mais de tempo para Umeragi voltar a puxar assunto:

- E quando é que você vai pedir a Kinomoto em namoro? Seu irmãozinho já está ficando histérico.

O fato de Umeragi chamar Yoshiyuki de "seu irmãozinho" ao invés de "bebê" não passou despercebido por Koichi, que sorriu levemente, ainda sem encarar o rival.

- Eu já considero Satsuki como minha namorada, de uma certa maneira, e acho que ela também pensa assim. Eu só estou enrolando para ver até onde o Yoshiyuki vai chegar com essa história de cupido.

Umeragi abriu um largo sorriso orgulhoso e finalmente passou a olhar para Koichi, que passou a encará-lo também:

- Eu sabia que você podia ser sádico até mesmo com seu irmão. Parabéns, você está mais perto de se tornar um ser-humano de verdade.

A resposta de Koichi foi um sorriso cínico, que fez Umeragi gargalhar. Os dois voltaram ao seu silêncio contemplativo até Yoshiyuki chamá-los para a grande rodada de lutas antes de começar a comer o bolo e soprar as velinhas. Lily e Hehashiro haviam chegado pouco depois de o bando se deslocar para os fundos da casa e também participariam das lutas. A garota ainda estava um pouco enjoada, mas não queria perder a festa de jeito nenhum.

Quando todos já haviam tomado seus lugares, a campainha tocou novamente. Yoshiyuki foi correndo atender, sem dar tempo para seus amigos tentarem descobrir quem ainda estava faltando. O garotinho voltou acompanhado de uma garota um pouco menor do que ele, de Maria-chiquinha no cabelo e bonitos olhos azuis.

- Pessoal, essa é Miyuki Kamiya. – Anunciou o garotinho. Miyuki fez uma reverência ao ser apresentada – Eu conheci ela faz algum tempo quando fui xeretar a biblioteca de livros infantis. Nós ficamos amigos muito rápido porque ela também gosta de chocolate, gosta de ler e gosta de assistir pessoas lutando beyblade, então eu decidi que tinha que convidá-la para minha festa! Isso não é legal?

Miyuki sorriu para os beybladers, um pouco envergonhada depois da apresentação de seu amigo. Seu sorriso era incrivelmente parecido com o de Yoshiyuki. Ao ver que os dois estavam de mãos dadas, Ken sussurrou alguma como "cupido apaixonado" no ouvido de Satsuki, fazendo a garota rir. A garota começou a se imaginar trancando os dois garotinhos em sua casa, retribuindo na mesma moeda o que o menino gênio estava fazendo com ela.

- Então agora que estamos todos aqui vamos ao que interessa: LUTAR! – Anunciou novamente o garotinho, cada vez mais entusiasmado. – Rumiko, você vai ter a honra de inaugurar a minha arena nova! Pega essa garrafa de refrigerante – Yoshiyuki estava com a garrafa de vidro em mãos e a entregou para a garota ao mesmo tempo que posicionava sua cadeira para que ficassem bem e frente à arena – e quebre ela aí dentro! Nós vamos ter que lutar no refrigerante que espirrar! Assim vai ser mais difícil e mais divertido!

Ken, Takashi, Aiko, Miyuki e Takashi adoraram a idéia de lutar no refrigente, mas os outros pareceram um pouco relutantes em seguir as orientações do menino gênio. Depois de alguma discussão, Rumiko finalmente fez como proposto, porém a garrafa não quebrou, apenas ficou rolando pela arena.

- O que é isso, Rumiko? Não tem força nem pra quebrar uma garrafa? Então pode deixar que eu vou terminar o serviço pra você!

- KEN, NÃO...

Os beybladers tentaram impedir Ken de fazer o que ele queria fazer – lançar Fenrochi para quebrar a garrafa – mas o japonês de franja aloprada foi mais rápido e a beyblade vermelha atingiu seu alvo antes que eles pudessem terminar de falar. Assim que a garrafa se quebrou, o refrigerante espirrou para todos os lados com uma força explosiva, melando tudo e todos que estavam em volta. Quando Ken sentiu a força das dezenas de olhares raivosos dirigidos a ele, o garoto correu até o banheiro e lá ficou por um tempo considerável, até ter certeza de que o perigo já havia passado.

- Acho melhor limparmos essa bagunça.

Vladmir preparou sua beyblade e a lançou na arena. Imediatamente começou a chover sobr o pátio dos Yuy e todos ficaram molhados, mas ao menos livres do melado.

- E agora deixem que eu dou um jeito nas nossas roupas.

Nathaliya lançou Ciesel e uma pequena fogueira foi criada pelo peão. Todos se agruparam em volta deles e em pouco tempo estavam todos secos novamente.

- Agora vamos começar as lutas então! Como o meu plano do refrigerante foi por água a baixo, eu quero que a Rumiko e o Mako-chan se dirijam agora à arena para enfrentar a mim e ao Nii-chan! Vamos fazer o confronto do século!

Os envolvidos não tiveram coragem de recusar o desafio do pequeno aniversariante, e assim as quatro beyblades ganharam a arena. Fenki e Zeus aparentemente gostaram muito de lutar do mesmo lado e até não foram tão mal contra os irmãos Yuy. Porém a luta não era séria, o clima era de brincadeira, traduzido principalmente pelos nomes dos ataques escolhidos por Yoshiyuki, que incluiam "Torre de Concreto Diluído" e "Bolo de Chocolate com Limão". Depois de dez minutos de muitas emoções e risadas, a luta acabou com um empate na arena e com quatro beybladers sujos de chocolate.

A luta seguinte foi entre Toshihiro e Vladmir e Hehashiro e Lily, porém ela foi interrompida quando a mestra de Roufe voltou a passar mal. Hehashiro levou a garota para o quarto e ficou com ela por lá. Por causa disso, os irmãos que restaram passaram a lutar um contra o outro, com a mesma rivalidade de quando Vladmir havia recém chegado a Xigaze. Apesar de último confronto entre os dois ter terminado com a vitória de Toshihiro, desta vez foi Vladmir quem levou a melhor, para alegria de sua equipe e desespero dos Taichi.

- Você tentou, Toshihiro, é isso que importa... – Rumiko tentou animar o namorado, porém Isaac, Nathaliya e Yoshiyuki haviam se juntado em um coro que cantava o quanto Toshihiro havia lutado mal e feito muitos movimentos estúpidos, o que atrapalhou consideravelmente seus esforços.

- Então agora eu e o Isaac desafiamos a Nathaliya e Satsuki! – Declarou Ken, encarando as duas meninas com um olhar muito determinado e um tanto assustador. As duas loiras concordaram, porém nada puderam fazer contra o perfeito trabalho de equipe dos gêmeos do fogo e gelo. A vitória dos garotos foi esmagadora.

- Humpf, vocês vão ver só quando eu lutar sério! – Declarou Nathaliya depois de ter sua beyblade congelada por Comulk e ser oficialmente derrotada. Isaac sorriu para ela com uma superioridade tão irritante que a russa explodiu e saiu correndo atrás do garoto. No meio da corrida Isaac tropeçou em uma pedra que estava em seu ponto cego, caindo no chão. Nathaliya não conseguiu parar e caiu por cima deles. Ken e Takashi logo começaram com os comentários maldosos, fazendo Isaac corar e Nathaliya sair correndo atrás _deles. _

Enquanto a nova perseguição continuava, Yoshiyuki deu a Isaac e Julian dois violinos e pediu que eles tocassem alguma coisa. Os dois se olharam e, percebendo que fariam o fundo musical para uma perseguição, passaram a tocar a terceira parte do "Outono" das Quatro Estações, que representava justamente uma caçada. Julian representava os caçadores e Isaac ficou responsável pela parte rápida e aguda da presa encurralada. Depois de algum tempo tocando, porém, os dois esqueceram-se da ordem original da música e passaram a tocar de acordo com o que estava acontecendo entre os dois mestres do fogo – Takashi obviamente não estava correndo, já havia há muito desistido e levado o castigo que merecia: os fundos de suas calças estavam chamuscados e sua cueca de caminhõezinhos coloridos estava bem à vista.

* * *

Depois de tanta correria os beybladers novamente se dividiram em grupos dispersos. Ken – também com as calças queimadas e a cueca aparecendo – Isaac, Aiko, Julian e Takashi riam alto perto do lago se alimentado de chocolate e refrigerante. Depois de algum tempo, o mestre de Fenrochi começou a dar sinais de que estava ficando bêbado por causa da Coca-Cola e um festival de arrotos e idiotices começou. Os outros quatro se divertiram fazendo Ken de bobo, ainda mais sabendo que o garoto provavelmente não se lembraria nada disso no dia seguinte.

Julian e Takashi, na verdade, tentavam não pensar no dia seguinte, pois seria o dia de seu retorno à Nova Zelândia. A festa estava muito divertida e eles estavam gostando demais da companhia dos amigos para pensar na despedida. Takashi até tentou contar para os outros que estava pensado em começar a treinar beyblae seriamente, com a ajuda de Julian, mas foi tão zoado por seu melhor amigo que decidiu mudar de assunto. Era impossível argumentar com o Ken bêbado, ele ficava muito mais inteligente que sua versão normal e conseguia até mesmo usar palavras complicadas em seu sentido correto.

Os garotos decidiram falar de música então, já que três dos cinco integrantes do grupo pensavam em se tornar músicos profissionais. Isaac e Julian discutiram suas diferenças de gosto – o primeiro preferia música clássica enquanto o segundo gostava de Heavy Metal. Todos ficaram surpresos quando o neo-zelandês declarou suas preferências, ele era uma das últimas pessoas que eles associariam com homens maquiados de caveira gritando no palco e brincando com suas guitarras. O garoto sonhava em se tornar bateirista de uma banda, Issac gostaria de entrar para uma orquestra como seus pais – tocando violino ou piano, ou quem sabe os dois – e Aiko ainda pensava em ser cantora, mas também gostaria de virar professora de música para ter muitos aluninhos que se tornariam seus fãs. Ken e Takashi, os dois zero-à-esquerda musicais, ficaram bem quietinhos ouvindo o trio discutir seus sonhos e seus planos para o futuro, fingindo que entendiam tudo que eles estavam falando.

* * *

No quarto escuro dos irmãos Yuy, Lily encontrava-se deitada em um futon ainda sentido sua barriga dar voltas e uma forte vontade de vomitar, mesmo com seu estômago completamente vazio. Hehashiro estava ao seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos e parecendo muito preocupado.

- Está melhor, Lily? – Perguntou ele após algum tempo em silêncio. O garoto estava começando a se sentir enjoado só de ver a namorada enjoada.

- Um pouco. Eu queria tanto ir lá pra fora, a noite está tão linda!

- Só deixo você ir se tiver certeza que não vai vomitar em cima do bolo.

- E quem é você para dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer, hein, senhor Hehashiro Urameshi?

Os dois tentavam permanecer sérios ao encenar uma briga, porém não conseguiram fazê-lo por muito tempo e logo estavam rindo em meio aos insultos:

- Eu sou o seu marido! Eu tenho a autoridade maior na casa! Mando em você, mando nos nossos filhos, eu controlo o mundo e a senhora minha mulher só pode baixar a cabeça e me obedecer!

- Ah, é? Pois daqui a alguns anos essa senhora sua mulher vai se cansar da vida de obediência e vai fugir de casa para estudar psicologia bem longe desse senhor meu marido controlador!

Hehashiro não se abalou. Os dois já haviam discutido seus planos para o futuro e decidido que assim que seus irmãos menores terminassem a escola eles os levariam para viver em Tóquio, onde Lily poderia estudar e Hehashiro teria mais opções de carreira para escolher. O jovem de quase dezenove anos ainda não sabia o que gostaria de fazer da vida, por isso dedicava-se a ajudar sua namorada a realizar seus sonhos. A única razão pela qual eles ainda não havia se mudado para Tóquio era que Lily gostaria que Hehashiro passasse mais alguns anos com os pais para recuparar o tempo perdido na drástica separação seis anos antes. Então por enquanto os dois continuariam sendo vizinhos do casal Urameshi e se aproveitando da vida tranqüila da pequena vila antes de enfrentar a agitação da grande metrópole.

- Então este seu marido controlador vai atrás de você arrependido com o rabo entre as patas e vai deixar você fazer tudo que quiser se prometer voltar para ele e desculpá-lo. – O mestre de Kufe fez uma cara muito convincente de cachorro pidão que fez Lily soltar um "oohh" e abraçá-lo.

- Tudo bem, senhor meu marido, é claro que eu aceito!

O abraço evoluiu para um beijo preguçoso, e logo os dois estavam deitados lado a lado no futon trocando carinhos. Hehashiro acariciou a barriga da namorada para tentar aliviar seu enjoo. Naquele momento os dois nem imaginavam que ele repetiria este gesto um sem-número de vezes pelos próximos oito meses por uma razão muito diferente.

* * *

Yoshiyuki e Miyuki estavam realmente se entendendo muito bem. Os dois arrumaram um canto mais afastado do pátio para ficar sentados na grama e comendo toneladas de chocolate enquanto conversavam em altas vozes sobre assuntos de criança. Rumiko, Toshihiro, Vladmir e Nathalia os observavam, estranhando ver o garotinho gênio acompanhado de alguém da sua idade, mas achando a experiência muito interessante.

- Yoshiyuki está mesmo feliz hoje, não é? – Comentou Nathaliya depois que o pequeno líder soltou um grande "OBA!" e passou a morder seu chocolate feito uma máquina trituradora enquanto Miyuki ria alto.

- É, é até hoje só vi ele com esse tipo de sorriso quando ele vê a Satsuki e o Koichi juntos! – Completou Rumiko, sorrindo também só de ver a felicidade crescente em volta do garotinho.

- Se continuar assim, não vai demorar muito para que Yoshiyuki seja o garoto trancado no quintal com uma garota... – O comentário de Vladmir fez os quatro exibirem sorrisos sugestivos.

- Aposto que Satsuki adoraria fazer isso! – Exclamou Toshihiro, rindo ao imaginar uma Satsuki vestida de cupido com uma grande chave na mão e Yoshiyuki e Miyuki presos em uma gaiola. – Falando em Satsuki... vocês sabem onde ela foi?

- E você tem alguma dúvida? – Nathaliya ergueu uma sobrancelha – Aposto que o nosso querido garotinho gênio está tão feliz assim porque foi bem-sucedido em trancar os dois em algum lugar novamente.

Os quatro riram. Pouco tempo depois a dupla de pirralhinhos se juntou a eles. Yoshiyuki tinha em mãos uma grande chave prateada e seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito quase malígno.

- Agora o Nii-chan e a Satsuki-Nee-chan só saem de lá quando anunciarem o namoro! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

* * *

O casal-alvo do garotinho gênio havia se refugiado no jardim da frente em parte para dar um pretexto a ele para trancá-los lá. Koichi havia finalmente decidido que Yoshiyuki e Satsuki haviam esperado demais, e a loira podia sentir que era isso que ele tinha em mente quando os dois se sentaram e ficaram em silêncio observando a lua e as estrelas que brilhavam no céu.

- Essa lua está ainda mais sorridente que no dia do seu aniversário. – Comentou Koichi de repente. Satsuki sorriu ao se lembrar do dia em que, iluminados apenas pela luz de uma lua sorridente em quarto de hotel em Ottawa, Koichi confiara a ela seus segredos.

- Isso significa que eu posso esperar um dia mais especial ainda do que aquele? – A loira não saberia jamais explicar de onde saia sua capacidade de fazer indiretas para Koichi, esse tipo de coisa não era parte de sua personalidade. Porém ela tinha certeza das inteções do garoto, eles estavam esperando por esse momento há muito tempo. Satsuki sempre soube que este dia chegaria, e por isso agora sentia-se mais segura ao se dirigir ao garoto.

- Antes de mais nada, tem algumas coisas que eu preciso te dizer. – Koichi virou-se para poder encarar a garota de frente e esticou a mão para tocar seu rosto. – Já faz muito tempo que eu quero fazer o eu vou fazer hoje, mas eu decidi esperar todo esse tempo porque eu, no fundo, tenho medo de assumir essa responsabilidade. Eu tenho medo de fazer alguma coisa que te machuque, mesmo sem perceber. Quando a Jing Mei apareceu eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer e me culpando porque você ficaria triste se soubesse que eu estava andando com ela, mesmo que fosse só por causa do Yuriy.

- Aquela Peituda Ofercida! Vaca Vagabunda!

- Você tem ciúmes dela, não tem?

Satsuki olhou para baixo, envergonhada demais para encarar Koichi. Esse era o momento de contar-lhe suas inseguranças, afinal ele estava fazendo o mesmo confessando seu medo. Era agora ou nunca.

- Olha pro corpo dela! Ela é uma mulherona! Ninguém consegue não notar! E olha pra mim! Eu sou uma criança! Não tem nada em mim que possa atrair alguém!

- Nada além da sua inteligência, generosidade, coragem e espírito guerreiro? Satsuiki, com essa sua personalidade você poderia ter nascido menino e meus sentimentos seriam os mesmos. Você ainda está crescendo, a Jing Mei é mais velha do que eu até, e eu não preciso olhar para o seu corpo para saber que você é uma pessoa maravilhosa de quem eu gosto muito. – Depois de um tempo em silêncio, no qual Satsuki o encarava com olhos grandes, queixo caído e bochechas muito vermelhas, o garoto acrescentou. – E você também sabe quais são as chances de eu repetir um discurso como esse num futuro próximo, não sabe?

Satsuki se recuperou do choque e abraçou o garoto, agora devidamente emocionada com as palavras que pareciam que nunca saíram de sua boca. Os dois estavam sorrindo e o vento cuidava da difícil tarefa de afastar a massa de cabelos negros dos olhos azuis brilhantes.

- Sim, eu sei. E é por isso que eu vou guardá-lo com muito carinho!

- Satsuki... – Koichi voltou a ficar sério. A loira percebeu a mudança e diminuiu um pouco o sorriso. – Eu realmente tenho muito medo do que vai acontecer daqui pra frente. Eu ainda não estou acostumado a me importar com as pessoas, ou ter muitos amigos por perto. Tudo ainda é muito novo pra mim, então eu não sei muito bem o que fazer. Há um ano atrás eu jamais imaginaria que pudesse sentir alguma coisa assim, e agora...

- Tudo bem, Koichi. Eu também não sei o que vai acontecer, mas eu não me importo. O que tiver que ser, será, e eu sei que, não importa o que aconteça, o que eu sinto agora por você não vai mudar. Então esqueça esse medo, deixe de lado essa insegurança, porque a gente vai enfrentar o que vier da maneira que vier e vamos passar por tudo isso juntos, ok?

Os dois se abraçaram bem forte. A cabeça de Satsuki estava apoiada no peito de Koichi e ela podia ouvir seu coração acelerando cada vez mais enquanto o garoto permanecia em silêncio. Por fim ele respirou fundo e segurou as mãos da loira, encarnado-a nos olhos com seus olhos parcialmente descobertos:

- Sim. Vamos fazer isso juntos daqui pra frente. Satsuki, você... – o coração da loira deu um salto, esse era o momento pelo qual ela vinha sonhando desde o momento em que seus olhares pela primeira vez se encontraram. Ela prendeu a respiração esperando pela continuação da frase, e Koichi também teve que parar, respirando fundo antes de fazer o pedido há muito entalado em sua garganta – ... quer namorar comigo?

A resposta de Satsuki foi pular nos braços do garoto com tamanha força que chegou a derrubá-lo no chão e agarrar seu pescoço com força. Algumas lágrimas atrevidas escolheram este momento para correr por suas bochechas, e por algum tempo os dois ficaram naquela posição, apenas curtindo a proximidade um do outro e o calor que emanava de seus corpos.

Foi neste momento que Yoshiyuki abriu a porta e pulou em cima dos dois, gritando uma série de coisas ininteligíveis em uma velocidade absurda e um volume muito desconfortável. Somente quando o garotinho começou a ficar sem ar foi que suas palavras puderam ser entendidas por todos:

- E eu cumpri a minha promessa! Eu cumpri a minha promessa! Nii-chan e Satsuki-Nee-chan são namorados! São... namo...rados!

Yoshiyuki foi finalmente obrigado a parar de falar para respirar, e Koichi aprovitou a oportunidade para se livrar do garotinho:

- Agora que você já extravasou a sua felicidade, Yoshiyuki, será que poderia sair de cima da gente? Você está machucando a Satsuki

- A... ahan... – Yoshiyuki obedeceu, mas continuo observando tudo que eles faziam.

- Só existe uma coisa que nós podemos fazer agora. – Exclamou Ken, sorrindo marotamente ao encarar o líder da equipe. Seus olhos em seguida cruzaram com os de Takashi e Isaac e os três sorriram ainda mais. – MONTINHO!

Koichi e Satsuki não tiveram tempo de reagir antes de serem esmagados por todos os beybladers que não estavam presos a uma cadeira de rodas ou muletas. Ouvindo a confusão, Hehashiro e Lily deixaram o quarto para ver o que estava acontecendo, e o líder dos The Strongest se juntou aos seus amigos assim que percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Ah, não, o Hehashiro é muito gordo! Ele não! – Gritou Takashi, desesperado. Por ter sido um dos primeiros a pular, ele estava bem embaixo na pilha de corpos.

- Eu estou pulando pelo meu irmão também, então aguenta aí! – Ele gritou de volta, movendo seu corpo só pra perturbar. Os demais beybladers se revoltaram e acabaram literalmente chutando o jovem pra fora da pilha. Koichi aproveitou este momento para acabar com a confusão e se liberar, e o montinho foi completamente desfeito. – Viu, se não tivessem tentado me tirar, nada disso teria acontecido!

Como resposta, os beybladers fizeram um novo montinho em cima do mestre de Kufe.

* * *

- Gente, gente, vamos comer os bolos!

No meio da farra dos montinhos, Yoshiyuki lembro-se das maravilhas culinárias que os esperavam no fundo da casa. O bando de crianças hiperativas, lideradas pelo aniversáriante, rapidamente atravessou a casa, parando apenas para admirar a beleza dos dois bolos de cinco andares cobertos com todos os tipos de chocolate existentes. Mesmo depois de passar o dia comendo chocolate, nenhuma das crianças se atreveria a recuzar tal guloseima.

- Parabéns pra mim! Parabéns pra mim! Muitos chocolates e muitos anos de vida! – Yoshiyuki cantou seu próprio parabéns em ritmo acelerado antes de pegar a faca e começar a cortar os primeiros pedaços de seu bolo. O garotinho então mandou que todos cantassem para o seu irmão enquanto ele comia os pedaços já cortados.

- O parabéns do Koichi vai ser um beijo da Satsuki! – Gritou Nathaliya, dando início ao coro do "Beija! Beija! Beija!" que incluiam até mesmo os infantilóides que tinham nojo do contato dos lábios e troca de saliva. Satsuki corou furiosamente, as bochechas de Koichi tornaram-se um pouco mais rosadas, e no fim coube a um Yoshiyuki extremamente lambuzado e a uma Nathaliya triunfante empurrar um em direção ao outro para fazer o tão aguardado beijo finalmente acontecer. Entrando no clima, Hehashiro agarrou Lily pela cintura e executou outro dos beijos de cinema que pareciam ser sua especialidade, e Toshihiro aproximou-se da cadeira de Rumiko e protagonizou algumas cenas cômicas enquanto tentava encontrar o ângulo certo para fazer o mesmo. Em resposta ao clima subitamente romântico, Ken, Takashi e Yoshiyuki fingiram vomitar no chão e Isaac surpreendeu a todos dando um selinho rápido em Nathaliya. A russa corou e deu um sonoro tapa na cara do garoto. Os dois riram.

* * *

Os restos mortais dos dois bolos colossais jaziam esquecidos em algum lugar do quintal e os beyblades estavam espalhados pela grama esperando seus organismos processarem todo o abuso de açúcar que haviam consumido. Lily estava sentada no colo de Hehashiro, brincando com o cabelo super-bagunçado deste e beijando sua bochecha quando ele ficava muito distraído. Toshihiro apanhara uma cadeira para ficar sentado no mesmo nível que Rumiko e se divertia vendo a japonesa brincar com sua trança-cobra. Satsuki e Koichi estavam sentados no chão, ela com a cabeça apoiada no ombro deste, ainda naquele estado de torpor mental de quem está no paraíso e não consegue descer à Terra. Ken e Takashi se entretiam em batalhas disputadíssimas de _jan_ _ken_ _po_, em que Takashi havia ganho vinte das primeiras vinte disputas. Os Soldier of Russia, com exceção de Yoshiyuki, estavam deitados na grama com as cabeças encostadas conversando baixinho em russo sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Aiko, também sentada em uma cadeira, decidira espantar o tédio fazendo pergunta atrás de pergunta para Umeragi com sua cara fofinha de menina meiga que o garoto não tinha como não responder. Depois de algum tempo ela havia deixado a cadeira para se acomodar no colo do garoto e começar a procurar pelos ditos sacos de xixi que ele dissera esconder na cadeira. Yoshiyuki e Miyuki terminavam com os restos de chocolate às margens do lago, conversando e rindo e dando comida para as carpas. Depois de um tempo Isaac se separou de seus companheiros e se juntou a Julian para tocar a Primavera das Quatro Estações para combinar com a agradável noite primaveril em que se encontravam. Ouvindo aquela música os beybladers sentiam-se leves como a brisa que soprava no quintal, livres de preocupações, felizes. Pelo menos por enquanto não haveriam mais lutas.

Naquela noite enluarada ao som da Primavera, uma energia muito estranha unia para sempre aquele grupo de jovens especias. Seus laços haviam se tornado tão fortes que nem mesmo as armadilhas do destino poderiam separá-los. Eles não sabiam ainda o que o futuro lhes reservava, mas sabiam que seriam capazes de enfrentar o que viesse, quando viesse enquanto estivessem juntos.


	47. Último offtalk

**Nota do James: **Já que este é o último off-talk, eu achei que ele merecia um espaço especial.

Aproveitem!

(E re-leiam o último capítulo pra se lembrar do que aconteceu...)

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ken: **OMG, esse capítulo foi épico!! O.O_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Isso significa que temos que fazer um off-talk épico também! XD_

_**Toshihiro: **__Um off-talk que vai ser lembrado por gerações de leitores e fãs e que vai ficar marcado pra sempre na memória de todos nós! n.n_

_**David: **__Então vamos fazer um off-talk de aniversário pra mim! XDDDDDD_

_(Chega o David com um bolo gigante de chocolate muito parecido com os bolos do aniversário do Yoshiyuki) _

_**Takashi: **__Aniversário?_

_**Lhana: **__(aparece ao lado do bolo vestida de fadinha fofa) É! Hoje é aniversário do dindo David! XDD Nós precisamos fazer uma grande festa! _

_**David: **__Isso! Festa pra mim! Festa pra mim! XDD_

_**David: **__(o outro David, obviamente, que não podia deixar de aparecer nessa ocasião especial) Festa pro David! XD Festa pro David!! XDD _

_**Davids: **__(os dois abraçados fazendo coro) F-E-S-T-A!!!!! XDDDD_

_**Umeragi: **__Tá, chega, nós entendemos a mensagem... ¬¬'_

_**Takashi: **__A mensagem de que o Jamie-baka só criou vergonha na cara pra postar esse off-talk épico porque um dos personagens favoritos dele tá fazendo aniversário. Isso é favoritismo e isso tá muito errado! ò.ó_

_**James: **__(vestindo pijamas listrados e fazendo cara de doente) Na verdade, o aniversário do David é só um dos pretestos pra postar o off-talk. Eu teria feito isso mais cedo se não tivesse passado as últimas duas semanas tossindo meus pulmões fora. (James tem ataque de tosse) _

_**Osamu: **__E assim começam as desculpas... u.ú_

_**James: **__Mas é verdade! (mais tosse) Eu juro! (tosse) Nem no karate eu fui essa semana! (tosse tanto que vomita um dos pulmões) Viu? _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Jamie tá fazendo karate! XDD Aposto que ele quer ficar igual ao Nii-chan! XDD_

_**James: **__(olhos brilhando com música dramática no fundo e brisa emocionante soprando de lugar nenhum) Isso mesmo! Eu um dia vou superar até mesmo o Koichi! Vou treinar muito duro e..._

_(Koichi aparece de lugar nenhum e manda o James longe só com um golpe)_

_**Koichi: **__... e vai acabar pior que o Silva... ¬¬'''_

_**Felipe: **__Hey, o que isso quer dizer?_

_(Koichi manda o Felipe longe só com um golpe)_

_**Koichi: **__Foi isso que eu quis dizer. ¬¬'_

_(pausa pra todo mundo rir da cara do Felipe e do James)_

_**Lily: **__Então tá... vamos voltar ao assunto, por favor?_

_**David: **__Que assunto? Desde quando off-talks têm assunto? O.õ_

_**Lily: **__Desde hoje. Esse é o último off-talk em que nós seremos os protagonistas, por isso nós precisamos fazer algo realmente especial e inovador hoje, como criar um assunto para o off-talk. _

_**David: **__(o outro David, se fazendo de inteligente só pra contrariar a mamãe) Mas mãe, a gente não pode dizer que o assunto desse off-talk é o fato de que este é o último off-talk?_

_(Beybladers param pra pensar no que o David da próxima fase falou) _

_(Beybladers soltam um "aaahhh" porque chegam à conclusão de que o que David da próxima fase falou faz muito sentido)_

_**Hehashiro: **__Aí, esse negócio de dois Davids tá muito confuso! _

_**David: **__É, verdade! n.n_

_**David: **__Concordo! n.n_

_**Hehashiro: **__Nós precisamos arranjar um jeito fácil de diferenciar os dois Davids! _

_**David: **__(qualquer um dos dois serve pra essa fala, imagine o que quizer) EU já sei! Vamos usar "David que está de aniversário hoje" e "David que vai estar de aniversário no Halloween quando ele nascer daqui a três anos", que tal? _

_**Lily: **__Eu discordo pelo simples fato de que você acabou de revelar duas informações triviais, mas importantes, sobre um dos personagens que teoricamente ainda não deveria ter aparecido na história. Fora que eu acho muito mais simples dizer "David D." para o David que todos nós conhecemos e que está fazendo 23 anos hoje, e "David U." para o David que vai nascer daqui a três anos. _

_**Umeragi: **__Na verdade, esse é o jeito óbvio. Nós devíamos ter feito isso desde o começo, mas por alguma razão as Frases Entre Parênteses acharam que seria divertido escrever frases idiotas para identificar os dois personagens de mesmo nome, e pois isso essa confusão e essa enrolação toda. _

_(Hehe, Umeragi está certo! ^^~) _

_**Shinji: **__Então vamos usar David D. e David U. e acabar logo com isso. ¬¬' _

_**David D.: **__Tá bom, se isso que vocês querem... u.u _

_**David U.: **__Mas é bem menos divertido...u.ú_

_**Osamu: **__Outra solução é mandar o David U. de volta pro lugar que ele pertence e acabar de uma vez por todas com essa farra dos personagens que não deveriam entrar nessa história antes de os Kita no Ookami terem sua grande luta publicada! Ò.Ó_

_**James: **__(de volta depois de ser mandado longe pelo Koichi) Na verdade... houve uma mudança de planos quanto a isso... _

_**Kita no Ookami: **__(com caras assassinas assustadoras já começando a se transformar) COMO ASSIM? NÃO VAI DIZER QUE VOCÊ DECIDIU NÃO POSTAR MAIS NADA!! Ò.Ó_

_**James: **__(recuando vagarosamente pra longe dos lobinhos assassinos) Não... não... eu jamais faria isso..._

_(Kita no Ookami voltam ao normal) _

_(James respira aliviado)_

_**James: **__O que acontece é que, como a pequena saga de vocês vai ter seis capítulos e provavelmente vai demorar muito para ser escrita agora que as minhas aulas começaram, e como os fãs provavelmente estão se matando de ansiedade para ver o começo da fase 3, eu decidi que vou postar as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. _

_**Lin: **__Ao mesmo tempo? Mas isso não significaria..._

_**James: **__Significaria que os leitores saberiam como a luta de vocês terminou antes de verem como a luta aconteceu, mas cá entre nós, acho que todo mundo sabe como essa luta vai terminar sem ter que pensar muito. Do jeito que as coisas vão e do jeito que o meu horário ficou apertado desde que eu decidi participar de três clubes diferentes na universidade, eu percebi que a coisa mais realista que eu posso prometerer é postar um capítulo por mês. Isso significa que ainda demoraria meio ano para os fãs verem o começo da fase 3, mas eu acho – e acho que os fãs concordam comigo – que isso é muito tempo. Então eu vou me aproveitar do fato de que o começo da fase 3 já está escrito pra postar junto com o fim dos Kita no Ookami. Assim os fãs matam a curiosidade e eu ganho mais duas novas histórias pra postar. ^^~_

_**Shinji: **__Duas novas histórias?_

_**James: **__Ah, é… Eu também decidi postar "Jiyuu no Tame ni" como uma mini-fic separada pra dar mais status pra vocês. Aí o que vai acontecer é que, assim que eu postar o Preview da nova fase, esta fic aqui estará terminada, o que dá um grande alívio psicológico para alguém que passou os últimos dois anos escrevendo essa coisa toda. _

_**Kazuo: **__E como é que vamos saber quando Juyuu no Tame ni e a fase 3 vão começar?_

_**James: **__Simples, meus caros amigos, personagens e eventuais leitores... (James fazendo suspense) Eu vou postar o Preview da próxima fase no dia 2 de novembro, que se alguém se lembra foi o dia que eu comecei a postar essa fic há dois anos atrás, e que também não por coincidência é o aniversário do Umeragi e o dia dos Finados no Brasil. Quando o Preview aparecer por aqui é porque o primeiro capítilo da fase 3 e o primeiro capítulo de "Jiyuu" já vão estar no ar e vocês vão poder ler e se deliciar com as novas aventuras dos nossos queridos personagens! XD _

_**Jing Mei: **__Oh, que lindo... que poético... estou até emocionada! (Jing Mei com lágrimas de crocodilo) _

_**Yuriy: **__Realmente, ainda mais considerando que nós também vamos fazer parte do elenco da próxima fase... (Yuriy fazendo cara de mau)_

_**Ken: **__Nós vamos ser adultos... ADULTOS!!! (Ken com cara de choque) Isso não... isso não..._

_**Shizune: **__Calma, pa... digo, Ken-san! __Não é tão ruim quanto você imagina... _

_(Shizune dando tapinha nas costas do Ken) _

_(Ken ainda traumatizado porque acabou de se dar conta que em duas semanas ele vai ser forçado a virar adulto apesar de tecnicamente ter apenas dezessete anos de idade) _

_(Todos os beybladers entram em pânico ao perceberem que em duas semanas vão subitamente envelhecer quinze anos) _

_**Marie: **__Oh, não! O que vai ser de mim! Eu vou ficar tão velha! T.T_

_**Christie: **__Será que eu vou ter muitas rugas? Será que eu vou ficar gorda? Ah, e se eu tiver cabelos brancos, o que vai ser de mim? Como pode uma garota tão jovem, bonita, atraente, inteligente, rica, refinada e atraente ser forçada sem mais nem menos a virar uma velha acabada quinze anos mais velha?_ _Isso não faz sentido! Não faz sentido! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! (Christie tem um ataque de choro e vai se consolar nos braços do Franklin)_

_(Franklin pega o seu cartão de crédito sem limite e sai com a Christie pra fazer compras)_

_**Erik: **__Sinceramente, eu não sei do que a Christie está reclando. Até onde eu sei a gente nem faz parte do elenco principal da nova fase... ¬¬'' (Erik observando a limosine do Franklin sumir no horizonte) Ah, sim, e falando em nova fase, o primeiro capítulo da minha fic já está no ar. O link está no profile do Jamie, assim como o meu e-mail. _

_**Alice: **__Vamos todos terminar de ler esse off-talk e visitar a fic! XDD Eu também apareço no primeiro capítulo! XDD Vamos mostrar o quanto nós gostamos do Erik e dos Europe Fire! XDD_

_(Alice pega os pompos e começa a fazer uma coreografia de líder de torcida) _

_(Todo mundo vendo a Alice imitar uma líder de torcidacom expressões que variam entre abestalhados e nem-um-pouco-impressionados)_

_**Erik: **__É isso aí! Leia e mandem reviews ou eu vou encarnar o Torcedor Sueco – alguém lembra dele? XD – e vou fazer com vocês o que os meus ancestrais Vikings fizeram com o Reino Unido! Ò.Ó_

_**Ken: **__Erm... O que os vikings fizeram no Reino Unido?_

_**Erik: **__Um monte de coisas que o horário e a presença de criaças felizes me impedem de detalhar... ^^~_

_**Ken: **__Oh... (Ken com medo)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Hey, vocês perceberam que esta é a terceira página do off-talk e até agora a gente não viu nem sombra da Rumiko? _

_**Nathaliya: **__Isso é pra mostar o quando o Jamie gosta dos seus personagens principais. ò.ó_

_**Satsuki: **__(não a loira, a outra Satsuki que apareceu naquele off-talk especial na luta da Satsuki loira) (E não, essa outra Satsuki não é loira) Não, isso é porque a Rumiko está prepando uma grande aparição para marcar seu último off-talk como protagonista antes do Personagem Principal tomar o controle. _

_**Personagem Principal: **__Eu vou tomar o controle? O.õ_

_**Satsuki: **__(ainda a não-loira cujo sobrenome eu não posso revelar por conter um spoiler e cuja cor do cabelo eu também não posso revelar por conter outro possível spoiler) Vai. (Satsuki pára um pouco pra pensar) Se bem, considerando a sua pesonalidade, acho que você vai acabar bem parecido com a Rumiko e deixar que outros tomem conta..._

_**Sasha: **__Outros tipo eu?_

_**David U.: **__E eu?_

_**Satsuki: **__(é, vocês sabem, a pirralha que apesar de tecnicamente não ter nascido ainda já tem doze anos, não a que já nasceu e que vai fazer dezoito anos daqui a uma semana) Eu não sou uma pirralha! ò.ó (Opa, desculpa!) (Satsuki não-loira tá fazendo uma cara muito intimidadora, (então eu vou parar de falar besteira sobre ela) Acho bom! ò.ó (Pausa pra todo mundo entender que a Satsuki não-loira está mudando de assunto e fingindo que ela não estava conversando com as Frases Entre Parênteses) É, vocês são exatamente o tipo de pessoa que corre o risco de dominar o off-talk no lugar do Personagem Principal... ¬¬''_

_**Kenji: **__E quanto a mim? XD Eu sou bunitinhu, fofinhu, carismático e bom-de-apertar e eu faço "XD" a cada fim de frase! XDDD Eu também posso dominar o off-talk! XDD _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Sim! XDD Você pode dominar o off-talk! XDD E você pode comer chocolate durante todo o off-talk! XDD (Yoshiyuki de olho no bolo do David aniversariante que todo mundo esqueceu que existia por causa das besteiras do off-talk)_

_(Kenji e Yoshiyuki trocam olhares sugestivos)_

_**Miyuki: **__Hey, posso trocar olhares sugestivos com vocês também? XD _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Claro! XDD Agora que a Miyuki-chan finalmente apareceu na história ela pode virar a minha companheira de assaltos a bolos gigantes! XDD _

_**Kenji: **__Assalto em família! XDDDD_

_(Kenji, a criança de sete anos que só vai nascer daqui a oito anos, Yoshiyuki, a criança de sete anos que na verdade deveria ter doze, e Miyuki, a outra criança de sete anos que na verdade deveria ter doze atacam o bolo do David D.) _

_(Beybladers não perceberam o ataque ao bolo do David D. porque estavam muito ocupados esperando a grande aparição da Rumiko e porque já tinham se esquecido de que o David D. tinha trazido um bolo de chocolate maciço chamador de criancinhas felizes)_

_(Lhana, Hikaru e Momoko percebem o ataque porque também são crianças felizes e decidem participar também porque esse é último capítulo que eles poderão ser crinças felizes)_

_(Yoshiyuki, Miyuki, Kenji, Lhana, Hikaru e Momoko acabam com o bolo de chocolate em tempo recorde)_

_(Beybladers ainda não perceberam o ataque ao bolo)_

_(Yoshiyuki, Miyuki, Kenji, Lhana, Hikaru e Momoko ficam com dor de barriga porque comeram muito chocolate muito depressa e começam a gritar e a fazer escândalo como todo criancinha fofinha que está com dor)_

_(Beybladers finalment percebem o ataque ao bolo)_

_**Lily: **__Oh, não! Lhana! (Lily sai correndo pra levar a Lhana pro hospital)_

_**Nathaliya: **__Bem feito, Hikaru e Momoko! Agora vão aprender a não comer tanto chocolate tão rápido! ò.ó (Nathaliya leva a Momoko e o Hikaru pro hospital bem mais calmamente do que a Lily pra ter certeza de que eles aprenderam a lição)_

_**Personagem Principal: **__Você realmente exagerou, Kenji. É melhor ter mais cuidado da próxima vez. (Ajoelhado junto do Kenji com cara de quem está com pena, mas que não vai fazer nada pra ajudá-lo)._

_**Kenji: **__(com voz de criança sofredora) Sim... eu prometo que vou me comportar, primo Ko... digo, Personagem Principal... XDDD _

_(Kenji fica deitado no colo do Personagem Principal até a dor de barriga passar)_

_**Koichi: **__Eu sei que você não gosta que eu diga isso, Yoshiyuki, mas... eu avisei. ¬¬'''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Nii-chan, você é tão mau! XD Nii-chan não tem consideração comigo! XDDD Nii-chan não se importa que seu irmãozinho querido, fofinhu, carismático e bom-de-apertar está morrendo de dor na barriguinha e não quer fazer nada pra ajudar só porque ele tinha me dito que comer chocolate demais faz mal pro estômago! XDD Isso não é justo! XDDDDD_

_**Koichi: **__Por alguma razão eu acho difícil acreditar na sua tentativa de drama quando todas as suas frases ainda terminam em "XD". ¬¬'''_

_**Yoshiuki: **__Nii-chaaaaan... XD_

_(Yoshiyuki fica deitado no colo do Koichi até a dor de barriga passar) _

_(Miyuki fica ignorada porque ela é uma personagem nova e por isso ninguém ainda se importa muito com ela. XDD) _

_**Julian: **__Nós estamos todos esperando pela Rumiko, mas até agora nada dela... _

_**Isaac: **__É como a Satsuki não-loira disse, nós precisamos esperar pelo momento especial... n.x_

_**Kian: **__E enquanto esse momento não chega nós vamos ficar enrolando e dando pelo menos uma fala para cada personagem que apareceu na fase 2. n.n'''_

_**Chang: **__Porque personagens como a gente não só pareceram pouco durante a história, mas também são ignorados na maior parte dos off-talks. _

_**Felipe: **__Mas isso é porque vocês não são muito populares e ninguém realmente gosta de vocês! (Felipe mostrando a língua pro Chang e pro Kian)_

_**Ann: **__Hey, você não apareceu na fase 2, pode dar o fora daqui! ò.ó (Ann se preparando pra mandar o Felipe longe mais ou menos como o Koichi fez há algumas páginas atrás) _

_(Felipe recua com medo da Ann)_

_**Felipe: **__Calma, calma, Ann.... Eu não quero ser mandado longe duas vezes no mesmo off-talk, eu não mere..._

_(Luiz aparece do nada e manda o Felipe longe)_

_**Luiz: **__Só estou aqui pra dizer que nós brasileiros estamos muito felizes porque O RIO GANHOU OS JOGOS OLÍMPICOS E O LULA GANHOU DO OBAMA! Ò.Ó E agora eu vou me retirar do off-talk porque já dei o meu recado. Podem fingir que nada aconteceu._

_(Luiz some em uma nuvem de fumaça antes que Ann pudesse mandá-lo longe)_

_**William: **__Então tá, vamos fingir que nada aconteceu. (Pausa pro William pensar no que mais ele vai dizer no que pode ou não ser sua única participação no off-talk) Alguém aí quer sair comigo? _

_(Meninas todas viram a cara pro William)_

_(William fica depressivo e vai pro canto Angst do off-talk)_

_**Julian:**__ Eu às vezes tenho pena dele…_

_**Emy: **__Não precisa. Espera só até ver a profissão que o James escolheu pra ele... ¬¬''' _

_**Julian: **__Por alguma razão eu tenho a impressão de que não gostaria realmente de saber... ^^~_

_**Aiko: **__Julian, quando é que você vai dar a próxima lição de moral?_

_**Julian: **__Lição de moral? Mas eu… _

_**Akiko: **__(não confunda com a Aiko. Elas são duas personagens diferentes de duas fases diferentes que por coincidência têm um nome muito parecido) Julian-san vai provocar uma grande guerra dentro do off-talk se ele der mais uma lição de moral, porque ninguém realmente gosta das lições de moral dele. _

_**Takashi: **__Eu concordo com a Aiko! Digo, Akiko! ¬¬''_

_**Akiko: **__Como você se atreve a errar o meu próprio nome? Você entre todos os personagens! (Akiko muito revoltada apontando o dedo pro Takashi com cara de quem vai dar porrada) Eu to de mau com você! (Akiko sai correndo) _

_**Takashi: **__Oh, não, o que foi que eu fiz? O.O_

_**Ken: **__Mais sorte da próxima vez... quem sabe daqui a quinze anos ela te perdoa... XDDD Vamos, Aiko, vamos ver o Takashi sofrer de longe! XDD_

_(Ken pega a mão da Aiko e os dois saem saltitando pra longe do Takashi e do Julian)_

_**Shizune: **__Oh, por alguma razão ainda desconhecida para mim eu acho aqueles dois tão fofinhos juntos... (suspira observando o Ken e a Aiko indo embora) _

_**Julian: **__Acho que essa última cena nos ensinou coisas importantes. A primeira lição é que..._

_**Beybladers: **__SEM LIÇÃO DE MORAL!!! Ò.Ó_

_**Julian: **__Tá bom... T.T_

_(Julian vai se juntar ao William no cantinho Angst do off-talk.) _

_**John: **__Ufa... mais uma lição de moral ninguém aguenta... u.u_

_**Len: **__Realmente... n.n'_

_**Jun: **__Eu não sei, talvez fosse interessante ouvir o que ele tem a dizer... O.õ (Momento de silêncio em que todo mundo olha pra Jun com cara de besta) Nah, to brincando. Chega de lições de moral. ^^~_

_**Vladmir: **__E com isso nós finalmente chegamos ao ponto em que todos os beybladers que apareceram na fase 2 ganharam pelo menos uma fala no off-talk. u.u_

_**Zanxam-sensei: **__O que significa que é hora dos outros personagens que apareceram nesta história rivindicarem sua participação. ò.ó_

_**Keiko: **__Porque sem a gente muita coisa nessa história não poderia ter acontecido. Quem foi que fez as beyblades super-poderosas pra vocês, quem? XD_

_**Fujisaki: **__(Pra quem não lembra, ele é o vizinho chato dos Higurashi) E quem reclamou do barulho e atrapalhou a festa das crianças infernais, quem? ò.ó_

_**Nikyo e Mikyo: **__E quem fez tanta bagunça que deixou os irmãos loucos, hein? XD_

_**Shinko Urashima: **__E quem foi o médico que cuidou de todos os feridos depois da grande luta, hein? XD_

_**Natsuko Kinomoto: **__E quem foi a enfermeira que ficou empurrando a cadeira de rodas da Rumiko-chan pela grande mansão, hein?XDD _

_**Ichirou Umeragi: **__E quem foi o pai dedicado que fez tudo que seu filho depressivo queria e efetivamente criou o grande vilão da história, hein, HEIN? O.õ_

_**Takao e Sazuke Higurashi: **__E quem foram os pais super-dedicados que entraram hospiral a dentro derrubando tudo que viram pelo caminho só para poder falar com a filha querida que ficou dois dias dormindo depois da batalha mais épica de que se tem notícia, quem? _

_**Toshihiro: **__Wow, gostei da sincronia... XD_

_**Takao e Sazuke: **__É por isso que ainda estamos casados depois de todos esses anos! É o amoooor! XDDDD_

_(Takao e Sazuke se beijam emocionadamente)_

_(criancinhas felizes e infantilóides viram a cara pra não ter que ver os beijos) _

_(Hehashiro e Lily ficam com ciúme e também fazem uma grande cena envolvendo beijos apaixonados)_

_(Davids viram a cara porque são duas crianças infantilóides) _

_**Umeragi: **__Neste momento os meus capangas que viraram vilões de um capítulo pensaram em aparecer também, mas deciriam por permanecer em um canto obscuro do off-talk porque foram atingidos por um complexo de inferioridade por terem sido derrotados logo em seu _debut. _¬¬' E Arai-sensei e Daiki Tsubaki não puderam aparecer porque estão muito ocupados na escola. Fica aqui a nota pra dizer que eles foram lembrados. _

_**Jiroh e Yan Urameshi: **__Oh, que lindo! Parece que todos os personagens foram mesmo lembrados... _

_(chão começa a tremer)_

_(Beybladers se agarram uns nos outros pra não cair no chaõ e ser esmagados por outros beybladers que caíram no chão)_

_(Palco do off-talk se abre em dois e a Rumiko aparece em grande estilo em uma plataforma que estava escondida de baixo do palco)_

_**Rumiko: **__Oba! Eu entrei em grande estilo! XDD_

_(Beybladers aplaudem a grande entrada da personagem principal)_

_**Rumiko: **__E agora que eu entrei em cena e nós já mencionamos todos os personagens, está na hora de nos lembrarmos dos LEITORES!!! XDDD_

_**Takashi: **__Ou seja, está na hora da bajulação sem limites para manter o público interessado! XDDDD _

_**Umeragi: **__Alguns de nós preferem chamar essa sessão de "agradescimentos". É mais educado. u.ú_

_**Takashi: **__Mas ainda é uma bajulação sem limites. XD_

_**Umeragi: **__Isso é verdade... XDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_(Takashi e Umeragi trocam olhares sugestivos e começam a fazer "XD" por razão nenhuma)_

_**Rumiko: **__Então em primeiro lugar nós vamos agradescer aos pais do Jamie porque foram os pais do Jamie os reponsáveis por colocá-lo no mundo, então... é, nós precisamos agradescê-los! XD_

_(Beybladers educadamente aplaudem os pais do James)_

_**Rumiko: **__E vamos agradescer ao Rio de Janeiro por ter proporcionado a oportunidade do Jamie terminar a nossa história de uma vez por todas! XD_

_(Beybladers educadamente aplaudem o Rio de Janeiro)_

_**Brasil Blade: **__OS JOGOS OLÍMPICOS SÃO NOSSOS! A-HA, U-HU! XDDDDDDDD_

_(Beybladers aplaudem o Rio de Janeiro de novo porque eles ganharam do Obama e de Tóquio e de Madrid)_

_**Rumiko: **__E nós vamos também agradescer ao computador do Jamie por ter se comportado direitinho enquanto ele escrevia a hitória e não ter perdido nenhum arquivo! XD_

_(Beybladers aplaudem o computador do James) _

_**Rumiko: **__E agora eu vou deixar outros personagens fazerem o resto pra mim porque eu estou cansada e porqu eu já tive a minha grande entrada e o meu momento de estrelato no meu último off-talk como personagem principal! ^^~_

_(Rumiko sai do palco e entrega o microfone pro David D.)_

_**David D: **__Aí, como é meu aniversário eu começo! XDD (todo mundo em silêncio pra ouvir o David D. falar) Eu vou agradescer à Anina-chan por ter lido toda essa joça antes do Jamie postar e ter dado opiniões e ter ficado entusiasmada com o troço todo. Valeu, Anina-chan!_

_(Beybladers aplaudem a Anina-chan)_

_**Christie: **__Minha vez! (Christie sobe no palco e arranca o microfone do David D.) Eu, como sendo a beybladers mais glamurosa, mais importante, mais bem-querida e bem-amada e mais interessante de toda essa história, vou agradescer a minha grande fã que me acompanhou mesmo nos momentos em que me negaram a participação na história principal. Não tema, Xia-san, pois eu vou aparecer bastante na nova história do Erik, e vou fazer questaõ de aparecer de vez em quando na nova fase, porque eu sei que fã nenhum, e você em especial, consegue viver sem a minha presença. É com muito pesar que me despeço de você desta vez, mas por favor tenha em mente que é apenas temporário, e que logo nos veremos novamente. Você é sem dúvida uma fã e uma leitora especial por ter lido e mandado reviews para todos os capítulos e por ter permanecido do nosso lado mesmo quando o Jamie se esquecia da gente... (pausa pra Christie limpar as lágrimas sem borrar a maquiagem) Nós devemos muito a você, ao seu incentivo e a sua lealdade, e nós gostamos muito de ler cada review seu e de saber que você gosta da gente tanto quanto gostamos de você. Oh, se continuar assim você talvez consiga ser tão glamurosa e famosa e importante quanto eu! Já imaginou? Jinhos pra você, Xia-san! ^^~ (Christie manda muitos e muitos beijos)_

_(Beybladers se irritam com a quantidade de beijos que a Christie fica mandando e tiram ela do palco à força)_

_(Toshihiro sobe no palco e pega o microfone)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Hey, Scorpion Math, não é todo dia que alguém começa a ler uma história com mais de trinta capítulos e continua acompanhando até o fim! Valeu pelos reviews! Espero que continue com a gente nas próximas aventuras! XD_

_(Toshihiro sai do palco e entrega o microfone pro Ayatá)_

_**Ayatá: **__Hum... hum... (Ayatá sem saber muito bem o que dizer porque faz tanto tempo que ele não aparece em um off-talk que ele até se esqueceu o que ele deveria fazer) Ah, sim... Angel T. Nekoi e todo povo... mesmo que você só tenha mandando reviews no começo da fic a gente não se esqueceu de você! Obrigado pelo apoio e espero que possamos entrar em contato de novo em breve!_

_(Ayatá acena timidamente pra ninguém em particular e sai do palco com cara de quem está completametne perdido, confuso e impressionado)_

_(Rumiko sobe de novo no palco)_

_**Rumiko: **__E por último, mas não menos importante, vamos agradescer à priminha do Jamie que foi a inspiração pra minha personagem e que, mesmo não tendo enviado UM ÚNICO REVIEW pra essa parte da história ainda é uma pessoa querida por todos nós. :D_

_(Beybladers começam a vaiar a falta de atenção da Marian)_

_(Beybladers se lembram de que a Marian é muito violenta e vingativa e resolvem aplaudir a Rumiko)_

_(Aplausos terminam)_

_**Ken: **__E agora, o que a gente faz? Já agradescemos todo mundo, não?_

_**David D.: **__Agora a gente destrói o mundo de um jeito épico pra que todo mundo se lembre do off-talk! _

_**Rumiko: **__E como é que a gente destrói o mundo de um jeito épico? O.õ_

_**David D.: **__Assim, ó... (David D. puxa uma caixinha preta do bolso)_

_(David D. aperta o botão vermelho no centro da caixinha)_

_(Botão vermelho faz a Terrra ficar envolvida por uma camada vermelha de alto-absorvente de radiação solar)_

_(Terra começa a esquentar bem mais do que o previsto no aquecimento global)_

_(Geleiras derretem, ondas gigantes enterram metade dos continentes, terremotos e vulcões destróem a outra metade e feras-bit desgovernadas – ou seja, Fenrochi – destróem o resto que não estava incluido nas duas metades)_

_(Beybladers se mandam dentro de uma capsula espacial e mandam "tchau" pros leitores)_

_(E assim termina o último off-talk de Beyblade 2 – Chikara wa Kimi no Naka ni Aru!) _

_(E esse último capítulo contando com o off-talk foi uma página mais cumprido que o último capítulo mais off-talk da primeira fase! XDDD)_

_(E agora é só esperar até 2 de novembro pra ver como tudo continua!)_

_OWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	48. PREVIEW

**Nota do Umeragi: **Como hoje é meu aniversário e eu fui o grande antagonista desta história, o último comentário fica por minha conta.

O Hiwatari acha que algumas pessoas vão odiá-lo pelo que ele decidiu fazer com a fase 3, por isso ele pediu que eu avisasse que tudo vai ser devidamente explicado em seu devido tempo, e que tudo um dia vai fazer sentido. Confiem em nós e continuem nos acompanhando (ou acompanhando os nossos filhos, no caso) na próxima fase.

Makoto Umeragi, 2 de Novembro de 2009

* * *

**E o tempo passou...**

Rumiko, Takashi e Yoshiyuki, junto com outros beybladers pelo mundo, formaram um grupo de pesquisa de feras-bit que usa a tecnologia da ShinTec para desvendar seus mistérios. Toshihiro passa dias fora de casa estudando a fauna marítima do Japão e do mundo. Ken é "o homem que deixa todos de boca aberta", um dentista um tanto inusitado. Koichi é chefe do grupo de investigadores da polícia. E Satsuki...

Satsuki está desaparecida desde 2008. As investigações apontam para uma fuga, e não um seqüestro.

Foram dezesseis anos sem notícia. Em 2024, porém, a chegada de um certo garoto à capital japonesa poderia finalmente dar um fim a este mistério. As revelações de Kouji Kinomoto estavam destinadas a mudar a rotina dos Taichi, e a lançar seus filhos em uma nova aventura.

BEYBLADE 2 – SUSUMU BEKI MIRAI E


End file.
